POW Sasuke
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke revient au village après plusieurs années chez Orochimaru. Il compte bien mettre en oeuvre un plan pour retrouver Itachi et le tuer. NaruSasu, SasuNaru, NejiNaru,..
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NaruNeji, NaruSasu (peut-être.. j'y suis pas encore..)

Genre : Yaoi, doujin, surement du lemon par la suite, … angst, peut-ête du sanglant par la suite.. )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !!

POW Sasuke. 01

Il n'a jamais été question de ça entre-nous. Et le jour où il m'a posé la question, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » m'a t'il demandé.

Que pouvais-je affirmer à mon âge ? Moi qui venais de perdre toute ma famille en une seule nuit, on me demandait : blanc ? Ou noir ?

Il ne m'avait pourtant jamais parlé.

J'étais assis sur le petit ponton. Là où j'avais montré à mon père, quelques jours plus-tôt, que je savais maîtriser la technique familiale, celle qui fait qu'on soit adulte. J'ai retourné la tête et l'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » a t'il insisté.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit.

Il a prit un de ses grands airs, a serré les poings en fronçant les sourcils, il a prit une grande inspiration pour bomber son petit torse de gamin, et a presque hurlé : « Parce-que moi je te déteste ! »

Il est parti ensuite, en courant sans se retourner. J'ai regardé mon reflet dans l'eau et j'y ai vu mon frère. L'assassin.

J'ai pensé « pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'ais laissé seul ? »

Du haut de mes sept ans, j'ai juré de venger mes parents et mon clan en tuant mon frère qui avait abandonné le village après son carnage.

Qui m'avait abandonné comme un rien du tout qui ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'y intéresse.

Et l'autre petit garçon me direz-vous. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole avant que cinq années ne se soient écoulées. Avant que Iruka sensei, notre professeur à l'Académie ninja, ne me mette dans la même équipe.

« Sasuke Uchiwa » C'est moi.

« Sakura Haruno » Elle s'est une folle qui me courait après et qui a bien grandit avec le temps.

« Naruto Uzumaki » C'est lui.

Je le rappel très bien. Il avait l'air d'un enragé à l'idée d'être avec moi. Mais comme l'avait dit Iruka sensei, les équipes devaient être équilibrées. Moi premier, le dernier de la classe était inévitablement dans mon groupe ? Et c'était Naruto ce dernier. Cet imbécile comme j'aimais à le lui faire remarquer.

Un jour, il est devenu bien plus fort que moi. Cela m'a été jeté au visage durant un combat. Orgueilleux, je ne l'ai pas accepté. Et finalement je suis parti.

Parti du village. Je suis allé chez Orochimaru. Un homme mauvais je le savais. Mais avant tout un homme qui voulait m'apprendre, me permettre de vaincre mon frère. Et c'était là le but de ma vie. Alors j'ai à mon tour abandonné le village.

Et bientôt, tout cela sera fini. Car mon frère Itachi, j'ai enfin la force et le pouvoir de le tuer. J'y pense tous les jours depuis deux mois. « Grand frère. Je viens te tuer. Et contrairement à ce que tu as fait pour obtenir la puissance, je n'ai pas tué mon meilleur ami. Non. Je l'ai laissé en vie. »

Comme j'ai hâte de lui montrer de que je vaux : Uchiwa Sasuke, 17 ans et disciple d'Orochimaru. Un disciple qui a dépassé son maître qui n'est plus de ce monde comme son laquais Kabuto.

Réfléchissez. Un disciple doit vaincre son maître pour le surpasser. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et maintenant je retourne à Konoha. J'ai déjà tout un plan pour retrouver Itachi. Je sais qu'ils savent où il se trouve. C'est pour cela que je me rends dans mon village natal.

Je m'en approche lentement. Moi qui m'étais forgé un caractère insensible, je me surprends à retrouver des émotions au fur et à mesure de mes pas qui avancent.

Brusquement j'entends une vois grave qui me rappel quelqu'un. Un léger « Sasuke ? » à moitié chuchoté. Je tourne sur moi-même ; cherche du regard.

Lorsque je trouve, mes yeux s »arrondissent. C'est Naruto. Il est en face de moi, immobile.

Il se met en position d'attaque.

« Tu veux te battre ? » pose t'il avec assurance.

Je souris et lui dis que non. Alors il me demande si je reviens au village. Je hoche la tête doucement. Il se tient droit ; surpris. Un sourire s'empare de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se jète sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bon retour à la maison espèce de con »

Il a grandit. Il fait presque ma taille. Lui qui, avant, était le plus petit de tous, il doit être un des plus grand. Il doit aller sur ses 17 ans.

II m'a ramené au village où je me suis fait arrêter pour désertion. Je m'y attendais.

Tout comme je m'attendais à ce que Naruto m'en sorte en se portant garant pour moi.

Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas préparé, c'était de vivre avec lui. J'étais revenu dans le quartier Uchiwa qui se revend aujourd'hui par parcelle exceptée notre demeure familiale. Je faisais un peu de ménage sans grande conviction, lorsqu'on a sonné à ma porte. Je suis allé voir et j'y ai trouvé Naruto chargé de bagages, victuailles, plus une petite peluche.

Problème en perspective.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

« je m'installe » dit-il en entrant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce supplice ? »

« ton ancienne désertion, l'Hokage qui veut qu'on te surveille, plein de chose dont tu dois te faire pardonner ! »

« … »

Je le suis tandis qu'il se met à explorer.

« Je dors où ? »

« Mon ancienne chambre ou le canapé »

« Tu dors où, toi ? »

« Dans la chambre d'Itachi »

« Tu dis plus nii-san ? » Il est étonné. Je fronce les sourcils en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne le considère plus comme mon frère depuis longtemps. »

« …tu ne l'as toujours pas vaincu …? »

« ça ne va pas tarder »

Je le dépasse dans un couloir et vais ouvrir la porte de mon ancienne chambre.

« Tiens. C'est là »

Il ne dit rien et entre avant de lâcher toutes ses affaires par terre. On voit que ça n'a pas été balayé depuis un moment. La poussière vole. Il se met à tousser. Ce qui me fait sourire.

« Il y a un balai quelque part ? »

« Oui. T'as qu'à chercher. »

« C'est où ? »

Je soupire et lui fais signe de me suivre. Je l'emmène jusque dans la buanderie et ouvre un placard. J'attrape un balai, et lui en balance un second en demandant s'il veut autre chose.

« Une serpillière et un saut ? » se risque t'il prononcer.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu une fée du logis… »

« Ben non mais j'ai toujours eu un minimum moi ! »

« mh… » Cela veut dire : j'en doute.

Ca va me poser quelques problèmes s'il est toujours dans mes pattes. J'ai soudain une idée que je mets tout de suite en œuvre.

« Naruto ? »

J'entre dans « sa » chambre très doucement. Il a ouvert en grand les fenêtres et passe la serpillière.

« Je suis en plein ménage Sasuke ! »

« … »

Il s'arrête et me fixe. Je commence par une question simple.

« Elle devient quoi Sakura ? »

« Bah !… » fait-il le plus étonné du monde. « Tu t'intéresse à elle maintenant ? »

Et puis quoi encore… ? Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça ! J'inspire doucement, et continus mes questions.

« Tu veux que je lui parle en ta faveur ? »

Il est encore plus surpris.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Je hausse une épaule.

« Je te dois bien ça ! Tu te portes garant pour moi.»

« T'aurais jamais fait ça avant »

« avant »

« … »

Il me regarde un long moment. Puis il accepte l'air de rien. Comme si ça lui était égale. Cela me fait sourire.

« Tu n'es toujours pas arrivé à tes fins alors ? »

« Je suis pas de retour depuis longtemps. »

Hein ?

Il va m'expliquer avoir suivi Jiraya-sama pour être son disciple. Et cela durant trois ans. Pendant ce temps, Sakura est devenu l'élève de Tsunade-sama, l'Hokage. Elle est devenue très forte paraît-il ; mais je n'y crois pas plus que ça. J'attends de voir.

J'ai donc en tête d'obtenir de Sakura qu'elle sorte avec Naruto pour l'éloigner de moi et de la maison.

Mais je vais devoir attendre de la voir. J'apprends qu'elle est en mission et qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois jours.

Je vais donc devoir supporter l'énergumène durant ce temps.

« On mange tous les deux ce soir ? »

Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !!!

« hun hun… si tu veux.. » Je ne suis pas convaincu. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

« On mange quoi ? »

« J 'en sais rien. T'as qu'à aller faire les courses. »

« Ce que tu peux être antipathique parfois ! »

« … »

Il soupire sans discrétion.

Je ressors de la chambre et vais dans le salon. Je n'ai rien envie de faire. A part retrouver mon frère.

Je vais m'assoupir sans le vouloir. Je m'en étonne une fois réveillé. Jamais cela ne me serait arrivé avec Orochimaru ou Kabuto.

Peut-être est-ce Konoha. Sûrement pas Naruto en tout cas. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? »

« Ta maison est en bordel et crade par-dessus tout ! Je fais le ménage ! »

Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le canapé pour laisser passer le balai là où étaient mes pieds. Je renifle et fronce les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

« Ca doit être les produits d'entretien. J'en ai acheté tout à l'heure en allant faire les courses pour le dîner. »

« Ca pue ! » Je me lève et me fais crier dessus.

« Attend que ça sèche avant d'te lever crétin !! »

J'inspire à fond. Si ça continu, je crois que je vais me passer de lui.

Je lance un « bien » grincé entre mes dents. Je résiste comme je peux pour ne pas le plaquer au mur et l'étrangler pour qu'il se taise.

« Et ça pu pas ! C'est surtout qu'à force d'être dans une grotte ou une pauv' cabane avec Orochimaru, tu t'es habitué à la puanteur ! »

« … » Ne rien dire. Ne pas broncher.

Je fais plusieurs signes en fermant les yeux, et me retrouve dans ma nouvelle chambre. L'ancienne de mon frère.

Sur mon lit.

J'entends hurler. « SASUKE !!! »

Je ne fais rien. Avec un peu de chance, il va sortir pour essayer de me trouver dehors.

« SASUKE ! T'ES OU ??!! SASUKE ! SASUKE!!! SASUKE!!! SASUKE!!!! »

Il me casse les oreilles ce type! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué déjà ?

…

Ah oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

« SASUUUKE !! »

« ICI ABRUTI ! » Je me lève et vais dans le couloir pour l'appeler. J'entends ses pas accélérer et s'approcher de l'endroit où je me trouve. Il apparaît au bout du couloir à l'angle.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?! »

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? » Je retourne dans la chambre. Il me suit et se fige sur place à peine entrer.

« C'est ici que tu dors ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est glauque ! » Il balai la pièce des yeux. Il n'y a qu'un simple lit une place et un placard à vêtement. Les stores sont baissés et ne laissent passer qu'un léger filet de lumière.

« Ouvre au moins la fenêtre qu'on y voit plus clair ! » Il se dirige vers la fenêtre mais je l'arrête brutalement en lui criant dessus de ne pas y toucher. Il sursaute et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Ca va ? »

« T'as pas fini de m'emmerder, non ? J'ai passé trois ans sans voir la lumière !! Ca m'aveugle ! Va faire ton ménage et occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Un blanc s'installe un bref instant. Naruto sort en me reprochant d'être si dur avec lui alors qu'il essaie de me mettre à l'aise malgré toutes les mauvaises rumeurs et les fausses idées qui circulent sur moi depuis que je suis rentré.

Comme si pour moi ce que disent les gens avait une quelconque importance.

C'est bien un crétin.

Deux heures plus tard, il revient pour savoir si je veux dîner. Je lui réponds que oui et le suis jusqu'au salon où, avec surprise, je retrouve plusieurs connaissances.

« Qu'est-ce que…. »

« Je me suis permis d'inviter Neji, Hinata et Shikamaru ! »

Naruto pensait peut-être bien faire, mais moi, ça ne me plaît pas. Je leur hurle de sortir. Qu'ils n'ont rien à faire chez moi et de ne pas revenir et encore moins si c'est Naruto qui les invite. Hinata a été la première à sortir. Sûrement peu rassurée par la furie que je suis devenu. A suivit Shikamaru qui essayait de me calmer, puis Neji comme si de rien n'était. A croire qu'il s'y attendait.

Une fois ceux-ci dehors, Naruto attend à peine que je tourne la clé dans la serrure pour me reprocher mon associabilité.

« Ils étaient heureux de te revoir ! Neji et Shikamaru se sont battus contre ceux d'Oto ! Et puis Hinata a dû consoler Sakura ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire. Je voulais juste dîner ! Pas faire la fête ! »

Je passe dans la cuisine. Il me suit et me prend mon assiette avant que je me serve.

Il a fait une montagne de spaghetti.

« Fais-toi tout seul à manger ! J'habite ici maintenant et j'invite qui je veux ! Si ça te fait pas plaisir t'as qu'à retourner en prison ! Avec un peu de chance t'auras un repas par jour !! »

Je soupire en m'asseyant. Je pose le plat de pâtes devant moi et en mange directement en défiant Naruto du regard. Je crois déceler de l'humidité dans ses yeux. Il grimace et jète l'assiette dans le lavabo avec rage. Je ne sursaute même pas. Je le laisse faire et partir dans sa chambre en me traitant d'imbécile.

Je mange encore une fourchetée, et repose mon couvert doucement. Je voudrais qu'il me déteste.

…

Je me lève et sers les pattes dans deux assiettes. Je prends des couverts et sors à mon tour de la cuisine. Je me rends près de Naruto dans la chambre.

« Eh ! » Fais-je timidement en entrant tandis que lui s'assied sur le lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu manges avec moi ? »

« Comme si tu voulais pas être tout seul ! » me reproche t'il. Mais je n'en tiens pas compte et m'assieds sur la chaise du bureau. Je lui tends une assiette. Il la prend tout comme une fourchette.

« …excuse-moi. Je ne suis plus habitué au monde. »

« … »

« Et toi tu vaux bien dix personne. »

« hm… »

Je me risque à chercher le bleu de ses yeux.

« Naruto ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu et … et je voulais partager. C'est tout. »

« Mais moi je ne tiens pas à voir tous ceux qui habitent le village. J'étais seul avec Orochimaru et Kabuto toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas facile de revoir autant de personnes d'un coup. »

« Je comprends »

« Merci »

Il se frotte les yeux et redresse son visage en souriant.

« Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là de nouveau !! »

Mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu pleuré. Mais je ne demande pas, je préfère ne rien savoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas mangé seul ; que je n'avais pas discuté avec quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps. Je crois même que j'ai un peu de mal à articuler.

Cela m'a fait mal à la gorge de rire avec lui.

Cela m'a fait du bien au cœur pourtant.

Peut-être est-ce parce-que je n'ai que la haine dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs années.

Je vais le laisser se coucher. Avant que je ne sorte, il m'a surpris en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Mon visage a dû se figer de surprise et sûrement de peur.

Peur d'oublier pourquoi je suis là. S'oublier et de me laisser dormir les yeux ouverts dans cette tiédeur environnant qu'est-ce village.

Ou plutôt est-ce Naruto qui me fait du bien.

Depuis ce fameux avec lui avant que je ne parte chez Orochimaru, j'ai eu envie de pleurer en me demandant si je faisais les bons choix. Si je ne foutais pas ma vie en l'air.

Mais cette idée s'est très vite effacée lorsqu'en préparant mon lit, j'ai trouvé sous l'oreiller une photo de moi sur le dos de mon frère. Tous les deux souriants à l'opposé de mon visage sur le moment. Je froisse la photo et la jète à la poubelle avant de me coucher.

Mes mains tremblent. Tous les soirs. Elles ont tremblé tous les soirs depuis cette nuit où Itachi est parti et m'a laissé seul. Durant une seule et unique minute, je me laisse aller en silence et verse quelques larmes.

Personne ne l'a jamais su jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir où Naruto vient me trouver.

« Sasuke ? T'aurais pas une autre couverture ?…. »

Je ferme mes paupières très fort et frotte mes joues sur l'oreiller en me tournant vers lui. Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Je… j'voulais une autre couverture mais… je peux repasser plus tard si… »

« Non. C'est trop tard. » Je me lève et vais dans le couloir.

Il me suit de près.

« Tu pleurais ? » me demande t'il d'un air inquiet.

« Et puis quoi encore ?! »

Je sors une couverture d'un placard et la lui mets brutalement dans les bras.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. Je… je retourne me coucher… »

« Fais ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire. » Je vais dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. Je prends l'oreiller dans mes bras et hurle dedans de toutes mes forces sans savoir pourquoi ?

Sûrement trop de frustration. J'ai tellement envie d'exploser ma colère et mon ras-le-bol, j'en ai trop ; je ne peux tout garder.

Je cri encore une fois, et me redresse en soupirant. Enfin, je m'endors d'un œil.

Très tôt le lendemain, Naruto va entrer en douce dans ma chambre. Cet imbécile ne se sert toujours pas des techniques ninja hors des missions alors que la plupart sont plus que pratique. Je m'assieds sur le lit sans faire de bruit. Il est de dos et ne m'a pas vu. Je lui fais peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je…je.. je voulais… te laisser un mot… je … j'ai une petite mission pour la journée et.. tu ne dois pas sortir tant que je ne suis pas au village alors je…

Je soupire et me rallonge.

« Vas-y. Je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ton retour. »

« Tu es sûr ? Ca va aller ? »

« Je suis pas malade. Et j'ai rien à faire dehors. »

« Bon…. Ben… salut. A ce soir alors. »

« Ouaip. »

Il est partit. Je rouvre les yeux et me lève une fois assuré qu'il est bien dehors. Je prends une longue douche et petit déjeune copieusement comme jamais je n'aurais osé avec Orochimaru et Kabuto.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur. C'est surtout que l'on était restreint.

Après ça, je vais dormir quelques heures, lire un livre que je connaissais déjà, déjeuner, regarder un film, faire un peu de ménage dans des pièces qui ne servent pour l'instant pas.

Puis Naruto va rentrer. Je l'accueil avec modération en voyant Neji derrière lui.

« Je l'aide juste avec ses courses. » m'assure t'il.

Je lui prends les sacs des mains, et ferme la porte d'entrée derrière Naruto en remerciant Neji et en le rassurant d'un « Je m'en occupe maintenant ! »

Naruto me dévisage.

« Tu lui as claqué la porte au nez ! » me dit-il d'un air outré.

« Je lui ai dit merci, ça va aller ! » Je l'ai pas mis dehors non plus !

« Il a même pas eu le temps d'entrer ! Et si je l'avais invité !? Hein ! »

Je pose les sacs en soupirant et retourne à l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte. Neji est toujours dans la rue. Il marche tranquillement. Je l'appel et lui propose d'entrer quelques minutes. Il accepte d'un sourire poli en hochant la tête.

Il fait son entré dans la maison.

« Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

« Suis-moi »

On va dans la cuisine. Naruto est en train de ranger des courses. Il me dit avoir croiser Neji dans la rue. Ce dernier l'ayant aidé à porter des sacs, il l'a accompagné jusqu'ici.

On prend un caf » tous les trois. Je joue les habitués mais n'en ai jamais bu.

« Sasuke ? »

« Non. Rien. »

J'ai dû grimacer. Ils me regardent tous les deux ; surpris. Neji sourit.

« T'aimes pas ? Le café d'Orochimaru était meilleur ? »

« Eh ! Il est très bon mon café ! » se défend Naruto avant d'attendre une réponse de ma part.

« Je…. «

Je me racle la gorge et reprends une gorge. « Il est très bon. C'était juste un peu chaud. »

Naruto va s'enorgueillir. C'est l'une des première fois où je ne le critique pas. Et tout le monde sait que c'est très rare pour moi d'apprécier quelque chose. Je vais me demander ensuite pourquoi j'ai menti. J'aurai très bien pu dire que son café était infect. Je n'aurai ainsi pas eu à le boire.

…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Certainement pour contredire Neji. Je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. Tant pis si je devais faire plaisir à Naruto.

Je finis tout de même la mixture qu'ose appeler Naruto du café. Peut-être qu'il est bon mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce goût. Neji s'en va après une longue heure durant laquelle il est resté à parler à Naruto.

« Tout de même… il en a mit du temps… »

« Oh ça va hein ! Il est resté à peine une heure ! Tu l'as fait fuir avec toutes tes remarques désobligeantes.

…. Il a l'air blessé. Il referme la porte. Il était allé raccompagner Neji jusqu'au portail qui sépare la demeure de la rue. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, et regarde le plafond. Naruto bougonne tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte l'imbécile ? »

« RIEN !! »

Il est irritable ! Je m'assieds doucement. Je l'observe. Il est dans la cuisine juste à côté. Il tient le bas de son T-shirt fermement ; son ventre en fait.

« T'as mal au bide ? C'est ton café ? »

« Il est très bon mon café !! Et Neji c'est pas un idiot ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il est furax ; j'ai l'impression de voir du chakra sortir de son épiderme. Un chakra orange, celui de Kyuûbi. Je prends ça comme une menace et me lève, prêt à riposter.

Mais brusquement, la porte renvoie des coups de frappe. Naruto se calme ; moi, je le surveille. Je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il va dans l'entrée de nouveau. Il ouvre la porte, et une voix claire m'arrive aux oreilles. Une vois tonitruante aussi..

C'est Sakura. Elle entre dans le salon, et se fige, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Je te frappe ou te prends dans mes bras ? »

« hein ? »

Elle se jète sur moi et me serre fort. J'écarquille les yeux et lui demande de me lâcher pour ne pas m'étouffer.

Ce que m'a dit Naruto est vrai ; elle a une force dévastatrice !

Bon. Elle est plus faible que moi c'est certain.

Elle se recule. Je suis heureux qu'elle n'est pas optée pour la solution « me frapper ».

Elle ne va pas rester longtemps. Elle doit aller voir l'Hokage.

Juste avant de partir, elle regarde Naruto.

« Ca ne va pas toi ? »

« Si… »

« Tu devrais te trouver du temps pour aller voir Neji ! Il te remontera le moral !! »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« ben… »

Naruto coupe brutalement Sakura.

« Il est venu tout à l'heure !! Il a encore critiqué mon café…. »

Elle éclate de rire avant de déclarer que de toute façon il le boit quand même mon café. Elle repart ensuite. Je me rassieds et observe Naruto bouger dans tous les sens dans le salon.

« Si t'arrêtais de t'exciter tout seul l'imbécile !? Hein ? »

« Tais-toi. »

Je souris.

« C'est Sakura qui te met dans cet état ? «

« …. »

Il se fige et me regarde. Il est face à moi qui suis toujours assis.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Je… j'ai pas besoin que… que tu parles de moi à Sakura. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai aucune envie que tu parles en ma faveur à Sakura. »

Je me lève.

« Tu te décides à faire les choses par toi-même ? »

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

Je me rassieds brutalement. Je crois bien que mes jambes ont lâché.

« Qu… »

« Je suis avec Neji. »

« …. O.O…… »

« Voilà. C'est dit. »

Je… j'ai mal compris… ?

« D'ailleurs, je ne pourrai pas ne pas l'inviter de temps en temps à venir dormir. Alors, je voudrais bien que tu me laisses au moins l'inviter lui. Et si tu ne veux pas, et bien retourne en prison. »

« C'est dégoûtant ! Tu sors avec un mec !?!! »

Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je savais qu'il était idiot mais pas à ce point !

« Tu peux avoir ton avis mais tu pourras pas m'empêcher de le voir. »

« Je veux pas de ça chez moi ! Si tu veux baiser va chez lui ! »

Je me lève et m'écarte de lui ; dégoûté.

Il a les yeux écarquillés.

« Pardon ?! »

« J't'interdis d'faire ça chez moi ! Encore, si c'était une fille ok, mais hors de question que tu fasses des trucs louches avec un mec ici ! T'ENTENDS !!? »

« MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !!!? T'AS PAS A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !! ET C'EST PAS POUR BAISER COMME TU DIS !! CA SE FAIT AUSSI DE DORMIR !! J'SUIS ENCORE VIERGE ! MOI !!! »

Je fais un mouvement de recul. Les yeux grands ouverts.

« C… comment tu… »

Mon cœur est serré. Je me sens mal.

Je le pousse violemment et sort en courant du salon.

« SASUKE ??! »

« ESPECE DE CON !!! »

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et prends mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Comment il peut savoir ça ?! Non !! Il peut pas être informé là-dessus ! Je ne veux pas y croire. Il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère et voilà. C'était au pif ! Il ne peut pas être au courant de ça.

« Sasuke… ? »

Il entre dans la chambre. Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Je calme les battements de mon cœur.

« Pou… pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Tu… Pourquoi t'es parti ? T'as fuit ? »

Je m'assieds doucement en tailleur sur le lit.

« De quoi tu parles Usuratonkachi ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et rentrant un peu la tête entre ses épaules. Il aime pas que je le traite d'imbécile.

« A ton avis ? De ce qu'il vient de ce passer à l'instant. »

Je soupire.

« Ca te regarde pas. C'est mon problème si j' adore crier »

« … »

Il me soupçonne du regard.

« T'es pas vierge ? »

Je me lève et m'approche brusquement de lui. Je prends ses épaules et le pousse en arrière.

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne !! Dégage merde !! Tu peux l'inviter ton Neji si tu veux !! Mais laisse-moi tranquille j'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps !! Sors de ma chambre !! »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! Alors tu l'as fait ?! Avec qui ? Y'avait des filles où tu étais ? C'était qui ? Cette…cette femme qui s'est battue avec Shikamaru ? »

« T'OCCUPE !! »

Je l'éjecte dans le couloir d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Je ferme la porte et m'y adosse. Je passe une main sur mon visage et entends un grand « aouilleeee !!!! » derrière la porte. Je souris malgré moi. Il est débile ce mec…

« Pour la peine j'invite mon Neji ce soir !!!! »

O.O Quoi ? Il va pas bien non !! Je viens de lui dire que je ne voulais pas de ça ici, et il lui demande de venir !!!?

Je rouvre la porte d'un coup, et voit que Naruto attendait ma réaction. Il me lance un regard de défi. Du genre, tu m'auras pas. Je souris légèrement de façon amusée. Je me précipite derrière lui, et lui donne un coup dans la nuque qui l'assomme jusqu'au matin.

J'ai bien dormi du coup. Je me demande pourquoi je n'avais pas essayé plus tôt.

« SASUKEEEEE !!!! »

Ah ! Ben voilà pourquoi….

Il passe en trombe dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi se dirige t'il vers l'entrée ?Je me lève, et vais voir. Il est en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« ESPECE DE CON !! J'AI EXAMEN AUJOURD'HUI MOI !!! »

Je le regarde ; dubitatif.

« un examen ? »

« je passe l'examen de chuûnin ! »

« HEIN !! Tu ne l'es pas encore ! Ca fait quasiment 3ans ! »

« je suis revenu au village il a une semaine ! »

On revient tous en même temps !

« pourquoi étais-tu parti ? »

« J'ai pas le temps faut que je m'en aille !!! »

Il se relève, enfile sa veste toujours orangée, et se fige en ouvrant la porte. Il se retourne vers moi.

« Tu ne sors pas avant mon retour.. ! Ok ? »

Je soupire intérieurement. Puis je hoche la tête.

Il se décide enfin à me laisser seul pour plus d'une journée..

Les examens chuûnin durent plusieurs jours.

Je me sens drôlement libre en cet instant.

Un peu de tranquillité et de calme.

Enfin !

Je vais en profiter une heure avant de sortir de la demeure sans me faire voir. Il faut d'abord que je repère les changements dans le village. Et aussi là où se trouve ce vieil homme qu'a eu Naruto pour maître.

Orochimaru-sama me l'avait dit. Son ancien coéquipier a pris Naruto sous son aile. Tout comme Tsunade avec Sakura.

Je vais trouver celui que je cherche.

Dans les bains publics.

A espionner les femmes. Je vois. L'élève a vraiment trouvé son maître..

Je vais refaire un tour de reconnaissance avant de rentrer dans ce qui me sert de maison. Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude.

Je n'en suis pas loin.

Mon but approche.

Itachi.. je vais bientôt pouvoir te tuer. Avoir le loisir de voir ton regard s'éteindre tout comme celui d'Orochimaru il y a quelques jours.

Je me surprends à rire en y pensant. Je me reprends bien vite. Quelqu'un sonne à l'entrée.

Ne me dites pas que Naruto a déjà échoué !

Je vais ouvrir.

Je soupire.

« Neji.. »

« Bonjour Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de te parler de Naruto. »

« Je sais que tu es avec lui Neji. C'est bon. »

« Il t'a déjà mis au courant ? »

« Oui. »

Je commence à refermer la porte, mais il la retient.

« je suis passé tout à l'heure.. tu n'étais pas là.. c'est normal ? »

Bon… je lui ouvre finalement.

A suivre.

Nanarusasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, (d'autre à venir .. ? )

Genre : Yaoi, doujin, surement du lemon par la suite, … angst, peut-ête du sanglant par la suite.. )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonumes **_(parce que les autres je réponds directement__) _**au chapitre 01. **

**Elle sid :** Combien j'ai de fic en cours.. ? Je sais plus… Euh… de mises en ligne, j'en ai 4 il me semble….

**Pandanoux :** Non. Je ne la laisse pas tomber cette fic. lol. Mais… je la continue peut-être un peu moins rapidement. XD. ( carrément) .

**Miss-Hayden :** Ben… je… je m'étais du temps pour celle là.. J'avais prévenu sur les autres qu'elle était mise de côté.

**La folle 415 :** J'avais dit que cette fic était en attente par rapport aux autres. Donc c'est pour ça que la suite à mi du temps à venir.

**Temari :** Voilà la suite.. (dsl pour l'attente.. j'avais prévenu dans d'autres fics. )

**CC :** Désolé ! Je sais qu'il a fallu l'attendre trèèèès longtemps cette suite. Navré ! GOMEN !!

**I love Chine :** Olala ! Je suis encore plus impardonnable pour cette fic! Le temps à attendre ce chapitre !! rohalala.. désolé…. désolé…

**Orochi :** Et ben.. y'en a qui ont l'art de demander la suite ! n.n'… désolé pour l'attente. Je préviens sur mes autres fics de toute façon que celle-ci allaient être longues à venir.

**Niyu' :** La suite maintenant. Désolé si tu as beaucoup attendu.. n.n'…

**Minami Yukô :** Merci d'apprécier ! Et désolé pour l'attente… ùù…

**Xiaxia :** (pourquoi vous la lisez tous en ce moment cette fic.. Q.Q… lol. ) T'as pas choisis la bonne fic pour te mettre au NejiNaru. Mdr. Ca va se transformer en SasuNaru ça.. XD. Ou NaruSasu. (pour otn plus grand plaisir je pense. Mdr. ) Et puis elle n'avance pas vite t'as dû t'en rendre compte.

**Nanou-chan :** Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir le suite… n.n'… vu le temps que je mets pour la faire… ùù…

**Eien :** Oui ! lol. J'en fais la suite. n.n'… petit à petit le chapitre devient moins petit. XD. / Je suis désolé pour l'attente qu'il y a pour cette fanfiction. Vraiment. C'est juste qu'il m'ait plus difficile de me mettre dedans de part son style, son univers et les caractères des personnages. (qui sont, je trouve, carrément moins OOC que ce que je fais d'habitude. :p. ) Merci en tout cas de la lire malgré tout. )

**EMilie :** Oui. Pour une fois que ça ne commence pas directement en OOC. XD. On va voir au fur et à mesure si ça se transforme ! :p /(je sens que cette fic va devenir un challenge pour moi. lol.) / Ahahaha !! Je te dirai pas avec qui il l'a perdu ! LALALA !! XD. / Voici la suite ! Désolée si elle a été tardive. :s.

**Darling : **lol. Comment ça « Frères II avant tout » !! XD. :p.

**POW Sasuke. 02** _(qui va sûrment changer de titre bientôt. dsl pour les désagréments si ça se fait.)_

« Bonjour Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de te parler de Naruto. »

« Je sais que tu es avec lui Neji. C'est bon. »

« Il t'a déjà mis au courant ? »

« Oui. »

Je commence à refermer la porte, mais il la retient.

« je suis passé tout à l'heure.. tu n'étais pas là.. c'est normal ? »

Bon… je lui ouvre finalement.

« Je devais sûrement dormir. »

« J'ai sonné au moins cinq minutes ! »

…

Il commence à m'agacer sévère..

« J'ai pas déjeuné »

Je me crispe. Il s'invite en plus. Avec un large sourire.

« Je n'ai pas faim Neji. »

« Moi si ! »

Et il ajoute quelque chose.

« Et de toute façon, j'ai reçu ordre de te surveiller jusqu'au retour de Naruto. Sauf si tu préfères retourner en prison »

« … donc je comprends que tu vas vivre ici ? »

« Je préfèrerai que tu viennes chez moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Est-ce que j'ai le choix…

Je ne lui fais pas de déjeuner. Je prends quelques affaires, et le suis jusque chez lui ; dans le quartier Hyuga. Il me fait entrer dans la demeure principale.

« Tu habites avec la soke ? »

« Oui, je dois entraîner Hinata-sama »

« … »

« Tu dors dans ma chambre. »

« Et toi ? »

« Avec toi. »

Je m'immobilise automatiquement.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu dors avec moi si tu ne comprends pas ça, je ne peux rien pour toi. »

« Je ne dors pas avec un mec qui est attiré par les mecs ! »

Il se retourne et me regarde d'un air surpris.

« Alors comment tu fais pour dormir dans ton lit ? »

O.O !!

Il sourit.

« Je plaisante ! Hum.. et bien tu dormiras par terre si ça ne te plaît pas. »

« … »

Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Seulement, si je veux être libre, je n'ai pas le choix. Et ce n'est pas si mal. La famille Hyuga est puissante et très importante dans ce village. J'aurai peut-être des informations ici.

Neji me fait sommairement visiter les lieux. Il m'interdit très clairement d'aller dans certains endroits de la demeure où même lui ne peut se rendre.

C'est donc par-là qu'il faudra que je commence.

Je reste sage ; docile. Je suis Neji jusqu'à la chambre avec mes affaires.

« Alors ? Par terre, où avec moi dans mon lit ?? «

Je regarde le lit. Il est plutôt grand.

« Par terre. »

« Comme tu voudras ! »

« Merci. Trop aimable.. »

Il pourrait au moins me proposer un futon. Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont en plus ici.

Je le regarde s'affaler sur son lit ; et se rasseoir de façon plus sérieuse.

« Alors.. Naruto t'a dit pour lui et moi. »

« Oui. »

« … comment tu réagis ? »

« Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi. »

Il sourit.

« Je m'en doutais que tu allais dire ça. »

« Oui sauf que le chantage est obligé de marché. Soit je t'accepte de temps en temps, soit je retourne en prison. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix »

« … »

Il m'observe.

« Donc, ... Naruto veut m'inviter chez toi ? »

« Oui.. »

Je soupire, et m'assieds en tailleur par terre. Neji semble intrigué. Je l'interroge.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, c'est que... Naruto... n'a jamais voulu que je vienne chez lui... c'est pour ça. Bon... ça fait que trois jours qu'on est ensemble mais... enfin... »

« Trois jours ? C'est tout ? »

« Il est revenu la semaine dernière. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis si rapidement ensemble alors ? »

Il sourit. Je me tiens droit.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je m'intéresse à leur histoire en plus ! C'est répugnant et pas autre chose !! Je me racle la gorge et me relève. Neji me répond quand même.

« Ca c'est fait comme ça. Je peux pas l'expliquer. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Je m'en fou. »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ? »

« Je... j'en sais rien. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce que vous faites de vos soirées »

« Rien. Il a peur de passer à l'acte. »

Je soupire.

« J'ai dit : je ne veux rien savoir. »

Il sourit un peu plus.

« Il embrasse très bien en tout cas. Je me demande s'il a eu d'autres petits amis pendant son entr »

Je le coupe ; excédé.

« J'T'AI DIT QUE J'VOULAIS RIEN SAVOIR !! »

Il se tait mais continue de me regarder avec son sourire.

« T'aimes pas ce sujet de conversation ou ça te donne la nausée d'imaginer Naruto avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

« COMMENT ?! »

Pour qui il me prend ?! Je le regarde ; les yeux ouverts au maximum ; choqué par ses propos. Moi ?! Jaloux de lui !

« Naruto est plus une gêne qu'autre chose ! Et je te prierai de ne pas me voir comme une.. comme quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Le « une » n'a pas dû lui plaire. Il se lève ; sourcils froncés ; visage fermé et en colère.

« Une quoi ? »

Je le défi du regard et prononce le mot que j'ai retenu entre mes lèvres. « une tapette »

Une exclamation amusée s'échappe de sa gorge.

« Et tu oses le dire en plus ! »

« … »

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lui non plus. Il inspire et me demande avec le sourire.

« Est-ce qu'une « tapette » pourrait faire partie de l'Anbu après seulement trois ans depuis son diplôme chuûnin ? »

O.O… De l'Anbu ?

« L'… l'anbu.. ? Toi ? »

L'Anbu est une unité spéciale de Ninja ; l'élite. C'est ma famille qui l'a créé. La plupart des Uchiwa étaient Anbu. Mon frère l'avait été très jeune. Je me suis toujours sentit frustré face à lui ; son talent, son génie,.. tout ce que je voulais être, c'était comme lui.

Je souris.

« Ce ne doit pas être si difficile. »

Neji sourit lui aussi ; mais d'une autre manière.

Manière que je n'aime pas du tout.

« Arrête ce sourire »

« … »

Il soupire en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête.

« Tu n'as pas changé. T'es resté aussi gamin. »

C'est le mot de trop pour moi. Je me redresse d'un coup, et l'assassine du regard. Il n'a pourtant pas bougé et sourit même.

« Tu ne peux rien me faire Sasuke. Et tu le sais très bien. »

« … »

Ce type m'agace ! Si seulement je n'avais pas ouvert cette satanée porte !

« Peut-être que je ne peux pas te toucher ou quelque chose comme ça mais... je peux te mener la vie durr, Hyuga. »

Il sourit un peu plus. Il doit être amusé et ça m'agace encore plus. Je fais volte face, et prends la direction de la sortie.

« Tu vas où là ? »

« Nul part. J'ai le droit de marcher dans les couloirs, non ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment »

Je m'immobilise et fais volte face ; outré.

« Comment ? »

« Non. Tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de bouger d'ici. C'est la demeure de ma famille. Tu es sous ma surveillance et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Alors tu restes ici. »

« Ah oui ? Je dois rester avec toi à tout moment ? »

« T'as tout compris »

Je suis sûr d'avoir trouvé une faille. Je souris, et le questionne.

« Donc quand Naruto et toi serez ensemble, je resterai ? »

Il sourit ; j'ai raté mon coup.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les gens comme ça !? »

Je me retiens pour ne pas lui sauter dessus vous ne savez pas à quel point. Il s'amuse de me voir bouillir sur place.

« Tu dis plus rien Sasuke ? »

Je me tais pour ne pas hurler surtout. Il renchérit.

« Tu voudrais te joindre à nous pour de folles nuits Sasuke !! »

Je craque.

« Ca va pas non ! J'ai aucune intention de faire des choses si dégradantes ! Et ce avec qui que ce soit !! Tu entends ! »

Il sait que ça m'énerve. Je suis sûr que j'y aurai encore le droit. J'espère me tromper. J'inspire profondément en le voyant se calmer. Il soupire bruyamment et se lève.

« Bon. Va falloir que tu me suives. Je dois aller entraîner Hinata-sama. »

J'obéis. Ca lui paraît étrange mais il devine vite.

« Tu veux en profiter pour visiter un peu la demeure n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris.

« Tu sais réfléchir vite alors !? »

Sourire qu'il me rend.

« Je t'épate je suis sûr. Ca doit pas t'arriver souvent à toi ».

Mon visage passe de l'amusé et fier de ma trouvaille à celui de fermé et de plus en plus énervé. Moi qui savais me contenir à tout moment lorsque Kabuto me faisait des remarques, ici je n'y arrive pas. A croire que ce village à des pouvoirs quelconques sur moi.

Je le suis dans les couloirs et méandres de la grande demeure principale Hyuga. J'essaie de me repérer ; de trouver les différents détails qui pourraient m'aider à pouvoir déambuler seul à nouveau sur ses lattes de bois impeccablement lavées. Mais rien. Absolument tout est identique et je crois même que Neji s'amuse à nous faire un peu tourner en rond pour que je m'y perde.

« Neji, tu sais que nous sommes déjà passé par là ?»

« Ah bon ? »

Me répond-il avec toute la candeur mal imitée voulue. Je serre mes poings. Alors c'est vraiment volontaire son petit jeu.

Brusquement, Neji manque de percuter une jeune femme qui arrivait en courant. Il l'arrête, et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air très rassurée ; on dirait même qu'elle est affolée.

« Hinata-sama a disparue ! Je venais vous prévenir ! »

Neji soupire brusquement. J'écoute ; patiemment. Puis me fait attraper le poignet par Neji qui m'embarque en courant et en m'ordonnant de le suivre. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Nous sortons de la demeure ; de la résidence ; du quartier. Je ne perds pas une miette de ce que je peux voir du village. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me décide à demander à Neji.

« Je peux savoir où on va ? »

« Chercher Hinata » me répond-il d'un air agacé et énervé.

« Et elle est où ta cousine ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Je me dis intérieurement que je le saurai une fois sur place.

Nous allons traverser une bonne partie du village ; nous sommes passés devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Je l'ai regardé très attentivement pour noter quelques changement au niveau des fenêtres, des entrées plus ou moins facile d'accès. Je suis sûr et certains que je trouverai ce que je cherche dans ce bâtiment.

Brusquement, Neji saute sur les toits ; je le suis sans montrer ma surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fabrique ? Il me regarde soudain par-dessus son épaule et me sourit d'un air amusé.

« Tu suis toujours ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et lui réponds que je ne suis même pas essoufflé. Il regarde de nouveau devant lui. C'est à ce moment là que je me demande si ce qu'il fait n'est pas encore une épreuve où juste un truc pour me faire perdre mon orientation.

J'aurai la réponse rapidement. Il ne faisait en rien ce que je pensais. Il allait vraiment chercher sa cousine. Nous arrivons sur le toit d'une maison assez basse. En face : un immeuble. Neji scrute les fenêtres. Je m'approche de lui et le questionne.

« Tu cherches ta cousine en face ? »

« Oui. »

Je me prends au jeu et me mets à regarder moi aussi. J'aimerai la trouver avant lui. Mais avec sa capacité visuel, ce n'est pas étonnant, il la trouve avant moi.

« Troisième ; deuxième fenêtre. C'est ouvert ».

J'écarquille les yeux, et le dévisage. Il ne veut quand même pas qu'on saute d'ici !?

Il descend dans la rue, et monte pieds au mur le long du bâtiment en me disant de le suivre d'un air naturel. Un air naturel… alors que nous sommes dévisagés.. Mais je le fais quand même. Je le suis en jetant quelques coups d'œils aux passants qui ne nous remarquent même pas. Ils ne font finalement pas attention à nous.

… C'est peut-être naturel aujourd'hui que les ninja s'entraînent sur les immeubles. Normalement, on faisait ça sur les arbres dans la forêt pas loin du village.

Nous arrivons au troisième. Neji se fait de plus en plus silencieux. Je l'imite. La seconde fenêtre. Neji entre comme un voleur. Je fais de même sans vraiment savoir chez qui nous sommes. C'est un petit appartement. Nous sommes dans ce qui semble être le salon. Neji se redresse et se tient bien droit. Il soupire discrètement, et se dirige vers le couloir. Il a l'air de connaître parfaitement l'endroit.

Je sursaute en l'entendant hurler le prénom de sa cousine.

« HINATA ! »

Il n'a pas l'air très heureux d'être ici. Ou peut-être tout simplement d'être venu la chercher. Je le suis dans le couloir de l'appartement. Nous arrivons à une porte qu'il ouvre sans prévenir. Je rougirai si je ne me contrôlai pas. Hinata est allongée dans un grand lit à deux places. Et à côté d'elle se trouve une fille. Elles sont toutes les deux aussi dénudées l'une que l'autre. Je détourne mon regard en essayant de me rappeler qui est la seconde. Neji, lui, entre plus en avant et hurle sur sa cousine. Laquelle essaie de se défendre timidement comme elle peut. Je crois entendre mon nom dans la conversation. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'essaie de retenir mon envie de regarder un peu mieux. Je ne suis pas un pervers je suis juste un peu curieux. J'aurai du mal à l'avouer à autrui, mais je n'ai jamais vu de fille nue. … totalement je veux dire.

« Hinata ! Ton père va me crier dessus s'il sait que tu es venue ici ! Pense un peu à moi à la fin ! J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça ! »

« M.. mais.. Neji nii-san ! Temari va s'en aller pour un mois et je.. »

J'écarquille les yeux sans me faire voir. « Temari » ? Alors c'est elle ? Je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom. Elle vient du village du sable si ma mémoire est bonne. Je tourne un peu la tête pour regarder son visage avec un peu plus d'observation que ce que j'ai fait auparavant, et hoquète en réalisant qu'elle est juste à côté de moi.

« Sasuke. Alors tu es vraiment revenu ? »

Je lève un peu la tête et lui lance le regard le plus hautain que je puisse avoir.

« Et alors ? »

Je la regarde de bas en haut, et me tourne brusquement en réalisant qu'elle est toujours nue. Je me suis fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Ca a totalement gâcher mon effet.

« Alors je vois que tu n'es pas habitué à la vue d'une femme nue. »

Je ne le suis peut-être pas, mais la vue du sang m'est totalement indifférente et si jamais elle se moque à nouveau de moi sur un quelconque sujet, elle s'en rendra compte !

J'entends la porte de la chambre se fermer derrière moi. Je me retourne à nouveau et constate que l'on m'a laissé seul dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas le temps de sourire que Neji rouvre la porte en reprochant à Temari de l'avoir fermer. « Je dois le surveiller ! » lui a t'il crier dessus. Et ce avant d'ajouter qu'Hinata, aussi, est sous sa surveillance. Temari lève les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Hinata est en train de se rhabiller sous le regard plus qu'énervé de Neji. Lequel semble aussi assez pressé.

« Hinata. Je te signale qu'on devrait être en plein entraînement. Ton père va nous tuer si jamais il apprend ça. »

Temari ferme ses paupières en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet. Neji lui lance un regard assassin.

« Je sais Temari. Je suis dans la même situation qu'Hinata ! Ce n'est pas moi l'emmerdeur ! »

Temari s'énerve.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à la laisser ici ! Dire à son père qu'elle sort pour la soirée avec des amis ! Ce n'est pourtant pas dur de la couvrir, non !? »

Hinata, rhabillé et prête à partir, pose sa main sur le bras droit de Temari et lui demande de se calmer à voix basse. Une voix très douce. Temari soupire et la regarde.

« Ma chérie.. on va plus se voir pendant un moment ! »

« Je sais Temi mais.. »

Neji m'adresse un coup d'œil. Je ne le sais pas, mais mes joues sont rosées. Quelques instants passent. Hinata embrasse Temari, et nous suis. Ou plutôt suit tout comme moi son cousin. Cousin qui ne va pas arrêter de lui reprocher son manque de bon sens durant tout le trajet du retour. Il n'a pas fait attention à moi qui regardais et notais tout ce qui me passait sous les yeux.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la demeure Hyuga, Neji a tout de suite emmener Hinata dans un grand salle de style dojo pour l'entraîner. J'y ai assisté, mais n'ai pas put participer. Et pourtant j'aurai aimé. Un jour sans entraînement, et déjà les facultés diminues. En y pensant, c'est peut-être pour ça que l'on me surveille et que je n'ai le droit de rien faire. Ils veulent m'amoindrir au niveau combat et endurance. Peut-être ont-ils peur de moi. Je souris en y pensant.

« Sasuke. »

Je lève un peu mon regard. Je suis dans le chambre de Neji. Par terre pour ne pas avoir à dormir dans le lit d'un… mec comme lui. Il est allongé sous ses draps.

« Quoi ? »

Je le vois se tourner sur le côté et me regarder avant de parler.

« Tu es venu pour avoir des infos sur ton frère, pas vrai ? »

Je reste aussi impassible que Naruto devant un manuel ninja à déchiffrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour que tu sois revenu »

« … » Je reste silencieux. Je ne dis rien. Je fixe le plafond mais je sens encore son regard sur moi. Je l'entends se tourner à nouveau dans son lit. Il soupire, et me demande juste une chose.

« Ne fais pas de mal à Naruto s'il te plaît. Il se fait une joie de ton retour. »

C'est juste un imbécile.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu.

**Merci pour vos reivews !! Huhuuhu.. Vous l'avez attendu cette suite, hein. n.n'.. Gomen, gomen… Ce n'était pas ma priorité mais je me suis replongée dedans récemment en ayant une illumination. (héhé.) Donc voilà ! Désolé à celles et ceux qui attendent la suite de Frères II ou la première partie de L'Epilogue d'Un pari fou pour ce week-end, vous ne l'aurez sûrement pas. (enfin si je fini le chap26 de Frères II aujourd'hui je vous le mettrai bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir.) Encore navrée. J'espère malgré tout que la suite de cette fic vous console un peu. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

Densetsu : Et ça, c'est une fic où je n'apparaîtrai pas !

Nana : Ben… non, puisque le papa de Naruto est déjà mort dans le manga.

Densetsu : PFFF !!

Nana : o.o Bah j'y peux rien si je fais un peu du non UA de temps en temps ! En plus, mon petit Densetsu, j'ai déjà l'extrême impudence et insolence de garder le prénom que je t'avais trouver il y a maintenant trois ans et quelques de ça alors qu'on le connait maintenant le prénom du papa de Naruto. (et il ne faut pas le dire parce-que c'est un spoil !! èé. GRRR !)

Densetsu : Ben je l'aime bien moi mon prénom ! Enfin celui que tu utilises ! o.o

Nana : n.n. #je sais, je me lance des fleurs. XD.# Moi aussi. Je le préfère même !

Densetsu : Mais ça change rien au fait qu'on ne me verra pas !! èé.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Romance, VOLONTER DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonumes **_(parce que les autres je réponds directement__) _**au chapitre 02.**

**EMilie : **Oui hein. XD. Après un an et demi il était temps ! (désolé pour Frères II.) / Oui. Du Yuri. J'avais envie depuis un sacré moment de faire tu HinaTema. Alors je suis contente de pouvoir. n.n. J'espère que tu apprécieras. / Moi aussi j'aime bien le faire tiquer l'Uchiwa. XD. Je crois que je m'amuse autant que Neji à voir ses réactions. (huhu) / Voici la suite !

**Ika-chan :** Et oui la voici ! (il a fallut l'attendre hein ! XD.) / Et non. La suite de Frères II n'y était pas, mais autre chose pour substituer un peu. :p. / Hihi. J'espère qu'ils continueront. (Neji et Sasuke. A t'amuser. )

**CC :** Non, non. Jen 'abandonne pas mes fics. (non mais ! èé.) Je. l'avs mise en looonnngue attente. :p. / Mais euh.. tu sais, .. Neji et Naruto sont déjà ensemble ici. (à moins que tu aies parlé pour Frères II.)

**Baka BabacOoL :** Non. Elle n'était pas new du tout. XD. Elle date d'il ya un an et demi. (et oui ! Regarde la date de publication. :p. ) / Oui. Presque. Lol. n.n'. / Tu préfères mes OOC à.. au fait de garder les caractères propres ? O.o. Ah bon ? ( XD. Bah merci beaucoup ! C'est un sacré compliment ça ! n.n. ) / Oui. Y'a du Yuri. (je voulais faire du HinaTema depuis un moment déjà. n.n. ) En espérant que ça plaise. Bon, pour celle-ci, ce ne sera qu'un couple secondaire. Je vais pas faire de gros trucs énormissime avec du yuri pour cette fois. :p. / Je pense que pour Frères II, tu as eu le chapitre 26 avant ce chapitre-ci. :p.

**Narusasu 33 :** Non. La fic n'est pas finie. (pas du tout même. Elle commence. XD.) / Tu exagère peut-être un peu pour le ItaNaru… n.n'… je n'en ai fait que dans Frères ! (et en plus, là où j'en suis rendu c'est même plus d'actualité. XP. )

**Eien : **Et oui enfin la suite ! XD. / (Ce matin, je m'occupe de tes reviews. n.n. (avec celles de Frères II chap 27. :p. J'ai 4 mail dans ma boîte rien que pour tes reviews. ) XD. Merci merciii !!) / Alors. Commençons : Euh.. updater les deux fics non. Pas en même temps. n.n'.. J'ai poster justement Pow Sasuke parce-que ce chapitre était quasi fini depuis des mois. (il restait quelque ligne à écrire) Alors que le chapitre de Frères II concerné, il n'y avait que trois ou quatre pages sur dix alors bon… n.n'.. Vous avez eu quelque chose au moins il ne faut pas se fâcher ! :p. / XD « saga ». Frères est une saga ? lol. Ca fait un peu « Dallas » comme tu le dis. XP. / Ben je crois que tu as survécu de toute façon donc tout va bien. n.n. / Oui. Défoule toi. Vas-y. n.n'.. XD. / Ah ok. Etça ne t'embête pas de lire deux fois le chapitre ? O.o.. ? (en même temps, les longues reviews comme les tiennes je fait pareil. Une fois pour le plaisir de déguster, et puis une autre fois pour répondre. n.n.) / Mdr. Et ben si, tu avais déjà posté une fois. Toute timide que tu étais, tu t'essayais aux reviews ! n.n. Hihi./ YOSH ! C'est parti ! n.n. / Doujin ? (va falloir que je l'enlève. XD) Non en fait, un doujin c'est normalement comme une fic mais en image. :p. lol. Sûrement qu'à l'époque où j'avais écrit ce genre ci je le considérai comme quelque chose yaoi mais tout gentil tout doux. (ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la fic finalement d'ailleurs. XD.) Et ouais c'est non UA !! Héhé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça ne sorte pas de l'univers !(j'ai du mal avec comme vous avez déjà du le constater, mais je fais de mon mieux. ) / Je ne savais pas pour l'UR. / YEAH !! Frères a eu une seconde chance !! lalala !! XD. (et tu ne regrette pas ! Hein ? :p. Moi pas en tout cas. lol. ) / Ben oui. Voilà. Y'en a qui dénonce le OOC, mais c'est bien pratique. Qui ne s'est pas dit « et si Hinata n'était pas timide comme une marmotte est-ce qu'elle arriverait à sortir avec Naruto ? « Ou alors « Et si Itachi n'avait pas tué sa famille et qu'il vivait en France, arriverait-il a voler l'amour de son Frères et à vivre heureux avec SON Naruto sans que Neji le lui pique ? ». XD. Bon je sais je déraille. Mdr. / C'est mon couple préféré moi, le NejiNaru-NaruNeji. n.n. / Hihi. Ouais. Neji l'est super parfait et tout et tout. C'est le mec idéal. Huhu. (enfin faut pas lui faire de crasse ni à lui ni à ceux qu'il aime parce-que vu ce que je lui fais dire dans le chapitre 28 de Frères II… XD. (que tu as du lire depuis des lustres quand tu liras ces lignes… lol. ) / Oui. On aura un lemon entre le petit blond et le brun aux cheveux longs. / XD. 'le prince des glaces ». PTDR !!! XD. J'adore ce surnom !! Je peux le reprendre !!? Tu m'autorise !!? Ahh !! Je veux que Neji l'apelle comme ça !! XD. / (je te comprends pour ta rancune sur le threesome. Il m'a forcé à l'écrire en plus ! XP. #se décharge de la responsabilité sur le prince des glaces# ) / Oui non. On n'y est pas encore en effet. (à la vengeance.) / Oui !! Du yuri ! XD. J'avais envie de la mettre avec Temari depusi un moment celle-ci. Juste pour voir ce que ça pourrai donner ! n.n. … O.o.. ? Pourquoi « toujours » ? Lol. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille la Hinata. (en même temps, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire alors lire d'autres fics.. n.n'…) / Ouais ça ne t'arrêtera pas !! Peut-être même que je vais te faire apprécier le yuri !! :p. (se retrousse les manches en acceptant le défi. Aya Aya FIGHTING !! ) / Prévisions : Tu as du bon !! (et du mauvais. : p) Enfin si je ne change pas d'idée d'ici à ce que je fasse la suite. n.n'… / lol. Oui. Je crois avoir compris laquelle est ta préférée de mes fics. XP. C'est POUR UNE FEUILLE D'ERABLE !! XD. O.o.. ? Hein? Quoi ? J'ai faux !? Ah bon ? XD. / lol. Et je ne l'ai pas délaissé ! lalala ! (Frères II le week-end d'après le post du chapitre 2 de POW Sasuke.)

**Dadoune :** Et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !! ; p.

**Akitsumi-Chan :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! (sinon plus. :p ) / Oui. Du yuri. Ca faisait quelques mois que j'avais envie d'essayer. n.n. / lol. La suite de Frères ou de Pow Sasuke alors ? Bon. ? Ca va, tu n'es pas difficile à contenter ! n.n.

**Nada :** La voici la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente. Je suis plus concentrée sur Frères II. / (2) Moi aussi aussi j'adore le prénom de Densetsu !! Héhéhé ! / A BAS LES SPOIL !!! GRAOUUUU !!! / Ah ben la suite de Frères II, pour le coup cette fois-ci puisque c'est noël, vous avez tout en même temps ! XD. (plus la première partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou. )

**Laé **: « please ». Mais on est en Franceeee !! Faut parler Françaiisss eeeuuuhh ! Lol. (non mais, en fait j'aime pas ce mot peut-être… :s… XD.) Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Voilà donc mon cadeau de Noël pour vous !! n.n. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'alert sur les posts, je vous le dit tout de suite : il y'a le chapitre 36 de Frères II, le chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke, et la première partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou ! n.n. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et occupera ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour attendre minuit ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fins d'année 2008 à tous !! **

**POW Sasuke. 03.**

« Tu es venu pour avoir des infos sur ton frère, pas vrai ? »

Je reste aussi impassible que Naruto devant un manuel ninja à déchiffrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour que tu sois revenu »

« … » Je reste silencieux. Je ne dis rien. Je fixe le plafond mais je sens encore son regard sur moi. Je l'entends se tourner à nouveau dans son lit. Il soupire, et me demande juste une chose.

« Ne fais pas de mal à Naruto s'il te plaît. Il se fait une joie de ton retour. »

C'est juste un imbécile.

J'entends Neji soupirer. Et le calme s'installer enfin. Je scrute la chambre et la nuit dehors en attendant que Neji s'endorme. J'écoute les bruits extérieurs à la chambre. Quelqu'un marche dans une des pièces voisines. Et deux autres d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de la maison. Je vais devoir attendre un peu plus pour aller voir au sous-sol.

Le lendemain, je fais mine de me réveiller et vois Neji debout dans la chambre ; torse nu. Je me racle la gorge pour lui faire savoir que je suis « réveillé ».

« Ah !? Ca y est ? Tu daignes enfin arrêté ton cirque ? »

Il s'approche de moi, et me balance des vêtements.

« Je sais repérer quelqu'un mort, endormi ou réveillé tu sais. Et je sais que tu t'es promené dans la maison cette nuit. Alors c'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent ! »

Je ne fais ni l'innocent ni ne montre une quelconque déception de m'être fait repérer. Je l'ignore juste et change de sujet avant qu'il ne me parle des règles de l'accord.

« Pourquoi ces vêtements ? »

« Tu comptes rester habillé avec les même fringues pendant trois ans ? » Peut-être que toi tu t'es fait à l'odeur mais pas moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de me sentir. Je prends des bains pourtant !

« Changes-toi. Je donnerai tes vêtements à laver. »

« Tu trouves qu'ils sentent ? Naruto ne m'a rien dit. »

Je me lève et retire mon haut. Et puis je constate que Neji me regarde.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu mates ? »

« A ton avis, idiot ! »

« Retourne-toi. J'ai aucune envie que tu te fasses des films. »

Surtout qu'il m'a donné de quoi me changer en totalité.

« Je dois te surveiller Sasuke. Ne pas te perdre de vue une seule seconde ! Alors, non, je ne me retournerai pas ! »

J'inspire à fond et, moi, me retourne. Je l'entends rire discrètement d'un air moqueur.

« Mais c'est que tu es pudique ! »

Je me retourne brusquement ; agacé et fatigué.

« Bon s'il te plaît, arrête un peu… c'est vraiment nul ce que tu fait, là… »

Il écarquille les yeux en ayant un léger mouvement de recul. « « S'il te plaît » ? Depuis quand tu connais ces mots ? Orochimaru aurait quand même quelques bases d'éducation pour qu'il t'enseigne la politesse ? »

Je soupire sans le quitter des yeux. Il me fatigue plus qu'il ne m'énerve. Ce n'est quand même pas grand chose de pouvoir se changer sans la présence d'un surveillant !? … J'en viens à regretter cet imbécile de Naruto. Quand va t'il enfin rentrer de son examen Chûnin ?

J'entends brusquement un sifflement. Lequel provient de Neji. Je jète un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et le voit regarder avec envie une partie plus qu'intime de mon anatomie.

« REGARDE AILLEURS !!! PERVERS ! »

« Tu as un très beau cul Sasuke ! Tu le savais !? »

Je me retourne ; prêt à le frapper sans ménagement, lorsqu'il ouvre grand la bouche et pousse une large exclamation.

« Tes parents se sont pas foutu de toi ! De l'autre côté aussi c'est plutôt pas mal ! »

Je couvre mon entrejambe, et lui hurle de détourner les yeux. Ce qu'il fait finalement en riant et en me disant qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi je suis si prude avec le corps que j'ai. Je ne réponds pas mais n'en penses pas moins.

Je déteste qu'on me regarde. Je déteste mon corps et toutes les attirances qu'il peut provoquer. C'est écœurant. Lorsque je repense à la première fois où Orochi… non. C'était Kabuto le premier à m'avoir regardé de cette manière. Une manière que je déteste toujours autant. Un sourire malsain et ces mains qui veulent toucher. Ce regard rempli d'envie de…

Un frisson me parcours le corps. Je finis de m'habiller rapidement. Puis je constate que Neji a déjà ramassé mes propres vêtements.

« Viens. On va les donner à laver. »

« … » Je le suis sans rien dire. Je me sens mal de m'être montrer faible tout à l'heure. Lorsque je lui ai demandé… poliment. C'est vrai que je ne le fais quasiment jamais. Sauf quand je suis gêné et, malheureusement pour moi, la seule chose qui me gêne c'est… ça. Ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la pudeur. C'est autre chose.

Je vais sagement accompagner Neji en me demandant ce qui m'a prit. Pourquoi n'ai-je tout simplement pas accélérer le mouvement plutôt que de me retourner et de me montrer en totalité ? J'ai paniqué, oui, … mais ça me fait tellement étrange. Je ne m'étais pas affolé comme ça depuis plusieurs années. Enfin si mais je ne le montrai jamais.

La matinée va passer ; je vais assister aux entraînements d'Hinata. Je suis bien supérieur à cette petite cruche. Mais je ne le montre pas. Je sais gardé pour moi ma fierté lorsqu'il est préférable de le faire. Neji est assez fort, mais je le suis plus. J'aurai bien envie de me moquer de lui ouvertement, mais je sais qu'il cache ses points forts comme tout bon ninja. Et je veux aussi qu'il me voit un peu étonné pour qu'il se sente supérieur. Ainsi si un jour il devait venir à me combattre, je n'aurai pas de mal à l'écraser. L'effet de surprise joue énormément dans les combats. Il font une pause en milieu d'après midi. Hinata reste debout ; au centre de la cours. Neji vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et boit un peu. Je le questionne.

« Et Hinata ? »

« Elle n'a pas le droit. »

Je hausse mes sourcils, et observe la cousine de Neji.

« C'est dans son entraînement ? »

« Oui. Pour la résistance et l'endurance ».

Je tourne mon visage vers Neji, et fait un léger mouvement de tête vers la bouteille d'eau qu'il tient à la main.

« Et toi alors ! Tu pourrais entraîner ton endurance ! »

« Je dois déjà te surveiller 24h/24. J'ai besoin d'énergie. »

… hm. On va dire. je ne crois pourtant pas qu'il me surveille durant la nuit.. Enfin.. si. Il doit le faire étant donné ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin. Neji repose la bouteille en me disant que si je veux je peux en boire, et retourne à l'entraînement d'Hinata. Et moi à mon ennui.

Arrive enfin le terme de l'entraînement. Hinata reste debout jusqu'à pouvoir venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle titubait un peu ; mais elle a tenu bon. D'un côté c'est admirable ; même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose vu toutes ses faiblesses. Au moins je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'elle. Je souris, et lui parle.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouiller. Bravo »

« M… merci. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et accepte la bouteille d'eau que je lui tends. Autant me la mettre dans la poche. Elle pourrait peut-être me parler de certaines choses que Neji ne sait pas puisqu'il n'est pas dans la bonne partie de la famille Hyuga.

Neji nous rejoint ; lui, n'est pas très heureux de l'après-midi passée.

« Et voilà. T'as passé ton temps avec Temari hier, et maintenant tu as déjà perdu ! »

Hinata ne dit rien. Elle baisse juste la tête. Neji va continuer pendant encore quelques minutes son sermon et il la laissera enfin. Je reste là où je suis. Je regarde Neji qui lui regarde sa cousine s'éloigner.

Je prends la parole.

« Elle fait de son mieux, non ? »

« … oui… je sais. »

Il soupire en s'asseyant. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as bien admirer et jauger ? Tu vois bien à quel point elle est faible. »

Je ne réponds pas. Neji rit très discrètement mais je l'entends.

« A moins que tu ne m'aies regardé moi ! »

Je réponds automatiquement.

« Ca va pas non !? Pourquoi je te regarderai ?! »

« Parce-que je te plais... ? »

Il me fait un large sourire amusé et taquin. Je me lève, et m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas. Il se lève à son tour et se rapproche de moi. Je grince entre mes dents.

« Si tu m'approches je te préviens je ne me retiendrai pas. »

Il s'arrête, et lève son index.

« Non je voulais juste éloigner la guêpe qui te tourne autour. »

Je me fige net, et essaie de localiser l'animal. Mais je ne la voie pas. Neji demande.

« Alors ? Je peux ou pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air de la voir. »

« … »

Je ne dis rien. Il s'approche. Mais je vois rapidement venir la chose. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et approche un peu trop son visage du mien. Il veut m'embrasser. J'attrape son bras, et envoie Neji par terre. Mais il se rattrape très facilement. Je l'assassine du regard ; lui me sourit.

« Beaux réflexes ! »

« Ne refais plus ça. Je te fais en plus remarquer que tu es avec Naruto depuis moins d'une semaine. »

Il reste silencieux un moment, puis m'invite d'un mouvement de tête à retourner à l'intérieur.

En fin de soirée, moi et Neji ; dans sa chambre ; allons entendre de grands bruits de pas accourant. Neji se lève de son lit et va ouvrir la porte de la chambre. J'entends alors très brusquement la voix affolée de Naruto.

« Neji !! Neji aide-moi !! Je t'en supplie faut m'aider !! »

Je fronce les sourcils, et vois Neji faire un pas dans le couloir. Naruto apparaît de dos. Il prend le haut des bras de Neji dans ses mains et parle à tort et à travers.

« Sasuke a disparu ! Il n'est plus chez lui et faut que je le surveille ! Neji faut que tu m'aides à le trouver avant qu »

« Naruto.. ? Tu n'es plus à l'examen ? »

« N… non je, j'ai déjà fini j'ai pas fait comme les autres, Mais c'est pas le plus important !! Si on apprend que Sasuke est parti de chez lui sans que… sans… et moi je veux pas ça !! Neji s'il te plaît aide-moi ! Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais s'il te plaît !! S'il te plaît je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis ! Je… je ferai tout ce que tu veux s'il te plaît aide-moi ! »

Je hausse un sourcil sans faire de bruit en entendant des absurdités de plus en plus grosses provenant de l'imagination bien trop fertile de Naruto. Cet idiot ne laisse même pas le temps à Neji de dire quelque chose ou de ne serait-ce que me montrer du doigt. Naruto finit le haut de la tête contre le torse de Neji ; tenant à peine ses bras et l'implorant encore et encore.

Neji a enfin le loisir de parler.

« Naruto. Sasuke est ici… ! »

Neji me montre du doigt. Naruto se retourne vers moi ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je lève une main, et sourit maladroitement en faisant un léger signe de salut. Je suis assis sur ce qui me sert de lit. Naruto cours vers moi ; les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

« Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!? Pourquoi t'es sorti ! T'aurais pu avoir des ennuis !! »

Vient alors le moment des explications données par Neji. Naruto me tripote pendant ce temps pour bien se rendre compte que je suis là. Et je peux le dire : je déteste ça. J'interromps donc Neji.

« Naruto tu peux enlever tes mains si ça ne te dérange pas trop !? »

« Hein ? » Il sursaute en réalisant ; il s'éloigne en rougissant mais ne s'excuse pas. Je m'installe de façon plus digne. Je m'étais reculé à cause de ses mains se baladant sur moi.

Neji se racle la gorge. Naruto se tourne vers lui. Il réagit enfin.

« Oh !! Oh dé… désolé Neji je… j'étais paniqué, euh j'ai.. Hm. C'est bon je suis chuunin. Je vais même sûrement avoir rapidement un rang plus élevé. Mais il faut attendre un peu pour… euh juste pour l'image quoi. »

« Je ne me fais pas remarquer pour ça Naruto. J'aimerai bien que tu m'embrasses ! Ca fait quelques jours que l'on ne sait pas vu. »

Naruto me jète un coup d'œil en rougissant.

« Mais euhhh… y'a Sasuke… ! »

« Oui mais y'aura toujours Sasuke pendant un sacré moment. »

Naruto me regarde. Je lève les yeux au ciel et leur tourne le dos. J'entends alors Naruto se relever et faire quelques pas. Et j'ai l'horreur d'entendre le bruit d'un baiser bien mouillé. Mon ventre m'en fait mal. C'est l'horreur. Quand je pense qu'ils font ça par plaisir.

J'entends soudain un petit gémissement timide. Je me retourne ; choqué. Naruto est de dos et ne me voit pas. Moi, ce que je vois c'est la main gauche de Neji palpant sans pudeur la fesse droite de Naruto. Mon cœur se serre et je rougis. J'ai un haut le cœur et mon ventre me tiraille. La seconde main de Neji vient elle aussi sur les fesses de Naruto. Je déglutis en sentant mon sang s'échauffer. Neji glisse sa main sous le pull de Naruto, puis redescend en essayant de passer le bout de ses doigts un peu plus sous la ceinture.

Je me racle bruyamment la gorge pour les arrêter. Naruto sursaute. Il pousse Neji en s'éloignant lui-même. Neji passe une main dans ses propres cheveux comme pour se calmer et me regarde. Naruto se retourne aussi vers moi en rougissant.

« T… t'as regardé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec les bruits que vous faisiez ! Tu t'entends pas gémir !? »

Il rougit de plus belle et bafouille quelques excuses en essayant de trouver un point à fixer quelque part dans la pièce. Neji pose une main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi. Il est juste jaloux »

« Jaloux !? Pour qui tu me prends !! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT QUE JE VOUS DISE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS VOIR LES GENS COMME VOUS !!? VOUS N'ETES QUE DES PERVERS !! DEGUEULASSES ET IMMONDES !! »

Neji se positionne en avant de Naruto qui a reculé ; mal à l'aise et toujours rougissant.

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi mais je t'interdis te dire ça de Naruto ! C'est quelqu'un de bien et il est tout sauf un pervers dégueulasse et immonde ! Alors tu arrêtes. Et tout de suite. »

Je m'arrêtes mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je sens mon cœur battre deux fois plus vite que son allure normale. Et dire qu'avant de revenir ici, jamais je ne perdais mon sang froid. Mais de le voir tripoter Naruto comme ça... je… j'ai perdu les pédales.

Rien que d'y repenser… je… Je sens mon bas-ventre... qui... J'écarquille mes yeux d'étonnement. Et je me tourne dos à eux. Je tends un bras et m'appuie à l'un des meubles de la chambre. Heureusement, Naruto et Neji parlent à voix basse dans leur coin.

J'essaie de croiser les jambes ; de m'asseoir à terre mais… ça me fait mal. Je bande à m'en faire mal et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je m'assieds à genou et me penche en avant ; très mal à l'aise. Et horrifié. Comment puis-je avoir une érection à ce moment !? Je les contrôle toujours ! Pourquoi !?

« Ca va Sasuke ? »

Naruto fait quelques pas dans ma direction. Il a dû me remarquer. Et Neji aussi.

« T'approche pas !! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! »

Il recule. Neji lui dit de me laisser et de venir se coucher. Je ferme les yeux en posant mon front par terre.

C'est pas vrai ils vont… dormir ensemble ici !?

Naruto chuchote d'un air un peu gêné.

« Neji.. faudrait peut-être pas et puis… je me sens pas près à… »

« Qui te dit de le faire Naruto. Je te parle juste de dormir. Il se fait tard et puis, maintenant que tu es rentré tu dois à nouveau garder un œil sur Sasuke, non ? Il est ici. Alors reste. D'accord ? »

« D… d'accord. C… Ca te dérange pas Sasuke ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Neji rétorque directement à la question de Naruto que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Et que de toute façon, prostré comme je suis, je ne pourrai pas bouger si on faisait quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas. »

Ils se couchent donc. J'entends les draps du lit de Neji bouger. Je suis toujours replié sur moi-même. Je commence à me calmer quand soudain, j'entends Naruto poussé un petit cri surpris.

« Neji ! »

« Allez. Rien qu'un peu… !? »

Je ne regarde pas mais comprends très facilement. Je ne vais pas tenir. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front. Mon cœur accélère et accélèrent encore.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'essaie de me lever. Je reste penché et marche n'importe comment en tentant d'atteindre la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Je vais jouir si je reste ici. Peut-être même dehors mais au moins ce ne sera pas en leur présence. Mais j'ai le malheur de voir Neji s'asseoir dans son lit. Les draps redescendent ; je baisse un peu les yeux et vois Naruto m'interroger du regard. Il est torse-nu. J'ai vite fait d'analyser la moindre partie de son corps découvert et…

« Sasuke ? »

… d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer avant de la rouvrir muettement ; les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux bleus de Naruto m'observent sans très bien comprendre alors que moi, je sens très facilement quelque chose arriver dans mon boxer. Je tombe à genou ; assez essoufflé. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts ; je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. Surtout pourquoi. Ce qui a put provoquer ça.

Neji prend la parole. « C'est de nous entendre qui te fait ça Sasuke ? »

Je tourne un peu mes yeux dans sa direction mais sans bouger. Je ne le vois donc pas. Mais je suis certain qu'il me regarde avec amusement et moquerie. Je ne leur adresse ni à lui ni à Naruto la parole. J'attrape ma couette à terre et m'en recouvre en m'étendant sur le sol ; étonné ; choqué ; mal à l'aise et plus que paumé.

Que m'est-il arrivé !?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le chapitre 04 :**

"« Naruto. On pourra parler plus tard ? Tous les deux sans Neji ? »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai… des choses à te dire. » "

**Faut l'attendre, hein, la suite de cette fic ! n.n. Enfin, le chapitre 03 s'est fait moins attendre que le 02. :p. Et donc voilà ! C'est aussi mon cadeau de Noël ! Avec le chapitre 35 de Frères II et la première partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou! n.n. J'espère que tout ça vous plaît. Et j'attends vos merveilleuses reviews ! Merci encore pour tout et aussi de continuer à me suivre après tout ce temps dans mes écrits! J'esprèe ne jamais avoir à arrêter ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années 2008 ! Et de bonnes lectures et plus encore pour l'année 2009 ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme du chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke **_(parce-que les non-anonyme je leur réponds directement.)_** : **

**Laé : **Merci. n.n. / Je sais pas.. ça donne un ton implorant et.. et j'aime pas. #hausse les épaule# / Merci !

**Dadoune : **Euh.. dans 2 ? lol. (mois. : p.) / XD

**Sophie : **Neji ? Ce qu'il cherche ? hmmm.. faire réagir Sasuke pour que Naruto soit plus heureux ? … ? :p. / Bah en NaruSasu !! XD. Non je plaisante. Je ne dirai rien. :p.

**Edwick : **Ouh que j'aime pas ce mot ! (mdr. Véridique. (c'est pas véridique que j'aime pas hein. C'est jute que c'est vrai que je n'aime pas un mot que tu as employé au début de ta review. lol.) Je l'aime pas du tout le mot que tu as dit là.. lol. Mais pour ne pas t'embêter je ne te dirai pas lequel. :p.) Sasuke jaloux ? Ah bon ? mdr. Non. Il est énervé. (disons qu'il ne vois pas encore que c'est de la jalousie donc on ne peut pas nous-même en être sûr ! :p.) / Naruto n'est pas si timide quand on voit le début. Neji oui. lol. XD. Provocateur jusqu'au bout des ongles ! :p. / J'essaie.:/ Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Hashakage : **La voici la suite. / « sugai » ? / Mais non il faut pas détester Sasuke voyons !

**Eien : **XD Si. On va dire que si je veux tout savoir. Mdr. (je suis curieuse après tout ! :p) /Ah ben j'espère que tu vas vite te rétablir. / De rien pour le cadeau de Noël !! n.n. (oalala ça fait déjà un mois passé ! ) Ouais ! J'aime bien les parenthèses ! n.n. T'inquiète pas pour ça. / XP. Ouais. Neji va un peu dévergondé Naruto. %Mais en même temps, tu verras ce que dis Naruto a Sasuke à la fin de se chapitre : finalement, Naruto peut se dévergondé un peu tout seul. (juste un peu. Neji devra quand même l'aider. mdr. ) En fait.. c'est pas vraiment du dévergondage… o.o. ) / Ah ben désolé Sasuke, il y aura malheureusement pour toi des lemon entre Neji et Naruto. Et tu seras même là pour y assister ! ùù.. :p. huhu. Et puis, faut se consoler tu as Naruto dans Un pari fou ! Même si ce n'est pas dans le trio de tête de Eien que la fic se trouve ! / Ah ben tu le dis après de toute façon. lol. / Sas' .. ? O.o.. J'ai voulu prendre Sas' à un moment ? hmmm… O.O.. ah bon ? XD. Je ne m'en souviens pas, et là vois-tu, je n'en a ipas plus l'utiliter que ça… O.O… je suis désolée… enfin je sais quoi faire si je veux un petit quelque chose de ta part. mdr. Faire de NejiNaru/NaruNeji quoi. :p. / Chap 3 donc : A oui. T'inquiète pas, la semaine prochain ce seront deux chiffres. / Ahaha !! Ca faudra me tenir au courant si Pow déclasse Frères dans ton petit esprit tortueux. :p. / Oui. C'est ce que Neji fait. Mais dans le chapitre qui suit je ne crois pas faire Neji dans ce sens là. Les ennuis commencent à se mettre en plus donc.. faudra me dire. Peut-être que cela va perdre de se charme pour le moment. / Oui, oui… je laisse traîner ça et là quelques indices. n.n. Tu as le chic pour les voir et les relever c'est très distrayant ! n.n. (surtout quand tu en manque. Mdr.) / Ben oui c'est Sasuke après tout. Un Sasuke sans ego est un … un erzatse de Sasuke. XP / Ah … et oui ! Neji est non seulement dragueur mais aussi coureur !! … apparement. :p. / xpldr. Olalla le savon que tu passes à Nejiiii !! mdr. / Oula tu pars dans ton rtripe là. mdr. Neji doit être en train d'attendre que les grandes phrases finissent. Mdr. Je suis sûr qu'il a croiser les bras et s'est mis à taper du pied en échangeant un regard avec Sasuke genre « oui, elle fait tout le temps ça. ». mdr. / XD. / Et ouais !! HAHA !! #fière d'avoir mis Sasuke dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Huhu.# Ca le répugne peut-être mais.. heinhei... lol. / Je pense que Neji le fait pour les deux (trois) raisons que tu avances. :p. / Et ouais il se gêne pas le moins du monde ton prince des glaces comme tu dis !! haha !! Il A-NA-LY-SE !! / Prévisions : Aaah ! .. :x.. ben non, tu vois, .. j'ai oublier ça.. lol J'avais pourtant penser le faire et puis ben c'est pas venu parce-que Naruto s'est levé et est parti chercher Neji avant que Sasuke ne puisse le faire. (et là tu te demande : «mais de quoi qu'elle me cause !» / Dans l'ensemble tu as faux, mais c'est un peu normal car je pars sur quelqu'un d'autre dans ce chapitre. (d'ailleurs, on en a parler et tu ne l'a même pas .. évoquer ! :p. T'es vraiment malade toi. Reposes-toi bien.) / Bonne lecture !

**POW Sasuke. 04.**

J'attrape ma couette à terre et m'en recouvre en m'étendant sur le sol ; étonné ; choqué ; mal à l'aise et plus que paumé.

Que m'est-il arrivé !? Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressenti venir… ce moment.

…

C'était bon. Si je ne pense pas à la honte dont je serai la victime durant encore plusieurs jours. Je me rappelle la première fois qu'Orochimaru m'a épuisé jusqu'à ce moment. J'étais encore très jeune. Je n'avais qu'à peine quatorze ans lorsqu'il… a commencé.

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées en entendant Naruto gémir. Et puis Neji, un peu après, pousser une sorte de soupir contenu trop longtemps. Je me tourne sans bruit et descends un peu la couette pour les regarder. Neji est au-dessus de Naruto. Je devine qu'il n'est pas contre lui et qu'ils se caressent l'un l'autre. J'observe les traits du visage de Naruto. Et puis je vois Neji se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser. Un baiser qu'il rompt pour chuchoter à Naruto. « C'est bon ? » Je sens une nausée sans nom monter dans ma gorge en voyant Naruto se lécher les lèvres, déglutir et hocher la tête en soufflant un « oui ». Comment peuvent-ils trouver ça bon. C'est horrible. C'est malsain et… tout sauf bon. Je retire tout ce que je viens de penser sur ce qu'il vient de m'arriver il y a quelques minutes. Un nouveau gémissement de la part de Naruto me fait frissonner. Je ferme les yeux et me cache rapidement sous la couette pour plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. Pourquoi ai-je autant développé mon audition !? Je vais les entendre jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr, si on leur demandait, ils nous diraient que ça n'a pas duré assez ; mais pour moi ça a été une véritable torture qui a beaucoup trop duré ; c'était interminable et presque insoutenable. D'entendre Naruto prononcer le prénom de Neji d'une manière tellement enfiévré m'a fait monter le sang à la tête ; j'ai senti les mangekyo arriver dans mes yeux. Si jamais Neji avait été en face de moi, je n'aurai pas donné cher de sa peau. Naruto… descendre si bas. Etre ainsi corrompu par la luxure que lui apprend cet idiot ; cet imbécile ; cette immondice qu'est Neji. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale et leur propre santé, ils n'ont fait que se caresser. Naruto n'a pas voulu aller plus loin. J'ai à peine dormi durant la nuit. Je n'ai pas bougé mais j'ai été tellement choqué ; énervé et troublé par ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble que je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveille le premier. Je le regarde depuis au moins une heure sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il finisse comme ça. Neji le tient dans ses bras ; il est dans son dos. Naruto ouvre les yeux, et me vois.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

« … » Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde juste. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal en proférant des insultes sans le vouloir. Naruto… comment as-tu pu faire ça… ?

« D… désolé pour… hier soir. Neji s'est moqué de toi je… »

Je l'interromps.

« J'en ai rien à faire de Neji. »

« Ah. D'accord. Oui c'est vrai tu te fous d'un peu tout le monde. » Il se racle la gorge. Il sursaute brusquement. Neji l'a resserré contre lui dans son sommeil.

« Naruto. On pourra parler plus tard ? Tous les deux sans Neji ? »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai… des choses à te dire. »

« … si tu veux. »

Je détourne les yeux en voyant Neji se redresser, et faire tourner Naruto sur le dos pour l'embrasser. « Bonjour toi ! »

Ma main serre à m'en faire mal ma couette. Ils s'embrassent encore un peu. Neji semble vouloir un peu plus car Naruto émet un léger son et essaie de chuchoter. « Neji… s… Sasuke est là. Arrêtes… ! » Je souris en entendant Neji souffler son agacement. Et surtout lorsque Naruto ajoute « Et de toute façon je t'ai dit non hier ! On en a déjà fait trop pour moi. »

Mais Neji ajoute assez fort volontairement pour bien faire comprendre qu'il le dit pour moi « Naruto, je sais très bien que tu le voulais. C'était pour rendre Sasuke jaloux que tu m'as laissé faire alors ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Je m'assieds directement sur… le sol en éjectant la couette à côté de moi. Je me lève sans voir un Naruto gêné, rougissant, et essayant de trouver des mots pour me calmer ou se justifier. Je m'approche de leur lit, et attrape Neji par les cheveux pour le faire se redresser.

Puis je grince entre mes dents ; contenant ma rage. « N'invente pas des excuses incluant Naruto dans ta lubricité ! Il n'est pas comme toi. » Je le lâche. Il se masse le cuir chevelu en m'écoutant ajouter encore une fois que je ne suis pas homosexuel et que je ne le serai jamais.

Le petit déjeuner passé, Naruto va sortir pour se rendre au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Je reste avec Neji. Je suis dans sa chambre avec lui. Je m'ennuie. Mais je patiente. Cela va devenir compliquer de sortir s'il est toujours sur moi comme ça et que la nuit il reste éveillé pour faire des choses punissables de mort à Naruto. J'attends donc de pouvoir parler seul à seul à Naruto ; lui demander de retourner chez moi. J'ai décidé de jouer les sensibles. Je suis déjà certain que ça va fonctionner. Le tout est de trouver le bon moment.

Neji est en train de lire ce qui semble être un rapport de mission.

« Eh ! » Je sursaute, et réalise que Neji a levé les yeux de son rouleau. Je lui demande « Quoi ? » d'un ton agacé.

« Tu veux des infos sur ton frère, non ? »

… je ne réponds pas. Peut-être que ça le lancera sur le sujet.

Malheureusement, il ne continue pas. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet, et parle. « Bon, alors !? Tu voulais me dire quoi sur ce type ? »

Il hausse un sourcil, et me regarde en me demandant. « Rien. Je voulais juste savoir. C'est tout. »

Je m'apprête à le relancer ; à l'énerver, mais quelqu'un nous interrompt.

Hinata ouvre la porte sans entrer. Elle reste à un pas du seuil de la chambre ; elle doit venir de son bain ou de quelque chose s'en approchant car elle ne porte qu'un simple kimono et des chaussons d'intérieur dans lesquels ses pieds sont nus. Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse. Elle ouvre la bouche, et parle d'une traite. Sa voix tremble un peu et ses poings sont serrés, mais elle semble décidé. « Neji ! Je viens me plaindre ! C'est injuste ce que tu as fait l'autre jour ! Venir me chercher chez Temi comme ça, tu aurais pu au moins … au moins... je… »

Neji s'est levé, et s'est approché d'Hinata ; très mécontent lui aussi. Il lui répond ; elle a perdu tout son répondant. « Hinata tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir une autre relation. On est destiné à se marier tous les deux. A donner des enfants à la ligné. Alors oublies Temari. »

Des enfants ? Entre cousins ?! … bon, je sais qu'avec les techniques ninja secrètes que la famille Hyuga a, c'est sur qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose pour éviter les tares, mais tout de même… Je souris en me disant que le père d'Hinata n'est vraiment pas idiot. Avec sa fille aînée faible comme l'est Hinata, il a bien pensé de vouloir une descendance provenant de Neji.

Hinata inspire profondément, et hausse le ton. «Et toi alors !! Tu es avec Naruto !! Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas toi aussi ! Hein !!? Pourquoi je devrais être la seule à devoir me plier à vos exigences à tous !!?»

Neji répond d'une voix identique à celle de sa cousine si ce n'est que la sienne et sûre et certaine et très ferme. « Parce-que Naruto ne m'aime pas ! Et que moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ! ».

J'écarquille les yeux. Neji continue. « On est ensemble pour connaître un peu ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un ! Naruto aime quelqu'un d'autre tout le monde le sait maintenant ! Et toi tu es bien plus sentimentale ! Tu vas bientôt être dans la bonne période pour mettre un enfant en route et il faudra que je te passe dessus, tu le sais ! »

Hinata fronce les sourcils en baissant un peu la tête. Neji poursuit. « Tu ne pourras jamais rester avec Temari Hinata. Alors quitte là avant de trop t'attacher. C'est impossible que vous restiez ensemble. Moi et Naruto, ce n'est pas grave. Mais toi, tu vas te faire du mal. Pense un peu au moment ou je vais devoir… le faire avec toi ! D'après ton père se sera dans quelques jours. Que vas en penser Temari quand tu lui apprendras que tu savais tout ça dés le début ! Hein ! Elle va te haïr ! Arrêtes avec elle ! »

Hinata rétorque qu'elle ne veut pas. Qu'elle aime Temari.

… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être homosexuel ? C'est quoi ce village de dégénérés ?

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Hinata parler un peu plus fort en redressant son visage vers celui de Neji.

« Et de toute façon, toi tu ne voudras jamais faire ça avec moi ! Tout comme moi ! Et je ne préviendrai jamais Temari ! Je ne vous dirai pas quand viendra le moment ! Déjà ce mois-ci, tu as raté le coche ! C'était aujourd'hui le meilleur moment ! Et je sais très bien que tu ne feras rien ! Tout comme le mois prochain ou dans un an !! »

Neji écarquille les yeux en ouvrant sa bouche. Je regarde la scène. Il s'apprête à prendre le poignet d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne bouge pas. Elle le défi du regard. Un moment passe sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge, puis soudain, .. Hinata parle d'un ton énervé contenu et d'une voix basse. « Jamais tu ne le feras. Tu ne peux pas me toucher ; je suis une fille. »

Elle fait volte face, et se retire. Neji fait un pas en avant dans le couloir, mais se recule en baissant son visage. Il ne fait rien. Je l'interroge.

« Neji ? … t'y vas pas ? Tu pourrais le faire là, non ? »

« … t'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire !? C'est une fille. Je peux pas faire ça. C'est impossible pour moi. »

« .. c'est qu'une fille pourtant. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si répugnant. ».

Il fronce ses sourcils et me lance un regard noir en me répondant par une question. « Tu veux y aller peut-être ! !? Vas-y ! Rattrape-la et passe-lui dessus ! Ca m'arrangerai la vie ! Même son père approuverait ! Un Uchiwa et une Hyuga, Si jamais un enfant naît, il sera certainement un futur ninja plus que puissant ! »

« … »

Il me défi de regard ; il se tient droit ; énervé. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et lui demande.

« Si je le fais, tu me donneras des informations sur Itachi ? »

Un hoquet surpris lui échappe. Il est étonné par ma réponse. Mais il ne prend pas énormément de temps pour répondre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux ; certains ; et hoche la tête.

« Marché conclu. »

Je me lève automatiquement, et sors de la chambre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ca y est, je vais enfin avoir un commencement de trace. Mon pas s'accélère. Je tourne au bout du couloir en suivant le son des pas énervés mais quelque peu chancelant d'Hinata. Je la rattrape. J'agrippe son poignet, et lui fais faire volte-face. Je la mets à terre très rapidement. Sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de sen rendre compte, le kimono qu'elle porte est ouvert. C'est bien ce que je pensais ; elle n'a quasiment rien en-dessous. Juste une petite culotte que je lui arrache facilement.

Itachi. Je vais te retrouver. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Je prends les poignets d'Hinata et les positionne au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle ne se défende pas. De ma main libre, je descends ma braguette et me caresse un peu pour pouvoir prendre Hinata aussi rapidement que possible. Cette dernière appelle à l'aide, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas.

Neji est au bout du couloir ; il se cache un peu mais je sais qu'il est là.

Et de l'autre côté de ce même couloir, une chose qui pourrait choquer mais qui m'arrange : le père de ma victime ordonne d'un geste de la main aux domestiques qui passent ; alertés par les cris d'Hinata ; de ne pas intervenir et de passer leur chemin.

Ce qu'ils font. Hinata les voit passer ; les appelle à l'aide alors que je me déhanche en elle et qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre. Elle pleure en hurlant qu'on l'aide. Puis elle va finir par ne plus rien dire ; ne plus rien faire.

Juste attendre que tout ça se finisse.

J'accélère brusquement en fermant les yeux, et ensemence son ventre en poussant un râle. Je lâche ses poignets et me retire. Je referme ma braguette, me relève, et retourne de là où je viens. En tournant dans le couloir, j'aperçois le père d'Hinata se diriger vers elle et lui demander calmement de se relever. Neji qui m'a attendu ne dit rien et m'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre dans un silence de mort.

Il se rassied sur son lit où il était, prend le rouleau qu'il lisait, et retourne à ses occupations. Moi je m'assieds là où je me trouvais avant qu'Hinata ne débarque. J'ai envie de vomir mais je ne le montre pas ; je ravale ce qui m'arrive dans la bouche sans faire de bruit ni de geste. Je me convaincs que ce qui vient de se passer était inévitable. Je laisse quelques minutes passer puis demande finalement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Neji relève les yeux de son rouleau, et me regarde. « Pardon ? »

Je lui réponds en sentant comme une arnaque arriver. « Le marché ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'Itachi ? »

Il fait mine de rien, et se remet à lire en répondant d'une voix calme. « C'est pas dit qu'elle soit enceinte. Pour l'instant t'as juste pris ton pied avec ma future femme ! Je te dirai ce que je sais quand je serai certain qu'elle est enceinte. »

J'inspire à fond, et décide de prendre mon mal en patience. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait rien. Mais autant gardé ça sous le coude. Je trouverai bien et j'ai déjà patienté plusieurs années alors un mois ou deux de plus pour que Neji soit certain de la grossesse d'Hinata ne me tueront pas.

Je vais donc rester tranquille. Naruto va revenir en fin d'après-midi. Je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois lui demander de rentrer chez moi. Je serai peut-être surveillé par ce boulet, mais j'aurai au moins la tranquillité lorsqu'il sortira. Lui me laisse respirer de temps en temps et n'est pas tout le temps sur moi.

Mais d'un autre côté, si je reste ici je serai plus proche de possibles révélations sur le lieu où se trouve Itachi ; les Hyuga sont une grande et puissante famille il ne faut pas que je l'oublie.

… Seulement, … même si je ne veux pas le montrer ; je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Hinata ou d'assister à ses entraînements futurs avec ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai trop été violé pour ne pas savoir ce que cela fait.

Naruto arrive donc. Il entre dans la chambre de Neji. Il me jète un coup d'œil mais je détourne mon visage pour ne pas voir Neji l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui dire une sorte de #bon retour ; tu m'as manqué.#

Je les entends s'échanger deux ou trois baisers mouillés. Puis Naruto demander à Neji de se calmer un peu à cause de ma présence. Je risque un coup d'œil. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant Neji dans les bras de Naruto. Lequel lui demande à voix basse « Ca va pas Neji ? » Neji répond que non il ne se sent pas très bien. Naruto le questionne alors sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. J'écoute avec un peu plus de sérieux. Il ne va tout de même pas lui dire ce que j'ai fait à sa cousine, non !?

« C'est quelque chose qui concerne la famille Naruto. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. »

Je respire ; rassuré. Mais quelque chose vient m'écœurer. Naruto serre doucement Neji dans ses bras, et s'apitoie sur le sort de ce dernier.

« T'as pas une famille très simple, hein. Si je peux faire quelque chose dis-le-moi. »

Je sens déjà venir la suite. Neji va sûrement faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il manque d'amour et tout le reste et il finira par le mettre dans son lit pour conclure enfin cette relation qu'il qualifie de sans réelle importance.

Mais non. Neji se redresse, et sourit à Naruto en le remerciant pour ce qu'il dit. Je grimace de dégoût en les voyant s'embrasser sur ces paroles. Je me racle la gorge de façon très sonore pour leur faire remarquer que je suis présent.

Naruto s'écarte de Neji, et lui demande. « Neji, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demande t'il d'un air étonné.

Je souris ; heureux qu'il soit mis de côté. Naruto insiste ; Neji sort. Je me tiens droit ; assis en tailleur par terre. Naruto ferme derrière Neji, et se tourne vers moi qui le regarde de haut même si plus bas. Il est d'abord un peu gêné, puis vient finalement s'asseoir en face de moi sur le sol. Il me questionne.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu voulais me parler seul à seul ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Léger silence. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de cet endroit. Il contient encore trop d'infos que je n'ai pas encore pu examiner. Je dois donc trouver un autre sujet que celui que je voulais aborder précédemment. Je prends la parole calmement.

« Tu savais que Neji devait se marier avec Hinata et donner des héritiers au clan Hyuga ? »

Je me sens intérieurement victorieux. Neji n'a pas mis au courant Naruto d'après le visage de ce dernier. Il est étonné de m'entendre parler de ça. Ce ne serait pas plus mal s'ils se disputaient. Je n'aurai plus à supporter leurs caresses et baisers.

Il me répond. « Oui. Mais. … comment toi tu es au courant ? »

Je perds mon sourire intérieur, et retiens ma bouche de bafouiller.

« Tu es au courant !? »

« Oui ». Me répond-il très naturellement. « C'était juste pour ça que tu voulais me parler seul à seul ? »

J'insiste. « Naruto ! Neji est avec toi juste comme ça ! Pour avoir quelqu'un ! Il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi ! »

Il me rétorque que lui non plus en haussant les épaules. J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Naruto … je te pensais bien plus gamin et sentimentale que ça. Je devrais être heureux pour lui qu'il ait grandi comme ça, mais je me sens mal et déçu. Pourquoi a t'il perdu cette innocence qui faisait son charme par le passé ?

Je rougis en réalisant que je pense à un « charme » qu'il aurait eu. N'importe quoi. Comme s'il pouvait être séduisant !

Je reprends mes questions.

« Mais… tu es… enfin Naruto t'es un sentimental ! Comment tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas !? »

« J'aime quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Et Neji aussi. Alors on se tient compagnie. Tu sais… les missions, les entraînements, c'est fatiguant et de toute façon ce n'est pas conseillé de s'attacher à quelqu'un outre mesure. Donc juste pour se calmer les nerfs et se sentir… attendu quand on revient, on sort ensemble. »

Je reste interdit quelques minutes. Puis je lui demande. « Tu aimes une fille ? »

« Non. » me répond t'il droit dans les yeux sur un ton plus que sérieux. Un soupire s'échappe par mes narines. Je baisse la tête ; mal et déçu.

Je lui demande autre chose sans le regarder. « C'est qui ? »

« Je veux pas te le dire. »

« C'est moi, hein. »

Silence. Il ne dit rien. Je ne le regarde plus ; je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté en regardant le sol. « Naruto, pour tout t'avouer, je te considère comme… comme quelqu'un de très… attachant mais… moi j'ai d'autres préoccupations et jamais je pourrai aimer »

Il m'interrompt. « J'ai jamais dit que c'était toi. T'es un peu trop présomptueux quand même. Juste parce-que je dis rien tu t'imagines que ; tout de suite ; c'est toi !? Attends là, tu te fais des idées ! »

Il ment. Sa voix tremble. Et de plus sa phrase est à peine terminée qu'il se lève pour aller chercher Neji dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous les deux, Naruto me jète deux trois coups d'œil en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Neji le regarde, et m'observe sans rien dire.

La soirée arrive. Naruto dort ici encore une fois. Un peu avant le dîner, le père de Neji me fait demander.

Je dois me rendre dans une sorte de salon privé. Neji m'emmène.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Merci pour vos reviews !! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour cette fic ! Vous avez peut-être déjà vu ces mots venant de ma part : « Je suis pas doué dans les non UA » J'espère que vous aimez toujours !! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme du chapitre 04 de POW Sasuke **_(parce-que les non-anonyme je leur réponds directement.)_** :**

**Laé :** lol. La voilà la suite. (j'epsère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu.) / Il n'est pas court !! :X Je ne saute pas de ligne ni ne fait de retour ligne pour la plupart de choses contrairement à Frères II (je parle de sous Word) Donc mes 5pages condensées sur POX Sasuke reviennent à la même chose que mes 10 pages aérée sur Frères II (et autres.) D'abord ! :p / Ben j'epsère aussi que je ne vous aurai pas fait trop patienter. / Ben si, il faut qu'elle soit enceinte ! XD. Sinon, à quoi bon s'être fait violer ! C'était ça le but premier ! (enfin pas pour Hinata mais pour tous les autres quoi. n.n'.. ) / lOl. T'affole pas comme ça. / Ah ben non.. Naruto est trèèèès loin d'être le premier. (déjà, faut encore qu'il en soit alors là… mdr.) / Ah ? Tu le troues pareil toi ? XD. Pour une fois qu'on me dit que je ne fais pas d'OOC. Xpldr. / .. j'ai pas tout compris là. Enfin c'est pas grave. / Et .. et oui approximativement c'est un faux NejiNaru. (oui parce-qu'il est bien réel malgré tout ! :p. / :s… / Hnabi ? Ben elle doit avoir 15 ou 16 ans dans la fic là. (j'ai pas encore décidé mais elle tourne autour. ) Vu que ça sœur à le même âge que Sasuke et que ce dernier à 17ans.. (ah. Il a 17.. mince. XD. J'étais persuadé que je l'avais mis à 19. Bah c'est pas si grave. Hanabi tourne autour de 15 pour moi. :p.) / T'as faux pour les chantages. :p. Ca ne vient ni de l'un ni de l'autre à la base. / n.n. Bonne lecture !!

**Sophie : **Oui hein.. :s… la pauvre… surtout que le père à l'autre bout du couloir disait aux domestiques de passer leur chemin sans rien faire… :s… / Non, non. Y'a pas de MSt à Konoha. (les mystère des pouvoirs Ninja. XD.) / Ben non vous n'aviez pas eu de Frères II du coup. #hausse les épaules# C'est comme ça ! / Hahaha. Je ne sais pas si Sasuke va se l'admettre ou se le faire admettre ou autre.. :p. Tu verras ça en lisant !! :p. lalala !!

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Ben.. ben vous pourriez ne plus aimer !! Je sais pas, moi ! Je préfère demander au cas où ! :p. / Ben.. y'a pas de mission tout bonnement parce-que c'est du point de vue de Sasuke et que ce dernier n'a pas le droit de sortir du village et qu'il est sous surveillance pour le moment ! Sinon, t'as bien vu, y'a des missions ! Naruto part la journée, et Neji, lui, sa mission pour le moment c'est de surveiller Sasuke ! (enfin sauf quand Naruto rentre de mission.) Oulalal y'a pleins de fois mission dans ma phrase ! XD. / Rhooo.. lol. Tu penses vraiment aussi que ce sont tous des dégénérés !! C'st pas gentils ça !! Ils vivent juste leur vit comme… ben… :s.. comme ils peuvent.. mdr. / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Lectrice n°14 : **Ehh.. eh ben oui. n.n'.. Mais Hinata n'aura pas la partie le plus choquant mine de rien. (dsl.) / Et non, aucun arrachage de bijou de famille à l'horizon. XD. (joliment dit ce que tu as mis. lol.)

**Baka BabacOoL : **Oui. C'est dit. Mais peut-être l'aimeras-tu un peu plus après ? … hmm.. non, .. j'en doute.. enfin pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. :s. / XD Ca doit être douloureux, un Sasuke qui sort par tes trous de nez ? Mais.. mais.. en fait.. O.O … comment s'y prend-il ? mdr. / Ben… parce-qu'il veut des infos par rapport à son frère.. Il doit se dire qu'il a très bien surmonté ça alors qu'Hinata peut très bien le surmonter à son tour. (alors qu'en fait.. comme on peut le voir il l'a pas forcément très bien surmonté.. :s.) / Ben oui. Je vais pas vous laissez un dimanche sans lecture quand même !! lol. n.n. Si y'a pas un chapitre quelque part, faut chercher ailleurs. :p. Sinon.. ben c'est moi qui ait un problème internet ou alors je suis à l'hôpital ou alors tous scénario catastrophe inimaginable. n.n (ou alors je vous ai mis au courant à l'avance. :p. lol. ) / Ah oui non je ne sais pas pour Un pari fou. Faudrait que je m'y remette qu'il soit enfin fini. :s.

**Hashakage : **Héhhé.. Tu verras bien ! :p. / Ben parce-que Sasuke voulait des infos sur son frère. Voilà tout ! / Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Moi aussi aussi !! =D J'ai peur de tout raté.. :s.. mais bon. Ca ira !! n.n. OUAIS !! FAUT VOIR POSITIF ET PAS S'EN FAIRE !! YEAH !! (dsl. J'écoute du Queen et ça me met du punch et de la bonne humeur à chaque fois. XD. ) / Ah ben.. ça change au moins avec Sasuke !! XD. On a plus un esprit torturé et très mal et très c** et… et Sasuke Uchiwa quoi !! lol. / Ah ben j'espère que je n'aurai pas mis deux mois pour faire la suite et surtotu pour la poster !! :s.

**Edwick : **Euh.. chance est un bien grand mot tout de même. Je te rappelle qu'elle a été violée quand même ! :s. On ne souhaite ça à personne. Pas même à son pire ennemi. (pacifiste dans l'âme. ) / Euh.. XD. Ce sont toujours des jumeaux ? Ah bon ? Tu as vu ça où toi ? lol. C'est dans Frères II que j'ai avancé ça. Et puis juste une génération sur deux et pour l'aîné et.. bref. Lol. Pas forcément ici quoi. / lol.

**Mangagirl 12 : **La voici la suite ! / Naruto et Sasuke ensemble ? Il suffit de regarder les pairings prévu pour le savoir ! :p.

**Eien : **Xpldr !! « au coude à coude avec une légère avance ». mdr. On dirait une course de cheveux !! XD. / Non, faut pas tirer les oreilles de mes lecteurs ! C'est juste que cette fic là n'est pas souvent mise à jour, donc ben.. voilà.. et puis c'est pas si grave ! Enfin c'est sûr que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir encore plus de review, mais tu sais, pour juste 4 chapitres, avoir 94 reviews (je te fais confiance pour les comptes. XXD. Je suis pas allé vérifier) ben c'est déjà pas mal, non ? / COMMENT CA T'AS FAIT EXPRES DE PAS TOUT RELEVER !! :o. Eulalalaaa !! Mais.. pourquoi ça !!? / Chap 4 : Ben Neji, c'est bien connu, est manipulateur ! ( :p ) donc Sasuke voit forcément son petit blond international comme étant la victime ! :p. / Héhéhé… crois-tu vraiment qu'il ne.. euh non j'ai rien dit. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte pour le moment. (Sasuke. Son attirance pour Naruto.) Mais bon il n'est pas non plus idiot alors il va vite s'en rendre compte. Reste à savoir s'il va l'accepter. / « les prémices de cet instant horrible ». Rhoooo… / Ouais ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs ! Donc en fait, t'as pas le droit de t'en plaindre !! :p. héhéhé. (oui, je sais, tu savais pas ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi Hinata devait venir dans cette satanée chambre ! HAHA ) Mais même. / :s.. ben… parce-que.. ! Et puis comme ça au moins, puisque tout le monde sait quel couple sera à la fin pour Naruto, ben.. ben tu peux te préparer, et puis y'aura moins de raison d'être mal pour Neji puisqu'il ne l'aime pas ! :p. (t'as vu ça comment je te réconforte ! HAHA ! H..Hein ? Qu.. Eien!! Pourquoi tu pleures !!? Q.Q.. ) / Et oui. … :x.. c'est… la vie. (j'avais remarqué sur msn à quel point tu avais été scandalisée ! :p. ) / Ben justement, pour avoir des infos sur son frère ! (qu'il le fait Sasuke.) Comme ça, on est en droit de se demander si ; si Sasuke se rend compte de son amour pour Naruto et aimerai la vivre un peu : va t'il renoncer à sa vengeance ou non !! Puisqu'il est capable de faire une chose horrible à Hinata ! / Oui.. tu accordes peut-être un peu trop ta confiance à Neji… ou alors tu as tout à fait raison de te dire que c'est un cœur d'or et qu'il se sent mal par rapport à ce qui vient de ce passer, et tu vas vouloir l'étriper en réalisant un truc dans ce chapitre-ci. HAHAHA ! / Ben moi je comprends où tu veux en venir et.. et tu as raison. Le départ de Sasuke à jouer un rôle dans la façon qu'à Naruto de penser ! :p. (clapclapclap) / Non c'est pas Sasuke la personne inaccessible pour Neji. PAS DU TOUUT !! :p. / lol. Si ça se trouver, tu as trouver mais ne veux pas encore l'accepter ! :p. (on dirait Sasuke. huhu. Oula.. :s… n… non.. r… repose cette tronçonneuse ! ) / Prévisions chap 5 : Oui. C'estp as dur ça de savoir qu'ils vont se parler. lol.. … oui. .. hmm.. pas vraiment ( :p), ben oui c'est sûr. … hmm… o.o.. huhuhu… huhu.. heinhei !!!… lol. / Pas de souci !! HAHA ! Je post, je post !! :p !

**POW Sasuke. 05.**

La soirée arrive. Naruto dort ici encore une fois. Un peu avant le dîné, le père de Neji me fait demander.

Je dois me rendre dans une sorte de salon privé. Neji m'emmène. Il s'arrête devant une porte coulissante, appelle son oncle, m'annonce, et me dit d'entrer d'un geste de la main.

Tout ce cérémonial juste pour que je lui parle. Il pouvait se déplacer, non !? Mais bref passons. Peut-être qu'il sera plus coopératif que Neji face aux informations sur Itachi. J'ai quand même un peu fertilisé sa fille ! Avec les gênes de la famille Uchiwa.

« Bonjour Sasuke ».

Je sursaute et le vois arriver. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. « Bonjour Monsieur » dis-je le plus calmement du monde.

« Assieds-toi. Veux-tu du thé ? »

« Non. Merci. »

Il sourit devant ma politesse. Je m'assieds à genou ; lui en tailleur de l'autre côté de la petite table. Il demande du thé malgré tout, et attend que le domestique sorte pour engager la conversation.

« J'ai assisté à ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. »

J'aimerai lui dire que je le sais ; que je l'ai vu et que je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas mieux caché sa présence. Mais je me tais. J'attends la suite.

« Mon neveu m'a dit que tu l'avais fait en échange d'information sur ton frère ? »

J'acquiesce. Devant ce genre de personne, j'ai appris bien assez tôt qu'il fallait usé de moins de mots possibles pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper dans les termes.

Il continue.

« Mais tu sais, Neji ne sait pas énormément de choses sur ton aîné. »

Je reste impassible ; je m'en doutais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je cache mon désappointement.

« Cependant… »

Je lève un peu les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il me fixe.

« Moi, ... je connais beaucoup de choses sur lui. Son passé, son présent… »

Il sourit en ajoutant « et un peu de son futur. ».

Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus intensément qu'à son habitude. Je me tiens droit, et ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il va continuer. Seulement quelque chose va m'obliger à patienter. Le thé arrive.

Le service, une ou deux gorgées de bues, et il reprend enfin la discussion laissée de côté.

« En réalité, Neji aime sa cousine. »

Je hausse un sourcil ; dubitatif. Il sourit.

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

Silence. Il boit une autre gorgée, et reprend son sérieux.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Sasuke. »

Je le regarde sans rien dire et écoute attentivement.

« Si Hanabi tombe enceinte, je te dirai où tu peux trouver énormément d'indice sur ton frère et où il se trouve en ce moment. »

Il me jète un coup d'œil, et ajoute « Je ne peux pas te dire où il se trouve mais je peux t'assurer que tu le trouveras très facilement avec ses informations. »

« Refaire à Hanabi... ce que j'ai fait à Hinata ? »

« Oui. »

« Hanabi… est jeune ! »

« C'est certain qu'elle n'est pas encore majeur ; qu'elle est jeune. »

« Très jeune. Quel âge a t'elle ? 14 ans ? »

« Elle va sur ses 16 ans ».

« … »

Je ne fais jamais vraiment attention à elle lorsqu'il nous arrive de la croiser dans la demeure.

Je me tiens bien droit, et prends la parole.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça ? »

« Non. C'est une kunoïchi extrêmement douée et s'il m'est donné d'avoir un petit fils, je préfèrerai qu'il s'agisse de l'enfant d'Hanabi. Surtout s'il possède aussi les gênes de la famille Uchiwa. »

« Si je fais ce que vous me demandez, quand pourrai-je avoir ses informations que vous me promettez être précieuses ? »

« Lorsqu'elle sera enceinte de 4 mois. »

Il va falloir que je m'y mette très sérieusement si je veux les obtenir le plus rapidement possible.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que les informations que j'aurai à ce moment là seront encore valable ? »

« Tu vas être obligé de me croire. »

Il boit une autre gorgée de thé, fait tourner sa tasse, puis bois encore une fois pour la finir. Je l'imite poliment en me tournant plusieurs questions dans la tête. Il reprend la parole.

« Hanabi doit très vite expérimenter les relations sexuelle. C'est aussi pour son bien. Lorsqu'elle partira en mission de longue durée, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit préparée aux hormones des hommes qui l'accompagneront. C'est une jeune femme très séduisante qui a de très bons atouts physiques. »

J'aurai plutôt dit une fille mais je ne corrige pas. Je sais qu'il a fait exprès d'employer ce terme.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas en tant que père qu'elle ait à subir un viol de ma part ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle prendra ça comme un viol ».

Il dirige son regard vers les portes coulissantes. Je sursaute, et réalise. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous épie. Je me lève, et marche jusqu'à l'entrée que j'ouvre. Mais je l'ai fait sans discrétion et lorsque je regarde dans le couloir, je n'aperçois que quelques mèches de cheveux longs et noirs volants au coin du couloir.

« Hanabi nous écoutait. Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué. »

« Je le suis moi-même, monsieur. »

« Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Accepter ? Ou attendre de connaître les idioties que pourra t'avancer Neji ? »

Je reste immobile, puis me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Puis-je vous donner ma réponse demain dans l'après-midi ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps. Hanabi a, à quelques jours près, les mêmes cycles qu'Hinata. »

« .. b… bien. »

Un père qui connaît les cycles de ses filles. … je ne veux même pas savoir comment. Je me convaincs que c'est grâce aux domestiques, et le salue avant de repartir pour la chambre de Neji. Je suis escorté par un homme assez épais mais semblant savoir se battre. Je ne tenterai de toute façon rien. Lorsque je fais coulisser la porte de la chambre de Neji, c'est pour voir se dernier en train de déshabiller Naruto étendu sous lui. Je ferme les yeux en retenant un soupire énervé. Je ne les regarde pas, et vais m'asseoir à ma place de dos à eux. J'entends Naruto demander à Neji de s'arrêter ; et Neji soupirer sans discrétion.

« Tu n'aurais pas put faire plus long Sasuke !? » me râle t'il dessus.

« Je suis très heureux d'être arriver à ce moment. Au moins, Naruto sera préservé quelques heures de plus ! » Je souris en répondant même s'il ne le voit pas.

Un petit moment passe. Je suis maintenant étendu sur le sol. Il fait plutôt bon et je ne vois pas l'utilité de me servir de la couette. Je repense aux mots de son oncle. « Neji aime sa cousine ». Que voulait-il dire par là ? Neji ne peux pas aimer Hinata puisqu'il est homosexuel ! Je sais qu'il n'aime pas vraiment Naruto… que c'est pour jouer.. qu'ils ne sont en fait que de très bons amis mais… de là a aimer une fille, ce ne serait pas vraiment normal… !?

Je me secoue la tête en me frappant intérieurement. Bien sûr que ce serait normal ! C'est une garçon et Hinata une fille !

Mais alors pourquoi sort-il avec Naruto puisqu'il est promis à Hinata ? Il devrait profiter de la situation avec elle puisqu'ils finiront par se marier. Il aurait put le lui faire cet enfant demandé et tellement souhaité par leur famille ! Pourquoi ne pas vouloir la toucher et la protéger s'il l'aime ? Lui qui la rabaisser tellement lorsqu'il l'entraîne…

Je me tourne sur le côté et lève un peu la tête pour voir Neji dans son lit.

… Naruto dans ses bras.

Ils dorment profondément.

Je me lève un instant ; reste immobile, et m'approche d'eux.

Naruto est complètement blottit dans ses bras ; sa joue contre le torse de Neji. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes ; j'entends sa respiration ralentit par son sommeil. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais un sourire attendrit se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je lève ma main, et l'approche de son visage pour caresser son front en écartant des mèches de cheveux blonds.

Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de le faire ; Naruto ouvre les yeux et agrippe mon poignet d'un geste vif et sec. Je sursaute sans m'y attendre et sens mon cœur battra à tout rompre en reconnaissant les yeux du Kyuûbi. Puis tout s'arrête ; il m'adresse un regard et se détend. Neji se tourne de l'autre côté du lit sans se réveiller alors que Naruto chuchote à mon intention.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? »

« Qu… l.. lâche-moi ! »

Je fais un geste brusque pour qu'il lâche son emprise sur mon poignet mais rien n'y fait ; il me tient bien.

Ses yeux sont redevenus bleus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« N… non ! Lâche-moi je te dis ! »

« Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu fais avec ta main si près de moi ! »

J'arrive in-extremis à retenir un rougissement alors qu'il s'assied sur le lit. Il est torse nu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la vue que j'ai affole mon cœur.

Je le voie de haut ; ses grands yeux bleus bien ouverts ne me quittant pas d'un centimètre ; son torse nu ; sa peau un peu bronzée ; son corps musclé bien comme il faut.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sors.

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je cherche dans ma tête ; et ne trouve rien d'autre de mieux à dire que « Neji aime Hinata ».

Il hausse un sourcil, et fronce l'autre.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… n… »

« C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je suis déjà au courant. Et puis à quoi ça va te servir de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me dire ça ? »

Alors c'est vrai ? Naruto le savait, ça veut dire que Neji le lui a déjà dit !?

« Tu… tu restes avec quelqu'un qui… »

« Sasuke. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux ! »

Il me lâche enfin et blottit le dos de Neji contre son torse. Mon cœur s'est prit un coup.

« N… Naruto… ? »

« Laisse-moi dormir. »

J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, mais je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai le ventre noué. Naruto est de dos à moi ; il ne me regarde plus. Je m'écarte du lit, et vais m'asseoir. Je m'allonge sur le sol, et ferme les yeux. Pourquoi a t'il réagit comme ça…

Quelques instants, et j'entends du bruit. Je penche ma tête en arrière pour les voir. Neji s'est réveillé. Naruto chuchote.

« Excuse-moi.. j'ai trop bougé ? »

« … mm… non... ça va… »

« … tu veux un bisou ? »

Je me remets en position initial. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ça. Seulement ; je l'entends quand même.

« Je ne dis pas non ! »

Neji rit doucement ; et ils partagent un baisers mouillé qu'il m'est impossible d'ignorer. Puis brusquement ; un hoquet. Mais pas de Naruto.

De Neji.

« Naruto … ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me sens prêt. »

« … q… quoi ? Tu… es sûr ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Ils vont quand même pas faire ça alors que je suis là !! Naruto !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

« Tu veux me prendre Neji ? »

Silence.

…

Et puis un son de drap. Et de baisers. Je risque un coup d'œil. Mon cœur prend un autre coup. Neji se tient au-dessus de Naruto à quatre pattes. La couettes ; les draps, ont glissé. Ils sont tous les deux en boxer ; leur corps sont… beaux… l'air de rien. Ca ne m'étonne pas mais de les voir l'un au-dessus de l'autre m'oblige à constater à quel point ils peuvent… m'exciter.

Neji glisse sa main dans le boxer de Naruto ; le caresse en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Les jambes de Naruto sont repliées. Je peux voir, d'après le mouvement de ses genoux, qu'il les resserre un peu en gémissant. Les mains de Naruto se relèvent et se posent sur le haut des bras de Neji. Il les resserrent un peu. Neji rompt le baiser, et demande.

« Je peux te l'enlever ? Ca va aller ? »

Je conclu, en voyant Neji se redresser sur ses genoux pour finir de déshabiller Naruto, que se dernier à acquiescé. Le boxer de Naruto vole derrière eux, et arrive tout prêt de moi. Je sursaute et essaie de me calmer. Les gémissements de Naruto sont de plus en plus présent. Je suis parcouru d'un milliard de frissons.

« N… Neji… je… »

« T'inquiète pas. C'est pas ma première fois. Ca va aller Naruto. »

« Me fais pas mal… ! »

« Tu as peur ? »

Léger silence. Puis Neji reprend.

« Ca va aller Naruto. Je te le promets. »

Neji embrasse Naruto, et se redresse pour retirer son propre boxer. Si je ne rougissais pas déjà, je crois que … je serai en train de le faire. Les fesses de Neji sont rebondies et musclées à souhait. J'ouvre la bouche, et plaque une main dessus pour étouffer un gémissement incontrôlé. Neji se penche ; je m'installe un peu mieux pour pouvoir les observer ; les entendre. Ils m'ont complètement oublié.

« Je te prends ? Ou tu veux juste… qu'on se caresse ? »

Prend-le ! Prend-le ! Je ne peux pas attendre ; je veux entendre la voix de Naruto gémir ; l'entendre crier ; pousser des râles de jouissance ; de plaisir.

« P… tu peux.. me prendre… si tu veux. »

Neji ne répond pas. Il tend son bras vers sa table de chevet. Moi je ferme les yeux et essaie de détendre du mieux que je le peux mon corps pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis bien éveillé. J'espère qu'il ne va pas regarder dans cette direction car quelque chose chez moi est tout sauf détendu. Je suis excité ; plus qu'excité.

« Neji… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Capote et lubrifiant. » J'ouvre un œil, et puis les deux en voyant que Neji s'est re-concentré sur Naruto. Il ajoute.

« Tu auras moins mal comme ça. Ca passera tout seul. »

Comme si on allait le croire. Kabuto en utilisait parfois, seulement ça ne marchait pas plus que ça ! Il me faisait mal à coup sûr.

« D…. d'accord. »

J'attends à peine quelques dizaines de secondes, et entends Naruto essayer d'étouffer un gémissement. Essayer est vraiment le mot car il n'y arrive pas.

« Ne.. hhhhhhnnn… »

« Un second ? »

« .. hm… mmm… »

De nouveau, un gémissement un peu plus fort. Je replie un peu mes jambes en rougissant. La voix de Naruto créant ses bruits c'est…

« Je vais y aller Naruto »

Il gémit et chuchote.

« HHH… Hmm.. vas-y… »

Neji bouge un peu, et soulève les jambes de Naruto. Lequel panique un peu.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce sera plus facile comme ça. »

Les genoux de Naruto coincés sur les épaules de Neji, ce dernier se penche en avançant. Naruto pousse un cri, puis un sanglot. Neji le questionne.

« Ca fait mal ? »

« N… non.. ça va… t'inquiète pas... co… continue… ! »

Neji commence à se déhancher ; Naruto à gémir et gémir encore en se cambrant. L'une de ses mains apparaît à l'extérieur du lit. Son poignet se ferme ; s'ouvre ; se crispe. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et fixent cette main qui bougent dans tous les sens. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Aaaa… s… Neji… ANEJIAAAA !!! »

Les mouvements de Neji accélèrent, puis s'arrêtent d'un coup en étouffant un râle. Naruto de même. Moi ; je serre la couette à côté de moi comme un fou pour retenir mon envie de me caresser.

Pensant enfin pouvoir souffler, j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mais la main de Naruto se relève, et son bras va enlacer le corps de Neji.

« Encore… Neji… encore… ! »

Neji reprend alors ses mouvements ; et mon cœur ses battements affolés. Lesquels redoublent lorsque, à la fin de la seconde fois, Naruto gémit quelque chose.

« S… Sasuke… encore… Sa… Aaaahhh… ! Encore… une fois... encore une fois... hh... Sasuke... prends-moi… prends-moi… hmmm… »

Neji se penche et l'embrasse avant de parler.

« C'est Neji Naruto. Pas Sasuke. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Sasuke en me redemandant une autre fois. »

« Je… «

Il est essoufflé.

« Je m'excuse… j'ai vraiment… fais ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Excuse-moi... je… je pensais à lui ».

« C'est rien. Moi je pensais à Hinata. »

« Hm. »

Ils s'embrassent encore. Neji le questionne.

« Tu veux encore une fois ? Je continue encore ? »

« Non je… j'ai peur... d'appeler encore Sasuke à haute … voix et ... qu'il m'entende. Qu'il se réveille. »

« Ok. »

« Je suis désolé… de pas avoir dit ton prénom. »

« Tu l'as dit la première fois ! T'inquiète pas. Je comprends. »

« … »

Neji bouge un peu, et s'allonge à côté de Naruto ; lequel se tourne sûrement pour enlacer Neji.

Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles je me sens reprendre des battements de cœur normaux. Naruto prend la parole.

« Neji… c… ça colle… ! »

« Tu veux aller te doucher ? »

« … tu m'accompagnes ? »

J'ouvre en grands mes yeux. Neji répond par la négative.

« On doit pas laisser Sasuke tout seul. »

« Il dort. »

Petit blanc. Naruto se lève ; je ferme les yeux automatiquement en me tournant d'un air endormi comme si je bougeais dons mon sommeil. J'ouvre un œil en le sentant près de moi. Il récupère son boxer. Seulement ; son regard croise le mien. Il sursaute en hoquetant, et lâche son boxer qu'il vient à peine d'attraper. Je reste les yeux grands ouverts et le fixant. Peut-être… qu'il va croire que je dors les yeux ouvert... !?

« S… Sasuke ? »

Je ne réponds pas. J'entends la voix de Neji.

« Naruto ? Tu compte rester le cul à l'air longtemps comme ça ? »

« Hein ? » demande t'il en se redressant et en se retournant.

Puis il m'oublie complètement.

Le lendemain, la nuit passée m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier et que je ne veux pas accepter.

C'est pourquoi au soir de ce jour suivant cette nuit, je marche dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Hanabi ; son père prévenu de mon accord avec sa proposition.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Oh ben.. je préfère pas vous le dire. XP.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! J'espère ne pas recevoir trop d'ondes négative après ce chapitre et ce que vous pensez que je m'apprête à faire. n.n'… J'attends vos commentaires ! n.n.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 05 :**

**Dadoune : **Et bien la voici la suite ! n.n. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! :p. / Sasu.. euh.. oui.. pauvre Sasu… lol. Il n'est pas le seul à plaindre tout de même. / Moi aussi j'aime Neji !! HAHA ! / Si, si. Ca va tu as fait quelque chose d'à peu près compréhensible ! XD.

**Lolotyv :** Ben oui mais.. :s… il a ses raisons ! Tu verras bien ! … enfin je ne dis pas que c'est bien de violer qui que ce soit, hein ! Mais voilà. / Euh Hinata n'aura pas la permission pour avorter. N.n'… Tu verras bien la suite ! :p. / Sasuke se taper tous .. hum les Hyuga ? Non. Juste quelques-uns. :p. / Ca change ? Ben ça change des grandes, oui, je suis d'accord. Mais pas tant que ça de Hors norme ou Son jouet ? Si ? (ah si pour la mise en page. Enfin même si ça revient un peu au même sur le site.) / Bonne lecture !

**Kana : **Ben parce-qu'on lui a demandé ! (huhu) / Merci pour ma fic ! n.n. Contente qu'elle te plaise. / Bonne lecture !

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **La pauvre !! :s.. j'aurai peur à sa place ! Mais là… ça va ! n.n. Je ne crains normalement rien là où je suis ! :p. (sauf de mourir de suite de maladie, ou écrasée par le lustre puisque je me trouve juste en dessous.. ou alors d'électrocution à cause de mon ordi.) / J'adore le « je tiens à mon bébé » et la précision « je parle de l'ordi » C'est drôle ! Je pensais que tu aurai dis que ton bébé aurait été ta sœur !! mdr. / XD Pauvre clavier ! / Ben c'est leur truc des yeux qui permet de faire ça ! (pour les cycles. :p ) Héhé. / Oui il faut croire que Sasuke sait maîtriser tout !! mdr. Mais il perdra sa contrôle attitude dans pas longtemps ! (kukuku… ) / Ben j'aime bien, moi, le NejiNaru ! :x. / Ben là où je suis rendu dans POW Sasuke, je m'apprête à les faire « conclure » le Sasu et le Naru. Héhé. (maintenant, faut trouver où moi je suis rendu ! hahaha ! ) / ben si tu as 16 bientôt 17, ta sœur qui est plus jeune que toi n'a pas le droit de lire mes fics. Car le rating est « T », et donc pas pour les moins de 16ans ! (et encore, juste parce-qu'on a pas le rating M+ (pour plus de 18ans) sur ce site. )

**Hashakage : **Ben dis que tu n'aimes pas les autre. lol. Je ne t'oblige pas à lire, hein ! / C'est la longueur que je fais pour cette fic. Va falloir s'habituer !! :p. / Ah je ne l'ai pas trouver hard moi.. O.o.. Pas du tout même ! Juste choquant que Hinata soit forcé, mais c'est tout… et encore.. je ne trouve pas avoir détaillé tant que ça !

**Sophie : **Ben parce-qu'il a une bonne raison ! (que je ne dévoilerai pas ! :p) Pour Neji qui n'arrive pas à se déclarer à Hinata. / Ben oui mais Naruto se fait Neji ! Alors il faut bien qu'il se trouve quelqu'un le Sasu !! lol.

**BakaBabacOoL : **Bah.. pas forcément ressentir.. enfin… lol. L'excitation, oui. Mais les sentiments pas forcément ! :p. / Ben oui mais… mais ben faut bien qu'il puisse avoir des info sur 'Tachi tout de même le Sasuke ! / Hiashi veut que son clan ait une bonne descendance ! (l'excuse.) / Ahaha !! Et bien.. cette question concernant Neji et Hinata va durer un moment car je suis au chapitre 11, et ça n'a toujours pas été dévoilé ! :p / Xpldr. « la psychologie Nejicienne. » lol. Tu en invente de ses expressions !

**Skillet : **Et bien.. ce ne sera pas tout à fait ce que tu attends, mais presque. (pour Hanabi. ) / Hanabi la blasée ou la rebelle… mmm.. pas tout à fait ! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**POW Sasuke. ****06.**

Le lendemain, la nuit passée m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier et que je ne veux pas accepter.

C'est pourquoi au soir de ce jour suivant cette nuit, je marche dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Hanabi ; son père prévenu de mon accord avec sa proposition.

Le domestique qui m'accompagnait jusque là attend que j'ouvre la porte, et referme derrière moi pour nous laisser mais je sais qu'il reste au bout du couloir ; il attend que je finisse ce pourquoi je suis venu. Je me retourne et découvre la chambre. C'est une chambre toute simple : un lit ; un bureau ; une armoire et une commode à côté d'une petite console surmontée de plusieurs rouleaux.

« Tu as accepté alors ? »

Je dirige mon regard vers le lit. Il fait sombre ; c'est normal puisque nous sommes en soirée. Mais mes yeux habitués aux endroits sombres, je peux voir Hanabi assise au milieu de son lit ; presque à m'attendre.

« C'était bien toi hier. »

« Oui. »

« … » Je m'approche sans rien dire. Elle me questionne.

« Tu vas me faire l'amour ? »

« Oui. »

« Mon père veux que je tombe enceinte de toi, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Autant ne pas lui mentir.

« Tu sais comment t'y prendre ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. Elle n'est pas au courant pour sa sœur ?

Je m'assieds au bord de son lit, et la regarde. « Et toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle doit connaître, mais ne pas être expérimenté. Je la questionne.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Elle rougit et répond d'un « non » très franc et hautain. Elle se tient droite en inspirant, et me regarde de biais en m'interrogeant. « Bon ? Tu commences ? »

Je lui souris ; amusé ; et lui demande. « Pressé ? »

Elle rougit, et perd en assurance. Elle baisse un peu la tête et commence à se tripoter les doigts en murmurant d'un air timide.

« Curieuse. … intriguée… »

Elle m'attendrirait si jamais je n'avais pas à faire ça. Je me rapproche d'elle ; elle se redresse en se tenant droite. Je prends son menton d'une main, et me rapproche d'elle. Elle me questionne. « Tu vas m'embrasser ? »

J'acquiesce, et fais ce que je lui ai dit que j'allais faire. Je pose mes lèvres sur les sienne, puis faufile ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne suis pas très doué pour embrasser ; on me l'a toujours dit. Mais puisqu'elle n'y connaît rien, elle ne doit pas le remarquer. Je me redresse à l'aide de mon bras gauche, et monte sur le lit ; à genou. Hanabi se crispe un peu mais continue de partager mon baiser. Elle finit par se reculer et par reprendre son souffle en une grande et large inspiration. Je souris. « Tu n'as pas de souffle ? »

Elle rougit et me dit qu'elle n'ai pas très habitué à embrasser. Que c'est même sa première fois. Si j'avais un cœur, je m'excuserai de lui prendre toutes ses premières fois par rapport à ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un de faible alors je ne dis rien. Je suis maintenant à genou sur le lit ; devant elle. Ses jambes sont repliées. Elle se redresse sur ses genoux en écartant les draps. Elle est en pyjama ; un débardeur noir accompagné d'un shorty de même couleur. Elle me regarde, et retire le haut en cachant sa poitrine et en rougissant de plus en plus. Je la regarde faire. Elle se déshabille totalement. Pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seul, je retire mon T-shirt et commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Ceci lorsqu'elle m'arrête en prenant mes poignets pour les écarter un peu.

« Tu as un tatouage ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, et regarde le bas de mon ventre.

« Oh ! Ca !? Euh... oui... Mais... il n'est pas définitif. Il s'en ira bientôt. »

« … Il… descend jusqu'où ? »

Je souris, et me lève pour me déshabiller en totalité. C'est une fille ; ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis il fait noir donc elle ne doit pas discerner grand chose.

« Jusque là où il peut aller. »

Je me suis fait ce sceau ce matin pour ne rien avoir à ressentir lorsque je lui ferai l'amour. Il part du dessous du nombril pour arriver jusqu'au bout de mon entrejambe en tournant autour. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup expérimenté. Une ou deux fois avant de le refaire pour tuer Orochimaru. C'est une invention que j'ai eu du mal à mettre au point. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'Orochimaru ne relâchait sa garde que lorsqu'il jouissait. Mais comme il le faisait alors que j'étais perdu dans de nombreuses sensations ; que je répugne à éprouver ; je n'arrivais pas à faire quoique ce soit.

Ce jusqu'à ce que ce sceau, qui m'empêche de ressentir quoique ce soit, soit réussi.

Ma jouissance à moi est venue lorsque j'ai entendu les battements de son cœur s'arrêter et senti sa peau se refroidir.

Hanabi fixe mon entrejambe ; les yeux grands ouverts.

« Elle est… petite, non ? »

Je ne me vexe pas. Je lui réponds calmement même si l'envie de lui foutre la baffe du siècle insiste dans mon cerveau.

« Tu dois te faire des films sur les tailles Hanabi. »

« … hm… si tu le dis. … »

Je retourne sur le lit ; pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse de nouveau en l'allongeant. Elle m'a beaucoup facilité les choses ; elle était d'accord et très curieuse. Elle a voulu le refaire mais j'ai refusé. Mon sceau ne fonctionne qu'une fois ; il était parti.

« Tu dors avec moi au moins !? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle est allongée à côté de moi qui m'apprêtais à quitter le lit et m'habiller.

« Tu dors avec moi ? On vient de faire l'amour ! Tu vas pas partir quand même ? »

Je l'observe un peu. C'est sûr que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner voir Naruto se faire prendre par Neji. Je suis même sûr et certain que lorsque je retournerai dans la chambre de ce dernier, il sera en plein ébat avec mon ancien coéquipier.

« Hanabi… un domestique est en train d'attendre dans le couloir pour me ramener dans la chambre de ton cousin. Si tu veux que je dorme avec toi, il va falloir marchander avec lui pour qu'il poireaute toute le nuit.»

Elle fronce les sourcil, et éjecte la couette sous laquelle elle vient tout juste de se glisser. Elle se rhabille et sort dans le couloir. Je l'entends appeler. « Hey ! Vous ! Sasuke dort avec moi. C'est plus la peine d'attendre ! Je le surveillerai toute seule ! »

Je souris. Elle m'amuse mine de rien. Comme si elle était assez forte pour espérer me retenir plus d'un centième de demi-seconde.

Elle va crier, hurler, faire un caprice, mais rien n'y fera ; je serai raccompagné dans la chambre de Neji. Lorsque j'y entre, j'aperçois le regard de Naruto rivé sur moi. Neji dort dans son dos ; enlacer contre lui. Naruto m'interroge.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Naruto. C'est entre moi et le père de Neji. »

« Tu ne faisais rien de mal au moins ? Je suis censé te surveiller ! »

Alors surveille-moi mieux que ça, ai-je envie de lui dire. Seulement je ne le fais pas. Je m'assieds par terre, et lui souris comme il aime pour lui répondre.

« Rien qui ne m'ait pas été demandé par quelqu'un de plus haut gradé que toi. »

« Je suis sou les ordres directs de l'Hokage ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !? »

Je soupire, et le regarde en répondant encore avant de m'allonger.

« Naruto. Mon corps est épuisé. S'il te plaît. Je voudrai dormir."

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que tu sois crevé ? »

« C'est pas moi. C'est mon corps. Je suis plus habitué à tout ce monde et ça m'épuise. Alors lâche-moi un peu. »

« … t'es frustrant Sasuke. »

« Ben baise ton Neji. Ca ira mieux. »

« C'est déjà fait. Merci. »

Il se retourne et prend Neji dans ses bras. Moi, je m'allonge et me cache sous la couette. #c'est déjà fait# qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me dire ça !? Je sais bien que c'est déjà fait ! Pas la peine de me raconter !

Mon cœur me fait mal lorsque je l'entends me parler comme ça. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal que je sache !

Une heure passe ; puis brusquement, la porte de la chambre coulisse. Je reste immobile ; guète les bruits. Quelqu'un agrippe ma couette et s'apprête à la soulever lorsque j'entends la voix de Neji.

« Hanabi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? »

« Je veux dormir avec Sasuke ! »

« Quoi !? Ca va plus !? Retourne dans ta chambre ! »

« Sasuke et moi on sort ensemble alors j'ai le droit de dormir avec lui ! »

J'entends ensuite un hoquet surpris et un baffouillement de la part de Naruto. Puis le ton de sa voix légèrement surpris et serré. « Quoi ? »

« Je sors avec Sasuke ! Et puis on a fait l'amour ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux dormir avec lui ! »

Elle soulève la couette, et se glisse dessous sans s'en faire. Je reste les yeux fermés ; les corps détendu comme je peux et l'air endormi. Hanabi se serre contre moi et pose un bras sur mon corps.

Il y a un grand silence. Et puis des bruits de pas pressés et lourds qui se rapproche de moi et Hanabi. Tout ça lorsque je ressens un coup violent sur le haut de mon crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec ma cousine !! T'AS PAS EU ASSEZ D'HINATA !!? »

C'est Neji. Je grimace et masse le haut de mon crâne en soupirant alors que je m'assieds. Neji est debout à côté de moi. Hanabi s'est un peu reculée et dévisage son frère. « Hinata ? »

« Oui ! Hinata ! Il a violé Hinata hier ! Et maintenant toi !? Il ne t'a pas fait l'amour Hanabi ! Il marchande les informations avec ma famille ! »

« JE SAIS CA !! MAIS C'EST PAS POUR AUTANT QUE MAINTENANT ON SORT PAS ENSEMBLE ! »

Hanabi se tourne vers moi en levant une main vers son cousin.

« Dis-lui Sasuke ! »

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji, et aperçois les yeux de Naruto me fixant. Je prends alors la main d'Hanabi et la rapproche de moi pour lui donner un baiser.

« Je sors avec toi Hanabi. »

Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil sans me faire voir ; des larmes se sont nichées dans ses yeux mais il ne les laisse pas couler. Il se rallonge en s'engouffrant sous les draps du lit ; retenant un douloureux sanglots provoqué par ce que je viens de dire. Neji le regarde par-dessus son épaule, puis fait volte face vers sa cousine. Il attrape son bras, et la relève.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Que tu sortes ou pas avec lui ce n'est pas ta chambre et tu n'as rien à y faire ! Dégages ! Va dormir dans ton lit ! »

« NON !!! Laisse-moi !! Sasuke n'a pas le droit de dormir avec moi alors c'est moi qu »

Soudain, Neji s'énerve encore plus et la secoue par le bras en criant un peu plus fort.

« DEGAGES !! LAISSES NOUS DORMIR !! »

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, et la balance dans le couloir sans ménagement. Je le regarde faire ; étonné par sa brutalité.

Il n'est pas censé protéger ses cousines normalement ?

… peut-être est-ce juste Hinata. C'est sûrement ça.

Il fait ensuite quelques signes simples que je connais pour les avoir vu un millier de fois ; il bloque la porte grâce à un jutsu afin qu'Hanabi ne puisse plus rentrer. On va l'entendre frapper et taper contre le bois mais rien n'y fera. Neji me défie du regard de dire quoique ce soit. Des frissons parcourt mon échine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé. Et il n'est certainement pas aussi sérieux qu'il pourrait l'être. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente en mal d'amour après tout.

Je ne dis rien, et me rallonge. Neji me laisse de côté et retourne se coucher. Il se faufile sous sa couette, et parle doucement.

« Naruto ? Ca va ? »

J'ai du lui faire du mal à dire ça à Hanabi ; à l'embrasser juste devant ses yeux.

Mon cœur se serre à nouveau ; pourquoi ai-je agis comme ça alors que je sais qu'il m'aime… Je voulais lui faire du mal sur l'instant ; lui faire ressentir ce que moi je peux ressentir en le voyant coucher avec un autre que moi. Embrasser Neji ; rire avec lui ; partager des choses autre qu'une mission de gardiennage ; faire l'amour avec lui ; se tordre de plaisir sous se doigts. Ou même ne serait-ce que dormir dans ses bras ; enlacer tout contre lui.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant où me mènent mes pensées. J'ai accepté le fait qu'il puissent m'exciter ; d'accord. Je suis tellement habitué au corps des hommes que…. oui mais, … pas… pas d'amour ! Je ne peux pas aimer Naruto d'amour. C'est impossible.

Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas aimer tout cours. C'est impossible pour moi. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Moi j'ai la vengeance ; la mort et le tourment. Cela me convient très bien j'y suis habitué. Mon cœur n'est pas fait pour les sentiments chauds et apaisants ; ils ne font qu'endormir l'âme de celui qui les éprouvent.

Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit ; lorsque le lendemain Neji se réveillera en même temps que Naruto, je regarderai ce dernier embrasser le premier. Naruto me regarde ensuite un instant très court pour dévier automatiquement son regard.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

« Hm. Salut… »

Naruto se lève ; je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il s'habille en disant à Neji s'absenter deux ou trois heures ; qu'il doit aller voir l'Hokage. Neji accepte, échange avec lui un doux baiser que j'observerai sans honte, et le laisse partir avant de s'habiller lui-même. Je le regarde faire. Je vais contenir l'envie de le tuer net en comprenant pourquoi Hanabi a commenté ma taille hier soir. Neji est plus large et plus long que moi.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à me mater comme ça ? »

Je sursaute, et réalise qu'il s'est immobilisé en constatant que je ne quittais pas son entrejambe des yeux. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait qu'il était nu lorsqu'il a mis Hanabi dehors.

Hanabi que je ne verrai d'ailleurs pas de la matinée. Son raffut de cette nuit a du s'ébruiter à travers la demeure. Elle a sûrement été consignée dans un coin ou puni ou tout autre chose.

Lorsque Naruto revient de chez l'Hokage, j'apprends une nouvelle qui me déplaît assez. Et c'est Naruto qui me l'annonce.

« Sasuke, prends tes affaires. On retourne chez toi. Je suis dispensé de mission jusqu'à ton prochain jugement. Je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre : **

Vous verrez bien ! :p.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée d'être tardive en ce moment mais je suis débordée et en très mauvaise santé ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. J'espère vous poster un ou deux chapitre de Frères II ce soir ou demain. (plutôt demain je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire là tout de suite.) En attendant, je patiente pour avoir vos commentaires ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 06 :**

**Baka BabacOoL : **lol. Ouji c'est sûr que le passage de Sasuke n'arrange en rien les choses et les aggrave plus qu'autre chose. / Sasuke en profite pas tant que ça. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire et basta. / Ben non je connais pas non plus la philosophie Uchiwiste. XD. Lol. Par contre je connais la Sasu attitude. Huhu. / Oui Naruto semble en effet très affecté par Les actes de Sasuke. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas une trahison. Sasuke n'est pas à Naruto après tout ! Ben oui ! Naruto s'envoie en l'air avec Neji ! / Voilà donc tout à fait. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Oui mais ça ne me dérange pas cette répétition ci. (du j'aime, j'aime. lol ) :p. / Ben non c'est pas cruel ! C'est intelligent ! Ca entretiens l'envie de connaître la suite ! / Oui j'ai vu les autres reviews ! n.n. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas y répondre puisque tu es anonyme, mais sache que j'ai vraiment apprécié le fait que tu postes des reviews !! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, donc !

**Laé : **Euh oui mais là c'est la review pour POW Sasuke. XD. / Oui. Il semblerait qu'ils puissent être seul. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre se joigne à se duo.. huhu… / Ouais ! Neji est mieux monté que Sasuke ! (attend, c'est mon préféré faut bien que je le gâte !! )

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Yo ! Oui donc tu as peut-être le droit mais pas ta petite sœur !! :p. (en même temps c'est à vos parents e mettre des clés s'ils ne veulent pas que vous lisiez ou voyiez ce genre de chose. :s… ) Mais bon moi je dis ça pour dire. Je peux pas vous empêcher je ne vous connais que via vos reviews. / lol. Ah oui d'accord tu lis en direct. XD. « baiser » est un bien grand mot aussi. lol. Il l'a ensemencé dirons-nous. Lol. / Oui ! Faudrait qu'il le fasse lol. Tiens bah je sais comment je vais faire la fin de mon chapitre 12 maintenant ! Merci ! n.n. (demander à Naruto de l'apprendre à embrasser correctement voir bien.) / Oh bah quand tu pète une pile toi c'est toute une station que tu crames !! XPLDR. Faut mieux pas rester dans les parages quand t'es pas contente ! XD. / Non non t'inquiète pas moi j'ai trouvé ça amusant. C'était pas lourd encore. lol. (c'est pas non plus comme si tu le faisais à chaque fois ou que tu ne parlais absolument pas de la fic. :p ) / Et bien voici la suite ! / La.. l'épilogue.. Ah oui.. lol. J'y pense. Je viens de recevoir une vingtaine de reviews sur Un pari Fou y'a pas longtemps donc ne t'inquiètes pas j'y pense. (faudrait que j'y pense sérieusement d'ailleurs.) Mais là je suis sûr POW Sasuke vois-tu. / Bonne lecture !

**Eien : **Ouais ! Elle était super ravigorante ! J'allais bien, ben j'ai été encore mieux quand je l'ai lu ta review ! n.n. Tu n'aurais pas un style de review qui soigne les maladies par hasard ? lol. Peut-être a ton trouvé un remède miracle contre les maladies auto-imun incurable !!! XD. / Ah bon il était court le chapitre 6 ? J'ai fait comme d'habitude pourtant ! O.o / Ah oui ? lol. Hanabi t'a donc fait rire ? huhu. XD. Hein ? Qu.. quoi ? Quelle conversation ? On a parlé de pureté ? Ah bon ? (regarde en l'air, l'air de rien.) / Oui. C'est de la candeur, et de la curiosité. Les deux. lol. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne devait pas être détendue ! (mais bon. Qui irait craché sur un beau gosse comme ça ? Enfin … j'aurai préféré Neji si j'avais été a sa place mais en même temps, c'est parce-que je donne rarement une très bonne image de Sasuke ces derniers temps. lol. ) / T'as du être très heureuse avec cette phase d'Hanabi sur la.. virilité disons, de Sasuke. lol. Je t'imagine bien avec ton sourire satisfait. Mdr. / Ah bon ? Sasuke aurait été vexé et jaloux ? lol. Il a pas l'air pourtant ! lol. (c'est ironique. :p) Et là je parle par rapport au retour dans la chambre avec Naruto qui est avec Neji. / Oui en effet tu vois ce que tu veux. lol. Mais qui n'est pas comme ça lorsqu'il veut juste lire une histoire afin de se détendre !!? Donc je te pardonne de voir Neji en sauveur de l'humanité. (j'exagère à peine. :p) / Tu aurais voulu être a la place de Neji ? mdr. Moi j'aurai préféré être à celle de Naruto. Il fait bien plus de choses !! XD. / Dis donc, t'es pas sympa avec Sasuke ! C'est quoi cette satisfaction mal placé à voir son égo surdimensionné prendre des claques !? Hein ! lol. / Oui je pense que Naruto a effectivement demandé ça. :p. / Prévisions : Alors.. Pourquoi ça la grève !? Y'avait pas de « dans le prochain chapitre au dernier chapitre ? (me rappelle pas.) – Oui. Oui !!! Hihihihi. (mais c'était une question alors je ne le prends pas pour une hypothèse. – peut-être… peut-être… lol. / C'EST PAS BEAU DE TIRER LA LANGUE !! #tire la langue à son tour et s'en va de son côté.# / …. / # et reviens pour faire un gros câlin à Eien #Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir tirer la langue, hein !? XPLDR. / Et moi j'attends avec impatience tes prochaines reviws !! n.n. Bonne lecture !!

**POW Sasuke. 07.**

Lorsque Naruto revient de chez l'Hokage, j'apprends une nouvelle qui me déplaît assez. Et c'est Naruto qui me l'annonce.

« Sasuke, prends tes affaires. On retourne chez toi. Je suis dispensé de missions jusqu'à ton prochain jugement. Je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle. »

« Qu… »

Il me défie du regard d'en demander plus ou de me plaindre. Nous sommes dans une petite cours arrière de la demeure. Neji s'entraîne vaguement juste pour que son corps ne se relâche pas pendant qu'il me surveille. Naruto se tient debout à côté de moi qui suis assis au bord du couloir extérieur entourant la cour.

Je me tiens droit, souris, et lui demande.

« Tu es tellement jaloux d'Hanabi que tu veux m'éloigner d'elle ? »

« Oui. Et après ? »

Il descend sur le sol et va rejoindre Neji qui s'arrête en le voyant se rapprocher. Je le regarde ; étonné par sa franchise. Mon cœur a fait un léger bond lorsqu'il a prononcé ce « oui ». Je ne pensais pas qu'il… irait jusqu'à l'avouer.

Alors voilà. En milieu d'après-midi, je suis Naruto dans les rues de la ville où tout le monde me dévisage. Nous nous rendons chez moi. Je cache mon soulagement une fois arrivé. Je respire enfin. Je laisse un soupire d'aise s'échapper. Naruto me jète un coup d'œil, et sourit.

« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'observe, hein ! »

Je fronce les sourcils, et ne lui réponds pas. Je prends la direction de la chambre que j'occupe : celle de mon frère.

Mais Naruto m'interrompt en disant quelque chose.

« On dort dans ta chambre Sasuke. Le lit est plus grand. »

Mon cœur s'arrête quasiment. Je fais volte-face et le dévisage les yeux grands ouverts. Il plaisante, non ?

Il me regarde un instant, ré-installe un peu mieux son sac d'affaires sur son épaule, et me passe à côté en direction de ma chambre. Je le regarde passer à côté de moi ; me tourne sans le lâcher des yeux. Il est vraiment sérieux.

L'après-midi a servi à nettoyer un peu. Le plus gros avait été fait lorsque je suis revenu, mais la poussière se ré-installe vite après tout. C'est Naruto qui s'y est mis. Moi… je le regarde ce débattre contre la saleté et époussette les étagères juste pour faire mine de participer. Naruto a fait le sol ; les vitres ; et là il est en train de ré-aménager l'emplacement des meubles.

« Aide-moi !! »

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? Ca te fait de l'exercice. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu as du bide Naruto. »

Il lâche le côté droit du canapé en me dévisageant. Ses joues sont un peu rouges.

… Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Pourtant… il n'a pas de bide. Je disais juste ça pour l'embêter et donner une raison de ne pas l'aider.

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées. Naruto se tient juste devant moi. Il a retiré son haut et me montre son ventre du doigt en me parlant sur un ton assez dur.

« Dis-moi exactement **où** est-ce que j'ai du bide ? J'ai pas un pet de gras alors t'as pas intérêt à dire des choses comme ça ! »

Je pourrai rougir, bafouiller et essayer de m'excuser, … mais au contraire je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je prends le haut de son pantalon d'une main, et tire un peu dessus. Naruto essaie de se reculer en rougissant.

« Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous !!? »

« Je cherche le gras. » Dis-je en lui tournant autour. Je reste dans son dos, et plaque mes mains sur ses hanches en les malaxant un peu. Naruto a sursauté. Moi je m'amuse. Je glisse mes mains sur son ventre et le triture un peu.

« Y'en a pas un peu… là ? » J'appuie sur un endroit près du dessous du nombril. Naruto ne se débat pas. Il est complètement crispé.

« Naruto ? Tu réponds pas ? » Je ris doucement, me colle un peu plus à lui et le regarde de côté. « Naruto… ? » Ses joues et ses oreilles sont complètement rouges ; sa bouche un peu ouverte. Je l'interroge à haute voix : « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il essaie de se pencher un peu mais je le tiens. Mes yeux descendent un peu pour le regarder de haut en bas. Je le lâche brusquement en voyant avec horreur qu'il bande.

« Mais merde t'es dégueu !! »

Je m'éloigne, m'apprête à sortir du salon mais lui me parle en se recroquevillant sur le sol ; à genou ; penché en avant.

« J't'interdis d'sortir d'la… pièce ! Je dois pas… hhh.. te lâcher d'une semelle… «

« Ben commence par débander ! Après tu me chercheras dans la maison si ça te plaît ! »

Je sors de la pièce ; je longe le couloir, et m'arrête devant ma chambre où se trouvent nos affaires à moi et Naruto. Je jète un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir s'il me rejoint. Il doit être totalement bloqué au sol. Je baisse les yeux sur mon bas-ventre.

…

J'ai failli réagir un peu trop moi aussi. Ca m'a plût de le toucher comme ça.

Je vais rester dans ma chambre le reste de la journée. Naruto m'a rejoint plus rapidement que ce que je ne pensais. Nous venons de dîner. Je fais la vaisselle sous le regard de Naruto qui dort debout. Cet imbécile à changer la disposition de ma chambre durant toute la journée. A soulever les meubles à la force de ses bras ; à les déplacer à gauche, à droite. A croire qu'il voulait s'épuiser rapidement.

« Sasuke… t'as bientôt fini… ? »

« Presque. »

« Tu pourrais pas le faire demain, non ? »

« Non. Sinon ça sèche dans les assiettes et on a plus de mal à enlever les saletés. »

« … » Il baille. Je soupire et lui dis qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas se dépenser autant durant la journée. Lui me répond qu'il a fait ça exprès. Je le regarde un léger instant ; surpris.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Je pourrai dormir à côté de toi cette nuit sans me retourner dans tous les sens parce-que j'aurai envie de te toucher… »

Je m'immobilise. Quel imbécile ! Me dire ça comme ça ! Je dois rougir maintenant. Triple idiot !! Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de mon côté maintenant !

Je me sens troublé ; mes mains tremblent. Je lâche la dernière assiette dans le lavabo, et déclare avoir fini. Je prends la direction de la chambre sans le regarder.

Mon Dieu Naruto pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Il me suit ; déjà presque endormi.

Il se couche ; je l'imite de l'autre côté du lit. Je m'étends de dos à lui, et ferme les yeux. Et j'essaie de dormir. Naruto aussi ; dans mon dos. Il est allongé sur le dos. Il gigote. Il avait l'air fatigué mais finalement le fait d'être allongé près de moi doit le travailler malgré tout.

« Arrêtes ça Naruto. »

Je fais mine d'être calme ; mais mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine.

« J'arrive pas à dormir… ! »

« Moi j'aimerai alors tu arrêtes de bouger ! »

Il soupire aussi fort qu'il peut, et plaque son dos contre le matelas avant de ne plus bouger du tout. Le temps passe. Peut-être… deux heures. Trois au maximum. Je ne dors toujours pas mais je fais tout comme. Je voudrais que Naruto se calme. Il n'arrive pas à dormir et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à le garder demain comme un gamin. Il bouge ; gigote ; se tourne et se retourne. Puis soudain ; plus rien pendant une à deux minutes. Et puis je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien dans mon dos.

Il murmure « S… Sasuke ? » Je ne réponds pas. Il souffle doucement. Il est presque contre moi. Je sens sa main gauche se poser sur mon épaule droite. Puis il la tire un peu pour me faire tourner sur le dos. Je suis le mouvement. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il aura le cran de m'embrasser. Sa main droite est à côté de mon visage ; il s'appuie grâce à elle. Sa main gauche, elle, se trouve doucement posée sur mon torse. Elle glisse, puis vient donner un autre appuie à Naruto de l'autre côté de mon corps. Sa respiration tremble.

Naruto… si tu étais en mission en ce moment tu te ferais repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son cœur bat si vite ; son souffle est si fort.

Et il se rapproche d'ailleurs son souffle.

Il murmure encore. « Tu dors ? » Ses mains doivent trembler car je sens comme des vibrations dans le matelas. Il souffle encore très doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se donner du courage tout en gardant contenance. Sa bouche est très proche maintenant ; je le sens facilement.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. En un instant, les mains de Naruto se retirent du matelas ; son souffle s'éloigne de mon visage et Naruto quitte même le lit.

Cet imbécile sort de la chambre. Je rouvre calmement les yeux ; regarde le plafond en entendant Naruto s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Crétin… ».

Je me retourne sur le côté, et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir. Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, Naruto est là ; à côté de moi. Il dort. Je souris en me disant qu'il a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je m'approche de lui, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes juste un instant. Ceci avant de murmurer quelques mots pour lui « Voilà. Tu l'as eu ton baiser. Espèce d'imbécile. » Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain ; les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser !!? Je ne me sens plus là !!? Je l'ai embrassé comme ça, sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais !

Je prends une douche bien froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Ne te laisse pas aller Sasuke ! Tu es ici pour Itachi ! Tu dois juste attendre quelques mois que les filles Hyuga soient bien enceintes !

La douche finie, un petit-déjeuné pris, la vaisselle terminée, je retourne dans ma chambre histoire de ne pas faire crier Naruto dés le réveil. … Tu parles d'un gardien. Il dort pendant que moi je me balade comme je veux dans la maison. Si je le souhaitais, je pourrai sortir ou même partir. Je m'installe sur une chaise ramenée par mes soins dans la chambre, et regarde Naruto ; un sourire très léger peint sur les lèvres.

C'est vraiment un idiot.

Il bouge dans le lit et se tourne doucement sur le dos. Le drap glisse et me laisse voir son torse nu ; ses bras musclés.

… c'est un bel idiot ; il n'y a pas à tortiller.

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement sur la chaise en me disant que j'en ai encore pour un bon moment. Mais Naruto bouge, et ouvre les yeux. Il s'assied d'un coup sec, et se calme en me voyant. Je fais un signe de main en soupirant. « Enfin réveillé ? T'as de la chance que je sois coopératif ! J'aurai pu partir au moins dix milles fois pendant que tu dormais ! »

Il rougit très doucement, et ; mon cœur s'arrête en le voyant faire ; glisse deux doigts sur ses lèvres en me regardant. Je reste pourtant très calme visuellement. Il me demande.

« Je t'ai embrassé dans mon sommeil ? »

Je fronce un sourcil ; quel abruti ce type ! Je me lève en lui répondant que s'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait jamais réveillé ce matin. Je passe dans le couloir alors qu'il me parle de je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'écoute pas. Et puis ; rendu à l'entrée du salon, je me retourne brusquement pour lui faire face, et lui demande. « Naruto. T'es vraiment aussi idiot, ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Il écarquille les yeux, et bafouille des « qu.. » et « quoi ? ». Je soupire. « Non. Tu peux pas faire exprès t'es pas assez intelligent pour ça. »

Il l'a mal pris. Il ne m'adressera pas la parole de toute la journée et m'obligera à rester assis sur le canapé du salon. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire alors j'ai obéis. Et puis il était tranquille comme ça. Enfin un peu de silence ça fait du bien. Je l'ai regardé faire des pompes et des abdos toute la journée. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y participer.

Ils pensent certainement tous qu'en me privant d'entraînement je vais faiblir. Ca me fait doucement rire en y pensant. Je n'ai plus besoin d'entraînement. Il me suffit juste de faire un seau au niveau de mon cœur le matin, et mon corps travail tout seul durant la journée. Et ce même si je ne fais rien.

Et voilà de nouveau la soirée. Et de nouveau Naruto qui n'arrive pas à dormir et moi qui fait semblant. Cette fois, je me suis allongé de face à lui. Enfin plutôt à son dos mais maintenant qu'il ré-essaie de se donner le courage de poser sa bouche sur la mienne, je suis de face à lui. Je m'écouterai, je ferai mine de bouger dans mon sommeil et ferai un mouvement brusque qui scellerait ses lèvres au miennes.

Au moins après ça il pourrait dormir !

Mais je ne fais rien. Et lui non plus.

Une semaine va passer comme ça. Une semaine durant laquelle tous les soirs il essaiera de m'embrasser sans y arriver. Soit il est idiot, soit il est peureux, soit il s'est rendu compte que je ne dors pas vraiment et il veut jouer avec mes nerfs pour voir jusqu'à quand je vais tenir.

Nous sommes en milieu de nuit. Naruto ne dort toujours pas et moi non plus à cause de ses gesticulations. Je fais mine ; comme d'habitude.

« Sasuke ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il ne chuchote presque plus maintenant lorsqu'il m'appelle. Il doit sûrement se dire que j'ai un sommeil très profond et que je ne risque pas de me réveiller.

… c'est normal avec tout le boucan qu'il fait ! Moi qui fais mine de dormir, il n'a toujours pas compris que je feintais, cet imbécile.

Il soupire, et bouge encore. « T'as de la chance Sasuke. Toi, t'arrives à dormir. »

Crétin !! Comme si j'arrivais à dormir !! Pauvre imbécile !

Il bouge encore. Mais ce n'est pas pour m'embrasser. Ses doigts glissent doucement sur mon avant bras en le remontant. Je sens des frissons suivre son touché. Il s'arrête à mon poignet. Ma main est légèrement refermée. Ses doigts commencent à trembler. Il se rapproche encore un peu, et faufile sa main dans la mienne très lentement. Il a tellement peur qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Une fois sa main dans la mienne, il s'installe un peu mieux, et se détend enfin. Il va réussir à dormir après ça. Juste parce-que sa main est dans la mienne.

… vraiment… quel gamin.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, Naruto n'est plus dans le lit. Je me lève sans conviction, passe dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et y faire mon seau au cœur. Je le fais tout le temps maintenant ; c'est comme un automatisme. Je m'habille est me rends dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. En passant dans le couloir, je vois Naruto faire des pompes dans le salon.

« 'jour Naruto »

« Salut ! »

Il est en forme. « Tu t'es réveillé longtemps avant moi ? »

« Y'a trois heures a peu près. »

A oui… quand même. Ce qui veut dire qu'il fait ses pompes depuis une heure et qu'il en a encore pour une heure. Il a du faire ses deux heures d'abdo avant.

La journée passe de nouveau.

Puis une autre et encore une autre. Ca va faire maintenant 4jours qu'il se suffit de sa main dans la mienne le soir pour dormir et ça m'agace énormément. Je m'ennuie de ses bafouillis ; de ses bougeottes incessantes juste parce-que je me trouve à côté de lui. De son souffle qui s'approche tout doucement de mes lèvres ; de son cœur qui tape dans sa poitrine tellement fort que je le ressens.

Alors ce soir, j'ai décidé de m'amuser.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Crétin ! Comme si tu pouvais me faire de l'effet ! Je t'aime pas ! T'entends ! »

« Faire de l'effet et aimer c'est pas la même chose Sasuke. »

« Je sais ! Et alors !!? » Je m'enfonce là… et je panique tellement que je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer. Naruto a vraiment un effet destructeur sur mes nerfs. « Je bande quand tu me touches, quand je te voie, quand tu gémis sous les mains de Neji !! Et après !! MERDE NARUTO ! JE NE T'AIME PAS !! T'ENTENDS ! »

« … je… ne suis pas sourd…. » "

**Merci bueaocup pour vos reviews !! Cette fic est faite en parrallèle à Frères II, et je vois bien que moins de monde la lis, mais je suis très heureuse de recevoir des reviews et de savoir qu'elle plaît ! J'attends vos commentaires avec imptience !!**

Densetsu : Alors Sasuke va s'amuser ?

Nana : Du moins… c'est ce qu'il pense. huhuhu…

Densetsu : #regard Nana de biais ; intrigué et un peu apeuré# Euh… je… #commence à s'éloigner# vais…

Nana : Tu restes ici toi !

Densetsu : D'accord !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 07 :**

**Delphine : **Lol. Oui ça se peut, mais il en faut pas le dire pour autant ! :p. (je pense que c'est parce-que je l'update moins. Du coup elle doit moins être remarquée.) / De rien de rien ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews !! Et bonne lecture !

**Sasukitashi : **Ahaha ! Merci beaucoup !!! n.n. #toute fière# Héhé ! #rougis# Meri beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu les aimes mes histoires !! #gros sourire# / Oui, oui ! Je la continue ! Je laisse pas tomber mes fics. Je les finis jusqu'au bout. A moins qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose, et là je préviendrai mais ça m'étonnerai ! :p. Donc je serai au rendez-vous !! / Et bien c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui je poste ET POW, ET Frères II ! / Bonne lecture !

**Sophie : **Ben oui mais même si Sasu n'est pas avec lui il a le droit d'être jaloux ! Non ? Moi je trouve que c'est légitime. Surtout qu'il peut s'y donner à cœur joie puisque de toute façon, Sasuke sait que Naruto l'aime ! :p. héhé. / Sasuke n'a pas compris, .. ou ne veut pas comprendre ? :p. lol. / XD. Je pense pas que ça dérangera Neji que Sasu soit là en fait. mdr. Enfin vous verrez bien ! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Coucou ! Gu2rie ? Euh.. pas tout à fait mais de toute façon c'est plus bien grave là. Et puis ça doit être mes médicaments qui font que. Donc faut pas s'inquiéter ! n.n. / XD. Oui. Il faut de tout dans un monde certes.. Bien qu'on se passerait de beaucoup de gens volontiers ! mdr. / Euh.. je crois qu.. ah si si tu m'a donné la fin du chapitre 12, mais en fait la suite que j'avais imaginer à partir de là j'ai pas fait. :p. Mais ce n'est pas grave de toute façon que tu me donnes des idées ou non, c'est toujours un régale d'avoir une de tes reviews. / XD. Ah oui d'accord… Ton entourage va finir par se poser des questions si jamais tu continues avec tes sautes d'humeur ! Il faut apprendre à se maîtriser voyons !! mdr. / Ben oui mais c'est un ninja ! 10 abdo t'es fatiguée !? O.o.. Ouaaa.. A oui quand même.. moi j'en fait le double tranquillou et pourtant le sport et moi ça fait l'enfin puissance infini. Mdr. / Héhé… héhéhéhhéé MOUAHMOUHHAHAHAH ! Tu vas voir ça, tu vas voir. n.n. Donc je te dis bonne lecture !! (Reprends ton souffle et calme ton rire avant de commencer. ;p )

**Skillet : **Hanabi comme Hinata auront une importance. n.n. Mais je ne dirai rien dep lus ! Il faudra patienter pour le voir, ça ! :p. / Bonne lecture ! (et je ne vois pas de qui tu parles pour la réaction que tu a adorée. Tu as dit avoir adorée sa réaction mais tu n'as pas préciser de qui. :p. )

**Laé : **Et oui ! Il avait été posté mercredi. Et là ce chapitre il est posté dimanche 26 avril 2009. n.n. (au cas où tu lirai de nouveau en retard. :p ) Ah bah non tu ne liras pas en retard puisque tu sais quand est le prochain chap. :p. XD. Enfin celui-ci quoi. lol. / Héhé. Et ben le voilà le prochain chapitre que tu attends si ardemment ! Je te dis bonne lecture !! n.n Et pense au seau si tu crois baver un peu trop. ;) / Euh je ne sais pas pour les scènes d'action. Pas des grandes- grandes je pense pas je ne sus pas douée pour je crois. / Tu verras ça !! / Héhé. Ben je suis fière d'être la cause de ton adoration pour Neji et le NejiNaru !! LALALA !! n.n. / Gieurgh !! Oh non c'est pas le SasuNaru le couple gay le plus beau de l'histoire du manga !!! :o !! RHOOOo !!

**Zuzur86 : **Non, non, je ne la laisserai pas tomber la fic. Du moment que j'en poste un début, je la finie. Au moins par respect pour le lecteur qui a commencée à la lire ! / Oui 'fin Sasu l'a embrassé mais Naruto dormait et c'était complètement irréfléchi. Il a été super choqué de son propre geste une fois celui-ci fait ! ( :p) / XD. Oui. Il semble vouloir s'amuser en effet. lol. Va t'il y arriver c'est une autre question ! / Ah oui ? Ah et bien merci beaucoup ! n.n./ Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Ben faut croire que non. lol. Naruto je pense que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde de sauter dans les bras de Sasu, mais Sasu… pour le moment je crois qu'il serait réticent. / Moi je serai plutôt pressé de voir s'il va réussir à s'amuser. / Merciiii !! n.n / J'ai coupé cruelle ? Mais non ! Je ferai jamais ça voyons !!! (je sais, mon ton est trop exagérée pour être honnête. :p ) / Merci beaucoup ! Et merci aussi pour tes autres fics sur les OS et les fics terminées !! Ca me fait vraiment très-très plaisir !

**Yaoi-fan-000 : **La voici ! Bonne lecture !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Et oui il faut croire.. lol. XD. Oui ça doit aussi être un peu pour ça que ces nerfs lâche. Le fait de ne pas avoir tout le contrôle sur la situation. :p

**CausticxHeart : **XD. Il s'y fait à la longue. Je le préviens par un signe entre nous, et il ferme les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles. Ou alors je lui dit de sortir tout simplement. Ett je le rappelle quand c'est fini. XP. / Bonne lecture !

**POW Sasuke. 08.**

Ca va faire maintenant 4 jours qu'il se suffit de sa main dans la mienne le soir pour dormir et ça m'agace énormément. Je m'ennuie de ses bafouillis ; de ses bougeottes incessantes juste parce-que je me trouve à côté de lui. De son souffle qui s'approche tout doucement de mes lèvres ; de son cœur qui tape dans sa poitrine tellement fort que je le ressens.

Alors ce soir, j'ai décidé de m'amuser.

Je suis allongé à côté de lui ; sur le dos tout comme lui. J'attends qu'il me prenne par la main en pensant que je dors.

Allez Naruto ! Décides-toi ! Je rouvre les yeux ; excédé. Je tourne la tête vers Naruto. Il ne dort pas encore. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et fixent le plafond.

Je lui demande. « Ca va pas Naruto ? T'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Toi ? » Je ris doucement, mais me calme en le voyant froncer ses sourcils d'un air un peu agacé. J'inspire doucement, et relève un peu ma tête en regardant nos mains entre nous. La sienne est juste à côté de la mienne. Je soupire en laissant mon crâne retomber sur mon oreiller. Naruto me jète un coup d'œil un peu surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Sasuke ? »

« Rien. Dors. »

« … »

Un instant passe. Naruto n'a toujours pas fermé les yeux. Je m'impatiente.

…

Naruto !! Dors merde !!

Je perds patience. Tant pis. Je ferme les yeux, et glisse moi-même ma main dans celle de Naruto. Lequel sursaute et me dévisage. Il murmure mon nom d'une voix serrée et surtout très étonnée. Je ne le regarde pas, et lui dis juste de dormir. C'est une bonne idée finalement. Naruto est tellement sous le choc qu'il ne va pas dormir de la nuit. Je souris intérieurement, et attends assez de temps pour qu'il puisse s'imaginer que je dors.

Je me tourne sur le côté d'un air endormi ; ceci en jetant mon bras par-dessus le corps de Naruto qui est lui aussi de côté; vers moi. Je me rapproche de lui et le serrant un peu. Il n'est pas tout contre moi mais je peux sentir qu'il tremble.

« S…Sas… Sasuke !?"

Je ne réponds pas. Je reste immobile un instant. Juste pour qu'il commence à se détendre. A ce moment précis et avant qu'il ne soit complètement calmé, je le resserre encore et force le passage entre ses jambes. J'y glisse mon genou ; remonte un peu ma cuisse droite entre les siennes. Je sourirai si je ne me retenais pas. Un son bizarre sort de la bouche de Naruto ; et puis des petites expirations courtes et rapides. J'ai envie de rire mais il ne faut absolument pas. Je suis censé être endormi après tout. Je me rapproche encore de lui. Je m'immobilise net en sentant… qu'il est très excité.

Il inspire à fond, et souffle à plusieurs reprises. Il essaie de se replier un peu sur lui-même, mais ses jambes remontent un peu trop. La droite ou plutôt son genou s'arrête à trois millimètre de mon entrejambe. J'ai cru qu'il allait me cogner mais non. Il s'est arrêté. Cependant, il tremble ; et ses tremblements se font contre moi. Je me laisse aller à … être excité. Après tout, je dois dormir et cette réaction est très normale quand on a se genre de vibration contre soi. Le souffle de Naruto tremble encore ; le mien je dois dire qu'il ne serait pas très fameux non plus si je ne me maîtrisais pas. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je fais.

Naruto s'en rend compte et chuchote. « Sasuke ? Tu dors pas ? »

Je ne réponds ni ne fais rien.

« Sasuke ? »

Il pose un doigt sur ma joue, appuie un peu et le retire. Mais sa main reste tout près de ma peau. Je le sens ; j'ai des frissons comme quand quelque chose nous frôle. Ca chatouille.

Sa main se pose doucement sur mon visage ; son pouce glisse sur mes lèvres.

« Tu fais exprès, non ? Tu joues avec moi, hein ? »

Geste in-contrôler de ma part : j'avale ma salive. Je suis tellement troublé que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Il se crispe en hoquetant et s'éloigne de moi dans le lit. Je ne bouge plus. Mon cœur bat rapidement et je suis sûr qu'il s'en rend compte.

Une solution ! Vite ! Une solution ! Sasuke, réfléchis !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux en jouant l'endormi, et feint la surprise en voyant Naruto me dévisager. Je fronce un sourcil, et lui demande « pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, … dors un peu Naruto…. » Et je me retourne de dos à lui en reprenant mes jambes pour moi. Je n'ajoute rien, et referme les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment croire à cette supercherie tellement grosse que moi-même je n'y crois pas ?

Il ne va rien me dire ; me laisser à mes questions. Je me demande vraiment s'il y a cru.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans ses bras. Je suis blottit dos contre son torse ; ses bras autour de moi. Je réalise d'un coup et l'éjecte sans ménagement du lit en me levant à l'opposé.

« PUTAIN MAIS ME TOUCHES PAS COMME CA !! »

Mon cœur me fait mal tellement il bat fort. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me prendre dans ses bras comme ça !!? Il ne se sent plus !? Pour qui se prend-il !?

Naruto s'assied sur le sol et massant son crâne endolori. Il est tombé tête la première. « Aïïïeeee !! Tu pourrais pas être plus doux, non !? » me râle t'il dessus. Moi, pour toute réponse, je lui crie qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas me prendre dans ses bras comme ça. Il y a un blanc, et Naruto me regarde comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse des imbécillités du monde.

Je lui demande ; énervé et agacé : « Quoi !? ». Il tourne la tête, inspire, et me soupire sa réponse.

« Ben c'est pas moi qui me suis collé le premier, hein ! Tu m'as fait bander avec ta cuisse et tu me serrais contre toi alors viens pas me crier dessus juste parce-que je t'ai serré dans mes bras en dormant ! »

Je grimace, et lui crache ma réponse au visage. « Toi ça te fait peut-être plaisir qu'un mec te fasse de l'effet mais moi ça me répugne alors je t'interdis de me tenir comme ça ! Même en dormant !! »

Il écarquille les yeux, et me dévisage un instant avant de parler. « Je te fais de l'effet ? »

Ma tête a un vif mouvement de recul. « T'es fou ? »

« Tu viens de dire que ça te répugne qu'un mec te fasse de l'effet ! Ca veut dire que ça t'a fait de l'effet que je te tienne comme ça ! » me dit-il en se redressant sans me quitter des yeux.

« Crétin ! Comme si tu pouvais me faire de l'effet ! Je t'aime pas ! T'entends ! »

« Faire de l'effet et aimer c'est pas la même chose Sasuke. »

« Je sais ! Et alors !!? » Je m'enfonce là… et je panique tellement que je n'arrive pas à m'en dépêtrer. Naruto a vraiment un effet destructeur sur mes nerfs. « Je bande quand tu me touches, quand je te voie, quand tu gémis sous les mains de Neji !! Et après !! MERDE NARUTO ! JE NE T'AIME PAS !! T'ENTENDS ! »

« … je… ne suis pas sourd…. »

Blanc. Je me rends bien compte que je viens de lui avouer qu'il m'excite et pas qu'un peu. Mais pourtant il ne dit rien. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne en regardant ailleurs, et puis sort de la pièce sans rien me dire. Je reste figé à côté du lit ; le cœur battant et les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? Il est passé, comme ça, à côté de moi, sans rien dire, sans même m'adresser un regard !

« J'passe dans la salle de bain, Sasuke ! Tu restes sage, hein ! » me crie t'il du couloir.

Je m'assieds sur le lit. C'est surréel ! Il aurait du… je ne sais pas, … au moins rougir, ou… bafouiller, faire quelque chose qui lui ressemble ! Pas me snober comme ça !

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je m'énerve. Je me lève d'un geste brusque, et marche à grands pas très décidés dans le couloir. J'entre dans la salle de bain avant que Naruto ne la referme, et lui hurle dessus. « Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me passer comme ça à côté !? HEIN !!? »

Il me repousse sans mal et me dévisage. Je continue : « Je viens de te dire que tu m'excites et toi tu ne fais rien !!? »

Il me répond calmement ; ou plutôt me demande : « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ? »

Blanc.

Je le regarde ; hébété. Il fronce ses sourcils, et commence à doucement s'énerver en me harcelant de mots : « Te forcer à m'embrasser !? Tu pensais que j'allais monter sur le lit et t'agripper pour te faire l'amour peut-être !? T'aurais bien aimer ! Tu n'aurais rien eu à faire de ton côté et tu aurais dit que je t'avais simplement forcer ! Comme ça, pas de souci, t'es pas le fautif ! »

Je reste sans voix. Il ajoute qu'il est avec Neji ; puis il me regarde en tenant le haut de son boxer. « Bon !? Tu sors ? »

Je reste debout en face de lui, et lui demande. « Tu ne vas pas quitter Neji ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Parce-que… enfin je viens de te dire que tu m'excites, … ça veut dire que… on pourrait… »

« J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi Sasuke. »

« Qu »

« Tu peux sortir maintenant !? Je voudrais me doucher. »

Je le regarde m'ouvrir grand la porte et attendre que je sorte. Son visage se veut être décidé, mais je sais qu'il combat l'envie de se ruer sur moi. J'en suis sûr et certain ; il a envie de moi.

Je vais à la porte, et juste avant de sortir, je le regarde et lui demande. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Il me répond le plus calmement qu'il puisse. « J'ai déjà Neji. Et si c'est juste pour coucher je préfère que ce soit clair et net entre moi et l'autre. Toi, … j… j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Alors ça me blesserait. »

Il baisse la tête. Je l'observe un instant, et sors de la salle de bain.

La journée ne commence pas très bien. Une fois passé dans la salle de bain à mon tour, je le rejoins dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Je m'installe en face de lui, et prononce tout bas quelques excuses pour sa tête et le fait de l'avoir éjecté du lit.

« C'est pas grave. T'as flippé, c'est tout. … »

Bien sûr que non j'ai pas flippé. Où va t'il chercher ça !?

Naruto va s'entraîner toute la matinée. Pompes, abdos, et tout un tas d'autres exercices. La journée passe sans rien qui puisse être intéressant à raconter. Je commence à somnoler sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'on sonne à l'entrée. Je sais déjà ce que c'est.

C'est Neji qui revient de sa mission qui a durée un peu plus d'une semaine. Je laisse Naruto aller ouvrir. Neji entre dans le salon ; Naruto va préparer du thé. Je m'assieds sur le canapé, et observe Neji s'installer sur le fauteuil en face.

Il sourit, et me questionne.

« Bonne semaine ? »

Je souris à mon tour ; mielleusement.

« Très. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Naruto. »

« Alors ça y est ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que t'es une pédale, toi aussi ? » Il s'appuie un peu mieux sur ses genoux en se penchant en avant, et me questionne. « T'arrives à vivre avec ? »

J'émet un léger son amusé en faisant « non » de la tête. J'ajoute ensuite « c'est pas parce-que ton mec m'a pris dans ses bras en dormant que moi ça m'a plu. »

« Et pourtant tu viens de dire que tu avais eu une très bonne semaine juste avant de me raconter ton réveil ! »

Je ne dis rien. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer.

« Et toi ? La mission ? »

« Ca t'intéresse ? »

« … » Je lui jète un coup d'œil. Comme si j'allais lui faire le plaisir de répondre oui.

Il sourit en se calant dans le fauteuil, et me répond. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler des missions. Tu le sais très bien. »

Ah oui… c'est vrai.

« C'était rien de bien méchant. Ca a vite été réglé. »

J'écarquille les yeux en le regardant. Il vient de me dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me raconter, et il m'en parle !? … Quoique…non, il ne m'a pas vraiment dit grand chose.

Naruto revient avec le thé. Il nous sert, et s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je me relève aussitôt qu'il s'assied. Neji en profite pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Le fauteuil libéré, je vais m'asseoir dedans. Je bois mon thé en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la main de Neji sur la cuisse de Naruto. Une main qui tripote un peu tranquillement sans se soucier de ceux ou plutôt celui ; soit moi ; qui peut voir.

Je me racle la gorge pour faire comprendre à Neji que je suis présent. Naruto pose une main sur celle de Neji en gardant sa tasse de thé de l'autre, me lance un regard noir, et remonte la main de Neji un peu plus haut sur lui.

J'écarquille les yeux, et tourne mon visage. Neji est étonné, mais ne semble pas pour autant ennuyé. Je le voie approcher son visage de celui de Naruto, et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Je sais ce qu'il lui dit. Je réponds pour Naruto.

« Prenez ma chambre. Je m'en contrefous. »

Je bois une gorgée de thé. Quelques minutes passent, et Naruto se lève en tenant la main de Neji mais en me regardant moi. Il pose sa tasse sur le meuble bas, Neji l'imite, puis ils sortent du salon pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Neji et Naruto vont s'enfermer un bon moment.

J'ai entendu Naruto hurler mon nom de plaisir à travers la maison. A ce moment là, j'ai fermé les yeux et agrippé mon pantalon au niveau des genoux. J'étais toujours assis sur le fauteuil du salon. Je me m'étais jamais senti aussi frustré de toute ma vie.

C'était … vraiment frustrant.

Savoir que Neji le touche ; l'embrasse ; … couche avec lui. Ce alors que Naruto m'aime et que moi je… enfin je… ne serai pas réellement pour mais… si ça pouvait empêcher Neji de le lui faire, … j'accepterai de… me forcer à coucher avec Naruto.

Après tout, je n'ai qu'un simple seau à réaliser sur moi 12h avant de le faire et je ne ressentirai rien ! Alors il pourrait coucher avec moi. Avec celui qu'il aime.

Ca y est. Ca recommence. Naruto crie mon nom. Je serre le tissu de mon pantalon, et pose ma seconde main devant mes yeux.

Combien de fois vont-ils le faire !? Ca fait au moins quatre fois je crois !

Peu de temps après ça, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me tiens droit sur le fauteuil, et attends de voir ou Neji ou Naruto apparaître. J'entends une seconde porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis je vois Naruto en pantalon mais torse-nu arriver à l'entrée du salon et s'y arrêter. Il rougit et me dit que Neji est allé dans la salle de bain. Je ne réponds rien ; j'acquiesce juste.

Je le vois rougir. Ses yeux sont baissés ; son visage aussi. Il me demande. « Tu nous as entendu ? »

« Comment je pourrais ne pas vous entendre avec le bruits que vous avez fait !? » dis-je de manière très agacée.

« Tu m'as… entendu… t'appeler… ? »

Je regarde sur le côté, et réponds par un « oui » très calme.

Il continue ses questions : « Ca t'a plu ? »

Je lui jète un coup d'œil. Je ne réponds pas alors il poursuit : « M'entendre… crier ton prénom... ? Savoir… que je pense à toi dans ces moment là, … ça ne te fait rien ? »

Je gigote un peu ; m'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil en faisant tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je réponds : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? … Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi. »

Blanc. Naruto ne sait pas quoi dire. Il baisse un peu plus la tête en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure et murmure : « Mais tu ne m'aimes pas… je n'arriverai pas… à profiter. … je »

Il allait poursuivre lorsque Neji l'interrompt en arrivant à son tour ; se séchant les cheveux et déclarant très naturellement : « Naruto ! Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain. J'ai fini. »

Naruto sursaute légèrement, s'écarte un peu, rougis, et se tourne dans le couloir quand Neji déclare en me regardant : « Au fait Sasuke, tu vas être papa. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Neji entre plus en avant dans le salon, et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il a quitté tout à l'heure. Il me questionne.

« Tu l'as entendu ? »

« Oui. Comment ne pas l'entendre. »

« Il a pleuré. »

« … » Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

« Il m'a dit que tu faisais semblant de dormir tous les soirs. Que lui essayait de t'embrasser et que tu ne faisais rien. »"

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews !! Je suis très contente de voir que vous aimez autant cette fics que Frères II ! (enfin j'ai compris comme ça... euh.. lol. Bref que vous l'aimez. n.n. ) J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience ! Merci encore !!**

Nana : Tu vois Densetsu ! Y'avais pas à avoir aussi peur d'un lemon !

Densetsu : Oui mais je sais qu'il va arriver ! Tôt ou tard !!

Nana : Certes. Mais je te le dirais à ce momen là ! A toit tout suel pour que tu sortes ! n.n.

Densetsu : ... hmm.. oui mais comme touours tu vas être tellement dedans que tu vas "oublier" de me le dire et je vais subir les préliminaire le temps de comprendre qu'il y aura suite !! ET JE VAIS ME BRULER LES YEUX A VOIR MON FILS SE DEVERGONDE ET

Nana : #interrompt Densetsu# Oui, oui... bon.. je ferai du mieux que je peux pour te prévenir...

Densetsu : Hm.

Nana : #prend une voix mielleuse# Densetsu ... ?

Densetsu : Quoi ?

Nana : Dans le prochain chapitre y'aura une lime ! n.n. VOilà. Tu es prévenu.

Densetsu : O.O


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 08 :**

**Laé : **Non ! Le plus beau couple de manga pas gay, c'est … oalala y'en a tellement que j'en bave rien qu'à chercher !!! :q…. XD. (Oui. Pour le manga Naruto pour moi c'est le NejiNaru. :p) / Si il … non il sait pas ce qu'il veut ! lol. T 'as raison ! mdr. / Héhé.. Je ne te dirai pas avec qui il sera parent. Tu verras ça ! :p. / Oui mais ils remonteront dans ton estime dans pas longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas. n.n. / Oui ça le dégoûte le Sasu de le faire avec Naruto. Mais ben.. d'après lui il veut bien se sacrifier pour que Naruto ne le fasse pas avec Neji ! :p. Héhéhé. C'est pourri, hein, comme excuse. Mdr.

**Dadoune : **Ah oui ? Tu penses vraiment ? huhu. Peut-être que Neji a bluffé en disant ça ! :p. (héhéhé) / Lol. Oui mais non. Neji… Neji n'a pas envie ! :p. Disons que je l'enferme pour qu'il n'aille pas faire de bêtises. / Ben moi ça me fait encore plus plaisir je suis sûr ! (pour toutes tes reviews. n.n. ) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Lectrice n°14 : **Moi !!? SADIQUE !!? Non !! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! :c. (huhu) / XD. Oui je vois que tu es très gentille ! En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sadique mais plutôt toi. :p. / Pourquoi ça tu vas finir par déprimer ! :o ?! / Bonne lecture ! Et ne déprime pas hein !

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Une lime ! Oui. Tu verras bien entre qui. :p. Je te laisse lire tranquillement. n.n. / Ah. Bon alors calme-toi aussi avant de lire ce chapitre, hein ! (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! n.n.) / Ben s'il n'y avait pas de »mais », il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !! :p. héhéhé. / Moi je sais comment je vais faire pour les sortir de tout ça ! HAHAH ! n.n. Mais je ne te le dirai pas ! :p. / Lol. C'est pas gentil de traiter la descendance Uchiwa comme ça !! C'est pas bien du tout même !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Ah oui ? Ca t'énerve les indécis !? huhu. :p. / XD. Sasuke ne doit pas très bien connaître les symptômes de la maladie d'amour. C'est mignon, non ? lol. Ah ? Tu trouves pas toi ? / Ah tu dis que ça t'amuse, mais tu trépigne parce-que Sasuke est un indécis. T'es pas trop contradictoire toi ! lol. / Moi je sais !! (comment ils vont se sortir de tout ça. : p) / Ah tu aimes détester l'Uchiwa toi ? lol. Ben je te laisse le lire tranquillement alors !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Zuzur86 : **Coucou c'est toi ! n.n. (pourquoi dis-tu encore ? J'ai l'impression que tu crois que tu déranges alors que ce n'est pas le cas !! :p.) / Oui d'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas la première personne à se faire des dialogues entre perso et sois dans les reviews. Donc pas d'inquiétude. n.n. / Ouaiiis !! Les compliments !! AHAHA ! / Et bien je te dirai de ne pas te fier à mes previews. Je vous induit parfois en erreur volontairement. :p héhé. / Rhoo !! Pas de gros mots !! C'est pas joli faut mettre des étoiles pour censurer quelques lettres voyons !!! choquée# / Neji ne pique pas Naruto à Sasuke ! Il était là le premier ! Non mais !!:p. / Ben oui Sasuke va être papa. (c'était le but en même temps. :p ) / Euh tu as fait peur à Densetsu donc .. voilà. lol. T'auras pas de réponse de sa part. / Merci à toi ! Euh non je suis loin d'être une déesse ! mdr. Merci mais non. / Oui. Non. Taisons nous sur d'autres éventuels talents. :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Sachiyo : **Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé ! n.n / Sasuke pas crédible ? Ah bon ? Rhooo !! lol. J'aurai jamais pensé qu'on aurait pu penser ça de lui !! ( :p ) / Oui tu m'étonnes que ça pourrait jeter un froid ce qu'à dit Neji. Juste un tout petit peu ! (héhé) / Merci pour le chapitre ! n.n / Et merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes POW autant que Frères II ! Merci beaucoup !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**POW Sasuke. 09.**

Naruto sursaute légèrement, s'écarte un peu, rougis, et se tourne dans le couloir quand Neji déclare en me regardant : « Au fait Sasuke, tu vas être papa. »

Réaction automatique, Naruto le dévisage puis me dévisage. Je ne bouge pas ; je demande juste : « Qui est enceinte ? »

« Hinata et Hanabi. »

Naruto le regarde de nouveau ; étonné de voir son sourire. Je ferai pareil à sa place. Neji est vraiment étrange envers Hinata. Il l'aime, mais il me fait la violer, et est heureux qu'elle soit enceinte de moi.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Contrairement à toi Sasuke, ma famille peut voir absolument tout. » Il tapote le côté de son œil d'un air fier et heureux d'avoir quelque chose de plus. Je souris ; amusé par sa naïveté. Il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point je peux « voir » comme il dit.

Naruto nous laisse. Neji entre plus en avant dans le salon, et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il a quitté tout à l'heure. Il me questionne.

« Tu l'as entendu ? »

« Oui. Comment ne pas l'entendre. »

« Il a pleuré. »

« … » Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

« Il m'a dit que tu faisais semblant de dormir tous les soirs. Que lui essayait de t'embrasser et que tu ne faisais rien. »

Je gigote, et me tiens bien droit dans le fauteuil en demandant. « Et alors ? »

« Tu le fais souffrir. »

« … »

« Il a l'impression que tu l'aimes mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer. ».

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji ; choqué par la pensée de Naruto. Moi l'aimer !? Pour qui se prend-il ?!

Neji continue. « Tu devrais faire quelque chose Sasuke. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse… ? Il est borné. Il m'excite, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je le lui ai déjà dit. »

« Tu veux coucher avec lui ? »

« … » Je hausse une épaule sans répondre. Neji me regarde en restant silencieux alors je finis par dire quelque chose. « Si ça peux t'empêcher de le toucher, … je peux bien me dévouer. »

Je voix Neji écarquiller les yeux, et pouffer de rire avant de déclarer que je viens de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu depuis très longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils en lui lançant un regard énervé.

« En quoi est-ce stupide !? »

« Ton excuse pour justifier ton envie de coucher avec lui ! » Il rit sans retenue. Je fais claquer ma langue sur mon palet, et m'énerve ; ce qui s'entend dans le ton que j'emploie : « Et après !? Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses le toucher !! C'est de ta faute s'il a »

Il me coupe. « S'il a quoi ? Grandit ? Tout le monde vient à vouloir le faire Sasuke ! Toi même t'as envie ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu l'observes quand il est dans la même pièce que toi ! »

« Et comment est-ce que je le regarde ? Tu te fais des idées c'est tout ! »

« Tu le dévores des yeux. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi. C'est tout. Je le surveille de loin. »

Neji se laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé en soupirant. « T'es pathétique Sasuke. »

« Pas plus que toi. Tu aimes Hinata et pourtant tu me laisses lui faire tout ça. »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi pour ce que j'ai fait. Et puis ça va t'arranger, tu auras des informations sur ton frère comme ça ! Alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

« Alors ne me dis pas des choses aussi idiotes que celles que tu viens de dire sur des soit-disant sentiments que j'aurai envers Naruto. »

Je me lève à mon tour, et vais dans la cuisine. Je n'ai rien à y faire, mais plus loin je suis de Neji, mieux je me porte. Seulement il me rejoint dans la cuisine. Il s'adosse à l'embrasure de la porte qui fait l'entrée de la pièce, et croise les bras en me regardant tout sourire. « Mon Dieu mais Sasuke Uchiwa est en train de fuir ! »

Je tourne automatiquement mon visage vers le sien et lui lance un regard plus qu'assassin ; les mangekyous activés. « Répète encore ça une fois et je te fais passer les heures les plus horribles de ta vie. »

Il reprend son sérieux sans montrer sa peur. Il sait de quoi je suis capable ; il doit bien le deviner. Et pourtant il reste maître de lui. Il me regarde même de manière assez hautaine ce que je n'apprécie pas. Mais au moins je préfère ça à des insinuations écœurantes.

« Comment as-tu eu ses pupilles ? Tu devais tuer Naruto pour les avoir. »

« C'est mon problème comment je les ai eu. Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Il se redresse ; ne s'appuie plus à la chambranle. Il repart dans le salon sans me quitter des yeux.

Je me calme de mon côté. Autant Naruto joue avec mes nerfs, autant Neji fait la même chose d'une autre manière.

Je déteste les gens ; les relations humaines. Pourquoi faut-il se formaliser avec tout ça !? On est tellement mieux seul.

« Sasuke !? »

« QUOI !!? » J'écarquille les yeux en m'immobilisant. Naruto est à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je viens de lui hurler dessus sans raison. Je ferme la bouche et baissant ma tête sur le côté ; j'inspire profondément silencieusement et lui redemande : « Quoi ? »

« Euh je… rien… je voulais savoir… où tu étais… »

« Où veux-tu que je sois ! Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. »

Je le contourne pour sortir de la cuisine ; je le bouscule même.

Neji est reparti peu après ça. Nous sommes en toute fin de soirée. Nous sommes couchés. Je suis énervé ; agacé ; bref ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me parler ou faire quoique ce soit qui puisse rajouter une couche à mon humeur massacrante.

Tout le contraire de ce que fait Naruto en somme. Cet imbécile est couché ; de dos à moi ; il gigote, soupire, souffle, … Bref il fait tout pour me mettre les nerfs.

« Doooors !! » Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il me jète un coup d'œil agacé ; presque autant que moi ; et me répond qu'il essaie sans y arriver.

Je soupire ; énervé. « Neji t'as pas assez épuisé cet après-midi !? »

« Non ! Et puis ça te regarde pas ! »

« Alors arrêtes de bouger ! »

Il ronchonne tout bas ; me râle sûrement dessus sans que je l'entende. Il se recroqueville en boule sur le côté ; de face à moi. Je soupire, et prends sa main. Il hoquète, et me dévisage. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et déclare : « De toute façon, tu sais que je fais mine de dormir. »

« Qu… quoi ? »

Blanc.

Je réalise. Neji m'aurait menti ? Il aurait deviné tout seul ? Il bluffait ? Je lâche la main de Naruto, et lui tourne le dos alors qu'il s'assied sur le lit en me demandant.

« Tu fais exprès ? Tu… t'attends de voir ? P… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« J'ai pas envie de répondre à ça. »

« Tu voulais… que je t'embrasse !?

Je soupire en lui répondant « Je voulais surtout que tu arrêtes de bouger dans tous les sens. Si un baiser peut t'aider à dormir, … ça va pas me tuer… »

« Je peux t'embrasser alors ? »

« Non. » Je ferme les yeux, et ne bouge plus. Lui reste un peu immobile, puis se rallonge de son côté.

Je suis en train de dormir. Ou plutôt je me réveille à cause d'une présence que je sens beaucoup trop proche de moi. J'ouvre grand les yeux en comprenant que Naruto vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me redresse en l'éjectant au pied du lit duquel il tombe en arrière. « AAaAAHH !! »

Je me lève sur le lit en frottant mes lèvres, et le pointe du doigt. « QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE LA !!!? »

Il s'assied par terre en me dévisageant. Mes lèvres brûlent. J'ai la chair de poule. « CA VA PAS !! TU VEUX MOURIR !!? »

Naruto me répond ; étonné. « Mais tu faisais semblant de dormir ! Tu pouvais me repousser avant ! »

« JE DORMAIS CRETIN !! »

Je me tourne un peu en passant mon avant-bras sur ma bouche. Je me sens mal. Ma gorge est serrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? M'embrasser comme ça alors que je dors… ! J'aurai pu le tuer en deux secondes si je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait. Non mais quel imbécile !

« Mais tu m'as dit que tu faisais semblant !! Qu… Que je pouvais si au moins j'arrêtais de bouger !! »

« JE DORMAIS !!! TU COMPRENDS PAS QUOI LA DEDANS !! TU SAIS MEME PAS FAIRE LA DIFFERENCE ENTRE UN SOUFFLE ENDORMI ET UN FICTIF !!? »

« JE T'ESTIME !! JE PENSAIS QUE TU FAISAIS BIEN SEMBLANT !! C'EST TOUT !! »

Il se lève au pied du lit. Je m'adosse au mur ; les pieds emmêlés dans le tissu des oreillers. Je soupire ; la gorge toujours serrée. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et pousse une plainte en me laissant glisser le long du mur et finir assis entre nos oreillers.

Naruto m'observe, et finis par dire quelques mots d'un air un peu bourru. « Oui bah... c'est bon... pas la peine d'être comme ça… c'était pas non plus ton premier… e… excuse-moi... ! »

Il soupire, et sort de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à rester comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Plusieurs minutes passent. Je me suis remis du choc et essaie plutôt de me rappeler la sensation. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà embrassé nombre de personne.

… Naruto aussi mais… il dormait. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et puis à nos 12 ans quand on l'a poussé et qu'il est tombé sur moi mais… ça n'avait rien à voir.

Je mouille un peu mes lèvres et les passe l'une sur l'autre comme pour voir si le goût y est encore. Je suis prostré ; ma tête baissée entre mes bras entourant mes genoux. J'ai 17 ans et je me formalise pour un simple baiser.

C'est pathétique pour quelqu'un tel que moi.

Je soupire, et me lève. Je passe dans le couloir ; prêt à aller chercher Naruto dans la maison. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Il est assis en tailleur devant la porte de la chambre. Il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là. Il avait un air pensif. J'ouvre grand la porte et lui parle calmement. « Viens te coucher… tu vas pas dormir dans le couloir alors qu'il y a un lit. »

Il ne dit rien. Il se lève et passe à côté de moi pour se rendre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je referme derrière moi en le suivant. Il va se rallonger sans rien dire. Et moi je le ferai de la même manière que lui.

Il doit être au moins 4h du matin maintenant. Aucun de nous deux ne dort. Je suis étendu sur le dos ; Naruto est de dos à moi ; sa tête un peu cachée sous les draps. Je jète un coup d'œil dans sa direction et demande.

« Je t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Non. Je suis pas si fragile. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. »

… voilà que je m'excuse maintenant…

« C'est pas ta faute Sasuke… je… je me suis fait des idées… je… t'excuse pas… dors maintenant… je… c'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Blanc. J'observe la boule sous le drap ; la boule qu'est Naruto complètement perdu.

Je lui demande. « Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? »

Je l'entends ouvrir la bouche en essayant de retenir un sanglot. Sa gorge est serrée. « Oui ! »

Je me tourne alors sur le côté en relevant le drap sous lequel il s'est emmitouflé, et je l'enlace comme je peux. Je blottis son dos contre mon torse.

« Excuse-moi Naruto. »

« T'es un con !! Tu… tu te rends même pas compte le mal que tu me fais !! »

Il se retourne dans mes bras, et passe les siens autour de mon cou. Il m'embrasse. J'écarquille les yeux, et le repousse en m'écartant en même temps. Je me lève même ; je quitte le lit sans le quitter , lui, des yeux. « Non arrêtes. Je… je t'ai pris dans mes bras par pitié Naruto. J'ai aucun sentiments pour toi ! Je… ne suis pas pour toi. Moi j'ai que de la haine et du ressentiment dans mon cœur. L'amour c'est… pas fait pour moi. Arrêtes. »

Il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe un point dans le vide ; les yeux rivés droit devant lui. « Sasuke je crois… qu'il vaut mieux pas… que… tu me prennes dans tes bras ou que tu t'excuses ou… d'autres trucs de ce genre alors. »

« … Ok. »

« Sois pas… gentil. … avec moi. »

Il s'écarte un peu et se rallonge de son côté. Je fais de même.

Un peu moins d'une heure passe. Naruto est face à moi. Il a les yeux fermés. Il a du s'endormir d'épuisement. Je le regarde sans bouger. Et puis je remarque quelque chose qui me fait sourire malgré moi et me serre le cœur.

Il fait semblant de dormir. Il s'est mis tout près et à joué l'endormi en se rapprochant de moi. Cet imbécile n'a pas trouvé mieux que de faire ce que moi je faisais ces jours-ci.

Ce type m'énerve… tout ce qu'il fait… fait fondre mon cœur et le réchauffe malgré moi.

Je ferme les yeux en rapprochant mon visage du sien. Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en prenant le bas de son visage d'une main pour le redresser une peu. Naruto réagit automatiquement. Il n'a même pas le tact de jouer l'endormi ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il gémis en glissant un bras sous le mien sur mon corps et en ouvrant la bouche. Je sens sa langue toucher la mienne.

Oui. J'ai… moi aussi ouvert la bouche.

L'idée de lui faire croire que je l'aime n'est pas si mal tout compte fait. Autant lui donner ce qu'il veut. Il pourra se calmer et j'aurai plus de liberté de mon côté.

Naruto me pousse sur le dos en s'étendant sur moi. Il n'a de cesse de m'embrasser. Je me sens gauche mais n'en démords pas. Le moindre geste pour lui de ma part lui fait du bien alors que je sois doué ou non ne doit pas beaucoup importer à ces yeux.

Tout se passait bien quand je sens brusquement ses doigts sur mes hanches ; ses doigts et surtout ses ongles. Je fronce les sourcils et romps le baiser que nous partageons. J'ouvre les yeux en sentant comme une vague de chaleur mélangé de chakra. Je sursaute en voyant un flux immense autour de Naruto. Un flux rouge-orangé n'étant autre que le chakra du Kyuûbi. Je le pousse ou du moins essaie. « Naruto… ! »

Cet imbécile s'est trop excité. Il perd les pédales !

« Naruto !! hh.. a » Il ne fait même pas attention à moi. Mes lèvres mises hors de sa porter, il est parti embrasser mon cou et mes clavicules sans se soucier de mon avis. Je pousse un léger cri surpris en sentant des dents bien plus pointues que la normale.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant. Ce mec va me dévorer s'il continue !

« NARUTO ! NARUTO MERDE !! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« « N… NARUTO ! »

Je longe le couloir et tourne dans la cuisine pour le trouver en train de se lever. Il me regarde ; un peu tendu. « S.. tu m'as appelé ? »

« Tu voudrais… m'emmener au cinéma ce soir ? » »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ne vous arrêtez pas surtout ! Cca me fait très plaisir ! Vous avez vu !? Je fais des efforts ! Je vous poste un chapitre par semaine pour cette fic aussi. n.n. (j'ai un peu de marge alors je me le permets.) En espérant ne pas vous étouffer sous les fics ! :s. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaire ! n.n. **

Densetsu : O.o.. Il va le bouffer!?

Nana : Tu penses ton fils cannibal!!?

Densetsu : Quelqu'un va l'arrêter? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer !! Nana !! Dis-moi !!

Nana : Tu verras bien !! :p


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Note :**** Pas de réponses au reviews anonymes comme non-anonymes cette semaine. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un gros gros bug énorme sur mon ordi hier et j'ai du tout formater. Donc mon aol et mes mails je ne les ai plus. Je sais, j'ai les reviewxs sur le site mais mon internet ne foncionne pas assez longtemps en continue pour que mes nerfs tiennent le temps de tout faire. Donc aujourd'hui sur POW Sasuke comme demain sur Frères II, vous n'aurez pas de réponses aux reivews. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui les attendaient. (et là, vous allez me dire comment ça se fait que t'as pas perdu tes fics !? Ben je enregistre sur clé USB !! :p Lalala ! (heureusement sinon j'aurai envoyé valsé mon ordi par la fenêtre. lol. (non seulement pourl es fics, mais aussi pour mes cours. Tout rtaper alors que les exams sont dans deux semaines ça m'aurait fait un peu mal. n.n'.. ) **

**POW Sasuke. 10.**

Je sursaute en voyant un flux immense autour de Naruto. Un flux rouge-orangé n'étant autre que le chakra du Kyuûbi. Je le pousse ou du moins essaie. « Naruto.. ! »

Cet imbécile s'est trop excité. Il perd les pédales !

« Naruto !! hh.. a » Il ne fait même pas attention à moi. Mes lèvres mises hors de sa porter, il est parti embrasser mon cou et mes clavicules sans se soucier de mon avis. Je pousse un léger cri surpris en sentant des dents bien plus pointues que la normale.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant. Ce mec va me dévorer s'il continue !

« NARUTO ! NARUTO MERDE !! »

Il sursaute enfin en m'entendant. Le flux de chakra disparaît tout autour de lui ; ses ongles reviennent à la normal tout comme ses dents. Je retrouve enfin ses beaux yeux bleus.

… Ou tout au moins ses yeux.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Me demande t'il très étonné.

J'inspire à fond et lui donne un coup sur le crâne en lui hurlant dessus. « Tu t'excites trop ! T'as faillit me bouffer ! »

Il reste d'abord interdit, et se met à sourire. « Euh… je te trouve à croquer certes mais… de là à tourner cannibale j'en suis encore loin ! »

« Regarde toi-même ! » Je lui montre la trace de morsure d'où coule un peu de mon sang là où ses canines se sont plongées. Naruto se redresse directement sur ses genoux. Puis il voit les débuts de griffures sur ma peau. Il ouvre la bouche et murmure une injure pour lui-même.

Je suis assis les jambes étalées sous lui ; mon dos un peu arqué ; mes bras me soutenant. Je fixe son visage choqué en parlant. « Tu t'excites trop. Ca fait bouillonner Kyuûbi. »

Il hoquète, et me dévisage en demandant : « T'es au courant ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait parti de ton équipe par le passé. »

« … »

Il abaisse de nouveau ses yeux sur mon corps et me questionne. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Pas tant que ça. Mais contrôle-toi si tu veux aller plus loin. »

« … » Il se mord au coin des lèvres, et s'écarte de moi.

« Vaut mieux… qu'on le fasse pas alors. »

Je l'observe. Il est tendu. Je lui demande : « ça va aller ? »

Il me regarde en forçant un sourire, et hoche la tête en la tournant un peu. Il hausse une épaule, se frotte le crâne, et se lève pour sortir de la chambre.

« Naruto ? »

« J'vais me calmer autrement. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me rallonge correctement ; remets les draps comme il faut puis ferme les yeux. J'entends Naruto revenir peu de temps après ça. Il se re-couche et ne bouge plus.

Quelques minutes et il me demande si je me suis moi aussi soulagé seul. Je fais un non de tête. Je sais qu'il me regarde ; il s'est tourné dans mon sens.

« Tu vas pas le faire ? »

Même mouvement de ma part.

« Je t'ai pas… enfin t'as pas été excité ? »

« Si. »

« Alors »

Je l'interromps. « Tu m'as refroidi Naruto. Enfin Kyuûbi »

« Ah… ah ben... oui... je... » Il se racle la gorge, et ne dit plus rien.

On va dormir jusqu'à 10h. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était quand nous avons réussi à nous endormir. En me réveillant, j'ai constaté que je tenais Naruto dans me bras. Cette position m'a choquée. Je n'aurai pas penser aller le tenir ainsi en dormant.

Ca doit sûrement être lui qui s'est blottit contre moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Bref, je me suis levé très rapidement en le constatant. Il dormait encore.

Je suis maintenant dans la cuisine ; je petit-déjeune sans conviction. Je repense à hier ; à cette nuit. Rester près de Naruto est dangereux pour moi. Dans tous les sens du terme et sous tous les angles. Seulement.. je vais devoir attendre trois mois pour avoir une once d'allusions à Itachi. Et quatre pour être un peu plus sûr de ce qu'on m'avancera. Neji m'a dit hier qu'il ne me ferait attendre que trois mois pour Hinata mais je ne vais très certainement pas attacher grande importance à ce qu'il va me dire sachant que je n'aurai qu'un mois de plus à attendre pour avoir les informations de son oncle.

La chose qui va déranger c'est Naruto. Sa présence me fait changer et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Je sursaute, et aperçois Naruto arriver ; s'approcher. Il reste debout juste à côté de moi ; me fixe. Je le questionne : « Quoi ? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Je fronce un sourcil en grimaçant. Il rougit, et s'éloigne. Il prend de quoi manger dans les placards et s'installe en face de moi à table sans me regarder. Je l'observe en buvant mon bol de café. Je lui demande si je l'ai réveillé. Lui me dit que non ; qu'il a juste senti un énorme coup de froid et que ça l'a réveillé.

Donc c'est bien moi qui l'est réveillé en me levant. Mais bon je ne vais pas lui dire. S'il apprend que je le tenais dans mes bras en dormant il va se faire tout un tas de films.

« Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui Naruto ? »

« Je dois aller voir Tsunade-baba ».

« … » Je le regarde à peine quelques secondes ; je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit qu'il me dit que Neji va venir me surveiller.

« Je ne peux pas aller chez lui ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas. »

« … » Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas vouloir. A cause d'Hanabi très certainement. Moi de ce côté ça m'arrange plutôt… mais j'aurai aimé voir l' oncle de Neji pour essayer de marchander quelques semaines de moins pour le temps à attendre concernant les informations sur Itachi.

Enfin je pourrai toujours essayer ave Neji même si je doute de la validité des ses infos vu ce que m'a dit son oncle.

« Je vais… demander à Tsunade-baba si elle connaît un truc pour calmer Kyuubi… p.. pendant… enfin quand je m'excite trop. »

J'écarquille les yeux en l'entendant. Je me suis immobilisé et l'ai dévisagé tout net. Il rougit et essaie de ne pas croiser mon regard. Puis il se décide finalement à plonger ses yeux dans les miens et à me demander. « On pourra ré-essayer ce soir ? »

Léger moment de flottement. Je regarde l'heure : 11h. Je me lève sans répondre à Naruto, et vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'y fais mon sceau pour ne rien avoir à ressentir si jamais… Enfin au cas où. Lorsque j'en sors, je re-vérifie l'heure pour être sûr. J'espère qu'il ne se jettera pas sur moi en rentrant ou juste après dîner. Il faut que je le fasse attendre jusque 23h et quelques minutes.

Je me sens oppressé d'un coup. Mon cœur bat plus vite que la normale et ma respiration est un peu plus difficile. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à mes 7 ans lorsque la rentrée à l'académie se faisait et que je voyais les regards des professeurs ; l'attente qu'ils avaient en ce qui me concernait tout ça parce-que j'étais le petit frère d'Itachi. J'étais pétrifié mais j'avais hâte de commencer.

« N… NARUTO ! »

Je longe le couloir et tourne dans la cuisine pour le trouver en train de se lever. Il me regarde ; un peu tendu. « S.. tu m'as appelé ? »

« Tu voudrais… m'emmener au cinéma ce soir ? » Je me sens rougir en ajoutant que je n'y suis jamais allé et que j'aimerai voir comment c'est. C'est vrai en un sens. Mais je veux surtout retarder l'heure à laquelle il voudra commencer plus sérieusement les choses.

Ses joues rougissent et ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ? »

Je hausse une épaule en faisant mine de ne pas être concerné. Mais c'est assez ridicule si on y pense puisque c'est moi qui lui ai demandé le rose au joues.

« Je .. je demanderai à Tsunade-baba. Je pense que.. ça passera si je suis avec toi. »

« … hm ». Quelque chose me trottine dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Je décide, puisqu'on en ai à se dire des trucs gênant, de lui demander.

« Naruto. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jiraya pour ton excitation ? C'est lui qui s'occupe de toi normalement ? Alors.. et puis c'est un homme tu serais moins dérangé, non ? »

Son visage devient tendu et moins heureux. Il le lève bien de face à moi et force un sourire en déclarant que le Sanin l'a renié en tant qu'élève il y a peu lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était homosexuel. Cette annonce déclenche un blanc qui va durer jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle Neji aurait du arriver. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir venir. Naruto va attendre une demi-heure puis me demander de me préparer pour sortir. J'obtempère sagement et le suis dehors. Nous allons apprendre sur le chemin du quartier Hyuga que Neji a été demandé à la dernière minutes pour une mission. Je vais donc suivre Naruto jusqu'au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Arrivé là, nous apercevons Sakura discuter avec une femme. J'écoute attentivement Naruto l'appeler et lui parler.

« Shizune !! » Shizune donc… Naruto s'approche d'elles deux. Il fait la bise à Sakura ; ce que je fais par mimétisme à mon tour ; et demande à Shizune si l'Hokage est consultable. La femme, frêle brune assez pâle de peau, lui répond que oui ; que Tsunade-sama est dans son bureau. Naruto me demande alors de l'y suivre. Il les salut ce que je répète par automatisme sans rien dire. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Sakura me regardait en rougissant ; la main droite sur la joue qui a touché la mienne.

Nous montons donc les escaliers extérieur du bâtiment. Je constate d'ailleurs que nous sommes entouré au fur et à mesure de plusieurs ninja.

… sûrement à cause de moi. Naruto n'a pas l'air de s'en formalisé et ne leur parle pas ni ne leur adresse un regard. Ou alors c'est qu'il est tellement stressé par la demande qu'il va faire qu'il ne les a même pas remarqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Laquelle est debout devant sa fenêtre. Les hommes qui nous surveillaient restent dans le couloir ; je suis Naruto dans le bureau même s'il ne me dit pas de le faire. Je serai plus à l'aise à l'intérieur et l'idée de le voir rougir et se débattre pour trouver les mots qui l'aideront à parler me plaît assez.

Tsunade se retourne, nous regarde et nous saluer. « Naruto. Sasuke ».

Naruto, à l'entente de mon prénom, se retourne d'un air étonné. « Sasuke !? Tu.. tu veux pas attendre dans le couloir ? »

« Tu es censé ne pas me quitter d'une semelle Naruto. Et puis de toute façon, je sais que c'est gênant mais je verrai tout ce soir si ça fonctionne. »

« … » Il grimace et insiste du regard. Je soupire, et lui promets de ne pas regarder si jamais il doit montrer ce que de toute façon je verrai durant la nuit.

Tsunade se racle bruyamment la gorge pour nous rappeler qu'elle est ici et qu'elle s'impatiente. Naruto se tourne alors vers elle et inspire profondément avant de commencer.

« Hokage-sama, je »

Il se fait d'emblée coupé. Si Tsunade ne l'avait pas fait je l'aurai fait moi-même ; et pour dire la même chose.

« « Hokage-sama » ? Tu te sens bien Naruto ? »

Naruto rougis en réalisant qu'il en fait peut-être un peu trop pour paraître naturel. Il gigote sur place, et questionne Tsunade. « J'aurai voulu savoir si vous connaissiez un jutsu qui permette de calmer.. l'.. l'ardeur de Kyuûbi. »

Tsunade s'approche de lui en fronçant un sourcil, et lui demande. « Tu as un problème avec Kyuûbi ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ji… » Elle s'interrompt un instant, puis reprend. « Cela dépend Naruto. De quoi s'agit il exactement ? »

Naruto rougit, me jète un coup d'œil, puis la regarde elle. Il bafouille en murmurant. Ses rougissements remontent jusqu'à ses oreilles ; ce qui me fait sourire malgré moi. C'est un crétin fini mais un adorable crétin fini. Je décide de l'aider, et prends donc la parole.

« De sexe Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade me jète un coup d'œil indéfinissable qui se transforme ensuite en étonnement.

Elle garde cependant constance. « Oh. »

Elle s'assied sur son fauteuil face à Naruto qui attend en osant à peine la regarder. Puis elle reprend la parole. « Mais pourtant, cela fait un petit moment que tu es avec Neji. Pourquoi me demander maintenant ? »

Là, je réponds moi-même sans attendre ; très fier et peut-être un peu trop d'avoir à dire cela par rapport à Neji. « Ce n'est pas lui qui l'excite autant. C'est moi. »

De nouveau un coup d'œil indéfinissable que je n'apprécie d'ailleurs pas du tout. Elle redirige son regard vers Naruto qui lui semble m'en vouloir d'avoir dit ça. Il voulait peut-être inventer autre chose.

Tsunade commence ses questions un peu plus précise. Elle montre un siège à Naruto pour qu'il s'installe un peu plus à son aise. Moi, je vais discrètement m'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. On domine la quasi-totalité du village d'ici. C'est un rêve pour se faire un plan de rues et aussi pour constater les changements.

Brusquement, après un certain temps, je sursaute en entendant la voix timide de Naruto. Je me retourne dans sa direction et remarque qu'il est tout prêt de moi.

Je l'interroge : « Hein ? Quoi ? »

« L'Hokage veut… que je lui montre. »

Je hausse un sourcil, et jète un coup d'œil à Tsunade qui se lève et vient vers nous en m'expliquant qu'elle pourra mieux comprendre le problème de Naruto si elle le voit. Je tourne mon regard vers Naruto et lui demande très nettement s'il veut coucher devant elle. Il rougit, et hurle presque un « non » qui me rassure sans que je le montre.

Je n'ai aucune envie quelle voit le seau que j'ai sur le bas-ventre.

« Non, ... j… juste… s'embrasser. »

Je retiens un soupire. Je regarde Tsunade me scruter. A croire que c'est moi et mes réactions qu'elle veut analyser. Cette femme commence à très sérieusement m'agacer. Si ce n'était pas l'Hokage, … Mais elle l'est donc je décide de donner le change. Je pose une main droit sur la hanche gauche de Naruto, et ferme les yeux pour l'embrasser. Naruto est d'abord crispé, mais lorsqu'il se détend et commence à prendre le contrôle du baiser, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder l'Hokage. Elle semble étonné de ma témérité à lui lancé un regard assez noir que je ne peux contrôler malgré mon envie de ne pas me la mettre à dos.

Puis j'écarquille moi-même les yeux lorsque Naruto me repousse contre le mur en engouffrant plus profond sa langue dans ma bouche. Un grognement lui échappe ensuite puis je sens des ongles acérés se glisser sur ma peau lorsqu'il remonte mon T-shirt. Je ferme les yeux en gémissant ; juste pour montrer à l'Hokage que moi je n'y suis pour rien ; que je subis plutôt. Les lèvres de Naruto glisse dans mon cou alors que du chakra s'échappe déjà un peu partout autour de son corps. Puis j'ai la sensation qu'on mord sans retenu mon cou.

Et tout s'arrête.

Je m'écroule par terre en glissant le long du mur ; essoufflé et le cœur battant. Tsunade a arrêté Naruto avant qu'il ne perde totalement la tête et ne m'arrache la carotide. Il est étendu sur le sol ; inconscient. Elle l'a sûrement frappé ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais perdu dans le plaisir de mon côté et je n'ai pas tout suivi.

Ce type m'excite même lorsqu'il est prêt à me tuer.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

Ben y'en a pas parce-quej e n'ai pas ré-installé Word donc comme normalemnet je me réfère au numéro de pages pour ne pas vous mettre de truc trop loin dans le chapitre suivant, je peux pas our le moment ! (et oui, les bug informatique c'est vraiment pas jouasse... :s)

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous en voudrez à mon ordi d'avoir bugé (il se fait vieux, il a deux ans et demi et je l'utilise intensivement tous les jours.) mais pas à moi pour ne pas avoir faire des réponse à vos merveilleuses reviews qui me réjouissent toujorus autant J'attends vos commentaire sur le chapitre avec inmpatience !! n.n. **

**NOTE SUPER IMPORTANTE POUR LES DEPENDANTS ET AUTRES LECTEURS :**** La semaine prochaine, j'ai cours le samedi matin (rattrape de blocus.. snif.) DONC ! Je ne pourrai pas rentrer chez moi le week-end prochain. Ma connexion internet m'ayant été retiré à la cité Universitaire où je loge, je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre. Donc demain vous aurez Frères II comme tous les dimanches, mais la semaine prochaine ce sera le néant de mon côté pour les post. Encore désolée !!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**Arrêt de réponses aux reviews anonymes :** Alors, je suis désolée et à vrai dire je redoute vos réaction, mais je vais devoir arrêter de répondre aux reviews anonymes. C'est interdit sur le site on me l'a encore redit cette semaine (et oui j'ai une amie qui a vu mes chapitres que vous n'avez même pas encore imaginer voir avant un mois !! huhu. Mais bon elle n'a pas eu le temps de les lire, le cours d'archéologie commençait. ) et il semblerait qu'il y ait une hécatombe donc je me dis que vous préfèrerez voir les réponses aux anonymes retirées plutôt que carrément toute la fic. Ce que je peux vous pousser à faire par contre, c'est (pour les anonymes, hein. Les autres ça ne les concerne pas je continue de leur répondre) de vous créer un compte sur le site. Il suffit d'aller dans login en haut à droite de la fenêtre (je pense que c'est aussi comme ça quand on a pas de compte. J'espère parce-que je ne me souviens pas pour moi ça fait trop longtemps). C'est rapide, c'est gratuit, le site n'en ressortira que grandis, et puis vous pourrez envoyer et recevoir des messages privés en dehors des réponses aux reviews (ou des reviews pour ceux qui aurait l'envie d'écrire :p ) Et bien sûr vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés d'écrire des fics pour vous inscrire. (Y'a pleins de lecteurs qui ont un compte sans être fikeur.) Voilà ! Donc je suis désolée et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à poster des reviews si jamais vous restez « anonymes ». (mais vraiment pour certains je serais aux anges de voir qu'ils se font un compte car j'ai très envie de continuez à leur répondre.)

**POW Sasuke. 11.**

Je m'écroule par terre en glissant le long du mur ; essoufflé et le cœur battant. Tsunade a arrêté Naruto avant qu'il ne perde totalement la tête et ne m'arrache la carotide. Il est étendu sur le sol ; inconscient. Elle l'a sûrement frappé ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais perdu dans le plaisir de mon côté et je n'ai pas tout suivi.

Ce type m'excite même lorsqu'il est prêt à me tuer.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme affolant. J'observe les traits reposés de Naruto. Et je sursaute et relève mon visage vers Tsunade qui se tient debout pas très loin de nous.

« Tu joues avec lui ? »

Je déglutis, et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle me coupe en parlant à nouveau. « Naruto t'aime profondément Sasuke. S'il perd autant les pédales c'est parce-qu'il t'a pourchassé toutes ses années ; qu'il t'aime depuis un moment. Jiraya ne s'était rendu compte de rien sur ses attirances, mais moi je le sais. Et je ne veux pas l'aider si toi tu n'es pas sérieux. Ca ne lui apporterait que du chagrin supplémentaire. Et je trouve qu'il en a déjà assez subit. »

Je baisse la tête, regarde Naruto, et réponds calmement : « Aidez-le s'il vous plaît. »

Je ne relève pas la tête ; je ne veux pas voir son visage. Je me sens telle une larve qui ne peut rien faire que de demander de l'aide et je déteste ça.

J'efface vite cette idée de ma tête en pensant que si Naruto arrive à ses fins et s'imagine que nous sommes ensemble ; amoureux et heureux, il va de moins en moins me surveiller.

Déjà… il ne le fait pas vraiment mais j'aurai peut-être des opportunités plus intéressantes.

Nous allons devoir attendre quelques minutes en silence avant que Naruto ne daigne se réveiller, et m'interroger quant au fait de m'avoir ou non fait du mal. Je lui souris tendrement, caresse sa joue et lui dis qu'il a été très doux et qu'il ne m'a aucunement fait mal. Ce qui le soulage. Puis Tsunade prend la parole pour lui annoncer qu'elle va l'aider. Il se retourne automatiquement, et s'approche de son bureau où elle est retournée s'asseoir.

« Vous pouvez ? Vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ? »

« Je comptais justement apprendre ce jutsu à Sakura. Tu vas nous servir. »

Naruto rougis ; je ne vois pas son visage mais j'en suis sûr et certain. Il bafouille le prénom de Sakura. Tsunade ajoute que le fait de laisser Sakura s'en occuper sera son paiement.

« M… mais … pourquoi vous voulez lui apprendre ? J… y'a qu'un Kyuûbi et… enfin… »

« Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera Naruto. Le jutsu que je connais qui pourrai peut-être t'aider est en réalité fait pour combattre les ardeurs masculines envers les femmes. Les envies sexuelles durant les guerres et les conflits sont à proscrire pour éviter les erreur de parcours lors de pillage ou d'entrées en guerre contre des nations. »

« … pardon ? »

Je prends la parole pour expliquer au plus idiots des imbécile. « Les viols Naruto. Ca évite les viols lors des guerres quand les ninjas investissent des villes et villages qui n'ont rien demandé. Il y a beaucoup de pillage et de viol gratuit. »

Naruto m'a jeté un coup d'œil, et se tourne à nouveau vers Tsunade pour lui demander. « Mais ça va marcher sur Kyuûbi ? Je veux quand même pouvoir… le faire ! »

« Nous allons essayer Naruto ! C'est un jutsu qui ne dure pas beaucoup. Et je pense que comme Sakura est une néophyte en ce qui le concerne, il ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. »

Je pose à mon tour une question. « Ca veut dire qu'il faudra revenir ici souvent ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que Naruto calme les ardeurs de Kyuûbi seul, oui. » me répond-elle.

« … » C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Il se passe beaucoup de chose et les personnes les plus importantes et influentes de la ville défilent dans ce bâtiment.

« Mais comment je fais, moi, pour calmer seul ses ardeurs !? Je perds la tête quand Sasuke me touche ! » demande Naruto.

Je me tient bien droit contre le mur ; gêné mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Je regarde Tsunade me jeter un coup d'œil, et adresser ensuite un regard à Naruto en répondant : « Je pense qu'à force d'échanger des moments intimes, tu finiras par te calmer Naruto. L'ardeur de Kyuûbi est sûrement du à ta plus que longue attente. C'est la frustration accumulée tout ce temps qui fait que tu réagisses comme ça. »

Les oreilles de Naruto rougissent. Je souris ; amusé. Je ne me retiens pas pour montrer une nature humaine possible puisque nous sommes dans le bureau de l'Hokage et que c'est elle qui décide en premier de mon sort. Autant passer pour quelqu'un de tendre et aimant.

Tsunade va donc faire appeler Sakura. Cette dernière arrive dans les dix minutes qui suivent et est mise au courant. Elle est un peu choquée ; sûrement pour le côté –Sasuke veut le faire lui aussi et m'a demandé d'aider Naruto- mais elle a gardé constance et étudie sérieusement les gestes et choses à faire pour le jutsu.

Puis Naruto va être mis à contribution en ôtant le haut. Il a pousser un large soupire soulagé lorsque Tsunade lui a dit qu'il s'agissait de Kyuûbi et donc son seau qui était concerné. Pas ses parties intimes. J'ai souri en pensant que cet idiot croyait sûrement qu'il allait devoir enlever le bas devant Sakura et Tsunade. Bien que devant Tsunade, ... il s'y était préparé.

C'est mignon quand on y pense.

En fin d'après-midi, je vais ressortir du bâtiment en compagnie d'un Naruto sur les nerfs. Il a essayé de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ; Kyuûbi n'a pas fait de débordements et cela a eu effet que Naruto aurait bien aimé que Tsunade et Sakura nous laissent seuls dans le bureau.

Il a peur que le jutsu se dissipe rapidement et qu'il ne puisse plus le faire avec moi sans perdre les pédales.

Seulement moi... je dois attendre jusqu'à 23h pour pouvoir le faire sans me perdre totalement. Et c'est hors de question que je le fasse avant.

Naruto marche très rapidement dans les rues ; le souffle déjà anormalement rapide et les joues beaucoup trop rouges pour paraître normales.

Et moi de mon côté, je prend tout mon temps ; je flâne malgré les regards que je déteste voir dirigés sur moi. Je regarde les étales des magasins et les vitrines des boutiques. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à certaines choses par-ci par-là. Et je vois bien que Naruto m'achèterai tout ce dont je veux si seulement cela nous faisait rentrer plus tôt.

Il est 20h. Nous venons d'arriver à la demeure. L'après-midi est passé rapidement en y pensant. Nous sommes restés longtemps avec Tsunade et j'ai bien ralentit le retour ; d'au moins une heure.

Naruto me tourne autour sans oser me demander d'aller tout de suite m'allonger dans la chambre.

« Tu… tu veux manger ? »

Je hausse les sourcils, et l'interroge. « Déjà ? Tu as si faim que ça ? » Il a faim de moi surtout.

« Tu… tu préfères aller… » Il souffle comme il peut pour se calmer.

… Sakura a peut-être calmer l'ardeur de Kyuûbi, mais celle de Naruto en est décuplée.

« Et si on allait au cinéma maintenant Naruto ? Ca nous ferait rentré plus tôt. »

« Un… un ciné ? Maintenant !!? »

« Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmènerais. »

« Mais… le… jutsu... va peut-être pas tenir si longtemps… je… »

Je me lève du canapé où je me trouvais, et m'approche de Naruto. Je prends ses mains en faisant la moue, me mordille le coin des lèvres en lui lançant un petit regard coquin, et approche mes lèvres de son oreille gauche pour lui chuchoter quelques mots sur un ton que je veux sensuel. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux dans la chambre après ça. » J'attends un peu, puis pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire en me reculant.

Nous allons donc au cinéma. Je choisis le film le plus long sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte. Naruto qui m'oblige à m'installer dans le fond. Il pense sûrement qu'il va pouvoir essayer d'échanger quelques baisers avec moi. Si ça peut le calmer le temps d'arriver à la fin du film. Je m'assieds juste à côté de lui en plein milieu de la rangée du fond. Il m'observe m'asseoir et pose l'air de rien sa main sur l'accoudoir entre nous. Il regarde l'écran, et me demande en se tournant brusquement vers moi. « C'est quoi déjà qu'on va voir ? » Je ris doucement, et lui lance un regard amusé en lui répondant qu'il verra bien. Il sourit et se met à rire très nerveusement. Je me penche vers lui, lui chuchote de sa calmer, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il se crispe, rougit, et se détend. Il sourit et hoche la tête en émettant un léger « hm ». Je prends sa main sur l'accoudoir.

Les pubs, puis le film. C'est un film... d'horreur je crois. Je n'en avais jamais vu mais je trouve ça plutôt barbant. Naruto doit être de mon avis car il ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors que plusieurs filles dans la salle n'arrête pas de crier en se blotissant contre leur ; sûrement ; petit ami du moment. Je retiens un soupire ; autant ne pas montrer que je m'ennuie particulièrement sinon Naruto va me proposer de rentrer et c'est encore loin d'être l'heure pour moi de pouvoir faire des galipettes. Il n'est même pas 22h. Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto. Il est appuyé sur l'accoudoir qui se trouve le plus loin de moi ; sa main retenant sa tête.

… Il s'ennuie ferme lui aussi.

Je regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le fond. Les gens sont surtout au milieu ou sur les côté. J'inspire en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à Naruto, et fixe l'écran.

Comment Karin me disait de faire déjà… ? J'inspire profondément, et puis je fais mine de bailler. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire déjà ensuite… ? Ouvrir grand mes bras en l'air, … et … les reposer derrière ma petite amie. Oui c'est ça. Puis la resserrer contre moi et la peloter ou l'embrasser.

Bon. Autant m'exécuter. Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi, et met en pratique ce qu'on m'a « appris » ou plutôt raconter. Je baille la bouche grande ouverte ; ce qui me vaut un coup d'œil intrigué de Naruto ; et étire mes bras avant de placer le droit derrière les épaules de Naruto. Je décide ensuite d'attendre un peu avant de glisser ma main sur son épaule la plus éloigner de moi. Mais quelque chose interrompt ou plutôt accélère ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Naruto soupire discrètement, et se blottit contre moi sans que j'ai à l'y inviter. Puis il chuchote pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes.

« C'est un plan drague ultra ringard, ça, Sasuke. »

Je me crispe en arrondissant mes yeux et reprends très rapidement mon air impassible. Je chuchote à mon tour en regardant l'écran. « Si tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de t'occuper un peu, dis-le-moi… j'arrête et je me re-concentre sur le film ! »

« N'importe quoi. » Il pose sa main gauche sur ma joue droite, et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser en se redressant très légèrement. Je ferme les yeux, et le laisse glisser sa langue dans ma bouche et jouer avec ma propre langue. Je pose ma main droite derrière le crâne de Naruto pour qu'il ne se recule pas. Je veux qu'il continue à m'embrasser. Mes doigts se resserrent dans ses cheveux ; les agrippent presque fermement. Je pousse un grognement rauque en réponse à celui de Naruto. Il retire sa main de ma joue, et prend mon poignet avec. Il tire dessus doucement en essayant de rompre le baiser. Je fais ce qu'il m'intime de faire à contre-cœur. Il s'écarte très peu et me demande « T'embrasses pas souvent, hein ? »

« Qu… pardon ? »

« T'es pas très doué pour embrasser Sasuke. »

Je me racle la gorge en regardant ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'être doué ou pas. C'est tellement bon... reviens vers moi et embrasse-moi !! Abruti !

Je reste calme et chuchote : « Ah oui ? ». Je me penche un peu plus, et pose mes lèvres mouillées sur les siennes ; je n'ai pas à demander passage entre la barrière de ses dents ; il répond à mon baiser, et se recule ensuite un petit peu en me demandant d'attendre un peu.

« Quoi !? … c... c'est toi qui est venu m'embrasser comme ça... ! »

« C'est toi qui a mis ta main sur mon épaule ; t'as voulu faire ton plan drague qui date tellement que Jiraya m'a toujours dit de ne pas l'utiliser… »

« Oui et bien excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appris ces choses-là avec le plus grand pervers du monde. … »

« Tu les as appris avec qui ? »

« Par-ci par-là. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

« … hm… »

Petit moment de silence. Naruto n'ose pas demander plus mais en brûle d'envie. Tellement que moi je dois garder ma frustration pour moi. Il a complètement oublié ce que nous faisions juste avant.

Un peu après, Naruto va de nouveau chuchoter. « Il t'a violé ? »

J'inspire profondément, et me tiens un peu plus droit dans le fauteuil après avoir gigoté. Je ne réponds pas. Il en déduit que la réponse est oui.

« T'as jamais vraiment embrassé qui que ce soit, en fait … c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« O… Orochimaru ? »

« … C'est moi que ça regarde. Ne m'en parle plus. »

Et de nouveau ; un blanc.

C'est au moment où je me concentre enfin un tant soit peu sur le film que Naruto prend le bas de mon visage pour l'amener au sien et m'embrasser après m'avoir dit qu'il s'en fiche qui j'ai déjà embrassé ; du moment que c'est lui que j'embrasse en ce moment. Je ferme les yeux et me complais dans le moment. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine et j'ai bien conscience que c'est plus que dangereux pour moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ce soir. Le film enfin fini, Naruto et moi retournons chez moi.

Il est 23h. Je peux faire tout ce que Naruto veut ; mon seau fonctionne. Je ne le lui dis pas mais je lui fait savoir que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui lui plaira. A peine entré dans la maison, je me tourne vers Naruto et l'embrasse en posant ma main sur son entrejambe par-dessus son pantalon. Il sursaute, et prends mon poignet pour l'écarter. « Attends... ! »

« Hein !? » Je me recule et le dévisage. Il rougit, et me demande de ne pas le toucher à cet endroit si brutalement ; que ça casse même un peu tout d'aller directement là.

« Je… »

« C'est rien. Je suis pas très expérimenté non plus. »

« Je SUIS très expérimenté ! Je l'ai fait des milliers de fois ! »

Blanc. Naruto a les yeux grands ouverts et me regarde de façon choquée. J'avale ma salive en fermant la bouche. Je me sens soudain anxieux d'entendre quelque question que ce soit de sa part.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il prend la parole, mais pas pour me poser de question.

« Bon. Alors… je vais juste dire que moi j'aime pas quand on me prend comme ça d'un coup… surtout que… tu m'as fait mal. »

« … ok. »

« Tu peux la toucher, mais la prends pas comme ça alors que je suis même pas excité… je… j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais me faire broyer. »

« … hm. » Je ne m'excuse pas. J'hésite un peu sans le montrer, et le prends pas la main en lui demandant : « On va dans ma chambre ? »

Il me sourit, et hoche la tête. Il resserre sa main dans la mienne, et me laisse l'emmener.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

" Je viens de me laver les mains ; je repense un peu à hier. Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait fait si je n'avais pas eu ce seau ? Est-ce que j'aurai fait plus que simuler ? Est-ce que j'aurai transpiré plus ? Est-ce que j'aurai ressenti cette sensation de dégoût lorsqu'il aurait joui en moi et moi…

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ? "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! On va reprendre un rythme normal pour les post. (jusqu'à ce que ma conexion internet se fasse changer là je ne pourrai pas poster pendant deux semaiens au minimum je crois) Donc voilà. Va y'avoir le verdict des anonymes à savoir si vous allez continuer ou non à me reviewer sachant que vous n'aurez pas de réponse. (vraiment, faites vous un compte si vous pouvez. Y'a pas besoin d'être un surdoué de l'anglais. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir répondre à tout le monde. ) Et pour les non-anonymes, merci aussi à vous ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des reviews alors n'arrêtez pas ! Vos petites suggestions sont parfois très amusantes, et tout aussi inspirantes quand elle se tiennent debout ! (quand c'est pas le cas je le garde dans un coin de mon esprit pour une prochaine fic !! :p)**

Densetsu : AAHHAA !!! MES YEUX !!! MES YEUUUX !!!

Nana : O.o... Bah ! ... Densetsu ! C'est pas encore commencé !

Densetsu : #se reprend# Ah oui mais non mais c'est parce-que je m'échauffe la voix pour la semaine prochaine !

Nana : Oooohh !

Densetsu : #sourit# Voilà.

Nana : #acquiesce#

Densetsu : #se retord de douleur en couvrant son visage# AAAA !! MES YEUX !! MEEESS YEEEUUUUX !!!

_**Note :** Et oui, la fin de Frrèes II arrivera dans quelques semaines (surtout si j'accélère la parution durant les grandes vacances) et j'ai pensé à faire un truc. Mais je ne sais pas si je le mets en application. Ce serait de créer une nouvelle "fic" sur le site, mais de ne pas un mettre une fic mais plutôt e le premier chapitre des nouvelles fics à venir. Parce-que j'en ai plusieurs et je ne pourrai pas toutes les faire en même temps. DONC ! Je me disais poster le premier chapitre des fics à venir dans cette nouvelle "fic" que j'appellerai.. euh.. bah.. "Fics Previews" ? et voir laquelle interresserait le plus ? ... Pour voir dans quel ordre je pourrai me concentrer sur celles à venir. Vu que je ne pourrai certainement pas les faire toute en même temps et que moi bah.. je les aime bien toute ! Donc voilà. Faire ça maintenant ou dans le mois pour que vous ayez une petite idée de ce qui pourrait vous attendre, et de voir quel est le premier chapitre qui attire le plus. ... Qu'en dites vous ? (m'avez vous seulement comprise ? ) ==== Bon alors en fait je viens de voir qu'il n'y avait pas le droit de faire des previews donc je vais juste poster le premiers chapitres sur deux nouvelles histoires. Vous devrez attendre le fin de Frères II pour avoir la suite ! (et je pense que je n'en ferai qu'une puis lorsque POW Sasuke sera fini je m'attaqerai à l'autre. (peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre sûre parce-que les deux seront de loooonnnngues fics.) .)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous pour ceux qui iront voir !_


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 12.** _(un peu plus tôt que prévu, je sais. Comme ça je mets un le mercredi, l'autre le dimanche. Sauf mercredi prochain je ne serai pas là.)_

J'hésite un peu sans le montrer, et le prends pas la main en lui demandant : « On va dans ma chambre ? »

Il me sourit, et hoche la tête. Il resserre sa main dans la mienne, et me laisse l'emmener.

J'entre le premier dans la chambre. Je lâche Naruto, et me mets torse-nu avant de me retourner vers mon « colocataire ». Il me regarde ; le rouge aux joues ; et me demande.

« On le fait vraiment alors, … hein ? »

Je hausse les sourcils, et me trouve soudain assez bête.

« Ben... oui !? Tu… ne veux plus ? »

« Bien sur que si ! » n'hésite t'il pas à répondre automatiquement. « C'est juste que je… pensais pas que ça m'arriverai un jour. »

Petit blanc. Et puis ; son regard se pose sur quelque chose. Il s'approche brusquement de moi et déboutonne mon pantalon puis en baisse la braguette. Je suis prêt à me reculer d'un coup lorsqu'il s'arrête et me demande. « T'as un seau ? »

« … o... oui… il… devrait bientôt partir. T'en fais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme seau ? »

Il s'agenouille au sol, et baisse un peu plus encore mon boxer. Il se questionne à haute voix. « Il va jusqu'où ? »

Il s'apprête à descendre encore mon sous-vêtement mais je l'interromps.

« E … et si tu t'allongeais Naruto !? On est pas là pour parler seau ! »

Il se crispe, et se dirige vers le lit à quatre pattes puisqu'il était rendu à genou au sol. Il reste dans cette même position une fois sur le lit ; comme bloqué. Il me pose une question très timide. « Sasuke… je peux te prendre ? »

« C'est comme ça que je veux que ça se fasse Naruto. »

Il s'assied en tailleur après s'être tourné vers moi. « C'est vrai ? » me demande t'il.

« Oui. »

« … »

Je retire mon pantalon, mais garde mon boxer. Je suis assez pudique même si je n'aime pas qu'on me le fasse remarquer. Je pose mes genoux sur le lit, et m'approche de Naruto. J'agrippe le bas de son pull, prends en même temps son T-shirt, et les lui retire. Il se cambre lorsque sa tête passe le col. Je balance ses vêtements pendant que, lui, déboutonne son pantalon et en descend la braguette. Je pose une main sur son épaule gauche, et le pousse en arrière tout en m'allongeant sur lui. Ses jours sont roses à souhait ; ses yeux grands ouverts plongés dans les miens. Je ferme mes paupières, et embrasse ses lèvres. Je fais bien attention à positionner mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes, et glisse lentement une main sous son boxer de façon à caresser très légèrement son entrejambe. Puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça tout à l'heure… mais cette fois je crois qu'il apprécie à l'entente de ses gémissements. Je sens ses mains ; sans les ongles longs de Kyuûbi ; se glisser sur mes fesses. Je devrais sûrement ressentir un plaisir immense, mais rien. Le seau fonctionne à merveille. Par contre, je sens que mon excitation se frotter à celle de Naruto au travers de nos boxers. Je décide de retirer celui de Naruto à ce dernier. Je me recule sur ses jambes, et le déshabille entièrement. Puis je retire le mien.

« Je dois… te préparer ? » me demande t'il timidement.

« Non t'inquiètes pas. Je suis habitué."

Je me positionne sur lui, et le fait entrer en moi. Il ouvre grand la bouche et essaie de souffler ou d'inspirer… enfin il essaie de faire quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à grand chose. Ses yeux ; sa bouche ; sont grands ouverts. Ses mains sont un peu levées et tente de m'agripper mais elle restent suspendues dans le vide à moitié fermées. Je décide de les prendre dans les miennes. J'entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

Je lui demande : « Ca va ? »

Il ne répond rien. Il baragouine des sons plutôt étranges.

Je souris, et commence un déhanchements qui arrache un râle à Naruto. Juste à ce moment, je sens Naruto se libérer en moi. J'écarquille les yeux en m'immobilisant. Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et le voit rouge de honte. Je fais mine de rien, et continue mes déhanchements ; histoire de ne pas rester sur … ça. Il a été si rapide… !

Naruto lâche mes mains des siennes, et tente de me masturber. Mais je prends ses mains et lui chuchote d'arrêter ; que je vais venir avec sa seconde fois. Il me lance un léger regard mal à l'aise. Je lui souris, et lui dis que tout va bien ; que ça ne me fait rien de ne jouir qu'une fois.

… ça m'arrange même plus qu'autre chose.

Ca va durer plus longtemps cette fois. Naruto va se mouvoir sous moi pour accompagner mes déhanchements. Il ne va faire aucun bruit. Ses yeux seront fixés au plafond et sa bouche fermement scellée. Lorsqu'il va se libérer à nouveau ; en même temps que moi ; je vais croire voir une ou deux larmes rouler sur ses joues. Je ralentis mes mouvements et les arrête avant de me retirer. Je m'assieds sur le côté, et sursaute en voyant Naruto se tourner sur le dos et s'agenouiller entre mes jambes. Il prend mon membre en main et y fais des mouvements de pompes en ; je pense le voir à son visage ; essayant de trouver le courage pour le lécher.

« Naruto… t… arrêtes, je… »

Je hoquète en inspirant ; j'étouffe un gémissement.

J'ai déjà joui et mon seau a disparu ; je ressens tout ce qui se passe. Je cherche une aide du regard ; essaie d'oublier cette fabuleuse sensation que provoque la langue de Naruto sur moi ; la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon entrejambe. Je ferme la bouche et expire bruyamment par le nez. J'agrippe les cheveux de Naruto de ma main droite et un coin d'oreiller de la gauche.

Tout ça quand brusquement, je sens des dents pointues glisser ou plutôt griffer ma peau. J'ouvre la bouche, et émets quelques plaintes en essayant de tirer sur les cheveux de Naruto.

« Naruto... !… N… Naruto !! Arrêtes."

Son cou se tord un peu ; son visage se relève alors qu'il retire mon membre de sa bouche en le léchant la bouche grand ouverte. Ses paupières laissent apparaître des yeux orangés. Ses ongles poussent rapidement et un flux de chakra orangé envahit la pièce.

Juste au moment où il allait refermer à nouveau sa bouche sur mon membre, je l'assomme en injectant un peu de mon chakra dans sa tête au niveau du haut de son crâne. Il s'effondre net sur le lit. J'ai vraiment eu chaud. Je me rends compte qu'il aurait pu me mordre en se crispant lorsque je lui ai envoyé mon chakra. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser très longtemps. Je prends délicatement sa tête d'une main et mon entrejambe d'une autre pour … l'éloigner ; tout simplement.

Je ne veux peut-être pas de sentiments chaleureux dans mon cœur, mais je tiens à ma virilité.

J'allonge Naruto correctement sur le lit et le recouvre des draps et de la couette. J'enfile un boxer, et pars prendre une douche.

Le lendemain je me réveille à côté de lui. Naruto est réveillé ; allongé sur le dos et fixant le plafond.

« Naruto ? »

« Je… me sens… pas super bien. »

« … » Je m'assieds. Je lui demande ce qui se passe. Il répond calmement. « J'ai joui super vite. … »

« C'était que le premier coup. Ca a été super la deuxième fois. »

Il sourit et hoche la tête en riant doucement. « Oui ça… oui. C'était génial. »

« Pourquoi t'as pleuré à la fin ? »

« Je me suis senti nul dés que… j'avais la première en tête et je… »

Il soupire. Je prends sa main et la resserre. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et décide de changer un peu de sujet. « Tu n'as plus ton seau. »

Je baisse les yeux sur mon bas-ventre vers l'élastique de mon boxer, et réponds que oui ; qu'il est parti durant la nuit. Il fixe juste mon bas-ventre avant de me demander.

« T'as pas eu l'air d'aimer Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? Hier ? »

« Oui. … tu soufflais, … tu… mais… j'avais l'impression que c'était mécanique pour toi. »

« Mais non. Dis pas de bêtises. » Je pensais avoir correctement simulé. Pour lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête, je pose une main sur sa joue et baisse mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme sur la sienne.

J'ai une soudaine envie de lui. Je me sens frustré ; sans me l'avouer ; de ne rien avoir ressentit hier. Mais tout s'arrête lorsque je sens Naruto me repousser.

« Attends… je… vais perdre les pédales comme hier sinon… faut… faut que je retourne voir Sakura. … quelle scelle un peu… Kyuûbi. Et puis elle m'a dit de venir la voir pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Enfin si je n'ai pas débloqué. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Il mordille le coin gauche de sa lèvre, et acquiesce en souriant. Je fais un tour aux toilettes histoire de refaire mon seau pour ce soir. Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour attendre un peu moins. Et aussi peut-être ressentir un peu.

Lorsque je l'embrasse j'ai l'impression que je décolle du sol ; c'est … pas la même chose que d'habitude.

C'est aussi pour ça que je veux absolument le faire avec mon seau lorsque je suis en état normal. Ca compliquerait beaucoup trop les choses si jamais je m'attachais à quelqu'un.

Mais pourtant j'aimerai bien ressentir un peu… Je me penche et m'appuie au lavabo juste à côté des WC. Je viens de me laver les mains ; je repense un peu à hier. Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait fait si je n'avais pas eu ce seau ? Est-ce que j'aurai fait plus que simuler ? Est-ce que j'aurai transpiré plus ? Est-ce que j'aurai ressenti cette sensation de dégoût lorsqu'il aurait joui en moi et moi…

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ?

« SASUKE ! T'AS DES PROBLEMES DE DIGESTION ? »

Je rougis, et sors rapidement ; le visage agacé. Naruto est dans le couloir et me suit des yeux alors que je lui râle dessus de me laisse un peu tranquille. Il se taît et me laisse aller dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Deux petites heures plus tard, il frappe à l'entrée de la chambre, et parle doucement.

« Sasuke… on y va ? »

J'acquiesce et me lève. Nous sortons et nous rendons au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Je suis docilement Naruto sous le regard d'Anbu qui me surveillent de loin mais qui me surveillent malgré tout. Nous trouvons enfin Sakura ; elle accompagne Tsunade tout en discutant. Naruto accélère le pas et prend un peu de distance. Je suis calmement sachant qu'il va s'arrêter dans quelques mètres.

« Sakura ! »

Sakura lui sourit, me sourit de loin, et arrête ses pas tout comme Tsunade. Cette dernière attend que je sois à leur hauteur pour demander : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto qui rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en évitant le regard de son Hokage. Il bafouille un « super » très rapidement qui ne ressemble à rien. Je souris du coin des lèvres ; moqueur. Mais bon si j'étais dans sa situation je pense que je serai aussi dans le même état.

Il inspire profondément, et ajoute : « mais ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps… on… a eu le temps... qu… que de le faire deux fois… t... très rapidement. »

Tsunade hausse un sourcil, et échange un regard surpris avec Sakura avant de demander à Naruto quand est-ce qu'on l'a fait. Naruto baisse la tête et murmure un « en plein milieu de la nuit » maussade. Je sens là-dedans tout le reproche qu'il a envers moi de l'avoir fait attendre.

Sakura lui hurle dessus en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas attendre aussi longtemps ; que ça ne se fait pas obligatoirement en pleine nuit. Là, c'est vers moi que les regards se dirigent ; un timide de Naruto et deux interrogateurs des femmes. J'inspire, et soupire une explication : « Je l'ai fait languir. Je… je voulais qu'il soit impatient. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux ; Sakura aussi. Tsunade fronce ses sourcils et me lance un regard que je n'aime pas. Je le lui rends sans le vouloir vraiment. Naruto prend ma main ; ce qui me vaut un sursaut. Sakura parle pour Tsunade : « Tu crois qu'il n'était pas déjà assez impatient comme ça !? »

Je rougis en serrant la main de Naruto sans le vouloir dans la mienne. Il fait la même chose que moi en me regardant.

Petit blanc. Et puis Sakura qui demande : « Alors… Naruto tu veux que ça dure plus longtemps ? Je… peux essayer de… faire quelque chose. » Elle interroge Tsunade du regard. Cette dernière acquiesce lentement.

Nous nous rendons dans une pièce privée. Je tiens toujours la main de Naruto ; mais ce dernier va me lâcher pour aller s'étendre sur une chaise longue après avoir retiré le haut. Il est torse nu et évite soigneusement Sakura du regard. Cette dernière semble soudain mal à l'aise. Tsunade prend la parole : « Naruto. Il va falloir te déshabiller complètement. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux en les levant vers Tsunade qui ne semble pas rire du tout. Je comprends le malaise de Sakura. Elle a beau s'être spécialisée dans les soins et donc en voir de toutes les couleurs, … c'est Naruto ; son ancien coéquipier.

« Qu… quoi ? » demande Naruto assez mal à l'aise à son tour.

« Il faut te déshabiller complètement. Si tu veux que cela dur plus longtemps, Sakura doit apposer des marques par endroits pour que Kyuûbi ne prenne pas le dessus. »

« Mais... il est dans mon ventre enfin… le seau est à ce niveau là donc »

Tsunade l'interrompt : « Naruto je suis certaine que tu n'es pas si bête et que tu sais que malgré le fait que le seau soit au niveau de ton ventre, le démon est dans la totalité de ton corps. Maintenant laisse faire ceux qui savent et déshabilles-toi. »

« … totalement... ? » souffle timidement Naruto.

« Totalement. » Répond sûr d'elle Tsunade.

Naruto me jète un coup d'œil en grimaçant. Je fais un pas en arrière, et montre la porte du doigt. « Tu veux que je sorte ? »

« N… non, non pas vraiment. »

Il se relève, se tourne dos à Tsunade et Sakura et se déshabille.

Et après une heure durant laquelle Naruto a du ressentir la honte de sa vie en s'excitant tout ça parce qu'il me regardait pour éviter de croiser les regards de Tsunade et Sakura, nous sortons de cette pièce où Naruto ne voudra certainement plus jamais entrer.

« Sasuke, on rentre ? »

« Naruto je ne peux pas le faire avant un peu plus tard ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je… c'est comme ça. »

« … hm ».

Il n'est pas convaincu mais ça ne changera rien pour moi.

Il me demande brusquement.

« Tu as scellé le serpent d'Orochimaru en toi et du coup ça sert à le retenir ton seau au bas-ventre et tu dois attendre avant qu'il soit efficace ? »

Je ma gratte la tempe gauche, et réponds : « Mon seau fonctionne que 12 heures après que je l'ai fait, et il ne fonctionne qu'une fois. »

Il m'observe silencieusement et me demande : « C'est… le serpent... il est dangereux ? »

« Il a mauvais caractère ». Après tout, c'est vrai.

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

« Ben je t'ai fait passer pour un méchant alors qu'en fait, tu voulais me préserver. »

… Je ne réponds rien. Il prend ma main en arrivant à l'entrée de la cour de ma demeure. J'y jète un coup d'œil ; un peu étonné.

« Naruto, j... tu devrais peut-être appeler Neji cet après-midi si… tu veux faire des trucs. »

« Mais non. Dis pas de bêtises. Je l'ai déjà prévenu que je suis avec toi. On est plus amants tous les deux. »

Quoi !?

Je le questionne ; surpris : « Quand ça ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

« J'ai envoyé un clone le lui dire. »

J'ouvre grands mes yeux. Et les referme doucement en reprenant un visage impassible. C'est vrai ; je suis idiot ; j'aurai du y penser.

Nous entrons. Naruto lâche ma main ; c'est la seconde fois que je le remarque aujourd'hui ; à croire que ça me trouble lorsqu'il le fait. Je la rattrape l'air de rien une fois à l'intérieur et la porte d'entrée fermée. Naruto écarquille légèrement les yeux, et se tourne face à moi. Je le contourne en jouant avec sa main afin qu'il finisse dos contre la porte d'entrée. Je colle mon bassin au sien, et penche un peu la tête en ouvrant la bouche. Je l'embrasse.

Il me repousse en souriant. « Attends. »

Je demande : « Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? »

« Tu embrasses pas bien Sasuke ! Je vais t'apprendre. »

« Qu… pardon !? »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que tu me mens ouvertement. Et que je déteste ça même si j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai constaté que plusieurs personnes se sont fait des comptes pour pouvoir continuer à avoir mes réponses ! Je suis très touchée ! Merci encore ! Et Merci de continuer à me lire et de continuer à reviewer ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaire (plus ou moins baveux j'imagine) impatiemment ! n.n.**

Densetsu : #inspire à fond# MEEEESSS YEUUUUUX !!! AAAA !!! MES YEEEEUU.. ha.; GHH;; Ghghg..

Nana : #s'affole en voyant Densetsu se tenir la gorge bizarrement# Densetsu !!? Densetsu qu'est-ce qui t'arrive!!?

Densetsu : #chuchote ; la voix cassée# J'ai... plus... voix ! plus de... voix !

Nana : O.O #instant de pause. Se redresse et pose ses mains fermées en poings sur ses hanches# èé Ben c'est ça de s'égosiller des jours juste pour se chauffer la voix ! Après, on en a plus !

Densetsu : Q.Q...

Nana : Bon. Je te fais un bisou pour te consoler. #fais un bisous sur la joue de Densetsu (héhé. Ben ouais, je me sers toujours autant au passage. Mouahahha!)#

Densetsu : #rougit#

Nana : n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, NejiSasu, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu (rapporté sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. XD. ) (d'autre à venir .. ? ), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 13.**

« Tu embrasses pas bien Sasuke ! Je vais t'apprendre. »

« Qu… pardon !? »

« Je vais t'apprendre à embrasser. Ca tuera le temps jusqu'à ce soir et puis comme ça, .. moi j'y prendrai plus de plaisir. Et toi aussi j'en suis sûr. »

« … » Je suis assez agacé par ce qu'il vient de me dire mais comme ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait la réflexion et ; surtout ; qu'il me propose d'apprendre, je ne vais qu'accepter sans rien dire.

« Bon. Alors apprends-moi. Vas-y. je t'écoute. »

« T'enfonces trop ta langue. »

Blanc.

Je l'interroge ; abasourdi. « Quoi ? »

« T'enfonce trop ta langue ! J'ai l'impression que tu veux aller chercher mon petit déjeuner à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses ! »

« Mais non ! S… Sois pas idiot ! »

« Et puis tu fais que droite-gauche, gauche-droite ! Tu pourrais tourner ou.. ou jouer un peu ! »

Je rougis ; je suis si nul que ça !?

Il va passer une partie de l'après-midi à m'enseigner. Nous sommes en début de soirée ; assis sur le canapé. Je suis de plus en plus doué et Naruto n'a pas l'air indifférent à mes progrès. Il vient à l'instant de me grimper dessus ; à cheval sur mes cuisses. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin en continuant de l'embrasser. Il a envie de moi. Et moi de lui je ne peux pas le lui cacher. Je suis excité à m'en faire mal ; mon pantalon est bien trop serré pour moi. Seulement je ne veux pas le faire ; le seau sur mon bas-ventre n'agit pas encore.

« Naru… Naruto… arrêtes hhhh… » Je me perds dans une sensation que je n'avais pas vécu depuis très longtemps sans la détester. Ca remonte… à ma première fois avec Karin. La première femme que j'ai aimé ; la première personne avec qui je l'ai fait sans m'en sentir vraiment forcé. Tout ça avant d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait fait sien sur ordre d'Orochimaru pour mieux pouvoir perpétuer les gênes Uchiwa grâce à ses entrailles de femme.

C'est aussi elle, … la première personne que j'ai tué avec délectation.

« Sasuke fait moi l'amour… s'il te plaît… je saurai rete »

Je l'interromps. Je l'embrasse en le faisant basculer sur le dos le long du canapé. J'écarte ses jambes et ouvre son pantalon avant de descendre l'avant de son boxer.

Il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis plus que doué ; on me l'a toujours dit. Je prends le membre de Naruto en bouche et l'épuise jusqu'à la jouissance que je fais durer. Pendant ce temps je repense à Kabuto, Orochimaru, et tout les autres qui ont profité de moi. Tout ça pour calmer mes ardeurs alors que celles de Naruto deviennent de plus en plus fortes et se font de plus en plus entendre.

« Hhhh.. ou… oui… Oui… OUI, **OUIAAAaaa**aaaaa… »

Je me redresse en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Naruto est essoufflé ; les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Je m'allonge sur lui, et reste calme en fermant les yeux. Je coince le haut de ma tête entre son épaule droite et son cou tourné de l'autre côté. J'apprécie le rythme que le souffle manquant de Naruto provoque sur son torse et son ventre.

Et je lui dis ce qu'il veut entendre depuis maintenant très longtemps.

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

Il s'est crispé, mais n'a rien dit. Moi, je triomphe intérieurement. Je l'ai tout à moi dés maintenant. Il croirait la moindre de mes affirmations sur parole. Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. Lui avoir donné ça, puis lui avoir dit ces mots après s'être blottit ainsi contre lui, … il fera tout pour moi maintenant. J'en suis sûr et certain.

Seulement je suis peut-être un peu trop certain de moi. Naruto me pousse après moins d'une minute, et se relève en se rhabillant.

J'écarquille les yeux et le suis du regard : « Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que tu me mens ouvertement. Et que je déteste ça même si j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. » me répond t'il.

Petit blanc. Je n'attends pas et prends sa main pour attirer son regard vers le mien. Je prends une voix douce. « Je ne te mens pas Naruto. »

« … » Il m'observe sans rien dire.

Je crois que c'est raté pour cette fois. Je baisse la tête, et enlace son bassin.

« Excuse-moi Naruto. Je voulais te faire plaisir. »

« Ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas. Ca me fait tout sauf plaisir. »

Je me lève, et l'embrasse comme il m'a appris. Le baiser rompu, il frotte ses lèvres l'une à l'autre en rougissant.

« Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es très doué pour faire ce que tu m'as fait. Je crois que ça, ce sera à toi de me l'apprendre. Je l'ai jamais fait. »

« T'as failli hier soir. »

« … hm. »

Il me fait le lâcher, et me questionne : « Sasuke, c'est Orochimaru qui te l'a appris le sceau que tu as ? »

« Non. Je l'ai inventé. »

« Parce-que tu voulais pouvoir le maîtriser ? »

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai appris que de ne donner aucune réponse en dit beaucoup pour certaines personnes ; et je sais que Naruto s'imagine déjà tout un tas de choses grâce à mon silence.

« Sasuke. Tu ne m'as pas encore dit mais… comment tu l'as tué Orochimaru ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Je l'ai fait jouir et l'ai tué pendant son moment d'extase qui a précédé le mien de le voir mort au-dessus de moi. Je souris malgré moi en y repensant. Naruto me le fait remarquer d'un air inquiet. « T'as un sourire qui fait peur Sasuke. »

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un sonner à tout va à la porte d'entrée. Naruto me lâche et me suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvre à ma place ; je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir normalement lorsqu'il est là.

Je regarde l'arrivant par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto. J'ouvre deux grands yeux et la regarde de bas en haut. Je parle à voix haute. « Ino ? »

Elle me sourit.

C'est elle ?

Elle a vraiment bien grandit ! Elle a tout pour elle. Ses cheveux ont repoussés ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on y pense, mais ce qui me laisse pantois c'est sa superbe poitrine qui doit valoir toutes la jalousie féminine et les envies masculines !

« Bonjour Sasuke. Je savais que tu étais revenu mais on m'a dit que tu n'avais aucune envie de voir du monde. »

Naruto prend la parole sans la laisser entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il a du remarquer que je lorgne Ino de la tête au pied. Sa silhouette est vraiment superbe ; ses grands yeux ; ses longues jambes fines et paraissant si douce, … je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que je ne vois pas de peur d'être trop modeste envers elle.

Elle est vraiment … belle !

« Sakura m'a dit qu'elle aurait voulu te voir en privé avec l'Hokage. Alors je suis venu te le dire, et proposer de garder Sasuke pendant que tu y vas. »

Naruto me jète un coup d'œil, et dit que je peux très bien l'accompagner. Mais Ino rétorque que l'Hokage a demandé à ce qu'il soit seul. Ca ne me plaît pas plus que ça, mais l'idée d'être un peu seul avec Ino sachant qu'elle m'a toujours couru après et que j'ai très envie de me satisfaire personnellement depuis tout à l'heure, … je pousserai presque Naruto dehors.

Naruto qui réfléchis en regardant sur le côté ; embêté. Pendant ce temps, Ino ; qui a bien remarqué qu'elle me plaît physiquement ; m'envoie un regard gourmand en ce mordant discrètement le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Je lui souris calmement ; je lui montre que je ne suis pas contre.

Naruto soupire bruyamment et se tourne vers moi. « Je te laisse avec elle Sasuke ? »

Je cache un sourire satisfait, et acquiesce. Naruto pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ; j'accepte sans essayer de faire plus, et le laisse partir tout en accueillant Ino à l'intérieur.

Autant Hanabi ne m'a pas plus par son jeune âge ; Hinata parce-que je l'ai forcé, … autant Ino me donne une envie irrésistible de me laisser aller. De toute façon, même si elle peut peut-être rivaliser avec Sakura, elle ne peut rien contre moi ; que je sois endormi, en pleine extase ou en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Elle ferme derrière elle, et tourne la clé. « Sakura m'a dit que tu couchais avec Naruto ? »

« Elle dit beaucoup de choses. »

Elle sourit doucement. Je l'invite à passer dans le salon. Je suis peut-être sans cœur ni sentiment, mais j'ai de bonnes manières envers les femmes. Je sais les amadouer et leur plaire.

Je la questionne : « Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Je suis fiancer à Chouji. » Je hausse un sourcil et la regarde ; surpris. Elle continue « Oui. Chouji. »

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Oui mais tu penses aussi fort que tous les autres. »

Je ne réponds pas. Elle s'assied sur le canapé avec grâce et lève sa jambe droite pour poser sa cuisse sur la gauche. Je peux facilement voir ses dessous et elle le sait ; elle en joue un peu avant de m'avouer qu'elle entretient une relation libre avec Chouji. Je ne peux pas le cacher, j'ai tiqué sur cet aveux.

Ino regarde par la fenêtre, et reprend la parole.

Je trouve qu'elle parle un peu trop.

« Naruto en a pour un petit moment. Je pense que je n'ai pas tort si je dis que je te fais plutôt envie, non ? »

Elle tourne son visage vers le mien et plonge son regard dans mes yeux noirs qui essaient en ce moment même de discerner quelque chose qui pourrait me montrer si elle est venue pour quelqu'un ; une mission ; quelque chose ; ... ou si c'est juste comme ça ; qu'elle a envie de moi.

« Tu as une chambre, non ? Tu me montres ? »

« Pourquoi je te ferai ce plaisir ? »

Elle laisse un éclat de rire lui échapper avant de répondre : « Parce-que tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre sur le canapé ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à ce point intéressée ? »

Petit blanc. Ino décroise ses jambes et se tient un peu plus droite sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es plutôt bien fait Sasuke. Et tu intéressais toutes les filles quand on était plus jeune. »

« Et pourtant tu es avec Chouji. »

« Et toi avec Naruto. Pourtant j'ai bien vu que tu me dévorais des yeux. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est avec quelqu'un que ça nous empêche de regarder. »

« Donc tu es vraiment avec lui. »

« On partage quelques moments. … »

Léger blanc. Ino se racle la gorge, et me demande : « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire à me proposer ? »

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Un thé. Ce serait bien. »

Je me lève sans rien dire. Elle me suit. Je passe dans la cuisine devant elle. Je prends une théière et la rempli d'eau. Puis je me tourne, et comme je m'y attendais sans vouloir l'éviter, Ino s'est placée juste là où il fallait pour pouvoir me faire renverser l'eau sur elle.

« OH MINCE !!… je suis désolééée !! … »

… Du style, je vais la croire.

« Bon Ino. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? On t'a demandé de voir si je suis sincère avec Naruto ou quoi ? »

Elle s'immobilise, et baisse ses bras levés sur sa poitrine mouillée. « T'es pas si bête, je le savais bien. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne pensais même pas ce que je disais. Et pourtant, c'est bien ça ?! On lui aurait vraiment demandé alors ?

Elle se tient bien droite, et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine en prenant la parole d'un air très sûr d'elle.

« Ecoutes. Moi je m'en fiche totalement que tu sois sérieux ou pas avec Naruto quand tu prends ton pied avec lui. Alors je te propose de dire à l'Hokage que tu es éperdument amoureux de lui, et en échange, on s'envoie en l'air. D'accord ? »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en répondant : « Ben ça veut dire que tu es vraiment amoureux de lui. Je passerai pour une salope mais je me fiche totalement de ton opinion donc ça ne va rien changer dans ma vie. »

Petit blanc. Je la jauge du regard. Elle est vraiment belle et bien faite. Et je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas pudique pour un sou aux vues de ses agissements depuis que Naruto à ouvert tout à l'heure. Je pourrai même l'insulter et la traiter de tous les noms pendant l'acte comme Kabuto faisait avec moi, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

« Tu fais ça pour faire enrager Sakura ? »

« … j'aimerai, mais comme c'est le petit toutou de l'Hokage, je ne pourrai même pas me féliciter de t'avoir eu et pas elle. »

« Tu en retireras juste une satisfaction personnelle alors. Ca ne te fait rien par rapport à Chouji de le tromper ? »

« Chouji est très pudique et ne m'a pas encore touché. Il veut attendre d'être prêt et m'a dit que je pouvais batifoler avec qui bon me semble en attendant qu'il se sente mieux avec lui pour pouvoir se présenter en tenue d'Adam devant moi. »

« … »

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi tout net au lieu de me dévorer du regard ! J'arrêterai d'essayer de te faire craquer ! » dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi pour quasiment se frotter à mon pantalon et mon torse. Elle sait comment nous faire craquer. Un frôlement est bien plus enflammant qu'un touché.

Lorsque Naruto va revenir, Ino va s'en aller sans rien dire. Je suis dans le salon ; calme ; tranquille. Naruto me rejoint, m'embrasse et me demande si tout s'est bien passé. Je souris et lui dit que oui.

Il me regarde de bas en haut, et me demande.

« Tu as fait quoi avec Ino ? »

« Pas grand chose. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« On a un peu parlé. Et toi ? » Je lève la tête et le regarde s'asseoir à côté de moi en continuant ma question. « Qu'est ce que te voulaient Tsunade et Sakura ? »

« … » Il hausse une épaule. Il me jète un coup d'œil. « Elle… elle est belle Ino, non ? »

« Oui. T'as bien dû remarquer que j'arrêtai pas de la regarder quand elle est arrivée ! »

« … tu crois que le serpent… serait… contrôlable si tu couchais avec elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. … sûrement. »

« Je t'excite plus qu'elle, hein ? »

Je lui souris, et réponds par une autre question.

« Tsunade t'a dit pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé ? »

« … oui. »

« Ino me l'a dit aussi. »

Naruto relève la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Je me penche vers lui, et l'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes lèvres sur les siennes un petit moment avant de m'écarter avec une extrême lenteur pour comme suçoter ses lèvres.

Naruto rougis un peu et demande : « Sasuke. Tu as couché avec elle ? »

Silence.

Et je réponds : « Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Le temps s'arrête pour moi ; je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer et aussi le fait que je viens de me montrer à nouveau en spectacle devant lui."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! n.n. Je suis très contente de vir que vous ne m'abandonnez pas malgré le fait que je ne réponde plus aux non-anonymes et j'espère continuée à avoir vos impressions tout le long de mes histoires ! Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine ! (dimanche pour Frères II.)**

Densetsu : SASUKE !!!!

Nana : Chuuut ! Densetsu ! Tu vas réveiller les jumelles !!

Densetsu : M'EN FOU !! C'est pas dans cette histoire et c'est absolument pas posté !!

Nana : Mais oui mais

Densetsu : Sasuke a trompé mon fils !! IL A OSE !!!

Nana : Mais tu sais pas ça ! Calme-toi, allez. On va se refaire un chocolat.

Densetsu : ... O.O.. ? Un chocolat ? Au lait ?

Nana : Oui. Allez. Viens. Calme-toi.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 14. **

Naruto rougis un peu et demande : « Sasuke. Tu as couché avec elle ? »

Silence.

Et je réponds : « Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« … » Il me fixe ; ses yeux bleus plongés dans mes yeux noirs. Il déglutit, et me questionne la gorge un peu serrée.

« T'as couché avec elle ?! »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me lève en soupirant, et contourne le canapé pour aller dans ma chambre. Mais Naruto se lève et me retiens par le poignet.

« Restes là ! T'as pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi ! Je dois te surveiller je te signale !! T'as pas le droit d'être seul dans quelque pièce que ce soit ! »

« Je vais aux toilettes Naruto. »

Il sursaute, et me lâche en laissant un « oh » suivit d'une excuse sortir de ses lèvres.

Fin de l'épisode. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé. En fait, il ne m'a plus parlé de toute la journée.

Fin de soirée : nous nous couchons. Je me dévêts, reste en boxer et m'allonge à côté de lui qui est assis. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et arrête son regard au-dessous de mon nombril.

« Ton seau est encore là. »

« Il ne part que lorsque j'éjacule. » dis-je très calmement.

Blanc.

« Alors… alors ça veut dire que t'as rien fait avec Ino ? »

« Ca paraît logique en effet. »

« T'as rien fait alors ? » insiste t'il.

« Non. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Je ne le regarde pas mais le vois ; il ouvre la bouche en inspirant ; il a l'air d'un idiot comme ça à se soulager juste parce-que je viens de lui dire ça. C'est comme si tout l'après-midi il n'avait plus put respirer et que ça y est, la délivrance arrive il peut recommencer à vivre.

Il inspire, expire en soufflant tout doucement, et inspire à nouveau. Ce petit manège pendant quelques minutes. Et puis il m'interroge.

« Sasuke, … pou… pourquoi t'as rien fait ? Parce-que, … enfin. … pour moi ? »

Je gigote, et regarde sur le côté. Je suis allongé sur le dos et ne bouge pas mais mon regard va un peu partout. Je prends un peu d'air, et soupire un « J'en sais rien pourquoi j'ai rien fait… Oui, peut-être pour toi… »

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas être troublé encore une fois par son visage soulagé, aimant, et rempli de tout autre sentiment.

Je me sens mal. Ce village n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi. Ou plutôt Naruto.

Je me tourne de dos à lui en me couvrant avec le drap. Un instant passe, et je sens Naruto aller se coller dans mon dos.

« Je peux ? » me demande t'il timidement.

« Oui. Tu peux. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux Naruto. »

Silence.

« Sasuke ? » me demande t'il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es revenu mais… tu n'as pas dit pourquoi. Tu devais te douter que ça se passerait comme ça, non ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise que c'est pour toi ? »

Il bouge un peu ses doigts sur ma peau ; sur mes côtes. Il les pianote en ; sûrement ; réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il va me donner.

« Ce serait un beau mensonge. » dit-il calmement.

Je souris et pose ma main droite sur sa gauche posée sur mes côtes.

« Tu voulais juste revenir ? » insiste t'il avant d'ajouter : « Neji n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'est pour retrouver Itachi. »

« … »

« Tu sais, je… je suis pas revenu très longtemps avant toi mais je… enfin j'étais pas totalement coupé du village non plus et… pleins de choses ont bougé. »

Je me retourne doucement et lui fais face. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? »

Il écarquille les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

« Alors tu… tu es venu pour chercher sa trace ? »

« Il a tué tout mon clan Naruto. »

Il baisse les yeux. Et puis il vient vers moi, m'enlace et m'embrasse avec amour.

Il se serre contre moi, et me demande en chuchotant.

« Tu aimes ça quand… quand on s'embrasse ou qu'on fait des trucs ? »

Je force un air amusé : « Qui n'aimerait pas ! »

« T'aimes bien … être avec moi ? »

« … oui. » C'est amusant d'être en sa présence après tout.

« Tu… tu m' »

Je l'interromps très rapidement.

« Je ne t'aime pas Naruto. »

« … hm. »

Il y a comme un instant de flottement. Et puis il me demande finalement.

« On… je te prends ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Il ne va par la suite plus me faire l'amour durant deux semaines.

Deux semaines qui sont passées avec une lenteur abominable. Autant, .. enfermé chez Orochimaru je n'avais rien à faire qu'attendre à certaines périodes. Autant là, je perds du temps à être gardé 24/24h. Au moins je suis tranquille c'est sûr, .. je ne suis plus sollicité pour des coucheries avec Naruto et ce dernier ne voit plus Neji puisqu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, mais le truc c'est que je ne fais vraiment rien. Mon seau au cœur le matin qui dure jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi comme toujours, ... mais c'est tout.

Il est midi ; Naruto débarrasse la table avec mon aide. C'est silencieux depuis quelques jours. Je ne retrouve pas le Naruto que je connais dans le comportement de mon « colocataire ». Il est calme ; posé ; sérieux et un peu maniaque sur certaines choses.

Il revient dans la salle à manger pour prendre les couverts restants à mettre dans la cuisine. Il n'a pas voulu y manger malgré notre habitude de le faire.

Je l'arrête en attrapant son poignet.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours ? Tu n'es plus toi-même. »

« Sasuke tu veux venir avec moi voir Tsunade-baba ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Voir Tsunade-baba. Avec moi. »

« P… Pour quoi faire ? »

" Je voudrais, … je voudrais lui parler. »

Je le lâche et lui réponds ; un peu étonné.

« Si tu veux… »

Il ajoute : « Je voudrai te faire l'amour ce soir. Tu vas faire ton seau ? »

« Naruto on, … pourra le faire qu'à minuit vu l'heure qu'il est ! »

« J'attendrai. »

Il n'est vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Alors j'accepte. Je passe aux toilettes pour faire mon seau. Je vois celui sur mon cœur commencer à s'effacer très doucement. Lorsque je retourne dans la salle à manger, Naruto m'attend ; le regard un peu dans le vague.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer brutalement et la peur m'envahir. Les mots débordent de ma bouche sans que je ne réfléchisse à ce que je dis.

« Pars pas ! »

Il sursaute, et se tourne vers moi d'un air étonné. Il écarquille les yeux et m'interroge.

« Hein ? »

Et je continue sur ma lancée sans réussir à m'arrêter.

« S'il te plaît Naruto, pars pas ! Reste à me surveiller !! Tu vas avoir une longue mission, c'est ça ? Tu… est silencieux depuis deux semaines ! Tu ne sors plus et tu restes avec moi sans que… on t'a dit qu'il te restait deux semaines avant que tu partes et tu… Tu veux… tu… tu vas partir et me laisser avec Neji ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il me regarde de plus en plus étrangement. Je grimace de douleur et lui demande de rester avec moi d'une voix serrée.

« Sasuke ! » me répond-il, « Je ne pars absolument pas en mission ! »

Le temps s'arrête pour moi ; je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer et aussi le fait que je viens de me montrer à nouveau en spectacle devant lui.

Je reste immobile en cherchant quoi faire. Naruto m'aide. Il me dit, en passant à côté de moi, de ne pas m'inquiéter autant et d'enfiler un manteau. Qu'il pleut dehors.

Nous nous rendons chez Tsunade. Nous avons croisé Neji sur le chemin ; mais Naruto et lui ne se sont échangés aucun mot ; aucun regard. Je trouvais même tout ça un peu froid. J'essaie de trouver la bonne tournure de phrase pour faire dire à Naruto tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ce froid entre lui et Neji lorsqu'ils se sont croisés, ce silence de deux semaines, ces façons d'agir si différentes de ce qu'il est normalement.

Cette visite soudaine à Tsunade.

De nouveau des anbus nous surveillent de près et de loin. Mais Naruto n'y fait toujours pas attention ; moi non plus je suis trop tourmenté par les agissements étranges de Naruto. Mon ventre en est parfois noué lorsque j'y pense.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment puis montons jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Lequel est occupé. Je m'assieds à côté de Naruto sur une des banquettes du couloir. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil ; je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler.

Brusquement, la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Kakashi en sort et nous aperçoit. Je me lève ; je dirai pour imiter Naruto mais ce dernier est moins rapide que moi.

« Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« Salut les jeunes. » répond-il.

Je fais un signe de tête en regardant sur le côté.

Naruto s'approche, et tourne dans le bureau. Je le regarde faire, et interroge Kakashi qui n'a pas bougé.

« Vous ne partez pas ? »

« Non. Je reste. » répond-il calmement.

Je suis Naruto. Peut-être mon sort a t'il été décidé et Kakashi va devoir me ré-entraîner ? Je me doute que je n'aurai pas grand chose à faire. Son niveau ne doit plus être tellement au-dessus du mien. Si tant est qu'il soit encore au-dessus du mien.

J'entre donc ; prêt à entendre ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me laisse comprendre que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée derrière Kakashi qui est entré derrière moi, j'aperçois Hiashi dans la pièce. Naruto s'est mis un peu à l'écart et grimace d'un air gêné en me regardant.

Tsunade est là elle aussi mais c'est normal puisque c'est son bureau. Je les regarde tous tour à tour. Ils ne me quittent pas des yeux. Je demande ; pas certain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? »

Tsunade m'éclaire.

« Naruto m'a fait savoir que lorsque vous aviez des rapports, »

Mon cœur s'arrête net. Je n'écoute même pas la suite. Je regarde Naruto, puis Hiashi et enfin Kakashi. Je prends la parole ; paniqué.

« Je… Je n'suis pas gay ! »

Mon cœur s'accélère. Tsunade s'est interrompue dans sa phrase et me dévisage ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je me répète ; de plus en plus affolé.

« Je ne suis pas gay !!! JE N'SUIS PAS GAY !! »

Tout va soudain très vite. Mon sceau au cœur présent, moi m'affolant, mon sang afflue trop vite et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop rapidement. Je perds bientôt mon souffle, et m'écroule au sol sans rien dire d'autre.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'aperçois le plafond du bureau de Tsunade. Laquelle prend la parole avant même que ma vision soit correct.

« Ne bouge pas Sasuke. »

J'obéis ; trop faible pour me battre ce qui ne me plaît guère. Ils ont du utiliser une technique pour me vider de tout mon chakra afin de s'assurer que je ne me rebellerai pas.

Je tourne juste la tête et aperçois Naruto un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il regarde ce qui se passe ; un peu perdu.

Et puis je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils font. Kakashi, sharingan activé, surveille tout mouvement suspects provenant de ma part. Hiashi, lui, contrôle mon chakra et Tsunade s'occupe de mon sceau.

« Sasuke, j'ai remarqué que tu avais quelque chose au cœur aussi. Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » me demande t'elle toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait.

Autant ne pas mentir. Je réponds.

« Pour l'entraînement. »

« Je m'en doutais. » répond-elle sans m'adresser un regard avant de me poser une autre question, « A quoi servait ce sceau sur ton bas-ventre ? Naruto nous a dit que c'était pour contrôler le grand serpent blanc d'Orochimaru. »

« … » Je reste silencieux. Elle poursuit donc.

« Peut-être Naruto a t'il voulut te croire mais je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'es pas possédé. Le serpent d'Orochimaru est à invoquer. Il n'est pas dans ton corps. »

Je ferme les yeux, et réponds.

« C'est pour ne rien ressentir lorsqu'il me touche. C'est trop dégoûtant d'imaginer »

Elle me coupe sans quitter son travail.

« Je pensais que tu aimais Naruto ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, et la dévisage.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien !?

Elle s'immobilise, se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux, et continue à s'affairer sur mon bas-ventre en me disant qu'elle, Hiashi et Kakashi font en ce moment en sorte que je ne puisse plus m'apposer de sceau moi-même.

Je tourne alors la tête pour regarder Naruto un peu plus loin dans le bureau. Je souris, et lui parle plus que durement.

« Tu es content !? Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras espèce de déchet. Je vais te le dire moi : tu n'as jamais mérité de vivre et tu t'enfonces de plus en plus avec le temps. Ca me dégoûte de te voir seulement poser les yeux sur moi. Rien que de te parler me donne envie de vomir et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai eu la nausée en te regardant. »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite Sasuke. » m'ordonne Kakashi.

Je me tais donc ; je souris malgré tout car je peux voir Naruto. Il se tait ; il ne sait pas quoi dire. Mais je sais que je lui ai fait du mal et c'est tant mieux.

Ca lui apprendra à me vendre moi qui comptais sur lui depuis le début. Moi qui ; même si je ne voulais pas le voir ; m'attachais à lui et voulais lui faire un peu confiance.

Le soir, j'ai essayé de faire un sceau quelconque sur mon corps ; mais rien n'a marché.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit ; de dos à Naruto qui est lui aussi de dos à moi allongé au bord du lit de son côté. Ca fait une ou deux heures que nous sommes couchés mais nous ne trouvons pas le sommeil.

Et puis, soudain, brisant le silence, la voix dure de Naruto parvient à mes oreilles.

« Je suis pas un déchet. » chuchote t'il.

Je ne bouge pas. Je ferme mes paupières tout doucement.

« Et fais pas mine de pas entendre. Je sais que tu dors pas. » ajoute t'il.

« Naruto je voudrai dormir s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué. »

« T'es autant un déchet que moi. Tu le sais c'est pour ça que tu faisais ces sceaux sur toi. Parce-que ça te dégoûtait d'aimer ça. Parce-que tu aimes ça ! »

Je soupire « Bon. S'il te plaît ! Tu dois me surveiller pas me faire la moral, non?"

« Je fais ce que je veux. J'ai tous les droits sur toi ! Et c'est vrai ! Je risque mon titre de ninja chaque seconde avec toi ! Et ça juste parce-que je t'ai défendu quand tout le monde voulait qu'on t'élimine ! C'est moi qui aie empêché ça ! Ils m'ont dit que puisque je défendais tellement ta cause et que je semblais tellement tenir à ta vie, ils me la donnaient ! Tu entends !? Tu es as moi pour tous ceux qui sont dehors ! »

« J'ai toujours été à toi Naruto. »

« Et puis de toute façon je. … quoi ? »

Je me retourne sur le dos, plonge mes yeux dans les siens et prends la parole.

« A ton avis pourquoi je suis parti loin d'ici !!? »

Ses yeux sont ronds et grands ouverts.

« Ben… p… pour avoir plus de pouvoir ! Pour être plus fort ! »

« Et pourquoi j'ai choisi de m'en aller comme ça ? »

« C'est limité ici ! Je… moi-même je suis parti ! Et puis, … Orochimaru est fort et te l'a proposé, je... »

« C'est parce-que tu me fais oublier tout mon rancœur Naruto. »

Sa voix s'étrangle. « Quoi ? »

« Tu me troubles depuis que tu es tombé sur moi à l'école Naruto. Je suis bien parti parce-qu'on est limité et que… Orochimaru est fort mais… mais c'est aussi parce-que tu m'obnubilais tellement que… que je ne pouvais plus avancer ! »

Mon Dieu… tout ce que je dis est vrai.

Et je le sais.

Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«J'ai peur de ressentir trop de choses. Et si je me perdais complètement ?"

**Voilà voilà ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! J'ai l'impression que les anonymes se font un peu plus rares depuis que j'ai arrêté de leur répondre. J'en suis plus que désolée, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir mais pour ça il faudrait qu'ils se fassent un compte. C'est gratuit et il suffit d'avoir une boîte mail. En attendant, je suis très contente de recevoir les reviews des habituels et inconditionnels ! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que le prochain vous plaira autant sinon plus ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! =]**

Densetsu : Il est amoureux !!!?

Nana : Ben ça en a tout l'air !

Itachi : Ah... ! Mon petit frère est adorable !

Hiashi : Adorable !? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à mes filles !

Densetsu : Hiashi, vous étiez d'accord avec ses actions !

Hiashi : Dans l'histoire seulement !! Mes pauvres filles !! Que va t'il advenir d'elles !?

#Densetsu, Hiashi, et Itachi se tournent vers Nana#

Nana : #forçant un sourire# Oui, bon... il va falloir attendre un peu... l... les prochains chapitres se concentrent surtout sur Naruto et Sasuke, hein ! ... D... d'accord ?

Tous : ...

Densetsu : #qui craque# Mon fils à voler son coeur !!! LALALA !! C'est super choux !!

Nana : O.o... euh... oui... hum.


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 15.**

Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

« J'ai des sentiments Naruto ! Mais je dois tuer Itachi ! Je dois oublier mes sentiments ! Je pensais avoir réussi mais il me suffit d'être avec toi quelques heures pour n'avoir envie de rien d'autre que de te tenir dans mes bras ! »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais ne sait plus quoi dire.

Je me redresse, et m'approche de lui qui est déjà assis. Je tends mes bras pour l'enlacer en lui disant « Je t'aime Naruto ! » Mais il a une réaction inattendue. Il s'évince, s'écarte ; se lève.

« Non ! »

Je m'immobilise et le regarde sans rien dire. Mais il remarque mon incompréhension.

Alors il m'explique.

« Je ne te crois pas. C'est pas possible. C… c'est pas possible ! »

Il s'écarte encore une fois alors que j'essaie de m'approche de lui. Il fini par sortir de la chambre.

Il ne va pas revenir de la nuit. Je n'ai pas dormi. Quand je sors de ma chambre le lendemain matin, je retrouve Naruto endormi sur le canapé.

Je m'assieds au bord et pose une main sur le haut de son torse.

Je souris en me disant qu'il est vraiment dégoûtant ; il dort la bouche grande ouverte ; un filet de bave coule au coin gauche de ses lèvres.

Je l'essuie du pouce en grimaçant et me penche pour embrasser sa lèvre inférieure. Il se réveille lorsque je le fais ; j'ai senti un sursaut mais il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux m'apparaissent ouverts lorsque je me redresse.

« Bonjour Naruto. »

Il se redresse sur le canapé.

« Hm. » lâche t'il très difficilement en évitant soigneusement mon visage. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et me questionne.

« T'as pu faire le sceau que tu as au cœur ? »

« Non. »

« Tu… tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? »

« Je veux que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je t'aime. »

« Désolé. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu me détestais ; que je faisais tout de travers. Alors je »

Je l'interromps : « Tu es parfait Naruto ! »

« Non je suis pas parfait ! » Il me jète de légers coups d'œil frénétiques, se lève et m'ordonne d'arrêter avec ça. Que je ne peux pas être amoureux. Et que ce n'est pas correct envers lui que de vouloir lui faire croire le contraire.

Je ne vais pas insister.

Le soir venu, une fois Naruto en boxer dans le lit, je me positionne au pied du lit ; debout. Je retire le haut, et vérifie discrètement que Naruto regarde. Il détourne un peu les yeux, mais ne peut s'empêcher de scruter timidement.

Je me tourne face à lui, déboutonne mon pantalon et descends ma braguette. Je vois les joues de Naruto rougir alors que je faufile ma main dans mon boxer. Je pousse un délicieux soupir, et retire ma main pour descendre mon pantalon et le retirer.

Naruto ne me quitte plus des yeux. Il replie un peu ses jambes en m'observant me dénuder en totalité.

Je contourne le lit, et m'arrête à la droite de Naruto pour lui dire.

« Tu vois ? Je n'ai aucune sceau. » Je tourne sur moi-même.

Il déglutit, hoche la tête et prononce quelques mots.

« Tu es cruel Sasuke. »

« Cruel ? Pourquoi ? Je ne t'interdis pas de me toucher ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie. Tu m'utilises et je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça. Je veux… que tu le fasses avec envie. Je veux que tu tombes amoureux de moi et qu'on n'ait pas honte d'annoncer aux gens qu'on partage une relation amoureuse. »

J'attrape soudain la couette, et l'expulse du lit. Naruto, en boxer, jambes pliées, bande.

Je le regarde ; je laisse aller mon imagination à tout ce que je pourrai faire. Le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser.

Je m'excite très rapidement et parle de manière empressée.

« J'ai envie de toi Naruto. »

« Tu me désires mais tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te le dis. »

« Je ne veux pas te prendre. T… toi ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire. »

Blanc.

Et puis ma réponse.

« D'accord. »

Je reste immobile. Naruto aussi.

Et puis finalement, il s'étend complètement. Il rougit de plus en plus en me regardant alors qu'il écarte ses jambes.

Un « gloups » résonne dans mon esprit. J'avale ma salive en serrant et dé-serrant mes poings.

Je suis complètement crispé ; l'entrejambe bien levée, prête à entrer en mouvements.

Je m'écarte brusquement sur la gauche quand Naruto lève sa main droite pour la faire glisser sur ma cuisse.

« Tu paniques ? Tu sais pas comment t'y prendre ? » me demande t'il.

« Si je… sais bien comment on fait. »

« Tu as… déjà pris un garçon ? »

Disons qu'on m'allongeait sur le dos et qu'on faisait ensuite ce que l'on voulait de moi.

« Naruto je m'allonge et tu me chevauches, ok ? »

« … » il hausse une épaule pour toute réponse.

…

J'ai peur de ressentir trop de choses. Et si je me perdais complètement ? Et si on lui avait demandé de m'éliminer et qu'il allait me tuer une fois le moment venu ?

Je fais le tour du lit, m'assieds, et m'apprête à m'allonger.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je regarde Naruto de biais ; inquiet.

« Tu vas… tu vas faire quoi quand… je jouirai ? »

Il pouffe de rire après un temps de flottement, et me dit espérer faire la même chose au même moment.

Je hoche la tête ; mal à l'aise. Je m'allonge. J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux.

« Sasuke ? »

« Tu peux venir. »

« On s'embrasse un peu avant peut-être, … n… non ? »

J'ouvre les yeux en disant « Oui ! » Je me tourne vers lui, et pose mes mains dans son cou en allant l'embrasser.

Ses baisers me détendent un peu. Puis me réchauffent le corps. Mon entrejambe retrouve sa vigueur perdue dans la panique.

Mes baisers se font de plus en plus gourmands. Non seulement je sens tout, mais je ressens aussi. Et ça me fait du bien, c'est bon. Je pousse Naruto sur le dos en glissant ma main droite sur son boxer. Je le frotte à ma main ; à ma propre entrejambe. Moment durant lequel des plaintes tourmentées par le plaisir s'échappent de ma gorge.

C'est Naruto. C'est son corps que je ressens contre le mien.

« Ah… h… ho… h… a … aaa… hnnnmmmmn… !! »

Je me déhanche contre lui. Je ne fais plus attention qu'à moi et tout ce qui traverse mon corps comme tension, frissons, courant électrique.

« aaaAAAahaahaha ! … hmhh… hmaa !! »

C'est bon !! C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon !!!

« hAAAaaaa… »

Je ferme les yeux en me laissant retomber contre lui ; je viens de jouir. Je m'endors.

Je me réveille une heure après. Il vient d'y avoir un grand bruit dans le salon. Je sursaute, et constate que Naruto n'est plus dans le lit.

Je me lève, enfile mon boxer laissé au bord du lit. Puis je me rends dans le salon. Là, Naruto. Il fait volte face à peine j'entre dans la pièce. Il semble paniqué.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce boucan ? »

« Rien ! J'ai… j'ai fait tomber la lampe. Je viens de la remettre. Elle est pas cassée ! V… Vas te recoucher ! Je te rejoins ! »

Il me cache quelque chose. Je recule d'un pas en prenant tout mon temps. Je balaie lentement le salon du regard.

La fenêtre n'est pas fermée comme tout à l'heure, le canapé a bougé de quelques centimètres et la table basse a été bousculée. Je lui demande ;

« Neji est passé ? »

« Personne n'est passé. Viens. On va se recoucher. J… tu veux bien me prendre ? »

Je tique ; il le remarque. Il sourit doucement et me dit que c'était super bon et qu'il voudrait encore me sentir le toucher comme ça.

On… on me l'avait déjà dit mais pas comme ça. Surtout que là je dirigeais tout et…

Je souris très fièrement intérieurement. Fier de ma personne, je ne vois pas à quel point j'ai pu être lamentablement rapide, et horriblement novice et égoïste.

Naruto me prend par la main, me donne un baiser sur le bas de la mâchoire et m'emmène dans la chambre.

Il va me masturber, je vais crier, et m'endormir très rapidement sans me soucier de lui.

Je me réveille le lendemain. Naruto est là ; le dos tourné sur le côté du lit opposé au mien.

Je me remémore la nuit. Hier soir, cette nuit. Le grand bruit dans le salon.

Je décide d'aller voir pendant que Naruto dort ; pensant idiotement qu'il n'y est pas encore retourné.

Tout est à la bonne place. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être mal vu. Donnant comme un imbécile à Naruto le rôle du gentil qui ne me cacherait rien.

Je décide, en bon amoureux, de faire son petit déjeuner à Naruto et de le lui apporter au lit.

J'entre dans la chambre et le vois regarder par la fenêtre.

Je le questionne.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Il se retourne en sursautant, me persuade que non, et change de sujet.

« Tu as fait le p'tit déj' ? Tu veux qu'on le mange au lit ? »

Je souris, et acquiesce en rougissant.

Naruto me fait oublier qui je dois être et à quoi je dois ressembler.

C'est d'un pathétique…

Je m'assieds, pose le plateau, et partage un amoureux baiser avec Naruto.

J'ai envie de le refaire. C'est tellement bon quand c'est lui. J'approfondis les baisers, j'essaie de le pousser un peu et ne vois pas qu'il essaie d'éviter la chose.

Au final, il va me masturber à nouveau.

Pendant que je redescendrai sur terre, il va manger et s'habiller avant de m'annoncer qu'il va faire un tour et qu'il me laisse donc entre les mains de Sakura qui arrive d'ailleurs au même moment.

Je ne m'énerve pas ; ne panique pas à l'idée qu'elle va me voir nu si elle entre dans le chambre. Non ; je réponds mollement par un sourire, accepte un baiser et reste là où je suis. Soit sur le lit par-dessus la couette à côté d'un plateau repas à moitié commencé et boxer baissé et ne cachant pas ce que pudeur oblige.

Heureusement, Sakura ne va pas entrer dans la chambre. Je ne vais pas la remarquer à vrai dire car moi je serai resté dedans. J'ai fini le plateau, et me suis rendormi.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'entends des voix provenant du salon. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me rendormir, mais n'y parviens pas. Alors je me lève, m'habille, et me rends dans le salon. Les voix s'arrêtent totalement lorsque je pénètre le couloir y menant. Je presse le pas et vais voir avec une pointe de curiosité. Naruto est là. Je le regarde lui et sa visite. Il y a Neji, et puis aussi un autre que je ne connais pas. Naruto se tourne vers moi.

« Sasuke ? Tu es réveillé ? » me demande t'il.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, vous vous êtes arrêtés de parler à peine je sortais de la chambre. » dis-je avec énervement.

Je fais un geste de tête vers l'inconnu, et demande. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C… C'est Sai. Il… il était notre coéquipier à moi et Sakura un peu après que tu ne sois parti. Avant que moi je parte. » m'explique nerveusement Naruto.

Un remplaçant donc. Il n'a pas l'air très fort. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je continue mes questions en lui rendant son regard.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

« Ils venaient me parler. » me répond de nouveau Naruto.

Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit d'écouter de là où j'étais plutôt que de venir voir. Quand je dis que Naruto est dangereux pour moi, ce n'est pas faux. C'est même horriblement vrai.

Sai prend brusquement la parole, « Il lui ressemble plus que je ne le pensais », et se reçoit un coup bref mais sec et rapide dans les côtes de la part du coude de Neji qui se trouve à sa gauche.

Je les regarde ; Sai a l'air de se demander pourquoi il s'est reçu un coup de la part de Neji qui lui est agacé. Naruto lance un regard noir à Sai. Je demande.

« Je ressemble à qui exactement ? »

« Ben à Itach » Sai se fait interrompre par un nouveau coup de la part de Neji suivit d'une frappe sur le haut du torse de celle de Naruto.

« Quoiii !!? » râle t'il en massant ses côtes endolories alors que moi je m'énerve doucement rien que d'avoir entendu le nom de ce traître.

« Comment connais-tu Itachi ? »

Sai me jète un coup d'œil en grimaçant de façon énervé « Ben par des photos ! »

Je me détends finalement tout comme Neji et Naruto. Je trouve tout ceci un peu suspect mais n'en dit rien.

« Bon. Et combien de temps ils comptent rester ? »

Naruto me regarde ; étonné par ma question. Il pose une main sur le bras de Neji qui tique par son geste. « Ils repartent, ils restent pas. Ils s'en vont » me répond t'il.

« Naruto ! Il faut qu'on parle de ça !! » rétorque Neji en se tournant vers Naruto qui évite son regard en lui répondant de manière ennuyée. « On peut pas de toute façon, Neji, je… ça va aller. T'inquiète pas. »

« Et s'il se met à vouloir plus ? » demande Sai.

Je suis la discussion mais je vois bien qu'ils évitent un quelconque indice qui permettrait une compréhension de ma part.

Enfin. Ils essaient. Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui voudrait des choses de la part de Naruto et qui semblerait insistant et pressant.

Un léger blanc apparaît dans ma tête. Et si c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient ?

Naruto s'imaginerait-il que le fait que je lui ai fait l'amour, que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais allait résulter sur une demande de ma part ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne veut plus de moi et qu'il se sens oppressé ?

C'est en réfléchissant à ça que je me rends compte qu'il n'était pas chaud pour faire l'amour tout à l'heure ; qu'on ne l'a en fait pas vraiment fait pour le moment. Que je me suis juste masturber contre lui et qu'il …

Mes paupières s'ouvrent grand. Je relève la tête et regarde Neji et Sai qui essaient de convaincre Naruto de faire quelque chose.

… mais s'ils savent, eux, de leur côté, ça veut dire qu'ils savent ce que j'ai fait avec Naruto ? Ils font parti de l'Anbu, ça veut donc dire que tout l'Anbu le sait ?

Des mots sortent de mes lèvres. « Je te déteste. »

Naruto, Neji et Sai s'arrêtent dans leurs paroles, et me regarde. Je fixe Naruto ; blessé. Je me répète d'une voix serrée alors qu'il me demande ce que je viens de dire. Je me répète encore et retourne dans la chambre me cacher sous la couette comme pour disparaître aux yeux du monde.

Comment a t'il pu raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Sai et Neji ? Peut-être même à tous ? Comment a t'il pu !? Je lui faisais confiance et il s'en va raconter notre nuit à tout le monde ? Quand j'y repense cette nuit même quelqu'un est venu. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous que je montre un signe de faiblesse ? Est-ce que c'était ça le but ? Ils avaient déjà deviné toute mon attirance pour Naruto et se sont servi de lui, lui ont donné une mission pour me faire faiblir ?

J'aurai de nouveau été trahi ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Vous savez où il est ? »"

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !! =). Je fais succint aujourd'hui car j'ai déjà mis un petit paragraphe sur le chapitre 63 de Frères II. J'attends vos comm's !! n.n. A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Mon fils ne trahi pas !

Nana : O.o ?

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana et insiste# Mon fils n'est pas un traitre !! èé

Nana : Je... j'ai jamais dis le contraire !

Densetsu : Mais alors pourquoi Sasuke pense ça!?

Nana : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi !? Je suis pas dans la tête toute retord de l'Uchiwa junior, moi !

Densetsu : #croise les bras et s'assied# Je suis pas content ! èé.

Nana : ... :s...


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… )

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 16.**

Comment a t'il pu raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Sai et Neji ? Peut-être même à tous ? Comment a t'il pu !? Je lui faisais confiance et il s'en va raconter notre nuit à tout le monde ? Quand j'y repense cette nuit même quelqu'un est venu. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous que je montre un signe de faiblesse ? Est-ce que c'était ça le but ? Ils avaient déjà deviné toute mon attirance pour Naruto et se sont servis de lui, lui ont donné une mission pour me faire faiblir ?

J'aurai de nouveau été trahi ?

Naruto que m'as-tu fait ? Je te pensais pourtant sincère !

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Des larmes que je m'empresse d'essuyer en poussant un sanglot. Je renifle et ferme mes paupières très fermement pour ravaler mes larmes. Je me crispe un long moment ; comme je le faisais il y a déjà longtemps lorsque Orochimaru et les autres avaient commencé à me violer.

Je me sens trahi de nouveau. Il va falloir que je ne compte plus sur personne.

Naruto, mon seul lien à quelque chose que j'avais profondément encré dans mon cœur même s'il avait toujours été caché, ne fera plus parti de ma vie. Je décide de ne plus lui laisser de chance ; de ne plus me laisser faire par lui ; par mes envies d'autres choses. Il faut que je retrouve Itachi. Il faut que je venge ma famille. Père, mère, pardonnez-moi cet égarement ; plus jamais je ne vous évincerai de ma mémoire.

« Sasuke ? » La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et Naruto vient d'entrer. Je l'entends refermer derrière lui. « Ils sont partis » me dit-il. Il vient s'asseoir au bord du lit et me demande « Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de me dire ça ? ».

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma jambe par-dessus la couette. Je me crispe, et lui demande de ne pas me toucher. Il retire sa main, reste un peu silencieux, et me redemande pourquoi j'ai dit ça ; mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je voudrais qu'il parte. Donnez-moi un autre garde du corps s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux plus de lui.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ? »

Imaginer ? Moi ? Je n'imagine rien ; je sais ; c'est tout.

« P… pourquoi, … tu m'as dit ça Sasuke ? Dis-le-moi, je »

Je l'interromps. « Je comptais sur toi Naruto. C'est tout. Et tu m'as trahi. »

« Trahi ? Et comment ? »

« Tu as… tu as raconté à tout le monde ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. … et à quel point j'ai pu être pitoyable. »

Blanc. Je sens Naruto s'allonger dans mon dos. Je me retourne et le regarde ; il est étendu sur le dos ; ses bras croisées et les mains jointes sous son crâne. Il regarde le plafond.

« Tu dis rien ? » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Naruto hausse une épaule, et répond « Je me demande comment tu peux t'imaginer ça. »

« T... t'as rien dit ? »

« Non. J'ai rien dit sur notre nuit. Par contre, … c'est vrai que… t'as pas été génial. » Il se racle la gorge et me jète un coup d'œil gêné. Je ferme les yeux et me retourne de nouveau.

« Tu m'en veux de te le dire ? » me demande t'il.

« Non. Je m'en suis rendu compte que… j'avais été … enfin que ce n'était pas super. »

« … »

« Naruto, c'est quoi qui se passe exactement ? Qui est-ce qui se fait pressant avec toi ? »

« Ca concerne des missions Sasuke. J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »

Je me tais. Je sais qu'il n'a pas le droit mais il aurait pu après tout. Après ce qu'on a fait, après… après ce je lui ai dit cette nuit ; ce qu'on a fait. …

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sai. Il connaît vraiment Itachi par des photos ? »

« Oui. Mais on l'a croisé aussi une fois il y a un bon moment. … pas longtemps après que tu sois parti. »

Je me tais.

« Vous savez où il est ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de te le dire Sasuke. »

« Je sais. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu allais répondre. »

Il me regarde. Je lui demande « Tu veux faire l'amour ? »

Il sourit. « Tu vas être moins rapide ? Tu vas me prendre ? »

« Je… voudrais que tu me prennes. »

« Tu préfères ça ? »

« Je me sens plus à l'aise. C'est tout. »

Après ce que j'ai fait à Hinata, j'ai l'impression de voir son visage et de l'entendre crier à l'aide lorsque j'entre en quelqu'un. Le faire avec Hanabi a été un vrai supplice et j'ai eu peur de devoir faire ça et de voir le visage d'Hinata en prenant Naruto hier soir. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout. Enfin que j'ai été aussi rapide.

Naruto se lève, retire son pantalon et se glisse sous la couette alors que je baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer en me tournant de dos à Naruto. Il se colle dans mon dos et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Sa main droite se glisse sous mon T-shirt et remonte doucement sur mon torse. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un râle de bien être en me tenant un peu plus droit pour coller mieux mon corps contre le sien. Je le sens pousser mon jean et mon boxer avec son pied pour me les retirer. Je tends les jambes, les gigote un peu. Naruto perd patience et part quelques instants sous la couette pour terminer mon effeuillage alors que je retire le haut. Je me crispe et ferme les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur ma cuisse ; puis sur mon aine, mon ventre, mon torse, mon cou. Sa tête réapparaît. Il sourit en me regardant rouvrir les yeux, et m'embrasse en s'allongeant sur moi.

C'est son corps sur le mien. Sa peau qui touche la mienne. Je sens son entrejambe durcie par le plaisir se frotter à la mienne sans le moindre tissu entre elles. Je gémis, et trouve la force d'attendre un peu.

« Naruto, ... je… attends, … »

« Hhhhmm ? »

« J'vais exploser, … Naruto je vais aller trop vite, ç... c'est trop bon faut… faut faire quelque chose je suis trop rapide. »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau après m'avoir dit que ça n'importait pas. Il se redresse, me fait écarter les jambes en les soulevant et s'enfonce en moi. Mon corps se tend automatiquement en se cambrant ; mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand ; ma bouche aussi. Je crois qu'un cri voudrait sortir de ma bouche mais rien ne passe. Juste un souffle étrange lorsque j'arrive enfin à expirer.

« Ca va ? » me demande Naruto.

Je hoche la tête ; la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Naruto se penche sur moi, et me l'a fait un peu fermer ; il m'embrasse. Et puis il m'arrache un large gémissement en s'enfonçant un peu plus. C'est brûlant ; c'est dur ; c'est lui. Ses mains sont plaquées sur ma peau de chaque côté de ma taille. Il la serre pour me faire bouger un peu.

« Naruto, … NarutoNarutoo !! »

Ses lèvres s'empressent dans mon cou ; son bassin bouge juste un peu ; il n'a pas encore commencé sérieusement mais moi je suis déjà on ne peut plus perdu dans un plaisir sans nom. Je gémis et gémis encore. Je répète son prénom de manière enfiévrée les yeux fermés quand brusquement, je sens une aura de chakra orange.

J'ouvre mes paupières et vois le visage de Naruto se redresser ; ses yeux orangés et ses canines un peu plus présentent. Je ne peux cependant rien faire ; je suis à bout de force à cause de tout ce plaisir que je ne maîtrise pas. Les ongles de Naruto se font plus longs ; je les sens s'enfoncer un peu dans ma peau. C'est douloureux mais la chaleur de son corps en moi me fait perdre toute notion de danger ; je ne fais rien pour le faire revenir à la normal.

Naruto devient un peu plus bestial. Ses ongles s'enfonce plus dans ma peau ; je sens du sang couler sur moi ; mon sang. Mais pas énormément. Naruto se penche brutalement en relevant mon bassin ; il s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde ce qui m'arrache un cri. Cri dont il profite pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses canines coupent un peu mes lèvres et mon sang se mêle au baiser. Mon souffle est totalement et définitivement saccadé.

Le tout s'empire encore plus lorsqu'il commence à se déhancher. Il se redresse ; bien droit sur ses genoux ; en maintenant mon corps surélevé. Il se déhanche et se déhanche encore ; grognant comme un animal. Moi je crie et me tords de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et s'arrêtent brusquement. Je m'immobilise en me libérant. Je le sens faire de même en moi. C'est chaud et « aaaaaahhhmmmm… hh… h… hmmm… » plus que bon.

Le chakra disparaît dans la pièce. Naruto retombe assis à genoux, et s'étend sur moi ou plutôt s'affale sur mon corps allongé et ne pouvant plus bouger.

« Excuse-moi Sasuke » chuchote t'il.

Je réussi à répondre ; essoufflé ; par une question « De … hh… de quoi ? »

« Kyuubi »

« C'est pas grave. C'était … »

« … Hm ? »

Je cherche « Y'a pas de mot. » mais ne trouve pas.

Il ne dit rien. Il commence ou plutôt recommence à me caresser. Il s'arrête en se crispant lorsque sa main s'arrête à ma taille. « Tu saignes ? »

« Tes ongles. »

Il se redresse, et écarquille les yeux. « Tu saignes ! Sasuke ! Ta bouche ! »

« Tes dents. Tu m'as embrassé. »

« E... excuse-moi ! Il fallait m'arrêter !! »

« J'en avais aucune envie. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'excuser comme ça. »

Il se redresse sur le lit ; je regarde son corps qui se lève et s'éloigne un peu du lit ; son corps nu qui se meuve au fil de ses pas. Ses fesses rebondies.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Chercher la trousse de soin. Je pense pas que tu veuilles que j'appelle Sakura pour te soigner ! » me répond-il calmement.

Non. C'est sûr. Naruto va donc essuyer mon sang et s'amuser à me coller des pansements et autres bandages en tout genre pour la moindre égratignure qu'il m'aura faite.

« Voilà ! » me hurle t'il dans les oreilles le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrasse ensuite en se positionnant à cheval sur moi. Seulement maintenant que j'ai goûté à se plaisir entier, je n'ai aucune envie que Naruto ne s'éloigne ; je veux m'y remettre de suite et sa position facilite amplement les choses. Alors qu'il veut se redresser, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et le maintient pour qu'il reste penché sur moi. Je gémis pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête ; que je préfèrerai même qu'il s'enhardisse un peu. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon ; je ne peux pas sortir je ne peux rester que là à attendre je ne sais quoi. Alors puisqu'il est avec moi, autant nous perfectionner !

Alors que Naruto partage un baiser gourmand avec moi, je faufile mes mains vers son bas ventre ; je début de légères caresses sur son entrejambe.

Mais il sursaute, et rompt le baiser. « Attends Sasuke. »

Il se redresse ; moi aussi en replaçant mes mains sur ses joues. Je cherche les baisers. Il m'en donne de très bref et essayant de s'éloigner un peu mais je suis tout ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de mes jambes et se lève pour de bon.

« Sasuke, toi t'as pas le droit mais moi je dois m'entraîner. »

« Juste une fois, … »

« Ce soir. Là, je voudrais faire un peu d'exercice. »

Moi aussi. … mais pas le même que lui.

Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, et le laisse aller faire son entraînement. Je vais passer un petit moment à regarder le plafond en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier après-midi. Je jète un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre en pensant à comment Naruto à pu me transformer à ce point. J'étais fort, confiant en moi et doutais de tous pour mon bien, et maintenant je suis faible, incapable de me défendre contre qui que ce soit, et j'ai une confiance aveugle en Naruto.

Et par-dessus tout je suis un homosexuel à la libido surdéveloppée. Moi qui hurlait et paniquait hier à la seul idée que Kakashi apprenne mon attirance … enfin… le fait que je couche avec Naruto.

Je me lève ; décidé à aller le voir ; à parler de ce qui se passe entre nous. Je longe le couloir et tourne dans le salon. Naruto y est en train de faire des abdos. Je le regarde un instant. … j'ai envie de m'allonger sur lui. Je me secoue la tête en me raclant la gorge et contourne Naruto pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Naruto, … »

« Hm ? »

« Je… je voudrais qu'on parle un peu. »

« Ben vas-y, je t'écoute. » déclare t'il en continuant son échauffement.

Je reste un peu silencieux, et commence.

« Comment ça va se passer pour nous ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben… nous deux, … comment… on va continuer ? » Je lui jète un petit coup d'œil mal à l'aise en serrant mes mains l'une dans l'autre. Je me sens mal à demander ça le premier. Comme si… comme si je voulais me faire un nouvelle vie avec lui et oublier toute celle passée avant.

Naruto s'est arrêté dans son entraînement et me regarde ; moi je fixe le sol.

« Tu vas t'arrêter toi ? »

Je fais non de tête sans le regarder.

« Ben alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? » renchérit-il.

Je me redresse un peu ; me tiens droit sans le regarder.

« Naruto je… j'ai toujours… » je me racle à nouveau la gorge ; gêné ; et continue « j'ai toujours pensé que je … me suiciderai après avoir tué Itachi et je… vois une nouvelle route devant moi. … a... a… a avec toi. Alors je voulais savoir si c'est vraiment sérieux nous deux. »

Je me sens mal. Je viens de dire à haute voix ; je viens de laisser comprendre que je suis prêt à laisser la vengeance de ma famille entière juste pour un homme ; juste pour Naruto.

Je souffle doucement.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas sérieux avec toi ? »

Je hausse une épaule en répondant : la gorge un peu serrée. « ben je sais pas ! »

Naruto se met à genoux et s'approche de moi en tendant les bras. Il me sert contre lui en constatant que j'ai peur d'être déçu ; d'être trahi. Je sais que j'ai fait un nombre incalculables de mauvaises choses : j'ai trahi moi aussi ; j'ai menti ; j'ai violé ; j'ai tué.

« Je t'aime depuis tout ce temps Sasuke ! Je ne me suis pas détourné de toi une seule fois ! Pourquoi je changerai d'avis maintenant que je peux te tenir autant que je veux dans mes bras ? »

« … hm. » Ma gorge est serrée ; je ne peux pas parler. Naruto me serre très fort, recule son visage, et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« T'inquiètes pas Sasuke. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Un très léger sanglot me secoue ; je le contiens comme je peux en répondant à l'étreinte de Naruto. Je le sens parsemer mon cou de petits baisers tout en me chuchotant qu'il m'a trop attendu pour vouloir tout arrêter. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'enlève un poids du cœur à chaque fois qu'il me donne de l'attention ; à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose de gentil.

Après un petit temps de remise en forme pour moi, je laisse Naruto reprendre son entraînement. Je vais aller me promener dans la demeure ; je décide d'aller dans la cour intérieure. En passant dans les couloirs par lesquels je ne passe habituellement pas, je remarque quelques petites choses qui ne devraient pas être présentes. Une porte qui devrait être fermée, une photo absente sur une petite table longeant un mur, je m'arrête en voyant un vase contenant des fleurs fanées.

Que font-elles là ? Je ne suis pas venue dans ce coin de la demeure depuis que je suis revenu de chez Neji lorsqu'il m'hébergeait. Naruto les y aurait mise et oubliées quelques jours après ? Sakura lorsqu'elle est passée ?

« n… Naruto !!? » Je me tourne un peu dans le couloir et crie un peu plus fort. « NARUTO !!? »

J'entends sa voix de loin. « QUOIII !? »

« VIENS VOIR !! »

J'attends un peu, et entends ses pas se rapprocher. Il apparaît devant mes yeux au bout du couloir. Il me sourit et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui montre alors les fleurs fanées.

« C'est toi qui les as mise ? »

Il a un temps d'hésitation ; trop long pour que sa réponse soit vrai.

« Euh oui ! Oui, j'ai… j'ai du les oubliées. C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Et la photo qui manque sur la table ? Elle était dans un cadre, tu as bouger ça aussi ? »

« O… oui, j'ai »

Je l'interromps « Ne me mens pas Naruto. »

Il me regarde, et soupire en me disant que je dois juste délirer. Que ma mémoire défaille un peu. Mais je n'aime pas son ton alors je lui remontre les fleurs du doigt en élevant un peu la voix.

« Mais les fleurs alors !? Je l'ai inventé peut-être ça !? Qu'est-ce que des fleurs fanées font chez moi !? »

Il soupire, et me contourne ; il retire les fleurs du vase en me parlant. « Oui bon ! Je sais pas ! T'as peut-être un admirateur secret ! Si ça se trouve c'est Sakura qui a voulu faire un peu de déco ! Elle m'a pas dit qu'elle en avait mis. Elle devait sûrement pensé qu'on les aurait vu et voilà ! Que veux-tu que se soit d'autre !? »

Il repart le long du couloir, avec les fleurs fanées, dans le sens inverse ; il est agacé. Je le suis du regard. Puis je me retourne vers le vase.

Je vais m'asseoir dans la cour intérieure ; au bord du couloir extérieur ; les pieds retombant à terre. Je sursaute en sentant des ghetas sous mes pieds. Je regarde, et constate qu'une seule paire est là. Il y en a une autre de l'autre côté de la cour.

Qui est-ce qui se promène comme ça chez moi ? Si ça avait été Sakura, les deux paires seraient de mon côté !?

Je soupire, et étends mon dos sur le bois du parquet.

D'abord, … Neji et Sai qui viennent voir Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. … je crois.

Non. Ca a commencé avant. Il y a eu un visiteur en pleine nuit. Et puis ce matin Naruto cherchait quelque chose à la fenêtre. C'était peut-être plutôt quelqu'un !? Hanabi voudrait me voir ?

Je soupire de nouveau en me disant que cela ne peut pas être ça. Elle est trop bien gardée. Ou alors Temari qui voudrait venger ce que j'ai fait à Hinata ?

Non. Ca ne colle pas avec la paire de gheta qu'il manque. Ni d'ailleurs avec les fleurs fanées laissées là. Et puis il y a le cadre photo. La porte qui n'est pas fermée.

C'est quelqu'un qui connaît l'endroit. Qui connaît la maison.

Mes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir un peu plus grand alors que mon cerveau débute une petite compréhension. Mon cœur se serre ; je me relève, et cours jusqu'au salon. Mais je m'arrête à mi-chemin. Si jamais Naruto sait que je suis au courant, que va t'il se passer ? Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Il penserait sûrement que je n'ai pas encore fais un trait sur le but premier de ma venue.

Je me retourne en direction de la cour intérieure ; les yeux au loin.

Itachi serait dans le village ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Naruto prend la parole d'un air gêné : « Oui, euh.. Sai. S'il te plaît. Ne lui parle pas de ce … ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Y'a des sujet à proscrire, d'accord ? »

« Oui. Comme son frère, non ? »

Naruto grimace, inspire, et expire un « oui » presque blasé. Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours comme ça ce type ?

Naruto prend la parole d'un air gêné : « Oui, euh.. Sai. S'il te plaît. Ne lui parle pas de ce … ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Y'a des sujet à proscrire, d'accord ? »

« Oui. Comme son frère, non ? »

Naruto grimace, inspire, et expire un « oui » presque blasé. Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours comme ça ce type ?"

**Voilà voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce sont les vacances, certaines personnes sont parties et vont devoir attendre pour lire la suite mais certains sont encore là ! (comme moi par exemple ùù.. ) Pour info, je pars du 22 au 30 juillet à Londres (et du 20 au 22 chez mon Chouchou avec qui je pars). Donc si vous n'avez pas de POW Sasuke d'ici au 19, il faudra attendre Août ! (désolée, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 17 donc je ne suis absolument pas sûre de pouvoir vous le mettre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.) En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Itachi est là?

Itachi : #apparaît# Oui !

Densetsu : Non mais.. je veux dire dans cette fic !

Itachi : Aaahh. #se tourne vers Nana# Je suis dans le village?

Nana : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat !

Densetsu : #lève la main# Je suis là ! Je suis avocat !

Nana : Non. Tu l'es que dans ma fic préférée, et elle n'est même pas postée sur le site alors chut !

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi et hausse les épaules# Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre.

Itachi : #ouvre la porte et prend la direction de la sortie# Pas grave. Je vais sur le plateau de Frères II, je dois aller pouponner un peu.

Nana : O.O !! MAIS CHUUUTEEEE !!!


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 17.**

Itachi serait dans le village ?

J'essaie de calmer toutes mes pensées, et réfléchis à la meilleure solution de le trouver. Il faut déjà que je réussisse à sortir ; seul se serait mieux, mais même avec Naruto se serait une bonne chose du moment que je peux sortir.

Mais ensuite où aller ? Le village s'est agrandit et je ne connais pas tous les nouveaux quartiers et autres bons coins pour cacher un homme. Avant, les meilleurs endroits se trouvaient dans les falaises.

Une idées qui ne me plaît pas vient à mon esprit.

Peut-être qu'il est dans la maison !? Dans le quartier Uchiwa ?

Je déglutit en reculant d'un pas dans le couloir ; comme poussé par une force que je ne connais plus depuis un moment. La peur me prend au ventre.

« N… NARUTO !!! »

Je retourne dans le salon ; à pas rapides mais ma fierté m'oblige quand même à ne pas courir même si mon cœur aimerait. On n'est pas seuls dans cette maison ; j'ai l'impression de sentir une présence et je n'aime pas ça. Si Itachi est là, ça veut dire qu'il sait ce que je suis devenu. Je dois le décevoir de… d'aimer un homme.

J'arrive dans le salon ; je contourne le canapé à côté duquel Naruto fait des pompes, et m'assieds dessus. J'inspire calmement, et expire de la même façon. Pourquoi je panique comme ça ? Je suis venu le tuer après tout ! Son avis sur moi m'est complètement égal. Je devrais ne rien avoir à en faire. Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort à l'idée qu'il soit tout proche ? Je sais que ce n'est pas l'adrénaline due au fait de mon envie de le tuer. Pour tout avouer, je ne sais même plus.

C… c'est mon frère, non ? Il… il y a quelque chose. Ca ne se peut pas.

« N… Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Vous l'aviez croisé où Itachi exactement ? »

« C'était y'a des années Sasuke. Je m'en souviens plus. »

« … » Je hoche doucement la tête. Et puis je continue. « Et tu… vous savez où il est ? Il est dans le village ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais arrêter tout ça ! »

« Oui je… sais. » Je retiens un soupir ; je le contiens et me relève. Mais je me rassieds en pensant que peut-être, je trouverai Itachi au détour d'un couloir.

Mon Dieu, … où est passée ma hargne ? Mon envie de le réduire en poussière et de le démembrer ? De lui rendre toutes les atrocités qu'il a fait à notre famille ?!

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant une présence se rapprocher. C'est Naruto ; il a fini ses exercices. Je lui accorde un regard et un sourire puis il m'embrasse. Je lui demande finalement.

« On va au cinéma ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? Tu veux aller au ciné après le fiasco de la dernière fois ? »

« Y'a d'autres films ! » dis-je en haussant une épaule.

« Si tu veux. Je vais envoyer un clone voir Tsunade-baba pour le lui dire. »

« Hm. »

Un autre baiser sur la joue cette fois, et il se lève. Il fait un clone qui part automatiquement, et se retourne vers moi en chuchotant. « Je devrais aller faire des exercices au dojo normalement. Je vais vraiment finir par perdre sinon. »

« Je t'embête à … à ce que tu doives me surveiller ? »

« Non. C'est juste que j'ai peur de ne plus être au bon niveau. »

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais rester là. Je ne vais pas risquer de te faire perdre ton boulot. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je te fais confiance alors ? »

« Oui. Au pire, tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de venir me surveiller ! »

« Hm. Ca… » il grimace, et continue sa question « ça va pas t'embêter, toi ? »

« Je suis un prisonnier Naruto. Je devrais être en prison à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'étais pas là. Alors je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire. »

« Oui mais j'ai pas envie de t'embêter. »

Je viens de me resserrer contre lui ; j'embrasse son cou. Ma main droite se glisse vers ses fesses. Je sens qu'il avale sa salive.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je resterai sage. Envoies qui tu veux. »

« D… » mes deux mains sont maintenant sur ses fesses. « D'accord. … hh… » souffle t'il de manière quelque peu enfiévrée.

Il me fait le lâcher en souriant d'un air coquin. « Si tu veux, q… quand je reviens, on reprendra tout à cet instant »

Je lui chuchote « avec plaisir » et partage un tendre baiser avec lui. Il va envoyer un second clone prévenir quelqu'un de venir me surveiller. Puis il va brusquement avoir un sursaut, et ne plus savoir où se mettre. Je le regarde ; étonné. Il s'assied sur le canapé puis se relève en rougissant. Je le suis encore un peu des yeux, et l'interroge.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec un de tes clones ? »

« N… non, non. »

« Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Non, je… je crois que tes caresses me travaillent beaucoup trop. »

J'écarquille les yeux ; étonné. « Hein ? » Je ne comprends pas très bien.

„Y'a juste que je viens d'avoir une idée et c'est... pas catholique. »

« Quoi comme idée ? »

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas me le dire. Il rougit un peu plus encore ce qui n'a pour effet que d'attiser ma curiosité. Je me poste devant lui et insiste. « Si !! Dis-moi ! »

« Non, j… ce soir, ok ? Sinon je vais avoir encore plus envie de le mettre en action. »

« Quoi en action ? »

« Rien ! » Il se lève en entendant qu'on sonne à la porte. Il est sauvé ; ça doit être ça qu'il se dit dans sa tête. Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Je jète un coup d'œil à ma baby-sitter qui se trouve être Sai. Il sourit à Naruto, puis à moi. « Enchanté ! »

Son sourire est faux ; je n'aime pas ça. Je ne l'aime d'ailleurs pas d'entrée de jeu en sachant que c'est lui qui a eu l'impudence de me remplacer et aussi et surtout qu'il m'a comparé à mon frère.

Naruto prend la parole d'un air gêné : « Oui, euh… Sai. S'il te plaît. Ne lui parle pas de ce … ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Y'a des sujet à proscrire, d'accord ? »

« Oui. Comme son frère, non ? »

Naruto grimace, inspire, et expire un « oui » presque blasé. Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours comme ça ce type ?

Naruto se retourne vers moi, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me dis de ne tuer personne. En repartant il ajoute la même chose pour Sai lequel acquiesce en lui promettant d'essayer.

Nous voilà donc seuls lui et moi. Il me sourit, et me demande de lui faire visiter. Je lui réponds d'une voix dure.

« Tu n'as besoin de ne voir que le salon. Et tu es déjà entré dedans tu sais donc où il est. »

Je lui tourne le dos et me rends au dit endroit. Il me suit calmement ; je crois même qu'il est amusé. Son sourire permanent commence déjà à me taper sur le système.

« Tu as le même âge que Naruto ? » me demande t'il.

Je hausse un sourcil et me retourne pour répondre à sa question. « Tu ne connais pas mon profil ? »

« Ah ! Si ! Mais j'ai appris qu'il est bon de commencer une discussion avec une personne que l'on ne connaît pas par des questions simples. »

Je me tourne de face à lui en fronçant un sourcil et en haussant le second.

Mais c'est quoi ce type ?

Je réponds malgré tout ; autant reprendre sur de bonnes bases. « J'ai le même âge que Naruto. »

« Moi aussi ! C'est amusant, non ? ». Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je soupire en murmurant un « si tu veux… » pas très sûr. Il est flippant d'une certaine manière. Nous entrons dans le salon. Je m'assieds sur le canapé ; lui sur un fauteuil avant de me demander d'un air surpris pourquoi je ne lui propose pas de thé.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en proposerai. »

« Je suis un invité ! »

Je rétorque ; agacé. « Tu es mon garde du corps pas mon invité. Naruto est parti s'entraîner et toi tu me surveilles pendant ce temps. C'est pas une visite de courtoisie ! »

Il a le don de m'énerver ; encore plus que Naruto je crois.

Il va rester jusqu'en début de soirée. A me suivre partout, à me parler au travers de la porte des toilettes où j'aurai essayé de me réfugier pour être au calme, à me poser des questions stupides qui n'intéressent personne.

Je soupire de soulagement en voyant Naruto ouvrir la porte. J'accoure vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. « Naruto… !!! Naruto débarrasse-moi de ce type il veut ma mort ! »

J'entends la voix de Naruto, un peu étonnée, demander à Sai. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Ben rien ! On a discuté, c'est tout ! » répond l'interpellé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Bon euh... Sai. Merci d'avoir gardé Sasuke. … hm... Vous avez mangé au moins ? »

« Non. Sasuke a refusé. Je suis en mission pas un invité ! »

Je lâche Naruto alors qu'il me râle dessus. Je le suis dans le salon, puis la cuisine. Sai m'imite. Je voudrais qu'il nous laisse un peu tranquille. Je voudrai parler de quelque chose à Naruto. Durant l'après-midi, j'ai entendu des bruits dans les couloirs. Et j'ai cru discerner quelque chose ou… ou quelqu'un dans la cour de devant. Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'ai vraiment vu une ombre. Quelqu'un se cachait en m'observant.

Sai va rester dîner ici. Je ne vais pas parler ; agacé par sa présence. Naruto parlera pour nous deux.

Et puis à un moment, Sai va demander.

« Tu es aller voir Neji au fait ? »

Naruto se crispe un instant. Un bref instant c'est certain mais il s'est quand même crispé et je lui montre bien que j'ai vu. Il répond.

« Oui. J'y suis allé. »

Je demande automatiquement « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » en regardant Naruto ; un peu inquiet peut-être. … Neji est un bon amant à ce que j'ai compris. Ca doit être complètement différent d'avec moi. Et au vue de… d'avant nous deux, … Naruto n'a pas de scrupule à coucher pour coucher.

« Ca te regarde pas Sasuke. C'est en rapport avec le village » me répond-il sans me regarder. Et puis il inspire brusquement et me fixe avant de déclarer.

« Il m'a aussi dit qu'Hanabi voudrait te voir. Mais elle n'a pas le droit. Et puis… et puis qu'Hinata est alitée. »

« Alitée…. ? »

« Oui. »

Pourquoi ça ? Elle serait malade ? Et pourquoi me le dit-on à moi ? C'est en rapport à sa grossesse ? A ce que je lui ai fais ? Quoi ils veulent que je vienne m'excuser en plus ? Alors que c'est Neji qui me l'a demandé ? Et puis de toute façon, le fait de me voir va la rendre encore plus mal. Moi j'aurai tout donné pour ne jamais revoir ceux qui me faisait tout … tout ce qu'on m'a fait.

« … eet… et on peut aller au cinéma ce soir si tu veux toujours. » ajoute t'il.

Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait pas du car Sai demande : « Vous allez au cinéma !? Vous allez voir quoi ? Je peux venir ? »

Je réponds automatiquement par la négative. Il sourit, et hausse les épaules pour nous faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.

… c'était sûrement un truc de politesse qu'il aurait lu dans un bouquin.

Ce type est un OVNI. Y'a que ça comme explication. Il va repartir un peu après le dîner. Je suis resté dans le salon ; aucune envie de lui dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte. J'entends cette dernière se fermer, et Naruto revenir dans le salon. Il s'accoude au dossier du canapé sur lequel je me trouve, et se penche par-dessus pour me sourire et demander.

#On va au ciné ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? »

Je m'étonne. « Fatigué de quoi ? » J'écarquille les yeux en les plongeant dans ceux de rieur de Naruto qui me répond « De Sai et de ta journée passée avec lui ». Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui dire que je vais bien et que j'aimerai beaucoup sortir avec lui au cinéma ou même ailleurs.

« Ce sera un ciné déjà. » me répond-il avant d'ajouter que l'on verra après si on se balade un peu de nuit dans le village. Je me levais alors qu'il l'annonçait, et m'étonne.

« Tu veux te balader de nuit dans le village ? »

« Il y a un feu d'artifice un peu plus tard dans la soirée. On pourrait aller sur les falaises, on aurait une belle vue, non ? »

« Un feu d'artifice ? »

« Oui. Y'a un festival aussi, mais avec la foule, .. autant aller au cinéma ! »

J'ouvre la bouche. La foule, c'est sûr que je n'apprécie pas, mais parmi cette foule je pourrai voir Itachi ou avoir quelques infos en laissant traîner mes oreilles. Les ninjas aiment ces fêtes ; il y en a souvent qui y vont pour se détendre. Je demande ; de manière un peu empressée : « On a le droit d'y aller ? Tu as le droit de m'y emmener ? »

Naruto me regarde ; étonné. « Tu veux y aller ? »

J'acquiesce. Il hésite un peu, hausse les épaules et créé un clone. « Je vais prévenir Tsunade qu'on sera sur place. Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais y aller si je voulais mais de faire très attention et de la prévenir. »

« D'accord. »

Le clone parti, je regarde par la fenêtre alors qu'il a déjà disparu de ma vue depuis longtemps. Je sens soudain les bras de Naruto m'enlacer et son menton se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Il colle son torse à mon dos, laisse un baiser se poser dans mon cou, et me demande.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin. »

Je hoche doucement la tête et répond : « Naruto, je me sens observé. »

Il s'étonne. Je lui raconte alors ces bruits durant la journée, cette ombre que j'ai entre-aperçu dans la cour, … et puis aussi l'histoire des ghettas ce matin.

Une fois finis, je remarque que Naruto reste un peu silencieux. Il me demande finalement si je suis sûr de vouloir sortir étant donné que je me sens observé. Que ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Je souris alors et me tourne pour lui faire face. Je l'enlace à la taille et lui réponds que je suis en compagnie du ninja le plus doué de tout Konoha donc que je ne crains rien.

« T'es meilleur que moi, abruti » me rétorque t'il. Mais moi je réponds que c'est lui l'imbécile à oublier que je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra ; que je suis donc un peu comme qui dirait sans défense.

Je vois alors à ma grande surprise un sourire niais se dessiner sur son visage. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il puisse avoir un sourire niais, non, ... ça, il en a très certainement eu tous les jours de sa vie depuis sa naissance, … Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il en ait un en ce moment même alors que je viens juste de lui dire ça.

Il prend la parole : « C'est vrai, ça !! ... T'es sans défense ! » Je sursaute en le sentant brusquement tripoter mes fesses. Je souris et m'exclame d'un air amusé « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, là ? »

« J'ai le pouvoir de te faire TOUUUUUT ce dont j'ai envie, non ? Tu peux pas te défendre !? »

Je souris et rétorque sans attendre. « Je peux pas riposter avec le ninjutsu et le genjutsu, mais j'ai toujours le taijutsu. Et je peux t'assurer que je suis meilleur que toi dans cet art du combat. »

Il perd automatiquement son sourire. « Oh. »

Un sourire que moi je gagne. Je repose ses mains sur mes fesses alors qu'il les enlève, et lui murmure que si ça concerne cette partie de mon anatomie je veux bien lui laisse faire ce dont il a envie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je me rhabille sans conviction parce-que j'aimerai recommencer ce que Naruto vient de me faire, ce dernier prend la parole.

« Sasuke ! T'habille pas comme ça ! On va dans un festival ! Tu dois bien avoir des kimonos dans cette baraque, non ? »

Je me tourne vers lui en le dévisageant. Il veut que j'enfile un kimono ?! Je rougis un peu en le voyant se lever ; complètement nu ; du lit. Il va vers l'armoire et l'ouvre en grand. Puis il en sort ce qu'il cherche.

« Regarde ! Il est très bien ! » me dit-il tout à fait convaincu sans comprendre à qui pouvait bien appartenir le vêtement en question. Il lève les yeux vers les miens en se tournant vers moi. « Tu trouves pas ? »

« Naruto. C'était à Itachi. »

Un blanc prend place. Naruto ne bouge plus. Il a l'air un peu déconnecté de la réalité mais je suis trop habitué pour m'en inquiéter. Il se rend juste compte qu'il a fait une bourde et il se demande –tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne trouvera pas- comment se sortir de là où il s'est fourré.

Je soupire en m'approchant de lui et lui prends le kimono des mains.

« Non, c'est bon. T'inquiète pas. Je vais le mettre. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. Il est aux couleurs de ma famille. Itachi n'en fait plus parti donc il ne lui appartient pas. ».

« … ok. … » me répond-il de manière un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me mets à mon tour à fouiller dans l'armoire et trouve ce que je voulais. Un autre kimono sans affiliation à la famille Uchiwa pour Naruto. Je le lui tends. « Tiens. Mets celui-là, toi. »

« Il… il était aussi à ton frère ? »

« Je sais pas. Allez, mets-le. »

Bien sûr que si il était à lui. C'était le seul à faire cette taille après tout. Ceux de mon père seraient trop grand et les miens trop petits depuis le temps.

Mais je n'en dis rien. Je regarde Naruto enfiler son kimono, et l'aide à l'ajuster en lui râlant dessus parce-qu'il ne sait pas le faire seul. Ce n'est pas si difficile ! C'est quand même pas celui d'une fille ! Je passe ensuite le mien en essayant d'oublier à qui il appartenait par le passé. Une fois vêtu, je me tourne vers Naruto pour lui demander si l'on peut y aller, et écarquille les yeux en le voyant rougir. « Naruto ? »

« Ca te va super bien ! » dit-il d'un air presque choqué.

Je fronce les sourcils, et lui rétorque que c'est normal ; que tout me va. Puis je sors dans le couloir en essayant de cacher un sourire touché.

…

Imbécile… !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

Mais qui vont-il bien pouvoir croiser à cette fête ? Itachi ? Son ombre ? Neji ? Hanabi… ? (huhu) La suite à venir !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est grâce à celles que j'avais laissées de côté (deux ou trois) et auxquelles j'ai répondu hier soir que je me suis remise dans cette fic en laissant Un effleurement un peu de côté (en même temps, je suis bien avancée je suis au chapitre 32. lol ) J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre bien qu'il soit un peu sans grands boulversements ou surprises (je me remets dedans, faut m'excuser.ùù ) et que vous le reviewerez ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! n.n. **

Densetsu : Bon Nana, là, je peux te servir d'avocat.

Nana : Je t'ai dit au chapitre précédent qu

Densetsu : #coupe Nana# Je sais, mais dans un Effleurement, qui est posté sur le site, je sui

Nana : CHUUUUUTT !!!! Densetsu ! #fais les gros yeux à Densetsu# Tu vas quand même pas dévoiler ton métier alors qu'il n'est pas encore mis dans les parutions à ce jour dans Un Effleurement, quand même !!?

Densetsu : Ben oui mais… j'aimerai bien savoir si Itachi est là, moi !

Nana : Tu verras bien dans la suite ! #tourne la tête d'un air de dédain en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine# Comme tout le monde !

Densetsu : Fais la moue ; tout triste.

Itachi : #se glisse dans la pièce, et chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu sans se faire voir de Nana#

Densetsu : #sourit en entendant ce qu'Itachi lui dit, et le remercie à mi-voix.#

Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu sans voir Itachi qui est déjà parti# Hein ?

Densetsu : Non, rien ! #un gros sourire sur les lèvres.#

Nana : … ?


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 18.**

Une fois vêtu, je me tourne vers Naruto pour lui demander si l'on peut y aller, et écarquille les yeux en le voyant rougir. « Naruto ? »

« Ca te va super bien ! » dit-il d'un air presque choqué.

Je fronce les sourcils, et lui rétorque que c'est normal ; que tout me va. Puis je sors dans le couloir en essayant de cacher un sourire touché.

…

Imbécile… !

Nous partons pour le festival. Naruto m'a pris par la main dans la rue. Je ne l'ai pas fait me lâcher ; je ne veux pas le perdre de vue car si jamais je me retrouvais seul je ne saurai pas vraiment quoi faire étant donné le monde. Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer seul ce soir. Je peux écouter, regarder, mais ne surtout rien faire qui pourrait paraître suspect. Nous arrivons sur les lieux du festival. Je sens d'ici les délicieuses senteurs des stands de nourriture. Je ferme les yeux et hume les odeurs sans me cacher. Naruto me demande « Tu vas avoir une petite faim ? »

Je réponds que oui s'il a de l'argent ; que ça fait longtemps et que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs que d'aller dans ces festivals. Naruto sautille ; tout heureux de pouvoir me satisfaire de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il resserre un peu ma main dans la sienne, et presse le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible. Le festival est déjà bien commencé et il y a plus de monde que je ne pensais. Je regarde dans tous les sens en essayant de reconnaître des visages mais je ne vois pour le moment personne de ma connaissance.

« Tu veux du yakitori ? » me demande t'il très sérieusement en me montrant un stand alimentaire. Je souris, et hoche la tête en ajoutant que des dangos me feraient aussi très plaisir. Il s'étonne « t'aime ça toi ? »

« Je dis le contraire, mais j'adore ces trucs là. »

Il reste interdit, et sourit ; sûrement heureux d'être dans le secret. Lui va se prendre un assortiment d'un peu de tout au fur et à mesure des stand et de la soirée. Je piquerai parfois un peu dedans ; manquant à chaque fois de me faire hurler dessus par ce goinfre.

« Aaaah ! Sasuke ! Tu m'attrapes un poisson !? »

« Tu trouves pas que tu tues assez dans les missions ? »

« Maaiiiis ! Je sais en prendre soin ! J'en ai déjà eu ! »

« Oui et ils sont où exactement ? »

Il me lance un regard noir boudeur en déclarant qu'ils sont mort mais que ce n'était pas forcément sa faute à chaque fois. … - pas forcément à chaque fois – ce qui veut dire parfois aussi. Mais bon je décide de lui faire plaisir et m'agenouille devant le stand de poisson rouge.

« Tu veux lequel ? »

« Le gros rouge, là ! » me montre t'il du doigt en souriant. Il pose une main sur mon épaule sans s'en rendre compte et me regarde faire. Je suis soudain un peu troublé par cette ambiance. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Avec Naruto ? Je me laisse apaiser et endormir dans ce bien-être en oubliant pourquoi je suis revenu. Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil ; un peu penché en avant et attendant que j'attrape son poisson rouge. Je sens mon estomac se nouer et ma gorge se serrée. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé choisir entre ses deux chemins, … entre celui qui me fait courir depuis des années vers la vengeance, … et celui qui m'est offert, … celui qui… qui me donnera de l'amour et du réconfort… ? Je fixe l'eau du baquet à poissons en sentant mon cœur accélérer par la pression que je me mets tout seul. Si jamais j'oubliais vraiment tout mon rancœur, … est-ce que Naruto serait toujours là pour moi ? Il est ninja, il partira, moi je… je ne pourrai jamais reprendre, .. je suis considéré à raison comme un traître au village, … est-ce que j'aurai vraiment toujours Naruto à mes côtés ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'oublier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, d'oublier ce que mon frère à fait à mon clan ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un amour qui se terminera sûrement un jour ou l'autre, .. qui s'émoussera avec le temps ou qui se rompra brutalement au cours d'une mission dangereuse menant Naruto à sa perte ?

Ma main tremble ; le poisson m'échappe ; ma voix s'étrangle en un murmure alors que je lève les yeux vers Naruto. « Arrête tout ça ! »

Mais il ne m'a pas attendu ; il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage. « Bah tu l'as manqué !? »

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me donnent mal au cœur pendant un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette douleur ? Ca me fait tellement mal… !

« Tiens ! Vous êtes de sortis ? » Je me retourne en même temps que Naruto pour voir Neji accompagné de Shikamaru. Je me lève en les saluant d'un mouvement de tête pendant que Naruto prend la parole.

« Oui. On devait aller au cinéma mais finalement on est venu pour le festival. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Chouji n'est pas venu Shika ? »

« Il doit être à la buvette en train de finir ou commencer un repas… » répond l'interpellé en souriant d'un air impuissant. Je remarque une certaine gêne entre Neji et Naruto. C'est un peu compréhensif en même temps. Je me racle la gorge, et demande.

« Il paraît qu'Hinata est souffrante ? »

Je ne suis pas très délicat je le sais, mais je me dis que puisque c'est Neji qui m'a demandé de faire ce que j'ai fait, il ne peut pas vraiment me juger. Naruto s'est automatiquement tourné vers moi et essayé de murmurer « Sasuke ! ... non. … ! ». Mais Neji sourit et rassure Naruto.

« T'inquiète pas Naruto. Il a le droit de demander. »

Naruto grimace. Shikamaru regarde ailleurs, et s'en va en nous saluant avant que Neji ne me réponde.

« Oui. Elle est alitée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« On ne sait pas très bien. Juste que c'est en rapport avec sa grossesse. »

« … »

Naruto jète un coup d'œil à Neji et lui demande si lui va bien par rapport à elle. Neji sourit calmement et acquiesce en ajoutant qu'il aurait avoué à Hinata ses sentiments. Naruto s'étonne. « C'est vrai !? Mais… com… comment elle l'a pris ?! »

« Je ne sais même pas si elle a compris Naruto. » répond-il d'un air mal à l'aise « Elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a même pas bougé ! »

Son regard tombe à nouveau sur moi. Il m'adresse quelques mots pour me prévenir « Hanabi est ici. »

« Ah. … d'accord. » Il ne faut pas que je tombe sur elle. Je commence à regarder un peu partout pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages puis entend la voix mal assurée de Naruto.

« Neji… tu es sûr que ça va aller pour Hinata… ? »

« Je sais pas Naruto. On doit attendre pour le moment. C'est tout. »

Je regarde Neji qui vient de répondre. Pour la première fois, je vois de la peur sur son visage ; de la réelle. Des mots sortent seuls de ma bouche : « Tu l'aimes vraiment. »

Neji et Naruto se tournent alors vers moi ; étonné. Naruto me dévisage alors que Neji me dit que oui, il aime vraiment sa cousine.

Je ne dis rien mais je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Neji le voit et sourit presque en me parlant « Ca t'étonne, hein ! Tu n'irais pas te dire que si je t'ai demandé de faire ça à Hinata c'est parce-que moi je ne veux pas la toucher de force, hein ? Je l'aime, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle me déteste déjà, elle. Elle ne m'aimera jamais mais moi je… »

Naruto demande brusquement ; coupant la parole à Neji « Tu lui as dis comment ? »

Je les regarde tour à tour. Ne me dites pas que ce qu'il vient de dire, son espèce d'excuse, est vraie !!?

Neji hausse une épaule, et nous raconte donc qu'il s'est assis au chevet d'Hinata, et qu'il lui a juste avoué l'aimer. Il lui a expliqué qu'il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle souffre ni qu'elle le déteste. Qu'il rêve de l'épouser, qu'il était sorti avec Naruto parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avec une autre femme qu'Hinata. Et que comme il savait quelle ne voudrait jamais qu'il la touche ou espère avoir une relation avec elle, sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle tombe enceinte pour donner une descendance à la lignée, … il m'avait demandé de le faire. Et il s'est ensuite confondu en excuse en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait.

Il finit son récit la gorge un peu serrée.

Naruto le regarde ; peiné. Moi je n'arrive pas à y croire ; je ne comprends pas comment il a put faire ça. Je demande à haute voix ; un peu choqué « Et tu crois que c'est une excuse pour m'avoir fait faire ça ? »

Naruto me lance alors un regard plus que noir en se tournant vers moi alors que Neji s'approche de moi d'un air dur mais en ayant aussi les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un type comme toi. Tu crois peut-être que… »

Il inspire, et étrangle un son dans sa gorge. Naruto pose sa main sur l'épaule de Neji en parlant doucement.

« Neji. Te forces pas. Arrêtes. Il comprendra pas. Laisse. Va t'amuser. Change-toi les idées. »

Je dévisage Naruto sans qu'il le voit. Je suis choqué. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre !? Je suis un idiot, c'est ça ? Dites-le tout de suite !

Neji s'excuse à Naruto ; lui dit qu'il doit être vraiment fatigué pour se laisser aller comme ça.

« C'est rien Neji. Excuse-le, toi. Je sais ce que tu dois traverser avec Hinata. T'inquiète pas, … elle va comprendre, … ç… elle va aller mieux. »

Neji force un sourire, et répond que oui ; tout ira bien. Puis il s'en va de son côté en prétextant avoir faim. Naruto reste avec moi qui aie repris sa main dans la mienne automatiquement lorsqu'il a lâcher Neji.

Je m'agace tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a de si compliqué !? Je suis pas idiot, je peux très bien comprendre si on m'explique ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me faire passer pour un imbécile ! » Je bougonne pour moi tout en sachant que Naruto entend. Je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas content qu'il me mette comme ça de côté. Surtout que ça me concerne ! Hinata porte m... enfin… il y a mes gênes en elle maintenant ! Et puis si elle est malade et qu'elle vient à perdre l'enfant ou à mourir, … je n'aurai aucune info de la part de Neji !

Et même en fait je m'en fiche ! En quoi ça me concerne après tout leurs histoires de cœur à tous ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Naruto me regarde et soupire avant de déclarer « Sasuke s'il te plaît. Arrêtes. Tu vas gâcher la soirée. »

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup. Je baisse les yeux ; blessé. Il me prend pour un petit gamin ; il me gronde en fait. … Il doit se dire que je ne suis pas très mature à avoir agit comme ça avec Neji et à avoir dit ça à l'instant.

… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son avis de toute façon ! … Il n'a rien à me dire ; il est bien plus gamin que moi en certaines occasions.

Je lâche sa main, et décide de m'éloigner de lui pendant qu'il commande à manger pour nous deux. Je me mets à réfléchir en marchant les yeux baissés sur mes pieds.

Je me sens nul. Quoi … ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris ? J'ai compris que Neji est un idiot surtout ! M'envoyer violer celle qu'il aime par amour juste pour ne pas se faire détester ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intelligent là-dedans ?!

Je m'arrête dans ma marche, et soupire. Je m'écarte un peu des stands qui commencent à me faire mal au crâne à cause de tout le bruit et des lumières auxquelles je ne suis plus habituées.

Je fais donc quelques pas à l'orée du bois que borde le festival. Il fait plus sombre et c'est plus calme. Je m'adosse un instant à un arbre et regarde le ciel ; la cime des arbres et leurs branches.

Brusquement, j'entends une voix qui semble murmurer comme pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Tu m'empreinte mes vêtements Sasuke ? »

Je me redresse automatiquement et regarde tout autour de moi ; le cœur battant.

C'était la voix d'Itachi. Et même si je ne l'avais pas reconnu, je l'aurai deviné. C'est lui. Je regarde dans tous les sens sans oser bouger. Je ne peux pas attaquer, chercher, ou même me défendre si je venais à être attaqué. Un craquement de branche derrière moi me fais me retourner.

« Sasuke ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, c'est Naruto. Il me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds ; les mains chargés de victuailles.

« Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Ca va pas ? Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? » me demande t'il.

Je me calme, et regarde encore autour de moi en me rapprochant de Naruto. J'agrippe son bras, et nous fais retourner vers la lumière. Itachi est vraiment là. Il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir. Il faut que je retrouver ma faculté à utiliser mon chakra. Il faut que je m'entraîne, que je retrouve assez de force pour le combattre.

« Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute, et regarde Naruto. « Hein ? Quoi ? »

«Tiens. Je t'ai pris une portion de yakisoba. Ce sont les meilleurs du village. »

« Ah. M… merci. » Je prends la boîte de yakisoba d'une main, puis la main libérée de Naruto de l'autre avant de l'emmener un peu plus dans la lumière et au milieu des stands. « Mais viens, je t'ai toujours pas attrapé ton poisson rouge. »

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage Naruto. Il se met même sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de me dire merci et de se demander à haute voix ce qu'il ferait sans moi.

Je souris et réponds : « Tu l'attraperais sans moi. »

Il sourit et rit doucement d'un air satisfait après m'avoir dit qu'il préfère que ce soit moi qui le lui attrape.

Nous arrivons de nouveau près du stand de poisson rouge lorsque j'entends une voix que je connais. « Sasukeeee !!! »

Je me retourne, et me fait enlacer sans ménagement. J'écarquille les yeux et sens Naruto lâcher ma main alors que je prononce un prénom « Hanabi ? »

Elle relève son visage plongé juste avant contre mon torse, et me regarde en souriant.

« Tu es venu ? J'étais sur de te voir ici ! Il faut que je te présente à mes amies !! Elles ne me croient pas lorsque je leur dis que j'ai un petit ami de ton âge !! »

Elle sautille en se retournant pour appeler ses amies. Il y en a deux. Elles s'approchent de nous. Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto qui fait mine de ne pas être là ; de ne pas entendre ; de ne rien voir. Je crois même qu'il est en train de chercher quel poisson il va me demander d'attraper parmi tous ceux qui restent encore.

« Voici Sasuke Uchiwa ! C'est mon petit ami !! C'est lui qui m'a fait un enfant !! » annonce Hanabi à ses amies en passant une main sur son ventre alors que l'autre cherche à attraper l'une des miennes. Mais je me recule et demande doucement.

« Hanabi. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

Hanabi me dévisage alors ; choquée. Ses amies nous regardent tour à tour. Hanabi sourit ; mal à l'aise. « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me l'a dis toi-même ! On sort ensemble ! Tu es le père de mon enfant ! »

« De celui de ta sœur aussi, et pourtant je ne sors pas avec elle ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils en répondant. « Evidemment, c'est une cruche ! »

J'inspire calmement en serrant la mâchoire.

« Hanabi. J'ai fait ça parce-que j'ai fait un marché avec ton père. Tu le sais, tu étais là ! »

« C'EST FAUX !! TU M'AS DIT QU'ON SORTAIT ENSEMBLE APRES !!! T'ES MON PETIT AMI !! »

Je m'énerve : « ALORS JE ROMPS ! »

L'une des deux amies d'Hanabi plaque une main sur sa bouche alors que la seconde recule d'un pas. Même si elles ne me connaissant pas, ma tête et mon nom doivent être connues. Et ça avec tout ce qui va avec : traître, extrêmement dangereux, prisonnier, … et tout ce qui suit.

Je sens enfin la main de Naruto prendre mon avant bras très doucement ; puis j'entends sa voix.

« Sasuke. C'est une gamine. Cries pas comme ça. Elle a juste crue que t'étais amoureux. »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et grince quelques mots agacés entre mes dents « mais, … elle ne comprends pas ! Elle insiste même ! »

C'est alors qu'Hanabi se recule de moi, et sort un kunaï de sous son kimono. Naruto, moi, et les deux amies d'Hanabi la regardons. Quelques passants s'arrêtent pour faire la même chose. Naruto prend la parole en essayant de la calmer ; son kunaï est vers moi.

« Hanabi, .. qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Calme-toi voyons ! Tu penses que tu peux quelque chose contre lui ? »

« LA FERME !! Tu n'es pas mieux toi ! Tu as rendu la vie de ma sœur horrible ! Tu lui as pris Neji alors qu'elle l'aime depuis toute petite !! »

Naruto écarquille les yeux. Hanabi tourne son regard vers moi en grimaçant.

« TU ES A MOI !! JE LE DIRAI A MON PERE SI TU ME CREES DES ENNUIS ! »

Je m'apprête à avancer vers elle, mais à peine fais-je un pas qu'elle retourne le kunaï vers elle ; contre son ventre.

« Je vais le tuer !! Si tu refuses !! Si tu refuses je m'embroche le ventre !! Je perdrai ton enfant !! Tu ne pourras plus rien demander à mon père !! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Naruto contourne la table et pose une main sur mon épaule avant de demander.

« T… T'as été papa ? »

J'en lâche mes baguettes ; la gorge un peu serrée. J'inspire doucement et réponds en essayant de rester calme."

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! n.n. Bon maintenant, il faut que je réponde au review du chapitre 07 d'Un effleurement, et je vous poste le chapitre 08 dans la journée ! En attendant j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de reviewer POW Sasuke ! Ca me fais avancer plus vite, et quelques personnes m'ont d'ailleurs donner de bonnes idées pour certaines petites choses. :p. Je vous remercie beaucoup et du fond du coeur pour vos reviews ! J'attends les prochaines avec impatience ! Merci encore !**

Densetsu : #regarde la caméra très sérieusement# Sasuke, tu es un idiot.

Nana : O.O !! DENSETSU !!

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana# Ben quoi !? Il a demandé à ce qu'on le lui dise !

Nana : Mais c'était pas vraiment pour de vrai ! Il a été vexé !

Densetsu : Oui mais en même temps c'est un Uchiwa, hein !

Itachi : #arrive comme une fleur# Pardon ... ?


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 19.**

Je m'apprête à avancer vers Hanabi, mais à peine fais-je un pas qu'elle retourne le kunaï vers elle ; contre son ventre.

« Je vais le tuer !! Si tu refuses !! Si tu refuses je m'embroche le ventre !! Je perdrai ton enfant !! Tu ne pourras plus rien demander à mon père !! »

Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour ; je m'énerve pour de bon. Elle ne serait déjà plus vivante si j'avais la faculté d'utiliser mon chakra. Elle peut dire merci à l'Hokage.

« TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR !! J'EN AI DEJA TUE MOI-MEME DES ENFANTS !! LE MIEN COMPRIS ! »

Je ne le vois pas, mais Naruto a tourné son regard vers moi et me dévisage ; sans voix. Moi pendant ce temps je continue de crier sur Hanabi. Je lui hurle que je ne veux plus des informations de son père. Qu'elle ne peut rien me faire, que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle et d'infos quand bien même elles seraient secrètes.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que je sais déjà où est Itachi. Naruto est là, plusieurs villageois et sûrement des ninjas confirmés ameutés par les cris nous entendent. Alors je reste sur la lignée que j'ai montré : je veux rester avec Naruto et ne plus tuer mon frère.

Hanabi en lâche son kunaï. Neji, qui était là depuis quelques minutes, agrippe sa cousine et balance du pied le kunaï plus loin. Je remarque Sai qui le ramasse. Il se redresse, me sourit, et parle le plus calmement du monde. « Bonsoir Sasuke ! Bonsoir Naruto ! Votre film était bien ? »

Pendant que Neji emmène sa cousine en lui murmurant des reproches entre ses dents serrées pour ne pas hurler, je me calme doucement. Naruto prend le kunaï tendu par Sai et le remercie avant de lui demander de nous laisser tranquille. Les passants reprennent leur chemin.

Je me tourne vers Naruto et lui demande si l'on peut rentrer. Je lui dis que j'en ai assez d'être là. Il accepte à voix basse et prend ma main après avoir mis le kunaï dans la ceinture de son kimono.

Nous allons tourner le dos au feu d'artifice sans le regarder une seule fois sur le chemin du retour. Rendu à la maison, je me dirige vers la salle à manger et y pose la boîte de yakisoba avant de l'ouvrir en m'asseyant. Naruto vient lui aussi poser sa boîte mais ne s'assied pas. Il me regarde en silence. Je commence à manger après avoir séparé les baguettes de bois.

Et puis soudain la voix de Naruto qui se veut réconfortante : « Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé d'en tuer. Fais pas cette tête. Je pense pas de mal de toi. »

Silence de nouveau. Je n'y pensais même pas. Je suis juste fatigué ; peut-être un trop plein d'émotion.

Ma voix tremble un peu. « Naruto ? »

Je lève les yeux devant le silence de sa réponse. Il me regarde ; attend. J'ouvre la bouche et demande « Tu me fais l'amour cette nuit ? ».

Il rougit très légèrement en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ou… oui ! … Oui. Si tu veux. »

J'acquiesce en rebaissant la tête sur mes yakisobas. Naruto contourne la table et pose une main sur mon épaule avant de demander.

« T… T'as été papa ? »

J'en lâche mes baguettes ; la gorge un peu serrée. J'inspire doucement et réponds en essayant de rester calme « J'en ai pas eu le temps. Et ne m'en parle plus j'en n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. »

Je me racle ensuite la gorge, et me lève en lui disant que je n'ai plus très faim. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour prendre un longue douche et vais m'allonger dans ma chambre. Naruto n'est pas là. Il a du rester dans le salon. Je soupire, et me tourne sur le lit de dos à l'entrée. Je regarde par la fenêtre en repensant à ce soir.

Je me retourne sur le dos et regarde l'entrée de la chambre en me demandant quand est-ce que Naruto va venir me rejoindre. Je suis prêt à me lever pour aller le chercher et partager avec lui au moins un petit moment de tendresse, lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je presse le pas en pensant ; apeuré ; que Naruto est parti, mais lorsque j'apparaîs dans le couloir, j'aperçois Sakura dans l'entrée.

« S… Sakura ? »

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et rougit légèrement ; je suis en boxer. Naruto se tourne et m'explique. « Sasuke, j'ai demandé à Sakura de venir pour que je puisse contrôler Kyuûbi cette nuit. C… Comme ça on… enfin tu craindras rien. »

« Ah. D.. Ok. » Je le regarde faire tourner Sakura dans le salon en me demandant d'attendre tranquillement. Je retourne dans ma chambre et obéis patiemment. Je me déshabille complètement et me glisse sous le drap en écartant la couette au pied du lit.

Quelques minutes passent avant que je n'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je m'étends de droite en regardant la porte d'entrée. Je me regarde en me demandant si je vais faire envie à Naruto. J'ai décidé d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé durant les dernières heures. J'y réfléchirai seul demain lorsque Naruto sera au dojo pour s'entraîner. Pour le moment je veux profiter de la nuit ; je veux le sentir m'aimer. Je dois sûrement avoir en travers de la gorge la discussion qu'il a eu avec Neji en me mettant de côté comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Je descends un peu le drap sur mon corps en essayant de me convaincre que je vais attirer Naruto, et m'allonge finalement sur le ventre en prenant son oreiller dans mes bras. Le drap descend encore plus vers sur le bas de mon dos. J'entends les pas de Naruto dans le couloir, et jète un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Il arrive et m'aperçoit. Je souris un peu plus en me redressant sur mes coudes et en me cambrant lascivement en même temps. Je me sens fier et satisfait en le voyant rougir.

Je prends, pour rajouter à l'ambiance, ma voix la plus sensuelle possible.

« Je t'attendais. »

Automatiquement, je vois Naruto gigoter nerveusement, et puis retirer ses chaussettes, son T-shirt et son pantalon avant de courir vers le lit et m'enlacer en m'embrassant. Je me suis tourner sur le dos en le voyant venir vers moi.

Je gémis au travers de son baiser alors que lui grogne d'envie. Il bande déjà. Il quitte un instant mes lèvres et enlève son boxer avant de tirer brutalement sur le drap et venir sur moi pour commencer à se déhancher.

Je lui murmure un « doucement » qui provoque un autre grognement de sa part. Ca l'excite encore plus. Le fait que Kyubi soit entravé semble produire cette fois chez Naruto un effet animal et plus sauvage.

… ou alors Sakura n'a pas très bien réussi.

Son cops est brûlant. Je sens que je ne vais pas faire long feu dans ses bras. Ses mains passent et repassent sur ma peau puis prennent brutalement mes fesses sans que je n'y sois préparé. Naruto se redresse, cale mon bassin contre le sien sur ses cuisses écartés, et entre en moi en grognant sans retenue d'une voix rauque ressemblant de façon terrible à celle du Kyûbi. Je le dévisage ; choqué. Mais je ferme bien vite les yeux alors qu'il commence à se déhancher. Je gémis et crie de plaisir en le sentant soulever mes entrailles. Ce que c'est bon quand c'est lui !

Mon corps entier est tendu ; ma gorge et ma bouche provoquent des sons de plaisir de plus en plus forts et excitants. Naruto me tient fermement et son membre va et vient en moi de plus en plus rapidement. Il se redresse soudain sur ses genoux en se cambrant encore plus, et pousse brutalement en moi. Ma bouche s'ouvre brusquement en le sentant toucher un point plus loin en moi ; j'écarquille les yeux et sens mon corps, mon cœur, tout mon être trembler de l'intérieur. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé ! Je jouis en hurlant mon plaisir comme jamais.

Naruto n'arrête cependant pas ; lui n'a pas fini. Je me détends juste un peu ; mais n'ai pas le temps de récupérer que Naruto prend mon entrejambe en main et y produit des mouvements de pompes. Il se retire de moi, et se tourne de dos en s'installant à cheval sur moi. Puis il se penche ; en m'embrassant au passage ci et là ; à quatre pattes et me prend en bouche. Je lève mes bras et griffe ses hanches qui sont presque juste au-dessus de mon visage en poussant un râle surpris. Mon cœur bat la mesure à tout rompre.

« Na… NaAAA… D… D... cement... ! ! Aa... j... aAAHHH !! »

Je ferme les yeux, et les rouvre après avoir avalé ma salive. Puis je mets à profit les muscles de mon ventre pour me redresser un peu et prendre en bouche le membre levé, fier et bien droit, de Naruto. Je sens au même moment un râle faire vibrer sa gorge et mon membre en même temps.

Naruto me facilite la tache en baissant son bassin. L'arrière de mon crâne retrouve l'oreiller et moi très bizarrement les mouvements plus ou moins régulier du bassin de Naruto.

Seulement, je sens un brutal élargissement très certain. Naruto se retire, et me fait me retourner sur le ventre puis m'installer à quatre pattes très rapidement. Il entre en moi et accélère le mouvement en grognant comme tout à l'heure. Je ne sais plus très bien à qui j'ai affaire. J'ai vu une couleur orangée tout autour de son membre et seulement là lorsqu'il nous a fait changer de position. Et là, je le sens, il est plus long et plus gros qu'à la normale. J'aime ça mais… ce n'est pas lui, c'est pas possible !

Puis soudain, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je réalise que mes yeux sont fermés et mon corps allongé sur le ventre.

Je me réveillerai … ? Mes bras longent mon corps et il n'y a aucun bruit autour de moi. Ni la chaleur de Naruto ni…

… ou…

Si. Au niveau de ma main droite. Quelqu'un la tient. Je suis sûr que c'est Naruto. Je sens la douceur de ses cheveux sur mon avant-bras droit.

Et je sens aussi des sangles à mes poignets et mes chevilles. J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme un bref instant en gémissent à cause de la lumière. Je tourne la tête et sens Naruto bouger.

« Sasuke ? »

Oui. C'est bien lui. Il se lève et se penche en avant pour regarder mon visage tourné de l'autre côté du mur où se trouve une fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts. Il fait jour dehors ; bien jour.

« Sasuke ? Ca va ? » me demande Naruto d'un air inquiet.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, et acquiesce en répondant.

« Oui. Ca va. Mais je suis où ? »

« D… A l'hôpital. On… Y'a eu un problème cette nuit, je suis désolé, j'ai … »

« C'était bien Kyûbi, hein ? »

Silence. Puis Naruto hoche doucement la tête sans rien dire. Alors je demande.

« Sakura n'a pas réussi ? »

« S… si mais… enfin elle a pas fait celui de d'habitude. Tsunade lui en avait appris un autre parce-que… » Il rougit, et termine sa phrase « j'avais l'impression de pas très bien tout ressentir quand… par rapport à quand il est pas bloqué. … enfin… j'ai jamais vraiment bien ressentit en fait. »

Il est mal à l'aise. Je gigote un peu, et sens une douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Je pousse une plainte, et décide de ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Je me calme doucement, et demande.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« C… C'est Kyûbi, il… est devenu de plus en plus énorme et… ça… t… ça t'a déchiré de l'intérieur tu… aurais pu… »

Il se mord les lèvres sans oser poursuivre. Alors je le fais pour lui.

« Mourir. ».

« J'suis désolé Sasuke. Je lui demanderai plus. Je… J'suis désolé ! »

« C'est pas grave Naruto. Je comprends que tu aies demandé si tu penses ne pas tout ressentir. C'est bien normal de vouloir profiter totalement de ça. »

Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'il se rassied. « Mais oui mais j'aurai pu te tuer ! »

Je tourne de nouveau mon visage pour mieux regarder Naruto. Je souris et lui demande.

« T'as eu peur pour moi ? »

« Imbécile !! Bien sûr que oui !! » Il hoquète, et se lève avant d'ajouter « Il faut que j'aille chercher un médecin ! A… Attends là ! Bouge pas !"

Je souris plus franchement d'un air amusé et lui réponds alors qu'il part vers la porte.

« Comment veux-tu que je bouge en étant attaché et en plus en ayant un mal de chien ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait attention à ce que je disais.

Je patiente donc. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas dans quel hôpital je suis, mais ce n'est pas celui que je connais à Konoha. Ou alors il y aura eu un agrandissement ou quelque chose. Et puis soudain je réalise que l'on va devoir moi et Naruto faire vœux d'abstinence pendant quelques jours voir semaine avec ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ferme les yeux en m'en rendant compte et soupire d'un air plaintif. J'espère qu'ils ont de bons médecins-ninjas. Peut-être que Sakura pourra faire quelque chose pour moi. Ou Tsunade !

… mais non. Il ne faut pas que je rêve. Moi un traître et un prisonnier ? Soigné ? Ils vont plutôt me laisser là à regarder ou non si je survie. Naruto devait être dans un état effroyable pour qu'on me soigne déjà cette nuit ; qu'on me stabilise. Ils ont peut-être aussi peur que ; Naruto me perdant ; ce dernier se retourne contre eux. Avec la puissance qu'il peut déployer, je ne donne pas long feu au village si jamais il perd la tête.

Naruto revient en compagnie d'un médecin que je ne connais pas. Médecin qui regarde le moniteur près de moi, feuillette un instant mon dossier je crois, et repart en disant que tout va bien pour le moment. Naruto se rassied sur le tabouret de mon côté. Je lui souris en lui demandant.

« Soulagé ? »

« Non. Il a rien fait. J'aime pas ça. »

« Donne-moi la main. »

Il se rapproche avec le tabouret, et prend ma main attachée de la sienne. Il la serre en m'expliquant même si j'avais déjà deviné.

« Ils t'ont attaché parce-que t'es considéré comme un traître dangereux. »

« Je sais. C'est pas grave ça. »

« … moi j'aime pas ça. »

« Espèce de gamin. Si ce n'était pas moi, tu leur demanderais sûrement d'attacher ma taille aussi. »

« Oui mais là, c'est toi. Et puis ils voulaient le faire mais vu ton état, ils en ont pas mis. »

« Mon état ? Ca remonte si haut ? »

Il rougit et n'ose pas répondre pendant quelques instants avant de prononcer le nom du père d'Hinata. J'écarquille les yeux. Naruto continue finalement.

« Tsunade l'a fait venir pour voir sans te faire bouger. Il… il peut tout voir si ça lui chante et… il a vu ton état. Je crois même qu'il se réjouissait de te voir en si mauvais état. … »

« Il doit se dire que si je meurs, il n'aura rien à me dire ! »

Je me rappelle soudain de la veille ; sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps veut se lever. Je bouge, et me rallonge en grimaçant alors que Naruto me hurle dessus en me demandant ce qui me prend.

« Naruto ! ... N... Naruto ! Itachi est dans le village ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il… Il était au festival hier soir ! »

Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de finir rapidement ma phrase que je remarque le teint de Naruto devenir livide après qu'un hoquet lui ait échappé. Je le fixe du mieux que je peux ; sourcils froncés. Je sais déjà qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je demande donc ; déjà agacé.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… il s'est montré ? »

Mon cœur accélère. Je sais que je ne peux pas bouger et c'est heureux pour lui. J'insiste.

« QUOI !? »

Naruto lâche ma main et recule en grimaçant. « Je suis désolé Sasuke j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. J'ai pas le droit, c'est secret d… je devrais même pas avoir le droit de te dire ça, … c'est pas vrai il… »

Il baisse les yeux en regardant au loin comme pour partir dans son monde. Il lève une main et la positionne devant sa bouche en essayant de ne pas parler mais je vois bien qu'il se pose tout un tas de questions. Il contourne le lit sans plus faire attention à moi, et se dirige vers la sortie sous mon regard choqué.

« Naruto ? »

Il s'en va vraiment cet idiot !!

« NARUTO !! OÏ !! IMBECILE !!! NARUTO REVIENS !! »

Mais il est partit en laissant la porte de la chambre se refermer d'elle-même.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Un bruit sourd m'empêche de demander quoique ce soit. Je tourne enfin mon visage, mais Itachi n'est plus là et les rideaux se sont rouverts.

Le silence à nouveau. Lourd, pesant, … inquiétant."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'il vous a éclairé sur certaines choses et qu'il vous fait vous poser d'autres questions par milliers ! n.n. J'ai un peu bifurqué sur un chemin que je n'avais pas prévu, mais nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera. (vous devez être habitués avec moi. lol.) J'essaierai de mettre le chapitre 20 samedi prochain ! Normalement je rentre chez moi donc que j'aie ou non le net à la cité ne vous concernera pas le week-end prochain. (petits veinards. :p ) J'espère seulement que je l'aurai fini. n.n'. En attendant, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour ce chapitre ! D'avance merci !**

Densetsu : Olala.... :s... J'avais pas pensé à ça quand je l'ai scellé dans mon fiston le Renard ?

Nana : Ben il semble que non !

Densetsu : C'est dans ces moments là qu'on dit "oups" ?

Nana : Oui, je crois bien que oui.

Densetsu : #se tourne sérieusement vers la caméra et sourit soudain d'un air mal à l'aise en se grattant le crâne# Oups ! #et tire la langue#


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), mpg, deathfic,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

_Note : Je suis désolée pour deux personnes. J'ai perdu une partie de mes mails dont quelques Un Effleurement mais apparement personne n'est venu réclamer une réponse à sa review, une reviews pour Frères II, et deux pour POW Sasuke. Si les personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (pas les anonymes, on n'a pas le droit) se reconnaissent et veulent une réponse, envoyez moi un MP. J'essaierai de voir dans les archives de reviews.) Encore navrée pour les désagréments._

**POW Sasuke. 20.**

« Naruto ? »

Il s'en va vraiment cet idiot !!

« NARUTO !! OÏ !! IMBECILE !!! NARUTO REVIENS !! »

Mais il est partit en laissant la porte de la chambre se refermer d'elle-même.

Le silence s'installe. Et pour de bon. Et moi qui n'arrive à ne bouger que ma tête, je ne vois quasiment rien de tout ce qui m'entoure. Et je déteste ça. Il suffirait qu'il y ait un seul bruit dans la chambre pour me faire paniquer.

Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle des choses.

Tout ça quand brusquement, les rideaux de la fenêtre se ferment d'un coup. Une main couvre mes yeux pendant qu'une voix chuchote.

« Ne fais pas de bruit. Tu sais ce que tu risques sinon. »

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ma gorge est trop serrée pour produire le moindre son.

C'est Itachi.

Mon frère est là, juste à côté de moi dans mon dos, sa main est posée sur mes yeux et je ne peux rien dire, je suis paralysé. Si seulement j'étais en bonne santé et ... même si j'étais attaché, que je pouvais utiliser mon chakra, … je le truciderai sur place.

« Tu peux chuchoter si tu veux parler Sasuke. »

Je grimace de colère. Je suis en colère contre moi ; j'ai trop peur de parler. Je suis terrifié. Où est donc passée ma haine ?!

« Tu ne dis rien ? » me demande t'il. « Tu ne te demandes pas ce que je fais ici ? Dans le village ? Pourquoi Naruto est au courant ? Pourquoi c'est secret ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Va t'en ! Sors de ma vie ! » Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à articuler sans penser à ce que je dis.

« C'est toi qui m'a poursuivie jusqu'ici Sasuke. Et maintenant tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« … »

« Tu es venu faire quelque chose, non ? Alors n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. Récupère tes facultés et vient me retrouver. Cherche-moi. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait à notre famille »

Ma voix devient plus forte : « JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'EUX ! »

Je reçois soudain une sorte de décharge dans le bas du dos ; une plainte m'échappe alors qu'il me reproche mon ton haussé. Je n'ai le droit que de chuchoter.

« Je vais te tuer !! JE VAIS TE TUER !! »

J'essaie d'un coup de bouger, de retirer mes sangles, mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire est d'avoir un mal sans nom dans les reins et tout autour. Je gémis de douleur en mordant l'oreiller. La main d'Itachi se retire de sur mes yeux. J'entends un pas mais n'ose pas tourner mon visage pour voir celui de la personne que j'appelais mon frère avec fierté par le passé.

« Tu devrais arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Tu t'es toujours débattu dans le vide Sasuke. Restes calme sinon ce qu'a fait Kyuûbi s'avérera un échec et il recommencera encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. »

« Qu… »

« Ne leur dis pas que tu m'as vu. »

Un bruit sourd m'empêche de demander quoique ce soit. Je tourne enfin mon visage, mais Itachi n'est plus là et les rideaux se sont rouverts.

Le silence à nouveau. Lourd, pesant, … inquiétant.

Je vais attendre une éternité qui en fait ne fera qu'une heure à peine avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je tourne mon visage vers le mur de l'entrée, et essaie tant bien que mal de voir la porte. J'entends cette dernière s'ouvrir, et crois entrapercevoir une tignasse blonde.

« N… Naruto ? »

« Oui. C'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de me laisser seul comme ça !!? Pourquoi tu as paniqué d'un coup !!? »

« E… Excuse-moi Sasuke, j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. S'il te plaît. On... on dit qu'on a un sujet tabou. C… Ce sera ton frère. Ok ? »

Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur le haut de mon dos en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Il est tendu ; sa main tremble même un peu. Je me rappelle soudain les paroles d'Itachi tout à l'heure. Je décide de lui obéir pour cette fois et de ne rien dire. Je ne veux pas rendre Naruto plus mal qu'il ne l'est.

Cependant autre chose me revient en mémoire et ça je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Alors je demande.

« Naruto. Qu'est-ce que m'a fait Kyuûbi exactement ? »

Il écarquille les yeux et retire doucement sa main. Il contourne le lit, et s'assied sur le tabouret en me voyant tourner mon visage. Puis il me répond.

« Ben je te l'ai dit ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tu es tout déchiré à l'intérieur ! »

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Ben… oui ! C'est… ce qu'on m'a dit je… »

« Naruto. Tu pourrais faire venir Neji ? Lui demander de regarder comme son oncle l'a fait ? »

« Mais… pourquoi tu… Tu crois qu'il aurait manqué quelque chose ? »

« Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. »

Blanc. Naruto me regarde des pieds à la tête très lentement en réfléchissant ; du mieux qu'il peut en tout cas.

« Je lui demanderai ce soir. »

Je tique automatiquement. « Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Tu dois le voir ? »

Il acquiesce et explique « Je lui ai demandé. Pour parler d'Hinata. De… de ce qu'Hanabi a dit hier soir au festival. Neji n'est pas arrivé assez tôt pour l'entendre et personne ne lui a encore dit. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'as pas entendu ? Hanabi m'a crié dessus que j'avais pris Neji à sa sœur. Alors qu'elle aime Neji depuis toute petite. »

« … hm ».

Léger blanc. Je gigote ma main gauche et souris à Naruto lorsqu'il le remarque et me donne la sienne.

« T'inquiètes pas Sasuke. C'est toi que j'aime. »

« Je sais ! Idiot ! »

« Et pourtant t'es pas très enchanté que j'aille voir Neji ! » Il me tire la langue en souriant alors qu'il vient de finir sa phrase. Je ris très doucement ; amusé ; et ajoute.

« J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter après tout ! Je suis diminué, attaché, et détesté dans le village ! »

« Oui mais moi je t'aime et je te protégerai toute ma vie de ceux qui te voudront du mal. » me chuchote t'il en venant se pencher vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa tête se pose sur le matelas ; il se contorsionne du mieux qu'il peut tout comme moi pour que nous puissions nous embrasser correctement. Le baiser rompu, je suçote un peu mes lèvres et souris en lui chuchotant « J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi mais il va falloir se calmer mon Sasu. On ne peux rien faire av. »

J'écarquille les yeux et lui coupe la parole : « Tu… tu m'as appelé « mon Sasu » ? »

Il se crispe un instant en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens grands ouverts.

« Ah euh je… ça t'embête ? J'ai… » Il rougit et ne peut s'empêcher un sourire en mordant le bout de l'ongle de son index droit avant de terminer ça phrase. « J'ai toujours voulu t'appeler comme ça ! » Il rit bêtement ; peut-être aussi un peu anxieux par ma réaction à venir.

Mais la seul réaction que j'ai c'est de rougir et de me sentir bête par cette proximité qu'il veut mettre entre lui et moi. Bon bien sûr, … vu ce qu'on fait la nuit et… enfin on est très proche, on est un couple, … mais un petit nom, … ça fait étrange, non ?

J'ouvre la bouche en me demandant ce que je peux répondre à ça mais ne trouve pas. Naruto m'interroge alors.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« N… Non c'est pas… vraiment ça je… je crois que ça me fais bizarre en fait. »

Je me sens mal ; je devrais le laisser faire après tout. Il doit se sentir mal que je refuse ; que je lui dise ça. Alors je le rassure en lui disant qu'en fait, j'aime beaucoup et que ça doit juste me troubler un peu. Qu'il peut continuer de m'appeler comme ça s'il veut. Ce qu'il accepte évidemment. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et va me surveiller tout le reste de la journée. Le soir venu, il doit partir voir Neji. Il me promet de venir vite accompagné de Neji, mais ne s'en va pas tout de suite. Je l'observe tourner un peu en rond et s'approcher de la porte pour l'ouvrir et regarder dans le couloir sans sortir, et lui demande.

« Naruto ? T'attends quelqu'un ? »

« On doit venir prendre ma relève. Tsunade-baba en veut pas que tu restes seul ici. Même si t'es attaché et diminué comme tu dis. »

Je ne réponds pas. Naruto soupire, et se tourne vers moi qui le regarde en me tordant le cou.

« Bon. Je vais faire un clone. Ok ? Ils y verront que du feu de toute façon. »

Je l'observe, et hausse une épaule en constatant qu'il attend mon accord ou juste une réaction. Il referme donc la porte, créé un clone, et sourit de manière satisfaite avant de venir tout prêt de moi et de se pencher pour m'embrasser. J'accepte le baiser, et lui chuchote « à tout à l'heure » tout doucement.

« A tout à l'heure mon Sasu. Fais rien de cochon avec mon clone sinon je le saurai ! »

Il me lance un clin d'œil, et s'en va.

« … imbécile… ! »

Le clone me jète un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. Je fais de même, et souris.

« T'es pas le vrai mais fait pas comme si tu ne lui ressemblais pas. »

Il sourit et vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, je vais avoir l'horreur de voir Sai venir prendre la relève pour me surveiller. Avant qu'il ne le remarque, je vais jouer l'endormi et ne plus ouvrir l'œil avant d'entendre la voix de Naruto beaucoup plus tard. Il fait nuit depuis plusieurs heures.

« Sai ! Je viens te relever. Ca va ? Ca s'est bien passé ? »

J'ouvre un œil, et entend la voix amusée de Sai répondre à Naruto.

« Il a joué l'endormi tout du long ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?. »

Je referme les yeux ; vexé. J'entends plusieurs pas et devine que Sai sort. Je discerne aussi ceux d'une troisième personne que j'espère être Neji.

La porte se referme. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux en sentant Naruto se pencher sur moi. Je souris légèrement et accepte ses lèvres venant se poser sur les miennes très brièvement.

« Bonsoir Sasu. »

« Bonsoir. Tu as amené Neji ? »

Je tente un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et remarque en effet Neji.

« Oui. Il va regarder. »

J'acquiesce, et ne bouge pas. J'entends Neji prononcer tout bas « Byagugan », puis un long blanc. L'atmosphère a l'air soudain tendu. J'essaie de voir le visage de Neji, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tourne alors mon regard vers celui de Naruto. Il regarde Neji d'un air inquiet et lui demande.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce… pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? »

Neji répond d'un voix assez grave mêlée d'une pointe d'incrédulité.

« Naruto je peux te parler dans le couloir s'il te plaît. »

Je réagis automatiquement. « Non ! Non tu ne peux pas ! Naruto doit me surveiller ! Et de toute façon il me dira ce qu'il y a après t'avoir parlé alors autant le dire de suite ! Qu'est-ce que Kyuûbi m'a fait ? »

Petit blanc. Neji bouge un peu ; je le vois un peu plus correctement mais pas non plus très facilement. Il grimace en regardant mon corps au niveau du bas de mon dos.

« Il… » il hésite, et continue « Il a fait de la place. »

« De la place !? Mais je sais qu'il a fait de la place ! Tu crois que je suis dans cette position pour quoi ?! J'ai été écartelé de l'intérieur ! »

Je commence à m'énerver mais Naruto calme le jeu en parlant doucement à Neji.

« Neji on le sait que Sasuke est complètement dérangé de l'intérieur. Que c'est tout déchiré. Ce qu'on voudrait savoir c'est s'il y a autre chose. Sasuke est persuadé je ne sais pas pourquoi qu'on ne nous a pas tout dit. »

« Ah mais il n'est absolument pas déchiré de l'intérieur Naruto. Il … Disons que… c'est… ré-aménagé. »

Neji grimace en me jetant un coup d'œil étrange. Je fronce les sourcils ; je ne comprends pas très bien et j'ai peur de le faire. C'est Naruto qui demande.

« Comment ça « ré-aménagé » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

Neji se racle la gorge en continuant de grimacer. Je perds finalement patience.

« Putain mais dis-le ! Craches le morceau au lieu de tourner en rond !! »

Naruto me lance un regard noir et agacé ; mais je le lui rends ce qu'il ne relève pas tant je dois l'énerver. Et puis surtout il s'est retourné vers Neji pour attendre la réponse. Neji qui se gratte le crâne et recommence son byakugan. Il inspire doucement en me regardant, et décrit ce qu'il voit.

« Les intestins ont été un peu touchés, mais surtout remontés et écartés. T… ta prostate et tout le reste est sur le côté. »

Silence. Puis il continue.

« Et en plein milieu y'a trois sorte de… d'œufs ou… d... d'ovule ou » Il s'arrête brusquement en désactivant son byakugan et en se tournant vers Naruto ; mal à l'aise et montrant sa gêne et son épuisement devant tout ça. Il termine d'un coup ; m'enfonçant un énième couteau rejoignent les autres qui viennent de se planter dans mon ventre devant sa description.

« Vous allez êtres parents et voilà ! Naruto je peux rentrer chez moi s'il te plaît !? »

Ma voix se fait lointaine mais elle est audible. « Des ovules… ? Mais… je suis un mec ! »

Neji soupire « Oui des ovules ! Des têtards, des œufs, des … je sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais ça te flotte dedans ! »

Mes yeux grands ouverts, mon corps, ma bouche mi-fermée, n'y croient pas.

Quoi ?

J'ai pas saisi, rassurez-moi ? Neji se fout de nous ?

Ma mâchoire inférieure tremble un léger instant alors que je tourne mon regard vers Naruto ; un regard sûrement choqué.

« Je suis… enceinte ? »

Un rire bête et stressé sort de la bouche de Naruto qui me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il est de profil, debout, mais ses jambes commencent à trembler alors qu'il répond.

« M… mais non c… t'es un mec ! Hé... héhéhé... tu… »

Ses jambes lâchent soudain. Neji le rattrape et l'assied sur le tabouret à côté de moi qui le dévisage ; toujours aussi choqué et la voix toujours aussi lointaine.

« Tu m'as engrossé ! »

Naruto écarquille brusquement les yeux, et prend en main le haut de bras de Neji en l'implorant.

« Neji ! Regarde-mieux ! C'est pas possible ! Je peux pas l'avoir mis enceinte ! Sasuke est un garçon !! Je peux pas devenir papa ! »

Je rétorque d'une voix outrée « Et moi encore moins maman ! »

Neji réponds d'abord à Naruto que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mis enceinte. « C'est Kyuûbi Naruto. Pas toi. » termine t'il.

Comme si ça allait nous rassurer !!

Naruto insiste ; complètement paniqué.

« Regarde quand même ! S... s'il te plaît ! Enfin c'est pas possible tu t'es trompé !!? »

« Je ne me suis pas trompé Naruto. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Quand tu perds tes moyens tu es incontrôlable. Calme-toi. »

… comment ça quand il perd ses moyens ? J'observe Naruto inspirer et expirer le plus calmement possible les yeux fermés sur les ordres de Neji qui me jète quelque coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il finit par me demande.

« Ca va Sasuke ? Tu te remets de l'info ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et lui réponds le plus durement possible.

« Comment veux-tu que je me remette de ça ?! Tu pensais que j'allais hurler « oh mon Dieu je vais être maman c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie » !!? »

Il ne dit rien ; sa bouche se tord en une moue qui montre qu'il n'est pas du tout étonné mais qu'il aurait aimé une meilleure réaction. Il se redresse et lâche les épaules de Naruto qu'il tenait pour le calmer. Naruto qui n'ose plus me regarde je le vois bien. Il évite de tourner son visage dans ma direction et essaie même de se tourner dos à moi le plus possible sans que ça ne paraisse trop louche.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence pesant. Mon cœur est de plus en plus serré alors que mon cerveau se persuade, devant le mutisme de Naruto et ses tremblements mal contrôlés, que ce dernier va m'abandonner.

Puis il prend la parole d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

« Neji tu peux surveiller Sasuke un peu, je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Neji accepte. Je reste sans voix et tourne ma tête en direction de la porte lorsque Naruto passe au pied de mon lit. Mes yeux grands ouverts ne veulent pas y croire.

La porte se referme derrière lui alors que je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Ma voix s'éteint presque en s'étranglant.

« Naruto… ! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Naruto est debout au bout du couloir et me dévisage après avoir fait glissé son regard de la porte éclatée jusqu'à moi. »

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !! L'histoire se tourne dans un sens que je n'avais pas du tout prévu il y a tout juste quelques chapitres, mais j'aime bien et beaucoup d'idées me viennent pour compliquer encore plus l'histoire. (huhu) Itachi présent, Hinata et Hanabi enceintes, … tout comme Sasuke !! Mais que va t'il se passer ! Tindindinnn ! Vous le saurez dans quinze jours ! (à moins que vous lisiez plus tard et que la suite soit déjà postée. ) Quoiqu'il en soit, pensez à reviews !! Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir !!**

Densetsu : Je vais être grand-père !

Itachi : Densetsu, … sans vouloir être méchant, … tu es mort dans cette fic. Et ce n'est même pas toi. On n'est pas en UA.

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi et lui lance un regard noir# èé Je vais être grand-père !

Nana : Ca te dirait : arrière grand-père, dans Frères 3 ?

Densetsu : O.o


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) (sauf Densetsu dans les dialogues de fin de chapitre. :p )_

**POW Sasuke. 21.**

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence pesant. Mon cœur est de plus en plus serré alors que mon cerveau se persuade, devant le mutisme de Naruto et ses tremblements mals contrôlés, que ce dernier va m'abandonner.

Puis il prend la parole d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

« Neji tu peux surveiller Sasuke un peu, je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Neji accepte. Je reste sans voix et tourne ma tête en direction de la porte lorsque Naruto passe au pied de mon lit. Mes yeux grands ouverts ne veulent pas y croire.

La porte se referme derrière lui alors que je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Ma voix s'éteint presque en s'étranglant.

« Naruto… ! »

Mon cœur se serre tout comme ma gorge, puis mon ventre se noue alors que je sens quelque chose d'étrange remonter dans ma gorge. Ma voix revient facilement alors que je me mets à pleurer en redressant ma tête comme pour mieux appeler.

« Naruto !!! NARUTO ! NARUTOOOO !!! »

Je bouge dans tous les sens sur le lit en sanglotant son nom, en lui hurlant de revenir. Neji, derrière moi, s'approche en essayant de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait.

Je crie de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Je ne le sens pas, mais mon bas ventre se réchauffe d'un coup et une lumière orangée s'échappe de mon corps alors que je secoue mes poignets et mes chevilles comme un fou pour me libérer.

« NARUTOOO !! »

Brusquement, la lumière devient consistante et comme une boule de feu fait exploser tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Heureusement pour lui, Neji s'est protéger grâce au ninjutsu. C'est le seul rescapé de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la pièce. La porte a volé dans le couloir. Je me tiens debout et sors de la chambre en hurlant le prénom de Naruto. Lequel Naruto est debout au bout du couloir et me dévisage après avoir fait glisser son regard de la porte éclatée jusqu'à moi.

Essoufflé, je murmure son prénom et m'écroule au sol.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis sur allongé sur le ventre mais je ne m'en étonne pas. Ce qui me surprends, c'est le lieu. Et aussi que mon dos, mon ventre, mon corps entier ne me fait plus mal. Je cherche des yeux en me sentant m'affoler, et me redresse sur mes coudes en appelant.

« Naruto !? »

« Je suis là Sasuke. »

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, et aperçois Naruto prêt de la commode. Je hoquète et demande en regardant ma chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On… »

« T'as pété un plomb et avec ce que tu as dans la bide, t'as faillit faire exploser l'hôpital. Tsunade-baba m'a ordonné de te ramener chez toi et de te surveiller de prêt.

Je m'assieds lentement à genoux sur mon lit, me cambre, arque mon dos, puis pose mes mains sur le bas de mon dos tout doucement.

« On… on m'a donné des calmants ? »

« Non. Sakura s'est juste occupée de toi. Elle a eu la permission de le faire. »

« Et… et pour… »

Il échange un regard avec moi, et baisse la tête en répondant.

« Tsunade-baba t'as fait un autre seau. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et soulève le T-shirt que je porte pour voir mon ventre. Naruto rajoute que le seau se trouve dans le bas de mon dos ; pas sur mon ventre. Je me tortille donc et aperçois quelques marques noires que je n'arrive pas à discerner correctement. Je ferme les yeux, soupire, et reste silencieux quelques instants. Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil ; il évite toujours de poser ses yeux sur moi ou de me parler. Il est tendu de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi.

Je me tiens droit en redressant doucement ma tête, et prend la parole.

« N… Naruto, je… pourquoi…. Pourquoi t'es sorti comme ça à l'hôpital ? »

Il ne répond pas ; ou juste par un haussement d'épaule en faisant celui qui est concentré sur le contenu du premier tiroir du haut de ma commode. Seulement, il l'est depuis au moins 5 minutes ce qui n'est pas du tout plausible. Je me lève en prenant toutes les précautions possible de peur de m'écrouler une fois sur mes jambes ou d'être pris de douleurs affreuses, mais finalement : je ne sens rien. Sakura a fait un travail merveilleux semble t'il. Je m'approche de Naruto qui sursaute alors que je pose une main sur son épaule.

« Naruto. Naruto regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Mais il s'écarte en chuchotant un « non » d'une voix serrée. Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, et prends sa main fermement pour l'arrêter. Il se retourne d'un geste vif en parlant d'un voix un peu tremblante.

« Sasuke j'peux pas faire ça j'peux pas te… Je m'en veux tellement !! C… tu… et… »

Je l'interromps en le prenant dans mes bras et en le serrant de toute mes forces en chuchotant.

« Naruto ne t'en veux pas. On était deux à le faire. Et puis je t'ai chauffé comme pas possible avec… la façon dont je t'attendais. C'est pas grave. Et puis Kyuûbi l'aurait fait tôt ou tard de toute façon ! Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre. »

« Mais Sasuke t'es enceinte ! Tu te rends compte ! Et… et par… et par où ça va sortir !? Comme tu vas faire !? Et puis y'en a plusieurs comment… et puis ce sont des mini-Kyuûbi pas des gamins !! Qui dit que tu vas y survivre !!? J'ai peur Sasuke ! Je sais même pas moi-même jusqu'où Kyuûbi peut aller ! Alors toi qui en a plusieurs en toi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je… »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Naruto. Tu peux te rassurer. Rappelles-toi l'hôpital hier ; l'état de la chambre. Moi je suis sauf. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Je réalise ; pendant que je le rassure ; pourquoi nous sommes revenu à la maison.

Si jamais je perds à nouveau les pédales c'est la maison qui flambera ou explosera ; pas l'hôpital.

Je regarde autour de moi d'un air inquiet. Je tiens à ma maison quand même !

Naruto le devine en se reculant et me sourit doucement en comprenant ce à quoi je pense.

« Tsunade-baba t'a fait un seau. Tu perdras pas les pédales Sasuke. Enfin normalement. »

Je me détends enfin un peu en sentant ses mains se poser dans mon dos et son corps se serrer un peu plus contre le mien. Puis il se recule et baisse les yeux sur mon ventre. Un rire nerveux le prend alors qu'il relève son visage vers le mien.

« C'est… c'est bizarre quand même. »

Je pose mes mains sur mon bas-ventre. « Ouais. C'est sûr. »

« Ils ont failli tuer Neji quand même. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Oui. Mais… mais il a été plus qu'engueulé par Tsuande-baba. Pour t'avoir révélé ce que t'avais en vrai. Il est renvoyé temporairement. »

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Naruto qui continue.

« Il s'est défendu en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas me le refuser parce-qu'il me devait quelque chose mais ça n'a rien changé. »

« Il te devait quelque chose ? »

« Je lui ai dit pour Hinata. Il a eu du mal à l'avaler mais vu comme j 'ai insisté je pense qu'il... qu'il pense que ça peut-être possible. Il va sûrement y réfléchir encore quelques temps avant d'en parler pour de bon à Hinata. »

Je me tais. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler d'Hinata. Seulement Naruto continue.

« Je l'ai vu Sasuke. Hinata. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. … Neji m'a appris… qu'il y a déjà eu un précédent d'une Hyûga avec un Uchiwa… par le passé. Et apparemment les gênes ne sont pas du tout compatibles. Le père d'Hinata a tenté ça malgré le fait qu'il le savait. Je… Je sais pas du tout si Hinata va s'en sortir. »

Je demande : « Et Hanabi ? »

Naruto secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche et me dit ne pas être au courant ; qu'il ne sait pas ; qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il termine en disant que leur père est très irritable en ce moment et qu'il doit avoir peur et sûrement s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé ses filles dans les bras du hasard.

Je me racle la gorge en regardant à droite d'un air gêné. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer cette discussion. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur Naruto en change en enlaçant de nouveau ma taille et en se blottissant contre moi.

« Je vais être aux petits soins pour toi Sasuke. Je te promets de pas te laisser tomber à cause de ce qui se passe. Je… je vais peut-être être gêné ou un peu … enfin ne t'inquiète pas juste parce-que je pars dans le salon. D'accord ? Va pas faire exploser ta maison. On sait pas si le seau fonctionnera bien. »

« Tu doutes de l'Hokage ? »

« Kyuûbi a déjoué Sakura. Alors ça me fait peur. »

« … hm. »

Je réponds à l'étreinte en profitant de ma liberté de mouvements pour descendre une main sur la fesse gauche de Naruto. Je rève son visage de ma seconde main afin de l'embrasser ses lèvres. Je n'ai passé qu'une journée à l'hôpital, hier, mais… j'ai l'impression que c'était interminable. Je pousse un râle au travers du baiser et serre d'un coup sec le bassin de Naruto contre le mien en me déhanchant. Il hoquète en rompant le baiser, et bafouille alors que mes lèvres se faufilent dans son cou.

« Sa… Sasuke, … j'ai pas mon seau, j… ah… ahnn… »

Je mordille sa peau. Un gémissement lui échappe et je sens très nettement au travers de son pantalon de la tenue anbu qu'il est très excité. Il se cambre et se penche en arrière en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en les poussant un peu.

« Sasuke… non… non je… »

Je ne retiens pas un soupir et manque de trépigner.

« Mais quoooiii !? T'en as envie et moi aussi ! »

« Sasuke, je sais que ça fait une semaine mais dans ton état comme dans le mien je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » me répond-il alors que je le dévisage avec deux grands yeux ronds. « Quoi ? » me demande t'il d'un air idiot.

« Une semaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ça fait une journée ! »

« Non. Ca fait plus d'une semaine. Tu as … beaucoup dormi. »

« Je me suis évanoui plusieurs jours d'affilé ?! »

« Oui. Tsuande-baba a parlé de coma mais… je sais pas. Pour moi tu étais endormi. »

Silence. Naruto s'est reculé d'un pas mais a pris mes mains dans les siennes. Il les regarde ou alors peut-être est-ce mon ventre.

« J'ai cogité… durant la semaines. »

Je ne réponds pas même si un #Toi ? Tu cogites ? Vraiment ? Ca t'arrive ?# me fait bien envie. Je souris juste d'un air moqueur que Naruto ne voit heureusement pas. Il continue.

« Je me demande à quoi ils vont ressembler. Si ça va être des démons, … des renards un peu bizarre, … ou… ou des enfants. »

« On demandera à Neji de venir de temps en temps pour voir l'évolution ! Ok ? »

Il acquiesce et ajoute. « Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme Sasuke. Ce serait moi, je serai dans un état pas possible. Déjà là je… »

Je l'interromps et continue pour lui : « Tu es déjà affolé pour deux. »

En réalité, en mon fort intérieur je hurle à la mort depuis que je suis réveillé. Voir même depuis que j'ai appris ce qui se passe dans mon corps il y a maintenant une semaine d'après les dire de Naruto. Je suis tellement anxieux, stressé, angoissé, que j'en oublie de me poser des questions là-dessus. Que j'en oublie mon frère, Hinata, Hanabi ! Tout ! Je hurle juste intérieurement comme un fou en voulant courir dans tous les sens comme un dératé.

Mais heureusement je sais me contenir et paraître tout à fait détendu. J'enlace de nouveau Naruto dans mes bras et lui fais un innocent câlin durant lequel il se complaît dans mes bras.

Il se recule finalement en prenant la parole.

« Il faut que j'envoie un clone prévenir Tsunade que tu es réveillé. »

Je m'écarte et le laisse invoquer un clone. Je regarde ce dernier sortir de la chambre. Puis mes yeux se posent sur le visage soucieux de Naruto.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se retourne vers moi et me montre un triste sourire.

« Tsunade a voulu interrompre ta… grossesse, … pendant que tu étais alité. Elle n'a pas réussi parce-que une barrière te protège comme pour Gaara avec son sable sauf que toi c'est le chakra des Kyuûbi. Alors elle va sûrement vouloir venir essayer maintenant que tu es réveillé. »

Un blanc très pesant s'installe. Je dévisage Naruto en cherchant à savoir s'il prend la nouvelle comme bonne ou mauvaise. Je me demande s'il veut qu'on arrête cette grossesse ou s'il voudrait être … enfin… avoir des petits à s'occuper.

Est-ce qu'il veut que je porte ces… choses ?

Je penche un peu ma tête sur le côté pour mieux attraper son regard Je déglutis comme pour mieux prendre mon courage à deux mains, et demande.

« Naruto tu voudrais que je continue, moi ? »

Il lève ses yeux vers les miens et me demande « Et toi ? Tu veux arrêter ? »

Silence. Ma tête à un mouvement très léger de recul alors que je cherche une réponse dans ses yeux ; la bonne réponse à lui donner pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il coupe court au malaise en prenant la parole assez froidement.

« De toute façon on n'aura pas à décider. Si Tsunade-baba arrive à les tuer, elle le fera. »

Il sort de la pièce en terminant sa phrase avec ; sans le vouloir ; la voix un peu tremblante. J'en déduis que lui n'a pas envie qu'on les tue.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Naruto va me dire de me préparer à sortir puis, une fois prêt, m'emmène au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Son clone avait du délivrer le message et il a tout de suite été informé une fois ce dernier disparut.

Nous entrons et longeons les mêmes couloirs qu'à l'habitude jusqu'à un tournant que Naruto prend à droite au lieu de gauche. Je le suis sans rien demander ; il sait mieux que moi où il va. Il s'arrête brusquement devant une porte, et y frappe deux-trois fois avant de l'ouvrir en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'obéis.

Lorsque nous ressortons une heure plus tard, les meubles que contenait la pièce ont brûlé totalement ou en partie. Tsunade à quelques blessures mais ni moi ni Naruto ne sommes ne serait-ce qu'égratignés.

Tsunade a échoué. Je suis encore enceinte et vais devoir les mener à terme. Je me sens… étrange. Je … je n'ose pas parler car je ne sais pas comment Naruto prend la nouvelle. Pour moi, … elle est assez… enfin…

Je me serai senti soulagé je pense si je n'avais pas ces bestioles dans le ventre !

…

Mais d'un autre côté, … je suis aussi heureux de pouvoir leur donner naissance.

Un sourire incontrôlable me prend alors que je pose mes mains sur mon ventre en le regardant en sortant du bâtiment.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Naruto. Une voix étonnée.

« Tu souris ? »

Je lui adresse un regard en cachant ma joie ou mon soulagement, et tente une réponse évasive.

« N… oui je… … peut-être. »

« Tu… » Il hésite un peu avant de continuer : « Tu es heureux ? »

Je m'arrête de marcher et prend sa main dans l'une des miennes pour qu'il m'imite. Je prends la seconde, et lui demande finalement.

« Et toi Naruto. Dis-moi ce que toi tu en penses. Vraiment. »

Un long blanc s'ensuit. Naruto me regarde tout comme je le fais. Puis il baisse la tête en répondant.

« Je veux pas être en désaccord avec toi alors je… j'ai peur de répondre. »

« Moi aussi Naruto. C'est pareil j'ai très peur de ne pas penser comme toi et que tu m'en veuilles. »

« Toi tu… tu voulais t'en débarrasser, hein. »

J'inspire profondément, et réponds : « Oui. »

Ses doigts se crispent un instant. Je les resserre en poursuivant.

« « voulais » Naruto. « voulais ». Je suis soulagé maintenant qu'on est sûr de ne pas pouvoir les tuer. Je… je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi exactement, … mais je me sens heureux de… pouvoir continuer comme ça. »

Naruto me dévisage avec deux grands yeux ronds écarquillés. Sa voix se fait murmure.

« Tu veux les garder alors ? Si… si t'avais le choix, tu… »

« Quoi !? C'est pas ton avis ? »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre****:**

«Une semaine que je suis enceinte, et voilà déjà le résultat ! C'est pas possible !?"

**Merci pour vos review ! Ahaha ! Les deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longues ? J'espère que le chapitre vou a plut. La suite ? Dans deux semaines. n.n. En patientant, 'noubliez pas de me mettre des commentaires !! Merci encore de me suivre et a demain pour Un Effleurement sinon a dans quinze jours ! **

Densetsu : Nana. Pour en revenir à notre discussion d'il y a deux semaines, je veux bien être arrière grand-père dans Frères 3. èé. #très sérieux#

Nana : O.o

Itachi : Hein !? Mais... Ca va te donner un sacré coup de vieux tu ne crois pas Densetsu ?

Densetsu : Oui mais au moins je les verrai avant de mourir ! #regarde Itachi en pointant Nana du doigt# Elle veut me tuer !!!

Nana : HEIN !!? Mais ça va pas la tête ! O.o

Densetsu : #fais volte face et regarde Nana# Ah oui !!? Alors c'est quoi toutes ces choses dans Frères 3 à mon propos !!? Hein !?

Nana : Mais... Densetsu... ! Tu te fais des films !

Densetsu : Q.Q.... T.T... je veux pas mourir !!!

Nana : Mais j'ai jamais dit que t'allais décéder... !

Itachi : #console Densetsu qui pleure sur son épaule# Allez, allez. Ca va aller.


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif)_ **(Sauf Densetsu en dialogue de fin de chapitre. :p )**

**POW Sasuke. 22.**

Naruto me dévisage avec deux grands yeux ronds écarquillés. Sa voix se fait murmure.

« Tu veux les garder alors ? Si… si t'avais le choix, tu… »

« Quoi !? C'est pas ton avis ? »

De nouveau un blanc. Naruto me dévisage mais ne dit toujours rien. J'insiste. « Naruto, … réponds-moi ! »

« Je sais pas quoi te répondre Sasuke. J'aurai aimé que... qu'il y ait un peu de moi là-dedans mais j'ai rien à dire parce-que c'est Kyuûbi, pas moi, qui t'a mis enceinte. Je… moi j'ai peur pour toi. »

Ses doigts se resserrent dans les miens alors qu'il reste tête baissée. J'ouvre la bouche, et tente de le réconforter par quelques mots.

« Naruto. Kyuûbi maintenant il fait parti de toi. Tu le contrôles j'en sens sûr."

« Pas complètement. »

Silence. Je retiens un soupir. Je lui demande si on rentre, et me fais emmener par le main pour toute réponse.

Il est vraiment mal.

Vous revenons chez moi. Naruto me demande d'aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. J'obéis en devinant que c'est lui qui aimerait se reposer ; réfléchir ou juste être un peu seul.

Avant de partir dans le couloir je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue. Il a très légèrement sourit et a posé une main dans mon dos pour me pousser gentiment vers la chambre. Il tourne dans le salon.

Je pars donc dans la chambre et m'allonge sur le lit sur le dos. Je gigote en fixant le plafond pour voir si je n'ai vraiment plus mal. Puis je me lève et me mets torse nu en sortant de la chambre. Je passe dans la salle de bain, et me mets de dos face au miroir en baissant un peu mon pantalon.

Le sceau ressemble un peu à celui de Naruto mais il n'est pas complètement identique. C'est normal en même temps.

Je vais un peu regarder pendant quelques minutes, et brusquement sursauter en remarquant Naruto à la porte de la salle de bain. Il m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Ah je… je regardais mon sceau. Je voulais voir s'il était comme le tien. »

« Tsunade-baba ne va pas se sacrifier pour toi Sasuke. C'est pas du tout le même sceau. »

« … hm. »

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer, mais il me regarde sans bouger. Je demande alors : « Tu voulais quelque chose dans la salle de bain ? »

« Non. Je voulais te parler alors j'ai du te chercher. »

« Ah. Tu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On peut aller dans le salon ? J'ai fais du café. »

J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'au salon.

Il n'est vraiment pas bien ; son ton est bas et sérieux, … même un peu grave ; et très fatigué. Je m'assieds à la table du salon devant une tasse de café. Naruto me regarde en se figeant un bref instant alors qu'il s'assied en face de moi. Il ouvre la bouche, et demande d'un air assez mal à l'aise. « Tu… tu penses avoir le droit au café ? Je… J'ai pas réfléchi tu préfères peut-être du lait ou… ou quelque chose de plus… enfin… je… »

Je souris et fait un mouvement négatif de tête. Naruto finit de s'installer alors que je bois une gorgée de café. Quelques minutes passent dans le silence ; Naruto n'a toujours pas touché à son café. Il a le regard plongé dedans. Ses mains sous la table doivent sûrement se tordre l'une l'autre.

Alors que je finis mon café malgré avoir pris tout mon temps, Naruto desserre enfin sa mâchoire.

« Je voulais que tu les gardes Sasu. »

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux et fixe Naruto qui relève les siens en grimaçant alors que sa voix s'étrangle.

« Même si ce sont pas vraiment les miens, je voulais que tu les gardes ! »

Un sanglot le secoue tandis qu'il rajoute, comme pour se faire pardonner « J'suis désolé !! J'suis désolé ! »

Je me lève et me précipite vers lui en contournant la table et en me penchant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« C'est pas grave Naruto. C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi au final je veux les garder ! C'est une part de toi je ne veux pas la tuer. Ne pleure pas, ne t'en veux pas ! »

Les bras de Naruto entourent ma taille alors qu'il calme ses sanglots en me chuchotant de temps en temps qu'il est désolé. Je prends son visage en main au bout d'un moment. Je le relève pour lui sourire et me pencher vers lui. Je l'embrasse tendrement après lui avoir de nouveau dit qu'il n'y a pas à être désolé. Je romps le baiser et recule très peu ma tête.

« Calme-toi. D'accord ? Ca va aller. Kyuûbi a tout bouger là-dedans, mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas complètement à toi ! »

Je vois quelque chose changer dans le regard de Naruto ; il semble étonné et ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Tu crois ? » me demande t'il.

« On pourra toujours voir l'évolution ! »

Il hésite, et hoche doucement la tête. Je me penche encore en glissant mes mains plus bas dans son dos et l'embrasse avec un peu plus de gourmandise. Mes mains se faufilent sous les vêtements de Naruto. Je pousse un gémissement voulant lui faire comprendre que j'attends plus, mais il me repousse en s'écartant.

« Sasu, … j'ai pas mon sceau, je veux pas te faire de mal. »

Je le pousse en arrière en tirant l'autre chaise du bout du bras. « Tu ne me feras aucun mal, … je me défends sans le vouloir maintenant… et puis Kyuûbi n'irait pas faire de mal à ses petits… hm… ? »

Je le pousse encore un peu en l'embrassant avec un peu plus d'insistance. Tous mes sens sont en feu ; une semaine que je suis enceinte, et voilà déjà le résultat ?! C'est pas possible !?

Naruto gémit alors que je me penche sur lui en écartant l'une de ses jambes sur le côté. Il chuchote mon petit nom en agrippant mon épaule, et m'arrête dans tous mes mouvements en me montrant un visage bien rougis par l'envie et l'excitation.

« Dans la chambre. Pas là, c'est pas confortable je veux pas que tu te fasses mal. »

Je prends alors sa main et presse le pas jusqu'à la chambre.

J'ai une envie folle de lui ; presque comme si ça dépendait de ma vie ; de ce qui se passe en ce moment en moi. C'est … presque comme une force qui sort de je ne sais où et qui veut absolument que Naruto me prenne rapidement.

Je passe le pas de la porte et me retourne pour enlacer Naruto et lui retirer tout de suite au moins le haut de ses vêtements. Une bonne idée de sa part ; il se débarrasse de son pantalon et de son boxer pendant que je fais de même de mon côté. Quelques baisers plus qu'empressés et des caresses bien placées après, je me dirige vivement vers le lit en retirant les reste de mes vêtements.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et accueille Naruto dans mes bras en acceptant un baiser plus que passionné. J'ai les yeux fermés. Je me délecte des mains et des lèvres de Naruto qui me parcourent en me préparant. Il me fait me retourner et me mettre à quatre pattes. Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge alors que sa bouche descend du bas de mon dos à mes fesses. Je souffle son nom entre deux soupirs de bien être. Je lui demande de se presser. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. J'agrippe un oreiller et le serre de toutes mes forces en arquant mon dos. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. J'ouvre un peu mes yeux, et me crispe en remarquant des tourbillons orangés autour de mon bras, et puis finalement tout autour de nous.

« Na… Naruto ! »

« C'est rien, ng… nnn…hh … c'est nous deux… hh... »

Je referme mes yeux brutalement en me cambrant alors qu'il entre en moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, ou plutôt je n'y arrive de toute façon plus. Naruto est en moi, l'une de ses mains masse mon entrejambe, sa voix me fait entendre de sons me procurant encore plus de luxure.

A la limite d'un plaisir sans nom, j'entends ; tout comme Naruto ; la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un est là. Je murmure d'un ton enfiévré à Naruto d'accélérer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il m'obéit et accélère d'un coup. Je tends mon bras et serre le bord du matelas en grognant presque. Je rouvre mes yeux et vois les même tourbillons orangés que tout à l'heure.

Et puis tout ce calme brutalement alors que Naruto se libère en moi. Je ne tourne heureusement pas de l'œil comme notre dernière fois en jouissant. Je m'écroule par contre sur le lit alors que Naruto fait tout pour se mettre à genou au lieu de s'allonger. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant une différence dans l'oreiller. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux et sens mon cœur battre plus fort et plus vite durant quelques secondes. L'oreiller est lacéré. Un son aigu et perdu m'échappe. J'essaie de me reculer, mais Naruto m'arrête en chuchotant après m'avoir donné un baiser sur la joue.

« T'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave ; c'est juste l'oreiller. »

Il m'embrasse encore, et me murmure aller voir qui sonne. J'acquiesce, et ferme les yeux en tournant mon visage pour essayer de ne plus penser à l'oreiller. Oreiller que j'ai d'ailleurs retourné.

Si je perds aussi la notion des choses comme Naruto lorsque Kyuûbi prend le dessus, … qu'est-ce qui va se passer plus tard dans… enfin dans … la grossesse ?

J'entends Naruto enfiler un ou deux vêtements, puis discerne ses pas dans le couloir.

Et j'entends la voix de Neji de loin après que Naruto ait ouvert la porte.

« Salut. Je viens voir les changements si y'en a eu. »

« Salut Neji. »

« On m'a dit qu'il était réveillé ? »

« Oui. On est allé voir Tsunade-baba mais elle n'a pas réussi à stopper la grossesse. Tu peux attendre un peu ? F… faut que… enfin il est pas très habillé. »

Neji rit doucement, et accepte de patienter quelque minutes. Avant que Naruto n'arrive dans la chambre, je m'efforce de me lever et de m'habiller un minimum. Je suis à bout de force comme jamais.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller dans le salon. Je me rassieds après avoir enfilé un boxer, et attends que Naruto arrive à l'entrée de la chambre. Il apparaît et me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds.

« Sasuke ? Ca va ? »

« Pas… pas trop. Neji peut venir jusqu'ici ? Il vient voir mon ventre, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Oui c'est… le seul truc qu'il a le droit et le devoir de faire depuis une semaine. … Il est venu tous les jours. »

Je hoche doucement la tête et m'allonge sur le dos. Naruto s'approche, me recouvre avec un drap léger, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me sourire et d'aller chercher Neji. Lequel arrive quelques instants après. Il me salut l'air de rien. Salut auquel je réponds. Il prend la parole en premier.

« T'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme là. »

« Dis ça à Naruto. C'est lui qui vient de m'épuiser. »

Naruto me lance un regard agacé en suivant Neji qui se poste au pied du lit. Je me tais et efface tout de suite mon sourire. Neji le remarque, et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit en déclarant à Naruto. « T'en fais pas Naruto. Je sais qu'on s'est tenu un peu compagnie, mais tu couches et tu aimes qui tu veux je m'en fiche ! Je vais me marier avec celle que j'aime alors tu sais, c'est plus ça qui m'embête ! »

Je tique et demande.

« Elle va mieux ? »

Neji perd son sourire, fait un mouvement négatif de tête, et me demande de ne plus bouger. Je le vois activer ses byakugan et m'immobilise autant que je peux. Je regarde Naruto qui me regarde, qui regarde Neji, qui regarde mon ventre, et tout ça à tour de rôle d'un air inquiet.

Il n'attend pas et demande.

« A… alors ? »

Neji l'interroge ; ou plutôt nous deux.

« Y'a quelque chose qui a changé depuis hier ? A part que Sasuke est réveillé ? »

« Ben… non ! Pourquoi ça ? »

Neji annule son byakugan, et soupire en laissant ses bras retomber le longs de son corps.

« Ca a changé. »

« Changé ?! Comment ça ? » demande Naruto en levant les yeux vers Neji.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de changer. » Neji se tourne vers Naruto et lui redemande. « T'es sûr qu'y a rien qui a changé ? Vous avez pas mangé un truc ou… ou fait quelque chose ou autre !!? »

Je rougis et jète un coup d'œil à Naruto qui fait de même après avoir croisé mon regard. Il répond.

« Ben… on vient de faire l'amour. … »

Neji se rappelle ce que j'ai annoncé lorsqu'il est entré, et se tourne de nouveau vers moi byakugan activé.

« Ca bouge vraiment… » dit-il d'un air gêné et peut-être même inquiet. « J'ai l'impression que ça grossit… ou… que ça mute. »

Naruto fronce les sourcils et s'énerve sur Neji avant moi qui m'apprêtais à dire la même chose : « Ce sont pas des mutans non plus !! Essaies de surveiller tes mots ! »

« Ben désolé mais si tu voyais ce que je vois, … » Neji lève ses yeux vers les miens et me demande « Tu les sens pas bouger ? »

Je souris ; presque amusé. « Peut-être pas déjà quand même ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ça ressemble plus à des têtard qu'autre chose. »

« … hm. Ils deviennent gros tes têtards… »

Naruto demande alors s'ils vont s'arrêter de grossir en ajoutant ensuite qu'il n'a aucune envie de me voir exploser. Neji sourit alors que je réponds pour lui de manière amusée et attendrie.

« T'as déjà vu une femme enceinte exploser toi ? Pourtant ça grossit aussi dans son ventre. »

« Oui ben… on sait même pas si ce sont des gamins qu'il y a dans ton ventre alors désolé si je me fais du souci pour ta vie ! »

Il râle et bougonne tout seul en croisant ses bras alors que Neji se rapproche en passant sur le côté du lit. « Sakura est déjà passée ou pas ? »

Je hausse un sourcil ; ce qui répond à la question. Naruto m'apprend que, comme Neji, Sakura aussi passe tous les jours pour surveiller mon sceau apposé par Tsunade et aussi pour voir mon état de santé. Que Tsunade, elle, n'est venu qu'une foi et avait dit passer tous les 7 ou 8 jours.

Neji me taquine alors en terminant sur une pointe d'humour.

« T'es la personne enceinte la plus surveillée de tous le village ! »

…

C'est pas dur, je suis le seul homme à l'être…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je crois que les petits bouffent le chakra restant de Kyuûbi et ... si ça vient à manquer, ils vont sûrement s'attaquer à celui de Sasuke. »

**Merci pour vos review ! Ahaha ! Les deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longues ? J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut. La suite ? Dans deux semaines. n.n. En patientant, 'noubliez pas de me mettre des commentaires !! Merci encore de me suivre et a demain pour Un Effleurement sinon a dans quinze jours ! **

Densetsu : Nana. Pour en revenir à notre discussion d'il y a deux semaines, je veux bien être arrière grand-père dans Frères 3. èé. #très sérieux#

Nana : O.o

Itachi : Hein !? Mais... Ca va te donner un sacré coup de vieux tu ne crois pas Densetsu ?

Densetsu : Oui mais au moins je les verrai avant de mourir ! #regarde Itachi en pointant Nana du doigt# Elle veut me tuer !!!

Nana : HEIN !!? Mais ça va pas la tête ! O.o

Densetsu : #fais volte face et regarde Nana# Ah oui !!? Alors c'est quoi toutes ces choses dans Frères 3 à mon propos !!? Hein !?

Nana : Mais... Densetsu... ! Tu te fais des films !

Densetsu : Q.Q.... T.T... je veux pas mourir !!!

Nana : Mais j'ai jamais dit que t'allais décéder... !

Itachi : #console Densetsu qui pleure sur son épaule# Allez, allez. Ca va aller.


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin).), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _

**POW Sasuke. 23.**

Neji me taquine alors en terminant sur une pointe d'humour.

« T'es la personne enceinte la plus surveillée de tous le village ! »

…

C'est pas dur, je suis le seul homme à l'être…

Neji me regarde ensuite un peu plus sérieusement avant de demander.

« Tu te sens plus fatigué que d'habitude n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête. Neji inspire doucement et jète un coup d'œil à Naruto en déclarant qu'il va falloir parler à Tsunade. Naruto demande avant moi.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je crois que les petits bouffent le chakra restant de Kyuûbi, et si ça vient à manquer, ils vont sûrement s'attaquer à celui de Sasuke. »

Neji instaure un silence. J'échange un regard avec Naruto. Lequel ne cache pas son inquiétude. Neji poursuit en tournant son regard vers mon ventre.

« J'ai vu qu'il y a encore une petite réserve par rapport à hier et aux autres jours, mais comme ils sont en train de grandir ils vont avoir besoin de plus. »

Blanc. Je fixe Neji qui fait de même avec mon ventre. Ce alors que Naruto nous regarde tous les deux tour à tour. Il demande soudain.

« J'peux demander à Sakura de m'apprendre pour que je donne du chakra à Sasuke quand il est faible, non ? »

« Je crois qu'elle va te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas Naruto. T'as pas les bonnes qualités pour ça. » répond Neji calmement.

Par contre, Naruto, lui, ne reste pas calme du tout. Il fronce ses sourcils en dévisageant Neji et lui rétorque très sèchement. « Si c'est pour Sasuke les qualités je les acquerrai ! Je peux apprendre vite quand on m'explique correctement ! »

Je souris malgré moi. Ce qu'il peut dire des choses idiotes mais touchantes à la fois cet imbécile…

Je me redresse doucement sur le lit en parlant d'une voix calme.

« Ca va aller Naruto. Le chakra ne disparaît pas comme ça de toute façon. Si je me repose et que je mange correctement, ça ira très bien. T'en fais pas. »

Je décide de ne pas relever la grimace de Neji qui n'est pas convaincu du tout. Et je suis en même temps soulagé que Naruto ne la voit pas et qu'il se laisse persuader par ce que j'avance.

Neji va accepter un café proposé par Naruto. Ils vont me laisser seul dans la chambre. En fait, à peine la porte s'est fermée que je me suis endormi. Mes paupières ne tenaient plus.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est à cause de Naruto. Ou plutôt à une visite de Sakura.

« Tu peux t'habiller un peu ou… enfin un pantalon. » me demande Naruto.

Je souris en m'asseyant mollement au bord du lit en lui demandant « Serais-tu jaloux qu'elle puisse me voir en sous-vêtements ? »

Naruto écarquille les yeux et se met à rougir. Il fronce les sourcils et tourne son visage de manière dédaigneuse.

« Si tu crois que ça m'embête ! »

J'enfile un pantalon ; juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il va chercher Sakura pendant ce temps. Je reste torse-nu en devinant qu'elle me fera de toute façon retirer le haut. Si ça se trouve elle va même me demander de baisser un peu le reste. Je m'assieds et attends. Pas très longtemps d'ailleurs. Sakura apparaît et m'adresse un sourire que je ne lui rends pas spécialement. Je ne m'en rends pas compte ; je lui demande directement.

« Je dois m'installer comment ? »

« Restes comme ça pour le comment. C'est très bien. »

Naruto va nous observer pendant une demi-heure d'auscultation. Et comme je le pensais, j'ai du baisser un peu ce que je portais. Naruto s'est approcher à ce moment là. Ca m'a amusé. Je me demande s'il faisait de même lorsque Sakura venait alors que j'étais encore endormi.

En repartant, elle nous informe que Tsunade passera normalement dans deux jours avec elle. Et qu'elle ne sait pas si, elle, elle pourra passer demain. J'ai acquiescé et ai suivi Naruto et Sakura jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je suis un peu moins fatigué que tout à l'heure.

Une fois la porte fermée, Naruto se tourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air un peu perdu et impuissant. Il hausse lentement une épaule en me demandant « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

J'accepte même si nous sommes en plein milieu d'après-midi. Je le fais pour le rassurer et qu'il se sente utile à ce qui arrive. A vrai dire moi non plus je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire. Je ne sens pour le moment rien ni ne le vois ni ne le ressens.

…

Et j'aurai du en profiter.

Hier, Tsunade est venu en compagnie de Sakura et Neji. Aucun changement excepté que j'étais de plus en plus fatigué et que j'avais de moins en moins d'énergie pour les… « petits ».

Cette nuit, j'ai eu une envie incontrôlable de sexe. J'ai un peu forcé la main à Naruto pour qu'il me fasse l'amour ; j'étais comme dans un état second.

Et ce matin, à peine je me lève que je cours aux toilettes pour vomir tout ce que je sais. J'ai réveillé Naruto en sortant du lit en courant. Il me suit plus calmement et me demande une fois l'intempérie passée.

« Ca va ? … c… c'est pas bien plus tard normalement les nausées et les vomissements ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi… » Je m'agenouille devant la cuvette des toilettes ; l'avant-bras gauche appuyé dessus. Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il bafouille.

« On… on aurait peut-être pas du cette nuit… ça va pas te faire du bien de… »

« J'avais envie cette nuit. Tu l'aurais pas fait je t'aurais violé Naruto. »

Silence. Je lui jète un coup d'œil et m'excuse pour ce que je viens de dire. Il me dit que ce n'est rien. Que c'est même peut-être du à des sautes d'humeur.

« J'ai PAS de sautes d'humeur ! »

Il ne répond pas. Moi je soupire intérieurement en baissant la tête sur mon bras.

… si… je dois en avoir pour lui répondre de cette manière. Le pauvre s'inquiète pour moi.

Il recule d'un pas et déclare timidement sans vouloir m'énerver : « Bon je… je vais installer le petit déjeuner. »

Je hoche la tête doucement. Je me décide ensuite à me relever et à passer dans la salle de bain.

Moins de deux minutes après, la maison est parcouru d'un grand cri suivi d'un : « NARUTO !!!! »

Naruto accourt jusqu'à la salle de bain, un kunaï à la main et cherchant quelqu'un d'autre que moi du regard. Mais je n'y fais pas spécialement attention. Je le dévisage et lui montre le cadran de la balance sur laquelle je viens de monter. –ordre de Tsunade qui veut surveiller mon poids de jours en jours-

« J'ai pris… j'ai… deux kilos, … ! »

Naruto relâche son bras le long de son corps en soupirant « … c'est que ça… ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et lui hurle alors dessus que non ce n'est pas QUE ça. Que je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à une montgolfière en une semaine.

Naruto s'avance en me voyant fixer le cadran affichant mon poids. Il prend mon bras de sa main libre et me demande de descendre de là. J'attrape alors son propre bras et le fait grimper sur la balance où je l'oblige à rester. Le poids s'affiche. Naruto me sourit en prenant la parole.

« Tu vois ! Je suis toujours plus lourd que toi. »

« … h… hm ».

« Tu es rassuré ? »

« Non. »

« De quoi t'as peur Sasuke ? »

« Que… »

Je lève les yeux vers les siens, et parle d'une voix serrée.

« Que tu veuilles plus de moi. »

« Hein !? Moi !? T'es pas bien ? »

« Si je deviens horrible, … je… »

Naruto sourit d'un air plus qu'attendri et touché. Il descend de la balance et me prends dans ses bras pour me serre contre lui.

« Mais non… ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as vu le nombre d'années durant lesquelles je t'ai pourchassé ? Je vais pas te laisser tout seul pour un petit bidou ! »

« Mais s'il devient énorme ! Et si… et si je deviens exécrable ! Si je te demande tout et n'importe quoi !! J… Cette nuit j'avais envie de sexe mais imagine si je te demande un truc irréalisable et que je te hurle du matin au soir pou »

Il m'interrompt en riant et en me disant que les saute d'humeurs ne sont pas si extrêmes que ça même pour les personnes enceintes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !! T'as déjà vu un homme enceinte d'un démon renard à neuf queues !?!! »

« Calme-toi Sasuke. »

Il s'écarte un peu, et me demande si je me suis brossé les dents. Je lui réponds non et qu'il n'a donc aucun intérêt à m'embrasser. Ca le fait sourire mais pas moi. Il s'assure que la crise est passée, et me laisse seul sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me poste devant l'évier et ouvre l'arrivée d'eau. Je prends ma brosse à dent et le gobelet pour l'eau, le rempli, ferme l'arrivée d'eau, et soupire en me regardant dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Je me tourne de profil et regarde mon bas-ventre puis le miroir. J'inspire à fond pour gonflé mon « bidou » comme dit si bien Naruto, et me cambre un peu.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris beaucoup… beaucoup plus que 2 kilos…

« SASUKEEE !!! DEPECHE NEJI VA PAS TARDER !!! »

Je soupire de nouveau, termine ce que j'ai à faire, et rejoins Naruto dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner.

Je ne voulais pas trop manger pour… ben parce-que j'ai pris deux kilos, mais je n'ai pas très bien suivi ce que je voulais faire. J'ai avalé l'équivalent d'au moins trois ou quatre petits déj' habituels. Quand j'ai enfin daigné laisser Naruto ranger la confiture de poire, il a sourit en disant qu'il allait falloir revoir le budget nourriture. Je l'ai mal pris et suis allé m'enfermer dans la chambre où je suis maintenant tout seul comme un idiot à m'en vouloir d'être parti comme ça.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit et pose mes mains sur mon ventre où se trouve ses petits êtres qui me font tant manger. Je remonte mon T-shirt pour mieux regarder.

… comme si j'allais pouvoir les voir…

Je sursaute soudain en apercevant une ombre sur le mur. Je me retourne en me levant et regarde par la fenêtre.

Je murmure doucement. « … Itachi. »

Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvre au même moment. Tout se passe très vite. Je me retourne et tends mes bras comme pour me protéger dans la panique. Mes mains s'ouvrent et, de là, une boule orangée sort pour aller tout droit vers la personne entrant.

Soit Naruto.

Il est éjecté en travers du couloir sans aucune sommation. Lorsque je réalise, je baisse mes mains et cours vers lui qui n'est en fait qu'à quelques pas.

« Naruto !! »

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous… !? »

« Je… j'ai… j'ai paniqué je… excuse-moi ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

Je l'aide à se relever alors qu'il me râle dessus en massant son épaule endolorie.

« Qui tu croyais que c'était !! Tu penses que je vais te faire du mal ou quoi !? »

« J… j'ai vu une ombre dans le jardin, … j'ai pensé que c'était Itachi et je… j'ai paniqué… excuse-moi. Tu vas bien ? »

Mais je n'ai pas la réponse à ma question. Naruto me dévisage avant de m'interroger sans bouger. « Itachi ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ou tu... as juste pensé que c'était lui ? »

Je recule mon visage ; étonné par la question.

« Pardon ? »

Il me pousse et traverse la chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je l'observe regarder à droite puis à gauche, et enfin sortir sans bruit. Je passe la porte de la chambre et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je m'y penche et regarde mais Naruto n'est plus là. Je passe l'encadrement à mon tour, et parcours le jardin tout doucement en cherchant Naruto des yeux. Mon cœur se serre lentement alors que je ne le trouve pas.

« N… Naruto ? »

Aucune réponse. Mon cœur accélère. Ma respiration aussi.

« NARUTO !! NARU »

Une main me fait brusquement taire. J'écarquille les yeux et manque de tuer net la personne qui m'a surprise en créant je ne sais comment une énorme boule de chakra rouge autour de moi. Je me retourne, et me calme en voyant Neji à deux pas de moi. Il s'est écarté de justesse.

« Neji ? »

« Chut. Retournes à l'intérieur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Retournes à l'intérieur ! Tu n'es pas en état de demander ou de vouloir prendre part ! VA a l'intérieur ! »

Je gigote un peu, et obéis. Je ne peux rien faire sans pouvoir maîtriser mon chakra. Et encore, … si j'en ai encore à moi ! J'ai l'impression que je ne peux que dégager du chakra rouge du démon.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, Neji et Naruto entrent par la porte ; tout à fait indemnes l'un comme l'autre. Je les interroge de suite.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça pour une ombre Naruto ?! Et toi Neji qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon jardin ?! »

Blanc. Naruto et Neji s'échangent un regard dans lequel je n'arrive pas à lire quoique ce soit. J'insiste.

« Tu as paniqué quand j'ai parlé d'Itachi Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !! Je veux savoir ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir quoique ce soit Sasuke. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis on avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ton frère. »

Je grince un phrase entre mes dents serrées par l'énervement : « Ce n'est pas mon frère. »

Neji s'approche en déclarant que lui comme Naruto ne me diront de toute façon rien. Il me rappelle en même temps que je suis un prisonnier. Une remarque qui ne plaît d'ailleurs pas à Naruto qui le fais savoir. « Il est sous ma garde. C'est tout. »

Neji soupire et s'approche de moi en me demandant de m'allonger pour faciliter la vision. Au même moment, quelqu'un sonne à l'entrée. Naruto va voir ; me laissant seul quelques instants avec Neji.

Je lui demande. « Itachi est dans le village, c'est ça que vous pensez me cacher ? »

Aucune réponse. Je continue.

« Je l'ai vu à deux reprises de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi il serait encore en vie et toi aussi alors si tu l'as vu. »

Silence. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de lui avouer que j'ai tout simplement eu peur ; que j'ai été, à ces deux reprises, complètement tétanisé par la simple ombre, la simple voix de mon frère.

Alors que Naruto revient en compagnie de Sakura, Neji lui demande.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose depuis hier ? Ca a encore bouger. »

Naruto s'approche avec deux gros yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Comment ça, « ça a bougé » ? »

« Il grossissent » répond calmement Neji en annulant son jutsu.

Sakura, derrière Naruto, nous regarde tous tour à tour. Neji repose sa question.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? T'as donné quelque chose à manger à Sasuke ou quoi ? Le chakra de Kyuubi s'est décuplé là-dedans. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pour ça que ça a tant changé en une nuit. » Il montre mon ventre du doigt en terminant sa phrase. J'échange un regard avec Naruto en comprenant. Lui aussi je pense qu'il sait d'où ça vient.

Il prend la parole ; pas très sûr.

« Ben… Sasuke à vomi ce matin et… il a mangé au moins pour quatre petits-déjeuner normaux… »

Bon. Il n'est pas si intelligent finalement. Je soupire et réponds à la question de Neji.

« On a fait l'amour cette nuit. Et c'était pas comme d'habitude. J'étais incontrôlable dans mon envie. »

Naruto rougit et regarde Sakura qui fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Neji et moi nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Il demande : « Tu penses que ça a un rapport ? »

« La dernier fois que ça a « bougé » comme tu dis, j'avais été dans le même état pour que Naruto me fasse l'amour. »

Naruto ouvre doucement la bouche en me fixant. Il murmure un « noonn… ! » complètement ébahi. Je roulerai des yeux sous mes paupières si j'avais l'envie qu'il s'énerve. Mais je ne le fais pas. Autant qu'il reste calme parce-que je sens déjà la panique pointer dans sur son visage. Il demande en s'approchant de moi.

« Tu crois que quand on le fait Kyûbi en profite pour t'envoyer de l'énergie pour ses petits ?! »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Ah ben y'en a pas. :p. Vous verrez bien ! Haha ! Non sérieusement je n'ai pas encore assez avancé le chapitre pour pouvoir vous mettre une preview digne de ce nom. Désolé.

**Quoiqu'il en soit j'epsère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Des questions s'épaississent ou au moins restent présentes, les "petits" grandissent et... et tout et tout. lol. "Vite la suite" ? Dans quinze jours peut-être. J'espère. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plaît ! n.n. Merci beaucoup pour celles déjà envoyées ! Et à demain pour la suite d'Un Effleurement j'espère !**

Itachi : C'était moi ?

Nana : Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! èè...

Densetsu : C'était lui ? #sourit et lance un clin d'oeil à Itachi en comprenant qu'il demande pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs#

Nana : #croise les bras en cernant l'intention très mal cachée# Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu verras bien dans la suite !

Itachi : ... t'es pas d

Densetsu : #plaque sa main sur la bouche d'Itachi et chuchote à son oreille tandis que Nana les assassine du regard# Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Itachi : #de nouveau libre de parler# T'es... t.. t'es pas... T'es pas mal das ces fringues aujourd'hui !

Nana : #sourit# Ouais... Rattrapes-toi..

Itachi : Oh mais non de quoi tu parles !!

Densetsu : #sauve Itachi d'une mort certaine# Bon euh... Itachi ! Et si... e... et si on allait voir comment vont tes enfants dans Frères 3, hein ?

Itachi : Oui ! Avec plaisir ! #s'enfuit en pressant le pas en compagnie de Densetsu#


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _Excepté les mini-Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 24.**

Naruto demande en s'approchant de moi.

« Tu crois que quand on le fait Kyûbi en profite pour t'envoyer de l'énergie pour ses petits ?! »

« Ben ça paraît évident maintenant, non ? »

J'aperçois Sakura restée silencieuse tout ce temps et qui semble réfléchir. Je devine rapidement et interromps ses réflexions.

« C'est même pas la peine d'y penser Sakura. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me retenir. Si tu crois que le fait de ne pas faire l'amour avec Naruto va servir à les faire mourir, tu peux me croire on n'y arrivera pas. Je suis plus moi-même quand ça me prend comme cette nuit ! »

Naruto ajoute tout bas que lui non plus quand on est un peu plus avancé dans l'acte.

Neji pointe alors quelque chose derrière moi en demandant.

« Tu veux dire que… ça, … c'est de Naruto ? »

Je tourne mon visage par-dessus mon épaule et regarde. Il y a des traces de griffes sur la tête du lit en bois. Naruto répond pour moi alors que je me retourne.

« Non c'est… Sasuke qui a fait ça… »

J'ajoute que je me tenais comme je pouvais. Naruto rougit. Je l'ai forcé je le sais, mais comme il vient de dire, une fois commencé, … lui aussi était incontrôlable…

J'espère qu'on ne va pas finir par démonter la maison de l'intérieur.

Après une heure à m'avoir ausculté à tour de rôle et se demandant l'un l'autre plusieurs renseignements sur ci ou ça me concernant, Neji et Sakura vont repartir.

Je reste dans la chambre. Je profite que Naruto soit en train de les raccompagner pour regarder par la fenêtre. Naruto et Neji étaient revenus bredouille, non ? Ca veut dire que ce qui était dans le jardin y est toujours.

« Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne. Naruto est à l'entrée de la chambre. Il s'approche de moi et m'oblige à m'écarter de la fenêtre en me demandant si j'ai revu quelque chose. Question à laquelle je réponds par un simple « non ».

Naruto se détend. Il me regarde, sourit, et me prend par la main. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me dit m'aimer. J'écarquille les yeux ; étonné.

« Tu me dis ça comme ça ? »

« Je dois te dire un truc, c'est pour ça. »

« Ah. »

Au moins, il a la franchise de dire ce qui est. Il inspire profondément, serre mes mains dans les siennes, et déclare.

« Hanabi est en train de péter un câble. »

Mon visage à un mouvement de recul. Moi qui m'attendais à avoir une révélation sur Itachi, c'est de cette folle qu'il me parle ?

« Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle veut te voir ou sinon elle se plante un couteau dans le ventre. »

« Elle ne l'a toujours pas fait alors elle ne le fera pas. »

Silence. Puis Naruto soupire.

« Sasu, Hinata ne va pas mieux non plus tu sais. Et… l'oncle de Neji est en train de faire en sorte que tu retourne en prison. Il dit que c'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive à ses filles. Que tu as violé Hinata et Hanabi et qu'à cause de ça elles sont tombées enceintes. Que c'est à cause de ça qu'elles sont toutes les deux mal. Et c'est vrai que c'est à cause de ça. »

« C'est Neji qui m'a fait faire ça à Hinata. Et Hiashi à Hanabi. »

« Oui mais ta voix contre la sienne ne te sauvera pas Sasu. »

Je hausse une épaule en demandant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne suis plus responsable de ces filles. »

« Neji pense… que ce serait bien que tu ailles voir Hanabi. »

« Pour qu'elle fasse la même chose qu'au festival ? C'est hors de question. »

« Sas »

Je l'interromps directement avant de ne m'énerver plus.

« ARRETE ! »

Il soupire de nouveau ; très fort et de façon agacée. Mais moi j'insiste.

« J'ai pas envie de parler d'elles. »

Je soupire sans pouvoir me retenir. Ma gorge s'est serrée. C'est pas possible. J'ai envie de pleurer. Juste… juste parce-que je viens de hausser la voix, parce-que j'ai crié sur Naruto alors qu'il a tout à fait raison, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Et je pleure. Je sanglote ; étonnant, voir même choquant, Naruto.

« Sasuke !? Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je renifle en essuyant mes yeux et l'entends se demander à haute voix si ce sont les hormones qui provoquent ça. Ce qui arrête mes larmes d'un coup pour me faire lui crier dessus que ça ne peut pas être autre chose et qu'il n'a pas intérêt de se poser de telles questions. Qu'il aurait plutôt mieux fait de ne pas me faire pleurer ou m'énerver à mettre tout sur le dos de mes hormones. Il s'est tout de suite platement excuser en voyant qu'un peu de chakra de Kyûbi, voir plutôt des petits, s'échappait de mon corps en colère.

Quelques jours passent. Ca va bientôt faire un mois que je porte ces petits démons en moi. Et je ne sais pas pour encore combien de temps j'aurai à le faire. Lorsque je me suis réveillé il y a environ deux heures, Naruto n'était pas là. Il m'a laissé un mot me demandant de ne pas sortir et de ne pas m'approcher des fenêtres. De ne même pas ouvrir les volets ou les rideaux qu'il aurait fermés. J'ai trouvé ça complètement idiot mais j'obéis. Si jamais j'ouvre un rideau et que c'est rapporté à l'Hokage, … je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux encore risquer. Et puis aussi, … c'est peut-être en rapport à Itachi alors je préfère ne rien faire d'idiot. Je suis assis sur le canapé dans le salon et regarde une émission de télévision sur les plus grands ninja du siècle. Je souris d'un air satisfait lorsque celui d'Orochimaru passe. Si lui était grand, que suis-je moi qui l'ai totalement anéanti ?

Et puis, brusquement, je sursaute en sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans mon corps. J'écarquille les yeux et les baisse sur mon ventre commençant déjà à être rond. Je pose une main dessus et attends. Mais rien ne vient. La porte d'entrée me sort de mes pensées en se faisant entendre.

« Sasuke !? Tu es là ? » demande la voix de Naruto.

Je me lève et contourne le canapé pour aller dans l'entrée. Je passe mon visage dans le couloir et le regarde retirer son manteau en répondant.

« Je suis là Naruto. »

« Il s'est rien passé ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Mais je me demande ce qui te prend de me demander de pareils trucs… » dis-je en espérant donc avoir une explication. Laquelle ne vient malheureusement pas. Naruto se déchausse, vérifie que la porte est bien fermée à clé, et laissent celles-ci dans la serrure. Ce que je n'apprécie d'ailleurs pas.

« Naruto. Y'a un ramequin pour les clés. »

« Non, elles vont rester là pour le moment. »

« Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

« Parce-que comme ça c'est plus difficile de crocheter s'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a réfléchit, là ? Je souris ; amusé par ce à quoi je pense. Bien sûr qu'il pense. Ca m'épate encore mais il y arrive. Je sursaute en sentant sa main se poser sur mon ventre. Il le regarde.

« Ca va là-dedans ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. » dis-je avant de hoqueter en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ajoute donc quelques mots : « Mais je crois qu'ils ont commencé à bouger. »

Naruto relève son regard vers le mien ; inquiet.

« A bouger ? »

« Oui. J'ai cru sentir un truc. »

Et de nouveau, ça recommence. Je sursaute et Naruto de même. Il l'a senti lui aussi. Sa main était toujours sur mon ventre. Il écarquille les yeux en fixant ce dernier.

« Ils donnent des coups de pied !? »

« Ou... oui. … sûrement. »

Pourtant, … j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on me griffe plutôt qu'on me donne des coups. Seulement je décide de ne pas inquiéter Naruto. Ca ne me fait pas tant mal que ça. Je l'interroge un peu à côté.

« Tu sais quand est-ce que Neji passe aujourd'hui ? »

Et je m'étonne de le voir grimacer avant de me répondre.

« Euh je… je pense pas qu'il vienne. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Je croyais que ça te fatiguait de toute façon ! »

« J'ai des choses à lui demander. Et comme on a fait l'amour comme des possédés cette nuit, ils ont dû un peu grandir et je veux voir si tout va bien. »

Silence. Naruto m'observe un instant en restant silencieux. Il pointe ensuite son doigt sur mon ventre en me posant une question.

« T'es sûr que tout va bien, hein ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir Naruto ! Je suis pas à l'intérieur ! »

Il inspire doucement, regarde la porte, et parle tout bas.

« Sasuke… Hanabi s'est pendue. »

« Qu… »

Il n'attend pas que j'arrive à former une phrase. Il continue.

« Des domestiques l'ont trouvé tôt ce matin. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé seul un moment. Neji m'a envoyé un clone pour me dire de venir rapidement. S… Son oncle a failli venir ici pour… »

« Me pendre aussi… »

« Il dit que c'est de ta faute. Et puis, … Hinata ne va pas mieux du tout. »

« Pourquoi il n'arrête pas sa grossesse si elle ne va pas mieux !? »

« Je crois qu'il y pense sérieusement en fait. »

« Hm. »

Il soupire et prend mes mains en reprenant la parole.

« Mais pour le moment je m'inquiète pour toi Sasuke. On a déjà assez d'Itachi qui veut t

Il se fige brusquement. Mes mains se sont crispées d'un coup dans les siennes. Je crois même que je tremble légèrement. Naruto le discerne et me lâche doucement en essayant de parler d'autre chose.

« J'ai pas envie que tu aies des ennuis avec la famille Hyûga. »

Je reste silencieux un court instant. Je n'ai qu'à peine entendu et compris sa dernière phrase. Alors que Naruto s'écarte au ralentis, je demande d'une voix lointaine d'abord.

« Itachi veut quoi ? »

« Sasuke j'ai pas à t'en parler. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien e

« Entendu ? J'ai entendu Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Itachi ? Il est dans le village je le sais. Alors quoi !? Il est revenu ? Vous êtes à sa recherche mais il vous glisse toujours entre les doigts ? »

Je me rapproche de lui alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière. Je hausse la voix.

« NARUTO ! »

Il ne se laisse pas surprendre et fronce même ses sourcils.

« J'ai pas à t'en parler. Dans ton état de toute façon ça dévasterait le village si tu apprenais la vérité. »

« Mon état ? »

« Oui dans ton état ! Regardes-toi, tu commences déjà à ne pas te contrôler ! Le chakra des p'tits Kyûbi filtre à travers ta peau ! Alors calme-toi et occupe-toi déjà de ce qui t'arrive ! J'essaie de te protéger, c'est pas en t'énervant après moi pour une malheureuse info que tu n'auras pour l'instant pas que tu vas m'aider ! »

… pour l'instant ?

« Pour l'instant ? … comment ça pour l'instant ? Tu me diras ce qu'il en est plus tard ? »

Il me regarde, et me dit ne pas le savoir lui-même. Surtout vu ma réaction du moment. Et je n'apprécie pas plus que ça cette remarque. Seulement, quelque chose va nous interrompre ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sans qu'on ne s'y attende, une griffe rallongée par du chakra déchire mon pull d'un coup sec. Je pâlis tout seul en le voyant. Naruto aussi. Il écarquille les yeux et se jette sur mon ventre. Pourtant il n'y a déjà plus rien. Juste le trou dans mon pull. Lequel trou est agrandi par Naruto qui tire dessus pour mieux voir mon ventre au-dessous. Mais il n'y a aucune griffure. Naruto lève son visage vers le mien et me demande.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« J… jj… Je sais pas !! ET PUIS CHANGE PAS DE SUJET COMME CA ON PARLAIT D'ITACHI LA !! »

Naruto n'a pas le temps de me demander de ne pas paniquer comme ça au point de crier de nouveau car, encore une fois, un coup de griffe sort de mon ventre. Naruto se recule pour ne pas la prendre sur le nez, et tombe en arrière les fesses au sol. Il se relève rapidement et regarde mon ventre ; les mains posées dessus.

« T'es pas blessé ! »

« Quoi tu voulais que je me blesse ? »

« Sois pas stupide… » soupire-t-il. « Je m'interroge juste. Leur chakra empêche même qu'ils te blessent ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Tu crois que j'ai déjà été enceinte de mini-Kyu ou quoi ? »

Il soupire mais de manière impatiente et agacée. Et je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. Je fronce les sourcils en serrant mes points. Et ce nouveau, un coup de griffe. Naruto n'a pas le temps de s'écarter. Il le prend sur la joue. Sa main s'y plaque automatiquement alors qu'il se redresse. J'écarquille les yeux et me rapproche de lui pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Naruto !! Ca va ?! Tu… »

« Oui. … ça va. » Il écarte sa main. La griffure ne se voit déjà quasiment plus. Mes mains se relâchent un peu sur ses épaules alors qu'il m'explique que Kyûbi le soigne très rapidement. Puis il ajoute qu'il faudrait montrer mon ventre à Neji.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'il venait… Ca n'avait pas traversé ma peau mais j'avais l'impression que ça griffait plutôt qu'autre chose… »

« Ca vient de quoi à ton avis ? »

« Ben ils bougent et voilà… »

« Oui mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils te déchiquètent de l'intérieur moi ! »

« Moi non plus… »

Il repose, un peu hésitant, sa main sur mon ventre pour le sentir. Sa voix se fait plus calme.

« S'il te plaît Sasuke ne cherche pas encore à savoir pour Itachi. Je sais que si tu es venu c'est pour le chercher mais… maintenant, tu es avec moi, hein ? » me demande t'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, « Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner encore une fois, hein ? »

Mon cœur se serre.

« N… Naruto il … bien sûr que non je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais… comprends que »

« Je sais. Je comprends Sasuke mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. Tu ne sais pas tout et je ne peux pas te le dire. Alors s'il te plaît. Laisse-le de côté pour le moment. Essaies de… de penser un peu à nous. … Et à nos bébés. » termine t'il avant de s'excuser d'être égoïste en souriant d'un air penaud. D'abord sans réaction, je soupire ensuite et le prends dans mes bras pour lui répondre.

« Je t'aime Naruto. J'essaie de l'oublier, tu sais. Seulement c'est difficile alors s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas si je… si je continue de le poursuivre de loin. Même si j'abandonne ma vengeance, … j'aimerai comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. »

Naruto m'enlace à son tour et me serre doucement contre lui.

« Hm. »

Brusquement, nous sursautons de concert en nous écartant l'un de l'autre. Je souris en regardant mon ventre. Naruto, lui, écarquille les yeux en s'émerveillant. Il l'a senti.

Ca, c'était un coup de pied. J'en suis sûr.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Alors… que vais-je bien pouvoir vous préparer dans le prochain chapitre… Je pense qu'on va un peu plus parler des Hyûga que j'ai éludés ici, et aussi du pourquoi de ses griffures provenant du ventre de Sasuke. Mais comme ce n'est pas encore écrit, ça peut changer d'ici là ! n.n'

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon, je n'en avais pas eu depuis un petit bout de temps sur cette fic mais je peux bien le comprendre vu que vous n'avez pas eu de post depuis quelques mois. (je m'excuse, … je mets du temps à me mettre dans cette fic quand je le fais.) C'est une demoiselle qui m'en a parlé dans une de ses reviews sur Un Effleurement qui m'a fait repenser à ce à quoi j'avais moi-même pensé pour la suite hier soir. Huhu. (elle se demandait si j'allais la finir ou non). Pour les inquiets, oui, je vais la finir ! Elle prend seulement plus de temps et je m'en excuse sincèrement ! En tout cas, en attendant la suite, les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

Densetsu : Mon fils se fait déjà détester par ses enfants…

Itachi : Donc alors je… euh.. Ben en fait, on n'en sait pas plus, hein. Je me pose encore plus de questions sur moi, là, dans cette fic maintenant !!

Nana : #sourit ; bien heureuse de les voir s'arracher les cheveux# Héhé.


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont pas à moi !! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

_Note aux revieweurs anonymes : Bon alors j'ai décidé de reprendre les réponses aux anonymes, mais je vais le faire sur ma page profil du site, chapitre par chapitre. (tout est expliqué sur mon profil. ) Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse donc aller voir pour ceux que ça intéresse ! _

**POW Sasuke. 25. **

Brusquement, nous sursautons de concert en nous écartant l'un de l'autre. Je souris en regardant mon ventre. Naruto, lui, écarquille les yeux en s'émerveillant. Il l'a senti.

Ca, c'était un coup de pied. J'en suis sûr.

Naruto s'agenouille et pose sa joue sur mon ventre en m'enlaçant doucement la taille. Je ris et lui demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je veux mieux sentir. »

« Tu vas te faire défigurer ! »

« Mais non. »

Je ris de nouveau, et sursaute en même temps que Naruto alors qu'un grand bruit provient de l'entrée.

Tout va très vite. Naruto se redresse alors que l'on entend crier le nom du père d'Hinata. Lequel apparaît à notre vue le visage crispé, les veines ressorties en signe de byakugans activés. Naruto tente de le retenir mais il se rut sur moi en hurlant qu'il va me tuer et en m'insultant. J'aperçois quatre hommes en kimono aux marques du clan de notre visiteur. Ils semblent vouloir arrêter le père d'Hinata. Mais celui-ci fonce sur moi. Puis en un instant, je sens mon ventre se projeter en avant d'un coup très brusque. Je quitte même presque le sol en me cambrant. Je ne suis plus que sur la pointe des pied. Il y a comme un jet violent de chakra sortant de moi. J'entends un cri puis mon prénom.

Et le noir total.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, j'entends des murmures et des chuchotements autour de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et porte ma mains à mes yeux pour les ouvrir sans être ébloui par la lumière. Je pousse une plainte.

« Sasuke ! » s'exclame la voix de Naruto.

Je retire ma main de devant mes yeux en sentant l'une des siennes se poser sur ma joue gauche. Je lève mon regard vers lui et tente un sourire.

« Salut… ça va ? »

« Imbécile ! Et toi ? Ca va ? Ton ventre ? T'as pas mal ? »

« Non. … j'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être anesthésié là… »

« C'est pourtant pas le cas… A part Naruto rien ni personne ne peut te toucher. »

Je tourne mon visage sur ma gauche et vois Sakura qui vient de parler.

« Ah… salut Sakura. »

« Salut » répond-elle d'une voix assez dure.

Je me retourne encore tout doucement. J'aperçois Neji au pied du lit. Je lève doucement ma main pour le saluer et demande à Naruto à ma gauche.

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? »

« Tu as manqué de tuer mon oncle. » répond Neji pour Naruto, « enfin un des petits » corrige-t-il.

Je reste silencieux en fixant Neji. Naruto passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. Neji continue en serrant le bois du pied du lit où je suis allongé.

« Ils commencent à prendre une forme concrète. Et… l'un deux a… je crois qu'il a projeté une de ses griffes en chakra à l'extérieur de ton corps via ton estomac. »

« Elle était énorme. » ajoute Naruto avant que Neji ne poursuive.

« Il a gravement blessé mon oncle. … Sa vie est… elle est encore en danger même si le pronostic laisse penser qu'il va s'en sortir. »

Sakura ajoute qu'il se trouve être soigné par Tsunade-sama. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et regarde à nouveau Neji.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas c'est moi qui hériterai de tout. Je pourrai faire avorter Hinata comme ça. Lui met bien trop de temps. » termine-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto puis Sakura qui semble s'affairer dans une sacoche de soin.

« Sasuke. » m'interpelle Neji.

« Hein ? »

« Ils ne sont pas tous de forme humaine. » me déclare-t-il.

Je discerne un léger tremblement chez Naruto qui continue de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et le vois grimacer.

« Naruto… ? »

Il force un affreux sourire pour me rassurer. Je regarde Neji.

« D… dis-moi. »

« Il y… a un renard. Du moins un félin ou… enfin un animal. »

« Un animal ? »

« C'est lui qui a dû faire ça. »

Je m'assieds. Naruto aimerait me dire de ne pas le faire mais il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot sans que sa voix ne se déforme bizarrement.

« Et… et les autres ? »

« Je… euh je crois avoir vu que deux des trois autres sont normaux. »

« … « des trois autres » ? Il y en a quatre maintenant !? »

Je sursaute en sentant un coup de pied dans mon ventre. Je pose une main dessus alors que Neji hausse ses épaules en me disant que le quatrième se cachait sûrement avant.

Moi je poursuis mes questions.

« Et… et alors le quatrième ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Neji se racle la gorge et prononce quelques mots après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto en grimaçant alors que ce dernier ne le voit pas.

« Des excroissances. »

Naruto inspire profondément. Je répète Neji. Lequel m'explique.

« Je crois que… qu'il y a une queue et des oreilles… de félin. »

Mon cœur se serre.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont pas fini de grandir, ça peut changer ! Je le disais à Naruto tout à l'heure d'ailleurs. » me certifie Neji.

« Mais si… si ça ne change pas, … ils vont être mi-humain mi-bête en apparence ? »

Silence. Je comprends par là que oui. Neji se risque à prononcer quelques mots.

« Tu sais… si ça peut vous rassurer toi et Naruto… je les trouve vraiment mignons. »

Il se racle la gorge. Il doit bien comprendre que ça ne change en rien le fait qu'ils ont des excroissances totalement anormales. Je regarde Naruto en sentant ma gorge se nouer. Lui doit être perdu pour eux. Il sait plus que quiconque le rejet que ses petits risquent de vivre. Et je me doute bien qu'il n'a aucune envie qu'ils vivent ça.

Je détourne mon regard vers Sakura et lui demande.

« Et toi ? Tu es là pour quoi ? »

« Tsunade-sama m'a demandée d'être là jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. »

« Elle veut me voir ? »

« Ils ont failli tuer mon oncle Sasuke. » coupe Neji auquel je réponds tout de suite :

« Parce-que lui voulait m'éliminer. »

J'ai parlé d'un ton très net et tranchant qui lui empêche de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Naruto prend de toute façon la parole en l'interpellant.

« Neji s'il te plaît. Tu pourrais servir un peu de thé à Sakura? Je… je voudrai être un peu seul avec Sasuke. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser seuls Naruto. » déclare Sakura.

Seulement Neji va malgré tout l'obliger à sortir de la chambre. La porte fermée derrière eux, Naruto s'assied sur le bord du lit et me prend dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur Sasuke. »

Je réponds à l'étreinte. Naruto me serre fort, puis m'embrasse tendrement. Je profite du baiser et me sens brusquement pris d'une envie incontrôlable. Je le sens, là, cette fois comme à d'autres précédentes, ce sont les petits qui ont besoin de chakra. Et je le sais d'autant plus que Naruto est un peu plus fougueux. Il m'allonge même en glissant sa main droite vers mon bas ventre.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui dire que Neji et Sakura sont présents dans la maison ; ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Nous sommes déjà tous les deux incontrôlables. Naruto m'étend et s'installe entre mes jambes. Du chakra s'échappe déjà de nos deux corps. La porte s'ouvre soudain mais nous ne nous arrêtons pas. C'est Neji et Sakura qui ont dû accourir en sentant la puissance de Kyûbi.

Pourtant, et c'était couru d'avance, avoir deux spectateurs ne nous arrête pas le moins du monde. Les petits ont besoin de la « nourriture » de leur parent. C'est sûrement dû à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec l'oncle de Neji. Je crois entendre des voix alors que Naruto entre en moi et que de ma gorge sort un grognement presque aussi animal que celui qui s'échappe de celle de Naruto derrière moi qui suis agenouillé à quatre pattes. Les ongles maintenant longs de ma main droite se plantent dans le bois de la tête du lit et le griffe largement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Naruto se retire en même temps que tous le chakra autour de nous qui s'évapore, nous remarquons tous les deux la présence de Tsunade. Je m'allonge sur le dos et la regarde pendant que Naruto remonte son boxer et son pantalon puis me couvre avec la couette en se levant.

« B… bonjour Tsunade-baba. »

« Bonjour Naruto. »

Elle s'avance vers nous, suivie de Neji. Sakura a dû être congédiée.

« Donc ça se passe comme ça. » ajoute-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour avant de faire volte face vers Neji pour lui annoncer, « Neji. Tu dois rentrer dans ton quartier. Tu es le chef de ton clan. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Neji écarquille les yeux en la dévisageant, regarde Naruto, moi, mon ventre, salut rapidement Tsunade, et part à toutes jambes pour sortir de la maison.

Je demande.

« Il est mort ? »

« Oui. »

Je remonte un peu dans le lit et m'assieds en m'adossant à la tête du lit creusée de nombreuses griffures ayant augmentées en quantité durant les dernières semaines. Je ne quitte pas Tsunade des yeux et pose une main sur mon ventre en sentant un coup en provenir. Je sens d'ailleurs comme une bosse s'y former un petit moment comme si un des petits voulait se montrer.

Tsunade s'avance. Naruto se lève et se poste devant elle.

« Vous n'allée pas l'emprisonner dans son état, hein ? »

Elle écarquille doucement les yeux et lui demande.

« Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose en sachant qu'un seul des petits à tuer l'un des hommes les plus puissants du village ? »

« B… ben vous… êtes l'Hokage… je…"

« Détends-toi Naruto je ne ferai ni de mal à Sasuke ni de mal à vos enfants. »

Je crispe légèrement ma main en entendant les mots « vos enfants ». Je me sens coupable d'un coup de ne jamais avoir penser à eux en ces termes. Du moins pas réellement.

C'est vrai, … même si Kyûbi est à l'origine de tout ça, … ce sont malgré tout nos enfants à moi et Naruto. Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre et sens la bosse créée par l'un deux disparaître sous ma main. Je souris doucement.

Mais je me fais rapidement sortir de mes pensées par Tsunade qui s'approche de moi après avoir contourné Naruto.

« Sasuke. Nous avons eu une réunion à ton sujet hier avec les personnes affluentes du village. »

Je reste silencieux en continuant de l'écouter. Elle poursuit.

« Nous avons décidés de ne pas te condamner pour ta désertion. Tu étais trop jeune. Et de plus tu es revenu et il semble que tu ne le fasses pas dans l'optique de te venger du village ou de ton frère. »

Je me retiens pour ne pas tiquer. Pourquoi parle-t-elle d'Itachi ? Il est normalement recherché par le village de toute façon, non ? De plus pour trahison.

Elle ajoute quelque chose.

« Mais en contrepartie, tu dois renoncer à devenir ninja. »

Dans tous les cas je ne pourrai plus quelque soit le choix que je fasse. Soit on contient mon chakra avec ce satané seau qu'elle m'a posé, soit je décide moi-même. Si je parais volontaire pour abandonner, on va m'enlever le seau et je pourrai ainsi…

Le fil de mes pensées s'arrête brusquement lorsque mon regard tombe sur Naruto. Il m'observe moi et mon ventre. Et puis sans que je ne m'y attende, il prend la parole en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu vas prendre soin d'eux, hein ? »

Mon cœur se serre pendant qu'il renchérit.

« On est une famille maintenant. Tu vas pas… tu vas pas tout lâcher, hein ? Même si tu peux pas devenir ninja, tu p »

Je l'interromps en tournant mon visage vers Tsunade pour lui répondre.

« J'accepte. »

Je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix pour être enfin tranquille.

Et je pensais être tranquille pour un moment encore. Malheureusement, quelque chose va se passer quelques temps après. Nous sommes mardi, le très exactement 10 octobre. Je suis en train de préparer un dîner d'anniversaire pour Naruto. Il est en mission. Cela fait trois semaines maintenant que l'incident avec le père d'Hinata à eu lieu. Les obsèques de ce dernier ainsi que de sa fille Hanabi ont eu lieu il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Neji a pris la tête du clan Hyûga et a rapidement fait avorter Hinata. Une semaine plus tard, ils se mariaient. Je ne suis quasiment plus surveillé. Seulement pour ma grossesse. Neji vient tous les deux jours et Sakura, elle, tous les jours en fin de matinée. Elle doit d'ailleurs rester un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui car elle m'a promis de m'aider à faire le gâteau d'anniversaire de Naruto. Ca paraît sentimental et en total désaccord avec ma personnalité, et je sais que je l'ai choqué en lui demandant, mais je veux faire un anniversaire en bonne et dû forme à Naruto. Il prend vraiment soin de moi et je veux lui rendre la pareille au moins pour aujourd'hui. J'ai des sautes d'humeurs pas possible avec ces petits monstres dans mon ventre. Ventre qui a triplé de volume d'ailleurs. Quand il me voit debout en train de faire quelque chose, Naruto me hurle dessus de rester assis. Pourtant il sait que je ne crains rien mais bon… ça me laisse la possibilité de ne rien faire. Même si parfois ça m'énerve plutôt qu'autre chose d'être relayé tous les jours de toutes les semaines au canapé ou au lit.

Le semaine dernière, on a gentiment commencé à se disputer pour les prénoms. Neji est formel, il y a trois garçons et une fille. Malheureusement le tout c'est terminé en pleurs de mon côté car trois d'entre eux sont mi-homme mi-renard. Il n'y en a qu'un qui a une apparence véritablement humaine. Neji et Naruto ont voulu me rassurer ce jour-là en me disant que les excroissances pouvaient très bien disparaître ou tomber ou tout autre chose avant ou après la naissance. Naruto n'était pas très bien mais il fait le fort pour deux. Moi, avec les hormones, comme le dit si bien Naruto, je ne peux pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit nous sommes d'accord sur un seul des prénoms : Airi qui signifie « raison de l'amour ». Ils nous restent à nous décider pour les trois garçons.

Je me demande s'il a d'autres idées que cet idiotie de Ikura. Il veut faire plaisir à Iruka en liant un des enfants à notre ancien professeur, mais franchement je trouve ce prénom vraiment horrible. Et puis qu'irait faire un « petit dauphin » dans un village comme le notre… Naruto m'a piqué une crise en me disant que les prénoms n'ont pas pour obligation d'avoir un sens ou un vrai lien avec notre vie et ce qu'on attend ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il a eu le droit au canapé la nuit suivante. Donc je crois qu'il a compris. Il a essayé de me bouder mais ça n'a rien donner d'autre que des cris de ma part et de celle de mes hormones. C'est bien, d'un côté, d'avoir cette excuse. On peut hurler comme on veut. Ce n'est pas notre faute c'est celle des hormones. Et puis comme ça Naruto est au petit soin et me traite en prince. Je n'en abuse évidemment pas trop sinon il devinerait ce que je fais.

… quoique parfois, je me demande s'il s'en rendrait vraiment compte.

Je suis donc en train de tranquillement rassembler les ingrédients pour faire le gâteau de Naruto en attendant l'arrivée de Sakura. Elle ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant.

Je sursaute en passant dans le salon. Je souris et pose une main sur mon ventre.

« Hey ! Doucement là-dedans ! Vous n'êtes pas en boîte de nuit ! »

Ils se remuent de plus en plus de jour en jour. J'ai l'impression que c'est à celui qui obtiendra le plus de place. Je passe ma main droite sur mon ventre en l'y faisant tourner un peu pour les calmer, et m'assieds sur le canapé pour attendre calmement. Je m'installe et pose aussi ma main gauche sur mon ventre en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne veulent pas se calmer. Je sens des coups de plus en plus présents. Je suis prêt à les gronder un peu lorsque je sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Je sors de mes pensées et me lève. Puis je m'arrête un instant en me penchant en avant à cause d'une douleur dans mon ventre. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

« S… Sakura ! Entres c'est ouvert ! »

La porte s'ouvre. Je m'avance en me tenant le ventre d'une main, toujours penché, vers le couloir. Sakura fait un peu de bruit puis apparaît avant d'écarquiller les yeux en me voyant m'agenouiller au sol.

« Sasuke ? »

« Y'a… y'a un problème. » Dis-je avant de me pencher bien plus et de poser mes mains au sol en me tenant à genoux. Un hurlement de douleur m'échappe brusquement. Je tombe sur le côté en me tenant le ventre et cri de nouveau pendant que Sakura à enfin la présence d'esprit de réagir. Elle crée un clone qui disparaît aussitôt à l'extérieur. Sûrement pour prévenir l'Hokage et Neji. Puis elle s'approche de moi et me demande de ne pas bouger. Je lui râle dessus en lui répondant.

« C… Comme si je pouvais bouger av… » un cri m'échappe à nouveau.

J'ai mal. Mon ventre, j'ai l'impression qu'on le creuse de l'intérieur !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Il s'approche en se penchant et me tend la petite dernière. Mais moi je fais un brusque mouvement de recul en lui demandant tout de suite quelque chose.

« Ne l'approche pas de moi !!! »"

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Elles me font toujours très plaisirs. J'espère que la fin du chapitre n'est pas trop abrupt même si je me doute que vous aimeriez déjà avoir la suite. Mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vous rassurera, vous n'aurez pas attendre des mois car le chapitre 26 est déjà prêt ! Je vous le posterez dans 15 jours ! Voilà voilà ! En attendant j'espère avoir des milliers de reviews !! Merci encore et a très bientôt ! **

_Je rappelle au passage aux revieweurs anonymes que je leur réponds de nouveau mais désormais sur ma page profil du site !_

Itachi : Nana ! Nana !! Vite !! Mon petit frère ! Qu.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Q.Q... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Nana : O.o... Ben.. ça coule de source, non ?

Densetsu : Il a des gaz ?

Nana : O.O HEIN ?

Densetsu : Je me rappelle quand ma tendre Satsuki attendait Naruto, ça lui arrivait d'avoir des crampes atroce à cause d

Nana : #lève une main et interrompt Densetsu# ON ne veux pas savoir. Merci.

Densetsu : Ah.


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 26.**

J'ai mal. Mon ventre, j'ai l'impression qu'on le creuse de l'intérieur !

C'est de plus en plus intense. Je me tordrai de douleur si je pouvais. A la place je hurle en essayant de me retenir par moment mais sans grand succès. Sakura pose une main dessus et semble chercher ce qu'il se passe. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe et je suis mort de peur. Au bout de moins de deux minutes, Neji arrive. Il a sûrement été alerté par le clone de Sakura.

« Sasuke ! »

Il s'approche en activant son byakugan, et déclare ce que je redoutais depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ils veulent sortir. »

Ca, je le savais mais je n'osais pas y croire. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

« Non ! Ils peuvent pas ! Ils… y… » un hurlement me coupe. Je m'essouffle à avoir mal comme ça. J'en pleure même. Je continue de parler malgré tout ; j'ai trop peur.

« Ne… Neji, … ils peuvent pas sortir, y'en a trois qui… qui sont pas »

Il m'interrompt.

« Arrêtes de parler Sasuke. Tu as bien vu qu'il y en avait un qui avait évolué. Ils peuvent très bien le faire une fois nés. »

« C'est… hors de question, … je veux… paAAAAAAHH » Je ferme les yeux en hurlant encore. Je sens un liquide chaud glisser sur l'un des doigts de ma main gauche. Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux pour regarder mais je sais très bien qu'il s'agit de mon sang. Et moi, je pleure pour de bons en demandant à ce que tout ça s'arrête. Peu de temps après arrive Tsunade. Elle va, avec l'aide de Sakura, atténuer ma douleur et me faire transporter à l'hôpital du village ; Neji suivant et commentant ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Sakura a demandé à ce qu'on m'endorme un fois dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais Tsunade a refusé. Il faut que je reste éveillé. Heureusement, du fait qu'ils veuillent sortir, ils laissent la possibilité pour moi de recevoir des injections et piqûres. Et ça m'aide à avoir moins mal en tout cas. Mais je dois rester éveillé. Tsunade n'a pas voulu le dire mais je sais que c'est pour être sûr que je ne meurs pas pendant l'accouchement. Elle va m'ouvrir le ventre. Dans quelques minutes, elle va le faire. Elle attend Shizune qui va l'assister avec Sakura.

Et c'est juste à l'arrivée de Shizune que Naruto fait lui aussi son apparition.

« Sasu ! »

Je tourne mollement ma tête vers la porte d'entrée. Je suis shooté comme pas possible maintenant. Je vois Naruto s'approcher de moi et prendre l'une de mes mains en posant des questions que je ne comprends pas à Tsunade, Sakura et Neji. Puis quelques instants plus tard, malgré la drogue qu'on m'a donnée, je ferme les yeux et serre la main de Naruto après avoir vu Tsunade un scalpel à la main se pencher sur mon ventre. Je sais qu'elle est en train de l'ouvrir. Moins d'une minute après, je sens Naruto serrer ma main bien plus fort et entends un cri aigu suivi de pleurs. Naruto murmure d'une voix lointaine.

« On a un garçon Sasu. »

Je laisse échappé un simple « hm » sans ouvrir les yeux. J'ai décidé de ne rouvrir mes paupières que lorsque tout sera terminé. Viennent ensuite Airi, puis un autre garçon, et enfin le dernier.

« Sasu va vraiment falloir trouver des prénoms. »

« Hm. Je sais. » dis-je aussi énergiquement que je le peux dans mon état. J'ouvre mes yeux et regarde sur le côté à ma gauche. Et puis soudain, la voix de Tsunade.

« Ce n'est pas fini les garçons. »

« Hein ? » s'étonne Naruto. Je tourne mon visage vers Tsunade et la vois sortir un autre bébé de mon ventre.

« Vous avez une seconde fille. »

Neji semble choqué de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais elle est pourtant bien là. Et elle aussi à une queue et des oreilles de félins. Après avoir été lavée après les autres, mesurée, pesée, rapidement auscultée, Tsunade la donne à Naruto qui se trouve obligé de me lâcher en attendant qu'on apporte un cinquième lit pour elle. Je reste les bras le long de mon corps sur le lit pendant que Sakura recoud mon ventre en y prodiguant des soins à quelques endroits malmenés. Neji la guide d'ailleurs par moment. Je l'entends le faire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui le remarque. Il me sourit et m'interroge.

« Tu veux la voir ? »

« Je suis désolé Naruto. »

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Je grimace et m'excuse à nouveau en regardant notre dernière née.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Ma voix s'étrangle alors que je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je lui explique d'une voix serrée que je ne voulais pas qu'ils naissent ainsi ; que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine ou le faire s'inquiéter pour eux. Et je finis par en pleurer. Je couvre mon visage de ma main droite. Naruto n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Il me regarde avec deux yeux ronds ; surpris sûrement.

« Mais… je… »

Il resserre la dernière née en me regardant et en reprenant la parole.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que pour celui qui est normal voyons ! Il faut pas pleurer ! Tiens, regarde comme elle est belle ! »

Il s'approche en se penchant et me tend la petite dernière. Mais moi je fais un brusque mouvement de recul en lui demandant tout de suite quelque chose.

« Ne l'approche pas de moi ! »

Sakura, Neji, Tsunade et Naruto se sont immobilisés d'un coup en m'entendant. Shizune n'est plus là, elle est partie chercher un berceau. Sakura rompt la première le silence instauré et me demande de ne plus bouger autant si je ne veux pas qu'elle me rate. J'obéis en regardant à l'opposé de Naruto. Je ne veux pas voir… l'être qu'il tient dans ses bras. Je refuse.

« Sasuke… c'est… enfin ce sont nos enfants ! Tu… tu veux pas les voir ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je reste immobile à regarder à son opposé les poings serrés le long de mon corps. Les minutes qui suivent vont être plus que silencieuses. Je vais sentir la tension dans l'air.

Et puis très peu de temps après, le premier né commence à pleurer. Naruto se retourne vers lui. Tout le monde le regarde, mais moi je ne tourne même pas mon regard vers lui.

Naruto bafouille un instant.

« Ah euh je… Neji, tu peux la tenir s'il te plaît, … je vais le prendre pour qu'il se calme. »

Il y a un peu de bruit, et puis les cris redoublent. Un autre commence à pleurer lui aussi. Et puis d'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, tout le monde je pense sent du chakra en grande quantité. J'écarquille les yeux et tourne automatiquement mon visage et vois avec horreur du chakra orange, le chakra du Kyubi, autour des deux premiers en train de s'échapper de leur corps.

Tsunade s'approche d'eux en parlant.

« Il va falloir sceller ça. Naruto vient m'aider. »

« Vous… Tsuande-baba, qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ? Leur faites pas de mal ! »

« Naruto calme-toi et aide-moi. »

Je regarde de là où je suis sans pouvoir bouger. Tsunade scelle le chakra des deux premiers qui pleurait, et passe au troisième. Je demande sans m'en rendre compte.

« Vous le faites à tous ? C'est utile ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Kyubi aurait fait des distinctions Sasuke. »

Naruto me jette un coup d'œil. Je réalise qu'il doit penser que je m'inquiète pour eux. Je déglutis et détourne mon regard après l'avoir posé sur la dernière née. J'ai vu… qu'elle avait quelques cheveux roux sur son crâne. Je ferme les yeux en retenant un soupir. Non seulement ils sont difformes, mais en plus il y en a au moins un qui va plus ressembler à Kyubi qu'à moi ou Naruto. Mon cœur se serre alors que mon ventre se noue. Je dois sûrement grimacer. Je me sens vraiment nul de ne pas avoir pu attendre plus. Ils auraient pu… si j'avais tenu plus longtemps je suis sûr qu'ils auraient tous été normaux. Une fois que Tsunade a fini, de nouveaux pleurs retentissent dans la chambre. J'entends Naruto murmurer quelques mots.

« Ils… ont peut-être faim, … comment… comment on fait ? »

Tsunade lui répond qu'une infirmière va venir le voir rapidement pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Elle demande à Sakura d'aller en chercher une par la même occasion. Elle donne congé à Neji alors que Shizune revient avec un berceau, et attend que l'infirmière arrive. Elle lui explique la situation et lui demande d'être plus que présente pour nous et de tous nous expliquer dans les moindres détails. Et même plusieurs fois pour Naruto. Lequel pour la première fois de sa vie doit être d'accord là-dessus sans s'énerver. Et moi pendant ce temps je suis forcé d'écouter. Une fois ceci fait, Sakura et l'infirmière vont partir en compagnie de Shizune. Tsunade reste un peu puis se décide à nous laisser « en famille » quelques heures. Elle montre à Naruto le bouton pour appeler de l'aide si besoin est.

Le silence s'installe. Je crois que Naruto les observe car le son de ses mouvements est un peu éloigné du lit.

« S… Sasu, y'en a une qui a tes yeux. »

Je ne veux pas le savoir. J'inspire doucement et soupire pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en fiche.

« Sasu ? Tu m'écoutes ? Airi a les yeux rouges. »

Ma tête fait immédiatement volte-face. Naruto sourit en le voyant. Il n'attendait que ça, en fait. Il la prend dans ses bras et me demande en restant près des berceaux.

« Tu veux la voir ? »

« Naruto comment tu peux sourire. Ils sont difformes, ils s »

« Ils sont magnifiques et à nous. » m'interrompt-il d'un aplomb à toute épreuve. Puis il continue en me demandant, « Tu veux toujours pas les voir ? »

Je le regarde, puis abaisse mon regard sur Airi. Je tripote un peu le drap housse du lit où je me trouve, et parle doucement.

« Me les donne pas je… vais les faire tomber. »

Il sourit et s'approche avec Airi dans les bras. C'est une petite demoiselle brune avec des oreilles bien droites et une queue fine déjà un peu poilue. Et comme l'a dit Naruto, elle a les yeux rouges. J'y remarque un sharingan pas encore tout à fait développé dedans. Naruto parle tout bas alors que je prends l'oreille entre deux doigts pour la sentir.

« Faudra faire attention à ce qu'elle mette pas le feu à la maison quand elle apprendra ton katon familial. »

Je souris ; amusé malgré moi par ses bêtises.

« Tu veux voir les autres ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je veux bien. »

« Je te les amène dans l'ordre alors. »

« Ok. »

Il s'éloigne et revient avec le tout premier garçon né.

« Il va falloir qu'on leur trouve des prénoms Sasu. » renchérit-il.

« Je sais. »

Le tout premier né est blond. Ses yeux sont encore fermés lorsque Naruto le penche vers moi. Il a l'air endormi mais non, il les rouvre d'un coup et me regarde. J'ouvre grands mes paupières à mon tour en constatant qu'il a les yeux verrons : un bleu et un rouge sans sharingan. Je cache ma déception de voir le seul enfant sans oreilles ni queue de félin avoir un défaut à ses yeux.

« Il a un beau regard, hein ? » s'émerveille Naruto.

Je ne réponds rien. Il doit bien voir que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Mais il ne se démonte pas et retourne vers le berceau en continuant de parler.

« La deuxième est Airi. Tu l'as déjà vue. »

Il m'apporte donc le troisième né, un petit brun aux même oreilles et à la même queue que Airi ; tout aussi sombre. Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui me fait sourire et que je prononce à haute voix.

« Il a les yeux bleus. »

« Oui ! Ils sont pas de toi ceux là ! » s'amuse-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le quatrième arrive à son tour. Lui aussi a les cheveux noirs de ma famille. Ses yeux sont tout aussi sombres.

« Lui, c'est entièrement toi ! J'espère qu'il aura meilleur caractère. »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'appelé Hiroshi. » dis-je alors sans réfléchir.

« Hiroshi ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui. Ca veut dire que ce sera quelqu'un de franc et généreux. Il aura ta personnalité comme ça. »

Naruto reste silencieux en regardant droit devant lui. Il semble réfléchir et pourtant ce n'est pas courant de le voir réfléchir. Puis il déclare brusquement.

« D'accord ! Va pour Hiroshi ! Tiens-le-moi. »

« Hein ? Non ! Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

Il pose Hiroshi sur mon torse en me forçant à la tenir dans mes bras bien que je sois complètement allongé, et part quelques instants vers le fond de la pièce.

« T'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? L'infirmière m'a dit d'écrire les prénoms sur leur bracelet quand on aura trouvé. Y'a que Airi qui ma belle écriture dessus. »

Belle écriture… Je ne dis rien, autant ne pas l'énerver. Il revient armé d'un stylo et me demande de tenir le poignet du bébé sans lui faire de mal. Il écrit ensuite son prénom sur son bracelet, et retourne vers le berceau pour l'y écrire aussi sur l'affichette collée au pied.

« Et voilà ! »

Je lui demande automatiquement de revenir le chercher. Ce qu'il fait en s'amusant de me voir très mal à l'aise de devoir porter un bébé dans mes bras. Il me montre ensuite la dernière. Une petite aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux comme je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Des mots m'échappent.

« Elle a le pelage de Kyubi… »

« Le « pelage » ? Comment tu parles de ma fille, toi ! Elle est rousse voilà tout ! »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Naruto. Elle va apporter terreur autour d'elle… tout comme les autres… Ils vont être rej »

Il m'interrompt de nouveau d'un ton très dur.

« Non. On va l'appeler Yui. Comme ça, elle sera toujours joyeuse et ne fera jamais peur à personne comme Kyubi l'a fait. »

« Tu crois que les prénoms qu'on leur donne va influer sur leur futur peut-être ? »

« Toi tu y crois en tout cas. Alors on va l'appeler Yui. Et le premier, on va l'appeler Takeru. Ce sera lui le petit chef de la bande comme ça. »

Takeru veut dire chef. Je souris en demandant.

« Et le troisième alors ? Tu vas me trouver quoi comme idée ? »

« Hmm… » réfléchit-il. Il regarde par la fenêtre et semble tiquer, « Oh ! Je sais. Tõya. On va l'appeler Tõya. »

Je retiens un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et accepte tout en sachant très bien qu'il a tout simplement dû voir le pêcher devant l'hôpital. Tõya veut dire fleur de pêcher.

« Si tu veux. »

Il acquiesce en souriant d'un air fier, et va reposer Yui dans son lit avant d'écrire les prénoms de tout le monde sur les berceaux et bracelets.

« Au moins », déclare-t-il, « aucun ne se ressemble. On n'aura pas de mal à les reconnaître les un des autres. J'avais peur qu'ils soient tous pareils. »

Je souris sans me faire voir. Il a le dos tourner. Je le traite intérieurement d'imbécile. Il est tout heureux, l'idiot.

Une heure est passée. On est revenu nous expliquer à moi et Naruto les "bases" comme ce dernier s'amuse à les appeler. Il en avait oublié la moitié mais, heureusemen, pour certaines choses, moi je me rappelais. Je pense qu'à deux on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Naruto m'a taquiné en me faisant remarquer que j'avais finalement écouté aux premières explications ; que ce n'était donc pas la peine de faire celui qui boudait.

« Je ne boudais pas Naruto. Je me sentais mal. Et je me sens toujours mal. »

« Il faut pas. On va les poupouiller et ils auront tous une très belle vie ! »

J'émets un léger son d'accord. Pourtant mon ventre est toujours noué. Je sais très bien ce dont les gens sont capables face à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de différents. Je l'ai vu avec Naruto. Quelques instants passent pendant lesquels Naruto s'émerveille devant Takeru. Je le regarde faire en silence d'abord puis je lui demande soudain.

« Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire par rapport à Itachi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à eux. »

Il s'est automatiquement immobilisé. Tout net. Il a l'air d'une statue tenant un bébé vivant dans ses bras. Puis il dirige son regard vers le mien sans sourire.

« Comment ça Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à f »

« Je sais qu'il est dans le village Naruto. »

« Dis pas n'imp »

Je l'interromps de nouveau.

« Arrêtes. Naruto je sais que tu m'as dit qu'on ne devait plus en parler mais je te le demande quand même : Comment on va faire s'il s'en prend à eux ? »

Il se tait d'abord le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire. Il baisse son regard sur Takeru en le berçant tout doucement. Puis il prend la parole très calmement.

« Ils ne craignent rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Naruto, Itachi est entré dans le jardin, il a pénétré la maison je suis sûr, … c… Comment veux-tu que je crois à ce que tu me dis ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance. J'ai rien le droit de te dire sur lui Sasuke. Mais je sais que nos enfants ne craignent rien. C'est tout. »

« Tu vas me dire qu'il ne va pas s'amuser à vouloir leur faire du mal, à nous les prendre, juste pour me faire réagir comme il l'a f »

« Sasuke arrête. » déclare-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, « Je te le dis : Itachi ne leur fera rien de mal. Ils ne craignent rien. »

Je reste silencieux, puis soupire en acceptant pour le moment de le croire. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant plus rassurer. Je me pose même un peu plus de questions quant à ce que Naruto peut savoir sur Itachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Mais moi je sais que j'ai très bien entendu. Je regarde Naruto qui parle un peu avec Sai sans les écouter. Je n'aime pas quand on me cache des choses aussi visiblement. S'ils voulaient ne rien me dire, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas discuter devant moi comme ils l'ont fait."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! n.n. Et voilà un chapitre de plus pour vous ! J'espère qu'ils vous a plu. C'était un peu comme un chapiter de transition. La suite sera postée dans quinze jours ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! #petit clin d'oeil# Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Je suis grand-père ! *.*

Itachi : Je suis tonton ! *.*

Nana : ... euh ben félicitation.


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 27.**

« Sasuke arrête. » déclare-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, « Je te le dis. Itachi ne leur fera rien de mal. Ils ne craignent rien. »

Je reste silencieux, puis soupire en acceptant pour le moment de le croire. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant plus rassurer. Je me pose même un peu plus de questions quant à ce que Naruto peut savoir sur Itachi.

Le lendemain, je vais voir arriver Sai dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander à Naruto ce qu'il fait là que ce dernier l'accueille à bras ouverts.

« Sai ! Salut ! Ca va ? »

« Oui. Je suis amusé, j'ai demandé Sasuke Uchiwa à l'accueil et la femme m'a demandé en quelle section c'était. Elle m'a pris pour un fou quand je lui ai dit maternité ! » dit-il en riant.

Je fronce les sourcils et n'attends plus.

« Bon. Et tu fais quoi, ici ? »

« Je viens voir les nouveaux nés, tiens ! » dit-il comme si ça coulait de source avant d'ajouter, « Et puis aussi, je voulais te donner ça, Naruto. »

Il lui tend un paquet cadeau ; surprenant Naruto.

« On m'a dit que ça se faisait le jour de la naissance des amis. Et comme je pense que tu es ce qui se rapproche plus d'un ami, joyeux anniversaire. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux en même temps que moi. J'ouvre la bouche avant lui.

« Naruto ! Ton anniversaire ! Je… J'avais prévu de faire »

« Je sais. » me dit-il en souriant, « Quand je suis arrivé à la maison hier la cuisinière était prête à flamber avec ce que t'avais laissé dans le four. »

Il s'approche de moi et se penche pour me donner un léger baiser.

« Merci ! »

« Mais de quoi ? J'ai rien put faire ! »

« Mais non. Tu m'as donné les plus beaux cadeaux que je pouvais avoir. Cinq bébés et toi toujours en vie. C'est très bien. »

Je me tais. Je lui murmure ensuite un « joyeux anniversaire » un peu timidement et d'un air malgré tout déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire comme je voulais.

« Tiens ! C'est marrant, ils ont des queues et des oreilles ? Neji me l'avait dit mais je pensais que c'était une blague ! » déclare Sai.

Naruto se tourne vers lui.

« Oui. Ils sont beaux, hein ? »

« Ils sont bizarres. »

Naruto n'attend pas pour bousculer Sai en lui râlant après que nos enfants sont très beaux et pas le moins du monde bizarre. Qu'ils sont uniques et qu'au moins ils ne se fondront pas dans la masse. Il défie Sai du regard de dire autre chose de désobligeant. Sai qui reste silencieux quelques instants avant de déclarer être d'accord avec Naruto.

Ce type est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, quand même…

« Au fait Naruto. Il est parti aujourd'hui. Ca y est. »

Je hausse une sourcil et interroge Sai.

« Parti ? Qui ça ? »

Mais Naruto demande au même moment pour combien de temps. Ce à quoi Sai répond sans faire attention à ma question.

« Pour 4 ans minimum. Peut-être 8 s'il trouve quelque chose. »

« Qui part ? Qui est parti ? » fais-je entendre assez fort.

Sai se tourne vers moi en paraissant un peu surpris. Naruto répond qu'il s'agit de Neji. Je m'étonne donc.

« Neji ? Il est parti pour 4 ans ? Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Pas « ans ». T'as mal entendu Sasu. Ce sont juste des jours. » m'affirme-t-il.

Mais moi je sais que j'ai très bien entendu. Je regarde Naruto qui parle un peu avec Sai sans les écouter. Je n'aime pas quand on me cache des choses aussi visiblement. S'ils voulaient ne rien me dire, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas discuter devant moi comme ils l'ont fait.

Et puis sans qu'on ne s'y attendent, Sai s'exclame.

« OH ! Oh mon Dieu ! Naruto tu devrais arrêter le lait périmé ! T'es infecte !»

Naruto rougit automatiquement et frappe brutalemnt Sai en lui criant dessus qu'il s'agit d'un des bébés et non de lui. Sai déclare alors que nous avons des bébés qui fouettent en secouant sa main devant son visage et en s'écartant légèrement. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et pouffe de rire en voyant le visage toujours rouge de Naruto. Sûrement de la gêne mêlée à de la colère. Sai s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit pour s'éloigner des bébés. Naruto trouve celui qui lui a laissé un cadeau, et s'en occupe en continuant de râler après Sai qui finit par nous interroger.

« Vous avez trouver les prénoms alors ? »

Sai se relève finalement et se rapproche.

« Ils ont des sceaux ? »

« Oui », explique Naruto, » Ils vont disparaitre dans quelques jours. »

« Ah ben c'est un peu comme toi, alors ? Pour contenir le chakra de Kyubi, c'est ça ? »

Je fronce un sourcil et interviens dans la discussion.

« Comment tu sais qu'il a un sceau, toi ? »

Sai se tourne vers moi en écarquillant les yeux et réponds le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ben il apparaît quand il s'excite, non ? Donc ça paraît un peu no »

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa phrase pour l'interroger.

« T'as couché avec Naruto ! »

Le concerné se retourne avec Takeru dans ses bras en rougissant.

« Sasuke ! Ca va pas de dire un truc pareil ! J'ai jamais couché avec Sai ! »

Sai qui sourit en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Naruto qui lui demande timidement.

« C'est Neji qui te l'a dit, non ? »

« Oui. » répond Sai en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lequel clin d'œil je n'apprécie pas le moins du monde.

« Oui et bien tu te contenteras d'en entendre parler. Point. » conclus-je fermement.

Naruto sourit et me demande si je suis jaloux ce à quoi je réponds évidemment d'un oui avant de me rallonger correctement.

Sai va rester un peu puis repartir. Enfin tranquille dirai-je, mais au final c'est quasiment tous nos anciens compagnons de classe qui vont venir les un après les autres pour voir les nouveaux nés et « la maman » comme à dit Shikamaru qui d'ailleurs s'est reçu un oreiller en guise de récompense. Je n'ai pas vraiment participé aux exclamations de joie et d'émerveillements divers et variés. Je n'aime pas ça : le monde. Plus vite ils s'en allaient, mieux je me portais. Vous imaginez donc bien que lorsqu'Ino a entrepris de vouloir rester un peu plus pour papoter avec Sakura en papouillant les bébés, je ne me suis plus senti. J'ai joué les fatigués devant Naruto qui a « gentiment » mis dehors les deux demoiselles. Je me suis bizarrement senti bien mieux tout de suite après. Kakashi aussi est venu mais très rapidement ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je me suis senti bête et minable d'être dans ma situation devant lui. Juste avant la fin des visites, les bébés dormant, Naruto s'est installé sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il est accoudé au matelas et me regarde silencieusement en jouant avec l'une de mes mains.

« Ca va aller cette nuit ? » me demande-t-il.

« Comme ça a été la nuit d'avant. »

« Comment tu fais alors que tu peux pas encore te lever ? »

« J'appelle une infirmière. »

Il rit doucement. Il réfléchit un peu puis me propose en souriant d'un air coquin.

« Tu veux que je reste ? Je peux faire des clones. Un pour chaque bébés. Et puis comme ça, moi je peux m'occuper de toi ! »

Je souris à mon tour en devinant tout de suite à quoi il pense avec cet air sur son visage.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'occuper de moi ? »

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et se lève avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Son bras droit passe par-dessus mon corps tandis que sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche. Il me donne un tendre et langoureux baiser puis se recule légèrement en poussant un râle d'aise.

« HHHhhh… tu peux pas savoir comme ça me manque. »

Je lui rétorque automatiquement « Bien sûr que si qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » et pose ma main gauche sur sa joue droite pour le faire venir à moi. Je veux un autre baiser et il le sait. J'écarte mes jambes en sentant son genoux droit vouloir se poser entre.

Tout ça quand, en même temps, comme régler comme des horloges, Tõya et Yui se mettent à pleurer, et une infirmière entre dans la chambre avant de s'immobiliser en nous voyant moi et Naruto.

« Messieurs, ils faut vous reposer s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas déjà assez de 5 enfants ? »

Naruto rougit en se levant et contourne le lit pour aller l'aider avec les bébés. Moi, pendant ce temps, une question naît dans mon esprit.

… est-ce que… est-ce que si jamais Naruto me prend à nouveau, tout va recommencer encore une fois ? Est-ce que Kyubi va me mettre enceinte encore et encore sans s'en lasser ? Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ça, moi ! Je vais observer Naruto s'occuper des petits qui vont pleurer tour à tour. D'abord Yui pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de Tõya, puis Takeru pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Hiroshi, puis Airi.

« Sasu, quand tu pourras à nouveau marcher, t'as intérêt à m'aider correctement une fois à la maison ! Parce que d'ici quelques semaines moi je devrais retourner en mission, hein ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Je le sais ce qui va se passer, mais je ne suis pas enchanté à cette idée.

« Sasu ? »

Naruto revient vers moi, Airi dans ses bras, et me demande.

« Y'a quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas si j'y arriverai Naruto. »

« Arriver à quoi ? »

« A… à m'occuper d'eux sans toi. »

Et lui la meilleure réponse qu'il trouve à me donner, c'est une tête d'idiot pendant une trentaine de secondes suivi d'un pouffement de rire. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde sur le côté à son opposé ; tout simplement vexé. Il contourne le lit et revient s'asseoir sur la chaise en parlant.

« Pourquoi tu crois ça ? C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que t'avais failli être papa avant moi ? »

« J'ai aucune envie de parler de ça. » dis-je en détournant à nouveau mon regard.

« Dis-moi. Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Et… c'était qui cette femme ? »

Je reste silencieux, puis lui raconte finalement.

« C'était une prisonnière d'Orochimaru elle aussi. Une de ses « élèves ». On s'est juste trouvé et… j'ai pensé à t'oublier avec son aide. Et j'ai juste pété un câble en me rendant compte qu'elle se foutait de moi juste pour pouvoir permettre à Orochimaru d'avoir un autre réceptacle quand mon propre corps serait inutilisable. … Et de toute façon je ne l'aurai jamais laissé prendre mon corps. »

« Tu l'as tué comment, Orochimaru ? »

« Je l'ai égorgé quand il me violait. Avec mon seau. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais pour ne rien ressentir parce que… c'était trop compliqué sinon. Quand il s'est perdu dans son plaisir immonde, je les juste égorgé. Voilà tout. »

Un léger silence prend place. Mon regard se dirige vers lui, puis sur Airi qu'il tient toujours dans ses bras.

« Naruto. »

« Hein ? »

« Comment… comment ça va se passer pour le sexe ? »

Il me regarde en rougissant un peu.

« Comment ça pour … ça ? »

« Ben quand on fera l'amour maintenant. Kyubi, … il va pas faire… encore et encore la même chose, rassure-moi ? »

Blanc.

« Euh ben je sais pas… Je … je lui demanderai avant que tu ne reviennes à la maison ? »

« Tu parles avec lui ? »

« J'y arrive quand je me concentre vraiment bien. »

Je souris en pensant que ça ne doit donc pas être très souvent. Il le devine et me pointe du doigt.

« Arrêtes de penser un truc comme ça ! »

« A quoi je pense ? »

« Que c'est pas souvent que je lui parle. »

Je souris un peu plus en retenant mal une petite exclamation amusée. Airi met fin à la discussion en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet. Puis elle fait des bruits avec sa bouche. Je la regarde en reprenant la parole.

« Naruto j'ai peur d'être tout seul avec eux. »

« T'auras qu'à faire des clones ! Un pour chacun ! »

Je souris. J'y avais à vrai dire déjà pensé. Je ne l'imaginais pas le faire lui-même mais je ne le lui dis pas.

« Ce sera moi quand même Naruto. »

« T'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas m'en aller tout de suite. »

« Hm. Tu me promets, hein ? »

« Oui. Je serai peut-être un peu absent quelques heures par-ci par-là sur certaines journées, mais je serai là le soir pendant une ou deux semaines au moins. Rien que pour toi ! »

« Et les bébés surtout. »

« Oui mais pour toi aussi. Je vais pas t'oublier même si j'ai à m'occuper de 5 bébés avec toi en plus ! »

Je m'offusque d'un coup en souriant malgré tout.

« Comment ça « en plus » ! »

Il rit et s'excuse en se levant. Airi a faim et sa sœur et ses frères ne vont pas attendre longtemps après elle pour quémander bruyamment. Je le regarde et, pris d'une envie soudaine, j'essaie de m'asseoir. Je n'ai plus de drogue contre la douleur. Je m'appuie sur mes bras, et me redresse lentement sur le lit. Je m'étonne de ne pas ressentir grand-chose. Sakura est vraiment douée contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je ne devrais pas la sous-estimer autant. Après tout, c'est l'élève de Tsunade.

Je souris en remarquant que Naruto n'a toujours pas vu dans quelle position je suis. Je m'installe un peu mieux en remontant l'oreiller du lit sur la tête et m'y appuie tranquillement avant de demander.

« Tu m'apprends Naruto ? »

« Hein ? » me demande-t-il en se retournant. Il écarquille les yeux et manque de me crier dessus en voulant me faire rallonger. Mais je l'interromps avant qu'il ne puisse le faire et lui assure ne pas avoir mal ; pas le moins du monde. Je tends les bras en forçant un sourire. Je pense qu'il est d'ailleurs bien fait car Naruto comprend et vient me donner Airi en parlant doucement.

« Je vais préparer le biberon. Tu la tiens ? »

« Oui. »

En fait, il a appelé l'infirmière pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Quelques jours passent. Aujourd'hui, je sors de l'hôpital avec tout notre petit monde. Avant-hier, Naruto m'a surpris dans la douche de l'hôpital. J'étais en plein observation de mon… entrejambe. Il s'est moqué de moi en me demandant si la vue m'avait manquée. Je me suis retenu, je ne sais comment, de lui balancer la pomme de douche à la figure. J'ai rougis et continuer de me regarder quand même. … ça faisait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas vu. En plus avec les envies à répétition d'aller aux toilettes avant l'accouchement qui s'intensifiaient, j'avais vraiment peur de… d'être un peu… enfin… déformé, quoi. Du coup je n'arrête pas de me regarder quand… j'en ai l'occasion. Aux toilettes ou sous la douche donc. Naruto m'a dit avoir eu une petite discussion avec Kyûbi. Ce dernier lui a dit ne pas avoir dans l'idée de nous refaire vivre ça. J'appréhende un peu, mais je suis trop pressé d'être à la maison avec lui pour retenir mon envie de le sentir en moi.

Aujourd'hui donc je rentre à la maison. Naruto doit arriver dans l'heure. Il m'a dit d'attendre un peu avant midi pour qu'il puisse faire correctement le ménage et tout installer pour les quintuplés dans la maison. Il m'a demandé la permission d'utiliser l'ancienne chambre de mes parents. Je lui ai dis d'utiliser celle d'Itachi il a automatiquement rétorqué qu'elle était trop petite. A croire qu'il avait déjà préparé la réponse en sachant que je lui dirai ça. Je lui ai donc autorisé à bouger tout dans la chambre de mes parents un peu à contre cœur mais il aurait bien fallu le faire un jour de toute façon. Et puis c'est notre chambre qui se trouve être la plus proche donc c'est un meilleur choix pour avoir un œil sur les bébés.

Naruto arrive à l'heure prévue. J'ai le droit à un baiser puis à un câlin rapide, et réponds allez bien et être prêt à partir lorsqu'il me le demande. Il se tourne ensuite sur les couffins déjà prêts, et créé 4 clones pour nous aider. Moi, je porte mes affaires. Nous n'allons vraiment pas passer inaperçu dans les rues du village. Si j'avais su, je pense que j'aurai préféré accouché à la maison, … En même temps on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis quand ça s'est fait.

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison. Tout de même. Je m'étonne de voir la parquet reluire dans l'entrée.

« T'as vraiment fait le ménage ? »

« Ben oui ! »

Il entre. Ou plutôt, ils entrent. Je les suis jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de mes parents. Je m'immobilise en voyant la pièce complètement changée. C'est une vraie pouponnière en bonne et dû forme. J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à…

« Naruto qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! »

« Ben, .. j'ai peint, mis un nouveau parquet, j'ai installé les meubles qu'il fallait, j'ai monté les berceaux, … 'fin j'ai fait une chambre de bébé quoi ! »

J'entre plus en avant. La chambre à l'air d'être un peu séparée en deux un côté fille et un côté garçon. Ca m'ébloui tellement les couleurs sont pastels.

« T'aime pas ? » me demande-t-il.

« Euh c'est… clair. »

« Ben c'est une chambre d'enfant ! Moi j'aurai bien aimé en avoir une comme ça étant petit. J'étais cantonner à du gris sur mes murs… c'était triste. »

Ce n'est pas faux ; mieux vaut du clair que du sombre. Je me penche et ramasse une peluche sur le sol en l'interrogeant.

« Et ? T'as trouvé tout ça où ? »

« Ben à la banque ! J'suis un ninja qui rapporte des sous qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Naruto. Sérieusement. Où tu as pu avoir tout ça ? »

Il sourit et me tire la langue en me disant qu'il ne parlera pas même sous la torture. Je laisse courir. Ce sont sûrement des cadeaux de tous ses amis. Un par-ci, un par-là. Pourtant, ça à quand même l'air vraiment neuf.

« Dis-moi Naruto. »

« Hm ? »

Les clones disparaissent petit à petit après avoir installé les bébés dans leur berceau. Je m'approche de Naruto et l'enlace à la taille. J'embrasse son cou en collant mon torse à son dos, pose mon menton sur son épaule droite, et demande.

« C'est Itachi qui est parti pour plusieurs années ? »

Son torse se soulève lentement, et s'abaisse en provoquant un bruyant soupir.

« Sasu… arrêtes avec ton frère. Je croyais que tu voulais l'oublier ? »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai peur pour les petits. Même si tu me dis savoir j'angoisse. Et puis… je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il est ici au village si ce n'est pas pour me tuer en premier ou pour détruire le village. Ou… pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Tu sais bien. L'Akatsuki prévoyait d'avoir tous les bijuus ».

« Oui. Je sais. Mais l'Akatsuki a été démantelée, et Itachi ne fera rien de dangereux pour nous ou pour le village. Je te signale que je suis peut-être parti pendant presque autant de temps que toi avec Jiraya-sama, mais j'étais quand même au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le village. »

« Tu l'appelles encore Jiraya-sama. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je changerai de suffixe juste parce qu'il ne m'accepte plus en tant qu'élève. C'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

Silence. Je reprends le sujet premier sans vouloir en démordre.

« Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il fait en ce moment, hein ? Tu en sais bien plus que moi. Neji et Sai aussi, hein ? »

« Sasu. J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »

« Ecoutes Naruto. »

Je me racle la gorge et le force à se tourner face à moi. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et déclare.

« Je… j'ai... oublié l'idée de… le tuer. En fait, … je ne pourrai pas. Je suis… pétrifié quand je le vois. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Ce que… j'aimerai savoir, … », je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre un souffle à peu près normal et continue : « c'est pourquoi il a fait ça. Et pourquoi il m'a laissé vivre moi. »

Un silence prend place. Naruto soupire. Je le lâche et le laisse reculer d'un pas pour réfléchir un peu.

« Bon écoutes Sasuke. Je… je vais te dire juste un truc. D'accord ? »

J'hésite, et acquiesce. Naruto inspire profondément de nouveau et soupire le plus sèchement qu'il peut.

« Itachi était bien dans le village. Oui. Et oui c'est lui qui est parti pour plusieurs années. »

« J'avais bien entendu alors ? »

« Oui. Et il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs mois et même années. Alors… alors si d'ici là tu veux toujours savoir, … essaie de moins le haïr et… demande-lui quand il reviendra. »

« Donc… donc ça veut dire qu'il travaille pour le village ? Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te dirai qu'une seule chose. »

« Naruto dis-moi au moins ce qu »

Il m'interrompt.

« Sasu, tu en sais déjà plus que tu ne le devrais. On risque tous les deux des problèmes si ça s'apprend. Et nos bébés aussi par la même occasion. »

Je gigote en me mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure et regarde Naruto puis nos enfants.

« Ils ne craignent rien, hein ? »

« Rien du tout. En tout cas venant d'Itachi. »

« .. et… il va rentrer dans 4 ans ? »

« Quatre, six, deux, … je ne sais pas Sasuke. Mais ce sera dans longtemps. »

Longtemps, hein…

Bien. Pensons pour le moment au présent. Nous verrons bien.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Ils pensent que je n'ai été à l'académie que deux ans étant petit et que j'ai tout oublié. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai du mal à me faire respecter avec Takeru. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Naruto. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ahaha ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons avoir une ellipse de temps (mais vous l'avez peut-être deviné vu la preview). J'espère que celui-ci vous a plû et que vous allez me laisser des reviews ! Merci encore et d'avance ! **

Densetsu : Je suis grand-père ! #rit d'un air bête#

Nana : ... oui. C'est pas la première fois avec moi tu sais. Il faudrait te remettre du choc tu sais.

Densetsu : Je suis grand-père ! #rit d'un air bête#

Nana : #soupire et se tourne vers Itachi en se disant qu'au moins, lui, il n'est pas comme ça.#

Itachi : Je suis tonton ! #rit d'un air bête#

Nana : ...


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

Note aux reviewers : Bonjour bonjour ! Alors je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart des reviews, mais il y a une raison ! Je dois passer des rattrapages et je suis donc dans mes révisions (encore et toujours... ). Donc je vais vous poster les chapitres à peu près normalement ce week-end mais sans répondre aux reviews pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je posterai mercredi donc les publications de ce jour-là seront sûrement décalées. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les reviews auront une réponse mais seulement ce sera à partir du 23 (voir 24). Je les mets en attente jusque là tout en essayant de prendre le temps de vous poster les chapitres normalement. Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture!

**POW Sasuke. 28.**

« TAKERU ! OU TU AS ENCORE MIS LA JUPE DE TA SŒUR ! »

C'est pas vrai ce gamin va me rendre fou ! Pas encore tout à fait 6 ans et il est encore pire que Naruto à 12 !

J'entends un rire sonore. SON rire sonore. Puis des pas de course. Je passe dans le couloir en sortant de la chambre de Airi, et écarquille les yeux en voyant Takeru courir dans tous les sens avec la jupe de sa sœur sur la tête. Je tends le bras et l'attrape au vol en criant après Takeru d'aller chercher son cartable et de m'attendre dans l'entrée.

« Maieuuuu… ! Je voulais que papa vienne, moi ! »

« Il est en mission. Il t'a expliqué hier. Il viendra vous chercher ce soir après l'école. »

« Je voulais qu'il me voit lancer mes kunaïs ! »

« J'ai la caméra pour ça. »

Il soupire et tape du pied avant d'enfin m'obéir. Je retourne dans la chambre d'Airi et Yui, et donne sa jupe à cette dernière pour qu'elle l'enfile pendant qu'Airi vérifie son cartable.

« Tu as tout ma puce ? »

« Oui Dada. T'en fais pas ! » déclare-t-elle en me souriant sereinement avant que sa sœur ne me demande de l'aide pour sa jupe. Elle a encore un peu de mal avec sa queue pour s'habiller. Autant les trois autres en ont une fine qui n'est du coup pas dur à faire enfiler dans les ouvertures que je leur fais, autant elle, Yui, en a une toute en volume ce qui ne facilite pas l'habillage. Une fois ces deux demoiselles prêtes, je leur demande d'aller m'attendre dans l'entrée et me dirige vers la chambre de Tõya, Takeru et Hiroshi où ce dernier doit encore se trouver.

« Hiroshi ? Tu es prêt ? »

« Je veux pas y aller ! »

Je soupire.

« Hiroshi, c'est ton premier jour à l'académie. Comment peux-tu déjà savoir que ça ne va pas te plaire, hein ? »

« Je veux pas devenir ninja ! » me dit-il de façon très net. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu dois quand même y aller au minimum deux ans Hiroshi. Quand tu auras huit ans, tu pourras choisir d'aller dans une école normale. D'accord ? »

« Je veux pas y aller. »

« Allez. Dépêche-toi sinon ton frère va encore nous inventer une catastrophe et nous mettre en retard. »

Je me relève et prends sa main puis son cartable de la seconde. Je l'emmène dans l'entrée avec moi, et m'immobilise en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Naruto. Takeru se retourne vers lui et hurle de joie de voir son papa présent. Moi je me demande plutôt ce qu'il se passe car Naruto est un peu… pâle dirai-je.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te croyais en mission ? »

« Ben ça a été annulé. Du coup je vous accompagne aujourd'hui. Ah ! Mais gardes la caméra quand même ! ». Il se penche en avant vers les petits et souriant, « On va vous filmer quand même, hein ? »

« Tu vas voir papa ! Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que toi avec les kunaïs ! » déclare Takeru. Personnellement je me demande s'il dira toujours ça tout à l'heure devant tout le monde et avec son premier kunaï dans les mains. Il me rappelle vraiment Naruto quand nous étions petits. Au village, maintenant qu'il s'est un peu agrandit même s'il reste un des villages cachés du pays, les enfants ont le choix d'aller en école normale ou non à partir de 8 ans. En fait, les parents doivent s'occuper de leur apprendre à lire et à écrire avant leur 6 ans. Enfin, .. les bases au minimum. A 6 ans, ils entrent à l'académie ninja pour deux ans. C'est un village ninja alors même s'ils ne continuent pas par la suite, ils sont obligés d'avoir une base pour ça aussi. Et à partir de leur 8 ans, les enfants choisissent. Takeru, on est tous certains dans la maison qu'il veut devenir ninja. Il s'est mis en tête d'être Hokage à la suite de Naruto.

… il faudrait déjà que Naruto le devienne moi je dis. De plus, Takeru parle beaucoup mais il n'est pas très doué pour tout ce qui est intellectuel. C'est bien pour ça qu'il me rappelle Naruto. Par contre, c'est un enfant d'une fierté démesurée. Quand j'ai dû leur apprendre à lire et à écrire, Tõya et Airi n'ont eu aucun mal. Yui a été aidé par sa sœur, Hiroshi très étrangement avait l'air de déjà un peu connaître. Et quand Tõya a voulu aider Takeru qui peinait comme pas possible, ce dernier lui a crié dessus qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il y arriverait. Pourtant le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu au bord des larmes sur son cahier… Je me rappelle de son visage rouge de honte et de colère envers lui-même de ne pas comprendre. Je crois qu'il a demandé à Naruto sans le dire à moi et aux autres. Il a mis deux à trois fois plus de temps pour bien apprendre et rattraper ses frères et sœurs. Alors je m'inquiète pour ce qui est de l'école. On sait tous ici comment il est et ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire avec lui pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas et ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais à l'école, il n'y aura pas qu'eux. Il y aura d'autres gamins et les professeurs qui ne sont pas forcément patients et diligents avec les enfants. J'espère qu'ils tomberont sur Iruka. Ce dernier les connait. Il a quelques fois joué les baby-sitter lorsqu'ils étaient tous petits et que Naruto partait en mission plusieurs jours. J'ai mis du temps à… à réussir à m'occuper seul des cinq en même temps. Enfin à vrai dire j'ai encore maintenant du mal parfois. Il m'arrive de créer un clone et de faire attention à ce qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je n'ai le droit à aucune technique ninja si basique soit-elle. Les enfants eux même ne savent pas que j'ai pu être ninja. Ils pensent que je n'ai été à l'académie que deux ans étant petit et que j'ai tout oublié. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai du mal à me faire respecter avec Takeru. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Naruto.

Nous sortons donc à sept de la maison. Naruto tient la main de Takeru et Yui, et moi celle de Hiroshi et Airi qui tient celle de Tõya. Nous sortons vraiment très peu à la normale. Voir pas du tout. Je me sens mal quand les enfants sont dévisagés alors qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. On a essayé de leur expliquer avec Naruto qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres enfants mais ça n'a rien donné de très convaincant. Ils vont être mis devant le fait accompli dans quelques minutes maintenant… J'appréhende énormément. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul. Naruto aussi même s'il le montre moins que moi. Ce doit être lui le plus anxieux par rapport à ça.

Soudain, Yui me fait sortir de mes pensées en demandant quelque chose.

« Pourquoi il est pas ninja Dada ? »

Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers Naruto, puis vers moi en attendant une réponse. Je reste sans voix. Ils ne m'avaient jamais posé la question et je ne m'en plains d'ailleurs pas.

« C'est comme ça Yui. » répond simplement Naruto sans développer. Il me jette ensuite un coup d'œil sans rien dire. Il semble vraiment sérieux depuis tout à l'heure… Tellement que je me demande s'il ne voudrait pas repousser un peu leur entrée à l'école. Il doit vraiment s'inquiéter bien plus que ce que je ne peux imaginer.

Plus nous approchons de l'académie ninja, plus nous rencontrons parents et enfants s'y dirigeant. Et plus les nôtres réalisent quelque chose qu'ils n'osent dire à haute voix. Avant, c'était Takeru le plus étrange pour eux sans oreilles ni queue de félins. Mais ils doivent se rendre compte petit à petit que ce sont en fait eux les enfants à part.

« Ils sont tous comme moi ! » déclare Takeru. « Pourquoi ils ont pas de queue et d'oreilles ? C'est moi l'unique normalement ! » s'énerve-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Je leur rappelle alors la discussion que nous avons encore eu hier. Je leur demande de ne pas faire attention aux remarques si certaines venaient à arriver d'autres enfants, parents ou professeur. Et même de me les rapporter si jamais elles leur font mal. Naruto fait de même. Nous entrons dans l'académie. La cour est toujours la même. Une cour comme on en voit partout. Je crois qu'ils ont rajouté une ou deux balançoires depuis notre époque à Naruto et moi. Et même changer le parcours d'acrobatie. Je me souviens qu'ils nous arrivaient parfois de faire des entraînements dessus au tout début. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps d'ailleurs. Je regarde Airi et Yui en me frappant intérieurement de leur avoir fait mettre des jupes aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour ! »

Nous nous retournons tous de concert. Neji vient de nous interpeller. Naruto sourit le premier et s'approche de lui.

« Salut ! Tu es en congé toi aussi ? »

Neji me regarde, sourit à Naruto en lui serrant la main, et acquiesce.

« Oui. Je viens aussi amener Hana. »

Neji et Hinata ont eu une fille un ans après nous. Je m'étonne donc de la savoir ici.

« Mais elle a 5 ans, non ? Pourquoi si tôt ? »

« C'est une Hyûga. C'est comme ça. » répond-il en haussant une épaule.

Hinata nous rejoint avec sa fille. C'est une petite demoiselle aux cheveux mi-long. Elle a les yeux rivés sur la queue de Yui qui gigote dans tous les sens. Nous nous saluons les un les autres en prenant de rapides nouvelles. Cela fait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. Je crois que ça doit faire deux mois que je n'avais pas entendu parler de Neji. Bizarrement, après quelques minutes de timidité mutuelle entre nos enfants, Airi va tendre sa main à Hana et se présenter en lui demandant si elle voudrait venir jouer avec elle et sa sœur sur les balançoires. J'en ai installé une dans le jardin l'année dernière pour eux et je dois dire que c'était une bonne idée. Enfin quand ils ne se battent pas pour montrer dessus. Hana accepte et part avec les filles. Hiroshi me demande s'il peut s'éloigner. Je le lui accorde en le prévenant qu'il faut que je puisse le voir d'où je suis. Il part donc ; suivi rapidement de Tõya. Takeru, lui, reste avec nous. Il est accroché à la main de Naruto et ne semble pas à l'aise. Il doit y avoir trop de monde pour lui peut-être. Neji et Naruto discutent travail pendant que je surveille de loin nos enfants. Airi et Yui sont le centre d'intérêt des petites filles à cause de leur queue et de leur oreilles. Yui semble mal à l'aise mais Airi, elle, à l'air d'expliquer calmement et de se laisser un peu toucher. Ces yeux aussi semblent intriguer. Je souris en la voyant les ouvrir grand alors qu'une petite fille de son âge approche tout prêt son visage pour mieux voir.

« Et bien ? Tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres ? Tu es Takeru, c'est ça ? »

Je baisse mon visage en même temps que Naruto et Neji. Hinata s'est accroupie et parle à Takeru qui se cache derrière la main de Naruto comme il peut. Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête. Hinata l'interroge à nouveau.

« Il n'y a aucun jeu qui t'intéresse dans la cour ? »

Takeru ne répond toujours pas, mais nous voyons tous qu'il semble regarder du coin de l'œil la cage à poule. Hinata se redresse et lui tend la main.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Ca m'intéresse aussi. »

Naruto tend alors sa main prise par Takeru en direction d'Hinata et prend la parole.

« Vas-y Takeru. Hinata est une amie de papa. Vas jouer un peu. »

Il obéit. Un peu à contre cœur, mais il le fait. Il attrape la main d'Hinata et se dirige vers la cage à poule avec elle. C'aurait été moi qui lui aurait dit, je doute qu'il y soit allé.

Je les regarde un peu tous de loin, et me tourne vers Neji et Naruto qui se sont arrêtés de parler et qui semblent m'observer. Je demande.

« Quoi ? »

« Sasu, … il faudra qu'on parle d'un truc ce soir. » me répond Naruto.

« Un truc ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce soir. Pas là s'il te plaît. »

Je hausse les épaules et lui accorde ma patience. Neji se met brusquement à courir. Je le suis des yeux et le vois se diriger vers sa fille qui vient de tomber de la balançoire. Elle se relève avant qu'il n'arrive et semble lui faire un grand sourire pour lui montrer que tout va bien. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Naruto se glisser dans la mienne. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et le laisse me donner un bref baiser.

« Tu m'embrasses comme ça, toi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une excuse ? » me demande-t-il.

« C'est juste rare maintenant. »

Il sourit sans rien dire et resserre sa main dans la mienne.

Takeru revient avec Hinata. Tõya aussi nous rejoint. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi il semble s'être fait un ou deux amis. Et puis j'aperçois Iruka un peu plus loin dans la cour. Je demande un instant à Naruto et le laisse avec les autres. Je vais voir Iruka.

« Iruka ! »

L'interpellé se retourne et me sourit en me voyant m'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

« Bonjour. »

Je suis un peu tendu. Je me gratte le crâne et lui demande.

« C'est… enfin vous savez quelle sera votre classe ? »

Il sourit et me fait un clin d'œil en me disant que tous seront avec lui. Je soupire de soulagement. Au moins, je sais qu'ils n'auront pas de remarque désobligeante sur le physique par leur professeur.

« J'ai la petite de Neji et Hinata aussi. »

« Ah ? C'est très bien, elle a l'air de s'être prise d'amitié avec Yui et Airi. »

La conversation continue un peu jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je rejoins Naruto qui se moque gentiment de mon inquiétude. Mais il n'oublie pas pour autant de me demander si Iruka est bien leur professeur. Ce que je confirme. La journée passe tranquillement. Iruka leur a à tous fait passer la petite épreuve des kunaïs en début d'après-midi. Yui a été la meilleure de la classe. Et Takeru…

« DADA ! Il faut que tu mettes un tronc d'arbre pour les kunaïs dans le jardin ! »

Nous venons de rentrer à la maison. Takeru est d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'il n' pas réussi à planter un seul des kunaïs qu'il avait à lancer tout à l'heure. Il est vexé.

Naruto répond pour moi.

« C'est hors de question. Si tu veux t'entraîner au lancé, tu nous demandes si tu veux, mais pas dans la maison ni dans le jardin. On t'emmènera sur les airs d'entrainements. »

Takeru se tourne alors vers Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

« Y'a des endroits pour ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Tu m'emmènes ? »

« Pas ce soir. »

Takeru soupire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant demi-tour avant de partir dans sa chambre d'un pas mécontent. Et puis aussi surprenant qu'inattendu, Hiroshi nous demande s'il pourra venir aussi quand Naruto emmènera Takeru pour s'entraîner.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas devenir ninja ? »

« Ben je sais pas. » Il hausse les épaules et nous laisse à son tour. Yui et Airi sont déjà partie dans leur chambre, elles. Heureusement pour elles et pour moi, elles n'ont pas eu à faire d'acrobatie aujourd'hui. Tõya est parti dans le salon. Je le vois du couloir, il est endormi sur le canapé. Je profite de ce petit temps d'accalmie pour demander à Naruto quelque chose qui m'embête depuis ce matin sans que je ne le montre.

« Alors ? Pourquoi ce soudain jour de congé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

« Oui… mais encore ? »

Il se redresse après avoir retirer ses chaussures, et soupire en les rangeant.

« C'est… c'est pas si important que ça. »

Il soupire et m'enlace à la taille pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai trèèèèès envie de te faire l'amour ce soir. »

Je souris.

« Je ne suis pas contre, mais me dis pas que c'est juste ça quand même ? »

Je le sens tripoter mon pull dans mon dos. Je l'interroge.

« Tu hésites à m'en parler ? »

« … un peu. » dit-il.

« T'as pas le droit ? »

« Si. Tsunade m'a dit de le faire… elle m'a donné la journée pour que je trouve le courage d'ailleurs… »

« Et c'est quoi alors cette nouvelle ? »

Naruto me resserre un peu plus contre lui. Je sais qu'il va enfin se lancer, quand nous entendons soudain Airi crier.

« DADAAA ! PAPAAA ! »

Cela ne fait ni une ni deux, moi et Naruto courons jusqu'à la chambre des filles. Yui vient d'en sortir en pleurs. Je la prends dans mes bras au passage et entre dans la chambre. Airi est campé sur ses deux pieds face à la fenêtre. Naruto s'agenouille à côté d'elle et lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

« Y'avait un monsieur devant la fenêtre ! Il voulait entrer ! » lui répond-elle.

« Un… un monsieur ? »

« Oui ! Il avait les yeux rouges comme dada ! »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai dévisagé Naruto en me figeant ; Yui toujours dans mes bras. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que Naruto a dû réaliser qu'il aurait dû m'en parler depuis ce matin.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«« Il est là depuis longtemps ? »

Il baisse légèrement les yeux sur le côté et m'avoue.

« Il est revenu ce matin. Très tôt. »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon alors je ne répondrai pas, comme je l'ai dit, à celles passées et celles à venir avant mercreci prochain (le 23 je crois) au plus tôt (et comptez même plus sur jeudi pour les premières réponses.). Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû. Les petits ont grandi, il y a eu une belle ellipse de temps et il semble que quelqu'un veuille rentrer dans la maison de nos tourteraux ! Tindindinnn ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? **

Densetsu : Nana !

Nana : Hein ? Quoi ?

Densetsu : Tu m'emmènes, hein ?

Nana : Où ?

Densetsu : A la Japan Expo ! èé

Nana : Densetsu... NanaNara m'accueille déjà très gentiment. Je ne vais tout de même pas emmener quelqu'un avec moi !

Densetsu : Mais pourquoii T.T...

Nana : Parce que j'ai qu'un seul forfait quatre jour. Pas trois. Et en plus si je te fais venir, je vais devoir emmener Itachi. Et y'aura pas de place de toute façon.

Densetsu : Mais oui mais... #trépigne# Tu vas dire pareil pour chez Sehaltiel fin août et je pourrai toujours pas venir !

Nana : #sourit# Ah ben c'est bien ! Tu sais déjà que c'est pas la peine de me demander alors !

Densetsu : Q.Q...


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 29.**

Airi est campée sur ses deux pieds face à la fenêtre. Naruto s'agenouille à côté d'elle et lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

« Y'avait un monsieur devant la fenêtre ! Il voulait entrer ! »

« Un… un monsieur ? »

« Oui ! Il avait les yeux rouges comme dada ! »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai dévisagé Naruto en me figeant ; Yui toujours dans mes bras. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que Naruto a dû réaliser qu'il aurait dû m'en parler depuis ce matin.

« Il est revenu. C'est ça ? »

« Je suis désolé Sasu. Je… je voulais te le dire mais… »

« Qui c'est qui est revenu ? »

Je regarde Yui qui vient de poser la question. Je lui réponds qu'il ne s'agit de personne.

« Il avait les même yeux que toi et moi papa ! » déclare Airi.

« On a compris Airi. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne reviendra pas. » dit Naruto pas très rassuré.

Je l'interroge.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« On va en parler. D'accord ? »

« Ah tu veux parler maintenant ? »

Je pose Yui à terre et la rassure encore un peu. Je peux voir aux poils hérissés de sa queue qu'elle est encore très peu rassurée.

« Moi je vais vous défendre les filles ! » nous surprend Takeru en entrant dans la chambre un kunaï à la main. Mais il se fait gronder automatiquement par Naruto d'avoir pris une arme sans permission et surtout d'être entré dans la pièce qui leur est interdite où tout ce qu'ils ne doivent pas prendre se trouve. Tõya et Hiroshi sont à l'entrée de la chambre et regardent Takeru se faire passer un savon eux aussi ont un kunaï dans les mains mais je sais très bien que c'est Takeru qui leur a donné ça pour ne pas être le seul grondé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait le coup. Je leur reprends les armes et leur demande de ne pas s'inquiéter. Une fois Takeru punit dans la salle à manger en train de mettre la table et de faire tout ce que Naruto lui dit, je m'installe sur le canapé du salon pour regarder la cassette de la journée avec Tõya, Airi, Hiroshi et Yui. C'est ça la punition de Takeru. Il n'a pas le droit de regarder avec nous avant le dîner et doit faire tout ce que lui dit Naruto jusqu'à l'heure du couché. C'est-à-dire qu'il va sûrement devoir rester sur sa chaise après avoir mis la table. Mais, surprise pour moi, ce petit bonhomme nous rejoint rapidement. Je m'étonne.

« Ton papa t'a dit que tu pouvais venir Takeru ? »

« Oui. Parce-que j'ai bien mis la table. »

Je laisse courir. Après tout Takeru voulait protéger ses sœurs. Et puis il a eu une assez rude journée quand on y pense. Il en a déjà eu assez comme ça.

Naruto va vite nous rejoindre sur le canapé et prendre Yui sur ses genoux pour avoir un peu plus de place. Hiroshi est sur le tapis par terre il s'émerveille devant l'adresse de sa petite sœur avec le kunaï alors que Takeru se renfrogne à son passage.

La cassette finie, le dîner terminé, et l'histoire aux petits racontée par les bons soins de Naruto, ceux-ci sont envoyés au lit. J'ai fermé les volets en vérifiant qu'il étaient bien fermés de l'intérieur dans les chambres et ai fermé les rideaux. Airi a voulu m'interroger sur nos yeux à elle et moi. Elle pensait que nous étions les seuls à en avoir comme ça. Avec Takeru qui en a un mais sans sharingans apparents. Je lui ai dis de dormir et de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Mais je sais très bien qu'il faudra que je lui en parle. Et pas seulement à elle. Je ferme la porte en sortant de la chambre, et aperçois Naruto faire de même avec la porte de la chambre des garçons. Je demande.

« C'était Itachi, hein ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'étais avec toi. » me répond-il. Mais je ne le laisse pas s'en tirer si facilement. Et de toute façon je sais qu'il va devoir m'en parler. Je l'interroge donc de nouveau.

« Il est là depuis longtemps ? »

Il baisse légèrement les yeux sur le côté et m'avoue.

« Il est revenu ce matin. Très tôt. »

« Et donc tu voulais t'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas à l'école, c'est ça ? Tu as eu peur que je le croise sur le chemin et que je détruise tout ? »

Il hausse une épaule sans rien dire puis se lance finalement d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke mais… je sais pas du tout où tu en es avec lui. Je sais bien que tu m'avais dit que tu voulais juste avoir des réponses. Mais… »

Je soupire et m'approche de lui alors qu'il continue de parler.

« J'ai peur de te perdre tu vois. Et j'ai pas envie que les enfants perdent un parents. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses du mal ou que tu sois emprisonner ou »

Je l'interromps en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Je ne veux pas lui rentrer dedans. Je ne ferai même pas le poids face à Iruka maintenant. »

« Oui ben même si tu le faisais pas, je sais que tu pourrais pas t'empêcher d'essayer si t'avais envie. »

Je souris et le serre fort dans mes bras en fermant les yeux. Il répond à l'étreinte et se laisse bercer un instant.

« Sasu. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu tombes sur lui dans le village ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je comprends déjà pas pourquoi on dit qu'il est recherché alors qu'il a l'air de faire des missions. »

« C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre. » dit-il seulement.

« Tu sais pourquoi, toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Silence. Je comprends par là qu'il ne doit ou ne veut pas me le dire. Je décide donc d'attendre un peu et de changer de discussion. De toute façon ce n'est pas pressé après tout ce temps d'attente.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ou pas avant de te coucher ? »

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose **une fois** couché. » répond-il d'un air coquin en me regardant dans les yeux. Je prends alors ses mains dans mon dos, et les descends sur mes fesses en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Va falloir te presser alors. Moi, je tombe de sommeil ! »

« Hein ! Ca va pas ! Je t'interdis de t'endormir en pleine action ! »

Je souris, et l'emmène dans notre chambre. Il referme derrière nous et commence à se déshabiller en me regardant faire de même.

« Sasu, tu veux me prendre ? »

« Tu me poses toujours la question et la réponse est toujours la même Naruto. »

« Oui ben je préfère demander des fois que tu voudrais essayer. »

Il me rejoint sur le lit en me dominant à quatre pattes. Je suis allongé sur le dos déjà complètement nu. Il s'étend sur moi et commence à m'embrasser à me caresser. Nos corps s'échauffent très rapidement. Je soupire de bien être en sentant les mains de Naruto sur moi et ses baisers sur ma peau. Sa langue, même, quelque fois. J'écarte mes jambes et les replies.

Je lui soupire en rejetant ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller : « Naruto dépêche-toi… »

« Non. J'ai envie de te faire languir ce soir. » s'amuse-t-il en entrant deux doigts lubrifiés en moi. Je pousse une plainte gémissante en fermant les yeux et passe mes mains sur ses fesses pour les tenir et ramener son bassin contre le mien. Un bref râle lui échappe. Il me sourit en baissant son regard vers le mien.

« Mais tu m'allumes, là ? »

« T'es déjà brûlant, à quoi ça servirait que je t'allumes, **baa**ka ! »

Il se déhanche d'un coup sec contre moi ; m'arrachant un gémissement. Je sens sa main prendre mon entrejambe et y faire des mouvements de pompes. Il chuchote un « très bien, … si c'est ce que tu veux. » Puis il me lâche et se redresse pour mettre mes genoux sur ses épaules. Il entre doucement en moi et commence à se déhancher lentement. Mes yeux sont fermés, ma bouche un peu entrouverte. Quelques légers sons de plaisir m'échappent par moment. La maison n'est pas vraiment très insonorisée alors avec les petits… Naruto continue de m'embrasser un peu alors que je sens ses déhanchements devenir plus nets et rapides. Sa respiration s'accélère de plus en plus. Il prend mes fesses et les écarte en relevant mon bassin. Moi je caresse mon entrejambe en me sentant bientôt partir.

« N… Naruto… a… accélère je… »

Il m'interrompt en me répondant « hors de question » et ralentit même. Mes pupilles roulent brusquement dans mes yeux et mes paupières se ferment. Mon corps se crispe d'un coup. Celui de Naruto aussi. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé durer plus longtemps, mais … je crois que c'est de ma faute s'il n'a pas put. Je n'ai pas su me retenir alors il est venu en même temps que moi. Il retire mes genoux de ses épaules et s'étend sur moi avant de tourner sur le dos à ma droite. Il passe une main sur son visage et prend ma droite de l'autre. Je me tourne et lui donne un baiser sur la joue en souriant. Il répond à mon sourire et me reprend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Ses mains recommencent à naviguer sur moi. Je souris mais le repousse malgré tout en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Naruto regarde par-dessus mon épaule pendant que je tourne la tête. C'est Yui elle a entrouvert et nous regarde timidement.

« Dada… je peux dormir avec vous… ? »

« Va chercher ton doudou avant de te relever une fois avec nous alors. »

Elle hoche la tête et se précipite dans le couloir. Et moi et Naruto, en parfaite synchro, cherchons un boxer à enfiler avant qu'elle ne revienne. On n'a l'habitude de toute façon. On est rodés l'un comme l'autre. Petite surprise, Yui revient avec Airi qu'elle tient par la main.

« Elle peut venir aussi, Airi ? »

« De quoi vous avez peur ? » demande Naruto.

Airi répond que c'est le « monsieur » de tout à l'heure. Je leur dis de venir vite avant de prendre froid, et les accueille sous la couette entre moi et Naruto. Yui se blottit contre lui, et Airi dans mes bras en demandant.

« Pourquoi il a voulu entrer par la fenêtre ? »

Je réponds d'un air léger.

« Il n'a pas dû trouver la porte ! »

Elle sourit et rit doucement en me disant être bête. Je l'amuse, c'est déjà ça. Elle se détend un peu plus. Yui, la tête d'abord en direction de Naruto, se tourne sur le dos pour me demander.

« C'était qui dada ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu Yui. Allez. Dors maintenant. Il y a école demain ! »

Je lui souris, lui donne un baiser, et passe ma main dans sa longue chevelure rousse. Puis nous nous endormons tous les quatre quelques minutes après. Le lendemain, je manque d'éternuer en sentant quelque chose chatouiller mon nez. Je recule avant d'éternuer en réalisant qu'il s'agit juste de l'une des oreilles de Airi qui bouge légèrement.

« T'es debout ? »

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et aperçois Naruto en train de prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire. Je chuchote tout comme lui pour répondre.

« Oui. »

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non, non. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Six heure. »

Je m'étonne directement.

« Tu pars tôt ! »

« Oui. J'ai une mission aujourd'hui. Je devrais rentrer assez tard. Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, oui. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis je vais avoir la journée, les p'tits seront à l'école. »

Il s'approche, se penche, et me donne un baiser du bout des lèvres. Puis je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

« Naruto ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais si… Si Itachi va être occupé aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne fera rien. »

Je reste silencieux, et hoche la tête. Il sort de la chambre. J'attends un peu, puis me lève finalement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Airi et Yui. Je les couvre correctement avec la couette, et me rends dans la salle à manger où Naruto prend un café.

« Naruto. »

« Hm ? T'es levé ? » me demande-t-il en souriant. Il s'approche, son café à la main, passe sa main libre dans mon dos et me donne un tendre baiser avant de me laisser répondre par une question.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais avoir un peu de temps libre pour les emmener s'entraîner ? Je pense que ça pourrait faire plaisir à Takeru que je lui en parle si jamais ça se passe encore mal avec les kunaïs aujourd'hui. »

« Demain. »

« Demain ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, oui. Si la mission d'aujourd'hui dur trop longtemps on nous a laissé la journée de demain. Histoire de rentrer au village pendant la nuit. Donc demain j'aurai le temps. Ils ont pas cours le mercredi, non ? »

J'acquiesce. Je le laisse finir son café en l'observant.

« Tu vas prendre froid Sasu, à rester comme ça. »

« Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui te réchauffes à me voir dans cette tenue ! »

Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Je suis toujours en boxer. Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit pour les filles alors je suis sorti comme ça de la chambre. Naruto termine son café, me donne un câlin en bonne et dû forme sur le pas de la porte, et me demande de faire attention à moi sans me monter la tête.

« Papa est parti ? »

Je sursaute en aperçois Airi à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle se frotte un œil puis attrape le bout de sa queue en attendant ma réponse. Laquelle ne tarde pas.

« Oui. Il est encore tôt ma puce. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Ne réveille pas ta sœur je vais passer dans la salle de bain et je prépare le petit-déjeuner. D'accord ? Tu peux rester tranquille ? »

Elle hoche la tête et retourne dans la chambre. Je lui lance un sourire en y passant et prends un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise sans faire de bruit. J'embrasse la joue d'Airi, et lui chuchote de ne pas réveiller Yui et d'essayer de dormir encore un peu. Je la borde, et sors de la pièce. En allant dans la salle de bain, je passe devant la chambre des filles et m'y arrête en regardant à l'intérieur. Les volets n'ont pas bougé depuis hier ils sont toujours fermés. Personne n'a essayé d'entrer cette nuit. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Une fois sous la douche, je me décide à faire quelque chose qui je l'espère ne sera pas découvert. Seulement, en sortant de la pièce en enfilant ma chemise, je m'immobilise en voyant Airi sortir des toilettes. Elle me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds écarquillés. Je boutonne ma chemise vitesse grand V en interrogeant la demoiselle.

« Airi ? Tu n'arrives pas à te rendormir ? »

« Tu as quoi sur le cœur dada ? C'est un tatouage comme papa ? Tu l'avais pas cette nuit !»

Je souris en m'accroupissant et la prends dans mes bras en répondant.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce. Ce sera disparu ce soir. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Rien du tout. Allez. Viens. On va préparer la table pour tes frères et ta sœur. »

« Tu veux pas me dire ? »

« Tu as tout compris ! »

Elle me sourit, toute fière d'avoir trouvée, et s'installe sur sa chaise pendant que je lui sors un bol et du lait. Tout le monde va se réveiller au fur et à mesure. Tõya avec mon aide. Je les emmène à l'école et attends que la sonnerie retentisse que je les voie entrer en compagnie de leur professeur, pour repartir.

« Sasuke ! »

Je cherche du regard, et aperçois Hinata à quelques pas. Elle me salut, et s'en retourne dans sa propre direction sans attendre ma réponse. On ne se parle pas vraiment mais c'est bien normal vu ce que je lui ai fait il y a quelques années. Et puis si sa sœur et son père sont morts, c'est un peu de ma faute. A midi, je suis venu les chercher. Nous sommes allés manger tous ensemble à l'Ichiraku pour leur changer les idées. En fait, surtout pour Takeru. Ils ont lancé des Kunaï ce matin et il n'y arrive toujours pas. Je lui ai alors raconté pourquoi ce restaurant : c'est-à-dire parce-que son papa y mangeait tout le temps lorsqu'il était petit. Encore maintenant quand il rentre trop tard pour manger à la maison d'ailleurs… Et je leur ai aussi dit qu'il les entraînerait demain au lancé. Qu'on les emmènerait tous, s'ils voulaient, sur un terrain d'entraînement. Au soir, quand je reviens les chercher, j'ai l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir Naruto dans la cours. Il est accompagné de Neji. Je les rejoins et passe mes bras autour du bassin de Naruto qui s'y attendait même si je voulais le surprendre.

« Bonsoir ! » dis-je avant de poser un baiser dans le cou de Naruto.

Je tends ensuite une main vers Neji qui la serre.

« Salut Sasuke. »

« Salut. Vous avez fini tôt ! »

« Dis ça à Naruto. Il a foncé dans le tas et c'était vite terminé. »

Je tourne alors mon regard vers Naruto en souriant.

« Tu fonces encore dans le tas, toi ? Tu sais toujours pas réfléchir avant d'agir ? »

« Ah… quand c'est pour te voir plus tôt, … parfois j'hésite à réfléchir, vois-tu ! » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Neji demande à ce moment-là s'il faut qu'il nous laisse où si on peut se retenir jusqu'à être chez nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Je sens le corps de Naruto se tendre dans mes bras ; il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe du coin de l'œil sans rien dire ; curieux.

Hiroshi arrive dans les premier et, surprise pour moi et Naruto comme pour Neji, il tient Hana par la main.

« Ah ben je vois que vos enfants chaument encore moins que vous deux ! » déclare le père de la petite fille. Airi et Yui suivent rapidement. Puis Takeru et Tõya. Takeru qui, dès qu'il voit Naruto, se met à courir comme une furie pour se jeter dans ses bras. J'ai dû lâcher mon tendre amant pour qu'il rattrape le bonhomme.

« Papa ! Tu nous emmènes ce soir puisque tu es là ? »

« Vous emmenez où ? »

« Ben ! S'entraîner ! Dada a dit que tu nous emmènerais quand tu serais rentré ! »

Je corrige automatiquement en déclarant avoir dit « demain » et non autre chose. Je baisse ensuite mon visage vers Tõya qui prend ma main. La sienne semble bander. Je m'accroupis et constate un pansement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait Tõya ? »

Yui répond pour lui qu'un garçon a tiré la queue de Airi et qu'il a voulu l'a défendre. Je ne le vois pas, mais lorsqu'elle raconte, Takeru resserre ses bras autour du cou de Naruto en tournant la tête au plus loin de Tõya.

« Tu as mal ? Tu es coupé ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. Iruka-sensei m'a mis de la glace un peu, et puis il m'a fait le bandage. Il m'a grondé devant les autres enfants parce-que j'ai frappé quelqu'un, mais après il m'a dit que c'était quand même bien d'avoir pris la défense d'Airi et que j'étais courageux ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Je tourne mon visage vers Airi qui semble un peu gênée par toute l'affaire.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? Ca va ? »

Elle hoche la tête et me donne la main pendant que je me lève. Nous saluons Neji puis prenons la direction de la maison. Sur le chemin, Yui annonce à Naruto le fait que nous ayons mangé à l'Ichiraku ce midi. La fin d'après-midi ce déroule tranquillement puis le début de soirée et la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux en serrant Naruto contre moi, je sursaute en sentant un poids au bord du lit. Je réveille d'ailleurs Naruto en le faisant. Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit en même temps que moi Airi qui vient se glisser à quatre pattes entre nos jambes par-dessus la couette.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Naruto s'écarte et l'accueille dans ses bras. Je baisse un peu la couette et laisse Airi se faufiler dessous. Elle fait un bref câlin à Naruto, et me regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Elle pose le bout de son index sur mon cœur et demande.

« T'as plus ton dessin dada ? »

En gros, tout ce que je n'aurai pas aimé en présence de Naruto.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Ah bah y'a pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" puisque je suis chez NanaNara pour la Japan Expo comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, et donc je n'ai pas tous mes chapitres avec moi et ne peux vous faire une preview !

**Merci pour vos reviews! Si je ne mets pas à jour les réponses des anonymes cette nuit (03.06.10), je le ferai soit avec celles de Frères 3 quand je le posterai dimanche, soit lundi ou mardi (au plus tard en tout cas). Voilà voilà ! Encore merci et à très bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez des reviews ! **

Itachi : #au téléphone# Nana ? Ca va ? Toujours vivante ?

Nana : Oui ! Je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu as l'air un peu exxouflé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

Itachi : #rougit# Euh... non, non ! Non, je suis même pas essoufflé d'ailleurs ! #si, il l'est.#

Nana : Tu peux me passer Densetsu ?

Itachi : Euh... non il... s'est endormi comme une masse en fait.

Nana : Ah. Bon ben tu lui feras un bisou de ma part alors !

Itachi : #rougit de plus belle# Euh oui !


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arrivés ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 30**

Airi pose le bout de son index sur mon cœur et demande.

« T'as plus ton dessin dada ? »

En gros, tout ce que je n'aurai pas aimé en présence de Naruto. Lequel m'interroge.

« Un dessin ? »

Il fronce ses sourcils et interroge Airi.

« Comment ça un dessin ma puce ? »

« Ce matin, papa il avait un dessin sur le cœur ! C'était joli ! Et il m'a dit que ça partirait vite et c'est vrai. », déclare-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi pour rajouter quelque chose qui me ferait sourire en d'autres circonstances, « je savais pas que tu dessinais comme ça dada ! Tu pourrais faire le même dessin que papa a sur son bras, en fait ! »

Naruto inspire doucement et s'assied pour essayer de sûrement garder son calme le temps de faire sortir Airi.

« Ma puce, tu vas faire ta toilette s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler un peu avec dada. »

« D'accord. »

Elle nous fait un bisou à tous les deux et sort de la chambre en fermant derrière elle. Naruto n'attend pas plus de dix secondes avant de m'interroger.

« C'était ton seau, c'est ça ? Celui pour t'entraîner sans avoir à bouger ? »

« Je veux être sûr de pouvoir les protéger Naruto. »

« Protéger de quoi ? On est dans le village et en temps de paix, ici ! Quoi, tu crois que je suis totalement idiot ? C'est pour Itachi ce truc, non ? T'as pas abandonner l'idée en fait ! »

Il s'énerve doucement, mais je sais que ça va finir en hurlement si je ne calme pas tout de suite le jeu.

« Réponds-moi ! » s'énerve-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Je ferme mes paupières en tournant mon visage sur le côté. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai lui dire pour le calmer.

« Même si je te disais le contraire tu ne voudrais pas me croire Naruto. » lui dis-je.

Il s'assied en haussant le ton.

« Et comment je pourrai te croire alors que tu fais ça dans mon dos Sasuke ! Depuis quand tu le fais ce truc ? Tu le fais depuis toujours quand je pars en mission ? Tout ça parce-que t'es pas surveillé ! »

« Je ne l'ai fait que ce matin. Parce que j'ai peur pour nos enfants. »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas peur, moi ? Que je ne prends pas déjà toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables ! »

Je fronce mes sourcils et plonge un regard accusateur dans le sien en rétorquant nettement.

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois détendu à l'idée qu'il soit dans le village, hein ! Depuis que je suis revenu je ne comprends rien à cette situation ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe une fois pour toute à la fin ! »

Il se lève et se tourne vers moi en levant les bras en avant, excédé.

« JE PEUX PAS ! J'AI PAS LE DROIT SASUKE ! MERDE ! TU FAIS CHIER AVEC LUI ! »

Il soupire sans me quitter des yeux. Il laisse tomber ses bras en perdant son animosité.

« Enfin je te l'ai déjà dit que les enfants ne craignent rien avec ton frère. Il… il pourrait même être leur baby-sitter tellement il… »

De nouveau, un soupir de sa part. Et puis soudain une voix curieuse.

« T'as un frère dada ? »

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule en me tournant légèrement. A la porte qui vient tout juste de s'ouvrir : Yui et Hiroshi qui vient de poser la question. Il tient sa sœur par la main et me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Yui aussi se demande. Elle nous regarde tour à tour moi et Naruto. Lequel répond pour moi.

« Oui. Dada a un frère, Hiroshi. Vous avez un tonton. »

« Il est comment ? Pourquoi on l'a jamais vu ? »

Je réponds à mon tour en me levant mais ma voix montre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler contrairement à Naruto et que je ne veux pas d'autres questions après mes paroles.

« C'est un méchant et vous ne le verrez jamais. Allez voir si votre sœur a fini sa toilette. Hiroshi, tu laisses Yui passer avant toi dans la salle de bain. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ton cartable est fait ? »

Il hoche la tête et sort de force gentiment poussé par moi. Il n'a même pas le temps de me dire qu'il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui. Je fais demi-tour pour m'habiller rapidement sous le regard de Naruto. Je sais qu'il aimerait parler mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Surtout si c'est pour me dire une imbécilité du genre qu'Itachi pourrait même garder nos enfants. J'ai bien compris que c'est ça qu'il allait dire à l'instant. Et je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir entendu jusqu'au bout. Je prends la parole en sortant de la chambre.

« Je me le referai Naruto. Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Et ça même si tu dis qu'il ne leur fera rien. Tant qu'il sera dans le village et que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il y fait et pourquoi, tant que je n'aurai pas la certitude qu'il … »

Qu'il quoi je ne sais pas. Je ne termine donc pas ma phrase et pars dans le couloir.

Je passe dans la salle de bain et refais mon seau au cœur. En sortant, j'aperçois Naruto qui me fixe de l'entrée de la chambre.

« Tu l'as fait ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. »

Je le défis du regard de m'en empêcher. Il soupire juste et me contourne sûrement pour aller réveiller les derniers endormis. Je me rends dans la salle à manger où Airi et Hiroshi se trouvent. Ce dernier prend la parole en me voyant.

« Dada, y'a pas école aujourd'hui tu sais ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, et me rappelle de tout à l'heure. Je souris et lui dis qu'il a raison. Mais je rajoute quelque chose qui les font sourire lui et sa sœur.

« Mais il fallait quand même se lever pour profiter de votre papa ! Il va vous entraîner aujourd'hui après tout ! Hein ? »

Hiroshi hoche la tête. Puis Naruto arrive avec Takeru dans les bras et Tõya derrière lui.

« Yui est dans la salle de bain. » déclare-t-il en posant Takeru mal réveillé devant son bol de chocolat au lait. Je souris et lui rappelle ce que nous devons faire aujourd'hui. Il semble un peu plus réveillé et se jette sur son petit-déjeuner. Yui ne va pas tarder à arriver pour me demander comment s'habiller aujourd'hui. Je me lève, demande à Hiroshi d'aller prendre la relève dans la salle de bain, et suis Yui dans sa chambre pour lui sortir des vêtements.

Un petit quart d'heure après, alors que Hiroshi sort de la salle de bain et vient me voir dans notre chambre à moi et Naruto, il m'interroge.

« Dada… ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu te disputais avec papa tout à l'heure ? » demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Je souris en me tournant vers lui après avoir enfilé un pull. Nous nous apprêtons à aller sur un terrain d'entraînement en forêt pour lancer les kunais.

« Un petit peu. Mais ça arrive. Tu nous as déjà entendu crier, non ? »

« … oui. … C'est parce que ton frère est méchant et que tu veux pas le voir ? Papa veut que vous vous réconcilier ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me le dire. »

« Tu devrais parler avec lui. »

Je souris et ébouriffe ses cheveux en lui accordant cette idée. Il renchérit.

« Moi j'aimerai bien le connaître ! C'est mon tonton ! Et puis si papa trouve qu'on peut le voir, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison, non ? »

Je retiens un soupir et déclare que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il fait la moue pour me montrer que cette réponse ne lui plaît pas mais je ne la relève pas. Je me redresse et lui demande d'aller prévenir Takeru que la salle de bain est libre. Il y court en m'obéissant. Je sors de la chambre et rejoint Naruto dans le salon. Airi et Yui sont dans leur chambre. Hiroshi est aller rejoindre Tõya dans le jardin et Takeru est dans la salle de bain. Je m'assieds sur le canapé à côté de Naruto et soupire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le faire venir contre moi. Quelques minutes de silence passent. Naruto s'est un peu mieux installé contre moi. Je caresse son épaule gauche tout doucement avec ma main passé derrière son corps. Puis, au bout d'un moment, je prends la parole.

« Tu m'en veux, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé Naruto. Mais tu devrais savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi. Et maintenant qu'on a des enfants, et qu'en plus je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé de techniques ninja depuis des années, j'ai peur. Je n'ai aucune envie de le retrouver un jour dans la chambre des enfants, debout, une lame à la main, et... et nos enfants égorgés au sol comme ça s'est passé pour mes parents. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir peur Sasuke. Je le comprends. Ce pourquoi je t'en veux c'est de ne pas me croire lorsque je te dis qu'il ne craignent rien. Et aussi de faire des choses dans mon dos. Je sais bien que tu as dû faire quelque fois du multi clonage quand ils étaient avec toi et que j'étais partis. J'aurai fait pareil. Mais... ton sceau au cœur, c'est pour te remettre en condition physique pour le combat, non ? Et ça je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on t'enlève à moi tout ça parce que tu ne respectes pas la promesse faite à l'Hokage. »

Je retiens un nouveau soupir et lui jette un coup d'œil. Puis je souris en le resserrant contre moi. Je pose un baiser sur sa tempe et chuchote à son oreille.

« Oui mais tu es le prochain, non ? Dans moins d'un an tu vas m'annoncer la nouvelle j'en suis sûr. Je pourrai reprendre le kuani à ce moment là, non ? »

« C'est hors de question. » déclare-t-il. Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs. Mon visage a un léger mouvement de recul. Le sien se tourne vers moi alors qu'il fronce ses sourcils en reprenant la parole.

« Et de toute façon c'est pas le sujet, là. Et de toute façon je vois pas comment je pourrai devenir Hokage avec un mari toujours considéré comme un traître et qui, en plus, désobéit à l'Hokage actuel ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander s'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit que, soudain, une petite voix arrive à nos oreilles.

« T'es un traître dada ? »

Naruto et moi nous retournons de concert et apercevons Airi, Yui, et Takeru, qui vient de poser la question, à l'entrée du salon derrière nous. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Ceux de Airi et Yui aussi. Ils ont tous les trois l'air complètements perdus. Ils me dévisagent tous les trois en cherchant à savoir si ce que vient de dire Naruto est vrai ou non, si je suis vraiment un traitre. Mon cœur est tellement serré en les voyant comme ça que j'en perds l'usage des mots. Naruto se lève et contourne le canapé en prenant la parole.

« Votre papa a fait des bêtises étant plus jeune les enfants. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas un traitre. » Il se penche ensuite vers Takeru et lui demande s'il est prêt. Takeru hoche la tête, et se voit recevoir l'insigne honneur d'avoir pour mission d'aller chercher ses frères dans le jardin. Il accepte avec joie et nous les ramène très rapidement. Puis nous partons pour le terrain d'entraînements en forêt.

Sur le chemin, Hiroshi s'est tourné vers moi en me demandant si moi aussi j'allais lancer des kunaï. J'ai souris mais n'ai pas répondu. Je lui ai juste ébouriffé les cheveux. Puis un peu avant d'arriver, Airi prend la parole à son tour.

« Hier, Iruka-sensei m'a dit que j'avais des beaux yeux ! »

Tõya rit doucement et ajoute que c'était aussi pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer parce qu'on venait de tirer sur sa queue. Airi fronce automatiquement ses sourcils et s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose mais Naruto l'en empêche en prenant la parole.

« Mais non. Airi a les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ceux des Uchiwa. Et puis ce sont des yeux magiques en plus ! » ajoute-t-il en levant son index pour marquer l'importance de ses mots. Takeru tique automatiquement.

« Ah bon ? Alors mon œil qui est rouge aussi il est magique ? J'ai un pouvoir ? »

« Il va falloir attendre que des pupilles comme a ton papa arrivent pour le savoir, Takeru. » répond-t-il.

Takeru se tourne alors vers moi et m'interroge. Ce qui est rare.

« Dada, elles viennent à quel âge les pupilles comme toi ? »

Je souris, un peu mal à l'aise, et réponds comme je peux sans mentir.

« Les miennes se sont un peu développées. Ce ne seront pas tout à fait les même Takeru. Si tu en as, elle ne seront pas constantes. Et moi je les ai eu vers mes douze ans. »

Airi demande si ce sera la même chose que Takeru pour elle. Je hoche la tête en ajoutant qu'au lieu d'avoir une virgule noire dans son œil, elle en aura trois. Que c'est même très rare qu'elle en ait déjà une. Elle ne le fait pas, mais je sais qu'elle se retient de sourire fièrement. Et je me tourne vers Hiroshi pour lui parler.

« Toi aussi tu en auras peut-être, Hiroshi. Quand j'étais petit mes yeux étaient complètement noirs. »

Il ouvre grand ses paupières en nous montrant un air très étonné. Tõya soupire.

« C'est trop bête que tu sois pas ninja, alors, non ? Si t'as un pouvoir en plus ! »

Je souris sans répondre. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'ai été mais qu'on m'a interdit de continuer, ce serait bien trop compliqué de leur expliquer. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre et me verraient comme un méchant par la suite.

Nous arrivons à l'air d'entraînement. Naruto sort un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et le déroule par terre. Puis il libère le sceau apposé dessus et émerveille les petits en faisant apparaître un nombre incalculable de kuanï. Takeru s'apprête à se jeter dessus quand Naruto l'arrête tout de suite en leur disant qu'il va d'abord leur apprendre les règles de sécurité pour s'entraîner ici. Takeru soupire et s'assied en tailleur en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Naruto ajoute, avec le sourire, que si quelqu'un boude ou rechigne à écouter, il n'aura pas le droit de s'entraîner. Takeru tique, se relève, et écoute attentivement. Je m'assieds pendant ce temps sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. J'écoute de loin et regarde aux alentours pour m'assurer que personne n'est présent. Qu'aucun invité surprise ne va débarquer. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe et je n'aime pas ça. Une heure passe. Les petits sont déjà en pleins entraînement depuis une bonne demi-heure quand, alors que je ne m'y attends pas du tout, Tõya m'appelle.

« Dadaaa ! Tu viens en faire aussi ? »

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et jette un regard interrogateur à Naruto pour savoir si j'ai le droit, s'il veut bien. Il acquiesce. Je retiens à un sourire ravi d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. En fait, depuis que nous avons parlé de l'idée de venir ici je rêve de lancer de nouveau un kunaï. Je ne le fais pas savoir mais tout ça me manque un peu. J'arrive à hauteur de Tõya qui s'était rapproché pour m'appeler. Il me donne un kunaï en parlant doucement.

« T'as déjà fait de toute façon ! Quand t'étais petit, non ? »

« Oui. Tu as raison. »

« Ca va dada ? T'as l'air tout chamboulé ! »

Je ris doucement en me demandant où il a appris ce mot. C'est idiot mais j'ai la gorge serrée. Je me positionne à l'endroit que Takeru me montre fièrement en me défiant de faire mieux que son papa. Naruto aussi a un kunaï à la main. Il me demande.

« Je lance avant toi ? »

Je hoche la tête. Naruto sourit, et lance sur une cible un peu plus loin sur un arbre à moitié caché. Il reçoit des applaudissements enjoués et fier de la part des petits lorsqu'ils réalisent que leur papa a mis le kunaî au centre. Eux ont un peu de mal, excepté Yui, a viser au centre de la cible la plus proche. Alors Naruto qui vise au centre d'une des plus difficiles de celles qui sont visibles, ... Il les impressionnent. Et il en est d'ailleurs ravi ! Il se tourne vers moi en me défiant de façon amusée.

« Alors monsieur Uchiwa ! Saurez-vous faire mieux que moi ! »

Je hausse un sourcil et sourit en coin.

« Tu ne plaisante pas ? Je peux y aller sérieusement ? »

Il hoche la tête et me dit tout bas de montrer aux petits ce que je vaux réellement même si je n'ai pas lancé depuis des années. Il sait que je suis déçu que Takeru me prenne pour un moins que rien au niveau de ce sujet. Je m'efforce de le cacher mais Naruto me connait bien. Je le remercie et embrasse sa joue avant de lancer. Le kunaï fend l'air en un son un peu aigu. Un bruit strident se fait entendre l'espace d'une seconde suivit d'un autre plus étouffé comme quelque chose retombant dans l'herbe. Je souris. Les enfants n'ont rien compris je crois. Il n'y a toujours qu'un seul kunaï planté dans la cible que Naruto a atteinte. Takeru ouvre grand la bouche, inspire, et parle tout doucement en se tournant vers moi.

« Ah ben dada t'es aussi nul que moi... ! »

Naruto se met à rire en s'agenouillant pour expliquer à Takeru se qu'il vient de se passer. En réalité, le kuanï planté dans la cible est celui que je viens d'envoyer. Il a éjecté celui de Naruto au sol et s'est planté au même endroit. Il ajoute que son kunaï est très certainement par terre à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Naruto s'assied en tailleur et commence un récit que je ne pensais pas entendre aujourd'hui. Encore moins pour être raconté à nos enfants.

« Votre dada a été un très grand ninja quand il était plus jeune. Il était encore plus fort que moi ! »

« C'est pas possible. » interrompt Takeru de façon moqueuse.

« Si, ça l'est. Je me suis souvent battu avec lui. Mais je n'ai jamais remporté la moindre victoire. » le contredit Naruto.

« Mais pourquoi t'as arrêté dada ? » me demande Airi.

Je souris malgré moi. Mon cœur se serre un peu en la voyant si triste pour moi. Je m'accroupis et lui réponds.

« J'ai fait de mauvais choix ma puce. J'ai quitté le village pour suivre quelqu'un qui me promettait de devenir très très fort. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Si t'étais déjà plus fort que papa personne pouvait te battre ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? C'est pour ça que ce matin papa disait que les gens te voient comme un traitre ? »

Tõya et Hiroshi tiquent directement en écarquillant leurs yeux et en nous dévisageant moi et Airi tour à tour. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto en répondant de façon un peu moqueuse.

« Votre papa était encore pire que Takeru quand il était petit. Donc ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. »

« T'étais aussi nul que moi papa ! » demande Takeru.

Il reçoit une réponse affirmative mais Naruto ajoute tout de suite qu'il a très vite progresser grâce à ses amis et de très bons professeurs. Qu'il faudra donc commencer par écouter attentivement Iruka à l'école dès à présent. Takeru devient très sérieux en l'entendant et hoche la tête d'un air volontaire.

« Ca veut dire que tu as été ninja, alors, dada ? » m'interroge Tõya.

« Oui. Je l'ai été. Mais comme j'étais parti, je n'ai plus eu le droit de continuer lorsque je suis revenu. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça. J'ai désobéi et ça a été ma punition. »

« Oui et puis de toute façon je t'ai mis enceinte très peu de temps après ton retour alors tu n'allais pas reprendre les missions avec des enfants à charge, hein ! » termine Naruto en me faisant sourire. Il a voulu alléger la chose pour que les petits arrêtent leurs questions. Ils en savent déjà assez pour le moment je pense. Et Naruto doit être d'accord avec moi d'où ce changement de discussion.

Seulement, ... le sujet n'est peut-être pas si bien choisi finalement car Yui qui s'était tue jusqu'à maintenant nous pose une question à son tour.

« Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Naruto écarquille les yeux et rougit d'un coup en la dévisageant. Il se lève d'un bon et frappe dans ses mains.

« Bon ! Et si on continuait l'entraînement, hein ? »

La journée a continué sur la note « entraînement ». J'ai été quelque peu ému de voir que Takeru me demande parfois de l'aider lorsque Naruto était occupé avec ses frères ou ses sœurs. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant et je dois bien avouer que j'ai été touché par son envie d'apprendre à mes côtés. Surtout que, grâces à moi, il a réussi à planter son premier kunaï dans la cible, et pas très loin du milieu. Il a sauté de joie et à ma cou, aussi, d'ailleurs. Sur le retour à la maison, c'est à moi qu'il a tenu la main. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment en présence de Naruto. Ce dernier était heureux pour moi je l'ai vu. Ils se sont tous les cinq améliorés. Yui a continué de nous impressionner. Et Airi a voulu en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus avec ces pupilles une fois développées. Takeru m'a surpris en lui répondant pour moi qu'elle verrait bien et que pour l'instant il fallait se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment.

Nous sommes à la maison. Je prépare le dîner en m'interrogeant intérieurement sur quelque chose. Il faudrait que je pose la question à Naruto. Naruto qui entre dans la cuisine en souriant. Il s'approche de moi, me donne un baiser, et me demande ce que nous mangeons ce soir. Je ne réponds pas. Je lui pose une autre question.

« Naruto. Tu vois encore Kakashi ? »

« Kakashi ? », me demande-t-il, « Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais qu'il montre le katon à Airi et à ses frères et soeurs. »

« Le... Tu veux dire, ... ton katon ? Celui des Uchiwa ? »

« Je sais qu'il le maîtrise. Tu m'as dit l'avoir déjà vu faire. Et je ne sais pas si tu m'autoriserai à leur montrer. Seulement il faudrait qu'ils sachent qu'ils peuvent le faire puisqu'ils sont de ma famille. Et puis, ... Kakashi a le sharingan alors je pense que ce sera à lui de leur apprendre les techniques qui s'y rapportent quand ils l'auront développer. »

« ... ben... oui mais... »

Il s'assied sur la petite table de la cuisine en m'observant. Il semble étonné.

« Tu crois pas qu'ils sont un peu jeunes pour faire le katon ? »

« Ils auront six ans dans moins d'un mois Naruto. Je l'ai maîtrisé à leur âge. »

« Oui mais... ils sont si petits ! ... l... la boule de feu elle... est énorme quand même ! »

Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Il est adorable.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Oui ! » m'assure-t-il en me faisant rire par la même.

Il se lève et vient à côté de moi. Il me regarde un peu, et prend la parole tout doucement.

« Je demanderai à Tsunade à ce que tu puisses leur montrer si tu veux. C'est mieux que ça vienne de leur papa après tout. »

Je le regarde. Je suis étonné que ces mots viennent de lui. Je crois qu'il aura passé la journée à m'étonner, en fait.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. Et même, ... » il s'écarte, et se positionne entre la cuisine et le salon pour parler aux petits. « Les enfants ! Il va falloir se préparer chaudement après le dîner ! Dada va vous montrer quelque chose ce soir. »

J'en lâche le couteau que je tenais pour découper des aliments. Je me rapproche de Naruto et prends son bras en parlant.

« Naruto ! Ca fait bien sept ans que je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

« Oui. Comme lancer des kunaï j'espère. Et pourtant tu l'as très bien fait tout à l'heure. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil... je... »

« Quoi. Tu te souviens plus des signes à faire ? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si je m'en souviens. Pour toutes les techniques que j'ai pu connaître d'ailleurs. »

« Et ben alors t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Ca se passera très bien. »

Il me donne un baiser du bout des lèvres, et me dit qu'il a faim en souriant. Je lui rends son sourire et lui assure que le dîner est bientôt prêt. Il se tourne alors vers le salon et déclare que c'est aujourd'hui au tour de Yui et Hiroshi de mettre la table. Les deux désignés obéissent sagement. Quelques heures plus tard, je ferme la porte à clé en sortant avec tout le monde. Je suis un peu anxieux. Je me demande comment vont prendre les enfants de me voir faire le katon. Un peu moins d'une demi-heure de marche après avoir quitté la maison, alors que Tõya est sur les épaules de Naruto, nous arrivons enfin en vu du petit lac et du ponton où j'ai appris, étant petit, le katon. A ma mémoire reviennent les souvenirs de mon père me le montrant, puis moi quelques temps après, attendant fièrement qu'il me dise que j'étais aussi doué que mon frère. Et enfin l'entendre dire de ne pas devenir comme lui. Je me demande s'il savait alors ce qu'Itachi préparait à ce moment-là. S'il avait déjà des doutes que son fils aîné allait devenir ce monstre et ce traitre que nous connaissons maintenant tous.

Je redescends sur terre en voyant Takeru tomber plus loin devant moi et se remettre debout pour continuer à courir vers le ponton. Il descend la petite bute menant au lac et cours jusqu'au bout du ponton pour y freiner comme un fou afin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Hiroshi le suit, suivit de Yui et Airi puis de Tõya qui a demandé à Naruto de descendre de ses épaules.

« Courez pas comme ça ! Vous allez tomber ! » crie Naruto sans vraiment se faire obéir excepté de Yui qui nous attend finalement à quelques pas devant nous. Elle nous prend par la main tous les deux et s'y accroche plus fermement pour descendre la petite bute. Les marches sont un peu plus loin et je crois que Naruto comme moi et les enfants avons la flemme de faire le chemin. Pourtant ce n'est finalement pas si loin. Arrivé en bas, nous marchons encore un peu pour arriver au ponton au pied des escaliers que nous avons évité, et nous passons sur les planches en bois du ponton. Je demande, surpris de ne pas entendre le bois craquer fortement sous notre poids.

« Il a été refait ? »

« Il y a deux ans je crois. Une planche était tombée et un petit vieux avait failli se noyer. » me répond Naruto.

C'est rassurant... Yui lâche ma main et s'accroche à deux bras à la jambe de Naruto qui la soulève finalement de terre pour la tenir contre lui. Nous arrivons au bout. Takeru et Hiroshi sont penchés en avant et semble discuter d'avoir vu un poisson étrange je crois.

Je souris en prenant la parole après m'être penché moi aussi.

« C'était sûrement une ombre. Il fait trop sombre pour que vous y ayez vu quoique ce soit. »

Takeru lève son regard vers le mien en se retournant.

« Tu vas nous montrer quoi alors dada ? » me demande-t-il.

Naruto répond pour moi.

« Une super technique de sa famille que vous devriez tous pouvoir faire ! » annonce-t-il.

« Avec de l'eau ? » demande Airi.

« Non. Du feu. » dis-je en posant ma main sur son crâne et en faisant glisser ma main dans ses cheveux en m'accroupissant pour rajouter quelque chose en étant à leur hauteur à tous « mais par contre il va falloir que vous vous reculiez un peu pour regarder. »

Airi hoche la tête et rejoint Naruto en retrait avec Yui. Tõya, Hiroshi et Takeru font de même. Ils se pressent même, curieux de voir leur dada en action sûrement. Moi qui leur dit toujours de ne pas jouer avec les allumettes de la maison, je leur montre une technique liée au feu pour qu'ils l'apprennent. Je me pose la question en inspirant profondément avant de me lancer.

Suis-je à ce point contradictoire d'habitude ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule pour les regarder vite fait avant de faire le katon. Ils ont tous l'air impatient. Naruto, lui, sourit fièrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça ne fait rien. Du moment qu'il sourit tout va bien pour moi.

Je me retourne face au lac, fais rapidement les signes du jutsu de notre katon familial, gonfle ma poitrine au maximum, et lance le katon. J'entends les cris et exclamations d'admirations des enfants derrière moi. Je crois que... j'aurai peut-être dû faire moins gros pour la boule de feu. Je n'ai vraiment pas lésiné sur la quantité de chakra à y mettre. Elle recouvre quasiment tout le lac puis s'amenuise petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que de la vapeur d'eau au dessus des remous provoqués par la déflagration. J'inspire doucement, souffle d'un coup, et me tourne vers ma petite famille en souriant. Puis je perds mon sourire en les voyant tous immobiles. Je me sens mal. Je... je leur aurai fait peur ? J'ai mal fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ces réactions ?

Et puis, brusquement, Takeru débloque la situation en courant vers moi au bout du ponton et en prenant la parole aussi vite que possible.

« Dada ! Dada ! Montre-moi ! Je veux le faire ! Comment tu fais ! Comment ça s'appelle ? Y'a que nous qui pourront le faire ? Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas montré plus tôt ? »

Et tout un tas d'autres questions. Hiroshi, Tõya, Airi et Yui se sont joint à lui pour me poser des tas de questions. J'ai senti mon coeur comme fondre en les voyant si avide d'apprendre de moi. Je me demande si mon père a ressenti la même chose lorsque je lui demandais étant petit. Et puis je réalise qu'en fait je demandais surtout à Itachi de m'apprendre les choses.

« Sasuke ? Ca va ? »

Je sors de mes pensées et vois Naruto approcher doucement. Mon visage a dû se faire plus sombre et maussade sans que je le veuille. Je souris en relevant la tête et acquiesce pour le rassurer. Puis je me mets à genoux sur le ponton et montre à nos enfants les signes de bases pour apprendre le ninjutsu. Je leur apprends ensuite l'enchaînement pour le katon. Cette fois-ci c'est Tõya qui va nous étonné en retenant très rapidement le tout.

« Et ensuite on fait quoi ? » me demande-t-il avec impatience.

Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je le dévisage de façon très choquée. J'ai l'impression d'être un nul, là, moi. Je n'étais pas si doué étant petit, non ? J'avais quand même mis quelques jours à apprendre par cœur les signes de bases. Et eux, ils ne les connaissent pas encore et Tõya les sait déjà après une seule démonstration ?

« Euh et bien tu te mets au bout du ponton, tu fais les signes en malaxant ton chakra, et... » je fais des mouvements vagues de mains en le regardant, toujours dubitatif. Nos enfants sont décidément tous incroyable à leur manière. J'entends Yui se mettre à rire en parlant.

« Dada est nul pour expliquer ! »

Mais ça n'empêche pas Tõya de se positionner au bout du ponton et d'essayer.

...

Et de réussir.

Il se retourne vers moi en me faisant un grand sourire et puis se met à sautiller sur place en montrant le lac du doigt.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Mais c'est facile en fait ! Et comment t'as réussi à faire une grosse boule ? Il faut gonfler plus la poitrine ? »

J'en reste coi. Je suis assis en tailleur sur le ponton, Hiroshi juste à côté de moi en train d'essayer de se rappeler, avec Airi et Takeru, des signes à faire pour imiter leur frère, et je ne bouge plus d'un pouce.

Naruto s'avance vers nous. Il était rester un peu en retrait mais, là, il doit intervenir parce-que je ne sais vraiment plus comment réagir devant le génie de Tõya pour cette technique.

« C'est bien Tõya. Je suis fier de toi. Mais là, il commence à se faire tard et vous avez école demain. On va rentrer. »

Il prend mon bras en me demandant de me lever. Je sursaute et obéis. Airi prend ma main droite, Tõya court pour pouvoir prendre la gauche en me faisant un grand sourire très fier. Mais je suis tellement inactif qu'il va me poser une question sur le chemin.

« Ca va pas dada ? Tu parles plus ! Tu voulais pas que je réussisse ? »

Je cligne des yeux et sors de mes questionnement intérieurs pour lui répondre.

« Hein ? Non. C'est pas ça Tõya. C'est juste que... je suis surpris que tu aies réussi si vite. Mais je suis très fier ! C'est très bien que tu y arrives ! Ton grand-père serait fier de toi ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

Je hoche la tête en lui souriant. Mais je suis quand même un peu inquiet qu'il apprenne si vite. C'est peut-être dû à leur anormalité qu'ils savent faire des choses si rapidement. Kyûbi, ... le fait d'avoir deux papas, ... enfin oui tout part de Kyûbi en réalité.

« Comment il était notre grand-père ? » demande Takeru en regardant Naruto.

Naruto se met à rire et demande.

« Lequel ? Mon papa à moi ou le papa de dada ? »

« Ben les deux ! » répond Hiroshi pour son frère en haussant les épaules.

« Celui de dada était très très strictes et faisait peur. » répond Naruto sans m'avoir consulté. Mais je ne le contredis pas. Je souris même en y repensant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode pour les étrangers je pense.

Il continue.

« Et le mien était le plus fort du village ! C'était le quatrième Hokage ! »

« C'est vrai ! » demande Takeru, de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire de sa famille. « Et nos grand-mère ? » ajoute-t-il.

Mais nous ne lui répondons pas. Nous arrivons à la maison juste après le portail et nous nous arrêtons tous.

La porte a été ouverte et il semble y avoir quelque chose sur le seuil. Naruto lâche la main de Yui et lui donne celle de Takeru en nous disant de ne pas bouger. J'interviens avant qu'il ne soit trop près de l'entrée.

« Naruto ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu »

Il m'interrompt.

« Je sais qui c'est Sasuke. Je pensais qu'il était passé dans l'après-midi. Ne bouge pas d'ici s'il te plaît. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Pas de dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai fini celui-ci hier et ne suis pas assez avancé dans le suivant pour vous montrer quelque chose. Mais je pense que, normalement, il y aura du grabuge et quelques révélations. Nous verrons cela.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles continuent, comme toujours, de me faire très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a, sinon plus, au moins autant plu que les précédents ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! (demain pour les lecteurs de Frères 3. :p ) **

Densetsu : Nana. Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans cette fic ?

Nana : Parce que tu es mort. C'est pas un UA.

Densetsu : #boude#

Itachi : Nana. Pourquoi je n'apparais que très peu dans cette fic ?

Nana : T'inquiète pas, ça va changer d'ici peu. #sourit d'un air sadique#

Itachi : #recule# Non mais... ça me dérange pas tant que ça, tu sais.


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg, OOC.

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 31.**

La porte a été ouverte et il semble y avoir quelque chose sur le seuil. Naruto lâche la main de Yui et lui donne celle de Takeru en nous disant de ne pas bouger. J'interviens avant qu'il ne soit trop près de l'entrée.

« Naruto ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu »

Il m'interrompt.

« Je sais qui c'est Sasuke. Je pensais qu'il était passé dans l'après-midi. Ne bouge pas d'ici s'il te plaît. »

J'ouvre grands mes yeux et n'entends pas Airi me demander de qui parle Naruto. Je resserre mes mains dans celles de mes enfants en inspirant profondément. C'est Itachi. J'en suis sûr. Mon cœur commence à battre une mesure rapide et ininterrompue. J'entends du bruit dans la maison. Airi, à ma droite, se rapproche de ma jambe de façon défensive. J'entends de nouveau du bruit mais en dehors de la maison, dans le jardin. J'aperçois une ombre du coin de l'oeil. Un léger courant d'air provenant de l'endroit arrive jusque nous et fait sursauter Hiroshi et Yui. Puis Naruto apparaît à l'entrée et marche sur ce qui doit être un sceau au sol. Lequel disparaît.

« C'est bon. Il n'y a personne. »

Il devrait dire « plus personne », là, non ? Je ne dis rien et fait entrer tout le monde. Naruto referme derrière moi en m'observant.

« Excuse-moi Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais... la dernière fois s'il a voulu entrer par la fenêtre c'est parce qu'il pensait que ça chambre était toujours en l'état. Il voulait juste prendre certaines affaires. »

« Je m'en contrefous Naruto. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il agrippe ma main en ne m'écoutant pas.

« Sasuke s'il te plaît. Je vais en parler sérieusement à Tsunade-baba. Je dois la voir demain de toute façon. Je vais... je vais lui demander à ce que tu sois mis au courant de tout. S'il te plaît. Attends jusqu'à demain. »

Je ne dis rien. Il me lâche. Je m'écarte et lui dis de s'habiller chaudement ou de prévoir une couverture pour dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Je vais coucher les petits, envoyer Naruto dans le salon, et me coucher seul.

Je suis toujours réveiller. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi va revenir une fois plongé dans un profond sommeil pour tous nous égorger.

Je soupire et me lève. Je sors de la chambre et vais dans le salon. Naruto est assis dans la pénombre sur le canapé. Je n'allume pas. Je le rejoins et m'appuie au dossier du canapé en me penchant par-dessus. Naruto se penche en arrière et tourne son visage vers le mien en levant les yeux.

« Tu dors pas ? » me demande-t-il.

Je fais un non de tête et lui réponds que je n'y arrive pas. Je contourne le canapé et vais m'asseoir à la droite de Naruto. Il me prend dans ses bras et me laisse m'appuyer contre son torse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke tu sais. »

« Oui. Seulement je ne supporte pas ça. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus. ... c'était facile quand il n'était pas là mais... enfin... » Il soupire sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il me resserre contre lui et pose son front contre ma tempe gauche.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. Tu le sais, hein ? Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te nuire. »

« Je t'aime aussi Naruto. Mais tu sais très bien qu'Itachi n'est pas le bienvenue dans ma vie. Et savoir qu'il se promène à l'endroit où l'on habite, qu'il a sûrement déjà surveiller nos enfants de loin, ou d'autres choses encore, m'énerve. Quand bien même il aurait changé. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment changé Sasuke. C'est juste que tu ne sais pas tout au sujet de la nuit du massacre de ton clan. »

« Bien sûr que si. J'y étais. »

« Tu es arrivé après. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. »

« Alors dis-moi, si tu le sais, toi ! »

Il me resserre encore contre lui, embrasse le sommet de mon crâne, et chuchote qu'il ne peut pas pour le moment mais qu'il fera tout pour en avoir le droit dès demain. Je ne dis rien. Je sais bien qu'il est agacé de devoir garder le silence et qu'il aimerait me raconter pour que nous soyons enfin tranquille par rapport à ça. Mais je sais aussi que même s'il me justifie toutes les atrocités qu'a pu faire Itachi, je ne pardonnerai pas ce dernier. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner. Il a tué tout notre clan, son meilleur ami, tous les Uchiwa, ... et surtout... nos parents.

« Naruto. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu lui parles souvent, à Itachi ? »

Il inspire doucement et me répond calmement.

« Ca m'arrive, oui. Depuis qu'il est rentré je veux dire. »

« Je veux plus en parler. » dis-je doucement en m'appuyant un peu plus sur lui. Je me tourne ensuite et me redresse un peu pour l'embrasser. Il partage avec moi quelques tendres baisers qui finissent par s'accompagner de caresses de plus en plus précises et pressées. Je m'allonge sur le dos en entendant Naruto murmurer mon prénom. Puis il me demande, comme à chaque fois.

« Tu veux me prendre ? »

Je pousse un gémissements plaintif et lui répond d'un « non » agacé. Mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, lui aussi parle d'un air plaintif entre quelques baisers dans mon cou.

« Pourquoii... ? »

« Naruto, ... prends-moi, ... hhh... dépêches-toi... ! » dis-je en réalisant un déhanchement de bassin qui lui arrache un râle mal contenu. Mais il insiste.

« J'ai envie d'être passif Sasuke... ! S'il te plaît ! J... J'l'ai jamais été depuis Neji... j'ai... »

J'ai glissé mes mains entre nos corps pour caresser son entrejambe au travers de son pantalon. Je veux le faire craquer. J'ai envie de lui. Lui aussi a envie de moi. Mais pas comme moi.

« N... non, ... Sasuke, ... j'ai... »

Il se redresse et s'assied à genoux entre mes jambes écartées. Son visage est assez mal.

« Sasuke pourquoi tu veux pas me prendre ? »

« Qu... hein... ? » Je soupire en continuant. « Naruto s'il te plaît j'ai envie, là... arrêtes tes questions je... »

« Je veux pas faire l'amour en actif. J'en ai marre d'être actif, Sasuke. Je suis tout le temps actif ! Ca fait six ans que je suis actif ! J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, moi ! »

Je le dévisage sans savoir quoi dire. Là, je dois dire que l'envie est complètement partie. Il se lève du canapé et se déshabille complètement. Je rougis. Il se réinstalle entre mes jambes et se penche en baissant mon boxer. Il me caresse, et pose ses lèvres sur mon entrejambe qui retrouve sa vigueur d'il y a tout juste quelques instants. Je ferme les yeux en mordant mes lèvres. J'écoute Naruto sucer allégrement mon membre et mes bourses. Puis ses lèvres me quittent. Ses mains s'attèlent à ce rôle. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et me sens paniquer en voyant Naruto se redresser et se mettre à cheval sur moi. Ma bouche s'ouvre alors qu'il me fait entrer en lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent alors qu'il m'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il est brûlant. C'est... c'est brûlant, à l'intérieur de lui !

"Ggh... Na... Naruto, je..."

Il se penche vers mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement pendant que moi j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas jouir.

« Ca va Sasuke. Hhh... C'est bon, HHhhhh ... t'inquiète hhhan... pas, ... tu me fais pas mal, .. hh... c'est... c'est bon ! »

Il donne de coups de reins inimitables. J'agrippe brusquement ses cuisses en serrant sa peau entre mes doigts. Ma bouche se tord et mes yeux se ferment brutalement avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup alors que ma tête se rejette en arrière. Je jouis. Naruto commençait à peine pour lui, je le sais, c'était... pour lui c'était un hors-d'œuvre pour le moment, ses mouvements n'étaient pas sérieux, ... mais moi je n'ai pas tenu. Un râle sort de ma bouche alors que je me détends complètement. Naruto reste sans voix est immobile. Je croise mon regard au sien et dévie automatiquement mes yeux sur le côté en me sentant mal. Mon ventre se noue alors qu'il prend la parole.

« Sasuke... ! T'es... un éjaculateur précoce ? » me demande-t-il.

« Naruto s'il te plait. Pousses-toi."

Il obéit. Il se lève à coté du canapé et me regarde me lever en silence et me rhabiller. Puis je sors du salon pour retourner dans notre chambre. Naruto me suit silencieusement. Je me couche de mon côté du lit. Il me rejoint en m'observant et s'approche de moi dans le lit.

« Je... je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » me demande-t-il de façon un peu timide.

« Si tu veux Naruto. »

« Ok. »

Il s'exécute. Il en tendu. Je le sens, ses bras ne me tiennent pas comme d'habitude.

« Naruto détend-toi s'il te plaît. C'est rien j'ai... été rapide et voilà. »

« C'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« T'as été passif alors que je ne voulais pas. »

« J'suis désolé Sasuke. J'ai... Ca fait déjà très longtemps que j'ai envie, ... ça... parfois je me dis que c'est pas si grave mais... ça me travaille à des moments et j'ai pas vraiment su résister sur le coup. Tu... tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. De toute façon t'as déjà tenu assez longtemps comme ça. C'est déjà incroyable que t'aies attendu autant. »

« ... hm. »

Il se resserre contre moi. Il me tient à la taille, bien caler dans mon dos.

« Sasuke... ? » ajoute-t-il, « T'es toujours précoce en actif ? C'est pour ça que... tu voulais pas ? Ou c'est autre chose comme... genre t'étais pas habitué et tout ça ? »

« Je suis pas précoce Naruto. J'y arrivais très bien avec Karin. »

« K... Karin ? C'est... la fille que t'avais mis enceinte et tout et qu'après tu avais tué ? »

« Oui. » Je me tourne face à lui et continue, « T'es... super serré Naruto. Ca doit être ça. Je suis pas habitué. Et puis... tu m'as vraiment lécher comme pas possible avant et t'as fait des mouvements... très... enfin voilà. »

« Sasuke. Pourquoi tu veux pas être actif ? »

Je gigote, l'embrasse et lui demande de se taire. Il obéit. Enfin pour l'instant. Je sais très bien qu'il me reposera la question d'ici demain soir au plus tard.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il fait déjà bien jour dehors. Mon regard tombe sur le réveil. J'ouvre grand mes yeux en m'asseyant d'un geste vif sur le lit.

« L'ECOLE ! »

Je me lève en trombe. Il est 10h19 ! Je suis super en retard ! Je vais dans les chambres, et m'immobilise en voyant les lits vidés. Mon cœur accélère un peu plus. Je tourne mon visage en direction du salon et appelle.

« LES ENFANTS ! NARUTO ? »

Je cours jusqu'au salon et m'arrête juste à l'entrée. Il n'y a personne, pas un mot, rien. Ils seraient partis avec Naruto ? Il les aurait emmenés à l'école ? Il m'aurait laissé un mot, non ? Je me précipite dans le couloir de la maison, et cherche dans toutes les pièces avant de sentir comme une sorte d'odeur de brûlé. Ma gorge se serre. Je me remets à courir dans le couloir, traverse la petite cour intérieure et vais dans le jardin du fond d'où provient l'odeur. C'est... comme de la chair brûlée.

Mes enfants, Naruto, ... ne me dites pas que...

Non. Naruto n'est pas si idiot, hein ? Il ne s'est pas fait avoir, hein ?

Naruto...

J'arrive dans le jardin du fond. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Tous mes souvenirs de la nuit du massacre du clan remontent à la surface alors que je vois les corps de nos enfants, le corps de Naruto, gisant, égorgés, transpercé de kunaï, à terre en train de brûler.

Et, ... juste à côté de ce feu, Itachi qui me sourit sans me quitter des yeux.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre **

«Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Je reprends mon souffle en tremblant encore de peur et de colère."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Y'en a eu très peu sur le dernier chapitre mais je suis très contente et remercie ceux qui m'en ont mises ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il est très court. Je voulais absolument m'arrêter là. Je vais essayer de finir le suivant pour vous le mettre dans 15jrs au plus tard mais ne vous garantis rien. Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Itachi : #sous le choc#

Densetsu : #dévisage Itachi# C'est pas vrai t'es... t'es...

Nana : #sort de la pièce avant de se faire, elle aussi, trucider par Itachi#


	32. Chapter 32

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 32.**

J'arrive dans le jardin du fond. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Tous mes souvenirs de la nuit du massacre du clan remontent à la surface alors que je vois les corps de nos enfants et celui de Naruto gisant, égorgés, transpercés de kunaï, à terre en train de brûler.

Et, ... juste à côté de ce feu, Itachi qui me sourit sans me quitter des yeux.

J'ouvre doucement la bouche. Mes yeux vont des corps en sang et feu à Itachi qui sourit fièrement de les avoir tous eu. D'avoir encore réussi à retirer de ma vie tout ce qui m'était cher.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je commence à hurler le prénom de celui qui devrait être mon frère, celui qui devrait vouloir mon bonheur et non tuer tous ceux qui sont tout pour moi. Je lui hurle dessus, je lui dis que je vais le tuer, je me rue sur lui en voulant le frapper de toutes mes forces. Tout ça quand, brusquement, la voix de Naruto se fait entendre.

« SASUKE ! »

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux pour être entouré d'ombres. Quelqu'un tient l'une de mes épaules. Il y a une main sur ma joue. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Je reprends mon souffle en tremblant encore de peur et de colère.

« Naruto ? »

C'est lui. C'est bien lui. Il me tient l'épaule d'une main alors que l'autre est sur ma joue. Oui. C'est bien lui. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Ca va ? Tu as fais un cauchemar. Tu hurlais comme un fou ! »

Je me jette dans ses bras en prononçant son prénom et le serre de toutes mes forces.

« Ne meurs pas je t'en supplie ! » dis-je d'une voix étranglée pendant qu'il me rassure, pendant qu'il me dit qu'il n'y compte absolument pas avant une petite centaine d'années. Je ferme les yeux en le resserrant de nouveau de toutes mes forces. Sa main gauche est passée dans mon dos et y remonte et descend tranquillement pendant que l'autre est sur mon épaule gauche.

Puis soudain : la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et nous entendons une petite voix.

« Il va bien dada ? »

C'est Airi qui vient de parler. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Tout le monde est là et s'inquiète pour moi. Naruto me lâche un instant en se tournant vers eux et voudrait les rassurer et leur demander d'aller se recoucher, mais je prends rapidement la parole.

« Ca va. Venez. On va dormir ensemble cette nuit. D'accord ? »

La porte s'ouvre un peu plus. Hiroshi l'a poussé et semble très étonné.

« Tout le monde ! On va pas pouvoir passer dans votre lit ! »

« On va se serrer. Venez là. » dis-je pour convaincre Hiroshi et Takeru qui traînent à monter sur le lit. Airi est déjà à côté de moi, Yui près de sa sœur et Tõya dans les bras de Naruto. Il a profité que Takeru ne se soit pas jeté sur l'occasion pour le faire. On est déjà un peu serré, mais la panique provoquée par mon rêve m'oblige à les avoir tous près de moi pour la nuit. Demain, ils me réveilleront obligatoirement même sans le vouloir.

Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Epuisé par mon cauchemar et les péripéties de la veille, Naruto a voulu emmener les petits à l'école en partant au travail. Seulement, Airi, bien au chaud dans mes bras, s'est levée un peu trop vite et m'a chatouillé le nez avec le bout de sa queue. Et, surtout, Takeru a voulu sauter par-dessus Hiroshi pour descendre du lit et s'est magistralement ramassé par terre. Il n'a pas vraiment eu mal, mais un cri suivi d'un rire gêné s'en est suivi et le tout m'a réveillé. Takeru s'est fait gronder mais l'histoire est vite passée car j'ai dit à Naruto de ne pas s'énerver de si bon matin. J'ai ensuite eu un bisou de tout le monde et Yui m'a demandé si j'avais mieux dormi et si je n'avais pas refais de cauchemar. Ce à quoi Tõya a répondu pour moi que si j'en avais fait un autre tout le monde aurait entendu. Naruto va donc aller travailler sans passer par l'école pour les emmener. Je vais le faire moi-même. Sur le chemin, Yui demande ce qui m'a fait tellement peur cette nuit. Je m'arrête donc et m'accroupis en leur disant de se rapprocher pour écouter sérieusement ce que je vais leur dire.

« Ecoutez. J'ai un grand-frère mais il peut être très dangereux. Papa dit que non, mais j'ai des doutes. Alors si vous voyez un monsieur avec des yeux comme les miens, il faut courir le plus vite possible vers un adulte qui pourra vous protéger. D'accord ? Et si un jour moi ou votre papa sommes en retard pour vous chercher à l'école, vous ne quittez pas Iruka-sensei des yeux. Il faut qu'il soit tout près. D'accord ? Lui ou un autre professeur que je connais ou que votre papa connait. » leur dis-je avant de penser qu'Itachi ne ferait qu'une bouché de quasiment tous ceux qui se trouve dans le village. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'avais quitter pour m'améliorer. Ils donnent tous leur parole. Nous reprenons la route de l'école. Je les y dépose et attends qu'il rentre en classe avant de repartir à la maison. Je fais quelques courses sur le passage et rentre pour de bon en espérant que Naruto va vite rentrer pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Je vais devoir attendre le milieu d'après-midi, un peu avant de quitter la maison pour aller chercher les petits, pour que Naruto rentre enfin. Je suis dans le salon en train de lire un livre lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je referme mon livre et me lève en voulant me retourner mais j'entends déjà la voix de Naruto tout près.

« Restes assis Sasuke. » me dit-il.

Je me retourne un instant et le vois très sérieux.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Oui. Mais assieds-toi avant. »

J'obéis. Il se rapproche et s'installe à côté de moi en se tournant un peu. Il prend ma main droite à deux mains et ouvre la bouche pour commencer.

« D'abord, promets-moi de pas foncer dans le tas dès que tu sauras. Celui qui a fait ça on le recherche activement. »

« C'est mon frère qui a fait ça. »

« Non. Justement. »

« Naruto. J'étais là je te signale. J'ai tout vu. »

Il inspire doucement et continue malgré ma voix qui se fait de plus en plus énervée et impatiente.

« Tu étais là mais tu étais trop jeune pour réaliser que ce n'était pas Itachi. Celui qui a fait ça a utiliser la métamorphose pour te duper justement parce qu'il n'a pas eu Itachi et qu'il voulait que tu te débarrasse de lui une fois grand. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'écoute sans vraiment comprendre encore. Naruto m'observe comme pour essayer de voir une réaction mais je n'en ai pour le moment aucune. Ses mains se resserrent autour des miennes. Il continue.

« Il y avait un complot dans le village. Certains gens de ton clan voulaient faire un coup d'état sous le commandement d'une personne très puissante. Seulement ton père s'est opposé à ça et à réussi à convaincre tout le monde que c'était une folie et que ça ne mènerait qu'à la destruction. »

Il fait un pause pour me regarder encore et poursuit.

« Seulement celui qui avait tout organisé a voulu se venger. Et c'est pour ça que... que ton clan à disparu. »

« C'était Itachi. »

« Non. Sasuke j'arrête pas de te dire qu'il n'est pas fautif ! »

« Mais alors qui ! Et pourquoi il m'a laissé vivant si

Il m'interrompt en se levant, presque excédé, et hausse la voix.

« Mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit qu'il t'a laissé en vie et qu'il s'est fait passer pour Itachi pour que tu veuilles te venger de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir ! »

« Si l'homme qui a eu ton mon clan n'a pas eu Itachi, pourquoi moi je pourrai l'avoir ? »

« Parce que ton frère t'aime et qu'il ne lèvera jamais la main sur toi. »

Silence. Je dévisage Naruto un court instant avant de baisser mon regard vers le sol.

« Arrêtes de me mentir comme ça Naruto. »

« Je ne te mens pas Sasuke. Ton frère a réussi à s'enfuir pendant la massacre. Il te cherchait du côté du ponton quand tu es arrivé dans le quartier. Il a appris ce qu'il t'est arrivé par la suite. »

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt alors ? »

Naruto s'assied sur le canapé et reprend ma main.

« Il a beaucoup parlé avec l'Hokage. Et il a pris la décision de partir pour enquêter sur celui qui a fait ça. Il lui a dit de te laisser croire que c'était lui pour que tu continues sur la voix du ninja. Il pensait que si tu apprenais que ce n'était pas lui, tu voudrais arrêter. Il pensait que si tu savais ce qui c'était vraiment passé tu n'aurais plus la volonté parce qu'il savait que si tu faisais autant d'efforts c'était pour rendre fier ton père. Seulement en te laissant croire que c'était lui, tu voudrais te venger et tu continuerais. »

« C'est totalement idiot. »

Mais pourtant c'est vrai et je le sais. Je reste immobile à fixer le sol. Je sens le pouce droit de Naruto caresser doucement le dos de ma main. Je reprends doucement la parole.

« Naruto. Pourquoi Itachi m'a relancer une fois dans le village alors. Quand je suis revenu, je... il s'est montré lorsqu'on avait été au festival. Tu te souviens ? Et après, ... il est encore venu une fois à l'hôpital. »

« L'hôpital ? »

J'acquiesce. Je lui raconte. Je m'en rappelle encore très bien même si cela fait un peu plus de 6 ans maintenant. Je me rappelle de sa main sur mes yeux, sa voix qui me disait de me taire et de ne pas bouger.

Une fois mon récit fini, je redresse mon visage vers celui de Naruto qui semble un peu pâle. Il baisse les yeux en prenant la parole.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était venu aussi à ce moment-là. »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Ce n'était pas Itachi. C'était encore... encore l'autre homme. Il est très doué pour cacher son identité. On a des mots de passe avec Itachi pour savoir que c'est bien lui. »

« Tu vas me dire que l'ennemi publique numéro 1 se balade parfois dans le village ? »

« Non. Plus maintenant. On a beaucoup de nouvelles techniques depuis. Le village est en parfaite sécurité. Je n'aurai pas permis aux enfants d'aller à l'école sinon. »

« Alors... tu ne me mens pas ? Itachi n'est pas mon ennemi ? »

« Il ne l'a jamais été Sasuke. Il a toujours tout fait pour te protéger. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui si l'Akatsuki a été démembrée. »

« Il en faisait partie pourtant. »

« C'était un espion. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et il a été en grand danger d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que tout s'est précipité quand l'Akatsuki a commencé à bouger. Il savait qu'il n'était plus en sécurité. Il ne le savait pas en y entrant mais l'homme qui a... fait ça à votre clan faisait parti du groupe. »

« Qui est-ce qui a fait ça à mon clan Naruto ? »

« Sasuke je ne veu »

Je l'interromps.

« Naruto. »

Il redresse son visage en sentant ma main se serrer dans les siennes. Je plonge mon regard déterminé droit dans le sien. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, puis prononce un nom.

« Madara. »

Mon visage a un léger mouvement de recul à l'entente de ce nom. J'écarquille mes yeux et demande.

« Madara ? Uchiwa Madara ? Tu parles de celui qui s'est battu avec le 1er Hokage ? »

Il acquiesce. Je souris nerveusement en reprenant la parole.

« Enfin Naruto comment tu peux croire ça ? Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Ben non. Je sais pas par quel miracle il est encore vivant et aussi jeune, mais c'est bien lui. Et ne fais pas celui qui ne peut pas y croire. Quand on sait toutes les techniques qu'Orochimaru avait mis au point, on peut très bien imaginer que Madara a fait mieux. »

Je ne dis rien. Je reste un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Naruto se risque à demander quelque chose.

« Sasuke, est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux revoir ton frère ? »

Je ne réponds pas à cette question. Je me lève et contourne Naruto qui m'arrête en prenant mon poignet.

« Sasu. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir Naruto. »

Il lâche doucement mon poignet. Je m'éloigne et vais dans notre chambre.

Un léger quart d'heure après, Naruto me rejoint. Il s'assied au bord du lit et se penche pour m'embrasser avant de me demander si je veux qu'il aille chercher les enfants. Je prends sa main et lui dis l'accompagner. Je m'assieds, échange un autre tendre baiser avec lui, et me lève. Je vais rester assez silencieux sur le trajet. Je tiendrai la main de Naruto en repensant à tout ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. J'ai envie d'y croire. J'ai vraiment envie de croire que mon frère est bien celui que je croyais lorsque j'étais petit. Que je me suis trompé sur toute la route qui m'a mené jusqu'à Orochimaru, jusqu'au retour à mon village.

« Naruto... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux le voir. »

Sa main se resserre autour de la mienne. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue et l'entends me dire qu'il m'aime. Puis il me demande ensuite.

« C'est pas pour le tuer au moins ! »

Je souris et le regarde en riant doucement de façon amusée. Je lui assure que non et lui dis de se dépêcher avant d'être en retard. Nous pressons le pas.

Puis de plus en plus en entendant des cris proches de l'école. Et encore bien plus en sentant du chakra rouge propre à Kyûbi dans les alentours. Nous arrivons à l'école. Certains parents tiennent leurs enfants dans leur bras. Je m'immobilise net en voyant Takeru en plein milieu de la court entouré de chakra rouge, son œil normalement bleu devenu orangé et le rouge avec deux sharingans apparus. Il dévisage quelqu'un sur le côté. Je tourne la tête et aperçois mon frère.

« NEJI ! »

Je sursaute et regarde à ma gauche où se trouve Naruto. Neji s'approche de nous. Il tient sa fille dans ses bras et nous explique.

« Tõya a lâché une boule de feu sur Itachi lorsqu'il l'a vu et Takeru s'est mis dans cet état en moins de deux minutes ! »

Je sens mon cœur accélérer lorsque je réalise que tout ça est de ma faute. Tout ce qui arrive vient de ce que je leur ai dit.

« PAPAA ! »

Je cligne des yeux et aperçois Airi et Hiroshi accourir vers moi. Je m'agenouille et les serre contre moi en leur demandant où sont Tõya et Yui. Hiroshi me répond que Tõya a emmené Yui dans la salle de classe pendant que, lui, protégeait Airi. Et que Takeru s'est trop énervé contre le monsieur aux yeux rouges. Je les resserre contre moi et me redresse. Naruto est déjà parti en direction de la salle de classe. Je confie mes deux enfants à Neji et entre dans la cour maintenant vide où Takeru ne bouge plus en fixant Itachi. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de Takeru lorsque je m'arrête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Itachi qui m'a vu. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux sans bouger. Je l'observe un instant, et me retourne vers mon fils en prenant la parole.

« TAKERU ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Takeru sursaute aussitôt et cligne des yeux en tournant son visage vers le mien. Le chakra de Kyûbi s'envole automatiquement. Et je sens brusquement mon cœur manquer de s'arrêter en voyant les yeux de Takeru rouler sous ses paupières se fermant alors que son corps s'écroule à terre. Je me précipite vers lui et le rattrape in extrémis avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol. Hiroshi et Airi nous rejoignent automatiquement en hurlant le prénom de leur frère. Il s'arrêtent à côté de nous et n'ont pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit que je les rassure.

« Il va bien. Il est juste inconscient. »

Je caresse doucement la tempe gauche de Takeru en faisant ensuite glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Des élèves sortent des bâtiments et courent vers leur parents qui sont tout de suite rassurés par les professeurs. Mais je sais que dès maintenant les autres enfants auront interdiction de s'approcher des miens. Je voulais tout sauf ça. Et tout est de ma faute. Je resserre Takeru contre moi et le soulève de terre en me redressant pour chercher du regard. J'aperçois Naruto sortir avec Tõya et Yui en les tenant par la main. Je regarde ensuite de l'autre côté, à l'extérieur de la cour, pour constater qu'Itachi est déjà parti. Neji et Hana nous rejoignent en même temps que Naruto, Tõya et Yui au centre de la cour. Naruto prend Takeru dans ses bras pendant que je serre Tõya et Yui dans les miens. Tõya prend la parole.

« J'ai fait une énooOOoorme boule de feu pour protéger tout le monde dada ! »

« Oui. Je sais. Seulement je me suis trompé tout à l'heure. »

« Hein ? » s'étonne-t-il alors que Hiroshi prend la suite.

« Il a brûlé la cour pour rien ? »

Je force un sourire et m'excuse en posant ma main sur son crâne.

« J'ai laissé votre papa me parler de mon grand frère comme tu m'avais dit de le faire, Hiroshi. Et je me suis apparemment trompé sur toute la ligne. C'est un gentil. »

Tõya ouvre grand ses yeux et sa bouche en parlant vite.

« Mais j'ai voulu le faire fondre ! Comment je vais avoir des beaux cadeaux avec lui si maintenant j'ai failli le faire cuir ? »

Naruto rit doucement en entendant ça. Il le rassure en lui disant que son oncle n'est pas si rancunier. Je m'excuse à nouveau et les remercie malgré tout d'avoir été aussi rapide à écouter ce que je leur avais dit même s'ils ont beaucoup arrondis sur les bords. Après tout je leur avais dit de se mettre à l'abri, pas de tout faire cramer. Je regarde Takeru dans les bras de Naruto en y pensant. Je pose une main sur son front puis la fait glisser dans ses cheveux. Naruto prend la parole.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu peux les ramener à la maison ? »

J'acquiesce et le laisse partir. J'entends les petits s'émerveiller en voyant leur papa sauter de toits en toits, Takeru dans ses bras, pour aller plus vite qu'en passant par les rues. Yui prend ma main en tirant dessus. Je baisse mon regard vers le sien et la voit pointer Naruto du doigt.

« Tu sais faire ça, toi aussi ? »

Je souris et hoche la tête en lui disant que tous les ninjas savent le faire. J'entends alors Hiroshi déclarer avoir hâte d'apprendre. Airi prend ma main et me demande si nous pouvons rentrer. Je hoche la tête et regarde autour de moi. Neji est en train de calmer certains parents avec d'autres professeurs. Je me dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aggraver les choses et partir maintenant. En me retournant en direction du chemin de la maison, je croise le regard d'Itachi caché au coin de la rue sur le côté. Je reste un instant immobile, et passe mon chemin en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu même si je sais qu'il a remarqué mon regard posé sur lui. Nous rentrons tous à la maison.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" ! Il est à peine commencer. :x.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu (enfin il en reste quelques-unes). Je dois préparer ma valise et tout le reste pour mon séjour chez Sehaltiel. J'essaierai de répondre avant de partir mais ne vous promets rien ! Les réponses viendront au plus tard en septembre ! Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'en poster d'autres dans les chapitres à venir dans les 15 prochains jours. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster, et encore moins si je pourrai répondre (parce que disons que je préfère profiter de Seha pour le peu que je le vois. Et oui. Y'a des priorités dans la vie ! n.n') En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Neji : #toujours en attente de voir Itachi depuis mercredi# Pourquoi je me tape le sale boulot, moi ?

Nana : Hein ?

Neji : C'est moi qui calme les parents pendant que les deux autres s'en vont dans leur coin !

Nana : Rhoo.. Te plains pas ! Au moins tu as un rôle à jouer !

Neji : ... mouais...


	33. Pow Sasuke chap 33

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 33.**

En me retournant en direction du chemin de la maison, je croise le regard d'Itachi caché au coin de la rue sur le côté. Je reste un instant immobile, et passe mon chemin en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu même si je sais qu'il a remarqué mon regard posé sur lui. Nous rentrons tous à la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto a appelé pour me dire qu'il rentrait avec Takeru et que tout allait bien pour ce dernier. J'ai été rassuré et ai remercié Naruto d'avoir appelé directement plutôt que de rentrer et de me faire donc attendre un peu plus même si peu. J'ai aussitôt transmis la nouvelle dans la maison. Je dois paraître mieux et plus à l'aise car Tõya va venir me trouver dans le salon moins de cinq minutes après avoir appris pour son frère.

« Dada... ? » m'interpelle-t-il en montant sur le canapé.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tõya ? »

« J'ai mal à la joue. »

Il se frotte la joue gauche en retenant une grimace. Ses yeux sont un peu humides. Il est sur le point de pleurer. Je me tourne vers lui et prends sa main pour l'écarter de sa peau. Je réalise que je ne l'ai pas vu mais que ses joues sont un rougies. Je l'interroge.

« C'est depuis que tu as fait le kâton ? »

Il acquiesce et renifle. Je lui demande d'ouvrir la bouche. Il obéit et penche la tête un peu en arrière. Je retiens un soupir. C'est vrai que lorsque je l'avais appris, je me brûlais au début. Mes joues étaient souvent couvertes de pansements. Seulement nous n'avons pas les pansements qu'il faut ici et je ne vais pas laisser Hiroshi, Airi et Yui tous seuls. Ni les emmener tous avec moi à la pharmacie. Je demande quelques instants à Tõya et appelle l'hôpital en espérant que Naruto soit encore là-bas. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'espère qu'il va faire vite. Je sais très bien que Tõya se contient pour ne pas se plaindre ou pleurer. Je vais le garder dans mes bras et lui parler, lui changer les idées, jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive avec Takeru. Je vais rapidement expliquer la situation à mon cher et tendre, et sortir pour emmener Tõya à la pharmacie. Seulement je vais m'arrêter au portail en voyant un petit paquet au pied du mur d'en face, dans la rue, sous le symbole peint de mon clan. Je lâche la main de Tõya et lui demande d'attendre là où il se trouve. Je traverse la petite rue et prends le sac. Il y a un mot dessus.

#Pour Tõya. Bravo pour sa boule de feu. C'était presque de ton niveau quand tu as commencé.#

C'est signé d'Itachi. Je resserre le paquet en pinçant mes lèvres et regarde autour de moi. J'entends Tõya me poser une question.

« C'est quoi, Dada ? »

« Rien Tõya. Viens. »

Je lui tends la main. Il s'approche et la prends. Nous marchons quelques instants puis je remarque qu'il se frotte la joue en retenant de plus en plus ses larmes. C'est lorsque j'en vois une rouler sur sa joue que je m'arrête un instant et ouvre le paquet. Je m'agenouille. Tõya qui se tourne vers moi et me regarde sortir un pansement du paquet. Ce sont les même que lorsque j'étais petit.

« Dada ? »

« Je suis désolé Tõya. Tiens. Ca va te faire du bien. »

Je pose le pansement sur sa joue droite puis en prends un second pour le mettre sur sa joue gauche. Puis je regarde mon petit bonhomme quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Si le pansement de fait plus de mal, si ça tire ou que ça brûle ou que tu as mal au ventre ou quoique ce soit, tu me le dis directement. D'accord ? »

Il prend un temps d'assimilation et hoche la tête. Je regarde dans le paquet, compte les pansements, et reprends la main de Tõya pour rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la maison. J'irai en racheter en nombres demain quand ils seront tous à l'école. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, Tõya me demande de qui est le paquet. Je force un sourire et lui réponds honnêtement.

« De ton tonton, Tõya. »

« Il l'a déposé comme ça ? Pourquoi il est pas rentré ? »

Je hausse une épaule et ouvre la porte. Naruto s'étonne de nous voir revenus si tôt. Tõya lui raconte alors que j'ai trouvé un paquet de son tonton rempli de pansements. Naruto sourit, ébouriffe les cheveux de Tõya, et lui demande d'aller ranger un peu son coin de chambre. Tõya s'exécute et nous laisse seul. Je donne le paquet à Naruto et lui montre la note. Naruto sourit en prenant la parole.

« De ton niveau quand tu commençais ? C'est génial ça ! Ca va être un super beau gosse surdoué qui va faire tomber toutes les filles ! Au moins il aura pas le mal que j'ai eu. »

Je soupire son prénom. Il garde son sourire et me redonne le paquet et le mot.

« C'est plutôt gentil tu ne crois pas ? »

Je reste silencieux en regardant le petit paquet.

« Oui », dis-je à voix basse, « mais je n'aime pas qu'il prenne les devant comme ça. »

« Il voulait t'aider et aider son neveu, Sasuke. » me répond Naruto.

« Je sais. »

Je fais demi-tour et vais dans la salle de bain pour ranger les pansements. Je jette l'emballage et hésite quelques secondes sur le mot. Mais je le froisse et le mets finalement à la poubelle. Naruto l'a vu. Il me suivait et m'a observé. Il ne va rien me dire de la fin d'après-midi. Nous avons fait comme si de rien tous les deux. Il s'est un peu plus occupé de Takeru que des autres mais c'est, je pense, bien normal vu les circonstances. J'ai changé les pansements de Tõya avant qu'il ne se couche. J'ai regardé l'intérieur de sa bouche qui allait déjà mieux grâce aux pansements. Je m'en suis senti rassuré et puis mal une fois sorti de la chambre.

Itachi n'est vraiment pas mauvais, finalement. Tout ce que j'ai fait à été vain durant tout ce temps. Je m'appuie sur la porte de la chambre des garçons et soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Sasu ? »

Je sursaute et adresse un coup d'œil à Naruto. Il s'approche et m'enlace doucement en m'interrogeant.

« Ca va ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête et lui demande si les filles sont bien couchées. Il confirme. J'étais parti leur dire bonne nuit pendant qu'il le faisait avec les garçons et nous avons ensuite échangé de chambre.

J'enlace à mon tour Naruto et le regarde dans les yeux en réfléchissant. Il parle le premier.

« C'est Itachi, c'est ça, hein ? »

J'acquiesce, inspire profondément, et soupire en parlant à mon tour.

« Je suis un idiot de ne pas avoir un peu mieux réfléchi. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Sasuke. »

« Oui mais... j'ai gâché beaucoup de choses dans ma vie à cause de ça. »

Un petit silence prend place. Je pose doucement mon front contre le haut de celui de Naruto et ferme les yeux. Puis je le sens bouger avant d'avoir l'agréable sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser avec plaisir et le romps lentement un peu à contre cœur. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Naruto me sourire.

« Peut-être que tu as gâché quelques petites choses, mais au moins tu m'as moi et nos enfants, tu sais ! Sans tes idées bizarres peut-être qu'on aurait jamais été ensemble et que tu vivrais un amour très louche et malsain avec Sakura ! » semble-t-il vouloir me rassurer.

J'émets un léger rire et lui demande de ne pas parler de malheur. Puis je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de laisser naviguer mes mains sur ses vêtements au gré de mon envie. Je me joue de ses lèvres et de sa langue jusqu'à ce que mes mains prennent ses fesses avec envie en les écartant un peu puis en les resserrant en faisant venir son bassin contre le mien. Naruto rompt le baiser en cours et gémis d'une manière que je n'entends pas souvent. Je souris et l'interroge de façon amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? »

Il rougit et prend mes poignets pour écarter mes mains de ses fesses. Il se recule sans rien dire et prends la direction de la chambre. Je le suis en sautillant presque. Je n'ai pas encore remarqué qu'il est mal. Mais je vais le constater après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre derrière nous. Je me retourne vers Naruto et m'étonne de le voir se coucher en sous-vêtement.

« Naruto ? »

« J'suis fatigué. »

Je reste silencieux. Je m'approche du lit et observe Naruto en me déshabillant. Je m'assieds sous la couette et l'interroge.

« T'as eu peur pour Takeru ? Ca... ca t'a épuisé ? »

Il émet un petit son affirmatif mais j'entends bien qu'il sonne faux. Je m'allonge dans son dos et l'enlace doucement. J'attends un peu, et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Tu m'as tripoté Sasuke. » me répond-il.

Je hausse un sourcil et demande.

« J'aurai pas dû ? »

« J'ai envie que tu me prennes Sasuke. La manière que tu as eu de... de me tripoter ça m'a donné super envie et... je sais que tu veux pas. »

Oh... merde, me dis-je intérieurement.

Mon bras droit, posé sur son corps, se fait un peu moins serré. Mes yeux se tournent vers l'oreiller. Je retiens un soupir et prends la parole.

« Naruto je... »

« C'est rien Sasuke. Je vais me calmer et me faire à l'idée. T'en fais pas. J'ai tenu six ans, je peux très bien le faire tout le temps maintenant. »

Là, je soupire pour de bon.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. J'aimerai bien le faire aussi tu sais... »

Il se retourne automatiquement en me dévisageant avec deux grands yeux écarquillés.

« Hein ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Je suis nul en actif. T'as bien dû le voir de toute façon... » dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Comment ça « nul » ? » me demande-t-il.

Je hausse une épaule et fixe le coin de l'oreiller juste à côté de mon visage. Je le tripote en lui disant que j'ai été super rapide. Que je n'arrive pas très bien à me retenir dans les cas où c'est moi qui prends quelqu'un.

Il ouvre grand sa bouche et se met à parler de façon choquée voir presque outrée.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as privé pendant TOUT ce temps juste parce que tu vas VITE ? »

« Oui mais je me sens vraiment nul de même pas tenir une minute. J'ai... j'ai même pas le temps d'y prendre du plaisir. Et puis toi non plus ! Tu t'en ai rendu compte hier, non ? »

Il grimace et me répond que oui mais il ne s'arrête pas là.

« Seulement Sasuke... m... moi j'en ai besoin aussi d'être passif, tu sais. Je t'aime mais... »

Il baisse les yeux et prend ma main qui tripote l'oreiller en continuant.

« J'ai failli coucher avec Sai une fois... plusieurs même. Parce que tu veux pas être actif avec moi. »

Mon corps se tend des pieds à la tête voir même à la pointe de mes cheveux. Je dévisage Naruto qui s'excuse. Moi je n'en reviens pas.

« Sai ? »

Naruto chuchote en reprenant la parole.

« Itachi n'est pas souvent présent pour lui alors il est parfois à cran. »

Là, je crois que mes yeux ne pourront jamais se refermer correctement. Ils sont ouverts au maximum ; tellement que ça me tire la peau. Je m'assieds d'un coup sec en hurlant sans y croire.

« SAI ET MON FRERE ? »

Il ferme ses yeux en s'écartant un peu pour s'éloigner de mon hurlement. Je reste bouche bée et dévisage Naruto qui soupire en roulant des yeux sous ses paupières.

« Oui. Itachi et Sai. » me dit-il avant de me regarder et de sourire légèrement en rajoutant quelque chose. « Enfin... ton frère, comme tu viens de le dire. »

Je l'interroge.

« Itachi est gay ? »

Il hausse une épaule pour toute réponse. Je soupire sans retenue et m'écroule en arrière sur le lit. Naruto se rapproche et prend ma main.

« Sasu... tu m'en veux... d'avoir dit ça pour Sai ? »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et souris en faisant venir sa main à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. Je réponds.

« Non. Et puis tu n'as pas succombé à l'envie. Merci. »

Il sourit. Il est rassuré que je ne lui en veuille pas. Je me tourne sur le côté et l'embrasse tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Naruto, je... j'ai très envie, tu sais, d'y arriver et d'être actif avec toi. Seulement si ça ne donne rien et que ça nous coupe, ... » je grimace en continuant, « c'est pas la peine. Tu crois pas ? »

Il retient un petit soupir et m'interroge.

« Tu veux vraiment pas essayer encore ? Peut-être qu'à force, t'y arriveras ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Il renchérit.

« Sasu, je... j'ai très envie tu sais... j'ai toujours résister avec Sai, ... et lui aussi mais... je sais pas si je vais réussir encore longtemps. »

« Ca te suffit pas d'être actif ? »

« Non. Je suis désolé mais non Sasuke ça me travaille de plus en plus et c'est pour ça que je t'ai forcé la main la dernière fois. »

« Ca va même pas durer trente secondes, Naruto ! »

« Et ben je m'en fous, j'ai quand même envie. »

Les mains de Naruto descendent vers mon entrejambe quelques secondes. Il se déshabille ensuite sous la couette et fais valser son boxer à côté du lit. Je déglutis alors qu'il me pousse sur le dos. Je murmure des supplications pour l'arrêter mais il continue. Il me chuchote que ça va aller et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres en prenant mon entrejambe d'une main pour la guider. J'inspire doucement et expire de la même manière. Du moins j'essaie. Ma respiration accélère. Je me sens frémir, rougir, trembler,... Je supplie une dernière fois Narutomasil il continuer et moi je jouis à peine entré en lui. Puis je ferme les yeux en prenant mon visage à deux mains et en laissant tomber ma tête sur mon oreiller.

« J'suis désolé... j't'avais prévenu Naruto... »

« Ben... je sais mais... quand même... c'est... Là je me demande comment t'as réussi pour mettre trois filles enceinte. »

Je soupire et lui réponds que les femmes ne m'excitent pas aussi rapidement que lui. Et aussi que j'ai malgré tout toujours fait vite même si pas à ce point-là.

Je lui en veux de me faire revivre ça.

« Tu veux réessayer encore une fois ? » me demande-t-il.

« S'il te plaît Naruto. Pousses-toi. Je... j'en peux déjà plus. »

Il se retire de sur mon corps et s'étend à côté de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et m'enlace sans rien dire. Ma gorge est un peu serrée et mon ventre noué. Je chuchote.

« J'suis vraiment désolé Naruto. »

« C'est rien. T'en fais pas Sasuke. »

« J'voudrai vraiment y arriver tu sais. »

« Chuuuu... Ca va. On va trouver. Au moins maintenant je sais comment ça se fait ! »

Il me sourit, m'embrasse, et me souhaite de faire de beaux rêves avant de m'embrasser encore une fois et de me serrer fort contre lui. Je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir. Tellement que lorsque Naruto le sera profondément, je vais me lever et aller voir les petits dormir sereinement. J'espère que rien ne troublera jamais leur sommeil. Je pense sans le vouloir à Itachi. Il a voulu m'aider avec Tõya. Il savait que celui-ci aurait mal aux joues alors que moi je n'y ai même pas pensé. Et puis Naruto qui l'a toujours défendu, ... Je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

Le lendemain, j'ai pris une décision. Alors que Naruto se réveille et me regarde de façon un peu surprise en ouvrant les yeux tout ça parce que je suis déjà debout et prêt. Voir bien réveillé, même.

« Sasu... ? T'es déjà debout ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est encore tôt. Tout le monde dort encore. Naruto, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrai voir Itachi ce matin et... si ça se passe bien, le présenter aux enfants ? »

Il se réveille beaucoup mieux d'un coup. Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe sans siller.

« Hein ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais le voir. Ca y est. Et... avec ce qu'il a fait pour Tõya, ... et toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'il ne leur fera rien, ... je me dis que ce serait bien qu'ils voient tous leur tonton. »

Naruto s'assied sans me quitter des yeux. Il est abasourdit.

« Si tôt ? Comme ça ? Tu... tu t'es décidé comme ça cette nuit ? »

Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds qu'il faut bien que je me décide à un moment ou à un autre. Et puisque les enfants ont eu la frayeur de leur vie hier par ma faute, je préfère rattraper ça le plus tôt possible et leur montrer qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de cet « homme aux yeux rouges » comme je le leur avais décrit.

Je lui redemande donc.

« Alors ? Tu penses que c'est possible ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants et se lève en disant appeler chez Sai pour le savoir. Je me contiens pour ne rien dire. Je suis Naruto, après qu'il ait enfilé un pantalon, jusqu'au salon et écoute sa conversation téléphonique.

Il attend un peu après avoir fait le numéro et prend la parole. J'ai cru pendant un instant que Sai n'était pas chez lui.

« Allô ? Sai ? C'est Naruto. Itachi est avec toi ? »

Petit instant de flottement. J'hésite mais... j'ai envie de... dire quelque chose. Naruto prononce soudain un prénom qui me fait réagir.

« Allô ? Itachi ? C'est Naruto. Je dérange pas trop ? »

Je tends mon bras en me mettant à genou sur le canapé auprès duquel Naruto est debout et tenant son téléphone. Je prends la parole.

« Donne-le-moi. »

Naruto hoquète et tourne ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi. Je tends toujours mon bras, ma main. Je veux parler à Itachi.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Ce midi vous ne mangez pas à la cantine. D'accord ? Moi et Dada on va venir vous chercher. On reviendra manger ici. »

J'ajoute : « Ou au restaurant ».

Je ne sais pas encore si je laisse Itachi entrer dans la maison. "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Cette fic touche, je pense, presque à sa fin. (enfin bon... Comptez quand même encore quelques chapitres, hein ! On n'a pas réglé le cas Madara encore) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué (il fautl ire mes autres fics en cours pour réaliser je pense) mais c'est la seul (peut-être avec Un monde immense) avec laquelle je garde la mise en page habituelle. En fait, il y a une raison à cela. Sur Word, pour cette fic, je ne passe quasiment jamais de ligne. Donc si je remettais en page ici (et sur Un monde immense, je crois) vous auriez un gros pavé sur tout le chapitre. Je préfère donc laisser comme ça. Ca respire mieux je pense. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, en tout cas. **  
**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez car en ce moment je n'écris pas beaucoup sur les fics en cours, je relis les anciennes sur le site, les corrige et remets en pages. (j'ai fait Pour une feuille d'érable en totalité, remis en page tout Frères 3, et suis sur Un ou deux en ce moment. (j'ai juste fait le premier chapitre pour l'instant).) Bref ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires et vous souhaite un bon week-end ! A demain pour la suite de Frères 3 pour ceux qui la lise ! n.n**

Densetsu : #regarde Itachi# Itachi !  
Itachi : èé Oui. Je sais.  
Densetsu : #pose une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi# Fais de ton mieux avec ton petit frère et sa famille !  
Itachi : #hoche vivement la tête#  
Nana : ... #les regarde d'un air dubitatif# Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, encore ...?


	34. Pow Sasuke chap 34

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 34.**

« Allô ? Itachi ? C'est Naruto. Je dérange pas trop ? »

Je tends mon bras en me mettant à genou sur le canapé auprès duquel Naruto est debout et tenant son téléphone, et prends la parole.

« Donne-le-moi. »

Il hoquète et tourne ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi. Je tends toujours mon bras, ma main. Je veux parler à Itachi.

Naruto chuchote.

« Tu es sûr ? »

J'acquiesce. Il prévient Itachi et me donne le combiné. Il me demande si je veux qu'il me laisse mais je réponds que non en m'asseyant correctement sur le canapé. Je tapote à côté de moi en regardant Naruto. Il comprend et s'installe. Il passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules et me serre gentiment contre lui comme pour me montrer qu'il est là. J'inspire profondément et colle le combiné à mon oreille en prenant la parole.

« Allô ? Itachi ? »

Petit blanc. Je crois entendre qu'il fait la même chose que je viens de faire. C'est à dire prendre son souffle avant de se lancer.

« Oui. Salut. »

« Salut. »

Là c'est un peu plus long comme blanc. Je prends la main libre de Naruto de la mienne et commence à la tripoter. Je prends la parole.

« Merci. Pour Tõya. »

« De rien. Désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû. »

« Non. Merci. Vraiment. »

Il y a un petit son derrière lui mais je ne dis rien. Ce doit être Sai, peut-être. Je ne veux pas encore en parler. Je me recroqueville légèrement sur le canapé et me décide à lui demander.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas qui ne peut être annulé si tu veux me voir, Sasuke. »

« Ce matin ? Ca t'irait ? Ensuite, ... à midi on irait chercher les enfants à l'école avec Naruto et... on mangerait tous ensemble ? »

Je l'entends me répondre « avec plaisir » d'une voix qui paraît touchée et soulagée. Je redonne le combiné à Naruto directement en m'écartant un peu. Il va lui parler quelques minutes et raccrocher.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma tête me tourne légèrement. Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais oublié sa voix depuis tout ce temps et que ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre. Je reste assis sur le canapé même si je me suis éloigné de Naruto. Lequel se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller Sasu ? »

« Oui. Juste un instant, je... j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. »

« Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'évanouir ! Me dit pas ça ! Je crois bien que la dernière fois que tu t'es évanoui c'était quand t'étais enceint. »

Je tourne mon visage sur le côté et l'appui au torse de Naruto derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas la force de sourire et de le traiter d'idiot. Il s'en rend compte et me serre un peu plus contre lui dans ses bras durant un instant avant de relâcher l'étreinte.

« Si tu veux annuler tu le dis. N'hésites pas. Ok ? »

« J'annulerai pas. Je veux que les enfants le connaissent. »

« Toi aussi. Un peu, non ? »

« Je le connais déjà. » lui dis-je en soupirant. Je me tourne un peu de côté et remonte légèrement pour m'installer un peu mieux contre son torse. Je me tourne finalement plus et l'embrasse tendrement. Naruto participe au baiser en s'allongeant sur le dos. Je me tourne pour de bon et m'allonge sur lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlent. Je retrouve un peu de force en sentant Naruto s'exciter rapidement. Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas réellement ce qu'il veut. Il doit être à bout. Tout en l'embrassant, je déboutonne son jean d'une main et en descends la braguette. Je déporte ensuite mes lèvres sur son torse et l'y embrasse par-ci par-là avant d'arriver à son boxer déformé par le plaisir. Il sait déjà ce que je vais faire. Il s'excite beaucoup tout seul car il sait que je suis doué pour ça. Je vais lui faire une gâterie très appréciée puis le câliner un peu plus gentiment ensuite jusqu'à ce que notre réveil se fasse entendre d'ici.

Je me lève et pars dans notre chambre pour l'éteindre. Il reste une demi-heure avant de réveiller tout le monde pour l'école. Naruto va en profiter pour passer dans la salle de bain après s'être assuré que j'aille bien. Je prépare la table pour le petit-déjeuner et vais réveiller les filles. Je passe ensuite dans la chambre des garçons. Je surveille un peu Takeru du regard pour voir s'il se sent bien et aide Tõya à retirer ses pansements. Ils sont assez spéciaux et très collants pour agir en profondeur. Je lui demande s'il va un peu mieux. Il hoche la tête et malaxe ses joues un peu rougies par les pansements. Je lui demande ensuite s'il veut en remettre pour la journée. Il réfléchit et hoche la tête en souriant. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste pour avoir des pansements ou s'il veut par précaution, mais je ne refuse pas. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'en pose donc des nouveaux sur les joues d'un Tõya habillé, lavé, et prêt à prendre son petit déjeuner. Takeru nous observe et demande.

« C'est quand qu'on pourra retourner s'entraîner, Dada ? »

Je me tourne vers lui en réfléchissant quelques instants et réponds.

« Demain c'est samedi. Dans l'après-midi si on n'a rien de prévu. »

Sur le visage de Takeru se montre alors un grand sourire. Hiroshi et Tõya se réjouissent aussi rapidement que lui. Puis Naruto prend la parole pour les avertir.

« Ce midi vous ne mangez pas à la cantine. D'accord ? Moi et Dada on va venir vous chercher. On reviendra manger ici. »

J'ajoute : « Ou au restaurant ».

Je ne sais pas encore si je laisse Itachi entrer dans la maison. Je sais qu'il l'a pénétrée avant hier mais... c'était sans mon autorisation et Naruto s'en est bien rendu compte.

Nous partons tous pour l'école. Plus nous nous en rapprochons, plus je pense au fait qu'ils vont aller en classe pendant que moi je rentrerai avec Naruto pour me préparer à voir Itachi. Nous croisons Hinata accompagnée de Hana tout prêt de l'école. Hana qui donne tout de suite la main à Hiroshi qui s'est précipité pour faire de même. Je souris en coin et jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui regarde le petit couple de nos « bébés » en souriant lui aussi. Nous arrivons à l'école et laissons les enfants partir dans la cours. Hinata nous salue Naruto et moi puis part de son côté.

Naruto se tourne alors vers moi. Il m'observe et finit par me demander.

« On y va ? Tu veux toujours ? »

Je hoche la tête et resserre ma main dans la sienne en lui demandant de ne pas me laisser tout seul.

« T'en fais pas. » me dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Nous nous rendons dans un autre quartier de la ville. Je le connais un peu mais je suis tendu au point de ne pas reconnaître les maisons.

« Naruto... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il... Il a beaucoup changé ? Tu sais, tu l'avais vu quand on était plus jeune, ... dans l'hôtel où t'étais avec Jiraya. »

« Oui. »

« Il a beaucoup changé ? »

« Non. Il est pareil. »

Je hoche doucement la tête. Naruto rajoute le mot « physiquement, hein ! Il va pas te tordre le coup en te disant que ... enfin ce qu'il t'avait dit et tout ! » en semblant paniquer.

« D'accord. »

Nous marchons encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un petit café. J'aperçois Sai assis en terrasse. Je m'arrête sur place. Naruto devine pourquoi et me rassure automatiquement.

« Il est juste venu avant Itachi. Il va aller le chercher pas loin une fois sûr que tu veuilles toujours le voir. Il ne va pas rester. »

J'hésite, et hoche la tête. Naruto reprend sa marche le premier. Il me tire un peu mais je suis rapidement. Sai nous sourit en nous laisse nous installer avant de s'adresser à moi.

« Alors ? Tu es venu pour le voir finalement ? »

J'acquiesce. Il continue.

« Tu vas pas te jeter sur lui, hein ? J'y tiens, moi, à mon 'Tachi ! »

« Sai, Sasuke sait très bien que vous êtes ensemble pas besoin de lui redire. Et puis on n'est pas venu pour en parler alors si tu pouvais aller chercher Itachi ce serait sympa. »

Il sourit, incline son visage, et se lève. Il part de son côté. Je soupire et me laisse retomber sur le dossier de ma chaise quelques instants. Naruto me lance un petit sourire que je lui rends tant bien que mal. Il prend ma main et en caresse doucement le dos à l'aide de son pouce. Quelques minutes passent. Un serveur nous a apporté trois café en se demandant où était Sai. Naruto l'a rassuré en lui disant que quelqu'un d'autre arrivait. Je touille le sucre en fixant le noir de ma boisson dans sa tasse. Puis soudain, une ombre apparait et une voix se fait entendre.

Sa voix.

« Bonjour. »

Je lève les yeux et le vois. C'est bien Itachi. Naruto répond le premier en lui disant de s'asseoir. Itachi obéit sagement en face de moi et tente un sourire auquel je réponds doucement.

« Bonjour. »

« Sai t'a commandé un café apparemment. » déclare Naruto en lui montrant la troisième tasse sur la table. Itachi sourit en répondant qu'il sait. Que Sai l'a mis au courant. Je me racle la gorge et me tiens un peu plus droit pour prendre la parole.

« Merci encore. Pour Tõya. »

« De rien. Ca m'a étonné de voir cette boule de feu sortir de sa petite bouche ! » dit-il en riant légèrement. « Il est doué ! »

« C'est Sasuke qui leur a appris cette semaine. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire quand Tõya a fait sa boule de feu du premier coup ! » s'amuse fièrement Naruto.

Itachi ne rit plus. Il est sous le choc. Il finit par prononcer quelques mots.

« Ah oui, en effet ! C'est un petit génie ! »

Je souris et donne un petit coup du bout de l'index dans la tempe gauche de Naruto en prenant la parole.

« Tout le contraire de son papa ! »

« Oui bon... hein ! » rétorque moyennement Naruto en faisant mine de râler.

Itachi nous pose alors une autre question.

« Et Takeru ? Il va bien ? »

Naruto hoche la tête en déclarant qu'il nous a fait une belle frayeur à tous mais qu'il va bien. Je rajoute quelques mots qui provoquent un léger silence.

« Tu le verras par toi-même ce midi à la maison. »

Itachi me dévisage tout comme Naruto. Je dévie un peu mon regard en me sentant mal à l'aise d'être fixé par deux sharingans autres que les miens dans un miroir.

C'est vraiment mon frère qui se trouve en face de moi.

« Merci. » répond-il simplement.

« T'es officiellement tonton, Itachi ! » annonce Naruto d'un voix enjouée.

Je pourrai lui dire qu'Itachi est tonton depuis plusieurs années mais je comprends ce qu'il veut dire et ne veux pas l'embêter. Ou plutôt trop parler. Je le remercie d'ailleurs intérieurement d'être là pour animer la rencontre.

« Oui. Cinq enfants adorables d'après ce que j'ai entendu autour de moi. » ajoute Itachi.

Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande des explications. J'apprends rapidement que Neji, Naruto, Hinata mais aussi Iruka le voient souvent et lui donnent des nouvelles. Naruto lui a même donné plusieurs photos au fur et à mesure que nos enfants ont grandi. Il s'excuse au passage mais je le rassure rapidement en lui disant que je ne lui en veux pas.

Je vais apprendre que Hiroshi me ressemble le plus des cinq. Je vais rétorquer qu'il a pourtant toute la bienveillance de Naruto. Ce à quoi ce dernier répond que Hiroshi a toujours le nez dans des livres et est un séducteur sans le savoir. Donc que c'est à moi qu'il ressemble le plus.

Je souris en posant une question à Naruto.

« Ah donc Takeru qui comprend pas vite, qui fait toutes les pires bêtises du monde et qui en inventent d'encore plus grosses tous les jours, c'est toi ? »

Itachi se met à rire. Naruto et moi le regardons. Nous sommes tous les deux étonnés. Naruto demande le premier.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

« Vous vous voyez, tous les deux ? A croire que vous voulez qu'ils vous ressemblent plus à l'autre qu'à vous-même ! Ce sont vos enfants. Ils vous ressemblent à tous les deux. »

Petit blanc. Il rajoute quelques mots.

« Et puis tu n'étais pas si sage que ça, Sasuke. »

Je me crispe d'un coup et tourne automatiquement ma tête vers Naruto qui s'apprête déjà à parler en souriant de plus en plus. Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne le puisse.

« Au-CUN commentaire, Naruto. »

Naruto perd son sourire alors qu'Itachi en gagne un nouveau. Il se penche par-dessus la table et chuchote trop fort pour que je n'entende pas.

« Je te raconterai si tu veux. »

Il lui fait ensuite un clin d'œil mais je lui balance mon pied dans le tibia sous la table. Il se le masse mais sourit en me regardant. Je ne m'en rends pas compte mais ça prouve que je le vois proche de moi, après tout.

Nous allons encore un peu parler en terminant notre café. Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet de la nuit du massacre du clan. Ni de cet « exil », en quelque sorte, d'Itachi. Les thèmes ont surtout tournés autour des enfants.

Nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai dit à Itachi de venir vers midi à la maison. Qu'il nous attende à l'entrée si nous ne sommes pas encore de retour de l'école. Mais Naruto a déclarer que je n'avais qu'à rester à la maison pendant qu'il irait chercher tout le monde à l'école. Que je pourrai ainsi avoir un moment avec Itachi seul à seul.

Et depuis j'ai un nœud au ventre. Je suis à la maison avec Naruto. Il reste deux heures avant qu'il parte chercher les enfants.

« Naruto... ? Tu voudrais pas rester à ma place ? J'irai chercher les p'tits ! »

« Non. Tu restes là et tu parles tranquillement avec Itachi. »

Je reste silencieux. Naruto me rejoint sur le canapé et passe un bras derrière mes épaules. Il me resserre contre lui.

« Ca s'est bien passé ce matin, non ? » me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et la penche sur le côté pour toucher la sienne.

« Je sais pas vraiment de quoi on va parler. »

« Ben tu vas lui montrer la maison, ... les albums photos, ... tu... je sais pas, tu trouveras bien ! Et puis si ça se trouve il va attendre à l'entrée du quartier de nous voir, nous, arriver, pour avancer ! »

Je soupire.

« J'aimerai bien qu'il fasse ça. »

J'inspire profondément et expire d'un souffle tremblant avant de parler.

« Je suis tendu. »

Naruto m'embrasse sur la joue et me propose.

« Tu veux un câlin ? Hm ? Tu seras paaarfaitement détendu, comme ça. »

Je souris et lui réponds que je doute du fait de ne pas me stresser d'un coup même après un câlin, mais que je n'en refuse pas un pour autant. Nous allons donc aller dans la chambre pour une bonne heure durant laquelle nous avons... échanger de délicieux moments.

Puis Naruto s'en va. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et me fait le plus présentable possible. Je cours dans toute la maison pour ranger un peu. En fait je passe plus mon temps dans la chambre des garçons pour essayer de faire un peu de place au sol. En passant dans le couloir, je regarde vers le fond en direction de la cours intérieure. Ca doit bien faire un mois qu'on n'a pas lavé la partie de la maison que l'on n'utilise pas. Quand j'y pense on pourrait séparer les enfants chacun dans une chambre. Le truc c'est que certains seraient assez loin. Je n'ai jamais voulu en pensant à la menace « Itachi », ... mais et maintenant ?

Non. C'est trop tôt. Ils sont encore trop petits.

De toute façon ce n'est pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Surtout que j'entends la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Je me fige des pieds à la tête et tourne cette dernière vers la porte. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Allez. J'inspire, j'expire, ... et j'y vais.

J'ouvre la porte et constate la présence d'Itachi. Il prend la parole en premier.

« Salut. ... j'arrive pas trop tôt ? »

« Non. Entre ! »

Je m'écarte sur le côté et le laisse entrer. Il se déchausse et me regarde sans savoir quoi faire. Je me racle la gorge et lui demande si je lui fais visiter. Il accepte même si, en fait, il doit déjà très bien connaître pour avoir grandi dans la maison et surtout y être entré il y a quelque jours. Je lui fais visiter les chambres. Il observe consciencieusement et sourit par moment sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi. Je lui demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je reconnais quelques petits trucs. » me répond-il.

« Des trucs ? »

Il hoche la tête et m'explique avoir aidé Naruto à faire la chambre à la naissance des petits lorsque j'étais encore à l'hôpital et, aussi, financé plusieurs dépenses. Ma gorge se serre. Je le dévisage la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je savais pas ! »

« Ben je pense pas que Naruto ait eu le droit de te le dire. Et puis tu n'y aurais pas cru. »

« M... mais tu... alors c'est toi qui... Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait des économies, et... »

Il hausse ses épaules en me souriant.

« Quelque soit le donateur, de toute façon tes enfants ont eu ce dont ils avaient besoin. »

« Merci. »

Il ne dit rien. Nous repassons dans le salon où je lui propose un café qu'il refuse poliment. Un petit instant passe durant lequel je me fais un café de mon côté comme pour me détendre un peu. Puis, de retour dans le salon et assis dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé où se trouve Itachi, je le remarque déposer trois petite fioles sur la table basse. Je les regarde, et lève les yeux vers Itachi qui semble un peu tendu. Je l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se racle fortement la gorge et se penche en avant. Il pose ses avant bras sur ses genoux et joint ses mains en inspirant profondément. Il se lance.

« Je ne sais pas si... si tu as quelques problèmes avec Naruto, ... mais... si tu en as, ça pourrait t'aider. »

Je hausse un sourcil, fronce les deux, et m'agenouille entre le fauteuil et la table basse où je pose ma tasse pour regarder de plus prêt l'une des fioles. Elles portent toutes une chiffre de un à trois sur une étiquette. La première semble simplement remplie d'eau. La seconde est un peu verte, et la troisième violette.

Itachi continue.

« Comme tu a toujours été seul et que c'est gardé secret dans le clan, ... que même les grandes instances du villages ne le savent pas, ... tu n'as pas pu être aidé pour ça. »

Je repose la fiole que je tiens et regarde Itachi.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il semble un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre** :

« Mais et les p'tits ? Takeru, Hiroshi, Tõya ! Ils auront ça aussi ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que le soyez pour Itachi et Sasuke. n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et suis impatiente de vous montrer le prochain, dans quinze jours ! (et oui ! Il est prêt !) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

Itachi : C'est quoi que je lui donne ?  
Densetsu : Oh ! Comme si tu n'avais pas deviné!  
Itachi : #dévisage Densetsu# Ben... non !  
Densetsu : Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà deviné, moi !  
Nana et Itachi : #dévisage Densetsu sans y croire#


	35. POW Sasuke chap 35

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 35.**

Itachi continue.

« Comme tu a toujours été seul et que c'est gardé secret dans le clan, ... que même les grandes instances du villages ne le savent pas, ... tu n'as pas pu être aidé pour ça. »

Je repose la fiole que je tiens et regarde Itachi.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il semble un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

« Itachi explique-moi s'il te plaît. Je pige rien. »

« T'as pas de problèmes avec Naruto ? »

Je commence à m'énerver à causes de ses insinuations.

« Non ! Aucun ! Pourquoi j'en aurai ! »

Il se racle la gorge, se gratte un peu le crâne, et lâche les mots qu'il faut pour me faire comprendre.

« Au niveau du sexe, Sasuke. »

Il me fixe. Moi je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je pense que j'ai rougi d'un coup net. Je reste coi et donc sans voix. Itachi poursuit tant bien que mal.

« Normalement, ... on prend ça quand on commence à... devenir plus grand. Tu me suis ? Seulement tu n'avais personne pour t'expliquer... et... Enfin tu le sais très bien toi-même, dans les clans familiaux, ... il y a beaucoup de mariages entre cousins et personnes proches. Et des tars peuvent apparaître. »

Je retrouve ma voix. Quelques mots réussissent à s'articuler de ma part.

« Alors... toi aussi ? »

« Pas vraiment puisque j'avais papa pour m'expliquer et me donner ça. »

Je baisse mes yeux sur les fioles et en reprends une en demandant.

« Comment ça marche ? Je dois les avaler dans l'ordres ? »

« Oui. Mais il y'a d'autres choses à faire. Ou plutôt à ne pas faire. »

Je m'assieds correctement et le fixe sérieusement pour lui montrer que je suis prêt à écouter. Il m'explique donc.

« Une fiole par jour. A la même heure. »

« D'accord. » dis-je en tournant la tête vers mes sauveuses, j'espère.

« Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? » dis-je en me concentrant de nouveau sur ce qu'il me dit.

Il termine.

« Tu ne dois pas faire des trucs avec Naruto pendant ces trois jours. Ni te... toucher. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Hein ? « Rien » ? "Rien" comment ça "rien" ? »

« Rien. Du tout. Tu peux l'embrasser si tu veux ou autre, mais rien en-dessous de la ceinture. »

« Mais... enfin... il tiendra pas ! Il peut pas tenir trois jours sans faire l'amour ! »

Je crois que, là, je panique.

« Il le supporte que quand il est en mission ! »

« Sasuke ce sont trois jours complets dès le moment où tu prends la fiole. Donc il faudra attendre encore 24h après la troisième. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais c'est comme ça. Et ne craque pas s'il te plaît. J'ai retrouvé la recette dans les archives du clan cette semaine quand je... suis venu sans ton accord. C'est extrêmement dur à faire. »

Silence.

Et puis, soudain, une idée me passe par la tête.

« Mais et les p'tits ? Takeru, Hiroshi, Tõya ! Ils auront ça aussi ? »

Il hausse ses épaules en me répondant qu'il ne sait pas vraiment étant donné le fait que Naruto a apporté du « sang neuf » à la famille. Je hoche la tête.

« Ok. »

« Ca va aller ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ben je vais bien être obligé. En fait, j'aimerai bien que Naruto soit emmener en mission, là. »

« Tu peux simplement lui expliquer, aussi. »

« N... non je... je voudrais lui faire la surprise. »

Il sourit. Je joue un peu avec les fioles et regarde l'heure. Il est midi. Je me lève en prenant les trois, et demande un instant à Itachi. Je vais les cacher dans mes affaires. Ce soir je vais demander à Naruto de me faire l'amour autant qu'il peut. Et je le priverai pendant trois jours.

... le truc c'est que je ne sais pas du tout encore comment.

Et puis aussi... le fait de ne pas se toucher... Trois jours, ça va être vraiment dur.

Je reviens dans le salon pour y terminer mon café sous le regard d'Itachi. Je tourne un peu en rond en essayant de réfléchir aux trois jours à venir. Mes pensées sont cependant rapidement écourtées par l'arrivée de Naruto est des enfants.

Itachi se lève et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du salon où il s'arrête pendant que je vais aider les enfants à ranger manteaux et chaussures. Ce jusqu'à ce que Takeru prenne la parole en montrant Itachi du doigt.

« LE MONSIEUR AUX YEUX ROUGES ! » crie-t-il.

Je souris et réponds.

« Oui. C'est votre tonton. Itachi. Dites bonjour poliment. »

Tõya y va le premier pendant que Takeru, Hiroshi et Yui sont quelques peu distants et que Airi se débat avec une double nœud dans ses lacets. Tõya se penche et se redresse avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tõya, ça s'écrit comme l'arbre le pêcher, Merci d'avoir offert des pansements pour mes joues. »

Itachi s'accroupit en souriant et répond.

« Bonjour Tõya. Et bravo pour le katon. C'était une très jolie boule de feu. »

Tõya s'écarte en souriant d'un air très fier. Les autres hésitants toujours, Airi passe la seconde.

« Bonjour tonton ! » s'écrit-elle en écartant ses bras et en se laissant directement tomber contre Itachi en enlaçant son cou. Elle s'écarte et se présente.

Vient ensuite Hiroshi qui se présente normalement, Yui qui en fait de même, et Takeru poussé par Naruto.

« Bonjour. Je suis Takeru. » dit-il d'un air boudeur et mécontent. Peut-être même menaçant, d'ailleurs. Mais Itachi ne se démonte pas.

« Je sais. J'ai deviné. C'est toi qui ressemble le plus à ton papa, à ce qu'il paraît ? »

Naruto fronce automatiquement ses sourcils mais seulement un instant car il entend Takeru.

« Papa, papa ? Ou papa dada ? »

« Papa-papa. » répond Itachi.

S'ensuit ensuite un très bref silence durant lequel Takeru gigote jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ses bras sur son torse en relevant la tête sur le côté de façon hautaine.

« Ben c'est normal, hein ! J'suis un super ninja et puis je deviendrai Hokage, après lui ! »

Itachi se met à rire et termine en ajoutant que c'est tout à fait Naruto. Nous passons tous dans le salon. Tõya propose à Itachi de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ce que ce dernier s'empresse de faire de façon ravi. Airi monte elle aussi mais s'installe carrément de côté sur la cuisse droite d'Itachi en prenant la parole.

« Dis ! Pourquoi tes yeux ils sont rouges tout le temps ? Papa il deviennent rouges que quand il s'énerve et qu'il veut nous faire peur ! »

Je donne un coup derrière le crâne de Naruto avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour dire que je les ai aussi rouge lorsque je suis très, très, très content. Les petits n'auraient pas compris mais Itachi, si. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de le dire.

« Les miens sont peut-être un peu plus développés que les siens ! » répond-il en souriant.

Je me fige sur place à côté du canapé et regarde Itachi avant de lui demander.

« Comment ça, « plus développés » ? Tu crois que les miens sont toujours au même stade ? »

« Tu as les mangekyõ ? » me demande-t-il.

Je regarde les enfants qui suivent la discussion. Yui demande ce que sont les « magéko », mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je demande à Takeru et Airi d'aller mettre la table et me rends dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Itachi va passer un peu de temps avec les enfants et discuter avec Naruto qui viendra de temps en temps me faire un bisou dans la cuisine pour me montrer qu'il est là. Je ne m'en plains pas même si lui le fait parce qu'il doit penser que je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je me sens un peu gêné d'avoir été aussi idiot mais, ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, c'est que j'ai pensé au fait d'avoir tué Karin et mon enfants. Je ne regrette pas, ... mais le choc que j'avais eu en apprenant la vérité m'avait donné l'impression de recevoir bien plus qu'une claque. Je m'étais encore bercé d'illusion et avais de nouveau fait la tentative de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Et tout était faux.

A table, Naruto s'est assis au début du repas comme il le fait tout le temps, nous a tous regarder, a souri en marquant un temps d'arrêt et a déclaré qu'il était heureux que toute la famille soit enfin réunie. Itachi gigote un peu en remerciant Naruto, et finit par ajouter quelques mots.

« Il manque Sai. »

Hiroshi lève tout de suite la tête. Il a eu affaire à Sai alors que ce dernier venait chercher Naruto pour une mission l'année dernière. Il s'en souvient encore.

« Sai ? C'est notre tonton aussi ? » demande-t-il d'un air incrédule.

Naruto répond avant moi que Sai est l'amoureux d'Itachi. Et, directement, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, Yui prononce une question.

« T'es un PD aussi, tonton ? »

Takeru, assis à côté d'elle, l'a pousse brusquement.

S'en est suivi une discussion sur le terme employé et les choses à dire et à ne pas dire. Yui s'est sentie mal et s'est tout de suite excusée. Ses joues étaient rosées de honte.

La déjeuner et passé plus rapidement que nous l'aurions voulu et nous avons dû courir pour que les enfants ne soient pas en retard à l'école. Itachi est parti en même temps pour passer le reste de la journée avec Sai. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce dernier. Je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à le faire et qu'Itachi s'en est rendu compte.

De retour à la maison, Naruto va être appelé. Il doit partir tôt demain matin pour au moins cinq jours. Une mission. Je me demande si Itachi en a fait la requête. En tout cas si c'est le cas il me sauve vraiment. Nous avons profité, avec Naruto, de l'après-midi pour faire l'amour. Naruto a voulu que je le prenne au moins une fois et ça a été catastrophique. J'ai hâte d'être à dans un peu plus de trois jours. Enfin plutôt à quand il va rentrer. Et je me demande aussi comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me retenir durant trois jours complets à ne pas me toucher. Je me demande comment Itachi a fait, de son côté. Il ne devait peut-être pas encore avoir commencé tout à fait. Il faudrait que je lui demande plus de détails au cas où les garçons en auraient besoin.

... je ne le leur souhaite pas mais au moins il y a un remède.

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? »

Nous sommes allongés au beau milieu des draps dans notre lit. Bien au chaud. Naruto se tourne vers moi et me serre contre lui en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« J'ai encore envie... »

Je souris, et l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que je suis tout à fait prompt à satisfaire ses attentes. Ce que ses mains vont me manquer durant son absence ! Ses lèvres, son corps en entier !

Mais il va malgré tout devoir partir. Après une autre nuit un peu mouvementée, je me réveille à moitié puis un peu plus en sentant Naruto se lever.

« Naruto... ? Il est quel heure ? »

« Il est cinq heure. Je dois partir dans une heure. »

Je m'assieds en me frottant un œil.

« Tu veux dire au revoir aux p'tits ? »

« Non. Je l'ai fais hier en les couchant. »

Je hoche doucement la tête et accepte un baiser.

« Je vais prendre un douche. »

« Ok. »

Il sort de la chambre. J'inspire, soupire, et ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux. Je me lève et vais rejoindre Naruto sous la douche. Lorsque nous allons sortir de la salle de bain, je vais entendre la télévision allumée dans le salon. Je m'y rends après avoir enfilé un pantalon, et constate Yui et Takeru devant les dessins animés.

« Vous vous levez tôt vous deux ! »

« Y'a le super héros magique ce matin ! »

Je m'étonne.

« A six heure du matin ? »

« Ben oui ! Les enfants ça se lève tôt ! On est jeune, on a de l'énergie ! »

Yui rajoute quelques mots pour compléter son frère et m'informe qu'Iruka le leur dit tous les jours à l'école.

Hiroshi arrive soudain au pas de courses suivi par Tõya tirant Airi par la main alors qu'elle se frotte les yeux de l'autre en traînant sa couverture dans laquelle elle tente de rester emmitouflée.

« Tõya ! Ne réveilles pas ta sœur si elle dort ! »

« Mais c'est elle qui veut ! C'est le super héros magique ! »

Il lâche la main d'Airi et vient s'installer à côté de Hiroshi pendant que je m'accroupis en passant ma main dans les cheveux d'Airi.

« Tu veux aller te recoucher ? »

Elle fait un non de tête en me disant qu'elle veut voir le super héros magique. Je la laisse donc y aller et les recouvre tous avec une grande couverture pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Je vais regarder un peu pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Ca doit être le dessin animé du moment dont ils doivent tous parler à l'école entre eux. Airi s'est rendormie devant la télé. Je l'ai laissée sur le canapé pendant que nous avons tous mangé avec Naruto avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il a eu le droit à un câlin de tout le monde même Airi réveillée par les embrassades de ses frères et sa sœur. J'ai le droit à un tendre baiser avant de voir ma moitié partir en mission. Je laisse les petits retourner à leur dessin animé moins importants mais leur dessin animé quand même, accompagne Airi jusqu'à son lit avant qu'elle ne se rendorme debout, et me rends dans ma chambre pour prendre la première fiole. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 6h15. Naruto va être en retard s'il ne se presse pas sur le chemin.

6h15. Dans trois jours complets, ... ça ira mieux. Je baisse la tête vers mon bas-ventre en lui demandant intérieurement d'être coopératif. J'espère que ça va marcher. D'après ce qu'à dit Itachi, ... ça fonctionne. Seulement la recette était très dure à faire selon lui. Il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait réussi.

Brusquement, Takeru entre d'un pas dans la chambre et me demande.

« Dada ! C'est quand qu'on va s'entraîner ? »

« Hein ? Euh tout à l'heure, Takeru. Airi s'est rendormie et vous n'êtes même pas lavés. »

« Ben on va se salir de toute façon ! On se lavera après ! »

Je souris en refermant le tiroir de la commode où j'ai caché les fioles.

« Et bien vous vous laverez avant, et après ! »

« Hein ! Ah ben non ! Tu triches ! »

Je le pousse dans le couloir et lui dis qu'il n'a qu'à passer le premier dans la salle de bain s'il ne regarde plus la télévision.

Mais je me demande si j'ai bien le droit d'aller les entraîner. C'est Naruto qui avait prit l'initiative de me faire leur apprendre le katon. Et puis c'était de nuit. Si on nous voit où qu'on apprend ça...

Je passe dans le salon et observe Tõya, Hiroshi et Yui devant la télévision. Puis je sursaute soudain en entendant qu'on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et m'étonne de voir Itachi.

« Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que... tu veux ? »

« Naruto est venu chercher Sai chez lui et j'ai appris qu'un entraînement était prévu aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais un coup de main. »

Je reste quoi. Tellement qu'Itachi se crispe peu à peu et reprend la parole d'un air mal à l'aise.

« ... j'en fais trop ? ... Naruto m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne, ... je... »

« Non je... ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles venir, ... c'est juste que... je sais même pas si je vais y aller au final parce que personne n'est au courant et normalement j'ai pas le droit de faire tout ça. »

Il hausse un sourcil en prenant la parole.

« Tsunade est au courant pourtant ! Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit alors qu'elle compte te proposer d'être affecté à l'Anbu ? »

Je lâche la poignée de la porte d'entrée en le dévisageant.

« Pardon ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"« Vous avez des indices sur sa position ? »

« C'est assez vague. Sinon tu peux être sûr que je ne serai pas ici. »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à deux chapitres ! Un ici, et un sur Amour caché n'est pas vécu !(parce que ce dernier est assez court). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous interrogez déjà sur le suivant vu la preview que je vous ai donné... héhéhé. Merci encore pour vos encouragements et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : C'est quand même pas de mon fils qu'on parle, dans la preview ?  
Nana : Euh ben... tu verras bien !  
Densetsu : #agrippe le col d'Itachi en parlant d'un ton très dur# Retrouve le immédiatement ! èé  
Itachi : Eh... Hein ?


	36. POW Sasuke chap 36

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, VOLONTE DE TUAGE DE GRAND FRERE CONSIDERE COMME UN TRAITRE ! XD. (ahem… ), deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 36.** _(Joyeux Noël 2010!)_

Itachi hausse un sourcil en prenant la parole.

« Tsunade est au courant pourtant ! Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit alors qu'elle compte te proposer d'être affecté à l'Anbu ? »

Je lâche la poignée de la porte d'entrée en le dévisageant.

« Pardon ? »

« N... Naruto ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Non ! Depuis quand tu sais ça ? »

« Ce matin. »

Je sursaute et regarde derrière moi. Je constate Airi sortir de sa chambre. Je me retourne doucement vers Itachi.

« Alors je peux les entrainer ? »

« Oui. »

« Et l'Anbu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai plus du tout le niveau ! »

Il sourit et me dit qu'ils le savent tous mais qu'un peu d'entraînement facilitera tout ça très rapidement avec les capacités que j'ai.

« Mais j'ai trahi le village ! »

« Oui. Mais on a tous vu que tu sais te contrôler, maintenant. Et avec Naruto et tes enfants ici tu ne trahiras plus. Même si c'est pour te venger de celui qui a fait ça au clan. »

Je le regarde en silence et m'écarte pour lui dire d'entrer. Il obéit et se fait tout de suite alpaguer par Airi sortie des toilettes. Il l'a prend dans ses bras et me jette un coup d'œil comme pour voir si je suis d'accord. J'aimerai lui poser une question mais avec Airi présente, ...

Tant pis. Je ne tiens pas. Je le fais quand même.

« Vous avez des indices sur sa position ? »

« C'est assez vague. Sinon tu peux être sûr que je ne serai pas ici. »

Je hoche doucement la tête. Mon ventre se noue. Alors lui aussi il veut se venger ? Quand je pense que c'est lui que j'ai toujours poursuivi alors qu'en fait il tentait de me protéger et de nous venger nous et notre clan.

Quelque chose me vient soudain à l'esprit. Je fronce mes sourcils et l'interroge.

« Mais... comment as-tu eu le Mangekyo si ce n'était pas toi ? »

Il resserre Airi contre lui et me répond que ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu pour en parler. Il est mal. J'accepte de ne pas en discuter. Je sais que si nous le faisons je devrais moi aussi lui dire la raison de ma propre appropriation de la pupille. Je le fais passer dans le salon. Il se fait d'abord accueillir par Tõya qui se précipite vers lui en premier. Je crois que le coup des pansements l'a directement mis en confiance avant même de le rencontrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tonton ? » demande-t-il.

« Je viens aider votre dada pour votre entraînement. »

Tõya ouvre grand ses yeux et sa bouche, et se précipite en dehors du salon en s'écriant qu'il faut qu'il se lave et s'habille vite lui et ses frères et sœurs. Après être passé dans la salle de bain sous les cris furieux de Takeru déjà dedans, il va tirer Hiroshi par la main pour l'y emmener. Takeru a de nouveau hurlé mais ça lui apprendra peut-être à fermer la porte correctement. Ils sont encore petits mais j'aimerai qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller seuls au moins pour la toilette du matin. Yui va ensuite suivre sagement pendant qu'Airi aura demandé à Itachi de la coiffer. Il a semblé un peu perdu mais a eu l'air de finalement se débrouiller par la suite. Yui y est ensuite passée sous le regard admiratif de Tõya qui observait tous les faits et gestes d'Itachi. Takeru a fait mine de bouder lorsqu'il a appris qu'Itachi venait avec nous, mais il a vite oublié de continuer lorsqu'il a constater l'aide que pouvait lui donner celui-ci pour apprendre les symboles à faire par cœur. Je crois qu'Itachi lui a trouvé un moyen mnémotechnique. Nous avons passé la fin de matinée à nous entraîner puis sommes allés à l'Ichiraku pour déjeuner. L'après-midi a été consacré au lancé de kunaï pour l'école. Yui a toujours plus de facilité que les autres et Takeru est malheureusement à la traîne même s'il s'améliore petit à petit. Je lui ai accordé du temps rien que pour lui. Il a commencé à réussir un peu plus souvent à planter son kunaï. Il m'offre donc, je cite, l'honneur de lui tenir la main pour rentrer à la maison. Et il a bien fait car, alors que nous n'en étions qu'à peine à mi-chemin, il s'est effondré. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il chutait à cause d'une pierre, j'ai donc soulevé sa main en lui tirant le bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre, mais j'ai dû baisser mon regard pour constater qu'il s'était évanoui. Itachi encore avec nous, je lui ai demandé de ramener les autres à la maison et de les garder pendant que j'emmenais Takeru à l'hôpital.

Et je m'y retrouve en ce moment. Sakura est en train d'ausculter Takeru. J'ai appris que c'est elle qui s'est occupée de lui lorsqu'il a perdu conscience à l'école après avoir vu Itachi.

Je lui demande.

« C'est en rapport à la dernière fois ? »

« Oui. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il se repose quelques jours chez vous, Sasuke. » me dit Sakura, « C'est encore un petit garçon. Son corps n'est pas fait pour autant de puissance. Le seau de Tsunade-sama n'est pas du même type que celui qu'a Naruto. »

« Je sais. » dis-je en fixant Takeru.

Puis je lui demande si ce sera la même chose avec les autres si jamais la puissance de Kyubi se réveille aussi pour eux. Sakura me regarde en grimaçant et me répond par un « sûrement, oui » assez mal à l'aise. Je contiens mal un soupir.

« Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir rentrer ce soir ? »

« Je voudrais le garder ici pour cette nuit. »

J'inspire profondément.

« Tu crois que... que je peux rester ici en laissant les autres à Itachi ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux et me dévisage. Elle est étonnée. Je me doute bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Itachi ? Alors c'est vrai ? Vous vous reparlez vraiment ? Tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Il garde les petits à la maison. Il a aidé pour leur entraînement aujourd'hui. »

Je souris et ajoute que Tõya et Airi sont complètement tombés sous son charme. Sakura sourit à cette information et me dit qu'elle sait qu'il n'y aura très certainement aucun problème dans le fait qu'Itachi garde les enfants et la maison cette nuit. Elle m'indique en même temps où se trouve le téléphone même si je sais où il est.

Je la laisse un instant avec Takeru et sors dans le couloir pour me rendre au téléphone des visiteurs. J'appelle à la maison et souris en entendant la voix de Yui.

« Oui c'est bien la maison de mes papas mais ils sont pas là pour le moment. C'est Yui à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour Yui. »

« Papa ! Ca va ? Tu es où ? Tu rentres quand ? »

« Je vais rester avec Takeru cette nuit. Tu peux me donner Itachi s'il te plait ? »

Je n'ai pas de réponse mais un silence qui se fait. J'attends quelques instants et entends la voix de mon frère à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? Sasuke ? »

« Oui. Je suis encore à l'hôpital. Je voudrais rester cette nuit. C'est possible que tu restes à la maison pour surveiller tout le monde ? »

« Ah euh oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Mais... Takeru, ... ça va au moins ? »

« Sakura m'a dit qu'elle veut juste le garder un peu en observation. Ce sont des réminiscences de son énervement de l'autre jour lorsque le chakra de Kyûbi a pris le dessus. Sakura m'a dit que son corps n'a pas dû très bien supporter. Il est trop petit pour maîtriser autant de puissance. Alors il... s'est évanoui. »

Je me dis au passage que j'ai dû trop les faire travailler aujourd'hui sur le kâton. Ce n'était peut-être pas une technique que je devrai leur apprendre, finalement. Ils viennent juste d'entrer à l'école. Ca ne doit pas être de leur niveau même si Tõya y arrive. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de malaise à son tour.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Takeru. Sakura en sort lorsque j'arrive et me dis de me rassurer. Que mon fils n'a besoin que de repos et qu'il n'est pas en danger. Je la remercie et m'assieds sur le tabouret près du lit de Takeru alors qu'elle nous laisse seul. Mon petit bonhomme dort encore. Je me penche et m'accoude au bord du matelas. Je passe lentement quelques doigts dans ses cheveux en l'observant. J'espère qu'il va vite se réveiller. Je me penche un peu plus et lui donne un baiser sur le front. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Takeru va enfin ouvrir les yeux et faire entendre sa petite voix.

« Papa... ? »

Je me lève doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux en souriant et prends la parole.

« Je suis là Takeru. Ca va ? »

Il hoche la tête en se frottant les yeux et s'assied sur le lit. Il m'interroge.

« J'suis encore à l'hôpital ? »

« Tu t'es évanoui comme la dernière fois. »

« Ah bon. »

Il va falloir qu'on leur parle de Kyûbi avec Naruto une fois qu'il sera rentré. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on va pouvoir faire ça, comment aborder le sujet « un démon vous a donné de l'énergie et a fait que papa puisse vous avoir », ... mais il va falloir trouver.

Takeru me sort de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Ils sont où les autres ? »

« A la maison. » lui dis-je, « c'est votre tonton qui va les garder pour cette nuit. Moi je reste ici avec toi. »

« Je t'ai pour moi tout seul, c'est vrai ? »

Je souris en confirmant d'un geste affirmatif de la tête.

« C'est vraiment pas un méchant, tonton, hein ? Tu t'es vraiment trompé ? »

« Oui. »

« Il joue pas la comédie comme quand Yui tombe et qu'elle pleure alors qu'elle a même pas mal ? »

Je souris en l'entendant dire ça. Le fait que je sois rassuré aide beaucoup. Je lui réponds.

« Non. Il n'est pas si bon comédien que ta sœur. »

« Il m'a expliqué comment retenir les symboles pour être un bon ninja. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu. Et c'est très bien. Tu es sur la bonne voix. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Mais d'abord il faut te reposer correctement. »

Je lui demande de se rallonger et s'il a faim. J'obtiens une réponse affirmative et lui dis revenir rapidement avec de quoi manger. Je vais téléphoner à Itachi au passage pour lui dire que Takeru s'est réveillé. La nuit est passée sans ennui jusqu'à une heure bien précise.

« Sasuke ! »

C'est une voix qui m'est malheureusement connue qui me réveille. J'ouvre un oeil, et sursaute en reconnaissant Sai juste à côté de moi en train de chuchoter mon prénom. Je murmure après m'être assuré que Takeru dort toujours dans le lit voisin.

« Sai... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Itachi m'a dit que tu devais prendre un truc dans une heure il y a une demi-heure. »

Je fronce un sourcil en essayant de me réveiller.

« Hein... ? »

« Tiens. »

Il me tend une petite fiole avec le numéro deux inscrit sur l'étiquette. J'écarquille les yeux et la prends sans attendre en me redressant sur le lit.

« J'avais oublié ! »

« C'est quoi ? » me demande-t-il. « Itachi était paniqué en m'appelant pour me demander de l'aide. »

« Qu... quelle heure il est ? »

« Six heure deux. »

« Tu... » je me racle la gorge et lui demande s'il peut rester jusqu'au quart et me dire à la minute prêt lorsqu'il sera cette heure-ci. Il accepte en cherchant à comprendre. Je me racle la gorge et jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à Takeru qui reste les yeux fermés.

« Bon euh... comme... t'es là, ... »

Je le regarde en me demandant si j'engage le sujet « Itachi ». Je devrai bien le faire un jour de toute façon.

« Ca fait longtemps, ... toi et Itachi ? »

« En non officiel, oui. Sinon, ... ben oui aussi en fait ! » me répond-il en souriant.

J'ai vraiment du mal avec ce type. Ca n'a toujours pas changé. Il continue sur sa lancée.

« En fait, on l'a rencontré une fois avant de savoir qui il était vraiment, ... et... ça doit être lui qui m'a fait ressentir quelque chose de fort pour la première fois. »

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant de façon dubitative. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et m'explique qu'il est tombé amoureux. Je détourne mon visage en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu tout en ayant cerné la chose.

Sai poursuit.

« On l'a revu de temps en temps. Et un soir qu'on était en mission avec Kakashi, on l'a croisé de nouveau. Il était seul. Il a passé du temps avec nous. Et on a fait l'amour. »

Je murmure très rapidement que je ne veux pas savoir ça.

Un blanc de quelques minutes s'ensuit. Sai doit penser que j'attends une suite car il ne s'arrête pas.

« J'en ai essayé d'autres, filles ou garçons, ... mais ton frère est vraiment un super bon amant. »

Je hausse la voix sans m'en rendre compte et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je veux pas le savoir ! »

« Ah ! Il est 6h15 ! » déclare-t-il sans m'écouter alors que Takeru a sursauté et ouvre les yeux. Sai termine sans l'avoir remarqué. J'avale la fiole en jetant un coup d'œil à mon bonhomme et en entendant la conclusion de Sai.

« Et du coup quand on s'est revu une nouvelle fois, ben on l'a refait je sais pas combien de fois dans la journée, et on s'est mis ensemble. »

Je ferme les yeux en l'insultant intérieurement et l'entends rire en déclarant qu'ils ont à peine parlé pendant plusieurs jours et qu'ils ne passaient leur temps qu'à faire l'amour.

C'est la voix de Takeru qui l'arrête enfin.

« C'est quoi faire l'amour ? »

Sai se tourne et regarde Takeru de façon très étonnée. Il lui répond, manquant par la même occasion de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup.

« C'est ce faire beaucoup de bien, Takeru. »

Je frappe directement le bras de Sai en le poussant.

« Mais arrête espèce d'imbécile ! A qui tu crois parler, là ? C'est un gosse ! »

« Bah quoi ? Je lui réponds ! » déclare-t-il comme si c'était tout naturel de dire ça à un enfant de six ans. Je me lève en lançant un regard noir à Sai accompagné de quelques mots.

« Et de toute façon ton explication est tout sauf complète. Alors arrête d'embrouiller mon fils. »

Je me penche vers ce dernier après m'être assez approché, et le prends dans mes bras en m'asseyant au bord du matelas. Je lui donne un bisou du matin, et lui demande s'il a assez dormi. Il se frotte les yeux, hoche la tête, et ajoute qu'il n'a pas très bien compris ce que vient de lui dire Sai.

« Laisse. Ce sont des idioties. »

« On va bientôt rentrer ? »

« Dans un petit moment. Tu vas bien ? »

Il hoche la tête, et me demande s'il reste du jus d'orange pour lui. Je ne comprends pas mais il m'explique rapidement m'avoir vu boire. Je souris, et lui réponds que je vais aller lui chercher un petit déjeuner. Sai parti, j'ai mangé un petit peu pour accompagner Takeru. Lequel a eu la visite de Sakura pour voir si tout allait mieux. Il a appris avec une joie immense qu'il n'allait pas avoir école durant le début de semaine à venir.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés. Tout allait très bien à la maison. Nous sommes dimanche. J'ai proposé à Itachi de rester pour prendre le déjeuner. Il a accepté. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir un peu plus de détails par rapport à Tsunade et son envie de me voir intégrer l'anbu. Je profite que les petits se soient installés devant leurs dessins animés pour le faire. Je demande un instant à Itachi et l'emmène dans la partie du jardin tout à côté du salon.

« Je... voulais te dire merci. Euh de les avoir garder. Et puis aussi pour la fiole, ... Sai est un peu bizarre mais c'est sympa qu'il me l'ait emmenée. »

J'hésite. Je me demande moi-même si je vais accepter si c'est bien réel. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une telle décision comme ça.

Itachi me voit légèrement mal à l'aise et pense avoir deviné ce qu'il me prend. Il continue donc la discussion.

« Tu veux me parler de Sai et moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux savoir comment ça c'est passé pour qu »

Je l'interromps tout net.

« Non. Non ça, ... j'y ai eu le droit ce matin. »

Je me racle la gorge et me lance.

« En fait j'aurai aimé avoir un peu plus d'explications par rapport à la proposition que veut me faire Tsunade. »

Il ouvre la bouche en hochant doucement la tête et sourit en me répondant.

« Elle va te demander de venir la voir jeudi matin. Tu verras bien à ce moment-là. »

« J'aimerai m'y préparer un peu plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter et j'aimerai avoir un discours cohérent si j'en viens à devoir lui expliquer mes motivations. »

Il me regarde de bas en haut et prononce simplement deux mots qui résument entièrement mes doutes à reprendre la vie de ninja.

« Tes enfants. »

Un silence s'ensuit. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la maison et prends la parole.

« Ils sont encore tout petits et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à la maison, ... Naruto est sur la bonne voix pour devenir Hokage, je m'en doute bien. Je sais ce qui se passe même si lui ne voit rien et qu'il s'imagine qu'il en est encore loin. ... Si je reprends la voix du ninja, ... il n'aura plus autant de temps pour la sienne. Ca deviendra impossible pour lui d'être le protecteur du village. »

Je termine en déclarant ne pas vouloir de ça pour lui.

« Donc tu vas refuser. »

« Je ne sais pas, je... »

« Pourtant ton discours montre que tu l'as déjà décidé. »

Je ne dis rien. Je regarde le sol sur le côté en cherchant quoi dire.

Puis Itachi comprend finalement. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et prend doucement la parole.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire Sasuke. Je pourrai venger nos parents et le clan. Toi, occupe-toi de continuer sa reconstruction. Tu as des enfants avec le sang des Uchiwa. Prends soin d'eux. Je m'occuperai du passé et toi de l'avenir. »

Je redresse mon visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je voudrai le remercier, mais quelque chose me bloque.

Même si j'ai des enfants, je ne peux rien construire tant que je n'ai pas réglé ce qu'il faut. Et je ne veux pas laisser cette mission à mon frère.

Même si je dis le contraire, ... je sais que je ne pourrai pas refuser la proposition de Tsuande.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Haha ! Il n'y en a pas. J'ai boosté comme pas possible pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui à temps, donc vous n'aurez pas de preview cette fois-ci ! Quoiqu'il en soit, normalement, on parlera des "fioles" et de ce... qu'elles font ! Et aussi de Tsunade et l'Anbu.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et re-Joyeux Noël 2010 pour celles et ceux qui le fêtent ! n.n J'espère que mon cadeau d'un chapitre par fics pour ce jour vous plaît, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la lecture ! Merci encore de me suivre et de partager avec moi, et à bientôt !**

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse, mais vous comprendrez je pense que vu que nous sommes en période de fête, je n'ai pas forcément le temps. (j'ai déjà dû passer la 7ième pour terminer les chapitre 36 de POW Sasuke et 58 d'Un Effleurement pour être à l'heure pour le cadeau, donc voilà.) Je répondrai à tout le monde dans le courant de la semaine à venir ! Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension !

Densetsu : Itachi est un bon grand-frère.  
Nana : Je sais.  
Itachi : Merci de vous en rendre compte maintenant... ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais. ùù...  
Densetsu et Nana : De rien.  
Itachi : #soupire#


	37. POW Sasuke chap 37

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 37.**

Même si j'ai des enfants, je ne peux rien construire tant que je n'ai pas réglé ce qu'il faut. Et je ne veux pas laisser entièrement cette mission à mon frère.

Même si je dis le contraire, ... je sais que je ne pourrai pas refuser la proposition de Tsunade.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris ma troisième et dernière fiole, j'ai réveillé mes petits monstres et les ai emmené à l'école avec Takeru qui, lui, est revenu à la maison avec moi après avoir fait un peu de courses. Il a voulu que je lui achète quelque chose mais j'ai catégoriquement refusé car, sinon, j'aurai dû prendre quelque chose pour les quatre autres. Il m'a fait lui faire apprendre les symboles de ninjutsu même si j'aurai préféré qu'il se repose. Il est tellement acharné que je n'ai rien pu faire que de contrôler un peu tout ça sinon il y serait encore à l'heure qu'il est et, en plus, aurait sûrement appris de travers. Il a réussi à enregistrer cinq nouveau signes à la perfection.

C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les autres lorsque nous entendons, moi et Takeru, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix très connue crier.

« SASUUU ! J'SUIS RENTRE ! » hurle-t-il à qui voudrait l'entendre et plus particulièrement moi.

Je me crispe des pieds à la tête. C'est Naruto. Takeru ne perd pas une minute pour se lever et sortir de sa chambre où nous nous trouvions pour aller à la rencontre de son papa. Et moi, comme bloqué sur place, je me demande comment je vais faire pour retenir Naruto jusqu'à demain matin 6h15 alors qu'il rentre d'une mission de plusieurs jours.

Cela ne devait pas durer plus longtemps ?

Je l'entends d'ici demander à Takeru ce qu'il fait là. Ce dernier lui répond en en rajoutant alors je décide de bouger et d'aller rapidement rassurer Naruto avant qu'il ne remmène son fils à l'hôpital pour d'autres examens médicaux.

« Il va vite aller mieux, Naruto. Takeru est juste dispensé d'école jusqu'à demain compris. »

J'en profite pour lui proposer d'aller chercher les autres puisqu'il est déjà habillé pour sortir. Il me dévisage de façon choquée. Je ris sans retenu, et le rassure en lui disant que je vais le faire mais qu'il peut bien, en échange, surveiller Takeru. Il accepte et me laisse partir après m'avoir donné un tendre baiser. Il a eu du mal à se contenir et à ne pas faire plus. De tout façon, avec Takeru présent c'était hors de question. Les enfants vont me sauver pour la soirée, mais pour cette nuit je sens que ça va être une autre paire de manche.

Un peu avant le repas, alors que je suis dans la cuisine et les enfants dans leur chambre ou le jardin, Naruto vient m'enlacer et coller son torse à mon dos.

« Tu nous prépares un truc bon ? » me demande-t-il.

« Comme toujours et je t'interdis de dire le contraire ».

Il rit doucement, et me resserre un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres se pose dans mon cou. Je me sens frémir. L'idiot. Si seulement il savait que ça fait plus de trois jours que je ne me suis pas touché. Je gigote en grimaçant, et lui demande un peu d'air en lui faisant croire qu'il m'étouffe légèrement. Il s'étonne muettement, et desserre son étreinte avant de reposer son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Il m'interroge.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Je dois juste être un peu fatigué. Je me suis inquiété pour Takeru tu sais. »

« Hm. Désolé. J'étais pas là. J'ai appris qu'Itachi avait gardé les autres ? »

Je hoche la tête et rajoute qu'il prend son rôle d'oncle très au sérieux et qu'il profite. Ce qui fait sourire Naruto je le sens même si je ne le vois pas.

S'ensuit un léger silence que Naruto finit par rompre d'une voix un peu enfantine et mielleuse. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut.

« Sasu... ? »

« On attendra demain matin. » dis-je avant qu'il n'ait pu demander si j'ai assez d'énergie pour cette nuit. Seulement je ne lui réponds normalement jamais ça. Je le choque même par mon ton qui s'est trouvé être un peu brutal et fermé. Naruto me lâche et me contourne en partie pour se trouver à côté de moi qui essaie de me concentrer sur la casserole même s'il n'y a rien à faire avec pour le moment.

Ca ne fait ni une ni deux, Naruto se fait des films.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Mais non Naruto... » lui dis-je en soupirant. « Je suis vraiment fatigué et... voilà. »

Et pourtant je me sens rougir. J'ai eu envie de le retenir lorsqu'il m'a lâché. C... C'est vraiment dur de se retenir. Déjà ce matin, comme par automatisme, j'ai voulu me caresser au réveil. J'ai vite arrêté ma main en me rappelant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas avant demain.

« Mais ça fait quand même plusieurs jours... ! » rétorque Naruto.

J'inspire profondément. Mon corps frémit tout seul à ressentir l'envie de Naruto au seul son de sa voix.

« Ecoute, je... tu as raison, ... y'a un truc qui va pas. Et... je voudrais attendre demain. »

Silence. Naruto m'observe. Il prononce un simple « bon. » très peu convaincu, et sort de la cuisine. Il a l'air d'avoir abandonné, d'avoir compris ou de s'être fait une raison, mais je sais très bien que dans une heure il reviendra à la charge.

Et ça ne rate pas, après avoir tous dînés ensemble et mis les petits devant un dessin animé pour une heure avant de les coucher, Naruto profite que j'aille faire un tour dans la chambre pour me suivre et m'interroger.

« Ca va ? Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Je coucherai les petits si tu veux, comme... comme ça, quand je viendrai m »

Je l'interromps.

« Naruto s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu comprennes qu'on ne le fera pas ce soir. Je sais que tu rentres de mission, q »

Seulement lui aussi m'interrompt en haussant même peu à peu le ton.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Tu... Tu sais très bien comment je suis ! Je rentre de mission ! J'ai besoin de te sentir ! Déjà que je peux même pas être passif, je... »

Il s'arrête en me voyant le regarder fixement. Je reprends la parole sur un ton calme mais tout à fait sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour ce soir, Naruto. »

Ou plutôt ne peux pas, mais je ne lui dirai pas pour le moment. Il fronce ses sourcils et parle à son tour d'un ton beaucoup moins calme et plus sérieux que jamais voir même méchant.

« T'as pas intérêt à me repousser demain matin. Et à écarter les jambes comme il faut. »

Il sort de la chambre sur ces mots. Je ne lui rétorque rien. Je sais qu'il est frustré et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il me parle comme ça. Ce sera calmé demain, et il s'en voudra une fois que je lui aurai expliqué.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit. Je suis choqué par ses mots même si je sais que ce n'est pas lui mais sa frustration qui parle. Il est en colère de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Il a peut-être même peur pour nous.

Je retourne dans le salon quelques instants après, et le vois assis sur le canapé entre Yui et Tõya. Je m'approche dans leur dos, et pose mes mains sur les épaules de Naruto. Je m'y appuie, et les fais glisser sur son torse pour finalement enlacer son cou en appuyant mon visage contre le sien. Yui, assise du côté où je suis, lève la tête vers moi en semblant se demander ce que je fais. Mais elle se reconcentre bien vite sur la télévision. Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru assis à côté d'elle. Il ne fait pas du tout attention à moi. Je serre légèrement mon étreinte autour de Naruto, et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Il tourne son visage vers le mien en se tordant le cou, et me regarde dans les yeux. Puis il les baisse un peu en posant sa main gauche sur mon avant-bras sous son menton. Il s'excuse muettement de m'avoir parlé comme ça. Je lui donne un second baiser sur la joue, et l'embrasse ensuite du bout des lèvres avant de lui sourire. Je ne vois pas Airi s'être penchée tout au bout du canapé pour nous regarder avec deux grands yeux ronds tout comme Hiroshi assis entre elle et Yui. Naruto se redresse en se tournant un peu plus et m'embrasse tendrement mais avec un peu trop d'envie je le sens. Il est tellement frustré qu'il en oublie ses enfants. Enfants qui, eux, nous rappellent qu'ils sont là.

« On va avoir un petit frère ? » demande innocemment Hiroshi en faisant du même coup sursauter Naruto.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon bonhomme ? » interroge Naruto en essayant de garder constance.

Hiroshi se répète, et obtient comme réponse que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les enfants. Yui nous demande alors comment, et ne réussi qu'à avoir un vague « autrement, c'est tout ». J'observe Hiroshi semblant s'interroger intérieurement sans bouger. Je le fais sortir de ses pensées.

« Ca va Hiroshi ? Tu veux demander autre chose ? »

Naruto le regarde à son tour. Notre bonhomme a cligné des paupières et me regarde avant de faire plusieurs mouvements négatifs de tête. Je hoche la mienne et échange un regard avec Naruto qui semble enfin comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je lui décoche une petite décharge de chakra dans le crâne en le frappant gentiment comme pour le punir muettement et, surtout, le traiter d'imbécile. J'entends Yui demander à Naruto s'il vient bien d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche et presse le pas pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Il faut que je prenne une douche froide. Ce sera vraiment un miracle si je n'explose pas cette nuit avec ce que je pense devoir faire à Naruto.

Une nuit qui s'annonce et débute. Après avoir couché les petits, Naruto me propose de nous regarder un film en amoureux dans le salon. J'accepte. Ca va peut-être nous détendre et nous faire somnoler un peu. Voir même endormir Naruto, pourquoi pas !

Je soupire intérieurement. Je rêve éveillé. Naruto s'endormir devant un film après une mission de plusieurs jours sans m'avoir touché ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère, là, exactement ?

Je vais, moi, de mon côté, faire mine de m'endormir devant le film. A la fin de celui-ci, complètement endormi aux yeux de Naruto, celui-ci va délicatement me soulever du canapé et m'emmener dans la chambre pour m'y déshabiller. Seulement j'aurai aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas. Abstinent depuis maintenant trois jours, mon corps parle de lui-même au moins contact de la peau de Naruto contre la mienne et ma gorge laisse échapper un gémissement.

« Sasu ? »

Je gigote en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Je me sens perdu. Comment je dois faire avec ce problème entre mes jambes ? Je suis excité à m'en faire mal ! Et de plus Naruto ne m'aide pas du tout. Il vient s'étendre sur moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Il chuchote.

« T'auras rien à faire. Promis. Juste une fois, ça va nous détendre. »

« Non..nn... A... arrête, je... »

Il m'embrasse sans me laisser la moindre chance de me parler et commence à se déhancher sur moi. Je sens sa main tirer sur son boxer et vouloir faire de même avec le mien mais je le repousse en ouvrant ma bouche et mes yeux en grands. Des bruits bizarres sortent de mes lèvres alors que Naruto s'écarte en me regardant sans comprendre.

« Sasu ? J... Jouis pas sans moi ! T'es même pas actif ! »

Je murmure un crétin en me levant comme je peux, et sors de la chambre pour traverser le couloir en marchant de façon plus que bizarre, penché en avant les jambes serrées. Je vais jouir si ça ne se calme pas rapidement ! Je pars sous la douche sans faire attention à la porte. Naruto me poursuit dans la salle de bain et me regarde d'abord un instant en paraissant choqué alors que j'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau froide au maximum pour m'asperger. J'essaie de penser à Sai embrassant Itachi pour me refroidir plus vite. Naruto s'approche en essayant de m'apporter son aide.

« Sasu, je... tu veux que... je fasse quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu... »

Je l'interromps en lui demandant de m'apporter des glaçons. Puis je me répète en lui hurlant dessus alors qu'il me dit qu'il peut me calmer autrement et que ce sera beaucoup plus plaisant avec sa manière.

Il m'a apporté des glaçons et m'a laissé tranquille sur ma demande. J'ai passé plusieurs longues minutes sous la douche jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me calmer. Je retourne dans la chambre, excédé.

« T'es content ? »

Naruto lève son regard vers le mien sans comprendre. Il est assis au bord du lit. Il m'attendait sûrement. Je continue sur le même ton énervé.

« T'as failli bousiller presque trois jours complets d'abstinence, là, Naruto ! »

« Qu... hein ? „D'abstinence" ? »

„Ah oui pardon ! Tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est, toi ! Espèce de lapin sur patte ! Je t'ai dit demain et toi tu me sautes dessus au moindre mouvement ! »

Je balance la serviette avec laquelle je me séchais dans un coin de la pièce et m'approche de Naruto qui tente de s'excuser et de demander explication. Je m'assieds devant lui entre ses jambes.

« Je vais te faire ça puisque tu ne peux même pas attendre quelques heures ! » lui dis-je de façon agacée.

« Quoi ? Mais Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui t.. a... »

Il se crispe et ne dit plus rien. Son entrejambe sortie de son boxer, je commence à l'embrasser et à la lécher par endroit en la caressant d'une main. Il a malgré tout réussi à me dire d'attendre entre deux gémissements et aussi qu'il voulait comprendre. Mais j'ai continué en espérant qu'il ne le fasse pas après. Je l'ai pénétré de trois doigts après l'avoir poussé pour qu'il s'allonge et, ... une fois fini, je me retrouve dans un état d'excitation semblable à celui de tout à l'heure. Naruto l'a deviné mais ne fait rien à part me demander si je veux qu'il me fasse couler un bain froid. Je grimace de frustration contre le bord du matelas et lui demande de sortir un instant de la chambre. S'il reste là, je ne vais pas réussir à me sortir de la tête que je pourrai le faire me faire l'amour.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux... je veux connaître mieux cette sensation d'être en quelqu'un. En Naruto. C'était bon avec des femmes, horrible quand on m'obligeait avec des hommes et d'ailleurs pas très fameux pour eux, ... mais avec Naruto, ... qu'est-ce que ça va donner une fois que je pourrai durer plus de trente secondes ? Je vais sûrement me perdre totalement. Est-ce que je saurai encore où je suis après coup comme quand, parfois, Naruto ne se contient plus du tout en actif ? Est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur pour lui ?

Je me demande si je le prendrai dès demain ou si... ou si j'attendrai encore un peu. Je ferai mieux d'essayer seul avant.

Une heure plus tard, calmé et dans notre lit avec Naruto, je me tiens à l'écart. Naruto ne m'a rien dit, n'a rien demandé, ni n'a essayer de me prendre dans ses bras. Il doit avoir compris que quelque chose se passe et que tout sera fini demain matin. Il respecte le fait que je ne lui dise rien ou a peur que je m'énerve à nouveau contre lui.

J'en profite donc pour lui parler.

« Tsuande va me demander de rejoindre l'anbu. »

Je le sens sursauter. Il tourne son regard vers le mien en prenant la parole à son tour.

« C'est Itachi qui te l'a dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé, je savais pas s'il fallait que je te le dise ou pas. »

Je continue sans faire attention à ses excuses.

« Naruto. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'acceptais ? »

« Hein ? » me répond-il de façon choquée. Il s'assied et allume la petite lampe de chevet de son côté. Je le regarde dans les yeux sans bouger et me répète en expliquant un peu plus.

« Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'acceptais. ... dans l'optique de me venger. Avec Itachi. »

Il reste sans voix. Je détourne mon regard vers le plafond en inspirant profondément.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Si jamais je le fais, ... tu vas devoir attendre encore plus longtemps pour être Hokage et je... je ne veux pas être responsable de ça. Seulement j'aimerai vraiment faire une croix sur mon passé et... je n'y arriverai pas tant que le clan ne sera pas vengé. Mais il faut quelqu'un ici pour les enfants et je ne peux pas te laisser cette responsabilité. »

« Tu as le temps avant que je sois Hokage, Sasuke. »

Je soupire et lui demande d'arrêter d'être aussi aveugle. Il écarquille les yeux alors que je continue.

« Enfin tu pourrais l'être le mois prochain imbécile ! Il faut juste que Tsunade le dise enfin officiellement ! Tout le monde sait que ce sera toi, le prochain, à part toi, idiot ! »

Il fronce ses sourcils en voulant rétorquer quelque chose de sûrement insensé, mais je l'interromps avant cela.

« Et quand bien même tu aurais le temps avant ça, si je redeviens ninja, ça te prendra le double de temps parce qu'il faudra que tu rentres à la maison ou que tu annules des missions pour pouvoir garder tes enfants parce que, moi, je ne serai pas là. »

Naruto répond alors comme si la chose coulait de source.

« Iruka peut les garder si ce n'est que ça. Et puis comme ça ils ne rateront pas d'école puisque c'est lui leur professeur ! »

Je parle doucement sans croire à ce que cela veut dire.

« Tu ne serais pas fâché que je le fasse ? Tu veux bien que j'accepte ? »

« Sasuke. » Il s'allonge sur le ventre tout près de moi, « mon petit Sasu d'amour » rajoute-t-il en souriant et en me faisant par la même rougir. « Je sais très bien que ton passé te hante et que même si tu m'avais dit avoir fait un trait sûr ta vengeance envers Itachi, tu te serais jeté sur lui sans mes explications. »

« explications venus assez tard à mon goût » lui dis-je rapidement.

Il marque un temps de pause en me regardant pour me faire bien comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, et continue.

« Donc même si je refusais, tu le ferais. Dans mon dos, mais tu le ferais. Tu t'arrangerais je sais pas comment pour les enfants, et tu ne me dirais rien. Donc je te réponds pour que tu ne te détruises pas la santé à le faire. Oui, tu peux accepter. Je ne t'en voudrais pas et je comprends que tu veuille le faire. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux sans rien répondre. Je reste silencieux, et souris finalement avant de me redresser sur le côté pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il va rapidement m'arrêter en déclarant qu'il n'a aucune envie de retourner dans le frigo me chercher un paquet de glace. Un rire m'échappe mais c'est dû au soulagement qu'il accepte le fait que je redevienne ninja.

Je vais pouvoir venger mon clan en toute légalité et montrer à mes enfants quel ninja je peux être. Je vais pouvoir partager mon savoir et mes techniques avec eux sans me cacher.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Ca y est. Ca fait trois jours complets. »

**Tindindinn ! Vous avez vu cette preview ? Huhu. Bon. En attendant le prochain chapitre dans quinze jours, j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci, et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews ! Anonymes comme loggés. Merci encore, et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Mon fils est un grand homme. Et il va devenir Hokage.  
Itachi : Et mon frère va aller se faire tuer...  
Nana : Héhé. n.n


	38. POW Sasuke chap 38

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 38.**

Je vais pouvoir venger mon clan en toute légalité et montrer à mes enfants quel ninja je peux être. Je vais pouvoir partager mon savoir et mes techniques avec eux sans me cacher.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la proposition de Tsunade.

Mais, ... avant cela, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Naruto. J'enlace ce dernier. Il se crispe et me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Ce à quoi je réponds d'un ton faussement menaçant que s'il veut plus il se retrouve par terre. Il s'en amuse, m'embrasse sur le front, et me laisse m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, une violente douleur dans l'entrejambe me réveille. Je me tords en hurlant au réveil. Je me recroqueville sur moi même devant le regard affolé de Naruto qui s'écarte d'un coup et qui soulève la couette.

« Sasu ! Sasu qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Mais la douleur s'en va comme elle est venue. Je reprends mon souffle, haletant, sans bouger. Est-ce... est-ce que ça va revenir ? Je murmure une question pour Naruto tout près de moi. Je lui demande l'heure et apprends qu'il est six heure et quart du matin.

Ca y est. Ca fait trois jours complets. Seulement je ne vais rien pouvoir faire pour m'en convaincre parce que les enfants accourent plus vite qu'il n'est humainement possible dans la chambre.

« DADA ! » hurlent-ils quasiment tous en chœur en montant sur le lit. Je souffle ce que je peux en lâchant mon entrejambe sous la couverture qui n'a heureusement pas été retirée complètement, et m'assieds en répondant que tout va bien.

« Mais t'as entendu comme tu as crié fort ? Tu m'as fait peur ! » me dit Airi en posant une main sur mon front comme pour voir si j'ai de la fièvre. Takeru, de son côté, colle son oreille à mon cœur en émettant l'hypothèse qu'il faudrait peut-être appeler Sakura ou m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Naruto prend tout de suite la parole.

« Takeru. Toi, tu devrais être dans ton lit à te reposer. Pas être debout à courir au moindre hurlement. » lui rétorque-t-il alors qu'il n'est absolument pas convaincu. Ca se voit, il comprend tout à fait pourquoi nos cinq enfants sont en train de me triturer sous tous les angles ou presque. Yui est même en train de fixer intensément la plante de mon pied droit.

Naruto va enfin atterrir et demander à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille. Il emmène les petits soit prendre leur petit déjeuner, soit retourner se coucher pour Takeru, soit aller dans la salle de bain pour Airi. Moi je reste dans la chambre. Naruto a fermé la porte après s'être assuré que j'allais vraiment bien. Je tends l'oreille en m'asseyant et, une fois sûr qu'on ne reviendra pas par ici, je cherche du regard ce qui pourrait me servir à essayer de faire l'actif. Je ne peux pas le faire avec simplement ma main.

Est-ce que ça va vraiment fonctionner ? Je ne me sens pas le courage d'essayer avec Naruto si c'est pour que ça rate. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de m'assurer que cela fonctionne.

Je me lève doucement et m'habille au ralenti. J'ai peur que cela me relance. Je vais demander à Naruto s'il peut emmener les petits à l'école. Il va accepter, et m'observer de loin durant le repas. Il doit s'inquiéter. Je lui ai souris et mis discrètement la main aux fesses pour le rassurer. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché, mais ça m'a fait du bien de savoir que je n'avais plus à me retenir. Même si j'ai peur, j'ai hâte d'être actif. Il va falloir attendre ce soir maintenant puisque Takeru est présent.

Celui-ci sera encore en train de dormir lorsque Naruto rentrera de l'école où il aura été emmener les petits. Je l'accueille à l'entrée de la maison en l'enlaçant et l'embrasse tendrement. Je gémis de plaisir et descends mes mains sur les fesses de Naruto. Il se crispe et rompt le baiser en chuchotant.

« Takeru est là, Sasu. »

« Il dort. »

Je plaque Naruto à la porte d'entrée. Il s'étonne et même encore plus en m'entendant chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je veux être actif. »

Il rougit automatiquement. Je sens sa réaction et aussi sa réponse contre moi. Mais il réussi à se contenir et me repousse en me répétant que Takeru est dans la maison. Puis il me fixe en me tenant par les épaules.

« Sasu. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

Silence. Il insiste.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

« Pas... pour le moment. »

« Tout va bien, hein ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis que je suis revenu hier. Tu... tu parles d'abstinence et, soudain, là, tu te jettes sur moi. »

« Je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Je me rapproche de lui et glisse une main dans ses cheveux en ajoutant que maintenant il n'est plus question d'abstinence pour moi et que, dès que nous serons seul, je voudrai le prendre. Il rougit encore un peu plus et hoche la tête en émettant un léger son affirmatif. Puis il cache son visage d'une main en inspirant doucement très profondément. Je souris, et le taquine.

« Tu vas réussir à te calmer ? »

« Si tu ne me fais pas penser à cette nuit, oui. » me répond-il. Il me fait rire. Je suis flatté et tout autant impatient que lui même si c'est mêlé à une pointe d'anxiété. Anxiété dont je lui fais part.

« J'espère... j'espère que ça se passera bien. »

« Me le dis pas ! » râle-t-il à voix basse en me frappant doucement. Il me contourne et me dit aller prendre l'air. Je le suis du regard, et décide d'aller dormir un peu de mon côté. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit et me faire réveiller par... ce qui s'est passé n'est pas réellement reposant.

Lorsque je vais me réveiller, il sera presque midi. J'entends la voix de Naruto tout près de moi.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Je regarde sur le côté et le vois en train de prendre un pull dans la commode. Je m'assieds doucement en répondant.

« Non... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu prends un pull ? »

« Je vais chercher les petits avec Takeru et il fait froid dehors. J'étais gelé ce matin. Restes au chaud, toi. Faut te ménager pour ce soir ! » rajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui se veut coquin.

Je me rallonge donc sans le quitter des yeux en souriant. Il referme la commode après avoir pris son pull, et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. J'enlace son cou. Il s'allonge sur moi tout doucement en prenant part à l'échange. Il m'embrasse et commence même à se déhancher sur moi au travers de la couette. Mon corps s'éveille automatiquement. J'aurai dû me faire plaisir en solitaire tout à l'heure. Je vais exploser directement ce soir, sinon. Ou maintenant si Naruto n'arrête pas.

« N... Naruto, je... attends, c... Takeru »

Il ralentit et s'arrête. Son visage est cramoisi. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vais... chercher les enfants. »

J'acquiesce et le laisse se lever. Je vais vouloir me caresser une fois qu'il sera sorti, mais je me suis arrêté en pensant à quelque chose. Peut-être... qu'il ne faut pas. Une fois Naruto parti avec Takeru, je prends le téléphone pour appeler Itachi.

Mais ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entends. C'est celle de Sai.

« Allô ! »

Je me fige un instant, et lui demande à avoir Itachi à l'appareil. Il accepte, et me donne mon frère qui n'attend pas pour demander.

« Sasuke ? Ca a marché alors ? »

« Je... on n'a pas encore essayé, ... avec Takeru à la maison, je... J'appelai pour savoir si j'ai le droit de... le faire seul, avant. Ca va p »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Sasuke on les prend jeune ses fioles normalement ! Heureusement qu'on a le droit de le faire seul aussi ! » m'interrompt-il.

« Ah. Oui. C'est sûr. » me dis-je à haute voix avant de me racler la gorge.

« Bon ben je te laisse. T'as peut-être envie d'être tranquille, maintenant que tu sais ça. » me répond Itachi l'air de rien. Je confirme par un petit son et le salue avant de raccrocher.

Je retourne dans la chambre, et m'allonge sur notre lit à Naruto et moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Naruto va rentrer, il sera accompagné de Takeru et de Tõya. Un Tõya assez timide et n'osant pas me regarder lorsque je demande ce qu'il fait là. C'est Naruto qui me répond.

« Il a voulu jouer l'intéressant et à fait un kâton dans la cours de récréation. »

« C'était un petit ! C'était pas une grosse boule de feu dada ! » m'informe Tõya en voulant sûrement apaiser ma colère qui, il le sait, va lui tomber dessus. « Et puis personne n'a rien eu ! Je le contrôlais très bien ! »

Je lui réponds automatiquement d'une voix dure.

« Ce n'est pas le problème Tõya ! C'est dangereux le feu ! Si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête je ne t'apprendrai rien d'autre ! Va dans ta chambre maintenant ! »

Il grimace et m'obéit en courant. Je soupire, jette un coup d'oeil à Takeru qui aimerait rejoindre son frère pour le consoler, et regarde Naruto pour l'interroger.

« Pourquoi vous arrivez si tard ? Tu les as fait manger dehors ? »

« Oui. On est allé à l'Ichiraku. »

« Alors que Tõya a fait ça ? »

« Il n'a pas eu le droit au rab'... Je l'ai déjà punis Sasu... » grimace-t-il en me répondant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me rends dans la chambre de mes fils. Tõya est assis sur son lit en train de pleurer.

Je soupire en m'approchant de lui. Je m'assieds au bord du lit, et pose ma main droite sur son petit crâne tressautant à cause des sanglots.

« Bonhomme, ... Ecoutes, on t'a dit que c'était dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu obéis et fais attention normalement ! »

« Ils voulaient pas me croire ! Ils disaient qu... que j'avais trop peur pour le faire en vrai ! Et puis je sais comment en faire une petite, de boule de feu ! C'était pas grand e »

Je l'interromps en lui disant que la taille importe peu et qu'il a désobéit et fait quelque chose de dangereux qui aurait pu mal tourner. Je sais très bien qu'à cet âge-là, ils ne mesurent que très peu et très mal le danger. Mais il faut essayer de le leur inculquer pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de grave. Il s'excuse sincèrement et ne rajoute plus rien. Je le prends dans mes bras, lui fais un petit câlin, mais ne lève pour le moment pas la punition. Je vais attendre un peu pour ne pas lui mettre en tête qu'une excuse suffit. Même si Naruto l'a déjà puni, même si pour ce dernier l'histoire est réglé, je ne le savais pas au moment où j'ai envoyé Tõya dans sa chambre. Si je levais la punition maintenant, ce serait trop flou dans son esprit pour qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je vais le rappeler une heure plus tard et lui dire qu'il peut jouer avec son frère et son papa dans le jardin. Tõya s'arrête dans le couloir, et me regarde avec deux grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu viens pas, toi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« Moi je lis. »

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« Des cours. »

Je m'accroupis devant lui, et souris en déclarant que je vais peut-être redevenir un ninja. Il ouvre doucement la bouche en me dévisageant, et m'interroge d'une voix serrée.

« Tu nous aimes plus ? »

Je m'étonne de cette question et lui demande pardon sans très bien comprendre ce qu'il a dit.

« Pourquoi tu veux partir ? » renchérit-il, « Tu veux plus nous voir ? Papa il part tout le temps en mission ! Pourquoi tu veux faire pareil que lui ? Tu veux plus être avec nous ? On... C'est parce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? »

Mon visage a un léger mouvement de recul alors que je vois des larmes s'amonceler au coin des yeux de Tõya qui grimace et finit par s'excuser pour le kâton en me promettant que plus jamais il ne le fera. Il me demande en pleurant de ne pas les laisser tout seul et de ne pas partir. Il se jette dans mes bras en s'excusant et en s'excusant encore et en me demandant pourquoi je veux les punir comme ça.

J'en reste coi. Tellement que les pleurs incessant de Tõya rameutent Takeru et Naruto. Ce dernier demande ce qui arrive et obtient une réponse de la part de Tõya qui hurle ne pas vouloir que je m'en aille. Naruto écarquille les yeux et m'interroge.

« Comment ça partir ? »

« Devenir ninja, Naruto. Tõya s'imagine que, parce qu'il fait des bêtises, je veux redevenir ninja et partir loin en les laissant tout seul. Et c'est n'importe quoi, Tõya ! » finis-je par dire en prenant les épaules de mon bonhomme pour l'écarter de mon torse sur lequel il commençait à essuyer son nez coulant. Il frotte ses yeux, et me regarde pour me demander entre deux hoquets si je ne mens pas. Je souris en répondant.

« Bien sûr que non je ne mens pas. Je ne veux pas vous abandonner. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis avant que je ne parte en mission il y a un bon moment à attendre ! Je dois déjà tout réapprendre correctement. Et puis rien 'est sûr. Hokage-sama doit me le proposer jeudi matin. Elle ne l'a pas encore fait et peut très bien changer d'avis.

« Baba... ? » m'interroge Takeru.

Je fronce un sourcil, et le corrige sur un ton dur.

« Tsunade ou Hokage-sama. Pas « baba » comme le dit ton papa, Takeru. »

Takeru rougit de honte. Naruto aussi. Tõya va se calmer et me poser d'autres questions sur le fait que je redevienne ninja. Surtout le « qui va rester à la maison avec nous alors ? » auquel je n'ai pour le moment par de vrai réponse à apporter. Je m'imagine que Naruto et moi nous relaierons. Mais est-ce que cela sera toujours possible ? Bien sûr il y aura Itachi, mais il sera encore plus souvent en mission que nous je pense. Et puis celles où je partirai seront sûrement celles où lui ou Naruto partiront aussi. Ce seront les missions rattachées à Madara. Je ne m'imagine pas les laisser à Iruka durant des jours ou même des semaines. Ils sont cinq quand même. Ces interrogations vont me mettre le doute quant au bien fondé de cette idée.

Rejoindre l'anbu. Je n'en ai, de plus, jamais fait parti. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne en interne même si Naruto m'a expliqué. Est-ce qu'il enjolive les choses pour que je ne m'inquiète pas trop ? Il en serait fort capable.

Je vais y repenser une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Les petits sont tous à la maison maintenant. Naruto a fait le dîner, et nous avons mangé. Là, maintenant et depuis bientôt une demi-heure, j'ai décidé de mettre la question « anbu » de côté pour me concentrer sur la nuit à venir. Demain c'est mercredi mais les enfants vont en randonnée autour du village toute la journée. Je suis en train de préparer les pique-niques en me demandant si Naruto va être ou non demandé durant la journée.

Si ça marche cette nuit. ... j'aimerai profiter de la journée de demain avec lui. Seulement le matin, après avoir emmener nos bébés, il sera obligé de faire un détour par le quartier général anbu afin de voir s'il auront besoin de lui. Et je redoute très fortement que ce soit le cas. A ce moment-là, je devrais avoir en tête de profiter au maximum de la nuit à venir, mais pour ma première fois sérieuse en actif, j'ai peur d'être un peu trop bruyant et que Naruto le soit aussi. La maison n'est pas du tout insonorisée et... je ne veux pas que nous traumatisions les enfants ou qu'on les rameute dans la chambre en faisant des bruits qu'ils ne comprennent heureusement pas encore.

« Les enfants sont devant la télé ! » me chuchote Naruto en entrant dans la cuisine. Il me sourit et je sais pourquoi. Il a hâte à cette nuit. Son visage est déjà un peu rouge.

« On fait toujours... des trucs, cette nuit ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant.

Je lui réponds par un oui en lui jetant un coup d'oeil rapide avec un tendre sourire amusé. Il inspire profondément en bombant le torse.

« C'est vrai ? » tente-t-il de s'assurer.

Je hoche la tête et émets un petit son de plus en plus amusé en reprenant la découpe d'asperges pour les pique-niques. Je sais qu'il y en a qui vont râler voir échanger avec d'autres demain midi...

Naruto dépose un baiser sur ma joue en glissant sa main dans mon dos. Je souris et profite de l'échange. Je tourne même mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois.

Deux heures plus tard, les enfants sont couchés depuis un bon moment et doivent déjà dormir. Naruto est étendu sur moi et commence à tirer sur mes vêtements pour me les enlever. Nous sommes dans la chambre, sur notre lit. Je sais que je vais bientôt le prendre. J'appréhende mais j'ai hâte. Je suis pressé de ressentir ça correctement.

« J'suis passif, c'est ça ? Tu... tu vas y arriver Sasu ? » me demande Naruto.

« ...hhh... j'espère... ! » dis-je en le faisant rouler sur le dos. Je me retrouve à cheval sur lui. Je retire le haut avec empressement, et me penche sur Naruto en tirant sur son pantalon que je descends en partie. Puis je me lève et me déshabille complètement. Je suis excité. Naruto m'imite et m'accueille contre lui, assis sur le lit. Il me caresse tout comme je le fais. Rien n'est différent de d'habitude pour le moment. Mais cela va rapidement changer. Rien que lorsque j'entends des mots susurrés à mon oreille de la part de Naruto qui s'étend lentement sur le ods.

« Tu me prépares ... ? Tu... tu sais comment faire, hein ? »

Je lui demande en faisant entrer un doigt lubrifié en lui.

« C'est comme ça... ? »

Il hoquette et me gémit que oui et que je peux en mettre plus si l'envie me prend. J'obéis et fais rejoindre à mon index mon majeur. Naruto gémit de plus belle en s'accrochant à mon épaule d'une main. Je fais quelques allés retour en lui puis retire mes doigts en l'entendant me supplier de le prendre maintenant. Je cale ses jambes sur mes épaules en prenant ses fesses et entre en lui en contenant, non sans mal, un râle de plaisir. Mes yeux roulent sous mes paupières. Naruto, lui, me fixe du regard. Sa respiration est lente mais profonde.

« Tu... hh... tu vas pas jouir... d'un coup, hh... hein... ? »

« J'vais essayer » lui dis-je avant de faire un mouvement en lui. Je vais et viens pendant un long moment de plaisir pour Naruto comme pour moi. Puis j'accélère en réalisant que ça fonctionne et que c'est bon. C'est vraiment bon. Je pousse sur mes pieds pour aller plus profondément en lui. Nous essayons de nous contenir pour ne pas faire trop de bruit mais c'est difficile. Ma main tenant le membre de Naruto accélère elle aussi ses mouvements. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps maintenant. J'espère que ça fait assez pour lui !

« Ahh.. Aa... nnn... Sasu... J... j'vais j... hh... »

J'ai la confirmation que oui en le sentant se libérer dans ma main. Mon bassin se bloque d'un coup en le sentant se crisper autour de moi, et réalise ensuite des mouvements plus rapides pour pouvoir jouir à mon tour. Ce qe je réussi à faire. Mon corps retombent lourdement sur le sien. Je sens son torse, son ventre, nu, sous le mien. Sa respiration lui manque. Je me pousse sur le côté en me faisant rouler. J'atterris sur le dos à sa gauche. Je fixe un instant le plafond, et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

« C... hh... C'était bien ? »

Je dois attendre un instant avant qu'il ne me réponde par un sourire, et un rire épaté. Puis enfin quelques mots.

« Tu plaisantes, là ? »

Je crois que ça lui a plu.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Un silence s'ensuit. Son regard est plongé dans le mien. Mon ventre se tord alors que je repense à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je l'interroge.

« Tu m'as jamais trompé, hein ? »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon alors j'espère que ce petit lemon ne vous a pas déplu ! (il y en aura sûrement d'autres de toute façon. :p) En espérant que le chapitre vous ai aussi entirèremnet plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Meci encore pour vos commentaires !**

Itachi : #reste stoïque#  
Densetsu : #lui jette un coup d'oeil en rougissant, et se contient pour ne pas hurler "AAAHH! MES YEUUUX!"#  
Nana : #épatée par tant de self-contrôle#


	39. POW Sasuke chap 39

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _**Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver !** n.n

**POW Sasuke. 39.**

Je me pousse sur le côté en me faisant rouler. J'atterris sur le dos à sa droite. Je fixe un instant le plafond, et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

« C... hh... C'était bien ? »

Je dois attendre un instant avant qu'il ne me réponde par un sourire, et un rire épaté. Puis enfin quelques mots.

« Tu plaisantes, là ? »

Je crois que ça lui a plu. Il se tourne vers moi et m'enlace un instant avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Quelques baisers, quelques caresses, et nous avons remis le couvert avec les même rôles. Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure que nous avons terminé. Naruto me demande enfin ce qui a pu se passer pour que je réussisse. Je lui explique alors les fioles et Itachi. Et aussi le fait que les enfants devront peut-être avoir à en prendre une fois l'âge venu. Naruto a tiqué sur la nouvelle et grimace.

« Ok... Ok. On fera ça. »

« T'en fais pas. Il n'y aura peut-être pas à le faire. C'est parce-que dans le clan on se mariait souvent entre cousins. Toi, ... toi tu as apporté un peu de sang neuf ! »

« Oui et une bonne dose de chakra démoniaque, aussi. »

Je souris en admettant la chose.

« C'est vrai. »

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je l'interroge.

« T'as vraiment aimé ? C... J'ai pas été trop rapide ou... trop lent ? »

« Non. C'était parfait. » sourit-il, « je te tromperai pas avec Sai ! »

« T'as intérêt ! » lui dis-je en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

Un silence s'ensuit. Son regard est plongé dans le mien. Mon ventre se tord alors que je repense à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je l'interroge.

« Tu m'as jamais trompé, hein ? »

« Jamais »

« Tu me mens pas ? »

Il sourit et m'assure ne pas me mentir avant de m'embrasser en m'enlaçant. Il me chuchote avoir encore envie.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'on se réveille, j'aurai dormi à peine cinq heure. Naruto aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais nous sommes quand même obligés de nous lever. Naruto va réveiller les filles pendant que je m'occupe des garçons. Takeru me demande s'il va à l'école aujourd'hui et obtient une réponse affirmative.

« Tu m'as fait mon repas ? Moi aussi je fais la randonnée, hein ? »

« Oui. Tu la fais aussi. Et tu as ton repas de prêt. »

Il sourit et me saute dans les bras en me remerciant. J'oublie très étrangement de lui signaler que son pique-nique contient des asperges.

Tõya et Hiroshi debout et attablés avec lui, je dis bonjour à Airi venue les rejoindre pour manger. Yui est la première dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, nous partons tous en direction de l'école. J'accompagne aussi en espérant ne pas rentrer tout seul sur le retour. Et puis je verrai un peu le quartier général anbu même si je n'ai pas encore le droit d'y entrer. Demain, peut-être.

Naruto, lui, va me faire attendre quelques minutes en allant voir. Quelques minutes qui s'éternisent doucement. Je commence à m'impatienter. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul aujourd'hui. Je me suis assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fait doux pour la saison.

Je suis en train de me dire que ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire de Naruto et des enfants. Je vais être débordé avec ça en plus de remonter mon niveau pour atteindre celui d'un anbu.

Je me demande comment on va réussir à s'en sortir.

« Sasu ! »

Je sursaute et aperçois Naruto. Il est sorti du bâtiment. Je me lève et l'interroge.

« Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai vu Itachi et Sai. Comme il n'y a pas les enfants je les ai invités pour manger avec nous à la maison. Remercier Itachi surtout. »

Je me fige et l'interroge sans y croire.

« Tu as invité Sai à la maison ? Tu l'as fait sans me le demander ? »

Il grimace et hoche la tête d'un air incertain avant de demander s'il n'aurait pas dû. Je lui soupire que j'aurai préférer avoir mon mot à dire et rajoute que ça ne fait rien. Je lui prends la main et commence à marcher pour rentrer à la maison. La main de Naruto se resserre dans la mienne alors qu'il accélère son pas pour être à ma hauteur.

Il prend la parole.

« J'ai dit à Itachi qu'il aurait dû me mettre au courant avant, pour toi. Je t'aurai donné les fioles, moi ! Et puis je fais parti de ta famille alors j'avais le droit de savoir. Avant. »

« C'est passé maintenant. Alors il ne faut plus en parler. »

« Moui, ... mais j'aurai pu en profiter plus tôt, moi ! me rétorque-t-il de façon boudeuse.

« Le plaisir n'en a été que plus grand, comme ça, non ? » lui dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Lequel clin d'œil m'est renvoyé de sa part.

Rentré à la maison, Naruto m'a prouvé que oui, en effet, la chose avait accentué son plaisir et, surtout, son désir. Il se tourne vers moi après l'amour et passe son bras gauche en travers de mon torse. Il se colle à moi et embrasse ma joue, mon cou puis mon épaule droite.

« J'ai envie d'encore... ! » me dit-il d'une voix quémandeuse. Je souris en le sentant se frotter un peu à mon corps en caressant mes côtes et en mordillant ma peau.

« Il faut préparer le déjeuner, Naruto. C'est toi qui as invité du monde je te signale ! » lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres alors qu'il redresse son visage en émettant un son boudeur.

« On peut très bien commander... ! » me propose-t-il.

Je me mets à rire alors qu'il passe sa jambe droite par-dessus mon corps pour me dominer à quatre pattes.

« C'est pas vrai... T'es irrécupérable, Naruto... ! »

Il sourit fièrement, et m'accorde que lorsqu'il s'agit de l'amour de sa vie, soit moi, il est insatiable. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'amène à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement. Son corps est encore en feu. Il va diriger mais c'est moi qui vais le prendre. Et je dois dire que je crois que j'aime de plus en plus et que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en lasser.

J'interroge même Naruto une fois terminé.

« Comment tu peux vouloir être passif ? C'est super bon d'être actif ! »

Il rit doucement et me fait remarquer qu'il est actif depuis maintenant six ans et que si je venais à le vivre durant autant de temps que lui, je voudrais être passif juste pour le plaisir de le ressentir de nouveau. Je rougis en fixant le plafond. J'y réfléchis quelques secondes et lui accorde que c'est vrai que c'est aussi très plaisant de le sentir en moi. Il me lance alors un grand « Et TOC ! » en me reprenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant dans le cou. Nous allons très légèrement nous câliner mais pas plus pour ne pas nous mettre en retard pour l'arrivée d'Itachi et de... ce qui lui sert de petit ami.

Je soupire en entrant dans la cuisine alors que Naruto prépare le repas. Il hausse un sourcil en m'entendant, et m'interroge.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui a ? Ca va pas ? »

« Dis-moi, Naruto... Sai et Itachi, ... c'est du sérieux, sérieux ? »

Il m'observe sans rien dire ou plutôt en cherchant quoi dire, et hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire mais c'est plutôt une grimace impuissante que je vois sur son visage. Il me répond.

« Ben... assez, oui. Carrément même. »

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en m'appuyant contre le lavabo de la cuisine. J'hésite, et demande finalement.

« Même si vous avez failli coucher ensemble ? »

« On a failli le faire et pourtant c'est tout à fait solide entre toi et moi, non ? » me demande-t-il pour me répondre. Je fais la moue, et me force à accepter l'idée que mon frère puisse aimer ou.. du moins être attiré par... un type comme Sai.

« ... ok... » dis-je en retenant un soupir. « Il va vraiment falloir que je me force avec Sai alors... »

« Il est pas si méchant, tu sais. »

« Il est trop bizarre pour moi... »

Naruto sourit, et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« T'inquiète pas. Tu t'y habitueras. »

Je hausse une épaule en lui avouant ne pas être très sûr de ça mais que je verrai bien.

Itachi et Sai vont arriver un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Je suis en train de penser aux enfants. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux.

Je sursaute en voyant Sai s'approcher de moi alors qu'il vient tout juste de se déchausser avant Itachi. Je m'immobilise comme je peux pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul, et accepte une bise de sa part pour me dire bonjour.

J'espère qu'il ne fera pas tout le temps ça.

« Salut beau-frère ! » me sourit-il de façon amusée.

Seulement je ne sais pas quoi répondre à part un coup de poing. Naruto doit d'ailleurs le deviner car il emporte rapidement Sai dans le salon. Itachi s'approche à son tour et me tend la main en me saluant.

« Bonjour Sasuke. Désolé pour Sai. Tu sais comment il est. »

Je réponds à sa main tendue que je serre, et hoche la tête en émettant un très léger son pour lui montrer que, oui, je sais comment est Sai. Ce que je ne dis pas c'est que ce n'est pas pour autant que j'apprécie ça.

Nous allons rapidement nous mettre à table.

Je regarde Sai sans le vouloir. J'aimerai qu'il ne soit pas là mais je dois me forcer pour Itachi. Et du coup, je me concentre sur lui et l'observe. Il le sent bientôt et sourit en me rendant mon regard.

« Je suis si beau que ça, Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute en clignant des paupières, et regarde Naruto et Itachi qui s'étonnent à leur tour alors que Sai s'amuse. Je me racle la gorge, et lui réponds que non, pas vraiment à mon goût. Itachi reprend son repas en chuchotant que ce n'est pas plus mal et se fait approuver par Naruto qui me jette un petit coup d'œil par la suite. Il doit se poser des questions.

« Alors Sasuke ? », reprend Sai, « Tu vas devenir Ambu ? »

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant de nouveau, et l'interroge.

« Comment tu sais ça ? C'est Itachi qui te l'a dit ? »

Itachi force mal un sourire et s'excuse en avouant qu'il se réjouit de faire des missions en ma compagnie. Je sens mon cœur se serrer doucement. Je suis touché. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas encore réellement pensé, mais je ferai la plupart des missions avec mon frère.

Naruto répond à Sai pour moi.

« Il est déjà décidé de toute façon. Bien sûr qu'il va devenir anbu. Demain, mon petit Sasu d'amour va redevenir le grand ninja qu'il était ! » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en restant silencieux. Silence qu'Itachi remarque en premier.

Il m'interroge.

« Sasuke ? »

Je le regarde à son tour, et l'entend déclarer que je n'ai pas l'air si sûr que Naruto semble vouloir le dire. Je pose mes baguettes, inspire profondément et leur réponds donc finalement.

« Tõya a eu une très mauvaise réaction lorsqu'il a appris. Je... J'aimerai, c'est sûr ! ... mais je ne veux pas que les enfants en souffrent. »

Naruto ouvre un peu plus grand ses yeux en perdant son sourire. Sai ne dit rien et observe alors qu'Itachi demande un peu plus d'explications par rapport à Tõya. Je lui raconte donc les cris et les larmes qu'il nous a fait entendre et montrés hier lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais peut-être redevenir ninja.

« Il a peur qu'on le laisse tout seul. Ils... »

Je me tourne vers Naruto en continuant ma phrase.

« Ils sont déjà tristes quand toi tu pars, alors qu'est-ce que ça va donner si ce sont leurs deux parents qui s'en vont tout le temps ? »

Je me tourne ensuite vers Itachi et insiste en lui disant d'une voix serrée qu'il est bien parti six ans, lui.

Un silence s'ensuit. Sai s'excuse à tout le monde en souriant et déclare qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lancer ce sujet de conversation. Je hausse une épaule sans le regarder. Au moins, maintenant, Naruto est au courant de ce que j'en pense. Je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis sur ce que je vais faire.

Sai change donc de sujet toujours en souriant.

« Et alors c'était bien cette nuit à ce qu'il parait ? »

J'écarquille les yeux automatiquement en dévisageant Sai, et tourne mon regard vers Naruto qui rougit en rentrant un peu sa tête entre ses épaules. Il s'excuse muettement en me lançant un regard désolé, mais je m'agace de ce que Sai s'amuse à faire, et rétorque sans réfléchir.

« Oui c'était parfait. Alors ne touche ni ne regarde plus Naruto ! »

Je réalise la chose en entendant les baguettes d'Itachi s'échapper des mains de ce dernier. C'est à son tour d'être choqué et de dévisager sa moitié.

« Pardon ? » demande-t-il sans y croire.

Sai le regarde sans rien dire. Je crois qu'il ne doit pas savoir comment il faut réagir en ces circonstances. C'est Naruto qui répond.

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, Itachi. »

« Pourquoi Sasuke dit ça alors ? » insiste Itachi alors que je me rends compte la pagaille que j'ai mis. Je le pensais au courant. Je ne devrais pas, mais je me réjouis un peu à l'idée qu'Itachi se dispute avec Sai. Ca montrerait à mon frère que son petit ami n'est pas si amoureux que ça. Je m'en veux un peu, ... mais... pas trop non plus. Ca me ferait de la peine si Itachi en éprouvait. Je l'entends demander à Sai ce que tout ça veut dire. Sai hausse une épaule en se sentant, j'ai l'impression, gêné, et lui réponds que c'était il y a longtemps maintenant et qu'il était un peu à cran durant son absence.

« Tu m'as trompé ? »

« P... 'Tachi, ... il s'est jamais rien passé avec Naruto ! » tente de rassurer Sai. Seulement Itachi relève la chose et fait remarquer à Sai qu'il y a d'autres hommes dans le village.

Sai baisse alors la tête sans rien dire. J'en prends un coup au cœur en le voyant faire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi qui semble perdre tout un monde.

Il interroge de nouveau Sai.

« Qui ? »

Mais Naruto l'interrompt en déclarant que ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Moi je me tais. Je viens de détruire totalement la relation de mon frère, je le sens. Je lui ai fait du mal sans le vouloir. Le seul qui peut avoir des problèmes sans que cela me dérange, c'est Sai. Je réalise maintenant qu'il fait parti d'Itachi. Ou plutôt qu'il faisait parti de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier déclare ne pas avoir très faim et nous demande pardon en se levant de table. Je l'imite et lui demande s'il veut un thé ou quelque chose à boire. Il me répond, la voix grave, qu'il veut juste aller prendre l'air. Sai le regarde faire sans rien dire ni bouger. J'accompagne Itachi jusqu'à l'entrée et le salue en m'excusant pour tout ça. Il me répond que ce n'est rien et me remercie plutôt de l'avoir mis devant le fait accompli. Je n'ose rien répondre à ça.

Itachi s'en va. Je referme la porte et presse le pas dans le salon pour voir Sai qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je l'interroge de façon agacée et même énervée.

« Tu comptes lui courir après pour tenter de récupérer le coup ou tu fous tout simplement le camps ? »

Sai écarquille légèrement les yeux en redressant son visage pour me regarder. Il ne semble pas comprendre. J'insiste.

« Mon frère t'aime ! Ca se voit, non ? Tu as vu sa réaction ? Va t'excuser, fais quelque chose ! Tu voulais rompre ou quoi ? »

Sai réalise alors un mouvement négatif de tête. Je craque, excédé, et lui hurle d'alors aller lui courir après pour se confondre en excuses et tenter de rattraper ses fautes.

Naruto s'étonne de mon comportement. Il doit penser que cela m'aurait réjoui de les voir se séparer. Je le pensais aussi moi-même il y a quelques minutes. Mais de voir Itachi dans cet état me fait comprendre qu'il aime réellement Sai. Je ne veux pas le voir s'effondrer alors si ce type peut le faire se sentir bien, ... je préfère me le coltiner aux repas de famille.

« VAS LE CHERCHER QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? CRETIN ! BOUGE ! »

Sai sursaute et se lève en interrogeant muettement Naruto du regard. Ce dernier hoche la tête et lui demande de se dépêcher avant que je ne lui mette mon pied là où l'on pense. Sai bafouille alors quelques mots en contournant la table.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? »

Il a l'air totalement perdu. Ca n'a jamais dû lui arriver de devoir rendre des comptes.

Je lui réponds de trouver mon frère, de se confondre en excuses tant qu'il le peut et de répondre sincèrement aux questions qu'il lui seront posées. Puis je le pousse dehors en lui ordonnant de courir et de ne pas chercher les meilleurs mots. De juste dire ce qu'il ressent.

Je soupire ensuite en le voyant tourner au coin de la rue.

Je sens la main de Naruto sur mon épaule et l'entends parler doucement.

« Tu as bien fait. »

Un nouveau soupir me prend. Je me tourne et l'enlace tendrement. Je me sens épuisé, d'un coup.

« Mon frère aime un idiot... »

« Hm ... ? Heureusement que vous n'avez pas les même goûts ! »

Je souris, redresse mon visage qui se trouvait plongé dans le cou de Naruto, et lui rétorque que j'ai toujours aimé les idiots. Je me reçois un coup à l'épaule mais je m'y attendais et me suis assez écarté pour ne pas avoir mal. De toute façon Naruto devait bien se douter que je prendrai une perche si bien tendue même si trop facile.

« Crétin. » me répond-il simplement.

Puis il prend ma main et me fait rentrer à l'intérieur en fermant à clé derrière nous. Il sourit en enlaçant ma taille, et reprend la parole mais d'un air très coquin cette fois-ci.

« Bon ! Maintenant, on est totalement seuls pour encore à peu près quatre heures. ... On fait quoi ? »

Je souris en devinant ce qu'il aimerait entendre.

« Je crois que je vais énormément me fatiguer à débarrasser la table, donc rangement puis sieste seront les bienvenus. » lui dis-je en devinant très bien ce qu'il va répondre. C'est trop facile avec lui.

Et comme prévu, Naruto m'a dit s'occuper de la table et me rejoindre ensuite dans notre lit.

En fin d'après-midi, une fois près de l'école pour venir chercher nos enfants, Naruto ne semble pas très à l'aise. Je le regarde, et souris en constatant que monsieur m'a dit qu'il irait très bien à faire le passif plusieurs fois mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que son corps est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je me moque gentiment une fois devant l'école.

« Je te pensais un ninja à toutes épreuves, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il me lance un regard noir du coin de l'œil sans répondre. Je souris de plus belle, ris doucement, et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il émet un petit son d'accord voulant dire « mouais... » de façon très peu convaincue, et me fait lui promettre d'être plus doux cette nuit.

C'est vrai que je me suis un peu laissé aller sur la fin tout à l'heure. Mais il n'avait qu'à me dire de penser un peu au fait qu'il doit travailler demain, d'abord ! C'est pas en m'allumant et en gémissant comme il le faisait que j'allais rester calme la première journée où j'arrive enfin à être correctement actif tout de même !

La sonnerie de fin de classe retentie dans la cours. Et là, dans la demi-heure, nous allons apprendre qu'Hiroshi a sauvé la petite Hana d'une chute mortelle en la rattrapant près d'un cours d'eau. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai vu Neji s'énerver après quelqu'un aussi fort. Pour lui, nos enfants n'ont pas du tout l'âge pour se rendre dans l'endroit où ils étaient.

Et c'est donc à cette nouvelle que s'est rajoutée celle nous annonçant que Takeru s'est amusé à faire du « hors piste » et à emmener ses camarades dans des coins peu recommandés et interdits par leur professeur.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Il triture sa peluche en fixant la couette de son lit. Il n'ose pas relever ses yeux vers les miens. Je lève mon bras et pose doucement ma main sur sa tête.

« Vient par là bonhomme. »

Il lâche sa peluche et vient dans mes bras sur mes genoux.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Et puis ils avaient qu'à pas me suivre ! Ils sont venus tous seuls d'abord ! » déclare-t-il d'une voix serrée. "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci aussi pour votre patience ! Cela faisait quand même pratiquement deux mois si je ne me trompe pas, que vous attendiez la suite. Une suite qui je l'espère vous aura plu ! n.n Des problèmes s'annoncent un peu partout, et Sasuke ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va faire ! Tindinn ! Mais que va-t-il donc bien pouvoir se passer ! Et bien la suite sera posté dans deux semaines ! (et oui ! Je suis au chapitre 43, j'ai un peu d'avance donc vous n'aurez, ce coup-ci, pas à attendre deux mois !) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Takeru va le sentir passer s'il tombe entre les mains de Neji... :s  
Itachi : Sasuke le laissera pas faire. Naruto non plus.  
Densetsu : Tu es sûr de ça ?  
Itachi : Oui. èé  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi sans rien dire#  
Nana : #se fait toute petite#


	40. POW Sasuke chap 40

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 40. **

La sonnerie de fin de classe retentit dans la cours. Et là, dans la demi-heure, nous allons apprendre qu'Hiroshi a sauvé la petite Hana d'une chute mortelle en la rattrapant près d'un cours d'eau. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai vu Neji s'énerver après quelqu'un aussi fort. Pour lui, nos enfants n'ont pas du tout l'âge pour se rendre dans l'endroit où ils étaient.

Et c'est donc à cette nouvelle que s'est rajoutée celle nous annonçant que Takeru s'est amusé à faire du « hors piste » et à emmener ses camarades dans des coins peu recommandés et interdits par leur professeur.

Heureusement, Takeru n'était pas présent à ce moment-là et faisait des lignes au tableau de sa classe. Sinon, je pense que Neji n'aurait pas pu se retenir de lui crier après.

Ce dernier va remercier Hiroshi et demander à sa fille si elle en a fait de même. Elle acquiesce et répond lui avoir fait un bisou. Hiroshi se met doucement à rougir en nous regardant Naruto et moi du coin de l'œil pour voir notre réaction. Ca me ferait sourire s'il n'y avait pas le cas « Takeru » à côté. Takeru que Naruto déclare aller chercher dans la classe. Tõya, Yui et Airi sont dans la cours à nous attendre. Iruka s'est de nouveau excusé pour Hana. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui à voir comme Neji l'assassinait du regard. Cela se voit que ce dernier ne connait pas Takeru. Ce petit monstre est irrécupérable quand il veut. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il a échappé à ma vigilance et pourtant je l'étais comme cent hommes et le suis toujours. Peut-être moins maintenant que je me suis rentré dans la tête qu'ils ne craignent rien dans la village par rapport à Itachi.

Une fois à la maison, Takeru n'a pas été puni. Naruto lui a fait la leçon à l'école et il a eu de toute façon assez peur à lui tout seul. Il a retenu de son erreur cette fois-ci. De plus je crois qu'ils se sont disputés avec Hiroshi. Ils ne se parlent plus depuis que nous sommes allés les chercher. Je pense qu'Hiroshi a dû accuser Takeru toute la journée de les avoir emmenés là où il ne fallait pas.

Un peu avant dîner, je vais dans la chambre des garçons où Takeru se trouve depuis que nous sommes rentrés. J'ai demandé à Naruto mais il ne l'y a pas envoyé. Il s'inquiète même assez. Je vais donc voir notre bonhomme. J'entre dans la chambre alors que Takeru m'aperçoit. Il est assit sur son lit et tient sa peluche fétiche dans ses bras. Il donne l'impression de bouder, mais il est mal.

Je m'approche et m'assieds au bord du lit avant de parler.

« Tu te punis tout seul, Takeru ? »

« Hiroshi est en colère après moi. Je veux pas qu'il s'énerve plus. » me dit-il tout bas.

Je le regarde silencieusement et l'entends me dire qu'il ne voulait pas que Hana s'approche autant de l'eau et que c'est elle qui a voulu attraper un poisson pour Hiroshi. Qu'elle pensait qu'il aime le poisson puisqu'il a des oreilles et une queue de chat.

« D'accord. »

Il triture sa peluche en fixant la couette de son lit. Il n'ose pas relever ses yeux vers les miens. Je lève mon bras et pose doucement ma main sur sa tête.

« Vient par là bonhomme. »

Il lâche sa peluche et vient dans mes bras sur mes genoux.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Et puis ils avaient qu'à pas me suivre ! Ils sont venus tous seuls d'abord ! » déclare-t-il d'une voix serrée. « Et puis je voulais pas que les filles viennent ! Ca apporte toujours pleins d'ennuis les filles ! »

Je souris et lui accorde la chose. Mais j'ajoute ensuite qu'il n'avait pas à s'éloigner du chemin même s'il avait été seul. Il renifle et hoquète en retenant mal de grosses larmes. Le chagrin va passer après un peu de temps. J'ai aperçu Hiroshi à l'entrée de la chambre. Il a dû s'inquiéter d'entendre sangloter depuis le salon. Il a rapidement remarqué que je l'avais vu et est reparti sans rien dire. Je pense, ou du moins espère, qu'il a compris que son frère se sent mal pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais rester encore un peu seul avec Takeru puis lui proposer de venir préparer la table avec moi. Il hoche la tête en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues. Puis il se lève et me prend la main pour m'emmener avec lui jusqu'au salon où nous allons mettre ensemble la table. Naruto nous a vu et a souri. Il est rassuré je le vois sur son visage.

En plein milieu du dîner, Sakura va venir me prévenir que je suis demandé demain à la première heure chez Tsunade-sama. Je lui ai proposé un café mais elle a refusé en me disant avoir rendez-vous et être déjà en retard. Je n'ai rien demandé, soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre ou plutôt Sakura dans la maison. J'aime être tranquille, moi.

Durant le repas, Hiroshi va demander à Takeru s'il veut un peu de son morceau de viande. Takeru va s'étonner de l'entendre lui parler, et va lui répondre par un simple « non, merci. » avant d'ajouter qu'il a une amoureuse et qu'il faut donc qu'il prenne des forces pour elle. J'ai souri pendant que Naruto écarquillait les yeux.

Il ne manque pas une seconde pour demander.

« Une amoureuse ? »

« Ben Hana ! » déclare Takeru en haussant les épaules.

Hiroshi rougit mais ne dit rien. Il est apparemment plus intéressé par la viande qu'il voulait donner il y a quelques secondes à Takeru. Je décide de le taquiner un peu.

« C'est vrai qu'elle t'a donné un bisou en plus ! Tu dois être content, non ? »

« Sur la bouche en plus ! » nous annonce Tõya resté jusque là silencieux. Il est automatiquement poussé à l'épaule par son frère qui aurait apparemment aimé que nous ne sachions pas. Naruto lui fait directement savoir qu'il n'a pas à pousser son frère comme ça. Hiroshi le regarde, et s'excuse tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Naruto regarde ensuite nos filles et leur demande si elles, elles n'ont rien à dire sur la journée. Airi fait un « non » de tête, ainsi que Yui qui nous répond que tout a déjà été raconté.

Le repas se termine et les petits se couchent sans encombre. Hiroshi et Takeru se reparlent normalement. Tõya n'a pas tenu compte du fait que son frère l'ait poussé à table, bref tout va pour le mieux.

Et Naruto en profite d'ailleurs. Après toutes ses émotions, m'a-t-il dit en se couchant, il faut un câlin pour apaiser nos nerfs malmenés ! J'ai souris en lui rappelant avec quel mal il a à marcher, et il m'a donc proposé d'être actif pour cette fois. Je me complais donc à le sentir aller et venir en moi avec plaisir. Plus habitués dans ce sens-là, nous restons silencieux. Pourtant j'ai l'impression, même si nous avons l'habitude, que c'est meilleur qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression que Naruto comprend mieux ce que je peux attendre et, de mon côté, ce qu'il peut attendre en retour.

Naruto pousse des râles silencieux alors que je gémis le plus bas que je le peux. Il va se prendre au jeu de la durée et me parier, entre deux tremblements, qu'il peut tenir plus longtemps que moi. Je crispe alors un peu plus mes fesses autour de lui alors qu'il accélère ses mouvements de mains sur mon entrejambe. J'agrippe le drap et prononce difficilement à Naruto que s'il continue je vais hurler. C'est au même moment qu'il pousse un râle en se laissant aller en moi. Je le suis rapidement et l'enlace pendant qu'il se laisse tomber contre moi. Je m'amuse de l'entendre si essoufflé et lui demande s'il ne serait pas en manque d'exercice.

« Comment... h... comment ça se fait qu'on puisse avoir encore plus de plaisir que d'habitude... ? » arrive-t-il a prononcer entre deux inspirations.

Je souris, caresse doucement son dos, et lui réponds.

« Ben on sait tous les deux comment c'est dans les deux sens, maintenant. C'est peut-être pour ça. »

Il souffle tout ce qu'il peut et inspire profondément avant de se redresser sur ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Il me regarde en souriant.

« C'était super. » me dit-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser tendrement et avec gourmandise. Je me plaîs à partager l'échange et l'enlace un peu plus en le faisant tourner sur le côté.

Le baiser rompu, je le regarde en silence alors qu'il joue avec l'une des mèches de mes cheveux encadrant mon visage.

« Dis Sasu... ? C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas vraiment si tu vas accepter, demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » lui dis-je en toute sincérité. « Je verrai bien, sûrement. »

Il émet un léger son d'accord, lâche mes cheveux et se blottit dans mes bras en me souhaitant la bonne nuit. Il va s'endormir avant moi.

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à ce que je pourrai dire à Tsunade.

Au final, j'ai simplement décidé de faire quelque chose.

Une chose que je mets en application une fois à la table du petit déjeuner avec Naruto et entourés de tous nos enfants. J'inspire profondément en les regardant tous, et prends la parole.

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Naruto me regarde automatiquement en écarquillant les yeux. Il sait déjà ce que je vais faire, il a dû le deviner. Tõya m'observe tout comme Yui. Hiroshi pose le pot de confiture dans lequel il se servait, et Takeru laisse Airi tranquille pour écouter ou plutôt être sûr qu'on ne voit pas qu'il embête sa sœur.

Je me racle la gorge, et me lance.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir l'Hokage. Elle veut me demander si je veux redevenir un ninja comme votre papa. »

Tõya baisse directement ses yeux sur son petit déjeuner et le reprend. Je sais déjà que j'ai une voix contre. Je continue malgré tout.

« J'aimerai savoir ce que, vous, vous en dites. » Je regarde ensuite plus particulièrement Tõya en l'interpellant.

« Tõya je sais déjà que tu ne veux pas. Mais je veux aussi l'avis de tes frères et sœurs. »

« Et le mien, il compte ? » demande Naruto.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Il sourit alors à son tour et déclare qu'il veut que je redevienne ninja.

« Je le savais déjà, ça. » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse sous la table.

Puis j'entends enfin une voix nous demander.

« On est pauvre ? » demande Takeru.

Je m'étonne et le regarde avant de lui répondre que non.

« Pourquoi tu veux aller travailler, alors ? Papa il ramène assez de sous ! »

Je souris malgré moi, et laisse Naruto expliquer que je voudrais redevenir ninja pour régler une chose bien précise qui me fait souffrir depuis que je suis tout petit. Tõya tique alors et me regarde un instant de façon interrogative. Mais il ne demande pas. Airi prend la parole à son tour.

« Et qui va s'occuper de nous si vous partez tous les deux ? »

Naruto répond.

« Iruka, je pense. On n'a pas encore vu ça. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas dit qu'on parte en même temps. Votre papa n'aura pas les même missions que moi et il va d'abord devoir s'entraîner beaucoup pour pouvoir être ninja avec des missions comme moi. »

J'aperçois Hiroshi pensif du coin de l'œil, et rajoute quelque chose.

« On pourrait aussi parfois vous confier à la famille Hyûga. Neji part parfois en mission mais Hinata a arrêté depuis qu'ils ont Hana. »

Hiroshi tique automatiquement, et me regarde en ouvrant la bouche. Il doit se demander si je suis sérieux. Après quelques instants de silence, alors que Yui voudrait prendre la parole, Hiroshi l'interrompt en le faisant le premier.

« Moi je dis que tu dois redevenir ninja, dada. Il faut plus souffrir alors il faut que tu règles le truc qui t'embête comme dis papa. Je suis d'accord, moi. »

Tõya aimerait sûrement lui dire qu'il veut surtout être plus souvent avec Hana, mais Yui réussi à en placer une.

« Moi je veux bien, mais vous nous laissez pas tout seul pendant longtemps alors. Iruka il était gentil avant mais maintenant c'est notre maître et je veux pas qu'il nous surveille tout le temps. »

Elle fait ensuite une moue plaintive qui fait sourire Naruto.

« Moi je veux pas qu'il nous surveille. Il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il me gronde toujours ! » déclare Takeru.

« C'est parce que tu fais tout le temps n'importe quoi. » lui rétorque alors Hiroshi en lui lançant un mauvais regard que je n'aime pas. Je le lui fais savoir et obtiens de lui qu'il s'excuse à Takeru qui le tapote à l'épaule en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, et me dit que lui, ça ne l'embête pas que je redevienne ninja si en échange je lui apprends de « super techniques ». Naruto lui répond alors qu'il en apprendra en temps voulu que je sois ou non ninja. Takeru hausse une épaule, et reprend son petit déjeuner. Je regarde ensuite mes filles. Airi semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'interpelle et la fait sursauter. Elle me fixe, et baisse les yeux en m'avouant d'une voix calme et un peu serrée qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'en aille comme le fait Naruto. Mon cœur en prend un coup.

Mes yeux se dirigent enfin vers Yui qui comprend que j'attends sa répondre. Réponse qu'elle me donne.

« Moi je veux pas qu'Iruka nous garde. »

Je souris malgré moi du coin des lèvres. Elle a la même tête boudeuse que Naruto lorsqu'il n'est pas content de ce qu'on lui propose.

Un Naruto qui se fait remarquer en frappant dans ses mains en déclarant que je serai donc ninja à quatre voix contre deux. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et sursaute légèrement en entendant la chaise de Tõya racler le sol. Notre bonhomme vient de s'éloigner de la table et descend de sa chaise pour sortir du salon en courant de plus en plus vite. Je remarque Airi me regarder un instant avant de suivre son frère dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi ils veulent pas... ? » demande Takeru, « tu vas être super fort comme papa ! »

Naruto chuchote que je le suis déjà à Takeru alors que, moi, je soupire discrètement en prenant ma tête d'une main. Un instant passe avant que nous entendions Yui parler.

« Je veux plus, dada. Airi va être triste sans toi ! »

Je lève mes yeux vers Yui. Elle n'est pas contente. Cela se voit à sa lèvre inférieure retroussée et son regard accusateur dirigé vers le mien. Elle descend à son tour de sa chaise et va sûrement rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre.

Hiroshi me dit alors de ne pas les écouter et de faire comme je le veux. Takeru hoche frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer les dire d'Hiroshi. Ses joues sont pleines d'une tartine de pain confituré c'est pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le faire savoir de vive voix. Je souris tendrement, et pose ma main sur son crâne pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il tente un gros sourire et me fait rire en le traitant de dégoûtant. Il referme aussitôt ses lèvres et se les frotte du dos de son avant-bras. Naruto se lève et déclare aller parler aux trois autres. J'acquiesce, et pose une question à Hiroshi.

« Mon grand, dis-moi. Si Hinata ne peut pas vous prendre quand papa et moi ne serons pas là. Tu serais toujours d'accord pour que je sois ninja ? »

Il écarquille les yeux. Il semble avoir perdu un grand espoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait même pleurer.

« Mais t'as dit qu »

Je l'interromps.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais imagine qu'Hinata ne puisse pas. Qu'est-ce que tu diras ? »

Hiroshi prend une miette de pain sur la table et joue avec quelques instants. Je pense qu'il réfléchit. Il me répond enfin au bout d'une interminable attente pour moi.

« Si tu es triste à cause de quelques chose qui peut partir si tu es ninja, ... alors il faut que tu le sois, dada. Moi je suis d'accord même si on se fait garder par Iruka. »

Il est d'accord, mais déçu. Cela se voit. Je le rassure en lui disant que je demanderai malgré tout à Hinata.

« Tu vas accepter, alors, dada ? » m'interroge Takeru les yeux grands ouvert.

« Je pense. Je verrai bien tout à l'heure. Je voulais avoir votre avis pour m'en faire un. »

« On saura ce soir alors ? »

« Ce midi. On vient vous chercher pour manger ici. »

« Avec tonton ? »

Je grimace, et lui dis que non. Je me demande en même temps comment ça s'est passé avec Sai hier après-midi. Il faudrait que je l'appelle pour savoir.

Takeru me fait sortir de mes pensées en me disant fièrement qu'il se rappelle encore tous les symboles que lui a appris Itachi ce week-end. Mon frère a gagné des points dans le cœur de mon bonhomme sans le savoir. S'il va mal, ce ne serait pas plus mal de l'inviter un peu pour lui changer les idées.

Je me perds dans mes pensées alors que Takeru s'est mis à genoux sur sa chaise et me montre les symboles de ninjustu qu'il connait pas cœur. Il se fait d'ailleurs reprendre par son frère qui le corrige pour certains.

Peu de temps après, nous les emmenons tous à l'école. Airi me tient la main. Je pense qu'elle se dit qu'en me montrant qu'elle a besoin de moi je ne vais pas partir. Tõya, lui, ne me parle plus. Il tient la main de Naruto la plus éloignée de moi. Il ne va même pas vouloir me faire de bisou en entrant dans la cour de l'école. Il va malgré tout faire demi-tour rendu au milieu de la cour. Il va courir vers moi pour me le faire et me demander à être pris dans mes bras quelques minutes. En réalité, il va attendre que la cloche sonne pour me laisser repartir. Il m'a demandé si j'allais accepté. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas encore mais qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à ce que, peut-être, j'accepte. Il n'a rien dit, m'a fixé un petit moment, à renifler, et a couru jusqu'à l'entrée de sa classe alors que Takeru l'appelait pour se mettre en rang.

Je sens la main de Naruto prendre la mienne pendant que je regarde nos enfants entrer en classe. Je sursaute et le regarde. Je souris et réalise quelque chose.

« Mais t'es pas au quartier anbu, toi ? »

« Je dois t'y emmener si jamais tu acceptes l'offre de baba. »

Je me crispe, et lui pose une question sans quitter ses yeux des miens.

« Ca... ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Oui. » me répond-il, « mais si tu ne veux pas que j'entre dans le bureau avec toi, il te suffit de me le dire. »

J'hésite, et hoche la tête sans rien dire. Naruto me demande si nous y allons, et obtient une réponse affirmative.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je demande à Naruto de rester dans le couloir du bureau de Tsunade. Il accepte, me donne un baiser et me chuchote à l'oreille de décider par moi-même sans prendre en compte son avis ou celui des enfants, puis il me laisse entrer.

Alors que je passe la porte, je me dis qu'il est idiot de me dire ça. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie en me pensant seul. Si je suis encore là c'est bien parce que je ne le suis pas.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Tu pourras ne rien dire aux enfants pour moi ? Je voudrais leur faire la surprise au festival. » demande Naruto.

« Tu veux qu'on les y emmènes ? »

« J'aimerai bien, oui. Ils sont assez grands maintenant. Et puis tous les enfants à l'école ne vont pas arrêter d'en parler. »

« Ce qui veut dire que j'ai à peu près trois semaines pour leur faire ou leur trouver des kimonos à leur taille... » dis-je en soupirant."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. J'ai vu que cela a fait plaisir à plusieurs personnes d'avoir enfin la suite de cette fic ! Réjouissez-vous, l'histoire est prête jusqu'au chapitre 42 compris ! Vous aurez donc de nouveau une suite dans quinze jours ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

Itachi : Et bien sûr tu coupes là où on est censé savoir ce qu'il décide !  
Nana : Ben. Oui ! Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ? O.o  
Itachi : #soupire# Non... même pas...  
Densetsu : #change sensiblement de sujet# C'est quoi la surprise que Naruto veut faire à ce festival ?  
Nana : #sourit mais ne dit rien#


	41. POW Sasuke chap 41

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**Note aux revieweurs :** Pour celles et ceux qui ont mis une reviews au chapitre précédent, MERCI !, seulement je viens tout juste d'arriver chez Seha, et donc je vais profiter un peu. (héhé) Je répondrai au reviews un peu plus tard. (anonymes ou non). Merci pour votre compréhension ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**POW Sasuke. 41. **

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je demande à Naruto de rester dans le couloir du bureau de Tsunade. Il accepte, me donne un baiser et me chuchote à l'oreille de décider par moi-même sans prendre en compte son avis ou celui des enfants, puis il me laisse entrer.

Alors que je passe la porte, je me dis qu'il est idiot de me dire ça. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie en me pensant seul. Si je suis encore là c'est bien parce que je ne le suis pas.

Ce bureau me semble oppressant pour la première fois de ma vie. Ou plutôt peut-être pas la première, mais c'est tout de même rare.

« Bonjour Sasuke. » me dit Tsunade en manquant de me faire sursauter, « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé ? »

Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle me montre un siège pour que je m'assieds. Je le prends un m'installe en l'écoutant.

« Alors ? Tu vas sûrement accepter, non ? »

Je la regarde dans les yeux, inspire profondément, et prononce les premiers mots qui me viennent.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle s'étonne. Je vois son sourcil droit se hausser alors qu'elle est prise d'un léger mouvement de recul incontrôlable.

« Tu ne « sais pas » ? » me demande-t-elle sûrement pour être sûre qu'elle a bien entendu.

« Oui. Je... je ne sais pas. »

« Si tu ne sais pas c'est que tu ne veux pas, Sasuke. »

Je m'empresse de la contredire.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Elle s'immobilise dans ses mouvements, et me regarde un peu mieux. Elle soupire ensuite, et m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Tu as peur de ne plus retrouver ton niveau ? Ton frère est sûr et certain que tu peux le retrouver très rapidement, et d »

Je l'interromps sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Ce sont mes enfants, Hokage-sama. J'ai des enfants, maintenant. Et Naruto va bientôt prendre votre relève, nous le savons tous, alors... comment... réussir à faire les deux ? Ils sont encore petits, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'eux tous seuls et... Et trois d'entre eux ne veulent pas que je parte de la maison... » dis-je pour terminer en baissant la tête.

Un blanc s'ensuit. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains en répétant que je ne sais pas quoi faire et que j'y pense depuis que je sais qu'elle va me faire cette proposition. Je soupire en réfléchissant encore et encore jusqu'à entendre la voix de Tsunade me faire une offre.

« Et si tu avais une période d'essai ? »

Je redresse mon visage et la fixe sans comprendre. Elle m'explique.

« De toute façon tu as des mois d'entraînements devant toi. Ce sera à toi de gérer tes horaires. Ton frère participera quand il le pourra mais tu n'auras pas d'heures fixes d'imposées. Une fois au bon niveau, tu feras quelques missions simples pour débuter. Elles ne nécessiteront donc pas que tu t'éloignes très longtemps du village. Tu pourras donc te faire une idée de ce que pourrais être votre vie à toi et ta famille, si jamais tu deviens anbu. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je... » Je ne réalise pas tout de suite la chance que j'ai, « je veux bien. » J'accepte simplement.

« Bien ! » sourit Tsunade. Elle se lève ensuite, contourne son bureau et va ouvrir la porte à Naruto.

« Naruto ? Il a accepté. Tu peux l'emmener au quartier anbu ? »

Je me lève automatiquement en prenant la parole.

« Mais je dois d'abord m'entraîner avant d'y aller, je n'ai pas encore le niveau ! »

Tsunade me sourit et me rassure en me disant que c'est simplement pour me montrer et aussi surtout pour prévenir Itachi que j'ai accepté.

« D... d'accord. »

J'ai peut-être accepté trop vite, finalement, non ? J'espère que les enfants ne m'en voudront pas.

Tsunade nous laisse partir en me disant que le reste me sera envoyé par courrier pour m'expliquer tout ça. Ce qui ne me rassure d'ailleurs pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est décidé sans moi, qu'il suffisait juste que j'accepte un semblant de proposition à peu près claire. J'espère qu'elle ne plaisantait pas pour la période d'essaie. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que je ne veux pas trahir les enfants. Il va déjà falloir leur annoncer. Je redoute la réaction de Tõya.

Une fois rendu devant le quartier anbu, je m'arrête et lâche la main de Naruto. Il s'immobilise et se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Vas le prévenir tout seul. Moi, ... moi je n'ai rien à faire ici pour le moment. »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piégé. Si jamais Naruto me force, je ne sais pas quelle sera ma réaction mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle sera mauvaise.

Je suis sûr qu'on m'a piégé. C'est trop facile, trop rapide, ce n'est pas possible.

Naruto me fait sursauter en me demandant de l'attendre donc ici. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me dit faire vite.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux et l'ai regardé partir dans le bâtiment.

Il... Il ne m'a pas forcé à entrer ? J'ai vraiment eu le choix d'accepter, alors ?

Je m'écarte doucement de la chaussée et vais m'asseoir sur le même banc qu'hier matin. Je crois que je commence seulement à réaliser ce qui va pouvoir suivre.

Je vais pouvoir venger mon clan, mes parents, ma famille.

Naruto va me retrouver un peu moins d'une heure plus tard à la maison.

« Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'es parti ! Je t'ai chercher partout espèce d'abruti ! » me hurle-t-il dans les oreilles alors que je me rends compte que je suis rentré sans y réfléchir. Je regarde autour de moi, et parle d'un air lointain.

« Excuse-moi, je... je crois que j'ai voulu marcher un peu et... je me suis retrouvé ici. »

Il fronce ses sourcils et s'approche doucement en m'observant.

« Sasu. Ca va ? »

« Euh oui, je... excuse-moi. Je suis un peu dans les vapes, là. Faut que j'assimile tout ça. » dis-je en m'asseyant doucement sur le canapé.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté ? »

« Non. J'en suis très content. Mais... une fois que j'ai dit oui, j'ai eu l'impression que tout se précipitait et qu'on me menait dans un piège ou... un truc du genre, je sais pas. Et quand tu m'as dit me laisser devant le quartier, j'ai réalisé qu'on me faisait vraiment confiance et que j'allais pouvoir continuer à être un ninja, et... tout ce qui en découle. Ca m'a fait un choc. Je crois que je ne réalisais pas avant. Je... je devais penser inconsciemment qu'on ne me laisserait jamais reprendre. »

Il sourit et s'assied à côté de moi en me traitant d'idiot. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et me secoue en m'interrogeant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais vendu comme ça ? »

« T'aurais pu ne pas savoir où... je sais pas. »

« Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis le futur Hokage. Je ne me laisse pas faire comme ça. Et puis je pense que si Tsunade te réhabilite, c'est aussi pour moi. Pour mon futur statut. »

« Tu te rentres enfin dans le crâne que tu vas être le prochain ? » lui dis-je en soupirant.

« Ben elle me l'a dit hier au quartier anbu, en fait. »

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant. J'oublie tout ce qui me concerne, et me lève en haussant la voix.

« TU LE SAIS DEPUIS HIER ET TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT ? »

Il s'écarte doucement en levant ses mains, et me donne une excuse presque valable.

« J'allais pas le dire avec ce qui s'est passé ! T'as vu l'état des petits hier ? Takeru était mal, Hiroshi ne voulait pas sourire, et puis en plus toi tu avais ça ce matin ! »

J'ai bien dit « presque ». Je prends un coussin du canapé et le lui balance à la figure.

« TU AURAIS DU ME LE DIRE ! ABRUTI ! »

« Maieuuuuh ! »

Je finis par sourire alors qu'il fait de même en écartant le coussin. Je le prends dans mes bras et le félicite.

« Merci Sasu. » répond-il calmement.

Puis je l'embrasse tendrement avant de le féliciter à nouveau, et de lui demander une chose bien concrète.

« Quand est-ce que tu le seras officiellement ? »

« Ca je sais pas. Mais Tsunade va annoncer que je suis le prochain au festival d'automne, le mois prochain. »

« D'accord. Tu vas réussir à ne pas faire d'ânerie qui te coûterait ta place d'ici là ? »

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends, là ? Tu parles au futur Hokage je te signale ! » s'outre-t-il faussement avant de rajouter que le mois prochain n'est que dans deux semaines. Il fait une petite moue boudeuse mais beaucoup trop amusée pour être à peu près prise au sérieux. Je l'enlace de nouveau et l'embrasse en le poussant de dos sur l'assise du canapé. Seulement il me repousse doucement en souriant.

« Euh je serai ravi qu'il y ait plus, Sasuke, mais je suis attendu aux portes du village, moi, là. J'ai une mission. »

Je hausse un sourcil en le dévisageant.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là, alors ?

« Ben j'allais pas partir sans savoir où t'étais passé quand même ! »

Je roule des yeux sous mes paupières en me redressant et quitte le canapé.

« Tu pourras ne rien dire aux enfants pour moi ? Je voudrais leur faire la surprise au festival. »

« Tu veux qu'on les y emmènes ? »

« J'aimerai bien, oui. Ils sont assez grands maintenant. Et puis tous les enfants à l'école ne vont pas arrêter d'en parler. »

« Ce qui veut dire que j'ai à peu près trois semaines pour leur faire ou leur trouver des kimonos à leur taille... » dis-je en soupirant.

« Tu veux pas les emmener ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Mais je souris et l'enlace en lui disant que si et que je veux voir leur visage ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe lorsque sa nomination sera annoncée.

« Tu es un père sadique et machiavélique, Sasuke. Tu le savais, ça ? »

Je réponds avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Oui. J'ai un très bon professeur. »

« Tu parles de ton père, là, j'espère ! Va pas me dire que je suis sadique ! »

« Mon père était un très bon père. »

Je m'écarte en le lâchant de façon dédaigneuse. Il s'excuse rapidement en attrapant mon poignet et en me demandant sa dose de baisers avant de partir. Ce que je lui donne. Il va ensuite, sur le pas de la porte, me demander si tout ira bien avec les enfants ce midi.

« Oui. »

« Tu vas leur dire ce midi ? »

« ... oui, je... vais bien devoir. Que tu sois là ou non, d'ailleurs. »

Il grimace, et me propose soudain.

« Itachi est au quartier anbu toute la matinée, tu peux l'appeler pour lui proposer de venir déjeuner aussi ! Ca te ferai un appui, non ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. T'inquiète pas. Ca se passera bien. »

« Ok. »

Un dernier baiser, et Naruto s'en va. Il devrait normalement être rentré ce soir ou demain midi au plus tard.

Sur le chemin de l'école, je m'arrête devant le quartier anbu. Je me décide, et y entre. Je me fais de suite arrêter par un homme me demandant ce que je désire.

« Voir Itachi Uchiwa. »

« Il termine dans deux minutes. Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire, attendez dehors. »

Je manque de lui faire comprendre mes pensées, mais décide de ne pas faire de vague et d'attendre dehors. Je savais que le bâtiment était hautement gardé et très privé, mais pas autant. Mais après tout c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais suivi Naruto ce matin, j'aurai été présenté et ce qui s'est passé à l'instant n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Deux minutes après, réglé comme une horloge, Itachi sort du bâtiment et m'aperçoit. Il sourit et me rejoins de l'autre côté de la rue. Il a dû être mis au courant.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

« Salut. Ca... ça va ? »

Il hoche la tête en forçant un sourire. Je me racle la gorge, et l'interroge.

« En fait je voulais savoir si ça te disait de manger avec les petits et moi à la maison ce midi, ... je te cacherai pas que j'aimerai que tu m'aide un peu parce que je vais devoir leur dire que j'ai accepté la proposition de Tsunade-sama malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tous d'accord... »

« Avec plaisir. » me répond-il.

Je le remercie, et propose que nous allions chercher mes enfants maintenant. Il se réjouit de les revoir. Je l'informe que Takeru a demandé après lui ce matin au petit déjeuner. Je lui raconte comme il peut être fier d'avoir retenu tous les symboles qu'il lui a appris.

« Je vais lui faire une interro surprise pendant que tu prépareras le repas, alors ! »

Je m'amuse de son idée, et lui propose de faire participer tout le monde. Il accepte avec grand plaisir.

Une fois à l'école et les enfants dehors, Hiroshi va venir vers moi accompagné de Hana qui le tire par la main. Elle m'adresse la parole.

« Bonjour, tonton Sasuke. »

Je hausse mes sourcils en entendant le « tonton », mais laisse filer. Elle continue.

« Papa m'a dit que je pouvais inviter Hiroshi à la maison pour manger ce midi, est-ce qu'il a le droit de venir ? »

Itachi sourit de façon amusée. Moi je demande à Hiroshi s'il en a envie. Il rougit, et hoche la tête en me demandant s'il a le droit. J'accepte et vais voir Hinata qui est venue chercher sa fille. Je lui demande si ça ne dérange toujours pas, et laisse donc Hiroshi accompagner son « amoureuse » pour le déjeuner. Nous partons donc à six pour la maison. Tõya et Takeru tiennent la main d'Itachi pendant que, moi, j'ai celles des filles dans les miennes. Tõya ne m'a encore rien demandé par rapport au fait de redevenir ninja. Airi non plus. Takeru ne dois sûrement pas y penser tellement il est heureux d'être en compagnie de son professeur préféré, son tonton.

« J'ai pas fait de bêtises ce matin ! » dit-il fièrement.

Je souris et lui réponds qu'il faudra continuer cet après-midi et même jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

« Euh bah je veux bien essayer mais je sais pas si je vais réussir, hein ! » rétorque-t-il en faisant rire Itachi. Tõya le regarde, un peu étonné.

« Bah c'est pas drôle, tonton ! »

« Si. C'est amusant. Naruto était pareil quand il était petit. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre en revenant de l'école ! »

Je me sens rougir sans le vouloir. Je regarde à l'opposé et remarque Yui m'observer. Elle finit par me demander.

« Tu étais déjà amoureux de papa à l'école, dada ? »

Je tique sur la question et m'immobilise en rougissant. Itachi s'arrête à deux pas devant moi avec les garçons, et se tourne vers moi. Lui aussi semble intéressé par ma réponse. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et réponds à voix basse que Naruto m'exaspérait quand il était petit. Rien d'autre.

« C'est quand que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? » insiste Airi.

Je coupe court aux questions en changeant de sujet.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger, ce midi ? »

J'aperçois un sourire amusé sur le visage de mon frère. Peut-être même attendri. Takeru mort heureusement à l'hameçon et demande des ramens en montrant la direction du restaurant Ichiraku du doigt.

« Ce soir, si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. »

Il pousse un grand soupir, et propose alors de la viande en grillade. Je vais accorder la chose en voyant tout le monde en demander. J'espère qu'Hiroshi va bien manger chez Neji, sinon il se pourrait qu'il soit un peu jaloux ce soir.

... Quoi qu'après tout il est avec Hana donc il n'a pas à être jaloux de ses frères et sœurs.

Nous arrivons à la maison peu de temps après cette petite discussion. Takeru éjecte rapidement ses chaussures sans les rangés, se fait rappeler à l'ordre par Itachi et obéit sagement en rougissant de honte en observant Itachi du coin des yeux. Yui le suis rapidement jusqu'au salon puisque c'est leur tour de mettre la table ou du moins ils l'ont décrétés. Airi prend Itachi par la main et lui demande s'il veut voir ses dessins. Tõya, lui, reste sur place à l'entrée en me fixant. Je sais qu'il veut me demander. Je m'accroupis donc devant lui après avoir retirer mes chaussures, et l'interroge en premier.

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Il hoche la tête, et obtient la réponse qu'il redoutait tant.

« J'ai accepté. »

Il attend, et grimace de peine sans pouvoir se retenir. Je pose ma main droite sur son épaule gauche, et ajoute quelques mots.

« C'est un essai, Tõya. Et je serai à la maison quand vous rentrerez pendant encore plusieurs mois. Rien ne changera de maintenant avant un petit moment, et rien ne dit que j'accepterai de rester ninja si ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Il inspire profondément en hoquetant, et me demande si c'est vrai. Je hoche la tête et lui souris sincèrement alors qu'il renifle en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues humides. Il se jette ensuite sur moi et entoure mon cou de ses petits bras.

« Je vais devenir ninja très vite, dada ! Comme ça je viendrai aussi et je resterai avec toi toujours ! »

Je le soulève de terre, lui demande de ne pas en faire trop quand même, et passe dans le salon.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Itachi, ... par rapport à Sai... ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu veux en parler ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu jute avant le début du chapitre, je répondrai à celles et ceux qui ont mis une review sur le chapitre 40 un peu plus tard car je viens tout juste d'arriver chez Seha. (profitons, profitons, donc.) Enfin vous aurez vos réponses avant que je ne rentre chez moi, hein ! XD Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Même si les réponses ne sont pas encore faites, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

_Tindinnn ! Aujourd'hui et pour encore quelques chapitres de plusieurs fics, nous avons un super méga invité ! SEHALTIEL ! ET oui ! Héhé._  
Nana : #fait un geste de la main à Sehaltiel en lui montrant de prendre la parole en premier. Ajoute un regard qui veut tout dire sur ce qu'elle aimerait entendre de sa part pour les lecteurs#  
Sehaltiel : #Sehaltiel qui n'a rien compris# Euuuuh... Bonjour ? C'est ça que tu veux que je dise ? Ou alors... #a une soudaine illumination# Voudrais-tu que je promette sur la tête de Gaarounet que j'allais publier un chapitre ou deux pendant que tu serais là ? Tu sais, ma Nana'... Si tu savais ce que contiennent ces chapitres, tu ne voudrais peut-être pas les voir... ! *huhu*  
Nana : Oh bah je veux bien aussi ! Mais en fait je voulais surtout que tu dises que tu étais VIVANT et que tu n'abandonnais PAS ta fic. Histoire de rassurer les lecteurs que nous avons en commun. n.n Parce qu'il y en a de plus en plus qui me demande ce qu'il t'arrive, Ô mon doux Seha !  
Sehaltiel : Aaaaah ! Et bien j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices que je suis vivant ! Et je vais essayer d'écrire #regarde du coin de l'oeil le fouet que Nana' sort de son sac# Non, en fait, je ne vais pas essayer, je vais y arriver ! Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec Nana', évidemment ! Je suis gentil, c'est tout !  
Nana : #hoche la tête# Oui tu vas y arriver ! n.n Tu vas le FAIRE, même ! #caresse tranquillement le fouet qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac#

(Suite dans le chapitre 62 de Frères 3 ! _-Sauf si Seha poste son chapitre 17 d'Un tournant dans ma vie avant, mait ça m'étonnerait grandement malgré tout...-_)


	42. POW Sasuke chap 42

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 42.**

« Je vais devenir ninja très vite, dada ! Comme ça je viendrai aussi et je resterai avec toi toujours ! » me dit Tõya d'une voix encore un peu serrée en gardant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je le soulève de terre, lui demande de ne pas en faire trop quand même, et passe dans le salon.

« Takeru, les couteaux ne sont pas des kunaï. Lâche ce couvert tout de suite. » dis-je en voyant mon fils essayer un mouvement de kunaï avec un couteau. Il sursaute en me remarquant et repose le couteau où il était. Puis je m'immobilise en fronçant mes sourcils et lui demande pourquoi il a sorti ça au lieu des baguettes.

« Ben il en faut un pour le pain ! » me répond-il comme si ça coulait de source.

Oui. C'est vrai, il n'a pas tort. Je laisse donc et vais poser Tõya sur le canapé. Takeru me suit et interroge son frère sur ce qui ne va pas. Il apprend donc au passage que j'ai accepté la proposition de Tsuande et que je vais redevenir ninja. Takeru m'a félicité alors que, Yui et Airi mises au courant dans l'élan de joie, elles, ne sont pas très heureuses. Airi est déçue et Yui ne dit rien. Je pense qu'en réalité elle s'en fiche.

Un peu avant de repartir, j'ai offert un moment à Airi rien que pour elle. Un simple moment coiffure devant le regard scrutateur de Tõya. D'ailleurs je viens de réaliser qu'il me regarde toujours coiffer Airi lorsqu'il peut. Il avait fait de même avec Itachi lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. J'irai presque lui proposer de le faire si je ne savais pas qu'Airi refuserait sur le champ.

Nous repartons ensuite à l'école. J'ai vu Hiroshi dans la cour. Il m'a salué de loin, trop occupé avec ses camardes à jouer au loup.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'apprête à engager une discussion difficile avec Itachi lorsqu'il m'interrompt en prenant en premier la parole.

« Finalement tu n'auras pas vraiment eu besoin de moi pour appui. »

« Oui. Merci. »

Un léger blanc s'ensuit. Puis je me décide enfin.

« Itachi, ... par rapport à Sai... ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment Sasuke. »

« Ok. »

Un autre blanc s'ensuit. Itachi reprend finalement.

« Il m'a avoué m'avoir trompé plusieurs fois mais... j'étais parti des années, donc... »

Il soupire.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir tant que ça, ... c'est... »

« Toi, tu ne l'as pas trompé, pourtant, non ? » dis-je de façon interrogative.

Je ne me rends pas compte à quel point j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

« J'avais d'autres chose à faire. »

Je l'interroge alors.

« Tu vas continuer avec lui alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. S... Sai, il est... Enfin il n'est pas comme tout le monde, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. »

Je souris en lui accordant la chose.

« Oui, ... ça... j'ai remarqué. »

Nous rions doucement de concert. Nous nous séparons devant le quartier anbu. Je rentre à la maison en me demandant comment je vais me mettre à m'entraîner, remonter mon niveau, et tout le reste. Je suis apparemment vraiment autonome dans mon réapprentissage. Je ferai déjà bien de me faire ce sceau au cœur. Cela me remettrait un peu plus vite en condition. Je vais passer le reste de l'après-midi à relire de vieux rouleaux de techniques ninjutsu et genjutsu. Je vais ensuite me presser pour aller chercher les enfants. J'en avais quasiment oublié l'heure.

J'arrive à l'école au moment même où la sonnerie retentit dans la cours. Si j'étais arrivé en retard, je sens que Tõya et Airi me l'aurait fait remarqué et, aussi, que je m'en serai voulu encore plus que si je l'étais un peu plus tard. Je m'étonne à peine de voir Airi et Tõya sortir les premiers et courir vers moi en semblant rassurés que je sois là. Suit Takeru qui salue une petit garçon en souriant de toute ses dents, puis Yui accompagnée d'Hiroshi et Hana qui me remercie d'avoir bien voulu que Hiroshi vienne déjeuner chez elle. Puis je vais la voir donner un bisou sur la joue à Hiroshi. Ce dernier me donne ensuite la main en me regardant l'air de rien. Je lui souris, et lui demande s'il a passé un bon moment à midi. Il hoche la tête et me dit que Neji a parlé de moi. Je tique automatiquement et demande.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que tu vas être ninja parce que tu as accepté ce que l'Hokage t'a demandé. « me répond-t-il avant d'ajouter quelques mots, « C'est vrai ? ».

« Oui. C'est vrai. Tes frères et sœurs ont été mis au courant ce midi. »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit aussi ? »

Je me penche un peu en lui répondant qu'il était trop occupé avec son amoureuse pour que j'engage une telle discussion.

Il hoche vaguement la tête en acceptant mon excuse.

« Il est où papa ? » demande alors Takeru.

« En mission. Il rentrera demain midi au plus tard. »

« Il peut arriver avant ? »

« Peut-être ce soir mais vous serez sûrement couchés. »

Nous rentrons. Hiroshi va me raconter avoir manger quelques chose de très bon chez Hana, et aussi avoir joué dans une petite cour intérieur comme celle que nous avons. Il me raconte aussi qu'ils ont de quoi s'entraîner, chez eux.

« C'est un clan très important dont Neji est le chef. C'est pour ça, Hiroshi. »

« Mais nous aussi on est un clan important ! » intervient Tõya, « On est des Uchiwa, et des Uzumaki ! Et puis notre grand-père il était Hokage, et notre famille a inventé les super ninja de l'anbu comme papa ! »

Je souris, et confirme les dire de Tõya avant d'ajouter que notre clan ne se porte pas vraiment si bien que celui de Neji.

« Oh ben Hiroshi et Hana ils vont faire pleins de bébés de toute façon ! » déclare Airi qui écoutait. Ils sont devant les dessins animés de fin de journée. Hiroshi se met tout de suite à rougir, mais il ne dit pourtant rien. Je le regarde en repensant à ce que j'ai fait à Hinata.

Le clan Hyuga ne supporte pas les gênes du clan Uchiwa. Hanabi en est devenue folle et Hinata a manqué d'en mourir. Mais je n'y pense pas très longtemps. Hiroshi est trop petit. Une amourette à cet âge-là ne durera pas une éternité.

... même si ce serait mignon.

De toute façon nous en sommes encore loin, et pour le moment c'est le dîner. J'aurai aimé que Naruto rentre ce soir mais je serai seul pour dormir cette nuit je le sens. Après avoir couché tout le monde, je vais passer quelques heures dans le salon à regarder la télé puis lire un peu. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans Naruto cette nuit.

« Dada... ? »

Je me retourne soudain pour apercevoir Takeru debout dans l'entrée du salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout bonhomme ? » dis-je en me levant.

Je contourne le canapé et vais m'accroupir devant lui. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou en disant avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Je me lève, et lui demande de me raconter. Ca le calme la plupart du temps. J'apprends donc qu'il a rêvé que j'étais un ninja très fort et que je me trouvais en mission avec Itachi.

« Il t'a tiré un kunaï en plein dessus et tu es tombé d'un arbre en voulant l'éviter ! J'ai eu peur alors je me suis réveillé ».

Je souris en sentant mon ventre se tordre. C'est de ma faute s'il a eu cette idée d'Itachi méchant. Je le regarde en le soulevant de terre dans mes bras, et lui propose une idée.

« Il ne ferait jamais ça, Takeru. Ou alors dis-toi qu'il visait quelqu'un derrière moi ! Hein ? »

« Quelqu'un derrière toi ? Un méchant ? »

« Oui. Tout a fait. Et puis je suis un super ninja dans ton rêve ! Donc j'ai dû me rattraper à une branche sans que tu le voies ! »

Il renifle et me fait un large sourire en hochant la tête. Puis il m'interroge en changeant de sujet.

« Pourquoi tu dors pas encore ? »

« J'aimerai que ton papa rentre maintenant. »

« T'arrives pas à dormir sans lui ? »

Je souris, et lui avoue que j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras.

« Ca va pas bien ? »

« Si. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il me manque juste beaucoup, beaucoup. »

« Moi je vais rester avec toi, si tu veux ! Je lui ressemble à papa, en plus ! »

« Tu es un Naruto miniature, oui. »

« A part que j'ai un œil à toi ! » me dit-il en souriant avant de rire un peu.

« C'est vrai. Mais il n'empêche que tu as un lit pour dormir. Et puis si tes frères voient que tu n'es pas dedans, ils vont s'inquiéter et se lever aussi. »

« Je veux rester un peu avec toi... ! » me dit-il d'une petite voie boudeuse en enlaçant mon cou une nouvelle fois.

Je vais lui accorder quelques minutes, et m'installer sur le canapé, Takeru dans mes bras. Il va finir par s'endormir sans que je ne m'en rende compte car, et bien, ... moi aussi je me suis endormi.

« Sasu... ? »

Je fronce mes sourcils et ouvre mes paupières. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Naruto. Et c'est bien le cas. Ma moitié se trouve penchée sur moi dans la pénombre. Takeru n'est plus là. Je me redresse en chuchotant son prénom, et apprends par Naruto qu'il vient d'aller le remettre dans son lit.

« Quelle heure il est... ? »

« Il est deux heure du matin. Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez endormis là ? »

Je me lève en acceptant un baiser, et lui raconte le cauchemar de Takeru et le fait que je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout seul. Il sourit et écarte ses bras en me disant être là. Je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour m'en amuser. Il prend ma main et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Je m'y déshabille et me plonge rapidement sous la couette pour me rendormir. Je ne suis pas encore réveillé totalement et peux donc facilement me rendormir. Seulement, Naruto qui rentre de mission, même s'il n'est parti que ce matin, ... Ses mains se baladent rapidement sur mon corps. Je gémis de façon plaintive pour lui faire comprendre que je dors, et reçois un baiser sur ma nuque. Je crois l'entendre chuchoter « d'accord », et le sens juste se serrer contre moi. Je vais me retourner dans mon sommeil et me réveiller le lendemain matin Naruto contre moi sa tête dans mon cou à m'embrasser par-ci par-là.

« Bonjour Naruto... »

« ..hm... ? 'jour... T'es bien réveillé... ? »

« Ballon d'hormones » lui dis-je en souriant alors que ses mains descendent sur mes fesses.

« Aimant à ballon d'hormone » me rétorque-t-il.

Ses mains se plongent dans mon boxer et me le retire rapidement. Il fait de même de son côté et revient m'embrasser en s'allongeant sur moi. Il commence à se déhancher en m'embrassant avec gourmandise.

Une fois complètement et parfaitement détendu, Naruto me demande ce que je compte faire aujourd'hui. J'inspire profondément en fixant le plafond, et soupire ma réponse.

« Je sais pas trop... »

« Itachi ne travaille pas. Tu devrais lui demander de t'entraîner un peu ! »

« Hm... oui... »

Je tourne mon visage et regarde Naruto se lever. Je souris bêtement en regardant ses fesses bouger au fur et à mesure qu'il marche dans la chambre pour trouver le boxer qu'il a balancé il y a quelques minutes. Je regarde l'heure, et me contiens pour ne pas proposer une douche à deux à Naruto. Les petits doivent être réveillés dans cinq minutes.

« Dis, Sasu, tu le refais ton seau au cœur ? »

« Je vais le faire, oui. »

Il revient sur le lit à quatre pattes, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais réveiller les petits. Je les emmène à l'école. Rendors-toi si tu veux. »

« Hmm... ! Proposition alléchante ! » dis-je en souriant, « Mais non je vais me lever. »

« Ok. Si tu veux. Moi je vais prendre une douche vite fait et je réveille tout le monde. »

J'acquiesce, et le laisse sortir de la chambre. Je vais finalement me rendormir.

C'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui me réveille. Je râle en plongeant mon visage dans l'oreiller, et sursaute en écarquillant les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur le réveil et m'informe qu'il est déjà presque dix heure. Je me lève, enfile un pantalon et vais ouvrir la porte pour constater la visite d'Itachi.

« Itachi ? ...qu'est-ce que... »

« Naruto m'a proposé de venir t'entraîner. Je dérange pas ? »

« Euh non, je... je me suis rendormi sans faire attention, entre, ... je... »

Il me remercie et entre. Je lui propose un café le temps de me laver et de m'habiller. Il accepte et me laisse un peu de temps. Nous allons ensuite partir pour le reste de la journée sur un terrain d'entraînement peu fréquenté. Itachi avait même préparé des paniers repas. Ayant fait mon seau au cœur, je me suis épuisé très rapidement car mon corps travaillait deux fois plus. Lorsque j'ai expliqué la chose à Itachi qui me taquinait en fin de journée, il en est resté coi. Puis il s'est précipité pour me demander si j'allais bien, si je ne me sentais pas trop affaibli, et tout un tas d'autre chose montrant à quel point il pouvait être inquiet pour moi et s'en voulait de m'avoir autant fait travailler. Cela m'a amusé et fait assez plaisir. A part Naruto, personne ne s'était jamais autant inquiété pour moi depuis des années. Je suis passé prendre une douche à la maison, et suis allé chercher les enfants avec Itachi. Naruto a passé sa journée avec l'Hokage. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se perdre dans toutes les paperasses administratives que Tsunade doit être en train de lui expliquer.

Itachi a mangé avec nous à l'Ichiraku. Il a offert le rab' pour le plus grand plaisir de ses neveux et nièces. Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés. A peine une demi-heure après être rentré, Naruto passait le pas de la porte. Takeru s'est jeté sur lui en criant tout heureux quelque chose qu'il ne m'avait pas encore dit.

« Papa ! Iruka m'a félicité ! »

Je hausse un sourcil en l'entendant depuis le salon, et passe dans l'entrée pour interroger Takeru.

« Pourquoi je suis pas au courant de ça, moi ? »

Takeru se retourne vers moi, et me dit qu'il voulait que Naruto soit là aussi pour le dire. Naruto le félicite, et lui demande enfin pourquoi. Takeru raconte alors qu'il est le seul de la classe à avoir parfaitement retenu le signe du mouton. Il nous le montre ensuite, tout heureux et fier. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon en entendant Yui dire à voix basse qu'elle le connait très bien mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question quand Iruka l'avait demandé, puis Hiroshi et Tõya hocher la tête en déclarant être pareil. Je retiens un soupir ennuyé. S'ils sont déjà blasés par l'école et ne veulent pas répondre, je ne sais pas où ça va aller. Mais bon, au moins, Takeru a été félicité et cela ne peut que lui faire du bien vu son niveau au kunaï comparé aux autres.

Il ajoute ensuite, sans quitter Naruto qui se déchausse, qu'Itachi leur a offert du rab' à l'Ichiraku. Naruto écarquille les deux et nous interroge Takeru et moi.

« Vous avez mangez à l'Ichiarku ? A quel heure ? »

« On est rentré il y a une demi-heure », dis-je avant de demander à Takeru de retourner dans le salon. Il obéit. Naruto se redresse, accepte un baiser du bout des lèvres, et déclare nous avoir manqué de peu car il vient juste de quitter le restaurant.

Puis il soupire et se laisse tomber dans mes bras. Il murmure de façon plaintive.

« Baba est un tyran... »

Je souris, et l'enlace en lui demandant pourquoi. Et j'ai la réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure, elle a bien commencé à lui montrer toute l'administration de Konoha.

« Formulaire B, formulaire A, ... et puis tous les trucs à remplir pour une mission demandée, les plaintes, ... » soupire-t-il de nouveau, « je sais pas si je vais y arriver... »

« Tu vas déléguer, t'en fais pas. Elle donne bien quasiment tout à faire à Shizune, elle. Tu pourras très bien faire pareil. »

« ... moui... » dit-il de façon boudeuse avant de se redresser et de froncer ses sourcils.

« Hey mais... tu serais pas un peu pâle, toi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Itachi m'a fait travailler très dur. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Va te coucher. Je m'occupe des petits. »

Il m'embrasse, je fais un bisou à tout le monde, et vais me coucher avec grand plaisir. Je vais sentir Naruto se coucher près de moi sûrement quelques heures après.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans un lit vide. Je frotte mes yeux et regarde l'heure. Naruto a sûrement dû se lever pour faire le petit-déjeuner des petits. Ils se lèvent toujours tôt le samedi pour regarder leur dessins animés. Je m'étire, passe dans la salle de bain et m'immobilise en revenant dans la chambre. Naruto s'y trouve et semble m'attendre. Il est assis au bord du lit et vient de hoqueter en me voyant arriver.

« Naruto ? Ca va pas ? »

« Euh... si, moi ça va. Je dois te dire un truc. J'ai déjà mis les enfants au courant. »

Il se lève, et se rassie et tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Je hausse un sourcil, et m'approche. Je m'assieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On doit aller quelque part aujourd'hui. Avec les enfants. »

Je fronce aussitôt mes sourcils.

« Où ? »

« Jiraya est revenu de voyage, et baba voudrait qu'il voit les sceaux des petits. Il connait mieux qu'elle et... enfin vu ce qu'il c'est passé avec Takeru, ... voilà. »

« Jiraya ? » dis-je doucement sans y croire.

Il acquiesce en regardant ailleurs. Je reprends la parole.

« Mais tu... »

« Je sais. Il ne veut pas vraiment me voir... Mais Tsunade l'a obligé et puis, ... et puis je vais devenir Hokage ! » termine-t-il en souriant avant de finalement ajouter que Jiraya devra faire avec et qu'il va donc bien devoir accepter ses tendances.

Je l'observe quelques instants, et l'interroge.

« Naruto. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Le voir comme ça, ... c'est... Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

« Non. Je veux venir. De toute façon il n'a pas le droit de... d'agir comme ça avec moi. »

J'hésite, et soupire un « Ok. ». Naruto me remercie, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et déclare que les enfants sont prêts et que nous n'attendons plus que moi. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant se lever en me disant de me dépêcher.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :****  
**« Jiraya se racle la gorge, et redescend le T-shirt de Yui en déclarant vouloir d'abord ausculter les autres. J'écarquille les yeux et demande pourquoi. Il me répond que ça durera plus longtemps pour Yui et qu'il serait bon que ses frères et sœurs ne soient, à ce moment, pas là. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu, ni d'ailleurs à celles d'Un Effleurement chap 64. Mais ça viendra. Désolé pour l'attente, moi et Sehaltiel profitons des derniers jours que nous avons. (ben oui faut bien que je rentre un jour chez moi... #soupir#). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite ! Surtout vu la preview ! Mais qu'arrive-t-il donc à Yui ? Tindinnn ! La suite dans quinze jours ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

**NOTE IMPORTANTE ! :****  
****Aux revieweurs anonymes, **vous allez devoir attendre mon retour chez moi (1er juin 2011) pour avoir vos réponses car ni sur mon profil, ni sur celui de Sehaltiel, les modifications ne fonctionnent. Mais vous aurez toutes les réponses, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'essai de faire la modification tous les jours depuis le poste de samedi sur POW Sasuke, mais ça ne veut pas.  
**Aux revieweurs loggés,** les réponses fonctionnent mais seulement via MP, donc les personnes n'ayant pas « Private Message : Enable » sur leur compte, il faudrait le modifier. Sinon, je vous mettrai dorénavant vos réponses avec les anonymes (donc là jusqu'au 1er juin au plus tard il faudra attendre pour les avoir).  
En dehors de ça, les loggés, comme en ce moment je suis chez Mon doux Seha je ne réponds pas forcément juste avant le post du chapitre vous l'avez remarqué. Mais vous aurez malgré tout tous suite à vos reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_(suite du dialogue de fin de chapitre d'Un Effleurement chap 64)__  
_Nana : Où c'est qu'ils sont, Kiba et Seha ?  
Densetsu : Je crois qu'ils sont dans la salle de bain, ... non ?  
Naruto : Ensemble ?  
Neji : #regarde Naruto de biais en souriant d'un air moqueur# Joue les choqués, va.  
_#de leur côté#__  
_Sehaltiel : Ah ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un cul comme le tien ! Tu fais comment, sérieusement ?  
Kiba : #tout content# Touché ! Héhé. En même temps, tu n'as rien à m'envier, avec ton torpilleur encore debout !  
Sehaltiel : Mais il est tout petit, ça ne compte pas !  
Kiba : Il est peut-être minuscule mais ça fait encore plus plaisir quand on y arrive !  
Sehaltiel : Mais euuuh... ! Tu m'arroses tellement sous les coups que je n'arrive même pas à toucher ton gros truc !  
Kiba : Pas de ma faute si t'es pas doué, le mien est juste là où il faut, énorme et voyant !  
Itachi : #qui entendait vaguement de l'autre côté de la porte, essaie d'entrer et constate que la salle de bain est grande ouverte# Mais qu'est-ce que... #se fige# ... vous fabriquez ?  
Kiba : #s'étonne de voir Itachi tout choqué# Ben quoi ... ?  
Sehaltiel : #Kiba et lui étaient assis dans la baignoire, tout habillés# Ba ça ne se voit pas ? On joue à la bataille navale ! Et on pensait que jouer dans la baignoire nous mettrait dans l'ambiance adéquate. ... Un problème ?  
_(suite dans le chapitre 63 de Frères 3 ! Et ce sera le dernier dialogue avec Sehaltiel avant un mois. Et oui ! Parce qu'il vient à la Japan Expo avec moi et NanaNara, donc on pourra se faire un dialogue à trois, comme ça ! Héhé ! ) _


	43. POW Sasuke chap 43

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 43.**

Naruto me remercie, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et déclare que les enfants sont prêts et que nous n'attendons plus que moi. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant se lever en me disant de me dépêcher.

Je calme mon étonnement très rapidement et me lève. Je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon une fois prêt. Airi n'a pas l'air rassurée. Hiroshi va lui tenir la main sur le chemin. Ca me fait sourire de le voir si protecteur avec ses sœurs. Naruto lui a vraiment trouver le prénom qu'il lui fallait.

« Pourquoi on le connait pas Jiraya si c'est lui qui t'a tout appris, papa ? » demande soudain Yui.

Naruto essaie de sourire calmement, et lui répond.

« On est un peu fâché. »

« Il est pas gentil ? »

« Si. Très gentil. » affirme Naruto très sincèrement. Moi je fronce mes sourcils en me disant que s'il était si gentil que ça, si bon, il n'aurait pas fait ça à Naruto. Le renier comme élève juste pour ses tendances... c'est n'importe quoi.

« Dada il a pas l'air d'accord avec toi, papa. »

Je réalise les paroles de Yui et écarquille les yeux. Je ne pensais pourtant pas qu'elle me regardait. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et souris en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont ils se sont fâchés, ma puce. Sinon je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Je n'étais pas au village quand Naruto l'a rencontré. »

« Alors toi non plus tu penses pas qu'il est méchant ? »

« ... n... non. Il ne doit pas l'être sinon ton papa ne serait pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

« D'accord. »

Elle ne semble pourtant pas très convaincue.

Takeru sautille devant nous en avançant tranquillement. Tõya me tient par la main. Il la serre plus que d'habitude.

Puis soudain,

« AAHH ! »

Takeru se retourne vers nous en me pointant du doigt. Puis il nous éclaire, la voix toujours assez haute.

« Tu nous as pas dit quand tu es tomber amoureux de papa, dada ! T'as changé de sujet ! »

Je rougis en regardant sur le côté en retenant un soupir. Naruto semble étonné et me le fait savoir.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Airi éclaire son papa en lui racontant hier midi et le fait que je n'ai pas répondu. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui sourit de façon amusée. Il a l'air de vouloir pouffer de rire et me taquiner. Je me racle la gorge après avoir inspiré profondément, et déclare que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, qu'on doit tous se dépêcher et ne pas faire attendre l'Hokage et Jiraya. Naruto se rapproche de moi alors que nous reprenons notre marche. Il chuchote à mon oreille sur un ton amusé et taquin.

« Mais on peut parler en marchant, non ? »

Je lui lance un regard noir après avoir remarqué l'oreille féline d'Hiroshi se lever un instant.

« Arrête. Et si je te posais la question, moi ? Tu ne serais pas gêné de répondre devant eux ? »

Il écarquille les yeux en écartant un peu son visage. Je souris en le voyant rougir. Il ne dit plus rien et avance en silence. Je m'amuse de le voir rougir autant. Et je me surprends à me demander quand est-ce qu'il a réaliser m'aimer d'amour. J'attrape sa main de la mienne libre et lui souris. Il hoquette et me dévisage un instant avant de rougir de plus belle.

Nous arrivons enfin au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Je me sens mal à l'aise, une fois à l'intérieur, en réalisant que les petits vont se faire ausculter dans la pièce où j'avais insulter Naruto de tous les noms par le passé lorsqu'on m'avait retiré ma faculté de me servir de mon chakra.

Naruto ouvre la salle et passe sa tête dedans.

« On est les premiers. »

Je retiens un soupir. Il ressort et fait entrer les petits en m'adressant quelques mots.

« Tu peux les garder ? je vais prévenir baba. »

J'acquiesce et suis nos enfants pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Je laisse ouvert derrière nous et analyse un peu la pièce. Il y a quelques chaises ainsi qu'un siège pour ausculter. Et ce siège ils l'ont tous remarqué. Ils sont même en train de jouer dessus. Je souris malgré moi en voyant Takeru et Yui sursauter alors que Tõya, sans le savoir, à très franchement changé l'inclinaison en manipulant une manette. Yui descend tout de suite, sa queue hérissée de peur. Elle vient vers moi et se colle à ma jambe en envoyant un regard noir au siège.

Takeru, lui, rit à gorge déployée et demande même à Tõya de recommencer.

Je l'arrête malgré tout en voyant Hiroshi vouloir essayer toutes les manettes possibles du sièges.

Puis je me retourne et aperçois Airi avec un stéthoscope autour du cou. Je le lui enlève en souriant et lui demande de ne rien toucher elle non plus.

Naruto revient. Il est accompagné de Jiraya. Je le salue poliment et demande aux enfants ce qu'ils attendent pour faire de même en les voyant quasiment tous hébétés. Seules Yui ne semble pas très heureuse, et Airi pas très rassurée.

« Bonjour monsieur... » sert Tõya en premier suivi des autres excepté Takeru qui nous sort la même chose habituelle que Naruto.

« Bonjour Jiji ! »

Jiraya hausse un sourcil et rive son regard dans celui de Takeru qui paraît d'un coup bien moins confiant. Il se corrige même tout seul.

« Bonjour monsieur... »

Jiraya sourit et déclare que nous avons là de beaux enfants. La main d'Airi qui tenait mon pantalon se relâche un peu. Naruto fait les présentations. D'abord Jiraya aux enfants puis l'inverse.

Une fois ceci fait, Jiraya s'approche de Takeru et s'accroupit devant lui en l'interrogeant.

« Alors c'est toi la forte tête ? »

Takeru ne comprendre pas et ne dit donc rien. Il croise juste les bras et fronce ses sourcils.

Jiraya sourit et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je l'interromps histoire de commencer tout de suite.

« Vous devriez peut-être d'abord regarder Yui, son seau est toujours visible quoi qu'elle fasse. »

Jiraya tique. Yui aussi. Je la sens se resserrer contre ma jambe. Je me penche vers elle en parlant calmement.

« Il ne va pas te faire mal. Il veut juste regarder. »

« Ca, ça va dépendre de l'état du sceau. » me contredit Jiraya en s'approchant de moi et mes filles. Il écarte alors ses bras, et déclare.

« Honneur aux dames ! »

Il regarde ensuite autour de lui, et tend le bras vers la chaise d'auscultation. Naruto demande aux garçons d'aller s'asseoir et de rester sages pendant que Yui va s'installer sur la chaise remise correctement par Jiraya.

Je reste au pied de celui-ci et souris à Yui pour la rassurer. Naruto s'est assis sur un tabouret près de la chaise et a pris Airi sur ses genoux.

« Alors... montre-moi tout ça... » demande Jiraya à Yui en relevant son haut pour observer le sceau apposé par Tsuande à leur naissance.

Yui qui n'a toujours pas l'air très heureuse d'avoir Jiraya près d'elle. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi à ce point.

« Ah... oui... » prononce d'un coup tout bas Jiraya. Naruto tique et n'attend pas que je l'interroge, il le fait lui-même.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est la seule dont le seau réagit comme ça ? »

J'acquiesce en comprenant que c'est à moi que la question est posée. Jiraya n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire attention à Naruto et je n'aime pas ça, mais pour nos enfants je fais de mon mieux pour me contenir. De plus je n'arriverai pas à grand chose face à un sanin dans mon état actuel, et cela ne pourrait porter que préjudice à Naruto et aux enfants.

Jiraya se racle la gorge, et redescend le T-shirt de Yui en déclarant vouloir d'abord ausculter les autres. J'écarquille les yeux et demande pourquoi. Il me répond que ça durera plus longtemps pour Yui et qu'il serait bon que ses frères et sœurs ne soient, à ce moment, pas là. Yui descend de la chaise sans rien dire. Je l'observe en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas aussi peur que moi et qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que tout cela veut dire. Airi prend place. Jiraya va refaire un seau par-dessus celui de Tsunade à Airi. Elle n'aura pas vraiment eu mal. Juste un petite grimace et un hoquet, et c'était terminé. Jiraya va faire de même à Tõya et Hiroshi, puis Takeru s'installe.

Yui est restée sur les genoux de Naruto depuis qu'elle avait pris la place d'Airi.

Takeru ouvre grands ses yeux et approche son visage de celui de Jiraya.

« Tu veux voir ça aussi, Jiji ? »

Jiraya sourit, pose son doigt sur le nez de Takeru puis lui y envoie une petite décharge de chakra en lui disant que ses yeux ne sont pas plus dangereux que ceux de ses frères et sœurs pour le moment.

« Peut-être mais moi je suis le plus fort ! J'ai retenu pleins de signes que les autres savent pas non plus ! » rétorque Takeru en enlevant son T-shirt.

Jiraya observe le ventre de ce dernier, et fronce ses sourcils en s'y penchant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? » demande Naruto en se redressant, Yui serrée contre lui.

« Takeru, ... tu as déjà perdu le contrôle ? »

« Oui ! » dis-je avant mon fils. J'explique à Jiraya ce qui s'est passé pour Takeru lors du retour d'Itachi. Puis son évanouissement un peu plus tard. Jiraya écoute sans dire un mot, puis acquiesce en déclarant comprendre mieux. Je demande ce qu'il se passe, et suis éclairé alors qu'il pose son index au centre du sceau.

« Le sceau s'est abîmé. »

« C'est le premier qui a été fait. »

« Tsunade n'a pas dû faire attention... Elle devait être pressée de faire les autres et comme cela a fonctionné, elle a dû se dire que c'était bon. »

Je ne suis pas très convaincu. Je ne pense pas qu'un Hokage se serait amusé à jouer avec ce sujet. Jiraya refait le seau en insistant un peu plus j'ai l'impression. Puis il sourit à Takeru qui fait tout pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. Je le prends dans mes bras en attrapant son T-shirt laissé à côté de lui, et lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

Je regarde ensuite Yui qui ne semble pas vouloir descendre des genoux de Naruto. Jiraya la regarde un instant, puis fait le tour de la pièce du regard en inspirant profondément. Il nous regarde tous. Naruto a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il veut. Il se lève en gardant Yui dans ses bras, et me demande quelque chose.

« Tu peux partir devant avec les petits ? Je vais rester avec Yui et Jiraya-sama. »

Je m'étonne du « sama », mais ne dit rien. Il veut peut-être amadouer un peu le sanin pour qu'il l'accepte. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yui, passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui souris en lui posant une question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme couleur ma puce ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, et murmure.

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Je vais aller voir avec tes frères et sœurs pour des kimonos, pour vous en faire. »

Hiroshi demande automatiquement.

« On va aller au festival d'automne ? »

Je hoche la tête, et regarde Yui rougir un peu.

« Du orange... avec du blanc. »

« D'accord. » lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Naruto en reprenant. « Tu essaies de nous rattraper si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps ? On va traîner un peu, que Yui choisisse correctement aussi. »

Naruto accepte, puis sursaute et se crispe d'un coup alors que je pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

Je voulais le faire. Pour lui, ... pour Jiraya, ... bref je mourrai d'envie de montrer à cet homme la vérité. Il le sait déjà, oui, et il est obligé de se forcer, alors autant se forcer vraiment pour voir s'il supportera.

Je souris à Naruto, lui dis à tout à l'heure, et emmène les autres après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de Yui en lui disant la laisser avec son super papa.

Je sors donc du bâtiment. Takeru demande.

« Pourquoi elle a dû rester là-bas Yui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut faire confiance à Jiraya. C'est un vieux monsieur très compétent. »

« Moi je l'aime pas trop. Il est bizarre. » déclare Airi en prenant ma main. Puis elle change de sujet en levant son visage vers le mien, « c'est vrai qu'on va au festival d'automne ? »

« Oui. Et je vais vous faire des kimonos. Donc il faut aller acheter du tissu. Vous avez des idées ? »

« Moi je veux le symbole de la famille sur le bout des manches, papa ! Un beau comme les grandes ! » me dit Airi.

"D'accord. Je ferai un pour les grandes à ta sœur aussi. »

Takeru se retourne vers nous en marchant à reculons à quelques pas devant nous, et m'interroge.

« C'est l'éventail, le symbole de la famille ? Et papa, c'est quoi son symbole ? »

« Le tourbillon, Takeru. »

« Alors moi je veux ça avec un kimono tout orange ! » déclare-t-il.

Je souris en me disant qu'il est bien le fils de Naruto. Celui-ci ne porte pourtant plus très souvent de tenues oranges. Un pantalon un peu court parfois, mais assez peu. Hiroshi va vouloir du bleu nuit, et Tõya du noir en me demandant s'il pourrait avoir aussi des motifs de fleur de pêcher dessus. J'ai accepté en me disant que j'aurai beaucoup de travail à faire pour broder les motifs qu'ils veulent tous. Je réfléchis un peu à ceux de Yui en me demandant ce qu'elle voudrait.

Au pire, je peux attendre pour prendre ce qu'il faut pour elle. Nous pourrions revenir tous les deux dans quelques jours. Ca lui ferait un moment rien qu'avec moi, elle apprécierait je pense.

Nous arrivons au magasin. Takeru part le premier entre les présentoirs. Hiroshi prend la main d'Airi alors que je la lâche pour regarder un peu partout. Tõya est allé rejoindre Takeru. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tout faire tomber... Une chance pour moi, je tombe sur du tissu orange. J'appelle donc le plus perturbateur des deux absents.

« TAKERU ! »

« OUIII ! »

Il nous rejoint, suivi de Tõya qui sautille derrière en regardant autour de lui.

Nous allons y passer un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant de voir Naruto et Yui entrer dans le magasin. Airi et Tõya accourent vers ces derniers, et demandent ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'avait leur petite sœur.

Oui, « petite », car nous leur avons dit il y a quelques mois leur ordre de naissance. Takeru s'en est d'ailleurs trouvé plus que fier puisqu'il était le premier à naître.

J'observe Yui sans rien dire. Elle a les yeux et les joues rouges. Mon ventre se tord alors que je me dis qu'elle a sûrement pleuré. J'interviens avant qu'elle n'y repense, et propose aux autres d'aller lui montrer tous les tissus qu'elle pourrait aimer dans le magasin. Tous d'accord, Airi et Tõya prennent les mains de Yui qui suit en reniflant juste un peu. Naruto s'approche de moi. Je n'attends pas pour lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Il y avait un problème ? »

« Oui. Y'en a toujours un, en fait. Mais... disons qu'il est un peu maîtrisé. » me dit-il sérieusement. Il a même l'air de vouloir retenir un soupir. Je lui demande de s'expliquer. Il regarde autour de nous, et murmure un début d'éclaircissement.

« Son chakra est... par rapport à ses frères et sœurs, ... il n'est pas normal. »

Je fronce mes sourcils, et prends la parole.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est toujours en train de travailler enfin... Jiji m'a dit que Yui malaxe inconsciemment sans cesse du chakra. Mais que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, c'est... c'est le chakra qui... »

« Le chakra de Kyubi qui pense par lui même chez elle. »

Je lâche un soupir alors que Naruto me confirme la chose. Il continue.

« Jiji a fait en sorte de le contenir beaucoup plus que celui des autres, ... Yui a eu très mal, ça... ça a été difficile pour elle. Elle a son propre chakra hein, mais... c'est presque comme si celui de Kyûbi le dévorait pour prendre possession de Yui. »

Je fronce mes sourcils. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Ca veut dire que Yui est sans cesse en train de... de risquer sa vie ? »

Naruto me regarde sérieusement, acquiesce, et chuchote un « oui ».

« Comment il l'a contenu ? Maintenant Yui aura son propre chakra sans celui de Kyûbi ? Comment ça va se passer ? »

« Elle a 6ans et, apparemment, il lui reste une quantité impressionnante de Chakra. Si Jiji a réussi correctement ce qu'il voulait faire, elle devrait pouvoir vivre normalement, ... c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que le chakra de Kyûbi intensifie ce qu'il est en train de faire et ne détruise tout le chakra de Yui d'un coup. »

« O... Ok, ... je... »

J'inspire profondément, et m'assieds sans pouvoir faire autrement dans l'allée entre deux présentoirs de tissu. Naruto s'accroupit doucement et pose une main sur mon avant-bras.

« Ca va aller bien. Jiraya va demander à Sakura de contrôler tout ça. On aura juste à emmener Yui une fois par mois à l'hôpital ou même demander à Sakura de venir à la maison pour le faire. »

« Tu lui as dit ? Elle était là quand il t'a expliqué ? »

« Non. Il m'a demandé de faire un clone pour rester avec lui pendant que j'allais dans le couloir avec Yui. J'ai su comme ça. Et puis, ... tu sais, au fil du temps, avec le caractère qu'elle a elle pourrait très bien venir à maîtriser le chakra de Kyubi. Moi je l'ai bien fait, hein ! »

Je souris malgré moi. C'est vrai, il a réussi, lui.

« Nos enfants sont forts, Sasuke. T'en fais pas. »

« Tu t'en fais pas, toi, peut-être ? » lui dis-je pour rétorquer quelque chose. Je vois bien qu'il est mal. Il n'a pas sincèrement sourit une seule fois depuis qu'il nous a rejoint.

« J'essaie de relativiser... et puis... et puis je suis sûr qu'ils sont là pour quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça. Elle deviendra de plus en plus forte. J'en suis sûr. Il... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... quelque chose en moi me le dit. »

Je tique automatiquement, et l'interroge.

« Kyubi te l'a dit ?"

Il sourit. Vraiment, cette fois. Un espoir naît donc en moi, mais il est rapidement détruit.

« Non. Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je sais malgré tout que Yui aura une belle vie. Elle ne finira pas comme ça, dévorée intérieurement par un chakra démoniaque. Elle saura le maitriser. »

Je reste silencieux. Je baisse un peu mon visage et sens les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur mon front. Il se relève, et me tire par le bras en me demandant ce que j'ai déjà choisis pour les kimonos.

Il change de sujet. Il croit peut-être que je ne vais ainsi plus y penser. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois auprès des enfants, je vais malgré tout me reprendre et jouer. Ils ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que Yui est perpétuellement en danger.

Cette dernière, je vais la cajoler un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Les autres ont sûrement pensé que c'était parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien et ont trouvé ça naturel, mais en réalité c'était aussi pour moi que je l'ai fait.

J'ai peur et je ne veux pas regretter de l'avoir privée.

Ma Yui. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Yui utiliser son chakra... »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous demanderai bien si vous êtes rassurés pour Yui, mais... je pense que non. n.n' Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci encore à tout ceux, anonymes ou loggés, qui le font si souvent ! Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE aux revieweurs loggés : **les réponses à vos reviews fonctionnent mais seulement via les MP, donc les personnes n'ayant pas « Private Message : Enable » sur leur compte, il faudrait le modifier. Sinon, je vous mettrai dorénavant vos réponses avec les anonymes. Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas comment faire pour accepter les MP, il suffit d'aller dans « login », « Account », « Settings », et de cliquer sur « Enable » en face de « Private Messaging (PM) ».  
**Attention**, les reviews que vous m'envoyez fonctionnent parfaitement ! N'allez pas envoyer un MP pour commenter. (y'en a une qui va se reconnaître, là. :p)

Densetsu : C'est une death fic, POW Sasuke?  
Nana : Ben oui !  
Densetsu : #reste sans voix, choqué devant la désinvolture de Nana#  
Itachi : Rappelles-toi Hanabi et Hiashi, Densetsu.  
Densetsu : #soupire de soulagement# Ah... oui... !  
Nana : #ne dit rien mais pense très fort que ça n'empêche pas une autre disparition. Change de sujet avant qu'Itachi le réalise# Vous voulez faire des muffins ?  
Itachi : OUI !


	44. POW Sasuke chap 44

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 44. **

Ma Yui. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

En rentrant à la maison chargés de tissu, Naruto va me dire de lui rappeler de me donner quelque chose. Je range donc assez rapidement, ou plutôt balance tout sur le lit de notre chambre, et rejoins Naruto dans le salon où il demande qui veut quoi pour le déjeuner. Il veut se faire livrer. Moi ça m'arrange, je suis assez épuisé par la matinée.

Je le laisse terminer la commande, l'appelle, et lui demande enfin.

« Tu devais me donner quoi ? »

Il sourit, et propose.

« Un baiser ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et lui fais remarquer que j'ai balancé les affaires des petits n'importe comment sur le lit et que, si c'est pour un baiser, il a intérêt à donner suite. Naruto se lève, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me prends par la main. Je manque de le retenir en me disant qu'il veut vraiment donner suite en pleine journée avec les enfants présents, mais non. Naruto déclare, en m'emmenant dans l'entrée, que Tsunade lui a donné des papiers pour moi me faisant officiellement ninja. Je prends ces derniers, et trouve un livret de missions vierge ainsi qu'une carte de ninja. Joint à tout cela, une note de la main de Tsunade me disant que je n'ai pas encore à faire de mission et que, Itachi jugeant la chose, elles me seront données une fois un bon niveau atteint. Je la relis une fois de plus pour m'assurer que j'ai bien tout compris, hoche la tête silencieusement, et remercie Naruto. Il me sourit d'un air tout fier, et écarte ses bras en demandant une récompense. Je souris, amusé, et l'enlace en l'embrassant très tendrement. Ses bras se referment sur mon corps et descendent sur mes fesses pour les tripoter. Je gémis sans le vouloir, et romps le baiser en même temps que Naruto qui n'attend pas pour me taquiner.

« Bah dis donc ! T'es réceptif à cette heure-ci ! » s'amuse-t-il à me faire remarquer. « T'en as pas eu cette nuit alors tu es en manque ? »

« Tu dis pas plutôt ça pour toi ? Tu penses me faire croire que c'est un kunaï que je sens contre moi, là ? »

Naruto rougit un peu mais sourit malgré tout en tirant un peu la langue. Il chuchote en venant m'embrasser que je ne me suis pas vu ce matin au réveil. Il me dit que je faisais plus qu'envie et qu'il a gardé l'image en tête depuis. Je lui réponds alors de garder l'image encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce soir, et que je lui donnerai ce dont il a envie.

« Je veux être actif, alors. »

« Si tu veux » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser encore un peu. Je m'arrête avant de craquer, car mes baisers étaient de plus en plus gourmands.

Le temps que le déjeuner soit livré, je suis allé ranger les tissus dans les placards du couloir en vérifiant que j'avais bien tout. Je devrai peut-être commencer cet après-midi... Moi qui pensais emmener les petits s'entraîner, ...

« SASUU ! Tu viens ? »

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Naruto m'appeler. Je rejoins tout le monde pour m'installer à table. Nous allons manger à peu près tranquillement. En fait, à part les kimonos et le festival d'automne, les enfants n'ont pas parler de grand choses. Yui m'a demandé comment j'allais réussir à faire des feux d'artifices pour les motifs qu'elle veut. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil en souriant et lui ai répondu qu'elle verrait bien. Elle était toute heureuse de me voir si confiant et cela m'a rendu heureux. Puis je me suis senti mal en repensant à ce qui lui arrive sans qu'elle le sache. Je ne sais comment, mais Naruto l'a deviné. Il se lève donc de table et propose aux enfants d'aller se chercher chacun une glace au congélateur. Les intéressés descendent donc rapidement de leur chaise et se ruent dans la cuisine. Naruto s'approche de moi et se penche pour m'enlacer. Je l'accueille sur mes genoux en le prenant par la taille et accepte un petit baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Elle va bien maintenant Sasuke. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. D'accord ? »

« J'essaie Naruto. Vraiment. Accorde-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît. »

Il accepte, et déclare en souriant devoir aller dans la cuisine avant que le congélateur ne dégèle devant les enfants restant coincés à choisir quel parfum de glace ils mangent.

Un peu après le repas, Naruto va proposer d'aller s'entraîner sur un terrain près de la maison. J'ai eu du mal à accepter de vive-voix. J'ai même failli leur dire qu'il fallait que je prenne des mesures sur les enfants pour leur kimonos, ... Je n'ai pas envie de voir Yui utiliser son chakra...

J'ai malgré tout obtempéré et suivi. J'ai laissé les enfants avec Naruto sur un terrain et suis allé sur le voisin pour m'entraîner moi-même. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé, mais ils ont passé plus de temps à me regarder qu'à travailler leurs lancés de kunaï.

En fin d'après-midi, je vais enfin réaliser le manque de bruit à côté. Je m'arrête un instant dans mon entraînement au taïjutsu, et regarde sur ma gauche. J'aperçois Naruto assis sur une souche d'arbre à la limite entre nos terrains, Tõya sur ses genoux, Airi et Yui assises à me regarder, et Takeru et Hiroshi en train d'essayer de faire un semblant d'imitation de mes gestes. Ces deux derniers se tournent vers moi pour me regarder un peu, et réalise que je me suis arrêté. Il court donc vers moi après avoir demandé la permission à Naruto.

Takeru m'interroge le premier en voulant savoir où et comment j'ai appris tout ça. Je souris en lui répondant que j'ai appris avec mon grand-frère. Takeru regarde Hiroshi à côté de lui, fait un demi-tour sur lui-même en regardant Tõya de loin, et se retourne ensuite vers moi en prenant la parole.

« Mais je peux pas faire pareil je suis né le premier ! »

Je me mets à rire doucement et lui assure qu'il apprendra soit à l'école plus tard, soit avec moi mais pas maintenant. J'ai remarqué Naruto se lever de la souche et demander aux autres de rassembler les kunaï qui trainent encore. Je le rejoins en compagnie de Takeru et Hiroshi, et leur demande d'aider leur frère et sœur. Naruto me sourit d'un air très fier en prenant la parole en même temps que mes mains.

« T'as pas trop perdu dis donc ! Tu es doué ! »

« Imbécile. C'est juste à peine un échauffement, pour toi ! » lui dis-je en m'amusant malgré tout de sa réflexion.

« Oui mais pour toi, maintenant, c'est super bien ! »

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et le remercie. Nous avons ensuite rassemblés le restant de kunaïs, et sommes rentrés à la maison où nous avons récompensé tout le monde avec un goûter maison.

Au soir, un peu avant le dîner, j'ai pris les mesures des petits pour leur kimonos. Je suis ensuite allé m'allonger durant une ou deux heures. Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'endormir, mais lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux et suis allé dans le salon, j'ai vu tout le monde devant un dessin animé, le repas déjà mangé, et Naruto en train de faire le vide sur la table.

Il me remarque, sourit, et m'interroge.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? T'as bien dormi ? »

« Il fallait me réveiller... »

« Pour que tu t'endormes une fois dans mes bras tout à l'heure ? Non merci ! »

Je souris malgré moi, accepte un baiser sur ma joue, et me rends dans la cuisine où Naruto m'a dit qu'il y a des restes rien que pour moi. Je vais donc manger de délicieuses spaghettis carbonara réchauffées mais malgré tout succulentes, puis aller m'installer sur le canapé en soulevant Hiroshi avant de l'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Je vais m'endormir devant la télévision sans m'en rendre compte. Naruto me réveille deux heures plus tard en souriant.

« Re-bonsoir monsieur marmotte ! Tu viens dans la chambre ? »

Je m'étire en m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux, et me lève pour le suivre alors qu'il me dit que tout le monde m'a fait un bisou avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. Je manque d'ailleurs de tomber à terre en entrant dans la chambre. Naruto me rattrape in-extrémis et me dévisage.

« Hey ! ... ça va ? T'es pas juste fatigué, là, non ? »

« Si je... »

Je m'appuie sur lui en soupirant. Je me sens vraiment faible.

« Non... N... Naruto... je me sens pas très bien en fait... »

Il me soulève de terre en passant ses mains sous mes cuisses, et me fait l'enlacer. Il m'emmène jusqu'au lit où il m'aide à me déshabiller, et pose ensuite une main sur mon front après m'avoir couvert par les couvertures.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ou tu veux encore dormir ? »

« Je veux que tu restes contre moi... »

« Sasu, ... t'es sûr que tu veux pas un médecin ? »

Je fais un non de tête en tendant mes bras vers lui pour l'attraper. Il me demande quelques secondes, se déshabille, éteint la lumière, et vient s'allonger à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Je sens un baiser au coin de mon œil gauche puis de nouveau la main de Naruto se poser sur mon front. Il chuchote.

« Tu as trop forcé, ... demain tu te reposes... »

J'acquiesce en me resserrant contre lui et me rendors net.

Je vais me réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur, mon cœur me faisant mal. Je gémis de douleur. Je me tords doucement en essayant de rester silencieux pour que les enfants ne m'entendent pas. Les enfants, oui, c'est possible, ... mais Naruto...

Je ne tarde pas à l'entendre s'inquièter pour moi.

« Sasu... ? »

« J... j'ai mal au cœur... ! »

« Au cœur... ? »

Je gémis de plus belle en me tordant de douleur. Naruto se redresse sur le lit, et pose une main sur mon épaule en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive. Il commence à paniquer. Et encore plus lorsque je lui demande d'aller chercher Sakura. Il se précipite donc pour faire un clone qui part tout de suite, et se lève pour s'habiller un peu.

Deux douloureuses heures plus tard, Sakura m'a administré un calmant en m'interdisant dorénavant de faire mon sceau au cœur les jours où j'irai m'entraîner.

Apparemment, ... mon corps ne le supporte pas plus que ça. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant j'avais créé ce sceau pour pouvoir garder une bonne forme physique lorsque je ne pouvais plus m'entraîner.

Naruto m'a hurlé dessus entre ses dents pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. C'était moins impressionnant, au moins. Mais j'ai bien senti que je n'avais plus le droit de lui refaire ça. Comme si j'avais volontairement voulu me mettre dans cet état !

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez tôt. Naruto dort encore. Il me tient contre lui. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie. Enfin... depuis la naissance des enfants. Je souris malgré moi en me disant qu'il tient toujours autant à moi. Je joue du cou et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois. Je me sens mieux, bien, ... et Naruto en a envie depuis un sacré moment. Mes mains parcourent son corps qui s'éveille. Naruto ouvre doucement les yeux en souriant. Il m'embrasse à son tour en participant à notre échange de caresses. Puis il me demande en chuchotant.

« Ca va aller... ? Tu vas mieux ? »

J'émets un petit son affirmatif, et me fais pousser sur le dos par Naruto qui s'étend sur moi en m'embrassant de plus belle. Je sens son entrejambe contre la mienne. Il se déhanche de plus en plus nettement et me préviens que cela va être rapide, donc fort. Il veut s'assurer que je ne vais pas me trouver mal comme cette nuit.

Je me redresse en le poussant de façon à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur mes cuisses, et le pousse de plus belle. Il se retrouve la tête au pied du lit. Il s'étonne un peu et me demande si je veux être actif de façon surprise. Je souris en lui répondant.

« Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ? »

« Euh... n... »

Je prends le haut de son boxer pour le lui retirer, mais Naruto émet un hoquet un peu perdu en agrippant mes poignets pour éloigner mes mains baladeuses de son entrejambe et surtout du tissu qui la gêne. Je me fige sur place, et le dévisage.

« Naruto ? Qu... qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Je veux pas être passif. »

Il a l'air complètement paniqué. Je me détends un peu, et m'assieds correctement alors que Naruto fait doucement de même en baissant les yeux. Je l'interroge.

« Il... il s'est passé quelque chose ? T'aime pas, finalement ? »

« Si ! Si bien sûr que si... c'est... juste que... j'ai pas envie... là. J'ai pas envie d'être passif. »

« Ca peut pas être que ça Naruto ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis ? T'as failli crier au viol ! »

Il me demande de ne pas dire d'idiotie et soupire. Je l'observe. Il joue avec le drap housse du matelas entre ses jambes. Il est assis en tailleur tout comme moi. Je le regarde encore un peu, me racle la gorge, et reprends.

« Tu veux pas me dire ? »

« J'ai peur que tu paniques en fait. ... et que tu veuilles plus me toucher. »

Je fronce mes sourcils, puis écarquille les yeux en ouvrant doucement ma bouche. Je m'approche de lui en tendant mon bras et pose une main sur sa joue.

« Tu es malade ? T'as... t'as peur de... t'as mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé ? »

Il rougit directement et me dit que ses intestins vont très bien et qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelque chose de ce type vienne gâcher un moment intime entre nous. Puis il soupire en tournant son visage sur le côté. Il reprend la parole.

« Kyûbi... m'a parlé. Hier après-midi. ... Quand on te regardait t'entraîner. »

« Kyûbi ? »

Je retire ma main de sa joue et me réinstallant confortablement. Naruto poursuit.

« Il me disait que les enfants étaient vraiment beaux, mais... mais qu'il pensait avoir fait le nécessaire pour en avoir autant qu'il voulait du premier coup. »

Là, je fronce un sourcil en lui rétorquant que ce ne sont pas les enfants de Kyûbi. Naruto m'interrompt en me demandant de l'écouter sans dire de sottise. Que je sais comme lui que ce sont aussi les enfants de Kyûbi et que cela se voit parfaitement. Je n'ai pas aimé la remarque, mais je me tais. Je prends sur moi.

Naruto soupire de nouveau, se racle la gorge, et lâche le morceau.

« Il m'a dit être un démon à neufs queues. Alors qu'il... qu'il veut autant d'enfants que ça. Et il s'est amusé à me faire comprendre que c'était à mon tour de les porter... Qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de ta contribution pour que ça se fasse. »

Un petit silence, puis Naruto me chuchote que c'est pour ça qu'il a peur de faire le passif.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
****"**Il continue de m'observer, et finit par m'interroger.

« Et toi ? Avec Naruto ? Toujours tendu ? »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que la plupart s'inquiétaient pour Yui. Il va falloir surveiller ça de près.. Et maintenant, tindin ! Kyubi veut jouer des tours à Naruto et Sasuke ! Comment vont-ils faire? Tindindinn ! J'attends avec impatience vos hypothèses ! n.n N'hésitez pas à commenter. Merci d'avance et toujours pour ceux qui en postent !**

Itachi : Je vais encore être tonton ?  
Densetsu : On dirait ! #se tourne vers Nana#  
Nana : Je vous dirai pas ! LalalAA !


	45. POW Sasuke chap 45

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 45.**

Un petit silence, puis Naruto me chuchote que c'est pour ça qu'il a peur de faire le passif.

Je reste d'abord dubitatif, sans voix, et retrouve l'usage de la parole.

« Il n'a pas assez de cinq gamins ? Il nous prend pour quoi, au juste ? Des poules pondeuses ? »

« Je sais. ... c'était aussi pour ça que je voulais pas trop te le dire... »

« En plus tu vas devenir Hokage ! Et moi repartir en mission souvent ! Comment il veut qu'on les élève ! Non mais il pense un peu à nos vies, non ? »

« Sasuke... »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je continue en haussant le ton.

« Et puis si c'est pour avoir les même problèmes que ceux qu'à Yui en ce moment, c'est pas la peine ! Je m'inquiète déjà assez à la normale, alors penser qu'eux aussi seront peut-être dévoré par son chakra démoniaque, non ! Je refuse ! »

Naruto me regarde avec l'air de me prendre pour un imbécile.

« Sasuke. Réfléchis. Est-ce qu'il ferait des gamins qui viendraient à se faire dévorer par leur chakra, hein ? »

Mais là c'est à mon tour de le prendre pour un idiot.

« Evidemment ! Une fois le chakra de l'enfant dévoré, celui-ci meurt et le démon prend le contrôle de son corps ! »

« Le démon, il est en moi. »

Je reste pourtant fermé. Mes sourcils sont froncés et mon visage dur.

« Je refuse qu'on ait d'autres enfants, tu entends ? »

« Je sais. Et de toute façon j'ai aucune envie d'en porter. » me dit-il.

« Tu m'étonnes.. ! » dis-je en soupirant, « tu pourrais pas le supporter, de toute façon. »

Il fronce automatiquement ses sourcils en me lançant un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que si que je pourrai ! »

Je souris malgré moi, et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en riant un peu.

« Non ! Je crois pas, non ! »

« Si ! Mais de toute façon là c'est pas la question ! Comment je fais pour être passif, moi, maintenant ? »

« Ben trouve rapidement une solution parce que je ne le serai pas non plus tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ce problème de quatre enfants supplémentaires avec Kyûbi. »

« QUOI ? »

Je me lève du lit, prends quelques vêtements, et déclare aller prendre une douche et réveiller tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. Je laisse Naruto figé et, je le sais, bientôt prostré, sur le lit.

La matinée va vite passer. Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Naruto. En réalité je me suis enfermé dans une pièce laissée à l'abandon pour la nettoyer de fond en comble et commencer les kimonos. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, trop absorbé par la seule pensée que Kyûbi veuille nous faire refaire quatre autres enfants. Comme si c'était le moment ! Naruto enceint ? Alors qu'il va être nommé Hokage dans moins d'un mois ? Il aura l'air de quoi avec son ventre arrondi, ses vomissements et tout le reste ? Je sais très bien, moi, à quoi je ressemblais quand j'attendais les petits !

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir un peu plus grand. C'est Tõya.

« Tu fais les kimonos, dada ? »

« Oui. Je commence. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Je souris et lui réponds que j'aimerai assez mais qu'il est encore trop petit pour m'aider à faire ça. Il fait une petit moue, et hausse une épaule en laissant passer. Il demande malgré tout s'il peut regarder, ce que j'accepte. Il va rester très silencieux et ne pas me quitter des yeux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, j'entends sa petite voix.

« Vous vous êtes fâchés avec papa ? »

« Ton papa doit régler quelque chose et ça nous embête tous les deux. C'est tout Tõya. »

Il acquiesce, et reprend son observation.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu m'apprendras à faire comme toi ? »

« Si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. » lui dis-je en arrêtant tout pour faire une pause. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux, et le prends par la main en lui proposant d'aller voir ce que font les autres. Je fais d'ailleurs très bien car Naruto prépare la table. Il m'aperçoit et détourne son regard. Je sens mon cœur se serrer légèrement en voyant que son visage est vraiment mal. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il termine de mettre les couverts, et l'interroge.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Il en a rien à faire Sasu. ... je... je suis désolé, j'ai pas plus envie que toi et... on en a déjà assez comme ça, je sais, ... mais il veut rien entendre. » me répond-il d'une voix un peu serrée.

Je l'observe, soupire, et pose ma main droite derrière son crâne pour le faire venir à moi alors qu'il grimace légèrement. J'embrasse sa tempe et chuchote doucement.

« On va trouver. T'inquiète pas. »

Il m'enlace et me serre très fort contre lui en calant son visage dans mon cou.

« Papa... ? »

Naruto s'écarte légèrement de moi en regardant Hiroshi qui vient de l'appeler, et Takeru s'installant déjà à sa place pour manger tout à l'heure. Hiroshi prend la parole.

« On pourrait pas mettre des trucs pour s'entraîner dans la cour qu'il y a dans la maison ? Chez Hana, ils ont ça, eux... »

J'inspire doucement et retiens un soupire ennuyé. Je savais que ça allait revenir sur la table, ça. Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil et l'écoute répondre après un petit temps de réflexion.

« Moi je vois rien contre... »

Il me regarde ensuite. Je soupire doucement, et accepte. Sur le visage de Hiroshi se dessiner un sourire ravi. Takeru, lui, reste bouche bée durant un instant avant de s'accouder à la table et de nous redemander.

« C'est vrai ? On peut s'entraîner à la maison alors ? »

J'interviens de suite.

« Sous MA surveillance ou celle de votre papa. Si j'en prends UN seul à s'entraîner tout seul, je le punis pour la semaine ! »

Takeru me regarde dans les yeux, et hoche la tête volontairement pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise. Je dirige alors mon visage vers Hiroshi qui m'assure qu'il obéira. Je demande alors à Naruto s'il pourra installer tout ça aujourd'hui ou demain. Il me répond qu'il trouvera un moment pour faire ça, et semble vouloir me demander quelque chose d'autre. J'hésite, et l'interroge.

« Y'a autre chose ? »

« ... euh... oui. Pour les petits. »

Je hausse un sourcil, et demande du regard la suite. Naruto se racle la gorge, jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi et Takeru, et continue.

« En fait, comme ils sont un peu plus grand et que tu sais tout pour Itachi, je me suis dit que vu la grande maison, ils pourraient chacun avoir leur chambre. Y'a amplement assez de pièces. »

A peine a-t-il terminé sa question que Tõya, Yui et Airi arrivent en trombe à table et nous regarde l'un et l'autre. Ils ont même l'air de se demander s'ils ont bien entendu la chose. Yui n'attend pas pour confirmer, d'ailleurs.

« On peut avoir notre chambre à nous chacun ? »

Je regarde Naruto, hausse les épaules, et lui dis le laisser se débrouiller pour ça. Il sourit, et déclare donc en se tournant vers les petits.

« Si vous tombez tous d'accord sur votre chambre avant ce soir. »

Yui lève tout de suite la main en criant presque.

« Je prends la chambre à côté de la votre ! »

« Alors je garde celle qu'on a. » déclare Airi.

Naruto hoche la tête, et regarde les garçons. Tõya nous dit vouloir rester dans sa chambre en face de la notre. Hiroshi reste pensif, alors Takeru en profite pour nous dire qu'il voudrait en avoir une qui donnerait sur la cour intérieure. Je réfléchis quelques instants, et accepte même si cela ne m'enchante par vraiment. Hiroshi a ensuite la même idée. Takeru sera donc à gauche dans la cour intérieure, et Hiroshi à droite. Je n'ai pas voulu que l'un ou l'autre aille de l'autre côté de la maison. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de courir à travers la demeure si jamais il y a une urgence ou autre.

Après manger, et durant tout l'après-midi, nous avons donc déménagé la maison en tout sens. J'ai d'abord été continuer les kimonos, mais Yui ayant voulu la pièce où je m'étais installé, j'ai dû tout remettre dans le salon et me faire un coin derrière le canapé.

Puis, lancé, même si j'avais dit à Naruto le laisser faire, j'ai aidé et laissé ma tâche de couture de côté.

Un peu plus d'une semaine est ensuite passée. Le week-end, les enfants travaillent soit dans la cour intérieure avec Naruto lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, soit vont sur le terrain d'entraînement avec nous deux et parfois même Itachi. Les kimonos ont avancés. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car nous sommes le mercredi 1er octobre et que c'est à la fin de la semaine prochaine qu'à lieu le festival d'automne. Nous en entendons d'ailleurs de plus en plus parler à la maison. Hiroshi n'a de cesse de nous dire que Hana vient aussi avec ses parents, soit Neji et Hinata, et qu'ils doivent se rejoindre tous les deux à l'entrée du festival.

De plus, la veille du festival, il y a l'anniversaire de Naruto et des enfants. Cette année j'apprécie grandement l'aide d'Itachi pour organiser tout ça. Il est bien sûr invité. Hana aussi, d'ailleurs. Hiroshi ne le sait pas mais j'ai demandé à Naruto de le faire savoir à Neji. Le lendemain, Naruto me disait qu'Hana était autorisée à venir fêter l'anniversaire des petits et à dormir à la maison. Nous n'avons pas mis Hiroshi au courant. Ce sera la surprise en sortant de l'école vendredi soir la semaine prochaine.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet après-midi Naruto part entraîner les petits à l'extérieur pendant que, moi, Itachi m'emmène sur les falaises du village pour tester mon endurance à l'escalade. Il veut me faire grimper une main dans le dos. Cela devrait se passer correctement. Naruto n'est pas très rassuré, lui, par contre. Je lui ai promis de rentrer en un seul morceau sans plâtre.

Et cela n'a pas manqué, je suis rentré en parfaite santé. ... du moins avec une cheville foulée. Itachi m'a porté sur son dos. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui hurler, dans la rue en rentrant, de me laisser descendre. Ca l'a amusé et il a accéléré son pas. Il a finit par me poser par terre près de la maison. J'ai ma fierté et je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit rentrer sur le dos de mon frère. Et puis je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire peur à Naruto non plus. Je boitille juste, c'est tout. Je frappe le bras d'Itachi en lui lançant un regard noir.

« T'aurais pu me laisser marcher ! Je suis pas en sucre ! »

« J'étais nostalgique. »

Je souris malgré moi. Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis touché. Je l'interroge.

« Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Ca va ton dos ? »

« Je ne suis pas un croulant, je te signale. J'ai du muscle ! » me répond t'il en souriant alors qu'il fait rouler ses épaules avant de grimacer en écarquillant les yeux. Une plainte lui échappe. Je le dévisage.

« Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu viens juste de te faire mal ! »

Il sourit, et se redresse en me disant que non mais qu'il voulait voir comment j'allais réagir. Chose à laquelle je lui réponds en le frappant de nouveau le bras. Nous entrons dans l'allée de la maison puis passons l'entrée. Je propose un café à Itachi après avoir vu l'absence des chaussures des petits et de Naruto dans l'entrée. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

« Oui. Je veux bien. »

Nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café chacun. Itachi regarde autour de lui, et me sourit. Je fronce un sourcil en l'observant. Il a l'air tendu.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Ca va. »

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

Il inspire profondément, et se tourne vers moi tout doucement.

« Je vais revoir Sai. »

Je me crispe un instant en le dévisageant, et pose mon café sur la table basse en lui demandant de se répéter.

« Je vais le revoir. Je lui ai proposé. Seulement, ... j'ai un peu peur de me laisser convaincre. »

« Tu veux l'amener ici ? »

Il me jette un coup d'œil sans répondre. Il se racle la gorge, et répond.

« Non, pas ici mais... j'aurai bien aimé que toi et Naruto acceptiez un déjeuner ou quelque chose à quatre, avec Sai et moi. »

Je le regarde sans rien dire, reprends ma tasse de café, et me réinstalle confortablement le regard dans le vide pour y réfléchir.

« C'est pas pressé. », me dit-il, « C'est juste que je voulais te demander. Parles-en à Naruto si tu veux bien. »

J'acquiesce en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il continue de m'observer, et finit par m'interroger.

« Et toi ? Avec Naruto ? Toujours tendu ? »

J'inspire profondément et soupire sans retenue en faisant un légère grimace. Je lui ai raconté il y a une semaine pour Kyûbi. Naruto et moi ne faisons plus l'amour. Et c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment de plus en plus tendu entre nous deux. On se soulage l'un l'autre, on se fais des gâteries, mais il refuse d'être pris et c'est la même chose de mon côté. Même si Kyûbi a dit à Naruto qu'il était le prochain, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

« Non. Ca va toujours pas mieux. »

« Hm. ... »

Il tapote un peu sa tasse de café, et me demande.

« Tu... enfin vous n'avez pas penser à prendre une protection ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Hein ? »

Il semble s'étonner un instant. Il hoquette doucement, et insiste.

« Vous n'y avez même pas pensé ? »

Je me sens bête sur le coup. Je bafouille un léger « non » avant de, après quelques instants, lui dire que je ne sais même pas si ce serait vraiment efficace avec Kyûbi. Moi il a bien déménagé mes organes de façon à ce que je puisse porter des enfants, ... alors un simple préservatif va-t-il vraiment être si... sécuritaire ?

Je me demande si je pourrai convaincre Naruto d'essayer d'être passif comme ça. Mais je me dis bien vite que si ça ne marche pas, on n'aura quand même quatre autres enfants et... ce n'est absolument pas le moment !

« Tu peux toujours en parler à Naruto, non ? »

« ... je peux essayer... » dis-je en restant malgré tout pensif.

Je vais finir mon café en sa compagnie, et lui demander s'il veut dîner avec nous ce soir. Il décline poliment la proposition, et déclare devoir aller s'entraîner un peu rien que pour lui.

« Fais attention à ton épaule... ! » lui dis-je d'un air moqueur.

Il me frappe légèrement la tête en me rétorquant que j'ai mieux à faire avec ma cheville que de me moquer de son épaule. Puis il m'annonce trouver seul la sortie.

« Bonne soirée, nii-san. »

« Bonne soirée ! »

Je pars laver les tasses de café pendant qu'Itachi sort de la maison. J'entends en même temps des hurlements de joies. Je devine que Naruto est rentré avec les enfants au même moment. Des bonjours, des au revoir, puis Itachi nous laisse. Naruto s'approche de moidans l'entrée où j'ai rejoins tout le monde. Il se gratte le crâne, m'embrasse juste du bout des lèvres en rougissant, et me demande.

« Ca a été ? »

« Oui. Très bien. »

Il hoche la tête, et me contourne en déclarant aller préparer le goûter des enfants. Je reste sur place dans l'entrée où j'avais rejoins tout le monde, inspire profondément, et prends mon courage à deux mains pour aller parler à ma moitié. Je l'interpelle d'une petite voix assez douce.

« Naruto... ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je me racle la gorge, propose aux enfants d'aller allumer la télévision pour les dessins animés de fin d'après-midi, et m'assure qu'ils y sont tous pour continuer à parler à Naruto que j'ai retenu pour qu'il ne sorte pas de la cuisine. Il m'interroge du regard en se demandant sûrement ce qu'il se passe. Je me racle de nouveau la gorge, puis encore une fois un peu plus fort. Naruto m'interroge.

« Sasu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce... est-ce que... tu penses, que... »

J'hésite en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je continue malgré tout. J'en ai trop envie.

« ... Tu crois que Kyûbi serait trompé par un préservatif ? »

Naruto écarquille automatiquement les yeux en me dévisageant. Il rougit.

« Quoi ? »

« Si on ne veut plus d'enfants, ... on n'a qu'à se protéger, non ? Je... je sais, c'est bête, mais j'y avais pas pensé encore et... enfin... »

Blanc. Je poursuis.

« Comme ça je pourrai te prendre en sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? »

« Tu... tu veux essayer ? »

« Si tu me promets de faire le passif au premier essai. »

Là-dessus, ma voix s'est faite très claire et beaucoup moins douce que lorsque j'ai commencé à parler. Je vois le visage de Naruto rougir de plus en plus alors qu'il reste silencieux. Il finit par bouger un peu sa tête, se racler la gorge puis inspirer doucement d'une voix tremblante. Il me répond en chuchotant.

« B... bon alors... on... ce soir, on couche les petits tôt et... tu... tu veux bien aller acheter ce qu'il faut ? »

J'acquiesce, attends un instant, et lui demande s'il est sûr que ce sera assez pour éviter ce que Kyûbi veut faire. Il ne me répond malheureusement pas très vite.

« Je sais pas mais... je... ce que je sais c'est que j'en peux plus et... et toi non plus, ... j'ai envie de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te vois alors... m... même si je dois tomber enceint, ... là j'en peux plus. ... excuse-moi... je sais que t'as pas envie d'en avoir d'autres. »

« C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, c'est que c'est pas le moment et qu'on en a déjà cinq, Naruto. »

« Je sais. Je pense la même chose. Seulement on va pas arrêter de faire l'amour à cause de ça, ... j... j'en prends l'entière responsabilité si tu veux. »

Je l'interromps en soupirant.

« Sois pas stupide... »

« Je veux te sentir comme... avant. Je veux essayer. Si on fait rien, je vais finir par exploser. »

Je l'observe essayer de calmer des tremblements dans son corps. Je pose doucement une main dans son dos, et l'embrasse sur la tempe gauche avant de lui murmurer aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour ce soir. Il hoche la tête et me laisse sortir. Tõya a voulu me suivre mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec ses frères et sœurs et son papa.

Lorsque je rentre un peu plus tard, Naruto vient rapidement à ma rencontre pour me demander si j'ai su trouver. Je lui confirme en lui montrant. Il prend le petit sachet plein d'une simple boîte, et souffle tout ce qu'il peut comme pour se calmer.

« J... j'ai envie d'envoyer les petits au lit maintenant... »

Je souris de façon amusé, et ris doucement en me rapprochant de lui. Je lui prends le sac des mains en le traitant d'impatient. Je l'embrasse ensuite sur le front, et me presse pour aller dans la chambre en déclarant aller ranger mon achat. Je joue le détendu, mais moi aussi j'aimerai être à la fin du dîner, un peu après que les petits soient déjà endormis, ...

J'espère que Kyûbi ne va pas nous jouer de mauvais tour cette nuit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'EN A PAS ! Sinon va y avoir du gros spoil bien trop clair pour que vous vous posiez des questions. Donc voilà. Je laisse sans "dans le prochain chapitre". :p

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en remettre ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Nana ! Tu es rentrée ! #tout content# C'était bien à la JE ?  
Nana : Oui. Merci. #se tourne vers Itachi# J'espère que la note du téléphone ne va pas être trop élevée ! NanaNara, ou plutôt Madara, m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler la nuit pour qu'il te donne les recettes de famille des muffins ? Tu t'amuses à le martyriser, le pauvre?  
Itachi : #n'ose rien dire et gigote d'un air gêné en baissant les yeux#  
Nana : Il a déjà assez de NanaNara pour le traumatiser, tu sais !  
Itachi : Mais oui mais... les... les recettes de la famille sont vraiment délicieuses alors... voilà...


	46. POW Sasuke chap 46

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 46.**

J'espère que Kyûbi ne va pas nous jouer de mauvais tour cette nuit.

Une nuit qui arrive finalement assez vite. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je me dis maintenant que j'y suis. Les enfants sont couchés depuis une demi heure mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre avec Naruto. Nous sommes déjà en train de nous embrasser, de nous caresser. Naruto a ses mains sur mes fesses sous mon boxer que je porte encore. Je me déhanche sur lui alors que je viens de le pousser sur le dos. Naruto est bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés fixant le plafond, alors que je sens son entrejambe déformée son boxer par le plaisir. Je lui retire rapidement son vêtements et m'immobilise en remarquant quelque chose.

La couleur de sa peau est un peu différente de d'habitude.

« N... Naruto, ... c... c'est pas très net, ... j »

« Fais-le... ! » me dit-il d'un ton plaintif en fermant les yeux. « J'en peux plus, je t'en supplie fais-le... ! »

« H... hm. Ok. »

Je salive sur mes doigts, et en entre deux en Naruto. Je me crispe un peu devant la chaleur de son corps. C'est anormal et ça ne me rassure pas. Je retire doucement mes doigts dans un dernier effort pour me retenir. Je prends une voix douce et désolée.

« N.. Naruto, non ça va pas le faire, j »

Naruto m'empêche de continuer de parler. Il se redresse, m'embrasse à pleine bouche en gémissant, et me fais m'allonger sur le dos. Il me maintient un instant alors que je le dévisage sans vraiment comprendre ou plutôt réaliser ce qu'il fait. Il tend son bras vers notre table de chevet où il semble savoir que j'ai mis les préservatifs, et en prend un. Déjà à bout de souffle et tremblant de plaisir, Naruto se penche sur mon entrejambe qu'il prend en bouche en jouant avec mes bourses. Je contiens quelques gémissements puis le sens me mettre la protection. J'ouvre ensuite doucement les yeux, et le vois se redresser à genoux en se positionnant à cheval sur moi. Il pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule pour me maintenir allongé, et s'aide de sa main droite pour me faire entrer en lui. Je ferme automatiquement les yeux en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière dans l'oreiller. Naruto pousse un râle en me faisant entrer jusqu'à la garde.

Sans y réfléchir, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin et commence à me déhancher en lui. Naruto m'aide et mesure lui aussi la cadence en essayant de rester silencieux. J'espère que les enfants dorment à point fermé même si je n'y pense pas réellement.

« HH... Hh... Sa... Sasu... ! A... ahh... hh... »

J'aperçois le sceau de son ventre s'intensifier puis rougir d'un coup. S'ensuit ses ongles qui s'allonge puis ses yeux devenant orangés. Naruto accélère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de mon côté je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je continuer, continue, et continue encore jusqu'à nous faire basculer l'un l'autre pour me retrouver sur Naruto qui atterris sur le dos et les jambes en l'air. Je pousse plus brutalement en lui malgré le chakra orangé que je sens sans savoir comment bouillir en lui.

Kyûbi est en train de faire son œuvre.

Naruto passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse malgré ses canines de plus en plus longues. Je sens du sang se mêler à notre baiser. Naruto donne des coups de bassins pour me faire comprendre de ne pas arrêter les miens mais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine.

C'est au moment où je me sens partir que quelque chose m'empêche de me perdre dans le plaisir. La préservatif s'est rompu. Ou plutôt, j'en suis certain, Kyûbi a su comment faire. Naruto pousse un râle très rauque à la limite d'entendre un son provenant du démon renard. Moi je retiens un soupir et me retire avant d'enlever la protection qui n'aura servi à rien.

« Il a réussi... »

Le sceau au ventre de Naruto s'estompe. Ses ongles reviennent à la normale tout comme le reste. Moi, je m'assieds sur le lit en soupirant. Je me traite d'imbécile pour avoir pu proposer ça à Naruto. C'était forcé que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Comment on va faire, maintenant ? Kyûbi a fait son œuvre, on le sait tous !

« J'me sens bizarre... » déclare soudain Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux, et me penche vers lui toujours allongé la tête au pied du lit. Je pose une main sur sa joue, et lui demande s'il veut que j'appelle Sakura.

« N... non, ... j'ai pas envie. Je me sens juste bizarre, c'est tout. »

« Naruto, le pré

« Je sais. J'ai senti. »

Petit silence. Il rajoute que Kyûbi s'en amuse bien et se moque de nous qui avons pensé pouvoir l'avoir de cette manière. Je soupire de nouveau et m'étends à côté de Naruto dans le mauvais sens du lit. Je passe mon bras sur son ventre et l'interroge.

« Ca va aller ? »

« J'en sais rien. On verra bien. »

« Tu regrettes pas ? »

« De toute façon on aurait fini par le faire. J'en pouvais plus de pas le faire complètement. ... j'aime bien tes gâteries mais au bout d'un moment c'est plus suffisant. »

« Hm. Je suis d'accord. »

Naruto se redresse, s'installe sous la couette dans le bon sens, et m'invite à le rejoindre en reprenant la parole.

« Je demanderai à Neji s'il voit quelque chose, demain. »

« Tu me le cacheras pas s'il y a bien quelque chose, hein ? »

« Non. Je te le dirai, t'en fais pas. »

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me propose de dormir sans y penser. J'accepte même si je sais très bien qu'on ne va pas réussir à le faire. Au moins deux heures plus tard, j'entends Naruto me chuchoter qu'il mettra Tsunade au courant et qu'il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Je ne réponds rien. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas imaginer possible l'idée que Tsunade recule la nomination de Naruto en temps que futur Hokage à cause d'une grossesse. Et pourtant je sais bien que c'est un scénario très envisageable. Même si Naruto est reconnu dans tout le village, sa grossesse va rappeler à tout le monde quel danger il représente aussi en étant l'hôte de Kyûbi. Et encore plus en sachant qu'il a des enfants.

Le lendemain, donc, jeudi 2 octobre, j'emmène les enfants à l'école pendant que Naruto prend la direction du quartier Anbu où il est censé rejoindre Neji et Itachi. Je lui ai demandé ce matin, d'ailleurs, s'il voyait un inconvénient à accepter un déjeuner à quatre avec Itachi et Sai. Naruto a accepté et doit prévenir mon frère. Je pense qu'on le prendra demain midi.

Je vais passer la matinée à m'entraîner sur un des terrains réservé aux anbus. On m'a regardé de travers lorsque je suis arrivé mais, armé de ma carte ninja, ils n'ont rien pu dire. Je malgré tout été dans mon coin pour ne pas me sentir oppressé par les regards et les messes basses.

Un peu avant midi, je passe prendre les enfants à l'école et les ramène à la maison où, en attendant Naruto, je leur demande ce qu'ils ont fait durant la matinée. En fait je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Je suis tendu à l'idée de ce que Naruto pourrait nous annoncer dans quelques minutes.

Déjà pour sa grossesse à venir qui, même si j'espère le contraire, se fera sans aucune doute, mais aussi pour sa place d'Hokage.

Je commence à faire le repas pour que les enfants ne soient pas trop en retard cet après-midi. Tout cela quand soudain,

« J'SUIS LA ! »

« PAPA ! »

J'entends les voix de Naruto et des enfants se saluer, prendre des nouvelles, et tout ce qui s'ensuit habituellement. Je laisse le repas cuire tranquillement et me rends dans l'entrée où Naruto retire ses chaussures. Je devine déjà au moins une mauvaise nouvelle à voir son teint blafard. J'interpelle Tõya et Hiroshi qui lui parlent, et leur demande d'aller mettre la table. Airi et Takeru retournent dans la chambre de Yui avec cette dernière. Ils étaient en train de jouer. Je m'approche de Naruto, échange un doux baiser, et lui demande.

« Alors ? »

« Y'en a bien quatre. Et Tsunade m'a dit que ça ne changeait rien à mon statut. »

Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue gauche en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Ca va aller ? »

« On peut pas faire autrement de toute façon. » me soupire-t-il.

Je grimace, et l'enlace tendrement en essayant de trouver une solution. Naruto répond à mon étreinte et me serre fort contre lui lorsque nous entendons tous les deux une petite voix.

« Il va pas bien papa ? »

Je lâche légèrement Naruto en me retournant. Hiroshi est à l'entrée du salon et me dit que la table est mise. Naruto renifle sans se faire entendre du bonhomme, et force un sourire.

« Ca va Hiroshi. On a juste une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dada et moi. »

« Une grande nouvelle ? »

« Oui. »

J'appelle Takeru, Airi et Yui alors que nous passons tous dans la salle à manger pour nous y installer. Une fois tout le monde installé et avant que je ne serve le repas, Naruto se racle la gorge, et se lance.

« Bon. Les enfants, ... je... Avec votre Dada, on a quelque chose à vous dire. De très important ! »

Ils sont tous concentrés. Je m'étonne même de voir Takeru si avide d'entendre les paroles de Naruto. Je le soupçonne même d'espérer avoir le droit de sortir des armes réelles dans la cour intérieure pour s'entraîner. Ils n'ont le droit qu'au taijutsu pour le moment.

Naruto me jette un coup d'œil, et leur annonce.

« Vous allez avoir des petits frères ou petites sœurs. »

Tõya et Takeru hoquettent, Hiroshi écarquille les yeux, Yui nous dévisage, et Airi prend la parole.

« Hein ? »

« Quatre petits frères ou sœurs. »

« Ma copine elle m'a dit que c'était que les maman qui font des bébés, alors comment vous faites... ? » nous demande Yui en interrompant sa sœur dans son étonnement.

Je lui réponds que nous ne sommes pas une famille ordinaire et qu'elle est bien placée pour le savoir aux vues de ses oreilles et de sa queue féline. Elle rougit un peu, et semble vouloir insister mais Hiroshi prend la parole à son tour.

« J'en prendrai soin, moi ! »

Takeru sourit en coin et le regarde de biais d'un air moqueur avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

« Tu veux faire des bébés avec Hana alors »

« NON ! C'est pas vrai ! » l'interrompt Hiroshi.

« Ils vont s'appeler comment... ? » demande Tõya.

Je souris malgré moi, et lui dis que nous sommes encore loin de savoir ça. Je frappe ensuite dans mes mains, et annonce le repas. Les enfants se réinstallent correctement sur leur chaises et vont manger dans un silence très pensif.

Je les ai ramenés à l'école et suis retourner à la maison pour voir Naruto seul à seul. Je le retrouve allonger sur notre lit, emmitouflé dans la couette.

« Naruto ? »

« Tsunade-baba m'a donné ma fin de semaine. »

Je m'approche, et m'assieds au bord du lit à côté de Naruto.

« Dis-moi, Naruto. Tu crois que je ferai mieux de décliner la proposition de redevenir ninja ? »

Il écarquille les yeux mais ne dit pour le moment rien alors je continue.

« Avec neuf enfants, ... ça va pas être gérable, déjà rien qu'avec les cinq je me demande comment on va réussir et là, ... en plus... ils seront nouveau nés et... »

Naruto se redresse en s'asseyant sur son lit, et prend mon bras droit d'une main.

« Sasu. Dis pas des trucs comme ça. Tu vas pouvoir régler les choses de ton passé qui te font du mal. On va trouver une solution. Iruka pourra toujours garder les plus jeunes, il l'a bien fait avec les cinq premiers. Te poses pas des questions comme ça. Ca ira très bien. Et puis, moi, si je suis Hokage, tu sais, je ne quitterai plus le village sauf grand soulèvement ou problèmes. Donc je serai toujours ici pour m'en occuper. Continue ta réhabilitation. Moi je veux te revoir ninja. »

Je reste silencieux à l'observer. Son regard est plongé dans le mien. Je soupire doucement et accepte pour le moment. Je me penche un peu, et appuie mon front à celui de Naruto. Lequel reprend la parole.

« Neji est au courant. Itachi aussi. Il était là quand j'ai demandé. »

« Ok. Bah Iruka doit l'être aussi à l'heure qu'il est. Plus tous les gamins qui sont dans la même classe que les enfants. »

Naruto sourit et se met à rire doucement. Je l'enlace, l'embrasse tendrement, et le pousse sur le dos en sentant un envie bien définissable me prendre. Naruto est tout à fait d'accord pour se laisser faire et va se perdre dans mes bras durant un long moment. Nous avons passer l'après-midi au lit à ce câliner après ça.

« Ca m'avait manqué. » me dit-il en souriant.

« A moi aussi. Surtout qu'hier j'ai pas vraiment pris de plaisir... »

« Désolé. »

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis joue un peu avec quelques mèches en les regardant. Il se rapproche et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me demander si nous avons le temps pour un autre câlin avant d'aller chercher les enfants. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au réveil, et assure à Naruto avoir le temps.

En réalité, c'était très juste. J'ai fait ça rapidement même si ça a quand même plus à Naruto. Nous sommes allés chercher les enfants en courant pour ne pas être en retard. Naruto en a rit une fois devant l'école. C'était juste avant la sonnerie de sortie des classes. J'aperçois Neji tout près. Je le salue alors qu'il s'approche de nous. Il m'interroge.

« Ca va ? »

Je hausse une épaule et lui réponds par un « autant que faire ce peut » avant de l'interroger à mon tour.

« Ils ont l'air bien ? »

« Comme pour avec toi. La même chose. » me dit-il sincèrement. Puis il me demande si je suis déjà anxieux. J'acquiesce, regarde derrière moi pour m'assurer que Naruto est assez loin près du portail de l'école, et prends la parole.

« C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Naruto mais... ça me fait peur qu'il porte des enfants. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il va très bien le vivre. »

Neji me confirme la chose d'un petit mouvement de tête avant d'en ajouter.

« Je sais pas comment il est avec toi, mais il a fait un malaise quand je lui ai dit. Il est carrément perdu. »

Je hoche doucement la tête en restant silencieux. Neji se racle la gorge, et change de sujet.

« Tout est prêt pour ma princesse la semaine prochaine ? »

Je souris, hoche la tête, et lui dis qu'elle dormira dans la chambre d'Airi avec cette dernière.

« J'espère bien ! Tu vas pas la faire dormir avec ton fils ! »

Je m'amuse et lui demande d'un air taquin pourquoi il ne veut pas devenir grand père. Il me frappe à l'épaule et manque de me faire tomber alors que je me réceptionne mal sur ma cheville endolorie depuis hier. Il me rattrape en agrippant mon bras, et me demande si tout va bien.

« Ouais. Ca va. Ma cheville qui est un peu capricieuse. »

Je me redresse. Neji me lâche en continuant de m'observer alors que Naruto et les enfants arrivent l'un après l'autre près de nous. Hana aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle prend la main de son papa, salue Hiroshi et les autres, et part de son côté. Nous allons de notre côté pour repartir à la maison. Yui sautille avec Tõya devant nous. Takeru, lui, semble se remémorer les signes appris aujourd'hui. Airi me tient par la main et semble pensive alors que Hiroshi regarde les étales des magasins sur le chemin.

Ils sont tous bien silencieux.

Peut-être ont-il peur de dire des bêtises ou d'en faire et, du coup, d'être puni pour leur anniversaire à venir. Voir même être dispensé de festival d'automne. Je les regarde tous, et souris en faisant une déclaration.

« Ce soir, vous essayez tous vos kimonos ! »

J'obtiens automatiquement leur attention. Ils vont très étrangement accélérer leur pas. Moi avec, du coup. Seulement, ... à cause de ça et de ma chute manquée de tout à l'heure, Naruto remarque que je boitille.

« Tu t'es fais mal ? »

« C'est rien. Ca va passer. T'en fais pas. »

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? »

Je soupire, et lui raconte en essayant de tout faire pour qu'il ne panique pas ni ne s'affole pour mon pied. Il serait capable de faire comme Itachi et de me prendre sur son dos, ... ce dont je n'ai aucune envie, d'ailleurs.

Une fois à la maison, les dames d'abord oblige, je vais aider Yui et Airi à enfiler leur kimono. En vérité Naruto aidait les garçons de leur côté. J'ai quasiment tout fini, j'aimerai voir les retouches que j'aurai à faire durant la fin de semaine et celle à venir.

« Tu pourras me coiffer, aussi, dada ? J'aurai le droit à une pochette comme les grandes ? » me demande Airi.

Je souris et lui assure que la pochette est déjà prévue et quelle aura un peu de sous dedans pour payer comme une grande sur certains stands. Yui tique automatiquement et se précipite pour savoir si elle aussi y aura le droit. Je hoche la tête en ajustant le nœud du kimono de sa sœur, et fais tourner cette dernière sur elle-même. Elle tend ses bras de manière à bien regarder ses longues manches et aussi pour les montrer à sa sœur.

« Je suis jolie ? »

« Magnifique ma puce. Il va falloir que je reprenne quelques petites choses mais tu es vraiment très belle. »

Je la vois rougir et gigoter à la fois de gêne et de contentement. Yui se place automatiquement devant moi et se précipite pour me dire de l'habiller elle aussi. Je m'en amuse, et obéis.

Peu de temps après, les demoiselles sortent de la chambre d'Airi où nous nous étions installés, et vont dans le salon où nous avons tous convenus de nous retrouver.

« Ouaaahh ! » s'échappe directement de la bouche de Takeru qui écarquille les yeux, « Vous êtes super belles ! »

Yui sautille et hausse ses épaules avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux et d'affirmer le savoir très bien en faisant un petit geste de la main comme pour remettre ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Naruto explose de rire en voyant ça. Tõya reste bouche bée sans rien dire, et Hiroshi s'approche de ses sœurs. Moi, je vais analyser la tenue de Tõya en premier puisqu'il semble comme figé. Je remarque au passage que les manches du kimono de Takeru ont été enroulées jusqu'au épaule du bonhomme. Ca lui va bien au caractère en tout cas.

« Tõya, ferme la bouche. C'est très disgracieux. » dis-je en ajustant un peu son habit.

Il obéit en sursautant, et me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait d'aussi jolis vêtements. Je fronce mes sourcils et prends une voix un peu agacée.

« Comment ça est-ce que c'est vraiment moi ? Vous avez de très beau habits quand je vous en fait ! »

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil, là ! On dirait des princesses ! » renchérit-il.

Je souris, flatté. Airi rajoute en plus l'histoire de la pochette qu'elle aura, et aussi le fait que je la coifferai. Elle demande en même temps à Naruto s'il pourrait lui acheter de jolies barrettes et autres petits accessoires pour faire encore plus jolie. Naruto lui répond que nous verrons bien mais il sait tout comme moi que nous avons déjà acheté tout ça pour leur anniversaire. J'espère juste qu'elle ne boudera pas en pensant qu'elle n'en aura pas si on refuse d'aller faire les magasins durant le début de semaine prochaine.

Ils auraient tous aimé garder leur belle tenue jusqu'à l'heure de dormir, mais je n'ai pas voulu et Naruto non plus. Ils ont été obligé d'obtempérer. Et puis quand j'ai dit qu'ils risquait de les tâcher ou autre pendant le dîner, Airi et Yui se sont précipitées dans une chambre en me disant de vite venir les aider. Les garçons ont été obligé de faire de même.

La soirée est vite passée. Le lendemain matin, j'ai fait mon seau au cœur. Je ne compte pas aller m'entraîner. Ce midi nous allons manger à quatre avec Naruto, Itachi et Sai. Nous nous retrouvons à 11h30 au quartier anbu. J'ai emmené les enfants à l'école à 9h, donc j'ai deux bonnes heures pour faire un peu de couture.

Deux heures qui sont rapidement passées.

Je suis le premier devant le quartier anbu. Assis sur un banc, je regarde les passants aller et venir. Puis soudain, j'aperçois Sai arriver seul.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Sai va être vraiment gêné de manger dans le même plat qu'Itachi. Il va tenter de ne rien prendre de ce que mon frère voudrait et, donc, ne quasiment rien manger et rester silencieux de peur, sûrement, de dire quelque chose de travers."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que certain(e)s étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir le lemon de suite, huhu ! Bon et bien là, je pense ou plutôt j'espère que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour Sai ! (et Itachi). Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines comme d'habitude !** N'hésitez pas à commenter en attendant et, je le répète, il n'y a aucunement besoin d'être inscrit sur le site ou de devoir laisser une adresse mail pour mettre un commentaire. **Il y a juste à inventer un pseudo si vous voulez une réponse que je laisserai sur ma page profil lorsque je posterai le prochain chapitre ! Donc n'attendez plus ! n.n Merci encore à celles et ceux qui en laisse si souvent ! A bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Je vais être grand-père !  
Itachi : Du genre c'est la première fic où elle te fait le coup... #tique# Et c'est même pas la première fois dans cette fic, d'ailleurs !  
Nana : Densetsu n'existe pas dans cette fic. #se tourne vers Densetsu# Désolé, mais non tu ne seras pas grand-père. Tu n'y es pas, dans cette fic.  
Densetsu : Q.Q... Tu es cruelle à ma balancer ça, là, comme ça !  
Nana : #regarde Itachi du coin de l'oeil en souriant, et demande à Densetsu# Tu veux être grand-père dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu ?  
Itachi : #répond avant Densetsu qu'il voyait déjà sourire, comme aux anges# NON ! Non, il ne veut pas ! Y'a déjà assez de problème comme ça.


	47. POW Sasuke chap 47

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. (et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 47.**

Ce midi nous allons manger à quatre avec Naruto, Itachi et Sai. Nous nous retrouvons à 11h30 au quartier anbu. J'ai emmené les enfants à l'école à 9h, donc j'ai deux bonnes heures pour faire un peu de couture.

Deux heures qui sont rapidement passées.

Je suis le premier devant le quartier anbu. Assis sur un banc, je regarde les passants aller et venir. Puis soudain, j'aperçois Sai arriver seul. Il me remarque, et me rejoint sur le banc.

« Salut. »

« Salut, Sai. » lui dis-je en l'observant, « Alors ? Ca se passe comment avec mon frère ? »

Il hausse une épaule et m'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'Itachi attend de lui. Je lui réponds comme à un idiot.

« L'exclusivité, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Je souris en le regardant de façon très moqueuse. Il n'avait vraiment toujours pas compris ? Il est vraiment si stupide ?

Sai soupire en se penchant. Il appuie ses bras à ses genoux et regarde autour de nous.

« Tu crois que je peux encore le récupérer ? » me demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

J'inspire profondément, et soupire ma réponse.

« Si c'était pas le cas, il ne t'aurait pas demander un déjeuner comme ça. »

« C'est moi qui l'aie supplié pour qu'il accepte. »

« Ah. »

Il hoche doucement la tête. Je me sens mal pour lui. C'est presque qu'il me ferait pitié. Je cherche un peu quoi dire, et reprends la parole.

« Il a accepté, c'est le plus important. »

« Oui. », dit-il avant de se taire un instant.

Je l'observe encore un peu. Il reprend la parole.

« Ca me fait un peu peur. Enfin, ... je crois que c'est de la peur, ... je ne sais pas trop. Mon cœur se serre quand je pense que je lui ai fait mal et qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne me pardonne jamais... »

Il se redresse en me regardant, et sursaute un instant en semblant remarquer quelque chose derrière moi. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je me retourne et aperçois Naruto et Itachi arriver ensemble. Sai se lève d'un bond, et gigote un peu en frottant ses mains à son pantalon. Il se racle la gorge. Je souris en me disant qu'il ne doit pas se rendre compte mais qu'il est vraiment stressé. Il se demande sûrement ce qui lui prend d'agir ainsi.

Naruto et Itachi nous rejoignent. Je partage un baiser léger avec ma moitié, et salue mon frère. Je garde d'ailleurs sa main dans la mienne, et l'emmène à l'écart pour lui parler pendant que Naruto reste avec Sai pour prendre, l'air de rien, des nouvelles.

Une fois à quelques pas et pensant qu'ils ne nous entendent pas, je prends la parole à voix basse.

« Sai se sent très mal. »

« Je sais, oui. Ca se voit. » me répond-t-il un peu mal à l'aise, « Seulement il n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre. Il s'excuse et s'excuse, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche ou... qu'il a lu dans un bouquin que c'était le moment de le faire, ... je ne sais pas... »

Je grimace en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Euh je... c'est... moi qui lui... ai dit de faire ça. Quand tu l'as appris, t'es parti en courant et cet idiot est resté comme un imbécile dans le salon... ça... ça m'a énervé, alors... je lui ai hurlé dessus de te courir après et de ne pas arrêter de s'excuser... »

Itachi soupire et roule des yeux sous ses paupières en déclarant avoir donc eu raison. Je rattrape automatiquement la chose comme je peux.

« Mais il voulait vraiment s'excuser et... il est juste paumé ce type ! Il connait rien aux relations ! Il tient énormément à toi, tu le sais très bien ! Il avait l'air d'un idiot assis comme ça dans le salon, il donnait l'air de pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, fallait bien que je réagisse et puis... Enfin... En plus, ... il t'a fait du mal... »

Je baisse les yeux tandis que, lui, sourit.

« Mais c'est que mon petit frère s'inquiète pour moi... ! » me dit-il d'un air moqueur en me frappant l'épaule fraternellement. Je prends une moue boudeuse sans le réaliser et lui fais savoir que oui par un « Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ». Il s'en amuse puis me propose de rejoindre Naruto et Sai. J'accepte, et vais attraper la main de Naruto en lui souriant.

« Tu vas bien ? Ca a été ce matin ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête et me dit qu'il n'y a pour le moment, de toute façon, rien de vraiment changé par rapport à d'habitude.

Nous prenons la direction d'un petit restaurant tous les quatre. Naruto, Itachi et moi avons très bien remarqué que Sai est plus que tendu. Il ne doit pas savoir comment faire pour paraître calme, peut-être. Tout du moins dans cette situation. S'il l'avait déjà connue, il se serait renseigné avant dans un livre.

Une fois au restaurant, Naruto s'installe à côté de moi, obligeant Sai et Itachi à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Sai force un sourire à Itachi en s'installant à côté de lui. Il est vraiment stressé.

« Si tu te calmais un peu, Sai ? » demande soudain Naruto.

Sai qui sursaute et le dévisage.

« Quoi ? Je... j'ai... pas l'air calme... ? » demande-t-il en nous regardant tous à tour de rôle.

Itachi pouffe soudain de rire en s'accoudant à la table, et se tourne vers Sai en lui répondant.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Sai ouvre doucement la bouche en le dévisageant. Il a l'air un peu perdu, mais peut-être aussi touché qu'Itachi lui adresse la parole.

« Ah. D... désolé, alors. »

Sai baisse tout de suite les yeux en les détournant. Il gratte ensuite sa temps gauche et se racle la gorge avant de prendre d'un air précipité le menu. Il doit se demander ce qu'il doit faire.

« Vous allez prendre quoi ? Ca vous dit un plat commun ? »

« De la viande ! Je veux de la viande, moi ! » nous hurle presque Naruto de façon affamée.

« C'est vrai qu'il faut que tu manges pour cinq, maintenant ! » le taquine Itachi.

Seulement Naruto perd automatiquement son sourire ravi à l'idée de manger ce qui lui fait envie. Son teint perd même en couleur. Je pose une main sur son épaule en chuchotant son prénom. Il reprend son air ravi mais il est forcé, et m'assure que tout va bien.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu... »

« Oui. Ca va, je t'assure. » me dit-il en hochant vivement la tête, « J'ai faim. C'est tout. »

Sai, qui n'est pas au courant de tout, se penche un peu par-dessus la table et nous interroge.

« Euh... il se passe quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi tu dois manger pour cinq Naruto ? »

Itachi répond pour nous que Kyûbi nous a joué un autre tour et que Naruto est enceint de quatre enfants. Naruto baisse les yeux et tripote doucement son menu. Je décide de couper court à la chose avant que Sai ne dise quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Bon et si on prenait des brochettes de viandes grillées, et puis... »

Naruto murmure un autre plat qui lui fait très envie avant de me regarder timidement. Je souris, et hoche la tête en acceptant avant d'embrasser tendrement son front.

« Mange bien. »

Sai et Itachi vont nous suivre pour la commande. Sai va être vraiment gêné de manger dans le même plat qu'Itachi. Il va tenter de ne rien prendre de ce que mon frère voudrait et, donc, ne quasiment rien manger et rester silencieux de peur, sûrement, de dire quelque chose de travers.

A la fin du plat principal, Naruto les regarde tour à tour. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse sous la table, et fait un petit mouvement de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il faudrait les laisser seul. Je cherche un peu, me racle la gorge, et prends la parole.

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser finir tranquille entre vous, ça vous va ? »

Itachi n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Naruto se lève en prenant ma main. Je continue.

« Sai. Essaie de te détendre un peu. Il ne va pas te manger. C'est seulement mon frère ! »

Sai cligne des yeux sans rien répondre alors que je fais un clin d'œil à Itachi en lui disant le laisser payer la note. Il sourit et fait un petit mouvement de main pour me dire de déguerpir.

Une fois dehors, Naruto prend la parole.

« J'veux une glace et des gaufres. »

Je le regarde en souriant, hausse un sourcil, et éclate de rire en le traitant de goinfre. Il rougit et me rappelle qu'il doit nourrir quatre enfants.

« Dès le lendemain de la fabrication ? T'y vas pas de main morte, toi ! »

Il me frappe dans le ventre et accélère le pas. Je le rattrape et lui propose des crêpes pour accompagner ses gaufres et sa glace.

« Qui a parlé d'une seule glace ? » me dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Ca m'a fait rire de plus belle.

Naruto a dormi sur le canapé durant l'après-midi. De mon côté, j'ai étudié le genjutsu dans de vieux rouleaux et commencé les retouches sur les kimonos des petits. Nous n'avons pas eu d'appel d'Itachi pourtant je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question à savoir s'il allait bien et comment la suite du repas avec Sai s'était passée.

« Sasu... »

Je sursaute et lève les yeux de mon ouvrage. Naruto s'est assis sur le canapé et me regarde par-dessus le dossier en se frottant un oeil.

« Il est quelle heure ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je vais pas tarder à aller chercher les petits. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. »

Il soupire et se laisse tomber en arrière pour se rallonger.

« J'en ai déjà marre... »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ce qu'à fait Kyûbi... »

Je reste silencieux. Je perds mon sourire serein, pose le kimono de Tõya, et me lève pour rejoindre Naruto sur le canapé. Il s'assied en travers de l'assise en laissant ses jambes le long.

« Dis, Naruto. Tu es si angoissé que ça ? »

« Je suis pas angoissé. Je suis énervé à cause de ce qu'il a fait. »

« Tu es angoissé. Ne mens pas, je le vois. Je te connais depuis le temps. » lui dis-je fermement mais sans être agressif.

Naruto soupire et prend ma main gauche dans les siennes. Il joue un peu avec mes doigts, inspire profondément, et parle d'une petite voix.

« C'est juste que tu m'as dit que je le supporterai pas alors... ça me fait peur. Parce que tu sais très bien ce que je peux réussir à faire ou non et... et de la façon dont tu me l'as dit, ... c'était tout sauf taquin alors... ça me fait peur et je me dis que j'y arriverai pas. »

« Ahhh... idiot que tu es... » fais-je en soupirant sans discrétion.

Je roule des paupières sous mes yeux et joue du cou avant de faire tomber mon front sur celui de Naruto. Il sursaute un peu en écarquillant les yeux alors que j'ouvre doucement les miens pour le regarder de face.

« Je te mettais plutôt au défi, Naruto. C'est pas que tu ne peux pas y arriver. C'est surtout que je ne t'imagine pas du tout dans ce rôle là. Surtout avec ton caractère. J'ai peur pour moi. Tu ne va pas arrêter de râler à tout bout de champs, de pleurer, de manger, ... alors déjà que t'as un appétit pas possible, là... enfin t'as bien vu ce midi. »

« Je me suis forcé ce midi. Ca me fait peur alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je les nourrisse vraiment et que.. que je mange vraiment comme pour cinq. »

« Imbécile. »

« Oui ben t'as pas vu ce que tu t'enfilais comme nourriture quand tu l'étais, toi. »

Réaction automatique de ma part, je le frappe au front avec le mien en fronçant mes sourcils.

« Je t'interdis de dire que j'ai bouffé comme quatre ! »

« Six. »

De nouveau, une frappe de ma part. Naruto siffle entre ses dents, et s'écarte de moi pour se frotter le front en me râlant après.

« Heey ! Je te signale que je suis enceint ! T'as pas le droit de me frapper ! Je suis fragile, moi ! »

Je pouffe de rire et le pousse en arrière en m'étendant sur lui.

« Sasu ! Tu m'écrases ! »

Je lui rétorque tout de suite quelque chose d'un air moqueur.

« Du genre ça t'embête... ! »

Je réalise un petit déhanchement et me penche pour l'embrasser mais il m'arrête. Naruto pose ses mains sur mes épaule en me repoussant.

« Tu... Ca va pas leur faire mal ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et le dévisage.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu les écrases, non ? Et... Ils craignent vraiment rien ? »

« Tu crois que ça te posais problème quand j'attendais les premiers ? »

« Non mais... je sais pas. Je me sens pas très bien pour le faire de toute façon et puis... tu dois aller chercher les enfants à l'école, tu l'as dit juste à l'instant. »

Je l'observe un instant avant de me redresser. Il s'assied alors que je me lève du canapé en l'observant.

« De toute façon je sais qu'on le fera à un moment ou à un autre, tu sais. Tu peux pas tenir deux semaines sans ! »

Je lui tire la langue et déclare aller chercher les petits.

Une petite heure plus tard, je reviens avec tout le monde et quelques rapides courses pour le dîner.

« PAPA ! » hurle Hiroshi en entrant.

« Chuuut ! Il dort peut-être ! » lui rappelle alors Yui qui entre à pas feutrés et qui fait tout doucement pour retirer ses chaussures, « papa nous a dit d'être silencieux tout à l'heure ! »

« Oh. » réalise l'interpellé, « pardon. Je me rappelais plus... »

Il rougit doucement et me demande pardon à moi aussi mais cela n'est pas nécessaire. Naruto apparaît à la sortie du salon et nous interpelle.

« On m'a appelé ? »

Hiroshi ne perd pas un seul instant pour reprendre son énergie bridée.

« PAPA ! »

Il se jette sur Naruto et lui annonce la nouvelle.

« Hana aussi elle va avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ! »

Naruto hausse un sourcil et écarquille les yeux.

« Hein ? Hana ? L... Laquelle ? »

« Ben ma Hana ! » répond Hiroshi en souriant avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Il perd son air ravi et bafouille quelque mots en rougissant un peu plus et en regardant autour de lui. Je souris, attendri et amusé par sa gêne soudaine. « Sa » Hana. C'est adorable.

Naruto relève son visage vers le mien et m'interroge.

« Neji et Hinata ? »

Je hausse une épaule en lui répondant.

« Bah apparemment. »

« Ils trichent souvent sur nous, dis donc ! » annonce-t-il.

Je me mets à rire en l'entendant.

La soirée se déroule ensuite calmement. J'ai fait réessayer son kimono à Tõya pour voir si j'avais bien fait les retouches et, oui, l'habit lui va à ravir. Il a d'ailleurs été très fier d'être le premier à l'avoir terminé. Airi m'a bien fait comprendre, en boudant légèrement, qu'elle voulait être la prochaine à avoir sa tenue finie. Heureusement pour elle, c'est son kimono que j'ai continué cet après-midi après avoir terminé celui de Tõya.

Comme demain nous sommes samedi, les enfants s'installent devant la télévision pour un film avant d'aller se coucher. Moi je suis à ma couture pendant que Naruto débarrasse la table et nettoie tout.

« Dada ? » me lance Yui par-dessus le dossier de canapé.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? »

« Tu finiras le mien, après ? »

Je souris, et lui assure que cela sera fait. Elle sourit de toute ses dents, sautille un peu sur le canapé, et en descend pour venir me faire un bisou et me remercier. Elle va ensuite prendre une chaise de la table et venir s'asseoir juste à côté de moi pour me regarder et regarder la télévision.

« J'ai pas le droit de t'aider ? »

Tõya tique en entendant sa sœur et montre le bout de son nez par-dessus le canapé. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et réponds à Yui.

« Ton frère m'a déjà demandé et je lui ai dit qu'il était trop petit pour le moment. Donc c'est la même chose pour toi, Yui. »

« Ahh... Ah bon... » dit-elle de façon un peu déçue et boudeuse, « même si moi je suis une fille ? »

Tõya ouvre grand sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Il s'est redressé sur ses genoux sur le canapé et nous dévisage Yui et moi. J'aimerai prendre la parole mais Tõya m'en empêche.

« J'ai le droit aussi même si je suis un garçon ! Papa c'est un garçon et pourtant il fait de la couture et il brosse les cheveux de Airi ! Je peux le faire aussi ! »

Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne hausse sa voix que je discerne devenir un peu serrée.

« Yui, tu es trop petite. Fille ou garçon c'est la même chose. Vous pourrez m'aider à faire ceux de vos petits frères et sœurs quand vous serez grands, si vous voulez ! Hm ? »

Yui fait une moue boudeuse. Tõya, lui, passe par-dessus le dossier du canapé et manque d'ailleurs de mal se réceptionner. Il court jusqu'à moi qui ne suis qu'à quelques pas, et me demande.

« C'est vrai ? J'aurai le droit ? »

« Hm... Oui ! Je pense que oui. »

« Je vais être sage et avoir pleins de bonnes notes ! Tu vas voir ! Tu pourras pas me punir et je ferai de jolis kimonos ! »

Je m'amuse et lui rétorque qu'il a quand même encore le temps quand j'entends la voix de Naruto.

« Sasu... ? »

Il s'approche de moi d'un air un peu pensif, fronce ses sourcils, et m'interroge.

« Ta grossesse, ça avait pris combien de temps déjà ? »

« Les bébés ils grandissent pendant neuf mois dans le ventre de la maman, papa ! » répond Yui avant d'ajouter quelque mots, « par contre je sais pas comment ils font pour aller dedans... » termine-t-elle d'un air pensif.

Naruto et moi sourions de concert. Je reprends la réponse de Yui pour la mettre dans ma situation.

« Quasiment deux mois. »

« Hein ! » s'écrit Hiroshi, « Mais alors ils vont pas naître en même temps que le petit frère ou la petite sœur de Hana ? Tu veux pas te retenir un peu avant de les faire sortir, papa ? » demande-t-il ensuite à Naruto en le regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

J'explose automatiquement de rire alors que Naruto lui répond par un très direct « non, impossible ».

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Demain, c'est l'anniversaire des petits, celui de Naruto, nous accueillons Hana qui a su garder le secret et n'a rien dit à Hiroshi, et Itachi vient dîner avec nous."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai eu l'impression d'en avoir plus que d'habitude, en fait. Peut-être le fait d'une nouvelle grossesse annoncée? En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir ! n.n Merci ! Héhé. N'hésitez pas à recommencer, hein ! :p Dans le prochain chapitre, et bien.. j'aimerai bien vous dire ce qu'il va se passer mais ça gâcherait la surprise. Sachez que j'ai été très gentille pour la preview et ne vous ai rien mis qui puisse vous affoler ! Pourtant j'avais du choix ! :p Huhu. Bon c'est fait, vous êtes affolés. Parfait. je vous laisse donc sur ses mots en vous remerciant encore pour vos commentaires, et vous dit à dans quinze jours pour la suite ou plus tôt pour d'autres suite de fics ! n.n**

Densetsu : Naruto...  
Itachi : #soulagé que Densetsu éclipse sa relation avec Sai pour penser à Naruto et sa grossesse#  
Nana : #observe Itachi en se demandant si elle rappelle à Densetsu qu'Itachi est avec Sai, dans cette fanfiction.#


	48. POW Sasuke chap 48

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 48.**

Nous sommes à présent samedi matin. Le 4 octobre. Je me suis réveillé, ou plutôt levé, avant tout le monde. Cette nuit, Naruto a eu envie de faire l'amour et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après ça. Je me suis installé dans le salon pour continuer les kimonos. Celui d'Airi me semble prêt, je travaille sur celui de Yui.

Je suis tellement concentré que je n'entends pas un de mes bonhommes sortir de sa chambre et venir dans le salon.

« Dada... ? »

Je sursaute d'un bond en manquant de tomber de la chaise. Takeru sourit en le voyant.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Tu m'as surpris, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve super bien et j'arrive pas à me rendormir. »

Je laisse mon ouvrage où il se trouve, et prends Takeru dans mes bras en le soulevant de terre. Je lui propose de prendre son petit déjeuner même s'il est encore un peu tôt. Ses dessins animés si matinaux ne commencent que dans une heure. Il accepte pourtant et s'installe à table pendant que je sors ce qu'il lui faut.

« Tu veux savoir mon rêve, dada ? »

« Si tu veux ! Racontes-moi. »

« J'ai rêvé que Tsunade-baba ell »

Je l'interromps tout net.

« Sama. Pas Baba. Ne fais pas comme ton papa s'il te plaît. »

Il s'excuse, et reprend.

« J'ai rêvé que, au festival où on va aller, Tsunade-sama, ben elle disait que papa allait devenir Hokage ! »

Je me fige net en écarquillant mes yeux et manque de laisser tomber la brique de lait que je tiens à la main. Takeru continue en souriant.

« Ce serait super, hein ! Moi je l'aime bien, ce rêve ! »

Il se met à rire et me tend son bol pour que je le remplisse de lait. Je me reprends et m'exécute. Takeru remarque que je suis un peu troublé, et lève ses beaux yeux vers les miens en m'interpellant.

« Dada ? »

« Hm ? Ca va Takeru. C'est un très joli rêve. »

Il sourit et rit très fièrement en bombant son petit torse avant de touiller sa cuillère dans son lait pour le mélanger à la poudre de chocolat.

« Tu as vu dada ? Papa il m'avait remonté les manches sur mon kimono ! Il m'a dit que comme ça je pouvais courir partout et faire pleins de bêtises ! »

Il hoquette, et me regarde en rougissant. Sa voix se fait moins sûre d'elle.

« Il m'a dit de pas te le dire, aussi... »

Je souris et ris légèrement en lui affirmant que je sais très bien qu'il sera sage même s'il court partout. Puis je lui demande ensuite de ne pas trop s'éloigner de nous lorsque nous y serons. Il hoche la tête en souriant, et commence son petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Tõya et Hiroshi nous rejoignent. Alors que Takeru regarde ses dessins animés, ses deux frères vont rapidement prendre leur petit déjeuner puis s'installer avec lui sur le canapé. Airi s'y joint elle aussi une autre demi-heure plus tard. Je m'étonne que Yui soit la dernière. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Airi que son kimono est prêt. Je la laisse devant les dessins animés, et vais voir dans la chambre de Yui si cette dernière dort toujours ou non. Je frappe à sa porte, et ouvre doucement en chuchotant son prénom. Je la vois assise par terre en train de dessiner sur le sol. Je soupire de soulagement en me disant que tout va bien. Cela ne fait après tout qu'une semaine qu'elle a vu Jiraya et j'avais peur d'un effet secondaire ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ouvre plus grand la porte et interpelle ma puce.

« Yui... Et si tu venais prendre ton petit déjeuner, hm ? Les dessins animés ont déjà commencé. Ca va bientôt être le super ninja magique. »

« J'arrive dada ! Je voulais faire un joli dessin pour toi ! »

Je souris, et m'approche. Seulement elle le remarque et prend sa feuille pour la cacher contre elle en levant sa main libre.

« NON ! Regarde pas ! T'as pas le droit encore ! »

Je lève mes mains en signe de rémission, et lui rappelle que le petit déjeuner l'attend quand même et qu'elle pourra terminer son dessin tout à l'heure.

« J'ai presque fini ! Je dois juste écrire mon prénom après ! »

« D'accord. Ne traîne pas trop. »

« Oui dada ! »

Je ressors sans fermer, et tourne dans la pièce suivante pour voir si Naruto est toujours en plein songe. Je vais le laisser se reposer encore un peu en le voyant baver sur son oreiller, bouche ouverte et un peu souriant avec ses sourcils relevés comme s'il faisait un très beau rêve. J'aimerai lui parler rapidement de celui de Takeru. C'est soit une énorme coïncidence, soit il y a quelque chose. Et vu le cauchemar qu'il m'a raconté il y a peu, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. J'essaie de me mettre en tête que ce n'est qu'un hasard. Après tout, Takeru rêve que son papa devienne Hokage, ... c'est normal que son cerveau imagine ça !

Une heure plus tard, alors que Hiroshi est dans la salle de bain, nous entendons une voix grave à l'entrée du salon.

« Bonjour tout le monde... ! »

Je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers l'entrée du salon. Naruto est enfin debout. Je me lève et contourne le canapé où je m'étais installé pour me pencher sur le super dessin animé du moment avec les enfants. Naruto s'approche de moi, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me demande si nous sommes tous levés depuis longtemps. Je lui réponds et lui propose de réinstaller la table du petit déjeuner pour lui. Il me fait un non de tête et déclare juste prendre un café et un peu de brioche. Je le laisse aller, et sursaute alors que Yui se jette sur moi pour m'enlacer.

« Tu as fini mon kimono ? »

Je souris, et l'interroge à mon tour sans répondre.

« Tu as fini mon dessin ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, et court jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle revient moins de deux minutes plus tard pour me tendre sa feuille de dessin. C'est moi en tenue de ninja avec pleins d'arbres autour et le symbole de Konoha un peu partout sur la feuille.

« C'est joli, hein ! Tu peux le mettre sur le réfrigérateur, si tu veux ! Je te donne la permission ! »

« C'est trop gentil, mademoiselle ! »

Elle sourit, et me signale qu'elle a même écrit son prénom sur la feuille. Je la remercie et m'accroupis pour lui faire un bisou.

« Et alors... ? » renchérit-elle, « T'as terminé mon kimono ? »

« Presque ma puce. »

Automatiquement, la voix d'Airi se fait entendre.

« Ca veut dire que tu as fini le mien ? »

« Oui. Mais j'attendais que tu aies terminé de regarder les dessins animés et que tu te sois lavée avant de te le faire essayer. »

« J'ai fini les dessins animés ! » dit-elle en se précipitant pour contourner le canapé et aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain où, trouve-t-elle, Hiroshi prend trop de temps.

Une heure plus tard, elle tapait presque du pied pour que nous allions lui acheter barrettes et pochette pour aller avec. Je lui ai fait comprendre que si elle continuait elle n'aurait rien de tout ça. S'en est suivi un blanc, puis ses excuses. Des excuses qui ont failli s'accompagner de larmes, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est excusée une nouvelle fois en reniflant, et a manqué d'essuyer son nez avec sa manche. Ce que j'ai empêché in-extrémis en mettant ma main sur son nez. Elle s'est figée net, et a compris ce que je fabriquais lorsque je lui ai dit, sûrement assez paniqué, qu'elle allait salir sa jolie tenue. Elle a rougit, et s'est calmée.

La matinée s'est passée tranquillement. Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial. Je ne comptais pas aller m'entraîner aujourd'hui j'ai donc fait mon sceau au cœur. Naruto va aller surveiller Takeru et Tõya dans la cour intérieure pour l'après-midi. Ils veulent s'entraîner un peu. Yui est restée avec moi à observer l'avancé de son kimono, prête à l'enfiler de suite si je le veux. Airi a joué dans sa chambre et Hiroshi a étudié la théorie sur la table du salon. Il me posait parfois des questions sur certaines techniques.

Au soir, j'avais terminé trois kimonos sur cinq. Il ne me reste plus que celui de Takeru et d'Hiroshi. Et je dois dire que ce sont les plus simples alors je ne me fais plus de soucis.

Et nous voilà rapidement au jeudi 9 octobre. La semaine est passée et la journée n'est pas loin de toucher à sa fin. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire des petits, celui de Naruto, nous accueillons Hana qui a su garder le secret et n'a rien dit à Hiroshi, et Itachi vient dîner avec nous. Sai ne pourra pas car il est en mission. Ils ont décidés de se redonner une chance. Itachi m'a dit qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre à Sai qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il aille à droite et à gauche dans le village, en mission ou ailleurs ou pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit. Sai a tout de suite accepté. Mon frère m'a dit que Sai avait même pleuré de joie. Heureusement pour Sai, je ne l'ai pas encore croisé depuis. Sinon je pense que je me serai moqué gratuitement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens de raccrocher le combiné. J'étais au téléphone avec mon frère pour convenir de l'heure à laquelle il arrivera demain matin. Demain qui sera une grosse journée je le sens. Les enfants mangent à la cantine. Neji doit déposer des affaires pour Hana aux alentours de midi avant de partir en mission, j'ai relayé Naruto chez Shikamaru qui est en congé pour la journée, je dois préparer la déco de la maison ainsi que tout de qui va avec, et je dois aller chercher deux gâteaux d'anniversaires en fin d'après-midi. J'ai demandé à Naruto d'aller chercher les enfants à la sortie de l'école. J'espère que ça va aller avec Hana en plus. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Il a quelques passages à vide par moment et certains se sont fait plus sentir que d'autres dans le courant de la semaine. Mais il va bien. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il attend un peu plus de câlins et de petites attentions. Il donne l'air d'avoir peur que je le quitte. Je me demande un peu où est-ce qu'il a pu penser à ça mais de toute façon je lui prouve tous les jours que je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser tout seul.

L'heure d'aller chercher les enfants arrive rapidement. J'enfile mon manteau et prends la route de l'école. Une fois sur place, j'aperçois Kakashi dans la cours de l'école en train de guetter semble-t-il. Je crois me figer en le voyant sursauter alors que son regard croise le mien.

Il attendait mon arrivée. Il s'approche de moi au pas de courses dans la cours. Je m'avance, et accélère moi-même.

« Kakashi ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« C'est Yui. Suis-moi. »

Là, je cours. Je devance Kakashi jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et fais volte face, le cœur battant, pour lui demander.

« L'infirmerie o »

« Oui. » m'interrompt-il.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour aller voir. Je ne me demande d'ailleurs même pas ce que mon ancien maître fait là. J'entre dans la pièce voulue et m'arrête en voyant Yui étendue sur un lit.

« Ma puce ! » dis-je d'une voix très étranglée.

Je m'approche du lit où elle se trouve, et demande à Kakashi ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ils faisaient des exercices pour manipuler leur chakra et elle est tombée d'un coup. »

Je pose ma main sur son front. Elle n'est pas fiévreuse.

« I... il faut appeler Jiraya ou... ou Sakura, ... » dis-je en m'agenouillant à côté du lit tout en prenant la main de Yui.

« Sakura a déjà été appelée. »

« Merci. »

« Sasuke, ... il n'y a pas que Yui. »

« Hein ? »

Je me retourne vers lui sans lâcher la main de Yui. Il poursuit.

« On m'a appelé pour Hiroshi. Tu ne répondais pas chez toi et Itachi n'est pas dans le village. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ce sont ses yeux ? »

Il acquiesce et explique.

« Il a déclenché du genjutsu sans le vouloir. Il va falloir que tu surveilles ça, ... »

« Je... je vais lui apprendre, comment il a fait ça ? »

« Il ne sait pas. Il a gardé ses yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le rassurer. »

« A qui il a fait ce genjutsu ? »

« Hana Hyûga. »

Je manque de grimacer.

« Elle va bien. » me rassure-t-il.

Seulement ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Enfin si, mais... il n'y a pas que ça.

« Comment va Hiroshi par rapport à ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Avec Yui qui a suivi peu de temps après mon arrivée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir ça. »

« D... d'accord. »

Sakura arrive sur ses mots. Elle salue poliment Kakashi, et me demande de m'écarter pour ausculter Yui toujours inconsciente. Kakashi me demande alors si je peux le suivre jusqu'en salle de classe pour voir Hiroshi. J'acquiesce doucement, et confie Yui à Sakura. La cloche ayant sonné, je croise beaucoup d'enfants dans le couloir ainsi que quelques professeurs. Nous arrivons dans la classe voulue. J'entre et me fais accueillir par mes enfants. Hiroshi prend ma main tout doucement pendant que j'embrasse Airi et Takeru. Iruka prend la parole.

« Tu as pu voir Yui ? »

« Oui. Elle est avec Sakura » dis-je en me redressant.

Je resserre la main de Hiroshi dans la mienne et le regarde en me penchant juste un peu.

« Comment tu vas mon grand ? »

Il fait un non de tête en grimaçant un peu. Je lâche sa main et passe la mienne dans ses cheveux en lui disant que Hana va bien et qu'elle ne lui en veut sûrement pas. Il renifle et hoche doucement la tête en se frottant les yeux. Des yeux redevenus noirs heureusement.

« Ils ont été sages toute la journée, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. » me dit calmement Iruka.

« Je sais. »

Je reprends la main de Hiroshi lorsque Tõya me demande s'ils peuvent aller jouer dans la cour en attendant que Yui se réveille. Je leur accorde la chose, et les laisse aller. Hiroshi reste avec moi. J'ai remarqué, depuis que je suis là, qu'il fixe le sol et ne regarde personne. Même moi, il ne m'a pas regardé quand je suis arrivé. Il doit avoir peur de réenclencher quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et prends la parole en interpellant Iruka.

« Je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie pour savoir où en est Sakura. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Sasuke. Si tu veux garder Hiroshi et Yui, demain, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Ils ont eu beaucoup de frayeurs aujourd'hui. »

Je souris poliment et lui dis que je verrai bien. J'ai tellement de chose à faire, demain... A moins qu'ils aillent chez Shikamaru avec Naruto. Ca ne pourrait leur faire que du bien d'aller chez lui.

J'emmène Hiroshi avec moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'y trouve Sakura tranquillement assise à ne rien faire à part regarder Yui d'un air amusé.

« Sakura ? »

Elle sort de ses pensées et se lève en m'adressant quelques mots.

« Elle va bien. Ta grande demoiselle a juste eu une baisse de tension. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Je hausse un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle mange correctement d'habitude ? » me demande Sakura.

Hiroshi chuchote.

« Elle mange jamais quand on va à la cantine... »

Je le regarde automatiquement en me tournant vers lui sans lâcher sa main. Je suis choqué. Je ne savais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de ne jamais rien manger à la cantine ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de se dépenser en classe ! Comment compte-elle tenir si elle ne mange pas !

Sakura sourit calmement et prend des nouvelles de tout le monde. Je réponds mécaniquement aux questions, je suis sous le choc. Je passe pour quoi, moi, maintenant ? Ma fille ne mange pas et je ne le sais pas !

Ma fille qui se réveille d'ailleurs. Elle se frotte les yeux en s'asseyant. Sakura sourit alors que je m'agenouille à côté de son lit pour lui parler doucement.

« Ma puce ! Ma puce, tu vas bien ? »

Elle hoche la tête avant de la secouer négativement en me disant être fatiguée. Sakura lui tend deux petites pilules et un verre d'eau.

« Tiens. Avale-ça. Tu vas vite aller mieux. »

Je regarde Yui prendre les médicaments, et demande à Sakura si je dois lui en donner d'autres dans la soirée ou demain. J'obtiens une réponse négative suivie d'un « fais la bien manger ce soir, c'est tout ! » J'acquiesce, mal à l'aise. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être possible de la part de Sakura mais... j'ai l'impression d'être jugé et je m'en sens vraiment mal. J'attrape la main de Yui et la fais se lever. Je remercie Sakura, Kakashi, et emmène mes enfants rejoindre les autres dans la cours.

Il faut que je parle à Yui. Et aussi à Hiroshi. Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant et retiens un soupir.

« Bon les enfants... demain je vous prépare un panier repas alors vous ne mangerez pas à la cantine mais dans la salle de classe. D'accord ? »

« On a le droit ? » demande Yui.

« Oui. » dis-je en soupirant.

Nous allons passer faire de rapides courses pour que je leur fasse leur déjeuner de demain. Au moins, comme ça, le cas de Yui est repoussé à plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi à côté de moi. Il a le regard rivé au sol et marche calmement. Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffes un peu en me penchant pour lui adresser quelques mots.

« On parlera de tes yeux tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Ses pupilles font un léger mouvement vers moi sans pour autant me fixer. Il acquiesce sans rien dire et se rapproche de ma jambe. Je prends sa main dans la mienne en me redressant.

Une fois tous à la maison, déchaussés et nos manteaux rangés, je remarque Hiroshi dans l'entrée du salon. Je suis en train de rassembler les chaussures sur le côté. J'observe mon bonhomme, et l'interroge.

« Tu veux parler maintenant Hiroshi ? »

« Dada... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ça va recommencer si je regarde quelqu'un ? »

Je m'approche de lui, et m'agenouille par terre pour être à sa hauteur. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, et lui demande.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il hésite, et lève doucement ses yeux vers les miens. Rien ne se passe alors il ouvre un peu plus ses paupières pour me regarder correctement. Je souris, et l'interroge.

« Racontes-moi. Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as pensé à quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« On apprenait à malaxer son chakra, et... » Il rougit, « j'ai regardé Hana le faire... elle était toute concentrée... et puis, d'un coup, elle m'a regardé alors j'ai sursauté et mes yeux m'ont fait mal et puis voilà... »

« D'accord. »

« Ca t'a fait aussi ça, à toi, quand tu étais petit ? »

« Non. Moi je me suis énervé très fort à cause d'un méchant. Et elles sont venues comme ça. »

« Tu crois que Hana elle a eu mal ? »

Je souris, et lui dis que je ne pense pas. Qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir projetée dans un mauvais monde puisqu'il tient très fort à elle. Il rougit légèrement et hoche la tête.

« Ecoutes. Demain, tu vas aller avec ton papa chez un ami. Tu te rappelles de Shikamaru ? »

« C'est celui qui joue tout le temps avec des pions ? »

Je souris, et hoche la tête. Je poursuis.

« Tu vas passer la journée avec eux et tu rentreras avec papa demain soir pour votre fête d'anniversaire. Et ce week-end, je t'apprendrai un peu plus le genjutsu, et la façon d'utiliser tes pupilles. Comme ça, la semaine prochaine tu retourneras à l'école et il n'y aura plus d'accidents. Ca te va ? »

« Je suis pas trop petit pour apprendre ça ? Je t'ai entendu avec papa, ... parfois tu dis qu'on est trop petit pour le kãton ou pour d'autres trucs. »

« Oui. Mais vous êtes très doués et il vaut mieux apprendre maintenant et éviter les accidents, non ? Je suis sûr que tu peux maîtriser tout ça. »

« Et si j'y arrive pas ? »

« Alors on verra à ce moment-là. D'accord ? »

Il hésite, et hoche la tête. Je souris et lui donne un baiser sur le front avant de lui dire que tout ira bien.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« DEBOUT ! ON A SIX ANS ! DEBOUT ! ALLEZ ! »"

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 48 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La fin n'est pas à suspens ni rien, et comme vous le constater dans la preview, la journée d'anniversaire va commencer dans le chapitre suivant ! Chapitre que vous aurez fin septembre au plus tôt car je déménage dans moins de quinze jours, donc avant le post du prochain chapitre. Il va donc falloir un peu patienter. J'espère avoir le net pour le mois d'Octobre au plus tard, nous verrons cela. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !  
****Vous n'avez pas encore eu vos réponses à l'heure où j'écris ces-mots mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront faites avant mon déménagement. (le 29/30.08.11) **

Densetsu : #paniqué# Nana !  
Nana : #trop habituée pour y prêter attention, répond d'un air lointain# Hm ?  
Densetsu : Il va rien lui arriver de fâcheux, à Hiro, à cause de ses yeux, hein ?  
Nana : ... tu verras bien dans la suite.  
Densetsu : Mais la suite c'est pas avant le mois d'Octobre si on déménage !  
Nana : Au plus tôt, j'ai dis. Tu lis pas bien les paratexte, toi. èé  
Densetsu : Mais même ! C'est trop loin !  
Itachi : #qui a entendu la conversation.# Densetsu... Les fics de Nana sont en cahiers, et en plus il y a ses deux ordis portables pour les lire, si toi tu veux...  
Densetsu : Mais c'est de la triche ! Q.Q... Je... vais pas faire ça !  
Itachi et Nana : Et bien tu patienteras comme les lecteurs internet.  
Densetsu : Mais... #un peu perdu, se met à regarder très fixement l'ordinateur de Nana#


	49. POW Sasuke chap 49

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif) _Excepté les ptits Kyu qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 49.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto arrive. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et il s'étonne de nous voir Hiroshi et moi juste dans l'entrée.

« Y'a une réunion secrète ? »

« Non. On a juste eu un petit problème qui est quasiment réglé. Hein Hiroshi ? »

Hiroshi hoche la tête et se tourne vers Naruto en prenant la parole.

« Demain je vais avec toi ! »

« Hein ? » demande Naruto sans comprendre. Je me relève et lui explique tout en quelques mots. Il comprend mieux, et demande à Hiroshi si tout va bien. Hiroshi qui lui dit que oui et que je vais lui donner des cours ce week-end et que ça va marcher. Il nous laisse ensuite en allant dans sa chambre. Je me retourne vers Naruto et m'en approche en tendant les bras. Naruto m'accueille dans les siens et me serre contre lui.

« T'as l'air fatigué Sasu. »

« Un peu, oui. Y'a pas eu qu'Hiroshi à me faire des frayeurs... »

« Takeru a fait des bêtises ? »

« Non. Yui a fait un malaise parce qu'elle ne mange pas quand elle va à la cantine... » lui dis-je en soupirant.

Naruto écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant. Je me laisse retomber contre lui et plonge mon visage dans son cou. Un cou que j'embrasse par-ci par-là. Puis je soupire de nouveau en déclarant que je vais en plus avoir une journée plus que remplie demain. Je le sens rire muettement puis chuchoter.

« Tu veux que je reste t'aider ? »

« Non. T'as pas le droit. Et puis tu vas devoir t'occuper de Hiroshi. »

« Oui. »

Je me redresse en inspirant profondément, et lui demande s'il peut se charger du dîner ce soir pendant que je fais les panier repas de demain midi pour les petits. Il s'étonne, et apprend que je recule ma discussion avec Yui pour la cantine et que je vais leur faire des paniers repas.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Tu vas y arriver ? »

« Ben je peux essayer. »

Je réfléchis un peu, et lui dis non en me laissant retomber contre lui. J'ai la flemme de faire le repas de ce soir, là. Les paniers repas c'est plus vite fait. Naruto le devine et chuchote à mon oreille.

« Je m'occupe du dîner, des paniers repas, et je parle avec Yui. Ok ? Toi tu vas t'allonger un peu ou t'amuser avec les petits. »

« Hmm... ? Tu ferais ça ? »

« Oui. T'es mon chéri à moi et tu es tout le temps au petit soin avec moi. Alors je peux bien te le rendre ! »

« OOUuhh... Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? »

« Oui ! Et ça ne me déplait paaaas le moins du monde ! »

Il écarte un peu son visage pour me regarder de face en souriant. Puis il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres une à deux fois avant d'approfondir ses baisers. Je pousse un petit gémissement en me resserrant contre lui. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et sa bouche dans mon cou.

« Vous faites quoi... ? » arrive soudain à nos oreilles.

Nous sursautons et remarquons Airi et Tõya à l'entrée du salon. Naruto leur répond que nous faisons un petit câlin. Chose à laquelle Tõya lui demande pourquoi puisque la famille compte déjà s'agrandir. Je pouffe de rire et donne une légère claque sur la fesse droite de Naruto avant de m'écarter de lui en déclarant tout lui laisser pour ce soir.

Le dîner, passe, les enfants sont couchés, et nous ne tardons pas à suivre. Je m'installe à côté de Naruto et le laisse me prendre dans ses bras. Il reste d'abord un peu silencieux, puis prend la parole.

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as dit à Takeru que j'allais être Hokage ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, et réponds par une question.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit à table que Tsunade-baba allait me nommer après demain soir au festival. Il était d'un aplomb fou ! »

Je me crispe en réalisant que je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé des rêves de Takeru. Je le repousse doucement, et m'assieds en allumant la lampe de chevet.

« Naruto... faut qu'on parle de Takeru... »

« Ben c'est ce qu'on fait ! »

« Non mais... Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais... Ce qu'il t'a raconté, il l'a rêvé. Et... ça m'a fait repenser à un cauchemar qu'il avait fait avec moi et Itachi... Et si jamais ça arrivait ? »

Naruto m'observe.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu parles du cauchemar où Itachi te balance un kunaï en plein dessus et où tu tombes ? »

« Il te l'avait raconté aussi... »

« Sasuke. T'es vraiment sérieux ? Enfin t'as bien vu comment il est ! Il ne te ferait jamais ça ! Arrête ! »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je sais, je... Je lui fais confiance maintenant mais... Ca m'intrigue, ces rêves. »

« On verra samedi. S'il dit que c'est tout à fait comme dans son rêve, ben... on fera attention à ce qu'il nous raconte, maintenant. D'accord ? Mais pour le moment, c'est juste son imagination qui tombe juste. Point. »

« ... ok. »

La discussion semblant être terminée, j'éteins la lampe de chevet et me rallonge. Naruto me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. S'ensuit un léger silence qui va être rompu par ma moitié.

« Tu as si peur que ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas rassuré, c'est tout. Et puis avec ce qui arrive à Yui, Hiroshi dont les yeux font des leurs, ... je ne serai pas surpris que Takeru fasse des rêves prémonitoires. »

Il soupire un instant.

« Oui et Tõya et Airi ça va être quoi, eux ? »

Silence. Naruto me repousse et glisse une main dans mon cou après avoir caressé ma joue. Il chuchote.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser au pire tout le temps, Sasuke. Surtout qu'il y en a quatre autres qui vont arriver fin décembre si je dois les porter autant que toi ! »

Je souris, et le taquine pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

« Tu vas peut-être devoir attendre plus longtemps, tu sais ! »

Il me frappe l'épaule pour réponse et me tourne le dos en claquant sa langue sur son palet. Je souris, et le prends dans mes bras en collant mon torse à son dos.

« Mais c'est que tu serais vexé ! »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. » dit-il agacé.

Je fais un peu jouer mes mains sur sa peau, puis ferme les yeux en ralentissant mes mouvements.

Moins de deux minutes après m'être immobilisé, j'entends la voix de Naruto murmurer une question.

« Tu dors ? »

Je souris en pouffant de rire, et lui réponds que non. Un léger silence s'ensuit puis, de nouveau, Naruto m'interroge.

« Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? »

Là, je ne réponds que par le geste. Je me resserre contre lui en descendant mes mains sous son boxer.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous faisons tous les deux réveiller par Takeru et Tõya.

« DEBOUT ! ON A SIX ANS ! DEBOUT ! ALLEZ ! »

Ils entrent sans frapper et vienne sur notre lit en sautant quasiment dessus. Ils s 'installent chacun sur nous. J'arrive avec Takeru sur mes genoux en train de me sourire comme un bienheureux.

« On peut avoir un petit déjeuner comme on veut ? » demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je soupire, et lui réponds très franchement.

« Non. Pas en étant entré sans frapper, à pas d'heure, et pour nous réveiller en sautant sur le lit. »

Il perd son sourire. Tõya, sur les genoux de Naruto, n'est plus si joyeux non plus. Je soupire, passe une main dans mes cheveux, et regarde Takeru dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme petit déjeuner ? »

« Euh... je sais pas... J'ai le droit à de la glace ? » quémande-t-il tout sourire de nouveau.

« Non. »

Il soupire à son tour en baissant ses épaules et demande à quoi il a le droit.

« Je sais pas. D'abord je veux mon café, Takeru. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt ? Il n'est même pas six heure. »

« J'ai refait mon rêve avec papa alors j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir ! »

Il se met à rire. Tõya prend la parole tout doucement.

« On peut avoir du pain perdu avec du beurre et du sirop d'érable... ? T'en fais jamais... »

Naruto donne son accord et leur demande de retourner se coucher ou d'aller se laver et d'attendre un peu pour qu'il prépare tout ça. Moi, je me rallonge et me rendors net. J'ai senti Tõya s'étendre à côté de moi sous la couette. Heureusement, je me suis rhabillé un tant soit peu après avoir fait l'amour à Naruto cette nuit. Takeru est parti dans la salle de bain, Naruto s'est levé.

Je sursaute d'un coup en entendant la voix de Tõya.

« T'es fatigué dada ? »

Je referme mes yeux alors que mon cœur se calme. Je réponds en chuchotant.

« Oui. Et j'ai une grosse journée. »

Tõya se rapproche de moi en se glissant sous la couette et demande.

« Tu vas nous faire une super surprise pour ce soir ? On va avoir un beau gâteau ? »

Je souris sans rouvrir mes yeux, et passe un bras sur son corps pour le faire venir contre moi.

« Tu verras bien ce soir, bonhomme. »

« Dada... ? » chuchote-il, « ... tu te rendors... ? »

« Hm... mmh.. »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

J'acquiesce sans émettre le moindre bruit. Tõya se love contre moi en gigotant un peu, et ne dit plus rien. Je soupçonne, à raison j'en suis sûr, Takeru d'être aller le réveiller pour ne pas être le seul à venir dans notre chambre de si bon matin.

Naruto va nous réveiller l'un et l'autre un peu plus tard en me disant emmener tout le monde à l'école puis aller avec Hiroshi chez Shikamaru. Je salue tout le monde, et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement en attendant Itachi. J'ai fais mon sceau au coeur sous la douche comme d'habitude quand je ne vais pas m'entraîner. Naruto n'aime pas trop ça mais il sera parti d'ici ce soir.

Je réalise soudain quelque chose. Je regarde l'heure, et prends le téléphone en me disant qu'il est assez tard. J'appelle chez Shikamaru.

« Allô ? »

« Shika ? Naruto est arrivé ? »

« Oui. Salut. »

« Salut. Excuse-moi, je fais rapidement mais... tu peux me le passer ? »

J'attends un instant, entends quelques voix étouffées, puis celle claire et nette de Naruto.

« A-llô ! Comment va l'amour de ma vie ? »

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Il se met à rire.

« Ah ! Je pensais que tu me le souhaiterais ce soir ! »

« Je suis désolé, je... je l'ai dit aux enfants mais pas à toi... » lui dis-je en soupirant.

« Oui. J'avais remarqué. »

« T'aurais dû me le dire... »

« C'est pas grave. Tu te feras pardonner cette nuit ! »

Je souris malgré moi et me dis intérieurement que j'espère pouvoir assurer bien comme il faut ce soir avec la journée que je vais avoir. Il me dit ensuite avoir correctement déposé les enfants, et gardé Hiroshi qui aura reçu et fait un bisou à Hana à l'école. Cette dernière n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour la veille. Il me laisse ensuite en déclarant aller montrer les cerfs à Hiroshi avec Shikamaru. J'imagine déjà la scène. Je vais commencer à faire du rangement et de la place pour la soirée, et accueillir Itachi peu de temps après mon coup de téléphone. Les choses vont aller plus vite avec lui. Je dois dire que, comparé aux années passées, ... c'est vraiment plus rapide.

En plein milieu de la décoration du salon, nous entendons tous deux la sonnerie à l'entrée. Je vais voir et constate la présence de Neji.

« Salut ! »

« Neji ? Mais il est quelle heure ? »

« Midi passé. Vous êtes trop dans la préparation que vous ne voyez pas les heures défiler ? »

Il s'en amuse alors que je le fais entrer. Il me montre un petit sac à dos avec les affaires de Hana.

« Pour ma puce. »

« Merci. Naruto la prendra ce soir à l'école. On te la ramène demain après-midi c'est ça ? »

« Ava,t midi, si possible, en fait. On a quelque petites choses à faire avant le festival. Sinon je viens lap rendre! » dit-il avant de sourire et d'ajouter quelques mots, « La demoiselle veut être la plus belle pour Hiroshi. Je sens que ça va prendre tout l'après-midi de la préparer. »

Je ris légèrement en me disant que ça commence bien, entre eux. Ils font déjà tourner leur parents, soit nous, en bourrique.

« Ok. Demain fin de matinée, alors. Tu veux un café ? »

« Non, on m'attend. Je passais juste pour te déposer tout ça comme convenu. Il y a son cadeau, aussi, dedans. Enfin ses cadeaux. Disons qu'elle en a surtout choisi un en particulier. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Celui de Hiroshi. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil, me salut d'un geste de main, et repart. »

Je referme la porte derrière lui et vais déposer le sac de Hana dans la chambre d'Airi où elle va dormir. Nous lui avons installer un futon. Je ne sais pas si Airi y dormira où si ce sera elle, mais nous verrons.

« Sasuke ? »

Je ressors de la chambre et rejoins Itachi dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On commande un truc à manger ? »

J'inspire profondément, et hoche la tête.

En fin d'après-midi, malgré tout bien avant que Naruto ne rentre avec les petits, je vais chercher les gâteaux avec Itachi.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête brusquement en réalisant quelque chose. Itachi fait quelques pas puis s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Je viens tout juste de pousser un léger cri en écarquillant les yeux.

« Sasuke ? »

« J'ai oublié la chambre ! »

« La chambre ? Mais on les a fait, les chambre ! »

« Non ! La nôtre ! A Naruto et moi ! »

Je reprends mes pas et accélère en me traitant d'imbécile profond. Itachi m'arrête et prend le second gâteau que je tenais. Il me dit de courir un bout coup, qu'il me rejoint à la maison. Je le remercie, et fonce tout droit jusque chez moi.

Je vais préparer notre chambre à moi et Naruto pour la nuit. Je compte lui faire un massage très plaisant et, normalement, selon la vendeuse, qui éveille bien les sens. Je mets des draps propres, lave la chambre de fond en comble, dispose quelques bougies que je n'allume pas encore par-ci par-là, bref je fais tout mon possible pour créer une ambiance.

Itachi arrive quelques minutes après moi et vient montrer le bout de son nez à l'entrée de la chambre. Je l'entends émettre un petit rire amusé voir moqueur. Je fronce mes sourcils et le dévisage.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit, non ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je n'ai rien dit ! » assure-t-il en avançant dans la pièce, « Tu te donnes du mal pour ta petite moitié ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir accompagné d'une petite moue, et finis par sourire en terminant le lit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi, et pense à quelque chose que je lui demande.

« Et toi avec Sai ? Ca va depuis la semaine dernière ? »

« Oui. Pour le moment, oui. Sai essaie de faire de son mieux pour me comprendre plus et... enfin je le trouve plus attentif même si c'est parfois étouffant. »

« Il essaie de faire tout son possible pour être le meilleur petit ami possible. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné une autre chance. Et puis je l'aime aussi. » avoue-t-il en souriant de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

De mon côté je ne suis pas très... bien non plus. Un peu gêné, je dois le dire. Je me racle la gorge, et déclare que la chambre est prête et que je dois aller mettre le début du repas en préparation. Itachi acquiesce et sort le premier de la chambre. Il donne l'impression d'être soulagé que nous n'en parlions pas plus.

Je lui propose un café avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il accepte et me suit dans la cuisine où je commence à préparer les entrées pour le dîner.

« J'ai entendu dire hier soir que Hiroshi avait des problèmes avec ses pupilles ? »

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Itachi m'a sorti de mes pensées. Il est à l'entrée de la cuisine et me regarde en tenant sa tasse de café. Je l'interroge.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Kakashi. Je l'ai croisé au bar près du quartier anbu. Il s'inquiète un peu. Il... il m'a dit que tu avais l'air dépassé, hier. »

Je me retourne face au plan de travail sans rien dire, et soupire en avouant que, oui, j'étais un peu dépassé en effet.

« Si tu veux de l'aide n'hésite pas, hein ! »

« Ca va aller. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te demanderai s'il y a besoin. Ne t'en fait pas. Et merci. »

Il se rapproche de moi dans mon dos et tapote mon épaule.

Sur paroles, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et nous entendons beaucoup de voix d'enfants. La soirée commence pour de bon.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je passe par la cour intérieure, et me rends dans la chambre de Takeru que j'ouvre silencieusement. Je jette un coup d'œil, et sens mon cœur se serrer brutalement en ne l'y trouvant pas.

« T... Takeru ? »

J'entre et regarde partout en soulevant par-ci par-là draps, jouets ou couvercles de coffres.

« TAKERU ! » »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé ! Surprise, hein ? Et oui finalement je suis resté un soir de plus dans mon ancien chez moi. Donc j'ai décidé de vous mettre un dernier chapitre avant de ne plus avoir le net avant un petit moment. (jusque début octobre au plus tard j'espère. Mi –septembre au plus tôt.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Il va falloir patienter un peu, mais ça viendra. n.n Merci encore de me suivre et de commenter ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Nana ?  
Nana : Hm ?  
Densetsu : Dis, ... Itachi, ... Il va rester avec Sai, dans cette fic ?  
Nana : Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?  
Densetsu : ... #fait un petite moue boudeuse# ... Je suis même pas dans l'histoire, moi...  
Nana : Tu veux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Densetsu : #très surpris# Je peux donner mon avis là-dessus !  
Nana : Tu peux. Rien ne dis que je suivrai tes envies, c'est tout.  
Itachi : #arrive comme une fleur# Vous faites quoi ?  
Densetsu : #se laisse tomber dans les bras d'Itachi# Nana me tortuuure... !


	50. POW Sasuke chap 50

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 50.**

Sur ces faits, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et nous entendons beaucoup de voix d'enfants. La soirée commence pour de bon.

Je passe dans l'entrée en même temps qu'Itachi, et demande si tout le monde va bien. J'aperçois au passage Hiroshi débarrasser, comme un gentleman, Hana de son manteau. Je m'approche pour aider Naruto à tout ranger, et demande aux enfants s'ils veulent un goûter. Goûté accepté à l'unanimité. Hana reste très silencieuse et suit sagement Hiroshi qui reste près d'elle. Airi va réussir à lui arracher quelques mots par moment. Je pense qu'elle est timide juste pour le moment, le temps de se faire à la maison et à Naruto et moi.

Naruto qui, une petite demi-heure après leur arrivée, me rejoint dans la salle de bain où je prépare des affaires pour Hana.

« Dis-donc, monsieur Uchiwa ! » m'interpelle-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me retourne et lui adresse un coup d'œil surpris.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'approche en gardant son sourire de bienheureux, et tend ses bras pour enlacer ma taille en collant son torse à mon dos.

« J'ai vu la chambre... ! »

Je souris, amusé. Je comprends mieux. Il m'interroge.

« Tu y as préparé quoi d'autre pour la soirée... ? »

« Tu verras bien, curieux ! »

Je le sens m'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la nuque. Ses mains naviguent sur mon ventre et joue avec le haut de mon jean.

« ... Naruto... je te signale qu'il y a mon frère dans la maison, et six enfants... ! »

« Justement ! Ton frère est en train de les garder ! » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Je le repousse doucement en prenant ses poignets, et me retourne en souriant.

« Ce soir. Pas avant ! »

Je lui donne un baiser du bout des lèvres, et sors de la pièce.

« Dada ? »

Je sursaute et remarque Tõya au bout du couloir. Il semblait me chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? »

« On peut jouer dans la cours en attendant le dîner ? »

« Si vous voulez. On va aller s'installer dans le couloir extérieur pour prendre un thé, nous, les grands. »

Il sourit, et prévient tout le monde dans le salon. Naruto déclare aller faire le thé pour Itachi et moi, et prendre un verre de jus pour lui. Je le laisse partir vers le salon et la cuisine et suis, de mon côté, les enfants vers la cour intérieure. Ils vont jouer à chat ou, plutôt, au loup jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils ont déjà vu la décoration du salon et se doutent que le repas est de fête. Je me demande s'ils se rappellent de celui de l'année dernière. C'était plus calme. Il n'y avait ni Itachi ni Hana.

La soirée va défiler sans qu'on ne le réalise. Airi et Yui ont eu leur barrettes et pochettes. Airi a tout de suite voulu les essayer et s'est ruée sur moi pour que je la coiffe. Takeru a eu des kunaï gravés à son prénom mais, et je l'ai bien précisé, il n'aura le droit de les utiliser que sur les terrains d'entraînement lorsque Naruto ou moi les y emmènerons. Il a quand même eu le droit de faire quelques lancés dans la cour intérieure mais juste pour cette fois. Tõya a eu la fourmilière qu'il voulait ainsi que deux livres sur les animaux. Hiroshi, lui, avait Hana présente, mais il a aussi eu toute une ribambelle de toupies pour sa collection. Notre bonhomme devient un fan du beigoma, un jeu de toupie. Il en a d'ailleurs profité pour montrer toute sa collection entière à Hana et jouer ensuite avec elle et Yui. Tõya était plongé dans ses livres tout le restant de la soirée jusqu'à l'heure du couché, Airi s'est pavanée dans le couloir extérieur en papotant avec Itachi, Naruto surveillait Takeru avec ses kunaï, et moi je faisais un semblant de rangement dans le salon. Airi et Itachi n'ont pas tardé à venir m'aider.

L'heure de partir pour ce dernier arrive rapidement. Les enfants sont déjà couchés. Naruto a eu la surprise, avant qu'ils ne partent tous au lit, d'avoir quelques dessins et petits cadeaux de leur parts et de la mienne.

Une fois Naruto et moi les seuls éveillés, ma tendre moitié m'enlace dans l'entrée refermée à clé derrière Itachi reparti chez lui. Il m'interroge.

« Bon ! Alors... ? J'ai le droit à un autre cadeau, dis-moi ? »

Je commence à sourire en répondant à son étreinte, mais Naruto perd son air de bienheureux. J'ai juste le temps de hausser un sourcil qu'il plaque sa main droite sur sa bouche pour me contourner et courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Je grimace en l'entendant vomir.

Ca y est, ça commence. Je me rappelle, la première fois que ça m'a pris c'était à peu près une semaine après le début, ... et des sautes d'humeur atroces accompagnaient les nausées.

Je crois que la nuit est à oublier, là.

J'inspire profondément, et me rapproche des WC en attendant la fin de la crise. Devant le silence revenu, je toque à la porte et parle doucement.

« Ca va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose... ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur Naruto. Il n'est pas bien. Il me regarde timidement, et me dit vouloir aller se brosser les dents avant que je ne lui offre son gros cadeau de nuit. Je grimace légèrement.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer, plutôt ? »

« Non. Je veux mon câlin d'anniversaire. » me dit-il très nettement en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air boudeur.

Je souris et pose une main sur son épaule avant de la glisser dans son dos pour le pousser vers la salle de bain.

« Vas te rafraichir. Je prépare bien la chambre. »

« T'as intérêt. »

Je traverse le couloir et entre dans notre chambre. J'allume quelques bougies, en laisse certaines éteintes, retire mon pull et déboutonne deux boutons du haut de ma chemise, puis regarde autour de moi. La chambre est prête, les volets sont fermés, ... et j'entends soudain un bruit provenant de l'autre côté du couloir. Naruto est de retour aux toilettes. J'inspire profondément, et soupire en ressortant de la chambre. Je passe le couloir et ouvre la porte des toilettes laissée légèrement entrouverte. Naruto est agenouillé devant en train de reprendre son souffle. Je prends la parole.

« Naruto, ... on fera ça demain, ... je crois pas que tu sois en état... »

« Excuse-moi Sasu... » chuchote-t-il.

« Mais non. T'inquiète pas. Tu vas me faire de beaux cadeaux dans deux mois, t'excuses pas. C'est toi qui subis, là. »

« Oui, je suis au courant... »

Il sort de la petite pièce, et écarquille les yeux en semblant remarquer quelque chose. Quelques mots s'échappent de sa gorge.

« Tu as... »

Il me contourne, et va voir à l'entrée de notre chambre. Il s'appuie à l'embrasure de la porte en soupirant de façon plaintive.

« Et puis t'avais fait tout ça... Mon Sasu, ... tu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je referai pareil demain. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il est mal, ça se voit. J'essaie de le rassurer, de lui parler doucement, mais il n'est vraiment pas bien.

Après avoir éteint les bougies et m'être changé, je me couche en même temps que Naruto qui me rejoint. Son visage est plus que pâle.

« Ca va aller ? »

« J'en sais rien... » me dit-il alors que je le prends dans mes bras sans trop le serrer. Puis il reprend.

« Sasuke... ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'en veux vraiment pas pour cette nuit ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire. Pas le mien. »

« Oui mais t'as fait pleins d'efforts et sûrement couru partout toute la journée, ... alors bon... »

« Tu es avec moi. Ca me suffit. »

« Hm. »

Nous allons nous endormir tel quel, Naruto dans mes bras et épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, nous voilà enfin au jour J. Ce soir, Naruto sera nommé futur Hokage par Tsunade. Et nous allons aller au premier festival des petits. J'espère que tout se passera bien. A peine réveillé, je referme mes yeux en me serrant contre Naruto.

Je ne veux pas de cette journée. J'ai peur de la suite même si je sais très bien qu'elle arrivera.

Puis j'entends soudain des rires dans le couloir et des bruits de pas qui courent. Je soupire, et me lève pour ne pas laisser les enfants seuls debout. Je m'habille rapidement et sors de la chambre sans réveiller Naruto.

Je trouve Airi et Hana dans la salle à manger à installer la table. Je souris, et leur dis bonjour.

« Bonjour. » me dit timidement Hana.

« Bonjour Dada ! » crie presque Airi en se jetant dans mes bras, « On mettait la table pour tout le monde ! »

« C'est gentil. Continuez les couverts, je fais le reste. »

« D'accord ! »

Je passe dans la cuisine et apporte tout au fur et à mesure. Hiroshi ne va pas tarder à arriver. Hana va lui faire un bisou la première et en avoir un en retour. Hiroshi a ensuite un peu rougi en me regardant. Ca m'amuse qu'il surveille mes réactions quant à ces petits bisous échangés. C'est comme s'il se demandait s'il avait la permission de le faire ou... comme s'il vérifiait que je n'avais vraiment rien contre et qu'il avait vraiment le droit. En fait, oui, cela revient à la même chose. Mais cela m'amuse à chaque fois.

« Mon papa il vient me chercher ce midi ! » déclare Hana en s'installant à table en même temps que Airi et Hiroshi alors que Yui et Tõya arrivent à leur tour. Je m'étonne de voir que Takeru est le dernier.

« Votre frère est dans la salle de bain ? »

Ca aussi, ça m'étonnerait. Et j'ai confirmation que ce n'est de toute façon pas le cas en les voyant tous ou presque me dire que non d'un mouvement de tête. Je les laisse là, et vais voir dans la chambre de Takeru. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré qu'ils soit si loin dans la maison même si c'est malgré tout assez proche. Il faut juste que je m'habitue, je sais, ... mais ça me fait étrange et je n'aime pas trop ça.

Je passe par la cour intérieure, et me rends dans la chambre de Takeru que j'ouvre silencieusement. Je jette un coup d'œil, et sens mon cœur se serrer brutalement en ne l'y trouvant pas.

« T... Takeru ? »

J'entre et regarde partout en soulevant par-ci par-là draps, jouets ou couvercles de coffres.

« TAKERU ! »

Je ressors, vais voir dans la chambre de Hiroshi, et repasse dans la première partie de la maison où se trouve les chambres initiales. Il n'y est pas et non plus dans la salle de bain. Je retourne voir dans la salon en essayant de contenir ma panique grandissante, et vais chercher Naruto en ne trouvant pas notre fils. Mais, ce dernier, je vais enfin le trouver. Il est dans les bras de Naruto. Je soupire de soulagement en m'adossant à l'embrassure de la porte et me laisse glisser le long en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Cet imbécile, ... il va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque un jour, à changer de chambre comme ça.

« Sasu ? »

Je sursaute et relève mon visage. Naruto est réveillé et me regarde depuis le lit où il se trouve.

« Ca va ? Tu es pâle ! »

« Oui, ça va maintenant. » lui dis-je en soupirant. Je me relève et chuchote que je ne trouvais plus Takeru est que cela m'a fait paniquer. Naruto sourit en regardant le bonhomme venu se rendormir dans ses bras.

« Bah il est là. »

Il caresse un peu ses cheveux, et fronce ses sourcils en posant sa main sur son front.

« C'est moi ou il est fiévreux ? »

« Hein ? »

Je me rapproche et m'assieds doucement au bord du lit pour poser à mon tour ma main sur le front de Takeru. Je l'observe en même temps et m'aperçois que sa respiration est un peu plus soutenue que d'habitude pour qu'il soit endormi.

Je demande en m'installant un peu plus confortablement pour me pencher sur Takeru. Je chuchote.

« Me dis pas qu'il est malade ! »

« Il vaut mieux pas parce que, malade ou pas, il va vouloir aller au festival de ce soir. »

« S'il est malade je reste avec lui ici quoiqu'il dise. »

Je me lève en lui demandant de rester là. Je vais chercher de quoi prendre la température de notre bonhomme et reviens rapidement en m'interrogeant à haute voix même si je continue de murmurer.

« Comment il peut être malade ? Les autres vont bien ! »

« Il a combien ? »

« 37°7... Quand il se réveille, tu m'appelles et je lui apporte son petit déjeuner ici. Interdiction qu'il ne se repose pas aujourd'hui. »

Naruto me regarde en souriant, et me taquine en me disant que je suis une vraie mère poule. Je lui lance un regard sombre en lui faisait remarquer que c'est un petit garçon et qu'une montée de température, même si de peu, est dangereuse si elle dure trop longtemps. Naruto continue de sourire mais son regard s'est penché sur Takeru auquel il continue de caresser les cheveux.

« Je le surveille. »

J'acquiesce, et ressors de la chambre en fermant derrière moi. Je retourne dans le salon où le petit-déjeuner se termine tranquillement pour les autres. Tõya me demande si j'ai trouvé son frère. Je lui réponds que oui et qu'il va falloir être silencieux parce que ce dernier dort avec Naruto et est un peu fiévreux. Donc qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller pour qu'il se repose bien aujourd'hui dans le but d'être en forme pour ce soir.

« Dis Hana ! Tu y vas en kimono ce soir au festival ? » demande soudain Yui.

Hana répond par l'affirmative et ajoute qu'elle sera aux couleurs de son clan.

« Ouaaahh... ! T'es comme une princesse, en fait ? » déclare soudain Airi en regardant dans le vague.

« Ben toi aussi ! » dit brusquement Hana en écarquillant ses yeux. « Tu es la fille de Sasuke Uchiwa ! C'est un clan, les Uchiwa ! Tu es la princesse Uchiwa ! »

Hana se met ensuite à rire de façon amusée et fière.

« Alors Hiroshi tu es un prince ! Tu peux te marier avec Hana ! » propose Yui.

« J'suis un prince, dada ? » me demande alors Hiroshi.

Je souris et lui réponds.

« Oui. Un petit prince. Mais tu as encore le temps avant de te marier avec une princesse. Et toi aussi, Hana ! »

« Ma maman elle dit que depuis toute petite elle se marierait avec papa. Alors y'a pas d'âge. »

« C'est un peu différent quand même. »

Elle fait la moue et finit par rougir en me regardant. Elle doit réaliser qu'elle a répondu pour me contredire et se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Déjà mariée à son âge... c'est tout de même étrange. Quoique... peut-être pas pour Hana, tout compte fait. Peut-être même est-elle déjà promise à quelqu'un. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi en me demandant si ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que de parler de lui à Neji. Puis je me sors cette idée de la tête en me disant qu'ils sont bien trop jeunes et que, de plus, les gênes de la famille ne font vraiment pas bon ménage lorsqu'on voit ce qui a failli arriver à Hinata et ce qui est arrivé à Hanabi. Je me secoue un peu, et commence à ranger la table.

Tõya va continuer sa lecture de la veille, absorbé qu'il est par les livres que nous lui avons offerts. Hiroshi, Airi et Hana vont aller jouer dans la cour et Yui s'installer devant les dessins animés du jour.

De mon côté je retourne voir dans notre chambre à Naruto et moi. Il ouvre la bouche en me voyant entrer, et sourit en déclarant que je tombe à pique puisque Takeru vient juste de se réveiller. Je m'approche d'eux et me penche sur Takeru pour lui donner un bisou.

« Bonjour mon grand. Comment tu te sens ? »

« ... suis fatigué dada... »

« Je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Reste au chaud avec papa. »

« Donc moi j'ai pas le droit de me lever, si je comprends bien ? » demande Naruto.

Pour réponse, Takeru fait une petite moue en poussant une plainte et s'accroche à lui. Je souris et réponds qu'il a tout compris, et aussi que je lui amène son propre petit déjeuner. Il me remercie et me laisse aller. Je vais mélanger un peu d'un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre de Takeru dans le jus d'orange de ce dernier.

Il a tout avalé, jus d'orange et tartines de confiture. Au moins, il a l'appétit. En fin de matinée, sa fièvre a un peu baissée. Il est retourné dans sa chambre et Naruto est avec lui. Moi je suis en train de rassembler les affaires de Hana avec l'aide de cette dernière et d'Hiroshi.

Nous ne tardons pas à entendre la sonnerie d'entrée. Je vais ouvrir, suivi de Hana de près, et ouvre à Neji. Il voit directement sa fille et tend ses bras pour l'y prendre.

« Bonjour princesse ! »

Hana lui saute dans les bras.

« PAPA ! »

« Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi ? Bien mangé ? »

« Oui ! Ils ont eu des beaux cadeaux les enfants de Sasuke et Naruto ! Hiroshi a eu de jolies toupies ! »

Neji sourit, la repose et entre sur ma demande. Il m'interroge.

« J'arrive pas en plein début de repas ou autre, rassure-moi. »

« Non, non. Ils sont tous occupés à leurs affaires. »

Hana retourne dans la chambre d'Airi pour aller chercher son sac. Neji en profite pour me demander.

« Ca a été ? »

« Oui. Elle est timide, mais je pense qu'elle était bien. »

« Oh bah... je crois que du moment qu'il y a Hiroshi, ... »

Je souris, et ris légèrement. Naruto apparait à l'autre bout du couloir et nous aperçoit. Il vient faire la bise à Neji, et m'informe que Takeru s'est rendormi mais que sa fièvre tombe peu à peu. Neji s'étonne.

« Vous avez un malade ? »

« Juste un peu fiévreux. On l'a envoyé au lit pour la journée s'il veut pouvoir venir au festival de ce soir. »

« Il n'est pas contagieux, hein ? »

« Non. Ta fille ne va pas tomber malade. Il doit juste être un peu fatigué. »

« Ben si ma fille tombe malade je te fais payer les frais de médecin. »

« Je t'enverrai Sakura qui te fera ça gracieusement. » finis-je par lui dire avant de rire un peu avec lui. Naruto nous assure ensuite que Takeru ira bien mieux ce soir et que c'est un garçon tout à fait solide.

J'espère que ce sera le cas.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Le festival ! Héhé. Pas de preview. Juste le fait que cela parle du festival ! Vous verrez bien ce qu'il s'y passera ! n.n

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et remerciements d'avoir pensé à vous en postant juste avant mon déménagement ! n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et j'espère que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! (surtout que je ne vous ai pas mis de previews ! Héhé. Mais pourquoi donc !) En attendant les quinze jours qui nous séparent encore du prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! n.n D'avance merci à celles et ceux qui le feront ! (et même lorsqu'il y aura déjà la suite ! :p)**

Itachi : Il va aller bien, hein, Takeru ?  
Nana : Tu as peur pour lui ?  
Itachi : Il nous a déjà fait des frayeurs... #grimace en s'inquiétant de plus en plus#  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, en se disant qu'il est décidément trop chou#  
Nana : #blasée à la vue du petit couple, soupire#


	51. POW Sasuke chap 51

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 51.**

Naruto nous assure ensuite que Takeru ira bien mieux ce soir et que c'est un garçon tout à fait solide.

J'espère que ce sera le cas.

Neji est rapidement reparti avec sa fille et les affaires de cette dernière. L'après-midi est passée assez vite. J'ai coiffé et habillé Airi et Yui. Yui a les cheveux relevés en une simple queue de cheval, quelques barrettes orangées, et une pochette de la même couleur en accord à son kimono orangé sur le bas et blanc en remontant sur le corps. Je me félicite de nouveau en la voyant arborer son joli vêtement décoré de broderies faites à la main, des motifs d'artifices. Ca lui plait beaucoup alors c'est le principal.

Airi, elle, à son kimono au motif de la famille et de couleur noir, rose et blanche. Elle s'est aussi parée des barrettes reçues pour son anniversaire, et se promène dans la maison avec sa pochette dans laquelle j'ai mis un peu d'argent. Elle va de temps en temps dans la cour intérieure pour marcher avec les ghettas qu'elle prendra ce soir. En fin d'après-midi, Tõya portant son kimono noir avec quelques motifs de fleur de pêcher, et Hiroshi portant un tout simple kimono bleu, je me rends dans la chambre de Takeru pour voir comment se porte ce dernier. Il est allongé dans son lit et serre son ours en peluche préféré lorsqu'il me voit arriver. Il lâche l'objet, et s'assied en me demandant.

« Je viens, hein ? Tu m'amènes mon kimono dada ? »

« On va voir ta température avant. »

« Je peux manger une glace avant ? »

Je souris, et lui fais remarquer que le thermomètre que j'ai se place dans l'oreille et non la bouche. Il tend alors son oreille, et me demande de souffler dedans après avoir mangé une glace.

« Allez. Reste tranquille. Tu ne dois plus avoir de fièvre si tu es capable de dire des idioties comme ça. »

« Ah bah c'est pas la peine de prendre ma température alors ! »

« Ne bouge pas Takeru. » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son crâne pour enfiler le thermomètre dans son oreille. Il rit un peu en gigotant, déclarant que la chose chatouille, et attend patiemment. Lorsque je le retire, je souris et lui montre. Il écarquille les yeux, et soupire.

« C'est trop... ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non. C'est parfait. Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tu n'as plus qu'à passer dans la salle de bain, puis à enfiler ton kimono. »

« On mange pas, avant ? »

« On mangera sur place. Il y a pleins de stands de nourriture dans les festivals. »

« Ouaahh ! Je vais dans la salle de bain tout de suite, dada ! »

Il saute de son lit, et court pour sortir de sa chambre et se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde ayant la même somme d'argent soit dans une pochette soit dans leur poche, nous sortons tous en direction du festival d'automne. Je porte un ancien kimono de mon frère aux couleurs de la famille. Naruto, lui, en porte un orange avec le motif de spiral qu'il lui est si propre. Takeru a d'ailleurs le même kimono que lui. Juste que les manches de notre bonhomme sont relevées. Naruto se tient bien sérieusement ce qui m'amuse particulièrement.

« Tu vas être crevé avant l'annonce, Naruto. Respire. Tu joueras les sérieux tout à l'heure. »

Il soupire en relâchant ses épaules, et se penche vers moi sur le côté en marchant.

« Ca me fout les jetons, là. J'suis stressé. »

« Le grand Naruto Uzumaki stressé ? Mais non. Tu dois te faire des idées. »

« Te moque pas je t'en supplie. »

Je souris, passe une main dans son dos et lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour le calmer un peu. Il me sourit à son tour et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Merci mon Sasu. »

« Mais non. C'est normal. »

Il prend ma main et continue d'avancer en suivant Tõya, Airi et Takeru qui sont devant nous. Naruto tient la main de Yui, et moi celle de Hiroshi. Je lui jette un petit coup d'oeil en souriant et hausse un sourcil en le voyant essayer de cacher le plus vite possible ses yeux d'une main avant de la retirer et de recommencer. Je lâche Naruto, et m'arrête un instant pendant qu'il continue.

« Hiroshi ? »

Il sursaute, réalise que nous sommes arrêtés, et me regarde. Je m'accroupis devant lui, et lui demande.

« Tu as peur pour tes yeux ? »

Il hésite, et hoche la tête. Je continue.

« Pourtant tout c'est bien passé, hier soir ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il va y avoir quelque chose au festival ? »

« Je sais pas... » me dit-il en haussant une épaule, « Ca me fait peur parce que je sais pas comment c'est où on va... alors... peut-être que j'arriverai pas à me concentrer ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux sur le côté de son crâne, et souris en le rassurant.

« Tout ira bien. Et puis tu vas voir Hana, en plus ! Tu vas bien t'amuser avec elle et tes frères et sœurs, et tes yeux te laisseront tranquille. Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser te gâcher la soirée, hein ? »

Là, il fait un très net mouvement négatif de tête plusieurs fois. Au même moment, Naruto nous appelle.

« Vous venez vous deux ? Ca ne va pas Hiroshi ? »

Hiroshi lui répond que si, et reprend ma main pendant que je me redresse. Nous rattrapons tout le monde parti un peu plus loin devant nous, et nous rendons au festival. Je vais un peu observer Hiroshi sur le chemin. Sa main tient fermement la mienne et ses yeux sont rivés au sol. Il a l'air pensif. Peut-être réfléchit-il à ce que je lui ai dit. Il doit se demander comment je peux savoir que tout ira bien. Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas et que je ne suis moi-même pas rassuré. Mais il ne faut pas se gâcher la soirée pour ça. Tout peut aussi très bien aller. Et aussi, ce qui m'aide à rester calme, c'est que lui ne craint rien. Ce sont les gens autour de lui qui risquent de se retrouver dans un monde d'illusions. Pas lui. Donc tout va bien.

...

Du moment qu'il ne le fait pas sur ses frères et sœurs, ...

En montant les marches menant au temple où se déroule le festival, je remarque Yui dont les oreilles et la queue gigotent comme de bonheur.

« Yui ? » demande brusquement Naruto qui a aussi remarqué.

« Ca sent bon papa ! »

Je souris en entendant Naruto déclarer à haute voix qu'il y en a une qui a faim.

« Le prem's en haut des marches ! » crie soudain Takeru en se mettant à courir à un peu plus d'une dizaine de marches. Tõya le suit, Yui aussi. Tõya va rattraper Takeru et le battre de peu. Ce dernier boude un peu en lui disant qu'il a triché, mais Tõya ne l'écoute pas et sautille comme un bienheureux en haut des marches que nous ne tardons pas à atteindre. J'aperçois Neji, Hinata et Hana tout proche à attendre. Ils nous voient, et viennent vers nous. Hana un peu plus vite pour saluer Hiroshi et lui faire un bisou. Hiroshi rougit, et prend la parole très timidement.

« T'es belle, Hana. »

« Il faut bien ! Après quatre heures à la coiffer... ! » s'amuse à dire Neji en regardant sa fille du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière rougit et lui tire la langue avant de rétorquer.

« Maman m'a dit que c'est de ta faute ! J'ai les même cheveux que toi et ils sont dur à coiffer ! »

Neji ne dit rien, mais nous comprenons tous très bien qu'il pense très fort qu'Hinata a aussi les même cheveux puisqu'ils sont propres à leur famille. Hana a un chignon très serré dont les cheveux s'entremêlent à un ruban blanc. Elle est très légèrement maquillé, et porte un kimono blanc décoré du symbole du clan Hyûga. Hiroshi lui tend sa main, qu'elle prend, et lui demande si elle a faim. Une petite exclamation amusée m'échappe alors que je me dis qu'il se prend vraiment pour un grand à inviter sa chérie à dîner.

Naruto prend la parole en leur disant à tous de ne pas trop s'éloigner et de toujours vérifier s'ils nous voient ou non. Ils acceptent tous. Hiroshi, Hana et Airi vont au premier stand de nourriture pendant que Tõya et Yui, eux, semblent être figés à l'entrée à regarder tout autour d'eux. Ce pendant que Takeru tire sur la manche du kimono de Naruto.

« Papa... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ? »

« C'est quand que Tsunade-baba elle dit que tu es Hokage... ? »

Neji écarquille ses yeux, Hinata aussi, et Naruto essaie de retenir ou plutôt de changer une grimace gênée en un sourire.

« Tu as rêvé, mon grand. Un rêve ça n'arrive pas forcément. »

« Mais tout est pareil... ! Elle va le dire, hein, que tu es le futur Hokage ? T'es super fort ! »

« C'est gentil Takeru. On verra bien. Va t'amuser maintenant. »

Takeru le lâche en faisant une petite moue, et s'écarte en le contournant. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux en le suivant, et rejoins avec lui son frère et sa sœur toujours bloqués à l'entrée. Naruto reste avec Neji et Hinata. Je pense qu'il va essayer de les calmer quant à la nouvelle que Takeru vient de dire. Personne n'est censé savoir en dehors de lui et moi. En encore, ... je ne sais même pas si Tsunade lui a accordé de me le dire même si elle doit bien se douter qu'il l'a fait.

Je m'arrête à côté de Tõya, et les interpelle lui et Yui.

« Bah alors ? Vous n'avancez pas vous deux ? Yui, je croyais que tu avais faim ? »

Yui prend le bas de mon kimono et se colle contre moi en regardant devant elle.

« J'ai mal au ventre dada... »

Je souris en me disant qu'elle a peur de cette foule, du bruit et de tout le reste, et la soulève de terre pour la prendre dans mes bras. Tõya prend donc la relève en tenant mon kimono. Takeru nous suit alors que nous avançons le long des premiers stands.

« Dis-moi ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? »

La première chose qu'elle mangera, ce sera une pomme d'amour. Je l'ai laissé payer comme une grande puis l'ai reposée au sol pour qu'elle mange en toute tranquillité. Tõya et Takeru m'ont, eux, demandé s'ils pouvaient manger des okonomiyaki. J'ai accepté et les ai surveillés de loin aller chercher leur nourriture pendant que je jetais un coup d'œil à Hana et Hiroshi, un peu plus loin, s'achetant des brochettes de calamars grillés.

Se sont ensuivis les jeux, autres nourritures, poisson rouge à attraper, ... jeux d'adresses. D'ailleurs, Yui a offert des cadeaux à tous ses frères et sœur ainsi qu'à Naruto et moi, et Hana. Elle voulait continuer mais je l'ai arrêter pour que le propriétaire du stand puisse poursuivre ses affaires sans voir ses lots vidés par ma fille. Elle est incroyablement douée au tir. Elle s'est gardée le plus beau cadeau soit un sac à dos en peluche de la forme d'un énorme nounours. Elle y a d'ailleurs rapidement mis ses chaussures et chaussettes devant mon regard choqué de la voir faire, puis sa pochette contenant son argent. Elle a ensuite placé son ours sur le devant de son corps et non l'arrière comme tout bon sac à dos, puis a continué sa route le long des stands en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

Elle se retourne soudain en m'appelant.

« DADA ! Je peux faire de l'autre stand de tir ? Y'a un joli poisson lune en peluche que je veux ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ! »

« Un seul tir, alors. »

« Promis ! De toute façon, je l'aurai. »

Je souris poliment au propriétaire du premier stand en essayant de ne pas rester trop longtemps non plus, le salue et emmène les autres enfants avec moi.

Une fois le poisson lune en peluche eu, Yui ouvre son sac ours, et glisse le poisson dedans.

« Voilà ! Il a aussi mangé comme ça ! »

J'ai explosé de rire en l'entendant dire ça. Elle m'a regardé avec deux grands yeux ronds sans comprendre, mais peu importe.

« J'ai encore faim ! » déclare soudain Takeru. Je regarde l'heure, et accepte de les emmener rapidement manger. J'aimerai les emmener prier au temple avant que l'annonce pour Naruto soit faite et elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Le feu d'artifice va bientôt se faire et, je pense, Naruto sera nominé avant.

Après leur avoir acheté des Takoyaki et les avoir tous mangés, nous nous rendons au temple pour prier. Ils m'ont observé faire, puis m'ont imité. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils ont bien compris le but, mais de toute façon nous y retournons pour le nouvel an. Je leur expliquerai à ce moment-là.

De retour dans l'avenue des stands, nous entendons tous le bruit d'un gros tambour au centre du festival. Je cherche Naruto des yeux en voyant Tsunade monter sur une estrade placée là depuis peu.

Takeru prend tout de suite ma main.

« C'était comme ça ! »

Puis il tire dessus en courant vers l'emplacement où se trouve Tsunade. Je regarde derrière moi en m'assurant que tout le monde suit tout en essayant de bousculer le moins de monde. Takeru n'a pas l'air de penser que je prends bien plus de place que lui et que, de ce fait, je ne peux pas me glisser entre les gens avec autant de facilité.

Une fois tout proche de l'estrade, j'aperçois Naruto juste à côté en train de me chercher des yeux. Il sourit en me trouvant, inspire profondément, et souffle doucement pour se calmer. Je lui lance un clin d'œil et sursaute en entendant de nouveau Takeru me dire que c'était comme ça dans son rêve.

Tout va se passer incroyablement vite. Je pensais que Tsunade allait faire un long discours, enflammer la foule pour l'arriver de Naruto, ... mais... En réalité je ne sais pas. Je ne réalise pas encore très bien ce qui a pu se passer. Peut-être son discours était-il vraiment long, ... moi je n'ai pas quitté Naruto des yeux et n'ai rien écouté. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois Naruto sur l'estrade avec Tsunade que je sursaute et cligne des paupières en entendant tout le monde autour de moi crier de joie pour Naruto et applaudir. Puis Takeru qui tire la manche de mon kimono en sautillant de joie et montrant son papa en me criant comme il peut que c'était comme ça aussi, dans son rêve. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Yui les yeux écarquillés, surprise tout comme sa sœur qui ne semble pas très bien comprendre. Hiroshi est avec Hana et ses parents. Il applaudissent. Je cherche un peu et sursaute en sentant Tõya se serrer contre ma jambe en grimaçant de tristesse. Il est sur le point de pleurer. Je m'accroupis devant lui et prends ses épaules entre mes mains pour l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tõya ? »

« Papa il va devenir Hokage ! Il sera encore moins à la maison ! Et... et toi, .. toi tu vas devenir ninja et on vous verra plus ! » me répond-il alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Je soupire doucement, le prends dans mes bras et lui explique que le fait que son papa devienne Hokage va au contraire le rendre bien plus présent dans le village et qu'ils le verront beaucoup plus souvent que maintenant. Puis je lui rappelle que je ne serai pas ninja avant longtemps et que c'est un essai. Je termine en lui disant que tout va bien et ira bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto nous rejoint en remerciant les personnes le félicitant au passage. Takeru fonce sur lui et enlace ses jambes avant de relever sa tête vers la sienne en souriant.

« T'es le futur Hokage papa ! Je suis super content ! Bravo papa ! »

« Merci mon grand. »

Il s'approche ensuite de Airi et Yui qui le dévisagent.

« Les filles ? Ca va ? »

« T'es vraiment super fort alors, en fait ? » demande Yui.

Je me retiens pour ne pas exploser à nouveau de rire. Naruto lui répond que oui en bombant le torse, et passe une main sur ses cheveux en rajoutant qu'il y a quand même plus fort que lui. Il me regarde ensuite pour répondre à Airi lui demandant qui. Je lève les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. Quand va-t-il comprendre qu'il est capable de me battre à la moindre occasion ? ... Quel imbécile.

Neji et Hinata viennent nous féliciter. Hana et Hiroshi font de même dans la foulée. Ne reste que Tõya derrière moi qui se cache de Naruto. Je le sens trembler contre mes jambes et l'entends hoqueter un peu. Il doit contenir ses sanglots. Naruto lui jette un coup d'œil en se penchant sur le côté, et me contourne.

« Tõya ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Je lui explique doucement pour ne pas énerver Tõya plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Naruto sourit, sûrement touché, et fait se tourner Tõya face à lui. Puis il lui répète ce que je lui ai dit à l'instant.

« C'est pas juste ! Vous faites toujours des secrets ! » déclare Tõya en hoquetant avant de renifler. Takeru s'invite alors dans la conversation, et rétorque à Tõya que ce sont plutôt de grandes surprises pour eux plutôt que des cachotteries. Il ajoute ensuite qu'il n'a eu de cesse, ces derniers jours, de répéter son rêve mais que ce sont eux qui n'ont pas voulu le croire. Donc il n'y avait, en plus, pas de cachotteries.

Naruto perd légèrement son sourire et regarde notre premier né. Il l'interroge.

« C'était comme dans ton rêve ? Tout ? »

« Oui ! Tout, tout ! Même dada qui te faisait un clin d'œil alors que tu étais tout tendu en bas des marches ! » se moque Takeru.

Naruto tourne alors son regard vers le mien. J'aimerai feindre un air serein, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Takeru a vraiment des rêves prémonitoires et, de plus, il a l'air de savoir lesquels le sont ou non.

Ce qui ne me rassure pas en repensant à celui qu'il avait fait sur Itachi et moi il y a quelques semaines déjà.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«La journée s'est terminée à peu près tranquillement. Excepté Hiroshi qui s'est amusé, à table, à faire apparaître et disparaître ses sharingans, personne n'a été fortement prié d'arrêter ce qu'il ou elle faisait sous peine d'être envoyé au lit sur le champ."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. Alors ça y est, voilà, Naruto est Hokage ! n.n Et le festival est commencé mais pas encore terminé. (pas tout à fait). J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La suite sera là dans quinze jours, comme d'habitude ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci d'avance et toujours à celles et ceux qui postent leur reviews si régulièrement. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez de me lire. **

Densetsu : Mon fils est Hokage ! #des étoiles dans les yeux# Il suit les traces de son pôpa !  
Itachi : #aimerait rappeler à Densetsu qu'il n'est pas le père dans cette fic, mais se dit qu'il est plus sage de se taire pour ne pas voir la soirée gâchée#  
Nana : ... hm. #préfère ne rien dire non plus devant le regard très menaçant d'Itachi. A la flemme de le menacer en retour donc passe son chemin.#


	52. POW Sasuke chap 52

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 52.**

Takeru a vraiment des rêves prémonitoires et, de plus, il a l'air de savoir lesquels le sont ou non. Ce qui ne me rassure pas en repensant à celui qu'il avait fait sur Itachi et moi il y a quelques semaines déjà.

« On va voir le feu d'artifice ? » demande soudain Airi, coupant court à nos pensées.

« Oui ma puce. On y va. » répond Naruto en prenant Tõya par la main.

Neji et Hinata nous accompagnent. J'en profite pour faire quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire depuis quelques jours déjà. Je me tourne vers eux en les interpellant.

« Au fait. Félicitation pour le bébé. Désolé, j'ai même pas pensé à vous le dire avant. »

« C'est rien. », m'assure Neji, « Maintenant c'est fait. »

J'acquiesce, et remercie Hinata qui me dit à peu de chose près la même chose que Neji.

Yui ne va pas être rassurée en entendant les bruits des feux explosant. Elle fermait les yeux à chaque fois en sursautant, bouchait ses oreilles et baissait ses secondes félines. J'ai fini par poser mes mains dessus en la voyant si affolée. Takeru, Hiroshi, Tõya et Hana, eux, jouaient à qui énonçait le plus vite les couleurs qui venaient. Airi a regardé calmement en s'émerveillant avec Naruto.

Nous avons encore un peu profité des jeux de certains stands. Le propriétaire de celui que Yui avait déjà bien vidé lui à offert un set de feutres et crayons de couleurs lorsque nous sommes passés devant. Elle l'a vivement remercié et il a même eu le droit à un bisou de la part de la demoiselle. L'homme a ensuite salué Naruto en le félicitant. Je comprends mieux le cadeau à Yui. Même s'il a dit que c'était pour la meilleure des participants de la soirée, c'était aussi pour pouvoir parler à Naruto.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés. Yui s'endormait debout alors j'ai fini par la prendre sur mon dos, son sac à dos en ours entre moi et elle. Elle s'est endormie de suite. Je sentais par moment ses petits doigts chercher la texture de l'ours sur mon kimono puis la trouver et se resserrer contre lui. Airi a fini par nous dire avoir mal au pieds, et s'est faite porter par Naruto. Les garçons étaient en tongs et non en ghettas comme les filles. Enfin, Yui était pieds nus depuis un moment, elle...

Une fois à la maison et tous les enfants lavés et couchés, je m'allonge dans mon lit en compagnie de Naruto. Je l'enlace, et m'endors net.

Pas glorieux, je sais. Mais je suis fatigué à l'extrême. Deux jours non-stop à préparer ceci et cela, ... c'est épuisant.

Le lendemain, je me réveille alors que la journée est déjà avancée. Je manque de sursauter en voyant Hiroshi installé assis à la place de Naruto. Il lit l'un des livres que Tõya à eu pour son anniversaire.

« Hiro... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'attendais que tu te réveilles, dada ! » me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour me faire un bisou sur la joue, « Bonjour ! T'as beaucoup dormi ! »

« Bonjour. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'attends ? »

Je m'assieds dans le lit et m'étire avant de bailler et de lui poser une autre question.

« C'est à ton frère ce livre. Tu lui as demandé si tu avais le droit de le prendre ? »

« Oui ! Il l'a terminé ! Il en lit un autre. Et je t'attendais parce que tu dois m'apprendre à utiliser mes yeux. »

« Ok. Tu m'accordes une demi-heure ? »

« D'accord. »

Il hoche la tête en se replongeant dans l'ouvrage. Je lui demande en me levant.

« Tout le monde est debout ? »

« Oui ! Papa est en train de faire le déjeuner. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est 11h42. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de grâce matinée.

Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et vais dire bonjour à tout le monde dans la maison. Takeru et Tõya sont dans la cour intérieure avec Yui à jouer au loup. Airi, elle, est dans la cuisine et aide sommairement Naruto avec le déjeuner. Je m'approche de ce dernier et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en l'interrogeant.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

« A peu près. Tu t'es endormi comme une souche sans même me faire un câlin ! »

Je souris malgré moi, et m'excuse. Puis Airi intervient en nous demandant si la boulette de viande qu'elle est en train de faire est assez grosse. Je me tourne vers elle et rattrape de justesse la boulette tendue au dessus du sol et un peu énorme... trop pour qu'elle tienne longtemps.

« Elle l'était trop ma puce ». dis-je en remettant la viande mélangée au reste dans le saladier contenant le tout, « fais-en des plus petites, d'accord ? Pas plus grosse que tes poings fermés. »

Elle ferme son poing gauche, le regarde fixement, et hoche la tête en me disant d'accord. Je l'observe un peu, et sursaute en sentant les bras de Naruto enlacer ma taille. Il me fait un baiser dans le cou, et m'interroge.

« Tu es bien reposé ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai aussi vu Hiroshi m'attendre dans la chambre. Je lui apprendrai pour ses yeux cet après-midi.

« D'accord. »

« Et moi ? » intervient Airi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et l'interroge en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu as des problèmes avec tes yeux ? »

« Non. »

« Donc pour le moment je m'occupe en priorité de ton frère pour ça. » dis-je très clairement.

Sur son visage apparait alors une petite moue faussement triste et boudeuse, puis un sourire alors qu'elle me tend une boulette de viande en me demandant si, là, c'est mieux. Je souris et acquiesce avant de lui dire que c'est du très bon travail mais qu'il en reste encore pas mal à faire.

« Tu m'aides ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Naruto me lâche, et me laisse m'installer à côté d'Airi. Puis je réalise soudain qu'Hiroshi m'attend toujours, et demande à ma moitié de bien vouloir aller lui dire que je l'entrainerai cet après-midi. Naruto accepte, reçoit un baiser pour remerciement, et sort de la cuisine.

Un petit silence s'ensuit, puis Airi m'interroge.

« Il a peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un, Hiroshi ? »

« Oui. »

« A Hana ? »

« Sûrement, oui. »

« Il est amoureux, tu crois ? »

Je souris, m'amusant de la question, et réponds qu'il doit sûrement se dire qu'il s'agit de ça.

« C'est pas ça ? »

« Vous êtes un peu petit pour tomber amoureux, Airi. Il est juste très attaché à elle. »

« Tu crois ? »

Elle est drôlement curieuse, me dis-je. Je la regarde sans bouger, et finis par lui demander quelque chose à mon tour.

« Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon ? »

Elle rougit en écarquillant les yeux, et répond automatiquement que non en haussant la voix avant d'ajouter que les garçons sont tous nuls.

« ... A part toi et papa. » termine-t-elle.

« Quel honneur ! » dis-je avant de me pencher sur elle pour lui faire un bisou sur le crâne. Elle sourit, rit un peu, et me dit que ce n'est pas parce que je suis le plus beau et le plus gentil des papa qu'il faut ralentir pour autant la cadences niveau boulette de viande. Je souris, et m'incline en prenant une voix mielleuse.

« Bien, princesse du clan. »

Je vois un énorme sourire se peindre sur son visage. Ses yeux brillent presque de fierté. Elle se met à rire bêtement comme Naruto quand ça lui prend, et se remet aux boulettes de viande.

Un peu après le repas, Hiroshi vient me chercher dans la chambre de Yui où j'aide cette dernière à ranger un peu après le bazar de fin de semaine, et me demande en soupirant.

« Dada... ? C'est quand que tu m'apprends... ? »

« J'arrive Hiro. Je finis avec ta sœur, et je viens. Tu n'as qu'à faire un peu de taijutsu dans la cour, d'accord ? Je viens tout de suite. »

Il soupire en roulant un peu des yeux et s'en retourne dans le couloir. Je l'entends d'ici traîner des pieds.

« Marche correctement ! » lui dis-je de là où je suis.

Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard dans la cour intérieure. J'aperçois Tõya assis dans le couloir extérieur de la cour. Il est en train de faire semblant de lire. Il me jette un coup d'œil, rougit, et replonge son nez dans l'ouvrage. Je souris et l'interpelle en m'approchant de Hiroshi.

« Tu peux regarder si tu veux, Tõya. Ce n'est pas interdit. »

Tõya pose alors son livre à côté de lui, et s'approche du bord du couloir pour ne rien manquer de la leçon. De mon côté, je m'assieds sur un rocher de la cour, et demande à Hiroshi s'il s'est bien échauffé. Il hoche la tête, et m'interroge.

« Mais c'est pas du taijutsu que je vais faire, non ? »

« Non. Mais c'est bien de faire travailler des muscles et ton cerveau. Alors, on commence ? »

Il acquiesce, et se rapproche pour écouter et suivre ce que je lui dis. Cela va durer deux heures. Nous avons fait une pause au milieu pour qu'il se repose un peu. J'ai aussi vu Tõya essayer tout ce que je disais à Hiroshi mais cela n'a rien donné. Hiroshi, lui, a réussi à faire apparaître des sharingans non encore totalement développés puis à les annuler. Il est donc rassuré au cas où ils se remontreraient sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il m'a ensuite demandé de lui apprendre une technique de genjutsu propre à ses pupilles, mais j'ai refusé. C'était déjà bien assez pour le moment.

En fin d'après-midi, Tõya vient me voir sur le canapé. Je suis en train de lire un rouleau de technique histoire de repasser en vue très rapidement le reste des techniques à peu près basique que j'aurai pu oublier. Il n'y a en pas depuis le début du rouleau, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm.. ? »

« Tu m'écoutes ? » me demande Tõya.

Je frotte mes yeux en repliant un peu le rouleau, et tourne mon visage vers mon fils qui affiche une petite moue ennuyée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bonhomme ? »

« Pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire les sharingans... ? Tu crois que c'est parce que Hiroshi il a tes yeux, et moi ceux de papa ? Tu crois que j'y arriverai ? »

« Je les ai eu à douze ans, mes sharingan. Ton frère est en avance, c'est tout. Ils viendront ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais comment tu peux savoir ? »

Je souris, et lui réponds que je le sais, un point c'est tout.

« Pourtant moi j'arrive à faire le katon ! » insiste-t-il.

« J'y suis arrivé à peu près au même âge que toi, Tõya. Donc c'est normal. »

Petit blanc. Je passe ma main sur ses cheveux, et me reconcentre sur ma lecture.

« Dada... ? »

« Oui... ? »

« Ca veut dire que je vais être un bon ninja très tôt comme toi tu l'as été ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage, surpris. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens ont l'air de me supplier de lui dire qu'il n'est pas mauvais même s'il n'arrive pas à activer ses sharingans.

« Oui. Peut-être. Si tu travailles bien à l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas, Tõya. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour. »

Il se love contre moi en prenant mon bras droit pour le passer derrière ses épaules. Je le serre un peu plus fort durant un instant et relâche l'étreinte en rouvrant le rouleau pour continuer à l'étudier.

« C'est quoi... ? »

« Des techniques, bonhomme. Du ninjutsu. »

Je le sens gigoter un peu, et ne plus bouger. Je n'y fais pas attention, mais il est en train de lire en même temps que moi. Je pense que si je l'avais vu je me serai demandé s'il peut réussir à comprendre tout ça.

La journée s'est terminée à peu près tranquillement. Excepté Hiroshi qui s'est amusé, à table, à faire apparaître et disparaître ses sharingans, personne n'a été fortement prié d'arrêter ce qu'il ou elle faisait sous peine d'être envoyé au lit sur le champ.

Le lendemain, Naruto a dû partir avant tout le monde pour se rendre au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Bien qu'il ait déjà commencé sa « formation » à ce statut, il m'a dit que Tsunade voulait accélérer le mouvement et qu'il était donc prié de venir tôt le matin. Il a malgré tout réussi à marchander ses heures le soir pour pouvoir voir les enfants. J'ai donc emmené ces derniers à l'école avant d'aller m'entraîner dans un des dojos réservés aux anbus. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'insérer dans les milieux normalement si fermé du moins... j'ai toujours du mal avec le regard des autres anbus lorsque j'arrive. A midi, je reprends les enfants pour les faire manger à la maison et les ramène. Puis durant l'après-midi je travaille le taijutsu à la maison ou sur un terrain d'entraînement.

Quelques jours vont passer dans le même rythme. Je me suis aussi rajouter un jogging le matin juste après avoir emmené les petits à l'école. Je fais le tour du village, me rends dans un dojo où je prends une douche avant de m'entraîner toute la matinée, puis je reprends une douche, vais chercher les enfants, les fais manger, les ramène à l'école, passe l'après-midi à m'entraîner soit au taijutsu soit au ninjutsu, puis retourne chercher les enfants avant de les faire goûter à la maison un peu avant que Naruto n'arrive.

Nous sommes maintenant le lundi 27 octobre. Demain cela fera quatre semaines que Naruto est enceint et deux que je tiens le rythme niveau entraînement. Nous venons de terminer de dîner. Naruto est en train de faire le tour des chambres devant être rangées depuis hier soir. Moi, je viens de m'écrouler de fatigue sur le canapé. Je m'endors debout alors qu'il n'est même pas 21h. Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne sursaute en entendant Naruto m'appeler. J'ouvre les yeux, et le vois juste à côté du canapé sur le point de rire en me regardant d'un air moqueur.

« T'es fatigué à ce point ? »

Je soupire en lui répondant que oui avant d'ajouter autre chose.

« Ca m'épuise de devoir aller les chercher le midi alors que je suis en plein entraînement, et je dois courir à chaque fois parce que je ne me rends pas compte de l'heure, ensuite l'après-midi je me mets directement dans les textes ou l'entraînement pour ne pas traîner parce que je dois aller retourner les chercher trois heures après... »

Il m'observe. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, pose une main sur mon genou droit, et me demande.

« Pourquoi tu les fais pas manger à la cantine ? »

« Yui ne mange rien à la cantine. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle refasse encore des malaises. »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais je l'interromps avant qu'il ne commence en continuant.

« Et je n'ai pas envie de faire des paniers repas le soir alors que je prépare déjà le dîner. Un repas par repas, c'est suffisant.

Il se tait. J'avais deviné qu'il allait me proposer de leur préparer leur repas du midi la veille pour qu'ils restent à l'école.

Puis Naruto finit par demander autre chose.

« Tu veux que j'aille les prendre cette semaine ? »

Je m'étonne.

« Hein ? »

« Je peux le faire ! Je demande une pause un peu plus longue à midi à Tsunade-baba. Je finirai peut-être plus tard le soir, mais au moins tu auras ta journée. »

« Sois pas stupide, ... t'es à un mois de grossesse sur deux et quelque si c'est la même chose que moi, ... vas pas t'épuiser plus que tu ne dois déjà l'être. » lui dis-je en soupirant légèrement. Je laisse retomber ma tête en arrière sur le haut du dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, pensant la discussion close, mais Naruto insiste.

« Mais ils vont bien ! Et moi aussi, je te signale ! Je suis pas « déjà » à un mois, je ne suis « que » à un mois. Et puis c'est à la fin de la semaine que je le serai, en plus. Et je suis pas plus fatigué qu'avant quand j'étais pas enceint. »

Je penche mon visage sur le côté, et m'appuie sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto en restant les yeux fermés.

« C'est gentil », lui dis-je doucement, « Mais non. Ca va aller. Occupe-toi de ton futur boulot et des futurs enfants. »

Il m'enlace doucement, et murmure.

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm... ? »

« Tu t'endors ? »

« ... hm... un peu... »

Je me sens partir dans un sommeil réparateur en l'entendant me dire qu'en parlant des enfants à venir, ce serait bien de commencer à réfléchir sur les prénoms au lieu d'attendre la dernière minutes comme avec les premiers. Je souris doucement. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je pense que je me moquerai de lui en me rappelant comment il avait trouvé les prénoms de tout ce petit monde. L'un après l'autre, à leur naissance.

Et Tõya, ... heureusement que ce prénom est beau et que ce n'était pas une autre sorte d'arbre qui se trouve devant l'hôpital.

Puis soudain, il sursaute. Je fais de même en me redressant un peu et le dévisage. Il a une main posée sur son ventre. Son visage est plus que pâle et paraît affolé.

« ... Naruto... ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"C'est à ce moment-là que je vois son regard complètement affolé. Son visage est d'un rouge bien prononcé mais montre aussi une peur panique."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis en train de prendre du retard dans les réponses (pour ceux qui lisent et reviewent aussi Un Effleurement, ils le savent déjà). Mais n'arrêtez pas pour autant d'en mettre. Je répondrai aux reviews du chap 69 d'Un Effleurement et au 51 de POW Sasuke d'ici demain soir.)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avec pleins de choses à dire dessus ! n.n Des hypothèses sur la fin que je vous ai mise et sur la preview ? Huhu ! J'espère avoir pleins de commentaires ! Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Merci d'avance et encore et toujours aux personnes qui en mettent si souvent ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir et ça booste dans l'écriture. n.n**

Densetsu : Nana ! C'est pas juste.  
Nana : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Densetsu : #croire les bras et prend un air boudeur# C'est pas juste que je ne sois pas dans cette fic !  
Nana : Ah. Tu es toujours là-dessus ? De toute façon le papa de Naruto est mort, là. Donc même si je lui donnais ton prénom et non celui de l'original, tu serais mort. Tu ne pourrais pas profiter de tes petits-enfants.  
Densetsu : ... maiieuuhh... T.T...


	53. POW Sasuke chap 53

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 53.**

Puis soudain, il sursaute. Je fais de même en me redressant un peu et le dévisage. Il a une main posée sur son ventre. Son visage est plus que pâle et paraît affolé.

« ... Naruto... ? »

Je m'inquiète à mon tour de le voir figé. Je pose ma main gauche au-dessus de la sienne sur son ventre, et interroge ma moitié.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C... ça te fait mal ? »

Il sursaute de nouveau en tournant son visage vers le mien, et semble reprendre des couleurs. Il me répond.

« N... non, je... j'ai eu l'impression de sentir un truc bouger dedans, ça... ça m'a fait bizarre... ! »

Je roule des yeux sous mes paupières en retirant ma main et me réinstalle correctement.

« Tu m'as fait peur... ! »

« D... désolé, ... mais ça fait bizarre ! »

Je souris, et le regarde d'un air moqueur. Il fronce ses sourcils, et me reproche cette mine.

« Oui bah désolé mais moi c'est la première fois ! »

Je m'écarte, et prends doucement la parole.

« Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu l'air taquin sur le sujet. »

Il s'étonne par le comportement que je viens tout juste d'avoir, hausse ses sourcils en me dévisageant, et me fait part de sa surprise.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à t'excuser comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais quand ils ont commencé à bouger pour moi, la moindre personne qui m'énervait se recevait un coup de griffe de chakra. Et j'ai pas envie d'être éventré, personnellement. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore un peu plus grand, et se baissent vers son ventre. Il le caresse doucement de sa main droite, et prend la parole.

« Mais non. Hein que vous n'allez pas défigurer dada ? Même s'il m'énerve de temps en temps, je l'aime ! Alors pas touche à lui ! Ni à vos frères et sœurs, compris ? »

Un très court instant passe avant qu'il ne sursaute à nouveau, et sourit en me regardant.

« Ils ont compris ! Ca a bougé ! » me dit-il avant de rire bêtement comme un bienheureux d'idiot qu'il est. Je souris, me rapproche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, et lui dis que c'est très bien si c'est vraiment pour ça qu'ils ont bougé. Puis je me lève en déclarant aller dire bonne nuit aux enfants et me coucher.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, Naruto n'est pas dans notre lit. Je fronce mes sourcils, et me redresse en me grattant le crâne. Il a l'air de faire drôlement lumineux dehors. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, et sens mon cœur faire un tour sur lui-même en voyant qu'il est dix heure passé. Je me lève en trombe et sors de la chambre pour me rendre dans le salon où je m'arrête en voyant un petit mot sur la table. Je soupire en devinant déjà. Et je ne me trompe pas.

#Bonjour Mon petit Sasu d'amour ! Je te laisse dormir ce matin. Il faut aussi te reposer, tu sais ! Ce midi les enfants mangent à l'école, je vais leur acheter un bentô sur le chemin. Donc c'est un jour férié pour toi. Retourne dormir sans t'inquiéter. J'irai chercher les enfants ce soir à l'école. Repose-toi bien.#

Je souris malgré moi en relisant le petit mot, et retourne dans la chambre, dans le lit, sous la couette. Je vais rapidement me rendormir. Je vais me réveiller de nouveau un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. Je me lève sans grande conviction, passe sous la douche et y fais mon sceau au cœur puisque je ne vais pas m'entraîner de la journée ou, plutôt, de l'après-midi. Il partira juste un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ce n'est pas trop grave. Naruto ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir fait puisque je ne vais pas m'entraîner ni rien.

Non en réalité, je vais faire du rangement.

Et aussi, ... autre chose.

Une chose dont je vais faire part à Naruto lorsqu'il sera rentré au soir avec les enfants. Nous sommes en train de ranger la table après le dîner. Takeru, Hiroshi et Airi sont en train de jouer dans la cour intérieure pendant que Yui dessine dans sa chambre et que Tõya s'occupe de ses fourmis.

« J'ai réfléchis un peu, aujourd'hui. » dis-je d'un ton détaché.

« Réfléchis ? A quoi ? »

Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'œil et lui demande s'il s'inquiète. Ce à quoi il me répond que non de façon amusée mais pas très rassurée pour autant.

« Je parle des prénoms. » lui dis-je pour l'éclairer.

Son visage s'illumine d'un coup.

« Ah oui ? Tu en as trouvé ? »

« Pour une fille. C'est en pensant à Tõya que j'ai trouvé. »

« C'est quoi ? » me demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatient de savoir.

« Kaede. »

Le visage de Naruto passe du curieux au pensif. De mon côté, je perds doucement mon sourire.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Euh... si, ... mais je me demande comment tu as pu trouver un prénom aussi joli et poétique... » avoue-t-il d'un air toujours pensif. Je fronce un sourcil et lui donne un coup de coude en lui faisant remarquer quelque chose.

« Je t'ai dit que c'est en pensant à Tõya que j'ai trouvé. Il a suffit de penser à d'autres arbres ! Je me demandais ce qu'aurait été son prénom si cela n'avait pas été un pêcher devant l'hôpital. Et du coup j'ai pensé à un érable, ... Kaede. »

Je hausse une épaule et me retourne pour m'appuyer au lavabo en regardant Naruto. Lequel sourit doucement voir même tendrement.

« C'est joli. » me dit-il.

Je retrouve mon sourire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Puis il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse amoureusement. Il enlace mon cou alors que je prends sa taille entre mes mains. Nos baisers se font de plus en plus gourmands. Je sens Naruto commencer à s'exciter contre moi lorsque Tõya fait son apparition dans la cuisine.

« Dada ? Tu peux venir voir ? »

Naruto reste complètement crispé contre moi. Je sourirai d'un air moqueur pour le taquiner si je ne tenais pas à la vie. Je le garde donc contre moi, l'enlaçant fermement, et réponds à Tõya que j'arrive dans quelques instants. Il semble un peu surpris, mais nous laisse. Quelques secondes passent, puis j'interroge Naruto en tournant mon visage vers le sien toujours baissé et crispé.

« Tu vas réussir à te calmer ? »

« J'suis bloqué. »

Je hausse un sourcil, puis fronce les deux. La façon qu'il a eu de le dire n'est pas normal. On dirait de la peur.

« C... comment ça, « bloqué » ? T'arrive pas à te calmer ? »

« J'suis bloqué j'te dis ! Je sais pas ! Ca veut... ça veut pas redescendre ! »

« Ben calme-toi ! » lui dis-je en le repoussant un peu.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois son regard complètement affolé. Son visage est d'un rouge bien prononcé mais montre aussi une peur panique.

« J'suis bloqué ! Sasu j'suis bloqué ! »

« Calme-toi ! Tu peux pas rester bloqué juste pour quelques baisers quand même ! »

« J'SUIS BLOQUE J'TE DIS ! MERDE ! »

Je sursaute et maque de me cogner contre le lavabo. Naruto insiste d'une voix serrée.

« Ca me brûle de l'intérieur, faut que ça sorte... ! »

J'écarquille les yeux en prenant ses épaules dans mes mains. Je m'affole en chuchotant.

« Pas dans la cuisine ! »

« J'peux pas bouger ! Sasuke ça fait mal ! F... faut que ça sorte ! »

Je me redresse en regardant l'entrée de la cuisine. Je tends l'oreille en glissant ma main sous les vêtements de Naruto. Lequel pousse un petit cri sans s'en rendre compte.

« Les enfants sont là Naruto ! »

« Je sais... ! Hhh... ha... d... doucement, ... j..."

Il vient rapidement et s'écroule dans mes bras. Je le rhabille d'une main et me tortille en le gardant contre moi d'un bras tout en nettoyant ma main tâcher grâce au lavabo derrière moi. Je me retourne ensuite correctement, et enlace Naruto en lui demandant doucement.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. M...merci. Ca m'a fait peur, je... c'était pas normal. »

« C'est peut-être dû à la grossesse. » lui dis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je le sens tressauter contre moi, et entends soudain un léger sanglot. Je m'étonne et le fais savoir.

« Naruto ? Tu... tu pleures ? »

« Ca m'a fait peur ! C'est quoi, ça ? Je... Ca m'a fait peur ! »

Je le resserre contre moi et le tiens fermement en déposant quelques baisers sur ses joues et dans son cou.

« Ca va maintenant. T'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. »

« Je le retiens, Kyubi ! Si c'est à cause de lui il va m'entendre ! »

Je souris, amusé malgré moi, et le berce un peu pour le calmer. Il pleure silencieusement mais c'est dû aux hormones, je le sais. J'ai été dans le même état même si je n'ai pas vécu ce problème là. Il ce calme doucement, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres en me disant que tout va bien maintenant et que je peux aller voir Tõya.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Vas-y. Ca va maintenant. Je t'assure. »

Je le regarde un instant, l'embrasse encore légèrement, et le contourne pour sortir de la cuisine. Je me rends dans la chambre de Tõya rapidement, et l'interpelle en le voyant en plein milieu de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bonhomme ? »

« J'ai perdu une fourmi. »

Je hausse mes sourcils.

« Hein ? Pardon ? »

« Je voulais jouer avec elles, mais j'en ai perdu une ! Il faut pas l'écraser, mais je sais pas où elle est et j'ai peur de bouger maintenant. »

« Elle a dû filer, tu ne la retrouveras pas. »

« Mais... »

Il lève ses yeux vers les miens alors que sa voix se serre doucement. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son crâne en m'accroupissant.

« Tu en as encore plein, non ? »

« Bah oui mais... elle va manquer aux autres... ! »

« Elle va trouver d'autres amies dans le jardin. »

Tõya reste silencieux à me regarder. Il prend ensuite très soudainement sa fourmilière et court pour sortir de sa chambre sous mon regard plus qu'étonné.

« Tõya ? »

Je le suis au petit pas de course, et accélère rapidement en entendant des bris de glace au bout du couloir ainsi que Airi crier. J'aperçois Tõya debout dans le couloir extérieur.

« TOYA ! »

Il ne bouge pas. Je me rapproche et arrive à sa hauteur. Airi, Hiroshi et Takeru sont au milieu de la cour et ne bougent plus. Je me positionne à côté de Tõya et remarque la fourmilière brisée par terre. Les fourmis de Tõya s'échappent toutes et disparaissent un peu partout.

«Tõya... ! Qu'est-c »

« Elles vont la retrouver ! Elles seront pas séparées comme ça. »

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en l'entendant renifler. J'aimerai lui dire que le fourmis s'en fichent complètement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me croirait et, surtout, il trouverait ça bien trop cruel. Il frotte l'un de ses yeux en grimaçant. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il se retient pour ne pas pleurer plus. Je pose ma main gauche dans son dos en le regardant, ébouriffe ses cheveux, lui donne un bisou sur la joue et lui demande de bien vouloir aller chercher la balayette pour récupérer les débris de sa fourmilière. Il obéit de suite et se met à courir à l'intérieur.

Takeru s'approche de moi en premier et demande.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça... ? »

« Il a perdu une de ses fourmis dans sa chambre et il a voulu que les autres la retrouvent. »

« Il aurait dû la vider dans sa chambre alors, non ? » demande Airi venue nous rejoindre.

« Dada l'aurait empêché. » intervient Hiroshi.

J'acquiesce d'ailleurs pour lui donner raison. Mais je suis assez déçu de ce qu'à fait Tõya. Quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais quoi exactement. Et ça ne me plait pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde est couché. Je suis avec Naruto dans notre lit. Nous venons de faire l'amour, moi en actif. Je le tiens enlacé dans mes bras dans son dos. J'embrasse sa peau ci et là.

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm ? »

« T'as bien aimé ? »

Je souris, et lui réponds.

« Ooohh que oui. »

« C'est bien. »

Je me mets à rire doucement, et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais à être si sérieux que ça, là ?

Il gigote un peu, et se tourne face à moi avant de parler d'une voix qu'il fait la plus calme possible.

« Je... j'ai été bloqué dès le début comme ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine. Et ça m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai rien ressenti, enfin... j'y ai pas pris de plaisir ni rien. Juste... un soulagement quand c'est parti. J'avais peur d'être bloqué encore longtemps. »

Je me suis immobilisé en écarquillant les yeux. Je l'interroge.

« T'as pas aimé ? »

« J'ai rien ressenti... »

Là, ce n'est plus de l'immobilisation. Je suis figé des pieds à la tête.

« C... comment ça... ? Rien... Rien du tout ? Mais... enfin t'as gémis et tout et... T'as rien ressenti ? T'as joui pourtant ! »

Il refait un mouvement négatif de tête en se tournant sur le côté en répétant qu'il avait trop peur pour se concentrer sur le moindre plaisir ressenti. Je l'enlace et le serre contre moi, sans voix, en cherchant une solution ou... quoi dire pour le réconforter un peu. Je sens ses mains agripper mon dos alors qu'il tremble contre moi en m'avouant n'avoir rien ressentit non plus dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Qu'il a juste évacuer un point c'est tout. Je ferme mes yeux en le resserrant contre moi encore un peu plus. Je sens de petits coups dans son ventre contre le mien.

« Naruto, ... tu veux essayer dans l'autre sens ? »

Il renifle, et parle tout bas après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Je veux pas. Ca... ça me fait trop peur de... J'ai peur que ce soit pareil. »

« Ca ne durera pas. Je te promets que ça ne durera pas. C'est... ça doit être dû à ta grossesse ou... Peut-être, ... peut-être que t'as mangé un truc pas net, ou que tu es fatigué et... »

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Naruto en me taisant. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire. Je sens mon ventre se nouer alors que quelques coups de pieds sont donner dans celui de Naruto.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Je souris en le regardant et lui demande de façon taquine.

« Mais c'est que tu es drôlement amoureux, toi ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup redoutaient (enfin façon de parler) l'arrivée des mini-kyu ! n.n Et bien non ! Naruto les sentait juste pour la première fois !(bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé ! :p) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Qu'arrive-t-il à Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il vont trouver une solution ? Et puis c'est quoi ce mauvais pressentiment de Sasuke par rapport à Tõya ? Héhé. Tant de questions ! **  
**La suite dans 15 jours ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avance à celles et ceux qui le feront ! n.n**

Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Trésor. Demain, il faut que tu occupes Sehaltiel quand Nana mettra la tarte tatin au four. Il m'avait piqué ma place pour regarder les muffins cuire mardi dernier ! Je veux lui rendre la pareille !  
Densetsu : ... O.o ?  
Nana : #arrive avec Sehaltiel# Vous faites quoi ?  
Itachi : Rien. #lance un regard suspicieux à Sehaltiel#  
Sehaltiel : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, Itachi ? Je te jure que je n'ai plus un seul muffin, ça ne sert à rien de me menacer ! #Se tourne vers Nanarusasu# Nana' ! Dis à ton 'Tachi d'amour que c'est vrai ! Je suis gentil, maintenant !  
Densetsu : #tique# C'est MON 'Tachi d'amour !  
Nana : #se tourne vers Itachi# Fais comme bon de semble, Itachi. Sehaltiel n'a pas encore terminé son chapitre alors ce sera sa punition. #lance un regard un peu dédaigneux vers Sehaltiel et lui tire la langue#  
_(note : Pour les lecteurs/lectrices de Sehaltiel, il n'a pas terminé le chapitre qu'il prévoyait mais compte le couper en deux. Vous ne tarderez donc pas à avoir la suite tant attendue.)_


	54. POW Sasuke chap 54

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 54.**

« Naruto, ... tu veux essayer dans l'autre sens ? »

Il renifle, et parle tout bas après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Je veux pas. Ca... ça me fait trop peur de... J'ai peur que ce soit pareil. »

« Ca ne durera pas. Je te promets que ça ne durera pas. C'est... ça doit être dû à ta grossesse ou... Peut-être, ... peut-être que t'as mangé un truc pas net, ou que tu es fatigué et... »

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Naruto en me taisant. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire. Je sens mon ventre se nouer alors que quelques coups de pieds sont donner dans celui de Naruto. « Ecoute Trésor, ... est-ce que tu peux demander à Kyubi si c'est à cause de la grossesse s'il te plaît. »

Il s'est crispé. C'est très rare que je l'appelle comme ça. Je passe ma main gauche dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois tout doucement alors que la droite glisse dans son dos de bas en haut.

J'attends quelques minutes. Je sais qu'il est en train de le faire car son corps s'est détendu plus qu'à l'habitude. Le silence environnant se brise au bout d'un moment. La voix de Naruto se fait entendre. Une voix comme résignée.

« C'est à cause de ça. »

Je retiens un soupir et le resserre contre moi en embrassant son front. Je chuchote.

« Ok. D'accord. ...Est-ce... est-ce qu'il t'a dit si on pouvait faire quelque chose ? »

« Ca passera arrivé à terme et les petits nés. »

Je le resserre contre moi.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Que ça ferait ça à chaque fois que je m'excite. Et que ça redescendra pas tant que j'aurai pas éjaculé. »

« Tu vas avoir peur à chaque fois ? »

« Je vais paniquer si ça arrive ailleurs que dans notre chambre en tout cas. Imagine que je pense à toi dans le bureau de Baba, et que ça se lève rien qu'un peu... C... Ca m'arrive en plus ! Et là, je pourrai pas me calmer. »

Je souris et le taquine même si je sais qu'il n'est pas dans l'humeur pour plaisanter.

« Ah oui ? Tu penses à moi comme ça en plein bureau de l'Hokage ? T'es un sacré coquin, toi ! »

Il prend une voix boudeuse.

« Tu le sais très bien que je suis comme ça. Ca te plait, en plus. Et arrête de vouloir alléger la chose. Ca me fait vraiment peur. »

« Excuse-moi. »

Je le tiens fort contre moi. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui chuchote que tout ira très bien et que si par malheur ça lui prend dans un endroit qu'il ne faudrait pas, il n'a qu'à invoquer un crapaud pour venir me chercher. Je viendrai automatiquement à sa rescousse.

« Oui. Genre tu vas me caresser mini-Naruto en plein bureau de baba ou en pleine rue... »

Je me mets à rire brusquement de façon moqueuse.

« Hein ? Attends, répètes ? Tu l'appelles comment ? « Mini-Naruto » ? »

« Te moques pas ! »

« C'est trop mignon ! « Mini-Naruto » ! T'es pas si mini que ça pourtant ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? »

« Ar-rê-tee ! J'suis sous le choc, là ! Te moque pas comme ça ! »

Il me frappe d'un point en grimaçant de façon encore plus boudeuse. Je calme mon rire et prends son poignet pour échapper à ses assauts. Je l'écarte en hauteur en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Naruto. Je murmure ensuite quelques mots ou plutôt une question.

« Si jamais ça t'arrive ici, dans la chambre et avec moi. Tu vas paniquer encore au même point ? »

« Au... au même point ? »

« Au point de ne plus rien ressentir. »

« ... je... je sais pas. Je pense pas. Tu me laisserais pas dans cet état, hein ? T'es pas si sadique que ça quand même ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Je suis un sadique, moi ? »

Il acquiesce doucement et demande.

« Tu veux qu'on essaie ? »

« Tu viens de dire il y a quelques minutes que tu avais peur. »

« Je sais. »

Un blanc passe.

Je finis par lâcher la main de Naruto. La mienne glisse le long de son avant-bras puis jusqu'à son épaule alors qu'il ferme les yeux en passant son bras par-dessus mon corps et en venant m'embrasser. Sa jambe droite passe elle aussi par-dessus mon corps. Je prends sa cuisse en main et le maintiens contre moi. Je sens l'entrejambe de Naruto retrouver peu à peu de sa vigueur. Il pousse une petit gémissement alors que je me déhanche légèrement.

Je murmure après un langoureux baiser.

« Panique pas. »

« D... d'accord mais... dépêches-toi alors. »

Je le pousse donc sur le dos en relevant ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin. Ses mains se posent dans mon dos et s'y agrippent alors que j'entre en lui d'un seul coup de rein. Il réussi heureusement à bloquer un cri dans sa gorge. Je n'y fais pas attention, ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Je continue plus lentement et finis par me presser en voyant Naruto semblant perdu. Je prends son entrejambe en main et accélère la cadence.

« Sa... Sasu, ... dépêche-toi, ça m... »

« J'y arrive... hhnn... ça... encore un peu... hh... »

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche en réalisant des mouvements plus brutaux en lui. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer sur le haut de mes bras. Il jouit avant moi mais je ne tarde pas. Je me retire doucement en le regardant, l'embrasse tendrement, et m'allonge à côté de lui en le regardant.

« C... ça a été ? »

« Ca... peut aller. »

Je grimace.

« C'était pas bien... »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule gauche. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, inspire profondément, et me répond doucement.

« Moins que d'habitude. Mais c... c'était bien quand même. »

« T'as aimé alors ? »

« Oui, je... ça va. » me dit-il en acquiesçant avant de se serrer contre moi en m'enlaçant. « On peut arrêter d'en parler ? »

Je retiens un soupir, et réponds à son étreinte sans rien dire. Il va s'endormir avant moi. Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps. A vrai dire j'ai maudi Kyubi un bon moment de la nuit.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, c'est à cause de coups dans le bas de mon dos. J'ouvre les yeux, et sens Naruto collé à moi. Les coups sont donnés pas les petits dans son ventre. Je m'écarte en me tournant et pose une main sur le ventre de ma moitié.

« Tu leur dis bonjour ? » me demande-t-il.

Je sursaute, et souris en voyant Naruto ouvrir les yeux.

« T'es debout ? »

« Oui. Ca fait un petit moment. Je crois qu'ils voulaient que tu leur dises bonjour. »

« Et t'es resté collé à moi au risque de me réveiller ? »

« Le réveil va se faire entendre de toute façon. »

Et Naruto n'a pas tort. Le réveil fait son office. Après un tendre baiser échangé, je déclare aller réveiller les garçons. Naruto s'occupe des filles. La petit déjeuné, puis Naruto part le premier pour la journée.

De notre côté, les enfants et moi partons un peu après direction l'école. Je repense à ce que Naruto m'a dit hier soir. Le fait de faire manger les enfants à l'école pour ne pas avoir à courir dans tous les sens à midi.

« Dada ? Tu prends un raccourci ? » me demande soudain Yui.

Je sors de mes pensées et m'immobilise en pleine rue. J'allais continuer tout droit au lieu de tourner dans un carrefour. Puis mon regard tombe sur un petit magasin de nourriture. Je regarde l'heure, et soupire doucement en me tournant vers les enfants.

« Est-ce que ça vous irait de manger à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Hiroshi regarde directement Yui du coin de l'œil. Tout comme Takeru et Airi. Tõya, lui, prend la parole.

« Moi ça m'embête pas, mais... Yui elle mange jamais quand on va à la cantine ! »

« Pas à la cantine. Si je vous achète des bentos. Ca ira ? »

Ils hochent tous la tête sauf Yui. Yui a qui je jette un petit coup d'œil. Je m'approche d'elle, m'accroupis et l'interroge.

« Tu veux bien faire comme ça ? »

« Tu veux pas venir nous chercher... ? » me demande-t-elle timidement.

Je soupire doucement et lui réponds sincèrement.

« Je suis très fatigué par les entraînements, ma puce. Alors si tu voulais bien manger correctement à l'école, sans aller à la cantine, avec tes frères et sœurs, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. »

« Parce que tu t'endors sur le canapé quand on rentre à la maison ? »

J'acquiesce. Elle fait un petite moue, et finit par accepter à condition de choisir son panier repas. Je souris, et accepte. Je leur demande ensuite de se presser pour aller acheter les bentos. Hiroshi, une fois à la caisse, me dit d'un air enjoué que ça lui fait très plaisir parce que cela arrive aussi à Hana de manger à l'école dans la classe. Je souris en le regardant et lui demande de façon taquine.

« Mais c'est que tu es drôlement amoureux, toi ! »

Il rougit automatiquement et baisse les yeux en triturant son panier-repas que je viens de lui donner. Nous ressortons du magasin. Je déclare au même moment que nous reviendrons ce soir.

« Pour acheter à manger pour après-demain ? » demande Takeru.

« Oui. »

Yui prend ma main et la serre. Je fais de même en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Dada... ? »

Je me tourne à l'opposé et adresse un regard à Hiroshi qui lève son visage vers le mien. Il m'interroge.

« Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, Hana ? »

Je m'étonne, et souris en déclarant qu'elle l'est certainement.

« Pourtant, ... pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt avoir un fiancé ! Et... », sa voix s'éteint, « elle a l'air contente... »

Mon ventre se noue légèrement. Je pose ma main libre sur son crâne alors que ses oreilles se baissent en signe de tristesse. Je ne dis rien. Takeru va le taquiner mais ça ne va pas vraiment changer son état d'humeur. Le premier sourire qui va apparaître après ça de sa part, c'est lorsqu'il va voir la demoiselle de ses pensées jouant dans la cour. J'aperçois Neji déjà repartir, mais je l'arrête en l'interpellant. Il se fige, se retourne, et me regarde avec un air très surpris. Je lui fais signe pour qu'il revienne vers moi et me dépêche de laisser les enfants en espérant qu'il ait bien compris. Heureusement, je me suis fait comprendre. Neji vient à ma hauteur, salue mes enfants et reçoit au passage un bisou de la part de Hiroshi. Puis il m'interroge une fois tout le monde dans la cours et ne s'occupant plus de nous.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Oui, ... je... » Je soupire. « Parler de ta fille. »

Il hausse un sourcil en prononçant le prénom de Hana. Je hoche la tête, et lui demande s'il a un peu de temps.

« Euh... oui, oui bien sûr ! »

Je lui propose un café pas très loin. Il accepte, et me suit. Je vois à son visage qu'il s'interroge beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes attablés devant un café chacun. Neji n'attend plus.

« Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler exactement ? »

« Oui, en fait, ... Hiroshi m'a parlé de Hana ce matin, ... Il parait qu'elle va bientôt être fiancée ? »

Neji reste d'abord coi, puis son visage réalise un très léger mouvement vers l'avant puis l'arrière alors qu'il hausse ses sourcils en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ah oui ? » me demande-t-il de façon surprise mais aussi bizarrement absente. Je m'étonne donc.

« C'est pas le cas ? »

« Pas que je sache, non. Alors à moins qu'Hinata me fasse des cachoteries, ce qui m'étonnerait puisque c'est un peu moi le chef de clan, ... Non, ma fille ne va pas être fiancée sous peu. »

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je roule mes pupilles sous mes paupières en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Neji reprend la parole plus calmement.

« Hiroshi était jaloux du futur époux ? »

Je hoche la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Neji sourit. Il me regarde un instant sans rien dire. Je bois une gorgée de café, et l'entends me proposer.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De fiancer ton fils à ma fille. »

Là, je manque de m'étouffer. J'avale de travers et mets bien trente secondes à reprendre une respiration normale devant un Neji moqueur. Il se tait et me voit me débattre avec ma gorge et mes poumons. Je me reprends, et lui lance un regard noir.

« Dis pas des trucs pareils quand je bois ! »

« Désolé. Mais c'était pourtant bien de ça dont tu voulais parler, non, si ma fille allait vraiment se fiancer ? »

Je gigote, mécontent de m'être si facilement prendre sur le fait, et confirme.

« Oui. C'était bien de ça. »

« Donc on peut en parler ! »

Nous échangeons un regard. Neji s'est penché en avant sur la table, souriant. Je ne dis rien. Je sais déjà à quoi il pense et il me donne raison en prenant la parole.

« C'est impossible. »

Je soupire en répondant.

« Je sais... »

« Tu as bien vu Hanabi et Hinata quand elles étaient enceinte de toi. »

« Oui... je sais bien, ... mais Hiroshi est vraiment amoureux tu sais. »

« Oui. Hana aussi. Mais ils sont encore petits. »

Je lève mon regard vers le sien. Il est aussi ennuyé que moi, je le vois bien. Il sourit en haussant une épaule.

« Ca passera peut-être avec le temps. »

Je hoche doucement la tête plusieurs fois. Je ne suis pas convaincu, personnellement. Ils ne se quittent plus depuis qu'ils se sont vus. On croirait presque qu'une tierce personne les guident l'un vers l'autre.

Quelques mots de la part de Neji arrivent à mes oreilles. Des mots qui me donnent une mauvaise impression.

« J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur nos gênes, tu sais. Je vois bien qu'ils ont l'air d'un petit couple et... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont finir ensemble m »

Je l'interromps brusquement.

« Une impression ? »

« Hein ? »

« C'est vraiment qu'une impression ? »

Il ne comprend pas et me le fait savoir.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me lève en lui demandant de payer pour moi, et déclare devoir le laisser. Je cours à toutes jambes jusqu'à la demeure familiale.

Nous aussi avons nos archives, notre salle secrète pour les réunions, ...

... les empreintes de notre passé.

Quelque chose m'a traversé l'esprit. Et j'ai peur d'avoir raison.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« « Naruto, ... excuse-moi pour cette nuit et hier. Je... je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour tout et rien. »

« Tu pourras pas faire ça. » me répond-il automatiquement.

Il soupire, et se tourne de côté pour me regarder. Il m'interroge.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux faire en sorte de ne pas inquiéter les enfants, s'il te plaît ? » »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que vous vous inquiétiez pour Tõya en plus de Naruto ! Héhé. Bah si vous vous inquiétez juste pour des fourmis, vous n'allez pas arrêter, avec lui ! :p Héhé. Enfin je ne dirai rien d'autre. Vous verrez bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte au prochain. N'hésitez pas à commenter, surtout ! n.n**

Densetsu : #choqué# Non mais c'est quoi ce petit nom ! #regarde Itachi# Pourquoi Sasuke appelle mon fils Trésor ! C'est moi le Trésor ! Et le tien en plus !  
Itachi : n.n'.. Oui, je sais... Sasuke a dû trouver ça super craquant et bien choisi.  
Densetsu : Mais c'est MOI le Trésor !  
Nana : #soupire# De toute façon c'est pas dans la même fic, ...  
Densetsu : #trépigne# Mais c'est MOI ! «


	55. POW Sasuke chap 55

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 55.**

Je cours à toutes jambes jusqu'à la demeure familiale.

Nous aussi avons nos archives, notre salle secrète pour les réunions, ...

... les empreintes de notre passé.

Quelque chose m'a traversé l'esprit. Et j'ai peur d'avoir raison.

Je vais passer la journée dans la salle cachée de la demeure à fouiller dans les archives. Je vais d'ailleurs être tellement plongé dedans que, bien plus tard, je vais entendre une voix m'appeler.

« Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute, et me retourne. Je suis assis en tailleur, des tas de rouleaux autour de moi. Une simple ampoule éclaire l'immense pièce. Je m'agenouille en écarquillant les yeux, surpris par la présence de Naruto.

« Naruto ? Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec Tsun »

« Il est 19h passée, Sasuke ! » m'interrompt Naruto, choqué.

« Hein ? Qu... quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? T'as oublié les enfants à l'école ! Quand je suis rentré le téléphone était en train de sonner depuis je sais pas combien de temps ! Iruka a dû les prendre chez lui le temps que quelqu'un réponde enfin ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

J'en reste coi. Il est déjà si tard ? J'étais tellement plongé dans mes recherches que j'en ai oublié les enfants ?

« D... désolé, je... j'ai réalisé quelque chose ce matin et... il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, je... je suis vraiment désolé, ... c'est... »

Je me redresse et me lève. Naruto s'avance dans la pièce en la regardant d'un bout à l'autre.

« Heureusement que je connaissais. Personne ne t'aurait trouvé sinon, Itachi est en mission. »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Ils attendent dans le couloir. Dépêches-toi d'aller les rassurer. Tu rangeras tout ça plus tard. »

Je soupire discrètement et le contourne en voyant bien qu'il s'inquiète. Je remonte au rez-de-chaussée et aperçois les enfants en sortant du long et fin couloir menant à la pièce qui, je l'espère, va rester secrète. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas vu comment Naruto l'a ouverte.

« DADA ! » s'écrient-ils quasiment tous en chœur en se jetant sur moi. Je manque de tomber dans l'élan. Je m'agenouille en m'excusant calmement de ne pas avoir vu l'heure passer.

Je les embrasse tous les uns après les autres et termine par Tõya que je devine être le plus touché par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je le prends dans mes bras en me redressant. Naruto me suivant, il referme la salle en faisant attention à ce que les enfants ne voient pas comment. Yui observe pourtant attentivement le mur se refermer. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux pour la faire sortir de ses pensées ou, plutôt, de ses interrogations. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle aille fouiller là-dedans. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'étais entré dans cette pièce. Je n'étais pas très grand et je n'y étais pas autorisé. Mon père m'a hurlé dessus comme jamais lorsqu'il m'y a trouvé. Je n'arrivais plus à en sortir, je ne savais pas comment ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Je ne sais pas si je me suis fait crier dessus parce que j'y étais entré sans permission ou s'il s'était tellement inquiété pour moi qu'il avait fini par se mettre dans cet état.

« Venez. On va manger. »

« Iruka nous a déjà fait manger, dada. » me dit Airi en prenant ma main libre. Mon bras droit est occupé à tenir Tõya contre moi. Ce dernier se tient bien à mon cou et ne semble pas vouloir être lâché. Nous sommes au fond de la maison et ils n'y vont jamais. Après avoir fait le tour de la cour intérieure et laisser Takeru dans sa chambre au passage, Naruto propose une glace à tout le monde pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Takeru sort tout de suite de sa chambre et nous rejoint au pas de course. Il a l'oreille fine lorsqu'il veut. Nous n'étions pas encore trop loin donc je ne m'en étonne pas.

La soirée se termine. Les enfants n'ayant pas école demain, ils ont pu traîner un peu avant de dormir. Airi s'est endormie sur le canapé la tête appuyée sur mes genoux. Tõya était plongé dans un de ses livres, Yui jouait avec Hiroshi, et Takeru était parti se coucher tôt. Je fais d'ailleurs part de mon étonnement à Naruto une fois tout le monde couché et nous plongés sous la couette. Naruto, qui commence à s'endormir dans mes bras, me répond mollement.

« Il était fatigué par la journée... Iruka m'a dit qu'il somnolait déjà chez lui. »

« Il n'est pas malade au moins ? »

Naruto pousse une plainte en répondant que non et se resserre contre moi en me disant vouloir dormir. J'attends un peu, et l'interroge de nouveau. Je suis troublé.

« Naruto, ... tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'étais en train de chercher dans les archives de ma famille ? »

« Non. Tu es bizarre et j'aime pas ça. Je veux rien savoir. »

« Même si c'est important ? »

Il inspire profondément, s'écarte de moi et se redresse. Il s'assied sur le lit pendant que je me tourne sur le dos en le regardant. Il soupire, et demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore imaginé sur ta famille ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Hiroshi et Hana. » lui dis-je très sérieusement.

Il soupire donc sans aucune discrétion et se laisse retomber allongé sur le lit.

« Ils ont six ans Sasu... arrête maintenant. »

« Non, mais, je te parle d »

Il pousse un nouveau soupir sans rien dire. Ce qui, en traduisant, donne un « Je veux dormir laisse-moi tranquille avec tes idioties. » Et moi de mon côté je ne peux pas insister sous peine d'éveiller l'agacement aussi chez les petits qu'il attend et donc de me prendre des coups de griffes dans le ventre ou même ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant rassuré. J'ai commencé à retrouver un début d'indice dans ce que je cherche. Je ne pourrai pas continuer demain avec la présence des enfants, ... et il faudra que je pense à prendre un réveil avec moi jeudi. Ou alors que je demande des précisions à Neji sur ce qu'il sait de son côté.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que je tiens Naruto tout contre moi dans mes bras, je sursaute en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom.

« Sasuke. »

« Hein ? »

« Neji m'a dit cet après-midi que tu étais parti d'un coup en lui parlant ce matin. Lui aussi il se demande ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Oui, on... »

« Vous parliez de fiancer Hiroshi à Hana. » m'interrompt-il, « et sans m'en avoir parlé avant, d'ailleurs. »

« Je l'ai juste balancé comme ça, ... Hiroshi m'avait dit qu'elle allait bientôt avoir un fiancé, elle lui avait dit. Il était triste et... je sais pas, j'ai voulu voir ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. »

« ... pourquoi tu es parti d'un coup ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

« Ca a rapport au fait que tu te sois plongé toute la journée dans les archives ?

J'émets un petit son affirmatif. Naruto gigote dans mes bras. Je le lâche et le laisse s'écarter. Il s'allonge sur le dos en soupirant légèrement. Puis il me demande.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

« Pas totalement. Mais je ne vais pas tarder, je crois que j'ai la bonne étagère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

« D... des infos, ... sur les essais qu'il y a déjà eu, ... d'union des deux clans. »

Naruto soupire une nouvelle fois.

« Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? Ils ont six ans, tu sais ! »

« Oui, ... je sais. Et c'est aussi ça qui m'inquiète. C'est fou comme ils ont l'air fait l'un pour l'autre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et »

« T'arrêtes pas d'avoir de mauvais pressentiments. Je sais que ce sont nos enfants, que tu les aimes plus que tout et que tu veux les protéger, mais déjà Takeru et ses rêves ça te fait peur, Yui et son chakra ça te fait peur, et maintenant juste parce que Hiroshi est amoureux ? »

« C'est pas ça Naruto. Et les rêves de Takeru ne me font pas peur, c'est juste surtout troublant. Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas peur pour Yui, quand même ? »

« Yui, je suis d'accord ! Mais pourquoi Hiroshi et Takeru ? Quoi, après tu vas me dire que Tõya n'est pas rassurant à cause du fait qu'il soit famille comme pas possible ? »

Je hoquette sans pouvoir me retenir. Un blanc s'ensuit. Puis Naruto explose.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

J'essaie de l'arrêter en le sentant se lever, mais il est trop énervé. Je m'immobilise sur place en voyant un chakra orangé illuminer la pièce. Naruto déclare aller dormir sur le canapé sous peine de faire un meurtre. Moi je reste là.

Je ne vais m'endormir que vers trois heures du matin. J'aurai espéré que Naruto revienne mais lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, il n'est pas à mes côtés. Je m'assieds doucement en repensant à cette nuit.

Il faut que je m'excuse. Je vais garder mes recherches pour moi pour le moment. Si comme je le pense ce que je redoute est vrai, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Beaucoup, même. Donc mettre Naruto au courant n'est pas pressé. Et puis je n'ai pas encore toutes les données. J'entends soudain des pas dans le couloir. Je reconnais la démarche de Naruto. Lequel entre dans la chambre et s'immobilise un instant en me voyant réveillé. Il referme derrière lui et se dirige vers la commode en prenant la parole.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Naruto. »

Un léger blanc s'installe. Naruto prend des vêtements dans la commode, puis la referme avant de venir s'asseoir au bord du matelas de dos à moi. Je bouge un peu, et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule droite.

« Naruto, ... excuse-moi pour cette nuit et hier. Je... je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour tout et rien. »

« Tu pourras pas faire ça. » me répond-il automatiquement.

Il soupire, et se tourne de côté pour me regarder. Il m'interroge.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux faire en sorte de ne pas inquiéter les enfants, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu l'heure passer. »

« Je sais. Je le savais même avant que tu ne le dises, ... t'es pas du genre à oublier les enfants. Seulement eux ça les a vraiment choqués que tu ne sois pas à l'école à l'heure. Et moi ça m'a fait très peur sur le coup. Surtout avec ce que Neji m'avait raconté. »

« ... hm. »

« Tu peux continuer de chercher dans les archives de ta famille et... et surveiller Yui, écouter les rêves de Takeru avec plus d'attention que ceux des autres, ... je m'en fiche si ça te fais te sentir mieux. Mais ne fais plus de coups pareils s'il te plait. »

« C'est promis. »

Son regard est plongé dans le mien. Puis il hoche la tête et déclare en soupirant que tout est donc clair à partir de maintenant. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Un baiser qui en devient deux puis qui commence peu à peu à s'échauffer. Je sens la langue de Naruto glisser dans ma bouche puis sa main droite se poser sur ma joue gauche. Les vêtements qu'ils venaient de prendre et qui reposaient sur ses genoux glissent par terre alors qu'il s'agenouille sur le matelas et me pousse en arrière. Je m'étends lentement sur le dos et sens son corps sur le mien. Il pousse soudain un léger gémissement. Son entrejambe s'appuie contre la mienne. Il se soulève alors qu'une plainte s'échappe de sa gorge. Et ce n'est pas une plainte tout à fait normale. Je pose ma main droite sur son épaule et ma main gauche sur le côté de son bassin en le regardant.

« Naruto ? »

« C... ça me fait mal... ! »

« T'es juste bloqué, non ? »

« Non, ça... ça me fait mal ! »

Il se pousse sur le côté et plonge ses mains sous son boxer en grimaçant. Il se caresse en tremblant. Je le regarde faire sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrive et sans savoir quoi faire. Il termine presque en pleurs. Je le prends dans mes bras et le recouvre de la couette alors qu'il tremble encore un peu contre moi. Je murmure quelques mots tout bas en passant ma main dans son dos. Lui me dit d'une voix serrée qu'il n'en peut plus.

Un peu plus tard, toujours couchés, les enfants dormant encore, Naruto va me dire que Kyûbi refuse maintenant qu'il ait des moments intimes et perde en énergie. Il doit garder sa force pour les enfants qu'il porte. J'ai fermé les yeux en l'apprenant et l'ai resserré contre moi en maudissant Kyûbi et ses idées. Et moi qui, avec mes trois jours d'abstinences, perdais déjà les nerfs, ... Naruto ne tiendra pas un mois et demi. C'est impossible.

Nous sommes restés un long moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nos enfants, soit Takeru, ne vienne voir ce que nous fabriquions pour mettre autant de temps à nous lever.

« On arrive mon grand. »

« Airi a mis la table du petit déjeuner et on a mangé, nous ! » dit-il comme un reproche.

« J'ai dit qu'on arrivait, Takeru. » dis-je sur un ton très insistant, « ferme cette porte maintenant. »

« ... hm... Bon, d'accord... » dit-il. Il s'en retourne et referme derrière lui.

Je soupire, et m'écarte un peu de Naruto en le lâchant doucement. Je chuchote.

« Il faut qu'on se lève. »

« Je veux reste couché encore un peu, s'il te plaît. » me dit-il, « tu peux t'occuper d'eux tout seul un peu ? »

Je souris, l'embrasse sur le front et lui fait remarquer que je n'ai pas attendu cette matinée pour m'occuper des enfants seul. Il fronce ses sourcils et me rétorque que lui aussi le fait parfois.

« Je sais. Ne te fâche pas. »

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, du bout des lèvres, et me lève. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain et me rends dans le salon. J'y constate la présence d'Airi et de Tõya qui sont tous les deux vissés sur le canapé à lire le même livre assis bien l'un contre l'autre, et Hiroshi débarrassant calmement la table. Il m'aperçoit, et sourit en venant vers moi pour me faire un bisou.

« Bonjour dada ! »

« Bonjour Hiro. Merci pour la table. »

« De rien ! » répond-il fièrement avant de retourner à son œuvre. Je vais donner un bisou à Airi et Tõya, et leur demande où se trouve leur frère et sœur.

« Takeru est dans la salle de bain, et Yui je sais pas. » me dit Airi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tõya qui me dit ne pas savoir non plus où est Yui. Il m'observe sans bouger alors que Airi est en train d'essayer de lire ce qu'il se trouve dans la page à venir sans trop la tourner. Elle se tord le cou en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et énormément ses yeux. Puis elle finit par faire sursauter Tõya en lui demandant si elle peut tourner la page. Je les laisse à leur lecture et sors du salon en direction des chambres. J'en fais le tour, mais aucune trace de Yui.

Je commence donc à l'appeler depuis la cour intérieure. Et je réagis enfin en réalisant qu'elle était bien curieuse devant cette pièce cachée et la façon dont on pouvait l'ouvrir et la fermer. Je traverse donc la cour au pas de course et me presse dans les couloirs de la partie non habitée de la maison. Je retrouve Yui devant l'endroit où se trouve l'entrée de la pièce. Je soupire son prénom, la faisant sursauter et se tourner vers moi qui suis au bout du couloir en même temps. Elle s'écarte un peu du mur et baisse les yeux alors que je la rejoins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de passer la cour, je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas forcément dit clairement mais tu devrais le savoir. »

« Excuse-moi dada... »

« Non. Allez, viens. Et laisse cette porte cachée tranquille. Tu es trop petite pour aller là-dedans. »

Je la prends par la main et la ramène vers la cour intérieure en la sermonnant un peu sur le fait de s'être autant éloignée dans la maison. Je vais remarquer, en le faisant, qu'elle a plus tendance à regarder derrière elle en direction de la fameuse pièce qu'à m'écouter. Je hausse donc le ton en arrivant à la cour intérieure.

« YUI ! »

Elle sursaute en se crispant, et se retourne vers moi.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là-bas, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ! »

Je vois alors son menton commencer à trembler. Ses yeux se mettent à briller alors qu'elle me demande d'une voix serrée.

« Mais pourquoi... ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Ils y a plein de vieux papiers très fragiles et de rouleaux de parchemins précieux de la famille. Tu es trop petite pour y aller. Si la pièce est cachée ce n'est pas pour rien. Si je te retrouve encore là-bas, je te préviens tout de suite je serai beaucoup moins gentil et tu seras tout de suite sévèrement punie ! »

Je l'entends renifler alors que sa tête s'est baissée en même temps que ses oreilles félines. Nous traversons la cour en silence ou presque, juste le son de petits sanglots que Yui étouffe de son mieux. Je vais la laisser à l'entrée de sa chambre sans rien ajouter ni essayer de la consoler. J'ouvre la porte voisine, la porte de notre chambre à Naruto et moi, et trouve ma moitié bien éveillée toujours couchée dans notre lit. Il me remarque et me regarde sans rien dire. Je l'interroge depuis la porte.

« Ca va ? »

Il émet un son affirmatif, et ajoute ensuite qu'il ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je hoche la tête et referme en reculant dans le couloir. Tõya est juste à côté de moi depuis quelques instants je l'ai senti s'approcher. Il m'interroge.

« Tu as trouvé Yui, dada ? »

« Oui. Elle est dans sa chambre. Laisse-la s'il te plait. Elle a fait une bêtise et doit y réfléchir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » me demande-t-il.

« Elle a traversée la cour intérieure pour aller fouiner dans le couloir d'hier soir. Et d'ailleurs vous êtes tous interdit d'y mettre les pieds, compris ? »

Il écarquille un peu ses yeux, et acquiesce en m'affirmant très bien le savoir. Je réponds d'un simple « alors c'est parfait » en posant ma main sur son crâne pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Je me dirige vers le salon, et me retourne vers Tõya pour lui poser une question à mon tour.

« Tu n'es plus en train de lire ? »

« Je connais le livre par cœur, maintenant. Je l'ai laissé à Airi. Il dort encore papa ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il est un peu fatigué. »

Tõya me suit jusqu'au salon puis dans la cuisine où je me sers un café. Il m'observe, me tourne autour, et finit par m'interroger en venant s'asseoir à table dans le salon.

« Dis, dada ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois que je pourrai devenir un médecin ninja quand je serai grand ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, pose ma tasse de café en le regardant de façon surprise, et réponds.

« Tu veux devenir médecin ninja ? »

Il hoche la tête avant d'expliquer ses raisons.

« Comme ça, je pourrai vous guérir tous si vous êtes blessés ou malade ! Ce serait bien, non ? Takeru est trop bête et Hiroshi veut se marier avec Hana, alors il sera pas médecin, non ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes sœurs ? »

« Yui elle aura pas le droit à cause de son chakra. Et puis Airi, elle aime pas l'école ninja. »

Là, je m'étonne encore plus.

Airi n'aime pas l'école ? Elle ne s'en est pourtant pas encore plainte !

Puis soudain, je réalise autre chose. Je dévisage Tõya en l'interrogeant.

« Comment sais-tu que Yui a quelque chose avec son chakra ? »

Il rougit automatiquement en se crispant et se recule sur sa chaise en baissant les yeux.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« « Tu veux des enfants, Hiro ? »

Hiroshi rougit automatiquement en dévisageant son frère. Je fronce un sourcil et jette un coup d'œil à Tõya qui le remarque et dévie automatiquement son regard sur le côté. Il semble gêné comme il l'était lorsqu'il m'a avoué avoir entendu pour Yui.

Je l'interroge.

« Tõya, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« ... pour rien. » m'assure l'interpellé. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Nous allons de nouveau parler de Hiroshi et Hana, dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez hâte et aussi, bien sûr, que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La suite dans 15jrs, comme d'habitude ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Encore merci à celles et ceux qui le font si régulièrement ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !**

Densetsu : Y'a un truc, non, avec Tõya ?  
Itachi : ... hm.  
Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi# Ca t'interpelle pas, toi ?  
Itachi : ... si, si...  
Densetsu : T'as pas l'air.  
Nana : #pour reprendre Densetsu# Y'a un truc, non, avec Itachi ?  
Densetsu : Hein !  
Nana : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose mais qu'il veut pas te le dire ! Il nous cache quelque chose !  
Densetsu : #plisse les yeux en rapprochant son visage d'Itachi de manière suspicieuse sans réaliser que Nana aussi sait très bien ce qu'il se passe.#


	56. POW Sasuke chap 56

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 56.**

« Tu veux devenir médecin ninja, Tõya ? »

Il hoche la tête avant d'expliquer ses raisons.

« Comme ça, je pourrai vous guérir tous si vous êtes blessés ou malade ! Ce serait bien, non ? Takeru est trop bête et Hiroshi veut se marier avec Hana, alors il sera pas médecin, non ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes sœurs ? »

« Yui elle aura pas le droit à cause de son chakra. Et puis Airi, elle aime pas l'école ninja. »

Là, je m'étonne encore plus.

Airi n'aime pas l'école ? Elle ne s'en est pourtant pas encore plaint !

Puis soudain, je réalise autre chose. Je dévisage Tõya en l'interrogeant.

« Comment sais-tu que Yui a quelque chose avec son chakra ? »

Il rougit automatiquement en se crispant et se recule sur sa chaise en baissant les yeux. J'insiste.

« Tõya. Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je vous ai entendus dans le magasin quand papa te l'a dit... »

Je le regarde sans rien dire, et soupire.

« Bon. ... d'accord. »

« Je l'ai pas répété. »

« D'accord bonhomme. »

« Je suis désolé, dada. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la nôtre si tu as pu entendre. »

Il reste malgré tout dans la même position. Je souris et tends le bras pour ébouriffer sa tignasse brune.

« Tâche de trouver une solution pour ta petite sœur, en devenant médecin ninja, alors. »

Il écarquille ses beaux yeux bleus en redressant son visage. Puis il sourit et hoche fièrement la tête avant de se lever et de venir s'installer sur mes genoux. Je vais le garder contre moi en terminant mon café.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sakura, elle est forte comme médecin ? »

J'ouvre en grand mes yeux et hoche largement la tête. Je chuchote ensuite à Tõya de ne pas lui répéter ce que je viens de dire. Il me promet, et continue de me poser ses questions.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre un peu, déjà ? »

Là, je fais un mouvement négatif et rajoute une explication avant qu'il ne demande pourquoi.

« Tu dois apprendre comme tout le monde pour le moment, Tõya. Ne sois pas pressé comme ça. »

« Mais y'a rien que je peux faire maintenant pour m'entraîner pour après ? »

« Je demanderai à Sakura si tu veux. »

Il me remercie, me donne un baiser et prend ma tasse terminée après être descendu de mes genoux.

« Bonjour papa ! » dit-il en partant dans la cuisine avec ma tasse. Je me retourne et remarque Naruto à l'entrée du salon. Il me fait un petit signe de main, et s'approche jusqu'à être à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser.

« Re-bonjour. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais demander quelque chose à Sakura ? »

« Tõya s'est mis en tête de devenir médecin ninja. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'il peut faire pour s'entraîner. En rapport avec son âge. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'assied. Je lui propose un café qu'il refuse. Tõya revient, l'embrasse, et déclare aller faire sa toilette. Je soupire soudain sans m'en rendre bien compte.

« Sasu ? »

« ... hm... ? »

« Ca va pas ? »

Je lève mon regard vers le sien, étonné. Puis je réalise mon soupir et mon abattement soudain. Je me redresse sur ma chaise, et soupire finalement de nouveau.

« J'ai dû crier sur Yui. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle était devant la pièce cachée. Elle fouinait. »

« Ah. Oui. Bah je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait alors. » me dit-il d'un air rassuré. Je ne cache pas ma surprise en l'entendant, d'ailleurs. Et il le remarque. Il s'étonne à son tour.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca t'embête pas plus que ça ? »

« Non ! » me répond-t-il automatiquement. « C'est normal, même ! Ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont pas à aller plus loin que la cour. Yui n'avait pas à y aller. »

Un silence s'ensuit. Puis brusquement, la voix de Airi.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait savoir le truc. »

Nous la regardons tous les deux. Elle est toujours sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle a levé les yeux du livre de Tõya et nous regarde en attendant, peut-être, une réponse. Réponse ou plutôt question donnée par Naruto.

« Le « truc » ? Quel truc ? »

« Ben de la porte qui s'ouvre dans le mur ! On lui a dit que c'était de la magie, mais elle y croit pas. Alors elle voulait savoir le truc. »

Là, je soupire de plus belle. Naruto me jette un coup d'œil embêté.

« Elle a été puni ? » demande Airi.

« Elle le sera si elle recommence. » déclare Naruto en se levant. Il ajoute aller la voir et me demande si elle est bien dans sa chambre comme il le pense. Je confirme et le laisse aller la voir.

J'adresse ensuite un coup d'œil à Airi qui m'observe toujours.

« C'est bon Airi. Tu peux continuer à lire. »

Elle hésite, et se replonge dans l'ouvrage. Je vais la regarder quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne se fasse entendre. Je me lève et réponds tranquillement.

« Allô oui ? »

« Sasuke ? C'est Neji. Je ne dérange pas? »

« Non. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« J'ai laissé échapper à Hinata que tu m'avais parlé de fiancer Hana à Hiroshi, hier matin. »

Blanc. Puis un simple « Ah » de ma part. J'ajoute finalement quelques mots.

« Oui. Naruto m'a râlé dessus de ne lui pas lui en avoir parlé avant, moi. »

« Non elle est loin de m'avoir hurlée dessus, elle. Elle est aux anges au contraire. Et elle ne veut pas entendre raison lorsque je lui dis que c'est impossible et qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air. » me dit-il.

« Ah. ... ok. ... Mais... elle ne se rappelle pas les problèmes que ça a fait, quand moi j'ai... »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de la déranger, là. Je t'assure j'ai l'impression de la voir sur un nuage rose. »

Je souris malgré moi. Je suis amusé par l'image. Neji se racle la gorge, et reprend.

« Et donc, ... comme je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison, là elle est en train de préparer Hana pour venir vous voir et en parler très sérieusement. »

« Qu... Hein ? »

« Oui. T'as bien entendu. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et hurle le prénom de Naruto. Je fais sursauter Airi au passage. Naruto arrive en trombe, affolé.

« Sasu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler com »

« Hinata est en train de préparer sa fille pour venir ici et parler de la fiancer à Hiroshi ! »

« Hein ? »

Je reste sans voix. Je suis figé sur place. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions, moi !

Naruto s'approche et me prend le combiné des mains.

« Allô ? Hinata ? Ah. Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire, là, ta femme ? »

Airi ferme le livre de Tõya et s'approche de moi en restant sur le canapé. Elle chuchote.

« Hiroshi va se marier avec Hana ? »

« Non. C'est hors de question de prendre une décision pareille maintenant. » répond fermement Naruto pour moi.

Je ne le remarque pas, mais Airi me regarde quelques instants du coin de l'œil. Je suis abasourdi. Et moi qui espérais trouver un moyen pour protéger Hiroshi et Hana de tout ça, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses avec mes idioties. Et si ça se faisait vraiment ?

Je sors de mes pensées en remarquant Naruto qui raccroche. Je demande sans attendre.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ils viennent. Neji n'arrive à rien avec Hinata donc on va devoir lui faire comprendre que c'est pas la peine de faire ça alors qu'il n'ont que six ans. »

J'acquiesce doucement, et le réinterroge.

« Et tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

« Non. C'est toi qui va le faire. C'est toi qui a mis cette pagaille, c'est toi qui va la défaire. »

« QUOI ! Mais... Je vais briser le cœur de Hana, là ! Tu réalises la joie qu'elle doit ressentir ? »

« OUI ! » crie-t-il, « Seulement tout ça c'est de ta faute alors je vois pas pourquoi je passerai pour le méchant ! »

Je n'insiste pas. Je sentais déjà bouillir le chakra en lui. Il soupire, déclare être fatigué et retourner se coucher. Je le laisse faire et m'assieds sur le canapé. A peine une minute plus tard, Hiroshi arrive en courant.

« DADA ! Dada ! »

Il monte sur le canapé et s'y met à genoux à côté de moi en m'interrogeant les yeux grands ouverts et, sûrement, le cœur battant.

« C'est vrai que je vais me fiancer avec Hana ? Airi m'a dit que son papa vient d'appeler et q »

Je l'interromps.

« Vous êtes trop petits, Hiro. La maman de Hana s'est faite des idées. Et puis il y a des problèmes entre nos clans. Et on ne peut rien y faire. »

Son sourire disparait lentement alors que ses yeux commencent à briller.

« C'est vrai... ? Alors... j'ai pas le droit de... Pourquoi il y a des problèmes ? Si... si je me marie avec Hana, y'en aura plus, non ? »

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi lui dire pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sa voix s'est serrée peu à peu. Je le prends dans mes bras sur mes genoux alors qu'il m'interroge encore une fois sur la cause qui empêcherait qu'il soit le fiancé de Hana.

« C'est compliqué Hiroshi. Et puis vous êtes petits encore. Vous pourriez regretter, plus tard. »

« Non ! Moi je regretterai pas ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Hiro. S'il te plait. Reprends-toi. Et puis rien n'empêche que vous soyez toujours ensemble plus tard si on ne vous fiance pas maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si ! Elle va se fiancer avec un autre... ! » insiste-t-il.

Soudain, la voix de Naruto nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

« Bon. »

Je me tourne légèrement et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Naruto est à l'entrée du salon.

« N... Naruto ? »

« Hiroshi. Imagine que tu te fâches avec elle, cette année ? Tu fais comment, hein ? Et si tu tombes amoureux d'une autre fille ? »

« C'est pas possible ! » affirme Hiroshi en se levant sur le canapé, les mains posées sur le dossier. « Je suis amoureux, papa ! J'aurai pu sauter à l'eau pour elle, tu sais ! »

Naruto regarde Hiroshi droit dans les yeux. Puis il soupire, s'avance dans le salon, et donne son verdict.

« Bon. On a voir. »

Hiroshi sourit automatiquement. Il sautille même sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir grand ses bras et de se jeter sur moi en hurlant de joie. Il se redresse ensuite, et déclare devoir se faire beau. Il me prend par la main, et me demande si je peux l'aider. J'accepte même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à faire. C'est mon bébé après tout ! Et il est magnifique.

Moins de trois minutes après ça, il y a très étrangement, ou pas tant que ça, un attroupement dans la chambre de Hiroshi. Ses frères et sœurs sont tous là à demander quand est-ce qu'il va se marier, où ça va se passer, où il va habiter, ... tout un tas de questions qui sont loin d'avoir lieu d'être à l'heure actuelle. J'y réponds pourtant calmement. Je suis soulagé, d'un côté, parce que Hiroshi et Hana ne seront pas terriblement déçus. Mais je suis aussi très peu rassuré par ce lien à venir.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiro ? »

Je suis en train d'essayer de le coiffer comme il voudrait, mais même s'il a la couleur de mes cheveux, il a les plus que rebelles de Naruto et cela fait pleins d'épis partout.

« Ca va pas lui faire honte, à Hana, d'avoir... d'avoir un fiancé comme moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demande Yui en ne cachant pas son étonnement.

Hiroshi lui jette un coup d'œil, regarde Takeru, et baisse les yeux en rougissant un peu. Il parle tout bas.

« Takeru serait mieux... »

Le concerné s'étonne à son tour. Je sais pourquoi mais je ne dis rien pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ça ? Je suis pas amoureux de Hana, moi ! »

« Oui mais... » Hiroshi gigote et termine, « Toi tu es normal... »

« Takeru, il a des yeux bizarres ! » déclare Airi en fronçant ses sourcils et en s'approchant de Hiroshi. « Et puis toi tu es plus beau que lui ! »

« Hey ! » s'écrit Takeru en me faisant sourire.

« Si ! Hiroshi il est plus beau que toi ! Et il est plus attentionné avec les filles, aussi ! » rétorque Airi en haussant le ton.

Takeru croise ses bras sur son torse en fronçant ses sourcils et en poussant un soupire agacé. Je prends la parole pour arrêter tout ça avant que cela ne tourne à la dispute.

« Arrêtez maintenant. Hiroshi. Hana n'aura pas honte de toi. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas approché, d'accord ? Tu as peut-être quelques petites choses en plus, mais c'est très bien aussi. »

« Mais je suis bizarre alors... et si elle changeait d'avis après ? »

Takeru marmonne quelques mots d'un air boudeur.

« Si ça se trouve c'est elle qui va se transformer en grosse baleine pas belle avec pleins de boutons partout, plus tard. »

« Takeru. » dis-je, « Cesse tes idioties. Hana sera aussi belle et gentille que sa maman. Voir plus. »

Je rajoute quelques mots en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Hiroshi.

« Et elle n'aura jamais honte de toi à cause de ton apparence, Hiroshi. Le clan Hyuga n'est pas un clan d'idiot et Hana en fait partie. »

Il hoche doucement la tête en me remerciant. Je souris, lui donne un baiser sur le front, et continue encore un peu de me battre avec ses cheveux. Takeru sort de la chambre, suivi par Airi quelques instants après. Je pense qu'elle va s'excuser. Tõya nous regarde Hiroshi et moi pendant que Yui, elle, s'est mise à jouer avec les toupies de son frère avec l'accord de ce dernier.

Puis soudain, Tõya demande.

« Tu veux des enfants, Hiro ? »

Hiroshi rougit automatiquement en dévisageant son frère. Je fronce un sourcil et jette un coup d'œil à Tõya qui le remarque et dévie automatiquement son regard sur le côté. Il semble gêné comme il l'était lorsqu'il m'a avoué avoir entendu pour Yui.

Je l'interroge.

« Tõya, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« ... pour rien. » m'assure l'interpellé.

Mais j'insiste de façon très posée mais aussi très nette et claire. Je veux une vraie réponse.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Tõya. »

Il prend ses mains l'une dans l'autre et baisse la tête. Puis il semble tiquer, et redresse son visage en ouvrant grand ses yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

« Pour savoir si je vais être tonton comme tonton ! Ca doit être bien, non ? »

Je n'y crois pas. Seulement si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, autant que Hiroshi ne le sache pas. Je pose la brosse à cheveux et demande à Hiroshi d'aller se montrer à son papa. Yui intervient en demandant si elle doit aussi sortir de la chambre.

« Oui ma puce. Referme derrière toi en sortant s'il te plait. »

Elle hoche la tête en se levant et laisse la toupie continuer de tourner en accompagnant Hiroshi dehors. Tõya, lui, n'a pas bougé et doit déjà savoir qu'il va devoir parler.

Une fois la porte fermer, je redemande une nouvelle fois. Il gigote un peu, inspire puis soupire, puis inspire de nouveau en haussant ses épaules, et se lance enfin juste avant que je n'insiste de nouveau.

« Ben je sais pourquoi vous voulez pas qu'il soit avec une Hyuga. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ? »

« Je sais pas trop... c'est parce que... La maman de Hana, ... »

Il soupire, se gratte le crâne, et fais plus court comme s'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

« C'est dangereux qu'il soit avec Hana ? »

Il m'interroge du regard comme pour me demander s'il a bien compris.

« Comment tu as su ça, Tõya... »

« Je vous ai entendu avec papa... »

« Quand ça ? »

« Hier soir quand vous vous disputiez dans la chambre... » m'avoue-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je reste d'abord sans voix, et l'interroge doucement.

« Tu... tu peux entendre depuis ta chambre dans la nôtre ? »

Il hoche la tête, me jette un coup d'œil en bougeant un peu de droite à gauche, et demande timidement.

« Il allait pas bien, ce matin, papa ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Et je crois qu'il y a au moins un garçon ! » termine Neji avant d'annuler sa technique."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Elle sera là dans quinze jours ! Héhé. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre en laissant une review ! A très bientôt et encore merci ! **

Densetsu : Un garçon ? Un garçon. #réalise# Un garçon ! NARUTO ATTEND UN GARCON !  
Itachi : #regarde Densetsu# Ce sera pas son premier fils, Densetsu.  
Densetsu : Si ! Avant c'était de la triche, c'est Sasuke qui les a eu. Là, Naruto va avoir un garçon !  
Itachi : ... si tu veux.  
Nana : #arrive comme une fleur# Comment ça va tous les deux !  
Densetsu : #tout heureux# NARUTO VA AVOIR UN FILS !  
Nana : #perd son air ravi, et ressort de la pièce sans rien dire#  
Densetsu : #fronce ses sourcils et interroge Itachi# Pourquoi elle fait ça ?


	57. POW Sasuke chap 57

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 57. **_(Joyeux Noël 2011!)_

« Mes oreilles entendent mieux depuis qu'on a vu l'ancien maitre de papa. »

Je reste d'abord sans voix, et l'interroge doucement.

« Tu... tu peux entendre depuis ta chambre dans la nôtre ? »

Il hoche la tête, me jette un coup d'œil en bougeant un peu de droite à gauche, et demande timidement.

« Il allait pas bien, ce matin, papa ? »

Je me racle la gorge, regarde un peu partout, et déclare qu'il va mieux maintenant.

« Tõya, dis-moi, ... est-ce... est-ce que tu arriverais à contrôler ça ? Tes oreilles. »

« J'essaie mais j'y arrive pas très bien. » m'avoue-t-il.

Un blanc s'ensuit. J'essaie de trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'entende plus ce qu'il ne faudrait pas, quand il reprend la parole.

« Dada... ? C'est vrai que tu as peur parce que je suis trop famille ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Là, je soupire doucement. C'est vrai, ... Naruto m'a crié dessus aussi, hier soir.

« Ca veut dire que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être loin de ta famille, que tu tiens à nous plus qu'à autre chose. » dis-je simplement.

« Et c'est pas bien ? »

« Non. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes alors ? »

J'inspire profondément, et souris en posant ma main sur sa tête.

« Tu as entendu, non ? Ton papa dit que j'ai peur pour tout et rien. »

« Je le crois pas. T'es un super ninja et t'as peur de rien. Moi je veux devenir comme toi. »

« Bien sûr que si j'ai peur. J'ai très souvent peur, même, tu sais ! »

Il écarquille les yeux en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il est surpris.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Enormément. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour toi. »

Il hoquette. J'ajoute les prénoms de ses frères et sœurs, de Naruto et, quelques instants après, de mon frère en souriant. Tõya voudrait prendre la parole, mais nous entendons tous les deux la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je me lève en prenant la main de Tõya pour sortir de la chambre et nous rendre dans l'entrée. Hinata, Neji et leur fille sont là. Nous les faisons entrer dans le salon où Hiroshi accueille Hana de façon assez timide et tremblotante. Il est stressé. C'est mignon. Naruto propose le thé alors que nous nous installons tous, nous les parents, autour de la table. Hiroshi s'assied à côté de moi installé à côté de Naruto, et Hana entre Neji et Hinata en face de nous. Yui, Airi, Tõya et Takeru ont compris tous seuls que nous devions parler entre nous.

Naruto commence.

« Bon ben on sait pourquoi on est là, hein. »

« Oui ! » répondent Hiroshi et Hana en chœur. Hinata leur sourit. Naruto continue.

« Pourtant y'a un gros problème. »

Neji acquiesce. J'hésite mais ne fais rien de mon côté. Hinata, elle, perd son sourire tous comme nos enfants.

« Et lequel ? »

Je me décide et prends part.

« Les gênes incompatibles de nos clans, Hinata. »

Hiroshi me regarde en écarquillant les yeux mais je n'y prête pas attention. Hinata me répond.

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Si on doit les fiancer en vue d'un futur mariage, oui. Parce qu'il y aura forcément des enfants. » déclare Naruto.

Hana et Hiroshi s'échangent un regard. Hana aimerait poser une question, mais Neji l'interrompt avant cela.

« Est-ce que je peux proposer quelque chose ? »

Naruto hoche la tête en lui disant l'écouter. Neji regarde sa fille, sourit, et demande.

« Et si on les fiançait tous les deux comme ils le souhaitent, mais pour une durée définie, par exemple un an, et qu'on le refaisait tous les ans selon les évolutions ? Comme ça, la question des gênes qui pose problème peut très bien être étudiée, et si Hana ou Hiroshi changent d'avis en grandissant ils ne seront pas forcément bloqués. On... on referait le point tous les ans en voyant si on continue. »

« Moi je changerai pas d'avis. Jamais ! » déclare Hiroshi avant de rougir en jetant un coup d'œil à Hana qui sourit fièrement.

« Moi non plus ! » assure-t-elle, « Et je prendrai bien soin de mon mari ! »

Je souris en voyant les oreilles félines d'Hiroshi se redresser alors qu'il sourit. Il est vraiment heureux. Hinata y met du sien à son tour.

« Mais... ça ne sert à rien, alors ! Ce n'est qu'une promesse de mariage en l'air ! »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclame Neji, « Ecoute ma chérie, Hana est promise à Hiroshi, et c'est juste refait tous les ans. Ils n'ont que six ans après tout, et ils peuvent enc »

« Je t'ai été promise à deux ans, Neji ! » l'interrompt-elle.

« Oui et regarde où ça a failli nous mener ! »

Blanc. Hiroshi et Hana ne comprennent pas mais restent silencieux. Ils doivent bien sentir que ce n'est pas le moment de demander ce qu'il se passe. Neji continue.

« On était tellement axé sur l'obligation qu'on n'en parlait pas et qu'on croyait se détester. Alors que c'était tout le contraire. Au moins, en le refaisant tous les ans, on pourra en parler tranquillement et les enfants auront leur mot à dire. Et puis on pourra aussi faire attention à ce cas de gênes incompatibles. »

Je tique sur la chose mais ne dis rien. Je demanderai à Neji de lui en parler plus tard. J'aimerai que nous mettions en commun les archives de nos familles. Je sais très bien que ça ne se fait pas et que, si mon clan était encore debout il prendrait cette demande comme une trahison. De toute façon si tout était encore debout pour mon clan, ... je ne serai pas là et je n'aurai pas accès aux archives.

« Je suis d'accord avec ta proposition. » déclare soudain Naruto.

Il se penche ensuite en avant et regarde Hiroshi à côté de moi pour lui demander si ça lui va, à lui. Hiroshi hoche la tête en haussant une épaule. Je prends à mon tour la parole pour assurer être d'accord aussi. Hana lève la main en faisant de même. Nous regardons donc tous Hinata dont nous attendons la réponse.

Elle soupire en baissant ses épaules, et abandonne.

« D'accord ! Je veux bien ! »

Neji sourit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme avant de se tourner vers sa fille puis nous en reprenant la parole.

« Dimanche, c'est bon, pour le contrat de fiançailles ? »

« OUI ! » se met à crier Hiroshi de joie.

Je souris en le regardant. Je suis heureux pour lui. Naruto accepte en se levant et sourit à Hana en lui demandant de bien prendre soin de son fils. Hinata rétorque automatiquement qu'il devra en faire de même.

« Il m'a sauvé de la noyade, maman. C'est un fiancé très courageux ! » déclare alors Hana en faisant rougir Hiroshi. Lequel murmure, un peu gêné mais fier malgré tout, que ce n'était rien et qu'il l'a fait sans réfléchir.

La bonne humeur va pourtant être de courte durée car, sans prévenir, Naruto va se mettre à courir jusqu'aux toilettes. D'abord resté figé, j'entends nos autres enfants montrer leur dégoût mais aussi s'inquiéter en entendant leur papa vomir.

Neji réalise.

« Ah ! ... C'est vrai que ça va faire un mois maintenant. » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Hinata en souriant, « C'est bien que tu ne souffres pas de ça, toi ! Tu as vraiment de la chance. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a... ? » demande Hiroshi resté avec nous.

Je me lève en lui disant que c'est normal et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. En sortant du salon, j'entends Hinata chuchoter une question à Neji sur le fait que ce soit bon ou mauvais signe pour les fiançailles des enfants. Mais je décide de ne pas y faire attention. On a déjà eu de la chance de la convaincre de remettre cette promesse de mariage à tous les ans alors autant ne pas en reparler. J'aperçois un attroupement devant les toilettes. Je m'approche en prenant la parole.

« Laissez votre papa respirer s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez retourner dans le salon si vous voulez. »

« Il va bien ? » demande Airi pour tous les autres.

Je souris et lui assure que tout va bien et que c'est tout à fait normal.

« Mais pourquoi il vomit ? Moi j'aime pas vomir. » déclare Takeru resté aussi. Il fait le fort en fronçant ses sourcils, mais je sais qu'il a peur pour Naruto.

« Ce sont les bébés qu'il y a dans son ventre. Moi aussi je vomissais parfois quand je vous attendais. »

Soudain, la voix de Neji se fait entendre derrière moi.

« Tu veux que je regarde si tout va bien ? Naruto ne m'a pas demandé depuis deux semaines. »

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant.

« D... Deux semaines ? Mais... Samedi dernier il m'a dit que tout allait parfaitement bien ! »

Neji ne répond rien. Ou alors, ... ou alors c'est Kyûbi qui assure à Naruto que tout va pour le mieux ? Et il lui fait confiance ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte des toilettes. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Je me retourne vers Neji, et hoche la tête. Neji murmure alors le nom de la technique familiale pour regarder. Nous entendons juste après la même chose mais provenant d'une voix plus enfantine et plus féminine. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et aperçois Hana, très sérieuse, essayer de faire comme son papa avant de lâcher un énorme soupire en déclarant ne toujours pas y arriver. Je souris, amusé. Je reconnais mes enfants là-dedans. Elle repart dans le salon alors que Hiroshi nous rejoignait. Il nous observe un instant, et retourne avec sa future fiancée. Et je remarque automatiquement Tõya choqué par le geste et très mécontent. Après tout, même si je leur ai demandé de l'air, ils n'ont pas bougé d'un mètre.

« Sasuke. » m'interpelle soudain Neji.

« Hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ça va te réjouir, mais ils ont tous une forme aussi humaine que les premiers à ce moment-là de la grossesse et »

Je l'interromps.

« C'est une bonne chose ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ? »

« Deux des quatre n'ont déjà plus ni queue ni oreilles de félin. »

Mon cœur se serre. Takeru écarquille les yeux mais je ne le remarque pas. Je les regarde tous en me contenant pour ne pas paraître trop soulagé. Airi me dévisage. J'espère que mes traits ne sont pas si transparents que ça.

« Et je crois qu'il y a au moins un garçon ! » termine Neji avant d'annuler sa technique. Il me sourit et tapote mon épaule en reprenant la parole.

« Il va falloir vous décider pour les prénoms, d'ailleurs. Vous en avez déjà parlé ?

« On... On a un prénom, déjà, oui. Pour une fille. » lui dis-je en me remettant des informations données. Je jette un coup d'œil à Airi qui ne me regarde plus. Yui a pris sa main mais je n'y fais pas attention. Tõya demande.

« Ah bon ? C'est quoi comme prénom ? Pourquoi on le sait pas, nous ? »

« Vous verrez bien comment ils s'appellent quand ils seront nés. »

Tõya en reste bouché bée. Il pensait sûrement avoir son mot à dire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler avec eux, j'accepte les propositions pour ensuite les soumettre à Naruto ou l'inverse si ce dernier en a, mais nous avons décidé, avec ce dernier, que nous serions les seuls à choisir en définitive. Et le prénom de Kaede est déjà bien installé dans nos esprits donc, s'il y a une fille, elle s'appellera ainsi.

Neji se penche vers Tõya en souriant et lui avoue que lui et Hinata ont eux aussi trouvé le prénom de leur enfants, qu'il soit garçon ou fille, il en ont un. Puis il ajoute ensuite que Hana ne le sait pourtant pas et que c'est comme ça.

« Mais pourquoi... ? »

« Cela peut porter malheur au bébé. Alors on garde son prénom pour nous ! »

« ... ah bon ? »

Tõya me regarde en même temps comme pour être sûr que je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Neji. Je souris sans rien dire. Tõya accepte donc cette explication.

Naruto sort des toilettes. Il s'appuie à l'embrasure de la porte, et nous signale qu'il entendait très bien ce que nous disions malgré nos faux chuchotements. Je m'excuse doucement en posant une main sur son bras droit et lui explique que je me suis fait du souci après que Neji m'ait avoué qu'il n'avait pas fait de contrôle depuis deux semaines.

« C'est parce que je vais bien que je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Oui mais même si tu te sens bien, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Moi j'ai dû avoir pleins de contrôles alors n'espère pas passer au travers sous prétexte que tu es porteur du Kyubi et que tu es le futur Hokage. »

Naruto émet un petit son mécontent mais ne dit rien. Neji sourit et s'amuse de nous voir nous chamailler comme ça. Il redemande à Naruto si tout va bien, obtient une réponse affirmative, et déclare nous laisser tranquille jusqu'à dimanche.

« Mais... et votre thé et... »

« Je crois que, si on reste plus longtemps, Hinata va poser encore pleins de questions voir faire marche arrière. Donc il vaut mieux qu'on y aille maintenant. »

« Ah. Oui. Oui, dans ce cas, c'est mieux. »

« On va trouver la sortie. »

Il salue tout le monde, demande à Naruto de se ménager un peu, et repart avec Hinata et Hana. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Hiroshi de lui faire un bisou. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire le premier pas. Hana a rougit, sourit, et lui a rendu son baiser.

Une fois nos amis et leur fille dehors, Hiroshi se tourne vers moi dans le couloir, tout sourire, hausse les épaules et déclare d'une voix très enjouée.

« Hana va se marier avec moi ! »

« Oui. Content ? »

« OUII ! »

Il court vers moi et se jette dans mes bras en me remerciant. Il remercie aussi Naruto qui lui sourit simplement avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu. Je crois qu'en plus il doit aller voir l'Hokage aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il sera suffisamment en forme pour sa journée.

Journée durant laquelle Hiroshi n'a eu de cesse de se réjouir pour dimanche. Voir peut-être même demain lorsqu'il reverra Hana demain à l'école. Takeru a fait du taijutsu tout l'après-midi dans la cour. Je le surveillais de loin, installé dans le couloir extérieur de la cour tout en lisant un vieux rouleau de ninjutsu. Tõya s'est installé à côté de moi avec son propre rouleau de ninjutsu à son niveau. Airi et Yui ont joué dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Le lendemain matin, je me fais doucement réveiller par Hiroshi.

« Dada... ! Dada... ? »

Je fronce mes sourcils et me resserre un instant contre le dos de Naruto avant de le lâcher en réalisant qu'on m'appelle. Je retiens un sursaut et me retourne vers Hiroshi.

« Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu es debout ? »

« Je veux pas aller à l'école. »

Là, je m'assieds en essayant de ne pas crier. Je chuchote tant bien que mal sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Hiro qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je veux pas aller à l'école. »

« Et tu iras quand même. Retournes te coucher ! On ne se lève que dans une heure ! »

« Mais Dada.. ! »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Allez ! Retourne te coucher ! »

Je lui montre la porte de la chambre du doigt et me rallonge en lui tournant le dos. J'ai bien vu qu'il est sur le point de pleurer, mais je ne vais pas passer ce caprice là. Ne pas aller à l'école ? Et quoi encore ?

Naruto murmure de façon endormie.

« Il voulait quoi... ? »

« Rien du tout. Je l'ai envoyé se recoucher. »

« Hm... on peut encore dormir... ? »

« Oui. » lui dis-je en embrassant son épaule.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, c'est Tõya qui vient me voir.

« Dada... ! »

Je soupire et me retourne doucement. Naruto gigote un peu en se couvrant un peu plus avec la couette.

« Quoi, Tõya ? »

« Hiroshi pleure... »

Je soupire, et me lève.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Takeru apparait le premier mais ne voit pas son frère. Il court directement vers moi et se jette dans mes bras en prenant la parole.

« Dada ! Dada ! J'ai eu des félicitations d'Iruka ! Il m'a dit que je suis aussi doué que papa à son âge ! »

« Ah... ah oui. » dis-je doucement en me demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment de félicitations."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. Ca y est, les fiançailles ont été dites entre Hiroshi et Hana ! Huhu.. Va falloir les suivre de près, ces deux-là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! n.n Elle sera là la semaine prochaine pour le nouvel an 2012 ! Joyeux Noël 2011 ! **

Densetsu : Nana !  
Nana : Hm ?  
Densetsu : Itachi veut pas partager son cadeau de Noël avec moi ! èé  
Nana : C'est normal, il a eu un kit pour faire des muffins en moins de deux !  
Densetsu : #soupire en croisant ses bras sur son torse#


	58. POW Sasuke chap 58

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 58. **_(Bonne année 2012 !)_

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, c'est Tõya qui vient me voir.

« Dada... ! »

Je soupire et me retourne doucement. Naruto gigote un peu en se couvrant un peu plus avec la couette.

« Quoi, Tõya ? »

« Hiroshi pleure... »

Je soupire, et me lève. Tõya me suit à petits pas rapide. Je m'arrête devant sa chambre, et me retourne vers lui.

« Mais il est où ton frère ? Dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui ! Je l'ai entendu. »

Je retiens un soupir. Je lui demande d'aller se recoucher et d'essayer de ne pas écouter comme ça dans les autres chambres. Il me dit ne pas avoir fait exprès et obéit. Je referme derrière lui et me rends dans la chambre de Hiroshi en essayant de me réveiller un peu plus que je ne le suis.

Je le trouve assis sur son lit mais caché sous sa couette à sangloter. Je referme derrière moi en prenant la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hiro ? »

« Je veux pas aller à l'école... ! » dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il renifle et sanglote un petit moment. J'en profite pour tirer sur la couette pour pouvoir le voir.

« Hiro. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'école ? Tu te sens mal ? »

« Je veux pas voir Hana... »

Je hausse un sourcil. Puis je comprends. Il a peur de faire une bêtise avant dimanche et que sa fiancée refuse finalement.

« Hiro. Hana est autant amoureuse de toi que tu l'es d'elle. S'il te plait. Tu n'es pas moins bien qu'un autre. Tu es même mieux que beaucoup. Ta sœur te l'a dit hier. »

Il renifle et insiste en disant qu'il ne veut pas y aller.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison alors. »

« Hana v"

« En dehors de Hana, Hiro. »

Il renifle et me dit ne pas savoir et qu'il est trop fatigué pour chercher. Puis ses larmes redoublent.

« Arrête de pleurer, Hiro. Ce ne te mènera à rien et tu le sais. »

Il essuie ses yeux en grimaçant et me dit avoir peur. Moi je me dis que nous n'aurions pas dû prévoir de les fiancer alors qu'ils sont si petits même s'ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hinata, nous aurions pu les raisonner. Je prends Hiroshi dans mes bras en lui demandant de se calmer. Il va mettre une bonne demi-heure avant de s'effondrer de fatigue dans mes bras. A voir son visage, il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit. Il est même un peu fiévreux. Je le recouche et le borde. Je ne vais pas l'envoyer à l'école dans son état. Je verrai bien demain. Je soupire en sortant de sa chambre et retourne dans la mienne. Je m'y recouche et enlace Naruto qui s'est rendormi sans la moindre difficulté. Je vais me reposer un peu, rêver tranquillement, puis sortir de mes songes à cause du réveil. Naruto l'éteint et se tourne vers moi en se serrant dans mes bras.

« Re-bonjour... »

« Hm... 'jour... »

« Il avait quoi Hiroshi alors ? »

Je soupire et lui explique.

« Il ne se sent pas bien à cause des fiançailles. Je voulais l'envoyer à l'école mais il a de la fièvre et n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit alors on ne va pas le réveiller. »

« Tu veux que je l'emmène avec moi au bâtiment de l'Hokage... ? » murmure-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser un peu mon cou.

« Non. Je vais l'entraîner ici cet après-midi. J'étudierai un peu ce matin pendant qu'il se reposera. Tu pourras partir à mon retour de l'école ? »

« Non, je vais emmener les autres t'embêtes pas. »

« D'accord. »

Il redresse son visage et m'embrasse tendrement. Je partage le baiser avec plaisir. Je pose ma main droite sur le bassin de Naruto puis la glisse sur ses fesses en les ramenant bien contre moi. Mais Naruto me repousse rapidement en me disant qu'il commence à se sentir mal. Je m'arrête donc et le laisse s'écarter. Il s'assied même.

« Excuse-moi. Ca me fait vraiment mal quand... quand je commence à m'exciter sérieusement. »

« Donc on va devoir faire ceinture jusqu'à ce que tu accouches ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas envie si c'est pour que ça me fasse aussi mal. »

« Je comprends. »

« De toute façon que tu comprennes ou pas c'est pareil. » termine-t-il d'une façon un peu dure qui lui est assez inhabituelle. J'en reste coi. Il se lève et me dit que je peux me rendormir et qu'il emmène les enfants à l'école. Je le laisse faire, toujours assez choqué par son ton. Je me doute bien que cela est dû à la grossesse mais ça surprend toujours. Je me rallonge bien au chaud sous la couette en regardant la porte se fermer derrière Naruto parti se doucher et réveiller tout le monde excepté Hiroshi.

Hiroshi que je retrouve dans mon lit en milieu de matinée. J'ouvre paresseusement mes yeux et m'étire.

« Re-bonjour Hiro. »

« Bonjour dada. Papa m'a pas réveillé. »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de te laisser dormir. »

« J'ai eu peur, je croyais que j'étais tout seul. »

Je souris, et ébouriffe ses cheveux en le traitant d'idiot avant d'ajouter qu'on ne le laissera jamais seul comme ça.

« Ca veut dire que je peux attendre lundi pour retourner à l'école ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si Hana s'inquiète pour toi ? »

Il rougit. Je renchéris.

« Et si elle te prenait pour un lâche ou un froussard à ne pas être venu de peur de faire une bêtise devant elle ? »

« Elle penserait pas ça ! »

Je hausse une épaule en lui demandant comment il peut le savoir. Sa voix se fait soudain un peu serrée.

« Elle va croire que je suis un froussard ? »

« Tu veux aller à l'école ? »

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire. Nous attendons tous les deux. Je finis par demander.

« Alors ? Tu décides de faire quoi ? »

Un petit instant passe, puis il prend la parole très timidement.

« Oui mais... si j'y vais maintenant, elle va savoir pourquoi je suis pas venu... »

« Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux de le lui dire ? Elle va peut-être un peu se moquer mais elle sera flattée que tu aies aussi peur de la perdre. »

« Non je veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai peur. Je veux qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un de fort comme Takeru ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné. Il voit son frère comme quelqu'un de plus fort que lui ? Je ne veux pas dire du mal de Takeru mais... ce n'est pas de la force qu'il a, c'est de l'inconscience !

Je gigote un peu sous la couette, me racle la gorge et reprends la parole.

« Je vais te proposer quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Cet après-midi, je vais t'entraîner pour tes sharingans. On va beaucoup travailler. Très durement. Et demain tu retournes à l'école sans avoir peur de faire de bêtises ou quoi que ce soit d'autres avec Hana. D'accord ? »

« Demain ? P... Pas lundi ? »

« Non. Pas lundi. Si tu ne retournes pas à l'école demain, Hana va demander si tu vas bien dimanche quand elle va venir avec ses parents. Et je ne mentirai pas pour toi. »

De nouveau, un silence prend place. Puis Hiroshi accepte d'une petite voix. Je sors ma main droite de sous la couette et ferme mon poing en tendant mon petit doigt.

« Promis ? »

Il regarde mon auriculaire, et y enlace le sien en les secouant de bas en haut.

« Promis. »

« Bien. »

Je souris, lui donne un bisou sur le front et déclare devoir aller me doucher. Je me lève donc et le laisse sous la couette pour le moment. Il va se rendormir. Je le laisse et vais passer le reste de la matinée dans la cour intérieure à m'entraîner au taijutsu. J'ai trouvé un mot de la part de Naruto dans le salon me disant qu'il allait acheter, comme prévu, des panier-repas pour les enfants donc que je n'avais pas à aller les chercher ce midi. Midi auquel Hiroshi est venu me chercher pour me demander si nous mangions ou non.

Nous avons donc déjeuner rien que tous les deux, puis sommes partis en route pour un terrain d'entraînement prêt des murailles du village. Un petit terrain rarement occupé que j'avais déjà repéré. Je vais d'abord rappeler à Hiroshi la manière d'annuler un genjutsu puis lui dire d'essayer de lancer une attaque contre moi. Il n'a d'abord pas voulu, puis s'y est finalement mis avant de prendre en assurance à force de le faire et d'annuler. J'ai ensuite corsé les choses en lui demandant de faire apparaitre telle ou telle chose dans ses illusions, de les faire avoir lieu dans tel ou tel endroit. Il n'a pas très bien réussi mais il s'est très bien débrouillé. J'ai arrêté le tout avant qu'il soit complètement à bout de force et nous sommes allés chercher ses frères et sœurs. Il ne voulait d'abord pas de peur de croiser Hana, mais nous en avons reparler et il a accepté de tout lui dire sur le fait qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui s'il faisait une bêtise à l'école. Il m'a ensuite demandé si je pouvais aussi dire à Hana, si jamais elle venait me parler, qu'il avait très bien travaillé durant l'après-midi avec ses sharingans. J'ai souris et accepté.

Avant la sonnerie de fin de journée, je laisse Hiroshi entrer dans la cour pour aller jouer un peu. Il va juste s'installer sur une balançoire en attendant. Il est très fatigué par son après-midi. Je ne peux pas nier, il y a mis toutes ses forces.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit. J'aperçois Hiroshi, sur la balançoire, guetter la sortie de ses camarades. Takeru apparait le premier mais ne voit pas son frère. Il court directement vers moi et se jette dans mes bras en prenant la parole.

« Dada ! Dada ! J'ai eu des félicitations d'Iruka ! Il m'a dit que je suis aussi doué que papa à son âge ! »

« Ah... ah oui. » dis-je doucement en me demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment de félicitations.

Takeru se lance alors dans sa narration lorsque j'aperçois Hana sortir du bâtiment et Hiroshi quitter les balançoires pour aller vers elle.

« Attends mon grand, je veux juste voir quelque chose. »

Takeru arrête ses paroles et regarde dans la même direction que moi. Il hoquette et demande pourquoi Hiroshi est là. Il pensait peut-être que son frère était malade. Si j'avais Tõya avec moi, je lui demanderai d'écouter ce qu'il se passe même si ça ne se fait pas. J'écarquille soudain mes yeux en voyant Hana se laisser tomber contre Hiroshi en l'enlaçant. Puis je vois Hiroshi rougir et entend Takeru pousser un cri en pointant son frère du doigt alors que Hana l'embrasse sur la bouche. Bon c'est juste... juste un baiser, un bisou sur la bouche, mais...

Je compte bien le dire à Neji et Hinata ! Leur fille embrasse les garçons ! Non ! MON garçon !

Hiroshi revient vers moi accompagné de Hana. Il sourit et rougit toujours. Elle, sautille. Airi, Yui et Tõya ne tardent pas à arriver eux aussi. Je regarde autour de nous et aperçois Neji arriver en courant. Hana le remarque aussi, nous salue poliment et donne un bisou, sur la joue heureusement, à Hiroshi. Neji me salue de loin. Je me retiens je ne sais comment pour ne pas lui courir après dans le but de lui dire ce que vient de faire ça fille. Je crois que je vais à peine laisser le temps à Naruto d'arriver à la maison et de se poser quelques minutes ce soir.

Mon petit garçon s'est fait embrasser sur la bouche ! Il n'a que six ans voyons ! C'est encore un bébé !

La réaction que j'ai eu de la part de Naruto ?

Il a explosé de rire en se moquant ouvertement de moi et du fait que je sois choqué. Et il en rit encore, d'ailleurs. Ca doit bien faire cinq minutes que je lui ai raconté, outré, et qu'il rit en m'imitant même dans la manière de narrer l'histoire. Il en manquerait presque de souffle.

« ARRETE ! C'était hyper choquant ! Il était tout timide, pas rassuré à l'idée de lui dire pourquoi il n'était pas venu, et elle le prend dans ses bras et lui arrache son premier baiser ! »

« Qui te dis que c'était le premier ? » me taquine Naruto avant de se remettre à rire.

J'en reste bouche bée. Il frappe mon épaule pour me bousculer et me faire réagir en reprenant la parole.

« Allez, quoi... fais pas ta Sainte. C'était qu'un bisou ! Ils ont six ans, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? »

Je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Les enfants sont dans leur chambre à faire leur devoir. Hiroshi, le concerné, est en train de rattraper la journée avec Airi qui fait les leçons.

Naruto s'assied à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon genou. Il sourit après avoir calmé son rire, et m'interroge.

« Il a bien travaillé cet après-midi ? Ca a été pour les sharingans ? »

« Oui. Mais Naruto, ... c'est pas ça le problème enfin... ! Il... Il a été embrassé par Hana ! »

Un lourd et profond soupir se fait entendre de la part de Naruto dans le salon.

« Arrête Sasu... »

« Je sais. Ca te fatigue. »

« Oui. Tout à fait. » déclare-t-il.

Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule gauche. J'appuie la mienne dessus en repensant à la journée. J'essaie d'oublier l'épisode « Hana embrasse Hiroshi ». Et me revient en mémoire ce matin.

« Naruto. »

« Hm... ? »

« Tõya nous entend depuis sa chambre quand on parle ou... enfin il entend tout. »

Blanc, puis Naruto qui se redresse pour me dévisager.

« Comment ça il entend ? »

« Il entend tout. Complètement tout. Il sait pour Yui, il sait pour les gêne Hyûga et Uchiwa, ... Il entend. Il m'a dit que depuis qu'ils sont aller voir Jiraya, ses oreilles félines entendent beaucoup plus et qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ça. »

Naruto rougit, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il tique, et demande.

« Alors il doit entendre, là ? »

« Bah demande lui de venir en parlant normalement, on verra bien. »

Naruto reste d'abord figé, puis demande calmement à Tõya de venir s'il entend. Et, très rapidement, Tõya apparait à l'entrée du salon. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré. Je lui dit de venir avec nous sur le canapé. Naruto est comme bloqué. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, je rassure Tõya que je devine intérieurement paniqué et en train de se dire qu'on va lui crier dessus.

« Tout va bien Tõya. Ca va. J'ai dit à ton papa ce que tu savais que les autres ne savent pas. Et donc que tu entendais beaucoup plus de choses maintenant. »

Il hoche la tête en me regardant, et jette un coup d'oeil à Naruto.

« Je sais autre chose aussi. Mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire. » avoue-t-il soudain.

« Ah bon ? » dis-je, « Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Il gigote, regarde encore une fois Naruto et baisse les yeux. Naruto qui prend la parole.

« Bonhomme. Dis-nous. T'inquiète pas. »

« Oui mais le papa de Hana a dit que ça portait malheur ! »

« Que ça porte malheur ? De quoi ? »

Là, je sais de quoi il parle. Naruto n'était pas vraiment en état d'écouter à ce moment-là. Il vomissait tripes et boyaux quand nous parlions de ça. Je prends donc la parole.

« Tu nous as entendu parler du prénom de ta futur petite soeur ? »

Tõya hoche la tête et confirme même en disant que c'est grâce à son prénom à lui que j'ai trouvé. Naruto murmure que c'est bien ça. Tõya demande alors si c'est vrai que cela porte malheur qu'il sache le prénom de sa petite soeur et s'il a ou non le droit de le prononcer. Je souris, et le rassure.

« Ca ne porte pas malheur. Ou alors juste pour Neji, je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ton papa et moi aimons bien l'idée d'être les seuls à connaître les prénoms. C'est tout. »

« Alors je le garderai pour moi. Je le dirai pas aux autres. Promis ! » déclare-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il aime le geste et qu'il le prend avec fierté. Seulement, la joie et le soulagement soudain s'évapore rapidement alors que Naruto soupire sans aucune discrétion. Nous le regardons tous les deux, un peu surpris.

« C'est bien Tõya mais... Il va quand même falloir faire quelque chose pour tes oreilles, là. Tu n'as pas à entendre tout ce qui se dit ou se fait dans la maison. »

« Mais je fais pas exprès papa ! J'essaie de pas écouter mais j'entends ! » dit Tõya en haussant sa petite voix.

« Je te crois bonhomme, ... mais il va quand même falloir faire quelque chose. »

Je demande.

« Tu veux l'emmener revoir Jiraya ? »

Blanc. Naruto fixe Tõya qui fait de même vers son papa. Lequel réfléchit. Il inspire soudain très profondément, et déclare.

« Sakura vient pour ta petite sœur samedi. On lui demandera. Tu es d'accord ? »

Tõya hoche la tête mais il n'a pas l'air rassuré ou convaincu. Il doit se demander ce qu'on va lui faire. Après tout il avait bien vu, lui aussi, sa sœur qui avait eu l'air de pleurer après avoir vu Jiraya. C'est parce qu'elle avait un problème à cause du Kyubi qu'elle a dû souffrir pour le régler ou du moins le contenir. Il le sait. Il le sait et il doit s'attendre à ça.

Mon ventre se noue alors que je me dis que lui aussi va devoir endurer des moments difficiles à cause de Kyubi. Puis mon regard tombe sur le ventre de Naruto.

Et eux ? A quoi vont-ils avoir le droit comme souffrance à cause de leur origine et de leur lien de parenté démoniaque ?

Tout cela ne présage rien de bon. Et je n'aime pas ça.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
"**« Hein ? » s'outre soudain Takeru. « On a des cadeaux quand on se fiance ! »

Il se tourne automatiquement vers nous, sourcils froncés et l'air décidé.

« Je veux me fiancer, moi aussi ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et re-bonne année 2012 ! n.n Vous avez dû voir que je n'ai pas encore répondu à celles du chapitre 57. Cela sera vite fait, je n'ai juste pas eu encore le temps de le faire. **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Cette dernière est bien maintenue durant le mois de janvier contrairement à la plupart des fics en cours. Je prépare une publication livre et aurai moins de temps dans les semaines à venir. Et il y aura aussi très certainement du changement dans les posts après ça. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je continuerai aussi d'écrire sur ce site. -du moins les histoires que je ne prévois pas de publier puisqu'il faudra alors malheureusement les en supprimer-. Pour plus d'infos je vous invite sur mon Facebook d'auteur Nana Rusasu.  
**Quoiqu'il en soit la suite sera là dans quinze jours ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en reviewamt ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : POW Sasuke continue mais pas les autres fics ? O.o  
Nana : Bah oui. Enfin il y aura peut-être un peu d'Un Effleurement ou d'Un monde immense si j'avance dessus dans le mois, mais ça m'étonenrait.  
Itachi : Moi je m'en fiche, je suis aussi dans cette fic.  
Densetsu : #lance un regard noir à Itachi et prend une voix sombre# Privé de muffins et de câlin du nouvel an ! èé  
Itachi : Que... hein ... ?


	59. POW Sasuke chap 59

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 59. **

Mon regard tombe sur le ventre de Naruto.

Et eux ? A quoi vont-ils avoir le droit comme souffrance à cause de leur origine et de leur lien de parenté démoniaque ?

Tout cela ne présage rien de bon. Et je n'aime pas ça.

La fin de semaine arrive tout de même. Vendredi est passé très rapidement et, même si je n'ai rien dit du baiser partagé entre Hana et Hiroshi la veille aux parents de la demoiselle, j'ai bien surveillé cette dernière à l'entrée et à la sortie de l'école. Je suis même venu chercher mes enfants pour la pause de midi.

Nous voilà donc samedi matin. Je me réveille en sentant quelques chatouilles sur ma nuque et je devine rapidement qu'il s'agit des lèvres de Naruto qui m'embrassent par-ci par-là. J'aime ça, c'est sûr, mais il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne s'excite trop. Ca fait trois jours depuis qu'on sait que Kyubi ne veut pas de ça entre nous, ça peut paraitre peu mais pour Naruto c'est déjà beaucoup lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission.

« Naruto... arrête ça. Tu vas te faire du mal. »

« Hmm... je tente ma chance quand même ! » dit-il en tirant sur mon boxer pour me l'enlever. Je sens soudain, alors qu'il se colle bien plus à moi, son entrejambe dressée contre mes fesses. Je rougis d'abord et écarquille mes yeux en faisant volte face.

« Naruto ! T'as pas mal ? »

« Non. Laisse-toi faire... »

« Att... »

Et je comprends soudain. Je le repousse, remets correctement mon boxer et sors de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Salon où je trouve mon Naruto. Le vrai. Il est assis sur le canapé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, là ? »

Je contourne le canapé alors qu'il se tourne vers moi et me suis du regard jusqu'à ce que je sois devant lui, bras croisés sur mon torse et mon regard accusateur rivé sur lui.

« Je nous donne du bien. »

« Non. Là c'est moi qui vais en avoir. Pas toi. »

« J'en aurai quand le clone sera disparu après coup. »

Je tique. Il n'a pas tort. Je perds en assurance, et lui demande.

« Tu es... Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça comme ça ? »

« Je vois pas comment on peut faire autrement. »

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal en étant excité. »

« Hm. ... tant mieux. » dit-il a voix basse.

Il n'a pas l'air très bien.

« Naruto, ... tu ne vas vraiment pas regretter ? Tu veux vraiment faire comme ça ? »

« Je te dis que oui. Et puis, ... tu ne seras pas frustré, tu seras plus détendu, et moi si ça marche ce sera pareil. Je... Je veux que tu le fasses avec mon clone. »

Je soupire. Je l'observe encore un peu, lâche un « très bien », et repars dans la chambre. Là, je trouve le clone de Naruto. Il me sourit d'un air bête et soulève la couette pour que je le rejoigne rapidement.

J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher et que Naruto ne va pas m'en vouloir. Je m'arrête soudain, et fais à nouveau demi-tour pour aller dans le salon.

« Naruto ! »

« Hein ? » Il se retourne. Son visage semble un peu perdu mais je ne le relève pas. Il s'énerverait, à force, si je n'arrête pas de lui demander s'il est vraiment sûr. Je lui demande juste.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse dans quel sens ? »

Un petit blanc s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse et me demande de le prendre. Je souris en voyant son visage un peu gêné. Je me penche sur lui et embrasse sa tempe avant de lui dire que je reviens tout à l'heure. Il hoche la tête et déclare, de son côté, occuper les enfants s'ils se réveillent. Je m'immobilise de nouveau.

« Et pour Tõya ? »

« Il dort à point fermé. J'ai vérifié. »

« D'accord. ... ok. »

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui dis qu'il aura un plaisir immense dans très peu de temps. Il sourit et me pousse pour que je me presse de retourner dans la chambre. J'obéis et y reste. Je vais me plonger sous la couette avec le clone de Naruto qui ne tarde pas à m'enlacer et à m'embrasser. J'ai l'impression de le tromper même si c'est lui. J'ai vais mettre un peu de temps à me détendre enfin et à y prendre du plaisir. Une fois ceci fait, cela va être très rapide. Je prends Naruto en continuant de l'embrasser, je bats la mesure alors qu'il gémit dans mes bras en s'agrippant à mon dos et mes épaules. Je ne fais pas durer la chose. Je ne veux pas pour cette fois. Je veux savoir si Naruto va m'en vouloir ou non, et s'il va avoir mal ou non une fois tout terminé. Je me laisse donc rapidement aller en lui et le sens faire de même. Il pousse un râle. Je me retire et me laisse retomber sur lui. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, il disparait et me fait chuter de nouveau mais sur le matelas cette-fois.

Je réalise, et me précipite pour me rhabiller un minimum et courir dans le salon. J'y retrouve Naruto qui n'a pas bougé. Il rougit, un peu penché en avant et les jambes croisées.

« Naruto... ? Ca va ? »

« Ouais, je... je suis pas trop excité, ça me fait pas trop mal, je... ça va. Donne-moi... juste une minute. »

J'attends donc en l'observant. D'avoir eu tout d'un coup à dû le réchauffer brusquement mais il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir. Je me demande quand même si c'est si suffisant pour lui puisqu'il ne jouit pas réellement et doit même se concentrer pour ne pas s'exciter trop une fois la chose terminée.

Naruto calmé, je m'assieds à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Alors ? Ca va ? Ca te convient ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. » avoue-t-il en se laissant retomber contre moi, « Et toi ? ça te va ? »

« Je préfèrerai que ce soit toi. »

« Une fois que les petits seront nés. »

J'acquiesce. Un instant silencieux passe jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprenne la parole rapidement.

« On va envoyer tous les enfants et bébés chez Iruka quand je rentre de l'hôpital et on s'offre trois nuits-deux jours d'amour non-stop. »

Je me mets à rire en l'entendant. Il sourit de son côté et me demande pourquoi je ris autant alors qu'il est si sérieux. Je l'enlace et le serre contre moi en lui répondant que je l'aime. Il répond à l'étreinte et me renvoie la chose.

Au même moment, nous entendons des pas courir jusqu'au salon et apercevons Airi et Takeru entrer dans la pièce. Naruto déclare que c'est l'heure du super héros magique et se lève pour allumer la télévision. Takeru s'installe à la place où se trouvait son papa après lui avoir fait un bisou, m'en fait un, et s'installe confortablement contre moi pendant que Airi aide à mettre la table en attendant que le dessin animé commence. Ils mangeront après, aujourd'hui. Yui, Hiroshi et Tõya ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller eux aussi. J'ai regardé ce dernier un peu plus que d'habitude en me demandant s'il avait entendu ce matin. Mais il n'a pas l'air. Il semble juste venir de se réveiller. Tant mieux.

En milieu de matinée, Sakura arrive. Les enfants l'accueillent poliment. Yui, elle, reste ensuite plantée devant notre médecin. Elle est anxieuse. Depuis hier soir elle est très silencieuse et bouge beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Je fais passer Sakura dans le salon et lui propose un café qu'elle refuse. Soudain, Naruto lève le bras en prenant la parole.

« Je passe le premier ! »

Tout le monde s'étonne. Même Sakura. Takeru interroge son papa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, papa ? T'es pas malade ! »

Naruto sourit en lui répondant.

« Non mais je suis enceint. Alors il faut aussi contrôler si tout va bien. »

Je souris en devinant qu'il veut surtout que Yui se détende. Naruto emmène donc Sakura dans notre chambre en papotant un peu de tout et de rien. Tõya les regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds pendant que Yui se serre contre ma jambe. Je pose ma main droite sur son crâne et caresse un peu ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

« Ca va bien se passer ma puce. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Jiraya m'avait fait très mal, dada. Je veux pas qu'elle me touche. »

Je me penche et la prends dans mes bras en lui disant que je serai là avec elle et que tout ira bien.

Lorsque Naruto est ressortit de la chambre, il avait l'air très pensif. Cependant je vais devoir attendre que Yui se fasse ausculter en ma présence pour poser des questions. Heureusement et au grand soulagement de ma puce, tout a été rapide. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant et tout était parfaitement normal. Du moins autant que cela puisse. Ca mettra Yui en confiance pour ses prochaines auscultations.

Nous revoilà rapidement tous dans le salon. Naruto a l'air mieux que tout à l'heure lorsqu'il sortait de la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser quelque question que ce soit, il prend tout de suite la parole.

« Sakura ! Il faut aussi que tu nous dises si on peut faire quelque chose pour Tõya. »

Sakura s'étonne, regarde Naruto puis Tõya juste à côté de lui.

« Tõya ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« J'entends tout... » déclare timidement Tõya les yeux baissés.

Ses frères et sœurs le dévisagent alors d'un coup. Sakura s'agenouille devant Tõya et regarde de plus près en prenant délicatement ses oreilles en main.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à faire. » dit-elle brusquement en soupirant.

Elle se redresse et nous regarde Naruto et moi.

« Il a une ouïe développée, c'est tout. »

« Mais... c'est depuis que Jiraya a refait leur sceau, tu sais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport. »

Je suis en train de me dire que, en y réfléchissant, Takeru a commencé à faire des rêves prémonitoires, à peu de choses près, en même temps. Ils ont peut-être chacun des pouvoirs dû au Kyûbi qui se développent à leur âge. C'est vrai que cela pourrait n'avoir aucun lien avec Jiraya. Hiroshi, lui, a développé ses sharingans bien plus tôt que la normale. Et Yui est impressionnante en matière de visées. Peut-être même ses yeux voient-ils plus que ce qu'ils ne devraient.

Je regarde Airi. Est-ce qu'elle nous cache quelque chose où rien ne s'est encore passé pour elle ?

« Alors comment je vais faire ? Papa et dada ils veulent pas que j'entende tous et puis... moi non plus. » dit Tõya en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'adressait à Sakura, mais j'aimerai moi aussi lui donner une réponse. Hiroshi le fait pour nous tous.

« Ben faut t'entraîner à fermer tes oreilles ! »

Tõya s'étonne et le regarde. Yui acquiesce, elle. Tõya demande.

« Fermer mes oreilles ? »

« Bah oui ! » dit Airi en s'approchant de son petit frère. « Tu sais pas faire ? »

Tõya fait un petit non de tête.

De son côté, Sakura sourit et se tourne vers nous en déclarant qu'il n'y a plus qu'à ce que Tõya apprenne de ses frères et sœurs. Elle demande ensuite si Neji compte faire aussi un contrôle pour Naruto. Ce dernier hoche la tête et déclare qu'il a déjà regardé mercredi et qu'il le fera plus sérieusement demain lorsqu'il viendra pour les fiançailles de Hiroshi. Sakura hoquette et fais volte face vers Hiroshi. Lui est alors expliqué que notre bonhomme va se fiancer avec la princesse de Neji comme celui-ci aime à l'appeler.

Sakura se penche alors sur Hiroshi qui recule d'un pas en se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle lui veut.

« Félicitation ! Il faudra que je pense à te ramener un cadeau de fiançailles alors ! »

« Hein ? » s'outre soudain Takeru. « On a des cadeaux quand on se fiance ? »

Il se tourne automatiquement vers nous, sourcils froncés et l'air décidé.

« Je veux me fiancer, moi aussi ! »

Je souris malgré moi, et lui dis que c'est hors de question et qu'il est loin d'avoir une amoureuse comme Hiroshi.

« Je vais avoir des cadeaux... ? » demande alors Hiroshi avec un petit espoir dans le regard. Naruto hausse une épaule en répondant qu'apparemment il va en avoir un de Sakura. Il aimerait sûrement demander s'il en aura un de notre part aussi, mais il est interrompu par Tõya qui s'adresse à notre médecin.

« Comment on devient médecin ninja, madame ? »

Sakura se crispe d'un coup sur le « madame ». Elle force cependant un sourire alors que Naruto manque d'éclater de rire, et répond qu'il faut travailler sérieusement à l'école et qu'il faut être très doué dans le dosage du chakra ainsi qu'avoir une bonne mémoire. Tõya reste d'abord silencieux à ne pas bouger, puis hoche la tête. Sakura rajoute ensuite qu'il faut par contre l'appeler par son prénom, et non pas « madame ». Naruto pouffe de rire et se reçoit un pincement de ma part pour lui épargner la furie si jamais Sakura l'entendait plus longtemps. Il se reprend vite et plus encore lorsque notre amie se tourne vers lui en lui balançant un regard assassin.

Sakura va repartir rapidement après avoir de nouveau refusé un café. Elle m'a dit, une fois sur le pas de la porte, qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant. Elle m'a ensuite fait un clin d'œil et s'en est allée. Naruto ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dit où elle allait. Je n'ai pas insisté. On le saura tôt ou tard si Sakura a un petit ami.

... je le plains s'il existe.

Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, Airi va tenter d'apprendre à Tõya à « fermer » ses oreilles. J'ai un peu écouté. Je me demande depuis quand ils savent faire ça. Aucun ne m'en avaient parlé auparavant.

Est-ce qu'il nous cache d'autres choses ? Je sais que, pour eux, ce n'est pas cacher. C'est sûrement normal puisqu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il suffisait de « fermer » leurs oreilles. Peut-être savent-ils ça depuis un certain temps déjà et que c'était quelque chose de normalement inné. Mais alors pourquoi seulement Tõya et maintenant ?

Je tique soudain en réalisant que Naruto n'allait pas bien en sortant de son auscultation. Je laisse les enfants mettre la table et me rends dans la cuisine où se trouve ma moitié.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? Il y a quelque chose avec les bébés ? »

Il hoche la tête et force un sourire qu'il ne tient pas longtemps. Je pose une main sur son épaule gauche et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Un des quatre est très faible d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a demandé de le dire à Neji demain pour qu'il regarde correctement. »

Silence. Mon cœur s'est serré. Je demande à voix basse.

« Comment ça « faible » ? »

« Son cœur ne bat pas très fort et... Sasuke, on en saura plus avec Neji. S'il te plait, j'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Ils sont tous là et ils donnent tous des coups. Ils vont tous bien. »

Je retire ma main de son épaule en retenant un soupir.

« Et puis si y'en a un qui m... Si ça marche pas complètement Kyubi va encore mettre l'un de nous enceint. Alors comme on veut pas, ils vont tous bien et naitront en bonne santé. »

Je ne dis rien, et dépose simplement un baiser sur sa tempe gauche quand, brusquement, Tõya se précipite dans la cuisine d'un air affolé. Je réalise qu'il a tout entendu. Du moins je n'en doute pas.

« J'entends plus ! » dit-il d'un coup.

Je hausse un sourcil, et souris en me penchant vers lui.

« Bah c'est parfait ! »

« J'entends plus Dada ! »

« Oui. J'ai compris Tõya. » dis-je en ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux. Mais lui grimace. Ses yeux deviennent humides d'un coup et sa voix se serre en montant de volume.

« J'entends plus DAADAA ! »

Naruto prononce mon prénom d'un ton inquiet. Il laisse le déjeuner sur le feu et s'approche de Tõya alors que je retire ma main des cheveux de mon fils sans y croire. Naruto s'accroupit devant Tõya et me demande d'aller lui chercher une feuille et un crayon. Tõya pleure à chaudes larmes. Il a peur. Ses frères et sœurs aussi je le vois en passant dans le salon. Airi triture nerveusement ses mains en retenant ses larmes. Takeru, qui nous a entendu, me tend un papier et un crayon pendant que Naruto vient installer Tõya sur le canapé. J'écris quelques mots sur le papier pour Tõya.

#Ne pleure pas. Calme-toi, tu vas réentendre rapidement.#

Seulement il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lire ou se calmer. Il est blottit dans les bras de Naruto et ses plaintes ne s'arrêtent pas. Je me tourne alors vers Airi et les autres.

« Comment vous faites pour réentendre ? Tu ne l'as pas prévenu qu'il n'allait plus rien entendre s'il faisait ça ? »

Je suis un peu énervé et ils le sentent tous. Airi grimace de plus belle. C'est Hiroshi qui répond pour elle.

« On entend tout le temps avec nos oreilles normales, dada ! C'est que les autres qu'on peut boucher ! »

Ce qui veut dire que Tõya devrait pouvoir entendre ?

Mais alors pourquoi ?

« Je vais l'emmener voir Jiraya. » déclare Naruto.

Il se lève, prend papier et crayon au cas où il en aurait besoin sur le chemin, et me dit qu'il s'en occupe et qu'il revient vite. Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Je fais enfiler ses chaussures à Tõya pendant que Naruto met les siennes, et jette un coup d'œil à Yui qui vient de passer dans le couloir elle aussi. Elle nous regarde sans rien dire.

Puis soudain, elle se met à courir dans notre direction et vient frapper Tõya de toute ses forces à la base de ses oreilles félines. Je crois apercevoir une décharge de chakra rouge passer de ses mains à l'intérieur des oreilles de Tõya.

Tõya qui hoquette d'un coup alors que ses pleurs s'arrêtent. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, ses mains qui essuyaient ses yeux au fur et à mesure s'écartent et restent immobiles dans le vide. Ils bougent un peu ses oreilles, et tourne sa tête pour regarder Yui par-dessus son épaule droite.

« ... Yui... ? »

Yui sourit en joignant ses mains dans le bas de son dos et se met sur la pointe des pieds de manière ravie et fière.

« C'est moi ! »

Naruto s'est arrêté dans ses mouvements tout comme moi qui laçais les chaussures de Tõya. J'interroge ce dernier sans attendre.

« Tõya ? C... ça va ? »

Tõya nous regarde alors Naruto et moi, et hoche la tête en disant d'une voix lointaine qu'il entend de nouveau. Yui repart donc en sens inverse en sautillant et sans rien ajouter. Je me redresse et la regarde faire en fronçant un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à son frère ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Elle relève ses yeux vers les miens en déclarant autre chose.

« C'était comme une voix dans ma tête qui me disait qu'il fallait faire ça. »

Je la regarde un instant, puis lui demande.

« Une voix dans ta tête ? »

« Oui. Une grosse voix. "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette fanfiction vous plaise. n.n Héhé. La suite sera là dans quinze jours ! N'hésitez pas à commenter par review en attendant ! Merci d'avance et encore et toujours à celles et ceux qui me laissent souvent des reviews.**

Densetsu : Yui entend une voix ?  
Nana : Euh bah... apparement.  
Itachi : C'est un mini-Kyu, tu crois?  
Densetsu : #horrifié#  
Nana : #ne préfère rien dire#


	60. POW Sasuke chap 60

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 60.**

« Tõya ? C... ça va ? »

Tõya nous regarde alors Naruto et moi, et hoche la tête en disant d'une voix lointaine qu'il entend de nouveau. Yui repart donc en sens inverse en sautillant et sans rien ajouter. Je me redresse et la regarde faire en fronçant un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à son frère ?

« YUI ! »

Je contourne sans attendre Tõya et vais chercher Yui dans le salon. Elle me regarde arriver à sa hauteur, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton frère, Yui ? »

« Je l'ai soigné... ! » dit-elle doucement, « pourquoi tu me cries dessus... ? »

« Comment tu as fais ? Et comment savais-tu que ça marcherait ! Tu aurais pu lui faire encore plus mal ! »

Un silence s'empare de la pièce. Yui grimace sans me quitter des yeux. Naruto arrive et calme le jeu en me disant qu'au moins Tõya va mieux et que Yui savait sûrement ce qu'elle faisait. Il se penche ensuite sur Yui pour lui dire que j'ai eu très peur et que c'est parce que je suis choqué que je crie comme ça. Que je ne lui en veux pas. Je sens Tõya prendre ma jambe et me dire qu'il va mieux et qu'il entend très bien de nouveau. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, perdu. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à mes enfants ?

« Tõya, n'essaie plus de fermer tes oreilles, d'accord ? »

« Mais je vais tout entendre complètement ! »

« C'est mieux que de ne rien entendre, non ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il me regarde sans comprendre pourquoi je lui demande ça. Puis il me promet de ne plus le faire tant que je ne le lui demanderai pas. Je me penche et le prend dans mes bras. Il en profite et me fait un gros câlin. Il aime être dans mes bras et je le sais. On le sait tous, d'ailleurs.

Pour nous changer les idées, Naruto a proposé d'aller au ponton pour s'entraîner au katon. Les enfants étaient tous aux anges et n'ont pas rechigné à se presser. Takeru commence à produire quelques flammes de ci de là. Tõya a un peu aider Airi. Hiroshi m'a demandé quelques conseils et a travaillé très dur et, Yui, elle, avait plus l'air de s'intéresser aux poissons qui pouvaient se trouver dans l'eau qu'à l'entraînement. En réalité je crois qu'elle me boude. Elle n'a pas aimé le fait que je lui crie dessus après qu'elle ait aidé son frère.

Un peu avant de repartir, je me décide à aller lui parler. Je lui demande si elle veut bien, et l'emmène sur un des bancs longeant le lac.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi Yui ? »

« Non c'est toi qui est fâché dada. Alors que j'ai aidé Tõya en plus. » me répond-elle d'un air boudeur.

« Tu as fait ça sans prévenir, et j'ai eu très peur. Je suis sûre que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. »

« Si. ... à peu près. »

Elle hausse une épaule en regardant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide.

« Comment tu pouvais savoir ça Yui ? »

« Je sais pas... je le savais. »

Je retiens un soupir. Encore un mystère. Elle relève ses yeux vers les miens en déclarant autre chose.

« C'était comme une voix dans ma tête qui me disait qu'il fallait faire ça. »

Je la regarde un instant, puis lui demande.

« Une voix dans ta tête ? »

« Oui. Une grosse voix. Mais elle est pas méchante. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué comment sauver Tõya. Enfin... ses oreilles. Elle m'a dit qu'en fait, Tõya serait sourd s'il n'avait pas ses oreilles en plus. »

C'est ce que je redoutais.

« Tu l'entends souvent cette voix ? »

Elle fait un non de tête et me dit que c'est seulement depuis qu'elle a commencé à apprendre à malaxer son chakra à l'école. Je lui demande alors si elle sait si ses frères et sœurs en entendant aussi. Elle hausse de nouveau une épaule et m'avoue ne pas savoir. C'est peut-être dû à son chakra.

« Tu sais dada, tous les cadeaux que j'ai gagnés au festival, c'est grâce à elle. Elle me dit comment viser, à chaque fois. »

Ca explique certaines choses, effectivement. Yui me regarde dans les yeux en me demandant si c'est mal et si c'est de la triche. Je souris et passe une main dans ses cheveux en lui répondant que non, qu'il s'agit juste d'une petite aide. Mais j'ajoute ensuite que ce serait bien d'essayer de calmer cette voix et de lui dire de la laisser tranquille malgré ces bons conseils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle pourrait te vouloir du mal ma puce. »

Elle fait un petite moue et entre alors en pleine réflexion. Je peux le voir à ses sourcils froncés et, justement, à sa moue.

Soudain, elle écarquille les yeux en se redressant. Je sursaute au même moment et tourne mon visage vers le ponton pour voir une énorme boule de feu. Laquelle vient d'être réalisée par Airi. Elle se retourne vers ses frères, sœurs, son papa et Yui et moi, et sautille de joie en frappant dans ses mains.

Yui prend la parole.

« Airi elle fait semblant d'être contente. Elle aime pas l'école et les ninjas. »

Je hausse un sourcil et dévisage Yui avant de regarder Airi. Tõya aussi m'a dit qu'Airi n'aimait pas l'école de ninja.

« Tõya me l'a dit ma puce. Mais Airi est obligé de faire ses deux années. »

« Moi j'aime bien ! » déclare-t-elle en se tenant bien droite, un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour, attendri. Mais je suis un peu déçu. J'aurai aimé qu'elle n'apprécie finalement pas pour pouvoir préserver son chakra. Je sais qu'on en fabrique constamment pour remplacer celui utilisé et qu'à force on peut l'augmenter, mais celui du démon me fait peur. Surtout que c'est celui du démon qui est...

J'écarquille soudain les yeux et tourne mon regard vers Tõya. Je me lève, et me rassieds en sentant mon cœur me faire souffrir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yui puis à Tõya et enfin Naruto. Il faut que je me calme pour n'inquiéter personne. Et si le chakra que Yui a laissé entrer en Tõya réagissait de la même manière que pour elle ? Et si lui aussi était désormais en danger ?

« Ah ! » me fait sortir de mes pensées Yui, « Hiroshi arrive à faire des flammes ! »

« Et si tu allais aussi essayer Yui, hm ? Viens. On y retourne. »

Je prends sa main et l'emmène avec moi jusqu'au bout du ponton. Elle s'arrête soudain et me regarde un peu avant de prendre la parole.

« Elle me dit comment faire, dada. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Yui. »

« Mais oui mais si elle dit les bonnes choses ? »

Je cherche un moment. C'est vrai, elle doit lui dire les bonnes choses puisque Yui réussi toujours ses visées et a guéri Tõya. Seulement je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je préfèrerai qu'elle y arrive seule, par elle-même. Et si cette voix cachait des choses ? Je suis sûr que c'est un petit démon qui a réussi à échapper au sceau de Jiraya. Pourtant Sakura a dit que tout allait bien. Et je n'ai pas envie de dire à Yui que nous allons voir avec Jiraya. Elle a eu l'air d'avoir bien trop mal la dernière fois.

« Je veux pas essayer si tu dis que c'est dangereux dada ! » déclare-t-elle soudain en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. De plus, elle n'a pas l'air rassuré.

« J'VEUX Y ARRIVER AUSSI ! » éclate d'un coup Takeru en s'énervant contre sa sœur qui tente de lui expliquer comment elle a fait.

Naruto sentant la crise venir, il déclare qu'il est l'heure de rentrer et que nous reviendrons peut-être mercredi prochain s'ils sont sages. Takeru va bouder de frustration sur tout le chemin du retour. Tõya va complimenter Airi et expliquer avec cette dernière la façon dont ils s'y prennent à Hiroshi. Yui me tient la main sans rien dire mais semble elle aussi écouter. Takeru, lui, tient la main de Naruto est reste silencieux le regard fixé au sol et le visage fermé.

Une fois à la maison je m'accroupis devant lui assis sur la marche de l'entrée où l'on dépose nos chaussures. Je défais ses lacets en le regardant un peu. Puis je prends la parole.

« Tu sais, tu fais de belles flammes mon grand ! Yui n'a rien fait, elle. Et puis Hiroshi réussi à faire des flammes aussi mais les tiennes sont quand même assez grandes. »

Il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde en restant tête baissée et chuchote qu'il ne peut quand même malgré tout pas faire de grosse boule de feu. Ses mains triturent nerveusement le bas de son pull.

« Pourquoi j'y arrive pas dada ? »

« Ca va venir petit à petit. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps moi aussi, tu sais ! Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Alors pourquoi Tõya et Airi ils y arrivent, eux... ? » me soupire-t-il en laissant ses épaules retomber avant un soupir.

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu. Je lui retire ses chaussures, les mets sur le côté et le prends dans mes bras pour le soulever de terre.

« Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que ton papa était un très mauvais élève quand il était petit. Et regarde ce qu'il est devenu, hein ? Et toi tu es meilleur que lui a son âge. Ne sois pas jaloux de tes frères et sœurs. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut encore arriver. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Ils... ils arrivent tout mieux ! M... même pour lire et écrire ... ! »

Il renifle et se frotte un œil en grimaçant. Puis un sanglot lui échappe. Sanglot entendu par Naruto lorsque nous passons devant la chambre. Je suis en train d'emmener Takeru dans la sienne. Naruto sort dans le couloir et nous suit en demandant ce qu'il se passe. Takeru émet un autre sanglot alors que je réponds à Naruto que notre fils est juste frustré et épuisé par l'entraînement. Naruto va cependant suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Takeru. En passant par la cour extérieure, il fait savoir à Hiroshi et Tõya de ne pas jouer comme ils le font autour et sur les troncs servant à l'entraînement au taijutsu à moins de vouloir se faire mal. Takeru ne les regarde pas et reste le visage caché dans mon cou, ses bras autour et ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le bouts de mes cheveux sur ma nuque.

En entrant dans sa chambre, j'attends que Naruto passe le pas de la porte coulissante pour la refermer en lui disant quelques chose.

« Naruto, il y a vraiment un problème avec Yui. Il faudra qu'on en parle sérieusement. »

Il s'étonne un peu, retient un soupir et acquiesce en me disant que nous verrons tout à l'heure. Puis il tourne son regard vers Takeru et lui tend les bras. Takeru passe des miens au siens en reniflant. Il ne pleure plus mais il hoquette encore par moment.

« Alors mon grand, » demande Naruto, « tu es fatigué ? »

Takeru hoche la tête et lui dit que ce n'est pas juste.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Airi et Tõya ils arrivent à faire le katon et pas moi, et... et ils arrivent tous pleins de choses alors que pas moi. »

Je les regarde se diriger vers le lit de Tõya et s'y assoir. Je vais m'asseoir devant et les regarde pendant que Naruto dit à peu près la même chose que moi à Takeru. Il ajoute que même à ses douze ans il était encore le cancre de l'école. Je souris en acquiesçant.

« Et... et dada ? »

« Dada était le premier de la classe, mais il était très désagréable et se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde ! »

Je donne un coup de pied à Naruto qui l'évite et me tire la langue avant de me défier de le contredire.

« T'es pas obligé de dire ça comme ça. Et je ne me considérai pas au-dessus de toute le monde, j'_étais_ au-dessus de tout le monde. »

Naruto émet un petit son de dédain, et se retourne vers Takeru qui nous regarde tour à tour avec deux grands yeux étonnés mais qui semblent aussi chercher qui dit vrai. Puis il demande à son papa.

« Mais Iruka, Iruka il m'a dit que j'étais aussi doué que toi à ton âge ! Alors ça veut dire que je suis le dernier de la classe ? »

Naruto se met à rire gentiment, et dit simplement à Takeru que Iruka voulait le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il était aussi fort que lui comme il le voit. Que Iruka pense que Takeru le voit comme un héros et que c'est pour ça qu'il a dit ça.

« Alors je suis fort, un peu, hein ? Je suis pas le dernier de la classe, hein ? P... Parce-que Airi, elle arrive tout en classe, elle. Et Yui, elle sait tout faire avec les kunaï et Tõya il retient tout et Hiroshi il plait aux filles alors que... que moi j'ai rien ! » termine Takeru de nouveau au bord des larmes. Naruto le reprend dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui en lui disant qu'il a, au contraire, énormément de qualités et qu'il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça juste parce qu'il n'arrive pas encore le kâton ou à correctement viser avec ses kunaïs.

« Toi tu as la volonté de réussir et de bien réussir, même. Même si tu as plus de mal que les autres à y arriver, tu fais toujours correctement les choses et tu fais parfois même mieux. Il n'y a qu'à voir quand tu as commencé à apprendre à lire et écrire ! Maintenant, quand tu nous lis un livre, tu y mets beaucoup plus d'intonations que tes frères et sœurs. C'est beaucoup plus vivant ! »

« Et ton écriture est plus jolie que celle de Yui alors que c'est une fille ! » dis-je pour ajouter quelque chose.

Il me regarde timidement et hoche la tête en déclarant que c'est vrai et que Yui écrit comme un cochon. Que c'est Iruka qui l'a dit. Naruto hausse ses sourcils en déclarant à haute voix qu'il ne le savait pas, ça.

« Elle ne va pas se vanter du fait que son professeur lui dise qu'elle écrit comme un cochon, Naruto. » dis-je de façon moqueuse pour me venger de ce qu'il a dit sur moi lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mais il ne le prend pas mal. Il s'en amuse même. Je me relève, et me penche vers Takeru toujours dans les bras de son papa.

« Tu vas mieux ? N'essaies pas d'en faire trop trop vite, mon grand. D'accord ? Tu y arrives très bien et à ton rythme. C'est tout. »

Il hoche doucement la tête, et accepte un baiser sur son front. Je lui souris de nouveau, et déclare aller voir ce que font ses frères et sœurs.

La journée s'est terminée tranquillement. J'attends que les enfants dorme pour parler de Yui à Naruto. Takeru était mieux au dîner et n'a rien dit de spécial sur l'après-midi. Après avoir regardé un film, nous avons couché tout le monde mais Hiroshi n'a pas réussi à s'endormir. Un peu moins d'une heure après le couché et alors que nous étions sur le point de faire de même avec Naruto, Hiroshi se montre dans le salon.

« J'arrive pas à dormir... »

« Tu es anxieux pour demain Hiro ? » demande Naruto en le regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Hiroshi hoche la tête après avoir gigoté. Je me lève et lui dit de s'installer au chaud avec son papa pendant que je lui prépare un lait au chocolat. Nous avions sorti une couverture tout à l'heure pour nous installer tous dessous et elle est resté sur le canapé avec nous après que les petits se soient couchés.

Hiroshi va mettre un certain temps à enfin s'endormir. Naruto va aller le coucher pendant que je rangerai un peu le salon. Puis nous allons nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive, je décide de parler à Naruto de la voix qu'entend Yui dans sa tête et, cette fois, je peux voir qu'il est inquiet lui aussi.

« Une voix ? Comment ça une voix ? »

« Une voix. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aidait pour viser avec les kunai. Qu'elle lui avait dit, sur le ponton, comment faire le kâton. Et aussi comment soigner Tõya. »

« ... avec du chakra rouge... »

« Oui. Tu as donc vu aussi. »

Il hoche la tête. Il se redresse doucement contre la tête du lit, et me regarde en se raclant la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais, en fait, ... c'est une bonne chose si elle apprend à se servir de ce chakra, non ? Comme ça elle garde le sien intact. »

« Naruto, Jiraya t'a toujours dit d'utiliser le tien, non ? C'est dangereux de prendre celui du démon. Imagine qu'à force qu'elle l'utilise, il s'intensifie et prenne une plus grande place dans ses réserves de chakra ? »

« Oui. Je sais. ... je pensais pas que tu y avais pensé. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Arrête de vouloir me protéger aussi, ce serait gentil. »

« Désolé, ... tu t'inquiètes tellement... »

« Je sais. Ca t'agace. »

« Hm... bah pour Yui tu fais bien, là, pour le coup. »

Un petit silence s'installe. Naruto se penche vers moi. Je le prends dans mes bras alors qu'il s'appuie contre mon torse. Il m'interroge.

« Tu crois qu'il faut la ramener voir Jiraya ? »

« Sakura a dit que tout allait bien, ... et puis Yui a vraiment peur de devoir le revoir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu très mal. »

« Je sais. J'y étais. Mais s'il n'y a pas le choix il faudra bien. »

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

J'ouvre la bouche, hésite, et demande.

« Tu crois qu'ils auront les même types de problèmes, les bébés que tu portes ? »

« Je sais pas Sasu. »

« Il faudra que tu demandes à Neji de voir pour le plus faible, demain. »

« Ca je le sais. »

« Hm. »

Je reste pensif pendant quelques longues minutes. Naruto va s'endormir dans mes bras, toujours assis. Je vais l'allonger comme je peux en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je vais réussir l'opération mais après m'être tordu plusieurs fois les doigts sous le poids de son ventre qui commence à prendre en rondeur. J'ai failli me coincer le bras sous lui mais j'ai réussi à l'extirper. S'il avait été réveillé je lui aurai conseillé d'acheter une grue, rien que pour l'embêter.

Je vais m'allonger contre lui et poser une main sur son ventre pour sentir le petit monde à l'intérieur. Je souris d'un air rêveur en me disant qu'il y a une petite Kaede à l'intérieur et que deux d'entre les quatre auront une apparence normale.

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveille, Naruto n'est plus avec moi. En vérité il est en train de calmer et préparer Hiroshi à sa journée.

Aujourd'hui, notre Hiroshi se fiance.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport aux petits que Naruto attend. » déclare sérieusement Neji."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant lire malgré le manque de parutions autres de POW Sasuke en ce moment. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez déjà hâte de connaitre la suite ! Elle sera là, comme d'habitude, dans quinze jours ! n.n En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en review !**

Densetsu : Nana. Tu me fais peur.  
Nana : Oui mais moins, en ce moment ! Puisque je ne poste plus autant ! n.n  
Itachi : #jette un coup d'oeil à Nana mais ne préfère rien dire en sachant très bien qu'elle inquiète aussi Densetsu dans ses corrections/relectures pour les livres à paraitre#  
Densetsu : Mais tu as vu le mal que tu fais au enfants ? Ca me fait de la peine et puis tu es méchante avec eux...  
Nana : Rhooo.. Mais non ! C'est Sasuke qui se fait pleins de film et comme c'est de son point de vue et bah vous vous en faites aussi ! Voilà tout !  
Densetsu : #hésite, et reprend la parole de façon un peu triste# C'est vrai... ?  
Nana : ... mm... mais oui, mais oui. T'en fais pas !


	61. POW Sasuke chap 61

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**FANFICTION SUPPRIMEE :** _Comme certain(e)s auront pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction "Frères" (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. Je crois me souvenir que le site de fanfiction. net n'accepte pas les histoires vendues ni les previews je ne peux donc pas laisser Frères ici ni même un morceau. J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les lecteurs d'aller décrouvrir Frères II (le temps qu'elle sera encore ici) et III (que je ne publierai pas et qui restera donc là. n.n) Voilà. Désolé pour les désagréments, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur !_

**POW Sasuke. 61. **

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveille, Naruto n'est plus avec moi. En vérité il est en train de calmer et préparer Hiroshi à sa journée.

Aujourd'hui, notre Hiroshi se fiance.

Neji, Hinata et Hana vont arriver en début d'après-midi. Hiroshi va accueillir sa dulcinée avec une légère gaucherie due à son anxiété et, Hana, elle, va rester très silencieuse. Je propose un thé et quelques douceurs à nos invités qui acceptent. Hana et Hiroshi s'en vont voir les frères et sœurs de ce dernier dans les chambres. Hinata s'assied à table avec nous et tend un rouleau à Naruto.

« C'est le contrat de fiançailles. Je vous laisse le lire. »

« Merci » répond Naruto en prenant le rouleau pour s'en instruire. Je sers le thé et me penche vers le contrat. Pour le moment, il est assez simple et réduit. Je ne doute cependant pas que tout cela s'étoffe au fil des années à venir si nous continuons.

Au final, l'après-midi aura ressemblé à une simple après-midi avec, en plus, l'accord du contrat de fiançailles et quelques rires partagés entre parents à causes des enfants. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que je rappelle à Naruto que Neji devait contrôler son état et celui des bébés à venir. Neji se redresse en regardant Naruto et l'interroge.

« On y va ? »

Naruto inspire profondément, et acquiesce. Je reprends la parole en me levant en même temps qu'eux.

« Sakura lui a dit, hier, qu'un des quatre était plus fragile et... enfin... tu pourras regarder sérieusement, ok ? »

« Je ne comptais pas faire autrement » me dit Neji en souriant pour me rassurer. Il demande ensuite à Naruto s'il le font ici ou s'ils vont dans la chambre. Naruto répond automatiquement la chambre en évoquant les enfants qui les laisseront tranquille au moins là. Je reste à contre cœur dans le salon avec Hinata. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise avec elle quand bien même elle fasse elle aussi de son mieux pour paraitre bien en ma présence. Après ce que je lui ai fait...

Soudain, la petite voix de Tõya se fait entendre.

« Dada... ? »

Je me tourne vers l'entrée et me lève pour me rapprocher de mon fils en l'interrogeant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bonhomme ? »

« C'est vrai qu'on va peut-être avoir que trois petits frères ou sœurs ? » demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il grimace et me dit avoir entendu Neji, juste à l'instant, déclarer à Naruto que l'un des quatre enfants n'allait sûrement pas tenir encore longtemps. Ses yeux s'humidifient alors qu'il termine sa phrase. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui certifiant que tout va bien aller. Je demande quelques instants à Hinata et la laisse pour aller dans la chambre. Je croise Hiroshi et Hana qui courent vers le salon. Hinata ne sera pas laisser seule longtemps. Je frappe à la porte de ma chambre et entre avec Tõya dans mes bras. Je referme derrière nous et hoche la tête lorsque Naruto demande si Tõya a entendu. Je pose ce dernier à terre et le laisse aller dans les bras de Naruto qui les lui tend. Je m'approche de Neji qui fait une pause et lui demande.

« Alors ? »

« Tõya t'a dit le plus important. » déclare-t-il.

« Il va survivre. Kyubi ne le laissera pas comme ça. » dis-je en jetant un petit coup d'œil pour voir si Naruto en dit quelque chose ou non. Mais il ne semble pas. Il est même un peu pensif.

« Je sais d'autres choses, sinon. Enfin si vous voulez savoir. » nous informe Neji en réenclenchant son byakugan tandis que Tõya fait quelques pas en arrière pour laisser Naruto bien visible. J'interroge Neji.

« Quoi comme informations ? »

« Le sexe des bébés, et s'ils ont ou non des oreilles et des queues de félins. »

Je regarde Tõya du coin de l'œil. Il le remarque et prend la parole.

« Je dirai rien ! Promis ! Je peux savoir moi aussi ? »

Naruto sourit, sûrement amusé et attendri. Puis il me regarde et demande.

« Tu veux savoir ? »

« Evidemment que oui ! Quelle question ! »

Neji installe alors un petit temps de suspens. C'est juste pour nous embêter j'en suis sûr. Je finis par lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule et lui demander de se presser. Je n'ai pas frapper fort, c'était juste pour lui montrer que son petit jeu était idiot et que nous étions pressés. Il sourit, joue les endoloris et inspire profondément pour nous dire ce qu'il en est.

« Il y a deux filles et deux garçons. Et trois des quatre sont d'apparences totalement humaine. » finit-il en tournant son regard vers moi. Il sait à quel point cela m'importe qu'ils soient ou non d'apparence normale. Beaucoup plus qu'à Naruto du moins au premier abord.

« Lesquels ? » demande Naruto.

« Les deux garçons et une des filles. »

« Alors notre demoiselle sans oreille féline s'appellera Kaede. » déclare Naruto avant de me regarder en souriant et de me demander si je suis d'accord. J'acquiesce, touché.

« Vous nous aimez pas comme on est ? » demande soudain Tõya en nous regardant Naruto et moi tour à tour.

« Bien sûr que si bonhomme. » répond Naruto, « C'est juste qu'on est rassuré pour eux parce qu'ils auront une vie un peu plus facile que la vôtre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu comprendras plus tard. » dis tout simplement Naruto en tendant son bras pour poser sa main dans les cheveux de Tõya qui l'interroge une nouvelle fois.

« C'est à cause des gens qui disent du mal de nous parce qu'on est pas comme tout le monde ? »

Je réagis automatiquement en écarquillant les yeux.

« Comment ça quelqu'un dit de mal de vous ? Qui ça ? Quelqu'un a été méchant avec toi ? »

J'entends Neji rire un peu. Il doit avoir envie de se moquer de moi et de ma réaction soudaine mais totalement justifiée. Tõya hausse une épaule et déclare que certains, à l'école, leur dise qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de leur parler et que d'autres les traitent d'animaux.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Ben c'est pas leur faute s'ils comprennent pas. Moi je les laisse parler. Ce sont des idiots et voilà tout. » dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Bonne chose ! » déclare Neji en approuvant aussi d'un signe de tête, « Laisses-les dire leur idioties. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ça peut être génial d'être différent. »

Je hausse un sourcil et regarde Neji, incrédule. Il le remarque et semble étonné de voir mon air surpris.

« Quoi ? J'ai tort peut-être ? Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde et ta vie est géniale, maintenant ! »

Maintenant, oui... maintenant... me dis-je. Mais autant ne pas affoler Tõya dès aujourd'hui.

« Et puis de toute façon, » ajoute Tõya, « je vais devenir un super médecin ninja ! Alors les gens ils pourront plus dire du mal de moi sinon je les soignerai pas ! »

Là, je retiens un air amusé mais impuissant. J'ai envie de lui dire que s'il devient médecin il devra jurer de soigner n'importe qui sans distinction, mais autant ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir pour le moment. Il changera bien d'avis avec le temps.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Neji, Hinata et Hana prennent congés. Neji me demande cependant de les accompagner un petit bout de chemin. Je m'étonne et comprends en le voyant jeter un coup d'œil à Tõya qui ne le voit pas.

« Oui ! Si tu veux. »

« Je viens aussi ! » déclare Hiroshi en sautant sur l'occasion pour être plus longtemps avec Hana. Mais Hinata qui a compris refuse clairement quand bien même sa fille semble vouloir elle aussi avoir son fiancé à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Nous sortons donc à quatre. Nous marchons un peu et, au bout de quelques instants, Hana et sa maman sont loin devant nous. Neji a ralenti volontairement pour être seul avec moi. J'attends un peu, et prends la parole.

« Vas-y. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport aux petits que Naruto attend. » déclare sérieusement Neji.

« Explique ? »

« Ils ont l'air bien plus puissants en terme de chakra démoniaque. Et le plus faible d'entre eux... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas t'inquiéter outre-mesure mais... j'ai l'impression que les trois autres l'empêche en quelque sorte de prendre des forces. »

Je m'arrête et dévisage Neji.

« Je ne sais pas, ... ils... ils ont l'air beaucoup plus démoniaque qu'il ne faudrait Sasuke. Ca m'inquiète beaucoup. »

« Mais tu as dis qu'ils étaient humains ! »

« D'apparence humaine, oui. Trois d'entre eux. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, regarde les cinq premiers ! Ce sont des anges et pourtant ont voit bien qu'il tienne aussi de Kyubi. »

Je reste silencieux. Neji reprend.

« Je crois que je vais essayer de venir une à deux fois par semaine. Pour surveiller tout ça de plus près. Tu sais, il est vraiment faible, ce petit. »

Il soupire. Moi je reste immobile a essayer d'assimiler et de réfléchir à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Puis je pose une question à Neji.

« Tu penses qu'ils auront un esprit démoniaque ? »

Il inspire profondément, et m'assure qu'en tout cas il y a bien plus de chakra démoniaque chez eux que pour les cinq premiers excepté le plus faible qui a l'air malmené par ses sœurs et son frère.

« Et lui ? Il... il est comme les premiers ? Niveau chakra je veux dire. »

« Je ne peux pas le discerner correctement. Je ne peux pas te dire. »

Je soupire sans retenue. J'aimerai m'asseoir mais nous sommes en plein milieu de la rue.

Et en plus il va falloir que je dise tout ça à Naruto. Non, plutôt que je lui écrive pour lui expliquer sans que Tõya n'entende tout, d'ailleurs...

« Ca va aller ? » demande Neji.

« Il va bien falloir. »

Et il a effectivement bien fallu. Malgré les sautes d'humeurs de Naruto de plus en plus présentes et conséquentes, malgré les petites échappées de chakra de son ventre lorsque nous haussions la voix l'un contre l'autre, tant bien que mal nous sommes arrivés tous sain et sauf aux vacances de Noël. Nous sommes le vendredi 19 décembre et je viens de rentrer avec les enfants qui n'attendent pas pour aller dire bonjour à leur papa et leurs petits frères et sœurs qui se font toujours attendre.

« Bonsoir ! » crie presque Takeru au ventre de son papa avant de monter sur le canapé pour faire un bisou à Naruto, « Bonsoir papa ! On est en vacances ! »

« Je sais Takeru. »

« On a des devoirs à faire, aussi ! Et il faut qu'on les fasse sérieusement ! Iruka nous a dit qu'on aurait peut-être une récompense si on le faisait correctement. » assure-t-il. Airi passe rapidement dans le salon et court jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer, elle. Ils ont fait quelques exercices dehors et elle est tombée un nombre apparemment incalculable de fois jusqu'à être trempée par les flaques d'eau formées durant la nuit. Nous avons eu le droit à une belle tempête qui a valu à nos cinq courageux enfants de vouloir venir dormir avec Naruto et moi. Je ne préfère pas raconter l'exercice que cela a été de caser tout le monde avec le ventre actuellement énorme de Naruto. Il est d'ailleurs de moins en moins rassuré à l'idée de se le faire ouvrir pour en sortir tout le monde. Il n'arrête pas de me demander, dernièrement, si je n'ai vraiment pas eu mal quand Tsunade l'a fait. Je l'ai rassuré autant que je le pouvais en lui disant qu'une fois la morphine donnée, je n'ai rien ressenti. Il a beaucoup pleuré cette semaine. Il est de plus en plus à fleur de peau et n'arrête pas de réagir excessivement à la moindre nouvelle. D'ailleurs les enfants s'en sont bien rendus compte lorsque Takeru est entré sans permission dans la pièce où se trouvent certaines des armes de Naruto. J'ai dû éloigner Takeru rapidement et calmer autant que je le pouvais Naruto avant que le chakra des petits ne se fassent trop voir. Depuis cet épisodes il y a trois semaines, les enfants sont sages comme des images et c'est moi seul qui les emmène et les ramène de l'école pour avoir les mauvaises nouvelles et donner les punitions en conséquence avant d'arriver à la maison. Heureusement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Takeru qui fait quelques bêtises en récréation et Hiroshi qui s'est mis, pendant un court délai car je lui ai fait comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas, à frapper les garçons qui s'approchaient de trop près de Hana.

Côté rapport intime, les clones de Naruto continuent leur tâche et j'ai de plus en plus hâte d'avoir le vrai dans mes bras. Naruto aussi doit être à bout de ce point de vue là. J'imagine que cela joue aussi sûrement sur ses sautes d'humeur.

Yui s'installe à côté de Naruto sur le canapé, et appuie sa tête contre le ventre de celui-ci en posant aussi délicatement ses mains dessus.

« Ils font mal ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non. Ils bougent beaucoup, c'est tout. »

« Hana elle dit que sa maman elle a beaucoup mal au ventre en ce moment. »

Je grimace en l'entendant. Hiroshi fronce ses sourcils et sort du salon pour ne pas avoir a écouter ça. Apparemment la grossesse d'Hinata, elle, se fait difficile. Neji est un peu inquiet mais il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il nous a rassurer il y a quinze jours sur l'état du plus faible de nos futur bébés. Celui-ci a repris des forces et semble aller correctement. Il m'a même dit cette semaine que même s'il était moins gros que les trois autres, il avait finalement une réserve très importante de chakra provenant non de Kyubi mais de Naruto. Ca m'a serré le cœur de joie d'entendre ça. De joie et de soulagement.

Soudain, la voix de Tõya m'interpelle.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? »

« On va pouvoir aller au temple, pour le nouvel an, si papa est toujours comme ça ? Comment il va faire pour monter les marches ? »

« Dada me portera ! » déclare Naruto en riant avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement qu'il compte bien donner les petits frères et sœurs avant le nouvel an.

« Pour Noël ? » demande Yui en redressant son visage posé sur le ventre de Naruto.

« Non. Ils vont naître avant. » déclare Takeru.

Silence. Naruto et moi dévisageons ce dernier. Je l'interroge.

« Tu as fait un rêve mon grand ? »

« Oui ! Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'on venait voir papa à Noël à l'hôpital et que notre frère et nos sœurs ils étaient déjà nés ! Papa était tout maigre ! Il avait plus son énorme ventre. »

« Dis plutôt que j'ai retrouvé la ligne. » demande Naruto en souriant légèrement.

Seulement moi je ne souris pas, je m'inquiète.

« Comment ça « votre » frère ? Vous allez en avoir deux Takeru. »

« Y'en avait qu'un dans la chambre. »

Naruto perd son sourire amusé, dévisage un instant Takeru, et échange un regard qui se fait inquiet, voir paniqué, avec moi.

« Comm... comment ça juste un ? Neji a dit qu'il allait bien ! Sa... Sasuke ! Apelle Neji ! Je... Je veux qu'il vérifie ! »

Je demande aux enfants de nous laisser rapidement en voyant les yeux de Naruto commencer à s'humidifier. Un flots de paroles affolées se fait entendre de sa part tandis qu'il se redresse un peu plus sur le canapé en me montrant le téléphone du doigt pour que j'appelle Neji. Mais je ne le prends pas. Je m'approche de Naruto, m'assied à côté de lui et prends ses mains pour parler doucement.

« Naruto, Neji est en mission jusqu'à dimanche. Il viendra voir en revenant. Calme-toi. Takeru a juste rêvé. Peut-être que notre garçon était en train de recevoir des soins, ou qu »

« Pourquoi il recevrait des soins ? », m'interrompt-il, « Il est en bonne santé ! P... pourquoi il serait pas avec nous à Noël ? Je veux mes enfants avec nous pour fêter Noël ! Sasuke ! Fais quelque chose ! Appelle Neji s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne peux pas l'appeler. Et Hinata ne viendra pas non plus elle n'a pas le droit de se lever. »

« Alors... qu... quelqu'un, ou... »

« Calme-toi. »

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'y blottit en lui demandant de se calmer tout doucement. Je lui dis que les petits vont être tristes et mal s'il se met dans cet état. J'ajoute qu'il faut qu'il soit heureux et bien pour qu'on ait des enfants en bonne santé. Un sanglot lui échappe mais il se reprend après avoir fait un petit mouvement affirmatif.

J'attends un peu, et lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée. Il ne va plus nul part depuis déjà quelques semaines. Il se fatigue en un rien de temps et doit obligatoirement se tenir près de toilettes. C'est lui qui l'a déclaré après avoir eu envie d'y aller une dizaine de fois en moins de quatre heure un après-midi il y a deux semaines. Depuis il reste à la maison à lire des rapports de missions, à étudier les profils des ninjas du village, … bref le fait qu'il arrête de venir la voir n'a pas empêcher Tsunade de lui refiler des « devoirs » à la maison.

« J'ai rien fait de spécial. J'ai beaucoup dormi. » m'informe Naruto.

« D'accord. »

Il est de plus en plus fatigué. C'est pour ça que les enfants l'ont si rapidement salué en rentrant. Ce matin quand nous sommes partis pour l'école, comme beaucoup de matin depuis un petit moment, Naruto dormait encore. Et a midi j'ai pris l'habitude de leur faire un panier repas. Yui mange correctement comme ça et je sais ce qu'ils mangent et peux donc au moins adapter mes repas le soir.

« J'ai trouvé un autre prénom ! » déclare Naruto.

« Ah oui ? »

Il acquiesce. Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur d'autres prénom depuis Kaede. Naruto a toujours des idées bizarres et j'appréhende beaucoup celle qui va venir. Mais j'écoute malgré tout. Naruto reprend la parole.

« Daichi, ça irait bien, non ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné et agréablement surpris.

« Daichi ? »

« Oui. Ca signifie grand pays et grande sagesse. »

Je souris, amusé, et lui fais remarquer que je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire.

« Tu aimes bien ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. Pour une fois tu as une bonne idée, là. »

Il fronce ses sourcils et prend un air boudeur.

« Comment ça « pour une fois » ? Je te signale que j'ai trouvé les prénoms des cinq premiers et que ça leur va très bien ! »

« Je t'ai un peu aidé pour Airi. » lui fais-je remarquer.

« Oui et ben j'ai quand même trouvé tous les autres tout seul ! Monsieur je ne voulais pas prendre mes enfants dans mes bras à leur naissance ! »

Je me tais. Il grimace et s'excuse. Je souris, lui pardonne et lui donne un tendre baiser. Un râle lui échappe alors que je refuse un second baiser sans quoi il s'exciterait trop.

« J'ai hâte de les voir nés... ! » déclare-t-il en humectant ses lèvres après le baiser comme pour mieux se le remettre en mémoire.

Je souris et lui fais savoir que moi aussi. Je me lève ensuite et vais voir ce que font les enfants avant de revenir dans le but de préparer le dîner.

Mais je m'arrête à l'entrée du salon en voyant par-dessus le dossier du canapé le visage figé de Naruto, toujours assis mais de côté, les yeux écarquillés et comme bloqué.

« N... Naruto ? »

« Sasuke, ... ça va pas. Je... »

Il redresse son visage vers le mien par-dessus le dossier du canapé, et prononce les mots magique pour me faire paniquer.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent sortir. »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Sakura s'approche avec une seringue de morphine. Seulement, tout comme pour moi lorsque Tsunade avait essayé d'avorter la grossesse, elle se fait éjecter à peine essaie-t-elle de planter l'aiguille dans le ventre de Naruto. Par contre, ça, c'était pas le cas à mon accouchement. Du fait qu'ils veuillent sortir, les petits les avaient laisser m'administrer des calmants et m'ouvrir le ventre.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que... »

Je n'arrive pas très bien à comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourquoi Naruto ne peut-il pas... recevoir de l'aide ? Il serre ma main à m'en broyer presque les os en hurlant de douleur. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Il y a de moins en moins de monde à commenter, mais je tiens quand même à remercier ceux qui continuent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir alors vraiment merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A dans quinze jours pour la suite ! **

Densetsu : #entre dans la pièce de façon boudeuse# Nana !… Q.Q…  
Nana : Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Densetsu : Itachi veut pas me passer ton premier tome de Frères ! Il est pas gentil !  
Nana : Attend qu'il le termine… !  
Densetsu : Mais je veux pas attendre… ! J'ai trop attendu… ! T.T… Je veux voir le joli prénom que tu m'y a donné… !  
Nana : Nathanaël.  
Densetsu : Mais oui mais tu le dis, là ! Moi je veux le lire dans le livreeee… ! #trépigne#  
Nana : #se lève et prend Densetsu par la main# Viens. On va faire des muffins, et comme ça Itachi sera attiré par l'odeur et lâchera peut-être un peu sa lecture !  
Densetsu : #regarde Nana, émerveillé# Tu es fabuleuse ! O.O  
_(Note : Et oui ! Ca y est ! Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, le premier tome de Frères est en vente sur thebookedition. com en littérature, roman gay ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir l'acheter et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà commandé ! n.n)_


	62. POW Sasuke chap 62

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

******FANFICTION SUPPRIMEE :** _Comme certain(e)s auront pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction "Frères" (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. Je crois me souvenir que le site de fanfiction. net n'accepte pas les histoires vendues ni les previews je ne peux donc pas laisser Frères ici ni même un morceau. J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les lecteurs d'aller découvrir Frères II (le temps qu'elle sera encore ici) et III (que je ne publierai pas et qui restera donc là. n.n) Voilà. Désolée pour les désagréments, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**POW Sasuke. 62. **

Naruto redresse son visage vers le mien par-dessus le dossier du canapé, et prononce les mots magique pour me faire paniquer.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent sortir. »

« Quoi ? » dis-je tout bas, « comment ça... « ils veulent sortir » ? »

« C... ça... ça... j'ai l'impression que ça commence à me creuser de... »

Je hurle directement en comprenant que ça commence.

« LES ENFANTS ! »

Naruto se lève doucement en grimaçant. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Je lui ordonne de se rasseoir en prenant le téléphone. Tõya arrive le premier. Je lui dis de prévenir ses frères et sœurs de prendre leur sacs d'affaires et que je les emmène chez Iruka. Yui a beau ne pas vouloir aller chez lui, depuis que la grossesse d'Hinata est devenue difficile il est hors de question que je les envoie chez elle. Ils sont tous prévenus de comment ça va se passer. J'appelle Sakura et Shikamaru. Ce dernier va nous aider à emmener Naruto à l'hôpital avec ses ombres. Sakura, elle, va essayer d'administrer de la morphine à Naruto avant l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal comme moi j'ai pu avoir mal.

« Allô ? »

« Sakura ! L'accouchement commence ! »

« J'arrive. »

Elle raccroche. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto toujours figé.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

« Je sens plus rien Sasuke. »

Je m'immobilise.

« Hein ? »

« Je sens plus rien. ... tu... Tu crois que ça s'est calmé ? »

J'hésite, et décide de jouer de prudence.

« Je sais pas. J'appelle quand même Shikamaru. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« C'est pas normal que ça se soit arrêté ! Toi, ... toi ça... avait continué jusqu'à ce »

« On va aller à l'hôpital, Naruto. T'inquiète pas. Au moins tu n'as plus mal. »

Il hoche la tête. Les enfants arrivent tous à l'entrée du salon avec leur sac, habillés et prêts à se rendre chez Iruka. Je leur jette un coup d'œil et leur demande d'enfiler leurs chaussures et d'attendre sagement. Ils obéissent. J'entends Takeru commencer à dire qu'il a eu raison et que son rêve est vraiment réel. Mais je l'interromps avant d'en entendre trop. Je ne veux pas penser au fait qu'il ait rêver n'avoir qu'un seul frère. Et je ne veux surtout pas que Naruto y pense de nouveau.

J'appelle Shikamaru qui me dit venir rapidement. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Sakura et Shikamaru sont là. Nous partons calmement. Shikamaru surveille Naruto, prêt à intervenir avec ses ombres. Je vais devoir me séparer d'eux un petit moment pour emmener les enfants chez Iruka. Naruto a l'air calme. Sakura porte sa valise déjà prête depuis deux semaines maintenant.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien, papa ! » déclare Yui alors que nous nous sommes séparés de lui, Shikamaru et Sakura il y a une petite minute.

« Oui. Mais il vaut mieux l'emmener maintenant. Le travail a eu l'air de commencer. »

« Le travail ? » demande Airi.

Je tente de lui expliquer que les petits veulent sortir et que cela s'appelle le travail. Elle réfléchit un peu et hausse ses épaules.

Nous arrivons rapidement chez Iruka.

« Et bien ! ça faisait longtemps ! » déclare, amusé, Iruka en faisant entrer les enfants. Ils ne l'ont après tout quitté il n'y a qu'à peine une heure maintenant.

« Désolé, je n'ai même pas appeler, ... Naruto est sur le chemin de l'hôpital, ... »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je prends soin des plus grands, et tu accueilles le plus jeunes. »

« Merci. »

« Penses à appeler en arrivant. »

« Oui. J'y vais. Merci encore. »

J'embrasse mes enfants, leur demande d'être sage, et repars sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Je retrouve Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru avant d'y arriver. Je prends la main de ma moitié et lui demande s'il va bien. Il acquiesce et sourit maladroitement en se demandant à haute voix s'il a rêvé ou non de ses griffes qui semblaient le creuser de l'intérieur.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir rêvé de ça Naruto. Je l'ai vécu et on ne peut pas rêver d'un truc pareil. Ca fait trop mal. »

« ... hm. »

« Iruka était bien là ? » demande soudain Shikamaru.

Je m'étonne de la question, et lui réponds ironiquement que non j'ai laissé mes enfants au pas de la porte dans le froid pour je ne sais combien de temps sans même savoir si Iruka va revenir ce soir. Shikamaru me lance un regard fatigué et me fait savoir qu'il n'est pas idiot mais qu'il voulait surtout savoir si j'avais eu du mal à me séparer des grands une fois arrivé sur place.

« Ca a été. Yui boude un peu mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. »

Nous arrivons peu de temps après ça à l'hôpital. Naruto n'a pas eu de nouvelles frayeurs. Shikamaru nous quitte rapidement. Une chambre est attribuée à Naruto qui soupire de contentement en s'allongeant sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Ca va ? »

« Maintenant oui. » dit-il.

Sakura va l'ausculter. Tsunade va venir le voir en toute fin de soirée. De mon côté j'ai appelé Iruka et lui ai dit que tout allait bien pour le moment et qu'il semblait que cela ait été une fausse alerte. Naruto reste cependant à l'hôpital et, comme les enfants sont en sûreté, je reste avec lui pour cette nuit. J'ai embrassé les enfants pour lui au téléphone.

Après un dîner très apprécié même si venant des cuisines de l'hôpital, je me blottis contre Naruto dans les lits. Sakura en a fait venir un autre que nous avons collé à celui de Naruto pour moi.

« Bonne nuit Sasu. »

« Bonne nuit Naruto. »

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je pensais vraiment que c'était le moment. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Dors un peu. Ca peut arriver à tout moment. Ils seront bientôt là. »

« Sakura est partie ? »

« Elle est de garde rien que pour toi. »

« D'accord. »

« Et moi je suis là tout près. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue, sur ses lèvres, et reste contre lui en fermant mes yeux.

« Sasu... j'ai envie d'aller aux p'tit coin. »

Je pouffe de rire et me pousse pour le laisser se lever. Il revient peu de temps après et s'endort rapidement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille paresseusement et mets quelques instants à réaliser où nous sommes. Je m'assieds en constatant l'absence de Naruto. Je l'appelle, et comprends qu'il est sous la douche en entendant l'eau de la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Je me lève et vais voir.

« Naruto ? Ca va ? »

« Oui. » me répond-il calmement.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en tirant sur le rideau de douche et m'annonce qu'il n'y a aucune alerte pour le moment. Juste quelques coups un peu forts de temps en temps. Je m'approche, lui donne un baiser du bout des lèvres, et pose ma main sur son ventre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Naruto sursaute alors que je sens un coup sous ma main. Je souris, embrasse encore un fois Naruto, et le laisse terminer sa douche.

Nous allons tous les deux appeler les enfants en milieu de matinée. Je vais même aller les voir en début d'après-midi après que Naruto m'ait assuré aller très bien. S'il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici demain matin, Sakura nous a dit qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison. Yui a eu du mal à me laisser repartir en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'apprécie vraiment pas Iruka. En réalité elle n'apprécie pas d'être gardée par son professeur. Je me suis excusé et lui ai dit que, demain, elle pourrait sûrement rentrer à la maison. Iruka a proposé de les emmener à l'hôpital avant la fermeture pour qu'ils voient leur papa. J'ai d'abord été un peu étonné par la proposition, puis ai accepté. J'ai ensuite prié intérieurement pour que nous n'arrivions pas en pleine naissance des petits. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre, Naruto est en train de somnoler sur son lit. Il sursaute en nous remarquant et sourit d'un air plus que ravi alors que les enfants courent vite le voir en montant sur le second lit collé au sien. Naruto a le droit a de gros câlins et beaucoup de baisers. Takeru lui apprend qu'il a fait ses devoirs de vacances aujourd'hui avec l'aide d'Iruka qui l'a félicité, ce que confirme Iruka, et qu'il a ensuite aidé Yui à les faire. Yui qui est collée à son papa et qui ne semble plus vouloir le lâcher. Hiroshi, lui, déclare avoir eu le droit de téléphoner à Hana pour prendre des nouvelles. Ce alors qu'il l'a vu hier à l'école, ... mais bon.

L'heure du repas ne tarde pas. Tõya va observer l'infirmière venue l'apporter à Naruto et moi très sérieusement. Tellement qu'elle va lui demander si elle a quelque chose sur le visage. Il va rougir, s'excuser et fixer le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tende un morceau de pain en lui disant qu'il doit avoir faim. Tõya fait un petit non de tête et me laisse expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il veut juste devenir médecin ninja et qu'il est très curieux.

« Moi j'ai faim ! » déclare soudain Takeru. Airi ajoute qu'elle aussi d'une petite voix. Elle est debout à la tête de mon lit et joue avec les cheveux de Naruto qui la laisse faire.

« On va rentrer. » annonce Iruka en se levant d'une des chaises de la pièce.

« Nonnn ! » se fait alors entendre Yui en se collant un peu plus à Naruto. Naruto qui grimace au même moment. Yui tourne son visage vers le sien, et demande, « Papa ? »

Un silence se fait dans la pièce. Naruto gigote en grimaçant. Un instant passe, puis il se reprend mais je vois que c'est forcé. Je déclare donc qu'il est temps de partir aux enfants. Iruka acquiesce en regardant Naruto d'un air inquiet. Yui obéit sagement. Elle non plus ne doit pas être rassurée. Elle fait un gros bisou à Naruto tout comme ses frères et sa sœur, à moi aussi, puis ils s'en vont en me disant de prendre soin de leur papa. Je les laisse au bout du couloir en leur demandant d'être sage, et retourne au pas de course dans la chambre. J'y retrouve un Naruto grimaçant de douleur et essayant de retenir de douloureuse plaintes. Là, c'est sûr, ils veulent sortir.

J'appelle rapidement Sakura qui ne se fait que très peu attendre. Elle va faire appeler l'Hokage et Jiraya pour les sceaux à la naissance des petits, ainsi que Shizune pour aider à l'accouchement. Tout ça pendant que Naruto se met à hurler de douleur.

« D'la morphine ! J... J'VEUX D'LA MORPHIINNNE AHH ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

Je pousse mon lit du sien, et m'agenouille à côté de Naruto en prenant sa main gauche.

« Sakura la prépare. Ca arrive. Tiens bon Naruto. »

« Ca fait mal Sas'kee... ! S'il te plait ! F... Fais quelque chose !"

Sakura s'approche avec une seringue de morphine. Seulement, tout comme pour moi lorsque Tsunade avait essayé d'avorter la grossesse, elle se fait éjecter à peine essaie-t-elle de planter l'aiguille dans le ventre de Naruto. Par contre, ça, c'était pas le cas à mon accouchement. Du fait qu'ils veuillent sortir, les petits les avaient laisser m'administrer des calmants et m'ouvrir le ventre.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que... »

Je n'arrive pas très bien à comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourquoi Naruto ne peut-il pas... recevoir de l'aide ? Il serre ma main à m'en broyer presque les os en hurlant de douleur. Je me tourne vers lui et prends son visage entre mes mains pendant que Sakura se relève énervée par l'éjection dont elle vient d'être victime.

« Naruto. Naruto écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu dises à Kyubi de laisser Sakura te faire la piqûre. »

« J'PEUX PAAS ! SAS'ke ça fait trop mal ! » m'implore-t-il en demandant de l'aide.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrête. La main de Naruto se desserre sur la mienne et ma moitié reprend son souffle en se détendant. Je m'écarte un peu en l'observant des pieds à la tête, et l'interroge.

« Naruto ? Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sakura émet l'hypothèse que Naruto ait une petite pause. Je la dévisage et lui fait savoir que, moi, je n'ai pas eu de pause quand les enfants ont voulu naître.

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas le porteur du démon renard, toi. Tu avais juste ses enfants. »

« Nos enfants. » corrige Naruto, « ce sont nos enfants. Pas les siens. ... c'est nous qui les élevons. ... ce sont nos enfants... »

Sa voix est déjà épuisée alors que cela à, apparemment, à peine commencé.

Une heure et demi va passer dans le calme. Tsunade est là, prête à intervenir. Elle aussi à essayé de s'approcher du ventre de Naruto mais le chakra orange de Kyubi empêche toute intervention pour le moment. Naruto et moi avons tellement peur que nous sommes loin d'avoir envie de dormir. Je lui tiens fermement la main. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si jamais personne ne peux l'approcher.

« Sasuke... ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai trouvé un autre prénom pour la seconde fille. »

« A quoi tu as pensé ? »

Il regarde par la fenêtre, et sourit en me répondant.

« Tsukiko. »

Je souris et fais une remarque.

« Décidemment le paysage depuis l'hôpital t'inspire ! »

« Tais-toi... c'est joli, non ? » me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et me penche vers lui pour embrasser sa tempe gauche. Tsukiko veut dire enfant de la lune et, aujourd'hui, le ciel est dégagé et la lune est pleine.

« On l'appellera comme ça s'ils naissent cette nuit. » déclare Naruto.

« Bon alors il ne nous en manque plus qu'un ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Seulement se sont des yeux qui se baissent lentement. Il prend doucement la parole à voix basse.

« Je veux d'abord savoir s'il va survivre. »

Ma main relâche un peu son étreinte sur celle de Naruto. Puis la resserre doucement.

« Il va bien. Neji l'a dit. Il a repris des forces. »

« Takeru m'a fait peur, Sasuke. Ca m'inquiète. »

« Ne l'abandonne pas pour un rêve. Il va très bien aller. Takeru peut aussi très bien se tromper où avoir rêvé d'un moment où son frère n'était pas dans la pièce ou alors caché dans les bras de son dada derrière lui ! »

Naruto sourit et émet un petit son amusé.

« Tu sais trouver les mots, toi. »

« Je sais. »

Il penche sa tête vers la mienne et me demande un baiser. Baiser que je lui donne lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et que nous voyons Jiraya entrer.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il simplement pour s'annoncer.

Il regarde Naruto de façon un peu sceptique.

« Alors c'est pour cette nuit ? »

« J'espère, sinon il va falloir retrouver encore un autre prénom en plus de celui qui nous manque encore. » déclare Naruto sans que Jiraya l'écoute vraiment.

Et je n'aime pas ça. Et je le fais savoir.

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Jiraya-sama, si vous n'êtes pas là pour l'aider vous pouvez partir vous savez ! »

Jiraya s'étonne. Il me regarde un instant, surpris et les yeux grands ouverts. Tsunade intervient en déclarant que Jiraya est là pour aider et qu'il le fera puisque c'est l'Hokage qui le lui demande et ce pour le futur Hokage. Jiraya inspire et soupire doucement. Je fronce mes sourcils mais suis obligé de reprendre mon sang froid sur la demande de Naruto qui me le chuchote comme une requête.

Jiraya reprend la parole.

« Mais... tout à l'air assez calme, ici. Vous avez déjà administrez la morphine ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé à ouvrir ? Les sceaux pouvaient attendre un peu ! »

Sakura l'informe que la morphine n'a pas pu être administrée à cause de Kyubi ou des petits qui ne laissent pas Naruto être approché et que, pour le moment, il est en période d'accalmie.

« Personne ? Et Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ? » demande Jiraya en me pointant du doigt.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant.

C'est vrai, ... moi je peux le toucher. Je peux le taquiner sans la moindre crainte. Je regarde Naruto, et comprends à son visage qu'il m'autorise à essayer. Je lâche sa main et me lève pour aller prendre la seringue de morphine.

« Attends Sasuke. » intervient Tsunade.

« Hein ? »

« Il faut être sûr que c'est le moment. On ne peut pas la lui donner si c'est encore juste un crise. »

« ... h... vous plaisantez ? »

« Il faut attendre que le ventre soit un peu ouvert pour commencer. Sinon ça pourrait être une fausse alerte et nous leur donnerions naissance au mauvais moment. » m'explique-t-elle en fixant le ventre de Naruto.

Naruto qui laisse échapper un rire nerveux en lui demandant lui aussi si elle plaisante. Il ajoute ensuite que ce n'est pas très sympathique de sa part de le faire.

Mais de toute façon il ne va pas avoir besoin d'une réponse car, d'un coup, nous voyons tous du sang couler sur le ventre de Naruto. Un cri retentit dans la salle. Je me jette sur la seringue de morphine prête depuis maintenant un bon moment, et vais piquer Naruto là où Sakura me dit de le faire. Shizune est rappelée, et l'opération commence pendant que Naruto reprend son calme grâce à la morphine.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Réponds Sakura ! Ce sont les parents, ils ont le droit de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le troisième ? »

Sakura se retourne, le visage grave, et plonge son regard dans le mien avant de le baisser. Mes jambes lâchent. J'essaie de me retenir au lit de Naruto qui a lâcher ma main mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tombe à terre en sentant mon cœur se serrer comme jamais. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne le remarque pas mais Tsunade m'observe tout en refermant soigneusement Naruto. Sakura traverse la chambre et s'accroupit devant moi qui suis assis, effondré, par terre. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et chuchote.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke. »"

**FANFICTION SUPPRIMEE :** _Comme certain(e)s auront pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction "Frères" (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. Je crois me souvenir que le site de fanfiction. net n'accepte pas les histoires vendues ni les previews je ne peux donc pas laisser Frères ici ni même un morceau. J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les lecteurs d'aller découvrir Frères II (le temps qu'elle sera encore ici) et III (que je ne publierai pas et qui restera donc là. n.n) Voilà. Désolée pour les désagréments, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai été vriament très heureuse de voir le retour de certaines personnes ! n.n Et toujours autant pour les habitués. Ca me fait très plaisir de recevoir vos commentaire alors n'arrêtez surtout pas ! Merci encore ! Le prochain chapitre sera là dans 15jrs au plus tard, mais peut-être aussi la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas encore. Ce sera donc la surprise excepté pour les personnes qui sont sur mon Facebook Nana Rusasu qui le seront sûrement avant les autres dans la semaine. **

Densetsu : #qui vient de lire la preview# Tu... Tu ne vas pas oser, quand même ?  
Itachi : #choqué lui aussi, reste sans voix#  
Nana : #ne dit rien, et sort rapidement de la pièce en refermant à clé derrière elle# 


	63. POW Sasuke chap 63

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 63.**

D'un coup, nous voyons tous du sang couler sur le ventre de Naruto. Un cri retentit dans la salle. Je me jette sur la seringue de morphine prête depuis maintenant un bon moment et vais piquer Naruto là où Sakura me dit de le faire. Shizune est rappelée, et l'opération commence pendant que Naruto reprend son calme grâce à la morphine.

Tsunade peut heureusement s'approcher maintenant. Je la vois découper le ventre de Naruto à l'aide d'un scalpel pour l'ouvrir. Je manque de tourner de l'œil. Je dois pâlir à vu d'œil car Naruto se moque ouvertement de moi. Ah c'est sûr qu'il va mieux maintenant qu'il ne sent et ne voit plus rien, lui ! Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi !

« Alors... » dit soudain Tsunade en plongeant ses mains dans le ventre de Naruto. Je me crispe des pieds à la tête en tendant un peu cette dernière.

« Une fille ! » s'écrie Sakura.

Je déclare au passage qu'elle est d'apparence normal. Naruto annonce directement qu'il s'agit donc de Kaede. Je souris et le regarde un court instant en resserrant ma main dans la sienne. Shizune la prend et lui administre les premiers gestes. Nous l'entendons tous crier. Elle a une petite voix aigu. Une fois lavée, Jiraya s'en approche pour apposer le sceaux qui retiendra le chakra de Kyubi. Je l'entends nous annoncer autre chose.

« Elle a les yeux rouges des Uchiwa, Sasuke. »

« Alors elle a les plus beaux yeux du monde » déclare Naruto alors que notre seconde fille est sortie de son ventre. Tsunade s'amuse à nous dire que Tsukiko est là elle aussi. Puis elle demande si elle a bien entendu le prénom tout à l'heure. J'acquiesce et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de regarder ma fille. Elle aussi à les yeux rouges. Mais elle a malheureusement aussi des oreilles et une queue de félin. Une épaisse et fournie comme Yui et, une fois lavée par Shizune, je vais hoqueter en réalisant quelque chose.

« Elle est totalement blanche ? »

« C'est peut-être une albinos. » déclare Jiraya en se penchant sur elle pour faire le sceau.

« Une quoi ? » demande Naruto ?

Mais il n'a pas de réponse immédiate. Tsuande demande de l'aide à Sakura pour le troisième enfant. Mon ventre se noue alors que je l'entends déclarer qu'il ne bouge pas et ne semble pas vouloir respirer. Naruto laisse échapper un « quoi ? » d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Shizune et Sakura le prennent de côté et s'occupe de lui en essayant, semble-t-il, de le ranimer. Je manque de lâcher la main de Naruto pour m'approcher mais il me retient. Je ne vois rien d'ici. Sakura et Shizune sont devant. De plus leur parole sont couvertes pas les pleurs de Tsukiko qui vient de recevoir le sceau de Jiraya.

Jiraya qui revient vers Tsunade qui sort un garçon du ventre de Naruto. Il est d'apparence normal et ses cheveux sont noirs. Ses yeux sont aussi rouges que ceux de Kaede et Tsukiko. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je demande à Sakura, priant intérieurement, pourquoi elles se sont arrêtés de bouger. Tsunade leur jette un coup d'œil en refermant Naruto. J'insiste, et me fais interrompre par Tsunade.

« Réponds Sakura ! Ce sont les parents, ils ont le droit de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le troisième ? »

Sakura se retourne, le visage grave, et plonge son regard dans le mien avant de le baisser. Mes jambes lâchent. J'essaie de me retenir au lit de Naruto qui a lâcher ma main, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tombe à terre en sentant mon cœur se serrer comme jamais. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne le remarque pas mais Tsunade m'observe tout en refermant soigneusement Naruto. Sakura traverse la chambre et s'accroupit devant moi qui suis assis, effondré, par terre. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et chuchote.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke. »

Un sanglot échappe à Naruto quand soudain, un cri se fait entendre. Un cri provenant du coin de la pièce où se trouve notre troisième né. Shizune a sursauté et semble dévisager le bébé. C'est lui qui pleure. Je me relève doucement en m'aidant du bord du lit de Naruto pendant que Sakura rejoint Shizune. Je laisse Naruto sur le lit pendant qu'il demande en haussant la voix ce qu'il se passe. J'entends Shizune murmurer.

« C'est un miracle... ! »

Je la pousse sur le côté en ne la voyant rien faire, et me mets à pleurer de soulagement en voyant ce petit garçon aux beaux yeux bleus de Naruto pleurer. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre doucement contre moi. Il est vivant. Il est bien vivant.

Sakura en informe Naruto qui pousse un soupir soulagé. Je ne le vois pas mais il passe ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer quelques douloureuse larmes tombées il y a quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix du petit bonhomme.

« Il s'appellera Kiseki. » dis-je très sérieusement.

C'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit là. Alors il s'appellera ainsi. Naruto donne son accord d'un petit son affirmatif et laisse Tsunade terminer son travail pendant que je donne Kiseki à Jiraya pour son sceau.

Nous voilà donc parents de neufs enfants. Je souris malgré tout le travail qu'il va y avoir en plus maintenant. Je retourne auprès de Naruto et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en lui disant qu'ils sont tous les quatre magnifiques.

« Ca doit être parce qu'ils ont les gênes Uchiwa. Je ne vois que ça. » dit-il avant de rire un peu. « Tu me dis comment ils sont ? »

« Il y a Kaede, aussi rousse de Yui mais d'apparence normale. Elle a les yeux rouges. Ensuite il y a Tsukiko qui a des oreilles et une queue féline aussi fournie que Yui. Ses yeux sont rouges et... bien elle est albinos. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Que sa peau est très pâle et que ses cheveux sont blancs. »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« Il faudra faire attention au soleil. »

« D'accord. »

« Ensuite il y a Kiseki qui a déjà commencé à nous faire de belles frayeurs. Il a mes cheveux, il est d'apparence normale, et il a tes beaux yeux bleus. »

Naruto sourit. Je termine.

« Ensuite il y a Daichi qui est aussi brun que moi et qui a les yeux rouges de ma famille. »

« D'accord. »

« Je te les montrerai tous tout à l'heure. Shizune et Sakura sont en train des les mesurer et les peser. »

« Ok. » acquiesce-t-il avant de fermer doucement ses yeux, « Je sais que j'ai rien fait mais je suis crevé, là... » dit-il ensuite avant de sourire malgré lui. J'embrasse son front en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, et lui dis de se reposer. Je le laisse un instant et vais voir nos bébés.

« Tu devrais aller prévenir leur frères et sœurs, Sasuke. » me dit Jiraya, « Ils doivent être impatients. »

Je m'étonne un peu de ses paroles, et les confirme finalement. Je demande à Tsunade et Naruto si je peux m'absenter quelques minutes pour téléphoner, et sors de la chambre après avoir eu l'autorisation. Je vais réaliser l'heure en entendant la voix endormie d'Iruka me répondant.

Il est presque une heure du matin.

« Ah euh.. dé... désolé, … j'ai pas... fait attention à l'heure. J'imagine que les enfants dorment à point fermé... »

J'entends soudain la voix de Tõya derrière Iruka. Il demande si c'est moi. Je souris un peu. Il a dû entendre le téléphone. Iruka me répond donc que non, pas tous apparemment. Je reprends la parole.

« Naruto a accouché. »

« C'est vrai ? Et comment ils vont, tous ? Il n'y a pas eu de complications ? Tout c'est bien passé ? » me demande Iruka soudain beaucoup mieux réveillé. Tõya, derrière lui, hurle qu'il est grand frère. J'entends ensuite Iruka essayer de le retenir. Il a dû aller prévenir ses frères et sœurs.

Je les ai eu tour à tour. Ils m'ont demandé comment allait son papa, comment allaient les frères et sœurs, Takeru m'a interrogé quant à ses frères, s'il en avait bien deux et non un. Il a été très étonné mais était malgré tout rassuré. Ils m'ont aussi tous demandé s'ils pourraient venir demain pour les voir. J'ai accepté, bien sûr. Iruka les emmènera avec plaisir. Lui aussi à hâte de voir nos enfants.

Je retourne dans la chambre. J'y vois Naruto, assis, portant Daichi dans ses bras. Il me remarque et déclare ne pas avoir voulu attendre pour les voir. Je lui pardonne en venant tout près de lui. Shizune et Sakura ne sont plus là. Jiraya inspecte les sceaux des petits avec Tsunade. Daichi a été le premier c'est pour ça que Naruto peut le porter. Il me le donne après quelques instants en déclarant manquer encore de force. Je prends le petit bout dans mes bras et souris en le voyant ouvrir ses yeux en grand pour me regarder.

« Il est beau, hein ? On dirait toi ! » me dit Naruto de façon un peu amusée, « en miniature, par contre. »

« Je suis rassuré qu'il aillent tous bien. » dis-je calmement en berçant Daichi.

« Tsunade m'a dit que Kiseki allait très bien. Il nous a juste fait peur. »

« Très peur, même. Il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer avant une centaine d'année. »

Naruto sourit. Tsunade nous amène Tsukiko. Naruto la prend et la regarde d'abord sans rien dire. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses quelques mèches de cheveux blancs.

« Ca fait bizarre. »

Je lui fais alors remarquer une chose.

« Son prénom lui va bien. »

« Oui, ... c'est sûr. » me dit-il. « Et... elle va être plus fragile, alors ? »

« Il faudra juste la protéger plus du soleil que vos autres enfants, Naruto » informe Tsunade.

« Mais comment ça se fait qu »

Elle l'interrompt.

« On ne sait pas Naruto. C'est juste une absence de pigmentation. »

« ... hm. »

Je lui demande si ça l'inquiète. Il me répond que oui d'un air un peu pensif. Je lui frappe alors l'épaule et lui rétorque d'un air moqueur que c'est donc bien chacun son tour et qu'il s'inquiète trop. Il rit doucement et me demande d'arrêter d'embêter l'homme qui vient de mettre quatre de mes enfants au monde.

« Moi j'en ai mis cinq au monde. Ne fais pas ton fragile ! »

« Quoi j'aurai dû en avoir six pour justifier le fait que je sois fatigué ? »

« Non. Quatre c'est déjà bien assez en plus des cinq premiers. »

« On est d'accord alors. »

Je me penche et embrasse son front avant d'aller remettre Daichi dans son berceau. Jiraya me donne Kaede en me disant que la demoiselle va très bien et que son sceau est fait correctement. Je le laisse se pencher avec Tsuande sur Kiseki. Je les regarde un peu avant d'entendre Naruto me demander de venir lui montrer Kaede. Je m'empresse de lui obéir et lui montre sa fille. Tsunade vient prendre Tsukiko pour venir la reposer dans son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, nos bébés endormis, Naruto et moi sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto est déjà endormi depuis un bon moment. Je pensais qu'il allait me sauter dessus mais non. Ce sera peut-être pour demain. Ou pour le retour à la maison.

En réalité je n'aurai pas à attendre autant. Au matin, après avoir eu une nuit assez mouvementé avec les bébés qui se réveillaient par intermittence les uns les autres, je sens quelques baisers sur ma nuque. J'ouvre paresseusement mes yeux et réalise les mains de Naruto qui se promènent sur mon corps ainsi que quelque chose de dure et bien reconnaissable contre mes fesses au travers de nos vêtements. J'interroge Naruto.

« Tu veux faire ça ici ? »

« Juste... juste un peu... »

Je me retourne et glisse mes mains sur son bas ventre.

« Bonjour, au fait ! »

« .. hmm... ? Bonjour... » me dit-il en fermant les yeux. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il ne va pas tarder à jouir. Il y met très peu de temps. Pourtant un énorme râle résonne dans la chambre. Je souris en essuyant mes mains. Naruto pousse un autre râle en se tournant sur le dos.

« Oh ce que ça me manquait... ! »

J'émets un petit rire amusé. On n'y a pas passé assez de temps pour que je sois trop excité. Naruto tourne son visage vers le mien en souriant, toujours en pleine extase. Je n'imagine pas quand on fera l'amour au complet... ! Il se met à rire bêtement en me disant qu'il a hâte d'être à la maison. Puis il se retourne vers moi et m'enlace pour m'embrasser avec envie. Je le sens s'exciter de nouveau.

« Si tu te calmais un peu… ? Hm ? »

« J'y arrive pas. »

Seulement il va devoir. Kiseki se fait entendre. Je me lève et vais m'en occuper pendant que Naruto se calmera tout seul comme un grand. Moins d'une heure après nous être réveillé pour de bon, pour la journée, j'appelle chez Iruka pour lui dire qu'il peut amener les enfants lorsqu'il le souhaite. Naruto a pris son petit-déjeuner avec moi. Il va bien, est reposé, et sur un nuage depuis la gâterie de ce matin. Je crois qu'il est soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir toujours ressentir du plaisir.

Les enfants ne tardent pas à arriver, accompagnés d'Iruka. Yui est la première à entrer et se jette littéralement sur les berceaux pour regarder ses frères et sœurs. Je m'étonne un peu du geste et lui fais savoir que nous sommes là, son papa et moi.

« Bonjour papa ! Bonjour dada ! » dit-elle sans quitter Kaede des yeux. Tõya vient nous faire un bisou suivi d'Airi, Hiroshi et Takeru qui semblait absorbé par l'observation de Tsukiko en venant jusqu'à nous. Il a d'ailleurs manquer de se cogner contre les pieds du lit.

« Pourquoi elle est toute blanche ? » demande-t-il finalement après nous avoir embrassés et être venu voir, sur la pointe des pieds, sa petite sœur. Je lui explique donc calmement. Tõya, en entendant qu'il faut faire attention au soleil avec elle, va bouger son berceau, sur roulette bien entendu, pour le mettre le plus loin de la fenêtre. J'ai souris en le voyant faire. Enfin après m'être assuré que sa petite sœur ne craignait rien à être bouger ainsi.

Hiroshi, pendant ce temps, lit à haute voix les prénoms sur les berceaux. Je le leur ai dit cette nuit mais il semble vouloir se les remettre correctement en tête.

« T'as vu Tõya ? On dirait toi ! » dit soudain Airi à Tõya en lui montrant Kiseki.

« Non ! Lui est normal ! » dit Hiroshi sans aucun tact.

« Oui mais si on compte pas les oreilles et ben on dirait Tõya. » insiste Airi.

« Tõya était plus sage à la naissance. » annonce soudain Naruto.

Ils s'étonnent tous et demandent pourquoi. Naruto leur raconte alors la frayeur que Kiseki nous a fait. Airi vient s'installer sur mon lit à côté de celui de Naruto pour faire un câlin à son papa.

« Tu rentres quand à la maison papa ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander ça à Sakura. »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison... » se plaint-elle.

Naruto l'embrasse sur la joue et lui fais savoir qu'il vont pouvoir maintenant que les bébés sont nés. Que moi je vais rentrer et donc les ramener avec moi. Je me tourne vers Iruka en lui disant qu'il va enfin pouvoir profiter de ses vacances. Il s'en amuse et me dit que nos enfants sont de toute façon des anges et que ça n'a pas dérangé de les avoir un peu.

« Yui elle a pas arrêté de bouder et de pleurer ! » dénonce Takeru qui se fait automatiquement taper dessus par Yui.

« MAIEUUHh ! » hurle Takeru, réveillant tout de suite ses frères et sœurs.

Naruto sourit, et déclare que ça y est, ça commence. Je fais clairement savoir à Yui qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à recommencer ça et que, une fois à la maison, elle sera punie. Takeru lui tire la langue et va se réfugier dans les bras de Naruto qui lui fait comprendre que son comportement n'est pas non plus des meilleurs. Takeru lui répond qu'il a fait ses devoirs de vacances. Comme si ça allait pouvoir faire oublier à Naruto le fait qu'il ait rapporté.

La journée va défiler très rapidement. J'ai laissé Naruto à l'hôpital avec les petits pendant que je passais chez Iruka avec les plus grands pour récupérer leurs affaires et rentrer ensuite à la maison. J'ai réalisé, en regardant tous les enfants aller dans leur chambre, que les plus petits allaient devoir être loin dans la maison, de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure.

Et ça, ça va très sérieusement me poser problème si nous restons Naruto et moi à l'entrée de la maison.

Nous n'aurions pas dû laisser les petits, ... non les grands, maintenant, avoir leur propre chambre. Il faudra que j'en parle à Naruto. La meilleure chose serait que, nous, nous changions de chambre. Je soupire, et décide de voir ça plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure du dîner. Airi va venir m'aider en me disant qu'Iruka l'a laissée participer hier soir pour le repas. J'accepte et appelle Yui et Takeru pour mettre la table. Ils vont devoirs mettre leur dispute de tout à l'heure de côté et rester sage, ce qui les calmera comme ça. Hiroshi va avoir le droit d'appeler Hana pour lui raconter comment sont ses frères et sœurs avant le dîner. Tõya, lui, se sera installé sur le canapé devant la télévision, accompagné par Takeru et Yui venus le rejoindre après avoir mis la table.

Nous avons appeler Naruto après dîner. Il allait bien et m'a dit se faire aider par une infirmière pour s'occuper des bébés.

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous allés le voir en fin de matinée. Il nous a dit que Sakura le ferait sortir samedi si tout allait bien pour les bébés. En réalité elle se fait du souci pour Kiseki même s'il a l'air de bien aller. Je soupçonne Naruto d'avoir raconter le rêve de Takeru et de s'en être plus qu'inquiété en présence de Sakura. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sortira pas avant Noël. Mais je me dis aussi que s'il ne s'était pas inquiété comme ça, Noël aurait été fêté à la maison et, donc, le rêve de Takeru n'aurait eu aucune chance d'être prémonitoire.

Nous sommes rentrés en voyant l'heure du déjeuner arriver. J'ai emmené les enfants au restaurant, à l'Ichiraku, puis nous avons fait un peu de courses pour enfin décorer le sapin de Noël. Je voulais attendre les vacances pour le faire. Il serait temps, maintenant. Nous sommes déjà le 22. Au soir, notre sapin de Noël était fait et décorait fièrement le salon bien encombré. J'imagine facilement la difficulté qu'on va avoir à marcher une fois les cadeaux disposés autour...

D'ailleurs, je réalise que Naruto ne sera même pas là pour le déballage des enfants. Et je ne suis pas le seul à y penser.

« Dada... ? Comment on va faire à Noël si papa n'est pas là ? On va emmener les cadeaux à l'hôpital pour les ouvrir avec lui ? » me demande Tõya en regardant le sapin d'un air pensif.

« Peut-être que le père Noël va les amener à l'hôpital ! » s'écrie Takeru.

Je souris et lui assure que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je le sais très bien puisque les dits cadeaux sont dans la salle des archives. Comme Naruto et moi sommes les seuls à savoir comment l'ouvrir, on les cache toujours là. Les enfants ne peuvent pas tomber dessus par hasard. Ils ne les cherchent pour le moment pas puisque pensent encore que le père Noël existe. J'avais peur que leurs aînés, à l'école, se moquent de cette caractéristique avant les vacances. Je me demandais s'ils allaient être épargnés et, cette année, ça a été le cas.

« On va l'attendre ! » déclare soudain Airi.

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage, très surpris par cette idée. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Les autres ne sont pas vraiment d'accord et le font savoir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« « Naruto reste un peu pensif, et soupire doucement avant de répondre.

« Il faudrait carrément agrandir la maison en fait. ... tu crois pas ? »

« L'agrandir ? »

« Un étage Sasuke. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Un étage ? Tu vas la défigurer ! C'est une maison traditionnel ! Pas un immeuble comme tu as pu y vivre ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si les enfants tombent dans les escaliers ! »

Naruto sourit et se moque légèrement de moi en me rappelant que nos enfants sont élevés en tant que futur ninja et qu'ils n'ont donc pas à avoir peur de simples escaliers. Je reste pourtant sourcils froncés.

« Et tu comptes habiter où pendant les travaux ? » dis-je comme pour lui montrer que ça ne peut pas se faire. » »

**Merci pour vos reveiws ! J'ai été vraiment ravie de voir tout le petit monde qui a laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous continuerez tous et que même certains se laisseront tenter à le faire aussi ! n.n  
****Pour ce qui est des réponses, je les ferai dans la semaine à venir. Comme certains le savent déjà je prépare deux livres pour ce mois-ci et je suis en train de les terminer pour mardi soir, là. Donc je pense faire les réponses aux reviews du chap 62 avec celles du chapitre d'Un Effleurement qui verra sa suite être postée mercredi ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre-ci, et merci encore et d'avance pour ça ! n.n**

Densetsu : NANA ! Tu m'as fait peur ! èé  
Nana : Je sais. n.n Un petit coup de sang ne peut pas faire de mal, de temps en temps. Et puis tout s'est bien terminé ! n.n  
Itachi : #choqué par la preview# Il veulent… Ils vont… Nana, tu ne vas quand même pas défigurer notre belle maison de famille, hein ? o.o…  
Nana : #tique, et change de sujet# Tu as vu quels beaux neveux et nièces tu as eu, aujourd'hui, Itachi ? #pousse Itachi vers les berceau histoire de le faire penser à autre chose.#


	64. POW Sasuke chap 64

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu** ! n.n

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction _Frères_ (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. _Amour caché n'est pas vécu_ ainsi qu'_Un pari fou_ sont aussi supprimées depuis jeudi après-midi car elles sont aussi en vente au même endroit. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**POW Sasuke. 64.**

« On va l'attendre ! » déclare soudain Airi.

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage, très surpris par cette idée. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Les autres ne sont pas vraiment d'accord et le font savoir. Seulement je vais donner raison à Airi. Le lendemain, nous en avons informé Naruto qui n'a d'abord pas voulu faire ça aux enfants mais Airi a insisté sans que les autres ne puissent parler. Naruto s'est montré tellement touché par l'intention que tout le monde est finalement tombé d'accord.

Le 25 décembre, nous sommes tous allés voir Naruto. Effectivement, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, Kiseki n'y était pas. Sakura l'avait emmené subir quelques examens pour être sûre qu'il puisse sortir en toute sécurité avec son frère, ses sœurs et son papa le surlendemain. Takeru avait donc de nouveau bien raison dans son rêve.

Le 27 décembre, la sortie de l'hôpital se fait. Neji est venu à la maison avec Hana pour qu'elle voit Hiroshi et que Neji, lui, nous garde les enfants. Je suis allé chercher Naruto et les bébés et, comme il y a six ans passés maintenant, nous nous sommes promené dans les rues. Cette fois-ci avec de gros couffins bourrés de couverture pour que les bébés ne prennent pas froid. J'en ai profité d'être seul avec Naruto pour lui demander s'il ne serait pas bon, dans les semaines à venir, de changer de chambre pour prendre celle de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure, entre celle de Takeru et celle d'Hiroshi. Il m'a demandé où nous mettrions alors les bébés. J'ai alors émis l'hypothèse que Takeru ou Hiroshi retournent dans la première partie de la maison, dans notre chambre actuelle et que, un peu plus tard, Yui et Airi partagent de nouveau leur chambre pour que nous ayons une seconde chambre pour les filles plus jeune, et l'autre que nous prendrions maintenant soit à Hiroshi ou Takeru, pour les deux garçons plus jeune. Naruto reste un peu pensif, et soupire doucement avant de répondre.

« Il faudrait carrément agrandir la maison en fait. ... Tu crois pas ? »

« L'agrandir ? »

« Un étage, Sasuke. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Un étage ? Tu vas la défigurer ! C'est une maison traditionnelle ! Pas un immeuble comme tu as pu y vivre ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si les enfants tombent dans les escaliers ? »

Naruto sourit et se moque légèrement de moi en me rappelant que nos enfants sont élevés en tant que futur ninja et qu'ils n'ont donc pas à avoir peur de simples escaliers. Je reste pourtant sourcils froncés.

« Et tu comptes habiter où pendant les travaux ? » dis-je comme pour lui montrer que ça ne peut pas se faire.

« On peut très bien vivre dans la maison pendant les travaux. On laisse la première partie, avant la cour intérieure, à plat avec juste le rez-de-chaussée, et on fait construire un étage sur la partie arrière. On met un escalier dans la cour intérieure le long du couloir. Comme ça les pièces qui servent de chambre dans la première partie de la maison deviennent mon bureau pour la maison parce que je sais très bien que je vais en avoir besoin, la salle d'arme on l'a ramène là aussi comme ça avant les missions t'auras pas à courir à l'arrière de la maison et à perdre donc du temps, tu peux même te faire un petit bureau pour toi, ou une salle pour ta couture au lieu de devoir tout le temps installer et ranger tes affaires quand tu fais des vêtements aux enfants, … et puis une bibliothèque serait pas mal pour eux, aussi. Je sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte mais Tõya les dévore, les livres à la maison. Et puis ce serait bien d'avoir un espace intérieur à l'abri du vent et de la pluie pour qu'ils s'entraînent. On pourrait abattre une cloison entre deux chambres pour en faire une salle d'entraînement. »

« Je préfère faire ça à l'arrière de la maison, la pièce d'entraînement. »

« Donc t'es d'accord alors ? » me demande-t-il en retenant un sourire ravi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Je soupire et lui accorde une réflexion de ma part. J'y penserai. Pour le moment, Yui va retourner dans sa chambre originelle avec Airi. Nous allons mettre les bébés dans la pièce à côté de notre chambre. Tout est déjà prêt.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Neji nous accueille et nous aide à emmener les couffins et à changer les bébés pour les installer dans leur berceau. Naruto va un peu garder Kiseki, réveillé au contraire de son frère et ses sœurs, dans ses bras pour se promener dans la maison et lui faire visiter. Yui est sur ses pas et fait quelques commentaires comme si son petit frère pouvait comprendre. Hana et Hiroshi sont dans la chambre de ce dernier avec Airi. Takeru est avec moi qui range un peu la chambre d'Airi et Yui pour faire un peu de place, et Tõya lit dans le salon. C'est en y allant que je me rappelle les paroles de Naruto. Naruto qui arrive dans le salon à ma suite et manque de me bousculer.

« Sasu ! Reste pas dans l'entrée ! T'as failli écrabouiller Kiseki ! »

Il sourit, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me contourne pour aller sur le canapé et présenter Tõya à son petit frère. Enfin... ils se connaissent déjà depuis quelques jours. J'entends Tõya demander si, si son petit frère avait des oreilles et une queue féline, il lui ressemblerait comme un jumeau à son âge.

« Hm... Peut-être... »

« J'étais aussi joli quand j'étais petit ? »

« Tu t'embellis de plus en plus, même ! »

« Ouaaahh ! Je suis super beau, alors ! » déclare Tõya en regardant un peu plus son frère. Yui s'installe à côté de lui et fait une petite remarque.

« Pourquoi ils ont pas de trucs bizarres comme nous, eux ? »

Je sors du salon. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre part à la discussion. Je rejoins Neji au fond du couloir menant à la cour intérieure. Je l'interpelle et accélère mon pas.

« Tu veux rester dîner tout à l'heure ? »

« Non. J'allais dire à Hana qu'on allait rentrer. Hinata doit nous attendre. Et puis je n'aime pas trop la laisser trop longtemps toute seule quand je ne suis pas en mission. Même s'il y a plein de domestiques, je préfère être avec elle. »

« Tu aurais dû le dire, on aurait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper des grands. »

Il sourit et m'assure que ça ne l'embêtait pas et puis que Hana s'en faisait une joie. Je ne rétorque rien.

Il va repartir un peu après. La journée défile. Les enfants réalisent très étrangement que les petits frères et sœurs sont très bruyants quand ils veulent quelque chose. Encore plus qu'eux, même. Takeru va faire la remarque le premier en disant qu'ils ne savent que pleurer. Naruto lui a alors répondu, en l'entendant dire ça, que lui aussi pleurait autant voir plus quand il était bébé. Takeru s'est alors tu. Ils vont devoirs apprendre à faire avec.

Le soir, après le dîner et une fois tous les bébés en pleine sieste, les grands ont déballés leur cadeaux avec joie. Ils étaient tous très impatients depuis jeudi quand ils se sont réveillés et ont vu tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Naruto a d'ailleurs pu s'émerveiller de le voir, ce sapin. Il était tellement absorbé par les bébés réveillés à tour de rôle ou presque qu'il n'y avait pas encore fait tout à fait correctement attention. Il va féliciter les enfants en leur disant n'avoir jamais vu un sapin aussi bien décoré.

Ils ont tous été assez gâtés cette année. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment en me disant qu'ils se diraient être délaissés avec les bébés qui arrivaient. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment compté mes dépenses pour cette fois.

Une fois tout le monde enfin couché, Naruto n'attend pas très longtemps avant de m'enlacer dans notre lit et de me faire comprendre par plusieurs longs, tendre et passionnés baisers, qu'il est tout à fait apte à remplir sa nuit d'amour.

Je réponds à l'étreinte et aux caresses avec envie moi aussi. Naruto ne tarde pas à gémir de plus en plus alors que nous commençons à peine. Je le déshabille donc rapidement. Je sens qu'il ne va pas faire long feu avec la longue attente qu'il a eu. Je retire mon boxer en continuant de l'embrasser. Ses mains voguent sur mon corps. Je ressens l'envie qu'il a, son impatience et sa frustration qui ne demande qu'à être calmée. Je demande.

« Actif ou passif ? »

« Passif pour le moment. » me dit-il avant de me laisser coller son bassin au mien en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. J'avais beau faire l'amour avec des clones, je savais que ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. Aussi bien pouvaient-ils tous être fait, le plaisir était de moins en moins là au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Et là, ... oh là, ... c'est tout à fait Naruto et mon plaisir est de nouveau entièrement là. Mes mains remontent dans le dos de Naruto puis y redescendent rapidement pour prendre ses fesses rebondies. Je les serre, les écarte l'une de l'autre, les resserre, puis je me décide à y entrer quelques doigts préalablement lubrifiés. Un petit cri s'échappe de la gorge de Naruto. Je sens ses ongles qui me grifferaient s'ils étaient longs. Je descends sous la couette pour embrasser ci et là la peau de Naruto avant d'arriver à son entrejambe que je prends en bouche en continuant de le préparer. Cela fait plus de deux mois maintenant, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon crâne tandis que je vais et viens sur son membre. Je le sens trembler puis me dire de continuer après l'avoir senti se libérer dans ma bouche. J'avale, habitué, et continue mes allées et venues en devinant qu'une seule fois n'est rien pour lui.

Puis je décide qu'il est prêt à me recevoir. Je m'écarte, soulève la couette puis les jambes de Naruto que j'installe sur mes épaules. Mes yeux tombent sur la cicatrice de la césarienne.

« Ca ne te fais pas mal ? »

« HHH... ahh je m'en fous là tu me fais du bien... ! »

Je souris malgré moi et entre en lui. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvre en grand et un son bizarre en sort. Un son étouffé dans sa gorge il me semble. Puis un râle alors que je me déhanche une première fois. Je souris et lui fais remarquer qu'il serait bon d'être silencieux si l'on ne veut pas être dérangé. Il me répond d'un simple et très élégant « La ferme. » soupiré dans son délice. Je me penche sur lui et décide de sceller ses lèvres des miennes pour étouffer son bruyant plaisir. Je me déhanche en lui, lentement, puis brutalement par moment, puis de nouveau lentement pour le torturer un peu. Je sais qu'il aime ça de toute façon.

Ce me plait de faire durer la chose et de l'empêcher de jouir lorsque je sens le moment venir.

Au terme de ce premier round, Naruto ne va pas tarder à remettre le couvert en déclarant faire l'actif à son tour. Et, là, il a été beaucoup moins tendre et long que moi. C'était même brutal. Délicieusement brutal. Il était impatient et a manqué de me faire hurler plusieurs fois. Heureusement que j'avais mon oreiller à porter de main sinon les enfants se seraient réveillés.

Nous avons ensuite dormi un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis je me suis levé en entendant des pleurs dans la chambre voisine. J'ai donné le biberon à Tsukiko et Daichi, puis Naruto est venu m'aider quand Kaede s'est mise à pleurer bien plus fort que les autres. Kiseki a patiemment attendu, se faisant entendre de temps en temps pour ne pas être oublié. Nous sommes ensuite allé nous recoucher une fois sûr qu'ils dormaient tous de nouveau, puis Naruto m'a refait l'amour. Plus tendrement cette fois.

Puis le temps à filer. Un peu plus d'un an et demi est passé. Les enfants ont grandi, les bébés appris à marcher et à parler. Neji et Hinata ont eu un garçon un 3 juillet. Ils l'ont appelé Akihiro qui signifie brillant et franc.

Durant ces deux ans, les enfants ont appris ce qu'il fallait connaître dans un village ninja caché. Takeru a enfin réussi le katon après deux mois d'essai et il le maitrise maintenant parfaitement même s'il n'a le droit de le faire qu'au dessus du petit lac où nous n'allons plus beaucoup. Airi nous a fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer l'école ninja et, la semaine prochaine, elle entrera donc dans une autre école que ses frères et sœurs qui, eux, continuent. Yui s'efforce de ne pas écouter la voix qu'elle entend parfois et me raconte tout ce qu'elle entend. Depuis un an, tant elle n'y faisait plus attention, la voix s'est faite moins présente à mon grand soulagement. Hiroshi est toujours fiancé à Hana et s'est toujours l'amour fou entre eux. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vraiment me plonger dans les archives de la famille ni d'en parler sérieusement à Neji. Avec les bébés, les entraînement ninja, la nomination officielle de Naruto au poste d'Hokage l'année dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis les enfants sont encore jeunes alors ce n'est pas le plus pressé. Tõya entend toujours tout. Il essaie de faire abstractions des bruits et y arrive un peu parfois. Jiraya m'a parlé, une fois, pour me dire qu'il serait peut-être possible de l'opérer pour qu'il retrouve l'ouïe de ses oreilles humaines. Il faut lui faire passer quelques examens avant ça et aussi attendre qu'il grandisse un peu. Nous prenons donc notre mal en patience.

Nous sommes le jeudi premier septembre. Lundi prochain c'est la rentrée. Takeru, Hiroshi, Tõya et Yui entrent à l'académie ninja durable. Ils ont été reçu, en juin dernier, à l'examen des apprentis genin. Airi aussi d'ailleurs et heureusement car, si elle ne l'avait pas eu, elle aurait dû refaire une autre année à l'académie des petits. Ils en ont pour quatre ans avant de passer l'examen genin et de partir faire des missions. Je ne suis pas pressé de voir ce jour arriver, à vrai dire. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis en train de faire les courses avec Airi. Naruto a trouvé un peu de temps entre ses réunions et rendu de rapport de mission propre au statut d'Hokage pour garder les enfants à la maison. Maison qui a finalement été agrandie comme me l'avait proposé Naruto. Airi et Tõya sont les seuls a être resté au rez-de-chaussée avec moi et Naruto. Nous sommes dans une grande chambre donnant sur la cour intérieure dans la seconde partie de la maison. Tõya a l'ancienne chambre de Hiroshi, sur la droite en arrivant dans la cour, et Airi à celle de Takeru sur la gauche. A l'étage sont tous les autres y compris les bébés. Naruto a dû beaucoup marchander avec moi pour les y laisser lorsqu'ils ont commencés à marcher. Il m'a promis de mettre une sécurité en haut de l'escalier et a bien expliquer aux plus grands comment l'ouvrir et la refermer correctement.

« Il me faut ça dada ! » me dit Airi en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle pointe un petit classeur du doigt. Je tends le bras, l'attrape, et le repose très rapidement en entendant ma fille me dire qu'elle aimerait plutôt une autre couleur que celle-ci. Je suis en train de me dire que c'est plus simple avec les autres, niveau rentrée scolaire. Tout est fourni par l'école. Les armes, les herbes pour faire les médicaments… bref, tout. L'école d'Airi, elle, nous envoie une liste et nous laisse nous débrouiller. Je me demande avec qui elle va se retrouver dans sa classe. Peu d'élèves arrêtent la voix du ninja. C'est une petite école dans laquelle Airi va. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis avec ses oreilles et sa queue féline. Les autres connaissent déjà leur camarade depuis longtemps maintenant et n'ont plus aucun problème. Même Airi en fin d'année disait que les garçons étaient moins méchants. ... mais ça n'a pas suffit à ce qu'elle continue. A vrai dire j'aurai préféré que ce soit Yui qui arrête. Elle n'a pas de problème avec son chakra, tout va toujours bien à chaque fois que Sakura l'examine, mais j'ai peur au fur et à mesure des techniques qu'elles apprend.

Une fois les courses pour la rentrée et un peu pour la maison terminée, Airi et moi rentrons. A peine arrivons nous que Naruto repart en déclarant avoir des rapports de mission à lire. Il me rappelle aussi qu'Itachi vient dîner ce soir. Je lui montre alors le sac de courses en déclarant y avoir déjà pensé. Il reprend.

« D'accord. Euh Takeru est avec Daichi, je crois qu'ils jouent aux voitures enfin Takeru essaie de faire jouer Daichi avec lui. »

« Ok. »

« Si tu cherches Tõya il s'est enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. Il bouquine le livre que Sakura lui a apporté. »

« Oui. »

Je souris en le voyant enfiler ses chaussures tout en me racontant ce que font nos enfants histoire que je ne sois pas perdu. Il fait un bisou à Airi qui, elle, vient de retirer ses bottines. Elle se met à courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Elle disait avoir envie après être sorti du magasin depuis dix minutes. Quand c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et pas vraiment proche de la maison pour être tranquille.

« Kaede et Tsukiko sont en haut avec Yui. »

« Tu sais que je vais faire le tour de la maison, Naruto ? Je vais les trouver, t'inquiètes pas. »

Il se lève et attrape mon avant-bras gauche pour me faire venir à lui. Il m'embrasse, me dit que c'est plus facile pour moi comme ça, et déclare essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je le laisse aller et me rends dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Airi me rejoint rapidement pour prendre ses affaires d'école, et me laisse pour aller dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et vérifié les baby-phone pour entendre tout le monde, je m'installe dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire mijoter quelques aliments pour le dîner. Itachi vient fêter mon admission dans l'anbu. Pour le moment c'est un essai. Tõya a eu du mal à l'avaler mais Naruto lui a promis qu'il me donnerait seulement des missions, pour le moment, simples et très courtes. Je commencerai une fois que la rentrée se sera faite.

« Dada ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la cuisine et émet un petit son pour faire comprendre à Hiroshi que je l'écoute. Je l'ai senti arriver.

« Tu crois que je serai dans la classe de Hana ? » me demande-t-il.

« Sûrement. Vous êtes du même niveau après tout. »

« Bah oui mais Takeru il m'a dit que son copain au parc il lui a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs classes à l'académie... »

« Tu verras bien. Ce n'est pas si grave si elle n'est pas dans ta classe. Vous vous verrez toujours aux récréations. J'espère qu'en classe tu écoutes au lieu de la regarder ou de parler avec elle, quand même ! »

« Bah oui mais… et pour les sorties ? »

Je souris, amusé, et m'arrête dans ma cuisine pour regarder un instant Hiroshi. Il a l'air embêté. Je le fais un peu attendre, et lui annonce la bonne nouvelle.

« Tu seras avec elle, Hiro. Ne t'en fais pas. Ton papa a fait en sorte que ça se fasse comme ça. Et vous serez tous dans la même classe avec tes frères et sœurs. »

Il écarquille les yeux et me demande si c'est vrai. J'acquiesce et lui reconfirme pour le rassurer. Il sourit, sautille et m'interroge encore une fois.

« Mais, papa, c'est pas grave qu'il ait fait ça ? »

« C'est l'Hokage, Hiro. »

« Bah oui mais... on nous a appris l'année dernière qu'il ne fallait pas donner des ordres juste pour nous si on est plus fort que les autres. Qu'il faut aussi laisser les autres décider. »

« Ton papa a juste parlé aux professeurs. Il n'a pas imposé l'idée, il a juste demandé. »

Hiroshi ne dit rien. Il reste un peu pensif. Il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. J'ajoute aussi que Neji a dû demander la même chose pour Hana et lui. Hiroshi rougit un peu, et laisse un simple « ah bon ? » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il doit se dire que Hana aussi a demandé à son papa pour être avec lui en classe.

« Tu es rassuré ? »

Il hoche la tête et demande si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je lui réponds que non mais lui demande autre chose.

« Tu peux aller voir si Airi a réussi à ranger ses affaires d'école ? Elle a beaucoup de choses. »

« Je vais voir ! » déclare-t-il en repartant.

Deux heures plus tard, Itachi arrive.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Le temps est à nouveau passé, enchaînant les missions, les vacances, les rentrés, les anniversaires, les petits problèmes et les grandes joies.

Et nous voilà rapidement à l'examen genin de nos grands. C'est aujourd'hui. Nous sommes mercredi 24 juillet. Nos grands enfants ont 12 ans et demi, et les petits 6 ans et demi."

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction _Frères_ (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. _Amour caché n'est pas vécu_ ainsi qu'_Un pari fou_sont aussi supprimées depuis jeudi après-midi car elles sont aussi en vente au même endroit. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Héhé. n.n J'ai remarqué que vous étiez nombreux à me dire être rassuré pour Kiseki et cela m'a fait très plaisir. Surtout qu'il y a eu plus de monde qu'à l'habitude, j'ai l'impression. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons une grande ellipse de temps ! Et je rappelle pour celles ou ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu sur ma page profil fanfcition. net que POW Sasuke sera publié toutes les semaines à partir du 7 avril 2012 ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et à très bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en attendant la suite ! **

Densetsu : Les petits sont devenus grands ! #petite larmes d'émotions#  
Itachi : Ouais... Et dans le prochain chapitre les grands seront déjà des pré-ado...  
Nana : Muhuuhuu!  
Itachi : #soupir# Les vraies problèmes vont commencer... Courage, petit frère ! #regard au loin, perdu dans l'infinie#


	65. POW Sasuke chap 65

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères_ (le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu, _ainsi qu'_Un pari fou._ Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La semaine prochain suivra _Mon petit ami homophobe_. Ce sera le dernier avant plusieurs mois. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**POW Sasuke. 65.**

Deux heures plus tard, Itachi arrive.

« Bonsoir ! Je n'arrive pas trop tôt ? » demande-t-il.

« Non. Naruto n'est pas encore là par contre. On va attendre un peu avant de dîner. » lui dis-je pour l'informer un peu du programme. Il acquiesce, me dit ne pas être trop pressé pour le dîner, et me demande malgré tout si j'ai quelque chose à boire ou grignoter. Je m'en amuse, le taquine un peu et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Il dit bonjour à Tõya, Takeru et Daichi en passant par le salon.

« Vous êtes bien calme… ! »

« C'est parce que si on fait trop de bruit, dada nous a dit qu'on se coucherait tôt. » déclare Takeru pour lui expliquer ce silence presque religieux.

Itachi sourit et me demande ce qu'ils ont encore inventé pour être menacés de la sorte. Je réponds alors que Takeru voulait apprendre à Daichi à sauter du canapé et que c'était hors de question de le laisser continuer. J'appelle les enfants par les baby-phones pour leur faire savoir que leur tonton est arrivé. Le salon est très rapidement envahi.

« Il est pas là, tonton Sai ? » demande Yui en arrivant avec Tsukiko qui lui tient la main.

« Il est en mission ma puce. » lui dit Itachi en se penchant pour l'embrasser, puis en prenant Tsukiko dans ses bras.

« Bonjour toi ! Toujours autant collé à ta grande sœur ? »

Tsukiko hoche la tête et ajoute que Yui est très gentille. Yui qui sourit ensuite fièrement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Papa n'est pas encore rentré ? »

« Non ma puce. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. »

C'est sur ses mots que nous entendons la porte d'entrée et la voix de Naruto.

« JE SUIS RENTRE ! »

« PAPA ! » crie Kiseki en sortant du salon. Je souris en le voyant faire. Il est rapidement suivi de Takeru. J'entends Naruto leur redire bonjour. Takeru l'informe qu'Itachi est là. Nous les voyons bientôt tous les trois, Kiseki dans les bras de Naruto, entrer dans le salon. Naruto salue Itachi et contourne Yui et Airi pour s'approcher de moi et m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Ca a été ? »

« Oui. Pas contre je vais devoir me lever super tôt demain matin. » me répond-il.

« Tu viens quand même à la rentrée, hein, papa ? » demande Airi un peu inquiète d'entrer dans une toute nouvelle école.

Naruto la rassure en lui assurant qu'il sera là.

« Et pour la notre aussi, hein ? » demande Hiroshi, « Dada m'a dit que j'allais être dans la classe de Hana ! »

Naruto se tourne vers Hiroshi, sourit encore un fois, et lui dit que oui il sera aussi là pour leur rentrée.

Et il était bien là. Pour la rentrée d'Airi, et pour celle de Takeru, Tõya, Hiroshi et Yui qui étaient, comme prévus, dans la classe de Hana. Airi a retrouvé une amie qui était dans sa classe l'année dernière donc tout est très bien allé.

La semaine suivante, j'ai commencé les missions en tant qu'anbu. Ma premier mission ? Apporté des documents ultra secret à l'Hokage. ... autant dire que c'était tout sauf difficile et je l'ai fait remarquer à Naruto au soir sous la couette.

« C'était la première Sasu... normal que je t'épuise pas d'entrée de jeu... »

« Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas intervenir dans mes missions, s'il te plait ? »

Petit blanc. Puis Naruto reprend la parole en collant son corps au mien.

« J'ai pas envie que tu partes loin Sasu... »

« Je ne dis pas « loin », je dis simplement que porter des documents, c'est pas franchement folichon. J'aurai pu le faire même sans un entraînement de deux ans. »

« Je voulais faire de toi mon bras droit, Sasu. Donc il faut d'abord que tu fasses des missions de ce type pour que le village et les anciens confirment que tu es un homme de confiance. »

« Je ne serai pas dans l'anbu si je n'en étais pas un. »

« Un homme de confiance parmi les hommes de confiance. »

Je soupire.

« Et ça va durer combien de temps, ça ? »

« Quelques mois. »

Il commence à embrasser ma peau, à la caresser, mais je continue de l'interroger.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du « Tu dois régler ton passé, Sasu » que tu m'avais dit il y a deux ans ? »

Ses mains s'arrêtent automatiquement sur mon corps. Le sien se crispe, puis il s'écarte. Il s'assied même en soupirant. Je me tourne sur le dos et le regarde alors qu'il allume une petite lampe de chevet.

« Naruto ? »

« J'ai... j'ai pas envie que tu partes en mission, Sasu... »

Un silence s'installe. Je me redresse moi aussi sur le lit. Je m'assieds et le regarde. Il reprend de façon désolé.

« Je veux pas. »

Je retiens un soupir. Je tends mon bras et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en parlant doucement.

« Il va falloir, Naruto. »

Il se tourne vers moi et m'enlace en grimaçant. Je réponds à l'étreinte et lui assure que tout ira bien et que je rentrerai à chaque fois à la maison.

« Je veux pas que tu mettes les pieds dehors Sasu... ! » chuchote-t-il d'une voix serrée.

« Je sors tous les jours Naruto. »

« Mais pas en dehors du village ! » insiste-t-il.

Je le resserre contre moi encore un peu plus. J'embrasse sa tempe en passant ma main de haut en bas dans son dos.

Deux semaines plus tard, je partais du village pour la journée et, trois mois plus tard, ma première mission de plusieurs jours se faisait avec mon frère. Nous sommes rentrés au village le matin des deux ans des petits qui étaient plus qu'heureux de me voir. Naruto m'a dit qu'ils avaient longtemps pleuré en me demandant sans comprendre pourquoi je ne rentrais pas.

Le temps est à nouveau passé, enchaînant les missions, les vacances, les rentrés, les anniversaires, les petits problèmes et les grandes joies.

Et nous voilà rapidement à l'examen genin de nos grands. C'est aujourd'hui. Nous sommes mercredi 24 juin. Nos grands enfants ont 12 ans et demi, et les petits 6 ans et demi. Airi est en vacances depuis la semaine dernière et se complait à le dire à ses frères et sœurs qui, eux, sont en pleines révisions pour leur examen. Les plus petits font leur rentrée à l'académie des petits en septembre prochain. Naruto et moi avons décidé en septembre dernière de les garder une année de plus à la maison pour Tsukiko qui était souvent malade à cette époque-là, et aussi pour Daichi qui avait encore un peu de mal à compter. Ils feront donc leur rentrée avec Akihiro, le fils de Neji et Hinata. Ce dernier va avoir 6 ans dans une semaine. Nous sommes d'ailleurs tous invités aux festivités chez Neji et Hinata. Hiroshi est toujours le fiancé de Hana. Je pense de plus en plus à faire de sérieuses recherches dans les archives de la famille. Je compte en parler avec Neji à l'anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Très sérieusement, d'ailleurs. L'idée est de plus en plus présente dans mes pensées depuis que, la semaine dernière, j'ai surpris Takeru dans la bibliothèque en pleine érection à regarder les livres de Tõya sur le corps humain. Tõya qui va peut-être se faire opérer durant les vacances pour ses oreilles. Nous attendons que Jiraya revienne d'un de ses longs voyages pour qu'il examine notre bonhomme. Ce dernier est assez impatient et ne le cache pas. Il a hâte de pouvoir fermer ses oreilles félines et pouvoir entendre normalement ou non selon ses souhaits.

« Dada ! Regarde ! »

Je lève les yeux du journal du matin, et les écarquilles en voyant Takeru et un clone juste à côté de lui.

« Papa m'a dit que c'était sur ça que vous étiez tombés, à votre examen ! Il est bien, hein ? »

Je souris et confirme en lui demandant d'annuler le jutsu avant d'épuiser toutes ses réserves de chakra et de ne plus pouvoir rien faire une fois à l'école. A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas le silencieux qui s'évapore mais celui qui me parlait. Je félicite Takeru en lui disant qu'il m'a bien eu, et lui fait un signe de tête vers la table pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir et manger un peu avant de partir. Airi et les petits dorment encore, Tõya a profité d'être en avance pour partir à la rencontre de ses amis sur le chemin de l'école, Yui est dans la salle de bain, et Hiroshi est en train de se préparer dans l'entrée. Il a donné rendez-vous à Hana sur le chemin de l'école comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois maintenant. Depuis les douze ans de la demoiselle en février en réalité. Hinata et Neji lui ont donné la permission d'aller seule à l'école et ,depuis, Hiroshi et elle en profitent donc pour faire la route ensemble. C'est aussi une des raisons qui me fait de plus en plus me dire de faire des recherches poussées sur les gênes Uchiwa-Hyuga.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Takeru et Yui partent au pas de courses, presque en retard. Je ne m'affole pas, je suis habitué avec eux. Ils sont toujours à l'heure à l'école.

« Dada ? Tout le monde est parti ? »

Je suis sur le canapé du salon. La table est toujours mise, en attente des plus jeunes et d'Airi qui vient juste de m'interpeller. Je la regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé et lui réponds par l'affirmative. Elle semble avoir un temps d'hésitation et s'approche doucement jusqu'à être derrière le canapé. Elle pose ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, me regarde, mais reste silencieuse. Je l'interroge donc.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle hoche la tête, mais ne dit toujours rien. J'insiste donc.

« Airi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Je préfèrerai parler à une femme, dada... »

Je fronce mes sourcils, puis en hausse un en pensant comprendre. Je me racle la gorge en me tenant un peu plus droit sur le canapé, regarde ma fille puis détourne un peu mes yeux avant de la regarder de nouveau. J'avale ma salive, et essaie de paraitre détendu pour lui poser la question.

« Tu... tu as tes... »

« Je crois. Ca saigne un peu. » dit-elle tout bas sans me regarder en rougissant.

J'acquiesce et me lève en déclarant appeler Sakura. Quand je pense que j'avais fait le fier devant celle-ci lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que ça n'allait pas tarder. Je lui avais assuré très bien savoir me débrouiller à ce moment-là.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura et Airi sont dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Moi je suis dans le couloir à guetter tout mouvement ou appel à l'aide, mais rien ne vient.

Rien sauf Daichi qui vient apparemment de se réveiller.

« Bonjour dada ! » me lance-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur toujours en pyjama, « Tu fais quoi ? »

« J'attends. La table est mise, va manger Daichi. »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Ta sœur. »

« Elle est dans la salle de bain ? Elle fait quoi ? »

« Elle... » mon ventre se noue un peu, « Elle grandit, c'est tout. Allez ! Va ! »

Je le pousse un peu par les épaules pour lui montrer le chemin du salon. Je finis par le suivre en me disant que je ne sers de toute façon à rien là où je suis. Je me sens le plus bête des papas, là. Je me demande si Naruto en mènerait aussi peu large à ma place. Ce dernier s'est levé aux aurores pour partir travailler. Je me suis mieux débrouillé avec Takeru et son érection, c'est le cas de le dire. J'ai même été en parler un peu à Tõya et Hiroshi par la suite. Tõya qui savait très bien tout ça et qui m'a dit, calmement, naturellement et comme si de rien, qu'il se masturbait même de temps en temps. Hiroshi, lui, était assez gêné mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il a une petite amie et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'est vrai que... le fait d'avoir vu Takeru dans cet état, ... ça m'a fait un sacré choc et j'ai réalisé qu'Hiroshi pouvait commencer à avoir des questions ou des envies par rapport à Hana. Je sais bien qu'ils ne vont que sur leurs treize ans mais... quand même. On ne sait jamais.

« Dada... ? J'ai le droit de reprendre de la brioche même s'il en reste pas beaucoup... ? » me demande d'un coup Daichi en me sortant de mes pensées. Je me suis réinstallé sur le canapé.

« Vas-y. Il y en a encore dans les placards. »

« Dis Dada tu m'aideras aujourd'hui à faire des calculs ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais que ce soit Airi qui t'aide ? » lui fais-je remarquer en me levant du canapé.

« Bah oui mais elle est enfermée dans la salle de bain ! »

« Elle ne va pas y rester toute la journée. »

J'espère...

Je passe dans la cuisine et vais sortir l'autre brioche pour Tsukiko, Kaede et Kiseki. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se lever maintenant. L'heure de leur dessin animé habituel ne va pas tarder. Ce n'est bien sûr plus le super héros magique des grands. Non, maintenant nous sommes passés à l'école des ninja. C'est un peu plus terre à terre mais ça leur plait.

C'est lorsque Kaede et Kiseki vont arriver pour manger que j'entends la porte de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir. Je passe rapidement dans le couloir même si je me doute bien que ma fille aimerait être tranquille sans avoir l'un de ses papas sur son dos à lui demander si elle va bien, si elle n'a pas mal, comment elle se sent, ou à lui faire des remarques du genre « tu deviens une femme ! ».

Les mots débordent seuls lorsque je la vois sortir à la suite de Sakura.

« Ca va ma grande ? »

Elle force un sourire et hoche la tête en me disant qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. J'acquiesce à mon tour et lui dis qu'elle grandit tout simplement et devient une petite femme. Sakura sourit dans le dos d'Airi. Je me racle la gorge et réalisant que ce que je dis n'est absolument pas constructif. Je le sais bien mais que dire d'autre ? Je... je ne vais pas lui demander si elle a bien réussi à... à mettre ce que Sakura lui a apporté ou... d'autres choses encore plus gênantes pour Airi comme pour moi. Surtout d'entrée de jeu, comme ça.

« J'ai entendu la voix de Kaede ? » demande Airi pour changer de sujet.

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds que Kiseki aussi est debout et qu'ils prennent tous les deux leur petit déjeuner. J'ajoute que Daichi vient d'allumer la télévision pour les dessins animés.

« Je vais regarder avec eux alors. »

Elle se rapproche de moi, me fait mon bisou du matin sur la joue, et me remercie d'avoir appeler Sakura avant de remercier à nouveau cette dernière d'être venue.

« De rien ! Je reviendrai pour Yui de toute façon ! »

Je souris maladroitement en la remerciant moi aussi. Elle me frappe amicalement l'épaule et se moque gentiment de ma gêne paternelle quant au fait que mes filles grandissent. Elle commence à me parler de son propre père lorsque cela avait été son tour, mais je l'arrête très rapidement en lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir comment tout ça c'est passé pour elle. Elle se met à rire, puis vient chercher son sac à l'entrée du salon. Elle le prend et me tend un livre après avoir fouillé dedans.

« Tiens. C'est pour Tõya. Je pense que ça pourrait l'intéresser. »

« Merci. »

Je regarde et constate qu'il s'agit d'un livre sur l'ouïe et tout ce qui s'en approche.

« Oui, ça va l'intéresser. Il me demandait si on avait des livres dessus ces dernières semaines. »

« Jiraya-sama ne tardera plus à rentrer. Ca doit le travailler un peu de savoir qu'il va peut-être être opéré cet été. »

« Oui. Assez même. Je lui montrerai lorsqu'il rentrera de son examen. Ils passent normalement tous genin, aujourd'hui. » lui fais-je savoir en souriant nerveusement.

Je commence à comprendre Naruto lorsque j'ai commencé à quitter le village pour les missions. Cela fait des années, ... mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et puis là ce sont nos enfants alors ça va être encore plus dur. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont avoir comme mission.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je m'en occuperai peut-être l'année prochaine d'ailleurs ! » me dit soudain Sakura.

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai demandé à devenir professeur. J'ai envie de transmettre un peu mon savoir et de quitter les missions éreintantes pendant un temps. Naruto est d'accord. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit que je serai professeur du groupe de Tõya si ce dernier est reçu. »

J'en reste un instant sans-voix. Elle sourit de plus belle, et me demande de redescendre sur terre. Je fais donc entendre ma voix assez surprise.

« Non, je... je ne savais pas. Naruto ne m'a rien dit non plus ! »

« Il voulait d'abord savoir si Tõya était reçu ou non. Sinon il aurait entendu puisqu'il entend tout. »

C'est vrai. Pourtant je me sens un peu mis à l'écart des grandes nouvelles, là. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Et, surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi Naruto doute de Tõya. Ce dernier est le meilleur de sa classe en tout. Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'il rate son examen.

Sakura va nous laisser après avoir pris un café bienvenu. Airi a un peu parlé avec elle de je ne sais quoi, j'étais parti voir Tsukiko pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cette dernière jouait en fait dans sa chambre et a déclaré ne pas avoir faim. Mais je l'ai emmené dans le salon pour qu'elle se force un peu. Je n'aime pas ne pas la voir manger. Elle a été très malade durant l'année et je n'ai pas envie de la revoir sur un lit d'hôpital avant un moment. Plus jamais, pour ainsi dire, même.

La fin de matinée arrive. Je sers le repas en regardant l'heure. Les enfants ont fait la moitié de leur examen, maintenant. Ce matin c'était la théorie. Je n'ai pas trop de doutes quant aux résultats. J'ai un peu peur pour Takeru mais il est quand même plus intelligent que Naruto à son âge donc cela devrait aller. Cette après-midi, c'est la pratique. Là, je ne me fais aucun souci excepté, toujours, pour Yui. Elle n'a pas eu de problème de chakra depuis qu'elle est à l'école et que nous avons découvert cette particularité chez elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser en permanence. Surtout lorsque je sais qu'ils vont faire des exercices pratiques.

« Dada ? C'est vrai que tu connais Ino Yamanaka ? » me demande soudain Airi.

Je m'étonne de la question, et lui réponds que oui même si je n'ai pas beaucoup gardé contact avec cette dernière.

« On doit faire un stage l'année prochaine. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander que j'aille travailler avec elle ? »

« Il faut que tu demandes à sa mère, pas à Ino, ma grande. Ino est kunoïchi. Elle ne fait pas d'Ikebana ni rien en relation avec les fleurs ou les plantes. »

Airi reste pensive. Elle a découvert l'art de l'arrangement floral, l'Ikebana, cette année au collège. C'était sa première année et elle a découvert, avec Naruto et moi, les joies des clubs. Ce sont tout un tas de petits rassemblement d'élèves, ici collégiens, qui font différentes choses et, elle, a souhaité agrandir le club d'Ikebana par sa présence. Nous en avons eu des éloges de la part du professeur responsable de ce club et elle a même failli participer à un concours du pays du feu. Mais elle n'a pas souhaité y participer à notre grand étonnement à tous. Je pense que c'est à cause de son apparence. Nous avons tous remarqué à la maison que, depuis quelques temps, c'est à dire cette année, elle porte très souvent voir tout le temps des chapeaux pour cacher ses oreilles, et de long pull allant jusqu'au dessous des fesses pour y cacher sa queue féline qu'elle doit passer très certainement autour de sa taille ou je ne sais quoi. Bref elle essaie de ressembler à tout le monde et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu participer à ce concours.

« Il faut que ce soit moi qui lui demande ? » m'interroge-t-elle.

Je la regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, et lui réponds.

« Evidemment. Qui va faire ton stage ? Toi, non ? Pas moi. »

Elle reste silencieuse et soupire en déclarant qu'elle trouvera alors un autre endroit.

« Tu ne veux pas demander ? »

« Ils voudront pas me prendre... » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table et en s'affalant bras croisés dessus.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Je la vois grimacer un peu et ses yeux s'humidifier. Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Airi... ! »

« Je vais faire peur aux gens qui viendront dans le magasin ! » dit-elle d'une voix serrée. « Ils voudront pas me prendre... ! »

Je retiens un soupir ennuyé pour elle.

Quand je pense que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, c'était elle qui défendait le mieux leur apparence et qui n'arrêtait pas de rassurer Hiroshi quant à Hana. Que c'était elle qui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus étranges que d'autres et qu'il fallait laisser parler les gens autour.

Nous en sommes loin, maintenant…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** .  
« « C'est quoi « emballer les filles » ? » demande alors Daichi après que Takeru ait disparu. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A parti d'aujourd'hui, POW Sasuke sera posté toutes les semaines. Donc à samedi prochain et, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

Itachi : Tõya est le plus doué d'entre tous dans tous ls domaines ?  
Nana : Ouais ! n.n Héhé !  
Itachi : Je suis son tonton. C'est normal ! #prend une pause beau gosse attitude#  
Nana : #hausse un sourcil# Ah oui ?  
Itachi : Oui.  
Nana : Je dirai plutôt que vu que tu es le tonton de Takeru, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas super doué en tout.  
Itachi : Non. Ca, c'est de Naruto.  
Densetsu : #frappe Itachi sans ménagement# CE SOIR C'EST CANAPE POUR TOI !


	66. POW Sasuke chap 66

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

******FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères_ (le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu, _ainsi qu'_Un pari fou _et_Mon petit ami homophobe. _Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. __La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**POW Sasuke. 66. **

Quand je pense que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, c'était Airi qui défendait le mieux leur apparence et qui n'arrêtait pas de rassurer Hiroshi quant à Hana. Que c'était elle qui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus étranges que d'autres et qu'il fallait laisser parler les gens autour.

Nous en sommes loin, maintenant...

Je vais essayer de la rassurer comme je peux mais elle va juste se forcer à me dire que tout va bien et qu'elle tentera sa chance. Que ce doit juste être le choc de ce matin et de... ce qui vient de lui arriver pour la première fois qui l'a mise à fleur de peau. Je ne vais pas insister en l'entendant me dire ça. Je suis toujours un peu gêné et troublé que ma petite fille, mon bébé, grandisse d'un coup. Ou plutôt que je réalise à cause de ce qui lui arrive qu'elle n'est plus si petite que ça.

Je m'installe à ma place à table et la regarde se reprendre peu à peu.

« Faut pas pleurer ! » déclare Kaede à sa grande sœur.

Laquelle lui répond que tout va bien en se levant. Elle s'excuse et déclare ne pas avoir faim. Je la laisse repartir dans sa chambre et demande à Tsukiko de se taire lorsqu'elle fait remarquer qu'Airi n'a pas mangé.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que je suis en train d'essayer de faire comprendre une division à Daichi, nous entendons la porte d'entrée puis des rires venant, à l'entendre, de Takeru, Yui et Tõya. Ainsi que la voix d'Hiroshi leur demandant d'arrêter. Je me lève de table et vais voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Hiroshi me regarde automatiquement et rougit en détournant son regard.

« Rien. Ils... Rien du tout. »

Mais Takeru répond sans comprendre la gêne d'Hiroshi.

« En sortant de l'examen, le prof qui nous surveillait l'a surpris avec Hana en train de s'embrasser avec la langue ! »

« ARRETE ! » hurle alors Hiroshi sur son frère.

J'interviens rapidement avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

« Bon arrêtez maintenant. Takeru, sois un peu plus discret sur ce que ton frère fait. »

« Bah de toute façon il est pas prêt de recommencer vu comment ils se sont fait interrompre ! » sourit Yui en regardant Hiroshi du coin de l'œil en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« C'était leur premier essaie en plus ! » rajoute Takeru avant de se mettre à rire de façon toujours moqueuse.

Hiroshi le pousse pour passer et déclare avoir eu son examen comme prévu. Il me passe devant et part dans sa chambre. Je regarde alors Takeru et Yui en soupirant et leur fais remarquer qu'ils sont vraiment mauvais avec leur frère. Tõya se relève après s'être déchaussé et change de sujet.

« On a tous eu notre examen, dada. »

J'acquiesce et les félicite mais c'est assez réservé. Après leur arrivée…

« Regarde ! » me dit Takeru en tendant son tout nouveau bandeau frontal. « C'est la classe ! »

« Takeru s'il te plait va dans ta chambre. » dis-je calmement en retournant dans le salon. Mais il ne comprend pas cet air agacé et insiste en me poursuivant jusqu'à la table alors que Yui et Tõya passent devant le salon sans y entrer.

« T'es pas heureux pour nous ? »

Je me redresse bien droit et soupire en tournant mon regard vers Takeru.

« Si. Mais avoue que de vous voir rentrer comme vous venez de le faire, en vous moquant de votre frère alors qu'il essaie d »

« D'emballer les filles. » m'interrompt-il en souriant.

J'inspire profondément et soupire de nouveau très fortement sans le quitter des yeux. Mais il attend malgré tout alors je prends la parole à nouveau. Je suis déçu.

« Takeru s'il te plait. Grandis un peu. » lui dis-je.

Son sourire disparait alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement. Il fronce ses sourcils en regardant son bandeau frontal posé sur la table. Puis il le prend en se levant et déclare monter dans sa chambre.

« C'est quoi « emballer les filles » ? » demande alors Daichi après que Takeru ait disparu. Je me tourne vers lui et lui dis de se concentrer un peu sur sa division au lieu de demander des choses qui ne le concernent pas.

« Mais je comprends pas, dada... ! » fait-il en s'affalant sur la table.

Je me lève, contourne la table et me penche sur ses feuilles pour reprendre mes explications.

Une petite heure plus tard, Naruto rentre à son tour. Il passe dans le salon en prenant la parole.

« Bonsoir ! ... C'est calme dis-donc ! Me dis pas que personne n'a eu son examen ! »

« Airi est dans sa chambre et les petits font une sieste. J'ai envoyé Takeru dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils sont rentrés. Hiroshi se sent mal, Yui fait profil bas si elle ne veut pas non plus avoir une leçon de moral, et Tõya bouquine un livre rapporté par Sakura. »

« Sakura ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Je me crispe un instant et fais une légère grimace en me tournant vers lui. Il s'approche, m'embrasse et attend ma réponse.

« Airi grandit. »

« Hein ? » fait-il sans comprendre.

Je ne m'en étonne pas et lui dis explicitement ce qu'il se passe. Un simple « oh » se fait alors entendre de sa part. Il demande ensuite.

« Et... et Yui ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont nées le même jour qu'elles les auront le même jours, Naruto. »

« ... Oui. ... Mais... ça aurait été plus simple. » déclare-t-il avant de hausser une épaule en souriant légèrement.

Je réponds en soupirant.

« Bah la journée a été tout sauf simple, je peux te l'assurer... »

« T'as pas l'air bien, toi... »

Il prend un chaise et s'assied à côté de moi, de face. Je soupire et lui raconte Airi, Daichi qui a toujours autant de mal à comprendre les nombres, et puis l'arrivée d'Hiroshi, Takeru, Yui et Tõya.

« D'accord. »

Un petit silence s'installe avant qu'il ne me demande si j'ai été en reparler avec eux depuis leur arrivée. Je fais un non de tête. Il se lève, m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et déclare aller voir Takeru, Yui puis Hiroshi.

« Dis quand même bonsoir à Tõya sinon il va dire que tu l'as oublié. »

« Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas l'oublier ! Ni Airi et les petits ! »

« Ils dorment. »

« Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Un autre bisou ! Un autre bisou ! »

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres une fois puis encore une autre. Je lui fais alors remarquer que sa journée à lui a dû être très plaisante.

« Oui ! Et j'espère qu'elle va l'être jusque tard ce soir ! »

Je souris et le pousse vers la sortie du salon en lui disant que nous verrons s'il est sage. Je le suis jusqu'à l'étage et me sépare de lui alors qu'il se rend dans la chambre de Takeru. Je vais, de mon côté, voir si les petits dorment toujours. Kaede et Tsukiko dorment à point fermé dans leur chambre. Daichi et Kiseki, eux, se sont réveillés et jouent tranquillement avec les vieilles toupies d'Hiroshi. C'est à celui qui les fait tourner le plus longtemps.

« Tu veux essayer dada ? » me demande Daichi en me tendant une toupie.

Je souris et la prends en lui faisant remarquer que je suis un professionnel en toupie.

« Kiseki est super fort aussi ! » m'assure-t-il.

Il est d'ailleurs approuvé par son frère qui hoche la tête en lançant une autre toupie. Je vais jouer avec eux une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Naruto passe devant la chambre.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« On joue aux toupies avec dada ! » déclare Kiseki.

Il a une petite voix et ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il sait se faire entendre quand il veut. C'est le plus calme avec Tsukiko. Du moins lorsque Yui n'est pas présente sinon il est définitivement le plus calme.

« Je peux venir jouer avec vous ? »

Kiseki hoche la tête et lui tend une toupie. Ca va finir avec les quatre petits debout à nous regarder Naruto et moi faire un concours de toupie. Yui et Airi sont venues elles aussi un petit moment avant de déclarer aller faire le dîner. Naruto et moi étions tellement dedans que nous n'avions pas vu l'heure. J'ai rapidement empêché les filles d'aller brûler la maison pendant que Naruto demandait aux garçons de ranger les toupies avec son aide puisqu'il avait joué lui aussi. Moi je suis dispensé, je vais faire le dîner. Airi va venir m'aider puis Tõya va se joindre à nous. Je l'interroge après qu'il se soit installé pour éplucher les légumes.

« Le livre que Sakura t'a apporté est intéressant ? »

« Oui. Elle t'a dit quand est-ce que Jiraya-sama va revenir ? »

« Non, elle m'a juste assuré qu'il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Il acquiesce. Il semble un peu déçu. Je l'observe un peu et l'interpelle pour savoir ce qui lui arrive.

« Tõya ? Ca ne va pas ? L'opération te préoccupe ? »

« Non, c'est... c'est pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Airi et reste silencieux. Je regarde cette dernière et lui demande d'aller mettre la table à côté. Elle obéit, s'éclipse, puis je me poste à la gauche de Tõya près du lavabo. Je parle tout bas.

« Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

« J'ai mal au crâne, c'est tout. Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« C'est à cause de ta journée d'examen ? Ou les petits qui font trop de bruit ? »

« Il y a trop de bruit partout dada. ... j'entends tout et... et plus seulement que dans la maison. ... je suis pressé d'avoir cette opération. »

« Tu peux malgré tout fermer tes oreilles comme tes frères et sœurs, non ? Tu sais comment les rouvrir maintenant. » lui dis-je doucement, un peu inquiet de le voir si épuisé par tout ça.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça. ... b... bien sûr, la nuit ... quand... toi et papa vous... »

Je me crispe et essaie de paraitre détendu bien que je sente le sang me venir aux joues. Tõya se reprend.

« Enfin oui ça m'arrive pour ne pas avoir à entendre certaines choses. Quand je vais lire dans la bibliothèque je le fais sinon je ne peux pas me concentrer, ... mais je n'aime pas faire ça. »

« Je comprends. »

Je pose ma main droite dans son dos en lui répétant que Jiraya ne va plus tarder. Il acquiesce et me dit espérer et, aussi, que l'opération pourra vraiment se faire et aussi fonctionner.

« J'espère aussi Tõya. »

« Hm. » émet-il simplement en continuant son épluchage.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Naruto ne fasse son apparition. J'entends les petits dans le salon. Tout le monde a dû descendre pour le dîner. Je leur fais rapidement remarquer que ce n'est pas encore prêt et qu'il va falloir attendre. Kaede me demande alors si je veux qu'elle m'aide. Je souris et lui réponds qu'Airi et Tõya le font déjà et que c'est bien assez.

« Mais ils vont pas assez vite si c'est pas encore prêt ! »

« Alors je retourne à la cuisine. » dis-je en me penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me couche en compagnie d'un Naruto très enclin à un câlin du soir. Je crois bien que sa journée a vraiment été parfaite et qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Et je vais lui faire se plaisir en le laissant me prendre avec envie.

C'est seulement après l'amour qu'il aborde les sujets qui fâchent ou, plutôt, les sujets très sérieux.

« Sasu, ... »

« Hm ? »

« Takeru est en colère après toi. »

Je hoquette, un peu étonné même si je devine pourquoi, et demande.

« Parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre tout à l'heure ? »

« Il s'en fiche un peu de ça. ... Il a mal pris le fait que tu ne taquines pas aussi Hiroshi, enfin que tu le défendes alors que c'était juste une petite moquerie mais... enfin ça c'est pas le problème. Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il a très mal pris le fait que tu ne le félicites pas pour son examen. Il... Il a eu l'impression que tu t'en fichais complètement et que tu penses qu'il ne le mérite pas. Alors que, lui, pour lui c'était très important et il voulait nous montrer à tous les deux qu'il est aussi fort et intelligent que ses frères et sœurs. »

Je soupire. Il insiste.

« Takeru a toujours été un peu en retard sur eux pour comprendre les nouvelles techniques, pour... enfin dans tous les apprentissages. Et que tu lui dises de grandir alors qu'il venait d'avoir l'examen en même temps que Tõya, Hiroshi et Yui, ... Il l'a très mal pris. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment de la colère. Je pense que c'est plutôt de la frustration ou... une grande déception. Il pensait vraiment être félicité, tu sais. »

« S'il n'avait pas été en train de se moquer ouvertement de son frère en rentrant, je l'aurai beaucoup félicité. » dis-je en soupirant. « Mais avoue que de voir Hiroshi gêné, ne sachant plus quoi dire pendant que Takeru enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie, ça ne donne pas envie de le féliciter ! »

« ... Oui. Je suis d'accord. Ok. ... mais Takeru ne l'a pas compris, ça. Et tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis alors il est vraiment mal. Il donne l'impression d'être en colère mais je t'assure qu'il est vraiment mal. »

J'inspire profondément et demande, presque excédé.

« Quoi tu veux que j'aille le réveiller pour en parler avec lui peut-être ? »

Silence. J'insiste.

« Naruto ! »

« Ce serait bien, oui. » me dit-il tout simplement. « Je lui ai expliqué pour son comportement avec Hiroshi. Que ce n'était vraiment pas sympa d'avoir fait ça même si, lui, il dit que ce n'est rien. Il ne peut pas comprendre il n'est pas encore tombé amoureux ni a pu être intéressé par quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est de... d'être stressé par une premier baiser, par... le fait d'avoir été surpris, ... Lui il se dit juste que le prof l'a vu dans une situation gênant comme s'il avait été en train de gribouiller sur un mur ! »

Je m'exclame en l'interrompant.

« Ah ! Oui ! Ca, Takeru connait se genre de situation ! »

« Sasu. ... s'il te plaît. Essaie de te mettre à sa place, aussi. Il a toujours eu l'idée qu'il était le cancre de la famille. S'il est si proche de Daichi plus que des autres c'est parce que Daichi a du mal lui aussi et il veut l'aider. »

« Je comprends bien tout ça, Naruto. ... mais je te répète qu'au moment de leur arrivée, je ne pouvais pas être tout heureux pour eux. »

« Je sais. Et là je te demande de réagir à la situation actuelle et d'aller voir Takeru maintenant pour lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il ne dort même pas. »

« Dis pas ça il est dans la chambre juste au-dessus et on vient de faire un raffut pas possible. »

« Ils sont habitués à ça. »

Petit silence. Naruto me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule en me disant d'y aller. Je soupire et rends les armes en me levant.

« J'y vais. »

« Merci ! »

« Mais je veux qu'il aille s'excuser à Hiroshi ! »

« C'est déjà fait Sasu. Je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure avant le dîner quand je suis allé les voir à tour de rôle. Takeru s'est excusé et Yui aussi. »

Je soupire et lui fais savoir que j'aurai bien aimé le savoir avant. J'enfile un sous-vêtement puis un pantalon, et laisse Naruto dans notre chambre pour me rendre à l'étage. J'aperçois au passage la lumière allumée dans la chambre de Tõya. J'y passerai en redescendant s'il n'a toujours pas éteint.

Je monte donc à l'étage et frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre de Takeru. J'entends quelques bruits étouffés, et appelle.

« Takeru ? Je peux entrer ? »

J'attends un peu et, alors que j'allais ouvrir moi-même, Takeru le fait.

« Dada ? Tu... tu veux me parler ? »

« Oui. ... Je peux entrer ? On ne va pas discuter dans le couloir. »

« Ou... oui. Si tu veux. »

Il s'écarte en ouvrant un peu plus la porte et me laisse entrer. Il referme en allumant la lumière. Je prends la parole.

« Ecoute euh... ton papa m'a parlé un peu... de votre discussion. »

Il ne dit rien. Je m'assieds sur la chaise de son bureau et le laisse rester debout malgré le fait que je lui ai montré son lit de la main. J'aurai aimé qu'il s'asseye mais il me montre déjà un refus. Il est fermé et, ça, depuis que je lui ai dit que je savais par Naruto. Je demande.

« On peut en discuter ? »

Il hausse une épaule en regardant sur le côté. Ca non plus ça ne me plait pas comme comportement. Seulement je ne peux rien dire parce qu'il ne vient absolument pas de Naruto. Ca, c'est de moi qu'il le tient. Je me racle la gorge et commence donc tout seul.

« Je pense que même si tu le prends mal, tu as dû comprendre un peu pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça quand vous êtes rentrés. Je sais que tu attendais des félicitations mais ton comportement avec ton frère ne m'a pas plu du tout. »

Il se tourne encore un peu plus. Je poursuis.

« En dehors de ça, je suis vraiment très fier de toi et de ta réussite à l'examen genin, Takeru. Je ne me faisais aucun soucis pour toi de toute façon »

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de détourner à nouveau son regard.

« Tu le penses pas. » dit-il d'un coup, « Tu... tu crois que je suis un idiot qui ne sait rien du tout. C'est pour ça que... que tu m'as dit de grandir. »

« Je t'ai dit de grandir parce que ton comportement avec Hiroshi avait tout de celui d'un gamin de primaire. Et tu sais très bien que tu as fais du mal à ton frère. »

« Je l'ai juste embêté parce que le prof l'a surpris. Je vois pas en quoi c'est une catastrophe internationale. » me rétorque-t-il.

J'inspire profondément et retiens un soupir agacé. Il ne comprend vraiment pas.

« Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ni voulu embrasser de fille, Takeru. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Je vois même pas pourquoi il reste collé à Hana. C'est d'une idiotie ces trucs... Et puis ça c'est prouvé puisque le prof leur a fait des remontrances ! C'est débile ce qu'ils font. »

« Je te signale que j'embrasse ton père tous les jours, Takeru. »

Il fronce ses sourcils. Il ne veut pas comprendre. Ou alors il ne peut vraiment pas et je m'en désole un peu. Je pense en réalité qu'il est jaloux d'Hiroshi et qu'il a voulu se venger de le voir si en avance avec les filles par rapport à lui.

Takeru soupire sans aucune discrétion et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Enfin il s'affale plutôt qu'autre chose. J'attends un peu, l'observe, et finis par prendre la parole pour lui demander quelque chose.

« Dis-moi Takeru. Tu penses que je te trouves plus bête que tes frères et sœurs ? »

Il grimace et hoche la tête en agrippant les draps de son lit de chaque côté de ses jambes pour les serrer. Il se contient pour ne pas pleurer je le vois.

Je me lève de la chaise et le rejoins sur le lit. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et passe un bras dans son dos pour l'amener à moi. Takeru pose sa tête contre mon épaule en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Je ne le pense pas, Takeru. Je ne le pense pas une seule seconde. Je crois que tu as peut-être plus de difficulté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es plus bête qu'un autre. »

« J'suis le dernier de la classe, dada. »

« L'école ne fait pas tout. Regarde ton papa. Ca a toujours été un cancre et pourtant il est Hokage. »

Petit blanc. Puis Takeru qui me dit que je lui sors toujours cette excuse lorsqu'il se sent mal. Je souris, ris légèrement, et lui réponds que c'est le meilleur exemple que l'on puisse donner alors pourquoi c'en priver.

« Tu triches. Je veux un autre exemple. » me dit-il.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Naruto et moi montons au pas de course pour retrouver notre fils en sueur dans son lit, tremblant de peur et les yeux presque exorbités. Naruto s'approche en premier et se fait enlacer très rapidement par Takeru lorsqu'il s'appuie sur le matelas pour se pencher sur lui.

« Papa ! » laisse échapper Takeru d'une voix serrée."

******FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères_ (le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu, _ainsi qu'_Un pari fou _et_ Mon petit ami homophobe. _Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. __La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir surtout certains commentaires sur des passages en particulier. De toute façons les concernés se reconnaîtront. #petit clin d'oeil# J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai été très gentille pour la preview ! J'aurai pu vous en mettre une vraiment horrible ! Mais je me suis retenue. Héhé. n.n Voilà. En attendant la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne vous retiendrez pas pour commenter ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Pourquoi il crie comme ça, Takeru, dans la preview ?  
Itachi : Il a dû faire un cauchemar.  
Nana : #reste silencieuse#  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi, pas rassuré# Un mauvais rêve prémonitoire ?  
Itachi : #grimace sans rien dire#


	67. POW Sasuke chap 67

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions Frères (le premier volet), Amour caché n'est pas vécu, ainsi qu'Un pari fou et Mon petit ami homophobe. Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de Frères. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com ! Dans 2 à 3 semaines y arrivera l'histoire que je gardais depuis longtemps juste exprès pour l'édition ! J'espère qu'elle plaira beaucoup car c'est de loin ma préférée et celle des personnes qui ont déjà pu la lire.

**POW Sasuke. 67.**

« L'école ne fait pas tout. Regarde ton papa. Ca a toujours été un cancre et pourtant il est Hokage. »

Petit blanc. Puis Takeru qui me dit que je lui sors toujours cette excuse lorsqu'il se sent mal. Je souris, ris légèrement, et lui réponds que c'est le meilleur exemple que l'on puisse donner alors pourquoi c'en priver.

« Tu triches. Je veux un autre exemple. » me dit-il.

Je souris, et lui en propose donc un autre.

« Et bien moi j'étais le meilleur de ma classe, toujours premier, en avance sur tout le monde, et pourtant j'ai trahi le village, aveuglé par la vengeance, et je suis parti des années à cause de ça avant de revenir et de me constituer prisonnier jusqu'à ce que ton papa, le plus nul de l'école quand nous étions petits, vienne à ma rescousse et me sauve. »

« C'est une histoire atypique, votre histoire, dada. Je veux quelque chose de banal. »

« Rien n'est banal dans la vie. Regarde toi et tes frères et sœurs. Nous sommes une famille complètement atypique. Si tu veux un autre exemple, je connais un garçon d'un an de plus que mon âge qui n'a jamais pu utiliser le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu, qui est to-ta-le-ment dans son monde, et qui pourtant est un fabuleux ninja qui ne recule devant rien. »

« Tu parles du ninja Rock Lee, là, non ? »

Je m'étonne.

« Tu le connais ? »

« C'était lui qui a surpris Hiroshi et Hana. Il s'est mis à parler de la beauté de la jeunesse, à hurler qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne fallait pas être gêné, alors que c'était lui qui les gênait le plus à faire autant de bruit. »

« D'accord. »

Je vois pourquoi ils en riaient, maintenant. Avec Lee... j'imagine facilement. Mais ce n'était malgré tout pas correct d'embêter autant Hiroshi comme ça.

« Dis-moi Takeru. Tu complexes envers tes frères ou c'est moi qui agis mal avec toi ? En général je veux dire. Pas forcément juste ce soir. »

« C'est un peu des deux je crois... » chuchote-t-il doucement.

« Tu trouves que je suis trop sévère avec toi ? »

« Non c'est... plutôt... j'ai l'impression... que tu t'intéresses moins à moi. Avec Hiroshi y'a toujours les histoires avec Hana, ... Tõya a ses problèmes avec ses oreilles, Yui c'est son chakra qui te fait flipper tout le monde le sait, ... et puis Airi est toute seule dans une autre école. Et puis... en plus tu as tes missions et les petits, ... alors parfois j'ai le sentiment d'être un peu de côté. » avoue-t-il.

« Je suis désolé pour ça Takeru. »

Il acquiesce. Je pose ma main précédemment dans son dos sur son crâne pour caresser un peu ses cheveux.

« Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus présent pour toi. Ok ? »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête et me remercie avant d'ajouter que je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'être toujours sur son dos. Je me mets à rire et le rassure en lui répondant que je n'aurais pas le temps pour ça même si je le voulais.

« Tant mieux alors. » déclare-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder un instant de face. Il se tourne ensuite et prend quelque chose sous son oreiller. Je devine qu'il s'agit de son bandeau frontal et le vois faire de nouveau volte-face pour me montrer comme il lui va.

« Je suis beau ? »

« Magnifique. Ca te va bien. » lui dis-je en remontant un peu le bandeau sur le dessus de son front.

Il sourit fièrement.

« J'ai hâte de le porter en mission. »

« Ne va pas faire n'importe quoi non plus, hein ! »

« J'essaierai. Promis. »

Je lui souris à mon tour et me lève en déclarant le laisser dormir un peu. Il se fait déjà tard. Il me souhaite la bonne nuit et éteint sa lumière alors que je ressors. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, jette un coup d'œil à la chambre de Tõya qui est maintenant éteinte, et vais dans ma chambre me blottir dans les bras de Naruto. Lequel s'est endormi pendant mon absence.

Le lendemain, à mon grand étonnement, il est toujours là lorsque je me réveille.

« Naruto ? »

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne plus dire un mot. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? Je devrais peut-être le réveiller... ? J'hésite, et pose finalement ma main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu. Il fronce ses sourcils en gémissant et ouvre doucement ses yeux en se tournant vers moi.

« Hmm... Sasu... ? Il est quel heure... ? » me demande-t-il paresseusement en m'enlaçant.

« Il est presque 8 heure du matin. Tu ne te lèves pas ? »

« Non... j'irai à 10h... On doit m'apporter les résultats des examens genin d'hier. Je dois faire les groupes. »

« Tu sais déjà comment tu vas répartir les enfants ? »

« J'ai une petite idée, oui... » me répond-il en commençant à embrasser ma peau par-ci par-là.

« Et c'est quoi cette idée ? »

« Je te dirai après le câlin du matin. »

Mais le câlin du matin a été interrompu par Takeru criant depuis l'étage. Naruto et moi montons au pas de course pour retrouver notre fils en sueur dans son lit, tremblant de peur et les yeux presque exorbités. Naruto s'approche en premier et se fait enlacer très rapidement par Takeru lorsqu'il s'appuie sur le matelas pour se pencher sur lui.

« Papa ! » laisse échapper Takeru d'une voix serrée.

« Chut. Calme-toi. C'était un cauchemar ? »

« Papa ! Papa ! » répète Takeru sans s'arrêter. « Pars pas... ! »

« Je suis là Takeru. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. On est à la maison et tout va bien. »

Takeru sanglote en resserrant Naruto contre lui. Il ne veut pas être lâché. Je m'approche, m'assieds à côté des jambes de Takeru qui tient toujours Naruto penché sur lui, et l'interroge.

« Tu as fait un de ces rêves, Takeru ? »

Il me regarde sans lâcher Naruto, et hoche la tête avant de grimacer et de se resserrer contre lui. Je demande encore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était comme rêve ? »

« Je veux pas le raconter. Je... Je veux pas le raconter. »

Il est terrorisé. Ca se voit. Naruto le calme un peu, caresse son dos de bas en haut en le berçant légèrement sans rien dire, puis finit par s'écarter un bon quart d'heure plus tard. J'ai demandé à ses frères et sœurs, réveillés eux aussi par son hurlement, d'aller se recoucher. Je suis descendu quelques minutes pour servir la table du petit déjeuner pour les plus petits qui auraient voulu manger au lieu de retourner au lit. Ce sont les vacances et ils ont des dessins animés à tout heure, maintenant. Ou plutôt aux heures où leur parents adorés, soit Naruto et moi, aimeraient dormir sans le pouvoir à cause de ça.

Je remonte après m'être assuré que Yui et Hiroshi garde un œil sur Kaede et Kiseki en bas. J'entre dans la chambre de Takeru. Tsukiko est repartie se coucher, Daichi et Airi aussi. Tõya ne s'est pas levé du tout, lui. Il a dû fermer ces oreilles hier soir en s'endormant. Il n'entend donc plus rien.

Je viens me réinstaller sur le lit de Takeru. Ce dernier s'est rallongé, Naruto tient sa main, assis au bord du matelas. Je m'assieds dans son dos en me tournant aussi vers le visage de Takeru. J'interroge ce dernier.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Il fait un « non » de tête après m'avoir regardé brièvement.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas nous raconter ton rêve ? »

« Il me l'a raconté, Sasu. » me dit Naruto d'un air grave. Je remarque son visage assez pâle et inquiet. Mon ventre se noue et mon cœur se serre automatiquement.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je te raconterai plus tard. »

« Je veux l'oublier... » déclare Takeru d'une petite voix.

Puis il me regarde et me demande de l'aider. Je n'aime pas faire ça mais pour cette fois, j'accepte. Naruto se pousse et me laisse m'approcher de Takeru qui plonge son regard dans le mien.

Depuis quelques temps, Takeru fait de plus en plus de cauchemars sanglants et qui, de plus, d'après lui, sont prémonitoires. Pour le rassurer et pour qu'il puisse dormir en toute sécurité sans avoir peur, j'utilise un genjutsu propre aux sharingans pour l'envoyer dans des illusions paisibles. Illusions qui deviennent des rêves, laissant Takeru dormir tranquillement. Nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs lorsqu'il a eu son premier cauchemars sanglant. Seulement cela a fait de moins en moins effet et j'ai décidé de ne plus le faire ou seulement lorsqu'il avait trop peur. Takeru ne voulait plus dormir lorsque j'ai arrêté de le faire. Il a même demandé à Hiroshi à un moment mais ce dernier ne connait pas cette technique. Il a fini par s'endormir d'épuisement et tout s'est bien passé. Il a donc recommencé à dormir seul sans le genjutsu. Mais parfois, les cauchemars reviennent et je dois intervenir pour le calmer.

Je pose ma main droite sur le côté du visage de Takeru qui me supplie de le faire dormir.

« Tu ne veux pas te lever ? Il n'est pas très tard mais c'est le matin, Takeru. »

« Je veux dormir dada s'il te plait ! » m'implore-il en grimaçant. Ses yeux redeviennent humides alors qu'il me dit que s'il ne dort pas un peu, il y pensera toute la journée. Il veut oublier.

« Takeru, tu vas dormir mais en te réveillant tu t'en rap »

Naruto m'interrompt. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande de faire ce qu'il me dit. Sa voix est très sérieuse mais aussi très calme. Je regarde Takeru, et accepte. Il se laisse mener dans l'illusion, et s'endort rapidement. Je me lève, le borde correctement et laisse Naruto me prendre par la main pour sortir de la chambre. Il referme derrière nous, me regarde, et m'enlace. Je chuchote.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'était ce cauchemar, maintenant ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas Sasuke. » me dit-il.

« Tu m'inquiètes encore plus, Naruto. De quoi a-t-il rêvé ? Une mission qui s'est mal passée ? Un... un de ses frères ou sœurs blessé ? »

« Il a rêvé de ma mort, Sasuke. »

Je me crispe des pieds à la tête. Je dois même pâlir car Naruto essaie de trouver quoi dire pour me rassurer. Seulement il ne dit rien. je vois bien qu'il chercher, mais il ne dit rien.

Alors je demande moi-même.

« Tu... tu étais vieux et tu ne tenais plus debout, hein ? »

Silence. Naruto baisse légèrement les yeux, soupire et fait un non de tête avant de la redresser vers moi pour prendre la mienne entre ses mains. Il chuchote.

« Sasu on ne va pas parler de ça avec les enfants dans la maison, d'accord ? T'inquiète pas, ce sera pas demain de toute façon, et puis... et puis maintenant que je sais ce dont il a rêvé, je peux l'empêcher ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas l'empêcher. On a déjà essayé quand Airi devait se casser le bras à ses neuf ans. Et ça c'est fait. C'est même parce qu'on a voulu l'éviter que ça c'est fait. »

« Sasuke. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. »

« Où est-ce que c'était ? Q... Quand ? Naruto dis-moi s'il te plait. »

Il inspire profondément, et soupire. Je prends ses mains et les serre en l'implorant du regard. Il se décide.

« Un complot au pays de l'eau. Et je n'ai aucun voyage prévu avant longtemps. Donc tout va bien, Sasuke. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. »

« Tu vas envoyer des espions là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en penchant un peu sa tête, « Sasuke ! Arrête ! Ca peut très bien être l'année prochaine ! Je ne vais pas envoyer d'espions dans un pays ami avec le notre ! »

« Il n'est pas ami avec le notre. La Mizukage a toujours détesté Tsunade. »

« Tsunade est à la retraite. C'est moi, l'Hokage, maintenant, je te signale. Alors s'il te plait calme-toi. »

« Envoie-moi là-bas. S'il te plait Naruto, j »

Il pousse un râle agacé et me contourne après m'avoir lancé un regard presque énervé. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je cours jusqu'aux escaliers et l'y rattrape. J'agrippe son bras et le fait se tourner un peu dans les marches.

« Naruto s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas me calmer comme ça. C'est... ce de ta m »

« Dada ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » nous interrompt soudain Tõya, étonné de nous voir arrêtés là en plein milieu des escaliers. Il sursaute en semblant réaliser quelque chose, et pose ses mains sur ses oreilles félines en fermant les yeux. Puis il les retire et nous interroge à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien dada ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. »

« Il va très bien, Tõya. Il est juste un peu choqué, c'est tout. » lui répond Naruto.

« Pourquoi « choqué » ? » insiste alors Tõya.

Naruto soupire et ne répond pas. Il fais un geste brusque pour me faire le lâcher puis descends les dernières marches avant de contourner Tõya et d'aller dans notre chambre. Je ne le retiens pas. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Tõya. Cependant je ne vais pas y arriver très bien car je me laisse presque tomber dans les escaliers. Je m'assieds sur la marche ou je me trouve en soupirant et prends ma tête entre mes mains en appuyant mes coudes à mes genoux. Tõya m'observe silencieusement et finit par monter les escaliers pour s'asseoir une marche sous celle où je me trouve.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dada ? »

« Rien... Enfin, ... Si mais... Ca va aller Tõya. T'en fais pas. »

« C'est Hiro ? »

Je m'étonne, écarquille les yeux et questionne Tõya.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Hiro ? Il se passe quelque chose avec Hiro ? »

Il se fige quelques instants, et baisse les yeux en me répondant à voix basse.

« Non, ... c'était par rapport à hier soir que je demandais. »

« Ah. ... non. C'est réglé pour ça. »

« Il... il vous a dit ce qui c'était passé ? »

« Il a raconté à ton papa, oui. »

« Et vous lui avez rien dit ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Mais il n'est pas le seul à s'étonner. Moi aussi je suis surpris. Je le regarde très sérieusement, fronce légèrement mes sourcils pour lui montrer que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, et lui demande.

« Pourquoi on lui dirait quelque chose, Tõya ? Il n'y a eu qu'un début de baiser, non ? Vous avez douze ans, c'est normal. La première fois que ton père m'a embrassé c'était l'âge que nous avions. C'était un accident mais c'était de notre âge. »

« Même... même avec la langue ? » rougit Tõya.

« ... ça arrivait à certains, oui. P... pas à moi, encore moins à ton papa j'imagine mais... enfin oui, vous commencez à vouloir un peu plus et on peut le comprendre. On en a déjà parlé de toute façon. »

Il reste silencieux. Il semble songeur. J'insiste donc.

« Tõya. » dis-je très sérieusement, « Il y a autre chose ? »

« Il m'a demandé si j'avais des livres sur les filles. »

« Les « filles » ? »

« Les femmes. » dit-il en rougissant.

Il gigote un peu, se gratte le crâne, et reprend.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait peur de... de la mettre enceinte. »

« Qu... »

Je me redresse lentement en écarquillant les yeux. Tõya reste immobile, lui.

Je me lève d'un bond et saute au-dessus de lui pour passer dans l'escalier. Je cours jusqu'au salon et y interpelle Hiroshi.

« Hiro. Viens tout de suite. »

« Hein ? » me demande-t-il après avoir avalé le bout de brioche qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dis-je avant de repartir en sens inverse dans le couloir. Je fais demi-tour et l'interpelle à nouveau, « Hiro. Maintenant. Pas dans deux minutes. »

« Oui. »

Il se lève et me suis jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je referme derrière lui. Il me regarde de façon très surprise en passant devant moi.

« J'ai fais quelque chose ? »

« J'espère que non. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Ecoute, je... » Je me racle la gorge, le regarde des pieds à la tête, et reprends. « J'ai appris que tu faisais... des recherches sur... sur les femmes ? »

« De quoi ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je l'interroge donc de but en blanc, histoire de faire un peu avancer la chose.

« C'était vraiment ton premier baiser, avec Hana ? »

« Ben non, tu sais bien... »

Je me tiens bien droit en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts, prêt à exploser, mais les mots qu'il fait suivre me soulagent.

« On n'a pas vraiment pu s'embrasser, ... Lee-sensei nous a interrompus... »

Le temps que je me remettre de l'information, il prononce une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Et puis je crois pas que ce soit pour moi, pou... pour le moment. C'est elle qui... m'avait demandé. »

Il soupire et va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en soupirant.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut faire ça ! »

L'idée que ce soit une perverse me vient à l'idée, mais si Neji ou Hinata apprennent que j'ai dit ça, je suis un homme mort donc autant ne pas le prononcer à haute voix.

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop, Hiro. Les femmes sont, à ce qu'il parait, plus en avance sur les hommes. C'est peut-être pour ça. Si tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser il faut lui dire. »

« Non, l... l'embrasser moi j'aimerai bien... ! C'est... ce qu'elle voulait elle que... je sais pas trop... si... enfin... »

Je fronce un sourcil et l'interroge après m'être assis sur le deuxième fauteuil de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que vous fassiez ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire l'amour. » m'avoue-t-il les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes.

Mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour. J'écarquille les yeux, et hurle.

« L'AMOUR ? MAIS ELLE SE SENT PAS BIEN ! »

Il s'est crispé sans me regarder et s'est un peu regroupé sur le fauteuil.

« Vous n'avez que douze ans, enfin ! Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement comment on fait ? »

Hiroshi hausse une épaule et me dit que, lui, en tout cas, il ne sait pas. Et ça me rassure au plus grand point parce que, au moins, il se posera la question encore longtemps et ne le fera pas avant ses trente ans !

« Je sais même pas embrasser alors... » ajoute-t-il d'un air déçu.

Je soupire et m'affalant dans mon fauteuil. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Neji. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont élevé leur fille mais, là, ça va trop loin. De plus Hiroshi est vraiment mal à cause d'elle. Je le regarde sans rien dire. En fait, je me demande à quoi il pense. Le silence dur quelques minutes avant qu'Hiroshi ne reprenne la parole.

« Dada, ... tu sais, tu... on a parlé de... du fait de grandir et tout, ... à cause de Takeru. »

« Avoir des érections ? »

Il rougit et hoche la tête. Il gigote ensuite, et continue toujours sans me regarder.

« Dada, ... on n'a pas de cours là-dessus et... enfin... si je l'embrasse, ... je peux pas la mettre enceinte, hein ? »

Il relève son regard inquiet vers le mien. Le mien qui est d'ailleurs très surpris. Il vient de me dire ne pas savoir comment faire l'amour mais de là à s'imaginer pouvoir mettre une fille enceinte rien qu'en l'embrassant... ! Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

Je lui réponds donc.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas. »

Il soupire de soulagement. Moi j'insiste, très étonné.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais ? »

« J'avais peur. ... elle m'a demandé ça comme ça et... elle voulait qu'on le fasse si on avait notre examen. ... m... moi je voulais bien mais j'avais un peu peur. J'ai... j'ai même demandé à Tõya s'il avait des livres là-dessus mais... j'ai pas osé regarder. »

Il frotte ses mains à son pantalon et me regarde en souriant de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hana, elle... Elle me rend nerveux avec ses idées, parfois. »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Je reste sans voix à le dévisager.

Bon sang Neji comment élevez-vous votre fille toi et ta femme ? »

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions Frères (le premier volet), Amour caché n'est pas vécu, ainsi qu'Un pari fou et Mon petit ami homophobe. Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de Frères. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !Dans 2 à 3 semaines y arrivera l'histoire que je gardais depuis longtemps juste exprès pour l'édition ! J'espère qu'elle plaira beaucoup car c'est de loin ma préférée et celle des personnes qui ont déjà pu la lire.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez dû le constater je n'y ai pas encore répondu. Je prépare les deux prochains livres à sortir en ce moment (Frères, tome 2 et Meilleur ami, tome 1) et je suis donc un peu beaucoup prise. Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 66 en début de semaine. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension et désolée pour le retard. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez PLEINS PLEINS de questions dessus ! n.n Héhé. (genre "mais Naruto va pas mourir, hein ? Tu vas pas le faire mourir pour de vrai, hein ?" ou "Hiro et Hana vont faire CA !". xD Bref. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! D'avance merci et à la semaine prochaine !**

Densetsu : Ho ho ! Y'a une précoce dans la famille Hyûga !  
Itachi : Juste une ? Tu crois ?  
Densetsu : Comment ça ?  
Itachi : Bah quand tu vois la famille dans l'ensemble, ...  
Nana : èé On ne dit pas de mal de Neji, hein ! Attention !  
Itachi : #se crispe, n'avait pas réalisé que Nana écoutait, et se corrige en forçant mal un sourire# Ah non mais... ! Je... Je parlais deHanabi ! Hanabi ! Tu te souviens, hein ? Hé... Héhéhé... ! #se recule quand même un peu#


	68. POW Sasuke chap 68

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 68.**

Il frotte ses mains à son pantalon et me regarde en souriant de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hana, elle... Elle me rend nerveux avec ses idées, parfois. »

« Tu as essayé de lui en parler ? »

« Non, je... j'ai pas envie qu'elle veuille plus de moi. Elle pourrait annuler les fiançailles si jamais... si jamais je faisais un truc qui lui plait pas. »

« Le renouvellement est dans plus de trois mois, Hiro. Et puis si elle ne comprend pas que toi tu ne veux pas, je ne vois pas ce que tu ferais avec elle. »

« Je m'en fiche de me forcer, dada. Et puis, ... c'est peut-être dans plus de trois mois mais... en septembre, on va peut-être être séparé et si elle se retrouve avec un garçon qu'elle aime bien ou... ou meilleur que moi, je pourrai la perdre. Alors je veux faire tout ce qu'elle veut. »

Je retiens un soupir.

« Ca n'est pas bon pour toi comme pour elle de faire ça, Hiroshi. »

Il hausse une épaule sans rien répondre. Je lui propose finalement.

« Tu veux que j'en parle à ses parents ? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée. Ils vont en parler à Hana après et... elle saura que ça vient de moi. Elle va m'en vouloir. »

« Bon et si je leur dis de faire en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas que ça vienne de toi. Ils peuvent très bien avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle comme j'en ai avec toi, non ? »

Il ne répond d'abord pas. Je me lève en déclarant que je parlerai à Neji à l'anniversaire d'Akihiro et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'Hiroshi reprend la parole.

« Dada, ils lui ont dit qu'elle était grande maintenant. »

« Hein ? »

Je me retourne et regarde Hiroshi. Il m'explique.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était grande maintenant, et qu'elle devait faire des trucs de grands. C'est pour ça que... qu'elle veut faire l'amour. Son petit frère va entrer à l'académie des petits en septembre et Neji et Hinata ne s'occupent plus que de lui. Ils disent qu'elle est grande et qu'elle peut s'occuper d'elle maintenant qu'elle va aller faire des missions et tout ça. Alors elle... Hana... Je crois qu'elle se force. C'est ça qui me met mal à l'aise avec elle. Ses parents... lui disent des choses et elle les prend au pied de la lettre. Je sais même pas si elle était prête au fait de... qu'on s'embrasse. Et quand... quand j'essaie de lui en parler un peu sérieusement, elle me dit qu'on est grand et qu'on peut faire des trucs de grands comme... s'embrasser ou... faire l'amour. Elle m'a même demandé l'autre jour si je voulais un bébé. »

« Un béb... »

Je reste sans voix à le dévisager.

Bon sang Neji comment élevez-vous votre fille toi et ta femme ?

« Je vais en parler à Neji et Hinata » dis-je sans demander la permission, « Je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure pour lui dire qu'il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement d'Hana et toi la semaine prochaine chez eux. »

Il hoche la tête tout doucement. Je m'approche doucement de lui et m'agenouille devant le fauteuil où il se trouve toujours assis. Je tends mon bras et pose ma main droite sur son épaule gauche en prenant la parole.

« Hiro, quand il y a quelque chose comme ça il faut venir m'en parler. D'accord ? Ne reste pas comme ça. Tu l'as bien dis toi-même en plus, Hana aussi est mal. Elle se force. Il faut qu'elle ait une discussion avec ses parents. »

« Elle va m'en vouloir de t'en avoir parlé. » dit-il tout bas.

« Non. Elle sera soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec ses parents qui, j'en suis sûr, comprendront la situation et se corrigeront en conséquence. Elle ira mieux et ne pourra que t'en remercier. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain. »

Il sourit timidement, et me remercie alors. J'ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux et déclare appeler Neji maintenant. Il acquiesce et se lève pour me suivre jusqu'au salon. Il se réinstalle à table et reprends son repas. Je prends le combiné de téléphone et vais un peu à l'écart dans la maison pour appeler chez Neji.

C'est Hinata qui décroche.

« Allô ? »

« Hinata ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, j'aurai aimé parler à Neji s'il te plait. »

« Il est à la forêt interdite, Sasuke. Pour les préparatifs de l'examen chûnin. »

« Ah. Oui. »

C'est vrai que maintenant que l'examen genin est terminé, le chûnin ne devrait plus tarder. Il se fait chez nous cette année. J'y serai d'ailleurs pour m'assurer que les concurrents respecteront les règles et qu'il n'y aura pas de débordement. Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de me retrouver dans l'énorme forêt à devoir courir après les tricheurs ou à secourir les idiots. Et puis il y a d'abord les examens écrits toujours sous le joug d'Ibiki. Jusque là, je suis en congé. Normalement tout commence dans moins de quinze jours. Nous sommes le jeudi 25 juin, les examens écrits sont le 6 juillet et la mission des rouleaux dans la forêt se fait du 9 au 16 juillet. Ceci tout de suite suivi par les combats préliminaires. Ensuite, je suis tranquille jusqu'à la finale en publique entourée des seigneurs féodaux et Hokage voisins. Un ou deux mois après je crois. Naruto m'a assigné à l'examen pour que je sois à la maison le plus souvent possible pour les enfants durant les vacances. Lui ne peut pas vraiment en prendre même s'il travaille de temps en temps à la maison lorsqu'il est sûr de ne rien avoir à faire au bâtiment de l'Hokage d'important et qu'il peut déléguer.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix d'Hinata.

« Sasuke ? Tu voulait quelque chose en particulier ? C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Akihiro ? »

« Ah euh, ... Non. Ca peut attendre. Tu pourras lui dire que j'aimerai lui parler à l'anniversaire ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

« Merci. Je te laisse. Bonne journée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Je raccroche avant elle. Elle semblait un peu surprise mais à vrai dire je n'y pense pas réellement. Je viens de penser au fait que la Mizukage sera peut-être là à l'examen chûnin. Pour la dernière partie j'entends. Et ce n'est que dans deux mois maximum. Naruto m'a dit que c'était au pays de l'eau mais Takeru a peut-être mal interprété son rêve en voyant la Mizukage ou en entendant son nom. Ce serait pourtant suicidaire de la part d'un ennemi de vouloir assassiner l'Hokage dans son propre village. Cela a déjà été fait du temps d'Orochimaru mais il était réellement fou, lui.

Est-ce que Naruto a pensé à cette éventualité ? Je sens déjà les reproches venir si je lui en reparle aujourd'hui. Je soupire et décide d'attendre demain ou, peut-être, ce soir sur l'oreiller. Je retourne dans le salon et repose le téléphone sur son socle. Kiseki me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

« C'était qui dada ? »

« Hinata. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'Akihiro. »

« On va lui offrir quoi, à Akihiro ? » demande soudain Kaede.

« Aucune idée. »

J'aurai dû demander à Hinata ce qu'il conviendrait, me dis-je intérieurement.

« T'aurais dû demander, dada ! » intervient Airi descendue pendant que je parlais à Hiroshi.

Ce dernier prend la parole.

« Pour faire plaisir aux parents ce serait des kunaï pour l'entraînement. Ils se diraient qu'il n'y a pas mieux pour lui, mais si tu veux lui faire plaisir à lui il faut lui prendre un ensemble pour le dessin à l'encre. » dit-il calmement.

Je m'étonne.

« Du dessin à l'encre ? »

« Il a vu Sai en faire un soir qu'il était chez Neji. Depuis il n'arrête pas de vouloir en faire. »

« Et il n'a pas le droit ? »

« Neji et Hinata disent que ce n'est pas une spécialité de leur famille donc que ce n'est pas pressé et qu'il s'en lassera de toute façon. »

Je retiens un soupir. Je ne les pensais pas comme ça. Yui prend la parole à son tour pour proposer.

« Nous les grands on lui offre les kunaï, et les petits n'ont qu'à lui offrir l'ensemble pour le dessin ! »

Hiroshi écarquille les yeux en s'exclamant que c'est une très bonne idée de faire comme ça. J'espère seulement qu'Akihiro aura le droit d'en faire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui offrir ça si c'est pour que cela reste au placard sur ordre des parents.

Mais ça m'étonne quand même assez de la part de Neji et Hinata de réagir de cette façon. Hiroshi sait tout ça par Hana. Peut-être que cette dernière à sa façon d'interpréter les choses.

Je reprends le téléphone et appelle Hinata. Je vais lui parler des cadeaux prévus, et lui demander si tout est d'accord. Elle va se réjouir de nos idée et me dire que c'est parfait. J'ai un peu hésité à lui demander si l'ensemble pour le dessin allait vraiment servir, mais je me suis dit que si ça n'avait pas plu, elle me l'aurai dit. Poliment, peut-être à mi-mots, mais elle me l'aurai dit.

Ce qui veut donc dire que Hana interprète à sa façon. C'est peut-être l'âge, aussi, qui fait ça.

Naruto nous quitte en milieu de matinée. Tõya lui a demandé s'il allait faire les groupes des nouveaux genins. Naruto a confirmé puis a refusé de lui dire dans quelle équipe il serait excepté le fait qu'il aurait Sakura comme professeur. Les autres ont voulu aussi savoir leur professeur, mais Naruto leur a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir puisque ne se spécialisaient pas dans quelque chose, contrairement à Tõya en médecine ninja.

Naruto parti, Tõya, avec les derniers mots de son papa en tête et pensant que je les ai aussi encore, vient me voir dans le couloir de la cour intérieure pour me parler. Je suis en train de boire un thé au calme en surveillant les petits jouer à cache-cache dans le périmètre de la cour couloir compris.

« Dada, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr bonhomme. »

« Je sais que... c'est surtout moi qui utilise la bibliothèque et que, du coup, c'est un peu comme si j'avais une seconde pièce à moi dans la maison, mais j'aurai aimé savoir si je pouvais avoir le droit à une serre dans le jardin. »

Je hausse un sourcil et le dévisage un instant, étonné.

« Une serre ? »

« On avait un petit coin par classe à l'école pour les cultures. Je faisais pousser pas mal de trucs pour essayer des potions ou des médicaments. Enfin j'essayais d'apprendre. Mais maintenant, avec les misions y'aura plus ça. On n'aura pas de bâtiment et encore moins un coin pour faire ça. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais le faire à la maison. »

Je réfléchis un peu sans voir son visage presque suppliant de dire oui. Il doit penser que je vais refuser à coup sûr. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

« D'accord. Si tu veux. Mais tu vas aider pour la construction. »

Il ouvre la bouche, écarquille ses yeux et me prend dans ses bras pour me remercier. Je souris et lui dit accepter à condition qu'il aide à la construction de la serre.

« Promis ! Merci ! Merci, merci dada ! » rajoute-t-il encore en s'écartant de moi.

« De rien. Tu travailles toujours très bien et tu es premier de ta promotion. C'est dur de devenir médecin ninja. Tu le mérites. »

« Dis plutôt que tu es content parce que je vais être encore moins dans tes pattes ! » s'amuse-t-il à me taquiner.

« Hmm.. Ca doit être ça, oui ! » dis-je pour continuer sur sa lancée.

Il m'enlace une nouvelle fois, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et se lève en déclarant aller dans la bibliothèque pour faire une liste des plantations qu'il fera dans la serre. Je le laisse y aller en souriant.

« KISEKI T'ES TROUVE ! » s'écrit soudain Kaede.

Je reprends une gorgée de thé et les regarde continuer après avoir assuré à Kiseki que sa sœur n'a pas triché. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en attendant que Kaede trouve Daichi et Tsukiko. Il s'appuie un peu sur moi, et s'allonge sur les planches de bois du couloir en laissant sa tête reposer sur mes cuisses. Il regarde un peu, en silence, me laisse terminer mon thé, prend ensuite la tasse et la sous-tasse pour les ramener à la cuisine, et revient s'installer de la même manière.

« Dada ? »

« Kiseki ? »

Il se tourne sur le dos et me fixe en levant ses mains en l'air presque au niveau de mon visage. Il fait quelques signes étranges avec.

« Je fais quoi, là, comme signe ninja ? »

Je regarde un peu, réfléchis en émettant un petit son pour montrer ma concentration, et réponds.

« Le mouton. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonne-t-il, « Vrai de vrai ? »

« Mélangé au tigre et au loup. »

Il soupire en laissant retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Nous entendons ensuite Kaede trouver Tsukiko qui nous rejoint rapidement en demandant ce que nous faisons. Kiseki lui répond que je lui apprends des signes ninja mais je corrige rapidement.

« Non. Tu essaies d'en faire au hasard et je te dis que tu te trompes et fais n'importe quoi. »

« Tu veux pas m'apprendre ? »

« Tu apprendras dans deux mois. »

« C'est loin... » soupire-t-il.

« Ne sois pas autant pressé. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il, insistant de plus en plus.

« Parce que. »

« C'est pas une réponse ! »

Je souris et lui rétorque qu'il me le dit pourtant très souvent.

« Mais oui mais moi je suis petit. J'ai le droit. »

J'émets un petit rire amusé et lui dis que moi aussi j'ai le droit. Il fait une moue boudeuse et déclare être d'accord parce que c'est moi.

« C'est trop gentil. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux pas ? »

« Oui. Allez. Lève-toi ta sœur à trouver Daichi. C'est à toi de chercher. »

Tsukiko se lève elle aussi et court derrière Kiseki jusqu'au milieu de la cour où le jeu reprend.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, je débarrasse la table en compagnie de Takeru. Il s'est réveillé en fin de matinée et n'est pas au mieux mais cela s'explique par son cauchemar. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé ni énormément parlé. Je profite que nous soyons tous les deux dans la cuisine pour lui parler histoire de lui changer les idées.

« Ca te dit qu'on fasse un tour tout à l'heure ? Airi a besoin de quelques petits trucs et je dois aller voir Yamato pour du bois. »

« Aller se balader ? »

J'acquiesce en le regardant. Il hausse une épaule et accepte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto revient et nous laisse la possibilité à Takeru et moi de sortir. Nous prenons le chemin du magasin le plus proche. D'abord silencieux, Takeru inspire ensuite profondément et se lance.

« Papa t'a parlé de mon rêve ? C'est pour ça que... que tu veux un peu être avec moi ? »

« Oui, il m'en a parlé. Mais non je t'ai juste proposé de sortir un peu histoire de te changer les idées et puis, si tu veux, on peut parler d'un peu de tout. Tu disais toi-même que tu te sentais délaissé. »

« Oui. Enfin il faut pas non plus te forcer pour moi. »

« En quoi je me force ? Je me promène naturellement avec mon fils pour aller chercher des petites choses féminine à l'une de ses sœurs, et du bois pour faire une serre. »

« Une serre ? »

« Ton frère ne t'a pas dit ? C'est pour faire quelques plantations médicinales. Comme vous n'avez plus l'école pour ça, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait à le maison. »

« D'accord. » dit Takeru avant d'ajouter qu'en plus Tõya le mérite vu ses notes et sa motivation à toujours être en train d'étudier. Je hoche la tête sans rien dire. Je me demande s'il se force à le dire ou s'il le pense vraiment.

« Il est premier de l'année après tout. » termine Takeru en baissant un peu les yeux. Là j'en suis sûr, il est déçu. Je demande donc.

« Tu aurais voulu quelque chose pour félicitation de réussite à l'examen ? C'était pas prévu pour Tõya, mais après tout vous pourriez chacun avoir quelque chose après tout. »

« Non, je... le mérite pas vraiment. Je suis le dernier. je vais sûrement me retrouver dans son groupe du coup, en plus. Vu que les équipes sont équilibrées, .. il est premier je suis dernier, ... donc je profiterai des médicaments qu'il fera. Ce sera comme un cadeau d'examen, à moi aussi, la serre. »

Je m'arrête brusquement dans mes pas. Takeru aussi, un peu après moi. Il se retourne et me regarde d'un air surpris. Mais moi aussi je le suis et je le lui fais savoir.

« Depuis quand es-tu comme ça, Takeru ? Normalement je prononce le mot « cadeau » tu me sautes dessus en me faisant toute une liste ! »

Il hausse une épaule. Je m'approche et pose une main sur cette dernière en parlant doucement.

« Tu as encore ce que je t'ai dit hier en tête ? »

« Je suis plus un gamin, ... j'ai plus besoin de cadeau à la moindre occasion. »

« Ce n'est pas la moindre occasion. Tu as été reçu à un examen très important. »

« J'étais dernier. »

« Tu l'as eu. La place je m'en fiche. »

« Tu es plus fier de Tõya que moi, dada. Le cache pas. »

Je soupire discrètement et réponds.

« Oui. C'est vrai. Ou plutôt je ne le suis pas de la même manière. Tõya est vraiment très intelligent. Peut-être même un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Il est d'un terre à terre pas possible. Toi, tu es un rêveur persévérant. Tu es comme ton papa. Et tu as eu ton examen. Alors je vais te faire un beau cadeau pour te féliciter. Tout comme à Hiroshi et Yui. »

Il hésite, et accepte d'un doux mouvement de tête. Je souris et lui demande ce qu'il veut.

« Je sais pas trop en fait. » me dit-il en souriant de façon un peu gênée.

Je te laisse jusqu'à demain. Je demanderai aussi à Yui et Hiroshi.

« D'accord. Merci dada. »

« De rien. Bon maintenant il faut vraiment aller faire des courses et trouver Yamato. »

Il sourit et acquiesce en reprenant le chemin, avec moi, du magasin où nous allons.

Nous avons trouvé en même temps l'ensemble pour le dessin à l'encre pour Akihiro. Je m'attends à ce que Takeru me demande quelques armes ou nouveaux kunaï comme cadeau alors je suis certain de devoir aller au magasin d'armes où nous allons habituellement avant l'anniversaire pour pouvoir acheter l'autre cadeau. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas.

Après avoir vu Yamato et pris rendez-vous pour quelques grandes planches de bois le lendemain en début d'après-midi, nous rentrons à la maison.

Il va falloir que je trouve un verrier, maintenant.

Je suis en train d'y penser lorsque Daichi vient à notre rencontre à l'entrée de la maison.

« YUI EST A L'HOPITAL ! »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Oui. On l'a entendue hurler de douleur. »

Je grimace en sentant mon cœur se serrer."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard, encore désolée pour ça je terminai le Tome 2 de Frères et le Tome 1 et Meilleur ami (l'histoire inédite!). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite sera là la semaine prochaine ! n.n N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en attendant ! Merci d'avance et comme toujours aux habitués, d'ailleurs. n.n**

Densetsu : Yui à l'hôpital ? Et c'est quoi ce hurlement de douleur ? C'est pas elle quand même ?  
Nana : #ne dit rien et pousse juste Itachi vers Densetsu#  
Densetsu : Itachi ! Il va rien lui arriver, hein ?  
Itachi : Euh bah... Je sais pas, moi.  
Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana en s'en approchant# Nana !  
Nana : #en profite et prend Densetsu dans ses bras en tirant la langue à Itachi# T'inquiète pas, Densetsu. Elle est toujours en vie.  
Itachi : #soupire doucement# Oui mais dans quel état...?  
Densetsu : Tais-toi ! Je veux pas savoir je veux pas savoir ! #se resserre dans les bras de Nana qui en profite au passage.# (huhu!)


	69. POW Sasuke chap 69

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 69.**

Je suis en train d'y penser lorsque Daichi vient à notre rencontre à l'entrée de la maison.

« YUI EST A L'HOPITAL ! »

Je sens la main de Takeru prendre automatiquement le haut de mon bras pour me maintenir droit.

« Dada, du calme. » dit-il.

Je demande à voix basse, presque inaudible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle est tombé dans les escaliers ! » me dit Daichi.

Je soupire de soulagement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord. »

Je sais que c'est horrible d'être soulagé de savoir que sa fille est tombée dans les escaliers, mais cela me rassure que cela ne vienne pas de son chakra.

« Papa est parti avec elle et il a laissé un clown. » me dit Daichi en entrant devant moi.

Je souris et lui réponds qu'il s'agit d'un clone et non d'un clown. J'entre après lui et laisse Takeru refermer derrière nous. Je me déchausse et vais trouver le clone de Naruto dans le salon pour l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle s'est évanouie dans les escaliers et est tombée. Le vrai Naruto est à l'hôpital avec elle et Tõya. » me dit-il.

Je manque de ne plus trouver mes mots. Je répète juste le « évanouie » de façon interrogative. Il acquiesce et me dit qu'Airi va m'expliquer. Puis il disparait simplement. Je me tourne alors tout de suite vers Airi assise sur le canapé avec Tsukiko et Kaede.

« Airi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ? »

« Papa pense qu'elle a le bras cassé. Elle s'est évanouie mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. »

« Le b... »

« Elle s'est évanouie, elle n'a pas eu mal. »

Mon ventre se noue. Elle n'a pas eu mal et alors ? Elle aura sûrement mal en se réveillant ! Elle ne va plus rien comprendre !

Je demande des explications un peu plus précises en m'asseyant sur le canapé à la place de Tsukiko que je prends sur mes genoux.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Elle avait quelque chose avant ou... dit qu'elle se sentait mal ? Elle a dit quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas papa. C'est Tõya qui l'a entendu dégringoler les marches. Elle était la seule à l'étage. »

« Alors comment vous savez qu'elle s'est évanouie ? »

« Elle n'a pas crié en tombant. »

« ... elle n'était donc pas consciente. »

Je soupire en resserrant un peu Tsukiko contre moi et demande.

« Bon... ton... ton papa a appelé, depuis ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? »

Elle fait un non de tête et me dit qu'il leur a demandé d'attendre que je revienne ou qu'il appelle.

« Tu as peur dada ? Ton cœur bat fort ! » me dit Tsukiko.

Je tente un sourire que je devine passablement raté, et lui dis que je ne suis pas très rassuré pour sa sœur mais que je m'inquiète très souvent toujours trop.

« Papa nous a dit d'essayer de te calmer un peu si jamais il n'avait pas encore appelé. » intervient Hiroshi en entrant dans le salon avec Daichi. Il a dû entendre mes derniers mots.

Je hoche la tête et lui assure que j'aurai aimé que Naruto ait appelé avant mon retour pour nous rassurer tous.

C'est sur ces mots que le téléphone sonne. Kaede décroche et me donne tout de suite le combiné sur ma demande. Je prends la parole.

« Allô ? Naruto ? »

« Ah. Non. C'est Neji. Désolé. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Neji, est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard s'il te plait. On attend un coup de fil de Naruto, Yui est à l'hôpital. »

« D'accord. Je comprends. Téléphone quand tu peux je suis chez moi jusqu'à demain maintenant. »

« Merci. »

Je raccroche et réponds de nouveau en entendant la sonnerie reprendre.

« Allô ? Naruto ? »

« Elle va bien. »

C'est Naruto. Je n'attends pas pour demander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ? »

« Sakura m'a dit qu'elle avait dû beaucoup s'épuiser à réviser et à s'entraîner pour l'examen. Son chakra va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« D'accord. C'est... c'est déjà ça. »

« Sasu, ... son bras gauche est cassé. »

« Oui A... Airi m'avait dit que tu pensais à ça. Yui s'est réveillé ou pas encore ? »

« Oui. On l'a entendue hurler de douleur. »

Je grimace en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Naruto me dit qu'elle va mieux maintenant et qu'elle veut rentrer à la maison. J'émets un petit son affirmatif. Je comprends tout à fait cette envie. Elle voit Sakura assez souvent comme ça la pauvre. Pas qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas, non, c'est juste qu'elle doit en avoir déjà assez d'être autant surveillée. Alors se retrouver à l'hôpital...

« Vous rentrer tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. Je vais aller signer les papiers pour sortir et on arrive. J'appelais pour vous rassurer. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

« Je te laisse. Il y a une demoiselle assez pressée, là. »

Je souris et lui accorde de raccrocher. Ce qu'il fait. Je redonne le téléphone à Kaede qui le remet sur son socle, et j'informe tout le monde que leur sœur a un bras dans le plâtre mais qu'à part ça elle va bien.

« Ca fait mal de se casser le bras ? » demande Kiseki en se tapant l'avant-bras de sa seconde main.

« Oui. Très. Alors arrête tout de suite de te frapper. » dis-je sévèrement.

Kiseki s'arrête automatiquement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en se serrant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se penche ensuite et appuie sa tête contre mon bras droit en restant les yeux grands ouverts fixés devant lui.

Nous allons attendre, tous installés sur le canapé ou les fauteuils, devant la télévision. Kaede est sur les genoux de Takeru assis sur le premier fauteuil, Tsukiko sur les miens avec Kiseki juste à côté de moi. Airi est à son opposé et Hiroshi est assis par terre adossé au second fauteuil où se trouve Daichi qui joue avec les cheveux de son frère.

Naruto, Yui et Tõya arrivent après un long silence seulement couvert par le son de la télévision. Je me lève en même temps que Tsukiko qui a deviné mon intention et qui me suit jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle demande avant moi.

« Tu vas comment Yui ? »

Yui qui sourit et qui répond qu'elle va très bien et qu'elle a un plâtre à décorer en montrant ce dernier à sa petite sœur. Je m'approche d'elles et demande à Yui si elle a mal. Elle me répond que ça la gratte un peu mais que c'est pour le moment supportable. Tõya nous contourne et s'arrête alors que Naruto prend la parole.

« Sakura nous a aussi dit que Jiraya serait là la semaine prochaine. »

Je fais alors volte-face vers Tõya pour le dévisager.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit d'entrée ? »

« Je... je voulais pas voler la vedette à Yui. Et puis c'est que la semaine prochaine, on aurait pu attendre demain pour te le dire. »

« Bien sur que non ou ne pouvait pas. » déclare Naruto en souriant, « Et puis Yui n'a peut-être pas vraiment envie d'avoir la vedette, à être tombée bêtement dans les escaliers ! »

Yui qui fronce ses sourcils en s'outrant et en déclarant qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je reprends aussitôt le sujet.

« Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Comment ça se fait que tu te sois évanouie comme ça d'un coup ? »

Elle me répond ne pas savoir. Je regarde alors Naruto qui me dit la même chose en déclarant que Sakura a pourtant cherché le temps que Yui ne hurle pas vouloir rentrer à la maison. Yui rougit, hésite, et déclare timidement qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée de rester longtemps dans un hôpital ou examinée par Sakura. Naruto pose sa main dans son dos et lui assure qu'il comprend tout à fait. Tsukiko intervient en déclarant aller chercher pleins de feutres de couleur pour décorer le plâtre de Yui. Elle s'en va aussitôt dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Nous voyons Kaede, Kiseki et Daichi sortir du salon et suivre rapidement Tsukiko. Ils ont dû entendre et veulent eux aussi s'amuser avec le plâtre de leur grande sœur. Laquelle me fait un bisou et passe dans le salon en déclarant avoir soif.

Nous revenons donc à la discussion portant sur Tõya et Jiraya.

« Vous avez déjà pris rendez-vous ? »

Naruto me répond que Jiraya rentre le vendredi 3 et qu'ils iront le voir à l'hôpital le lendemain.

« Il faudra prévenir la famille Inuzuka aussi. » nous dit Tõya.

Je m'étonne et le dévisage pour l'interroger.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on les mette au courant ? »

« Bah ils s'y connaissent en médecine animalière alors... »

Je l'interromps tout net.

« Tu n'es pas un chien, Tõya ! Tu es un être humain avec quelques résidus de démon stupide ! »

Tõya ne dit rien mais je sais à quoi il pense. Naruto pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande de me calmer avant de me dire que Tõya a tout à fait raison de vouloir mettre toutes les chances de côté et que, donc, l'aide des Inuzuka pourrait être très profitable tout comme inutile mais qu'il vaut mieux leur demander quelqu'un pour venir aider si jamais. Je retiens un soupir agacé. Je n'aime pas qu'on les traite comme des animaux. De plus ce sont ces oreilles humaines qui vont être opérées, non ? Alors pourquoi se soucier des autres au juste ?

Naruto change de sujet.

« Au fait ! Tu m'as même pas demandé, à moi, pour la serre ! »

Je le regarde et lui dis qu'il est de toute façon d'accord sinon il ne m'en parlerait pas sur ce ton et qu'il n'a pas à essayer de changer de sujet de cette façon. Que ça ne marchera pas car l'opération de Tõya m'importe beaucoup plus qu'une dispute à propos d'une serre qui servira et sur laquelle je suis sûr qu'il est tout à fait d'accord. Il soupire et me demande de ne pas le prendre comme ça.

Il ajoute ensuite quelques mots.

« Tõya est déjà assez anxieux comme ça, Sasu. Ne lui transmets pas ton propre stress s'il te plait. Il fait tout pour prendre la chose avec maturité et précaution. Ne soit pas l'enfant dans l'histoire. »

Je soupire à mon tour en grimaçant et lui chuchote que je suis tout à fait calme quant à son opération ou du moins autant que je le puisse. Je termine en lui précisant que si je suis énervé c'est parce que Tõya pense avoir besoin de l'aide de vétérinaires alors qu'il est humain.

« Il tient aussi d'un démon renard. Il a des oreilles de renard ou... ou de chat, je sais pas. Bref. Je sais qu'on va opérer ses oreilles humaines, mais s'il y a un truc à voir avec les autres en même temps, une liaison entre les deux ou quelque chose, on veut être sûr. Donc je demanderai à la famille Inuzuka s'il est possible que quelqu'un de chez eux vienne voir Tõya en même temps que Jiraya. » me dit-il calmement en m'enlaçant.

Tõya est déjà parti dans sa chambre depuis un moment, lui.

J'accepte un petit câlin de la part de Naruto, un tendre baiser, puis je reprends son sujet de tout à l'heure.

« Pour la serre, c'est un cadeau pour sa réussite à l'examen. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour eux de les féliciter en leur offrant quelque chose. J'ai prévenu Takeru, et Hiroshi aussi tout à l'heure. Il faudra en parler à Yui.

« HIROSHI VIENT DE ME DIRE ! » hurle Yui depuis le salon.

« C'est fait ! » déclare alors Naruto tout sourire, « Et ils veulent quoi, Hiro et Takeru ? »

« Ils me diront ça demain matin. Tu es d'accord pour qu'on leur offre quelque chose, hein ? »

Il acquiesce et me dit me laisser la tâche. Je réalise que je voulais chercher un vitrier en rentrant. Et aussi que Neji attend que je le rappelle.

Je vais chercher le combiné du téléphone dans le salon et vais dans la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. Je sais déjà que Tõya va m'entendre mais j'y suis habitué maintenant et puis il est au courant.

« Allô ? »

« Neji ? C'est Sasuke. Je ne tombe pas mal ? »

« Non, non. Tu voulais me parler de quoi alors ? »

« Euh je... je ne veux pas vraiment en discuter au téléphone, mais te dire qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de Hana et Hiroshi à la fête d'anniversaire d'Akihiro. »

« Hana et Hiroshi ? P... pourquoi ? C'est à propos des fiançailles ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas Hiro souhaite toujours éperdument se marier avec ta fille. »

Il se met à rire et me répond, de façon amusée et fière, que sa fille est une véritable perle alors qu'un garçon qui ne voudrait pas d'elle doit être un idiot profond.

« Oui bah je peux te dire que c'est pas le cas du mien mais qu'il fait quand même des choses vraiment stupides. » dis-je, un peu agacé par l'ignorance de Neji.

« Il a... il a l'intention de faire quelque chose à Hana ? » s'inquiète-t-il un peu.

« Non. Pas du tout. Absolument pas, même. Mais je préfèrerai parler de tout ça avec toi à l'anniversaire d'Akihiro. Et puis, ... euh... je... »

Je me racle la gorge, et me lance.

« Airi a eu ses première règles et ça m'a mis un sacré claque et... il faudrait qu'on parle sérieusement des gênes Uchiwa-Hyuga, maintenant. Même si on a encore le temps j'espère, ... les recherches pourraient mettre un sacré moment à aboutir si elles aboutissent donc... j'aurai voulu savoir si tu voudrais bien mettre en commun les archives de ta famille avec celles de la mienne. J'ai quelques craintes à vrai dire et je voudrais pouvoir voir certaines choses dans tes archives. »

Léger silence. Je comprends qu'il soit réticent. J'insiste en lui disant que c'est pour nos enfants et le futur des clans familiaux, peut-être et même sûrement une union entre les clans Uchiwa et Hyûga se qui rendrait les deux beaucoup plus forts. Il s'exclame, un peu trop fier à mon goût.

« Oui enfin le clan Hyûga n'a rien à envier au clan Uchiwa, hein ! »

« On a les gênes pour le sharingan. »

« Et nous pour le byakugan. De plus notre clan est encore en vie. Le tient est compl »

Je l'interromps.

« Neji, si tu veux la guerre je te la fais sans problème. Je te parle de nos enfants qui s'aiment éperdument, là. De plus c'est Hana qui est en danger. Pas Hiroshi, je te signale. Et en plus nous avons aussi des gênes d'un chakra plus que puissant, celui du Kyûbi. »

Je crois l'entendre soupirer un peu. Il me répond enfin.

« Bon écoute, on verra ça à l'anniversaire d'Akihiro. Je vais y réfléchir. »

« D'accord. »

« Hm. Je te laisse. »

« Bonne soirée. »

« Ouais. Toi aussi. »

Il raccroche, moi aussi. Je retourne dans le salon et m'installe à côté de Daichi sur le canapé après avoir posé le téléphone sur son socle. Je prends Daichi et le soulève pour l'installer sur mes genoux. Il profite pour s'appuyer sur moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi assis sur un des fauteuils. Je l'interpelle et lui dis avoir parlé à Neji. Il acquiesce sans rien dire, se concentre sur la télévision, puis me demande finalement ce que je lui ai dit.

« Rien de spécial. Qu'il faudra parler quand on viendra chez eux. »

« D... d'accord. Merci. »

Je souris, et lui réponds par un simple « de rien ».

La journée se termine. J'ai beaucoup observé Naruto sans rien dire. J'aimerai discuter du rêve de Takeru sérieusement sans qu'il pense que je m'en fais trop. Ou plutôt qu'il le dise sans le penser car je sais très bien que c'est normal que je sois inquiet. Et je suis d'ailleurs très calme pour une nouvelle pareille. Tout le monde au lit, je me couche aux côtés d'un Naruto assez fatigué. Je pense qu'il s'est contenu pour ne pas le montrer mais qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour Yui.

« Naruto, je peux te parler un peu sérieusement ? »

« Tu ne le fais pas, habituellement ? » me demande-t-il en venant m'enlacer.

« Si mais... un sujet dont tu n'as pas envie de parler. »

« Lequel ? Y'en a plusieurs. »

« Le rêve de Takeru. »

Je l'entends automatiquement inspirer profondément. Je reprends donc vite la parole.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose par rapport à la Mizukage, Naruto. »

« C'est un pays allié, je te le dis et te le répète. »

« Oui. Mais les examens chunin se font ici cette année. Et si la Mizukage venait ici et que Takeru avait mal interprété ? Et si... Et si c'était ici et non là-bas que tu étais en danger, Naruto. »

Silence. Naruto se resserre contre moi. Je sens son corps se coller au mien puis j'entends sa voix.

« J'ai pas envie d'y penser ce soir, Sasu. »

« Oui mais... je comprends mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches ! Essaie au moins de montrer que tu es soucieux ! »

« Si tu penses que j'ai envie de mourir cette année ou la prochaine, tu te trompes lourdement, Sasuke. Seulement j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de vivre. Si la Mizukage vient ici ou que moi je vais là-bas, j'aviserai et... et je verrai en fonction du rêve de Takeru. Et puis je te signale qu'il a fait des rêves qui ne se sont pas réalisé. Regarde le tout premier, avec toi et Itachi ! Navré de te le faire savoir mais Itachi n'a jamais ne serait-ce que pointé un kunai sur toi ! »

... oui mais ça pourrait arriver.

J'aimerai reprendre la parole, continuer d'en discuter, mais Naruto me dis bonne nuit très nettement pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut plus en parler. Je retiens mal une grimace, passe mon bras gauche par-dessus son corps resté contre le mien, et laisse pour le moment.

Je ne vais quasiment pas dormir de la nuit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"J'interpelle Yui, Hiroshi et Takeru.

« Et vous, au fait ? Vous savez ce que vous voulez ? »

Kiseki me jette un coup d'œil en écarquillant les yeux, et regarde ses grands frères et Yui. Puis Airi pour lui demander si elle aussi va avoir un cadeau. Elle sourit et lui répond que non, qu'elle n'a pas eu d'examen, elle. Kiseki se tourne alors vers moi qui m'installe à table en même temps que Tõya.

« Et nous on va avoir quelque chose ? On entre à l'école après tout ! »

Je souris et lui réponds qu'il a le droit d'aller à l'école à partir de septembre. Il reste bouche bée, et ne dit plus rien."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas encore répondu à celles du chapitre 68. Je suis exténuée par ma journée et pas la force de répondre ce soir. Je le ferai lundi je pense. En attendant, j'espère que ce chpaitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de cnonaitre la suite. Jiraya revient bientôt et nous allons pouvoir savoir si Tõya va se faire opérer ou non ! Le rêve de Takeru est de plus en plus présent dans les pensées et tout le monde grandit ! Je me répète mais vraiment merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à en mettre de nouvelles pour ce chapitre !**

Densetsu : Nana !  
Nana : #qui s'endort debout# Hmmm... ?  
Densetsu : Itachi a mangé ma part de muffins poire/chocolat !  
Nana : Non... c'est moi pour tenir la journée...  
Densetsu : #outré, reste sans voix#  
Nana : #s'endort littéralement debout#


	70. POW Sasuke chap 70

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les ptits Kyu **qui sont et vont arriver ! n.n

**POW Sasuke. 70.**

Je ne vais quasiment pas dormir de la nuit. Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, Naruto n'est pas là. Il a déjà dû partir. Je m'étire et me lève pour passer en vitesse dans la salle de bain avant que les enfants ne se lèvent. Je vais faire travailler Daichi sur son calcul ce matin. En espérant qu'il soit motivé. Le premier à se lever est Tõya qui mange rapidement et va s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour le reste de la matinée. Kaede va le rejoindre un peu plus tard et promettre de rester silencieuse et de ne pas embêter son frère. Le second qui se sera levé, c'est Takeru. Takeru que j'interroge alors qu'il s'installe à table pour manger.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il hoche la tête et me répond qu'il n'a fait aucun mauvais rêve. J'acquiesce, rassuré, et lui souhaite bon appétit. Tout le monde va ainsi plus ou moins se succéder dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Je réalise que les vacances ont réellement commencé. Hiroshi et Takeru vont partir en milieu de matinée pour aller s'entraîner au dojo réservé aux jeunes. A partir de septembre ils n'auront plus le droit d'y mettre les pieds et devront traverser une bonne partie du village pour s'entraîner dans celui de leur niveau. Je me suis habitué à ce qu'ils y aillent depuis l'année dernière. Je suis moins ravi quand Yui les accompagne mais, là, ça ne risque pas pendant pour les deux prochaines semaines. Peut-être un peu moins sachant leur rapidité à guérir.

Airi va rapidement venir m'aider avec les mathématique de Daichi. Je suis patient mais elle l'est plus et arrive mieux que moi à comprendre ce que son petit frère ne comprend pas. Je vais finir par les laisser tous les deux étudier dans la chambre de Daichi, et passer rapidement voir ce que font Tsukiko et Kaede avec Yui dans la chambre de cette dernière. Je les vois en pleine décoration du plâtre de leur ainée. Puis je vais voir Kiseki jouer seul dans la cour intérieure avec les anciennes toupies de Hiroshi.

« Ca va Kiseki ? »

« Tu joues avec moi dada ? »

Je souris et lui réponds.

« Si tu veux. »

Un peu avant midi, Takeru et Hiroshi reviennent. J'appelle tout le monde pour le déjeuner et vois Kaede revenir de la bibliothèque toute seule. Je m'étonne et l'interroge.

« Où est ton frère ? »

« Il a pas bougé ! Je lui ai dit qu'on devait manger mais il était en train de lire alors comme tu m'as dit de pas le déranger et bah je l'ai laissé. »

Je retiens un léger soupir en me disant qu'il a dû fermer ses oreilles. Je serre tout le monde et vais chercher Tõya.

J'entre dans la bibliothèque, m'approche de ce dernier et fais un petit geste de la main entre son regard et le livre qu'il tient. Il sursaute et lève la tête.

« Dada ? »

Il pose ses mains sur ses oreilles félines et me demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai appelé pour le déjeuner. »

« Ah. P... pardon, ... Kaede jouait avec sa jupe en tournant un peu partout à un moment, je... »

« T'inquiète pas. Tu viens manger ? »

Il hoche la tête et referme son livre. Je constate qu'il s'agit de celui que Sakura m'a donné quand elle était venue pour Airi.

« Tu ne l'avais pas déjà lu ? »

« Si, ... mais... je le relis. »

« Tu vas finir par le connaitre par cœur. »

Il hausse une épaule. J'ai l'impression que c'est déjà le cas mais qu'il n'ose pas me le dire. Je décide de changer de sujet et lui rappelle que Yamato vient cet après-midi pour la serre. Un sourire vient alors très rapidement sur le visage de Tõya. Puis il m'interroge.

« Il va juste nous faire des planches ou construire directement ? »

Je hausse une sourcil et déclare à haute voix que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de lui demander de faire la serre directement. Du moins la base. Nous n'aurions plus qu'à mettre en place la verrière par la suite.

« Tu sais où acheter les vitres ? »

« Ton papa doit s'en occuper aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé hier soir. »

Il acquiesce et sautille une petite fois en entrant dans le salon. J'interpelle Yui, Hiroshi et Takeru.

« Et vous, au fait ? Vous savez ce que vous voulez ? »

Kiseki me jette un coup d'œil en écarquillant les yeux et regarde ses grands frères et Yui. Puis Airi pour lui demander si elle aussi va avoir un cadeau. Elle sourit et lui répond que non, qu'elle n'a pas eu d'examen, elle. Kiseki se tourne alors vers moi qui m'installe à table en même temps que Tõya.

« Et nous on va avoir quelque chose ? On entre à l'école après tout ! »

Je souris et lui réponds qu'il a le droit d'aller à l'école à partir de septembre. Il reste bouche bée, et ne dit plus rien. Yui prend la parole à son tour.

« J'aimerai bien avoir des vêtements. »

J'acquiesce et lui réponds que je vais lui faire un budget. Elle sourit en me remerciant puis elle regarde Airi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je devine donc qu'elles vont aller faire les boutiques ensemble et s'acheter des choses à deux avec la somme pour Yui. Kiseki l'a vu et a écarquillé les yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris mais il ne dit rien.

J'interroge Hiroshi.

« Et toi Hiroshi ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir les rokushakubõ ? J'aimerai bien en avoir un bien à moi. »

Je prends le temps de réfléchir un peu et accepte d'aller au moins voir. Hiroshi s'est passionné pour l'art de manier les bâtons de bois, autrement dit les bõ, et plus particulièrement les longs soit les rokushakubõ qui font jusqu'à un mètre quatre vingt. Je sais qu'il est doué pour les manier et qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel avec cette arme.

Il insiste.

« Comme ça, ... si j'en ai un, je pourrai passer les vacances à m'entraîner avec. ... pour les missions, après. »

« On va voir ça, Hiro. On ira demain si tu veux. »

Il sourit en se redressant et reprend son repas. Je me tourne alors vers Takeru qui semblait attendre son tour.

« Moi je... j'aimerai bien... enfin... Tu vas pas vouloir. » dit-il timidement.

Je m'étonne en le dévisageant et montre que moi aussi je sais insister.

« Dis-moi ! Sinon tu ne sauras jamais. »

« J'aimerai bien avoir un daishõ. »

Je reste coi un instant, et demande.

« Tu te prends pour un samouraï ? »

Le daishõ est l'ensemble que forme le katana et le wakizashi, plus court, portés ensemble.

Takeru semble rougir et ne dit plus rien. Tõya intervient.

« Il est doué, dada. Vraiment. »

Takeru jette un coup d'œil à Tõya puis à moi qui demande.

« Comment et où tu as pu apprendre à manier ça ? »

Takeru gigote, se racle la gorge et me répond.

« L'année dernière on a visité le château du seigneur féodal le plus proche du village avec l'école, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui » dis-je, « c'était pour vous apprendre à quoi ils servaient et comment fonctionne leur statut. »

Il hoche la tête et continue en me disant qu'il a vu ses armes là-bas avec une grande armure de samouraï et qu'il en a été très impressionné. Tellement qu'il a fait de son mieux pour trouver comment pouvoir apprendre à les manier. Hiroshi intervient en voyant son frère un peu perdu.

« Il a demandé à Jiraya, dada. »

Un hoquet m'échappe alors qu'un sursaut prend mes sourcils.

« Comment ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider, puisqu'il voyage beaucoup. Alors on est allez le voir aux sources thermales, ... il est toujours là-bas quand il est au village et qu'il n'a rien à faire. Enfin... »

Il hausse une épaule et continue.

« Jiraya lui a donné des bâtons de bonne tailles pour qu'il apprenne et lui a même donné un rouleau de parchemin sur la manière de s'y prendre. C'est... c'est même comme ça que moi j'ai commencé le rokushakubõ. » avoue-t-il.

J'inspire profondément en regardant Takeru les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Je soupire et prends la parole.

« Bon. On verra en même temps que pour toi, Hiroshi, si je comprends bien ? »

Takeru redresse son visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je peux ? »

« Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre avec ta tenue ninja ? »

Takeru hoche automatiquement la tête et me dit qu'il mettra son katana en travers dans son dos, en gros comme je faisais avec le mien, et continue en m'expliquant qu'il fera de même dans le bas de son dos, horizontalement, pour le wakizashi.

Je ne suis pas vraiment pour ou, plutôt, je n'aime pas apprendre ça comme ça sachant que cela fait aussi longtemps qu'Hiroshi pour le rokushakubõ que Takeru apprend à manier le daishõ, mais je me contiens et accepte d'aller voir tout ça avec eux. Takeru sourit et échange un regard ravi et soulagé avec Hiroshi heureux pour lui. Je sais déjà que, demain, ils seront debout très tôt. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yui et l'interroge.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un nouveau tessen, Yui ? »

« Non. Les miens sont très bien. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle doit deviner que je me dis qu'ils veulent décidément tous des armes. Mais, après tout, Yui a déjà la sienne depuis quasiment le début de l'académie des apprentis genin. Toutes les filles commencent par apprendre à manier le tessen, une sorte de petit éventail mais de guerre formé de pâles tranchante pliables et dépliables. Même Airi a dû apprendre un minimum à son école. Elle reste normalement une arme d'appoint et surtout défensive, mais Yui s'en est faite son arme principale et la manipule aussi bien que Temari son éventail géant lorsque nous l'avions connu à notre propre examen chunin Naruto et moi. Yui en a d'ailleurs deux depuis quelques mois et s'entraîne très souvent pour améliorer son jeu de mains. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse trouver de si bon moyens que ceux qu'elle utilise pour en faire une arme aussi bien défensive qu'offensive.

Dire qu'elle n'a que douze ans et demi. Je me demande ce que son tempérament de feu donnera plus tard. Elle deviendra sûrement une fabuleuse ninja si son chakra ne fait pas des siennes. Ce que je n'espère pas le moins du monde.

Le déjeuner se termine. Je vais aller coucher Tsukiko qui semble assez fatiguée aujourd'hui, et lui demande de faire un sieste bien reposante. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tomber malade et qu'elle pourra faire correctement sa rentrée avec les autres en septembre. Elle n'est jamais très bien avec les chaleurs de l'été. Kaede va s'installer dans le salon pour dessiner en compagnie de Kiseki. Airi et Yui, elles, décident de sortir un peu pour l'après-midi. Je pense qu'elles vont aller faire un repérage dans les magasins de vêtements.

Daichi va se joindre à ses frères aînés et moi dans le jardin sur la gauche de la maison. C'est l'endroit où j'ai décidé que Tõya pourrait mettre sa serre.

« Vous allez planter des fleurs ? » demande Daichi.

Je souris et lui réponds que Tõya va plutôt faire pousser des plantes médicinales. Daichi fait alors une très belle grimace en poussant une sorte de son dégoûté, et nous dit à tous que les plantes médicinales sont très mauvaises.

« Je ne te demanderai pas de les manger si tu ne fais pas de bêtises et que tu ne tombes pas malade. » promet Tõya à son petit frère. Lequel se tient soudain droit et hoche la tête en certifiant ne plus tomber une seule fois malade. Je me mets à rire un peu en rétorquant que ce serait bien mais sûrement infaisable.

« Si ça se peut ! » s'écrit Daichi, « Même pas un rhume ! C'est pas bon les plantes des médicaments ! La dernière fois j'ai failli vomir ! »

« C'est parce que tu étais malade que tu avais envie de vomir, pas à cause du remède que t'avais donné Sakura. » intervient Hiroshi.

« Même ! C'était pas bon ! »

Je pose ma main droite sur le crâne et Daichi et lui demande de se calmer. Ce qu'il fait avant d'aller suivre pas à pas Tõya traçant des lignes sur le sol pour délimiter la serre à venir. Il repasse derrière lui très sérieusement en creusant un peu plus dans le sol.

Yamato va arriver un peu après et réaliser une magnifique base pour la serre. Il a même fait les bacs en plusieurs étages pour mettre la terre et les plants. Il a ensuite demandé à Tõya si le tout lui allait, et a eu pour réponse un « c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais ! » très étonné voir même impressionné. Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto va arriver avec un verrier. Ce dernier va prendre des mesures pendant un petit moment, revérifier, et déclarer que le tout sera prêt le lendemain matin et qu'il viendra les monter lui-même avec un de ses ouvriers.

Avant le dîner, Tõya aura fait toute une liste de graines à acheter demain en allant en ville sans oublier la terre et les fertilisants.

Heureusement que je viens d'une famille riche et que nous avons donc les moyens. Mais je sais que tout va être utilisé et servira pour de bonnes choses.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levé tôt. J'ai convenu avec Naruto qu'il reste à la maison pour être avec les petits et Tõya. Il va attendre le verrier qui doit passer ce matin. De mon côté, je réveille Takeru, Hiroshi, Yui et Airi pour aller faire les magasins. Nous allons d'abord à l'armurerie pour Takeru et Hiroshi. J'ai besoin de savoir pour combien ils vont en avoir et ainsi savoir combien de budget j'accorde à Yui. La serre de Tõya est de côté car elle servira à tout le monde donc je ne prends pas en compte cette dépense pour leur propre cadeau.

Hiroshi va prendre un rokushakubõ en bois souple mais robuste avec à quelques endroits stratégiques de plus ou moins petites plaques métalliques. Le vendeur lui a permis, en le voyant autant sérieux dans son choix, d'aller essayer l'arme dans l'arrière cour du magasin. Pendant ce temps, Takeru et moi nous sommes penchés sur les katana et wakisashi. Takeru a d'abord été émerveillé par un duo avec fourreau en ivoire décoré de quelques dorures, mais s'est vite ravisé en réalisant que ce serait tout sauf discret. J'ai souris en l'entendant le dire à haute voix juste pour lui. Il était vraiment en pleine concentration. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aurait entendu le lui dire. Il m'a ensuite demandé mon avis pour certains autres. Il va finalement faire son choix sur un katana et un wakisashi au fourreau noir très lisse, une garde légèrement dorée et finement décorée, et une poignée enlacée par un tressage de cuir clair. Hiroshi revient au même moment et me dit que le bâton qu'il a choisi est celui qu'il veut et qu'il est très à l'aise avec. A tout ceci va être ajouté quelques kunaïs pour Akihiro. Une fois de nouveau dans la rue, Hiroshi m'interroge.

« Dada ! On peut aller s'entraîner un peu, Takeru et moi ? On n'a pas très envie de faire du shopping avec les filles... » dit-il en grimaçant.

Je souris, et les laisse aller de leur côté en leur demandant de faire malgré tout attention.

S'en sont suivis trois heures de shopping avec Yui qui a offert, avec son budget, à Airi quelques tenues. Airi toute heureuse mais mal à l'aise à cause de sa queue et ses oreilles félines. Je n'ai pas pu faire comme si je ne le voyais pas, elle essayait toujours des vêtements avec lesquelles elle pouvait cacher tout ça. Elle a d'ailleurs eu deux chapeaux même si Yui n'a pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher de la sorte. Airi n'a rien dit mais elle avait l'air de penser que Yui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je n'ai rien demandé et les ai laissées faire leur achats. En réalité, je surveillai pour être sûr qu'elles ne prennent rien de trop extravagant ou... ou qui n'aille pas avec leur âge.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison pour le déjeuner. Je suis agréablement surpris en entrant. L'odeur du déjeuner arrive jusqu'à mes narines. Naruto a fait la cuisine, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais en enlevant mes chaussures.

« DADA ! DADA ! LA SERRE EST SUPER BELLE ! IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES VOIR ! »

Je renfile mes chaussures et suis Daichi jusqu'à la serre. Tõya y est avec Kaede. Je les vois au travers des vitres. Daichi ne m'attend pas pour y entrer. Je les rejoins rapidement lui, Kaede et Tõya. J'interpelle ce dernier.

« Content ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et vient m'accoler en me disant être aux anges. Il s'écarte ensuite et me montre où il compte mettre quoi.

« On ira chercher tout ça cet après-midi si tu veux. »

« VRAIMENT ? » me demande-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'acquiesce et pose une main dans son dos en déclarant qu'il faut d'abord aller manger. Kaede et Daichi demande aussitôt s'ils peuvent nous accompagner. Je leur réponds qu'il faut voir sa avec leur grand frère. Lequel accepte avec joie. Cependant j'interviens rapidement en demandant à Daichi s'il a fait ses calculs journaliers. Il hoche la tête en ajoutant que Naruto l'a un peu aidé mais qu'il a quasiment tout réussi seul. Je laisse donc l'accord de Tõya toujours valable.

Takeru et Hiroshi reviennent alors que j'entre avec Tõya, Daichi et Kaede à l'intérieur. Ces derniers vont tout de suite s'intéresser aux nouvelles armes et ainsi encombrer l'entrée. Naruto va tout débloquer en appelant pour manger. Les armes sont laissées près de la porte. Je crois que mes garçons vont vouloir retourner s'entraîner cet après-midi.

A table, Yui a dit à Naruto qu'il aurait le droit à un défiler durant l'après-midi. Je souris en voyant ma moitié se réjouir de voir ses filles défiler rien que pour lui. Il est très vite rappelé à l'ordre par Tsukiko.

« Moi aussi je veux voir ! »

« Pardon mademoiselle. Bien sûr mademoiselle. » s'incline Naruto en s'asseyant après avoir servi tout le monde. Kiseki demande au passage s'il pourra aussi regarder. Yui acquiesce en lui disant qu'il pourra même être au premier rang. Kiseki sourit amplement et commence son repas après nous avoir fait entendre un joli « Bon appétit ! » très chantant.

Naruto demande à Daichi et Kaede si eux aussi voudront une place au premier rang. L'invitation est poliment déclinée. J'explique qu'ils nous suivent Tõya et moi pour aller acheter de la terre, des graines, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour remplir la serre.

« Tu auras assez de bras ? » demande Naruto.

« On fera des clowns ! » s'empresse de répondre Daichi très rapidement corrigé par Kaede qui lui signale qu'il s'agit de « clone » et non de « clown ».

« Oui bah c'est pareil ! » déclare Daichi pour avoir le dernier mot.

J'ai souris en l'entendant et ai laissé Takeru lui expliquer calmement. Daichi est d'abord resté bouche bée puis à prononcer les deux mots d'un air pensif. Il a ensuite hoché la tête puis s'est remis à manger.

La fin du repas arrive. Je demande à Kaede et Daichi d'aller se changer pour sortir sachant qu'ils sont habillé n'importe comment. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Naruto les a laissé choisir leur mode vestimentaire du jour.

J'interpelle ensuite Hiroshi et Takeru.

« Vous retournez vous entraîner alors ? »

Hiroshi acquiesce en se levant pour aider à débarrasser la table.

« Oui. Sur le terrain vague près du lac Est du village.

« D'accord. Vous faites attention, d'accord ? »

« Comme ce matin. » dit-il en souriant.

J'hésite un peu et déclare.

« Je passerai après avoir été tout chercher pour Tõya. »

Hiroshi s'étonne, et me regarde tout comme Takeru derrière lui. J'explique.

« J'ai envie de voir comment tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Et puis, ... » je tourne mon regard vers Takeru, « Je voudrais voir comment tu te débrouilles avec le daisho. »

Takeru bloque un instant, et hoche la tête en émettant un petit son d'accord.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je vais lui montrer quelques mouvements mais je crois m'être un peu emporté car Takeru comme Hiroshi sont restés coi sans bouger et se sont dit à voix basse, mais pas assez pour que je ne les entende pas, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas m'énerver plus que raison. "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous n'avez été que trois à commenter sur le derniers chapitres alors je remercie vriament beaucoup les concernés pour s'en être donné la peine. n.n J'espère que ce chapitre a plu à tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire dessus ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! **

Densetsu : Je voulais dire quelque chose mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était... O.o...  
Itachi : C'est l'âge, ça !  
Densetsu : #se tourne directement vers Itachi en fronçant ses sourcils# Pardon ! Répètes un peu pour voir ?  
Itachi : Dommage, ça !  
Densetsu : èé... Hm... mouais.  
Nana : #quie a très bien entendue, se dit de se rappeler de priver Itachi de muffins à la prochaine fournée rien que pour le punir#


	71. POW Sasuke chap 71

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 71.**

« J'ai envie de voir comment tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Et puis, ... » je tourne mon regarde vers Takeru, « Je voudrais voir comment tu te débrouilles avec le daisho. »

Takeru bloque un instant, et hoche la tête en émettant un petit son d'accord. Je constate au passage un petit sourire en coin. Il a l'air heureux et fier que je m'y intéresse. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vraiment choqué lorsque je lui ai demandé de grandir mercredi soir. Peut-être aussi que les discussions qui ont suivi à cause de ça l'ont un peu fragilisé par rapport à moi. J'espère qu'il va vite redevenir le Takeru que je connais.

« Ah ! C'est pas juste ! » intervient Naruto, « Moi je dois rester là pour les petits ! Je ne pourrai pas voir ! »

Takeru sourit et lui propose de lui montrer ce soir en rentrant, dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Naruto accepte et se réjouit d'avance.

Une petite heure plus tard, je pars en compagnie de Tõya, Kaede et Daichi.

Sur le chemin, je demande à Tõya ce qu'il lui fait. Il inspire profondément, et commence à compter sur ses doigts en répondant.

_« _Paeonia lactifolia, Ephedra distachya, Ephedra sinica, Liriope muscari, Foeniculum vulgare, Angelica acutiloba_, _Hydrangea macrophylla_, _Platycodongrandiflorum_, _Bupleurum scorzonerifolium, Ipomoea nil, Gardenia augusta, Houttuynia cordata, Atractylodes japonica, Euhh... Convallaria keiskei, Chelidonium japonicum, Coriaria japonica, Sophora flavescens qui sont toxiques par contre alors faudra que je fasse attention où je les mets pour pas que les p'tits y touchent, » ajoute-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle pour continuer sans me laisser prendre la parole, « Il faut aussi absolument des Prunus armeniaca, Diospyros kaki, Chaenomeles sinensis, Prunus salicina, Citrus aurantium, Cornus officinalis, Morus alba, Prunus persica, Fortunella japonica, Pyrus pyrifolia_, ... euh... _Gleditsia japonica, Aesculus indica, Castanopsis sieboldii, Ficus erecta, Actinidia arguta, Pleuropterus multiflorus, Paulownia tomentosa, Nandina domestica, Magnolia obovata, Stachuurus praecox, Arisaema serratum, Ficus erecta, Iris japonica, Magnolia grandiflora_..., et aussi si on trouve quelques _Corylopsis spicata, Corylopsis paucifiora, Hovenia dulcis, Phellodendron amurense_ Ruprect var. _japonicum_, _Phellodendron amurense_, _Coptis japonica, Paeonia japonica, Ranzania japonica, et Asiasarum sieboldii_. » _

Il inspire, souffle doucement, reprend son souffle, et tourne son visage vers le mien en souriant. Moi aussi je souris mais d'une autre façon. Je suis épaté et amusé.

« Et tu connais tout ça par coeur ? »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

« Pas le dixième. » dis-je avant de rire légèrement.

« Tu parles une autre langue ? » demande Daichi en dévisageant son frère comme s'il était très malade.

« Ce sont des noms de plantes. »

« ... Ah. ... C'est bizarre. »

J'interviens de nouveau en déclarant qu'il n'aura pas de place pour tout ça quand bien même la serre soit très grande.

« On trouvera pas tout, dada. » m'assure-t-il, « c'est jute une liste de ce que j'aimerai. Mais on ne va pas en trouver le quart. »

« Bien il faudra que tu cherches tout seul parce que je ne me souviens absolument pas les noms que tu viens de me dire. »

Il sourit, se moque de ma mémoire qui laisse à désirer et me dit qu'il saura se débrouiller pour trouver. Il termine en me disant qu'il me laisse m'occuper de la terre et des fertilisants.

« Ca devrait être dans mes cordes. » dis-je d'un ton certain et amusé à la fois.

« C'est déjà ça. »

« Et moi ! Je dois trouver quoi ? » demande Kaede.

« Toi, tu devras surveiller le vendeur pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop de moi. » répond Tõya, « Il va falloir qu'il fasse la liste de ce que je prends alors il ne devra pas me quitter d'une semelle ! »

Kaede le regarde et hoche la tête. Daichi, lui, ne demande pas ce qu'il aura à faire. Il vient juste pour accompagner tout le monde le sait. Il verra bien sur place.

Place où Tõya va tout de suite se sentir très à l'aise. Il part de son côté avec Kaede et le vendeur pendant que je vais me promener dans le magasin et la pépinière voisine avec Daichi qui courra dans tous les sens et s'arrêtera parfois très brusquement pour admirer un papillon et autres petits insectes.

« DADA ! J'AI VU UNE COCCINELLE ! » va-t-il me crier depuis l'autre bout du magasin.

Je vais vite le rejoindre et lui demander de ne pas hurler de la sorte avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt une plante pour me montrer où se trouvait la dite coccinelle. Elle s'est évidemment envolé lorsqu'il a crié.

Nous allons ensuite rejoindre Tõya et Kaede. Je vais demander au vendeur pour la terre et les fertilisant en lui expliquant la situation. J'aurai presque pu voir le symbole de notre monnaie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a compris que nous venions vraiment pour faire des achats et que, non, mon fils ne divaguait pas à lui faire toute une liste de plantes. Il a, du coup, tout de suite pris les choses un peu plus en main en guidant Tõya dans l'endroit.

Pratiquement trois heures plus tard, je repars avec quatre gros rouleaux d'invocations. Les courses, quoi. Tõya est sur un nuage, Kaede et fière d'avoir remplie sa mission même si cette dernière n'était pas très dure dès que le vendeur a pris conscience du potentiel d'achat que nous avions, et Daichi sautille devant nous, heureux de son après-midi. Je vais tout déposer à la maison et commencer à aider Tõya pour préparer la terre. Airi vient rapidement nous aider en compagnie de Kiseki qui va observer. Puis Naruto nous rejoint et m'interroge.

« Tu ne devais pas aller voir Takeru et Hiroshi ? »

« Si, mais il y a plus de travail que je ne pensais et je ne vais pas laisser les jeunes le faire tout seul. »

« Vas-y. Je vais aider. Yui est avec Tsukiko dans la maison. »

Je m'immobilise, le regarde et dirige mon visage vers Tõya. Je lui demande.

« Ca t'embête pas trop ? »

« Non. Le temps que tu y ailles et que tu reviennes il y aura encore de quoi faire, dada. T'inquiète pas. »

J'acquiesce, émets un petit « ok », puis me tourne vers Naruto en lui disant que je lui laisse le reste avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et de partir en direction du lac est du village.

J'arrive un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard sur le terrain où se trouve deux de mes grands garçons. J'accélère mon pas en les remarquant en plein exercice. Je m'approche, ralentis, et m'arrête en voyant Takeru montrer un mouvement assez complexe à Hiroshi. La clé faite, je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir et de me faire remarquer par la même occasion. Takeru et Hiroshi se tournent vers moi, un peu surpris. Takeru gigote en rangeant katana et wakizachi dans leur fourreau. Je prends la parole en m'approchant de lui.

« Effectivement, tu te débrouilles bien ! »

Il sourit légèrement, fier. Moi je me dis que je pourrai peut-être lui apprendre certaines choses. Je lui propose donc, me lançant.

« Tu voudrais que je te montre un peu ? »

Il s'étonne et me dévisage.

« Tu sais comment ? »

Je l'interromps.

« J'ai Kusanagi. Tu l'as déjà vu quand tu étais tout petit. Ton papa t'as crié dessus parce que tu étais entré dans la salle d'arme. Maintenant vous allez y avoir accès puisque vous avez vos propres armes. Elles ne vont pas rester dans vos chambres. »

« Tu m'apprendrais, alors ? » demande Takeru, agréablement surpris.

« Oui. Bien sûr puisque je te le dis. Par contre ce sera juste le katana. Je ne le double pas du wakizashi, moi. »

« Tu le doubles avec quelque chose ? » demande Hiroshi.

J'acquiesce et lui réponds que je le fais avec la foudre sachant que l'électricité est un des éléments que je maitrise.

« Oui. Avec le feu. »

« Tu suis ! C'est bien. » dis-je pour me moquer.

Hiroshi me rétorque qu'il faut bien. Qu'il soit là quand je perdrai la tête pour me le rappeler. Je lui donne un tape légère à la tête en lui disant de montrer un peu plus de respect pour son père. Je lui demande ensuite de me montrer son jeu au rokushakubõ. Il se tient soudainement droit et hoche la tête avant de s'écarter et de me montrer plusieurs enchaînements de mouvements.

« Tu l'as bien en main. Tu l'as bien choisi. » dis-je une fois la démonstration terminée.

« Je sais ! »

Je vais m'écarter et aller m'installer sur une souche d'arbre pour les regarder continuer. Je vais un peu plus me concentrer sur Takeru que je n'avais jamais vu avec cette arme ou, plutôt, ce doublon d'armes. Il va s'arrêter une petite demi-heure plus tard, et venir vers moi en me tendant son katana.

« Tu me montres un peu ? »

Je souris, me lève et lui prends son katana avant de faire quelques mouvements amples pour m'y habituer.

« Elle est bien. Toi aussi tu as bien choisi. »

« On doit avoir ça dans le sang. » me dit Takeru en souriant.

Je m'en amuse et lui assure qu'il tient alors ça de moi car Naruto ne se serre que de ses poings.

« Je ne parlais pas de papa de toute façon. » me dit-il. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs et je ne le cache pas car il est habituellement très fier de son papa et lui voue quasiment un vrai culte.

Je vais lui montrer quelques mouvements mais je crois m'être un peu emporté car Takeru comme Hiroshi sont restés coi sans bouger et se sont dit à voix basse, mais pas assez pour que je ne les entende pas, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas m'énerver plus que raison.

Nous sommes rentrés un peu plus tard. Une fois à la maison, je rejoins Tõya dans la serre. La terre est quasiment terminée. Daichi joue avec le restant et semble vouloir faire un château de terre avec Kaede qui elle aussi à délaisser les plantations. J'interpelle Tõya.

« Où est ton papa ? »

« A l'intérieur avec Tsukiko, Kiseki et Yui. »

« Et Airi ? »

« Elle est sorti voir les Yamanaka. »

J'écarquille les yeux et demande.

« Pour son stage de l'année ? »

« Je crois. J'ai même l'impression que papa l'a poussée dehors pour qu'elle y aille. »

Je souris, amusé malgré moi. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas simplement le tour du village en revenant pour dire qu'ils n'ont pas voulu alors qu'elle n'aura pas demandé.

Tsukiko va venir nous voir, protéger par une grande chapeau blanc pour ne pas attraper de mal à cause du soleil tapant sur les vitre de la serre. Yui va venir la rappeler à l'ordre par la suite et lui demander de revenir à l'intérieur. Hiroshi et Takeru vont venir aider une fois qu'il se seront douchés après leur efforts de l'après-midi et vont nous aider Tõya et moi à finir de mettre en place la terre et commencer à installer quelques plants et graines. Nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour le dîner préparé par Naruto et Airi mais, aussitôt le repas terminé, nous y retournerons pour terminer.

Un peu plus tard, plus que ce que je ne le pensais, Naruto nous oblige à nous arrêter un instant.

« Vous avez bientôt terminé ? »

Je me tourne vers lui en même temps que Tõya. Il reprend la parole.

« Il est presque minuit. »

Nous réalisons soudain l'obscurité environnante. Je crée une petite boule de feu mais Tõya prend automatiquement ma main pour que j'arrête.

« Tu vas mettre le feu à la serre ! »

Je souris, écarte ma main de la sienne et crée une petite boule d'électricité.

« Tu préfères ça ? »

« Je... je suis pas fan non plus. »

« Bon. » intervient Naruto en s'approchant de moi. Il place ses mains autour de la mienne contenant la petite boule d'électricité, et l'enveloppe d'un peu de vent avant de faire tourner la capsule formée autour de nous en hauteur.

« C'est mieux ? » demande-t-il à Tõya qui s'émerveille tout seul.

Nous avons la réponse rien qu'à voir son visage. Nous allons en faire deux autres pour éclairer un peu plus la serre et Naruto va nous aider à terminer après nous avoir informés que tout le monde dormait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois tout ceci fait, Tõya va rapidement aller se coucher. Naruto et moi ne tarderons pas non plus.

« Sasu ? »

« Hm ? »

Je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Naruto continue pourtant.

« Airi n'a pas demandé pour son stage. Elle est passée devant la boutique mais n'est pas entrée. »

« Hm... »

« Je crois qu'elle pense qu'on va la rejeter parce qu'elle n'a pas une apparence normale. »

Je fronce mes sourcils et rouvre doucement mes yeux fermés en inspirant profondément. Je prends la parole.

« J'irai avec elle lundi. »

« Hm. Je pourrai aussi demander à Ino d'en parler à ses parents, sinon. Elle rentre de mission demain et dois venir me faire son rapport. »

« Hm... »

« Tu t'endors ? »

« Hm. »

« Sasu ! » chuchote-t-il.

J'émets de nouveau un petit son. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer en plein sommeil. Seulement Naruto va me réveiller très nettement.

« J'ai trouvé comment faire pour le rêve de Takeru. »

J'écarquille automatiquement les yeux, allume la petite lampe dans mon dos et me retourne vers Naruto pour l'interroger en m'appuyant sur mon avant bras.

« Comment ça tu as trouvé ? »

« J'ai trouvé comment faire pour que ça se passe comme dans son rêve, sans que je craigne quelque chose. »

Je reste silencieux à le dévisager. Il continue.

« Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. » répond-il très sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le garde pour moi pour que personne ne risque rien. »

« Tu ne te l'es pas dit à haute voix à un moment ? Tõya n'a rien entendu ? »

« Non. Rien du tout. J'y ai seulement pensé. » me certifie-t-il.

Je l'interroge à nouveau.

« Et comment tu peux être aussi sûr et certain que ça marche ? »

« J'en suis sûr. C'est comme ça. »

« Je vais continuer à m'inquiéter si tu ne me le dis pas, Naruto. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« S... si mais... Tu es sûr que tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Il hoche la tête de façon certaine. J'hésite, et soupire avant de lui dire qu'il n'a pas intérêt à rencontrer la Mizukage avant des années malgré tout. Il sourit et vient m'enlacer après que j'ai éteint la lumière et que je me sois rallongé face à lui.

« T'endors pas tout de suite. Je veux te parler d'autre chose. » me dit-il alors que je refermais mes yeux en espérant pouvoir trouver le sommeil après ce sujet de conversation. Je demande vaguement.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Takeru m'a montré son jeu avec le daisho et... Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais ressortir Kusanagi. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Autant qu'il apprenne ailleurs que dans les rouleaux. »

Il reste d'abord silencieux, puis gigote avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis pas très chaud à l'idée que tu fasses ça, ... c'est... enfin c'était une arme d'Orochimaru et... »

Je l'interromps.

« Tu voudrais que je me prenne une autre lame ? »

« ... je sais pas... enfin... Je veux pas non plus te forcer mais... ce serait bien, oui. » dit-il un peu mal à l'aise et embêté. Seulement je ne suis pas d'accord.

« Je suis habitué à Kusanagi, Naruto. »

« Ca fait des années que tu ne l'as plus maniée. »

« Je retrouverai plus vite avec elle. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Il inspire profondément en me resserrant contre lui, prêt à reprendre la parole, mais je clos la discussion sur un ton calme mais ferme.

« Je ne changerai pas de lame, Naruto. »

Il ne dira plus rien. Je vais m'endormir en me demandant s'il m'en veut même si ça ne changera pas ma décision. Kusanagi est depuis longtemps ma lame et je lui dois beaucoup. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je changerai comme ça. Naruto ne peut peut-être pas comprendre étant donné qu'il n'utilise pas d'arme particulière.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, il n'est déjà plus là. Je remarque un mot sur la table de chevet. Il m'y dit qu'il est désolé d'avoir voulu me faire oublier l'idée d'utiliser Kusanagi, et aussi qu'il demandera à Ino de parler à ses parents d'Airi pour le stage de cette dernière. Il me souhaite ensuite une bonne journée et me demande de faire attention à ce qu'Hiroshi et Takeru ne s'épuise pas à l'entraînement.

La journée est très rapidement passée. Kiseki a passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Tõya et Airi dans la serre. Takeru était avec Daichi dans le salon toute la matinée pour les mathématiques du plus jeune, Tsukiko a sagement lu dans la bibliothèque pendant que Kaede s'amusait à essayer les affaires beaucoup trop grandes de Yui à l'étage avec cette dernière. Hiroshi, lui, s'est entraîné à l'arrière de la maison avec son rokushakubõ. Je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre et milieu d'après-midi pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas. Je lui ai demandé de partir à la rencontre de Naruto qui ne devait pas tarder à rentrer.

Lorsqu'il est revenu avec lui, nous avons tous pu constater qu'ils avaient été faire quelques courses. Je m'approche de Naruto en regardant les sacs plastiques à côté de lui alors qu'il se déchausse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Des trucs à cultiver pour Airi. Ino m'a fait une liste quand je lui ai parlé d'Ikebana. Je me suis dit qu'Airi pourrait planter quelques trucs à côté de la serre de Tõya. »

« ... et... pour le stage ? »

Naruto lève son regard vers le mien en ouvrant grands ses yeux. Il se redresse en me faisant fasse et sourit en m'enlaçant.

« Douterais-tu de ton Hokage ? »

« Non. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas utilisé ton statut pour ça. Donc. Elle va pouvoir le faire chez les parents d'Ino ? »

« Il faut qu'elle aille se présenter et qu'elle demande, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Ino va leur en parler ce soir. »

« D'accord. Je l'emmènerai demain pour être sûr qu'elle demande vraiment. Tu pourras rester ici ? »

« C'est prévu ! » dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je... je devrai ? Elle va avoir besoin de moi ? »

« Pour te crier dessus. » intervient Tõya.

Je lui demande automatiquement de ne pas parler de ce qu'il ne connait pas. Tõya tique en me dévisageant. Hiroshi aussi. Je m'étonne et interroge Tõya.

« Quoi ? Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Non. » me dit directement Tõya en se remettant au brossage de Kaede quelques secondes avant de dire à cette dernière avoir terminé. Il se lève et sort du salon. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Je fronce un sourcil, interroge Hiroshi du regard mais n'ai aucune réponse. J'insiste en prenant la parole.

« Tu sais quelque chose Hiro ? »

« N... Non. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez pu le constater je n'y ai pas encore répondu. Je suis un peu beaucoup débordée sans le vouloir en ce moment alors je n'y ai pas encore répondu. Mais ce sera fait avant mardi ou mercredi au plus tard j'espère. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite (surtout vu la preview ! Héhé!)**  
**Pour les intéressés, le tome 2 de Frères et le tome 1 de Meilleur ami (histoire inédite gardée exprès pour le format livre) sont disponibles sur thebookedition. com.**

Densetsu : Tõya a une petite amie ?  
Itachi : #hausse un sourcil# Se serait si étonnant que ça ?  
Densetsu : Baaahh... Je sais pas. #hausse une épaule et tente une approche direction Nana#  
Nana : Je ne dirai rien !  
Densetsu : #soupire et trépigne# Je veux être samedi prochain !


	72. POW Sasuke chap 72

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 72.**

« Il faut qu'Airi aille se présenter et qu'elle demande, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Ino va parler à ses parents ce soir. »

« D'accord. J'emmènerai Airi demain pour être sûr qu'elle demande vraiment. Tu pourras rester ici ? »

« C'est prévu ! » dit-il en souriant de plus belle, « Je vais avoir le droit à une récompense ? »

« Vous savez que je suis là ? » demande soudain Hiroshi avant de nous contourner pour longer le couloir et, sûrement, aller dans sa chambre.

Naruto ne m'ayant pas lâcher, je redirige mon regard dans le sien en souriant, et chuchote à son oreille.

« On parlait de récompense ? »

Il se met à glousser bêtement en écartant son visage du mien. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui dis qu'il verra bien cette nuit pour la suite. Il retire ses bras de ma taille et prend les sacs plastiques contenant ce qu'il faut pour Airi en appelant celle-ci.

« Elle est dans la serre avec Tõya, Naruto. »

« Ah. Bah je remets mes chaussures alors. »

Je souris, amusé, et le laisse sortir dans le jardin. Je repasse dans le salon et retourne à mes occupations.

La journée se termine et la suivante débute.

Naruto se réveille après moi. Je suis resté allongé à le regarder. Il se tourne vers moi et m'enlace.

« Hmm... Sasu... ? T'es debout ? »

« Debout non mais réveillé oui. »

« Je t'ai pas assez épuisé cette nuit ? »

Je souris et me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser après lui avoir répondu d'un « Il semblerait que non... »

Mes mains se glissent sur son corps déjà nu alors que je m'étends sur lui. Naruto m'enlace en partageant un langoureux baiser plus que gourmand. Nous commençons déjà à nous déhancher l'un l'autre. Sa peau est brûlante. Ma main droite descend jusqu'à ses côtes, sa fesses gauche, puis sa cuisse que je relève avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre. Naruto se cambre en mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors que, moi, je fais venir les miennes dans son cou. Je sens sa peau trembler sous ma bouche alors qu'un râle s'échappe de sa bouche et que ses mains viennent prendre mes épaules.

« Sasu... ! » gémit-il.

« Hmm... ? Tu veux quelque chose... ? »

« Que tu te dépêches. » me dit-il en un soupir avant d'hoqueter lorsque je prends son entrejambe en bouche. Il gémit un peu plus fort. Je redresse mon visage et murmure un « chuuut ! » un peu amusé.

« Tais-toi ! » me rétorque-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon crâne dans le but de me guider vers lui. Je retourne à mon entreprise un petit temps, et m'arrête avant de me mettre à genoux en soulevant ses jambes pour entrer en lui. Naruto écarquille les yeux en ouvrant grand sa bouche. Il referme ses lèvres en étouffant un râle de plaisir.

S'en sont suivies plusieurs longues et délicieuses minutes durant lesquelles Naruto et moi avons tout fait pour rester silencieux. Nous avons ensuite tendu l'oreille pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne de réveillé dans la maison, puis nous avons partagé une douche très appréciée.

« Ca faisait longtemps ! » me dit Naruto en sautillant en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je m'amuse à le regarder tout heureux. Je prends sa main et l'amène à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le laisser retourner un instant dans la chambre pendant que, de mon côté, je vais mettre la table du petit-déjeuner.

Airi est la première à descendre. Je prends tout de suite la parole.

« Ton papa t'a dit pour les Yamanaka ? »

« Euh... oui. ... Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » dis-je en souriant, « Je t'emmène les voir aujourd'hui. On ira tous les deux. »

« Papa reste là ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est debout, là ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je la regarde en me disant avec joie que nous avons été assez silencieux, et lui répond qu'il est dans la chambre mais qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir manger. Elle m'interroge à nouveau.

« Alors on peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore ouvert ma grande. »

« Euh non mais... Enfin à l'ouverture. » se corrige-t-elle, y'aura moins de monde et puis... ce sera plus tranquille. »

« Tu es décidée à aller demander alors ? Pour de bon ? »

Elle hausse une épaule et hoche vaguement la tête. Je souris, satisfait.

L'heure d'ouverture arrivant, je préviens Naruto que nous partons Airi et moi. Il nous souhaite bonne chance et fait un petit clin d'œil à Airi comme pour l'encourager. Cette dernière lui montre le porte-document avec le papier pour son stage à l'intérieur et le tapote en souriant.

Un petit moment après, nous arrivons enfin devant la boutique Yamanaka. Je m'arrête en même temps qu'Airi qui s'immobilise face à la vitrine en inspirant profondément. Je l'observe, et lui demande.

« Alors ? »

« Hein ? » dit-elle en sursautant.

Elle me regarde, un peu paniquée.

« Tu y vas ? »

« Euh. ... oui. »

Elle gigote, replace le chapeau qu'elle a sur sa tête et passe ses mains autour de sa taille. Je ne dis rien mais sais que c'est pour vérifier qu'elle peut paraitre normale. Je retiens un soupir déçu et la laisse entrer dans la boutique. Je reste là et surveille de loin. Je sais qu'un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en la voyant prendre la parole au comptoir avec la mère d'Ino. Elle est un peu tendue mais essaie de tout faire pour paraitre à l'aise. Je me retiens pour ne pas crier victoire en pleine rue en la voyant sortir les papiers pour le contrat de son stage.

C'est bon ! Elle est prise ! Ils sont d'accord !

Airi me jette un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée, et me montre son pouce levé en souriant. Je fais mine de l'applaudir et patiente comme je peux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte du magasin.

« Je suis prise ! »

« Félicitation ! »

Elle me tombe dans les bras et se serre contre moi en répétant qu'ils sont d'accord pour la prendre en stage toute une semaine.

« Je te l'avais dit. Il suffisait de demander. »

Elle s'écarte et déclare à haute voix espérer que tout ira bien en regardant la pochette contenant son contrat.

« Je suis content pour toi. Il faudra faire attention à ce que tu feras, hein ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient te prendre le week-end, après ça. Histoire que tu étudies avec eux. »

Elle écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant, et demande.

« Tu crois ? »

Je hausse une épaule en lui répondant d'un « Pourquoi pas ? ».

« Ce serait super ! » s'écrit-elle en me regardant tout sourire.

Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Airi ne va pas arrêter de me parler de l'intérieur de la boutique et de combien la mère d'Ino est gentille. J'ai un petit doute, personnellement. Surtout quand je vois Ino… mais je laisse couler. Airi est heureuse et c'est très bien. Elle va se faire aider par Tõya durant le reste de la journée pour ses propres plantes. Naruto l'a amplement félicitée et a essayé de participer au jardinage. Je dis bien essayer car ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Il a gentiment été renvoyé du jardin par Airi et Tõya. Il aurait pu rester sur place mais avait le droit de ne rien faire. Il a donc préféré rentrer à l'intérieur et s'occuper des mathématiques de Daichi.

La journée se termine, la suivante aussi. Calmement, tranquillement. Nous voilà mercredi 1er juillet. C'est l'anniversaire d'Akihiro. Nous sommes tous sur le départ. Hiroshi est plus stressé que d'habitude. Il n'a pas revu Hana depuis une semaine, … depuis le jour où ils ont essayé de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Je me demande s'il compte réessayer aujourd'hui. Je suis en train de me battre avec les cheveux de Tsukiko tout emmêlés par la nuit quand Kaede vient me voir et me tend sa brosse à cheveux.

« Moi aussi ! »

« Demande à ton frère. Tu vois bien que je fais ceux de Tsukiko. »

« TÕYA ! » cire-t-elle d'un coup.

Je soupire.

« Kaede, ... si tu te rappelais que ton frère entend tout... ? Hm ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien ? »

Elle s'excuse et chuchote le prénom de Tõya qui arrive rapidement. Kaede lui tend sa brosse à cheveux en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Tu me brosses les cheveux s'il te plait ? »

« Si tu veux. Assieds-toi. »

Il le fait depuis qu'il est tout petit. Airi ne voulait pas mais ses petites sœurs n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas encore parler, et elles se sont habitués à ce qu'il le fasse. C'est donc soit moi, Airi, Yui ou Tõya. Mais Tsukiko et Kaede préfère que ce soit leur frère ou moi. Elles ont peut-être un peu plus l'impression d'être des princesses avec serviteur pour être à leur petit soin. Il faut aussi dire que Tõya et moi sommes plus patients qu'Airi et Yui.

« D... dada ? »

« Hm ? » fais-je en entendant Hiroshi qui vient d'entrer dans le salon. Sa voix est un peu tremblante et hésitante.

« Je suis présentable ? Je… ça va ? »

Je me retourne et le regarde avant de sourire et de lui assurer qu'il est parfait. Il souffle doucement, ressort du salon puis revient pour m'interroger à nouveau.

« Tu vas parler juste à Neji ou... aussi à Hinata ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Au moins Neji, ça c'est sûr. »

« Et… tu vas le faire en arrivant ou en fin de journée ? »

Je m'arrête dans le brossage des cheveux de Tsukiko, et me tourne pour de bon vers Hiroshi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il hausse une épaule et me répond juste que c'est pour savoir. J'insiste.

« Non. Quand ça concerne Hana et sa famille tu ne demandes pas si c'est juste « pour savoir ». Dis-moi pourquoi tu me demandes ça. »

« B.. bah... c'est si tu l'avais fait en fin de journée, ... les parents d'Hana n'auraient pas eu le temps de lui parler alors... la journée ce serait bien passée et voilà. Alors que si tu commences d'entrée, ... ils vont peut-être vouloir lui en parler directement et... pour moi ce sera peut-être pas bon. »

Je garde le silence durant quelques instants, et prends la parole.

« Je verrai selon le moment, Hiro. Si je peux le faire directement je le ferai car je ne saurai pas si l'occasion se représentera. »

« ... d... d'accord. »

« Je suis désolé mais c'est trop important pour attendre. »

« Hm. Je peux comprendre. »

Il hésite, et m'interroge.

« Tu pourras essayer de... de faire en sorte qu'ils attendent ce soir ou demain pour en parler avec Hana ? »

« Tu ne veux pas être là pour elle si elle en a besoin ? »

Aucune réponse. Il est perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Je... je devrai ? Elle va avoir besoin de moi ? »

« Pour te crier dessus. » intervient Tõya.

Je lui demande automatiquement de ne pas parler de ce qu'il ne connait pas. Tõya tique en me dévisageant. Hiroshi aussi. Je m'étonne et interroge Tõya.

« Quoi ? Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Non. » me dit directement Tõya en se remettant au brossage de Kaede quelques secondes avant de dire à cette dernière avoir terminé. Il se lève et sort du salon. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Je fronce un sourcil, interroge Hiroshi du regard mais n'ai aucune réponse. J'insiste en prenant la parole.

« Tu sais quelque chose, Hiro ? »

« N... Non. »

« Hiro. » dis-je fermement en fronçant mes sourcils. Il grimace un peu et soupire en répondant.

« Dada ! ... si je te le dis il va savoir et, en plus, entendre ! Je veux pas être une balance ! »

« Il a une petite-amie ? »

« N... non... »

J'hésite, et continue la boule au ventre.

« Un... petit ami ? »

« Hein ? Non ! » réagit-il automatiquement.

Je soupire presque de soulagement. Je sais que je suis mal placé mais bon... ça m'aurait quand même fait un choc.

Brusquement, Tõya revient dans le salon. Il se plante à côté d'Hiroshi en me regardant, en lui jetant un coup d'œil, puis il prend la parole.

« Une fille m'a demandé de sortir avec elle, dada. ... C'est tout. »

Je hausse un sourcil, et demande.

« C'est vrai ? Qui ça ? Je la connais ? »

« Non c'est... une fille d'une autre classe. Tu la connais pas et puis même si tu l'as connaissais je te dirai pas qui. »

« Et tu as accepté ? »

« NON ! » hurle-t-il quasiment.

Je sursaute en même temps que Tsukiko et Kaede. Je reprends doucement.

« D'accord. Ne réagis pas aussi vivement, ... tu aurais pu, tu sais. C'est de ton âge. »

« Ca m'intéresse pas. » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir du salon. Hiroshi le suit du regard et se retourne vers moi pour m'interroger.

« C'est moi ou... y'a que moi que ça intéresse ? »

Je souris, un peu amusé je dois l'avouer, et lui réponds qu'il n'est quand même pas si pressé que ça vu la discussion que nous avons eu là-dessus.

« Bah. ... Plus que Takeru et Tõya, en tout cas. Moi, ... ça me dit d'embrasser Hana. … C'est juste que je sais pas comment faire. »

« Faut mettre ta langue dans sa bouche ! » dit Kaede en regardant son frère dans les yeux. Frère qui rougit automatiquement alors que je demande à Kaede où elle a appris ça.

« Bah avec toi et papa, dada ! Parfois tu mets ta langue dans sa bouche ! »

Je me racle la gorge et change de sujet en lui demandant d'aller ranger sa brosse à cheveux au lieu de dire des bêtises.

« C'est pas des bêtises ! » rétorque-t-elle automatiquement.

« Mais non ! Il est gêné ! » dit Tsukiko en se levant et en prenant sa propre brosse à cheveux de mes mains pour aller elle aussi la ranger. Elle prend sa sœur par la main et l'emmène avec elle. Reste Hiroshi et moi.

Il gigote un peu sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il bouge un peu sur le canapé en me jetant quelques coups d'œil gênés. Je l'interroge en devinant qu'il souhaiterait me parler encore.

« Tu voulais savoir quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Bah... Si tu veux bien. »

J'attends en le regardant. Il rougit, et se lance.

« Kaede dit qu'il faut mettre sa langue, je le sais bien mais... »

J'écarquille doucement les yeux sans y croire ou plutôt en me demandant si j'entends bien où il veut en venir. Il continue.

« ... comment on fait, après ? »

Blanc.

Puis devant son regard patient, je me tiens droit en frottant mes mains à mes cuisses et me racle la gorge en cherchant.

« Bien, tu... »

Je fais quelques tournicotis du bout de mon index droit avant de le bouger un peu n'importe comment en grimaçant et en me demandant si je lui explique vraiment et, surtout, comment.

« Ca viendra tout seul, Hiro ! » dis-je simplement en forçant un sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

Arrive alors Naruto. Je pense directement être sauvé mais, Hiroshi, lancé, l'interroge lui aussi.

« Papa, comment on fait pour embrasser ? »

Naruto s'immobilise net, écarquille les yeux, et sourit de façon moqueuse en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Bah Sasuke ! Tu sais pas comment expliquer ça ? »

Je tends alors tout de suite le bras vers Hiroshi en bougeant un peu ma tête pour montrer à Naruto de le faire lui-même puisqu'il y semble si apte. Il émet un petit rire amusé, et s'avance vers nous. Il s'installe entre moi et Hiroshi en me tournant le dos et, même, en me poussant un peu.

« Tu veux embrasser Hana pour de bon ? »

Hiroshi, toujours le rouge au joue, hoche la tête de façon décidée. Naruto gigote d'aise et se met alors à lui expliquer.

« Faut d'abord que vous soyez dans l'ambiance. Fais attention à ce que personne ne vienne vous embêter cette fois, une fois ça va mais pas deux de suite surtout pour la première fois. »

« .. h... hm. Mais j'ai pas fais exprès la semaine dernière ! Je pensais vraiment pas qu'on nous verrai ! »

« Je sais. Je me doute bien que t'avais pas très envie de te faire surprendre ! »

Je m'installe plus confortablement en décidant d'écouter comment Naruto va s'y prendre. Je me demande vraiment s'il va y arriver.

« Tu prépares le terrain, ... faut que ça vienne doucement. »

« D... d'accord. »

« Ensuite, tu viens l'embrasser un peu, t »

« DADA ! »

Je sursaute en même temps que Naruto et Hiroshi. Je me lève et déclare aller voir. De toute façon c'est moi qu'on a appelé. Je sors donc à contrecœur du salon. J'aurai vraiment aimé voir comment Naruto allait se débrouiller. Je monte à l'étage trouver Daichi affolé. Je m'inquiète en voyant son visage paniqué et l'interroge.

« Daichi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Comment je fais pour mes calculs si on part maintenant ? J'ai pas le temps de les faire ! »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'en feras pas aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

« Mais je vais tout oublier ! » rétorque-t-il toujours aussi affolé.

« Mais non. Et puis tu pourras en faire un peu ce soir si tu veux. »

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion hésitante et embêtée sur ses mathématiques, Daichi va être prêt à partir. Je l'ai aidé à terminer de s'habiller et se coiffer pour qu'il soit bien présentable. Je vais ensuite voir Kiseki qui, lui, sera déjà prêt de la tête au pied et qui jouera avec ses toupies en attendant le départ. C'est Airi qui va nous faire le plus attendre.

Lorsque je redescends au rez-de-chaussée, Hiroshi et Naruto ont terminé leur discussion. Hiroshi est toujours aussi tendu que tout à l'heure mais semble beaucoup plus pensif. Je m'approche de Naruto pour l'interroger.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

Je me racle la gorge, et murmure à son oreille.

« Sur le « comment on embrasse ? ». Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Naruto hausse ses sourcils en tournant son visage vers le mien. Il sourit d'un air toujours aussi moqueur que tout à l'heure et me demande.

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses avoir besoin d'un cours là-dessus ? Je te rassure, tu embrasses très bien ! »

« On y va ? » demande Tõya en prenant la main de Tsukiko prête à ouvrir la porte.

Naruto hoche la tête et me laisse à mon interrogation. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi passant le pas de la porte en tenant Kaede par la main. Je me dis que, de toute façon, j'aurai été trop mal à l'aise pour lui expliquer comme Naruto a dû le faire. Je laisse donc en espérant qu'il passera un bon moment et ne sera pas déçu de lui.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'entrée du quartier Hyûga où nous montrons nos invitations pour l'anniversaire d'Akihiro.

Anniversaire que je sens mouvementé d'avance.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Naruto ne tarde pas à s'outrer.

« Comment ça les hormones en feu ! J'te signale que c'est Hana qui a demandé la première ! C'est elle la perverse ! »

« QUOI ! »

Je décide de calmer le jeu de suite avant que Neji ne saute sur Naruto."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous continuiez à en laisser. Merci encore et toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La preview laisse entendre quelques échanges mouvementés entre parents ! Huhu ! Sasuke saura-t-il vraiment calmer le jeu ou non ? Tindin ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochain pour la réponse ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! n.n**

Densetsu : Airi a eu son stage !  
Itachi : Tu crois que Naruto a menacé la famille Yamanaka ?  
Densetsu : Non mais ça va pas, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire ! Attention tu ne vas pas être privé que de muffins si tu continues !  
Itachi : #ne dit plus rien#  
Nana : Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai bien envie d'en faire, des muffins !  
Itachi : #des étoiles dans les yeux, se tient encore plus sagement immobile#


	73. POW Sasuke chap 73

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 73. **

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'entrée du quartier Hyûga où montrons nos invitations pour l'anniversaire d'Akihiro.

Anniversaire que je sens mouvementé d'avance.

Nous arrivons chez Neji et Hinata. C'est cette dernière qui nous accueille. Elle salue tout le monde un à un, et les dirige vers la salle principale de la demeure. Nous sommes les seuls invités puisque Akihiro ne connait encore pas les jeunes de son âge. Neji et Hinata ont trouvé l'idée bonne de faire une petite fête avec nos enfants pour qu'ils se voient un peu avant l'école. J'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien. Bon... pas autant que s'entendent Hana et Hiroshi. Une union entre nos famille suffit amplement. Je jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à Hiroshi qui s'approche de Hana pour lui dire bonjour. Je ne suis pas surpris de le voir lui faire une simple bise. Il ne va pas se lancer dans les embrassades en présence de tout le monde.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose il me semble ? » intervient soudain Neji en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tourne vers lui, un peu surpris par son attitude très directe, et hoche la tête.

« Oui. Tu veux en parler maintenant ? »

« T'avais l'air pressé. » m'assure-t-il.

« ... oui. ... C'est vrai. » dis-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Hiroshi qui nous a vus Neji et moi. Je sais qu'il préfèrerait que j'attende la fin de journée, mais je lui ai dit que si l'occasion se présentait je la prendrai. Je demande donc à Neji de me montrer le chemin jusqu'à une pièce au calme. Il me fait un signe de main pour me faire comprendre de le suivre, et me devance.

Nous marchons un peu puis arrivons dans une petite pièce. Le thé est servi à une table basse entourée de deux sièges au sol. Neji s'installe en tailleur et me montre l'assise face à lui. Je l'imite et accepte poliment le thé qu'il me sert.

« J'ai un peu parlé à Hana hier soir. » commence-t-il.

« Ah oui ? De quoi ? »

« D'elle et Hiro. »

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il poursuit.

« Elle m'a dit qu'ils ont failli s'embrasser. »

J'émets un petit son affirmatif. Neji m'interroge.

« Ton fils à les hormones en feu ? »

J'écarquille net les yeux en le dévisageant.

« Pardon ! »

Il s'étonne et se met à sourire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que c'est ma fille qui a commencé ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Hiroshi était dans un état pas possible en rentrant ! »

« Frustré, sûrement. Il doit tenir de toi. »

Je frappe du plat de la main sur la table sans pouvoir me retenir et décide de tout balancer à Neji. Tout ce qu'Hiroshi m'a dit. Depuis Hana lui demandant de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au bébé en passant par le fait qu'elle lui ai dit que ses parents lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était grande et donc d'agir en conséquence. Je vois le visage de Neji se décomposer de bout en bout à l'entente de cette histoire. Je termine finalement, et réalise que j'ai tout dit et que Neji n'a plus qu'à tout raconter à Hana, qui va le dire à Hiroshi et le lui reprocher, et que mon fils me détestera. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux en grand sans encore fermer ma bouche, et me laisse retomber au fond de l'assise où je suis installé. Je soupire en fermant les yeux et pose lentement ma main droite sur mon visage en m'insultant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu garder mon calme.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il reste sans rien dire. Je continue donc en retirant ma main de mon visage.

« D'avoir vu Hiroshi dans cet état et toi qui dis ça sur lui, ... mon fils n'est pas comme tu le penses. Je sais qu'Hana n'est pas non plus une perverse et que... qu'elle doit avoir peur de son côté, mais il faudrait lui parler sérieusement de tout ça, Neji. ... elle... elle a dû vous comprendre de travers ou... »

Je soupire.

Neji, toujours silencieux, boit une gorgée de thé comme pour se reprendre, et soupire à son tour discrètement.

« Je crois qu'Hinata fait n'importe quoi. »

Je tique et hausse un sourcil en le regardant. Neji regarde sa tasse posée sagement sur une sous-tasse. Il la tient vaguement et reprend après un nouveau silence.

« Elle m'a dit de la laisser faire quand Hana a... posé des questions, disons. »

« Elle veut être grand-mère ou quoi ? »

Il soupire en répondant par un « bien sûr que non, ... elle sait ce que Hana risque. »

« Oui, ... et... à propos de ça, ... »

« Je veux bien qu'on partage nos archives, Sasuke. Je voulais te le demander aussi de toute façon. Ma fille risque plus que ton fils, tu l'as bien souligné toi-même. »

J'acquiesce sans en rajouter.

« Tu as des idées ? » me demande-t-il.

« J'aimerai déjà que vous mettiez d'abord les choses au clair avec Hana. Embrasser ne me dérange pas mais pas le reste. Pas... pas avant au moins une dizaine d'année. »

« Plus, même. »

Je souris en le regardant tout comme il le fait lui aussi. Nous tombons au moins d'accord là-dessus.

« Et pour la suite ? Ils finiront bien par se marier un jour et vouloir des enfants. »

« J'aimerai bien savoir depuis quand date la dernière tentative. Ce que disent tes archives. Enfin excepté celle où... toi et ton père avaient demandé. »

Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils, ne voulant sûrement pas se rappeler de ce chapitre de notre vie.

« Je vais sérieusement parler à Hana par rapport à Hiroshi. Et je m'excuse mais je vais lui demander très clairement de ne pas se laisser être embrassée pour le moment. »

Je ne dis rien même si je pense très fort que, si ça se trouve, la chose est en train de se faire en ce moment-même. Et je ne me formaliserai pas pour un baiser même si c'était Airi ou Yui. Mais ça me rassure car je sais au moins qu'il ne comptait vraiment pas laisser sa fille agir en « adulte » point de vue relation.

Nous tournons soudain tous les deux nos têtes vers l'entrée de la pièce en réalisant qu'il y a du mouvement dans le couloir. Naruto ouvre la cloison de la pièce et sourit en entrant.

« Vous discutez bien ? »

Il est tout heureux. Plus que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il s'approche de moi, s'agenouille, regarde Neji, et sourit en haussant ses épaules en me regardant de nouveau.

« C'est fait ! »

Mon ventre se noue.

Naruto ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Ne dit pas ça devant le père de la fille embrassée ! »

Neji se fait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a été fait ? »

J'essaie de retenir Naruto avant qu'il ne dise ce qui est, mais il va plus vite que moi et informe Neji.

« Ils se sont embrassés ! Ils ont enfin réussi ! »

« ... ils se sont... quoi ? » demande Neji à voix basse en se redressant de façon déjà énervée et menaçante.

Naruto émet un léger hoquet en perdant son sourire ravi alors que, de mon côté, je soupire en refermant les yeux et traite Naruto d'idiot en un chuchotement.

« Bah quoi ? Ils s'embrassent juste, ils couchent pas ensemble ! »

« Encore heureux ! » intervient Neji, « Je savais bien que ton fils avait les hormones en feu, Sasuke ! »

Naruto ne tarde pas à s'outrer.

« Comment ça les hormones en feu ? J'te signale que c'est Hana qui a demandé la première ! C'est elle la perverse ! »

« QUOI ! »

Je décide de calmer le jeu de suite avant que Neji ne saute sur Naruto.

« Ils ont bientôt treize ans, Neji. »

« Ton fils peut-être mais pas Hana ! Elle a eu 12 ans il n'y a que peu de temps ! Et s'embrasser, excuse-moi mais pas avant quinze ans ! »

Naruto se met à pouffer de rire. Je le sens près à dire qu'ils s'enverront en l'air à quinze ans, mais Neji l'arrête heureusement avant moi.

« Je te signale que j'ai été ton premier petit ami Naruto. Et t'étais loin derrière tes quinze ans ! »

« Oui et bah mes enfants vont rattraper mon manque de vie sentimentale et c'est comme ça. »

Je hausse un sourcil en dévisageant Naruto qui continue.

« Et puis je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir vu Hiroshi le rouge aux joues mais avec un super grand sourire quand il est revenu dans la grande salle avec Hana. Ca voulait tout dire et je suis très content pour lui. Ca veut dire que ça se passe bien, qu'il est heureux, et c'est parfait comme ça ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji assis en face de nous de l'autre côté de la table. Son visage a un air agacé et peut-être même triste. Il parle tout bas pour lui-même mais nous entendons tous les deux, Naruto et moi.

« Elle n'a pas envie de ça. ... elle est encore trop petite. »

« Trop petite », tu dis ? » s'amuse Naruto sans réfléchir, « Enfin Neji regarde-là c'est une pré-ado ! Elle commence même à avoir des seins ! »

Je prends tout de suite la parole et demande à Naruto de se taire et de sortir au lieu d'énerver Neji comme ça. Il s'étonne et s'apprête sûrement à rétorquer qu'il faut bien mettre Neji devant le fait accompli, que sa fille grandit, mais j'insiste très clairement et lui demande d'aller voir les enfants et de tenir compagnie à Hinata. Il me dévisage, hausse ses épaules et se relève en soupirant. Il sort de la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

« Excuse-le... » dis-je à Neji.

L'interpellé soupire fortement en regardant sur le côté. Puis il change sensiblement de sujet.

« Bon. ... quand est-ce que tu veux venir voir nos archives ? »

« Et bien... après les examens chûnin ? Je devrais avoir quelques jours tranquilles. »

« Après tous l'examens ou entre la forêt et la finale ? »

« Entre les deux. »

Il hoche la tête en inspirant profondément.

« D'accord. De toute façon je vais avoir les même jours de travail que toi puisque je suis affecté à l'examen chûnin aussi. »

« On en reparlera plus tard. Faut... que tu te remettes un peu des nouvelles concernant Hana. »

Il ouvre grand ses yeux et légèrement sa bouche en inspirant très profondément de nouveau. Puis il hoche la tête en se levant.

« On y retourne, ok ? Et puis je vais parler à Hana. »

J'interroge Neji.

« Tu veux que je lui demande de venir ? »

Il hésite, puis soupire que non, qu'il lui parlera ce soir ou demain matin. Qu'il faut d'abord qu'il se calme un peu par rapport au sujet à aborder avec elle et qu'il prenne du recul.

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler aussi avec Hinata. Et puis, ... enfin je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non, mais Hana interprète peut-être à sa façon, ... parce-que.. »

« Parce que quoi ? » demande-t-il de façon un peu paniquée de nouveau. Il doit avoir peur d'apprendre encore une chose horrible. Du moins pour lui. Mais je le rassure en lui racontant pour les cadeaux que nous avons apportés et ce que disait Hana sur l'ensemble de dessin à l'encre.

« Non, ça... Akihiro nous a fait tout un foin et un caprice. Donc on a refusé. Mais si c'est un cadeau pour son anniversaire ça ne nous embête pas et ça lui fera plaisir. »

« Donc il va vraiment s'en servir ? »

« Oui. »

J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'au couloir. Nous retournons dans la grande salle où se trouvent tout le monde. Akihiro s'amuse avec Kaede et Daichi. Tsukiko est sagement assise à côté de Hiroshi lui-même assis à côté de Hana qui lui tient la main. Airi et Yui, elles, essaient de faire comprendre à leur petit frère Kiseki que ce n'est pas l'heure de manger le gâteau d'anniversaire et qu'il ne faut pas le réclamer. Je regarde autour de nous, et demande à Naruto, Hinata, et tous les autres.

« Où est Tõya ? »

Naruto grimace légèrement avant de répondre à voix basse.

« Il est sorti, ... les petits font trop de bruits et il a mal au crâne. »

Je retiens un soupir.

« .. vivement l'opération... » dis-je simplement tout bas en regardant les enfants s'amuser les un les autres.

Hinata nous propose, s'il va trop mal, de le laisser rentrer à la maison avec l'un de nous deux. Naruto sourit simplement et lui répond que ça ira pour le moment. Mais j'en doute. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui chuchote à l'oreille aller voir Tõya. Il acquiesce et m'indique le chemin.

Je ressors de la pièce après avoir souri en voyant Yui présenter son plâtre à Akihiro pour qu'il y fasse une petite signature. Je m'en vais retrouver Tõya dans une des nombreuses cours intérieures de la demeure. Lorsque je l'aperçois, je remarque qu'il m'attendait déjà. Il a sûrement dû m'entendre arriver. Il s'est repris, cela se voit, car il devait pleurer. Ses yeux sont rouges et un peu gonflés. Je m'approche de lui et m'assieds à sa droite.

« Ton papa m'a dit que tu t'étais un peu éloigné. »

Il acquiesce et laisse sa tête baissée. Je l'interroge.

« Ton crâne, ... ça va pas, hein ? »

Il hésite, et fait un non de tête avant de m'avouer ne plus en pouvoir. Je commence à tendre mon bras derrière ses épaules en remontant ma main pour la poser dans ses cheveux dans le but de l'amener à moi, mais il m'arrête en s'écartant.

« Non dada, ... le... le moindre mouvement résonne dans ma tête, je... je veux pas que tu caresses mes cheveux ou... d'autres trucs. »

« Excuse-moi. »

Je le regarde, l'observe alors qu'il se repositionne comme juste avant, j'attends un peu, et inspire doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tõya. Ferme tes oreilles. »

« Non, je... je vous entendrai plus sinon. »

« On va rentrer à la maison, au calme. Je vais t'accompagner, d'accord ? Ferme tes oreilles. Ca va aller. »

Il grimace et frotte soudain ses yeux en hochant doucement la tête. Il s'excuse et me remercie d'une voix tremblante alors que je me lève en même temps que lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tõya. »

Il hausse une épaule en grimaçant de plus belle et s'arrête un instant dans ses pas pour se reprendre. Il essuie son visage ruisselant de larmes, et me dit fermer ses oreilles. Je patiente quelques instants puis le laisse me prendre la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'entend plus rien. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la salle où tout se passe et préviens tout le monde que Tõya et moi rentrons parce que ce dernier ne se sent pas bien. Naruto s'approche et me demande si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Je hoche la tête et chuchote.

« Oui. Vraiment. Il est très mal, il n'en peut vraiment plus Naruto. »

Il regarde Tõya et pose sa main sur le haut de son bras. Il ne dit rien puisque Tõya ne pourrait pas l'entendre, et nous laisse partir après m'avoir déclaré s'arranger pour que Jiraya puisse l'ausculter au plus tôt après son arrivée. Un petit baiser, un au revoir à nos hôtes, puis Tõya et moi partons en direction de la maison. Malgré son âge et, je pense, l'envie qu'il pourrait avoir de me lâcher la main, il reste accroché à moi. Je le regarde de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise à me tenir par la main mais il n'en a pas l'air du tout. Ca me fait du bien d'un côté, mais d'un autre je me dis qu'il est vraiment beaucoup attaché à moi. Takeru, Hiroshi, Yui et même Airi se sont un peu détachés avec les années passant. Mais pas Tõya.

Une fois à la maison, Tõya déclare aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Je le laisse faire.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer puis quelques pas mais peu. Je passe dans l'entrée et m'étonne de voir Hiroshi accompagnée de Tsukiko.

« Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec ta sœur ? »

« Elle s'est sentie mal alors papa m'a demandé de la ramener. »

Il n'est pas bien, lui non plus. Je m'approche et aide Tsukiko à retirer ses chaussures en interrogeant mon fils.

« Pourquoi tu as cette tête ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je... je crois que le père de Hana me déteste. »

Je manque de pouffer de rire après avoir compris ou plutôt deviné pourquoi. Je demande à Tsukiko d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre. Elle hoche la tête, me fait un bisou et va sagement faire une sieste. Hiroshi reprend son sujet.

« Tu crois qu'il me déteste vraiment ? »

Je le regarde et souris légèrement en haussant une épaule pour répondre.

« Un peu, sûrement. Tu es en train de lui voler sa fille après tout. »

Il inspire doucement sans me quitter des yeux. Il semble mal à l'aise et un peu apeuré. Je le rassure en lui disant que c'est normal et que Naruto et moi détesteront très certainement les petits amis à venir de ses sœurs. Il semble tiquer un peu. J'hésite, ne demande finalement rien, mais il se lance tout seul.

« Dada, ... Airi a eu un copain tu sais... »

Je me crispe des pieds à la tête et le dévisage.

« Pardon ? »

« Ca a pas duré en fait, ... c'est Yui qui me l'a dit. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? »

« Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire... et puis... c'est fini alors... »

« Qu'est-ce... enfin... tu es le premier de la famille à embrasser, hein ? »

Il rougit, et acquiesce. Il ajoute ensuite que le garçon qui avait voulu sortir avec Airi s'était très rapidement rétracté à cause de l'apparence d'Airi. Mon ventre se noue. Je comprends pourquoi ce brusque changement, ces deniers mois, avec Airi.

Je murmure quelques mots. En réalité j'insulte le garçon en question. Hiroshi ne cache pas son accord et ajoute qu'Airi n'a pas vraiment d'amis dans son école depuis. Qu'elle ne fait plus confiance aux autres.

« Ca se comprend, ... » dis-je avant de soupirer.

Ma grande a dû et doit vraiment souffrir. J'interroge Hiroshi.

« Yui t'a dit si Airi aimerait en parler avec moi ou votre papa ? Ca ne doit pas être facile de se lancer, alors... »

« Je sais pas. » m'avoue-t-il.

J'émets un petit son d'accord, me dis que je verrai bien avec Airi, et change sensiblement de sujet.

« Sinon, toi, avec Hana ? Ton papa m'a dit que c'était fait. C'était bien ? »

Hiroshi rougit, et sourit en répondant malgré un petit pointe gênée dans sa voix.

« Super. »

Je ris doucement. Il m'imite en rougissant de plus belle et me suis jusque dans le salon. Je m'éclipse quelques instants pour aller voir Tsukiko qui s'est endormie, puis Tõya dans sa chambre en redescendant. J'ouvre doucement la cloison de sa chambre, jette un coup d'œil et le vois dormir à point fermer. Je referme et retourne dans le salon pour demander quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques instants.

« Hiro, ... ce n'est quand même pas parce que tu te sens mal à l'aise avec Neji que tu es rentré, non ? »

Il hoquette en se crispant. Je m'assieds à côté de lui sur le lit. J'insiste sans vouloir y croire.

« C'est quand même pas ça ? »

« Non, c'est... enfin... ça joue. C'est lui qui m'a dit d'emmener Tsuki... Papa pensait demander à Yui mais Neji m'a désigné et... on n'a pas vraiment pu lui dire non à force. Et puis il a dit à Hana qu'il voulait discuter avec elle alors bon... »

Il hausse une épaule. Je soupire sans le quitter des yeux.

« Ca lui passera. » dis-je pour rassurer Hiroshi.

Mais je ne suis pas si convaincu de ce que je dis. Il faudra voir avec le temps.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit... ? ... Je suis tout retourné maintenant... »

« Je te l'ai dit pour voir si tu allais réagir comme avec Hiroshi. »

Il se redresse en tendant ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Il fronce ses sourcils.

« Non mais comment tu crois que je suis, là ? Evidemment que ça va pas être pareil. Airi c'est une fille. C'est une de nos princesses ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, tout comme à celles d'Un Effleurement 74. Je le ferai d'ici lundi (04.06.12) au plus tard. Navrée pour tous ces retards. Disons que, pour vous, du moins j'espère, le principal est d'avoir les chapitres à temps ! Chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Airi a eu le coeur brisé !  
Itachi : #en train de fouiller dans la chambre de Nana#  
Densetsu : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, 'Tachi ?  
Itachi : Je cherche la meilleure des solutions dans tous les ustensiles de tortures de Nana.  
Densetsu : Des ust... Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?  
Itachi : Un garçon a brisé le coeur de ma nièce adorée. Alors je vais arraché le sien, à ce petit cXX !


	74. POW Sasuke chap 74

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 74.**

« Ca lui passera. » dis-je pour rassurer Hiroshi.

Mais je ne suis pas si convaincu de ce que je dis. Il faudra voir avec le temps.

La journée touche bientôt à sa fin. Tout le monde est rentré et Naruto m'a dit que Neji a parlé avec Hana. Laquelle était assez mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de s'excuser pour elle auprès de Hiroshi. Naruto me dit qu'elle a certifié ne plus vouloir embrasser Hiro avant encore un petit moment, mais il a ensuite ajouté qu'elle l'avait fait en présence de Neji et ce sûrement pour rassurer ce dernier.

Hiroshi a été mis au courant. Il n'a rien dit de spécial si ce n'est que, même si c'était vrai, il ne la forcerait pas à le refaire. Naruto lui a demandé si ça avait été si bien que ça pour qu'il rougisse autant après. Il lui a aussi demandé si ses conseils avaient servi et comment tout ça c'était passé. Je lui ai rapidement rappelé que Hiroshi était déjà assez gêné comme ça et que ce n'était pas la peine de le questionner autant. Hiroshi m'a remercié tout bas avant de répondre à Naruto que ses conseils ont bien servi et qu'il l'en remerciait. Naruto a sautillé, tout fier.

... Si les villageois le voyaient, par moment, je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de leur Hokage.

J'ai remarqué Takeru et Airi nous écouter et nous regarder depuis le canapé où ils se trouvent avec Kiseki. J'observe un peu Airi sans rien dire. Je me demande si Naruto a su, lui, avant moi, qu'elle avait eu un petit ami même un très court moment. Trop pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit. Je suis curieux de savoir comment il réagirait pour l'une des filles. S'il se réjouirait autant que pour Hiroshi ou s'il serait comme Neji.

Je me décide à lui en parler au soir dans notre lit une fois tout le monde couché.

« Tu sais qu'Airi a eu un petit ami ? »

Blanc. Puis Naruto s'assied d'un coup et allume la petite lampe de son côté avant de se tourner vers moi en prenant la parole.

« Attends, là. Répète ? »

Je souris, amusé. Il n'a pas l'air aussi heureux que pour Hiroshi.

« Un garçon a voulu sortir avec elle mais ça n'a pas duré. Il a rompu à cause de l'apparence d'Airi. »

« QUOI ? »

Là, par contre, je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Hokage de son Etat, Naruto serait capable de venger Airi du haut de ses fonctions. J'essaie donc de le calmer.

« Non, mais... enfin ça peut arriver, ... c'est comme Chouji qui n'a trouvé personne pendant un bon moment parce qu'il est énorme. »

« Oui ben c'est débile ! » s'écrie Naruto. « Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement ? Airi est magnifique en plus ! Elle est belle comme tout, elle est gentille, attentionnée, C'EST QUOI ? »

Je le regarde en me sentant bête d'en avoir parlé. Je soupire ma réponse.

« Ben des problèmes d'amour qui commencent... »

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Il prend un ton boudeur.

« Je veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse... »

« Moi non plus. Mais ça leur arrivera à tous, tu sais. »

« Non. Je veux pas le savoir. »

Je souris malgré moi.

« Ca ira Naruto. »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit... ? ... Je suis tout retourné maintenant... »

« Je te l'ai dit pour voir si tu allais réagir comme avec Hiroshi. »

Il se redresse en tendant ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Il fronce ses sourcils.

« Non mais comment tu crois que je suis, là ? Evidemment que ça va pas être pareil ! Airi c'est une fille. C'est une de nos princesses ! »

Je souris de nouveau, touché. Il est adorable.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et ferme mes yeux pour l'embrasser. Surpris, il sursaute légèrement et répond à mon baiser. Je sens son corps se ré-étendre sur le mien alors que je me rallonge correctement. J'écarte un peu mes jambes en laissant Naruto s'installer entre. Les baisers se multiplient, les caresses se créent et se précisent. Les mains de Naruto voguent sur mon corps alors que nous nous déhanchons l'un contre l'autre en continuant de nous embrasser. Mes propres mains jouent avec le haut du boxer de Naruto dans le bas de son dos. J'y faufile quelques doigts par moment avant de les retirer puis de jouer à pleines mains avec les fesses de Naruto. Lequel Naruto finit par perdre patience et par se lever sur le matelas pour retirer son boxer pendant que je fais de même. Il s'agenouille, prend mes jambes et les passe par-dessus ses épaules avant d'entrer en moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et se penche pour m'embrasser très tendrement. Il se déhanche d'abord lentement, puis se retire pour nous faire changer de position. Je me retourne sur le côté gauche alors qu'il s'installe dans mon dos en embrassant mon épaule droite, ma nuque et mon cou en caressant mes côtes, mon ventre et mon entrejambe. Puis il reprend mes fesses en main et y entre avant de faire quelques petits et brefs déhanchements provoquant de ma part de légers gémissements ou cris que j'étouffe dans mon oreiller. Puis Naruto reprend correctement en faisant de larges déhanchements parfois lents parfois rapides. Je sens son souffle en difficulté derrière mon oreilles, ses mains tenant fermement mon bassin et venant par moment toucher et caresser mon entrejambe.

Puis il chuchote mon prénom d'une voix tremblante. J'émets un son en comprenant qu'il est sur le point de jouir. Je lui fais savoir que je le suis aussi. Mon corps est en feu mais frissonne de toute part. Des gémissements de plus en plus fort m'échappent jusqu'à ce que je sente Naruto se répandre en moi. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre en mordant mon oreiller pour ne pas faire plus de bruit.

Naruto se retire en me gardant dans ses bras. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau dans mon cou et sur ma nuque. Il reprend en même temps son souffle tout en m'embrassant ci et là. Je ne bouge, de mon côté, pas d'un pouce.

« Naruto... ? »

« Hm... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchote-t-il en continuant ses baisers.

Je souris et réponds.

« C'était super. »

Il s'immobilise dans mon dos, et se met à pouffer de rire en m'interrogeant.

« Ca te prend souvent ? »

Je souris et me retourne légèrement.

« T'es pas content d'avoir un compliment ? »

« Si. Mais je le sais que c'était super ! J'étais là aussi ! Et puis c'est toujours super, voyons ! »

« C'est vrai. »

Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue droite. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je l'entends me dire qu'il a envie d'encore une fois. J'enlace alors ses épaules et accepte un autre baiser poursuivi par un second, un troisième puis d'autres jusqu'à ce que nous remettions le couvert.

Le lendemain matin, il n'est plus là au réveil. Je m'y suis habitué même si, aujourd'hui, j'aurai aimé l'avoir dans mes bras en me levant. La journée va tranquillement passer. Sakura est venue voir comment se portait Yui et son bras. Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener demain avec Tõya qui verra Jiraya à l'hôpital. Elle demandera à ce qu'on lui retire son plâtre. Je n'ai pas été plus étonné que ça d'apprendre que son bras était guéri. Avec le pouvoir de Kyubi en eux, ils guérissent trois fois plus vite que la normale et cela fait presque une semaine maintenant.

Tõya est resté sourd toute la journée. Il m'a semblé beaucoup plus reposé qu'à l'habitude et plus tranquille. Il s'est promené dans la maison avec un cahier et un crayon pour qu'on lui écrive ce que nous voulions lui dire. Nous avons hâte d'être à demain, lui, moi, Naruto, même ses frères et sœurs qui se sont bien rendus compte qu'il vit mal tout ça.

Et nous voilà enfin vendredi. Jiraya est arrivé hier en soirée ou cette nuit, et ce matin j'emmène Yui et Tõya à l'hôpital. Iruka vient garder les enfants. Naruto m'accompagne pour une petite heure puis devra partir pour le bâtiment de l'Hokage. ... Son bâtiment, quoi.

Iruka arrivé, nous embrassons tous le monde et partons à quatre de notre côté. Tõya n'a toujours pas ouvert ses oreilles depuis deux jours et me tient par la main. Yui discute avec Naruto de son plâtre qu'elle a hâte de retirer pour se remettre à s'entraîner avec ses tessen. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre de ne pas trop forcer non plus dès la première heure sans. Elle s'en amuse et le taquine à lui demander s'il a peur pour elle.

« Bah évidemment ! » s'exclame Naruto.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital. Jiraya n'étant pas encore présent, Yui est libérée de son plâtre et examinée en même temps pour son chakra. Je me sens toujours rassuré lorsque Sakura nous dit que tout va très bien. Ce qui est le cas.

Yui va repartir avec un clone de Naruto très peu de temps avant que Jiraya n'arrive.

Celui-ci présent, il nous annonce que nous pouvons y aller. Seulement Naruto nous arrête rapidement.

« Euh non. Hana ne devrait pas tarder, il faut l'attendre elle aussi. »

Je m'étonne et ne le cache pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hana vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Pas cette Hana. » corrige-t-il, « Hana Inuzuka. Je t'avais dit qu'on ferait appel à eux. Kiba est en mission alors c'est sa sœur qui vient. » déclare-t-il.

Un petit silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute à voix basse qu'il préfère de toute façon que ce soit elle.

Nous allons donc attendre encore un peu. A un moment, Naruto me dit que Yui est arrivée à la maison et que tout va bien là-bas. J'acquiesce simplement sans rien dire. J'observe Jiraya regarder Tõya très discrètement.

Hana arrive enfin. Nous nous saluons, je la présente à Tõya et inversement, puis nous nous rendons tous en salle d'auscultation où nous attend Sakura. Elle a semble-t-il préparé tout ce qu'il fallait au bon déroulement de la chose.

A Tõya est demandé d'ouvrir ses oreilles pour qu'il puisse entendre tout ce qui se dira. Il obéit, et grimace brutalement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'inquiète automatiquement.

« Tõya ! Tõya, ça va ? »

Il fait mine d'acquiescer et répond que se sont juste tous les sons qui sont revenus d'un coup. Je retiens un soupir. J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras ou passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui montrer que je suis là pour lui, mais ce n'est pas le moment et les sons provoqués ne l'aideraient pas.

Jiraya s'approche en premier et s'excuse d'avance à Tõya en lui disant qu'il va devoir supporter plus de bruit qu'à son habitude pour passer des tests. Sakura ajoute qu'elle ne peut, de plus, rien lui administrer pour soulager son mal de crâne sous peine de fausser l'examen. Tõya lui répond courageusement que tout ira bien et qu'il a déjà eu à supporter les cris de ses frères et sœurs à plusieurs reprises. Je repense à l'anniversaire d'Akihiro en l'entendant. Je prends la parole.

« Ton ouïe n'était pas aussi développée que maintenant Tõya. »

« Comment ça ? » intervient Hana.

Tõya lui explique alors que tout s'amplifie de jour en jour depuis quelques mois. Jiraya nous en donne très sommairement le raison.

« La puberté. »

Tõya n'en rougit même pas. Il sait qu'il change et, contrairement à ses deux frères, il n'en est pas gêné le moins du monde.

Naruto va finir par déclarer devoir nous laisser au bout d'une bonne heure. Il nous salue, souhaite à Tõya que tout aille bien et me demande de ne pas faire de scène lorsqu'Hana fera ce pourquoi elle est là.

J'accepte avant de jeter un léger coup d'œil à la concernée. Elle me sourit sereinement. Elle doit savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on associe mon fils à un animal. Elle est bien placée pour le savoir, d'ailleurs. Vu ce que l'on dit péjorativement des Inuzuka...

Naruto nous laisse pour de bon.

Deux heures plus tard, une pause est accordée à Tõya dont les oreilles et le crâne ont été malmené durant les examens. Sakura lui donne de quoi dormir rapidement. L'effet est quasi immédiat.

Je sors de la chambre avec Hana et Jiraya et me fais emmener dans une autre salle plus petite où se trouvent les résultats de santé de mon fils.

Jiraya ne perd pas un instant pour me questionner.

« Tes autres enfants, ... ils ont tous une bonne ouïe ? Tout fonctionne ? »

Je m'étonne un peu et bafouille ce que j'espère être une bonne réponse ou, plutôt, celle qu'il souhaite entendre.

« Oui, ils... ceux qui ont, comme Tõya, des oreilles félines vont très bien. Il les ferment la plupart du temps et entendent correctement. Comme tout le monde. »

« Et lorsqu'ils les ouvrent, ... Ils entendent aussi bien que Tõya ou juste normalement ? » ajoute-t-il comme interrogation.

Seulement je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois où l'un ou l'autre a pu ouvrir ses oreilles.

Après un blanc durant lequel je me suis remis de la question, je prononce un semblant de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, p... pourquoi ? Ils sont aussi en danger ? Enfin, ... Ils pourraient avoir le même problème que Tõya s'ils venaient à trop se servir de leur oreilles de félin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ma traversé l'esprit comme ça... »

Hana soupire. Jiraya n'a aucun tact, elle sera sûrement d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Elle prend la parole à son tour.

« Les organes de Tõya qui relient ses oreilles à son cerveau sont d'un seul tenant. C'est pour cela qu'il n'entend pas avec ses oreilles humaines lorsqu'il ferme les félines. Il doit sûrement y avoir un dédoublement chez ses frères et sœurs. »

Blanc.

Puis une question de ma part.

« A ... Alors, ... comment fait-on ? Il y a quelque chose à faire, rassurez-moi ! On... ne va pas le laisser comme ça, il veut devenir médecin ninja mais il ne pourra pas s'il est »

Jiraya m'interrompt.

« On peut essayer de l'opérer, oui... mais rien ne dit que cela marchera. Et Tõya pourrait y perdre totalement son ouïe. »

Là, je dois m'asseoir. J'entends Jiraya expliquer son intention de recréer un second chemin depuis les oreilles humaines de Tõya jusqu'à son cerveau mais qu'il faudrait pour cela sectionner une partie de celui déjà existant et menant aussi aux félines.

En somme, il veut séparer l'un et l'autre.

« On peut le faire dès que vous le souhaiterez. » ajoute Hana, « Tõya est assez grand. »

Jiraya confirme qu'il n'y a plus lieu d'attendre et que c'est mieux de le faire avant que Tõya ne parte en mission pour de bon. Qu'il ne se fasse pas à la vraie vie de ninja si c'est pour devoir tout abandonner à cause d'une opération ratée.

J'en reste coi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en se levant vers Jiraya et Hana. Je prends la parole.

« Mais il s'y est déjà fait ! C'est... le plus conscient de tout ce qu'est cette vie. Il rêve de devenir médecin ninja depuis qu'il a six ans. Il ne vit et ne travaille que pout ça ! Comment... comment... Pouvez-vous me garantir qu'il saura faire face à une opération ratée ? S'il perd son ouïe, ... il ne pourra plus... »

Je n'ose pas terminer ma phrase.

« Parle-lui en quand il sera réveillé, Sasuke. » me dit Hana, « Il saura sûrement ce qu'il veut. »

« Il est trop jeune. » dis-je doucement.

Mais en réalité je le pense à peine. Tõya est très mature et terre à terre. Il peut décider de lui-même. Seulement... je sais qu'il va choisir l'opération.

Et ça me fait peur.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Tu ne veux pas de cette opération ? »

Il grimace, et secoue la tête en me disant que si, si, il veut cette opération mais qu'il est mort de peur à l'idée de pouvoir perdre son ouïe pour de bon. Je m'assieds au bord du lit et enlace Tõya sans pouvoir me retenir. Il répond à l'étreinte et répète d'une voix serrée avoir peur."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. Vous avez vu ? Cette semaine j'étais à l'heure pour y répondre. (bon en même temps j'en ai juste eu 5, lol.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite. Elle sera là la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. n.n En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en review ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt !**

Itachi : #se tourne vers Nana# Nana. Tu sais ce que j'ai dit vouloir faire à l'ex faux petit ami d'Airi, la semaine dernière ?  
Nana : #recule un peu derrière Densetsu en répondant, pas très certaine# Euh... oui...?  
Itachi : Si l'opération de Tõya se passe mal je te ferai la même chose ! èé  
Nana : Euh... non ? #se cache encore plus derrière Densetsu en agrippant la manche de ce dernier#


	75. POW Sasuke chap 75

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__) _**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 75.**

Tõya est très mature et terre à terre. Il peut décider de lui-même seulement... Je sais qu'il va choisir l'opération.

Et ça me fait peur.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis seul dans la chambre de Tõya avec ce dernier toujours endormi. Je ne le quitte pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Je vais devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe, les choix que nous avons, et l'entendre me certifier qu'il veut l'opération. Je sais déjà comment tout va se passer.

« Dada ? »

Je redresse mon visage et souris à Tõya en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il acquiesce en s'asseyant et m'interroge sans attendre.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Des choses pas très encourageantes... »

« Comment... ça ? » demande-t-il pas très sûr et tout doucement.

J'inspire profondément, le regarde et lui raconte tout sans rien lui cacher. Puis j'arrête mon flot de parole et attends. Tõya ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il les baisse finalement un peu, positionne ses mains sur ses oreilles et déclare vouloir dormir encore un peu. Je le regarde fermer ses oreilles, prendre la couverture en se rallongeant et recouvrir son visage en se tournant de face à moi.

Il me regarde, me dit que je peux rentrer à la maison si je veux ou leur téléphoner, et ferme ses yeux. Je me lève de la chaise, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe gauche et lui écris sur la petite table à côté de son lit que je vais téléphoner. Je passe le papier dans sa main droite et sors de la chambre pour d'abord appeler Naruto et lui dire ce qu'il en est.

« D'accord. Et... tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui. Juste à l'instant. Il n'a rien répondu. Il a refermé ses oreilles et s'est recouché en disant vouloir se reposer encore. »

Petit blanc.

« Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » me demande-t-il.

Je soupire et lui avoue que j'ai peur qu'il perde son audition pour de bon mais que si rien n'est tenté il ne pourra pas continuer sur la voix du ninja. Naruto émet un léger son affirmatif. Puis je l'entends me dire ce que lui en pense.

« Ce serait mieux qu'il le fasse. S'il continue comme ça, il ne voudra plus ouvrir ses oreilles donc il sera sourd. Ce sera comme une opération ratée. Mais si on fait l'opération, au moins il a une chance. »

« Je sais. »

De nouveau, un silence.

Puis je soupire et déclare que je vais attendre qu'il veuille se lever pour rentrer. Que nous en reparleront à la maison.

« D'accord. »

« Tu rentres tard ce soir ? »

« Hmm... normalement non. Je suis en avance sur les dossiers des examens chûnin et les groupes pour les genins sont fait pour la rentrée. Donc ça devrait aller sauf catastrophe nationale. »

Je souris malgré moi. Il reprend.

« A ce soir ? »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

« Je t'AII-mee ! »

"Et moi je raccroche, idiot."

Je crois l'entendre s'insurger et vouloir me dire qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à son Hokage, mais je raccroche sans écouter en souriant.

J'appelle ensuite à la maison très rapidement pour prévenir Iruka que nous rentrerons avant le dîner et qu'il n'en a donc plus pour très longtemps. L'information l'a un peu amusée. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien à la maison et que nous pouvions prendre notre temps. Je l'ai remercié et l'ai laissé après lui avoir dit d'embrasser tout le monde pour moi, Naruto et Tõya.

Je retourne ensuite dans la chambre de ce dernier. Je le trouve toujours allongé mais sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Je l'interpelle.

« Tõya ? »

« J'entends. » dit-il simplement.

Puis il s'assied en inspirant profondément et soupire en restant les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes sur le drap qui le recouvre.

« Dada, je... j'ai écouté quand tu appelais papa. J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez. » m'avoue-t-il.

« D'accord. » dis-je calmement en contournant le lit et en m'asseyant sur une chaise juste à côté. Je l'interroge.

« Tu as tout entendu ou juste ce que moi je disais ? »

« Tout. »

J'acquiesce juste.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu es d'accord avec papa ? Sur... le fait que c'est mieux pour moi d'être opéré ? »

Je le regarde un peu avant d'inspirer et de m'approcher du lit avec la chaise. Je m'appuie sur le matelas, et prends la parole.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Il baisse la tête à nouveau et chuchote ne pas savoir et être trop jeune pour décider. Je souris et lui rétorque que s'il peut dire ça c'est qu'il est assez grand pour prendre la décision. Il ne dit rien. Il reste pensif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je m'apprête à lui demander s'il veut rester un peu ou rentrer, Tõya déclare.

« J'ai peur. Ca... ça me fait peur. »

« A moi aussi. » dis-je tout bas, « mais quand on y pense, ton papa n'a pas tort. Pour une fois ce qu'il dit est très censé. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'arrive à garder mes oreilles ouvertes quand il le faut. »

« Elles te font de plus en plus de mal. »

« J'apprendrai à supporter. »

Je demande.

« Tu ne veux pas de cette opération ? »

Il grimace, et secoue la tête en me disant que si, si, il veut cette opération mais qu'il est mort de peur à l'idée de pouvoir perdre son ouïe pour de bon. Je m'assieds au bord du lit et enlace Tõya sans pouvoir me retenir. Il répond à l'étreinte et répète d'une voix serrée avoir peur.

« Je sais. Je sais Tõya. Ca va aller. Tout ira bien je te le promets. »

« Tu sais pas si ça va aller ! » rétorque-t-il en sanglotant.

« Je l'espère très fort. Trop fort pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu as tout fait pour devenir un bon ninja médecin. Donc tout ira bien. Tu tiens de ton papa pour ce qui est de la volonté. Ca va marcher. »

Il sanglote encore un peu et renifle avant de s'écarter en me lâchant. Je défais mon emprise et le regarde essuyer ses yeux. Je continue.

« Jiraya et Hana m'ont dit pendant que tu dormais que nous pouvions faire l'opération dès maintenant. Que ce serait mieux que ça se fasse avant les départs en mission à ta rentrée genin. »

Il acquiesce. Je l'interroge.

« Tu es d'accord pour qu'on fixe une date ? »

Il hésite, et hoche la tête avant d'ajouter qu'il veut quand même en parler avec Naruto ce soir.

« D'accord. »

« Et... aussi avec Jiraya. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils vont me faire exactement. »

« C'est d'accord pour ça aussi. »

« Tu seras là pendant l'opération ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis surveillant durant les examens chûnin, tu le sais. Si ça a lieu pendant cet examen je ne pourrai malheureusement pas être là. »

« ... hm. »

« Il y aura toujours ton papa, tu sais. Il se libèrera pour toi si je ne peux pas venir. »

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire. Seulement je sais bien qu'il préfèrerait que ce soit moi. C'est un peu prétentieux voir même énormément, mais c'est comme ça.

Je reprends la parole.

« Ecoutes. On est vendredi. L'examen écrit est lundi, et l'examen pratique commence jeudi. Je peux demander, si tu veux, que cela ait lieu mardi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe gauche et déclare aller voir Jiraya pour lui demander si cela est possible. Je lui demande de se lever et de m'attendre pour rentrer à la maison. Il obéit et se lève alors que je sors de la pièce. Je pars à la recherche de Jiraya ou Hana. Je trouve Sakura et lui demande où se trouve l'aîné. Elle me fait savoir qu'il est en train de parler avec Shizune dans le hall d'entrée. Je la remercie et vais voir.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto rentre à la maison et apprend que Tõya se fera opérer mardi prochain, le 7 juillet. Il me regarde, comme abasourdi, et m'interroge.

« Mais... tu veux pas être là pour l'opération ? »

Je m'étonne à mon tour et réponds.

« Si ! C'est bien pour ça ! »

« Mais euh... il aurait fallu demain ou dimanche, alors ! L'examen en forêt se prépare, t'es aussi affecté à ça ! »

Blanc. Tõya nous rejoint très rapidement. Ayant entendu, il demande à Naruto si tout cela est vrai et si, comme il pense l'avoir compris, je ne serai pas là pour l'opération.

Naruto nous regarde tour à tour. Il soupire fortement et retire ses chaussures en déclarant qu'il verra ce qu'il peut faire pour me faire remplacer par quelqu'un pour mardi. Tõya échange un regard avec moi. Il semble rassuré mais malgré tout encore un peu inquiet. Je pose une main sur son épaule en lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre que tout est déjà arrangé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas et il le sait. Je lui assure donc simplement que son papa fera ce qu'il faut. Il hoche doucement la tête en regardant Naruto s'avancer vers nous. Je lui propose de venir dîner, le repas étant quasiment prêt. Naruto se réjouit en déclarant être très fatigué et que manger lui redonnera un peu d'énergie. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et passe dans le salon pour dire bonsoir aux enfants déjà présents. Je demande à Tõya de fermer ses oreilles, attends qu'il le fasse, et hurle au travers de la maison qu'il faut venir à table.

Le dîner et la soirée se déroulent calmement. Kaede a demandé s'ils auraient Iruka comme professeur à l'école. Naruto a sourit et a confirmé. Takeru a ensuite essayé de savoir le groupe dans lequel il serait, son professeur et ses coéquipiers, voir même juste savoir s'il serait avec un ou deux de ses frères ou sœur. Mais Naruto n'a rien voulu dire. A lui comme aux autres si ce n'est à Tõya qui savait déjà qu'il aurait Sakura comme professeur. Il s'en réjouit d'ailleurs d'avance. J'espère seulement qu'il pourra vraiment prendre part à ces missions qui l'attendent.

« Je croyais qu'on devait en parler ce soir tous ensemble, de cette opération ? » me demande Naruto dans notre lit allongé dans mes bras.

Il boude un peu parce que nous en avons parlé entre nous avec Tõya et que tout a été décidé sans lui.

« On n'avait pas prévu, Naruto. On en a parlé et Tõya semblait assez décidé pour qu'on fixe la date. Donc... voilà. Et de plus il avait peur que je sois en mission et que je ne puisse pas y assister. »

Il se resserre contre moi sans rien dire mais je sais qu'il est déçu et qu'il se sent mis à l'écart. J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne dans ses cheveux blonds et lui demande en chuchotant s'il me pardonne. Il gigote en émettant un petit son boudeur et me répond d'une voix en relation à ce son.

« Non... C'est pas juste ce que vous avez fait... ! Et moi là-dedans ! »

« Il savait ce que tu en pensais. Il t'avait entendu au téléphone. Donc c'est comme si on en avait parlé. »

« J'ai pas pris part à la conversation... » chuchote-t-il de façon toujours boudeuse.

« On en aura pleins d'autres. »

Il ne dit rien. Je passe et repasse ma main gauche dans son dos en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole à son tour.

« Naruto ? »

« Non. Je te boude. Je suis pas content, j'ai... j'avais un avis, je voulais en parler avec lui, le voir, dans quel état il pouvait être et... t'as tout résolu sans moi encore une fois. Déjà, ... déjà son mal de crâne à l'anniversaire d'Akihiro, je ne pensais pas ça si grave mais toi tu savais et tu l'as ramené à la maison, tu as dit que tu le ramenais et... »

Il soupire.

« Et en plus c'est toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'il veut pour être là pour son opération. ... il n'a même pas pensé que moi je pourrai être là si toi t'étais pas là... » termine-t-il.

« On est juste un peu plus proche, Naruto. C'est comme toi avec Takeru. »

« Non. Takeru se rapproche de toi aussi en ce moment. Et puis pareil pour Hiroshi, c'est à toi qu'il est venu parler de son problème en premier. »

« C'est surtout que j'étais là quand Takeru et Yui se moquaient de lui. Donc c'était plus facile de l'aborder avec moi ensuite. »

Il ne répond rien. Je continue.

« Et puis, surtout, » dis-je en le resserrant contre moi, « c'est toi qui lui a expliqué comment on embrassait ! »

Il sourit, et déclare qu'il a même très bien fait à la vue du visage d'Hiroshi une fois son ou ses premiers baisers échangés. Je l'interroge.

« Il t'a raconté en détail ? »

« Non. Et puis je vais pas lui demander, c'est son trésor à lui, ça. »

J'aurai pourtant bien aimé savoir, moi.

« Par contre, » rajoute Naruto quelques instants plus tard, « Neji n'était pas ravi du tout, lui... Et il l'a très bien fait comprendre... »

« Oui, ... je sais. »

« Hm. » émet-il simplement.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence. J'ai l'impression que Naruto s'endort dans mes bras. J'essaie de ne pas trop bouger pour l'instant. C'est au moment où je me sens moi-même partir dans les songes que je sursaute en entendant Naruto chuchoter.

« Sasu ? »

Je manque de lui faire mal dans le mouvement, d'ailleurs. Il s'excuse et me demande s'il me réveille. Je lui réponds que non mais presque, et l'écoute reprendre.

« J'ai parlé à Tsunade aujourd'hui. »

« T'as réussi à la sortir de son casino favori ? »

« Il faut bien, elle ruinerait le pays si elle avait accès aux fonds... » déclare-t-il doucement.

Je souris et lui demande de quoi il a pu lui parler.

« De Yui. Tu sais, j'ai fais les groupes des genins à venir, ... Et même si je me moque de toi, moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle à l'idée qu'elle use son propre chakra... »

« Tu as pensé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça ? »

« On a pensé à un truc, oui... »

« Et c'est quoi, ce truc ? »

« Que si elle venait à perdre la tête ou... à s'épuiser un peu trop et que ça se voit, Hiroshi intervienne avec ses sharingans. »

« Hiro ? Elle va être dans le groupe de Hiro ? »

« Oui. »

Je reste sans voix durant un instant et l'interroge encore une fois.

« Tu n'as pas mis Hiro dans celui de Hana ? »

« Hors de question. Et puis Neji a fait fortement pression pour que Hana soit dans une équipe avec un ninja ayant de bonnes facultés médicales comme professeur. »

De nouveau, un blanc. Puis encore une fois, ma voix.

« Donc tu l'as mise dans l'équipe de Sakura avec Tõya. »

« Hm. Oui. Et Takeru. »

« Takeru ? Tu ne le mets pas avec Hiroshi ? »

« Non. Je préfère qu'il soit avec Tõya et puis, ... Tõya est premier, Takeru est dernier, ... enfin même s'il est super fort tout comme moi je l'étais ! »

Je souris, amusé. Naruto a vite terminé pour rappeler que Takeru n'est pas mauvais et qu'il peut très bien avoir le même destin que lui.

« Avec qui vont être Hiroshi et Yui ? »

« Lee comme chef d'équipe. Et un garçon qui n'a pas de très bons résultats mais ça peut aller quand même comme coéquipier. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu veux dormir, hein ? » me demande-t-il. Il doit bien entendre ma voix partir un peu dans le vague quand bien même je l'écoute de manière très concentrée.

« Hm... Rien qu'un peu, ... je ne dis pas non. »

« Alors fais de beaux rêves. » me chuchote-t-il avant de m'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Je m'endors rapidement. Je pense que Naruto en a fait de même.

Le lendemain, samedi, j'ai montré d'autres mouvements au katana à Takeru. Tõya nous a dit qu'il garderait ses oreilles fermés jusqu'à son opération et a passé une bonne partie de la journée dans la bibliothèque. Hiroshi l'y a accompagné une petite partie de l'après-midi tout comme Kaede. Yui et Airi sont restées dans la chambre de cette dernière avec Tsukiko à s'occuper entre elles. Daichi a fait des exercices de mathématique avec Naruto lorsqu'il est rentré en milieu d'après-midi. Kiseki, lui, nous a regardé Takeru et moi manier les armes.

Le week-end s'est terminé. Nous voilà lundi.

Ce matin je dois me lever tôt pour aller superviser les arrivées des nombreux genins venus des Etats voisins pour participer à l'épreuve chûnin. Et il va y avoir du travail. Je me lève avant tout le monde, prends un repas consistant pour tenir jusqu'à midi voir ce soir si je n'ai pas le temps ce midi, et pars pour la journée.

Je retrouve Neji à l'entrée du village.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

« Salut. »

Je lui serre la main et m'installe assis à côté de lui.

Et la journée débute. Je sens qu'elle va être longue. Nous sommes postés aux grandes portes de l'entrée du village et contrôlons les papiers des arrivants.

Neji prend soudain la parole tout en redonnant un papier à un chef d'équipe du pays de la pluie.

« J'ai entendu dire que Tõya allait se faire opérer ? »

Je m'étonne en le regardant un instant, et l'interroge.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Naruto me l'a dit ce week-end. »

« Ah. ... d'accord. »

« Ca va aller ? Tu vas avoir ta journée ou non ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ? »

« Naruto va faire en sorte, normalement. »

Un silence prend place. Seulement je sens le regard de Neji posé sur moi. J'hésite, mais finis par lui demander en le regardant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, ... Naruto ne te l'a peut-être pas dit mais certaines personnes trouvent qu'il use un peu trop de son statut d'Hokage pour favoriser votre famille. ... Tu as plus de jours livres que d'autres, et... tes enfants s »

Je l'interromps net.

« On a neufs enfants, Neji. »

« Je sais. Je ferai la même chose si j'étais à la place de Naruto ou à la tienne, ... mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. De plus tu es anbu. Tu devrais avoir un détachement par rapport à ta famille. »

« Comme si ceux qui ont une famille étaient détachés... » dis-je en soupirant.

« Hm... »

Je ne dis plus rien. Neji non plus. Je sais bien que Naruto nous favorise les enfants et moi, ... qu'il fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Mais... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si mal vu que ça. Un peu, peut-être, ... mais pas au point que Neji m'en fasse la remarque.

Seulement... je veux vraiment être là pour l'opération de Tõya. ... et lui aussi aura besoin de ma présence.

Mais si c'est pour que Naruto ait des problèmes de la part des anciens ou que cela créé un début de petite rébellion parmi les ninja du village, je devrais peut-être en parler à Tõya pour le lui faire comprendre en douceur d'ici demain. Et demander à Naruto d'aller avec Tõya à ma place.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
"« Merci. J'ai cru voir Hiro et Hana ? » dis-je en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil. Yui sourit en tournant elle aussi son visage et répond que les amoureux arrivent. Neji tique et la dévisage un instant avant de se lever et de passer par-dessus le comptoir pour partir à la rencontre de Hiroshi et Hana."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir les habitués continuer à laisser des reviews. n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite. A la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

Densetsu : #explose de rire#  
Nana : #sursaute et s'écarte un peu# Densetsu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Densetsu : HAHAHA ! J'imagine Neji sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa fille ! Haha !  
Nana : ... T'es pas gentil.. ! #sourit malgré tout elle aussi#  
Itachi : #attend toujours patiemment de savoir qui était le garçon qui a fait du mal à Airi.#


	76. POW Sasuke chap 76

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 76.**

Je sais bien que Naruto nous favorise les enfants et moi, ... qu'il fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien mais... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si mal vu que ça. Un peu, peut-être, ... mais pas au point que Neji m'en fasse la remarque.

Seulement... je veux vraiment être là pour l'opération de Tõya. ... et lui aussi aura besoin de ma présence... Mais si c'est pour que Naruto ait des problèmes de la part des anciens ou que cela créé un début de petite rébellion parmi les ninjas du village... Je devrais peut-être en parler à Tõya pour le lui faire comprendre en douceur d'ici mardi. Et aussi demander à Naruto d'aller avec Tõya à ma place.

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Pas du tout, même.

La matinée se termine. J'aperçois soudain Yui accompagnée de Kaede et Daichi un peu plus loin dans les rues du village. Je m'étonne de les voir là et me lève en me penchant en avant par-dessus le petit comptoir où nous travaillons Neji et moi. Puis je souris en remarquant Hana et Hiroshi qui suivent. Hiro tient un panier que je devine être pour Neji. Yui en a un aussi, sûrement pour moi. Je me rassieds en prenant la parole pour Neji.

« Le déjeuner arrive. »

« Hein ? » demande-t-il.

« On nous apporte notre repas. » dis-je en faisant un petit mouvement de tête vers le village. Neji se lève un instant et se penche pour regarder. Je l'entends inspirer profondément et vois ses mains se fermer en poings sur la table. Il se rassied et prend la parole sur un ton montrant une certaine contrariété.

« Pourquoi ton fils est en train de tenir le panier qui m'est destiné ? »

Je réponds en souriant. Moi je suis amusé.

« Il doit vouloir se faire bien voir par son futur beau-père, j'imagine. »

Neji n'a pas le temps de faire une remarque désobligeante, je reprends rapidement la parole.

« Et puis ça ne se fait pas de laisser la fille porter quelque chose quand toi tu as les mains vides, non ? Donc il est aussi juste poli. »

« Bien sûr, .. « poli »... Il veut quelque chose, oui ! » déclare Neji avant de soupirer.

Je souris de nouveau, de plus en plus amusé par son agacement ou, plutôt, son inquiétude de voir sa fille grandir. Et il le voit.

« Tu verras quand ça t'arriveras ! Tu es tout sourire parce que c'est de ton fils qu'il s'agit. Je suis sûr que ça ne tardera plus pour Airi. Tu verras ! »

Je perds mon sourire en dévisageant Neji un instant avant de détourner mon regard en prenant les papiers d'un groupe d'arrivant. Neji m'observe et finit par m'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a déjà un petit ami ? »

« Elle aurait dû, ... s'il n'avait pas été un idiot fini à penser que les sentiments se font sur le physique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je lui raconte simplement, une pointe d'agacement et de fatigue dans la voix, tout en vérifiant les papiers que l'on vient de me donner.

« Ah. ... désolé. »

« Hm. Quand Hiro m'a raconté tout ça j'ai réalisé que c'est sûrement depuis ce moment qu'elle est plus timide et qu'elle n'assume plus ses oreilles et le reste. »

Neji me regarde sans rien dire. Il est embêté pour Airi. Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Si je tenais le garçon qui a osé lui faire ça, … je lui expliquerai le fond de ma pensée !

Brusquement, Daichi apparait devant le comptoir.

« BONJOUR ! »

Je souris et me penche pour venir lui faire un bisou. Je lui ouvre la petite porte sur le côté pour qu'il puisse venir me faire un câlin. Kaede suit rapidement, puis Yui me salue de loin comme elle peut puisque Daichi et Kaede gênent le passage. Elle passe devant le comptoir et pose mon panier repas dessus en prenant la parole.

« Papa a pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. » déclare-t-elle en souriant.

« Merci. J'ai cru voir Hiro et Hana ? » dis-je en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil. Yui sourit en tournant elle aussi son visage et répond que les amoureux arrivent. Neji tique et la dévisage un instant avant de se lever et de passer par-dessus le comptoir pour partir à la rencontre de Hiroshi et Hana. Yui le regarde et se met à rire. Je l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne peux rien voir ni essayer, Daichi s'est installé sur mes genoux.

« Hiro s'est arrêté de marcher quand il a vu Neji, et Hana lui a pris la main, du coup. » m'informe Yui en riant un peu plus avant d'ajouter que ce fut alors au tour de Neji de s'immobiliser sous le choc.

Je me mets à rire aussi. Assez fortement d'ailleurs. Hiro, Hana et Neji finissent par arriver à notre hauteur alors que je rends des papiers à un énième groupe. Je fais un clin d'œil à Hiroshi qui semble un peu mal à l'aise. Il pose le panier repas de Neji sur le comptoir. Je prend celui-ci et l'installe derrière à côté du mien.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Hana et l'interroge.

« Comment va ma futur belle-fille ? »

Elle sourit en rougissant légèrement au contraire de Hiro qui, lui, est rouge pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien, merci. » me dit Hana tout sourire, « Hiroshi m'a aidé à porter le repas de papa. C'était très gentil. » ajoute-t-elle en prenant la main du concerné. Je vois directement les yeux de Neji s'ouvrir un peu plus grands que d'habitude et dévisager Hiroshi. Hiroshi qui garde malgré tout la main de Hana dans la sienne.

« Il veut surtout que tu l'embrasses encore ! Il veut se faire bien voir ! » dit Neji de mauvaise foi.

« Il a le droit d'essayer, non ? » taquine Hana alors que Hiroshi voulait prendre la parole sûrement pour se défendre.

Puis elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et fait un bisou sur la joue de Hiroshi avant de sourire en déclarant que c'est surtout elle qui aime lui en faire et non pas Hiroshi qui en demande. Hiro la regarde alors du coin de l'œil en continuant de rougir. Ce qu'elle dit en vrai, j'en suis sûr. Hiroshi est trop timide pour lui demander quoique ce soit pour le moment. Même si tout ça l'intrigue fortement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji, sourit et l'interpelle.

« Si tu revenais à ta place, Neji ? Au lieu d'assassiner mon fils du regard ? »

C'est à mon tour de recevoir des flammes imaginaires de la part de Neji. Mais il obtempère finalement. Nous finissons de faire quelques vérifications et fermons notre petit comptoir. Les examens écrit commencent cet après-midi, tout le monde est normalement arrivé. Nous laissons le reste aux habituels guetteurs d'entrée.

Au vu des paniers repas, je devine que nous en aurons plus qu'assez pour tout le monde. Je propose donc que nous allions tous dans le parc près de l'académie ninja, où l'examen va se passer, pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Daichi se réjouit en premier, puis Yui déclare que cela va faire des jaloux à la maison. Hiroshi rétorque alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'à venir aider. Il reprend le panier repas de Neji que je lui tends. Je prends le mien et souris de façon un peu trop bienheureuse à Neji qui vient aussi pour surveiller sa fille. ... ou mon fils, plutôt.

J'interroge Yui sur le chemin.

« Comment va Tõya ? »

« Il est pressé d'être à demain. Et il garde ses oreilles fermées. »

J'acquiesce, et repense à quelque chose.

« Au fait ! Toi, ... Airi et Hiroshi, ... vos oreilles à vous, elles vont bien ? Quand vous les ouvrez, ça se passe comment ? »

« Moi j'entends tout aussi. Mais je ne m'en serre pas vraiment. »

Petit silence. J'assimile et l'interroge encore un fois.

« Comment ça « pas vraiment » ? »

« Bah quand je veux entendre un truc, je les ouvre. Mais pas longtemps parce que par moment, ... j'entends beaucoup trop de choses ! Ca donne mal au crâne. »

« C'est ce qu'entends Tõya tous les jours. »

« Je sais. »

« Et ton frères et ta sœur ? Pour eux aussi c'est comme ça ? »

« Je crois que oui. Hiroshi ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller ce que dit Hana parfois. »

Je retiens un petite grimace embêtée et regarde devant nous où se trouve Hiroshi, Hana et Neji.

« Je lui ai dit qu'à moi ça me plairait pas, mais il arrête pas de penser qu'elle pourrait fréquenter un autre garçon alors il surveille. » déclare Yui.

« Tu as eu raison de lui dire que ça ne te plairait pas. Je lui en parlerai. »

Elle hoche la tête quand soudain nous entendons tous les deux la voix de Daichi.

« Tsukiko aussi elle aura mal à la tête plus tard ? »

« Elle ferme ses oreilles comme nous » répond Kaede, « Donc ça ira bien pour elle. »

Je m'en étonne et m'informe.

« Elle sait fermer ses oreilles ? Vous lui avez montré ? »

Yui hoche la tête et me taquine en m'expliquant.

« Une nuit elle venue me voir en me disant que tu allais mal et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Je suis descendue avec elle et... bah en fait, ... je pense que tu allais bien. »

Je me racle la gorge pour l'interrompre et clore la discussion en reprenant ensuite la parole.

« D'accord. Bon. M... merci de lui avoir montré, alors. »

« De rien ! » s'amuse-t-elle à me dire.

Quelques instants passent, puis je soupire doucement qu'ils connaissent beaucoup trop de choses pour leur âge. Yui me regarde en souriant sourcils légèrement relevés de manière à me faire comprendre qu'elle serait plutôt très ignorante, à bientôt treize ans, de ne pas savoir tout ça. J'espère seulement que le « tout ça » n'est pas si approfondi que ça.

« Dis-moi ma puce ! » dis-je doucement l'air de rien, « Toi, tu as déjà eu un petit ami ? »

Elle se met à rire avant de me dire que non, elle n'en a pas eu. Elle ajoute qu'elle n'est amoureuse de personne et qu'elle n'a pas envie de s'encombrer d'un garçon. Daichi s'immobilise net. Yui le remarque et lui tend la main en reprenant.

« Excepté pour mes frères. »

Daichi sourit et prend sa main en nous rattrapant. Kaede tient la mienne et regarde un peu partout en sautillant un peu.

Nous arrivons près de l'école. Daichi et Kaede s'en vont jouer sur la balançoire. Je remarque quelques groupes déjà attroupés devant les portes ou dans le hall de l'école. Ils sont en attente de l'examen.

« Ca rappelle des souvenirs... ! » déclare Neji en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille avant Hiroshi qui, du coup, s'assied de l'autre côté. Je m'installe à côté de Neji, Yui à ma droite face à Hana.

Je confirme les dires de Neji en regardant les jeunes genin espérant être nommés chunin d'ici quelques mois.

« Je me demande ce que cela va donner. »

« Il parait qu'il y a de bons élèves pour notre village. Celui de la pluie en a certains coriaces aussi à ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Le village de la pluie ? »

Neji hoche la tête. Je continue.

« La Mizukage va venir à la finale ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais demander ça à Naruto. C'est le plus à même d'être au courant de ça. » me dit-il en se servant dans le panier repas ouvert par Hana.

Je retiens un soupir et me sers à mon tour en remerciant Yui qui me tend l'autre panier repas. Elle appelle au passage Daichi et Kaede qui semblaient subjugués par un groupe de ninja étrangers au village.

« Ils sont bizarres les gens qui attendent ! » déclare Kaede en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

Je souris et lui réponds qu'ils doivent alors avoir des grands pouvoirs.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Daichi venu s'installer entre Hiroshi et Yui.

« Ce sont les gens bizarres les plus spéciaux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Comme Yui et... et Tõya et Hiroshi et Airi et Tsukiko ? » demande Kaede.

« Tu nous trouves bizarre ? » demande Yui.

« Bah... vous êtes pas comme tout le monde. » répond timidement sa petite sœur.

Yui sourit et se penche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de lui dire que c'est vrai et qu'elle, ses frères et sœurs sont super forts.

« Dada est super fort aussi et pourtant il est normal ! » déclare Daichi.

Neji se met tout de suite à rire légèrement en essayant de se reprendre. Seulement il n'y arrive pas après m'avoir vu le regarder d'un air outré. Il finit par s'excuser en reprenant son souffle et manque de repartir de plus belle lorsque je lui demande pourquoi il s'est ainsi mis à rire.

« Parce que ! Tu as entendu ce que Daichi vient de dire ? Toi normal ! »

Je le frappe légèrement à l'épaule en le poussant.

« Excuse-moi mais t'es pas non plus normal à ce moment-là. »

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais ! » rétorque Neji.

« Je suis pas normal ? » demande Hana, étonnée.

« Non. Tu es exceptionnelle. » lui répond Neji.

Hiroshi chuchote qu'il est tout à fait d'accord. Neji lui lance un léger regard dédaigneux et un peu hautain, mais Hiroshi n'y prête pas attention et échange un sourire avec Hana qui rougit en le regardant.

Elle prends doucement la parole en le poussant par l'épaule.

« Imbécile... ! Tu es bien plus exceptionnel que moi ! »

Neji se racle la gorge d'un coup comme pour rappeler qu'il est là. Hiroshi lui adresse un regard mais ne dit rien. Moi je souris en les voyant tous les trois.

Nous allons terminer notre déjeuner tranquillement. Neji a fait de son mieux pour ne pas être désagréable ou trop possessif. Hana, Hiroshi, Yui, Kaede et Daichi sont ensuite repartis de leur côté en nous promettant de faire attention sur le chemin. Je n'aime pas trop les savoir dehors avec pleins d'étrangers au village présents même si ces derniers sont censés être dans la salle d'examen. Et puis il reste les professeurs.

L'après-midi commence. Neji et moi retrouvons d'autres ninjas du villages assignés à la surveillance de l'examen. Ibiki se trouve parmi eux. Il se fait peut-être vieux mais il est toujours aussi peu rassurant à première vue. En réalité c'est un homme très drôle. ... enfin si on aime son humour très noir et cynique.

Neji et moi allons expédier certains élèves trop voyant et nous contenir devant les insultes légères. Elle auraient été plus cinglantes nous aurions pu intervenir. En réalité je pense que Neji comme moi en avions très envie. Mais nous avons dû faire avec. Je me suis demandé pourquoi certains étaient là. Mes propres enfants qui n'ont même pas encore commencé les missions de niveau genins feraient mieux pour tricher. Enfin... récolter de précieuses infos, comme dit Ibiki.

Les minutes défilent et arrive le moment fatidique de la dixième question. Et aussi Ibiki qui leur explique que s'ils y répondent mal, ils ne pourront jamais réitérer leur essai de devenir chunin. Quelques-uns hésitent d'abord, certains décident de s'en aller, pour d'autres nous voyons bien tous qu'ils sont décidés à rester. Mais Ibiki fait durer le suspens et en rajoute encore un peu. Je me retiens pour ne pas sourire en me rappelant de la tirade que Naruto avait fait lorsque cela avait été notre tour.

La journée de travail se termine enfin. Je laisse Neji sur le chemin pour passer faire quelques rapides achats. Je me suis souvenu, cet après-midi, que nous manquions de certaines choses à la maison. Je profite donc. Je rentre ensuite à la maison. Seulement je vais m'arrêter sur le chemin en apercevant Tõya à un coin de rue. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il fait là, et m'apprête à l'interpeller lorsque je remarque trois garçons avec lui. Je recule de quelques pas et me cache pour ne pas être vu. Je fais aussi le moins de bruit possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là, au juste ?

Surtout qu'il a l'air mal à l'aise à la vue de ses oreilles félines légèrement baissées. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'être comme ça à la maison. Ni même ailleurs je crois. Je regarde un peu plus précisément et crois deviner d'où vient cette gêne.

C'est d'un garçon. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant celui qui semble être le leader du groupe de jeunes avec lesquels Tõya discute, s'approcher de ce dernier et tripoter le bout de son oreille féline gauche. Tõya baisse la tête et s'écarte un peu après que l'autre l'ait lâché. Ils discutent encore un peu tous les deux, et se saluent tous. Les groupe part de son côté pendant que Tõya vient dans ma direction pour rentrer à la maison. Je recule de nouveau dans la rue adjacente, et reprends mon pas normalement pour faire mine d'être surpris de voir Tõya ici. Je l'interpelle rapidement en le voyant arriver dans la rue. Il se retourne, regarde sur sa gauche d'où il venait et se gratte nerveusement le crâne en m'attendant. Je fait mine de sourire naturellement et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à la maison ? »

« Je... Je venais à ta rencontre. » me dit-il avant de changer rapidement de sujet, « Tu as fait des courses ? »

Il me montre le petit sac en papier provenant du magasin du coin. Je confirme et le laisse prendre le paquet. Il reprend la parole.

« La journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. Tranquillement. Yui ou Hiroshi ont dû te raconter la matinée, non ? »

« Euh non, je... je ferme mes oreilles à la maison, ... j'ai... je les ai ouvertes juste pour être sûr de pas te manquer. »

Il baisse les yeux. Il est de nouveau gêné. Mon ventre se noue à l'idée qu'il ne me dit pas tout. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne sait pas du tout mentir. Du moins pas à moi.

Et là, ... je me pose la question.

Est-ce que je lui dis que je l'ai vu en compagnie de ces garçons tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que je lui demande qui ils sont et ce qu'il faisait avec eux ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Il m'interrompt.

« On peut rentrer dada s'il te plait ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse. Il reprend sa marche en me devançant. Je l'observe sans bouger, puis le rattrape. Je reste silencieux mais j'ai une désagréable sensation. Celle que mon fils si attaché à moi, si proche de moi, ne me dit finalement pas tout."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, la plupart de celles (ceux) qui m'en ont laissé une le savent par Facebook, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment à cause d'une exposition qui arrive et j'ai des portraits à terminer avant la semaine prochaine donc je n'ai pas vraiment de temps. Je répondrai très certainement la semaine prochaine en même temps que celles laissées sur ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir et dire ça plutôt que de déclarer répondre avant la fin du week-end et ne pas le faire. (après, on sait jamais, hein.)**  
**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Qui est donc ce groupe de garçon que Tõya semble connaître ? Tintinnndinn ! Mystère et boule de gomme en chocolat ! Et puis pourquoi Hiroshi a peur que Hana fréquente quelqu'un d'autre ? Il l'aurait surprise avec un autre ? (eulala Neji comment ut élèves ta fille!) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter ! n.n Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Nana...? Dis-moi, ... tu viens de sortir le tome 2 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu mais... tu le sors quand, le troisième ?  
Nana : Pas demain.  
Densetsu : ... #sautille un peu, impatient# Mais oui mais... mais je veux les nouveaux chapitres, moi ! Tu me laisse jamais ton ordinateur et tu me laisse pas toucher à tes cahiers reliés.. !  
Nana : Et oui... ! C'est bête, hein !  
Densetsu : #fait la moue et pointe soudain Nana du doigt en déclarant# PRIVEE DE MUFFINS !  
Nana : C'est Itachi, le fana de muffins. Pas moi, Densetsu.  
Densetsu : ... #change son fusil d'épaule# PRIVEE DE DENSETSU !  
Nana : Hein ?  
Densetsu : #ferme la porte du salon en en sortant, laissant Nana super choquée#


	77. POW Sasuke chap 77

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 77. **

C'est la première fois que je vois Tõya comme ça. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne sait pas du tout mentir. Du moins pas à moi.

Et là, ... je me pose la question.

Est-ce que je lui dis que je l'ai vu en compagnie de ces garçons tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que je lui demande qui ils sont et ce qu'il faisait avec eux ?

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il hésite en me regardant un instant, et se ravise en baissant la tête.

« Non, ... rien. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? »

« Non, je... c'était pour demain. » ment-il, « Savoir si papa t'avait dit que tu avais vraiment ta journée ou pas. »

J'inspire profondément avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Tõya, ... en fait, ... ton papa a quelques problèmes avec certaines personnes sur... enfin quant au fait de nous favoriser un peu, de me donner des jours pour que je puisse être avec vous à la maison. »

Tõya s'est arrêté de marcher. Moi aussi. Il me dévisage avant de m'interroger.

« Ca veut dire que tu ne seras pas là ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ton papa a pu faire quelque chose ou pas. Il semblait assez embêté, rappelle-toi. »

« Mais... on a fait exprès de... de prendre ce-jour là pour... »

Sa voix est un peu serrée.

« Je sais Tõya. On va voir en rentrant, d'accord ? Mais tu sais, .. ton papa pourrait être là, lui ! »

Il baisse son visage en grimaçant. Je pose une main sur son épaule et me penche à sa hauteur pour reprendre la parole.

« On va voir. D'accord ? Rien n'est encore dit. »

Il acquiesce et reprend la route en ma compagnie et, surtout, en silence. Je lui jette quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. J'aimerai vraiment lui demander qui étaient ces garçons. Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque ami ou... enfin il est plutôt solitaire d'après ce que je sais. Il reste avec Takeru ou Yui à l'école la plupart du temps. Un peu moins avec Hiroshi je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Et je n'ai jamais non plus entendu parler de personnes l'embêtant.

Je finis par m'arrêter en soupirant. Tõya s'immobilise et se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris.

« Dada ? »

« Tõya, ... écoute euh... », je me racle la gorge et me lance pour de bon, « en réalité je t'ai vu dans la rue voisine, ... tu étais avec un groupe de garçons. »

Il se crispe en écarquillant les yeux et me dévisage. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le côté alors que ses oreilles félines se baissent elles aussi.

« Ah... ah oui ? »

« Ils avaient l'air de... te déranger un peu, non ? »

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête sans rien dire.

« Tu m'avais déjà parlé d'eux ? Ca fait longtemps que tu les connais ? »

Il hausse une épaule. J'inspire profondément et reprends d'une voix un peu plus dure mais qui reste cependant encore normale.

« Tõya, tu as une bouche je crois. »

« Je les connais de vue depuis longtemps et... on a commencé à parler un peu y'a un ou deux mois... Et ils ne m'embêtaient pas. »

« Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, non ? »

« Non. C'est... c'est pas si important de toute façon. »

« Ce sont des amis à toi, donc c'est important. Tu aurais peut-être voulu les inviter, sortir avec eux, ... Ton papa sait que tu étais en train de les voir ? »

Il fait un non de tête et m'avoue que Naruto l'avait envoyé faire quelques courses. Il me montre ensuite le sac plastique qu'il m'a pris en déclarant que je les ai faites à sa place. Je le regarde en retenant un soupir.

« Tõya, ... ce sont de bons amis ? Ils ne te font vraiment pas de mal ? »

« Je sais me défendre. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... tu avais l'air gêné et... un peu mal à l'aise quand je t'ai vu, ... et il touchait tes oreilles alors que tu as très mal et qu »

Il m'interrompt.

« On peut rentrer dada s'il te plait ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse. Il reprend sa marche en me devançant. Je l'observe sans bouger, puis le rattrape. Je reste silencieux mais j'ai une désagréable sensation. Celle que mon fils si attaché à moi, si proche de moi, ne me dit finalement pas tout.

Une fois à la maison, je laisse Tõya aller donner les courses à Naruto et le prévenir que je suis là. Je me fais accueillir par un doux baiser, et entends de suite Tõya poser une question qui doit l'obnubiler depuis tout à l'heure.

« Dada pourra venir à l'hôpital avec moi, demain ? »

Naruto se retourne vers lui et me jette un coup d'œil.

« Oui. Il peut. Je me suis arrangé. » répond Naruto.

Il se tourne vers moi et chuchote.

« Par contre tu échanges. Tu devras être là si jamais on fait des duels à la fin de l'examen pratique dans la forêt. Si y'a trop de participant comme pour nous. »

« Qui a bien voulu échanger avec moi ? »

« Shika. C'était un de ses jours de congé demain mais ce qu'il devait faire à été annulé. Donc il a bien voulu. »

J'acquiesce et déclare que j'irai le remercier. Naruto confirme et ajoute que c'était assez difficile de trouver quelqu'un. Tõya nous regarde sans rien dire. Je pense qu'il aimerait s'excuser d'être égoïste mais il n'ose pas parler. Je lui souris et l'interroge.

« Tu es rassuré ? »

Il acquiesce doucement. Puis il déclare fermer ses oreilles. Il s'exécute et nous dit aller terminer l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Il s'éclipse, j'interroge Naruto.

« Tout le monde dort ? C'est calme ! »

« Yui et Airi sont sortis avec Hiroshi. Takeru s'entraîne dans le jardin et les petits sont couchés. Ils étaient intenables alors je les ai fait dîner et je les ai mis au lit. »

Je m'étonne.

« Mais... il est même pas 18h ! »

« Je sais. Mais ils étaient insupportable alors je les ai punis. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et s'appuie contre moi.

« Même Kiseki ? »

« Oui. Je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient, ... c'était horrible. » dit-il en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se chamailler parce que Kaede et Daichi ont pique-niqué avec toi ce midi alors que Tsukiko et Kiseki ont dû manger des choux fleurs. »

Blanc. Puis je me mets à sourire et à pouffer de rire. Naruto s'écarte de moi en levant les yeux pour me dévisager d'un air outré.

« Comment tu oses rire ! Tu te rends pas compte le patacaisse qu'ils ont fait ? C'était horrible ! »

« Je pique-niquerai avec Tsukiko et Daichi un autre jour. Tu aurais dû dire ça. »

« Comme si ça les aurait calmés ! »

Je ne dis rien. Oui, ça les aurait calmés. Peut-être pas totalement mais quand même assez pour ne pas avoir à les envoyer au lit.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus sages avec toi... » me dit-il d'un air boudeur.

« Ils sont plus habitués à moi. »

Il soupire sans aucune discrétion en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur moi.

« J'veux un câlin... »

« Tu en auras un gros ce soir si tu veux. » lui dis-je tout bas au creux de l'oreille en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort.

« Hm. Je veux. »

Je souris, le berce un peu et finis par le lâcher.

« Dis-moi Naruto. Tu n'as pas trop de problèmes par rapport à moi et les enfants ? »

Il hausse un sourcil en se tenant bien droit.

« Comment ça ? »

« Excuse-le mais Neji m'a fait comprendre que tu as quelques problèmes de plus en plus sérieux avec certaines personnes pas tout à fait d'accord avec les faveurs que tu peux me faire à moi ou aux privilèges des enfants. »

Il soupire.

« Ce sont des idées toutes faites. Y'a pas de privilèges ou de faveurs. Quand tu as des jours de libres, tu les récupères et travailles deux fois plus. Et les enfants, j'ai peut-être fait en sorte qu'ils aient de bon professeurs ou qu'ils ne manquent de rien mais je n'utilise pas trop mon statut pour eux. »

Je reste silencieux. Cependant je pense à la famille Yamanaka chez qui Airi va pouvoir faire un stage. Et Naruto y pense lui aussi et s'explique avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je ne comptais d'ailleurs rien dire.

« Et Airi n'a pas eu son stage grâce à moi. J'en ai parlé comme ça à Ino pour savoir, et Airi s'est déplacée elle-même. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'une stagiaire ils n'avaient qu'à lui dire. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu as pensé trop fort. »

Il s'écarte et semble vouloir s'éloigner, mais j'attrape sa main droite et le fait se retourner vers moi. Je l'enlace de nouveau et l'embrasse tendrement en le serrant contre moi. Mon corps est soudain pris de frissons d'envie. Naruto doit sentir la chair de poule sur ma peau là où ses mains me touchent. Je pousse un petit gémissement alors qu'il approfondit un second baiser. Soudain, il me pousse et me fait tomber sur le dos en travers de l'assise du canapé. Puis nous nous immobilisons l'un et l'autre en entendant des pas arriver dans le salon. Naruto se redresse à l'aide de ses bras tendus et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé d'où nos pieds à tous les deux dépassent, et prends la parole.

« Takeru ? Tu... t'entraînes plus ? »

« Je suis venu prendre un verre d'eau. ... il fait chaud. »

Je souris et confirme en repoussant Naruto qui se lève un peu à contrecœur. J'interroge Takeru qui traverse le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Tu y arrives ? Ne te fatigue pas trop, hein. »

« Ca va. J'essaie les mouvements rapides que tu m'as montrés. »

Je souris et hoche fièrement la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris et que je vois ce dont il parle. Puis je me tourne vers Naruto pour l'interroger.

« Tu sais quand est-ce que rentrent Hiroshi et les filles ? »

« Dans l'heure. Ils doivent rentrer pour le dîner. »

J'acquiesce, inspire profondément, jette un coup d'œil à Takeru et prends la parole en parlant à Naruto.

« On va devoir parler un peu à Hiroshi. »

Il s'étonne.

« Pourquoi ? Neji a encore fait des remarques sur lui et Hana ? »

Je souris et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête. J'explique à voix basse.

« Il écoute Hana sans qu'elle le sache. Avec ses oreilles. »

Naruto écarquille les yeux de nouveau.

« Comment ça il l'écoute ? Tu veux dire qu'ils entendent comme Tõya quand ils ouvrent leur oreilles ? »

« Et oui. Jiraya m'a demandé la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'ai demandé à Yui qui m'a dit que ça lui arrivait de les ouvrir mais très rarement. Airi aussi de temps en temps, et Hiroshi... et bien Yui m'a dit qu'il écoutait parfois Hana pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui. »

Naruto ne bouge d'abord pas, puis soupire doucement. Il hoche doucement la tête plusieurs fois et déclare que, oui, il faut parler à Hiroshi.

« Y'a un problème avec Hiro ? » demande soudain Takeru.

Mais il n'aura pas sa réponse de suite car nous entendons tous les trois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Naruto se précipite pour demander aux filles et Hiroshi de ne pas faire de bruit en leur signalant leur petits frères et sœurs en train de dormir. Takeru les rejoint et demande sans qu'on lui ait autorisé.

« Hiro ! T'as fais quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

Je ferme les yeux en pensant très fortement que Takeru ressemble décidément énormément à Naruto.

Je vais moi aussi dans l'entrée et vois Hiroshi nous dévisager à tour de rôle, étonné.

« N... Non ! Qu'est-ce que... j'ai fait ? »

Il se concentre sur moi et me demande si Neji a dit quelque chose. Je remarque une légère grimace de la part de Yui.

Elle prend la parole.

« Hiro, ... j'ai dit à dada que tu ouvrais tes oreilles pour écouter Hana sans qu'elle le sache, parfois. »

Hiro se tourne alors vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi... ? »

« Dada s'inquiétait pour nos oreilles, ... » dit-elle tout bas.

Hiro soupire, grimace de façon presque épuisée et prends la parole en nous regardant Naruto et moi.

« Je... je l'écoute pas souvent, c'est juste... »

« Hiro, tu as conscience que tu ne devrais pas le faire ? » demande Naruto.

Airi contourne son frère et passe son chemin tête baissée. Je la suis du regard en me disant qu'elle a déjà dû le faire, elle aussi. Je l'interpelle donc.

« Airi. Je te trouve bien calme, toi aussi. Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Elle s'immobilise et se retourne doucement vers nous. Elle hausse ensuite une épaule et déclare qu'elle ne le fera de toute façon plus vu le mal qu'elle a pu entendre d'elle ou des personnes à qui elle tient. Yui nous dépasse et vient poser sa main sur son épaule avant de la faire aller de haut en bas sur son bras comme pour la réconforter. Je comprends donc qu'il s'agit du garçon, sûrement.

« Les filles » demande Naruto, « allez dans vos chambres s'il vous plait. En silence. Toi aussi Takeru. »

Ils obéissent. Hiroshi reste. Il semble complètement perdu et apeuré à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer pour lui. Naruto lui demande de venir dans le salon. Il obéit, tête baissée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto en le voyant me précéder, et le suis. Hiroshi s'assied sur le canapé. Naruto occupe le fauteuil le plus proche, et moi je m'installe à côté de notre fils. Lequel prend la parole.

« Je suis désolé, ... je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire. »

Naruto confirme sans aucun tact. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. En réalité en ce moment je ne me sens pas embêté par ce qu'a fait Hiroshi. Je sais qu'il continuera même s'il sait que ça ne se fait pas. Il a trop peur de perdre Hana. Non je me demande ce qui arrive à Naruto. Il a puni les petits parce qu'ils était trop bruyant et s'énervaient, il a envoyé les autres dans leur chambre, et là je redoute qu'il crie sur Hiroshi qui se sent déjà plus que mal de s'être fait prendre. Pendant ce temps Naruto l'accable et se demande à haute voix comment il pourrait le punir. J'interviens en me levant.

« Hiro, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. On en reparlera demain. Essaie d'y penser sérieusement. »

« Je suis désolé... » dit-il à voix basse en se levant.

Naruto reste sans voix devant mon intervention. Il se lève, regarde les yeux grands ouverts Hiroshi partir, puis se tourne vers moi bouche ouverte, complètement coi. Je me rapproche de lui, prends ses avant bras et glisse mes mains jusqu'aux siennes. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? »

Il se crispe. Sa tête se baisse tout de suite. Donc c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose. Je colle un peu plus mon corps au sien et baissant moi aussi la tête, et me cambre en jouant du cou pour coller mon front au sien. Je chuchote.

« Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un instant passe, puis je vois le menton de Naruto se mettre à trembler et ses lèvres se tordre doucement. J'entends sa voix prononcer quelques mots tout bas d'une voix serrée.

« J'en ai assez... ! »

« ... « assez » ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un petit sanglot lui échappe. Je lâche sa main droite en le sentant vouloir la lever. Il frotte ses yeux un à un avant de se pencher contre moi en continuant.

« J'en peux plus Sasu... ! J'en peux plus ! Au... Au travail, je dois gérer pleins de plaintes, envoyer des gens en missions et... parfois ils reviennent pas, ... Et quand je suis ici et que je veux profiter des enfants ils font autre choses ou sont pas là ou se chamaillent ! »

Il pleure pour de bon. Je le serre contre moi et le berce doucement sans rien dire le temps de le calmer. Je passe ma main droite dans son dos de bas en haut et la gauche par moment dans ses cheveux. J'embrasse aussi son front et le haut de son crâne lorsque je n'appuie pas ma joue droite dessus. Puis je commence à chuchoter.

« Allez. Ca va aller Naruto. Ca va. »

« J'y arrive plus... ! »

« Ca va aller. Je suis là, t'en fais pas. Les enfants ne se rendent pas compte. »

« Je veux être là pour eux mais quand je suis là c'est pour leur crier après ou régler les problèmes ! »

« Chut. Ca va aller. Je vais aller sortir les petits du lit, et on va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble. D'accord ? Je m'occupe de tout. Et s'il y a des problèmes c'est moi qui les gèrerai. »

Il renifle et me dit qu'il ne veut pas juste une soirée. Il déclare vouloir aller mieux sur le long terme.

« On va déjà commencer ce soir. Demain Tõya se fait opérer, »

J'aimerai continuer mais les larmes de Naruto reparaissent. J'écarquille les yeux en manquant de le dévisager un bon moment, mais comprends et le resserre contre moi de nouveau. Là il est de nouveau mal car il vient de se rappeler que Tõya me veut moi et non lui pour son opération.

« Naruto... S'il te plait. Ca va aller. Si tu veux venir demain tu peux ! On laisse les enfants à Iruka ou... ou à Hinata ? »

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête et déclare que s'il a pu me faire avoir ma journée, c'est parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'opération lui-même.

« Tu as de vrais problèmes avec certains ninjas, hein ? »

« Ce sont les anciens surtout... » dit-il avant de renifler et de frotter ses yeux, « Même Jiraya en fait partie... »

« Jiraya ne t'appréciait pas avant que tu sois Hokage. C'est ton homosexualité qui le dérange, lui. »

« Oui ben ça aussi j'en ai assez ! » dit-il d'un air boudeur.

J'embrasse son front puis ses lèvres avant de lui dire qu'il faut qu'il se fasse un peu plus entendre parmi les hauts responsables. Que c'est lui l'Hokage et non les anciens même si leurs conseils sont parfois nécessaires.

« Hm... »

« Tu n'as pas encore pris toutes tes marques. Tu es épuisé. »

« Je sais mais... quand c'est calme j'ai pas à hurler alors... j'écoute et voilà... »

« Et bien il va falloir te faire entendre et ne pas obéir. Tu es pourtant doué pour ça, normalement, non ? »

Il soupire. Je sens ses mains glisser sous mes vêtements dans mon dos.

« Je veux revoir certaines choses sur le fonctionnement des misions et... d'autres trucs, ... mais ils ne voudront jamais... »

« C'est toi l'Hokage. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas toute autorité enfin... si mais... je peux être défait de mes fonctions rapidement si ce que je fais ne plait pas. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas parce que tu feras les bons choix et que ça fonctionnera. Si tu as des remontrances, dis-leur qu'ils n'ont qu'à attendre de voir les résultats et que si ça ne marche pas on reviendra aux vieilles méthodes. »

« ... hm... »

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Sasu... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Je souris.

« Moi aussi » lui dis-je doucement.

« Alors tu peux me dire quand y'a des bons moments avec les enfants ? J'ai l'impression que tu les as tous et que moi... je suis à côté... »

« C'est promis. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et chuchote.

« Je peux avoir un bisou ? »

« Evidemment ! » dis-je en souriant.

Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Le baiser s'approfondit nettement sur l'initiative de Naruto. Ses mains déjà sous mes vêtements remontent dans mon dos puis descendent alors qu'il se met sur la pointe des pieds en collant de plus en plus son corps au mien. Ses bras finissent par passer autour de mon cou. Les baisers s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que Tõya arrive comme une fleur dans le salon et nous interroge.

« Pourquoi c'est si calme dans la maison ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je me lève de table, débarrasse, et vais poser un baiser sur la tempe droite de Naruto avant de déclarer lui laisser tout le monde.

Il nous suit Tõya et moi jusqu'à l'entrée, demande à Tõya de bien faire attention à lui et de se réveiller sans mal après l'opération, puis il se tourne vers moi en me demandant de prendre soin de notre fils et de ne pas laisser Jiraya et Hana trifouiller trop loin dans son cerveau. Il est tendu et mal. Il a peur pour Tõya et je peux le comprendre. D'autant plus qu'il ne sera pas à l'hôpital. Je l'embrasse, lui dit de faire attention aux autres de son côté, et lui promets que tout ira bien pour Tõya. Il acquiesce, demande à nouveau à Tõya d'être fort et de bien se réveiller en bonne santé, puis nous laisse partir."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard pour ce qui est de POW Sasuke. (YOUHOUU!) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je posterai le prochain soit la semaine prochaine si je peux depuis la Japan Expo, soit dans 15jrs. Nous verrons cela. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review. Pour les anonymes, sachez que vous pouvez laisser une review grâce à vos identifiant de compte FB, Twitt et même gmail apparemment (c'est juste sous le cadre pour écrire la review. "Login fancition, fictionpress, Facebook, Twitter, Google, gmail). Sinon laissez le "Guest" en nom et mettez votre pseudo d'anonyme dans le cadre pour la review, histoire que je sache à qui je réponds, quand même. n.n Merci d'avance et à très bientôt ! **

Nana : Ah ! L'opération arrive... !  
Densetsu : #se ronge déjà les ongles#  
Itachi : #remet de l'huile sur les chaînes de sa tronçonneuse préférée, juste au cas où#


	78. POW Sasuke chap 78

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 78.**

Tõya arrive comme une fleur dans le salon et nous interroge.

« Pourquoi c'est si calme dans la maison ? »

Naruto redescend sur ses talons en prenant la parole.

« Parce que j'ai demandé le silence, Tõya. »

« Ton papa est épuisé. » dis-je pour ajouter et expliquer le ton un peu dur de Naruto. Tõya le regarde doucement, et acquiesce.

« Vous... vous voulez que je vous laisse ? »

« Non » dis-je en lâchant Naruto, « Je vais lever les petits et faire le dîner. On va se faire un petite soirée en famille. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Tõya. Je le contourne après avoir donné un baiser au coin de l'œil gauche de Naruto. Je vais demander à Takeru, Hiroshi, Airi et Yui de rester calmes, polis et attentifs à leur papa ce soir. Ils ont accepté sans trop comprendre. Je suis ensuite aller sortir du lit les plus petits en leur demandant de ne plus parler de ce midi. J'ai dit à Tsukiko et Kiseki que nous ferions un pique-nique ensemble un autre jour. Tsukiko est restée dans mes bras jusqu'au salon. En y entrant, Kiseki est allé tout droit dans ceux de Naruto en s'excusant d'avoir fait plein de bruit. Naruto l'a serré fort contre lui un long moment, les yeux fermés. Le câlin a duré plusieurs minutes et ce n'était pour déplaire à aucun des deux. Une fois Kiseki par terre, c'est Tsukiko qui a tendu ses bras vers Naruto pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens. Ma tendre moitié a souri, il s'est assis sur le canapé et a pris Tsuki contre lui pour lui faire lui aussi un câlin. Airi est venue s'appuyer contre son épaule libre pendant que je préparai le dîner avec Takeru et Yui. Kaede et Tõya mettent la table pendant que Daichi, lui, a allumé la télévision avec l'accord de Naruto. Kiseki attend à table, lui.

Le dîner va passer tranquillement puis nous allons nous mettre devant un film. Daichi va s'endormir la tête sur les cuisses de Naruto, les fesses sur les miennes et les pieds sur celles de Tõya. C'est Takeru qui va nous aider et le prendre pour le monter dans son lit une fois le film terminé. Naruto l'a remercié. Takeru a simplement sourit et lui a répondu qu'il pouvait quand même aider un peu de temps en temps.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je suis avec Naruto dans notre lit. Tout le monde est couché et la soirée a été calme et agréable.

« Sasu... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci pour ce soir. »

« J'ai rien fait ! »

« Imbécile. Fais pas l'innocent. » rétorque-t-il.

Je l'enlace en souriant et viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je chuchote ensuite à son oreille.

« La soirée n'est pas terminée... ! »

« Y'a intérêt ! » me dit-il de façon très amusée.

Je glisse tout de suite mes mains plus bas sous les couvertures et fais coller à Naruto son corps contre le mien. Il est déjà excité. Un gémissement lui échappe et s'étouffe dans un tendre baiser. Je le déshabille rapidement puis retire mon boxer à mon tour. Je m'étends sur le dos et l'accueille sur moi, contre moi et, très rapidement, en moi. Je retiens de longues plaintes de plaisirs et plusieurs râles. Je vais me tourner à quatre pattes de dos à Naruto qui appréciera l'initiative et en profitera énormément. Il a ralenti de lui-même en constatant le lit qui commençait à taper le mur et moi qui n'arrivais plus vraiment à retenir mes gémissements. Il se retire et me souffle entre deux inspirations de me mettre à nouveau sur le dos. Je gémis son prénom. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir. Qui plus est quand Naruto entre de nouveau en moi d'un coup de rein vif et très bien placé. Un léger cri m'échappe.

Je sens que je vais être en morceaux demain matin pour aller à l'hôpital avec Tõya.

Naruto me chuchote une question. Il me demande s'il peut y aller plus fort.

« Hhh... Hein ?... h.. tu... ... en veux plus... ? » dis-je entre plusieurs soupirs.

Il me fait passer mes bras autour de son cou et relève mon bassin en se penchant sur moi. Appuyé auparavant sur ses genoux, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont plus que ses pieds qui l'aident à rester en équilibre. Ses coups de reins sont de plus en plus rapides et vifs. Naruto entre en moi de plus en plus loin. Les sons se bloquent dans ma gorge serrée sous le plaisir. Mon corps de tord et, enfin, je me libère. Naruto fait de même. Je le sens se répandre en moi avant de se remettre à genoux pour se retirer sans encombre. Mes jambes retombent sur le matelas puis Naruto à côté de moi. Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés. Et moi très surpris.

« Qu'est-ce... hh... pourquoi... c'est... hh... une nouvelle position ? »

« J'sais pas... hh... j'avais envie, ... sur... le coup... » arrive-t-il à articuler.

Je bouge un peu ma tête pour étirer mon cou légèrement endolori par la position que nous venons d'avoir. Je n'étais quasiment plus qu'appuyé sur ma nuque et l'arrière de mon crane. Et le poids de Naruto sur moi se faisait aussi sentir. Naruto qui se tourne vers moi et m'interroge.

« Je t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Je réalise un mouvement négatif de tête pour lui répondre et souris en me rapprochant. Je l'embrasse tendrement en l'enlaçant.

« Sasu... ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai encore envie. »

J'ouvre deux yeux un peu surpris et le vois sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses pour les tripoter un peu. Il m'interroge.

« Tu es d'accord, ... pour un deuxième round ? »

Je me mets à rire doucement, épaté.

« Toujours aussi fringuant à ce que je vois ! »

« J'ai envie de toi... en plus avec l'examen chunin on n'aura plus beaucoup de temps pour nous... » dit-il d'un air boudeur.

Je souris et l'embrasse en collant mon corps au sien. Puis je chuchote.

« Alors c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

Il sourit tout comme moi et s'installe sur le dos en me laissant m'étendre sur lui.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fait entendre pour moi en premier. Naruto baragouine quelques mots bizarres et incompréhensibles. Je devine qu'il veut juste me faire savoir vouloir dormir encore un peu. Je tends le bras et éteins le réveil ou plutôt le recul d'une dizaine de minutes pour pouvoir moi aussi profiter d'encore un peu de temps au chaud sous la couette et Naruto dans mes bras.

Je me colle à lui en frottant un peu mon visage dans son cou. Je l'entends râler doucement.

« Sasu... j'veux dormir... »

« Qui ne m'a pas laissé dormir, moi, cette nuit ? »

« T'étais pas contre du tout... » rétorque-t-il.

« Et tu vas me dire être contre, là ? » dit-je en commençant à embrasser sa peau et à le caresser.

Seulement Naruto ne peut pas répondre car quelqu'un frappe à la porte et fait entendre sa voix. Il s'agit de Tõya.

« Dada... ? Tu peux te lever ? On va être en retard sinon... D... désolé de... déranger... »

Naruto ne dit rien, ne soupire pas mais je peux voir une petite moue impuissante alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il sourit en retroussant ses lèvres vers l'intérieur. Il inspire, hausse ses épaules et souffle doucement pour que Tõya ne l'entende pas soupirer.

Je réponds à ce dernier.

« J'arrive Tõya. Je me lève. »

« Merci. »

Et je joins le geste à la parole. J'embrasse Naruto du bout des lèvres, et quitte notre lit. Naruto me suit rapidement. Nous retrouvons tous les deux Tõya dans le salon. Il est tendu.

« Ca va bonhomme ? » demande Naruto en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un bisou du matin.

Tõya hausse une épaule sans trop répondre. Je déclare prendre mon petit déjeuner et que nous irons ensuite à l'hôpital ensemble. Tõya acquiesce et me dit m'attendre.

« Tu ne manges pas, toi ? » demande Naruto.

« J'ai pas très faim... » lui répond Tõya.

« D'accord. »

« Bon, je... je ferme mes oreilles. » déclare soudain Tõya.

Il joint le geste à la parole et va s'asseoir sur le canapé le temps que je prenne mon petit déjeuner. Je ne vais pas beaucoup manger et me presser. Naruto l'a remarqué mais n'a rien dit. Son air est maussade depuis que nous nous sommes levés. Le fait que ce soit moi qui accompagne Tõya doit toujours le miner. Je me lève de table, débarrasse et vais poser un baiser sur la tempe droite de Naruto avant de déclarer lui laisser tout le monde.

Il nous suit Tõya et moi jusqu'à l'entrée, demande à Tõya de bien faire attention à lui et de se réveiller sans mal après l'opération, puis il se tourne vers moi en me demandant de prendre soin de notre fils et de ne pas laisser Jiraya et Hana trifouiller trop loin dans son cerveau. Il est tendu et mal. Il a peur pour Tõya et je peux le comprendre. D'autant plus qu'il ne sera pas à l'hôpital. Je l'embrasse, lui dis de faire attention aux autres de son côté et lui promets que tout ira bien pour Tõya. Il acquiesce, demande à nouveau à Tõya d'être fort et de bien se réveiller en bonne santé, puis il nous laisse partir. Il est resté sur le pas de la porte sûrement jusqu'après notre disparition au portail de la maison. Sur le chemin, sans que je ne m'y attende, Tõya prend la parole.

« J'ai rouvert mes oreilles. »

Je m'étonne et hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu. Quelques minutes passent. J'observe un peu Tõya du coin de l'œil. Il semble tendu et l'est sûrement, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pourtant pas forcément dû qu'à l'opération à venir.

« Tout va bien Tõya ? »

Il lève un visage surpris vers le mien et m'interroge à son tour.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse et que ce n'est pas forcément l'opération. »

« Hm... » émet-il doucement en haussant une épaule, tête baissée.

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? » dis-je en me penchant légèrement.

« Non... »

Je me redresse en retenant un soupir ennuyé.

« Dis-moi Tõya, ... tu me caches quelque chose, hein ? »

« J'ai bientôt treize ans dada. Je le droit, non ? »

« Pas si c'est pour avoir l'air aussi mal pour autre chose qu'une opération lourde. Tu as vraiment l'air tracassé, Tõya. Tu devr »

« Je suis amoureux. C'est tout. » m'interrompt-il soudain.

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant. Il... il lâche une bombe pareille comme ça, lui ? Je me suis arrêté dans mes pas mais Tõya prend rapidement ma main pour me tirer dans le but d'avancer.

« On va être en retard dada. ... On en parlera après. » déclare-t-il en essayant de cacher son visage rougi en le baissant.

Je reprends peu à peu mon pas puis Tõya lâche ma main sans relever son visage sûrement encore assez rouge. Je peux le deviner à ses oreilles de couleur bien rosées. Je déglutis difficilement sans le quitter des yeux, et l'interroge.

« C'est vrai ? Tu... tu es amoureux ? Mais je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? »

« Et ben s... si." Arrive-t-il à articuler avec peine. Je ne serai pas si choqué, je sourirai tendrement en me disant qu'il ressemble à Naruto côté timidité. Il ne le montre pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il est gêné il l'est vraiment.

« C'est qui ? Je la connais ? »

« Je veux pas en parler dada. S... s'il te plait. Je veux être calme pour l'opération et... et t'en parler c'est pas simple. »

« Mais... pourtant, ... on se dit tout en temps normal, non ? »

« Oui ben là... c... c'est pas normal. » déclare-t-il.

Je tique et hausse un sourcil. Mes pas ralentissent de nouveau mais ne s'arrêtent pas. Du moins pas avant quelques instants. Tõya s'immobilise à deux pas de moi et se tourne lentement devant moi. Il grimace en se tordant les doigts les uns aux autres et en fuyant mon regard lorsqu'il le croise.

« T... Tõya, ... » réussis-je à articuler, « Tu... n'es quand même pas amoureux d'une de tes sœurs, hein ? »

Son teint devient pâle alors qu'il me dévisage. Il est choqué. Je soupire de soulagement en l'entendant s'outrer d'un « bien sûr que non ! ».

« Dada ! Arrête de te faire des films comme ça ! Comment je pourrai être amoureux de Airi ou Yui ? »

« Je sais pas, ... tu parles d'anormalité, ... » dis-je en reprenant la route, « J'ai vu que ça... ».

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis m'explique.

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui est déjà en couple. ... et... et ce sont des amis. Alors ça me fait mal mais je... »

Il ne termine pas. Il hausse juste une épaule. Je le regarde, impuissant. Je pose une main sur son épaule la plus éloignée de moi et le serre un instant contre moi. Je le lâche finalement en prenant la parole.

« T'en fais pas. Vous avez à peine treize ans. Ils vont bien finir par rompre et tu seras là ! » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il rougit pour réponse.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Je prends Tõya par la main. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le rassurer lui ou moi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Nous avançons rapidement vers un des guichets de l'accueil.

« Bonjour, » dis-je, « Nous sommes là pour Tõya Uchiwa. Une opération. »

La jeune femme regarde les rendez-vous et déclare que Jiraya n'est pas encore arrivé mais que nous pouvons aller patienter à l'étage prévu. Elle nous l'indique, et souhaite une réussite à Tõya qui l'en remercie poliment.

Nous montons au deuxième étage. Nous y trouvons Sakura qui nous demande de la suivre dans une petite salle. Je m'arrête à l'entrée en voyant une tondeuse à cheveux ainsi qu'un rasoir sur une petite table à côté d'une chaise.

« Sakura... qu'est-ce que... »

Tõya répond avant que je ne termine ma question.

« Il faut bien me raser le crâne s'ils veulent l'ouvrir, dada. »

Je dévisage Tõya en me demandant, plus qu'étonné voir choqué, comment il peut prendre aussi calmement l'information. Il s'y attendait ? J'avoue que je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il s'installe sur la chaise.

« Mais... et tes cheveux ? »

« Ca repousse. » me dit-il.

J'en reste sans voix. Il déclare fermer ses oreilles, puis fait un signe de tête à Sakura pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut commencer.

Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui et regarder, intérieurement horrifié mais faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas le paraitre, Sakura raser le crâne de Tõya. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à faire en sorte de me ressembler. Le voir tête nue va me serrer le cœur mais je reste impassible pour lui. Il doit faire de son mieux pour paraitre détendu ou, du moins, confiant. Est-ce qu'il se demande s'il doit vraiment faire cette opération ? Moi oui même si rester tel qu'il est actuellement pourrait lui coûter le fait de devenir ninja.

Je vais discerne un début de grimace et de l'humidité dans ses yeux une fois que Sakura passera au rasoir. Je me lève et me rapproche avec la chaise pour tenir la main de mon garçon qui fait tout pour ne pas craquer. Sakura termine rapidement pour ne pas plus accabler Tõya.

Ce dernier renifle, ouvre ses oreilles et remercie Sakura. Laquelle lui répond que ce n'est rien et qu'elle est désolée de devoir faire ça. Il fait un petit non de tête. Je prends la parole pour essayer de le réconforter un peu.

« Tu te lanceras dans une collection de chapeaux comme ta sœur, hm ? »

Il tourne son visage vers moi alors qu'un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Mais ce rire est nerveux et mal. Quelques larmes lui échappent mais il les essuie rapidement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi. Il sanglote encore un peu mais se reprend très vite. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas se montrer trop faible devant Sakura qui, elle, doit très certainement comprendre la situation et trouver tout comme moi que Tõya est fort à agir ainsi.

Son crâne est complètement nu, totalement chauve. Je suis peiné pour lui mais ne sais pas quoi faire sachant qu'il faut qu'il passe de toute façon par-là.

Je vais demander à Sakura de nous accorder quelques minutes. Elle accepte en déclarant aller voir si Jiraya et Hana sont là. A peine sort-elle de la pièce que Tõya se laisse enfin aller. Il pleure un bon coup dans mes bras en me disant avoir peur et ne plus vouloir y aller mais je sais que c'est le stress et l'anxiété qui le font parler et qu'il veut vraiment y aller. Je le rassure comme je peux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu feras quoi pendant l'opération ? »

« Je regarderai depuis le couloir pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. »

« Tu promets de pas t'en aller, hein ? »

« Oui. Je te le promets. »

Il hoche la tête et s'écarte doucement de moi alors que je le lâche à reculons. Je le dévisage sans réaliser.

« J'suis pas au top beauté, là, hein ? » me dit-il en devinant facilement ce à quoi je pense. Il passe sa main sur son crâne à nu en souriant de façon impuissante. J'aimerai dire quelque chose, mais je mets bien trop de temps à trouver.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sakura. Jiraya se trouve derrière elle. J'aperçois aussi Hana et me dis qu'il va falloir y aller pour de bon.

Et c'est Jiraya qui prend l'initiative.

« Nous y allons ? »

J'adresse un regard à Tõya qui hoche la tête en se levant. Il doit d'abord se faire anesthésier et donc dormir. Je vais être avec lui pour cette étape puis il sera emmené en salle d'opération, me laissant dans le couloir d'où j'essaierai tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il s'y passera au travers des vitres des portes battantes.

J'ai vu Tõya discuter avec Sakura juste avant l'anesthésie. Ils ont eu l'air de s'expliquer ou... je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai même pas penser à lire sur leurs lèvres grâce aux sharingans. Puis Tõya lui a donné une enveloppe. Seulement je ne vais pas pouvoir demander quoi que ce soit à mon ancienne coéquipière puisqu'elle est avec Jiraya et Hana dans la salle d'opération en ce moment même.

Je vois Jiraya prendre un scalpel et se pencher sur le crâne de Tõya.

L'opération commence.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Deux autres heures passent. Shizune est partie une nouvelle fois puis revenue. Tsunade fait son apparition à son tour et demande comment tout se passe. Je ne dis rien, je laisse Shizune répondre pour moi qu'il n'y a pour le moment pas de complication. J'interviens rapidement à la fin de sa phrase.

« Et il n'y en aura pas. »

Seulement j'aurai sûrement dû me taire car moins de trois minutes après mes mots, plusieurs bips se font entendre dans la salle et Jiraya comme Hana lèvent les yeux du crâne de Tõya."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tindindnn ! J'ai la chance de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre depuis chez Nana Nara ! (ben oui, elle est gentille, non seulement elle m'héberge à la Japan Expo mais en plus elle me laisse poster depuis son ordinateur ! n.n)**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! En même temps avec la preview que je vous ai mise je devine, du moins j'espère voir juste, en me disant que vous êtes plus que pressés ! En attendant la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

Itachi : Dis donc, Nana...  
Nanarusasu : _(oui parce que Nana Nara écrit son pseudo en entier alors pour une fois je vais faire de même) _Non.  
Itachi : O.ô Quoi, "non" ?  
Nanarusasu : Non je ne dirai rien. Pas la peine de me demander comment ça va se passer pour Tõya ni si j'ai osé faire quoique ce soit.  
Densetsu : #se ronge les ongles d'angoisse.#  
Nana Nara : _(c'est bien elle qui écrit ! J'ai le privilège d'être de nouveau accueillie chez elle pour la Japan Expo de cette année)_ moi t'façon je suis trop en retard dans POW Sasuke pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que vous racontez! Par contre Itachi viens par ici. #prends la main d'Itachi et le met dans sa valise cosplay pour demain# Allez hop! J'ai un cadeau pour ma coupine chérie d'amour! #sifflote#  
Densetsu : èé NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! Hinoto Helene a SON Itachi ! Celui que tu embarques c'est LE MIEN ! #rouvre la valise de Nana Nara et en sort SON Itachi avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher#. On ne TOUCHE pas ! Sinon j'embarque ton Madara !  
Itachi : O.O Hein ? Quoi ?  
Nana Nara : é_è m'en fiche moi j'ai un chat patate d'abord! #tire la langue# Et puis Madara t'façon il est attaché dans mon lit avec des clés que je ne garde que dans un endroit secret et caché connu de moi seule! mouahahahahahah!  
Densetsu : Regarde Nana Nara avec méfiance en resserrant Itachi, qui en profite bien, contre lui.  
Nanarusasu : #bien contente qu'on ne parle plus de Tõya, ne s'occupe pas du reste tant que Densetsu garde bien SON Itachi.#


	79. POW Sasuke chap 79

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 79.**

L'opération commence.

Tout à l'air si calme dans la salle que je me demande s'ils ont vraiment commencé mais je vois bien que oui en apercevant des compresses ensanglantées se faire changer assez souvent. J'inspire profondément et souffle tout ce que je peux très lentement en voyant Sakura prendre un sorte de mini tuyau sûrement pour aspirer les liquides gênants. Ma gorge et mon ventre sont serrés. Je gigote dans tous les sens pour voir au traver des deux petites vitres mais je n'arrive à rien. Jiraya est juste devant. J'entends soudain des pas dans le couloir et me tourne pour voir qui s'approche. C'est Shizune. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la salle d'opération, puis m'en éloigne d'à peine quelques pas pour aller à la rencontre de Shizune que j'interpelle.

« Shizune ! Comment... est-ce que c'est possible d'entrer dans la salle ? Je ne vois rien d'ici ! »

Elle s'immobilise en me dévisageant.

« Il y a une salle voisine, pour ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle ne dit rien mais me montre le chemin et m'emmène. Je l'interroge en entrant dans un petit couloir au bout duquel se trouve quelques marches puis une petite salle avec sièges devant une grande vitre donnant sur la salle d'opération.

« Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ? »

« Observer. »

« ... a... ah. D'accord. »

Elle s'installe sur une chaise et me regarde la rejoindre. Mon teint doit tout de suite devenir pâle alors que je vois le crâne ouvert de Tõya.

« Il... il va bien ? Il est... »

« Il est stable, oui. C'est impressionnant c'est tout. »

« Tous les crânes ouverts de la sorte que j'ai pu voir, ... les personnes étaient mortes... » dis-je d'un ton très peu rassuré.

C'était même souvent moi qui les avait tuées. J'avale ma salive, inspire doucement mais très profondément, expire et me penche en avant comme pour me rapprocher de mon fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font exactement ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire exactement Sasuke... Je pense qu'ils observe d'abord de façon directe les nerfs et liaisons dans le crâne de Tõya avant d'y toucher.

Je m'étonne.

« Ils n'y ont pas encore touché ? Mais.. mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ! Tõya risque une infection s'il reste trop longtemps comme ça, non ? »

« Ils savent ce qu'ils font, Sasuke. Et puis Sakura sait comment faire pour les choses extérieures qui ne sont pas contrôlés par Jiraya-sama et Hana. » m'explique Shizune.

« D... d'accord. »

Je vais reste silencieux pendant encore une heure jusqu'à la voir se lever. Je l'interroge.

« C'est terminé ? Ils vont refermer ? »

« Ah euh... n... non. Je dois aller faire un tour de mes patients."

Je la dévisage sans rien dire, puis hoche la tête. J'aurai aimé quelle reste pour m'expliquer si jamais il se passait quelque chose.

Cela va bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils trifouillent dans le crâne de Tõya lorsque Shizune revient calmement.

« Il y a eu un appel de Naruto, Sasuke. »

« Pardon ? »

Je la regarde et réalise ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je reprends.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'il disait ? »

« Il demandait à ce qu'il soit appelé rapidement. Je me suis permise de le faire pour que tu puisses rester ici. Il est stressé pour Tõya. »

« Oui, ... il est assez mal de ne pas avoir pu venir. »

« Il vous embrasse tous les deux et à hâte d'apprendre le réveil sans séquelle de Tõya. »

« Et moi dont... » dis-je doucement.

Au bout de quatre heures, Shizune m'a dit que la première oreille était faite et qu'ils passaient à la seconde. Durant ces quatre heures passées, je me suis retenu pour ne pas vomir au moins une dizaine de fois. Shizune m'en fait d'ailleurs la remarque et me dit qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'aller le faire maintenant plutôt que de me retenir ainsi. Mais je lui rétorque avoir promis à Tõya de ne pas m'éloigner et de rester tout près tout le long de son opération.

Deux autres heures passent. Shizune est partie une nouvelle fois puis revenue. Tsunade fait son apparition à son tour et demande comment tout se passe. Je ne dis rien, je laisse Shizune répondre pour moi qu'il n'y a pour le moment pas de complication. J'interviens rapidement à la fin de sa phrase.

« Et il n'y en aura pas. »

Seulement j'aurai sûrement dû me taire car moins de trois minutes après mes mots, plusieurs bips se font entendre dans la salle et Jiraya comme Hana lèvent les yeux du crâne de Tõya. Sakura semble s'affairer sur quelque chose, observé par ses deux aînés. Mon cœur accélère. J'ai peur de demander ce qui arrive. Je ne le fais d'ailleurs pas mais Shizune m'explique sans que je le veuille.

« Sa tension a brusquement chuté... »

Je commence à me lever et à coller mes mains à la vitre. Tsunade me demande de me calmer et me dit que Sakura fait ce qu'il faut pour revenir au calme. Plusieurs longues et interminables minutes défilent. C'est lorsque je chuchote le prénom de mon fils que le tout se calme dans la salle voisine. Ils attendent quelques instants, puis reprennent l'opération.

Je souffle tout ce que je peux et m'assieds. Tsunade pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite et m'interpelle en se penchant dans mon dos. Elle est assise derrière moi.

« Si tu sortais prendre un peu l'air, Sasuke ? Cela fait plus de six heures que tu es là. »

« Non. Je reste pour Tõya. Je lui ai promis. »

Sa main se retire sans bruit.

Shizune va nous amener un café une petit quart d'heure plus tard. Je vais la remercier mais, tellement dans l'opération, je ne vais pas y toucher.

Puis brusquement, une heure plus tard, Tsunade se lève et Shizune prend la parole.

« C'est terminé. Ils vont refermer. »

Mon cœur a un léger soubresaut anormal. Je les dévisage toutes deux tour à tour, et demande.

« C'est terminé ? Et... et comment sait-on si tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir le résultat, Sasuke. » me répond Tsunade.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il mettre ? »

« Ca dépendra de ton fils. En attendant tu ferais mieux d'appeler Naruto. »

J'acquiesce et regarde au travers de la vitre. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé complètement et que le crâne de Tõya soit bien refermé et bandé. Je les vois sortir mon fils de la salle sur une civière et sors jusqu'au couloir pour récolter les premières impressions de Jiraya, Sakura et Hana. Je m'approche d'eux et demande doucement.

« A... alors ? »

Sakura s'écarte tandis que Jiraya passe à côté de moi. Elle me répond.

« Il va bien. L'opération s'est très bien passée et Jiraya-sama et Hana ont fait ce qui était prévu. Ils ont réussi à créer une liaison entre les oreilles humaines de Tõya détachés de ses oreilles félines. »

« Alors... alors tout va bien ? Il va pouvoir entendre correctement ? »

« Ca, nous le saurons lorsqu'il se réveillera, Sasuke. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est emmené exactement ? Je peux le suivre ? »

« Non. Maintenant il te faut attendre dans le hall ou chez toi. »

« J'ai promis à Tõya de ne pas le quitter, Sakura. »

« Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Mais il a précisé durant l'opération. Celle-ci est terminée. Tu dois appeler Naruto et le rassurer lui aussi. Ca fait bientôt sept heures qu'ils attendent.

C'est vrai. Nous sommes déjà en fin d'après-midi.

« Tu ferais mieux d'appeler et d'aller prendre un peu l'air ou de manger. Tu seras le premier informé lorsque Tõya se réveillera. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

J'acquiesce de façon hésitante mais je sais qu'elle a raison. Je ne peux rien faire et n'ai pas le droit d'être avec Tõya avant qu'il ne se réveille pour le moment.

Sakura va encore me parler de l'opération et me rassurer tout en me menant au coin des téléphones. Elle me laisse ensuite en me disant d'appeler Naruto sans tarder. Je la regarde s'éloigner, toujours un peu perdu dans ma peur de ne pas voir mon fils se réveiller ou avoir des séquelles ou... ou être sourd pour de bon.

Je me reprends comme je peux en me tournant vers le téléphone et réfléchis à ce que je vais dire à Naruto et aussi à la manière dont je vais lui dire. Je prends le combiné et compose le numéro de la maison. Naruto décroche tout de suite.

« Allô ? Sasu ? »

« C'est moi. L'opération est terminée. Elle s'est bien passée. On... on attend que Tõya se réveille maintenant. »

"Et... et il se réveille quand ? »

Je souris malgré moi. Il a la même réaction que moi.

« Je ne sais pas Naruto. Ce sera à son bon vouloir. »

« Mais... il va se réveiller, hein ? »

« Oui. Je te l'ai dis, l'opération s'est bien passée. »

« Hm... d... d'accord. Et... et avant ? Il allait bien ? Il était assez détendu ? »

« Il a pleuré. Il avait peur et... en plus Sakura lui a rasé le crâne alors.. »

« Hein ! Comment ça ? » m'interrompt-il.

« Bah pour l'opération... Il fallait le faire pour... pour pouvoir l'ouvrir... »

Il émet un autre petit son affirmatif puis me demande doucement.

« Et toi ? ... ça va ? »

« Bah... autant qu'un père qui vient de voir son fils le crâne ouvert pendant environ sept heures... »

Petit silence. Puis un nouveau son de la part de Naruto pour me faire comprendre qu'il a compris. Il prend la parole.

« Bon je... je vais donner les nouvelles à tout le monde et... et toi tu rappelles quand il se réveille ? Ok ? »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Je t'aime. Et... et embrasse Tõya pour nous quand il se réveille. »

« C'est entendu. Je t'aime aussi. Je raccroche. »

« Hm. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout de suite. »

Je raccroche, soupire et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne. Je vais repartir dans le hall pour savoir si Tõya s'est réveillé ou non. On m'indique un étage où je me rends et où j'apprends que mon fils dort encore. Je vais m'asseoir dans le couloir et patiente.

Puis patiente.

Et patiente encore...

Cela fait maintenant deux heures. Il est 18h. J'ai dans l'espoir que l'estomac de Tõya le réveille en criant famine. Et je commence à avoir de nouveau peur. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

« Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute et lève mon visage vers Sakura.

« Hein ?

« Il s'est réveillé. »

Je me lève automatiquement et demande à le voir. Elle me dit qu'il va être transféré dans une chambre individuelle et m'amène dans cette dernière.

Je vais devoir y attendre quelques minutes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Tõya, poussé par Jiraya, dans une civière.

« Tõya ! »

Et là mon cœur se serre brusquement. Je vois Tõya sourire et me saluer d'un geste évasif de main en prenant la parole.

« C'est moi... ! »

Ma gorge se noue légèrement. Je parle tout doucement.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Il acquiesce. Je me penche sur lui en prenant sa main droite alors que Jiraya bloque la civière. Il prend la parole à son tour.

« Il entend avec ses oreilles félines. »

Un hoquet m'échappe. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon aîné puis regarde Tõya.

« Et... les autres ? »

« C'est un peu flou pour le moment. » me dit Tõya, « Mais c'est peut-être dû au bandage, aussi. »

« Sûrement. » ajoute Jiraya.

Je demande alors si l'opération a donc réussi. Jiraya acquiesce avant d'ajouter qu'il faudra surveiller tout ça dans les prochains jours mais que tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre. Tõya lui sourit et le remercie. Jiraya va l'ausculter un peu, puis nous laisser. Un silence prend place. Puis Tõya m'interroge.

« Tu ne vas pas dire à papa que je suis réveillé ? »

Je réalise et me lève d'un coup.

« Si ! »

Mais je ne bouge pas. Tõya sourit et me dit d'y aller au lieu de faire attendre Naruto. Il me certifie ne pas bouger de son lit. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, et m'en vais quelques minutes.

A peine ai-je composer le numéro de la maison que Naruto répond.

« Sasuke ! »

« C'est moi. Tõya s'est réveillé et tout va bien. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Et il entend très bien avec ses oreilles félines. Les autres c'est encore un peu flou mais il a un bandage autour du crâne qui peut gêner. Jiraya nous a dit qu'il faudrait surveiller dans les prochains jours. »

« Alors... alors en fait ça a marché ? »

« On dirait, oui. » dis-je en souriant. Naruto soupire de soulagement. Je l'entends prévenir les enfants autour de lui et demande.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui. Tõya, ... il rentre quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas demandé. Mais... comme Jiraya a parlé de surveiller plusieurs jours encore, je pense qu'il va rester encore un peu ici. »

« Hm. C'est peut-être mieux qu'il reste au calme de toute façon... »

« Je pense aussi. »

« Donc... tu restes avec lui, ce soir ? »

Blanc.

A vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé et je n'en ai aucune idée. Le truc c'est que demain l'examen pratique en forêt se met en place pour jeudi où il commencera et que je dois y être tôt. Donc passer à la maison prendre mes affaires, me changer et me doucher encore plus tôt.

Je me racle la gorge.

« Tu... tu penses que tu pourrais venir, toi ? Et qu'avant de faire ça tu appelles Iruka pour savoir s'il peut venir garder les enfants demain avant que je ne parte ? »

« Je l'ai déjà appelé en fait. Je bosse demain, moi. Et toi aussi. »

« ... oui. »

« Il peut. Donc. ... Tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres et je vais à l'hôpital ? Ou tu restes cette nuit et tu rentres tôt demain matin ? »

Lui aussi pense à tout, me dis-je.

« Je vais voir avec Tõya ? »

« Il va vouloir que tu restes. »

De nouveau, un léger blanc. Je joue un peu avec le fil du téléphone et prends la parole.

« Tu veux venir ? »

Il ne répond pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut venir. Je reprends.

« Tu me laisses encore une petite heure avec lui et je rentre. Ok ? »

« ... hm. Dé... désolé. Excuse-moi auprès de lui, ... je sais qu'il préfèrerait que ce soit toi... »

« Imbécile. Il m'a quasiment jeté dehors pour que je vienne te rassurer. »

« Il a bien fait. » répond-il doucement, « Bon alors... dans une heure ? »

« Un peu plus le temps de rentrer. »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Je raccroche et retourne rapidement dans la chambre de Tõya. Ce dernier grimace en me voyant entrer et prend tout de suite la parole de façon un peu gênée.

« Papa veut venir cette nuit ? »

Je m'immobilise et réponds par une question.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« J'entends toujours de la même manière avec mes oreilles félines, dada. »

« Ah. ... d'accord. »

« Je vais attendre d'entendre mieux avec les autres avant de les fermer. »

J'acquiesce et réponds que, oui, Naruto veut venir ce soir et passer à son tour du temps avec lui. Je lui demande ensuite.

« Ca ne t'embête pas trop ? »

Il hausse une épaule et répond qu'il ne peut pas en vouloir à son papa et qu'il aura profiter de moi comme de lui aujourd'hui comme ça. Il termine en me disant que je pourrai dormir un peu plus demain matin avant de partir travailler. Je souris, pose une main sur son épaule et la serre un instant pour lui faire comprendre que je suis heureux qu'il ait cette réaction. Je le lâche ensuite et me rapproche avec ma chaise.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu dois encore être dans le vague, non ? »

« Ca va. T'inquiète pas. »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Il lève sa main gauche et me montre une perfusion dans la droite branchée à une poche de ce que je devine être un liquide d'alimentation.

« Je suis en train. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de ça... » dis-je en soupirant légèrement.

« Mon cerveau à moins à réfléchir comme ça. »

« ... hm. »

Je m'accoude à son lit et lève une main pour passer le dos de mes doigts sur sa joue droite.

« Je ne t'ai pas quitter d'un pouce durant l'opération. »

« J'ai cru t'entendre à un moment. Tu disais mon prénom. »

Je m'étonne.

« Mais... tu dormais, pourtant ! »

« Oui. Et puis je n'étais sûrement pas censé entendre quoi que ce soit vu qu'il me charcutaient les oreilles... » dit-il en souriant de façon un peu amusée, « pourquoi ? Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Ta tension a chuté à un moment, ... j'ai murmuré ton prénom en paniquant. »

Il sourit sans rien dire et hausse juste une épaule. Je ris doucement durant un court instant et embrasse de nouveau sa joue.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Tõya et moi tournons notre regard vers cette dernière et constatons la présence de Sakura. Je reconnais l'enveloppe que Tõya lui avait donnée avant l'anesthésie dans sa main. Je me redresse sans y réfléchir sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

La question revient à mon esprit.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette enveloppe ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je me crispe légèrement. Je demande.

« Tu as fais un rêve ? »

Son visage prend un air surpris. Il se retourne rapidement vers Hiroshi, puis me fait face en se penchant vers moi pour chuchoter."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors ? Vous êtes rassurés pour Tõya, maintenant ? Héhé.. Bon on espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire ou de chute brusque niveau santé à cause de l'opération, hein. Héhé. Je pense que maintenant lorsque vous me parlerez de Tõya ce sera surtout centré sur "de qui est-il amoureux !" Et je suis d'ailleurs contente de voir plusieurs hypothèses parmi vos reviews. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir y réfléchir. n.n**  
**La suite la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre en laissant une review ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt !**

Itachi : #range sa tronçonneuse# Bien.  
Nana : #regarde bien où Itachi range la clé de sa malle de torture histoire de la subtiliser la prochaine fois#  
Densetsu : Pourquoi vous êtes si silencieux... ?


	80. POW Sasuke chap 80

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 80.**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Tõya et moi tournons notre regard vers cette dernière et constatons la présence de Sakura. Je reconnais l'enveloppe que Tõya lui avait donnée avant l'anesthésie dans sa main. Je me redresse sans y réfléchir sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

La question revient à mon esprit.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette enveloppe ?

« Bonjour vous deux ! » s'annonce Sakura tout sourire en entrant.

Elle s'approche de Tõya et lui donne la lettre.

« Je pense que tu veux la récupérer. »

« Merci. »

Tõya la prend, nous allume, à ma grande surprise, une petite flamme au bout de son index droit, et fait brûler l'enveloppe en laissant les cendres retomber dans une cuvette rapidement donnée par Sakura. Moi je reste sans voix en le voyant faire. Enfin... presque sans voix.

« Mais... Tõya... ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu la brûles ? »

« Elle était pour toi si ça se passait mal. Mais ça s'est bien passé. »

« Pour moi ? »

Il acquiesce et lâche le dernier morceau d'enveloppe qui brûle entièrement, laissant le secret de son contenu ignoré.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'elle contenait ? »

« Des choses et d'autres. » répond Tõya avant de laisser Sakura prendre la cuvette contenant les cendres. Une cuvette que je suis du regard jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne mette tout à la poubelle. Elle revient ensuite vers Tõya et l'ausculte rapidement en lui posant des questions. J'écoute sagement mais je n'arrive pas à oublier l'enveloppe. Et je le fais savoir une fois que Sakura nous laisse seuls.

« Tõya, ... c'était quoi cette enveloppe ? Enfin... si tu as des choses à me dire, ... tu peux, hein ! »

« Ca va dada. »

« Mais... non ça ne va pas ! » dis-je de façon mi-étonné mi-doucement agacée, « Tu écris une lettre au cas où l'opération se passe mal, ça veut dire que tu as des choses à dire qui te pèsent ! Peut-être que l'opération s'est bien passée mais et si il t'arrive quelque chose après ça ? »

Il baisse la tête. Je réalise et lui certifie que je ne le souhaite pas, mais que tout est possible et que s'il a quelque chose à dire il doit le faire. Je m'arrête en le voyant ouvrir la bouche en serrant la couverture. Il prend lentement la parole.

« Je ne veux pas en parler dada. S'il te plait. ... p... pas maintenant. » demande-t-il, « Je suis pas assez sûr de moi. »

Je reste sans voix à le dévisager. Il me jette un coup d'œil et se rallonge correctement en déclarant vouloir se reposer un peu. Je me contiens et hoche juste la tête. Je me lève, l'embrasse sur la joue et reçois moi aussi un bisou, puis déclare rentrer pendant qu'il dort pour que Naruto vienne à son tour. Il accepte et me demande de dire bonjour à tout le monde à la maison. J'accepte, le regarde encore un peu et retiens tout mes questionnements.

Cependant, une fois à la maison et avant que Naruto ne parte à son tour, je lui fais savoir pour l'enveloppe. Je lui demande de ne pas trop agresser Tõya à ce sujet mais d'y prêter attention si jamais il lui parle de quelque chose d'inhabituel de sa part. Il m'a promis de faire attention sans acculer notre fils, puis m'a dit que les petits étaient couchés depuis peu et que j'avais sûrement encore le temps pour aller leur faire un bisou du soir. Je lui donne le sien, le laisse partir en lui disant d'appeler lorsqu'il sera sur place, puis referme la porte d'entrée à double tour derrière lui avant de monter à l'étage dire bonne nuit aux petits après avoir saluer les grands dans le salon. Takeru m'a suivi jusqu'aux escaliers dans la cour intérieure en me demandant comment se porte son frère. Je pense qu'il en avait la mission de la part de ses sœurs et d'Hiroshi. Qu'ils se sont mis tous les quatre d'accord pour ne pas m'envahir de questions et qu'un seul vienne les poser. Les trois autres entendent très bien les réponses s'ils le souhaitent de toute façon. C'est aussi sûrement pour ça que c'est Takeru qui est venu me les poser. Lui n'a que des oreilles humaines et ne peut donc pas entendre aussi bien que ces frères et sœurs.

Une fois à l'étage et mes explications terminées, Takeru pose une dernière question.

« Comment il se sent, lui ? »

Je m'étonne un léger instant en le regardant, puis me sens touché par l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentent pour leur frère. Ils ne le montrent pas souvent mais ils tiennent plus que tout aux uns les autres. Je réponds.

« Il est rassuré maintenant que c'est passé. Il vous embrasse tous. »

« Il sortira bientôt, hein ? »

« Il va être un peu surveillé mais tout va bien. »

« On pourra aller le voir ? » demande-t-il.

« ... il faudra voir ça avec votre papa. Si vous voulez, ... appelez demain en fin de matinée pour voir si vous pouvez y aller vous les grands ensemble l'après-midi, ou alors avec Iruka et les petits. »

« ... d'accord. »

J'attends un peu et, ne le voyant plus vouloir poursuivre, je déclare aller dire bonne nuit aux petits. Takeru me laisse faire et redescends sûrement jusqu'au salon. Je prends le chemin des chambres des petits. D'abord Daichi puis Tsukiko suivi de Kaede qui dormait déjà, elle. Et enfin Kiseki que je trouve avec sa petite lumière de chevet allumée. Il me voit entrer et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en tendant ses bras sans bouger de sous sa couette.

« Un câlin ! » me demande-t-il en s'asseyant.

Je souris et le rejoins rapidement pour lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. Il m'interroge une fois dans mes bras.

« Il va bien Tõya, hein ? »

« Oui. Il va très bien. Ton papa est parti le voir et demain matin Iruka viendra vous garder. »

« Oui ! Papa nous a dit tout à l'heure. »

« Ca a été, pour vous, aujourd'hui ? »

Il acquiesce et me dit que c'est Airi qui a préparé à manger parce que Naruto n'était pas du tout en état de le faire, lui. Je demande.

« Il a fait pleins de bêtises ? »

« Il était assis à côté du téléphone et surveillait sans bouger toute la journée... » répond Kiseki de façon un peu boudeuse. De mon côté je souris avant de le resserrer contre moi et de lui faire un bisou avant de lui dire qu'il est temps de dormir. Il hoche la tête, me laisse le border, réclame un dernier bisou et me dit bonne nuit.

Un fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Airi me propose d'aller prendre un bain avant de dîner. Yui se précipite pour aller me remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Je souris en les remerciant et me rends dans ma chambre pour y prendre des affaires. Puis je rejoins Yui dans le salle de bain. Elle se tourne vers moi en m'entendant et me sourit en déclarant que le bain est prêt.

« Merci ma puce. »

« De rien ! Détends-toi ! T'as dû être très stressé à voir Tõya ... pendant l'opération. »

Elle marque un blanc en regardant dans le vague et fais mine de frissonner en sifflant entre ses dents. Je m'en amuse, accepte un bisou de sa part et la regarde sortir de la salle de bain en refermant derrière elle. Je mets le verrou et vais me plonger avec grand délice dans un bon bain bien chaud. Je vais écouter les bruits dans la maison. Je soupçonne un des petits de s'être relevés pour jouer un peu dans sa chambre. J'irai voir tout à l'heure quand il se fera un peu plus tard. Nous sommes en vacance et il est encore tôt. Naruto n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte, inquiet comme il devait l'être.

Je me détends complètement en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière sur le bord de la baignoire. Je ferme les yeux en me sentant complètement vidé. La journée est passée tellement vite mais... avec un telle lenteur à la fois. Je suis rassuré maintenant.

Une fois mon bain terminé, ou plutôt lorsqu'il est devenu trop froid pour y rester, j'en sors, me sèche et me rhabille pour me rendre dans le salon où m'attendent les enfants. Airi me voit arriver et déclare aller réchauffer mon dîner. Je la remercie et m'assieds à table. Hiroshi et Yui sont devant la télévision. Takeru y était mais s'est levé pour venir s'asseoir à table avec moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en l'interrogeant du regard. Il semble vouloir m'interroger mais il ne le fait pas alors j'insiste en prenant la parole.

« Tu veux quelque chose Takeru ? »

Il regarde Hiro et Yui sur le canapé, en direction de la cuisine où s'affaire Airi, se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

« Dada, ... est-ce que papa t'a dit que je serai avec Tõya dans le groupe genin ? »

Je me crispe légèrement. Je demande.

« Tu as fais un rêve ? »

Son visage prend un air surpris. Il se retourne rapidement vers Hiroshi puis me fait face en se penchant vers moi pour chuchoter.

« Alors c'est bien avec... avec elle que nous serons ? Papa n'a même pas pensé qu »

Je l'interromps.

« Il doit équilibrer les équipes et c'est comme ça. N'en parle pas à tes frères et sœurs s'il te plait. »

Il reste sans voix. Il est très surpris je peux le voir. Il doit se demander pourquoi Naruto a mis Hana avec lui et Tõya. Takeru insiste soudain.

« Ca veut dire que je vais aussi avoir Sakura comme professeur ? »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant de façon impuissante. Takeru ne dit plus rien. Je me demande s'il s'en réjouit ou si ça l'embête. Il taquinait beaucoup Sakura sans le vouloir vraiment lorsqu'il était plus petit.

Le dîner arrive. Airi va me poser des questions sur l'opération sans trop rentrer dans les détails. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser au crâne ouvert de Tõya sur lequel j'avais pleine vue toute la journée.

« D'ailleurs, ... les enfants... » dis-je avant de me racler la gorge et de continuer, « Tõya a eu le crâne complètement rasé, ... alors... ça va peut-être vous choquer. »

Je les regarde tous tour à tour. Yui et Hiroshi m'ont regardé depuis le canapé lorsque je les ai tous interpellés. Yui semble choquée. Hiroshi, non. Takeru non plus ni Airi. Elle sourit même en s'accoudant à table et prend la parole.

« Je lui prêterai des chapeaux le temps que ça repousse ! »

Je la remercie pour Tõya avant de continuer à manger.

« J'ai fait un gâteau ! » dit-elle alors que je termine mon plat.

Je m'étonne et la regarde partir vers la cuisine. Takeru s'approche de moi et murmure.

« Il est vraiment bon. Tu verras. Elle a pas fait de catastrophe. »

Je souris, amusé. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas fait de catastrophe. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps de faire la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle est au collège et qu'elle a des cours de vie ménagère. J'étais toujours derrière elle au début mais maintenant elle n'en a plus besoin.

Elle a fait un gâteau au chocolat tout simple mais délicieux. Je ne suis pas fan de ces douceurs mais elle est tellement heureuse de me voir les manger que je me force pour elle. Et puis, ... c'est assez bon après tout. Elle me fait toujours des choses sans trop de sucre car elle sait que je préfère comme ça.

« Merci ma puce. »

« De rien ! » me dit-elle en m'installant une part de gâteau avec une boule de glace devant moi.

« Je suis gâté, dit-donc ! » me dis-je en m'exclamant d'un air heureux, « Un bain chaud, un bon repas, un gâteau en dessert avec gl.. »

Je m'arrête tout seul et les regarde tour à tour une nouvelle fois. Je les interroge.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Airi me bouscule automatiquement en prenant une mine boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Dada ! On n'a rien fait ! On veut juste que tu sois bien après ta journée ! »

J'hésite, et souris avant de hocher la tête.

« Merci, alors. »

« De rien ! » me dit-elle avant de prendre ma cuillère et de me la mettre en main, « Mange ! ».

Nous allons ensuite nous mettre devant un film. Kiseki va venir nous rejoindre très timidement mais je ne vais rien lui dire. Il va venir s'installer sur mes genoux et s'endormir avant la fin du film. Je l'ai remonté dans sa chambre lorsque l'heure de se coucher est arrivée. J'ai fait le tour des chambres puis suis redescendu dans la mienne.

Je soupire en voyant le lit vide. Il manque Naruto.

... surtout avec la semaine que je vais avoir...

Mais bon. Il est avec Tõya. Autant que ce dernier ne soit pas seul.

Je vais donc me coucher dans ce grand lit vide en serrant l'oreiller de Naruto contre moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille aux aurores pour me préparer. Iruka ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je suis censé rentrer ce soir. Demain matin, je partirai pour une semaine entière. J'espère que Tõya sera rentrer à la maison lorsque l'examen pratique en forêt se terminera. La sonnerie de l'entrée se fait entendre alors que je termine mon petit déjeuner. Je vais ouvrir sans attendre. J'ai eu peur d'être en retard en voyant l'heure avancer. Iruka est là. Il me sourit en me souhaitant le bonjour. Je l'accueille et le fais entrer.

« Bonjour Iruka. Merci d'être venu. Les enfants dorment encore. »

« D'accord. »

« Le petit déjeuner est déjà sur la table. Takeru et Hiroshi pourraient traîner un peu ce matin mais il faudrait les lever s'ils se font trop attendre. »

« Bien. Tu y vas maintenant ? »

« Oui. Oui sinon je vais vraiment me mettre en retard. Je suis désolé, je laisse tout comme ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il m'assure que tout va bien et que je peux partir tranquille. Je lui demande d'embrasser les enfants pour moi lorsqu'ils se réveilleront. Il accepte et me fait savoir qu'il le dira juste à Yui, que je l'embrasserai moi-même en rentrant ce soir. Je m'en amuse et m'excuse pour elle. Elle n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à apprécier l'homme puisqu'il est aussi son professeur.

Enfin... était. Peut-être que ça s'arrangera mieux, maintenant.

Je pars donc rapidement en m'assurant qu'Iruka n'est pas perdu même si je sais très bien qu'il est loin de l'être, maintenant, dans notre maison. Vu le nombre de fois où nous faisons appel à lui...

Je croise Neji sur le chemin. Je le rattrape et prends la parole.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut Sasuke. Comment ça s'est passé hier ? »

« Très bien. Tõya entend au moins avec ses félines comme d'habitude. Ses oreilles humaines paraissaient un peu floues hier. Il reste en observation. »

« Hana sera rassurée en entendant ça. »

Je m'étonne, un peu surpris.

« Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? »

Il acquiesce en souriant. Je suis un peu choqué je dois bien l'avouer. Je l'interroge une nouvelle fois.

« Inquiète par rapport à ce que ça allait engendrer comme conséquences sur Hiroshi si ça se passait mal ou... ou directement inquiète pour lui ? »

Neji se met à rire puis m'assure qu'il s'agissait d'une forte inquiétude pour Tõya. Je n'arrive pas à très bien comprendre. Puis soudain, je réalise quelque chose. Je m'immobilise même sur le chemin sans penser que nous sommes attendus. Neji se retourne vers moi et me regarde, interloqué.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hana... est en couple avec Hiroshi. »

Neji hausse un sourcil et me fait complètement face. Je ne le dis pas à haute voix, mais je le pense sans bouger d'un pouce. Tõya est amoureux d'une fille déjà en couple. Et il connait le garçon depuis longtemps, c'est un bon ami, ... c'est même... peut-être... son frère ?

Et Hana inquiète pour Tõya, ... ça voudrait dire que... elle serait d'accord ?

Mais Hiroshi dans tout ça ? Il ne s'en remettra jamais !

« Sasuke, si tu pouvais mettre un pied devant l'autre et avancer ce serait top, tu sais. On va être en retard. Ou plutôt TU vas être en retard. Je n'attendrai pas longtemps que tu redescendes. »

Et je redescends. Je me rapproche de lui en reprenant la route et le questionne.

« D.. dis-moi, ... Hana, ... elle aime bien Tõya ? »

« Bah ça va être son beau frère, quand même. Autant s'entendre avec lui. » s'amuse-t-il à me faire remarquer.

« ... hm. ... oui. »

J'inspire profondément en essayant de rester discret, et soupire.

Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? A vrai dire je préfèrerai.

Tout ça va me tourner dans la tête tout le long du chemin.

Tõya amoureux d'Hana ? Hiroshi fiancé avec Hana.

... et Hana, elle ? Autant inquiète pour Tõya.

Est-ce que ces sentiments changeraient ?

Que va devenir Hiroshi ?

Et que va devenir son entente avec Tõya si tout se dégrade avec Hana à cause de ce que je suis en train de redouter ?

Tõya n'a pas l'air de vouloir tout gâcher entre son frère et sa fiancé. Mais... si cette dernière, elle, changeait d'amour ? Ils sont jeunes, ils ne savent et ne savaient pas. Seulement... Hiroshi est plus qu'attaché à Hana.

Est-ce que c'est toujours réciproque ?

Est-ce que Tõya se doute de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a vu Hana commencer à se détacher de Hiroshi et qu'il y pense de plus en plus ?

Et si cette enveloppe, brûlée hier, contenait ce secret bien gardé ?

Je me demande si Sakura est au courant.

Et dire que Hana et Tõya seront dans le même groupe et que Hiroshi sera mis de côté...

Est-ce qu'il est destiné à être éloigné de Hana ?

« Sasuke ! »

« Hein ? »

Je sors de mes pensées et lève les yeux vers Neji. Il semble impatient. Je m'excuse en réalisant que nous sommes arrivé à la forêt où commencera l'examen de demain.

« Je te suis. » dis-je en décidant d'essayer de ne plus penser à nos enfants et à leur relation.

Vais-je y arriver ? C'est autre chose.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Dis-moi Tõya, ... tu t'entends bien avec Hana ? Hana Hyûga. »

« Bah elle va être ma belle-sœur. »

« Neji m'a dit qu'elle était très inquiète pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il redresse un instant son visage vers le mien les yeux grands ouverts, comme remplis d'espoir."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas encore répondu pour le moment. J'espère le faire avant la semaine prochaine, quand même ! n.n' Je suis un peu submergé entre mes expositions de cet été et les tomes 2 d'Un pari fou et Mon petit ami homophobe que j'aimerai sortir début et mi-fin août. (une bonne vingtaines de chapitres inédits vous attendent d'ailleurs dans le tome 2 de MPAH ! #petit clin d'oeil à celles et ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience#). Quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente que vous continuiez à me lire et que vous commentiez toujours pour celles et ceux qui le font. N'hésitez donc pas à le refaire pour ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine !**

Itachi : Mes neveux vont se battre pour une fille ?  
Densetsu : Et pas pour n'importe laquelle. Pour celle de Neji qui ne supporte déjà pas vraiment Hiroshi qui lui pique de plus en plus Hana.  
Nana : #tout sourire, ne dit rien#  
Itachi : O.o... On n'en a pas fini, avec cette histoire !  
Nana : #acquiesce, toute fière#


	81. POW Sasuke chap 81

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 81.**

« Sasuke ! »

« Hein ? »

Je sors de mes pensées et lève les yeux vers Neji. Il semble impatient. Je m'excuse en réalisant que nous sommes arrivés à la forêt où commencera l'examen de demain.

« Je te suis. » dis-je en décidant d'essayer de ne plus penser à nos enfants et à leur relation.

Vais-je y arriver ? C'est autre chose.

Durant la matinée, nous avons passés quelques heures à faire une battue dans la forêt pour nous assurer que les animaux trop dangereux pour les genin futur chunin étaient bien dans leur zone et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de venir dans celles où les élèves sont censés passer. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas catastrophiques en orientation. Après cinq heures de travail, la pose de midi s'annonce enfin. Neji et moi sommes tout près de la tour centrale de la forêt. Nous décidons de nous y rendre pour manger. Nous allons nous installer dans le hall du bâtiment tout comme d'autres ninjas. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir aperçu Tenten mais, d'un commun accord, Neji et moi avons décidé de l'ignorer et de rester entre nous.

« J'ai parlé à Hinata pour les archives. » déclare soudain Neji après avoir ouvert sa boîte à bentô. Je le regarde, il continue.

« Il a fallu la convaincre... »

« Elle n'a rien à dire de toute façon, non ? C'est toi le chef de clan maintenant. »

Il sourit en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il semble amusé que, je crois, je sois si idiot.

Il reprend.

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais elle est aussi la descendante de la vraie bonne lignée. Et puis ça m'aurait embêté qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord . »

« Mais... pourquoi elle n'aurait pas été d'accord, en plus ? C'est quand même pour votre fille ! »

« Oui mais ce sont les archives de la famille et on ne sait pas trop où tu veux en venir à vouloir mettre le nez dedans. »

« ... hm. »

Je reprends quelques bouchées de nourriture sans rien dire et constate le regard insistant de Neji. J'inspire profondément et me lance plus ou moins.

« Madara. »

Neji hausse un sourcil.

« Pardon ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je soupçonne Madara de... d'être impliqué dans tout ça, de je ne sais pas trop comment mais à chaque fois qu'il y a un essai d'union entre les Hyûga et les Uchiwa, il est présent aux alentours même si c'est apparemment pour autre chose.

« ...m... mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là ? Sasuke, t'es sûr que tu ne réfléchis pas trop ? Naruto m'avait dit que tu t'inquiétais souvent outre mesure mais là c'est que »

Je l'interromps.

« Mais réfléchis un peu, toi, au moins ! On ne sait pas ce que peut donner une union entre nos clans. Madara est quelqu'un de très puissant et lui sait peut-être des choses que nous non ! Il était là lorsqu'il y a eu un essai pour Hinata et Hanabi ! Et… et j'ai vu dans mes propres archives que c'est aussi le cas dans le passé. »

Blanc. Je n'ai plus faim. Neji me regarde, m'observe. Puis il prend la parole d'un ton un peu plus calme.

« Bon. Disons que Madara puisse être un danger pour un hypothétique enfant à venir entre nos deux familles. Il ne peut rien faire pour aider à la survie de ce dernier, non ? Donc les archives ne vont pas nous aider. »

Là, j'hésite encore. En réalité quelque chose me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je simplement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est tout. Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, non ? »

« A quoi tu penses en disant ça. C'est bien justifié, non ? »

« Je me demande s'il n'irait pas faire du mal à la mère pour prendre l'enfant quand bien même il ne soit pas à terme. L… La folie n'apparait pas forcément en début de grossesse on l'a vu avec Hinata au contraire d'Hanabi… … Imagine que Hana tienne assez de mois pour... »

« ... qu'il se serve. » finit Neji avant d'ajouter, comme pour se convaincre ou se rassurer, que Madara aurait essayé de prendre l'enfant d'Hanabi quand elle s'est pendue s'il avait eu ces intentions.

« Ton histoire ne tient pas la route, Sasuke. » termine-t-il.

« Neji... »

« Non. Arrête. Je ne veux plus rien entendre pour le moment. »

Je me tais. Au moins, me dis-je, ce n'est que « pour le moment ». Il faut sûrement qu'il se remette de l'information.

Nous allons continuer notre repas tranquillement sans en parler. L'ambiance est assez lourde je veux bien l'admettre.

Tout ça quand soudain, Neji m'interroge.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Dans tes archives, je n'ai pas encore vraiment regardé les miennes, ... il y a aussi eu des tentatives entre un homme Hyuga et une femme Uchiwa ? »

« ... je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas pu tout regarder, ... Naruto m'a crié dessus parce que j'avais oublié les petits et… enfin il t'a peut-être raconté. »

« Oui. Je sais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais vraiment trop. »

Je regarde Neji sans rien dire. Je suis en train de me dire qu'il doit être le confident de Naruto lorsque ça me concerne. Bon je le sais depuis des années du moins je m'en doute, ... mais je ne le réalise vraiment que maintenant. Je me demande si Naruto se plaint de moi, parfois.

« Neji ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? Y'a autre chose ? »

« Naruto s'est déjà plaint de moi ? »

Il sourit et me répond très franchement que oui. Je détourne un peu mon regard vers ma boîte repas. Neji ajoute que c'est aussi très normal. Je hausse une épaule en avouant que oui.

« Tu ne te plains pas de lui, toi, peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai personne pour m'en plaindre et je ne vois pas de quoi me plaindre de toute façon. »

Je soupire et me lève en changeant de sujet.

« On y va ? On a encore pleins de choses à faire. »

Neji hoche la tête en répondant d'un « oui » énergique, et se lève pour me suivre en forêt.

Une fois la journée terminée, je décide de passer à l'hôpital pour voir Tõya avant de rentrer. Je retrouve mon fils en train de dîner seul dans sa chambre. Je souris en refermant la porte derrière moi et l'entends m'appeler avec joie de là où il se trouve. Il tend ses bras alors que je viens vers lui pour me pencher en l'étreignant.

« Bonsoir bonhomme. »

« Tu es venu me voir ! »

« Oui. Je sors du travail. »

« Ca s'est bien passé ? » me demande-t-il, avide des mots et d'histoires à écouter.

Je souris et contourne le lit pour m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« Ton papa est resté longtemps ce matin ? »

« P... pas trop. » dit-il avant de baisser la tête. Cela m'étonne un peu et je le fais savoir.

« Tõya ? Il y a quelque chose ? »

« Tu me promets de pas partir en courant si je te dis ? » me demande-t-il de façon presque implorante. Je hausse un sourcil en le dévisageant et pose une autre question.

« Pourquoi je partirai en courant ? »

« Tu serais paniqué... »

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé ? »

« Yui a eu un malaise et elle était avec Tsuki qui s'est affolée et elle est clouée au lit à la maison. ... Un clone d'Iruka est venu nous le dire en fin de matinée. Papa est parti d'un coup, ... je suis tout seul depuis. Je m'ennuie. »

Là je me retiens pour ne pas sortir de la chambre sans demander mon reste et aller au minimum téléphoner à la maison pour savoir si tout va mieux là-bas. Mais je pense que oui sinon Yui serait ici, à l'hôpital, tout comme Tsukiko. Je force donc un sourire qui doit paraitre tendu, et hoche la tête en voulant rassurer Tõya mais moi aussi, au passage.

« Elles doivent aller mieux sinon elles ne seraient pas restées à la maison. »

« ... tu veux y aller, hein ? »

« Je suis venu te voir. Je ne vais pas partir si vite ! »

« Dada, ... appelle au moins. Comme ça tu me diras aussi comment elles vont. »

« D'accord. » je me relève, me penche pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe droite et déclare embrasser tout le monde pour lui. Il acquiesce et me remercie.

Je sors de la chambre et me rends au coin téléphone le plus proche dans l'hôpital. J'ai vite fait d'appeler. C'est la voix de Daichi que j'entends en premier.

« Allô ! Maison des Uzumaki et des Uchiwa ! Daichi à l'appareil ! »

Je souris et demande.

« Bonjour Daichi. Tout va bien ? »

« Dada ! Tu es où ? »

« A l'hôpital. Tu veux bien faire le tour de la maison en disant à tes frères et sœurs que Tõya vous embrasse tous et me donner ton papa ? »

« Oui ! Je te donne papa. »

« Merci. »

J'attends quelques instants et entends Naruto.

« Allô ? Sasu ? »

« Coucou. Je suis avec Tõya. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème ce matin ? »

« Oui. Mais tout va mieux maintenant. » me dit-il d'un ton rassurant et très calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tõya t'a pas dit ? »

« Si mais tu aurais peut-être pu compléter. Yui... qui s'écroule comme ça, ... la dernière fois elle s'est cassée le bras et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est évanouie... »

Petit blanc. Je pose une autre question un peu plus précise.

« Naruto, ... C'est pas son chakra, hein ? »

« Sakura m'a assurée que non. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre t'a donné un avis contraire ? »

Il soupire très discrètement mais pas assez. J'insiste donc.

« Naruto ! »

« Yui m'a dit que la voix qu'elle entendait étant petite était de plus en plus insistante et que ça l'épuise beaucoup de ne pas y faire attention. »

Je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément.

« Hm. Ok. »

« Sasuke, ... j'suis en train de me demander si ce serait pas une bonne idée de... de l'envoyer voir Hachibi pour qu'elle contrôle tout ça. »

Là, j'écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je sais. Elle est encore toute jeune. ... mais son chakra démoniaque est vraiment puissant, ... autant qu'elle le maitrise, non ? »

Je soupire sans aucune discrétion. Mais pas d'agacement. Plutôt de frustration d'être aussi impuissant. Je change un peu la cible de la discussion.

« Bon écoute, ... on... on en reparlera. Et Tsuki ? Comment elle va ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a juste été choquée. Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Ok. »

« Tu rentres bientôt ? » demande-t-il brusquement.

« Euh je sais pas trop. Tõya a l'air de vraiment s'ennuyer et je venais juste d'arriver, là. Je pense rester au moins une heure avec lui. »

« D'accord. J'étais en train de faire à manger à tout le monde. Je t'en garde un peu ? »

« Oui. Mais mange avec eux surtout. »

« Ok. ... A tout à l'heure ? »

« A tout à l'heure. Je raccroche. »

Je joins le geste à la parole, inspire profondément, soupire et retourne dans la chambre de Tõya qui me regarde entrer et m'approcher. Je m'immobilise une fois près de la chaise et l'interroge.

« Tu as écouté ? »

« N... », il soupire doucement en se corrigeant, « oui... excuse-moi... je suis pas habitué, ... je... »

Il hausse une épaule en baissant la tête. Je m'assieds sans rien dire ou plutôt en changeant de sujet.

« Comment vont tes oreilles aujourd'hui ? »

« J'entends de mieux en mieux avec les normales. Les autres sont comme d'habitude. »

« Ca te fait toujours mal au crâne ? »

« Un peu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit ici. Juste... juste des bips de machine par moment et quelques cris quand y'a une urgence. »

« Tu es dans un coin plus calme de l'hôpital. C'est Hana qui nous y a fait penser. »

Il écarquille les yeux et rougis légèrement. Je tique et bafouille un peu avant de corriger ce à quoi il pense.

« Inuzuka. Hana Inuzuka, Tõya."

Un léger sursaut le prend puis il baisse à nouveau les yeux en prenant la parole.

« Oui, ... évidemment. »

J'hésite, me racle la gorge et l'interroge encore une fois.

« Dis-moi Tõya, ... tu t'entends bien avec Hana ? Hana Hyûga. »

« Bah elle va être ma belle-sœur. »

« Neji m'a dit qu'elle était très inquiète pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il redresse un instant son visage vers le mien les yeux grands ouverts, comme remplis d'espoir. Je ne peux retenir une petite grimace gênée. Tõya le remarque et détourne son regard en reprenant la parole.

« Je vais être son beau frère. C'est normal. Elle... elle avait peur pour Hiroshi avant tout. A son état si ça se passait mal. »

« Tõya, il se passe quelque chose avec Hana ? »

« Non. » dit-il très nettement. « C'est juste qu'elle me pose pleins de questions sur Hiro parfois. Je... Et Hiro aussi. Alors elle a dû s'inquiéter pour ça. »

Je l'observe sans rien dire en me demandant quand même si je peux le croire. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me mentir ou de me cacher des choses mais... j'ai pu constater ces derniers jours qu'apparemment il s'y mettait. J'inspire doucement, me lève et me rassieds au bord de son matelas. Mon regard tombe sur son plateau repas poussé sur le côté quand je suis arrivé.

« Tu manges correctement ? »

« Je suis là que depuis hier. »

J'acquiesce en lui accordant la chose et pose une autre question.

« Tu as vu Sakura ou Jiraya aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Jiraya-sama. Il est venu me voir pour mes oreilles. »

« Il t'a dit quand tu pouvais sortir ? »

« Il m'a dit sûrement pas avant la semaine prochaine. Il pense me laisser sortir le vendredi si tout va bien. »

Je souris, et déclare.

« Alors c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher. L'examen en forêt termine le jeudi soir au plus tard. Je pourrai être là le vendredi. »

« C'est vrai ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. Je dirai à ton papa que j'irai te prendre au matin. Lui il aura pu te voir toute la semaine alors il pourra bien me laisser ce privilège ! »

Tõya sourit. Puis il acquiesce avant de me demander si je ne pourrai vraiment pas venir de toute la semaine. Je grimace un peu en lui répondant.

« Non, je ne pourrai pas. Je dois passer la semaine à la forêt. Je suis de surveillance intensive ! »

« ... hm. Tu fais attention à toi, hein ! »

Je souris de plus belle, amusé, et lui demande pour qui il prend son père. Il hausse une épaule en me taquinant.

« Bah tu te fais plus tout jeune. »

« Non mais ! Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir la semaine prochaine, toi ? »

« Pardon. Tu es un super papa, mon Dada ! »

Il me prend tout de suite dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. Je pose une main dans son dos et profite de l'instant. Son visage est posé contre le haut de mon torse dans le creux de mon cou. J'appuie ma joue sur son crâne toujours aussi nu et pose une question.

« Tu n'as pas trop froid, comme ça ? » dis-je doucement.

« Ca va. »

« Airi a dit qu'elle te donnerait certains de ses chapeaux qui font garçons le temps que tes cheveux repoussent. »

Il hoche doucement la tête.

« Ca va prendre du temps tu crois ? »

« Tu en auras déjà un peu en fin de semaine prochaine. On a de bons cheveux dans la famille. »

Il acquiesce de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a rassuré, mais je pense qu'il espère. De mon côté je sais que ce que je dis est vrai.

« Comment ils vont, tous ? Ils... ils se sont inquiétés pour moi hier soir ? » demande soudain Tõya.

Je souris et lui assure que oui avant de lui raconter la manière qu'a eu Takeru de me poser tous pleins de questions pour tout le monde à son propos. Je lui explique ensuite que les autres ont sûrement dû ouvrir leur oreilles pour écouter de là où ils étaient pendant que Takeru, lui, m'interrogeait et se rassurait au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais comment il allait. Tõya sourit alors tendrement. Je peux le voir en penchant un peu ma tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne les pensais pas comme ça ? »

« Si mais... ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. »

Je souris de plus belle et le resserre dans mes bras avant de poser un baiser sur le haut de son front.

Je vais rester encore un peu. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup parlé. Je l'ai observé s'endormir petit à petit. Une infirmière est passée pour voir comment se portait mon fils mais ce dernier dormait déjà même si depuis peu. Elle a remporté au passage le plateau repas à moitié fini. Je vais laisser un mot à Tõya, lui faire un bisou et sortir de la chambre. Je reprends la route pour la maison mais n'ai pas le temps de sortir de l'hôpital avant de m'arrêter dans mes pas. Dans le hall d'entrée, j'entends une voix que je connais demander la chambre de Tõya. Je regarde au guichet de l'accueil pour m'assurer ne pas me tromper, et vois Hana Hyûga comme je le pensais.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"J'aperçois Hiro tourner légèrement sa tête vers nous, à table. Il semble un peu étonné et il le fait savoir.

« Voir Tõya ? »

J'acquiesce doucement. J'ai l'impression de voir mon fils pâlir à vu d'œil. Il tente de se reprendre, de se remettre du choc, et se retourne dans le canapé. Je demande.

« Ca va Hiro ? »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je pensais reculer le post à dans trois ou quatre jours à cause de la fatigue accumulé et à venir dans les prochains jours, mais on m'a un peu boosté pour le faire maintenant. Comme j'étais lancée dans les réponses aux reviews laissé (encore merci !) et bien j'ai enchaîné sur le chapitre. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ca me fera plaisir. n.n**

Densetsu : Mais euh... ça va vraiment dans le sens "Tõya et Hana sous un parapluie, là !"  
Itachi : #sourit, amusé, en entendant Densetsu chanter la petite comptine#  
Densetsu : #choqué# Mais tu ris en plus ! T'es pas choqué par ce qu'elle OSE faire !  
Nana : Il te trouve juste tout mignon, Densetsu. C'est pour ça, pas pour ce qu'il se passe dans l'histoire.  
Densetsu : #réalise et rougit un peu en se retournant vers Itachi# Tu... Tu me trouves mignon... ?  
Itachi : #rougit jusqu'à plus soif et n'arrive plus à parler#


	82. POW Sasuke chap 82

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 82.**

Je reprends la route pour la maison mais n'ai pas le temps de sortir de l'hôpital avant de m'arrêter dans mes pas. Dans le hall d'entrée, j'entends une voix que je connais demander la chambre de Tõya. Je regarde au guichet de l'accueil pour m'assurer ne pas me tromper, et vois Hana Hyûga comme je le pensais. Le temps de réaliser ou plutôt d'y croire, je n'ai pas bougé au contraire de Hana qui, elle, se tourne dans ma direction pour aller dans la chambre de Tõya. Elle s'immobilise en m'apercevant. Elle tient un panier en main. Après un petit temps d'hésitation, elle s'approche de moi et me salue. Je lui rends son bonsoir et lui demande ce qu'elle fait là. Elle répond calmement.

« Je suis venue voir comment va Tõya. Et je lui ai amené un peu de quoi manger. C'est pas toujours très bon ici. »

« C'est gentil. Il s'est endormi, ... je viens de le quitter, là. Mais si tu veux on peut retourner lui donner ça ! »

Elle force mal un sourire et hoche la tête. Je l'emmène donc à la chambre de Tõya. Elle est un peu tendue et ne dit pas un mot. Nous arrivons à la chambre voulue. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Hana en prenant la parole.

« Je vais le prévenir que tu es là, ... Ce n'est pas dit qu'il veuille bien que tu le vois avec la... la tête qu'il a. »

« Oui. ... D'accord. »

Je lui souris en hochant la tête, et entre dans la chambre en la laissant attendre là. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et aperçois Tõya dormir profondément dans son lit. Je m'approche et pose une main sur l'épaule de mon fils. Il fronce ses sourcils et ouvre doucement ses yeux. Il s'étonne de me voir là.

« Dada ? »

« Tu as passé une semaine à dormir ? »

« Hein ?! » demande-t-il avant de se redresser.

Je souris et lui dis que je plaisante. Il me demande alors ce que je fais ici.

« J'ai croisé Hana Hyûga dans le hall. Elle est venue t'apporter des choses. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de te prévenir au cas où tu ne voudrais pas la voir.

« Euh.. si... si je... »

Il s'assied en posant sa main droite, puis la gauche une fois bien assis, sur son crâne.

« Je vais lui faire peur comme ça... » dit-il doucement.

Je lui répond que c'est aussi à ça que j'ai pensé.

« Elle... elle veut me donner quoi ? » demande Tõya en me regardant dans les yeux.

« A manger. Elle pense que c'est très mauvais, ici. »

Il a un petit temps d'absence. J'ai l'impression qu'il se demande si Hana est sérieuse et qu'elle a vraiment pensé ça. Je souris et hausse une épaule en déclarant un « les filles... ! ». Tõya sourit un peu, amusé je crois.

Je finis par l'interroger.

« Je fais quoi alors ? Je la fais entrer ? »

« Bah on va pas la renvoyer alors qu'elle a fait tout ce chemin... »

Il gigote un peu, remet la couette et les draps correctement sur lui, passe plusieurs fois ses mains sur son crâne nu et me jette un coup d'œil avant de se figer en me voyant l'observer sans en perdre un instant.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il simplement.

Je reste silencieux, et lui réponds un simple « rien ». Je pense qu'il devine facilement que je me dit. Qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre Hana et lui. Mais il ne dit rien et moi non plus. Je lui fais un bisou sur la tempe droite, déclare partir à la maison et le laisser avec Hana. Il acquiesce, me remercie et me demande de bien rentrer.

« Je viens te chercher dans une semaine. » lui dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

A peine dans le couloir, mon regard tombe sur Hana qui attendait patiemment. Je prends la parole en premier.

« Tu peux y aller. Il est réveillé. »

« Merci ! »

Je m'écarte en lui ouvrant la porte, la laisse passer et la voix se retourner vers moi en me demandant.

« Vous pourrez dire bonjour à Hiro pour moi ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et lui réponds finalement que, oui, si elle veut. Elle sourit, me remercie une nouvelle fois et entre dans la pièce. Je laisse la porte se refermer derrière elle et reprends la route pour la maison. Je vais me poser tout un tas de questions sur le chemin. Tõya était catégorique lorsqu'il m'a parlé de Hana, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien. A voir comment il a réagit lorsqu'il a su que c'était elle, je pense avoir le droit au doute. D'un autre côté, Hana me demandant de saluer Hiro une fois rentré, ... cela veut dire que ça ne la dérange pas qu'il sache qu'elle se trouvait là.

Je rentre enfin à la maison. Une petite soirée dont je vais profiter en sachant que je n'en aurai pas d'autres avant une semaine. Naruto m'accueille dans l'entrée. Je me déchausse et ai le droit à un câlin et à un délicieux baiser.

« Sasu... ? » me chuchote Naruto à l'oreille en me tenant contre lui.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Faut que tu prennes une douche... »

Je souris, réponds pas un simple « sympa... », et le lâche avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et de lui poser une question.

« Comment vont les filles ? »

« Ca va mieux. Tsukiko est remise et joue avec Kaede, et Yui bouquine un peu dans la bibliothèque. »

« D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche et je fais le tour. »

Il sourit, acquiesce et me laisse passer. Je croise Takeru en traversant la cour intérieure. Il boit un thé glacé assis au bord du couloir.

« Bonjour mon grand ! »

« Bonjour Dada ! Pas trop fatigué ? »

« Un peu. je vais prendre une douche sur demande de ton papa. »

Takeru se met à rire et accepte un baiser sur la joue de ma part. Je l'interroge avant de reprendre mon pas.

« Hiro n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non il est dans la serre ave Airi. Ils prennent soin des plantes pour Tõya. »

« D'accord. Daichi et Kiseki ? »

« Kiseki fait une sieste et Daichi je sais pas. »

J'acquiesce et vais prendre ma douche. Je m'y délecte un long moment mais ne tarde pas trop pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de tout le monde ou presque. Faire un plein avant de partir pour une semaine. Je vais trouver Daichi en train de parler avec Takeru dans la cour intérieure en y repassant.

« Te voilà, toi ! » dis-je en m'agenouillant à côté de lui en le voyant tendre ses bras vers moi.

« Bonjour dada ! »

Il me fait un bisou et m'accompagne avec Takeru jusqu'au salon. Ce dernier va déposer son verre vide dans la cuisine où se trouve Naruto. Ils en ressortent en même temps, Naruto me dit de m'installer et me sert mon dîner. Daichi s'installe à genoux sur la chaise voisine à la mienne en s'accoudant à la table. Je lui demande automatiquement de s'asseoir correctement et reçois une question une fois ceci fait.

« T'as fais quoi aujourd'hui, dada ? T'as vu une grosse bête dans la forêt ? »

« Pas qu'une. »

Arrivent Yui, Airi et Hiroshi. J'observe ce dernier de loin sans rien dire et sans qu'il ne me remarque. Puis je l'interpelle en me décidant.

« Hiro ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« J'ai vu Hana à l'hôpital. » Je regarde Naruto et lui fais savoir que Tõya va bien mais s'ennuie un peu. Puis je reprends pour Hiroshi, « Elle m'a demandé de te saluer pour elle. »

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de s'asseoir. Je m'étonne de voir avec quelle sérénité il prend la chose. Je n'ai pas assez insisté sur le fait que je l'ai vu à l'hôpital ? J'aurai dû préciser qu'elle était là pour voir Tõya ? Il ne pense pas que cela puisse être ça ?

Naruto m'interroge.

« Elle y était pour quoi ? »

Je me jette sur l'occasion et réponds assez fort sans m'en rendre compte.

« Voir Tõya. Elle lui amenait à manger. Elle m'a dit que ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir parce que la nourriture n'est pas forcément délicieuse là-bas. »

J'aperçois Hiro tourner légèrement sa tête vers nous, à table. Il semble un peu étonné et il le fait savoir.

« Voir Tõya ? »

J'acquiesce doucement. J'ai l'impression de voir mon fils pâlir à vu d'œil. Il tente de se reprendre, de se remettre du choc, et se retourne dans le canapé. Je demande.

« Ca va Hiro ? »

« Oui, oui ! » me répond-il comme si tout allait très bien.

Cependant j'entends dans sa voix qu'il est contrarié ou plutôt soucieux. Yui le regarde d'un air embêtée sans se faire remarquer. Du moins juste par Hiro. Moi je le vois et je me demande automatiquement si elle sait quelque chose. Daichi sort de table et court en direction du couloir en déclarant aller prévenir Tsukiko et Kaede que je suis rentré. Naruto lui demande rapidement de ne pas réveiller son frère. J'espère quand même qu'il le fera de lui-même, ... j'aimerai bien le voir avant de partir demain matin alors que tout le monde dormira encore.

Soudain, la voix de Hiro se fait entendre.

« Papa ? »

« Hiro ? » répond Naruto.

« Tõya, il va être dans l'équipe de Sakura, hein ? »

« Oui, ça se devine facilement. »

Blanc. Je regarde Hiroshi de dos sur le canapé. Je suis sûr qu'il réfléchit. Il suffirait que Hana lui ai dit que ses parents ont demandé à ce qu'elles soit dans une équipe avec un médecin-ninja pour qu'il devine qu'elle sera aussi dans l'équipe de Sakura.

Je pensais qu'il allait reprendre la parole, mais il se lève et déclare aller s'allonger un peu dans sa chambre. Je retiens un soupir en le suivant du regard. Puis je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui semble étonné. Je pensais lui expliquer mon hypothèse à mi-mot, mais Yui le fait en venant s'installer à la place où se trouvait Daichi il y a quelques instants, à ma gauche.

« Il a peur que Hana soit amoureuse de Tõya. » soupire-t-elle.

Naruto ne cache pas sa surprise.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ben en fait ils s'entendent bien, Tõya et Hana. Alors elle qui va à l'hôpital voir Tõya alors qu'elle aurait pu venir voir Hiro ici... »

Yui grimace en nous regardant tour à tour Naruto et moi. Je ne dis rien. J'ai décidé de voir, pour le moment. Je veux croire Tõya même si je ne peux m'empêcher quelques doutes et questions justifiées.

Naruto insiste, lui.

« Mais... ils viennent de commencer à s'embrasser et tout ça ! Comment elle peut se tourner vers Tõya ? »

Yui hausse une épaule sans savoir quoi répondre. Naruto me regarde et me demande si j'en ai parlé à Tõya.

« Il m'a déjà certifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Hana. »

Yui me regarde sans rien dire. Naruto, lui, ne retient pas ses mots.

« Il faut lui parler ! Il peut pas prendre Hana à Hiro, quand même ! »

« Naruto, ... si Hana se tourne vers Tõya je ne vois pas pourquoi on le lui refuserait. Hiro n'a qu'à se battre pour elle. Il n'a pas à être privilégié. Et puis Tõya m'a vraiment assuré qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Hana. »

« Et si c'était le cas, t'aurais vraiment laissé les choses comme ça !? » me demande Naruto pendant que tout le monde écoute attentivement. Je me demande même si Hiro n'écoute pas de là où il est avec ses oreilles félines sachant qu'il peut très bien aussi. Je soupire et décide de ne pas répondre. Je détourne mon regard sur le côté, puis continue finalement mon assiette sans rien dire. Mais Naruto insiste.

« Sasuke ! »

J'inspire profondément en redressant mon visage, et lui réponds d'un ton net et montrant que je ne veux plus aucune discussion.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à ça, Naruto. Tu vas me dire que toi tu aurais privilégié Hiroshi à Tõya alors que la décision ne t'appartient pas ? Si Hana se sent mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre et que Hiro ne fait rien pour la récupérer, il ne la mérite pas. »

Naruto en reste bouché-bée.

Il s'énerve soudain.

« C'est ELLE qui le mérite pas ! Et si elle veut sortir avec Tõya elle va m'entendre ! ON DELAISSE PAS UN DE MES FILS POUR ALLER VERS UN AUTRE ! Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement ?! Elle se prend pour qui a jouer les girouettes, là !? »

« Naruto, ... calme-toi s'il te plait. Il n'y a rien entre eux je te l'ai déjà dit. Tõya me la certifié. »

Il soupire, agacé voir peut-être même énervé, et détourne son visage à mon opposé sans plus rien dire. Il gigote de façon nerveuse, et se lève pour sortir du salon. Au même moment, Tsukiko, Kaede et Daichi y entrent. Les filles me font un bisou, me demande comment a été ma journée, et s'installe avec Airi et Takeru devant la télévision. Yui reste avec moi à table. Elle me regarde en semblant réfléchir et je le remarque très facilement à sa moue. Ses lèvres sont resserrée et ressortent un peu plus qu'à l'habitude.

« Yui ? »

« Rien, rien... » dit-elle.

« Tu es pensive... ? »

« Un petit peu... »

« Tu sais quelque chose de plus ? »

« Pas vraiment... » répond-elle d'un air lointain.

Je continue de manger et termine même. Yui me débarrasse et me demande si je veux un fruit ou quelque chose d'autre. Je souris et me lève en déclarant aller me servir un café après l'avoir remerciée. Je prends une tasse puis vais m'installer à côté de Kaede sur le canapé. Daichi est sur les genoux d'Airi et Takeru s'est poussé sur un des deux fauteuils. Yui vient s'asseoir sur le second. Tsukiko va rapidement aller la pousser un peu pour s'asseoir contre elle. Nous avons des pouffes et des coussins par terre depuis que nous sommes plus nombreux. Kaede va peu à peu, plus ou moins innocemment, s'installer sur moi. D'abord un bras, puis les deux bras avec la tête sur ma cuisse droite en commençant à s'allonger et donc à gêner Daichi et Airi quand j'aurai posé ma tasse sur le meuble à côté du canapé, puis elle va finalement s'asseoir sur mes genoux et enlacer mon cou de son bras droit en mordillant son index gauche, les yeux rivés vers la télévision. Elle va finir par s'endormir sur moi la tête appuyée sur le bas de mon épaule gauche. C'est lorsque nous commençons tous à bouger pour aller nous coucher que Kiseki fait son apparition dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée alors que je sors du salon avec Kaede dans les bras. Elle dort à point fermés.

Kiseki chuchote ou, du moins, parle tout bas parce qu'il se réveille. Il marche vite jusqu'à moi et enlace mes jambes. Bloqué par Kaede, je remercie Takeru lorsqu'il me propose de la prendre pour aller la coucher. Je la lui donne et me penche pour prendre Kiseki dans mes bras. Il m'enlace automatiquement très fort. Je lui donne un baiser dans la foulée, et l'interroge.

« Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ? »

« ... oui... mais je voulais te voir... » répond-t-il toujours sur un ton endormi, « je t'ai entendu de là-haut... »

Je m'étonne.

« Tu m'as entendu ?! Comment ça ? J'ai pas fait de bruit ?! »

« ... hm... j'entends bien alors... ? »

Il se rendort déjà. Moi la chose m'a drôlement réveillée. Je m'y attendais venant de Tsukiko, mais pas de Kiseki qui n'a pas d'oreille féline. Il aurait l'ouïe aussi fine ? Mon regarde se dirige vers Daichi qui avance devant moi. Je l'interpelle en chuchotant.

« Daichi ! »

« Hein ? » demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je pose directement mon index sur ma bouche. Daichi plaque ses mains sur la sienne, puis les retire en parlant tout bas comme moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comment tu entends ? »

« Hein ? »

« Si tu es dans ta chambre, tu entends ce qu'on se dit dans le salon ? »

« Bah oui ! Si j'ai envie ! »

Je manque de m'immobiliser net sur place. Daichi a les yeux écarquillés et m'interroge d'un « pas toi ? » très surpris. Je réponds un « Pas vraiment. » assez fatigué de tout ça. Je vais coucher tout le monde et leur demander à ce qu'ils soient sages et obéissent à leur papa durant la semaine. Daichi m'a promis de se réveiller très tôt demain matin pour me dire au revoir mais je ne pense pas qu'il y arrive et je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voudrai pas de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Kaede dormait déjà, Kiseki aussi. Tsukiko somnolait mais m'a fait un gros câlin. Yui m'a demandé de lui ramener un souvenir de l'examen. Ca m'a un peu amusé et je lui ai dit ne pas vraiment savoir ce que je pouvais lui ramener de ça à part peut-être une fleur de la forêt. Elle a froncé ses sourcils et m'a rétorqué que ça faisait tout sauf ninja. Ca m'a fait rire. Takeru m'a dit bonne nuit et m'a assuré qu'il aura fait des progrès la semaine prochaine avec le wakizashi. Airi m'a juste dit bonne nuit et est partie se coucher. J'arrive devant la chambre d'Hiroshi. La lumière passe sous la porte, je sais donc qu'il est debout. Je frappe, m'annonce et entre une fois l'autorisation accordée. J'aurai insisté, sinon. J'ouvre donc et entre avant de refermer derrière moi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hiro. Il est à son bureau et semble lire. Je m'approche de lui en l'interrogeant.

« Ca va ? Tu n'es pas redescendu depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Je révise un peu la théorie. »

« Tu devrais profiter de tes vacances tant que tu en as. »

« Non, je... j'ai besoin d'apprendre un peu plus. Je ne sais pas assez de choses. »

Je force un sourire en rétorquant qu'il ne va pas falloir dire ça à Takeru sous peine de le complexer encore un peu plus. Hiroshi hausse une épaule en replongeant dans son livre. Je l'observe et m'approche encore un peu de lui. Il finit par relever son visage vers le mien.

« Tu vas te coucher ? » me demande-t-il.

« Il se fait tard et je me lève tôt demain alors oui. »

Il se redresse un peu plus sur sa chaise et finit par se lever pour me donner un bisou de bonne nuit avant de me la souhaiter et de se rasseoir. Je le regarde encore sans trop rien dire ou faire. A vrai dire je cherche mes mots. Et je cherche longtemps à croire Hiroshi qui se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un air interrogatif avant de m'interroger.

« Dada ? Y'a quelque chose ? »

J'inspire doucement avant d'expirer de la même manière. Puis je me lance.

« A propos d'Hana, ... »

Son visage se ferme automatiquement. Mais je ne me démonte pas et poursuis.

« C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te transmettre son bonjour. Vraiment. Donc elle n'a rien à cacher. »

« Je sais dada. » déclare-t-il en fermant calmement son livre. « Elle s'entend bien avec Tõya, c'est tout. »

« Donc tout va bien ? »

Il hoche la tête et se lève en se tournant vers moi pour me faire face. J'attends encore un peu, je cherche peut-être à voir quelque chose sur son visage montrant une peine ou une hésitation. Mais il insiste.

« Ca va vraiment Dada. Tout va bien. C'est un bon copain pour Hana. On en parle de temps en temps. »

« Donc ça ne t'embête pas qu'elle soit aller le voir lui alors qu'elle aurait pu venir ici ? »

« Il n'est pas vraiment a envier, tu sais. » déclare-t-il simplement.

Puis il clôt la discussion en posant ses mains sur mon bras droit pour me faire tourner et me pousser gentiment vers la porte en me signaler qu'il se fait tard et que je dois être en forme pour demain. J'aimerai ajouter d'autres questions, parler encore un peu, ... mais je me résigne pour l'instant et souhaite une nouvelle fois bonne nuit à Hiroshi en sortant de sa chambre. Je lui demande au passage de ne pas lire trop tard et de tâcher de se reposer un peu. Il acquiesce et me dit aller se coucher maintenant, et me fais promettre de revenir en un seul morceau et non amoché à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je souris et lui fais savoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'une surveillance.

« Quand même. » rétorque-t-il.

Puis il se met sur la pointe des pieds et me donne un bisou sur la joue tandis que je me penche vers lui. De nouveau un bonne nuit, puis il referme sa porte. Après un très court instant, je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Naruto dans notre chambre. Il est déjà couché mais est réveillé. Il semblait m'attendre. Seulement, ce n'est pas vraiment pour un câlin. Il veut discuter très sérieusement je peux le deviner rien qu'à sa façon d'être assis les bras croisés sur le lit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« NON ! JE LE REGRETTERAI PAS ! VA DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE SI CA TE CHANTE ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! »

Il ne me donne pas le temps de rétorquer. Il me tourne le dos et repart de son côté en me laissant là."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je m'excuse je viens de me lever en réalisant que nous étions et que je postais aujorud'hui, donc je ne vais pas être très bavarde. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me fotn tant plaisir. N'hésitez pas à en laisser un sur ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine ! n.n**  
_(Note : Ah j'en profite pour prévenir ceux que cela intéresse que les tomes 2 d'Un pari fou et Mon petit ami homophobe (18chap inédits) sont désormais disponible sur thebookedition. com. Et je réponds aussi à la question de quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si j'allais mettre les nouveaux chapitres sur le site, non je ne le ferai pas sinon je ne me serai pas donné le mal de retirer les fics et leur commentaires du site. Et je rajoute qu'en plus tout est expliqué sur ma page profil. n.n'')_  
**Encore merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

Densetsu : Tu vas nous les faire se disputer ?  
Itachi : Un couple qui ne se dispute pas de temps en temps n'est pas un couple.  
Densetsu : #choqué, hausse la voix# Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, au juste !?  
Itachi : #sourit# Ta réaction, juste là.  
Densetsu : #sans voix#  
Nana : Touché !


	83. POW Sasuke chap 83

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 83.**

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Naruto dans notre chambre. Il est déjà couché mais est réveillé. Il semblait m'attendre. Seulement, ce n'est pas vraiment pour un câlin. Il veut discuter très sérieusement je peux le deviner rien qu'à sa façon d'être assis les bras croisés sur le lit.

« Bonsoir... » dis-je doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« T'as parlé à Hiro ? »

« Oui, un peu. Il a l'air un peu embêté mais il fait mine. Lui aussi me dit que Hana s'entend juste très bien avec Tõya et qu'ils sont proches en tant qu'amis. »

« Sasuke. J'aime vraiment pas ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure sur le fait que Hiroshi n'a qu'à se battre s'il veut garder Hana. »

« Et bien désolé mais pourtant je le pense vraiment. » dis-je clairement en me déshabillant complètement avant de soulever la couette alors que Naruto reprend.

« Moi pas ! J'ai pas envie qu'il se brouille avec Tõya pour une fille ! Et ça même si c'est la fille de Neji. »

« Ils ne se brouilleront pas puisque Tõya et Hana sont simplement amis. »

Je me penche vers lui dans le but de l'embrasser sous l'oreille à la naissance de sa mâchoire, mais il s'écarte en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Tu les crois vraiment ?! Alors qu'Hana est allée à l'hôpital pendant qu'elle aurait pu voir Hiro ? »

« J'ai demandé la même chose à Hiro, et il m'a dit très honnêtement que Tõya n'était pas du tout à envier. »

« Je le crois pas. »

« Et si tu arrêtais d'y pensais et me faisais un câlin ? Je te signale que je m'en vais demain matin pour la semaine... »

« Je vais changer Hana de groupe. » déclare-t-il sans prêter la moindre intention à ce que je lui demande.

Je le regarde sans bouger, soupire en sachant très bien qu'il ne changera rien, et m'allonge de dos à lui en lui disant « bonne nuit » d'un ton agacé. J'espère bien qu'il comprendra sa douleur durant la semaine, à ne pas vouloir me faire l'amour !

De longues minutes passent pendant lesquelles Naruto ne bouge pas. Je le soupçonne d'attendre une réaction de ma part. Mais cette réaction il ne l'aura pas avant que moi j'ai eu mon câlin. Il finit par sauter assis sur le matelas en haussant la ton.

« Sasuke ! » me lance-t-il d'un ton boudeur, ennuyé et agacé. « Sasuke s'il te plait ! Tu te rends compte de ce que vit, Hiroshi, là ?! »

Je me tourne sur le dos et lui lance un regard noir.

« Et toi ! Tu te rends compte, toi, de ce que vit Tõya, si jamais il est attiré !? Et puis tu penses à ce que moi j'ai envie de faire, là, avant ma semaine plus que crevante ! Tõya, Hiro et Hana semblent d'accord sur le sujet alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie ! »

Il écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand sa bouche avant de me répondre d'une voix encore plus haute que précédemment.

« C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS CA ?! »

« BON SANG JE TE VOIS PAS AVANT UNE SEMAINE TU COMPRENDS CA ?! »

« ARRETES DE PENSER AVEC TON CUL ! JE TE PARLE DE NOS ENFANTS, LA ! »

Je soupire, sors du lit en déclarant en avoir assez, et agrippe la couette pour l'emporter avec moi jusqu'au salon après avoir enfilé le boxer que j'avais retiré en espérant que cela serve. Naruto hurle mon prénom et me poursuit jusqu'au couloir de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure. Il attrape mon bras droit et me fait tourner vers lui en me disant d'un ton très clair que je ne vais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Je fais un mouvement très brusque du bras pour échapper à l'emprise de Naruto et me rapproche de lui, presque nez collés, pour parler tout bas afin de ne pas réveiller le peu de nos enfants qui doivent dormir malgré nos cris.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de partir avec un autre ennui en tête, Naruto. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que les petits entendent tout aussi bien que les grands, ... »

Naruto écarquille les yeux en ayant un mouvement de recul. Je poursuis malgré tout.

« ... qu'il n'y a apparemment que Takeru qui entend comme nous, donc j'ai décidé de croire Hiro et Tõya par rapport à Hana pour le moment. »

« Tu essaies de me calmer en me disant un autre truc, là ? On sait très bien qu'on n'a pas des enfants normaux. Mais là Tõya et Hiroshi j'ai aucune envie que ça s'em »

« Ils ne vont pas s'embrouiller cette nuit ils ne se voient pas ! Tu ne veux pas faire un pause là-dessus pour la semaine ?! C'est moi qui irai chercher Tõya lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec l'examen ! On verra bien à ce moment-là comment ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre ! »

« J'en ai marre que tu veuilles toujours avoir le dernier mot ! » rétorque-t-il sans rien trouver de mieux.

« Je ne veux pas l'avoir, Naruto ! Je veux un peu de temps rien qu'à nous deux avant que je parte ! Et je sais très bien que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts demain de m'avoir gueulé dessus ! »

« NON ! JE LE REGRETTERAI PAS ! VA DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE SI CA TE CHANTE ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! »

Il ne me donne pas le temps de rétorquer. Il me tourne le dos et repart de son coté en me laissant là. Seulement il s'arrête avant d'arriver au bout du couloir. A cet endroit se trouve Hiroshi qui semble s'interroger mais aussi très bien savoir. Il nous demande calmement de ne pas nous disputer comme ça. Je l'interroge.

« Tu as écouté ? »

« ... m... même sans vouloir, ... on vous entend tous, dans la maison... »

Le corps de Naruto se détend devant moi. Il soupire et baisse la tête avant de la tourner un bref instant vers moi. Hiroshi reprend.

« Papa, ... Dada a raison tu sais... Hana ne s'intéresse pas à Tõya... Elle ne le voit pas comme... enfin... Elle m'aime moi. Et puis Tõya est attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je prends tout de suite la parole.

« Tu sais de qui il est amoureux ? »

Hiroshi m'adresse un coup d'œil mal à l'aise et hoche la tête avant de me dire tout de suite qu'il ne me dira pas de qui il s'agit et qu'il ne devrait même pas le savoir.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demande Naruto.

« C'est Hana qui me l'a dit. ... Enfin ça lui a échappé. Tõya ne le sait pas alors lui dites pas s'il vous plait. ... Il va flipper sinon. »

Je fronce mes sourcils tout doucement pendant que Naruto chuchote le « flipper » de Hiroshi sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce dernier inspire profondément et soupire avant de nous demander une nouvelle fois de ne pas nous disputer comme ça. Il nous avoue être un peu déçue que Hana ne soit pas passée pour le voir avant ou après être allée voir Tõya mais qu'il n'en veut pas à son frère d'être proche de sa petite amie. Puis il insiste sur le fait qu'ils ne sont vraiment qu'amis et même confidents. A ce moment-là et depuis quelques instants, je me dis intérieurement que je devrais parler un peu plus à Hana et qu'elle pourrait peut-être encore laisser échapper quelque chose. Mais je n'espère pas trop car je sais qu'à la fin de l'année ils ont été sensibilisé au fait de garder leur savoir pour eux durant les missions ou ailleurs. Les professeurs ne vont pas jusqu'à les torturer mais... c'est Ibiki qui se charge de leur apprendre ça donc c'est efficace.

Naruto prend la parole.

« Bon... Hiro, va te coucher s'il te plait. C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Naruto s'approche de lui et lui donne un bisou avant de le pousser vers la cour intérieure. Hiroshi repart de son côté après nous avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Naruto se retourne vers moi et soupire en me regardant dans les yeux de là où il se trouve. Un petit moment passe avant qu'il ne m'interroge.

« Tu viens dormir ? »

Je ne bouge d'abord pas, puis vais vers lui pour prendre la main qu'il finit par me tendre. Nous repartons dans notre chambre et nous y couchons. Naruto reste silencieux. Il ne me dit vraiment rien. Il sait qu'il a eu tort mais ne veut pas l'admettre à haute voix. Je me tourne vers lui dans notre lit. Il est allongé sur le dos et fixe le plafond. Je le regarde un peu et m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il m'interrompt en le faisant en premier.

« Je sais. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Hein ? »

« Je sais, tu avais raison, j'ai eu tort, j'ai crié pour rien, et j'aurai regretté demain. »

Puis il me dit bonne nuit et se tourne dos à moi. J'en reste d'abord sans voix, puis retrouve l'usage de la parole de façon un peu mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'il est vraiment énervé et que j'aurai pu être un peu plus calme lors de notre dispute, et de deux parce que s'il reste aussi agacé et énervé contre lui je ne vais vraiment pas avoir le droit à mon câlin.

« J'allais pas dire ça... Je... je voulais savoir si tu étais rassuré. »

« Oui. Merci. Je veux dormir. » répond-il de façon nette.

« Naruto... ! » dis-je de façon plaintive en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je colle mon corps au sien. « S'il te plait, ... je... je veux pas partir en mission comme ça... ! »

« Tu me verras tous les jours quand je viendrai voir l'avancement des choses. »

« Allez... ! Mon chéri, mon amour... boude pas.. »

Il se retourne brusquement et plonge son regard dans le mien pour parler.

« Je ne BOUDE pas. Je suis énervé d'être toujours autant à côté de la plaque ! T... t'as vu comment... » Sa bouche se tort un peu et sa voix se serre légèrement, « ... Comment ça c'est calmé ? C'est Hiro qui est venu nous demander d'arrêter, ... on... Il ne serait pas venu je ne me serai pas arrêté Sasuke. Je serai revenu te crier dessus dans le salon. »

« C'est de la fatigue Naruto. Je t'en aurais pas voulu, tu... tu as ton propre avis, ... moi... avant d'en parler avec Hiro, j'avais des doutes tu sais... enfin... avant qu'il ne vienne nous dire de nous calmer, d'ailleurs. »

Je baisse un peu mon regard, embêté de devoir l'avouer.

« Je voulais vraiment avoir mon câlin d'avant-mission, ... je pars une semaine et... on aurait très bien pu en parler après... je suis crevé par la journée, ... je voulais un petit moment avec toi mais t'es parti à peine j'arrivais, ... »

« Pour une fois que tu penses à toi plus qu'aux enfants... »

« Je pensais à eux... mais... J'avais décidé de croire Tõya même si j'avais quelques doutes. Alors un petit peu de temps avec toi juste pour nous deux sans penser aux enfants ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. »

Il sourit finalement et émet un petit rire moqueur mal retenu. Il enlace mon cou en m'interrogeant.

« Mon Sasu d'amour a besoin de sa dose d'amour pour la semaine ? »

« ... moui... » dis-je sur un ton faussement boudeur en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras.

Naruto m'embrasse du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois puis approfondit ses baisers. Là, nous oublions les enfants. Juste une pensée sur le fait qu'ils puissent nous entendre mais c'est tout. Naruto ne tarde pas à me pousser sur le dos et à s'étendre sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains ont vite fait de passer sous son seul vêtement pour jouer avec ses fesses. Son bassin commence à se mouvoir un peu plus précisément et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je commence à retenir un peu plus souvent mes gémissements et me mords les lèvres en me cambrant. Naruto se redresse légèrement, nous déshabille et me demande de me retourner. Je le sens très rapidement entrer en moi. Je contiens un râle entre mes lèvres et tends mon bras gauche pour agripper le haut de la tête de lit. Naruto maintient mon bassin entre ses mains et le fait bouger au fur et à mesure de ses propres déhanchements. Il se retire soudain et prend mon épaule droite de sa main pour me faire retourner. Je le vois s'asseoir et devine qu'il veut que je sois au-dessus. Je m'approche et m'installe à cheval sur lui. Je le sens de plus en plus brutal une fois de nouveau en moi. Son entrejambe frappe assez fort à l'intérieur mais je suis loin de détester ça. Naruto émet de plus en plus de râles mal contenus. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de tenter de faire durer et qu'il se retient. Je ralentis donc un peu mes mouvements sur lui pendant qu'il entreprend de me faire venir le plus vite possible de ses mains. C'est en faisant un déhanchement un peu plus net que je sens Naruto mordre la peau de mon torse en se laissant aller en moi. Je siffle entre mes dents, pris par la surprise et la légère douleur occasionnée. Mais elle est très vite oubliée lorsque je me libère à mon tour. Ma tête me tourne. J'enlace les épaules et le cou de Naruto en me laissant tomber contre lui. Il est essoufflé et je le lui fais remarquer.

« Tu manques d'exercices. »

« Tais-toi... » me rétorque-t-il assez mollement.

Je me redresse et me pousse pour laisser Naruto se rallonger en même temps que moi. Je prends son bras gauche et le passe par-dessus mon corps en me rapprochant du sien. Je me blottis dos à lui en gardant son bras maintenu autour de moi. Naruto gigote derrière moi et ne bouge plus une fois bien installé. Je l'entends chuchoter pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et le sens m'embrasser la nuque.

Puis plus rien jusqu'au matin où j'ouvre doucement mes paupières à cause du réveil. Naruto se plaint du bruit et me demande de me dépêcher d'éteindre le raffut occasionné. J'éteins le dit raffut et m'assieds sans grande motivation. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Naruto se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Il marmonne de façon toujours endormie.

« Un bisou... »

Je souris, me penche vers lui et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me redresser et de lui dire de se rendormir.

« Hm... Non je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner avant que tu partes... »

« Te forces pas si tu veux te rendormir. »

« Hmm... me dis pas ça... ! Je vais rester couché sinon... »

Je souris et lui réponds de rester sous la couette si c'est comme ça. Il geint un peu mais se recouvre avec la couette lorsque je fais mine de la retirer pour l'aider à se lever. Il me lance un regard boudeur en passant. Je m'en amuse, me penche à nouveau et l'embrasse en lui souhaitant une bonne semaine. Je lui rappelle que j'irai chercher Tõya à l'hôpital à la fin des examens. Il acquiesce, et se rendort tout doucement sans s'en rendre compte. J'espère qu'il ne s'en voudra pas trop une fois réveillé tout à l'heure et moi parti. Je prépare quelques affaires pour la semaine. Je fais attention à ne pas réveiller Naruto, seulement une voix va le faire à ma place. Celle de Daichi.

« Dada ! T'as vu je me suis levé ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre mon index sur ma bouche que Naruto sursaute dans notre lit et qu'il s'assied en écarquillant les yeux. Puis il me regarde, regarde Daichi, et revient à moi avant de froncer ses sourcils et de se plaindre.

« Sasuu ! Tu m'as laissé me rendormiir ! »

Daichi hoquète et plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche avant de me jeter un coup d'œil. Il parle de façon un peu retenue et désolé entre ses mains.

« Pardon dada... »

« C'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais aller te recoucher. » lui dis-je avant de me pencher et de lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

« Mais je veux pas je suis debout ! »

« Alors va sagement attendre ton papa dans le salon pendant que je vais prendre ma douche. Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » me répond Daichi en sortant de la chambre.

Naruto se lève mollement, s'étire et me regarde de façon toujours un peu boudeuse. Je soupire en prenant la parole.

« Naruto... tu as besoin de dormir. Je t'assure que tu devrais profiter. Les enfants sont épuisant et là tu vas les avoir à toi tout seul toute une semaine ! »

« Je suis Hokage. Alors j'y arriverai. Et puis au moins je pourrai profiter complètement d'eux ! »

Je souris, amusé.

« Tu verras bien à la fin de la semaine ! »

Il émet un son de dédain très hautain et s'habille rapidement. Moi je passe dans la salle de bain, prends mes affaires préparées pour la semaine, mange très rapidement puis salue Naruto et Daichi encore debout en partant.

J'espère que la semaine va rapidement passer. J'ai aussi très hâte de faire sortir Tõya de l'hôpital.

J'arrive aux grilles de la forêt. Une grande partie des groupes de genin sont déjà présents. Certains s'amusent en attendant, d'autres observe la forêt de là où ils sont, et d'autres encore semble revoir des techniques. Je me rends au cabanon pour les superviseurs, et y retrouve Neji que je salue. Il se retourne et me tend sa main pour serrer la mienne.

« Salut Sasuke. Pas trop dur le départ ? »

« Ils dormaient quasiment tous encore. » dis-je en souriant.

Neji acquiesce et me dit que chez lui aussi. Il m'avoue être un peu déçu mais comprend. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partons plus de deux jours, de toute façon.

« Bonjour ! » dit soudain une voix bien reconnaissable pour moi dans mon dos. Je me retourne et reconnais mon frère. Il m'accole, serre la main de Neji, et nous dit de nous dépêcher d'aller prendre notre affectation. Neji déclare l'avoir déjà, et me laisse suivre mon frère.

Je regarde ce dernier du coin de l'œil, et l'interroge.

« Sai n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

« Non. Il est en mission au pays de l'eau. »

Je tique, et le regarde fixement.

« De l'eau ? Depuis quand ? »

« Un ou deux jours. Pourquoi ? C'est rare de te voir demander de ses nouvelles ! »

« Oui, euh... Oui. » dis-je simplement. Je me racle la gorge, et continue simplement mon chemin.

Sai au pays de l'eau ? Pour quel genre de mission ? C'est Naruto qui l'y a envoyé ? C'était ça son super plan ? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le rêve de Takeru ou c'est tout autre chose ? Et je ne peux pas en savoir plus je suis coincé ici pour la semaine. Naruto va passer à la tour centrale de la forêt de temps en temps mais ce serait un miracle d'avoir un poste là-bas. C'est rarement pour les anbus, ces affectations plus que tranquille ! On surveille juste les arriver !

« Merci. »

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Itachi. Nous sommes au lieu voulu, c'est à dire là où nous prenons nos affectations. Je contourne mon frère et demande la mienne pendant qu'il regarde la sienne.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, secteur C. Vous surveillerez plus particulièrement l'équipe 8, 11 et 15. »

« Merci. »

Soudain, Itachi prend la parole en souriant.

« Hey ! On est ensemble ! »

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant, étonné. On m'a mis avec lui ? Pourtant normalement on évite de mettre les membres d'une même famille ensemble ! Je regarde la personne donnant les affectations. Je m'approche, et l'interpelle.

« Excusez-moi, ... on m'a mis avec mon frère, c'est normal ? »

Je me fais alors dévisager. J'ai l'impression d'être pris pour un fou.

« Les affectations ont été faite avec sérieux. C'est donc qu'il y a une raison. »

Je me tais en me redressant doucement. Je me demande qui a fait les affectation. Naruto n'aurait pas fait ça, non ? Ou alors il veut me prouver que le rêve de Takeru ne se réalisera pas si jamais je me retrouve avec Itachi ? Il veut me rassurer quant à celui qu'il a fait sur lui ?

... Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi qui me sourit. Il m'interroge.

« On y va ? »

Je retiens un soupir, et acquiesce. Nous partons. Sur la route, Itachi m'avoue quelque chose.

« Je suis content que Naruto ait écouté ma demande. »

« Ta demande ? »

« Oui. Je voulais être avec toi pour la semaine. »

Je manque de m'arrêter sur une branche.

C'est lui qui l'a demandé ? Et Naruto l'a écouté sans penser au premier rêve apparemment prémonitoire de Takeru ? Je dévisage Itachi en continuant d'avancer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a demandé à être avec moi ? Il peut me voir quand il veut, à la maison !

Je commence à me poser de plus en plus de questions, là.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je lève doucement les yeux, et les écarquille en voyant Itachi envoyer un kunaï droit dans ma direction. Je ne peux pas l'éviter à moins de me pencher sur le côté, trop pour ne pas rester en équilibre. Je tombe donc, tout comme dans le rêve de Takeru. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne pense pas à me rattraper."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore répondus à celles du chapitre 82, ça viendra vite j'espère. Avant demain soir (dimanche 12 août 2012) normalement, comme la semaine dernière.  
Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous posez mille et une questions ! D'autant plus avec la preview pour le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. n.n N'hésitez pas à commenter et à faire des hypothèses ! Merci d'avance, encore et toujours à celles et ceux qui laisse si régulièrement des reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite ! n.n**

Densetsu : Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu va faire dans le chapitre suivant !  
Itachi : Mais c'est pas moi !  
Densetsu : Quoi ? Madara est revenu sous tes traits ?  
Itachi : Mais j  
Nana : #plaque sa main sur la bouche d'Itachi et sourit à Densetsu# Tu verras bien ! n.n


	84. POW Sasuke chap 84

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 84. **

« Oui. Je voulais être avec toi pour la semaine. »

Je manque de m'arrêter sur une branche.

C'est lui qui l'a demandé ? Et Naruto l'a écouté sans penser au premier rêve apparemment prémonitoire de Takeru ? Je dévisage Itachi en continuant d'avancer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a demandé d'être avec moi ? Il peut me voir quand il veut, à la maison !

Je commence à me poser de plus en plus de questions, là.

Je ne dis pourtant rien. La mission avant tout. Nous arrivons à notre point de rendez-vous.

« Tu les vois ? » me demande mon frère.

« Oui. Ils ne sont pas encore entrés. »

« J'ai le deuxième groupe droit devant. »

« Je vois le troisième. C'est bon. On a l'œil sur tout le monde. »

Je me détends et m'assieds sur la branche où je me trouve. Itachi est debout sur l'arbre à ma gauche. Il prend la parole.

« Y'a plus qu'à attendre l'heure du début. »

« C'est dans combien de temps ? »

« Un quart d'heure. »

J'acquiesce et soupire discrètement. Itachi m'observe un peu silencieusement, puis il finit par m'interroger.

« C'est moi ou... tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être là ? »

« Hein ? » dis-je en levant les yeux vers les siens avant de continuer, « Non, c'est... un des rêves de Takeru qui m'embête et... et puis Tõya, à l'hôpital. »

« Un rêve de Takeru ? »

Je soupire et lui explique.

« Tu sais qu'il fait des rêves prémonitoires, non ? Et bien le premier qu'il a fait, ... c'était y'a des années mais... tu me lançais un kunaï droit sur moi et je tombais de là où je me trouvais, c'était en forêt, comme maintenant et... c'est bête mais ça me travaille. »

« Sasuke. »

« Hm ? »

Je lève doucement les yeux, et les écarquille en voyant Itachi envoyer un kunaï droit dans ma direction. Je ne peux pas l'éviter à moins de me pencher sur le côté, trop pour ne pas rester en équilibre. Je tombe donc, tout comme dans le rêve de Takeru. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne pense pas à me rattraper. C'est Itachi qui le fait. Un douleur se glisse dans mon ventre et mon dos alors que je sens le bras de mon frère m'empêcher de tomber plus bas.

« Imbécile » me dit-il en chuchotant.

Il nous remonte là où nous nous trouvions sans être vu des groupes que nous sommes censés surveiller avec la plus grande discrétion. Itachi s'accroupit en s'assurant que je sois de nouveau en équilibre sur la branche que j'ai quitté i peine une minute. Tout s'est passé si rapidement !

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il.

Je suis toujours assez choqué.

« Ou... oui, je... »

« Bon. Le rêve s'est passé, maintenant. Et Tõya est en bonne main. Ca va aller, maintenant ? Tu peux faire cette surveillance avec moi sans avoir l'esprit occupé à autre chose ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Il a fait ça pour ça ? De plus, c'est vrai, le rêve de Takeru s'est passé. Ca y est.

« Ca y est ? »

« Sasuke ? »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon frère.

« Tu m'as balancé un kunaï dessus ! »

« Je savais que tu l'éviterais ! » me dit-il de façon amusée, « par contre je pensais que tu te rattraperais comme un grand. »

« J'ai été choqué que tu fasses ça... je... »

« C'est rien. C'est passé, maintenant. »

J'acquiesce en émettant un petit son d'accord, et le remercie de m'avoir calmé.

« De rien. C'est fait pour ça les grands frères. »

« Hm. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des doutes sur moi, quand même ! »

« Non, je... Non. »

« Bien. Reprends-toi. On a quelques minutes avant que ça débute. »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Je m'installe un peu mieux et laisse Itachi retourner là d'où il s'est délogé pour venir me rattraper dans ma chute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux des trois équipes que nous devions surveiller se rencontraient déjà. Itachi les a observées pendant que je guettais les mouvement de la troisième. Cela m'a un peu rappelé notre examen à Sakura, Naruto et moi.

La journée se termine. La nuit tombe. Deux des trois équipes que nous surveillons ont déjà leur deux parchemins. L'autre n'en a plus et panique à l'idée de ne pas en retrouver. Je ne pense personnellement pas qu'ils arriveront à la fin de l'examen. Ils n'ont pas du tout le niveau.

Mon frère m'interpelle.

« La relève ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai donné notre position. »

« Ok. »

Je ne quitte pourtant pas des yeux le troisième groupe. Ils ont l'air agité comme s'ils avaient vu quelqu'un mais il n'y a personne autour en dehors d'Itachi et moi. Et ce n'est pas possible qu'ils nous aient remarqués nous.

« Itachi, quelque chose se passe j'ai l'impression. »

« Hein ? »

Il me rejoint là où je me trouve, soit sur une branche assez haute, et regarde dans la même direction que moi. L'un des trois genins du groupe concerné agit vraiment étrangement. Mon frère m'interroge.

« Un genjutsu tu penses ? »

« Oui mais de qui ? On est seul, là. Les deux autres groupes sont deux kilomètres plus loin. » lui dis-je à voix basse.

« Oui. ... ou alors un clone qui a disparu ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Ils n'ont aucun parchemin ! »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi. Il semble aussi interpellé que moi.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Qu'heureusement on n'aura pas à s'occuper de ça puisque la relève est à peine à cent mètres derrière nous. » dit-il en souriant.

Je me retourne en même temps que lui. Nous voyons nos collègues anbu arriver et nous faire signe que tout va bien et que nous pouvons y aller. Je regarde une dernière fois le groupe de trois genins. Puis je suis Itachi en direction de la tour centrale où nous allons pouvoir nous reposer quelques heures.

Une surprise m'y attend d'ailleurs, à cette tour centrale. Itachi me le fait savoir en arrivant en prenant la parole à voix plutôt haute.

« Ohh ! Notre cher Hokage est là ! »

Je me penche sur le côté pour voir devant Itachi, et presse un peu le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. J'aperçois Naruto de l'autre côté du grand hall. Il me voit et sourit de toutes ses dents en tendant ses bras vers moi pour venir m'enlacer.

« Bonsoir... ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Itachi à Naruto qui m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Bah je suis là pour mon petit Sasu d'amour ! »

Je souris, et l'interroge.

« Et sérieusement ? »

« Les premiers genins devraient arriver dans quelques heures. Alors je veux les voir, c'est tout. » nous avoue ma tendre moitié, « mais j'en profite pour voir Sasuke ! »

Il se tient bien contre moi en le disant. Je sens même ses mains faire mine de se glisser vers un peu plus bas que le bas de mon dos. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage. Itachi s'éloigne pour aller faire savoir que la relève s'est bien passée. J'en profite pour chuchoter quelques mots à Naruto.

« Dis donc, toi... ! On s'est vu ce matin il me semble ! Je te manque déjà à ce point pour que tu me tripotes comme ça ? »

« Bah oui mais on va pas se voir beaucoup cette semaine... ! » répond-il d'un air boudeur en faisant la moue.

Je souris et m'en amuse en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort. Je murmure à son oreille.

« Tu veux qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille... ? »

« Il faut que j'attende l'arrivée des premiers » me répond-il tout doucement.

« Si tôt ? »

« Apparemment... »

Nos lèvres se frôlent déjà et nos voix se font de plus en plus douces lorsque, soudain, la voix haute d'Itachi tout près de nous se faire entendre.

« Si t'allais prendre une bonne douche froide, Sasuke ? Notre cher Hokage a du travail pour le moment. »

Je soupire. Naruto se laisse tomber contre moi en tournant son visage, reposant sur mon épaule, vers Itachi.

« Et toi, Itachi ? Si t'allais prendre une douche pour nous laisser tranquille en amoureux ? »

« Navré, » rétorque Itachi en souriant, « mais j'ai des ordre d'une personne haut placé pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi avec sa moitié durant cet examen quand la situation ne s'y prête pas. »

Naruto soupire et se maudit tout seul à haute voix d'avoir demandé ça à mon frère en le mettant avec moi dans les équipes de surveillance. J'écarquille les yeux et les dévisage tour à tour.

« C'est pour ça que je suis avec Itachi ? »

« ... moui... » dit Naruto d'un ton boudeur avant de s'interroger sur son intelligence à avoir fait ça.

Je souris, lui donne un baiser sur le front et lui dis d'attendre les premiers pendant que, moi, je vais me laver et prendre quelque chose à manger. Itachi me suit après avoir salué Naruto de façon un peu moqueuse. Nous nous rendons tous les deux aux douches. J'aperçois quelques-uns de nos collègues de l'anbu arriver ou partir en fonction de leur horaire de surveillance.

« Sasuke ! »

« Hein ? »

Itachi me montre un couloir sur notre droite et me fait savoir que les douches sont par-là. Je le suis jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il s'amuse à taquiner Naruto alors que nous nous déshabillons.

« Il est bien accro, ton Naruto ! »

« T'avais pas encore remarqué ? »

« Si, si. Mais quand même, là… »

« Ca ne m'étonne plus, personnellement. »

Itachi se met à rire doucement en m'attendant, une simple serviette sur l'épaule pour la sortie des douches.

« Tu te dépêches ? Je gèle, là. » me fait-il remarquer.

« Oui. Je vois ça. » lui dis-je pour le taquiner. Je le suis ensuite jusqu'aux douches communes.

Itachi entre avant moi et aperçoit un de nos amis commun.

« Neji ! Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Neji nous accueille en souriant et affirme avoir passé une plutôt bonne journée sachant que l'un des groupes qu'il surveille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je l'interroge.

« Ah ! C'est le tien ? Naruto l'attend, là. » dis-je doucement.

« Oui je sais. Je l'ai vu en arrivant. Y'a pas que mon groupe qu'il attendait, d'ailleurs ! » fait Neji en souriant et en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis très légèrement et rétorque simplement que je suis plus que désirable et que mon amant ne peut donc pas se passer de mon corps plus de vingt quatre heures lorsqu'il peut trouver une solution. Itachi m'interroge soudain.

« Il t'a dit à qui il a laissé vos enfants, d'ailleurs ? »

« Sûrement Iruka, comme d'habitude. »

« Iruka est assigné à un rouleau. »

Je me fige d'un coup et réfléchis. Sakura est ici pour les blessés qui arrivent, Neji le saurait si tout le monde était chez lui, ...

Je réagis enfin en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais avec qui sont les enfants !? »

Je me rince rapidement, m'essuie très sommairement en courant jusqu'au vestiaire, et m'habille en hâte pour aller voir ma moitié dans le hall d'accueil des groupes. Naruto tourne un peu en rond au centre en saluant les anbus arrivant ou repartant, en prenant quelques nouvelles des situations de nos genins et de celles de ceux des villages voisins participants à l'examen.

« Naruto ! »

L'interpellé se retourne, un peu étonné, et reste silencieux en me voyant arriver jusqu'à sa hauteur.

« Où est-ce que tu as mis les enfants ?! »

Il s'amuse de ma question. Un petit hoquet moqueur sort de sa bouche avant que les paroles ne suivent.

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur que j'aie laissé tout le monde seul ? »

« Sérieusement Naruto, ... à qui tu les a confiés ? »

« Bah à moi. On est en pleine nuit, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils dorment tous alors j'ai laissé un clone. Je reste pas longtemps, tu sais. »

Je soupire doucement. Je suis un peu soulagé même si je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un clone surveille aussi longtemps les enfants. Je me rassure en me répétant qu'ils dorment tous comme me l'a certifié Naruto à l'instant.

« D'accord. »

« Je suis pas si irresponsable, tu sais ! » me fait remarquer ma moitié.

« Désolé. Neji et Itachi m'ont demandé et... on n'a pas trouvé à qui tu aurais pu les confier. »

« A moi ! »

J'acquiesce doucement. Je sens la main de Naruto prendre la mienne.

« Ta journée a été comment ? »

« Tranquille. »

« Et... avec Itachi ? Ca a été ? »

Je hoche la tête encore un fois. Puis j'ajoute quelques mots en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

« Le premier rêve de Takeru s'est réalisé ! »

Les paupières de Naruto se soulèvent au maximum. Je lui explique comment tout s'est passé. Il soupire en roulant des yeux et me dis lui avoir fait peur. Je m'excuse doucement et ajoute que je suis soulagé que cela ce soit passé comme ça et pas autrement.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il en faisant un petit mouvement d'accord de la tête. « Takeru va se sentir encore plus inquiet si on lui dit alors... tu pourras passer sur le sujet ? »

« Oui. T'en fais pas. »

Alors Takeru aussi est inquiet pour le dernier rêve qu'il a fait ? J'interroge Naruto.

« Tu lui as dit avoir trouver une solution ? »

« Non mais... s'il m'en reparle ou a l'air trop pensif je lui dirai sans préciser quoi. Comme pour toi. »

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire, donc. »

Il sourit et me dit que non. Mais il ajoute autre chose qui m'intrigue. Il se penche vers moi et chuchote.

« Je suis en train de tester, là. »

Je fronce un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je te dirai pas ! »

Et il s'en amuse, en plus !

« Bah ne me dis pas ça, alors ! Ne dis rien ou dis tout ! »

Je soupire d'agacement. Naruto à la réaction automatique attendue, il fait une petite moue désolée en se collant à moi de côté. Il prend une petite voix.

« Hmm... mon Sasu... ! Tu me pardonnes, hein... ? Je t'aime tu sais ! »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et le regarde du coin de l'œil en penchant mon visage vers le sien. Puis je souris finalement en murmurant à son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Je sais ! » déclare-t-il avant de se dandiner sur place de façon un peu trop fière à mon goût.

Je ris doucement un court instant en l'observant bomber le torse en se pavanant.

« Ca va ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

Il s'arrête, et répond en chuchotant.

« C'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur. »

« Ah oui ? Juste parce que tu peux venir me voir ? »

« Non, pas que... »

Il me fait languir avec plaisir, cet idiot. Je l'interroge sans pouvoir retenir ma curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un des enfants à fait quelque chose ? »

« Non... Juste moi. »

Silence. Je poursuis, un peu inquiet je dois bien l'avouer.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Je te dirai pas ! » dit-il tout sourire avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux et sa bouche en regardant l'entrée du hall, « Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Il s'éloigne sans rien dire de plus alors que je le fixe en restant sans voix.

Je le vois aller accueillir les genins du pays de l'eau avec un junin du nôtre qui a sûrement été invoqué grâce aux rouleaux réunis. Naruto est un peu plus solennel mais son visage est toujours réjoui de m'avoir répondu qu'il ne me dira rien.

... J'en suis encore sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit ça de cette façon.

Et en étant très sérieux, en plus !

Mais c'est quoi, ce « Je te dirai pas ! » tout sourire !? Ca ne se fait pas ! On ne me le fait pas, à moi ! C'est pas juste ! Comment on peut faire ça ?!

« Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute d'un coup et me tourne sur ma gauche. Itachi vient de me faire sortir de mes pensées. Enfin, presque.

« Ca va ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Je réponds d'une voix un peu lointaine.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne me dirait pas... ! »

Itachi hausse un sourcil et fronce le second.

« Hein ? »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça, là ? Tu me fais quoi ? C'est toi le clone ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu es plus gros que d'habitude et puis c'est quoi cette réflexion comme quoi je ne te trompe pas ! »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Les réponses ne tarderont normalement pas. (c'est dingue, faut pas que je prenne le coup de le faire après avoir posté la suite ! Je pourrai plus jouer encore plus avec vos nerfs dans mes réponses, sinon !) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre plutôt tranquille et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Elle sera postée la semaine prochaine. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant un review ! n.n Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Sasuke trompe Naruto ?  
Itachi : C'est peut-être Naruto qui parle, Densetsu.  
Densetsu : #choqué# Naruto ne tromperait jamais celui qu'il aime !  
Itachi : J'espère qu'il tient de son papa, alors.  
Densetsu : #rougit et croise ses bras sur son torse en prenant un air boudeur# Change pas de sujet... Je m'inquiète.


	85. POW Sasuke chap 85

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 85.**

« Ca va ? » m'interroge Itachi.

Je réponds d'une voix un peu lointaine.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne me dirait pas... ! »

Itachi hausse un sourcil et fronce le second.

« Hein ? »

Je soupire et trépigne tout seul. Je vais attendre, sous le regard très surpris et interrogatif d'Itachi, que Naruto termine avec le groupe arrivé et revienne vers moi.

Je n'attends pas qu'il soit à ma hauteur, juste qu'il puisse m'entendre sans que cela attire l'attention des gens autour de nous.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ! Dis-le-moi à la fin ! »

« Non. Je tiens trop à toi et aux enfants pour ça. » me répond-il calmement en souriant. Puis il prend ma main, jette un coup d'œil à Itachi, et m'interroge.

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on se trouve un petit coin tranquille... ? La deuxième équipe n'arrivera pas avant demain soir et puis de toute façon je ne venais accueillir que la première... je te reverrai pas avant la fin de la semaine, là... »

Il fait un petite moue boudeuse en se collant à moi.

« T'as quel âge, déjà ? » dis-je de façon interrogative. Il fronce ses sourcils et me lâche avant de me frapper doucement.

« Je vais avoir trente ans, et alors !? Je te signale que Jiraya est pire que moi ! Et puis je suis comme ça qu'avec toi, d'abord ! »

« Heureusement ! Je serai sacrément jaloux, sinon ! » dis-je en enlaçant sa taille.

Je souris, et chuchote à son oreille.

« Alors ce coin tranquille ? Tu sais où on peut en trouver un ? »

Il me prend par la main, s'excuse auprès d'Itachi de m'emprunter, et m'emmène avec lui je ne sais où. Nous montons quelques étages puis débouchons dans une petite pièce. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant qu'à l'intérieur se trouve un simple petit bureau et un lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher une réflexion.

« Su-per romantique... »

« Pas de commentaire accepté ! » m'ordonne Naruto en me poussant jusqu'au lit. « Allez ! A poil ! A poil ! »

« De plus en plus romantique ! » dis-je un peu amusé tout en commençant malgré tout à me dénuder. Naruto m'imite en me regardant et vient rapidement coller son corps au mien en m'embrassant et en me caressant. Je suis déjà excité et Naruto me le fait remarquer en me faisant asseoir sur le lit. Je m'étends sur le dos et accueille Naruto dans mes bras alors qu'il s'étend sur moi. Quelques gémissements m'échappe déjà alors que je sens son entrejambe s'appuyer contre la mienne et son corps se déhancher lentement sur le mien. Je lui demande de se dépêcher mais il a l'air de vouloir prendre son temps. Ses lèvres suçotent ma peau, mon corps, ses mains me caressent avec une envie qui, j'ai l'impression, aimerait être un peu plus retenue pour pouvoir durer plus longtemps. Il se redresse à genoux entre mes jambes et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« Je dé-borde d'énergie ! Une seule fois ne me suffira pas ! »

J'écarquille les yeux en prononçant un « Hein ?! », et le laisse passer mes genoux sur ses épaules puis s'enfoncer en moi. Je me cambre en bombant le torse et ouvre grand ma bouche. Quelques mots m'échappent après un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? »

« hh... hein... ? De quoi... ? »

« T... T'es plus gros ! »

« T'aimes pas ? » me demande-t-il sans pour autant me dire comment ça se fait.

« S... si mais... j'suis pas habitué ! »

« Ah ? Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me trompe pas ? »

Je fronce mes sourcils et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'immobilise et le force à se retirer en le poussant aux épaules.

« Sasu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !? »

Je m'assieds en m'écartant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça, là ? Tu me fais quoi ? C'est toi le clone ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu es plus gros que d'habitude et puis c'est quoi cette réflexion comme quoi je ne te trompe pas ? »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et me dévisagent. Puis il soupire en gigotant et en montrant un visage plaintif.

« Sasuuu.. ! Tu gâches tout, là ! T'es pas drôle ! »

« Tu serais content si jamais un imposteur se présentait devant moi et me sautait sans que je réagisse, peut-être !? »

« Je suis pas un imposteur ! Et puis pourquoi voudrais-tu que quelqu'un aille rendre cocu l'Hokage du village, hein ? Il serait mort le lendemain même. »

« Bon. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es plus gros que d'habitude ! »

Il rougit en baissant un peu la tête et me regarde du coin des yeux. Je trouverai ça mignon si je n'étais pas si interloqué et peut-être même agacé par la chose.

« Rhoo... fff... c'est bon, là, j'ai un peu fait... J'ai joué avec le henge et puis voilà ! Je voulais te faire une surprise et puis essayer. »

« Tu as transformé juste ça pour la faire plus grosse ?! »

Il rougit de plus belle en répondant de façon un peu boudeuse.

« Oui et alors... ? J'ai bien le droit, non ? »

« Mais... pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi tu fais ça, franchement ? T'as déjà une très bonne taille ! »

« Oui bon… je me suis laissé emporter, voilà tout. »

« Emporter par quoi ? »

« P... par... tout ça. »

Il a hésité, il me cache quelque chose. Je fronce mes sourcils mais n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Naruto reprend la parole.

« Bon... ! On peut l'avoir notre câlin, oui ? Je retourne à la normale si tu veux ! »

Petit blanc. Je me sens rougir et, aussi, surtout, je me sens très bête. Je parle timidement.

« N... non, ... t'es pas obligé, ... on peut aussi essayer comme ça, si tu veux. »

Naruto retrouve son sourire immédiatement. Un sourire coquin, très taquin et même aussi un peu moqueur.

« Ah bah voilà ! Monsieur je m'arrête parce que je comprends pas mais qui veut quand même essayer ! »

« Si tu veux je sors tout de suite, aussi ! » lui dis-je en pointant la porte de la pièce du doigt. Mais Naruto ne me laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se jette sur moi en m'enlaçant et reprend tout depuis le début en commençant par m'embrasser et me caresser.

J'essaie de me remettre un peu dans l'ambiance mais je me pose pleins de questions et j'ai assez froid dans cette pièce. Je ferme les yeux et force un petit gémissement. Je me cambre et pose mes mains dans le bas du dos de Naruto. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté pour que Naruto m'embrasse un peu plus dans le cou et m'y mordille. Je lui demande de faire un peu plus et plus fort. Il m'obéit et commence à mordre ma peau un peu plus franchement. Je hoquète, surpris. Naruto me demande de me retourner à quatre pattes. Je le fais et sens Naruto me préparer un peu avant d'entrer en moi. Je ferme les yeux et mords mes lèvres en retenant une plainte.

« Ca va... ? »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Je ne suis pas habituer à cette taille ! Il a pris quoi, là ? Deux centimètres de plus ou quoi !?

« Ahh... haaa.. ! » fais-je alors que ma voix part un peu plus dans les aigus.

Et en plus il n'y va vraiment pas de main morte ! J'arque mon dos, le cambre, gémis, serre l'oreiller de toutes mes forces en y étouffant mes cris et gémissements. Ce jusqu'à ce que Naruto se libère et me fasse enfin jouir. Il se retire et m'enlace en s'allongeant face à moi alors que je me tourne de côté. Il m'embrasse du bouts des lèvres plusieurs fois et me demande si j'ai apprécié sa nouvelle taille.

« J'préfère l'ancienne... » dis-je, essoufflé.

« Ah bon ? J'ai bien aimé, moi. Ca te rendait plus serré. »

« C'était toi qui était plus gros... retourne à la normale si tu veux le refaire s'il te plaît. »

« Ah. ... Oui. » dit-il doucement avant de se taire sans rien faire. Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil.

« T'es fatigué ? »

« Non, non. » répond-t-il.

« Tu veux pas le refaire ? »

« Si, si... »

Il se racle la gorge, et m'interroge.

« Tu veux me prendre ? »

Je fronce un sourcil. Ma voix est un peu plus dure qu'à la normale.

« Tu ne sais pas comment faire ? »

« Euh si, mais... je... »

Blanc. Puis il me redemande si je veux le prendre ou pas. Je soupire, repasse la couverture du lit par-dessus mon corps, et m'emmitoufle dessous en prenant la parole.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Sasu ! »

« Je comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe et tant que ce sera comme ça je ne te toucherai plus. »

« T'ES NUL ! » hurle soudain ma moitié avant de se lever et de se rhabiller en grimaçant. J'écarquille les yeux en l'observant et chuchote son prénom sans y croire.

Je l'interpelle en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je rentre à la maison ! Je suis crevé. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ?

« Naruto ! »

« Non ! Tu veux pas, tu veux pas ! T'es chiant, là, Sasuke. Je rentre sinon on va s'engueuler. »

Et il s'exécute sans rien dire d'autre et me laisse tout seul.

Une semaine plus tard, la première chose que je fais en rentrant à la maison, c'est interroger Naruto d'une voix très mécontente.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, au juste ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il semble comprendre de quoi je parle, mais répond complètement à côté.

« Oui, bonsoir Sasuke. Je vais très bien et la semaine a été plutôt calme avec les enfants. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

« Change pas de sujet ! J'y ai pensé toute la semaine, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Il soupire et abdique.

« Bon. Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant. Tout le monde peut entendre, ici. Et c'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. Tu peux patienter encore un peu ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? »

« Dès qu'on sera à l'abri des oreilles de tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ca concerne le rêve de Takeru. »

Blanc. Je calme tout de suite mes nerfs en comprenant et parle plus doucement.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire à ce moment-là, alors. J'aurai pu être un vrai boulet pour Itachi cette semaine. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas été parce que tu es anbu et que tu sais mettre tes émotions et attaches de côté quand il le faut et je le savais. »

« ... hm. »

« Tu enlève tes chaussures, maintenant ? »

J'acquiesce et obéis. J'entre plus en avant dans la maison et interroge Naruto.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi calme ? »

« Les petits dorment alors j'ai demandé le silence. »

« Une sieste ? »

« Oui. Et Tsukiko n'est pas très en forme à cause de la chaleur, sinon. »

Je grimace légèrement et chuchote alors que Naruto enlace ma taille.

« Hm... Ca va être difficile à l'école pour elle... »

« Oui. » répond-il juste avant de fermer les yeux pendant que je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Takeru et Airi arrivent soudain à pas rapides mais légers.

« Dada ! » m'interpelle Airi avant de venir se jeter dans mes bras une fois Naruto écarté sur le côté. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Et toi ? Ta semaine ? »

« Ca va. »

Takeru prend la parole en s'approchant.

« Elle a été chez les Yamanaka. »

« Ah oui ? »

Je m'écarte d'Airi en la regardant. Elle rougit un peu et hausse une épaule en déclarant.

« C'était pour me faire à l'endroit. J'ai le droit, non ? »

« Oui ! C'est très bien ! Je suis content que tu aies été de toi-même. »

Elle sourit fièrement et laisse Takeru venir à moi pour m'accoler. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et lui demande à lui aussi pour sa semaine. Il me répond qu'il a plusieurs mouvements à me montrer au wakizashi. J'acquiesce et demande où se trouve Hiroshi. Takeru me répond que son frère est sorti faire un tour avec Hana venu le chercher.

« Ah oui ? Avec l'autorisation de Neji ? »

Airi se met à rire.

« Non ! Il en sait rien, lui. Il n'était pas encore rentré. »

Je réalise que ce que dit Airi est vrai. J'ai fait un petit bout de chemin, pour rentrer, avec Neji. Je le vois déjà ressortir de chez lui à la recherche de sa fille qu'il devinera très facilement avec mon fils.

« Et Yui ? »

Naruto me jette un coup d'œil en m'entendant. Il partait dans le salon. Airi et Takeru s'échangent un regard en restant silencieux.

« Bon. D'accord... » dis-je doucement.

Je contourne mes enfants et passe à mon tour dans le salon. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Naruto, et le questionne.

« Je peux savoir où est notre fille ? »

« Elle est allée voir Tsunade et Jiraya. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Non, elle est... avec un clone. »

Il se racle la gorge.

« J'ai le droit à un autre bisou ? » me demande-t-il en changeant de sujet. Je souris et lui accorde un baiser avant de me lever et d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » m'interroge Naruto en me suivant dans les couloirs.

« Non. Sinon je ne pourrais pas te faire chanter ce soir pour que tu m'expliques tout ce qu'il se passe. »

Il soupire. Puis il me rattrape et sourit de façon mielleuse.

« Si je viens avec toi dans la salle de bain, l'eau qui coule couvrira ma voix ! »

Je m'immobilise un instant, le regarde dans les yeux et lui demande s'il est sérieux et s'il va enfin me dire le fin mot de cette histoire. Il attend un peu et hoche la tête.

« Sinon tu vas pas arrêter d'y penser. Mais tu me jures de me laisser faire comme je veux, hein ! »

« ... Naruto, ... pourquoi Yui est allée voir Jiraya et Tsunade ? »

« Son chakra. On pourra en parler tout à l'heure, de ça. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« ... Ok. Tu vas prévenir Takeru et Airi pendant que je fais couler l'eau, et tu me rejoins ? »

Il hoche la tête, me donne un baiser du bout des lèvres, et fait demi-tour dans le couloir pour aller mettre les enfants au courant. De mon côté je passe rapidement dans notre chambre pour prendre des habits propres et plus journaliers. Je remarque quelque chose d'un peu étrange au passage. Il y a un vieux rouleau sur la table de chevet de Naruto. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils et contourne notre lit pour me rapprocher. Je prends le rouleau et l'ouvre avec précaution. Il n'est vraiment pas tout neuf. Bon pour en faire une copie, même. Je regarde quelques instants en me demandant pourquoi Naruto se trouve en possession d'un papier sur le clonage. Il l'aurait confisqué à un des enfants ?

Puis quelque chose m'attire dans les écrits du fameux rouleau. Quelque chose qui me fait réaliser ou plutôt fortement douter. Ce n'est pas pour une technique de clonage habituelle.

« Sasuke ? »

Je lève les yeux du papier et regarde sur le côté. Naruto est à l'entrée de la chambre. Il me dévisage un instant avant de rapidement venir à moi pour me prendre le rouleau des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?! »

« Range mieux tes affaires et je ne l'aurai pas trouvé. »

« J... J'en avais besoin tout à l'heure. »

« Naruto. Ne me dis pas que c'est ça, ton plan ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Du rêves de Takeru, Naruto. Et de ce que tu comptes m'avouer dans la salle de bain dans deux minutes. Tu comptais me mentir, peut-être ? »

Il soupire en rangeant le rouleau dans la table de chevet et me demande de ne pas hausser la voix.

« Et pourquoi ça je te prie ? Tu me caches de plus en plus de choses, Naruto ! Et je n'aime pas ça ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? »

« J'AI PEUR POUR TOI ET NOTRE FAMILLE ! » hurle-t-il en se retournant face à moi.

Takeru et Airi se montrent alors soudain à l'entrée de la chambre. Airi nous interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Naruto les interpelle tous les deux.

« Rien. Airi, va t'occuper de la serre de Tõya s'il te plait. Tu lui as promis de le faire. Takeru, va t'entraîner à l'arrière de la maison, dada va venir te voir après son bain. Et Airi je t'interdis d'ouvrir tes oreilles. »

J'entends Airi déclarer que cela fait de toute façon trop mal. Ils s'éloignent tous les deux et vont de leur côté. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant de reprendre la parole en même temps que les mains de Naruto.

« Chéri, s'il te plait. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je suis calme. Sinon je ne pourrai pas contrôler le clone envoyé avec Yui. »

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné. Les clones se contrôlent seuls en temps normal, et nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux une fois qu'ils s'évaporent en fumée.

Petit blanc, puis une question de ma part.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«« Bonjour Kiseki. »

« Dada ! Tu rentres tôt ! »

« Je dois repartir ? »

« NON ! » me hurle-t-il presque dans les oreilles en se resserrant contre moi."

**Merci pour les reviews ! n.n Héhé. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir au moins les habitués ! xD (oui parce que j'en avais 4, pour le dernier chapitre. n.n') J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Tintintinnn ! Le prochain va révéler des choses ! Je susi sûr que certain(e)s d'entre vous ont déjà deviné. #petit clin d'oeil# La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Naruto est décidément un surdoué du clonage.  
Itachi : Oui enfin je parie que le rouleau, il l'a trouvé dans les archives de la famille...  
Densetsu : #fronce ses sourcils# Non mais dis aussi que mon fils est un chapardeur !  
Itachi : N... Non, j'ai... pas vraiment dit ça. Et puis il fait parti de la famille maintenant, de toute façon.  
Densetsu : ... mh.. Mouais. Tu te rattrapes bien. èé...


	86. POW Sasuke chap 86

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 86. **

Je n'attends pas longtemps avant de reprendre la parole en même temps que les mains de Naruto.

« Chéri, s'il te plait. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je suis calme. Sinon je ne pourrai pas contrôler le clone envoyé avec Yui. »

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné. Les clones se contrôlent seuls en temps normal, et nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux une fois qu'ils s'évaporent en fumée.

Petit blanc, puis une question de ma part.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau de ton bain coulera. »

« ... « mon » bain ? »

« Je dois pas me déconcentrer de trop. » dit-il les yeux toujours baissés.

« D'accord. »

Je garde l'une de ses mains dans les miennes et l'emmène donc avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ferme à double-tour une fois à l'intérieur pendant que Naruto fait couler l'eau. Il s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire et me demande d'une geste de la main de venir m'installer à côté de lui. Je m'exécute, et l'écoute commencer.

« D'abord, Yui est avec Jiraya et Tsunade pour parler de son chakra démoniaque qui est un peu trop envahissant. »

« Tu parles de ton idée de l'envoyer voir Hachibi, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et... et j'ai envoyé un clone de la technique du rouleau que tu as vu pour tester son efficacité sur les sanins. Je voudrais voir s'ils réalisent ou non que c'en est un ou pas. »

Il rougit et détourne un peu son regard pendant que mes sourcils se froncent. Il l'a vu, c'est pour ça que son regard s'éloigne du mien. J'inspire profondément en me contenant pour rester calme. Je prends doucement la parole.

« Naruto. Tu as tester sur moi avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas que sur toi, je... » Il soupire discrètement et continue, « J'ai testé sur les anbus, sur les ninjas des pays voisins, genins comme professeurs, ... sur les villageois durant la semaine, aussi. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. »

« Le soir où tu es venu au bâtiment centrale de la forêt interdite, c'était bien un clone alors ? »

Il prend quelques instants puis acquiesce avant de s'excuser platement très sincèrement.

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu étais plus... »

« Epais, oui. » termine-t-il pour moi en rougissant.

« Donc j'avais bien raison. »

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis laissé emporté et puis... et de toute façon je le contrôlais donc j'aurai très bien pu le dire moi-même et transformer... cette partie aussi. Rien a raté. C'est juste toi qui a joué les Saintes parce que j'étais plus large que d'habitude. »

Je soupire.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, Naruto. »

« Ils sont bien plus durs à détecter selon le rouleau et... en plus, s'ils sont blessés ils ne disparaissent pas. Je serai ici en sécurité si jamais la Mizukage vient, et tout se passera très bien. D'ailleurs en ce moment je suis en train de rentrer avec Yui et ni Tsunade ni Jiraya n'a vu que ce n'était pas le vrai moi. Je suis super fort avec les clones ! »

« Je sais, ... c'est une de tes nombreuses spécialités mais… tu n'es pas habitué à cette technique et tu ne sais pas les effets que ça peut avoir ou... enfin... et puis tu l'as trouvé où, ce rouleau, hein ? »

Un petit sursaut le prend. Il s'écarte un peu en bafouillant.

« Je... j... j'ai... j'ai voulu ranger la pièce secrète, ... t'avais tout laissé en fouillis. Et je suis tombé dessus. Ca m'a rappelé Madara quand tu es revenu au village. Personne n'avait remarqué que l'Itachi qu'on voyait était un clone. C'était sûrement cette technique. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il connait cette technique. Donc si le rêve de Takeru est aussi en lien avec ce que Madara veut faire d'eux, il ne se laissera pas duper. »

« Rien ne prouve que c'est lui qui sera là. Takeru a parlé de la Mizukage, c'est tout. Et j'ai envoyé Sai au pays de l'eau pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'y passe en ce moment. Il est doué pour les missions d'infiltrations et pour recueillir des informations. »

Il se lève doucement et se retourne vers moi. Je tends mes bras et pose mes mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Naruto ? »

« Oui. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour protéger tout le monde. »

« Toi y compris ? »

Il acquiesce et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il se redresse, chuchote qu'il me laisse à mon bain, ferme l'arrivée d'eau chaude et me demande de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment.

« Je vais essayer. » dis-je doucement.

Je me redresse et l'embrasse avant de le laisser sortir de la pièce. Je referme derrière lui et me déshabille pour me laver puis pour plonger dans ce si délicieux bain chaud. La semaine a été épuisante. J'ai beaucoup guetté le troisième groupe qui s'était étrangement comporté le premier soir. Rien d'autre ne s'est passé de bizarre et pourtant je n'ai cessé de les observer. Ils n'ont pas réussi à passer cet examen et resteront genins au moins jusqu'au prochain.

Je vais rester dans mon bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit devenue froide et en sortir assez rapidement avant d'attraper du mal. Je me sèche, m'habille et sors de la salle de bain. A peine ai-je ouvert la porte que je tombe sur Yui qui me remarque et qui se jette dans mes bras.

« DADA ! »

« Chuuut ! T'es petits frères et sœurs dorment ! »

« Non. Ils sont réveillés et dans le salon à prendre un goûter. »

« D'accord. »

Je l'enlace un peu plus fort en souriant et lui demande comment s'est passée sa semaine.

« Très bien ! »

Elle s'écarte en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je l'interroge à nouveau.

« Tu as été voir Tsuande et Jiraya à ce qu'il paraît ? »

« Oui. Papa veut m'envoyer faire un petit tour très loin. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ca a été ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai plus peur de Jiraya-sama ! Je suis plus grande, maintenant ! »

Je souris tendrement.

« Tu es bien la fille de ton papa. »

« Héhé… ! » fait-elle en gigotant fièrement sur place.

« Dada ? »

Je regarde sur le côté et aperçois Tsukiko dans le couloir. Elle réalise que c'est bien moi et vient à pas rapides vers moi pour me donner un bisou. Je la soulève de terre en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Bonjour ma puce. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je ne suis pourtant pas parti longtemps. »

« Si... et puis j'ai été malade et t'étais pas là. » rétorque-t-elle en prenant un air boudeur. Je passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux blancs et sourit doucement en l'interrogeant.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Non... » me répond-elle à voix basse en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Yui s'en amuse et déclare que Tsukiko joue un peu la comédie quand même.

« Non c'est pas vrai… » répond la plus jeune.

Je la tiens un peu plus fermement dans mes bras et leur demande à toutes les deux de ne pas se taquiner comme ça. Puis je prends le chemin jusqu'au salon et y retrouve Daichi et Kaede. Je leur fais un bisou et un câlin à tous les deux tour à tour, puis demande où se trouve Kiseki.

« Il est allé voir Airi dans la serre. » me répond Kaede.

« Dis dada ? » demande soudain Daichi, « Tu vas le voir demain, Tõya ? »

« Oui. Et je le ferai sortir en même temps. »

« On l'a vu, ce matin ! Il va bien. Et puis ses cheveux repoussent ! »

Je m'étonne un peu.

« Déjà ? »

Daichi hoche la tête tout comme Kaede qui l'imite. Je souris et déclare aller dans la serre pour dire bonjour à Kiseki.

« Il faut lui donner son goûter ! » me dit Kaede en me montrant l'encas de Kiseki trônant sur la table.

Je prends celui-ci et passe à l'extérieur pour aller dans la serre. J'y trouve Airi observant les plantations de Tõya sous la « surveillance » de Kiseki. Lequel me voit et se met à trottiner pour venir dans mes bras.

« Bonjour Kiseki. »

« Dada ! Tu rentres tôt ! »

« Je dois repartir ? »

« NON ! » me hurle-t-il presque dans les oreilles en se resserrant contre moi. Je ris un peu et l'écarte doucement en lui donnant son goûter.

« Tu as oublié ça. »

« Merci ! Tu veux un bout ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

Il se retourne vers Airi et lui demande si elle en veut un peu. Airi lui répond que non, tout comme moi. Kiseki hausse alors ses épaules et commence à dévorer son goûter en continuant de tourner autour de sa grande sœur. Je m'approche à mon tour pour regarder un peu mieux. Je prends la parole.

« Daichi m'a dit que vous êtes allés voir Tõya, ce matin ? »

« Oui. Il m'a donné les instructions pour aujourd'hui et je lui ai promis de faire de mon mieux. »

« Tu parles de la serre ? »

« Oui. » me dit-elle en acquiesçant, « Il s'inquiète pour ses plants. Alors comme je connais un peu tout ça aussi, je lui ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper. »

« Oui. Et puis il revient demain de toute façon. » dis-je en regardant un peu autour de nous.

« Ah bon ? » demande Kiseki en me regardant avec deux yeux grands ouverts.

Je m'étonne à mon tour.

« Oui ! C'est moi qui irai le chercher ! »

Je regarde Airi et l'interroge.

« Quelque chose a changé durant la semaine ? »

Airi grimace.

« Tõya ne va pas très bien... »

Mon cœur se serre devant son visage embêté et soucieux.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Airi jette un coup d'œil à Kiseki, et me dit qu'il serait mieux de le demander à Naruto. Kiseki nous regarde tour à tour, interloqué. Je me racle la gorge en gardant mon calme, pose une main sur la tête de Kiseki pour secouer un peu ses cheveux dans le but de lui changer les idées, et déclare aller voir Takeru en premier. Il doit être en train de m'attendre pour me montrer ses mouvements.

« Je peux aller avec toi dada ? » demande Kiseki. J'accepte et le laisse me suivre après m'être assuré qu'Airi n'est pas trop déçue.

Nous allons tous les deux, avec Kiseki et main dans la main, jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Takeru s'y trouve et s'entraîne. Je souris en le voyant manier ses armes avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'avant mon départ. Et dire que cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Il s'arrête soudain et se retourne vers nous. Kiseki s'approche de lui en prenant la parole.

« T'as l'air d'un samouraï ! »

Tiens ? Il connait ce mot, lui ? J'imagine que cela vient d'un nouveau dessin animé, sûrement.

« Merci ! » répond Takeru avant de m'interroger, « Tu m'as trouvé comment, toi, dada ? »

« Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup mais je trouve que tu t'es nettement amélioré en seulement une semaine. »

« Tu veux que je recommence ? » me demande-t-il prêt à reprendre.

« Si tu veux. Vas-y. »

Mais Kiseki m'interroge.

« Tu vas pas voir papa pour Tõya, dada ? »

Je tique, et perds mon sourire. Je réponds à peu près posément.

« J'irai tout à l'heure, Kiseki. Tõya ne va pas bouger de l'hôpital pour le moment et Takeru attend depuis tout à l'heure que je vienne le voir. »

« Ah... »

« Tu voulais me suivre pour savoir ce qui arrive à Tõya ? »

Kiseki hésite, bouge un peu de droite à gauche, et acquiesce finalement. Takeru prend la parole.

« Il va bien, Kiseki. Il a juste un peu peur de revenir à la maison, c'est tout. »

Je cache mon étonnement et me retiens de demander si c'est vrai. Je me penche vers Kiseki en l'interpellant.

« Tu vois ? Tu es rassuré ? »

Il hoche la tête en me regardant dans les yeux. Je souris et lui demande encore autre chose.

« Tu veux retourner voir Airi ? »

« Oui. Mais je veux un bisou avant ! »

Je lui donne ce qu'il souhaite et le laisse repartir de son côté. Je m'assure qu'il soit assez loin et m'approche de Takeru pour lui parler à voix basse.

« C'est vrai ? Il a juste peur de rentrer ? »

« Il y a de ça, oui. »

« Donc ce n'est pas la seule chose. »

« Non, ... papa en sait plus. J'ai pas très bien compris. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais il parle, il entend, il a même rit avec Hiro ce matin. »

Là je ne cache pas ma surprise. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête le cas « Hana » même si Hiroshi a certifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Tõya.

« Papa te dira plus de chose. Je crois qu'il trouve qu'on est trop jeune pour savoir tout en détail. »

« Vous n'avez que douze ans après tout. »

« Oui mais on est très mature ! On va partir en mission en septembre et puis on aura 13ans en octobre ! »

Je me mets à rire doucement et lui réponds que oui, peut-être bien. Je rajoute ensuite quelques mots.

« Alors ? Tu me les montres ces mouvements ? »

« Non, je vais encore m'entraîner un peu. Je te montrerai demain. Va demander à papa ce qui arrive à Tõya. Je sais que tu te retiens pour rester avec moi. »

« Je suis si transparent que ça ? »

Il sourit mais ne répond pas. Je le remercie et lui promets que je passerai le surlendemain après-midi, samedi, avec lui pour l'entraîner. Il hoche la tête et me dit avoir hâte.

Tout ça quand nous entendons tous les deux une voix connue.

« Et moi ? »

Je me retourne et aperçois Hiroshi. Je m'approche de lui rapidement et le prends brièvement dans mes bras pour le saluer.

« Tu t'es fait attraper par Neji ? »

Il se met à rire et confirme avant de déclarer qu'Hana l'a malgré tout embrassé quand ils se sont séparés.

« Et tu es vivant !? » dis-je d'un ton faussement étonné voir même épaté.

« C'était qu'un petit bisou. » me rétorque-t-il en rougissant.

Takeru vient le taquiner.

« Ca veut dire que vous vous en faites des gros ? »

Hiroshi rougit de plus belle et frappe légèrement Takeru.

« Hey ! » fait Takeru en se massant un peu le bras pour la forme.

Je souris et leur dis les laisser pour aller voir Naruto. Hiroshi s'étonne et me demande si je ne l'ai pas encore vu et depuis quand je suis là. Takeru lui explique pendant que, moi, je m'éloigne de mon côté.

Je retrouve Naruto dans le salon avec Kaede, Tsukiko, Yui et Daichi. Ils sont en train de parler de ce que nous allons manger au dîner. J'ai comme l'impression que certains voudraient commander à l'Ichiraku pendant que d'autres voudraient attendre aussi le retour de Tõya pour faire ça. J'en profite donc pour lancer le sujet.

« Je vais bien le chercher demain, au fait ? »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Naruto s'étonne.

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? »

Je me racle la gorge, et tente.

« Et bien Airi a eu l'air de vouloir me faire comprendre que sa sortie de l'hôpital pourrait être différée, et Take »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que Naruto se lève et demande à Yui de rester avec les petits. Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. Naruto m'emmène dehors devant la maison, et m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

Je répète donc les échanges que j'ai eus avec Airi et Takeru. Naruto fait une petite moue et prend la parole.

« Oui, c'est vrai que Tõya a un peu peur de rentrer. Il s'est rendu compte que son audition a beaucoup changé maintenant qu'il n'entend plus tout quand il garde ses oreilles félines fermées. »

« Il a autre chose, non ? Sinon la question ne se poserait pas, il rentrerait s'il n'y avait que ça. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas énorme. Sakura viendra tous les jours pour ça et puis moi je peux le faire aussi. C'est juste qu'il bouge trop ses oreilles félines par réflexe, et ça tire sur les fils donc il saigne un peu. Il faut juste changer les pansements un peu plus souvent que normalement. Enfin si on peut dire qu'il y a un « normalement » pour cette opération là. »

« ... d'accord. Donc il rentre quand même ? »

Naruto hoche la tête et déclare que Tõya m'attend d'ailleurs demain.

« Naruto. »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu nous a emmené dehors s'il n'y a que ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que les petits s'inquiètent de trop pour leur grand frère. »

« Et tu crois que d'être parti comme ça d'un coup ça ne va pas les effrayer ? »

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête en m'enlaçant, sourit, et me dis qu'il peut très bien dire qu'il me voulait pour lui tout seul. Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais décide d'attendre de voir Tõya demain.

Au soir, j'ai retrouvé le corps anatomiquement normal de ma moitié. Il s'est laissé prendre puis ma pris en pleine nuit alors que nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, Hiroshi frappe à la porte de notre chambre et nous appelle depuis le couloir.

« Vous êtes debout ? »

Naruto émet un son mal réveillé et agacé. Moi je me tourne de côté en prenant mon oreiller pour recouvrir mon oreille avec et boucher l'autre contre le matelas. Je soupire en voulant me rendormir mais je réalise : c'est aujourd'hui que je vais chercher mon fils à l'hôpital.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Arrivé en haut des escaliers, je m'immobilise un instant en voyant, à l'endroit où se trouve la porte de la chambre de Tõya, un jeune homme sortir dans le couloir. Je le reconnais rapidement. Il s'agit de celui qui touchait les oreilles de Tõya dans la rue avant que celui-ci ne vienne se faire opérer.

Il longe le couloir jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. Je l'interpelle calmement.

« Bonjour. »"

**Voilà pour le chapitre 86 ! On arrive bientôt là où j'en suis moi-même rendu, il va falloir que je me remette à écrire dessus. J'avance de quelques phrases Un Effl et Frères 3 de temps en temps si ça intéresse les impatients. Cet été a été très remuant et je voudrais sortir le tome 2 de Meilleur ami avant la fin du mois mais les parutions d'Un Effl et Frères 3 devaient arriver. Pardon pour l'attente et merci beaucoup pour votre patience. **  
**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte, surtout avec la preview que je vous ai mise, de voir la suite ! Héhé. Elle sera là la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! (celles du chapitre 85 auront leur réponse d'ici demain soir. -02.09.12-) Encore merci à tous ceux qui en mettent et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : #découvre le plan de Naruto par rapport au rêve de Takeru# Ah ! Mon fils est un génie !  
Itachi : #regarde dubitativement Densetsu comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse imbécilité jamais imaginée.#  
Nana : #explose de rire devant la tête d'Itachi.#


	87. POW Sasuke chap 87

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 87.**

Le lendemain matin, Hiroshi frappe à la porte de notre chambre et nous appelle depuis le couloir.

« Vous êtes debout ? »

Naruto émets un son mal réveillé et agacé. Moi je me tourne de côté en prenant mon oreiller pour recouvrir mon oreille avec et boucher l'autre contre le matelas. Je soupire en voulant me rendormir, mais je réalise. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais chercher mon fils à l'hôpital.

Je me redresse et me lève sans réveiller Naruto. Je vais jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'entrouvre juste un peu pour dire à Hiroshi que je suis réveillé mais que Naruto voudrait dormir encore un peu.

« Il doit se lever pour aller travailler, dada. »

« Ah. Dans ce cas, je le sors du lit. »

« Iruka ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je me suis levé pour lui ouvrir. »

« Merci. On arrive tout de suite. » dis-je avant de refermer la porte.

Je me retourne et vais m'installer à cheval sur le bassin de Naruto. Je me penche et tire doucement sur le haut de la couette sous laquelle Naruto cache son visage.

« Na-ru-to ! Il faut te lever. » dis-je avant de me pencher et de lui donner un baiser sur la tempe gauche. Il râle et soupire en se tournant un peu plus et en tirant la couette vers lui.

« J'veux pas... »

Je souris et lui réponds qu'il va pourtant falloir. Il me demande cinq minutes que je lui accorde. Je passe en premier dans la salle de bain, et vais sortir Naruto de notre lit. J'ai dû être plus que convainquant en lui promettant un délicieux baisers une fois qu'il serait sur le départ. Il m'a d'abord rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de partir pour que je l'embrasse très bien, mais j'ai su me montrer assez persuasif pour qu'il se lève et prenne le chemin de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, de mon côté, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner en surveillant l'heure. Il est encore trop tôt pour que j'aille chercher Tõya. Il va falloir que j'attende un peu.

« Dis-mio Hiro ? »

« Hm ? » fait mon fils en prenant une tartine de pain couverte de confiture d'abricot.

« Tõya, il a vraiment peur de rentrer à ce point ? »

« Un peu, c'est tout. Ca passera quand il se rendra compte que ses oreilles vont très bien et que ça ne lui donne pas mal au crâne. »

J'acquiesce. Je l'observe un petit moment alors qu'il tente d'avaler ce qu'il a dans la bouche sachant qu'il en a un peu trop pris comme à son habitude le matin, puis je l'interroge.

« On m'a dit que Tõya avait rit avec toi, hier matin ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai raconté un truc qui s'est passé avec Hana. » me dit-il en souriant et en riant même un peu, « C'était assez marrant. »

Je joue les curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Il rougit et bafouille un peu.

« Ah euh un... un truc. »

« D'accord. Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir. »

Il hausse une épaule et se prépare une autre tartine de pain. Je change de sujet.

« Tu t'es aussi entraîné avec ton arme cette semaine ? »

« Oui, un peu. Mais on s'est surtout concentré sur celles de Takeru. Il voulait vraiment te montrer qu'il y arrive bien et qu'il fait tout pour. »

Je souris et déclare avoir pu le constater la veille.

« Il est fort, hein ! T'as vu ? »

J'acquiesce et rajoute quelques mots.

« Il m'a impressionné. Je ne le pensais pas si habile avec des armes de ce style. Je le voyais plus comme votre papa, à vrai dire. »

« Et ben non ! » se fait soudain entendre Takeru, « Je suis pas très poings, moi. J'y tiens, à mes mains. » dit-il en venant s'asseoir à ma gauche entre Hiroshi et moi qui suis en bout de table.

« Bonjour dada ! »

« Bonjour mon grand. » dis-je calmement en souriant.

Il arbore un air assez fier. Sûrement d'avoir entendu ce que je viens de dire à Hiroshi. Lequel m'interroge soudain.

« Tu as réussi à sortir papa du lit au fait ? »

« Il est dans la salle de bain. »

Arrivent alors Daichi et Kaede qui me font tous les deux un bisous et allument la télévision pour leurs dessins animés avant de venir à table en surveillant le début de leur émission qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Kaede s'étonne de me voir.

« Dada ? Tu vas pas chercher Tõya ? »

« Si, mais il est encore un peu trop tôt pour le moment. »

« Ah... » fait-elle en prenant la tartine que je lui tends.

Je sers ensuite un verre de jus d'orange à Daichi qui me remercie. Je les regarde tous à table, et leur demande.

« Votre papa vous a demandé d'être calmes à l'arrivée de Tõya ? »

J'aperçois Daichi essayer de hocher la tête tout en buvant son verre. Hiroshi répond pour tout le monde.

« Oui. Il nous le demande tous les jours depuis que tu es parti. »

« D'accord. »

« Et on lui a promis de pas faire de bruit ! » déclare Daichi en posant son verre. « Moi je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour pas en faire, d'ailleurs ! »

« Des divisions ! » déclare Takeru en souriant à son petit frère qui lui répond que oui et qu'il va même l'aider. Takeru hoche la tête et tend le bras par-dessus la table pour enlever un morceau de pain sur la joue de Daichi.

« Mange moins comme un cochon et je te fais faire des multiplications aussi. »

« D'accord. » déclare Daichi avant de faire plus qu'attention en mangeant sous le regard analytique de Kaede, Hiroshi et Takeru. Ainsi que sous le mien durant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que le dessin animé tant attendu ne commence et que Daichi le réalise. Il ouvre grand la bouche en montrant la télévision du doigt, fait donc tomber sa tartine de pain sur la table côté confiture, et parle la bouche pleine.

« CHA COMMENCHE ! »

Takeru se met à rire sans réussir à se contenir devant la scène. Moi je demande à Daichi de fermer la bouche alors que je prends sa serviette pour essuyer le surplus de confiture sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne le fasse à l'aide de son avant-bras. Une fois ceci fait, il descend de table et pars sur le canapé avec Kaede. Tsukiko et Kiseki arrivent à leur tour et vont s'asseoir avec leur frère et sœur. Le petit déjeuner est en stand-by pour eux.

Un peu moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouve Naruto étalé sur notre lit, habillé mais endormi. Moi qui venais voir ce qu'il fabriquait, je sais maintenant pourquoi il n'est toujours pas apparu dans le salon pour venir manger. Je me rapproche de lui et secoue son épaule. Il sursaute et lève son visage en se tournant sur le côté. Il était complètement affalé sur la couette à plat ventre, la bouche ouverte et les bras le longs de son corps. C'est presque si je l'imaginais ronfler.

« Naruto. Il faut te réveiller. »

Il fronce ses sourcils sans ouvrir ses yeux ni bouger, et râle de façon endormie.

« Hmm... j'veux dormir... »

« Tu t'es lavé et habillé. Viens prendre un café ça te réveillera. »

« Non... Sasu... J'suis crevé... vraiment... » bougonne-t-il.

J'hésite, et me penche pour poser mon front contre le sien. Il râle en voulant s'écarter mais je le retiens.

« Tu as de la fièvre, Naruto. »

« ... hmm... j'm'en fiche. » se plaint-il encore.

« Tu ne vas pas travailler ce matin, toi. »

Il émet un simple petit « hm » en se tournant de dos à moi. Je soupire en le regardant des pieds à la tête, et me décide à prendre cinq minutes pour le déshabiller un minimum avant de le remettre sous la couette. Il m'a à peine aidé. Il se rendormait déjà.

Iruka est arrivé très peu de temps après. Je l'ai remercié de garder les enfants et l'ai prévenu que Naruto dormait dans la chambre. Je suis ensuite parti même s'il était encore trop tôt pour aller chercher Tõya. Je suis allé au bâtiment de Naruto, enfin de l'Hokage, pour prévenir de son absence au moins pour la matinée. Rien ne m'a été demandé et je n'ai pas précisé qu'il est souffrant. Si sa fièvre ne tombe pas d'ici ce midi je demanderai à Sakura de venir l'ausculter mais je pense déjà savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il a dû s'épuiser toute la semaine à s'exercer avec sa nouvelle technique de clonage.

Me voilà à l'hôpital. Je m'annonce à l'accueil et monte à l'étage où se trouve Tõya. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, je m'immobilise un instant en voyant, à l'endroit où se trouve la porte de la chambre de Tõya, un jeune homme sortir dans le couloir. Je le reconnais rapidement. Il s'agit de celui qui touchait les oreilles de Tõya dans la rue avant que celui-ci ne vienne se faire opérer.

Il longe le couloir jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. Je l'interpelle calmement.

« Bonjour. »

Il s'arrête en me jetant un coup d'œil et répond simplement d'un mouvement de tête en reprenant son chemin. Je le suis du regard, surpris, et me rends jusqu'à la chambre de Tõya. Je frappe légèrement et ouvre la porte. Tõya sourit en me voyant entrer et se lève du lit où il était assis. Il accourt vers moi et me tombe dans les bras.

« Dada ! »

« Bonjour bonhomme. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je pensais que tu viendrais me voir hier soir… Hana m'a dit que tu étais rentré et tu n'es pas venu. »

« Hana ? » dis-je en l'écartant un peu.

Il acquiesce et déclare qu'elle serait venue le voir à l'instant.

« Elle est partie plus tôt que le garçon ? »

« Hein ? »

Je vois mon fils pâlir à vue d'œil mais je poursuis.

« Je l'ai vu sortir en arrivant, il m'a salué. C'était le garçon de qui on avait déjà un peu parlé, non ? »

« Euh o… oui, c'est… C'est lui. »

Il recule de quelques pas en prenant son bras droit de la main gauche puis se retourne pour aller prendre son sac d'affaires.

« Je suis prêt à partir, dada. On peut y aller. »

Il est tendu.

« Tõya ? Ca va ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je soupire et lui fait remarquer qu'il ne sait pas du tout mentir. Il émet un petit son affirmatif et s'excuse.

« Raconte-moi. » dis-je doucement.

« Non, je suis juste… un peu tendu à l'idée de rentrer. Avec tous les petits à la maison et tout ça, … »

« Tu entends bien pourtant, maintenant, non ? »

« Oui, mais ici c'est calme. Il va falloir que je m'habitue au bruit. »

Je le regarde un peu respirer profondément comme pour se calmer et rétorque doucement.

« Tu en as eu, du bruit, avec toutes les visites de cette semaine. Non ? Il y a eu tes frères et sœurs, Jiraya et Sakura ont dû t'ausculter assez souvent et puis il y a eu Hana et ce garçon, aussi, non ? »

« Hm. »

« Il est venu souvent, lui ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Il profite des vacances pour être avec sa copine. »

Je tique. J'émets un petit « ah » très calme en me demandant si ce ne serait pas l'ami qui sort avec la fameuse demoiselle pour qui Tõya à des sentiments.

« Elle est venue aussi, elle ? »

« Non. Je veux pas la voir. »

Ou plutôt qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état, sûrement, me dis-je. Il a à peine de cheveux et toujours des bandages passant autour de son crâne et ses oreilles félines. Je prends doucement son menton et lui fait tourner la tête de chaque côté. Je l'interroge.

« Ca ne te fait pas trop mal ? »

« Ca va. Je me force à ne pas bouger mes oreilles. »

« Hm. On m'a dit, oui. »

« Jiraya m'a dit que je cicatrisais très vite. »

« C'est le chakra du Kyubi qui fait ça. »

« Oui, il m'a dit ça aussi. » acquiesce Tõya en écartant son visage de mon emprise.

Je lui demande si Jiraya ne doit d'ailleurs pas passer le voir avant sa sortie ou au moins Sakura.

« Sakura est venue me voir avant que les visites ne soient possibles. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais sortir. »

« Ok. Bon alors… On y va ? »

Il hoche la tête et me laisse prendre son sac d'affaires des mains. Je lui ouvre la porte et le laisse sortir en premier.

Tõya aura eu un peu de mal en sortant de l'hôpital. Il a hésité à s'avancer dans les rues de la ville mais ça a été après quelques minutes. Nous retournons tranquillement à la maison. J'aurai pu acheter quelques petites choses sur la route mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire pour Tõya. Il doit être épuisé par sa semaine même si l'hôpital est censé être un endroit pour se reposer. Enfin à ce qu'il paraît.

« Les petits ont promis d'être silencieux le temps que tu te refasses au bruit ambiant. »

« Hm. Papa leur a demandé à chaque fois qu'ils venaient donc j'avais deviné pour quand je rentrerai. »

J'acquiesce. Nous arrivons bientôt à la maison. J'ai dit à Tõya qu'en rentrant hier soir Airi était en train de s'occuper de sa serre et que ses plantes ont l'air de bien se porter. Tõya s'en amuse un peu et déclare avoir donné un nombre incalculable de choses à faire à Airi. Je lui raconte ensuite que Takeru s'est beaucoup entraîné au Wakizashi et qu'il m'a impressionné en me montrant.

« Oui, Hiro m'a dit ça. Enfin que Takeru s'est entraîné. »

« Tiens ! En parlant de Hiro, il semblerait que vous vous soyez moqués gentiment de Hana, avant-hier ? »

Tõya sourit automatiquement en levant son regard vers le mien.

« Oui ! Enfin pas moqué mais... Il m'a raconté quelque chose et ça m'a amusé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là. »

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était quand je lui ai demandé au petit déjeuner. »

Il se met à rire et déclare comprendre tout à fait. Je sais donc par là que je ne saurai pas non plus par Tõya ce qui a été raconté. Il va falloir que je me fasse de plus en plus au fait que mes enfants commencent à avoir leurs secrets.

Une fois le portail principal de la maison passé, nous entendons tous les deux la voix de Kaede hurler que nous arrivons. Je me suis crispé d'un coup et Tõya aussi. Je me racle la gorge en le regardant du coin de l'œil, et le rassure quant au fait que ses frères et sœurs seront silencieux. J'ajoute ensuite quelques mots.

« Ils doivent sûrement préparer quelque chose pour ton retour. Kaede surveillait. »

Il force un petit sourire et hoche mécaniquement la tête de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui, ça doit être ça. »

Nous avançons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'où sort Takeru, tout sourire, mais trop tendu pour paraître normal. Je l'interroge.

« Takeru ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Euh... Vous pouvez attendre encore deux minutes ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tõya, un peu amusé. Je réponds ensuite à Takeru.

« Moi oui mais ton frère revient de l'hôpital et doit avoir envie de se reposer. »

« Euh, ... oui. » fait Takeru avant de se pousser et d'ouvrir un peu en interpellant Tõya, « Viens, rentre. Vas te poser. »

Tõya s'étonne mais peut-être pas autant que moi. Il s'amuse un peu de la situation et me regarde avant de rentrer en me demandant de ne pas attraper froid. C'est une taquinerie puisque nous sommes en plein milieu de l'été.

Une fois Tõya à l'intérieur, j'interroge Takeru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? »

« Des trucs. » répond-il. Il sait qu'il ne sait pas mentir ou alors aussi bien que Naruto c'est à dire pas du tout. Donc il simplifie au maximum.

Je réalise soudain la date du jour.

« D'accord. Vous préparez quelque chose pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, et là tout le monde est en train de tout cacher. »

« Euh... je... Ah ? Tu crois ? » fait-il très tendu.

Je souris. Je sais que j'ai trouvé. Je l'interroge encore un peu, histoire de voir jusqu'où il va tenir.

« Les petits font des dessins ? Ils ont investi la table, c'est ça ? »

Takeru regarde à droite, à gauche, et se redresse en prenant la parole d'un ton qu'il voudrait sûr et certain.

« C'est top secret. On a été entraîné pour… pour ne pas répondre aux questions, Dada. Alors je ne dirai rien. »

« Il va falloir t'entraîner un peu mieux là-dessus, Takeru. » dis-je doucement.

Il ne dit d'abord rien, puis soupire en répondant.

« Ouais, ... je sais... »

Iruka ouvre la porte au même moment et nous dit que tout le monde peut entrer. Je le remercie et entre à la suite de Takeru. J'interroge notre « nounou » une fois la porte d'entrée passée et fermée.

« Comment se sent Naruto ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Alors que Sakura acquiesce en s'approchant encore plus près du lit de Tsukiko, un énorme courant d'air nous surprend l'un et l'autre et manque de nous projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tsukiko s'est brusquement réveillé et nous dévisage alors que Naruto dort, lui, toujours à point fermé. La petite voix de Tsukiko se fait entendre alors que je reste comme figé sans très bien comprendre.

C'est… C'est elle qui a fait ça ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, je le ferai d'ici demain soir. (dim 09 sept 2012) En tout cas merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui continuent de reviewer et aux personnes qui reviennent ou qui commencent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! A la semaine prochaine ! **

Densetsu : Mon fils est malade ? Tu vas pas faire mourir mon fils, hein !  
Itachi : Nana ne le fera pas mourir. Il est juste fatigué, Trésor.  
Nana : #hausse un sourcil en regardant Itachi tout en se disant qu'il est bien présomptueux# Ah oui ? Je ne vais pas le tuer ? Tu es dans ma tête ?  
Densetsu : #reste sans voix, sous le choc#  
Itachi : Mais dis pas ça devant Densetsu !  
Nana : T'avais qu'à pas avancer les choses sans le savoir ! Tu ne sais absolument pas si je vais le faire ou pas !  
Itachi : O.o... Non mais... Tu... Tu vas pas le faire, hein ? Tu vas... pas... #n'ose plus demander#  
Nana : #satisfaite, s'éloigne du petit couple adoré en ajoutant quelques mots# Vous verrez bien !


	88. POW Sasuke chap 88

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 88. **

Iruka ouvre la porte au même moment et nous dit que tout le monde peut entrer. Je le remercie et entre à la suite de Takeru. J'interroge notre « nounou » une fois la porte d'entrée passée et fermée.

« Comment se sent Naruto ? »

« Epuisé. Il m'a dit que tu appellerais sûrement Sakura ce midi alors je l'ai laissé pour le moment. Il dort toujours. »

« D'accord. »

« A mon avis, pas que je veuille te dicter la conduite à avoir, mais je te conseille d'appeler Sakura maintenant. » déclare-t-il en grimaçant.

Il tient beaucoup à Naruto, lui aussi. C'est lui qui a toujours été là quand Naruto était jeune et rejeté par tout le monde. J'acquiesce et me dirige vers le salon pour téléphoner. Je raccroche deux minutes plus tard une fois que Sakura m'a assurée qu'elle passerait en milieu d'après-midi. Nous avons encore quelques heures à patienter.

« Dada ? » chuchote Tsukiko dans mon dos. Je souris en me retournant et m'assieds sur le canapé où elle grimpe pour venir sur mes genoux. Elle poursuit.

« Il va pas bien, papa ? »

« Il est fatigué ma puce. Comme toi quand tu fais beaucoup de siestes à cause de la chaleur. »

« Il a trop chaud ? Tu veux que je lui apporte du thé ? »

Je souris et lui réponds que ce n'est pas la peine.

« Il va aller mieux, hein ? »

« Oui. Il a juste besoin de se reposer. »

Elle hoche la tête et se laisse tomber de côté contre mon torse en soupirant sans aucune discrétion. Je m'étonne et l'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soupir ? »

« Daichi, il arrête pas de dire que j'irai pas à l'école ninja à la rentrée... »

« Ne l'écoute pas. »

« Mais oui mais il a raison, non ? »

« Rien n'est sûr, Tsuki. »

« Dada... ? »

« Hm ? » fais-je en la resserrant contre moi.

« Je suis faible ? »

« Pas vraiment, ... tu es très têtue quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas être faible, ça. »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle fait juste une petite moue ennuyée en regardant droit devant elle, toujours bien appuyée contre moi. Je l'observe un peu puis l'interroge.

« Tu veux vraiment aller à l'école, cette année, avec tes frères et ta sœur ? »

Elle acquiesce. Je poursuis.

« Tu sais Tsuki, tu es souvent fatiguée facilement alors... il se pourrait que tu ne puisses pas tout suivre à l'école. »

« Mais ça changera jamais... » soupire-t-elle, « Je sais déjà que je serai obligé de faire l'école comme Airi, après... J'ai envie d'être avec Kaede, Kiseki et Daichi avant, moi... » termine-t-elle d'une voix un peu serrée.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ma puce. »

« Je vais y aller alors ? »

« Oui, sûrement. On verra ça avec ton papa. Pour le moment ce sont les vacances et les examens des plus grands. Donc n'y pense pas pour l'instant. D'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête et me fait un bisou suivi d'un petit câlin avant de me demander comment va son papa.

« Il doit sûrement dormir. J'irai le voir quand tu en auras assez d'être sur mes genoux. »

Elle écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant un instant et se pousse sur le canapé pour me laisser me lever.

« Tu vas voir ? »

Je souris, me lève et lui tends ma main droite en lui proposant.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Elle hoche la tête et prend ma main en descendant du canapé. Nous allons tous les deux jusqu'à ma chambre et celle de Naruto, et entrons très doucement, très calmement pour ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Mais à ma grande surprise et celle de Tsukiko, Naruto est réveillé et nous voit arriver. Il se tourne sur le côté et tends son bras droit vers Tsukiko qui presse ses pas jusqu'à lui.

« Tu vas mieux papa ? » lui demande-t-elle.

« Je me repose tranquillement comme toi quand tu es fatiguée. »

« Dada m'a dit la même chose » dit Tsuki en s'allongeant à côté de Naruto qui passe son bras droit par-dessus le corps de notre fille. Je m'approche à mon tour et m'assieds au bord du matelas. Je pose ma main droite sur Naruto et l'interroge.

« Tu vas vraiment mieux ? »

Il acquiesce avant de parler calmement.

« Je récupère. »

« Sakura va venir te voir en milieu d'après-midi. »

« D'accord. »

Un silence prend place. Puis Naruto me demande où sont tous les autres. Je réponds vaguement pour ceux que je sais et le rassure ensuite en lui rappelant qu'Iruka est là.

« Tu devrais le remercier et le laisser partir. On lui demande trop souvent de venir. Pour une fois qu'il a sa journée. »

J'acquiesce et déclare y aller. Je le laisse avec Tsuki qui commence à s'endormir. Elle a dû s'inquiéter toute la matinée de savoir Naruto au lit. Je trouve Iruka dans la cuisine a préparer le déjeuner. Je le remercie pour l'attention et lui demande s'il reste aussi.

« Non, je vais rentrer chez moi dormir un peu. »

« Pardon d'en demander autant. » dis-je poliment.

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'était pour aller sortir Tõya de l'hôpital. Il sera mieux ici que là-bas. Et puis j'ai pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, comme ça. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a eu l'examen aussi, pour vous. »

« Oui. Tout comme toi. D'ailleurs j'apprécierai que tu me tutoies, tu sais. Je n'arrête pourtant pas de te le dire. »

« Naruto ne le fait pas alors je ne le ferai pas non plus. »

Il soupire un peu. Il est habitué à mon refus de toute façon. Tout comme à celui de Naruto. Il essaie juste de temps en temps. Cela m'a échappé, une fois, il y a longtemps. Naruto a été tellement choqué que je ne m'y risque plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Iruka déjà parti, nous nous mettons tous à table excepté Tsukiko et Naruto paisiblement endormis dans notre chambre à lui et moi. C'est assez silencieux autour de la table. Tõya doit se sentir un peu tendu à voir tout le monde le regarder du coin de l'œil toutes les trente secondes. Il finit par se redresser bien droit et par prendre la parole.

« Vous pouvez parler vous savez, ... mes oreilles sont fermées comme les vôtres, ça ne me donnera pas mal au crâne ni rien. »

« C'est vrai ? » demande timidement Kaede.

Tõya lui sourit et assure, à elle comme à ses frères et sœurs, que tout va bien.

« Papa nous a dit d'être calme et silencieux. » déclare Kiseki pour réponse.

« Je sais. Mais tu peux parler sans hurler, non ? »

« ... oui... » répond Kiseki.

Tout ça quand soudain nous entendons la petite voix un peu endormie de Tsukiko.

« Vous mangez quoi... ? »

Je me retourne alors que les enfants regardent en direction de l'entrée du salon. Tsukiko s'y trouve dans les bras de Naruto. Airi se lève en déclarant leur mettre leur couvert. Tsukiko vient s'asseoir à côté de Daichi en bout de table alors que je demande à Naruto s'il a faim.

« Je vais me forcer un peu. » me dit-il doucement en regardant Airi s'affairer à installer de quoi manger pour Tsukiko et lui. Il s'éloigne soudain de moi et se rapproche de Tõya en prenant la parole.

« Tu es bien rentré ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Oui. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller alors... »

Naruto hoche juste la tête, lui fait un bisou et va s'asseoir à sa place pendant qu'Airi les sert lui et Tsukiko. Puis il interroge de nouveau Tõya.

« Ca va tes oreilles ? »

« Oui. Y'a pas vraiment de bruits de toute façon et puis normalement j'entends comme tout le monde, là. Mes félines sont fermées. »

« Oui mais tu peux avoir mal au crâne après la sortie de l'hôpital et tout le reste. N'hésite pas à le dire si tu veux un peu plus de silence. »

Je remarque Daichi hocher la tête au même moment. Tsukiko prend la parole à son tour.

« Moi je suis déjà très silencieuse ! Hein Tõya ? »

Tõya confirme et lui assure qu'elle peut même faire un peu plus de bruit que d'habitude, elle. Tsuki sourit en rougissant. Cela se voit facilement avec sa peau plus que pâle et ses cheveux blancs.

Soudain, Naruto m'interroge.

« Tu as prévu de revoir Neji quand, au fait ? »

Je m'étonne.

« Hein ? Neji ? »

« Pour ses archives. »

Je regarde les enfants autour de la table. Ils ne comprennent pas et aimeraient sûrement savoir. Je souris maladroitement et questionne ma moitié.

« Naruto, … pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant ? »

« Il y a un problème avec leur famille ? » demande soudain Hiroshi.

Naruto échange un regard avec moi. Ce serait le bon moment pour lui en parler, je sais bien… mais ce n'est pas l'endroit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto et réponds à Hiroshi.

« On en parlera tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Naruto, lui, ne dit rien. Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait d'accord avec moi mais je pense que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux des enfants. Ce doit être la fatigue qui le fait agir ainsi.

Le déjeuner terminé, Naruto monte avec Tsukiko pour l'emmener dormir un peu. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il va plonger dans les bras de Morphée en même temps qu'elle. Il a vraiment l'air fatigué. Il n'aurait pas dû s'entraîner comme ça toute la semaine. Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour la famille et pour me rassurer, mais ce n'est pas en s'épuisant de la sorte que ça va fonctionner.

« Dada ? »

Je me retourne dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et remarque Hiroshi juste derrière moi. Il semble un peu inquiet et je sais pourquoi.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour la famille de Hana, Hiro. Tout va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi papa a parlé de leurs archives ? »

« Tu… Tu es encore un peu jeune pour qu'on en parle, Hiroshi. »

« J'ai eu mon diplôme genin ! J'suis grand ! »

Je déclare alors doucement en souriant un peu.

« Ca concerne les enfants, Hiro. »

« Les enfants ? » demande-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Vos enfants. A toi et Hana. Si vous en avez un jour. Donc il y a encore le temps. »

Il a automatiquement rougi et émis un petit « Ah. Ah oui. » Il gigote, triture un peu ses doigts les uns dans les autres puis fait quelques pas avant de me contourner en déclarant aller s'entraîner derrière la maison avec Takeru. Je le laisse aller en me sentant amusé. Je suis rassuré à l'idée qu'il soit encore gêné. J'avais dernièrement eu assez peur qu'ils grandissent un peu trop vite mais je vois que non, pas vraiment.

« Dada ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »

Je baisse les yeux sur Daichi qui tire sur la manche de mon pull. Kiseki est avec lui et attend patiemment. Je souris en m'accroupissant et leur propose d'aller d'abord voir la serre où doivent se trouver Airi, Yui et Kaede. Kiseki acquiesce et Daichi accepte aussi en prenant ma main. Je me redresse et tends ma seconde à Kiseki qui s'empresse de la prendre. Nous allons voir les plantes de Tõya gardées par Airi qui a aussi fait quelques plantations pour elle autour de la serre. Airi me montre quelques-uns des endroits qu'elle garde pour elle pendant que Yui court après Kaede dans le jardin sur le côté de la maison. Daichi va se joindre au jeu mais Kiseki reste avec moi et Airi.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends la voix de Sakura appeler depuis la cours devant la maison. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre pour lui dire de passer par le côté. Daichi est sur mes pas. Kiseki s'est endormi à l'ombre des arbres qui bordent la maison. Airi garde un œil sur lui. Sakura me suit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Daichi reste dehors et semble vouloir aller voir ses grands frères derrière la maison. Je lui demande de ne pas trop les embêter et de ne pas aller dans leurs jambes s'ils s'entraînent.

« OUI DADA ! » me crie-t-il en s'éloignant en courant pour faire le tour de la maison.

Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin, puis invite Sakura à entrer dans le salon. Elle m'interroge.

« Comment va Naruto ? »

« Il doit être en train de dormir avec Tsukiko, là. »

« Il dort à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Il est très fatigué. »

Nous montons à l'étage et nous rendons dans la chambre de Tsukiko. Sans aucune surprise, j'y retrouve ma tendre moitié allongée sur le lit de Tsukiko, cette dernieèe calée contre lui sous son bras gauche passant par-dessus son petit corps pour la tenir au chaud. Je chuchote pour Sakura.

« Il faudrait que tu vérifies que tout va bien pour Naruto… Au niveau de son chakra. S'il n'est pas dangereusement faible. Il… a été très occupé cette semaine, j'ai l'impression. »

Alors que Sakura acquiesce en s'approchant encore plus près du lit de Tsukiko, un énorme courant d'air nous surprend l'un et l'autre et manque de nous projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tsukiko s'est brusquement réveillé et nous dévisage alors que Naruto dort, lui, toujours à point fermé. La petite voix de Tsukiko se fait entendre alors que je reste comme figé sans très bien comprendre.

C'est… C'est elle qui a fait ça ?

« Dada ? »

« Tsukiko, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

J'échange un regard assez perplexe avec Sakura, puis nous ne faisons finalement rien. Seulement je garde ce passage en tête pour en reparler à Tsukiko un peu plus tard. Ce n'était pas un courant d'air anodin. Il a failli nous éjecter. Je me penche doucement après avoir sourit à ma fille, puis pose ma main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour la secouer gentiment. Je chuchote son prénom et attends qu'il ouvre les yeux après avoir un peu ronchonné d'être ainsi réveillé.

« Naruto. Sakura est là pour t'examiner. »

Tsukiko écarquille les yeux et fixe Sakura en se poussant du lit où je m'assieds pendant que Naruto se frotte les yeux en grimaçant. Il prend la parole.

« J'ai mal au crâne… »

« C'est ça de se concentrer toute une semaine. T'y es pas habitué. »

Il fronce automatiquement ses sourcils et me lance un regard noir avant de me donner un faux coup de poing à l'épaule.

« On parle pas comme ça à son Hokage… » dit-il mollement avant de se rallonger et de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura pour l'interroger, « On peut faire ça ici ? »

Il me demande ensuite si je peux emmener Tsukiko à l'extérieur de la pièce. J'acquiesce, tapote un peu son bras, puis me lève en tendant la main à Tsuki qui attend patiemment en nous regardant tous les uns après les autres. Elle prend ma main et me suit dans le couloir. Je referme derrière nous et m'accroupis devant ma fille pour lui parler.

« Tsuki. Tu t'es rendu compte qu'il y a eu un grand courant d'air quand tu t'es réveillée ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux avant de réaliser un mouvement négatif de tête et de me demander pourquoi je raconte ça.

« Pour rien ma puce. Pour rien. »

C'était peut-être Naruto… Il est tellement fatigué qu'inconsciemment il a voulu protéger Tsukiko des personnes qui s'approcheraient d'eux et… il aurait fait ça ? Après tout il a le vent pour élément de base.

Tsukiko me sort de mes pensées.

« Je veux me rendormir dada… »

« Si tu peux attendre quelques instants, tu vas pouvoir rapidement retrouver ton lit. Sinon tu peux aller dans la chambre de Kaede. Je lui dirai. »

Elle acquiesce et s'appuie contre ma jambe droite en l'enlaçant. Elle ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. Elle semble vouloir attendre de retrouver son lit. Je souris et pose doucement ma main sur son crâne. Je finis rapidement par me pencher pour la soulever de terre et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'y endort rapidement. Je vais attendre là une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Sakura ne sorte de la chambre en compagnie de Naruto. Ils voient Tsuki endormie et se taisent le temps que j'aille la recoucher et que je ressorte de la chambre en fermant la porte. Je n'attends plus pour demander.

« Alors ? Tout va bien ? Il a besoin de repos ? »

Sakura acquiesce en inspirant profondément et rajoute.

« Un **gros** repos. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto en train de bailler sans aucune grâce ni discrétion. Sakura continue.

« Tu vas devoir le surveiller, Sasuke. Il ne doit pas faire plus que le nécessaire. Et ça même si Gaara vient. »

Je hoquette et la dévisage en l'interrogeant.

« Pardon ? Gaara ? »

Elle s'étonne à son tour et regarde Naruto qui prend la parole à son tour.

« Je lui ai pas dit… » déclare-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'expliquer, « Les Kage viennent pour la finale mais j'ai proposé à Gaara de venir passer quelques jours ici puisque chez lui c'est le calme plat et que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. On va l'héberger jusqu'à la fin des examens chunin. »

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et suis prêt à lui demander de se répéter, mais il déclare que tout est déjà réglé et qu'Airi ira dormir dans la chambre de Yui pour laisser la sienne à Gaara qui se fait déjà une joie, même non visible, de venir. Je soupire et prends l'arrête de mon nez l'espace d'un instant avant de poser une simple question.

« Quand est-ce qu'il arrive, au juste ? »

« Lundi. »

Je me retiens je ne sais comment de hurler « DANS TROIS JOURS !? » mais ça doit se lire sur mon visage car Naruto grimace et Sakura tente d'alléger le jeu en me tapotant le dos et, surtout, en me rappelant que Tsukiko dort dans la pièce juste à côté. Nous descendons jusqu'au salon. Naruto propose à notre amie commune de rester prendre un thé ou quelque chose, mais elle refuse en déclarant que nous avons à discuter entre nous, Naruto et moi. Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et vais retrouver Naruto sur le canapé du salon. Il commence déjà à se rendormir. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et l'enlace pour le laisser venir dans mes bras. J'inspire profondément et prends la parole.

« Donc Gaara vient lundi et reste pour deux semaines et demi ? »

« Oui. Te fâche pas s'il te plait ce serait de la triche. »

« De la « triche » ? »

« Oui. Je suis trop fatigué pour me défendre. »

Je souris et le resserre contre moi pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il chuchote.

« Je vais m'endormir dans tes bras mon Sasu… »

« Je t'emmène dans la chambre. »

Je le soulève du canapé alors qu'il se tient contre moi en sombrant dans un profond sommeil, et l'emmène en silence dormir dans notre chambre. C'est en en sortant que j'entends un cri provenant de derrière la maison.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"C'est en revenant sur mes pas que je surprends Naruto en train de sortir de notre chambre. Il se frotte un œil d'une main et aperçois les papiers que je tiens. Il fronce ses sourcils et m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

« Y'a eu un accident et… Hiroshi est à l'hôpital. »"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai répondu à tout, cette fois-ci ! Pardon pour le plus que retard pour les loggés au chap 86... Comme je l'ai dit à quasiment toutes mes réponses, je n'ai vraiment pas vu la semaine passer. Quoiqu'il en soit vous avez toutes vos réponses, maintenant ! n.n Merci encore de me laisser des commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Elle sera là la semaine prochaine ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci encore et à très bientôt !**

Densetsu : Naruto est vraiment fatigué...  
Itachi : Oui. Les lecteurs vont devoir se passer de galipettes !  
Densetsu : #des étoiles dans les yeux# Je vais être épargné quelques temps !  
Nana : ... ah. ... Vous parlez vraiment bien vite, ces derniers temps.  
Densetsu et Itachi : #dévisagent, choqués, Nana#


	89. POW Sasuke chap 89

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 89. **

« Je vais m'endormir dans tes bras mon Sasu… »

« Je t'emmène dans la chambre. »

Je le soulève du canapé alors qu'il se tient contre moi en sombrant dans un profond sommeil, et l'emmène en silence dormir dans notre chambre. C'est en en sortant que j'entends un cri provenant de derrière la maison.

Naruto n'a pas entendu, il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre. Je presse mon pas et traverse la seconde partie de la maison pour arriver dans le jardin à l'arrière. Kaede m'aperçoit et se rue sur moi pour agripper ma jambe gauche. Je vois Takeru et Hiroshi debout comme figées à regarder le katana de Takeru au sol. Je prends la parole.

« Les garçons. Pourquoi j'ai entendu un cri ? »

Takeru sursaute et sort de ses pensées avant de s'affoler et de reculer de quelques pas en me disant qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Kaede, elle, me dit que Takeru a désarmé Hiroshi de loin. Hiroshi qui, je le remarque maintenant, est blessé au poignet. Je me précipite sur lui et prends son avant-bras pendant que Takeru répète qu'il n'a rien fait. J'interroge Hiroshi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas dada… Je… On s'entraînait et… Mon bâton a valsé dans les airs d'un coup quand Takeru donnait un coup de katana mais il était loin, c'était… on combattait même pas l'un contre l'autre ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru qui est resté sur place. Je lui demande d'aller chercher la trousse de soins. Il acquiesce et part en courant. Kaede s'approche et demande à Hiroshi s'il a mal. Ce dernier sourit maladroitement et déclare que non mais je vois bien que si et c'est tout à fait normal.

« Hiro. » dis-je, « Quand Takeru a donné un coup de katana, c'était dans ta direction ? »

« Ou… Oui mais… il était loin et il faisait son truc de son côté ! »

« Tu as senti un coup de vent ? »

Hiroshi écarquille ses paupières en me dévisageant et me demande comment je le sais. Je soupire sans lui expliquer. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi moi et Sakura en avons senti un à l'étage il y a plusieurs minutes. Ca ne traverse pas les murs, ces choses-là.

Takeru revient au pas de course avec la trousse de soin. Je demande à Hiroshi de s'asseoir par terre et entreprends de le soigner un minimum pour l'emmener ensuite à l'hôpital. Takeru reste debout, lui. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et finis par l'interroger après avoir demander à Kaede d'aller retrouver ses grandes sœurs près de la serre.

« Takeru, … qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, au juste, quand tu as donné ce coup de katana ? »

« Ri… Rien, je… je m'entraînais à faire quelques mouvements, c'est tout ! »

« Tu étais concentré ? »

« Bah… évidemment… ! » déclare-t-il simplement sans comprendre où je veux en venir.

Hiroshi rajoute quelques mots.

« On faisait de nouveaux mouvements, dada. On était tous les deux concentrés. »

Takeru m'interroge, affolé mais gardant le plus possible son calme.

« J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est de ma faute, son poignet ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait consciemment mon grand. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais et si jamais ça recommençait ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

J'inspire profondément et tente de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible.

« Tout le monde est affilié a un élément naturel, Takeru. Normalement on apprend à savoir ce que c'est et ensuite on fait de son mieux pour s'en servir. Seulement ton élément a dû t'échapper. »

« … un « élément » ? »

J'acquiesce et précise.

« Le vent. Comme ton papa. »

« Papa ? » s'étonne Takeru avant de sourire doucement en demandant, « C'est vrai ? Je suis comme papa ? »

Il a l'air soudain très fier. Hiroshi pose une question à son tour.

« Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? »

« Tu es blessé. »

Il sourit maladroitement et s'apprête à reprendre la parole mais je l'interromps en le faisant se lever.

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Je peux y aller tout seul si tu veux. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je demande à Airi de m'emmener ? »

J'acquiesce et lui demande de faire attention sur le chemin. Il sourit et me taquine en déclarant être un genin. Je le suis jusqu'à la serre où se trouvent Airi, Kaede, Yui, Daichi et Kiseki. Les trois plus jeunes sont en trains de jouer au loup mais Kaede s'arrête un instant pour venir voir Hiroshi et, surtout, son poignet en lui demandant s'il est recousu. Hiroshi s'en amuse et lui dit que non, pas encore. Pendant ce temps j'interpelle Airi pour lui demander d'accompagner Hiro à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse mieux soigner que ce que j'ai pu faire. Elle accepte. En temps normal Yui sauterait sur l'occasion pour sortir un peu mais là, comme c'est l'hôpital, elle ne se propose pas et ne semble même pas vouloir écouter.

« DADA ! DADA ! REGARDE ! »

Je me tourne soudain alors qu'Airi et Hiroshi partent de leur côté, et vois Daichi les pieds sur un tronc d'arbre et tenant comme s'il se trouvait sur le sol, parallèlement à ce dernier. Il se met d'ailleurs à rire en faisant quelques pas sur le tronc alors que Kiseki et Kaede lui demandent comment il fait. Je m'approche au pas de course et ordonne à Daichi de redescendre immédiatement. Il se laisse alors tomber dans mes bras et manque de me faire tomber par la même occasion.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à mes enfants, au juste ? Takeru qui est toujours en retard sur les autres envoie des balafres de vent jusqu'à blesser son frère et Daichi qui n'est même pas encore à l'école des apprentis genins marche sur les troncs d'arbre ! Je le garde dans mes bras en le serrant contre moi et lui répète, paniqué, de ne plus jamais recommencer ça avant qu'on le lui ait demandé.

« Ca va pas dada ? »

« Non. Non, ça va pas. » lui dis-je sincèrement sans réfléchir.

« Je le referai plus dada ! C'est promis ! Ton cœur bat fort ! »

Je lui dis savoir et emmène tout le monde à l'intérieur Takeru et Yui compris. Je demande aux deux plus grands d'attendre avec les plus petits dans le salon et leur dis que je vais chercher Tõya. Yui me demande ce qui m'arrive mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je sors du salon, vais voir si Tõya est debout et m'arrête net en ouvrant la cloison de sa chambre. Je la referme d'un coup en m'excusant. Bon sang ! Surprendre Takeru en pleine activité solitaire m'avait suffit !

Je parle au travers de la cloison.

« Tõya, r… rhabille-toi et vas attendre dans le salon s'il te plait. »

Je l'entends me dire « d'accord » et continue mon chemin vers la salle d'entraînement. Je crois qu'il me reste quelques papiers spéciaux. Je fouille rapidement tous les tiroirs possibles et trouve ce que je veux.

C'est en revenant sur mes pas que je surprends Naruto en train de sortir de notre chambre. Il se frotte un œil d'une main et aperçois les papiers que je tiens. Il fronce ses sourcils et m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

« Y'a eu un accident et… Hiroshi est à l'hôpital. »

Je le vois pâlir immédiatement et manquer de flancher. Je le rattrape in-extrémis en le prenant dans mes bras. Il s'appuie contre moi en se reprenant et m'écoute lui expliquer rapidement. Je n'oublie pas de lui parler de la bourrasque qui a manqué de nous éjecter, Sakura et moi, dans la chambre de Tsuki. Il écarquille ses yeux en me dévisageant et n'attend pas pour prendre la parole.

« Mais ça traverse pas les murs ! Ils auraient été transpercé ! »

« Je sais. Je… J'ai pas non plus vraiment compris, pour le moment. »

« Tu crois que c'était moi ? Ou Tsuki ? »

« Elle est trop petite. »

« Tu viens de me dire que Daichi grimpe aux arbres. Tu… Tu crois pas que… étant aussi des… en partie, hein ! … Du moins des enfants de Kyûbi, … ils pourraient… développer tout ça avant les autres ? Après tout quand on voit l'allure à laquelle ils ont appris le kãton… »

« Tu veux que je fasse le test du papier aux petits aussi ? »

« Bah à Daichi au moins… s'il sait grimper aux arbres on peut voir s'il arrive à amener du chakra dans sa main… »

J'inspire profondément et acquiesce plusieurs fois. Naruto reprend la parole.

« Je voudrais qu'on essaie aussi sur les autres. … les petits. Je vais réveiller Tsuki et… tu vas chercher d'autres papiers ? »

« Ok. … Si tu veux. »

« Je veux qu'on attende Airi et Hiroshi pour qu'on fasse ça tous ensemble. »

J'accepte, et le laisse aller chercher Tsukiko.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je donne un papier à Tõya qui est bizarrement tête baissée depuis que je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure. Ce serait normal pour Hiroshi mais pas Tõya et ça m'inquiète un peu même si ça parait plus normal. Après tout il n'est normalement absolument pas gêné par tout ça. Il me l'avait dit, qu'il faisait ça. Et il me l'avait dit calmement comme si ça coulait de source. C'était moi le plus gêné des deux et, là, il n'a pas lâché un mot ni rien.

Soudain, un hoquet me fait sortir de mes pensées. Alors que Naruto et moi n'avons encore rien dit sur les papiers, celui de Tsukiko a apparemment réagit tout seul. Naruto vient de lui en donner un et, nous pouvons tous le constater, il est trempé. Naruto déclare.

« Bon… Bah on sait que Tsuki est affiliée à l'eau. »

Il échange ensuite un regard avec moi.

« C'est quoi comme papier ? » demande brusquement Kiseki en triturant le sien, « Il est tout froissé ! »

Je le regarde, tout comme Naruto, et vois qu'effectivement le papier de notre petit miracle est froissé. J'inspire à fond et prends la parole à mon tour pour annoncer.

« Kiseki, c'est la foudre. »

« Bah moi il est parti tout en morceau ! » déclare Kaede.

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau, à Naruto et moi. Puis nous parlons en chœur.

« Kaede, la terre. »

Yui nous interroge.

« Comment on fait ? »

Naruto lui explique et nous entendons Daichi s'exclamer en reculant sur le canapé tout en lâchant son bout de papier qui vient de s'enflammer. Tõya sourit et prend la parole.

« Daichi c'est le feu, si j'ai bien compris. »

Je confirme. Ca ne me plait pas du tout qu'ils puissent déjà faire ça avec le papier. Surtout qu'ils ne contrôlent pas du tout. Au moins, les grands doivent se concentrer pour réussir. Ils contrôlent, eux, au moins. Du moins Takeru, là, contrôle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre accident ou au moins pas avec un blessé dedans.

Naruto prend la parole.

« Takeru, essaie s'il te plait. Il devrait se déchirer normalement. »

Takeru se concentre, puis le papier se coupe brusquement en deux. Naruto hoche la tête et confirme que Takeru est bien affilié au vent comme élément de base. Vient le tour d'Airi qui obtempère même si elle ne veut pas devenir ninja. La même réaction est obtenu par le papier il se coupe en deux. Elle nous regarde alors tour à tour et nous interroge.

« Je suis aussi du vent ? »

« Oui. Comme moi. » déclare Naruto.

« Et dada il est quoi ? » demande alors Kiseki.

Je lui réponds que mon élément de base est le feu mais que je suis aussi affilié à la foudre. Il sourit alors fièrement en échangeant un regard avec Daichi qui est, lui aussi, apparemment très heureux. Ca me fait chaud au cœur qu'ils soient fiers d'être affiliés au même élément que moi. Hiroshi aussi va avoir son papier coupé en deux et donc être affilié à l'élément du vent. J'ai souris en déclarant à Naruto qu'il allait avoir du travail pour leur apprendre comment s'en servir. Il a souris un peu mais je vois déjà son cerveau griller rien que d'imaginer des explications. Je sens qu'il va faire une démonstration et que je viendrai aider pour la théorie.

« Je suis du feu comme toi, dada ! » nous informe soudain Yui dont le papier termine de se consumer dans sa main. J'acquiesce en lui souriant, et me tourne vers Tõya qui se trouve être le dernier à devoir faire l'exercice.

« Faut juste se concentrer et envoyer du chakra dans sa main ? »

J'acquiesce et le regarde faire comme nous tous dans le salon.

Puis d'un coup, tout se passe à vive allure. C'est à peine si nous avons le temps de tout voir. Le papier de Tõya commence par se froisser puis, très rapidement, se coupe avant de s'enflammer brusquement.

Un silence s'empare de la pièce. Silence rompu par Hiroshi.

« Euh… et là ? Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? »

« J'ai trois éléments à la fois ? » demande Tõya en levant son regard vers le mien.

Un « ouaaahhh » est émis par Daichi assis tout près de son frère alors que Naruto tente quelques mots.

« Bah… faut croire. Je sais pas si c'est possible… On peut avoir un ou deux éléments mais… c'est le principal que donne la feuille, normalement. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil et déclarant qu'il pourrait demander à Kakashi.

« Tu t'es peut-être trop concentré ! » propose Takeru à Tõya avant de tenir un morceau de son papier découpé en deux dans chacune de ses mains puis de sembler vouloir refaire le test. D'un coup, Naruto fait un pas en arrière et Kiseki et Tsukiko, qui sont assis de part et d'autre de Takeru, s'écartent alors qu'une moitié du carré s'enflamme et que l'autre se dégrade en milliers de morceaux. Je vois ensuite Airi et Hiroshi imiter leur frère aîné. Les bouts de papiers d'Airi se froissent d'un coup alors que ceux d'Hiroshi s'humidifient. Tsukiko s'exclame qu'il est comme elle. Yui nous fait alors savoir qu'elle ne peut même pas essayer de son côté puisque son morceau est parti en cendres. Kaede déclare que le sien est en milles morceaux et Daichi qu'il s'est, comme celui de Yui, enflammé. Kiseki et Tsuki se mettent, eux, à loucher sur le morceau qui leur reste mais rien ne se passe. Et de toute façon il ne devrait même pas se passer quoi que ce soit ! Ils ont chacun deux à trois éléments de bases ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Naruto prend calmement la paroles pour Takeru, Yui, Hiroshi et Tõya.

« Il faudra le dire à vos chefs d'équipes, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? Ca fait quoi qu'on soit affilié à ça ou ça ? »

« Ca permet de gaspiller moins de chakra et de vous diriger vers certaines techniques. »

Naruto prend la parole en souriant à Takeru.

« Tu as bien fait de choisir des armes comme le katana ou le wakizashi. C'est pratique avec le vent. »

Takeru ouvre la bouche et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sautille presque sur place. Je crois bien qu'il a envie de me faire savoir que l'idée du « tu te prends pour un samouraï » que je lui avais dite lorsqu'il m'avait avoué vouloir avoir ses armes, n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

« Bon ! » déclare soudain Naruto, « On fait un récapitulatif. »

Il inspire profondément, et fait le tour des enfants en les pointant du doigt.

« Takeru, tu es du vent avant tout puis du feu et de la terre. Airi, tu es du vent et de la foudre. Tõya, toi, c'est la foudre, le vent et le feu. Hiroshi c'est le vent et l'eau. Yui, tu es du feu. »

« Et d'autres trucs que je ne peux pas savoir. » ajoute-t-elle comme espérant que je vais lui fournir un autre morceau de papier.

Naruto poursuit avec les petits.

« Kaede, tu es de la terre. Tsuki, toi, c'est l'eau. Kiseki tu es de la foudre et Daichi du feu. »

Daichi acquiesce, tout sourire, et déclare qu'il est comme moi. Ce à quoi Kiseki rétorque que lui aussi. Yui se lève d'un coup en écartant ses bras et fait savoir à ses petits frères qu'elle aussi et qu'elle apprendra des techniques comme moi avant eux. Je la regarde de côté en souriant légèrement. Elle a hâte, ça se voit, mais je n'aime toujours pas l'idée qu'elle utilise son chakra. Je prends doucement la parole.

« Tu connais déjà le kâton depuis longtemps. C'est une technique de feu. »

Elle hausse une épaule et admet la chose.

« On va l'apprendre quand, nous ? » demande Kaede.

Elle a tout de suite sa réponse. Naruto lui dit qu'ils apprendront un peu après être rentré à l'école, comme leurs grands frères et sœurs.

La chose qui ne s'explique toujours pas, c'est le coup de vent que nous avons ressenti Sakura et moi à l'étage tout à l'heure. Je regarde Takeru du coin de l'œil. J'aimerai lui demander de le refaire mais il ne sait même pas comment tout ça s'est passé.

Hiroshi prend la parole.

« Tu pourras nous apprendre quelques techniques, papa ? »

J'interromps tout net Naruto avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Pas maintenant. Votre papa doit se reposer. Beaucoup. Et puis Tõya aussi et Tsukiko ne doit pas s'épuiser si elle veut faire sa rentrée correctement. Je ne veux pas d'agitation avant la fin des examens chunin, ici. Compris ? »

Naruto semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais je lui lance un regard fermé qu'il comprend. Il allait sûrement déclarer avoir quand même assez de force pour expliquer quelques petits trucs par-ci par-là mais il voit bien que je n'ai aucune envie de le ramasser dehors complètement à bout de force.

« On va s'entraîner à quoi, alors ? » demande soudain Yui.

Je la regarde, hausse un sourcil en cherchant très légèrement une réponse, et propose après avoir balayé la pièce du regard.

« Travaillez votre endurance, ce week-end. La maison doit être lavée de fond en comble. Nous recevons le Kage de Suna no Kuni, lundi. Et il reste jusqu'à la fin de l'examen chunin. »

« Le Kage de… Tu veux dire Gaara ? Le Kazekage ? » demande Tõya sans y croire.

J'acquiesce en le regardant et lui fait savoir que, lui, il est dispensé de ménage et prié de se reposer. Airi ajoute pour Tõya qu'il sera en quelque sorte le voisin de chambre de Gaara puisque ce dernier aura la sienne. Ils seront en vis-à-vis. Tõya rougit doucement ce qui m'étonne assez je dois bien l'avouer. Depuis quand donne-t-il une importance à la hiérarchie ? Et puis Gaara est connu, oui, mais… enfin pourtant Tõya est détendu devant Tsunade et… Je retiens un soupir et me secoue un peu en décidant de ne pas y faire attention.

« Je veux laver le couloir de la cour ! » s'écrit Kaede en courant jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Je fais la course avec toi ! » hurle à son tour Daichi alors que je m'empresse de les arrêter en leur disant que nous nettoierons les endroits les plus utilisés dimanche.

Dimanche qui arrive rapidement. Nous sommes déjà la nuit, nous avons dîné, regardé un film tous ensemble puis nous nous sommes couchés.

Naruto n'a pas très bien écouté les recommandations de Sakura durant le week-end mais a réussi à marchander avec moi. Il a expliqué à Takeru comment rallonger la lame de ses armes grâce au chakra. Seulement Takeru n'y arrive pas encore. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Il n'a même pas encore 13 ans ! Je sais que j'ai appris le chidori dans ces eaux là mais… je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils développent de plus grandes techniques que celles que l'on apprend en général. On ne peut pas dire que moi ou Naruto sommes des ninjas communs après tout.

Enfin… nos enfants non plus. Je me demande comment ça va se passer avec Gaara. Il n'est pas habitué à être entouré d'enfants, après tout. Et puis vu sa jeunesse, il ne connait vraiment pas. … Je me pose vraiment la question : Est-ce que Naruto a bien fait de l'inviter ici autant de temps avant la finale de l'examen chunin ?

J'inspire profondément et soupire le plus discrètement possible en me tournant de côté dans le dos de Naruto. Il dort déjà à point fermé. Je l'enlace, embrasse un peu ses épaules et sa nuque et m'arrête en souriant lorsque j'entends ma moitié bougonner en disant devoir se reposer sur ordre du médecin Sakura.

« Tu aurais dû y penser ces derniers jours, idiot. »

« Hmmm… T'es pas gentil… »

« Bonne nuit Naruto. » dis-je en chuchotant. »

« …'nuit Sasu… » marmonne-t-il en replongeant dans son sommeil.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je soupire et prends mon visage entre mes mains en chuchotant un « imbécile… » pour Tõya mais aussi pour moi. Hiroshi sourit et tapote mon épaule. Puis je réalise soudain. J'écarte légèrement mes mains de mon visage en écarquillant les yeux. Naruto était au courant de ça et il ne m'a rien dit ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ferai les réponses aux alentours de mercredi (22.09.12 –sauf si je les faits avant mais ça m'étonnerait-). Je dois finaliser les deux prochains livres à sortir (Frères, tome 3 et Meilleur ami, tome 2) et faire leur couverture. Je ferai vos réponses ensuite. En tout cas merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui en laissent tout le temps ou presque. Ce serait bien que tous les fasse, en fait ! n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avec hâte d'être à la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! **

Densetsu : Il faudrait apprendre à Naruto à écouter son médecin !  
Itachi : Parce que tu le fais, toi, peut-être ?  
Densetsu : #soupire# Tu n'es pas médecin. On s'amusait, Itachi.  
Nana : Vous allez arrêtez de raconter vos nuits, comme ça ?  
Densetsu : C'était hier après-midi ! Pas cette nuit ! O.o  
Nana : … #préfère ne rien dire#


	90. POW Sasuke chap 90

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 90. **

« DADA ! PAPA ! »

Je sursaute en même temps que Naruto. Nous sommes lundi matin. Je soupire en laissant ma tête retomber dans mon oreiller et accepte un baiser sur la joue de Naruto qui se lève pour aller voir ce que veut Daichi qui hurle derrière la cloison. Il va réveiller tout le monde. Je bouge mollement sur le lit et regarde l'heure. Il est 8h30. Je soupire et demande à Naruto de dire à Daichi de retourner se coucher.

« C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous lever, Sasuke. » me répond-il, « Gaara ne va pas tarder à arriver et il faut faire manger tout le monde avant. »

Je soupire sans aucune discrétion et m'assieds sans aucune conviction en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Puis je me réveille d'un coup en entendant Daichi répondre à Naruto qui lui demande ce qui se passe.

« Tõya va pas bien ! »

Je me lève automatiquement et me mets à courir vers la chambre de Tõya avant même que Naruto n'ait le temps de demander plus d'explication à Daichi.

Seulement Tõya n'est pas dans sa chambre. Naruto me crie de là où il est que notre fils est dans la salle à manger. J'y cours à toute allure et me fais rattraper par Naruto suivi de Daichi. Tõya est recroquevillé, assis sur le canapé. Je m'approche de lui en parlant doucement et lui demande ce qui lui arrive. Il répond avoir eu un simple vertige qui a fait peur à Daichi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » l'interroge Naruto.

« J'installais la table pour le petit déjeuner… On devrait déjà être prêt pour l'arrivée du Kazekage. » nous explique Tõya.

Je prends la parole en haussant un peu la voix sans m'en rendre compte.

« Tu dois te reposer, Tõya ! Tu sors d'une opération très lourde ! Ca ne va pas, non ? Tu veux retourner à l'hôpital ou quoi ? »

Il ne dit rien. Naruto me demande de ne pas crier, que Tõya doit déjà avoir assez mal au crâne comme ça. Je me redresse et souffle tout ce que je peux comme pour expulser mon énervement. Il me demande ensuite d'aller réveiller tout le monde car ce que dit Tõya est vrai et qu'il faut se presser avant l'arrivée de Gaara. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tõya qui semble quand même aller à peu près bien, puis pars en direction des chambres.

Je vais réveiller tout le monde et les envoyer soit se laver soit manger.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Naruto est sur le départ, accompagné d'Airi, pour aller accueillir Gaara à l'entrée du village. Les petits se sont installés devant la télévision en attendant et les grands s'occupent de leur côté. Soudain, Tõya apparait dans le couloir et interpelle sa sœur.

« Airi ! Tu peux me prêter un chapeau ou… ou un bonnet, s'il te plaît ? »

Naruto s'étonne et lui demande s'il sort. Tõya acquiesce en lui répondant qu'il les accompagne. Je fronce automatiquement mes sourcils en prenant la parole.

« Tu restes ici, oui ! Tu ne vas pas sortir après avoir fait un malaise ! Tu dois te reposer ! »

« Je dois aussi prendre l'air, dada. J'ai passé une semaine dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

« Tu as le jardin pour prendre l'air ! Tu restes ici un point c'est tout ! »

Ses yeux s'humidifient soudain alors qu'il me lance un regard noir que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon cœur me fait mal en réalisant, du moins je le pense, qu'il me déteste sur le moment. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça. Naruto interrompt tout en déclarant.

« Sasu. Laisse-le venir. Je suis là si jamais il y a un problème. Et puis Tõya a raison, il faut qu'il sorte et qu'il marche un peu. »

Il se tourne ensuite vers Airi pour lui demander d'aller chercher quelque chose pour couvrir le crâne et les bandages de Tõya. Cette dernière acquiesce et file dans sa chambre.

« Sasuke. »

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Naruto qui vient de m'interpeller. Il reprend.

« S'il te plait. Tõya s'est ennuyé toute une semaine à l'hôpital et n'a rien pu faire de tout le week-end. Et puis il faut qu'il se fasse à sa nouvelle audition avec des bruits alentours. S'il reste à l'intérieur ça ne donnera rien de bon. »

J'inspire doucement et accepte à contrecœur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tõya qui semble soudain très excité mais aussi tendu. Il se triture les doigts comme Naruto lorsqu'il ne peut pas gigoter dans tous les sens pour se détendre et ce pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Je l'interroge.

« Tõya. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il s'immobilise net et me demande un simple « hein ? ». Je lui répète donc ma question. Je suis un peu agacé par son comportement enfin… surtout par le fait que je ne sache pas ce qui lui arrive alors qu'il me dit normalement tout. Seulement Naruto ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et me demande d'arrêter d'être sur le dos de Tõya comme je le fais. Je fronce très légèrement un sourcil en interrogeant Naruto du regard. Il le voit mais ne rajoute rien même s'il sait que je me pose des questions. Il fait même l'erreur de détourner son regard du mien pour parler à Tõya en voulant sûrement le rassurer ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'écoute pas, je fixe Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose que, moi, je ne sais pas.

Airi revient rapidement avec un bonnet pour Tõya. Elle déclare lui avoir découpé rapidement des trous pour ses oreilles félines et qu'elle lui en fait donc cadeau. Tõya la remercie, enfile le bonnet puis suit Naruto et Airi à l'extérieur après qu'ils m'aient tous les trois salués.

Je soupire sans retenue une fois seul dans l'entrée et passe dans le salon salle à manger où Hiroshi termine de prendre son petit déjeuner. Yui est en train de débarrasser la table. Elle me jette un coup d'œil et m'interroge.

« Ca va pas dada ? »

Hiroshi prend la parole avant que je ne réponde.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter comme ça pour Tõya, dada. C'est sûrement le moins fragile de nous tous. »

Yui fronce automatiquement ses sourcils et donne un « léger » coup sur l'épaule de son frère qui s'écarte assez pour ne pas en souffrir. Hiroshi sourit et se corrige.

« Après Yui, peut-être. »

Yui, alors satisfaite, continue de débarrasser la table. De mon côté j'observe Hiroshi. Je change de chaise et m'installe sur celle voisine à la sienne avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Il a envie de croiser la personne dont il est amoureux. C'est tout. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« La p… »

J'en perds un peu mes mots. Là, … je comprends le regard qu'il a pu me lancer même si je n'ai pas aimé, mais… après tout il n'a pas dû la voir depuis un moment et s'il a une chance de le faire en allant à l'entrée du village, … Mais il aurait aussi très bien pu le dire tout simplement. Ca aurait été plus simple et je l'aurai laissé partir sans trouver à y redire.

Je soupire et prends mon visage entre mes mains en chuchotant un « imbécile… » pour Tõya mais aussi pour moi. Hiroshi sourit et tapote mon épaule. Puis je réalise soudain. J'écarte légèrement mes mains de mon visage en écarquillant les yeux. Naruto était au courant de ça et il ne m'a rien dit ? Est-ce… est-ce qu'il en saurait plus que moi sur cette fameuse fille ? Peut-être même qu'il l'a croisé durant la semaine d'hospitalisation de Tõya !

Je me racle la gorge en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Hiroshi, et me lance.

« Dis-moi Hiro, … ton papa, … il sait qui c'est, cette fille après qui Tõya court ? »

Hiroshi se fige de la tête au pied l'espace d'un instant et me regarde, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pour rien ! Comme ça. Par curiosité. »

« Je sais pas. » dit-il avant de se lever en déclarant aller se coiffer un peu pour l'arrivée de Gaara. Je le regarde sortir de la pièce, puis observe un instant les petits devant la télévision avant de me lever et de terminer à débarrasser la table avec Yui. Tsukiko va venir me chercher après son dessin animé et me demander si je peux lui faire une jolie coiffure pour, je cite, « tonton Gaara ». L'appellation m'a amusée et j'ai imaginé la tête que pourrait faire le « tonton Gaara » en question s'il savait comment Tsukiko le nomme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto revient avec les enfants et Gaara. J'accueille ce dernier chaleureusement et pose les questions de mises à savoir s'il a fait bonne route et tout ce qui s'y joint. Gaara me remercie après m'avoir répondu et accepte un thé proposé par Airi. Celle-ci me fait un bisou en passant à côté de moi et part dans la cuisine. Je remarque alors quelque chose. Tõya, qui remet correctement les chaussures qui encombrent l'entrée, est plus que souriant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui n'y fait pas attention et aimerait lui demander si Tõya a croisé quelqu'un en particulier, mais je me retiens. De toute façon, ça se voit que quelque chose de plus que bien s'est passée. Je vais contenir mes tonnes de questions pour le moment. J'interrogerai Naruto ce soir. Nous passons dans le salon. Tsukiko, Kaede et Daichi regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Tsukiko est la première à se lever. Elle court jusqu'à Gaara les bras grands ouverts.

« Tonton Gaara ! »

Je vois Naruto et Gaara écarquiller les yeux. Gaara pâlirait si c'était possible avec son teint de peau, et Naruto ouvre grand la bouche en grimaçant. Je devine par-là que c'est de lui que vient le « tonton Gaara ». Je pouffe de rire sans pouvoir faire autrement pendant que Naruto s'excuse à notre ami. Lequel réalise un petit sourire maladroit en déclarant que ce n'est pas grave.

« C'est quoi que vous avez écrit sur le front, monsieur… ? » demande soudain Kaede qui s'est rapprochée. Gaara lui répond et rajoute qu'elle peut aussi l'appeler « tonton » si elle le souhaite. Elle augmente alors en assurance et vient lui faire un bisou pour lui dire bonjour. Gaara lui rend même son bisou ce qui me surprend. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Enfin, … je ne le connais pas tant que ça, après tout. C'est surtout l'ami de Naruto.

Soudain, Takeru m'appelle depuis le couloir.

« Dada ! Ils arrivent quand papa et les autres ? »

Il apparait à l'entrée du salon et réalise qu'ils sont tous là. De plus, je le lui dis. Il sourit maladroitement et s'excuse en déclarant ne pas avoir entendu. Tsukiko prend la parole.

« Takeru n'entend jamais rien ! Il faut pas faire attention, tonton Gaara. »

Takeru s'approche malgré tout et serre la main de Gaara après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« C'est pas notre tonton, Tsuki. On n'a qu'un seul tonton et c'est Itachi. »

« Papa il nous a dit que tonton Gaara venait alors c'est notre tonton. »

Et Gaara, entre les deux, qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Je leur demande d'arrêter leur chamaillerie et explique à Takeru que Gaara a donné la permission qu'ils l'appellent tous comme ça et que ça ne dérange pas.

« C'est le Kazekage ! Pas « tonton Gaara » ! » déclare soudain Tõya en entrant dans le salon.

Gaara se tourne vers lui et sourit simplement avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu peux m'appeler aussi tonton, Tõya. Ca me ferait plaisir. »

Tõya rougit en baissant un peu la tête et répond qu'il n'oserait jamais faire ça.

« Ca viendra peut-être. » déclare alors Gaara.

Tõya ne répond pas. Il nous dit simplement aller dans la serre. Il tient un petit sachet à la main. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils et interroge Naruto du regard pendant que Tõya sort dans le jardin. Naruto m'explique que notre bonhomme a rencontré un ami en chemin et que celui-ci lui a donné quelques graines de plantes médicinales de la part de son père.

« « Un » ami ? P… Pas « une » ? » dis-je en essayant de paraitre innocent.

Naruto manque de pâlir légèrement. Gaara et lui s'échangent un regard puis prononcent un simple « non » chacun. Gaara nous interroge ensuite.

« Il a une petite amie ? »

« Et toi ? T'as une amoureuse ? » demande soudain Tsukiko qui le tient toujours par la main.

Gaara sourit un peu, mal à l'aise, et déclare que non.

« Moi je veux bien t'épouser si tu veux ! » propose alors Tsukiko.

Naruto se met à rire et lui demande d'arrêter de dire des bêtises et, aussi, de laisser Gaara s'asseoir pour prendre son thé. Lequel thé est servi par Airi. Je m'assieds et remercie cette dernière en train de faire le tour de la table. Elle nous laisse ensuite de côté et se joint à ses frères et sœurs regardant les dessins animés. Gaara y jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil avant de sourire en se tournant vers Naruto pour parler.

« Les autres arrivent le jour même ? »

Je demande en voyant Naruto acquiescer.

« Les « autres » ? »

Gaara me répond rapidement avant que Naruto puisse l'en empêcher.

« La Mizukage, le Raikage, et ceux qui viennent. »

Je me suis figé de la tête aux pieds. Naruto pose une main sur mon épaule en prenant la parole à son tour.

« La Mizukage vient en compagnie de Sai. Il est sur place depuis quelques temps déjà et tout va bien. Et puis… »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Gaara avant de continuer.

« Et puis si j'ai demandé à Gaara de venir si tôt c'était aussi pour avoir de l'aide de son côté. Au cas où. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu. Ok ? Et puis tu… tu as bien vu ce que je sais faire ! »

J'inspire profondément et acquiesce mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci malgré tout.

« Pourquoi vous parlez de la Mizukage ? » demande soudain Gaara, surpris.

La question attire Takeru que je vois tourner la tête depuis le canapé où il se trouve. Naruto répond sans l'avoir vu.

« Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Pas là. »

« La Mizukage va venir ? » demande soudain Takeru après avoir poussé Daichi de ses genoux pour se lever. Il s'approche de nous l'air inquiet. Il a même légèrement pâli. Naruto lui dit tout de suite que tout va bien et que, oui, la Mizukage va venir pour la finale de l'examen chunin. Takeru prend automatiquement une chaise et commence à grimacer. Je vois son menton trembler tout comme Naruto et Gaara puis ses yeux s'humidifier. Naruto ouvre la bouche et se lève en prenant les épaules de Takeru dans ses mains. Il lui demande de le suivre et l'emmène avec lui dans le couloir. Ils vont sûrement dans la cour intérieure ou un peu plus loin encore. Je prends tout de suite la parole.

« Interdiction d'ouvrir ses oreilles les enfants ! »

« Oui Dada ! » répondent la plupart en chœur.

Gaara s'approche de moi et chuchote.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? »

« Naruto t'expliquera. »

« On m'en fait, des cachotteries ! » déclare Gaara très simplement avant de boire quelques gorgées de thé.

« A nous aussi, tonton ! » se fait entendre Tsukiko qui s'est tournée par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils en la regardant. Je la trouve bien bavarde, aujourd'hui !

« Tsuki ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce matin ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux et me répond qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'elle est juste très contente de voir son tonton pour la première fois.

« Tu comprends que c'est un très bon ami de ton papa, hein ? Pas un vrai tonton ! »

« Oui ! Sinon je lui aurai pas demandé de m'épouser ! »

Gaara, de dos à Tsuki, grimace un peu en haussant un sourcil ou du moins l'arcade tandis que l'autre se fronce. Je souris, amusé par son visage, en réalisant qu'il est beaucoup plus expressif que lorsque nous nous étions connus il y a de ça déjà de nombreuses années. Il remarque mon air un tantinet moqueur et m'interroge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Te voir grimacer je ne pensais pas ça possible. »

Il se met à rougir un peu. J'éclate de rire très brièvement et reprends la parole.

« Te voir rougir encore moins ! »

Il se met à rougir de plus belle et fronce ses sourcils avant de dévier son regard sur le côté. Je souris juste en essayant de me contrôler.

Reviennent ensuite Naruto et Takeru qui semble aller un peu mieux même si, tout le monde le voit, il est inquiet.

« Ca va Takeru ? » lui demande Daichi qui le regarde depuis le canapé.

Takeru force un sourire et hoche la tête en allant s'asseoir près de son petit frère qui le scrute de façon un peu inquiète.

« Dis monsieur… ? » demande soudain très timidement Kiseki à Gaara qui répond calmement.

« Tu peux m'appeler tonton. »

« Non. Tõya il dit que c'est pas repéteux. »

Je retiens in-extrémis un éclat de rire alors que Naruto le corrige en prononçant « respectueux ». Kiseki le regarde de façon étonné, hausse ses épaules et demande à Gaara.

« C'est vrai que tu contrôles le sable ? »

Gaara le fixe sans rien dire et, soudain, je vois notre petit miracle être entouré de sable en suspension. Je manque de dire très fermement à Gaara d'arrêter, mais Kiseki prend la parole en premier le plus calmement du monde après avoir regardé le dit sable puis à nouveau Gaara.

« Tu pourrais me faire un faux bonhomme de neige dans mon bac à sable ? Il va tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il neige ? »

« Il va s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent, Kiseki. » dis-je doucement. Seulement Gaara me contredit en déclarant qu'il peut en faire un très solide. Naruto lui demande alors, s'il le fait, de le mettre à côté du bac à sable et non dedans. Gaara acquiesce et se fait emmener par Kiseki suivi de Kaede, Tsukiko et Daichi. Takeru reste comme prostré sur le canapé alors que Tõya revient à l'intérieur, tout sourire et les joues légèrement rosées. Je l'observe un peu sans rien dire et l'entends déclarer à Naruto que les graines sont en terre. Naruto sourit et acquiesce. Airi demande alors sans que j'ai à le faire et donc sans que je passe pour le dada curieux trop protecteur et trop fouineur.

« C'était qui d'ailleurs, ce garçon ? »

Je fais mine de me concentrer un peu sur la table mais je sais que personne ne serait dupe si jamais on me regardait. J'écoute très attentivement la réponse donnée par Tõya.

« Euh. … c'est… C'est un de nos aînés. Il est gentil. Il est genin depuis deux ans. »

« Comment tu le connais, alors ? » l'interroge Yui.

Je crois que je vais faire un énorme cadeau à mes filles, moi. Elles posent toutes les questions que j'ai envie de poser sans pour autant le faire.

« Je… Je l'ai croisé quand tu es allée à l'hôpital pour contrôler ton chakra il y a quelques temps. » répond Tõya en commençant à se triturer les doigts. « Il… Il rendait visite à sa copine blessée dans une mission. »

Je tique automatiquement en ouvrant un peu plus mes yeux. Naruto, en face de moi, le remarque mais ne dit rien. Alors ce serait le garçon avec qui sort celle dont Tõya est amoureux ? Il serait tellement timide qu'il ferait ami-ami avec lui pour pouvoir parler d'elle ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? » demande soudain Takeru sorti de son mutisme.

« J… Je sais plus trop… »

Je hausse un sourcil et tourne enfin mon visage vers mon fils dont le visage est de plus en plus rouge. Il baisse la tête et traverse rapidement le salon en direction du couloir avant qu'on lui pose une autre question. Je le suis du regard puis me tourne vers Naruto qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose de plus que moi. Et je décide très rapidement de lui tirer les vers du nez.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! Tintintinn ! :p La suite la semaine prochaine ! Profitez bien, ce sera le dernier chapitre que j'ai en avance alors il faudra peut-être patienter un peu pour la suite après le 91. (enfin je pense pas trop mais on ne sait jamais).

Densetsu : Cette expression est très étrange, quand même. Et particulièrement dégoûtante. "tirez les vers du nez" Berk !  
Itachi : #se met à sourire en regardant son trésor# Parce que tu crois que ce matin ton "j'ai la tête dans le..." était élégant ?  
Densetsu : #rougit d'un coup et frappe Itachi à l'épaule en lui râlant après d'avoir dit ça#


	91. POW Sasuke chap 91

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 91.**

Je suis sûr que Naruto sait quelque chose de plus que moi. Et je décide très rapidement de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je vais devoir attendre, je le sais, mais je lui tirerai les vers du nez.

Nous sommes toujours lundi mais nous venons de nous coucher. Naruto et Gaara ont été au bâtiment de l'Hokage pour parler sérieusement de la finale de l'examen chunin à venir. Pendant ce temps je me suis occupé des enfants durant la journée. Tõya est resté la plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard au déjeuner. Takeru a été assez silencieux depuis ce matin. Je me demande ce que lui a exactement dit Naruto. Mais pour le moment je m'interroge sur Tõya. Ou plutôt j'interroge Naruto qui vient de s'installer à côté de moi dans notre lit. Il me sourit et me dit bonne nuit, se penche, m'embrasse et s'allonge en se mettant à l'aise pour dormir après avoir éteint sa lampe de chevet. La mienne et toujours allumée et je n'ai aucune envie de l'éteindre pour le moment. Je prends la parole.

« Naruto. On peut parler un peu ? »

Il se tourne vers moi en haussant légèrement un sourcil, et répond par une question.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« De Tõya. De… du fait qu'il soit amoureux. »

J'inspire profondément. Naruto répond d'un petit « Ah. » avant de m'imiter et de soupirer à peu près discrètement. Je demande.

« Tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas, hein ? »

« Ca se peut. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirai. Tõya me fait confiance pour ça alors s'il te plait ne fait pas en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se confier à moi. »

Un blanc s'ensuit. J'inspire une nouvelle fois très profondément, et prends la parole.

« Tu peux au moins me dire s'il ne se fait pas du mal pour rien ? »

« C'est pas toi qui me disais qu'ils passeraient de toute façon tous par là ? »

Mon ventre se noue et mon cœur se serre alors que je regarde Naruto. Il semble ennuyé mais pas pour moi. Il l'est pour Tõya.

« Il faut pas t'inquiéter, Sasu. Il est intelligent ! Il s'en rendra compte. » me dit Naruto comme pour vouloir me rassurer avant de continuer.

« Quand il m'en a un peu parlé il avait l'air complètement perdu. Et puis… y'a aussi cette histoire d'enveloppe quand il s'est fait opérer. »

Il confirme. Je tourne automatiquement mon visage vers lui pour l'interroger.

« Tu as su ce que c'était, toi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te dirai rien, Sasuke. »

« Bah… Ju… Juste si tu as su quelque chose dessus ! »

Naruto garde le silence un instant avant de me dire que, oui, il sait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mon cœur se serre encore plus. Quelques mots m'échappent.

« Il n'a plus confiance en moi ? J… J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« C'est pas ça Sasuke. Et puis si tu as si peur que ça qu'il ne te confie plus rien, tu n'as qu'à aller lui en parler à lui, pas à moi. »

Je retiens mal un soupir. Ma gorge est un peu serrée et Naruto le remarque. Il se tourne vers moi et m'enlace en me demandant de ne pas me mettre dans un état pareil.

« Il me dit tout normalement ! » dis-je doucement en me resserrant contre lui.

« Il grandit. Et puis c'est bien qu'il se détache un peu, tu crois pas ? »

« Il te l'a dit à toi ! Alors pourquoi pas à moi ? »

« J'étais juste là quand… Quand il a voulu en parler, disons. »

« Pourquoi « disons » ? »

« Parce que. » dit-il simplement sans vouloir en dire plus.

Il gigote ensuite un peu pour descendre à ma hauteur dans notre lit, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me dire que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou, attends un peu et chuchote.

« J'ai envie d'un câlin. »

« Euh… j'aimerai bien mais j'ai promis à Gaara de ne pas le traumatiser dès le premier soir. »

J'écarte un peu mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, je l'embrasse tendrement en acceptant de remettre ça à demain et éteins ma lampe de chevet avant de revenir dans ses bras. De toute façon, j'ai dit ça sans vraiment le penser. Je m'inquiète trop de savoir que Tõya me cache quelque chose comme ça. Surtout que Naruto, lui, le sait. Je n'y suis pas habitué et ça me fait mal.

« Naruto… ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Takeru pour l'examen et la Mizukage ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé une solution pour que son rêve se passe sans que rien ne m'arrive. Je n'ai rien dit de plus. Il me croit mais il s'inquiète encore un peu. »

« Ok. »

« J'en ai pas encore tout à fait parlé à Gaara. » déclare-t-il avant de soupirer un peu.

« Tu vas le faire quand ? »

« Bientôt. On n'en a pas eu trop le temps aujourd'hui. »

« Tu devrais te presser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire venir quelques renforts. »

« Hm. Je sais. On verra bien demain ! »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit à nouveau bonne nuit avant de me resserrer contre lui un bref instant puis de relâcher son étreinte autour de mon corps en fermant les yeux. Je vais le regarder s'endormir en silence petit à petit alors que, moi, je me demanderai ce qu'il sait de Tõya que moi je ne sais pas.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain c'est parce que Naruto chatouille mon visage de quelques petits baisers légers.

« Debout mon Sasu… ! »

Je fronce mes sourcils et ouvre doucement mes paupières en me tournant vers lui pour l'enlacer. Il est assis au bord du lit, habillé et sûrement sur le point de partir. Il chuchote.

« Les enfants sont debout excepté Takeru et Tsukiko. Je dois y aller alors il faut que tu te lèves. »

« Hmmm… Tu y vas avec Gaara… ? »

« Pas ce matin. Je reviens pour le déjeuner et il viendra à mon bureau avec moi cet après-midi. Il est dans la bibliothèque avec Tõya. »

J'acquiesce doucement en inspirant profondément, puis m'assieds en me frottant les yeux. Naruto me donne un baiser sur la joue, me dit de ne pas me rendormir, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et déclare être déjà en retard. Je hoche la tête, réclame un dernier baiser et le laisse partir. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain et me rends jusqu'au salon. Je trouve Daichi, Kaede et Yui attablées à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kiseki est installé devant un dessin animé sur le canapé, son nounours favori dans les bras. Je les interroge tous après avoir dis bonjour.

« Vous savez où sont Hiroshi et Airi ? »

Yui m'informe qu'Airi est dans la salle de bain et que Hiroshi est dans le jardin derrière la maison en train de s'entraîner. Je hoche la tête et m'assieds en bout de table. Daichi me tend une tartine de pain. Je le remercie en souriant mais ce qu'il me répond me fait sourire encore plus en m'amusant.

« Non mais c'est pas pour toi ! Je veux du beurre avec de la confiture dessus ! »

« Tiens. » dit soudain Yui en lui donnant une tartine comme il la souhaite. Daichi la remercie et m'offre donc généreusement sa propre tartine non encore recouverte de quoique ce soit. J'interroge Yui.

« Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Moi non. A ce que j'ai compris c'est Hiroshi qui s'est réveillé le premier. … Enfin le Kage de Suna était déjà debout, lui. »

J'acquiesce doucement et lui dit qu'elle peut le nommer Gaara. Elle s'arrête en me regardant, et sourit en acquiesçant avant de déclarer qu'elle ne sait jamais très bien comme l'appeler. Je lui répète donc le prénom de notre invité.

« Il a même pas mangé ! » nous informe soudain Kaede en regardant son bol de chocolat au lait.

« Je vais le chercher ! » nous crie presque Kiseki en sautant sur l'occasion. C'est le moment des publicités à la télévision. Nous le voyons alors traverser le salon en pyjama avec son nounours dans les bras. D'ailleurs je réalise que je ne connais pas ce pyjama. Je remarque brusquement celui de Kaede et fronce un sourcil.

« C'est un nouveau pyjama, Kaede ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, pose son bol de chocolat et me fait un grand sourire en quittant sa chaise et en tournant sur elle-même. Elle porte un long haut rose sans manches avec un peu de dentelle accompagné d'un mini short de la même couleur avec un nœud en ruban sur les côtés.

« Il est joli, hein ! C'est Airi qui me l'a fait la semaine dernière ! On est même allé toutes les deux acheter le tissu ! »

« Elle est en train de m'en faire un à moi maintenant ! » déclare Daichi en levant la main.

Je hausse un sourcil et interroge Yui du regard. Elle m'explique que sa sœur a eu l'autorisation de Naruto pour m'emprunter mon matériel de couture durant mon absence pour s'entraîner à faire des vêtements. Des mots m'échappent.

« Ce n'est plus de l'entrainement, là ! C'est du perfectionnement ! »

« Merci dada ! » se fait alors entendre la voix d'Airi. Cette dernière est en train d'entrer dans le salon via la bais vitrée. Elle me sourit et me fait savoir qu'elle voulait me faire la surprise sans rien me dire. Je la félicite alors en lui demandant comment elle a fait.

« J'ai des cours au collège, dada. Je savais déjà un peu comment faire. »

Je la regarde de façon admirative. Quand je pense au nombre d'essais ratés que j'ai dû faire avant de réussir à faire le moindre ourlet, moi ! Et ma fille de douze ans qui arrive à faire de si jolis vêtements comme ça !

Je souris finalement après un moment d'absence, et déclare à Airi.

« Tu vas finir par faire de plus jolis kimonos que moi, pour les festivals ! »

Elle rougit, et prend timidement la parole.

« J'aurai aimé faire le mien cette année. P… Peut-être pas pour les festivals d'été mais pour celui de cet automne. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux, surpris et un peu attristé sans le montrer qu'elle ne veuille plus que je le lui fasse, mais j'accepte en souriant et ajoute même que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle fera. Elle sourit, comme soulagée, et me remercie. Puis j'ai soudain comme l'évidence qu'elle veuille coudre son propre kimono dans le but de cacher sa queue féline. Peut-être même va-t-elle s'arranger pour se faire une coiffure cachant ses oreilles. Je perds légèrement mon sourire en y pensant.

« Ca va dada ? »

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Kaede qui me dévisage en se rasseyant. Je lui souris et acquiesce.

Arrivent alors Kiseki qui se réinstalle sur le canapé, Gaara et Tõya. Ces deux derniers prennent place autour de la table. Gaara à la gauche de Kaede qui le regarde s'installer sans le quitter des yeux, et Tõya à ma droite.

« Ca va mon grand ? »

Tõya sursaute et lève enfin son regard vers le mien. Il hoche la tête en forçant un petit sourire, et accepte une tartine de la part de Daichi qui finit par lui dire comme à moi tout à l'heure. Tõya sourit de façon un peu amusée mais il a l'air exténué. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Gaara. Je me demande s'il sait quelque chose. S'il a vu quelque chose de particulier hier quand Naruto est allé le chercher. Je retiens un soupir en me trouvant pathétique. Moi qui me disait il y a quelque temps que ce serait bien que Tõya se détache un tout petit peu de moi comme ses frères et sœurs, me voilà à chercher la moindre chose à son sujet juste parce qu'il ne me dit pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je suis assis sur le canapé en train de lire le journal du matin, Yui enlace mon cou par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Mon dada adoré… ? »

Je souris et tourne légèrement mon visage vers ma fille qui semble vouloir quelque chose.

« Oui ? Ma chère fille ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Il va falloir aller faire des courses. »

Je hausse un sourcil et l'interroge un peu plus sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux finalement de nouveaux tessen ? »

« Noonn… Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre parce que Airi ne va pas en avoir assez pour nous deux ! »

Je me crispe de la tête au pied et me retourne beaucoup plus sur le canapé en pensant comprendre.

« Alors euh… Toi aussi tu… »

« Oui mon dada chéri d'amour. Moi aussi je grandi. »

Je me racle la gorge en la regardant, et inspire profondément.

« Bon. Je… »

« Je peux y aller, si tu veux. J'y vais avec Airi ? »

« Si tu penses trouver… »

Elle se moque gentiment en déclarant savoir ce dont elle a besoin et que, au pire, Airi sera là pour l'aider.

« … d'accord. Vous y allez maintenant ? »

« Airi s'habille pour sortir. »

Je hoche la tête. Yui resserre un peu ses bras autour de mon cou et me fait un bisou sur la joue en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter comme je le fais, que ça ne la chamboule pas et que tout va bien. Je souris maladroitement, toujours un peu tendu, et prend la parole.

« Airi t'a parlé de quand ça lui ait arrivé, toi ! »

« Un peu ! » s'amuse-t-elle à me dire. Elle me demande ensuite si elle a le droit à un petit surplus d'argent si jamais elle trouve quelques vêtements mais je refuse et elle si attendait. Elle tentait juste pour voir. A mon grand étonnement, une léger quart d'heure après, j'aperçois Tõya suivre ses sœurs dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je me lève et m'y rends, puis j'interroge Tõya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu accompagnes tes sœurs ? »

Il se retourne et perd un peu en couleur avant de répondre.

« N… Non, on… Je voudrais me prendre quelques petits trucs pour la serre. Il me manque des choses importantes. Comme elles sortent et que c'est pas loin de là où elles vont, … elles seront là si jamais je… j'ai besoin d'aide. »

J'inspire profondément, retiens un soupir et accepte en rendant les armes. Je leur demande de faire attention sur le chemin et de ne pas trop tarder. Ils acceptent tous les trois et partent de leur côté. Je vois alors Gaara à l'entrée du salon. Il m'observait, sûrement. Il prend la parole.

« Naruto m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais très complice avec Tõya. »

Je soupire.

« Plus depuis son opération. … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il devienne comme ça. »

« Tu crois qu'il t'en veut pour quelque chose ? »

« Non. … Je pense plutôt qu'il a peur de me dire quelque chose. »

Il acquiesce doucement. Je me rapproche de lui et demande. Je tente l'essai.

« Toi, tu… tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier, hier matin ? Quand ils sont venus te chercher. »

Il hausse une épaule et déclare juste que Tõya était très heureux de voir son ami. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je soupire de plus belle et le contourne pour retourner dans le salon. Je me rassieds sur le canapé et attrape mon journal. Gaara me suit calmement sans me quitter des yeux. Je sens son regard posé sur moi et me décide à lever le mien vers lui de façon interrogative. Il m'interroge.

« Je peux te poser une question qui ne va pas te plaire ? »

Je fronce un sourcil en haussant l'autre et attend. Il se lance donc.

« Ca arrive à Sakura d'ausculter votre autres enfants que Yui ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Par contre je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je fronce même un peu mes sourcils en le dévisageant. Il reprend.

« Naruto m'a un peu parlé du chakra de Yui. Que tout va bien même s'il y a des risques par moment. Mais… Personnellement je m'inquièterais plus pour Tsukiko. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cette enfant. »

« Développe » dis-je d'un ton un peu dur sans m'en rendre compte.

« Elle me donne une impression assez démoniaque. »

« Tu te trompes complètement. »

Il n'ajoute rien. Je laisse tomber mon journal et me lève en demandant à Gaara s'il veut aller voir Hiroshi s'entraîner. Il est toujours à l'arrière de la maison. Takeru l'a rejoint tout à l'heure. Je leur ai demandé de rester bien éloignés l'un de l'autre au cas où il y aurait un autre accident.

« Oui. Je veux bien. » me répond-t-il doucement.

Nous sortons donc du salon et nous rendons derrière la maison. Daichi et Kiseki sont en train de faire la course le long du jardin près de la serre. C'est Kaede qui fait l'arbitre et je peux voir qu'elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. Tsukiko se repose dans sa chambre. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction en repensant à ce que m'a dit Gaara. Ca me trotte dans la tête, maintenant. Je fronce mes sourcils et me tourne vers lui pour l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça sur Tsuki ? »

Il fait quelques pas, hausse une épaule et déclare qu'il s'agit juste d'une impression.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sasuke. C'est… c'est juste une impression qu'on connait quand on porte un bijuu. Ce n'est pas définissable. »

« J'ai porté nos cinq premiers enfants, Gaara. »

« C'est pas pareil. » insiste-t-il.

Je lui demande encore.

« Naruto s'en serait rendu compte. »

Il émet juste un petit son affirmatif en haussant une épaule. Il n'est pas convaincu. J'hésite un peu, jette un coup d'œil en direction de l'étage de la maison, et redemande.

« C'est juste une impression ou… Tu es plus dans le genre certain ? »

« … Plus dans le genre certain. Je crois même que Naruto s'en inquiète un peu mais qu'il ne veut pas y penser. Je… Je lui en ai un peu parlé hier. Enfin juste comme ça l'air de rien et il a tout de suite changé de sujet. »

Je grimace légèrement en me disant que si Naruto a agit comme ça c'est qu'il ne veut pas en entendre parler parce qu'il n'aime pas cette idée. Donc qu'il y a aussi pensé. Par contre, moi, l'idée que je n'aime pas c'est qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé alors qu'il doit avoir cette impression depuis un moment. Je retiens un soupir mais je me sens brusquement mis à l'écart, là. D'abord Tõya, maintenant j'apprends ça sur Tsuki…

« Ca va ? »

J'inspire profondément en ouvrant grand mes yeux, et réponds comme je peux que je me sens un peu débordé par les nouvelles.

« Si tu ne l'étais pas tu ne serais pas humain. » me fait-il remarquer avant d'ajouter que Naruto et moi avons quand même neuf enfants. Je confirme et décide de forcer un petit sourire en déclarant de façon légère qu'il sait compter.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Le chapitre 92 n'est pas du tout écrit ! Ce chapitre était le dernier que j'avais en avance. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite mais comme je l'ai dit sur Facebook, je suis plus sur "Une famille" en ce moment. Ceux qui m'ont sur FB comprendront.

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 91 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! n.n Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite. Sinon, aux nouvelles, les tomes 2 de Meilleur ami et 3 de Frères sont sortis sur thebookedition. com ! Je sais que certains lecteurs que je n'ai pas sur FB mais qui me lisent ici achètent les livres alors je vous tiens au courant des sorties. Les prochains seront ACPV et UPF tome 3. M'enfin avant de m'occuper d'eux j'aimerai écrire deux ou trois chapitres de POW Sasuke et un pour Un Effleurement et Frères 3. J'espère y arriver ! A suivre !  
Quoiqu'il en soit, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour ce chapitre ! n.n A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Tsukiko démoniaque ? Comment ça ?  
Itachi : Ben... Démoniaque. Kyubi. Les griffes, les crocs, grraou graou... On va pas non plus te faire un cosplay pour te montrer !  
Densetsu : #fronce ses sourcils en rougissant et prend une voix boudeuse# C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis juste choqué.  
Itachi : Moi aussi. Et je n'aime pas ça... #regarde Nana de biais#  
Nana : Hm ? #fait l'innocente#


	92. POW Sasuke chap 92

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif_**_) _Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 92.**

« Ca va ? »

J'inspire profondément en ouvrant grand mes yeux, et réponds comme je peux que je me sens un peu débordé par les nouvelles.

« Si tu ne l'étais pas tu ne serais pas humain. » me fait-il remarquer avant d'ajouter que Naruto et moi avons quand même neuf enfants. Je confirme et décide de forcer un petit sourire en déclarant de façon légère qu'il sait compter.

« Tu en parleras avec Naruto. Tu verras bien ce qu'il te dira. »

Je confirme.

Nous arrivons à l'arrière de la maison. Takeru est le premier visible. Il nous remarque et s'arrête un instant. Je m'approche en lui demandant si tout va bien. Il acquiesce en souriant et me montre en levant très légèrement son katana vers Hiroshi en prenant la parole.

« Bah Hiroshi est toujours vivant donc ça va. »

Gaara nous interroge sans comprendre. Je lui explique donc l'incident d'il y a quelques jours. Il s'étonne un peu sans rien dire et regarde Takeru de la tête aux pieds et inversement avant de, j'ai l'impression, froncer légèrement l'une de ses arcades sourcilière. Je demande automatiquement.

« Quoi ? »

Il relève la tête vers moi.

« Quoi, « quoi ? » ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru, force un sourire réussi et déclare que non, ce n'est rien. Takeru prend la parole.

« Tu veux m'entraîner un peu, dada ? »

« J'occupe notre invité mon grand. »

Gaara intervient alors.

« Je dois aller voir les Yamanaka et Sakura par rapport à certains nouveaux remèdes. Je vais y aller maintenant, tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton fils. »

Je m'étonne un peu mais accepte. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du terrain et le regarde s'éloigner dans la rue. Je retourne ensuite à l'arrière du jardin et vais passer la matinée à entraîner Takeru et Hiroshi à tour de rôle. Les petits sont venus au bout d'un moment et nous ont regardé. Comme lorsque les plus grands avaient leur âge et qu'ils m'avaient vu pour la première fois m'entraîner, ils ont essayé de nous imiter en faisant des gestes après avoir trouver de petits bâtons de bois. Du moins surtout Daichi et Kaede. Kiseki observait et Tsukiko, redescendue après sa sieste, tournait autour de ses frères et sa sœur en jetant parfois un coup d'œil dans notre direction.

Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, je demande à Takeru et Hiroshi d'arrêter et de se reposer un peu. Je suis ensuite agrippé par Kaede alors que Daichi et Kiseki vont voir Takeru et Hiroshi, et que Tsukiko nous regarde sans bouger.

« Dada ! Quand je serai grande, et ben j'aurai un katana comme toi et Takeru ! Et je serai la plus grande kunoïchi du village ! Tu m'apprendras, hein ? T'es fort, toi aussi ! »

« C'est le plus fort après papa ! » intervient Hiroshi en nous rejoignant.

Je souris sans rien dire, touché et assez fier en me disant qu'il n'est sûrement pas loin de la vérité. Après tout, à part Itachi, Kakashi et un ou deux autres ninjas de l'anbu, je suis quand même assez fort depuis que je suis redevenu ninja.

Tõya, Yui et Airi reviennent au moment même où nous passons à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils ont eu l'air de bien se promener. Tõya passe dans le salon avec Airi alors que Yui fil droit dans le couloir. Je demande.

« Ca a été vous trois ? »

Airi acquiesce et déclare que Yui et elle ont trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Je tourne mon regarde vers Tõya qui semble moins heureux.

« Tõya ? Ca va ? »

Il lève la tête vers moi comme sorti de ses pensées et force un sourire en hochant la tête. Puis il semble aussitôt repartir dans ses pensées. J'interroge Airi du regard. Laquelle hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Ils ont dû se séparer à un moment et elle ne sait pas. Je décide d'attendre et de voir. Enfin au moins le temps de faire à manger et de déjeuner.

« Papa et Gaara ne reviennent pas pour manger ? » demande soudain Kiseki.

« Si mais ils devaient repartir tous les deux cet après-midi et comme Gaara est parti tout à l'heure ils pourraient ne pas venir manger ici. Donc on ne va pas les attendre et vous aller manger maintenant.

Kiseki fait une petite moue et hausse ses épaules avant d'aller vers Tõya pour lui raconter la matinée entraînement. Airi vient m'aider à faire le déjeuner. Elle prend rapidement la parole.

« On a été à la boutique de tissus avec Yui ! »

Je souris. Je sais déjà qu'elle va me demander si nous pouvons y retourner pour en acheter. Je réponds donc rapidement.

« Il y a aussi encore beaucoup de tissus, ici, ma puce. »

« Oh oui ! Je sais. … mais… y'en a certains très jolis qu'on n'a pas forcément ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais te faire ton propre kimono pour le festival d'automne ? »

« … oui mais… j'aurai pu t'aider pour en faire pour Kaede ou les autres. »

Je hausse un sourcil et la regarde surpris.

« Kaede ? Elle te l'a demandé ? »

« Elle m'a dit que comme je lui ai fait un très joli pyjama, si tu étais d'accord elle voulait bien que j'essaie de lui faire son kimono pour le prochain festival. »

Elle me jette ensuite un coup d'œil comme pour voir ma réaction. Je réponds tout de suite.

« Mais c'est dans moins de deux semaines ! »

« Bah de toute façon j'ai que ça a faire, hein. Toi tu dois surveiller tout le monde, tu t'inquiètes pour Tõya, tu t'inquiètes pour Yui, tu entraînes Takeru au katana, … je pourrais faire un ou deux kimonos pour t'aider ! Je… Je t'ai souvent regardé faire et puis on a eu des patrons pour en faire, à l'école, cette année. »

Je réfléchis un peu en y pensant. Je soupire ensuite.

« C'est vrai que tes frères et Yui, enfin vous les grands, vous avec pris quelques centimètres depuis l'année dernière… Mais ce serait bien que les petits récupèrent vos vieux kimonos. »

« Kaede sait déjà ce qu'elle voulait te demander, tu sais. Et puis Tsukiko a dit qu'elle en voulait un tout blanc. »

J'inspire profondément. Puis je donne les verdict.

« Si tu veux. Mais tu vas avoir du travail ! »

« Je pourrais aller chercher le tissu tout à l'heure après mangé ? »

« Oui. Tu emmèneras Kaede avec toi. Je vais voir avec tes petits frères pour qu'ils empruntent les vieux kimonos de Takeru, Hiroshi ou Tõya. Ca en fera déjà deux de moins à faire. »

Elle sautille presque de joie. Elle a l'air autant aimer faire des habits que s'occuper des fleurs. Elle va rester souriante jusqu'après le déjeuner où elle partira avec Kaede pour la boutique de tissu. Je pense que je lui ai donné assez d'argent en lui demandant de me ramener ticket de caisse et monnaie. Kaede m'a tout de suite demandé si elle pouvait avoir quelques bonbons sur le chemin du retour mais j'ai refusé en lui disant qu'elle en avait assez ici.

Daichi et Kiseki sont allés voir les kimonos qu'ils pourraient prendre à leurs frères. Tsukiko est partie jouer dans le jardin, et moi je tente de me faire un petit discours intérieur pour me préparer à parler à Tõya. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et j'ai décidé que je le saurai aujourd'hui. Je me secoue un peu en me disant que quoique je me dise intérieurement ce sera toujours autre chose qui sortira de ma bouche, et vais voir Tõya après m'être assuré que Tsukiko va bien dans le jardin. Je monte à l'étage dans la chambre de Hiroshi et interpelle Tõya qui a monté ses anciens kimonos pour tout rassembler dans la même pièce.

« Tõya. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais te parler. »

Il n'a même pas l'air étonné. Il se lève et sort de la chambre avec moi. Je l'emmène au rez-de-chaussée pour être tranquille de notre côté, et le suis finalement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'installe sur son lit et déclare en premier.

« Papa t'a parlé ? »

« Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose pour que tu saches qu'il peut garder un secret si tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne quelque chose. Seulement je me fais beaucoup de souci pour toi, Tõya. Et je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi. On s'est toujours tout dit, non ? »

Il hausse une épaule. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui au bord de son lit, et le regarde en penchant légèrement la tête.

« Tu as peur que je panique ? Ou… que je prenne mal ce que tu caches ? »

« Papa m'a dit que tu te moquerais plutôt que je te l'ai pas dit en faisant tous pleins de mystères. Qu… Quand il m'a surpris, il… il a sourit, a attendu que »

Il s'interrompt. J'émets un petit son pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoute et que j'attends la suite, puis je l'entends reprendre.

« Tu sais, … le garçon… que tu as vu qui touchait mes oreilles. »

« Oui. »

« … toi, … toi tu crois que je suis amoureux de sa copine, c'est ça ? »

J'hésite, et lui avoue que oui. J'ajoute ensuite que je ne vois que ça comme hypothèse. Seulement il me dit que, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je hausse un sourcil, réfléchis un peu et demande.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un silence s'ensuit. Un long silence au cours duquel je me demande de plus en plus si je vais de nouveau devoir parler pour qu'il recommence de son côté. Mais il se lance finalement.

« Ben en fait je suis amoureux de lui. … p… pas d'elle. »

J'ai comme une sorte d'absence un très court instant. J'écarquille ensuite les yeux et me penche encore un peu plus pour capturer son regard qui se redresse petit à petit. Je lui demande pour être sûr.

« Tu préfères les garçons ? C… C'est ça que tu me cachais ? »

Il grimace légèrement et hausse une épaule en ayant l'air de me supplier du regard de ne pas le prendre mal. Mais j'ai la réaction que Naruto semblait attendre de moi. Je souris, ris légèrement ou plutôt m'exclame et interroge mon fils.

« Enfin pourquoi tu me caches ça ? Bonhomme ! J'aime ton père, qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais avoir comme réaction ? Tu pensais que je le prendrais mal ? »

Il baisse la tête et déclare qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il avait peur que cela change tout entre nous. Je le contredis tout de suite en souriant et posa ma main sur son crâne. Puis je ris un peu. Je n'en reviens pas.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pas possible et ça juste pour ça ? Enfin ce n'est pas grave, Tõya ! C'est… Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu avoir peur. »

« Je sais pas trop non plus, dada. »

Je suis rassuré. J'observe mon fils en retirant ma main de son crâne. Je respire un peu mieux et je me sens beaucoup plus détendu. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ça. Je l'interroge même.

« Et alors ? Tu l'as rencontré comment, ce garçon ? »

« Comme j'ai dit. A l'hôpital quand il venait voir sa copine. »

« Et lui. Il sait ce que tu ressens ? »

Il hausse une épaule et déclare ne pas savoir ou, plutôt, penser que non.

« Il est avec sa copine depuis longtemps ? »

Tõya acquiesce et m'informe que cela fait un peu plus d'un an. Je continue avec mes questions.

« Tu sais s'il n'aime que les filles ou il est déjà sorti avec un garçon ? »

Tõya rougit légèrement et parle un peu plus bas.

« Un… un de… ses amis. … il m'a dit que… qu'ils s'étaient déjà tripotés, tous les deux. Mais c'était avant sa copine. Alors je sais pas trop si c'était comme ça ou s'il aime bien aussi les garçons. »

J'acquiesce en émettant un son d'accord. Puis je demande encore autre chose.

« Et dans tes frères et sœurs ? Qui le sait ? »

« Hiroshi le sait. Hana a vendu la mèche. Elle… je sais pas comment mais elle a deviné ou… je sais pas. Je crois que Yui sait aussi je sais pas comment. Sinon je sais pas. »

« Hiroshi a été correct quand il l'a su ? Vous en avez parlé ? »

« Non. C'est Hana qui m'a dit que ça lui avait échappé et elle s'est confondue en excuses. »

Il hausse ses épaules et déclare lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête en l'écoutant.

« Et si ton papa t'a surpris, qu'est-ce que… Enfin comment ça s'est passé ? Si ce garçon ne le sait »

« Ginji. Il… Il s'appelle Ginji. » m'interrompt Tõya.

Je hausse un sourcil et reprends.

« Si Ginji ne le sait pas, ton papa n'a pas pu vous surprendre en quoi que ce soit. Alors comment a-t-il su ? »

« Bah il est arrivé quand Ginji était là pour me rendre visite et… il… il a vu comment j'étais avec lui et tout. Il m'a taquiné et je lui ai dit. J'en pouvais plus de le cacher. »

« D'accord. »

« Je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, dada. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant je le sais. Et puis tu sauras que me parler de ce sujet-là ne me dérange pas. Donc si tu as des questions, je v »

Il se redresse d'un coup et m'interromps en nouveau en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Comment je peux lui dire ? Parfois, … parfois j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Et… Et à d'autre je… je pense… à des trucs pas… corrects et j'ai envie de lui. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour avoir envie de ça ? »

« J'aimerai bien qu'il m'embrasse. » avoue-t-il tout bas en rougissant, « parfois je le vois avec sa copine et ça me fait mal. »

Je glissa ma main dans son dos et l'y monte et l'y descends doucement comme pour le réconforter même si je sais que ça ne doit pas beaucoup agir sur son moral.

« Ca arrive, Tõya. Il faudra patienter ou trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il reste silencieux. Je lui demande encore.

« Tu n'étais pas bien en arrivant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as croisés ensembles ? »

Il acquiesce avant de me dire qu'il avait eu envie d'étrangler la fille. Elle partait en mission et il l'accompagnait aux portes du village pour lui dire au revoir. Il les a vus se tenir par la main et s'embrasser une peu.

Nous allons parler encore un peu de ce garçon. Pas beaucoup de sa copine, par contre.

L'après-midi va ensuite passer. Daichi a emprunté l'un des premiers kimonos de Takeru, un orange. D'après ce que ce dernier m'a dit, Daichi ce serait d'abord moqué de la couleur mais a tout de suite voulu la tenue en apprenant que c'était la préférée de leur papa et qu'il la portait tout le temps étant plus jeune. C'est vrai que maintenant ce n'est plus trop le cas surtout avec la tenue d'Hokage qu'il porte les trois quart du temps. Kiseki, lui, a pris un kimonos un peu trop grand pour lui qui a appartenu à Tõya. Un kimono au dégradé de bleu nuit à noir en partant du haut et dont le symbole de la famille Uchiwa est brodé au bas des jambes. Je devrais y faire quelques retouches.

Quand Airi est revenue avec Kaede, elle a appelé Tsukiko pour que je lui montre comment prendre correctement les bonnes mesures. J'ai un peu observé Tsukiko mais rien n'a changé chez elle. Je crois que Naruto va avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, ce soir. Si Tsukiko est en danger je veux le savoir et, ça, que Naruto veuille le nier ou pas. Après tout Yui est surveillée et tout va bien ! Alors pourquoi pas Tsuki ?

Hiroshi est allé voir Hana en milieu d'après-midi. Tõya est allé s'entraîner avec Takeru au taijutsu et tout s'est bien passé. Daichi et Kiseki étaient avec eux à regarder et toujours essayé d'imiter.

Arrivent alors enfin Naruto et Gaara. Lesquels s'excusent pour ne pas être rentré à midi. Je souris et leur fais savoir que ce n'est rien. Naruto demande comment s'est passé la journée. Kaede lui raconte alors de bout en bout. Je constate au passage que Naruto me jette quelques coups d'œil un peu bizarres. Je finis par lui demander ce qui lui arrive à me regarder comme ça et obtiens une réponse.

« Je sais pas. T'as pas l'air tendu comme d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? »

Je souris en prenant la parole.

« Ah d'accord. J'ai toujours l'air coincé, en gros ? »

Il se tait sans rien dire et attend une réponse. Je souris et lui avoue.

« J'ai parlé avec Tõya. »

Il redresse son visage un peu plus droit en ouvrant légèrement la bouche sans me quitter des yeux. J'acquiesce pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bien ce à quoi il pense. Il sourit et déclare.

« Tu vois ! Fallait juste lui parler ! »

Gaara nous regarde tour à tour sûrement en se demandant ce dont nous parlons. Naruto sourit, lui dit que ce n'est rien et lui propose un café. Gaara accepte et nous précède dans le salon. J'entends tout de suite Tsukiko l'interpeller et la voie venir lui faire un bisou avant de lui demander si elle peut venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux à table. Naruto répond pour lui.

« Arrête de l'embêter, Tsuki. Et puis on a demandé à ce que vous n'haussiez pas la voix depuis que Tõya est rentré. Tu te rappelles, non ? »

Tsukiko fait la moue en répondant.

« Oui papa… Pardon. »

Elle sort du salon en trainant des pieds. Nous sommes bientôt seuls tous les trois. Naruto s'occupe du café pendant que je m'installe à table en face de Gaara. Je prends calmement la parole lorsque Naruto revient.

« Gaara m'a un peu parlé de Tsuki, ce matin. »

Les deux se figent. Naruto jette un coup d'œil à Gaara qui fait savoir qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être cité dans l'affaire. Naruto me répond.

« Oui, et alors ? Il a droit de te parler de nos enfants, non ? On a bien parlé de Yui, nous, cet après-midi. »

Je m'étonne et répète le prénom de notre seconde fille. Naruto acquiesce, je l'interroge.

« Pourquoi vous avez parlez d'elle ? »

Il sourit. Je fronce mes sourcils et reprends le sujet premier.

« Et ce n'est pas ce dont moi je veux parler. Arrête de changer de sujet ! Gaara m'a dit que tu avais fait pareil avec lui ! Je te parle de Tsuki, là ! »

Gaara tente un sourire un peu gêné en rappelant qu'il voudrait rester en dehors de ça mais je le regarde en rétorquant.

« Tu portes un bijuu, Gaara ! Tu es concerné et tu te dois de prévenir ce qui peut se passer pour quelqu'un dans ton cas. On sait tous que Kyûbi n'a pas transmis que de son chakra dans nos enfants. Ils ont tous de petits démons en eux qui grandissent au fur et à mesure de leur propre croissance. Et si Tsuki porte un démon trop puissant en elle je veux le savoir ! Surtout si un fou dangereux se promène en quête de pouvoir de démon de ce type ! Tu sais quel danger ils peuvent courir à cause de ça, Naruto m'a raconté comment tu avais failli perdre la vie à cause de l'Akatsuki. S'il n'était pas arrivé avant que ces tarés commencent l'extraction, tu aurais perdu la vie à coup sûr ! »

Gaara reste silencieux. Il sait que j'ai raison même s'il aimerait ne pas se froisser avec Naruto en étant d'accord avec moi sur le sujet. Je reprends, de plus en plus agacé voir excédé.

« On sait que Madara traîne on ne sait pas où, qu'il rassemble peut-être même des hommes et qu'il en veut à Naruto et même aux enfants ! Si ça se trouve il va attendre qu'Hana porte un enfant d'Hiroshi pour lui dérober ses pouvoirs mais il peut aussi très bien agir avant s'il sent une puissance démoniaque hors-norme. Il a déjà fait tuer ton mon clan quand j'étais petit et ça juste parce que son plan pour faire tomber Konoha n'a pas marché ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il décime ma nouvelle famille ! Une fois suffit amplement ! »

« Sasuke s'il te plait. Calme-toi. Tu vas ameuter les enfants. » intervient doucement Naruto.

Il s'assied ensuite après avoir servi le café, inspire profondément et se lance.

- A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : ****  
**«Puis brutalement, nous constatons que Gaara a écouté. Son sable s'est soudain emparé du corps de Yui pour l'immobiliser. Je manque de lui crier dessus mais il s'approche de Yui pour lui parler calmement.

« J'aurai de mauvaises intentions je ferai ce que je veux de toi, Yui. Ne joue pas avec les hommes. Tu t'y casseras forcément les dents, un jour. » »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tintintinn ! Le mystère « de qui Tõya est amoureux » est résolu ! Ca y est ! J'entends (ou voie, plutôt) vos jubilations dans les reviews que vous me laisserez ! (enfin pour ceux qui m'en laissent. Merci encore à eux) n.n  
****Bon alors par contre je tiens à dire que, non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur par rapport au Bijju de Gaara. J'ai juste bidouiller l'histoire originelle puisque, de toute façon, je le fais depuis le début quand Sasuke rentre au village. Je me suis donc permis quelques entorses. (beaucoup, je sais.)  
****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite sera là la semaine prochaine. Elle est déjà écrite. n.n En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! A très bientôt !**

Densetsu : Donc Tõya préfère les hommes… Décidément ! C'est de famille !  
Itachi : Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, tu sais.  
Densetsu : Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Je t'aime toi, c'est tout.  
Itachi : #sourit. Très satisfait# Et oui ! Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire du coup ! n.n  
Nana : Que tu crois !  
Densetsu et Itachi : #choqués, dévisagent Nana sans oser demander quoi que ce soit de peur de la réponse#


	93. POW Sasuke chap 93

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__) _**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 93.**

« Sasuke s'il te plait. Calme-toi. Tu vas ameuter les enfants. » intervient doucement Naruto.

Il s'assied ensuite après avoir servi le café, inspire profondément, et se lance.

« Oui. Tsuki a un démon qui a l'air coriace en elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le laissera faire. Regarde Yui. Avec elle ça s'est très bien passé. »

Je demande automatiquement.

« Est-ce qu'il est moins fort que celui de Yui ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Je fronce un sourcil et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il soupire et se corrige en me disant que, si, le démon de Tsuki est plus fort que celui de Yui. Du moins il semblerait. Je soupire et demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On demande à Sakura ? »

« C'est pas la même chose que Yui, Sasuke. » me dit Naruto, « C'est… c'est autre chose. Je saurai pas comment t'expliquer. Mais en tout cas je crois pas qu'on puise y faire quelque chose. »

« C'est à Tsukiko de choisir ce qu'elle fera. » déclare Gaara.

Je rétorque qu'elle est trop petit pour ça. Naruto acquiesce. Je l'observe quelques instants et lui fais savoir que j'aurai malgré tout aimé être au courant dès qu'il l'avait senti. Il ne dit rien. Je vois à son visage qu'il n'aime pas ça du tout voir même qu'il a peur. Je tends le bras sur la table et attrape la main droite de ma moitié pour tenter de le rassurer un peu. Mais il ne sourit même pas pour me faire croire que tout va bien. Gaara intervient pour tenter lui aussi de nous rassurer.

« Avec des parents comme vous elle ne pourra faire que des bons choix, de toute façon. »

Je le regarde et souris avant de le remercier.

Tõya fait soudain son apparition. Il dit bonsoir à Gaara, vient faire un bisou à Naruto et demande s'il peut prendre quelque chose à grignoter dans les placards de la cuisine. J'accepte et le laisse aller. Il revient, s'assied en bout de table face à Naruto, nous regarde tour à tour et nous interroge.

« Je… Je dérange ? Vous parliez ? »

Naruto le rassure en lui disant que tout va bien et que la discussion était de toute façon terminée.

« D'accord. »

Naruto sourit et se penche en avant sur la table pour lui parler.

« Dada m'a dit que vous aviez parlé. Tu vois ! Ca s'est bien passé, non ? »

Tõya acquiesce et regarde Gaara qui ne dit rien même si, ça se devine, il aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe. Notre fils l'informe alors.

« Je suis gay. »

Gaara hausse son arcade sourcilière droite et interroge Tõya.

« Et tu avais peur de le dire à Sasuke ? C'est ça ? Alors qu'il est gay lui-même ? »

Tõya hausse une épaule en baissant la tête. Il doit se dire qu'il a été idiot d'hésiter autant. J'interviens de façon surprise.

« Alors pour ton papa et moi tu as mis on ne sait pas combien de temps à le dire et maintenant ça ne te dérange plus de le faire savoir ? »

« Bah… c'est pas pareil. Ca me dérange plus, maintenant, qu'on le sache. » déclare Tõya tout doucement, « Vous êtes au courant alors voilà. »

Nous entendons soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer puis la voix d'Hiroshi appeler pour faire savoir qu'il est rentré. Naruto se lève et va dans l'entrée pour se montrer et demander à Hiroshi où il était. Enfin plutôt ne pas le demander mais le deviner.

« Ah ! Toi, t'as vu Hana ! »

J'entends Hiroshi déclarer que oui. Sa voix est un peu chantante. Il a dû passer un bon moment avec sa petite amie et ne pas être dérangé par Neji. Lui et Naruto passent dans le salon. Hiroshi s'étonne d'ailleurs de voir Tõya là. Il a dû sentir le malaise de son frère depuis quelques jours. Frère qu'il lui dit d'ailleurs tout de suite que, ça y est, je suis au courant. Hiroshi me regarde et demande.

« Tu l'as pris comment ? »

« Comme une simple information. »

Hiroshi acquiesce. C'est à croire que lui aussi appréhendait ! Je l'observe un peu et demande.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose du même genre à me dire ? »

Il sourit et s'amuse en me disant que non, il n'a rien à me dire du genre ou d'autre chose qu'il me cacherait. Il repasse ensuite dans le couloir et part de son côté sûrement dans sa chambre ou à l'arrière du jardin pour voir si Takeru s'y trouve. Tõya finit de manger ce qu'il voulait et se lève en déclarant aller s'allonger un peu dans sa chambre. Il a dû accumuler stress et tensions et maintenant que je suis au courant pour lui et que je l'ai évidemment bien pris, tout retombe et le fatigue d'un coup. Je me tourne soudain vers Naruto et l'interroge.

« C'était ça, l'enveloppe ? »

Il confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Je soupire malgré moi en me demandant pourquoi Tõya avait si peur que ça. Comme si j'allais changer par rapport à lui pour ça. Je le suis, moi, homosexuel !

Fatigué par la journée et toutes ses émotions, je propose soudain.

« Dites. Ca vous dit d'aller au restaurant tous ensembles, ce soir ? »

L'idée est acceptée. Naruto et moi nous lançons alors dans l'entreprise de préparer tout le monde à sortir. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas tous habillés et lavés, mais là c'est pour sortir en famille et en compagnie de deux Kage. Kaede, Tsukiko et Airi ont sorti leur plus jolie robe. Yui m'a quasiment râlé dessus que j'étais vieux jeu et s'est mise en mini short. Je me suis dit qu'elle était vraiment garçon manqué même si je le savais déjà.

« Au fait ! Nos tenues ninja, ce sera quoi ? » demande soudain Takeru sur le chemin du restaurant en tirant sur le col de l'unique chemise qu'il ne met quasiment jamais.

« On verra ça après les examens chunin, Takeru. » dis-je simplement.

« Moi je veux une tenue super sexy ! » déclare soudain Yui nous faisant nous immobiliser Naruto, Takeru et moi.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas t'habiller n'importe comment ! » s'insurge Naruto.

« Je t'interdis de lancer la moindre envie à qui que ce soit ! » dis-je à mon tour d'un ton ferme.

« J'ai aucune envie qu'on me dise que ma sœur est sexy ! T'auras un pantalon et un pull ! » s'écrie Takeru à son tour.

Nous le regardons, et pouffons légèrement de rire en l'entendant. Hiroshi a souri. Tõya n'a rien dit et Airi semblait s'interroger alors que les petits étaient en train de parler de ce qu'ils allaient commander à manger avec Gaara. Yui reprend en croisant ses bras.

« Si. Je veux être super sexy. Et comme je suis super forte, les ninjas sauront que c'est pas touche tant qu'on ne me battra pas. »

Après un instant, Naruto déclare soudain.

« Je vais réformer les tenues ninjas des femmes. Interdiction de porter des vêtements tendancieux. Surtout pour les jeunes filles ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'amuses à ça, Yui. »

« Mais je risque rien ! Je suis la meilleure après Tõya en technique ninja. »

« Pas en tout. » rétorque Naruto.

Puis brutalement, nous constatons que Gaara a écouté. Son sable s'est soudain emparé du corps de Yui pour l'immobiliser. Je manque de lui crier dessus mais il s'approche de Yui pour lui parler calmement.

« J'aurai de mauvaises intentions je ferai ce que je veux de toi, Yui. Ne joue pas avec les hommes. Tu t'y casseras forcément les dents un jour. Ecoutes tes parents. »

Yui a rougi et n'a plus rien dit. Gaara a vite relâché son sable. Je prends la parole à voix basse en m'approchant de lui.

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça comme ça sans prévenir, Gaara. Je manque toujours de te sauter dessus. »

« Je t'immobiliserai aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ma tête à un mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Mes yeux se sont ouverts un peu plus grand alors que je l'ai regardé puis un de mes sourcils s'est froncé. Il veut dire qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à me maitriser, là ? Pour qui me prend-il ? Je ne suis pas si faible que ça !

Naruto intervient.

« Arrêtez vous deux. Sasuke. Au moins Yui a compris, comme ça. Et puis Gaara ne ferait jamais de mal à nos enfants. Il tient trop à la vie pour ça. » déclare-t-il avant de se tourner vers Gaara en terminant, « N'est-ce pas ? ».

Gaara sourit en coin et confirme. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant aimé ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me contiens et reprends ma marche. Yui est venue prendre ma main tête baissée. Elle s'est excusée à voix basse et a dit qu'elle accepterait le pantalon et le pull voulu par Takeru. J'ai souri, ai déposé un baiser sur sa tempe et lui ai dit que nous verrions plus tard pour tout ça.

Nous arrivons au restaurant. Naruto s'est pressé pour entrer avant nous. Lorsque j'ai passé le pas de la porte, j'ai vu l'homme qui fait l'accueil complètement paniqué. Naruto a dû lui dire combien nous étions, sûrement. En même temps, neuf enfants dont quatre très jeunes et trois adultes dont deux Kage, ça ne doit pas être souvent que ça se fait pour un restaurant.

« Moi je veux un gros steak ! » s'exclame Daichi alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore assis. Je le lui fais d'ailleurs savoir et lui dis de patienter un peu. Il tire sur ma manche en répondant.

« Oui mais j'ai faim, moi, à penser à ça… ! »

Je souris en posant ma main sur son crâne.

« C'est bientôt. Dis à ton estomac qu'il faut attendre un peu. »

Il me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds, et regarde son ventre avant de se redresser pour répondre.

« Mais il voudra pas m'écouter ! »

Nous sommes de toute façon pris en charge et mener jusqu'à une grande table installée au fond du restaurant. Naruto et Gaara s'installent côte à côte en milieu de table sur une longue banquette contre un mur. Je m'assieds en face de Naruto et les enfants s'assoient autour de nous. Daichi puis Kiseki à ma gauche avec Yui en bout de table à côté de Kaede qui se retrouve à côté de Takeru lui-même à la droite de Naruto, puis à ma droite se trouve Tõya et Airi à côté de Hiroshi en bout de table avec, entre lui et Gaara, Tsukiko. Tsuki qui se penche un peu vers Gaara pour s'appuyer contre lui.

« Moi je mange comme tonton Gaara ! » déclare-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-il alors.

Tsukiko hoche la tête en souriant et s'appuie encore un peu plus contre Gaara en se tournant de dos.

« Sauf si tu demandes des brocolis ! »

Gaara se met à sourire et nous demande ce qu'aime Tsukiko. Je lui réponds et vais le voir, quelques minutes après, commander ce qu'aime Tsukiko. Cette dernière s'est redressée en le regardant et s'est exclamée qu'elle avait les même goûts que lui. Daichi a tout de suite rétorqué que leur « tonton » avait demandé deux minutes plus tôt ce qu'elle mangeait mais elle n'a pas écouté ni dit quoique ce soit.

A peine arrivent les entrées que nous entendons une voix que nous connaissons.

« Tiens ! Sortie de famille ? »

Je me retourne et vois mon frère venir vers nous.

« Itachi ! Tu viens manger ? »

Il sourit et acquiesce. Naruto lui propose avant moi de se joindre à nous. Tõya se pousse automatiquement sur le côté en écartant en même temps son frère, et installe une chaise entre lui et moi pour qu'Itachi s'y installe.

« Bonjour tonton ! »

« Bonjour Tõya. Tu vas bien ? Et tes oreilles ? »

Tõya hoche la tête et s'assied en même temps qu'Itachi. Des couverts sont amenés à ce dernier et sa commande prise. Il va prendre des nouvelles de tous les monde ainsi que de Gaara. Puis Naruto va l'interroger.

« Sai ne te manque pas trop ? »

Itachi sourit légèrement et déclare que ça va et qu'il ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir autant éloigné. Takeru pâlit en l'entendant et baisse les yeux vers son assiette. Naruto a dû lui dire que Sai avait été envoyé au pays de l'eau pour surveiller les actions qu'il s'y passait et escorter la Mizukage pour venir à l'examen chûnin.

« Tu viens dormir à la maison, cette nuit, tonton ? » demande soudain Kiseki.

« La maison est déjà pleine, non ? » lui répond-il alors.

« Bah je vais dormir avec Daichi ! Je te prête mon lit si tu veux ! »

J'interviens en me tournant vers Itachi.

« On a plusieurs futons en plus qui ne servent pas pour le moment. Tu pourrais si tu veux. Ca changerait de ton calme ambiant chez toi. »

« Je te montrerai les vêtements que j'ai fait ! Toute seule en plus ! » ajoute Airi.

« Elle m'a fait un super joli pyjama ! » déclare Kaede.

Tõya et Takeru disent eux aussi quelques mots pour encourager leur tonton. Tonton qui accepte finalement. Je me réjouis automatiquement. Ca fait tellement de temps qu'il n'est pas venu dormir à la maison.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, après trois fourchettes et un couteau changés pour cause de « je l'ai fait tombé par terre » des enfants et une quinzaines de serviettes en papiers demandées en rab', et encore je dois être gentil sur le chiffre, Kiseki demande s'il peut prendre une glace en dessert. Itachi nous regarde Naruto et moi et déclare que c'est lui qui paie les desserts. Kiseki repose sa question en me regardant, puis se tourne vers Itachi lorsque je lui réponds de voir avec son tonton. Mon frère l'informe alors qu'il peut prendre ce qu'il veut mais une seule chose.

« Alors je veux une glace énoOorme ! »

« Ne te rends pas non plus malade. »

Kiseki fait un non de tête.

Notre petit miracle va s'endormir dans les bras d'Itachi sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Tõya marche à côté de lui en silence. Je me demande s'il aimerait parler de ce qu'il m'a avoué tout à l'heure à Itachi. Il hésite peut-être. Je lui en parlerai à la maison si je le vois un peu tendu une fois les plus petits couchés.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Je laisse Naruto et Itachi emmener les petits dans leur chambre. Ils redescendrons pour leur bisou avant de dormir. Je vais voir Tõya dans sa chambre. Je m'annonce et entre doucement. Tõya est assis à son bureau.

« Je peux te parler bonhomme ? »

Il hoche la tête et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi au bord de son lit. Je reprends la parole.

« Je sais que tu es très proche de ton tonton Itachi. Je me demandais si tu hésitais à lui dire pour toi. Par… Par rapport aux garçons. »

Il acquiesce à nouveau et m'avoue que j'ai raison. Il se pose donc bien la question. Je souris et l'informe.

« Dis-lui. Il ne le prendra pas mal non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Il l'est lui aussi après tout. »

« Oui mais ça fait un peu peur quand même. »

« Tu as dis tout à l'heure que maintenant que ton papa et moi le savions ça ne posait plus aucune problème, non ? »

« Oui. » dit-il doucement, « Mais tonton c'est encore autre chose. »

Je pose une main sur son genoux et me lance pour lui.

« Je vais lui dire que tu veux lui parler. D'accord ? Attends-le là. »

« Hm. … d'accord. »

Je me lève après avoir tapoté son genoux, fais quelques pas et me retourne vers lui. Je suis en train de me demander quelque chose. Quelque chose que je lui fais savoir.

« Tu veux que je lui dise ? Il le saura, comme ça. »

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête en la redressant vers moi et me répond.

« Je suis un ninja, dada. Je peux le dire moi-même. Je suis assez grand. »

Je souris. Je suis fier de mon fils. J'acquiesce donc et sors de la chambre. Je monte finalement à l'étage pour trouver Itachi dans la chambre de Kiseki. Je l'entends parler à mon petit miracle en arrivant près de la chambre.

« Ton Dada ? Bien sûr qu'il est très fort. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Il est plus fort que toi ? »

« Il ne doit pas être loin s'il ne l'est pas encore. »

« Il va devenir plus fort que toi ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre et vois Itachi sourire. Il est assis au bord du lit de Kiseki et penché vers lui. Je prends la parole.

« Et si tu dormais, Kiseki ? Hein ? Tu devrais déjà être en train de faire de jolis rêves. »

Je m'approche du lit et vais embrasser le front de mon fils avant de me redresser et d'informer calmement Itachi que Tõya voudrait lui parler et qu'il l'attend dans sa chambre. Itachi hoche la tête, fait un bisou à Kiseki et lui dit bonne nuit avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Kiseki tend ses bras vers moi et me demande un autre bisou que je lui donne. Je fais finalement le tour des chambres des petits pour dire bonne nuit. Ca les empêchera de donner l'excuse du bisou pour descendre et flâner un peu au rez-de-chaussée au lieu de dormir.

Une fois de nouveau en bas, je croise Itachi qui se dirige vers le couloir de la première partie de la maison. Je l'interpelle et le rattrape avant de l'interroger.

« Ca a été avec Tõya ? »

« Oui. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais devenir le tonton confident. »

Je hoquette en me sentant me crisper légèrement.

« Hein ? Ah… Ah bon ? »

Il hausse une épaule sans rien ajouter excepté un petit sourire, et me devance dans le couloir. Je le suis jusqu'au salon en me demandant si Tõya lui a dit d'autres choses qu'à moi. Des choses que je ne sais pas et que Tõya n'ose pas me dire ou me demander. Pourtant… ça avait l'air bien parti !

Itachi me sort soudain de mes pensées.

« Au fait ! J'ai vu les créations d'Airi. Elle est douée ! »

« Hein ? » fais-je en redressant mon visage, « Ah. Oui. Oui, ça m'a assez épaté. Elle va faire des kimonos pour ses sœurs pour le prochain festival de cet été. »

« Tu auras moins de travail, comme ça. »

Je force un sourire. Je suis encore sur le sujet Tõya. Itachi remarque mon air embêté et s'arrête un peu avant l'entrée du salon. Il m'interroge.

« Ca va pas ? »

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**La suite n'étant pas encore écrite, il n'y a pas de "dans le prochain chapitre". Chapitre qui sera posté soit la semaine prochaine soit dans 15jrs.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je répondrai à celles du chap 92 dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui en laissent si souvent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.  
Je tiens aussi à remercier celles et ceux qui commandent mes livres sur Thebookedition. com. Je le fait souvent sur mon Facebook d'auteur mais ici je ne peux pas vraiment alors je le fais là. Merci beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas tant que ça alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand je vois qu'une commande à été passée.  
Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! D'avance merci ! Et à très bientôt !**

- Itachi : C'est vrai ? Je vais être le tonton confident ?  
- Densetsu : Tu es le seul tonton. Ca va pas être dur !  
- Nana : Densetsu ! Arrête de dire ce que Sasuke dit dans la suite !  
- Itachi : Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas... J'aurai pu me réjouir un peu quelques jours, quand même !  
- Densetsu : Au moins tu ne retomberas pas de haut.


	94. POW Sasuke chap 94

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 94.**

Je force un sourire. Je suis encore sur le sujet Tõya. Itachi remarque mon air embêté et s'arrête un peu avant l'entrée du salon. Il m'interroge.

« Ca va pas ? »

« Hein ? Si, je… C'est Tõya. Tu dis que tu vas devenir son confident mais… Enfin il vient juste de recommencer à ne rien me cacher donc… Je sais pas. Ca me fait un peu étrange que tu me dises ça. »

Je force mal un sourire en le regardant. Mon ventre s'est noué. Itachi s'étonne en se tournant plus face à moi.

« En quoi l'un empêche l'autre ? »

« Comment ? »

« Tu peux être le papa… Enfin le dada, confident. Et moi le tonton, non ? »

Je réalise et cligne des paupières. Puis je souris en répondant.

« Si tu vois les choses comme ça, devenir le tonton confident n'est pas dur puisque tu es le seul tonton qu'ils aient. »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais tu sais tu devrais t'habituer un peu à ce qu'ils te fassent des cachotteries. Ils grandissent tous et ne vont pas te raconter leur vie de long en large pour tout tout le temps. »

Je hausse une épaule en déclarant savoir même si j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée surtout pour Tõya. Itachi me répond alors qu'il sait, qu'il a constaté. Je souris maladroitement et l'accompagne jusqu'au salon.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis dans notre lit avec Naruto. Itachi est dans la chambre de Tõya avec ce dernier qui s'est fait une joie de dormir dans la même pièce que son tonton quand il lui a proposé au lieu de tout déranger et d'aller dans la chambre de Hiroshi juste pour une nuit. Nous avons donc mis un futon par terre au beau milieu de celle de Tõya qui a gardé son lit.

J'entends soudain Naruto chuchoter.

- La soirée t'a plu ?

Je m'étonne de la question, souris même s'il ne le voit pas puisqu'il fait noir, et réponds que oui. Il me redemande.

- Tu veux qu'on y retourne tous ensemble après demain ?

- Après-demain ?

- Ce sera ton anniversaire, idiot. Tu te fais si vieux que tu ne te rappelles pas la date ?

- Tu diras peut-être plus ça en octobre.

- Chut.. ! C'est toi le trentenaire, pas moi.

- Je ne le suis pas encore.

Je me tourne vers lui en répondant et l'enlace d'un bras. Je cherche ses lèvres des miennes et les trouve enfin. Nous nous complaisons dans un langoureux baiser accompagné de quelques caresses. Naruto gémit doucement alors que ses mains s'agrippent un peu plus à moi.

- Sasu… !

- Hm ? Oui ?

- Gaara… et ton frère… !

Je souris et chuchote à mon tour.

- Et les enfants, tu en fais quoi ?

- Ils sont habitués et puis on est silencieux.

- Alors on n'en a rien à faire, de qui est autour de nous ! Hm ?

Il gémit une nouvelle fois alors que je donne un léger coup de rein contre lui. Je le repousse sur le dos et m'étends sur lui en l'embrassant avec gourmandise. Ma bouche se faufile dans son cou. Je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi t'es encore habillé… !?

- Parce que tu ne vas pas assez vite pour me déshabiller.

Il se plaint en glissant ses mains sous mon boxer avant de tirer dessus pour me le retirer. Ce qui n'est pas très constructif. Je me redresse et me déshabille en le regardant faire de même. Je me rallonge ensuite sur lui en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillons en sursaut en entendant Takeru hurler depuis l'étage. Je me précipite sur le premier pantalon venu et sors de la chambre Naruto à ma suite. Il me demande de ne pas paniquer tout de suite mais il n'a pas l'air rassuré pour autant. J'ai cru entendre les voix d'Itachi et Tõya en montant les escaliers. Bizarrement pas Gaara mais il doit se douter de ce qu'il se passe et attend simplement armé de son flegme légendaire. J'entre dans la chambre de Takeru en premier et accours jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras alors qu'il me tendait les siens.

- Ca va. Ca va mon grand. Tout va bien, tu es à la maison.

Je sens Naruto s'asseoir derrière moi tout doucement. Puis je me crispe en entendant Takeru chuchoter le prénom d'un de ses frères.

- Tõya… ! Tõya !

- Il est en bas, Takeru. Il va bien, il est avec votre tonton. Calme-toi d'abord.

Naruto demande doucement peu rassuré.

- Il… Il a dit « Tõya » ? J'ai bien entendu ?

J'inspire profondément et soupire à peu près discrètement en tournant légèrement mon visage vers celui de Naruto. J'acquiesce et resserre Takeru contre moi sans rien lui demander pour le moment. Itachi arrive à l'entrée de la chambre suivi par Tõya.

- Tout va bien ?

Tõya semble lui avoir déjà dit que c'était sûrement un des nombreux mauvais rêves que Takeru fait dernièrement parce qu'il déclare rapidement qu'il voit bien que c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Naruto se lève et s'approche d'eux à la porte de la chambre. Il sort même en fermant derrière lui. De mon côté, je calme encore un peu Takeru avant de prendre la parole en le gardant contre moi.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Ca va aller ?

Ses doigts se resserre contre la peau de mon dos. Tout son corps se tend un instant avant de se relâcher doucement. Il doit retenir ses larmes et sa peur. Sa voix se fait doucement entendre.

- C'était Tõya. Il… Il était…

J'attends. J'écoute. J'essaie de retenir mon envie de terminer sa phrase pour voir si j'ai la solution. J'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire. Il poursuit finalement en lâchant un gros sanglot.

- Il était plein de sang !

Ses larmes reprennent et redoublent. Je ferme mes yeux en maudissant ce don et surtout ce qu'à vu Takeru. Non seulement Naruto mais maintenant Tõya aussi ? Et qui nous dit que dans les prochains jours Takeru ne verra pas toute la famille y passer ? J'inspire une nouvelle fois très profondément et écarte doucement mon fils en gardant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je déclare.

- Ca va aller Takeru. Ton papa a trouvé une solution pour le rêve que tu as fait sur lui. Doué comme ton frère est, il pourra très bien faire comme lui !

- Non, ce… c'était pas…

Il renifle et tremblote encore mais il arrive à articuler quelques mots.

- … à lui.

Je fronce mes sourcils et demande.

- « A lui » ? Tu parles du sang qui était sur lui ? Il n'avait rien ?

Takeru réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en frottant ses yeux. Il grimace et cache son visage. Mon cœur a eu un léger sursaut d'espoir en l'entendant. Je décide de patienter encore un peu pour en apprendre plus. Quelques minutes passent alors que j'ai repris Takeru dans mes bras. Naruto nous rejoint silencieusement en refermant derrière lui. Il me chuchote qu'Itachi s'occupe des enfants et qu'il en a recouché quelques-uns. Il me demande ensuite où nous en sommes. Je lui explique donc.

- Il a bien rêvé de Tõya mais apparemment lui n'avait rien. Il avait le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui.

Naruto se lève et vient s'asseoir en face de moi de l'autre côté de Takeru toujours penché sur mon épaule. Il se calme de plus en plus et ne pleure bientôt plus. Son regard est dans le vague. Il reprend.

- Il y avait un autre garçon par terre derrière lui mais… j'ai pas vu qui c'était. Il était brun et… il… il ne bougeait plus.

Naruto pose une main sur l'épaule de Takeru qui grimace en tremblant de nouveau un peu. Je chuchote que tout va bien et qu'il n'est pas obligé de s'en rappeler nettement mais il murmure qu'il a peur que ce soit Hiroshi. Ni moi ni Naruto parlons. Nous nous échangeons juste un regard avant d'écouter Takeru reprendre.

- Il a crié et a foncer sur un homme immense ! Je… J'ai pas vu la suite mais j'ai senti qu'il était en danger ! Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui ?! C'est pas juste ! J'en veux plus de ce pouvoir !

Ses larmes reprennent une nouvelle fois. Il est exténué et je le comprends. Après l'avoir de nouveau calmé un peu, je vais utiliser mon sharingan pour le faire dormir paisiblement. Naruto et moi nous relevons. Je borde Takeru sous le regard de Naruto. Je l'entends d'ailleurs soupirer et chuchoter.

- On en parle à Tõya ou pas ?

- Non. Ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

- Et… Et Hiro ?

- Si ça avait été Hiro Takeru l'aurait reconnu, Naruto. Ce n'était pas lui.

- Alors qui ?

- Ca peut être n'importe qui. S'il te plait, je…

Je soupire comme pour évacuer un trop plein mais ma gorge se serre. Je grimace même sans pouvoir le cacher. Naruto s'approche et prend mon bras droit de sa main gauche en murmurant.

- Sasu… !

- J'en ai marre, Naruto !

Je renifle en inspirant aussi profondément que possible et laisse Naruto m'enlacer un instant. Je réponds même à l'étreinte que je renforce de mes bras juste quelques secondes. Je m'écarte rapidement et force un sourire en déclarant que ça va. Il n'y croit pas vraiment mais laisse filer. Nous sortons de la chambre pour laisser Takeru dormir en paix autant qu'il le peut et descendons au rez-de-chaussée. Naruto me dit d'aller dans la salle de bain en premier. J'accepte très facilement. Je veux me vider l'esprit ou plutôt remettre ce qu'il vient de se passer à plat dans ma tête avant de retrouver les enfants, Itachi et Gaara.

Ce que je fais un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Je retrouve mon frère attablé avec Hiroshi et Airi qui me sert un bol de café. Naruto est assis sur le canapé avec Gaara et Tsuki que je m'étonne de voir déjà debout. Je fronce un sourcil en regardant ses oreilles dépasser du dossier du canapé mais ne dis rien. J'apprends que Tõya est reparti se coucher, lui. Cela me rassure assez car je n'aurai pas aimé qu'il demande ce dont Takeru a rêvé. Il le fera sûrement, c'est sûr, mais autant que ce ne soit pas tout de suite. Il faudra que moi ou Naruto en parlions avec ce dernier, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas si Takeru réussira à garder ça pour lui.

A peine une heure plus tard, Naruto et Gaara sont partis au bâtiment de l'Hokage en compagnie d'Airi et Tsukiko qui y tenait absolument. Si Tsuki n'est pas trop fatiguée pour le retour, Airi a demandé l'autorisation de passer voir les Yamanaka à leur boutique. Chose bien sûr acceptée. Yui s'est levée juste après et a manqué de s'endormir sur son petit déjeuner. Itachi la taquine d'ailleurs en le constatant.

- Tu n'as pas encore assez dormi ou quoi ?

- Takeru n'a pas arrêté de gémir ou de se plaindre cette nuit et je l'ai entendu tout du long… J'ai réussi à m'endormir quand papa a dû l'aider tout à l'heure mais Daichi vient de se réveiller et je l'ai aussi entendu.

Je décide de ne rien dire sur la nuit de Takeru et pose une main sur la tête de Yui en lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se rendormir. Elle soupire, reste immobile l'espace d'un instant et tourne son visage vers le mien pour m'interroger.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Tu m'en voudras pas même si pour une fois y'a tonton ?

Itachi sourit, sûrement flatté, et déclare.

- Je reste encore ce soir, Yui. Tu auras tout le temps de me voir.

Je montre donc simplement Itachi de la main pour répondre à Yui. Elle se lève, me fait un bisou sur la joue, contourne la table pour en donner aussi un à son tonton adoré, puis elle nous souhaite bonne nuit. Je m'en amuse un peu et la regarde repartir. Puis je n'attends pas longtemps avant d'interroger Itachi.

- Tu restes aussi ce soir et cette nuit ? Vraiment ?

- Je suis un invité de marque pour ton anniversaire et Naruto m'a proposé de rester jusqu'à demain soir alors je profite.

Je souris. Il me questionne.

- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et tu le sais très bien alors arrête de demander juste pour te faire mousser.

Il sourit comme un bienheureux mais reprend vite un air sérieux pour se pencher vers moi alors que je me rassieds à table. Il demande sur un tout autre ton.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce dont Takeru a rêvé ?

- De sang et de combat. Et il en plus qu'assez.

Itachi émet un petit son d'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui dis pas clairement pour Tõya mais c'est trop tard pour en rajouter car mon garçon fait son entrée dans le salon.

- Re-bonjour.

Itachi le salue pendant que je reçois un bisou qui ne m'a pas été donné tout à l'heure. J'avais autre chose à penser.

Vont s'ensuivre les plus petits qui avaient été réexpédiés dans leur lit par Naruto, puis Yui en début d'après-midi. Takeru aussi s'est levé. Il a déjeuner en silence et a déclaré vouloir s'entraîner au dojo le plus proche de la maison. Hiroshi l'a accompagné. Tõya a failli y aller mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader l'air de rien. Il est parti s'occuper dans la serre avec Airi revenue pour l'heure du repas. Tsuki est en train de faire une sieste et Itachi est en train d'occuper Daichi, Kiseki et Kaede dans la cour intérieure. J'ai autorisé à ce qu'ils fassent un peu de semblant de taijutsu avec leur tonton qui se fait une joie de s'improviser professeur. Pendant ce temps je fais un peu de rangement dans la maison accompagné de Yui. Elle semble vouloir me parler alors j'attends sagement qu'elle se lance tout en rangeant ça et là ce qu'on pu laisser traîner les plus petits. Je me dis au passage que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de leur inculquer quelques petits trucs d'infiltration comme ne pas se faire repérer en laissant bêtement traîner quelque chose sur son chemin.

Soudain, Yui se décide et prend la parole.

- Dada… ?

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous êtes sûrs que Takeru va bien, papa et toi ?

Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe un instant avant de répondre par une question.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Il a l'air de plus en plus fatigué. Et puis la nuit je l'entends souvent et il pleure beaucoup.

- Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars ces temps-ci. C'est normal qu'il ne se sente pas bien.

Elle se tait un instant en s'asseyant sur le canapé en me regardant puis elle reprend.

- Je me demande juste s'il ne se force pas trop dans la journée.

- Si. Sûrement. Il fait de son mieux en tout cas.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et finis par venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se laisse retomber de côté contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule gauche en m'interrogeant.

- Pourquoi il fait autant de cauchemars ? L'avenir est si horrible que ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que vous réserve vos missions, Yui.

- Quand j'entends Takeru hurler de peur et pleurer la nuit, ça me donne pas envie d'y aller.

J'écarquille mes yeux et baisse mon regard vers la tête de ma fille sourcils haussés.

- Tu ne veux plus être kunoïchi ?

- Si !

Sa réponse a été automatique. Dommage pour moi qui aurait été rassuré si elle avait voulu faire comme Airi. Elle reprend.

- C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur. …

Je passe mon bras dans son dos et la resserre contre moi avant de prendre la parole.

- On ne va pas vous jeter dans l'arène tout de suite, Yui. Comme tous les débutants ninja vous irez faire des missions que vous trouverez stupides comme aller récupérer l'horrible chat d'une riche propriétaire ou arracher des mauvaises herbes dans tel ou tel jardins. Vous n'allez pas tout de suite sortir très loin du village.

- Oui. Papa m'a déjà dit. Je crois même qu'il va nous faire partir moins vite que les autres, si ça se trouve.

Je souris doucement en m'empêchant de confirmer le tout en repensant à quand moi j'ai repris la voix du ninja et que mes premières missions m'avaient été donné par ma chère et tendre moitié.

- Dada… ?

- Hm ? Ma puce ?

Elle attend quelques instants, et demande.

- Tõya, … il va mourir ?

Je me crispe de la tête au pied en l'entendant poser cette question. Elle s'écarte doucement en redressant son visage vers le mien. J'ai à peine le temps de forcer un tendre sourire pour l'interroger à mon tour.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Le rêve de Takeru de ce matin était sur lui, non ? Avant qu'il ne réveille tout le monde je l'ai entendu crier le prénom de Tõya. … a… alors je me demande. De quoi il a rêvé ?

Ma main gauche remonte sur le crâne de ma fille dont le regard est plongé dans le mien. Je caresser ses longs cheveux en sentant mon ventre se nouer et réponds simplement.

- Non. Pas avant une petite centaine d'année. Takeru a fait un très mauvais rêve mais Tõya n'y était pas forcément en danger. C'est n'était juste pas très beau à voir.

- Il y a tué quelqu'un ?

Mes lèvres se distendent un peu plus en un sourire en coin très bref. Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête en répondant que personne ne le sait mais que je ne pense pas Tõya comme ça même s'ils viendront tous, tôt ou tard, à prendre la vie de certaines personnes.

- Alors il arrivera rien à Tõya, hein ? Enfin… au moins avant très longtemps ?

Je hausse une épaule et déclare espérer. Elle soupire en se laissant retomber contre moi.

- J'aime pas ça, dada.

Je la resserre contre moi en gardant ma main gauche à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je sais. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça.

J'espère.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre !" Il est à peine ou pas commencé, pour le moment. n.n' Vous verrez la semaine prochaine s'il est fini d'ici là !

**Avant toute chose je m'excuse sincèreent pour le retard. Ceux qui me suivent sur mon FB "Nana Rusasu" le savent, j'ai été souffrante un bon mois et le suis encore un peu même si je suis bien anesthésiée jusque lundi. lol. On verra une fois ça terminé ! n.n' Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait décorcher et que vous aurez plaisir à continuer la lecture ! **  
**Merci pour vos review ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et ça m'amuse de voir les jubilations par rapport à l'histoire enfin en partie résolue de Tõya et les nouvelles questions sur ce qui se passe et va se passer avec Tsuki ! (nyahaha!) Quoiqu'il en soit je vous dis à, j'espère, la semaine prochaine ! En attendant la suite n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en reviewant ! D'avance merci et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Ahh ! Nous revoilà ! n.n _(oui, du fait de ne rien avoir posté pendant un mois on va dire qu'ils sont partis en vacances)_  
Itachi : T'as pas aimé nos vacances en amoureux ?  
Densetsu : Si ! Mais Tõya (le chat, la petite puce adorée de Nana) me manquait.  
Itachi : ... je... ne sais pas comment le prendre, ça.  
Nana : Comme tu veux mais en tout cas vous avez prière de vous occuper de vos bagages qui traînent dans l'appartement ! èé


	95. POW Sasuke chap 95

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 95.**

Nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi lorsque Airi et Yui apparaissent devant moi alors que je suis en train de prendre une pause méritée sur le canapé. J'ouvre mes yeux un peu plus grand que d'habitude en haussant un sourcil, et demande.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yui prend la parole en premier.

- Je veux me faire couper les cheveux, dada !

- Pardon ?

Elle hoche la tête en sachant que j'ai très bien entendu. Airi intervient à son tour.

- C'est pas pratique pour une kunoïchi, les cheveux longs.

- Yui peut se les attacher.

Yui reprend sur un ton plus certain.

- Je veux me les faire couper. Je suis sûre. C'est pas pratique pour moi comme pour les missions que je vais faire. Imagine si un ennemi me les agrippent ?

- Bien là tu prendras un de tes tessens et tu lui découpes l'avant-bras pour lui apprendre la vie.

Elle grimace en fronçant ses sourcils de dégoût. Je souris, amusé par ce visage. J'inspire profondément et déclare.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de mon côté. On en parlera à ton papa ce soir, d'accord ?

Elle sautille de joie et jette un coup d'œil à Airi. Airi que je regarde et interroge.

- Et tu accompagnes ta sœur en soutien ou tu veux aussi te les couper ?

Elle écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant et nie tout de suite vouloir faire une chose pareille.

- Pourquoi tu es là, alors ? C'est toi qui va couper les cheveux de Yui ?

Yui fait un non muet de tête les yeux grands ouverts à son tour. Ce à quoi Airi répond par une grimace sans que sa sœur ne le voit. Puis elle me disent finalement qu'Airi voulait juste voir ma réaction. Qu'elle pensait que ce serait plus drôle que ça de m'imaginer paniquer à l'idée de voir que l'un de mes bébés veuille se faire découper.

- Je vous rappelle que votre frère a voulu se faire ouvrir le crâne pour qu'on fouille son cerveau et que j'étais là tout du long.

- Oui mais il était un peu beaucoup obligé, lui. Et puis c'est pas pareil.

Elle s'asseyent de chaque côté de moi. Je souris en me disant que je suis bien entouré et passe mes bras dans leur dos à chacune pour les amener à moi histoire de profiter d'un petit câlin. Quelques instants passent avant qu'Airi ne se redresse pour m'interroger.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, dada ?

Je m'étonne.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me faire une surprise ?

- Oui mais peut-être que toi tu veux faire quelque chose, non ?

- Votre papa nous emmène tous au restaurant pour dîner. Sinon je ne sais pas.

- Tonton va venir aussi ?

J'acquiesce et ajoute qu'il partira sûrement après le repas.

- Il ne dort pas ici ?

Yui se penche pour regarder sa sœur en répondant pour moi.

- Il doit pas avoir envie d'entendre dada en plein ébat.

J'écarquille les yeux en me crispant et dévisage Yui qui le remarque.

- Qu… quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour penser tout de suite à ça, toi ?

Elle rougit et se réinstalle au fond du canapé contre moi.

- J'ai rien dit.

Je ne dis rien pendant un instant, et entends Airi me faire remarquer que, pourtant, j'ai eu des discussions de ce type avec leur trois frères. Je m'étonne tout de suite et lui demande comment elle le sait. Ce à quoi elle me répond en avoir un peu parlé avec Takeru qui se posait des questions sur les filles depuis que j'avais discuter avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? Tu as su lui répondre ?

- Je suis une fille, dada. Bien sûr que j'ai pu lui répondre.

- On ne sait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

Airi me regarde soudain fixement sans rien dire et finit même pas retrousser ses lèvres avant de chuchoter.

- Il m'a fait promettre de rien dire…

Je souris de façon amusée.

- A ce que je vois, tu as autant d'aisance avec ton papa pour cacher les choses !

Yui pouffe de rire de son côté mais Airi rétorque tout de suite.

- Il te cache très bien les choses !

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'Airi plaque ses mains sur sa bouche en se levant.

- J'ai rien dit !

Elle se précipite tout de suite hors du salon en direction, sûrement, de la chambre de Yui qu'elles partagent en ce moment. J'inspire profondément en décidant de ne pas lui faire passer d'interrogatoire, et soupire. Yui déclare.

- Elle parlait juste de mon chakra et de celui de Tsuki, dada. T'es déjà au courant maintenant, non ?

Je hausse un sourcil en lui jetant un coup d'œil et demande.

- Et si je ne savais pas ?

- Je sais que tu sais.

Je souris et lui réponds qu'elle est bien informé. Ce qu'elle conclut par un nouveau « Je sais ! » très fier.

La journée a défilé rapidement. Durant le dîner, Daichi et Kiseki n'ont pas arrêté de raconter à Naruto ce qu'ils ont appris auprès d'Itachi dans la journée. Itachi qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas peu fier. Kaede a demandé s'il allait leur apprendre à faire le kâton familial mais j'ai tout de suite refusé. Itachi était de toute façon d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, les petits sont couchés et les plus grands s'y préparent. Takeru moins que ses frères et sœurs, d'ailleurs. Il est assis sur le canapé à côté de Naruto qui regarde la télévision avec Gaara. Itachi est parti s'allonger, lui. Je crois qu'il sous-estimait l'énergie à dépenser pour s'occuper d'enfants. Je m'approche du canapé et m'accoude au dossier en me penchant vers Takeru.

- Mon grand, il va falloir penser à l'idée d'aller te coucher.

Il se crispe légèrement. Je m'y attendais. Il ne doit pas avoir envie de refaire un rêve comme celui de la nuit dernière. Je posa ma main sur son crâne et lui propose donc.

- Je vais utiliser mes pupilles directement pour cette fois. Ca te va ?

Un instant passe, puis je sens sa tête faire un mouvement affirmatif en entendant un son en accord au geste. Il fait un bisou à Naruto, et se lève pour contourner le canapé. Je reste un peu sur place et finis par suivre Takeru. Je fais le tour des chambres en attendant qu'il soit prêt à se coucher. Les petits dorment tous à point fermé. Yui et Airi discutent dans la chambre de la première. Airi s'est faite un peu timide au dîner mais je l'ai rassuré à mi-mots. Elle s'en veut encore un peu. Ca passera.

Encore un peu plus tard, Naruto m'en parle d'ailleurs alors que nous venons de nous coucher. Je commence à m'endormir lorsque j'entends sa voix m'interroger.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Airi aujourd'hui ? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien au dîner.

- Hmm… ? Oui. Elle m'a dit que tu me cachais très bien les choses. Takeru et elle ont discuté un peu de filles et tout ça, et comme elle ne devait pas me le dire elle a gaffé alors j'ai voulu m'amuser en lui disant qu'elle était pareille que toi. Elle a pris la mouche.

Je combats vraiment contre le sommeil. Ma voix est sûrement lointaine mais je ne le réalise pas. J'ai même du mal à entendre Naruto me râler doucement dessus d'avoir dit qu'il ne savait pas garder les choses pour lui. Je sais bien qu'il y arrive très facilement, maintenant. Mais c'est juste que cette particularité m'amusait tendrement, avant. Je reprends mécaniquement la parole.

- Quand je lui ai demandé ce que tu me cachais elle a paniqué et est parti. Mais Yui m'a dit que c'était pour son chakra et celui de Tsuki. Donc tout va bien et j'ai rassuré Airi. Elle est juste encore un peu mal à l'aise. Ca ira mieux demain.

- Sasu… ?

- Hm… ?

- Tu sais que tu t'endors, là ?

Je souris un peu et hoche la tête. Je sens à peine Naruto se blottir contre moi. Je m'endors.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Naruto qui me réveille à coups de baisers dans le cou. Je souris et émets un petit son amusé avant de prendre la parole.

- Ma journée d'anniversaire commence bien on dirait… !

- Si tu te laisses faire elle prendra un début encore plus merveilleux !

J'ouvre mes paupières et aperçois ma moitié un sourire de bienheureux pendu aux lèvres. Je l'entends me souhaiter bon anniversaire et le laisse m'embrasser avec envie.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à retenir mon plaisir cette fois-ci. Une fois à table, je me complais à me faire servir par Naruto. Sans vouloir être méchant, ça change. Les petits vont se lever en premier. Kiseki a même descendu son cadeau pour moi mais Naruto lui a vite fait faire demi-tour en lui disant que je les aurai ce soir au restaurant. Je souris sans rien dire de mon côté et attends que notre petit miracle revienne pour avoir un bisou.

- Je t'ai fait un beau cadeau mais papa me dit d'attendre.

- Oui. Je sais. Je verrai ça ce soir.

Il acquiesce et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Naruto et Gaara sont de nouveau partis pour le bâtiment de l'Hokage, aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Naruto puisse accumuler les jours de repos. Surtout avec un examen chunin qui arrive à grands pas.

C'est un peu avant midi que j'entends qu'on sonne à l'entrée. Je m'étonne et vais voir accompagné de Kaede qui me suis depuis une petite demi-heure dans la maison sans que je lui aie demandé quoique ce soit. C'est un groupe de jeunes garçons et, je le reconnais très vite, celui dont Tõya est amoureux en fait parti. Il prend même la parole.

- Bonjour monsieur. On… On vient voir si Tõya peut sortir déjeuner avec nous. On a entendu dire qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et on voulait lui changer un peu les idées.

Il n'y a aucune fille avec eux. Ils sont un peu plus âgés que Tõya, ça se voit. Kaede demande soudain.

- Vous êtes qui ? Tõya il en n'a pas, d'ami. Vous voulez l'embêter ?

Je lui demande rapidement de rester silencieuse en me disant que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose de dire que son grand frère n'a aucun ami. J'appelle Tõya, attends quelques instants et réalise qu'il faut mettre plus de volume, maintenant qu'il a été opéré. Je demande donc à Kaede d'aller le chercher ainsi que de patienter au groupe de jeunes. J'interroge celui qui a parlé.

- Tu es Ginji, c'est ça ?

Il s'étonne un peu et hoche la tête en répondant.

- Oui monsieur. T… Tõya vous a parlé de moi ?

- Vaguement, oui. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'il sorte dès maintenant mais il va me faire une crise si je refuse. … Et puis c'est vrai que ça lui changera les idées.

Le jeune acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Arrive alors Tõya au petit pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les jeunes et garçons et, surtout, Ginji. Il ralentit et nous interroge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui réponds calmement qu'il est invité à déjeuner dehors. Ginji ajoute que ce serait bien qu'il puisse rentrer seulement ce soir. Qu'ils aimeraient se balader dans l'après-midi. Tõya l'a bien dissimuler mais, je le connais, il a été ravi rien qu'à l'entente de l'idée. J'ai donc accepté et lui ai chuchoter, pour ne pas lui faire trop honte devant les autres, de faire attention à lui et de ne pas forcer outre mesure. Il m'a remercié, est retourné à l'intérieur pour aller chercher un chapeau pour son crâne et se chausser autrement qu'avec des tongs, puis il est parti. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner en me demandant si j'avais bien fait mais je ne l'ai pas rappelé ni poursuivi. J'espère qu'il va bien rentrer ce soir pour venir avec nous au restaurant. J'aurai peut-être dû le lui dire pour m'en assurer.

- Dada !

- Hein ?

Je me retourne et remarque Hiroshi. Je devine tout de suite, à la tenue qu'il porte, qu'il veut sortir voir Hana. Il prend la parole.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et tout mais Hana a réussi à avoir son après-midi pour elle. Son père veut bien qu'elle sorte alors… Enfin elle vient de téléphoner, là. Je… je peux

Je l'interromps.

- Oui, tu peux aller la voir.

- V… Vraiment ? Tu m'en voudras pas ?

- On fête mon anniversaire ce soir. Allez ! Je vais respirer un peu plus avec deux garçons dehors !

Il sourit, me remercie, me fait un bisou et sort en courant pour rejoindre Hana.

Je retourne à l'intérieur avant qu'un autre de mes enfants veuille partir de la maison.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gaara et Naruto rentrent pour déjeuner. Je me demande comment va se débrouiller Hiroshi, d'ailleurs. Je préviens au passage Naruto pour Hiro et Tõya. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs automatiquement.

- T'as laissé Tõya sortir ?

- J'aurai pas dû ?

Il sourit et me dit que si mais que ça l'étonne.

- Il va bien et c'est ce Ginji qui le demandait, … il m'en aurait voulu si j'avais refusé.

Il sourit de façon amusée et un peu coquine en se collant à moi et en m'interrogeant.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous dire qu'il a eu son premier baiser, en rentrant ce soir ?

- Il va plutôt être mal d'avoir vu ce garçon avec sa petite amie… !

Naruto perd automatiquement son sourire et me demande si cette fille était là elle aussi. Je lui réponds que non mais que rien n'empêche qu'elle les rejoigne quelque part.

- De toute façon il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à vivre ça.

Je hausse un sourcil et jette un coup d'œil surpris à ma moitié. Je ne l'aurai pas pensé pas si dur dans cette situation.

- Mais c'est que tu es cruel, dis donc !

- Non. Je me prépare mentalement comme je peux.

- Et je devrais faire pareil, je sais.

Je soupire mais finis par sourire en voyant Naruto faire de même.

Il est resté durant l'après-midi. Tsukiko a été collé à Gaara tout du long. Elle lui a même pris la main pour faire le tour de la serre avec Airi qui montrait les différentes plantes que Tõya y fait pousser. Gaara a apparemment été intéressé. C'est sûr que, chez lui, ce n'est pas chose aisé d'avoir des plantes médicinales. Je sais qu'ils ont construit un endroit dans ce but mais que c'est assez dur ces derniers temps. Naruto m'en a déjà parlé. Ils ont un traité sur les échanges des biens et des matériaux avec notre village.

Juste avant l'heure du goûter, Hiroshi est rentré. Il a l'air d'être sur un nuage. Je pense donc qu'il a passé un très bon après-midi. Je ne demande rien puisque, de toute façon, Takeru le fait pour moi. Nous sommes dans le salon. Takeru a arrêté de s'entraîner au maniement de ses armes il y a une demi-heure pour prendre une douche et commencer à se préparer pour ce soir. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le canapé pendant que Daichi, Kaede et Tsukiko prennent leur goûter en compagnie de Gaara assis avec eux. Takeru voit son frère un immense sourire pendu aux lèvres et l'interroge.

- T'as traîné avec Hana ?

Hiroshi lève les yeux et hoche la tête sans rien dire. Takeru continue.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Daichi intervient.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont fait pleins de bisous !

Hiroshi rougit légèrement mais ne dément pas. Je souris. Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose pour le taquiner mais nous entendons une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée. Ce doit être Tõya puisqu'il ne reste que lui. Je me retourne en direction de l'entrée du salon et aperçois Itachi revenant de la cour intérieure avec Kiseki. Ce dernier nous rejoins pour goûter mais Itachi reste immobile comme un peu interloqué. Je l'entends poser une question.

- Ca va Tõya ?

Je retiens un légère grimace. J'en étais sûr qu'il serait mal d'avoir vu ce garçon avec sa petite amie. Je me lève et passe dans le couloir. Je tourne mon visage vers la porte d'entrée où Tõya retire ses chaussures et me fige en le voyant les joues complètement rouges.

- Tõya ? Tu va bien ?

Il acquiesce alors que j'entends mon frère s'amuser en me disant qu'il l'a déjà demandé. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et me rapproche de mon fils qui entre plus avant dans la maison après avoir rangé ses chaussures à côté de celles de ses frères et sœurs dans l'un des deux petits meubles mis là pour que le passage ne soit pas encombré. Je chuchote.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- B… bah… Ou… Oui ? Enfin… je crois.

Je hausse un sourcil et regarde derrière moi. Itachi s'est rapproché de nous lui aussi. Je vois aussi Hiroshi et Yui qui est descendue avec Airi pour le goûter. Cette dernière a dû passer son chemin mais Yui et Hiroshi jouent les curieux.

- Dada… ?

- Hein ?

Je fais volte-face pour regarder Tõya qui rougit un peu plus en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il inspire doucement.

- J… J'crois… qu'il m'a embrassé.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«J'ouvre un premier dossier et vois les mots « Akatsuki », « Madara » et d'autres choses en rapport au groupe dans lequel mon frère était infiltré. Je referme le tout en comprenant que ce sont des dossiers top secret du village caché du sable concernant l'Akatsuki et, sûrement, celui que je recherche pour venger ma famille et protéger mes enfants. Je regarde Gaara quelques instants et le remercie très sincèrement en sentant ma gorge se serrée légèrement."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez vu ? Ca faisait longtemps, hein, que vous n'aviez pas eu de "dans le prochain chapitre" ! n.n Héhé ! Et bien le 96 est déjà prêt ! Il sera donc posté samedi prochain sans faute ! n.n Héhé ! Bon. Sinon, tintintinnn ! Mais qu'est-ce que Tõya vient de dire, là, au juste ? Et c'est quoi ce "dans le prochain chapitre" ? Un dossier secret ? Olalala ! Vivement samedi prochain, hein ? Héhé. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de lire le prochain ! En attendant, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! D'avance merci et à bientôt !**

Itachi : Tõya a eu son premier baiser ! Mon neveu devient grand !  
Densetsu : Mon petit-fils... !  
Itachi : C'est pas ton petit-fils. T'es pas dans l'histoire, là. C'est pas du UA. Le papa de Naruto c'est Minato. On te l'a déjà dit pour cette fanfiction, en plus !  
Densetsu : #lance automatiquement un regard plus que noir à Itachi# Ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé ! èé


	96. POW Sasuke chap 96

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 96.**

- Dada… ?

- Hein ?

Je fais volte-face pour regarde Tõya qui rougit un peu plus en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il inspire doucement.

- J… J'crois… qu'il m'a embrassé.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout de suite en grand. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention mais, derrière nous, Yui exulte et crie dans le salon que Tõya a embrassé Ginji. Tõya qui rétorque doucement.

- Non, je… J'ai rien fait, moi. C'est lui, il…

Il rougit de nouveau en baissant la tête. Itachi demande.

- Mais il est pas censé avoir une copine, ce garçon ?

Tõya hausse juste une épaule pour réponse. Je décide d'interrompre l'interrogatoire mené par tout le monde en même temps, et propose à mon garçon d'aller manger un peu dans le salon avec tout le monde. Nous irons au restaurant un peu plus tard que l'heure à laquelle nous mangeons d'habitude, ce soir. Tõya accepte et nous contourne Itachi et moi pour se diriger vers le salon. Hiroshi y est rentré mais Yui attendait, elle. Elle a un grand sourire et n'attend pas pour interroger Tõya.

- Alors c'était comment ?

J'interviens en voyant Tõya se crisper légèrement et rester sans rien dire à regarder sa sœur.

- Yui. Arrête s'il te plait. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est même pas encore sûr de ce qui s'est passé, non ?

Yui répond de façon moqueuse très amusée.

- Bah c'est juste qu'il redescend de son nuage… !

Itachi sourit en l'entendant et s'avance avant moi. Tout le monde est réuni dans le salon maintenant. Je m'assieds à côté de Naruto en le poussant un peu alors que Takeru s'est levé pour voir le visage rougissant de Tõya qui s'est assis à table. Je l'entends lui aussi demander comment c'était mais je ne dis rien. Il a l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose de poser cette question.

Soudain, Naruto déclare.

- Puisque tout le monde est là, on peut donner ses cadeaux à dada ? Ca vous va ?

Je m'étonne et demande.

- Ca ne devait pas se faire au restaurant ?

- Certains auraient été encombrant, là-bas.

Je hausse mes sourcils sans comprendre. Ce ne sont pas de simples dessins, normalement ? Enfin les plus grands sûrement autre chose mais je les vois mal m'offrir quelque chose d'énorme ! Tout le monde ou presque est déjà sorti du salon. Itachi et Gaara compris. Reste Naruto, Yui, Takeru, Tõya et moi. J'interroge mes enfants.

- Vous n'allez pas les chercher, vous ?

Yui déclare alors qu'elle m'offre un cadeau en commun avec Airi et Tõya, et Takeru fait de même mais avec Hiroshi. Nos quatre petits derniers arrivent en premier en courant. C'est à celui ou celle qui me donnera son cadeau en premier. Il y a collage, dessins et peinture. Un ou deux de la part de chacun. Je m'extasie quelques minutes et les pose sur la table basse devant le canapé. Hiroshi m'apporte son cadeau.

- Tiens. C'est de notre part à Takeru et moi.

- Merci.

J'ouvre le paquet et constate un nécessaire pour aiguiser les lames. Takeru prend la parole.

- C'est pour Kusanagi. Comme… Comme tu l'as ressortie pour me montrer on a demandé à papa si tu allais t'en resservir et il nous a dit que oui, sûrement.

J'acquiesce en les remerciant une nouvelle fois et demande à Naruto.

- Tu te fais à l'idée, au final ?

Il hausse une épaule en m'avouant qu'il n'aime pas trop mais qu'il peut se forcer à essayer de comprendre. Je souris et lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier.

- A nous ! A nous !

Yui s'avance en m'informant.

- J'ai payé le matériel avec Tõya et Airi l'a fait.

- Je peux l'ouvrir avant que tu me dises ce que c'est ?

Elle sourit et me fait un petit clin d'œil. J'ouvre le paquet. C'est une boîte cartonné dans laquelle se trouve un vêtement. C'est un kimono. Airi me dit que c'est pour le prochain festival et qu'elle serait très fière si je le portais. Elle ajoute qu'elle me fera des retouches au besoin et que j'ai interdiction de le faire moi-même. C'est un simple kimono bleu nuit. Je constate, en le regardant un peu mieux, que le symbole de ma famille est cousu dans le dos.

- Il est vraiment bien fait, Airi. Merci à tous les trois.

Yui sautille de joie et se tourne vers sa sœur en lui souriant. Elle retourne ensuite s'asseoir alors que je me lève en déclarant aller ranger tout ça, mais Gaara m'interrompt.

- Tu ne veux pas tes autres cadeaux ?

Je m'étonne et le regarde sans rien dire. Il sourit juste un instant, et remercie Airi qui lui donne un paquet. Il se lève ensuite et s'approche de moi pour me tendre le cadeau.

- Ca, c'est de ma part.

J'en reste coi. Tellement que Naruto prend le cadeau de Gaara pour le poser sur mes genoux alors que je me suis rassis. Gaara rajoute quelque chose.

- Par contre ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Je compte sur toi pour mettre ça dans votre pièce secrète.

Je sors de mon mutisme et le regarde de plus belle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde. Tu comprendras.

Naruto m'informe juste, au passage, que c'est aussi pour lui et que c'est important. J'échange un bref regard avec lui et ouvre le paquet. A l'intérieur, un autre paquet cartonné dans lequel se trouve tout un tas de feuilles rassemblées en dossiers. Tsukiko demande.

- C'est quoi ?

J'ouvre un premier dossier et vois les mots « Akatsuki », « Madara » et d'autres choses en rapport au groupe dans lequel mon frère était infiltré. Je referme le tout en comprenant que ce sont des dossiers top secret du village caché du sable concernant l'Akatsuki et, sûrement, celui que je recherche pour venger ma famille et protéger mes enfants. Je regarde Gaara quelques instants et le remercie très sincèrement en sentant ma gorge se serrer légèrement. Itachi m'interroge en se penchant en avant sur le dossier du canapé derrière lequel il se trouve.

- Je pourrai regarder aussi ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et acquiesce en lui disant que nous regarderons tout ça ensemble un peu plus tard. Il sourit et hoche la tête. Puis il se redresse et déclare que son cadeau à lui sera le restaurant de ce soir. Je m'étonne et interroge Naruto.

- C'était pas ton cadeau à toi, ça ?

- Non ! Mon cadeau c'est autre chose. C'est Itachi qui a proposé le restaurant. On avait prévu qu'il arrive « par hasard » avant-hier soir pour voir si c'était aussi bien que ce qu'on lui avait dit. Je lui avais proposé de s'en assuré lui-même quand il m'avait dit de voir ça tout seul avec toi et les enfants.

Là, je suis plus choqué qu'étonné. Mon visage se tourne vers mon frère qui sourit fièrement. C'est sûr, ils m'ont eu tous les deux. Je fais volte-face vers ma moitié et lui demande.

- Bah et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Qu'est-ce que je t'offre ?

- … bah… oui. Qu…

Il sourit en bombant le torse et se tient bien droit avant de venir chuchoter à mon oreille.

- Tu as le droit d'être mon garde du corps personnel pendant l'examen chunin.

Je m'écarte tout de suite pour le fixer et lui demander.

- C'est vrai ? Mais… mais toi qui ? Enfin je…

- On en reparlera ce soir, ça te va ? Mais en tout cas c'est ça mon cadeau.

Kaede demande depuis la table.

- C'est quoi ton cadeau à dada, papa ?

- Un très beau cadeau qui va détendre votre papa.

Il sourit. Moi je vois Tõya rougir et détourner le regard. Je me lève, remercie tout le monde en distribuant des bisous excepté à Gaara dont je serre la main, et déclare aller ranger tout dans notre chambre à Naruto et moi. Naruto qui confie les documents que Gaara m'a offert en lui demandant d'aller les mettre dans la pièce secrète. Itachi sort donc du salon avec moi et me suit jusqu'à la chambre avant de m'attendre pour se rendre dans la pièce voulue. Je l'accompagne silencieusement. Ces documents sont très importants pour nous deux, nous le savons très bien. C'est… un peu comme une relique. J'ai hâte de mettre le nez dedans mais je dois me contenir au moins pour la journée.

Et puis Naruto qui accepte que je sois son garde du corps pour l'examen, … je me demande si je serai sur place avec son clone ou alors si je serai ici ou ailleurs en sûreté avec lui. Je me demande au passage, en entrant dans la pièce cachée, qui gardera les enfants. Je prends les documents à Itachi et le regarde un instant en y pensant. Je lui demande.

- Dis-moi Itachi. Où… Où sera ton poste, à toi, pendant l'examen chunin ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Il a l'air étonné par la question.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais qui allait garder les enfants.

- Tu ne les emmènes pas voir les combats dans l'arène du village ?

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête. Il reprend.

- Bien si tu ne peux pas les garder et que moi je suis disponible ce sera avec plaisir.

- Je pense que tu seras forcément pris. Tu es l'un des meilleurs ninja du village voir le meilleur.

Il sourit, me remercie et déclare qu'il y a quand même meilleur que lui actuellement. Il donne ensuite l'exemple de Kakashi. Je souris en rétorquant que Kakashi est connu pour copier les techniques et que s'il n'avait pas cette particularité là il serait certes doué mais pas parmi les meilleurs.

- Oui mais il l'a, cette particularité.

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

- Bon. Je crois que je vais arrêter de te déifier si tu vois les choses comme ça !

Il rit automatiquement et me tape fraternellement dans le dos en m'assurant que je n'arriverai jamais à arrêter ça. Je souris malgré moi en me disant que c'est vrai sans le lui avouer. Je range les dossiers que Gaara m'a offerts et retourne dans le couloir avec Itachi en faisant attention à bien refermer derrière moi. Nous retournons en direction du salon et nous faisons arrêter par Tõya dans la cour intérieure. Il m'interroge.

- Dada… ? On… On peut parler ? Même si c'est ton anniversaire ?

Itachi sourit, tapote mon épaule et me dit de faire mon travail de « dada ». Il passe son chemin et je pense qu'il a fait un clin d'œil à Tõya au passage car ce dernier à rougi un peu plus qu'il ne l'est en ce moment en regardant son tonton. J'attends quelques instants et propose à Tõya d'aller dans sa chambre pour discuter. Il accepte et me précède. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assied au bord de son matelas et attend que je m'installe à côté de lui pour inspirer profondément et commencer à me raconter.

- Sa copine n'était pas avec nous, elle avait une mission pour la journée. On est allé à l'Ichiraku pour manger un peu ce midi, et ensuite on est allé sur un des terrains d'entraînement du village. S… Seulement, on… s'est pas vraiment entraîné.

Il rougit en baissant la tête.

- Enfin si mais… ils ont commencé à faire des paris sur qui arriverait à faire quoi.

- Des paris ?

Il acquiesce en émettant un son affirmatif. Ses mains sont un peu crispées sur ses cuisses. Je l'interroge.

- Quoi comme paris, exactement ?

- B… Bah… à celui qui arriverait à viser le mieux avec un kunaï ou… d'autres trucs du genre. J'étais tellement stressé à l'idée de perdre et à ce qu'ils pourraient me demander que j'ai tout fait mieux qu'eux.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement et l'écoute continuer.

- Quand… Quand ils en ont eu assez, ils sont tous partis sauf Ginji qui m'a proposé de me raccompagner à la maison. Il m'a dit que tu allais lui hurler dessus si t'apprenais que j'étais rentré tout seul alors que je sors de l'hôpital.

J'aimerai dire quelque chose mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Ce n'est en même temps pas plus mal.

- Sur le chemin du retour il m'a parlé un peu de sa copine comme quoi… c'était pas trop ça et… Je… Je crois que j'ai dit que je… ferai sûrement mieux qu'elle.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en haussant un peu la voix pour m'assurer ne pas avoir fait exprès ni réfléchi en le disant et qu'il a encore du mal à réaliser avoir prononcé ses mots. Puis il regarde à nouveau devant lui en reprenant une voix calme.

- Il m'a dit « Ah, tu crois ? », et il m'a embrassé. J… J'ai pas… eu le temps de comprendre. Enfin… p… pas longtemps.

Je l'entends chuchoter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple baiser mais d'un vrai. Il rougit d'ailleurs de plus belle en se le remémorant sûrement. Une minute ou un peu moins passe puis Tõya se redresse pour m'interroger en me regardant.

- Tu crois que ça veut dire que… j'aurai une chance ?

Je l'observe sans rien dire. A vrai dire je réfléchis. Je finis par hausser une épaule en disant ne pas savoir mais que, oui, peut-être. Et même sûrement. J'espère juste que ça ira. Je reprends.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il est un peu plus âgé que toi et que ça lui arrivait de faire certaines choses avec ses amis garçons, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il… Il a 14 ans. Enfin il va en avoir quinze dans quelques mois. Et c'est un de ses amis qui me l'a dit je sais pas si c'est vrai.

- Tõya, je… Enfin fais quand même attention à ce qu'ils ne se moquent pas de toi. D'accord ? On est parfois très idiot a cet âge-là et… ça peut arriver qu'on veuille se moquer ou faire du mal à des plus jeunes juste pour s'amuser.

Il hoche doucement la tête mais me dit qu'il ne pense pas que ce soit ça puisque Ginji l'a embrassé. Je n'insiste pas même si je me dis que s'il lui arrive d'embrasser des garçons ou de se toucher un peu entre eux, ça ne doit pas le déranger d'embrasser un plus jeune juste pour se moquer ensuite.

- Fais juste attention. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Il gigote un peu quelques instants et me regarde une nouvelle fois en déclarant.

- Mais tu sais dada, … je… Je vais sûrement te décevoir mais s'il veut se moquer de moi ça me dérange pas s'il m'embrasse comme ça rien qu'une fois de temps en temps…

Je pose ma main sur son crâne sans trouver quoi dire. Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée mais rien n'y fera pour le moment. Il va devoir apprendre de lui-même.

Nous avons encore un peu discuté de ce Ginji et ses amis. Juste un peu. Tõya est rapidement passé à mon anniversaire avant de dire qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare pour la soirée.

L'après-midi s'est terminée et la soirée aussi. Je suis en ce moment-même dans notre lit avec Naruto qui vient de me faire délicieusement l'amour. Lequel prend soudain la parole alors que je commençais à m'endormir.

- Ah ! Il est minuit une !

- Hm… ? Et ?

- C'est plus ton anniversaire.

Je souris un peu et ouvre mes yeux très légèrement pour déclarer.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas pouvoir m'embêter sur quelques chose en particulier ?

- Yui m'a dit que tu voulais bien qu'elle se fasse couper les cheveux et que je devais aussi donner ma permission.

- Oui. C'est vrai.

- T'es d'accord ? Et sa superbe chevelure rousse, t'en fais quoi ?

- J'en fais que selon elle ça la gêne et qu'elle veut se les couper.

Il fait une petite moue accompagnée d'un son un peu boudeur mais il accepte malgré tout en déclarant qu'il l'accompagnera pour se faire à l'idée. Il reprend ensuite sur un autre sujet.

- Sasu ?

- Hein ?

- Tõya. Tu as parlé avec lui, non ? Il t'a dit quoi au juste ? J'ai pas eu l'occasion, moi.

Je l'enlace en inspirant profondément et lui raconte brièvement.

- Ce Ginji l'a bien embrassé.

Un silence s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que Naruto me fasse sursauter alors que je m'endormais pour de bon.

- Et !

- Quoi ?

- « Et » Sasuke ! Et ? Et alors ? Développe ?

Je soupire.

- Chéri tu m'as fait l'amour comme un dieu et je suis crevé, là. Je voudrai dormir s'il te plait. Tu lui demanderas de te raconter demain et voilà tout… ! Toi tu m'as bien fait lui demander et attendre alors qu'il t'avait raconté !

- C'est parce qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas le dire, ça. Allez Sasu… ! Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé. T'aurais une récompense si tu me racontes.

Je souris malgré moi alors qu'il glisse ses mains sur mes fesses. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour combattre mon sommeil et raconte ma discussion avec Tõya. Une fois terminé, Naruto s'étonne.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui. Ca ne le dérange pas qu'on se moque de lui s'il est embrassé par ce garçon.

Naruto se resserre contre moi sans rien dire. Son regard doit sûrement partir au loin le temps qu'il y pense. Il chuchote doucement.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je peux comprendre ce qu'il veut dire mais… il va se faire souffrir pour rien si l'autre se moque. Non ?

- Oui.

- T'as l'air drôlement calme et c'est très déroutant, Sasuke.

- C'est parce que j'ai dû avoir un déclic et que je me fais à l'idée qu'ils grandissent et que je ne peux rien y faire.

Je le sens lever son visage vers moi. Sa joue a glissé sur mon torse. Je souris et ajoute quelques mots.

- Et puis je sais que s'il lui fait du mal, tu vas bien lui faire sentir qu'on ne touche pas aux enfants de l'Hokage.

Un large « Aaahhh ! » se fait alors automatiquement entendre. Sa voix devient amusée.

- D'accooord ! Là, je comprends mieux ton calme.

Il rit un peu et bouge pour s'installer à cheval sur moi. Je souris en retrouvant un peu d'énergie pour ne pas m'endormir tout de suite et demande si je vais avoir le droit à ma récompense.

- J'ai quand même dû t'arracher les vers du nez, non ?

- Peut-être mais tu as eu le fin mot de l'histoire quand même !

Son sourire devient presque carnassier. Il va me faire une gâterie très apprécié puis nous allons nous endormir tranquillement.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«- Les « enfants » ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas accepter qu'ils aillent voir les combats ?

- Les grands, Sasuke. A part Airi si elle ne veut pas. Les nouveaux diplômés sont tenus de venir voir les combats."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Surtout quand on me dit dedans qu'on est bien tenté ou qu'on a prévu de s'acheter un ou plusieurs de mes bouquins sur pour Noël ou juste comme ça ! xD Merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup m'ont encouragée à le faire mais très peu achètent, au final. Donc ça me fait plaisir de voir quand il y a une commande. n.n  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous avez vu ? Tõya a vraiment été embrassé et c'était pas du tout un pari, apparemment ! Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Et ces documents secrets, alors ? Et puis c'est quoi cette preview !? (moi je sais !) N'hésitez pas à commenter en attendant samedi prochain ! Le chapitre 97 n'est pas encore terminé mais je l'ai repris hier et je pense qu'il sera prêt à temps. A très bientôt et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**

- Densetsu : Naruto veut envoyer ses enfants dans la gueule du loup !? Il va envoyé un clone de lui mais il veut que ses enfants y ailent !? O.O... #se tourne vers Itachi# Tu avais raison, la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas mon fils, dans cette fic. Il est bien trop inconscient !  
- Itachi : #préfère ne rien dire sur l' "inconscience" de Naruto dans les fics où il est bien le fils de Densetsu#


	97. POW Sasuke chap 97

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 97.**

Le lendemain matin, vendredi 24 juillet, je m'étire de tout mon long en me réveillant. Naruto n'est pas à côté de moi. Il a dû se lever il n'y a pas très longtemps car sa place est encore chaude. Je souris et me lève rapidement en passant juste un boxer pour rejoindre ma moitié que je devine être sous la douche. Une chance pour moi, il n'avait pas fermé la salle de bain et j'ai eu le droit à plus qu'une simple douche.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Par contre la pomme de douche m'est tombée sur le pied au moment même où Naruto se libérait en moi. Je n'ai pas très bien vu ce qu'il a fait mais apparemment c'était un geste incontrôlé en se sentant partir. Et là, il s'en veut. Je suis assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Naruto est en train de faire un bandage à mon pied même si je ne pense pas que ça servira à quelque chose. Il s'en veut vraiment, je peux le voir. J'essaie donc de le rassurer un peu.

- Je demanderai à Sakura de regarder si jamais elle vient dans la journée pour Tsuki, Tõya ou Yui.

- Je lui demanderai de passer, alors.

Je souris en lui disant qu'elle a déjà assez de travail comme ça et rajoute ensuite quelques mots pour le rassurer.

- Ca m'a juste fait mal sur le coup, Naruto. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

- J'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé ou diminué de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit pour les examens qui arrivent, Sasuke.

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'observe terminer mon bandage. Puis au bout d'un moment, je déclare.

- On n'a pas parlé de ton cadeau, cette nuit.

- … je sais.

- Tu m'as dit que je serai ton garde du corps. Tu parlais de quel garde du corps ? Celui de ton clone sur place où de toi je ne sais pas où ?

Il inspire profondément après avoir rangé la boîte à pharmacie et s'assied à côté de moi sur le bord de la baignoire en répondant.

- J'aimerai assez que tu sois sur place pour garder un œil sur les enfants au cas où.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Les « enfants » ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas accepter qu'ils aillent voir les combats ?

- Les grands, Sasuke. A part Airi si elle ne veut pas. Les nouveaux diplômés sont tenus de venir voir les combats.

- Et malgré les rêves à répétition de Takeru tu comptes les laisser y aller ?

- On ne sait pas à quelle date vont se passer ces rêves, Sasuke.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien pour me défier de dire le contraire. Ce que je me retiens de faire. J'aurai bien pu lui dire que Takeru a parfaitement reconnu son frère dans son dernier rêve et que cela va donc bientôt se passer, mais il me répondrait qu'il peut très facilement s'agir d'une mission dans les prochains mois et non l'examen qui arrive.

Naruto se penche vers moi, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et déclare qu'il doit partir travailler et que nous en parlerons plus en détail plus tard. Je le laisse faire et le suis jusqu'à notre chambre où nous nous habillons un peu plus. J'en sors le premier pour aller voir si Gaara est réveillé lorsque Naruto me le demande. Ils doivent passer la matinée ensemble, aujourd'hui. Une fois seul entouré d'enfants endormis à point fermé dans leur chambre, je profite du calme pour installer la table du petit déjeuner et pour y manger tranquillement. Je m'arrête deux gorgées avant la fin de mon café. … C'est étrange, ce silence. Je trouve ça même trop calme. Je me tourne sur ma chaise en fronçant mes sourcils et tends l'oreille. Puis je sursaute soudain en entendant qu'on sonne à l'entrée. Je me lève et vais rapidement voir avant que le bruit ne retentisse à nouveau et réveille tout le monde, et m'immobilise en ouvrant la porte en reconnaissant une jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons.

- Ginji ?

- Bonjour, … monsieur.

- Qu…

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me retourne vers lui pour parler doucement.

- Tõya dort encore, il… il est encore tôt !

- Oui, je… Je sais. Je venais vous parler à vous. Enfin si c'est possible.

Je hausse un sourcil en ouvrant grand mes yeux sans comprendre.

- A moi ?

Ginji grimace légèrement et demande timidement.

- Tõya, il… il vous a dit… ce que j'ai fait, hier… ?

- Euh je…

Je referme la porte derrière moi et avance d'un pas vers lui pour répondre.

- Oui, mais… tu veux parler de ça ?

- B… Bah… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler avec mes parents et… comme je sais que… vous… vous êtes du même genre, je…

Il hausse une épaule en haussant une épaule et en s'excusant. Je l'interroge.

- Mais tu l'avais déjà fait, non ? Tõya… excuse-le mais il m'a répété que… que tu le faisais parfois avec quelques-uns de tes amis. Alors pourquoi tu viens ici maintenant ?

Il a rougi. Il ne devait peut-être pas savoir que Tõya m'en dirait autant voire que Tõya savait ça. Il répond à voix basse.

- D'habitude on fait ça comme ça pour s'occuper. … C'est pas aussi… bien qu'avec Tõya.

- Tu sais que Tõya a deux ans de moins que toi ?

Il acquiesce. J'inspire profondément et décide de le faire entrer. Il me suit docilement et vient avec moi jusqu'au salon. Nous nous étonnons tous les deux de voir Kaede et Daichi attablés. Kaede qui pointe Ginji du doigt.

- C'est l'amoureux de Tõya !

Daichi regarde notre invité ave un peu plus d'attention et lui demande.

- C'est vrai que t'as embrassé mon grand frère, hier ?

Kaede répond en lui râlant après.

- Mais non il l'a embrasé !

Je souris alors que Ginji rougit encore plus, et dis à ma fille que c'est Daichi qui prononce correctement le mot. Que c'est bien embrassé et non embrasé. … Même si les deux ont dû avoir lieu. Je revois encore les oreilles cramoisies de Tõya lorsqu'il m'en a parlé. Je regarde Ginji et lui propose de manger quelque chose en discutant. Il regarde alors automatiquement Kaede et Daichi et s'écarte d'un pas sur le côté alors que Kiseki arrive en courant dans le salon en disant que c'est l'heure des dessins animés. Je l'interpelle en le voyant prendre la télécommande de la télévision avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Kiseki. Tu pourrais dire bonjour, non ? Et nous avons un invité en plus !

- BONJOUR !

Il a crié sans se retourner. Je m'excuse pour lui à Ginji qui m'assure que ce n'est rien puis qui reprend timidement la parole.

- Je… Je vais repasser… c'est peut-être mieux.

- Hein ? Ah! Non ! T'en fais pas. Airi se réveille toujours en première et j'attends juste qu'elle descende pour garder un œil sur ses petits frères et sœur. On ira discuter tranquillement à ce moment-là.

- D… D'accord.

- Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.

Il me remercie et s'assied sur la première chaise venue de la table. Kaede l'interroge soudain.

- Tu viens demander un bisou du matin à Tõya ?

- Kaede. Laisse-le tranquille.

- Dis dada ! Yui elle va se couper les cheveux aujourd'hui ?

Je m'assieds en répondant.

- Je ne pense pas. Ton papa veut y aller avec elle.

Soudain, alors que je pensais entendre Airi arriver, la voix de Tõya se fait entendre.

- Ginji ?

L'interpellé tourne son visage vers l'entrée du salon en même temps que moi. Tõya est heureusement habillé pour la journée mais par contre il semble choqué de voir son ami ici assis à table. Il m'interroge du regard. Je me lève doucement et lui explique comme je peux en faisant comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Bonjour Tõya. Ginji est venu parler un peu. Tu peux garder un œil sur tes frères et ta sœur le temps qu'on aille discuter ?

Il bafouille un léger oui avant de regarder à nouveau Ginji en s'écartant sur le côté alors que nous passons à côté de lui. J'emmène notre visiteur dans la pièce d'armes et lui propose de s'asseoir pour discuter. Il obéit et s'installe par terre en tailleur tout en regardant les armes autour de lui.

- V… Vous en avez pleins… !

- Inquiet ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les utiliser contre toi pour le moment.

Il sourit de façon un peu mal à l'aise. Je reprends.

- Alors ? Tu voulais parler, je t'écoute !

- … je sais pas trop pas où commencer, en fait.

Je me racle la gorge après un instant de pause. Puis je prends la parole.

- Tu voulais parler de ce que tu as fait à Tõya hier ou du fait que tu ne pensais pas être… apparemment autant attiré par un garçon ?

Il baisse les yeux en chuchotant pour répondre. J'entends à peine un « attiré » avant qu'il ne hausse un peu la voix pour retrouver un volume normal.

- Mes parents n'aiment pas l'Hokage parce qu'il est gay. Alors je… peux pas trop leur parler de ça. Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien de le faire avec quelqu'un mais en fait je sais plus du tout ce que je fais là. Ex… Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Je doutais pouvoir t'aider.

Je bouge légèrement en prenant l'une de mes jambes pliée dans mes bras et demande.

- Tu es attiré physiquement par Tõya ou tu es tombé amoureux ?

Il rougit et déclare que l'amour n'est bon que pour les filles. Je souris, amusé, et le questionne une nouvelle fois.

- Tu crois ?

Il hausse une épaule en restant tête baissée les yeux rivés au sol.

- Tõya, il… il était comment, en rentrant, hier ?

- Hmm… Je dirai choqué.

- Quand je l'ai embrassé il n'a plus rien dit et est parti en courant. …

Je souris une nouvelle fois en émettant un petit son amusé et déclare que je reconnais très bien Tõya dans ce geste. Il répond.

- M… moi aussi enfin… je pense mais je m'attendais pas pour autant à ce qu'il le fasse avant que ça arrive. J'ai… pas très bien réfléchi.

- Tu regrettes ?

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête avant de relever cette dernière pour m'interroger à nouveau.

- Et Tõya ? Vous… Vous pensez qu'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu ne préfères pas plutôt lui demander toi-même ? Il est dans le salon, tu sais !

- V… Vous ne me trouvez pas trop vieux, pour lui ?

Je force sûrement très mal un sourire avant de répondre.

- Je sais que tu vas avoir quinze ans et lui treize et… A vrai dire je trouve, oui, … m… mais si tu vas à son rythme à lui ça ne me dérangera pas trop.

Il rougit un peu plus encore en détournant son regard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a sûrement pas envie d'en reste aux simples baisers. Ce qui, moi, ne va pas me plaire du tout. Mais en réalité j'apprends rapidement que je me trompe sur le compte du jeune homme.

- En fait je suis super timide. C'est pour ça que ça va pas avec ma copine… Et c'est aussi pour ça que je… suis là à… parler de ce qui m'a pris hier. J… J'en reviens toujours pas de ce que j'ai fait.

Je respire tout de suite un peu mieux, je dois bien l'avouer. Je lui réponds.

- Au moins, … ça veut dire que si tu as fait ça c'est que tu es vraiment attiré par Tõya. Tu n'as pas vraiment de doute à avoir là-dessus.

Il ne dit rien. Je reprends donc.

- Et si tu parlais à Tõya au lieu de le faire avec moi ?

- J… Je crois que je vais être un peu obligé, … vu qu'il est réveillé…

- Si tu ne veux pas tu peux partir par le jardin ! … mais je pense qu'il sera très déçu de savoir que tu es parti sans même lui dire autre chose que bonjour.

- Je lui ai même pas dit…

Je souris. Je me lève et lui propose de retourner dans le salon en ajoutant qu'il pourra aller voir la serre de Tõya avec ce dernier pour discuter tranquillement. Il hoche la tête et se lève à son tour avant de me suivre dans les couloirs de la maison.

Une fois dans le salon, j'interpelle Tõya en lui demandant s'il veut montrer sa serre à Ginji. Il accepte automatiquement en se levant et en sortant dans le jardin sans rien dire. Ginji le suit en jetant un coup d'œil à Takeru qui est réveillé et attablé et qui le dévisage muettement.

- Takeru.

- Hein ?

Il détourne son regard de Ginji et Tõya et m'interroge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as pu dormir tranquillement ?

- Oui, je… Ca a été.

Je m'assieds en bout de table à sa gauche et l'observe un peu avant de lui poser une autre question.

- Ca va ?

Il force un sourire en déclarant que oui mais je n'y crois pas du tout. Je le laisse cependant pour le moment.

Tout le monde va se réveiller petit à petit. Yui va me demander d'aller chez le coiffeur mais je vais lui répondre que son papa veut l'accompagner et qu'elle va donc devoir l'attendre. Kiseki m'a demandé ce que j'avais au pied une fois les dessins animés terminés.

- C'est rien. Ton papa m'a fait tombé un truc dessus mais je n'ai rien.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui dada ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il fait une petite moue de réflexion en regardant en l'air, et demande.

- Aller à l'école ?

Je souris en lui répondant qu'il a encore un peu plus d'un mois à attendre avant de pouvoir y aller. Il soupire automatiquement en s'écroulant sur moi sur le canapé.

- Je veux apprendre des trucs de ninja… !

- Si toi et tes frères et sœurs vous apprenez à ranger correctement vos affaires et à ne rien laisser traîner pendant une semaine dans la maison, je pense que j'aurai assez d'énergie pour vous montrer quelque chose.

Il se redresse automatiquement.

- C'est vrai ?!

J'acquiesce, et le vois tout de suite aller répandre la nouvelle. De mon côté je me lève et me dirige vers le jardin et plus précisément la serre. Je regarde de loin. Sans me faire voir, évidemment. Tõya et Ginji discutent. Ils ont tous les deux l'air gênés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dada ?

Je sursaute et constate soudain la présence de Tsuki à côté de moi. Elle sourit en m'interrogeant.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Comment tu as réussi à venir jusque là sans que je te voie, toi ?

Je souris en me penchant vers elle alors qu'elle bombe le torse en faisant la fière. Je la chatouille un peu et la soulève de terre en lui demandant ce qu'elle fait là.

- Sakura est là et elle a dit qu'elle veut voir ton pied alors Airi m'a dit de venir te chercher. Tu as vu ? J'ai fait ma toilette et je me suis habillée toute seule !

- Oui. C'est bien. Et tu as réussi à me surprendre, aussi.

Elle rit doucement puis passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un câlin alors que je retourne à l'intérieur en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la serre. Je détourne vite mon regard en voyant Tõya et Ginji beaucoup plus proche l'un de l'autre. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas cerner le geste mais je sais qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

- Allons montrer mon pied, alors !

Tsukiko hoche la tête en souriant. Moi je me dis que Naruto a fait vite pour prévenir Sakura. Il l'a peut-être croisée sur le chemin. Une fois dans le salon, j'apprends par Airi que Sakura est avec Yui dans la chambre de cette dernière. Je hoche la tête, repose Tsuki par terre et lui demande d'aller attendre son tour juste devant la porte de la chambre de sa grande sœur. Elle hoche vivement la tête et s'en va en trottinant. J'interroge Airi.

- Sakura vient d'arriver ?

- Il y a quelques minutes. J'arrivais dans le salon quand ça a sonné. T'as pas dû entendre.

J'acquiesce en la remerciant de s'en être occupée. Elle sourit en coin et m'interroge à son tour.

- Tõya et Ginji sont dans la serre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Je suis étonné qu'elle le demande. Elle n'a pas pour habitude de se soucier de ça et surtout de cette façon. Mon regard tombe alors sur Takeru qui me fixe en, me semble-t-il, attendant la réponse à la question de sa sœur. Je questionne Airi.

- A qui dois-je donner ma réponse ? Toi ou ton frère ?

Elle hoquète en perdant son sourire et regarde Takeru qui a baissé les yeux en rougissant. Je reprends.

- Tu as l'air assez étrange depuis hier, Takeru. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, avec ce Ginji ?

- Dada…

- Hm ?

Il redresse doucement son visage vers le mien en grimaçant et m'informe sur un ton grave mais aussi très mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que c'était lui, dans mon rêve.

Je sens mon cœur taper plus fort l'espace d'un instant. Je m'y attendais, je m'en doutais, mais le savoir c'est tout autre chose. J'inspire profondément en ouvrant très légèrement mes lèvres, et force un sourire en hochant la tête.

- D'accord. N'en parle pas à ton frère s'il te plait.

Il s'excuse mais je lui rétorque tout de suite, malgré tout calmement, de ne pas le faire. Ce qu'il voit n'est absolument pas de sa faute. Et puis je ne le dis pas de peur d'être contredit ou discuté mais Takeru ne sait pas si le jeune garçon étendu sur le sol et dont le sang était répandu sur Tõya était mort ou non. Nous ne savons rien sur tout ça. Il ne faut pas tout de suite penser au pire. Je m'assieds lentement en fixant la table devant moi et retiens mal un soupir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« - Donc si, tu sais quelque chose.

Il grimace un peu. Tõya ajoute quelques mots très timidement.

- A moi il m'a demandé si je pourrai lui présenter les autres garçons du groupe de Ginji… Je… J'ai laissé échapper qu'ils se tripotaient entre eux…

Il baisse les yeux en rougissant. Les joues d'Hiroshi aussi se mettent à rosirent légèrement. Il questionne son frère à voix basse.

- V… Vous vous êtes déjà tripotés ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu à l'heure qu'il est. J'essaierai de le faire dans la soirée. Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup et je remercie d'ailleurs les quatre seules personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre quelques minutes pour faire un commentaire auquel je répondrai le plus vite possible. **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez impatiemment la suite ! A très bientôt !  
**_Pour information à celles et ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, les tomes 3 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu (avec chapitres inédits) et 3 d'Un pari fou sont disponibles sur thebookedition !_

Densetsu : Dis-moi, Nana... ?  
Nana : Hm ?  
Densetsu : Takeru... il s'intéresse aux filles ou aux garcons ?  
Nana : #hausse un sourcil et jette un coup d'oeil à Densetsu# Tu te lances dans le shôta, Densetsu?  
Itachi : QUOI !?  
Densetsu : Hein !? Mais non ! èé Je me posais la question, c'est tout !


	98. POW Sasuke chap 98

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 98. **_( Joyeux Noël 2012 ! )_

Quelques minutes après que Takeru m'ait dit que Ginji est apparemment celui dont il a rêvé dans son dernier songe sanglant, Tõya revient dans le salon en nous informant que son ami est parti par l'extérieur et aussi qu'il me remercie pour la discussion. Les joues de mon fils sont rouges à souhait. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de Kiseki sur le canapé devant les dessins animés et ne bouge plus d'un cheveu. Kiseki lui jette un coup d'œil et demande.

- Ca va, Tõya ? T'es tout rouge ! Il t'a fait pleins de bisous ?

J'entends Tõya inspirer profondément avant de répondre un léger « oui » en hochant la tête.

- C'est pas bizarre de faire un bisou avec un garçon ?

J'interviens tout de suite.

- Kiseki. Je le fais tous les jours avec ton papa alors ne pose pas de questions stupides.

- Oui mais Takeru il a dit pareil, hier ! Il a dit que c'était sûrement dégoûtant !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru qui a très étrangement baissée la tête. Je fronce mes sourcils en l'observant un instant tout en me demandant ce qui lui a pris de dire ça.

La matinée va tranquillement passer. Sakura a regardé mon pied et m'a dit, comme je l'avais fait à Naruto, que le bandage ne servait à rien. Elle m'a donné une pommade et voilà tout.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je vais chercher Hiroshi et Takeru à l'arrière de la maison en sachant très bien qu'ils s'y trouvent comme d'habitude pour s'entraîner. Mais en réalité, je vais y trouver Tõya et Hiroshi en plein entraînement au taijutsu. Ils s'arrêtent en me voyant m'approcher sourcils froncés. Hiroshi m'interroge.

- Dada ? Ca va pas ?

- Où est Takeru ?

- Euh bah… il est dans sa chambre ! Quand je lui ai demandé de venir il m'a dit qu'il avait pas envie et de demander à Tõya.

Je regarde ce dernier. Je tends mon bras et pause ma main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Ca va, toi ? Ta tête. Ne bouge pas trop, hein.

- Ca va. T'inquiète pas.

- C… Ca a été avec Ginji ? Je te l'ai pas encore demandé.

Il rougit directement, jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi qui se met à sourire de façon amusée et hoche la tête.

- Merci de… lui avoir parlé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment dit grand-chose, tu sais. Il se demandait surtout comment tu avais pris le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé sans prévenir.

Hiroshi intervient sur un ton amusé.

- Au moins maintenant je suis plus le seul garçon a avoir une copine ! Enfin… t'as compris, Tõya.

Le concerné hoche la tête en souriant maladroitement. Je les observe un instant, et leur demande.

- Vous pensez que votre frère pourrait se sentir un peu en retrait à cause de ça ?

Tõya hoquète en me dévisageant alors que Hiroshi m'adresse juste un coup d'œil qui a l'air embêté. Je l'interroge.

- Tu sais quelque chose, Hiro ?

- Non, mais… Airi m'a dit de pas trop parler de Hana et tout ça avec Takeru. Apparemment… il lui a demandé si y'avait des filles qui parlaient un peu de lui, à son école. Et je crois qu'il a fait pareil avec Yui même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de vrais amis à l'école. Je crois qu'il voulait savoir si quelqu'un était intéressé par lui… pour pouvoir sortir avec une fille, quoi. F… Faire comme moi.

- Donc si, tu sais quelque chose.

Il grimace un peu. Tõya ajoute quelques mots très timidement.

- A moi il m'a demandé si je pourrai lui présenter les autres garçons du groupe de Ginji… Je… J'ai laissé échapper qu'ils se tripotaient entre eux…

Il baisse les yeux en rougissant. Les joues d'Hiroshi aussi se mettent à rosirent légèrement. Il questionne son frère à voix basse.

- V… Vous vous êtes déjà tripotés ?

- Non.

Tõya renvoie la question à Hiroshi qui rougit de plus belle en répondant que non. Je me racle la gorge pour faire savoir que je suis toujours là. Tõya réagit en reprenant la parole.

- Enfin Takeru c'est super vite rétracté quand il m'a demandé ça, à moi. Il se voit pas du tout faire le moindre truc avec un garçon. Il doit juste se demander comment ça fait. … c'est tout.

J'inspire profondément en hochant la tête et soupire avant de déclarer.

- Bon… Allez dans la salle à manger, le déjeuner est prêt. Je vais chercher Takeru.

Ils obéissent sagement. Je les suis jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison puis traverse le salon pour me rendre à l'étage dans la chambre de Takeru. Je frappe, m'annonce et entre après un petit instant. Je retiens mon étonnement en voyant mon fils être à son bureau en train, apparemment, d'étudier.

- Takeru ?

- Je dois descendre déjeuner ?

- Et bien… oui mais… Je pensais te parler un peu, avant de descendre.

- De quoi ?

Un silence passe entre nous. Je me demande si je lui touche deux mots de ce qui se passe en ce moment pour ses frères ou non. Mais il attend alors je me lance.

- De tes frères et… le fait qu'ils sortent tous les deux avec quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas très bien par rapport à ça.

- Ah. … ça. …

Il baisse les yeux vers son bureau avant de soupirer sans discrétion. Puis il hausse une épaule en m'avouant être un peu perplexe face à tout ça mais que non, il n'est pas forcément mal.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ici au lieu de descendre dans le jardin avec Hiro, alors ?

- Je voulais réviser des techniques que je maîtrise pas encore totalement alors que je devrais.

- Donc... tout va bien ?

- Bah… oui ! Enfin à part mes rêves mais ça…

Il hausse encore une fois son épaule. Puis il reprend en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder de face.

- Dada ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne faut rien dire à Tõya ? Je… Et si c'était pendant l'examen ? Tõya ressemblait à maintenant, dans mon rêve. Il avait encore des bandages sur la tête, tu sais. Et… c… c'était la folie au loin. J'entendais… des cris et…

Son menton se met à trembler alors qu'il détourner ses yeux des miens.

- Ca me fait peur, dada !

Je m'avance vers lui et m'agenouille à ses pieds en pausant mes mains sur ses genoux.

- Je sais, mon grand. Ca ne me rassure pas non plus. Mais il faut faire face. Tout ira bien. Ton papa t'en as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Il a trouvé une solution pour le rêve que tu as fait sur lui et nous sommes tous les deux certains que ça marchera. Et… pour ce qui est du dernier rêve que tu as fait, on va trouver aussi. On pourrait demander à Sakura de rester près de Tõya toute la durée de la finale de l'examen chunin ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Comme ça, le garçon que tu as vu inconscient par terre et bien… Elle sera vite là pour le soigner ! D'accord ?

Il passe ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes en hoquetant à cause de ses pleurs. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et glisse ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Allez. Calme-toi mon grand. Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais si ça va pas, au final ? Ca me fait peur, dada… ! Je veux pas y aller… !

Je le regarde sans rien dire. J'aimerai lui répondre qu'alors il n'ira pas mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne à combattre le danger sinon il n'arrivera jamais a être le ninja qu'il veut devenir. J'ai mal au cœur de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Il se penche vers moi et enlace mes épaules en pleurant de plus belle. Je chuchote en répondant à l'étreinte.

- Il va falloir être fort, Takeru.

- Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Tõya alors que j'aurai pu le prévenir ?

J'inspire profondément et retiens un soupir ennuyé. Je me suis moi-même posé la question mais…

- Je vais en parler avec ton papa. On va voir. D'accord ? Allez. Il faut descendre manger, Takeru. Calme-toi.

- J'ai pas faim…

- Il faut manger malgré tout. Allez, sèche tes larmes.

Je l'aide à joindre le geste à la parole, attends un peu pour voir s'il se reprend bien et me lève en lui disant de faire de même.

Takeru ne va vraiment pas être très bavard. Daichi lui a même demandé ce qu'il avait mais je lui ai rapidement dit de ne pas embêter son frère. De mon côté, une fois le repas terminé et débarrassé, je pars à la recherche d'Airi pour lui demander de garder un œil sur ses petits frères et sœurs mais je m'arrête rapidement. J'ai eu envie d'aller voir les dossiers offerts par Gaara mais si je m'y plonge maintenant je ne sais pas quand j'en sortirai. Je verrai ce soir si Naruto m'autorise à m'éclipser quelques longues heures voire la nuit pour étudier tout ça.

Au final, une semaine est passée et je n'ai pas pu mettre le nez dans les documents offerts par Gaara. Nous sommes vendredi 31 juillet et demain soir se déroule le festival d'été du village. Je suis avec Airi dans la salle de couture pour lui montrer que le kimono qu'elle m'a fait n'a plus besoin de la moindre retouche. Kaede et Tsukiko attendent leur tour mais Airi n'a plus rien à faire, j'ai déjà vérifié pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas en manque de temps pour tout boucler. Airi se redresse après s'être penché à mes pieds pour regarder une couture.

- Ca va. Je n'ai plus rien à faire.

- Je sais. Rassurée ?

Elle me sourit, hoche la tête et m'enlace pour me faire un petit câlin que je partage avec plaisir. Je chuchote doucement.

- Merci pour ton joli cadeau, Airi.

- Merci de le porter.

Elle s'écarte et me regarde tourner une dernière fois sur moi-même.

- Ton papa va être jaloux de moi !

- Il m'a déjà demandé de lui en faire un pour son anniversaire.

Je ris doucement. Je savais qu'il l'aurait fait à un moment où à un autre. Je rajoute quelques mots.

- Bon alors je vais bien profiter de demain soir !

Les petits ont vite suivi et Airi a été rassurée de ne plus rien avoir à faire.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que je passe dans le salon pour me rendre dans le jardin, je m'immobilise sur place en voyant un invité surprise devant la serre avec Tõya. Je reste donc dans le salon tout en observant de loin. Ils sont en train de discuter. Ginji a dû faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il trouvait Tõya sans s'annoncer. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à mon fils, d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas trop cette façon de faire. Soudain, les joues de Tõya se mettent à rosir alors que Ginji prend ses mains des siennes. Je me racle la gorge en détournant les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas très longtemps. Je regarde à nouveau en faisant un petit pas en arrière histoire de me donner bonne conscience sur le fait que, non, je n'espionne pas. Ce sont eux qui se mettent pile en face de moi ! Je croise mes bras sur mon torse en faisant mine de ne rien avoir à en faire mais je regarde malgré tout en jetant un nombre incalculable de coups d'œil en direction de mon fils et de son tout nouveau et tout premier petit ami. Lequel se penche sur Tõya qui ferme les yeux en rentrant légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je les vois s'embrasser d'abord doucement puis à pleine bouche alors que Tõya se redresse pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Ginji. Je me racle une nouvelle fois la gorge et détourne mon regard pour de bon. Je passe dans la cuisine pour m'occuper à tout et n'importe quoi histoire de ne plus penser à ce que je viens de voir.

- Dada !

- Hein ?

Je sursaute et remarque Hiroshi à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il m'interroge.

- Je peux appeler Hana pour demain soir ? Normalement tout est bon pour le festival mais c'est juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a toujours pas de changement dans le programme.

- Euh oui, si… si tu veux !

- Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Je viens de voir ton frère en plein échange de salive.

Je souris maladroitement. Hiroshi regarde dehors et hoche la tête en déclarant que ça a l'air d'être terminé. A peine quelques instants après ses paroles, Tõya entre dans le salon. Il est souriant et ses joues sont un peu rouges. Il me voit et m'interroge.

- Dada ! Ginji est passé et il m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller au festival avec lui. C… Ca dérange pas si je reste pas avec vous, demain soir ?

- Ton frère va faire pareil pour être Hana, … donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te dirai pas «oui » à toi aussi.

Il perd un peu son sourire et me demande si ça me dérange. Je force alors un sourire en lui disant que non mais il n'a pas l'air très convaincu. Il jette un coup d'œil à Hiroshi qui l'éclaire sans que je le veuille.

- Il t'a vu en train d'embrasser Ginji. Il est encore retourné.

A ces mots, les joues de Tõya rougissent au plus haut point d'un seul coup. Il s'excuse à voix basse. Hiroshi s'en amuse alors que, moi, je dis à Tõya qu'il n'a pas à se faire pardonner d'avoir un petit ami. Il acquiesce en se grattant le crâne et me demande une nouvelle fois très timidement.

- Alors c'est bon ? Je… je pourrai passer la soirée avec lui, au festival ?

- Oui. Tu pourras. Ca nous fera une personne de moins à surveiller, à ton papa et moi. Par contre il faudra rentrer avant minuit, hein !

Il hoche la tête et me remercie en souriant puis il échange un regard avec Hiroshi. Ils sont tous les deux pressés d'être à demain, ça se voit.

Une fois Gaara et Naruto rentrés au soir, j'informe ce dernier des rendez-vous pris par nos deux fils. Il savait déjà pour Hiroshi mais j'ai préféré le lui rappeler.

- Je vais devoir faire le tour des stands, moi. Sûrement avec Gaara. Il faut que je salue tout le monde.

- Je sais. Je pense d'ailleurs que Tsukiko va vouloir vous accompagner si Gaara vient avec toi.

- Ca t'en fera une de moins à surveiller. Ca va aller, toi ?

- Mais oui. C'est pas comme si ça allait être la première fois, t'inquiètes pas. Et puis Itachi va sûrement se joindre à notre petite troupe.

- Sai rentre demain matin alors ton frère passera plutôt la soirée rien qu'avec lui, plutôt.

- Il rentre demain ? Mais… Et sa mission ?

Naruto inspire profondément avant de me répondre.

- Sa mission était d'aller chercher la Mizukage et de l'escorter pour sa venue pour l'examen. Comme elle arrive demain, Sai sera là aussi.

Je le dévisage en le répétant.

- Elle arrive demain ? Vraiment ? Mais… Et alors tu vas l'accueillir à l'entrée du village ?

- Oui. Je me lève tôt ! Gaara aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Et… tu… enfin t'as prévu un ou plusieurs gardes ? Ca va aller ?

Il soupire sans discrétion en levant les yeux au ciel tout en s'immobilisant. Je n'en perdrai pas une miette si je n'étais pas si inquiet. Nous sommes dans notre chambre et Naruto est en train de se changer pour se mettre à l'aise pour la soirée. Et… là, il est torse nu. Il répond d'une voix nette qui montre qu'il est déjà fatiguée par mes questions.

- Oui, ça va aller. J'y vais avec Gaara. Je pense que deux Kage vont suffire, tu crois pas ? En plus je te rappelle qu'il y aura Sai, donc sûrement aussi ton frère qui viendra l'accueillir,

Je l'arrête avant qu'il continue.

- Oui. Bon. Je te laisse tranquille. D'accord.

- Merci !

Je m'assieds au bord du lit et le regarde retirer son pantalon et le vois me jeter un coup d'œil avant de sourire de façon amusée en m'interrogeant.

- Mais c'est que tu mates ! Tu ne t'en lasses toujours pas ?

Je hausse mes sourcils en souriant à mon tour.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me lasserai de te regarder !

Il s'approche de moi en souriant de plus belle. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse en arrière pour que je m'étende sur le lit. Puis il vient me dominer à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il chuchote.

- Tu sais que tout le monde est debout ?

- J'ai rien demandé !

- Oui mais tu me tentes et tu le sais.

Je mordille ma lèvres inférieure sans quitter ses yeux des miens. Au bout d'un bref instant, je glisse mes mains sur les hanches de Naruto qui s'allonge peu à peu sur moi. Il vient m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Je sens très rapidement une bosse au niveau de mon entrejambe. C'est celle de Naruto et elle ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Je chuchote.

- T'as vraiment plus qu'envie, en plus… !

Il me demande de me taire en glissant sa main droite sous mon t-shirt tout en le relevant. La mienne se faufile dans le bas de son dos en direction de son boxer. Il m'interroge à voix basse.

- … vite fait… ?

Je souris. Je savais qu'il allait craquer. Les enfants sont de toute façon bien gardés. Il y a les grands et Gaara qui, lorsque nous sommes partis ici dans notre chambre, commençait à raconter la première fois qu'il nous avait rencontrés à notre premier examen chunin.

Mon pantalon est donc très rapidement ouvert. Naruto se cambre en ce moment même en me faisant entrer en lui. Il pousse un râle plus ou moins discret avant de se pencher vers mon visage pour partager un délicieux baiser. Je commence à me mouvoir sous lui pour lui intimer de se dépêcher un peu. Je me redresse en prends ses fesses en main. Lui enlace mon cou en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je me crispe juste un instant en le resserrant de toute mes forces contre moi et le fais basculer pour m'allonger sur lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand mais il comprend rapidement ce qui se passe. Je veux juste diriger. Et il se laisse faire pour mon plus grand plaisir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« A presque quatre heures du matin, je sors de la pièce secrète la tête pleine de questions, d'inquiétude, de colère, d'amertume mais aussi, étrangement, de fierté envers ma famille et mon clan. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Joyeux Noël ! Haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fait un joli cadeau de ma part ! Pour celles et ceux qui les lisent sans les avoir en alerte, j'ai aussi posté un chapitre sur Frères 3 et Un Effleurement !  
****En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous prendrez du temps pour commenter ! D'avance merci et à bientôt !**

Itachi : Tu pourrais m'épargner ça, quand même, à Noël !  
Nana : De quoi ?  
Itachi : Mon petit frère qui s'envoie en l'air !  
Nana : Parce que tu vas m'épargner, peut-être, toi, cette nuit ?  
Itachi : #rougit en fronçant un peu ses sourcils#  
Nana : Je te signale que j'ai vu Densetsu faire le plein de bouteille de jus de gingembre, moi !  
Itachi : Oui, bon… mais quand même…  
Nana : Et puis d'abord c'est que le début, cette fin de chapitre. Y'a rien de flagrant. #croise ses bras sur son torse#  
Itachi : #jette un coup d'œil à Nana en se disant qu'elle a raison# Oui. … C'est vrai. #lui fait un bisou pour se faire pardonner d'avoir râler#  
Nana : #satisfaite ! n.n#


	99. POW Sasuke chap 99

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__) _**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 99. **_(Bonne année 2013!)_

Un peu avant le dîner, bien détendu tout comme Naruto, je me fais interpeller par Gaara qui s'approche de moi assis sur le canapé.

- Tu as pu regarder un peu les dossiers que je t'ai fournis ou non ?

- Non. Pas encore !

Je fais une moue ennuyée en le regardant. Il reprend.

- Tu devrais peut-être le faire, non ? Naruto et moi sommes là, tu peux nous confier vos enfants.

- On va dîner dans peu de temps. Je verrai après.

Il hoche vaguement la tête en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Il attend quelques instants puis déclare calmement.

- Tu sais, … je sais déjà ce que tu vas trouver dans ces documents. Et d'après Naruto tu paniques facilement alors… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour demain et les prochains jours.

Je fronce mes sourcils en le regardant. J'ai peur de comprendre, là. Il est en train de me dire que d'après les documents qu'il m'a offerts, il pourrait se passer quelque chose à partir de demain ? Je l'observe une petite minute et me lève pour aller voir Naruto. Je retrouve ce dernier dans la serre en train de parler avec Airi.

- Naruto !

- Hein ?

Il me regarde et attend que je reprenne. Ce que je fais.

- Excuse-moi mais… Je peux te confier les enfants pour ce soir ? Avec Gaara, hein. Je voudrais me plonger dans les dossiers que j'ai

Il m'interrompt en me disant qu'il est d'accord. Il s'approche ensuite de moi pour rajouter quelques mots à voix basse.

- Tu restes calme, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que la Mizukage arrive demain et qu'on trouve apparemment beaucoup de choses sur le pays de l'eau, dans ces dossiers. Alors je veux que tu te rentres dans le crâne et que Gaara et moi avons tout prévu.

C'est justement cette assurance qui m'inquiète. Naruto me donne un baiser et me dit d'y aller en ajoutant qu'il m'amènera quelque chose à manger. J'acquiesce en le remerciant et ressors de la serre.

A presque quatre heures du matin, je sors de la pièce secrète la tête pleine de questions, d'inquiétude, de colère, d'amertume mais aussi, étrangement, de fierté envers ma famille et mon clan. Je me dirige vers notre chambre à Naruto et moi et y entre avant de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous les draps de notre lit. Naruto bouge lascivement en se tournant vers moi. Je chuchote une excuse de l'avoir réveillé et l'entends me dire mollement que ce n'est pas grave. Je l'enlace et le sens faire de même. Il m'interroge à voix basse.

- Ca va ?

- … non. Pas vraiment. Naruto… ?

- Hm ? Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Il me chuchote que lui aussi à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sous mon oreille. Je reprends.

- Dis ? Tu comptes vraiment laisser les enfants aller à l'arène avec ce que tu sais ?

- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose s'ils n'y vont pas. Et puis rappelle toi de ce qu'ont fait Takeru et Tõya quand ils avaient six ans et qu'ils ont vu Itachi pour la première fois. Hm ?

- Je m'en rappelle. Et ça ne me rassure pas. Imagine qu'ils perdent la tête en voulant combattre ? En plus… Takeru m'a dit que Ginji était le garçon de son rêve.

- Je le sais, ça. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Un léger silence s'ensuit. Naruto resserre ses bras autour de mon corps. Il répond.

- J'ai demandé à Kakashi de garder un œil sur eux et… si tu veux rester ici avec moi, Itachi le fera avec lui. Sinon, si tu veux rester avec les grands à l'arène, Itachi sera ici à garder un œil sur les plus petits et Airi.

- Et Gaara dans tout ça ?

- Il sera sur place. Il veillera sur la Mizukage.

- Elle ne sait rien, elle ?

Naruto inspire profondément avant de me répondre.

- On saura ça demain avec Sai. Il a dû enquêter de son côté. Apparemment le pays de l'eau fait aussi des recherches sur place mais sans trop pouvoir approfondir de peur que le groupe qui…

- Dit tout simplement le groupe de Madara ou juste lui. J'ai bien compris que c'est lui.

- Et t'as dû voir aussi qu'on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est lui ou quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour lui. Il a été enterré.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas de corps dans sa tombe. Et les Uchiwa ne se font pas incinérer.

- T'as vraiment bien tout lu, toi !

- Evidemment.

Il sourit en caresse ma joue gauche de son pouce après y avoir posé sa main droite. Puis il reprend.

- Donc je disais que le pays de l'eau à un peu peur que le groupe ennemi bouge si jamais ils se font repérer de trop près. Alors on ne sait pas encore quelle sont les choses qu'ils savent ou qu'ils ne savent pas. Et c'est aussi pour ça que la Mizukage vient une semaine avant l'examen. On doit en parler et voir entre Kage ce qu'elle sait et si elle nous cache quelque chose.

- On a fouillé les repères de l'Akatsuki qu'il y avait au pays de l'eau ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. C'est la même personne qui semble vouloir reformer un groupe.

- Tout ça pour récupérer le Kyûbi…

Naruto émet un son d'accord. Je rajoute quelques mots.

- Et sûrement ses enfants aussi, maintenant. Tu es sûr qu'il seront en sûreté ?

- Avec moi, oui. Et… j'aimerai vraiment que tu surveilles les plus grands à l'arène avec Kakashi. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose je veux que vous alliez vous réfugier le plus vite possible dans les cachettes les plus difficiles à trouver et les moins connues même des villageois. Je… Même si moi je serai ici, je serai aussi avec vous et je dirigerai mon clone pour protéger le village et ses habitants.

Je l'interromps soudain.

- Naruto. A propos de ce clone.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voudrais tenter quelque chose, demain.

Un petit blanc s'installe puis la voix de Naruto se fait soudain amusée.

- T'as eu une brusque pensée perverse, là ?

- Abruti… Non, j'ai pas eu ce genre de pensée. Et puis l'idée de le faire à plusieurs avec des clones ça fait longtemps qu'on y pense sans pour autant le faire alors arrête tes imbécilités. On peut même sans ce type de clone. C'est même mieux parce que toi tu peux y participer au lieu de te concentrer comme un malade.

Il ne dit rien. Je sens juste ses doigts qui continuent de glisser sur ma joue. Je reprends donc pour lui expliquer.

- Je voudrais qu… que par exemple tu le fasses se couper ou… Quelque chose de pas trop grave mais un petit truc histoire de voir si toi tu ne crains vraiment rien là où tu es. Ton clone est vraiment réel et tu le diriges et… même si c'est de loin j'ai peur que la connexion entre lui et toi… soit aussi physique.

- D'accord. Si tu veux.

- Merci.

- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi pour l'examen ?

- J'irai au tournoi avec les plus grands. Mais tu me promets de faire bien attention à toi et aux enfants qui seront ave toi, d'accord ! Et… Et Itachi aussi devra faire attention et…

- Et je ferai aussi attention à Itachi. C'est promis.

- D'accord.

Je le sens m'embrasser du bout des lèvres puis un peu plus en se resserrant contre moi. Sa jambe droite se glisse sur ma cuisse gauche puis ses bras m'enlacent en m'emmenant à lui alors qu'il s'étend sur le dos. Ses mains descendent ensuite sous mon boxer puis me le retire alors que je fais de même avec le sien. Je me rallonge sur lui en l'embrassant et en me déhanchant un peu. Naruto gémit au travers de nos baisers. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon dos et mes cotes. Je finis vite par passer ses jambes par-dessus mes épaules et par entrer en lui. Je le sens se crisper un léger instant et m'immobilise pour l'interroger à voix basse.

- Ca va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il se met à rire un peu avant de me traiter d'idiot en déclarant qu'il a juste retenu un râle qui aurait été un peu trop sonore. Je souris et me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser avant de commencer mes allers et venues en lui. Il est brûlant. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour comme ça. Son corps à l'air de totalement s'abandonner au mien. Bien sûr c'est toujours fabuleux mais… peut-être que tout ce que j'ai appris, la discussion que nous avons eu et l'anxiété de ce qui va suivre nous fait partager plus que d'habitude. Il me chuchote de continuer en me disant que c'est bon. Sa voix est tremblotante à cause du plaisir. Il essaie de ne pas gémir trop fort tout comme moi. J'engouffre mes lèvres dans son cou en ralentissant mes mouvements de bassin. Naruto pousse une plainte en resserrant ses doigts dans mon dos.

- Accélère… !

- Hm… ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Sasuuu… !

Je souris et me redresse pour lui donner ce qu'il veut. J'accélère à nouveau mes mouvements et ce jusqu'à jouissance. Naruto est parti avant moi mais je n'ai pas tardé à suivre. Alors que je me rallonge à côté de lui en le sentant se tourner de côté vers moi, je l'entends chuchoter.

- J'crois que je me suis cassé une dent.

- Hein ?

Il pose sa main droite sur ma joue gauche et vient m'embrasser en me demandant de vérifier. L'idiot. Le baiser rompu, je chuchote.

- Non. Je crois que tout va bien.

- C'était super.

Je confirme, lui donne un autre baiser et le laisse m'enlacer en me disant bonne nuit. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Naruto qui me réveille à 8h. Il chuchote.

- Sasu ! Je vais à la rencontre de la Mizukage et des personnes qui arrivent avec elle. Airi et Hiro sont debout et surveillent les petits. Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux. D'accord ?

- Hm… Je vais me lever…

- Tu devrais te reposer encore. Ce soir c'est le festival et on va se coucher tard.

J'acquiesce en émettant un son d'accord. Je me rendors déjà de toute façon. Je sens juste un baiser de la part de Naruto déposé sur ma joue gauche.

Un peu plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, je rouvre mes paupières en bougeant lascivement sous la couette. Je me réveille un peu plus en entendant les voix de mes enfants et leurs pas dans la maison. Je m'assieds, me frotte les yeux et sors du lit pour m'habiller un minimum avant d'aller prendre une douche puis voir tout mon petit monde dans la maison. Je dis bonjour à Tsuki, Kaede, Daichi et Kiseki tous les quatre bien alignés sur le canapé et regardant la télévision. Kiseki m'informe alors que je vais m'asseoir à table pour jeter un coup d'œil au journal.

- T'as vu dada ?! Y'a pas d'affaire ou de jouet qui traînent dans la maison !

- C'est bien. Il faut que ça continue come ça.

- Tu nous montreras vraiment un super truc ninja, hein, si ça reste rangé !

J'acquiesce en lui répondant que je l'ai dit et donc que je le ferai. Il sautille alors à genoux sur le canapé en souriant à pleine dents. Il se réjouit à l'avance. De mon côté je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir leur apprendre…

- Dada… ?

- Oui Tsuki ?

- Toi, tu sais faire que des trucs de feu ?

- Et de foudre aussi.

Elle semble soudain réfléchir. Puis elle m'interroge.

-Et papa, c'est de vent ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais comment vous allez nous apprendre si on est copain avec l'eau ou la terre ?

-Il y a d'autres ninja dans le village pour faire ça, Tsuki.

-Tonton Itachi il est copain avec quoi ?

Je souris. Le terme « copain » m'amuse un peu. Je réponds.

-Avec le feu. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris il a aussi plusieurs autres techniques surtout d'eau.

-Pourquoi… ?

Parce que son acolyte dans l'Akatsuki n'était autre qu'un gros requin plein d'eau sur lequel il a copier beaucoup de techniques, ai-je envie de dire. Mais je hausse juste une épaule en déclarant que c'est comme ça.

-Dada… ?

J'inspire profondément. Décidément je n'arriverai jamais à lire complètement les nouvelles du jour dans le journal. Je réponds.

-Oui Kaede ?

-Pourquoi j'ai la terre comme élément ?

Tsuki se tourne vers elle en répondant avant moi.

-Parce que la terre t'aime bien !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant je lui marche dessus tout le temps !

Ils ont de ces questions ! Soudain, Yui fait son apparition dans le salon en m'interpellant.

-DADA ! C'est pas juste !

Je hausse un sourcil en ouvrant mes yeux un peu plus grands qu'à l'habitude et la dévisage.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De papa ! Il veut m'accompagner pour que je me fasse couper les cheveux mais il est jamais là sur les bons horaires ! Je veux les cheveux courts pour le festival de ce soir, moi !

- Tu es si pressé que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ce soir ?

Daichi intervient après s'être tourné sur le canapé pour nous voir par-dessus le dossier. Il sourit et taquine sa sœur.

- Tu veux faire du charme à un garçon… ?

Yui et moi le regardons de concert. J'interroge mon fils.

- Où tu as appris cette expression, toi ?

- C'est Airi qui l'a dit à Tõya !

- Quand ça ?

Yui répond pour Daichi.

- Il devait chercher quelque chose pour sa tête ce soir, sûrement. Vu qu'il passe la soirée avec Ginji.

Je me calme, me racle la gorge et regarde Yui qui retrouve vite son air agacé à propos de ses cheveux. Je soupire en répondant à sa demande.

- Bien ! Bon… Vas-y maintenant, si tu veux. J'expliquerai à ton papa.

Elle sourit automatiquement, se penche vers moi pour me faire un bisou et me prendre rapidement dans ses bras, puis elle se redresse en déclarant y aller tout de suite avec Airi. Je laisse faire. Je vais les voir sortir en courant. Yui tenant Airi par la main pour qu'elle se dépêche un peu plus.

Je vais enfin réussir à lire mon journal. Une fois ceci fait, je décide d'aller voir Hiroshi à l'arrière de la maison. Je sais qu'il s'y entraîne un peu ce matin pour pouvoir se préparer de la tête au pied pour ce soir cet après-midi. J'ai l'agréable surprise de voir que Takeru et Tõya sont avec lui. J'interpelle ce dernier qui s'arrête et vient vers moi. Je prends la parole.

-Tu devrais te ménager un peu, Tõya. Tu sors de l'hôpital.

-J'ai pas bouger pendant plus d'une semaine, dada. J'ai pas envie d'être rouillé.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru et Hiroshi et leur demande de loin de prendre soin de leur frère et de faire attention à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Hiroshi s'est arrêté pour acquiescer et me rassurer sur le fait que Tõya ne s'épuise pas outre mesure. Takeru, lui, a continué ses mouvements de katana et wakisashi sans ciller. Je pense qu'il m'a entendu mais qu'il ne veut rien dire de peur de se trahir concernant le rêve qu'il a fait. Tõya grimace en peu en voyant son frère aîné, si je peux dire, ne rien faire ni dire face à se que j'ai demandé. Il m'interroge.

-Dada… Tu crois que Takeru m'en veut de… de sortir avec Ginji ?

Je m'étonne sans le cacher et regarde Tõya dans les yeux en haussant mes deux sourcils.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Il est distant depuis qu… qu'on s'est embrassé, Ginji et moi.

Je force un sourire parfaitement réussi et posa ma main droite sur le haut du bras gauche de Tõya pour le rassurer.

-Non. Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère est juste très concentré en ce moment par rapport à vos missions à venir le mois prochain. Il veut augmenter son niveau. Alors il s'entraîne dur et ne pense plus qu'à ça. Il ne t'évite pas.

-D… D'accord.

Je ne sais pas si Tõya m'a cru mais je laisse courir. Il semble un peu perplexe mais ma justification correspond très bien au caractère de Takeru et je sais aussi que s'il s'entraîne si dur tous les jours c'est pour rattraper ses frères et sa sœur. Il est comme Naruto. Il veut être le plus fort pour qu'on n'ait pas à le protéger.

Soudain, nous entendons tous les quatre des cris provenant de la maison. Ce sont les petits. Je me précipite le premier suivi de Tõya, Hiroshi et Takeru. J'entre dans le salon et vois la télévision totalement enflammée. Un feu prêt à se répandre un peu partout. A ce moment précis, alors que je suis sur le point de me ruer dans la cuisine pour y prendre de l'eau, un mince jet arrive sur la télévision et éteint le feu. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant et mes yeux se dirigent vers la source. Je n'en reviens pas.

-Tsuki… ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Il a hoché la tête en me regardant dans les yeux. Il n'est toujours pas calmé de ce qu'il a vu tout à l'heure. Je lui fais un bisou sur le crâne, ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux en lui souriant et reprends mon rassemblement. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Bonnes fêtes de fin d''année ! n.n Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! La suite sera postée le 12 janvier. (je pense que je vais reprendre les parutions tous les quinze jours pour cette fic durant un ou deux mois)  
Merci encore de m'avoir suivi cette année. J'espère que vous continuerez en 2013 ! **

**Merci aussi énormément à ceux qui commandent mes livres sur thebookedition. Ils sont allés un peu partout en France, en Belgique, en Suisse, et même outre-Atlantique au Québec et en direction de l'île Saint Martin ! (à côté de Cuba au dessus du Vénézuéla. Je connaissais même pas ! xD – oui, je suis nulle en géographie… n.n') Et puis aussi à la Réunion ! (Haha ! Ca m'avait surprise. C'est loin, tout ça !)  
****Bref, voilà. Merci beaucoup pour vos commandes. n.n J'espère que vous en passerez encore plein dans l'année à venir !  
****A très bientôt pour la suite ! **

Itachi : Les petits commencent à laisser échapper beaucoup de pouvoir, là…  
Nana : #sifflote innocemment#  
Densetsu : #regarde Nana# Nana ? Ca va ? Tu te mets à siffler, maintenant ?  
Nana : Euh oui, je… Je m'entraîne un peu ! n.n''


	100. POW Sasuke chap 100

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**Apparemment quelqu'un s'est permis de traduire Hors Norme ailleurs je ne sais où en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction et toute les autres ici présentes sont bien de moi, Nanarusasu. Que je l'ai écrite avec mes petites mains sans la copier ailleurs et que j'interdis toute copie ou traduction de quelques histoires que ce soit m'appartenant. Et je le répète pour la je ne sais combientième fois, si vous voulez partagez mes fics, mettez le lien qui ramènera les gens ici sur fanfiction. net. Merci et bonne lecture ! =)**

**POW Sasuke. 100.**

Soudain, nous entendons tous les quatre des cris provenant de la maison. Ce sont les petits. Je me précipite le premier suivi de Tõya, Hiroshi et Takeru. J'entre dans le salon et vois la télévision totalement enflammée. Un feu prêt à se répandre un peu partout. A ce moment précis, alors que je suis sur le point de me ruer dans la cuisine pour y prendre de l'eau, un mince jet arrive sur la télévision et éteint le feu. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant et mes yeux se dirigent vers la source. Je n'en reviens pas.

-Tsuki… ?

Elle sursaute et arrête son jutsu. Hiroshi a eu le même réflexe que moi pour apporter de l'eau et en a arrosé la télévision débranchée au préalable par Takeru. Tsukiko me dévisage en restant figée. Puis soudain, elle pointe Daichi du doigt.

-C'est lui qui a mis le feu ! Pas moi !

-J'AI PAS FAIS EXPRES !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Daichi juste entre Tsukiko toujours debout sur le canapé et Kiseki blanc comme un linge et les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur sa tête en parlant calmement.

-Kiseki. Tout va bien. C'est passé.

Puis je regarde Daichi et Tsukiko tour à tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, exactement ?

Ils se taisent tous les deux en me regardant. Je soupire.

-Je ne vous gronderai pas si vous m'expliquez correctement sans dire de mensonge.

Daichi échange un regard avec Tsukiko, regarde Kiseki à côté de lui puis baisse la tête en la rentrant un peu entre ses épaules avant de me raconter.

- Y'a un garçon dans un épisode il lançait des boules de feu alors j'ai tendu les bras pour faire pareil et y'a du feu qui est sorti…

Takeru demande.

-On faisait pas ça, nous !

Je réponds très vite que non. Kaede termine pour son frère et sa sœur.

-La télé elle a pris feu et après Tsuki elle s'est levée et elle a fait apparaître de l'eau !

-Et elle la contrôlait pour la faire aller vers la télé, en plus !

C'est Daichi qui vient de parler. Kiseki, lui, est complètement tétanisé. Je l'ai d'ailleurs pris dans mes bras en m'asseyant sur la table basse entre la télévision désormais H.S. et le canapé. Tsukiko chuchote sans me regarder qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi et que ça s'est fait tout seul.

Alors non seulement Daichi marche sur les arbres, mais en plus il balance des boules de feu sans réfléchir et Tsukiko maitrise déjà inconsciemment l'eau.

Daichi demande timidement comme s'il avait peur que je les punisse.

-On va toujours au festival, hein ?

Je le regarde un instant sans répondre. Bien sûr qu'ils vont y aller mais je suis tellement sous le choc que je mets du temps. Je finis par acquiescer en répondant.

-Oui, vous allez y aller. … Mais je crois que je vais appeler Jiraya avant pour être sûr que tout va bien.

-C'est qui… ?

Takeru répond pour moi. Ils ont dû voir que je suis choqué et un peu perdu.

-Un vieux monsieur qui connait très bien papa et qui nous a fait nos seau pour qu'on ne perde pas le contrôle.

Kaede intervient.

-Ah bah il les a pas très bien faits alors si Tsuki et Daichi lancent des boules de feu et d'eau… !

Tõya rajoute quelque chose.

-C'est parce que vous grandissez, Kaede. Le démon en vous devient plus fort alors parfois vous faites un peu n'importe quoi. Vous n'avez pas encore appris à maitriser votre chakra. C'est pour ça que ça vient tout seul.

Kiseki se resserre contre moi en agrippant le tissu de mon haut et parle d'une voix plaintive et apeurée.

-… j'veux pas faire ça… !

-Mais si, Kiseki. Ca va aller. C'est pas toi qui voulait apprendre de supers techniques ?

Il grimace. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer. Je me décide à bouger enfin et demande aux enfants de rester là. Je me lève en gardant Kiseki dans mes bras et prends le téléphone pour appeler Naruto au bâtiment de l'Hokage. J'espère qu'il y est et qu'il est disponible.

Et évidemment, non, il ne l'est pas. Je décide de me rabattre sur Sakura. Elle doit savoir où est Jiraya, elle. Ou alors elle demandera à Shizune.

Dix minutes plus tard, je raccroche et annonce aux plus petits que Jiraya va venir à la maison en début d'après-midi et que, jusque là, ils ont interdiction d'essayer de faire comme les grands ou comme ce qu'ils peuvent voir dans les dessins animés. Kiseki a atterri dans les bras de Tõya pendant que je téléphonais.

Hiroshi et Takeru sont allés récupérer leurs armes laissées à l'arrière de la maison et sont revenus avec pour aller les ranger dans la salle d'armes. Takeru m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre le temps de nettoyer et d'aiguiser ses lames en même temps. J'ai accepté et l'ai laissé aller ave son frère. Tsuki a déclarer être fatiguée et est parti se coucher en attendant la venue de Jiraya. Au moins, elle ne fera rien d'autre que dormir et c'est très bien. Daichi est resté sur le canapé avec Kaede qui l'observait et Kiseki a commencé à me suivre partout dans la maison. Tõya est allé dans la serre, lui.

Je suis dans la cuisine à commencer à rassembler ce qu'il faut pour le déjeuner. Kiseki tient le bas de mon T-shirt en me suivant partout ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas pratique pour bouger. Je finis par m'immobiliser, m'accroupir et regarder Kiseki dans les yeux. Il ne m'a toujours pas lâcher.

-Kiseki. Tu as 6 ans et demi, hein ? Tu es grand, maintenant ! Tu vas aller à l'école !

Il acquiesce. Je le prends alors dans mes bras pour le soulever de terre et l'installe assis au bord de l'évier.

-Si je te mets là et que je reste dans la cuisine. Tu ne vas pas bouger ?

-… d'accord.

Il a hoché la tête en me regardant dans les yeux. Il n'est toujours pas calmé de ce qu'il a vu tout à l'heure. Je lui fais un bisou sur le crâne, ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux en lui souriant et reprends mon rassemblement. Kiseki va se détendre un peu puis me demander.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, dada ?

-Si tu veux !

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, le déjeuner prêt à être servi, Yui et Airi reviennent. Je me fige devant ma fille dont la longue et opulente chevelure rousse n'est plus là. Yui a un carré très court plongeant.

-T'as vu dada !? Ca fait un peu comme toi avec tes mèches autour du visage !

Elle est souriante, ça veut dire que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'approche d'elle et touche un peu ses cheveux sans trouver mes mots. Yui demande.

-Ca te plait pas ?

Je sors de mes pensées en bafouillant un peu.

-Hein ? Euh b… bah… c'est… court !

-En même temps ils n'allaient pas être plus longs, si je voulais les faire couper.

J'inspire profondément en reculant d'un pas pour mieux regarder l'ensemble avec son visage.

-Ca te vieilli, tu sais.

-Vraiment !?

Elle a l'air de s'en réjouir. Moi je suis en train de me demander comment je vais calmer Naruto d'avoir donner la permission à Yui d'y aller sans lui.

Airi me contourne pour s'avancer dans le couloir alors que je continue d'observer sa sœur. Mais elle va me faire faire volte-face en poussant une longue exclamation surprise voire même choquée.

-La télé !

Automatiquement, Daichi déclare qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Kaede est allée chercher un livre de leur âge pour lire un peu avec lui et depuis ils sont toujours sur le canapé.

Yui s'interroge muettement et vient voir elle aussi. Je la suis en ayant les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux. Ils sont vraiment courts. On voit sa nuque, de dos ! Où est passée ma petite puce qui se faisait une joie de se faire pleins de coiffures plus ou moins étranges avec ses longs cheveux ? Et Airi qui adorait la coiffer… !

Elles entrent toutes les deux dans le salon pendant que je leur raconte. Je suis coupé dans mon histoire par Kaede qui découvre bruyamment les cheveux courts de sa grande sœur.

-OUAHHH ! ON DIRAIT UN GARCON ! T'AS LES CHEVEUX TOUS COURTS !

Kiseki ajoute quelques mots très calmement.

-Tu ressembles à dada, Yui.

Yui sourit en le remerciant avant de rétorquer qu'elle a quand même les beaux yeux de son papa. Je confirme et termine rapidement l'histoire de la télévision en déclarant que Tsuki a quasiment tout éteint avant que nous l'ayons fait Hiroshi, Takeru, Tõya ou moi.

Tõya qui arrive d'ailleurs dans le salon et qui s'immobilise en voyant sa petite sœur. Enfin Yui. Il la regarde un instant sans rien dire, puis parle enfin.

-T'es super jolie… !

Yui sourit et lui répond par une question amusée.

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Hein ? Euh… Non. T'as toujours été très jolie. C'est juste que ça te change, ... enfin…

Yui le pousse un peu d'un coup d'épaule de côté et le taquine un peu avant de dire qu'elle a compris.

Sa nouvelle coiffure va totalement éclipser quasiment tout le déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'au dessert qu'elle et Airi vont poser des questions plus précises sur ce qui est arrivé à la télévision et qu'elles vont apprendre que Jiraya va venir cet après-midi. Yui a automatiquement perdu toute envie de rire. Elle s'est habituée aux auscultations de Sakura mais elle n'aime toujours pas et je pense qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas Jiraya. Elle a dû avoir vraiment mal étant petite et elle n'a pas oublié. Elle demande rapidement.

-Je peux sortir cet après-midi ?

-Non ma puce. … Sakura vient avec lui pour apprendre parce qu'il ne se fait plus tout jeune et… ils vont aussi regarder pour vous.

Yui resserre ses couverts dans ses mains sans me quitter des yeux. Elle n'est pas rassurée. Tsukiko l'interroge.

-T'aime pas Jiraya, Yui ?

Yui qui réagit et qui force magnifiquement bien un sourire.

-Si, il est gentil. Ne t'en fais pas. C'était le professeur de papa, tu sais ! Il est très très fort !

-Pourquoi on l'a jamais vu… ?

Là c'est moi qui intervient.

-Vous l'avez vu le jour de votre naissance, Tsuki.

Elle fait une moue boudeuse en se tournant vers moi et rétorque que oui mais qu'elle était trop petite pour s'en souvenir. Je souris un instant en l'entendant me dire ça. Seulement je m'inquiète aussi. Après ce que m'ont dit Gaara et Naruto sur elle, j'appréhende la venue de Jiraya. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'annoncer de trop mauvaises nouvelles.

Deux heures vont passer avant que nous entendions la sonnerie à l'entrée de la maison. Je vais ouvrir et accueille Jiraya et Sakura. Tõya est juste derrière moi et salut cette dernière avant de faire de même avec l'ermite. Il se voit un peu dans leur lignée et il demande rapidement s'il peut être là pour observer les auscultations de ses petits frères et sœurs. Yui et Airi ne veulent pas qu'il assiste à la leur. Takeru et Hiroshi s'en fichent un peu, eux.

Je décide de demander à Kaede de passer en premier pour que les autres soient rassurés. S'il se passe quelque chose avec Tsuki ou Daichi, je… Enfin. Quoiqu'il en soit Kaede passe la première puis suivra Kiseki. J'ai demandé aux grands de surveiller les plus petits. Je suis avec Jiraya, Sakura et Tõya dans la salle d'arme dans laquelle il y a toute la place que nous voulons. Jiraya prend la parole.

-Kaede va très bien.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en m'assurant que ma fille est en pleine forme et que le chakra démoniaque est parfaitement sous contrôle. Il montre ensuite quelques petites choses à Sakura puis à Tõya. Je me demande s'il ferait toujours la même chose s'il savait que mon fils est homosexuel. Mais autant ne rien dire. Kaede prend soudain la parole.

-C'est vraiment vrai, alors, qu'on a un démon dans le corps ? C'était pas pour de rire ? Même si j'ai pas d'oreille et de queue comme Tsukiko ou Tõya ou les autres ?

Jiraya inspire profondément et répond en souriant à Kaede.

-C'est vraiment vrai, mademoiselle. Et tu seras très forte si tu arrives à t'en servir, plus tard !

Kaede sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'entente de ces mots. Elle sautille même de joie et me regarde pour me parler.

-T'as entendu, dada !? Je vais être super forte ! Peut-être même comme Yui !

Je souris. Je suis amusé. J'acquiesce et lui dis de se rhabiller puis d'aller chercher Kiseki pour qu'il vienne maintenant.

-D'accord !

Kaede sort de la pièce en sautillant. Elle est toute heureuse d'avoir appris qu'elle est promise à un bel avenir de kunoïchi. Jiraya m'interroge.

-Kiseki… C'est le petit qu'on croyait mort à la naissance, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce. Tõya me regarde sans rien dire. Il sait que son petit frère nous a fait une frayeur pas possible mais nous n'en parlons pas très souvent.

Kiseki arrive timidement en ouvrant la porte, passe à l'intérieur de la pièce et referme derrière lui. Il parle tout bas en tenant fermement le bas de son T-shirt.

-Bonjour… Je vais avoir mal ?

Je souris et m'approche de lui pour poser une main dans son dos.

-Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir mal. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Kiseki avance donc vers Jiraya qui lui demande de retirer son T-shirt. Kiseki me regarde, regarde Tõya et jette un coup d'œil à Sakura avant de s'exécuter. Je m'assieds en tailleur tout près et lui souris pour le rassurer. Jiraya regarde le sommet du crâne de Kiseki, puis palpe un peu son ventre avant de réaliser un sceau pour révéler celui apposé à leur naissance. Les yeux de Kiseki s'ouvrent automatiquement en grand.

-Wouuahhh !

Il se tourne vers moi toujours yeux grands ouverts.

-DADA ! J'AI UN TATOUAGE MAGIQUE !

-C'est le sceau qui retient le démon, Kiseki.

-Pour que je reste gentil ?

J'acquiesce et lui demande d'arrêter de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Jiraya prend la parole.

-Et bien le petit tout faiblard à l'air d'être devenu très fort, dites donc !

-Vous parlez de moi ?

Je m'étonne aussi et demande explication. Jiraya me regarde en inspirant profondément et m'informe.

-Kiseki a une quantité astronomique de chakra non démoniaque. Et cela va s'agrandir ave le temps.

Kiseki demande.

-Je serai aussi fort que dada ou papa ?

Jiraya sourit et lui dit qu'il le sera même encore plus en ouvrant grand ses bras. Il ajoute qu'il faudra malgré tout beaucoup travailler pour y arriver. La bouche de Kiseki forme alors un joli « O » alors qu'il ouvre à nouveau en grand ses yeux. Il jette un coup d'œil à Tõya et le montre du doigt en interrogeant Jiraya.

-Je pourrai devenir médecin ninja comme Tõya ?!

-Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux si tu en as envie. Tu pourrais même devenir aussi fort qu'un ermite comme moi !

Kiseki fronce ses sourcils en faisant une petite moue ennuyée et montre un bref instant Jiraya du doigt en lui répondant.

-Mais t'es un vieux monsieur, toi ! Tu fais rien que regarder les filles aux bains publics !

Sakura pouffe légèrement de rire à cette entente et, moi, je souris. Jiraya se tient bien droit en se raclant la gorge et, sous les yeux étonnées de Tõya et Kiseki, invoque une grenouille de la taille de Kiseki. Lequel s'écarte de plusieurs pas jusqu'à tomber sur les fesses en montrant l'animal du doigt en restant sans voix. Je demande poliment à Jiraya d'annuler l'invocation histoire de ne pas remplir la pièce de bave de crapaud. Crapaud qui me lance un mauvais regard mais qui disparait rapidement. Tõya demande.

-C'est ça, les invocations ? Alors papa n'avait pas menti ?

-Ton papa n'est pas un menteur, Tõya. Il grossit peut-être parfois les choses mais il n'invente rien.

J'aide Kiseki à se relever. En réalité je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire car il se précipite vers Jiraya pour lui demander de le refaire et de lui apprendre. Notre aînés à tous ici se met à rire en répondant à mon petit miracle qu'il est loin de pouvoir apprendre une telle technique. Kiseki se tourne alors vers moi en pointant Jiraya du doigt.

- Dada ! Je veux devenir un ermite pervers quand je serai grand !

Je force un sourire en répondant que le « pervers » n'est pas nécessaire. Kiseki insiste.

- Si ! Je veux faire pareil ! Takeru et Hiroshi, et même papa ils disent que Jiraya c'est LE ermite pervers ! Je veux invoquer des animaux, moi aussi ! T'as vu ? C'était comme le magicien des dessins animés !

Je vais un peu calmer Kiseki, lui répéter que Jiraya lui a dit qu'il pourra devenir ce qu'il veut s'il travaille bien, et ajoute qu'il a donc d'abord à attendre de rentrer à l'école des ninjas et d'y être le meilleur comme son frère Tõya.

Sakura prend la relève pour faire une auscultation de base, pose quelques questions à Jiraya en montrant en même temps quelques petites choses à Tõya, et demande à Kiseki de se rhabiller. Je prends la parole.

-Demande à Daichi de venir s'il te plait. Et tu as interdiction d'essayer la moindre technique, tu entends ?

-Oui dada !

Kiseki sort en courant. Nous l'entendons hurler dans les escaliers après Daichi pour lui dire de venir, puis aussi qu'il va devenir l'ermite pervers le plus grand de l'univers. Jiraya sourit et m'adresse quelques mots.

-Il a l'air encore plus énergique que Naruto.

J'acquiesce et confirme avant de nuancer en déclarant que cela dépend des moments et qu'il peut aussi être aussi calme qu'Hinata.

Arrive Daichi. Il entre, s'incline pour redire correctement bonjour et approche de Jiraya. Il s'arrête à deux pas, hésite et nous informe.

-Moi aussi je peux voir le crapaud ?

Jiraya prend la parole en comblant l'espace entre eux et regarde le sommet du crâne de Daichi en répondant.

-Tu demanderas à ton papa.

-Il sait le faire ?

Je confirme pendant que Jiraya retire à Daichi son T-shirt et fait apparaître le sceau sur son ventre. Daichi écarquille lui aussi les yeux et me dévisage tout comme Kiseki l'a fait il y a deux minutes. Tõya demande.

-Est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à faire ça ?

Jiraya hausse ses sourcils en regardant Tõya. Il attend un instant et répond.

-Oui ! Si tu veux. Je te montrerai.

Tõya sourit de façon rassurée. Il se posait peut-être la question à savoir s'il avait le droit de demander. Jiraya reprend.

- Bien ! Daichi. C'est bien toi qui a lancé une boule de feu sur la télévision, c'est ça ?

Daichi hoche la tête et s'apprête sûrement à dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais Jiraya l'interrompt en continuant.

-Tends ton bras vers moi, mets le creux de ta main vers le plafond et essaie de faire apparaître une flamme dedans.

-M… Mais je sais pas comment faire… !

-Imagine juste qu'une flamme apparaît dans ta main. Essaie.

Daichi obéit. Il tend son petit bras vers Jiraya, positionne sa main paume vers le ciel, et fixe l'endroit où il souhaite faire apparaître une flamme. Puis il soupire en abaissant son bras et déclare qu'il n'y arrive pas. Jiraya insiste.

-Tu n'as pas essayé. Recommence. Tu ne seras pas grondé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Daichi me jette un coup d'œil pour voir si ce qui lui est dit est vrai, et me voit acquiescer pour le rassurer. Il retend donc son bras et sa main paume vers le ciel, inspire profondément et plisse un peu des yeux en bloquant sa respiration en se concentrant.

Soudain, une flamme jaillit du creux de la toute petite main de Daichi et grandit aussi vite qu'elle est apparu jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Daichi a un mouvement de recul et tout le monde s'écarte sauf Jiraya qui tend sa main et la pose sous celle de Daichi en entourant son poignet de ses doigt. La flamme disparait automatiquement.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre**** :  
**"Tõya a l'air aussi étonné que moi. J'en tombe des nus. Il pensait que c'était si insignifiant que ça, pour ne pas nous faire savoir qu'il entend le démon en lui ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir !**_ #petit coup de coeur pour celle de miss yaoi qui en a profité pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait des 150 premières pages du tome 1 de Meilleur ami puisqu'elle ne peut pas le faire ailleurs vu qu'elle n'est pas loggée. J'ai fait un pavé pour lui répondre ! xD#_  
**En tout cas, toutes vos reviews me vont droit au coeur et j'ai hâte de vous voir commenter ce chapitre et les suivants qui arriveront ! Je vais poster tous les quinze jours pendant un ou deux mois, en ce début d'année. Il faudra donc être un peu plus patient. Mais les chapitres pour cette fic sont pour le moment écrits jusqu'au 105 donc pas d'inquiétude ! A très vite et encore merci pour vos messages d'encouragement, vos commentaires et hypothèses parfois pas si farfelues que ça. n.n**

Itachi : J'ai hâte d'apprendre des techniques à Daichi s'il est aussi lié que ça au feu !  
Densetsu : T'as pas peur qu'il te crame par inadvertance ?  
Itachi : ... Mais non ! #pas si rassuré que ça, en fait.#  
Nana : #se joint à eux# Faut déjà que Sasuke veuille bien que tu leur apprend quelque chose ! Il veut peut-être le faire plutôt lui-même !  
Itachi : #choqué, reste coi à dévisager Nana#


	101. POW Sasuke chap 101

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 101. **

Soudain, une flamme jaillit du creux de la toute petite main de Daichi et grandit aussi vite qu'elle est apparue jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Daichi a un mouvement de recul et tout le monde s'écarte sauf Jiraya qui tend sa main et la pose sous celle de Daichi en entourant son poignet de ses doigts. La flamme disparait automatiquement.

Les jambes de Daichi lâchent et mon bonhomme atterrit les fesses par terre. Jiraya se presse pour regarder son ventre et le sceau qui s'y trouve. Le regard de Daichi se pose sur moi. Il est terrorisé à cause de ce qui vient de se passer. Sa bouche se tord et ses yeux se troublent brusquement. Il va vite commencer à pleurer, je le sens. Je m'apprête à lui dire que tout va bien en me rapprochant mais je suis interrompu par Jiraya qui fait apparaître un autre crapaud. Daichi hoquette et écarquille ses yeux en fixant le batracien.

-… Il est énoooOorme !

Le crapaud le regarde, et se met à bizarrement sourire en répondant.

-C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? Je fais tout pour grossir vite mais je trouve que je suis trop lent.

-Il parle !

-Evidemment !

Jiraya intervient en demandant à son invocation de se taire. Daichi s'est redressé et se tient un peu mieux pour que Jiraya regarde son ventre. Il dévisage le crapaud comme bouche-bée. Une bouche que je lui demande d'ailleurs de refermer avant que tout ce qu'il sait s'échappe de son cerveau. Il sursaute légèrement et ferme sa bouche en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Dada… Je vais brûler la maison ?

-Mais non. Tu as bien vu ! Ca s'est arrêté.

-Oui mais c'est pas moi qui aie arrêté ! C'est Jiraya-sama !

Je ne réponds pas. Je regarde Jiraya du coin de l'œil. Lequel prend la parole.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir apprendre avant d'aller à l'école.

Il me regarde et m'interroge.

-Tu ne leur as pas encore appris le katon ou quelque petites choses ?

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête en répondant.

-Non, je… J'attendais qu'ils commencent l'école pour voir tout ça. Ils sont encore un peu petits…

-Tu as quel âge, Daichi ?

-Six ans !

Jiraya me regarde comme s'il paraissait étonné par l'information, et déclare.

-Tu peux déjà leur apprendre des bases, voyons !

Je grimace un peu sans rien dire. Tõya nous regarde tour à tour. Sakura prend la parole pour me défendre.

-En même temps, avec tous les enfants qu'ils ont et leur travail respectif… C'est normal d'attendre l'école…

-Et bien il ne va plus falloir attendre pour Daichi. Il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler le chakra sinon un jour ça va déborder de partout.

-HEIN !?

Tõya intervient en disant à Daichi que c'est juste une image et que ce que Jiraya veut dire est que s'il n'apprend pas vite à contrôler son chakra, les techniques qu'il fera plus tard pourraient échapper à son contrôle. Daichi regarde Tõya puis moi en demandant.

-C'est comme quand vous racontez que Takeru a perdu le contrôle quand il était petit et qu'il a rencontré tonton Itachi ?

J'acquiesce, fier qu'il ait compris et qu'il le retranscrive à sa façon. Le crapaud disparait. Daichi sursaute, regarde tout le monde tour à tour et me pointe du doigt en souriant.

-Et bah t'as plus d'excuse pour pas m'apprendre des supers techniques, dada !

Je souris en confirmant et lui demande de se rhabiller et d'aller chercher Hiroshi. Tõya s'étonne et demande.

-Pas Tsuki ?

-Non, je… Je préfère qu'elle passe la dernière.

Daichi me dit qu'il va chercher Hiroshi en se rhabillant, remercie Jiraya et Sakura, et vient me faire un bref petit câlin et un bisou avant de sortir.

Tõya demande.

-Pourquoi Tsuki en dernière ?

Je ne réponds pas. Jiraya me regarde de façon interrogative lui aussi mais je reste muet pour le moment.

Hiroshi arrive. Il n'attend pas qu'on lui demande, il se met torse nu et s'approche de Jiraya qui sourit.

-Tu as demandé comment ça se passait, toi.

-J'aimerai ne pas perdre trop de temps. On… On doit se préparer pour le festival.

-Malaxe un peu de chakra s'il te plaît.

Hiroshi s'exécute. Jiraya pose sa main sur son ventre et regarde le sceau apparaitre. Il déclare que tout va bien et que Hiroshi a un très bon contrôle de son chakra. Il demande ensuite à Tõya de venir, et lui montre, après avoir demandé à Hiroshi d'arrêter de malaxer du chakra, comment faire apparaitre le sceau par lui-même. Tõya demande à son frère la permission d'essayer sur lui et obtient un réponse affirmative. Il fait attention, et y arrive très facilement. Jiraya sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Tõya. Il ne dit rien mais je vois qu'il est un peu épaté.

S'ensuit Takeru. Il fait celui qui va bien mais je vois qu'il est un peu tendu et gêné. Il doit se souvenir de sa façon de faire la première fois qu'il avait vu Jiraya. Je souris en y repensant, moi. Sa façon de s'approcher en ouvrant grand les yeux pour les lui montrer. Jiraya s'en souvient lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il interroge Takeru alors que ce dernier retire son T-shirt.

-Toujours d'aussi jolis yeux ?

Takeru rougit un peu en répondant.

-Mon sharingan ne s'est pas réveillé… J'ai rien de spécial.

-Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu que tu fais de sacrés rêves.

Takeru se crispe de la tête aux pieds et jette sans le vouloir un coup d'œil à Tõya qui s'étonne du geste. Jiraya m'informe que Naruto le tient au courant des rêves de Takeru. C'est à mon tour de m'étonner. Je ne savais pas que leur entente était revenue à la normale ! J'en toucherai quelques mots à Naruto tout à l'heure si c'est possible. En fait je me demande de plus en plus s'il va pouvoir repasser ici avant le festival. Il devrait je pense.

Takeru déclare qu'il aimerait assez ne plus en faire. Du moins surtout du genre qu'il fait. Jiraya reprend.

-Ton papa m'a dit que tu étais très fort et très volontaire.

-M… Merci.

C'est Tõya qui va faire apparaître le sceau de Takeru. Il a ensuite regardé Sakura en souriant. Sakura lui a rendu son sourire. Je pense qu'elle va avoir du travail, avec Tõya. Il apprend tellement vite que je crois bien qu'elle va rapidement être à court d'enseignement.

-Bon ! Et bien tout à l'air d'aller parfaitement bien pour toi aussi.

Takeru se rhabille. Il me regarde et semble hésiter à dire quelque chose mais il reste finalement muet. Je demande à Tõya de passer maintenant pour pouvoir être ensuite tranquille vu qu'il ne reste plus que ses sœurs. Jiraya s'approche de lui. Takeru sort en refermant derrière lui, et j'entends notre aîné demander.

-Tes oreilles. Elles vont bien ? Tu entends correctement ?

Tõya répond que oui. Il montre même qu'il arrive à bouger ses félines en souriant. Il rajoute aussi quelques mots.

-Je ne sais pas si le pansement est encore nécessaire.

Jiraya arrondit ses yeux avant de froncer ses sourcils et regarde de plus près en prenant la parole.

-Je sais que les porteurs de chakra de bijuu cicatrisent vite mais de là à déjà retirer tes pansements, c'est un peu risqué.

Sakura prend soudain la parole.

-Dites-moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne me semble pas très claire. Naruto est porteur du Kyubi, un bijuu. Ses enfants, comme Tõya, ont hérité d'un peu de chakra démoniaque. Mais… Ils sont aussi possesseur d'enfant de Kyubi ? Ce sont aussi des démons à neufs queues ? Ou autre chose ? Ils sont moins ou plus puissants ? Et… Le père de Naruto s'est sacrifié pour le sceller mais vous non, alors… est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment aussi bien contenus ?

Jiraya a doucement tourné son visage vers celui de Sakura pendant qu'elle posait toutes ses questions. Des questions qu'il m'arrive aussi de me poser mais… comment avoir les réponses sans être les concernés ? Et puis les enfants sont un peu jeunes pour savoir tout ça. Jiraya répond. … A sa manière.

- Tu as le chic pour poser les questions dérangeantes en présence des patients, toi !

Sakura rougit légèrement et s'excuse. Tõya répond, nous étonnant tous.

-On a des démons en nous, c'est sûr. Yui a entendu le sien la première mais nous aussi maintenant. M… Mais… le mien… n'a pas si mauvais fond.

Il hausse une épaule. J'en reste coi. Jiraya semble perplexe, lui. Je prends la parole.

-Comment se fait-il que moi ou ton papa ne sachons pas ça, au juste ?

-Hein ?

Tõya a l'air aussi étonné que moi. J'en tombe des nus. Il pensait que c'était si insignifiant que ça, pour ne pas nous faire savoir qu'il entend le démon en lui ? Il bafouille, hausse une épaule et déclare.

-B… Bah je… Je l'entends pas… depuis si longtemps que ça, je… Je pensais pas que… Papa ne parle jamais de Kyubi alors… Je croyais qu'on devait pas parler de ça. Tu n'en parles plus non plus à Yui…

-Tu discutes avec ton démon ?!

-… Oui, je… Enfin la plupart du temps c'est pour lui dire de se taire mais bon…

Jiraya prend la parole en coupant celle de Tõya.

-Il ne faut pas se taire sur ce genre de choses, Tõya. Il va falloir en parler à ton papa très sérieusement.

Je soupire à peu près discrètement. J'entends Tõya s'excuser très sincèrement en déclarant qu'il ne pensait pas mal agir. Je lève juste un main en la bougeant un peu pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien maintenant que c'est dit et que nous en allons nous en occuper, mais je suis déçu et agacé. Tõya continue malgré tout.

-Je… Je l'ai appelé Daisuke… ça fait seulement quelques mois que je l'entends…

Mais je ne dis rien. Sakura s'étonne.

-« Daisuke » ? Pourquoi ?

Je regarde Tõya du coin de l'œil. Même si je n'apprécie pas la nouvelle entière, je me demande pourquoi il a appelé un démon ainsi. Daisuke veut dire grande aide. En quoi un démon pourrait-il l'aider ? Tõya rougit légèrement et baisse les yeux en déclarant que c'est comme ça. Il m'adresse ensuite un coup d'œil un peu gêné. Je hausse un sourcil sans comprendre. Pourquoi ce geste ? Déjà pourquoi un prénom ! Un démon est un démon, bon sang !

Jiraya termine d'ausculter Tõya et lui dit de garder encore un peu ses pansements. Je demande ensuite à Tõya d'aller chercher Yui pour qu'elle passe après lui. Il acquiesce et obéit après s'être une nouvelle fois excusé de ne pas m'avoir dit pour son démon.

Yui arrive, souriante, et se fait tout de suite interroger par mes soins.

-Toi aussi tu as donné un prénom à ton démon ?

Yui s'immobilise en me regardant de façon étonnée, et réponds.

-Oui ! Evidemment, j'allais pas lui dire « démon » ou « kyubi » !

Elle s'en amuse un peu et me demande pourquoi je l'interroge comme ça d'un coup après tout ce temps. Sakura répond pour moi.

-Nous venons d'apprendre que vous entendez apparemment tous votre démon. Tõya vient de nous le dire.

Yui ouvre la bouche en formant un « oh » comme pour dire qu'elle comprend mes interrogations. Elle sourit ensuite en se tournant vers moi, et m'informe.

-Je l'ai appelé Akane à cause de sa fourrure très rouge.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage tout de suite ma fille.

-Parce que tu peux la voir ! Tu ne l'entends pas seulement ?!

Yui hausse une épaule. Ce qui veut dire que oui mais qu'elle ne s'en formalise plus. Je prend mon visage entre mes mains et la sens tapoter un peu mon crâne en prenant la parole.

-Réagis pas comme ça, dada ! Tu vas vieillir avant l'âge !

J'entends ensuite Sakura interroger Yui sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Yui reste polie et enjouée mais je sais qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée de se refaire examiner par Jiraya. Lequel va lui demander de réaliser quelques petites technique pour voir comment réagis le sceau qu'elle porte. Plusieurs longues minutes passent jusqu'à ce que Jiraya sourit en concluant.

-Tout va très bien. Tu sais bien maitriser ton démon et son chakra !

-Papa m'a dit qu'on irait peut-être voir le porteur de Hachibi pour qu'il m'apprenne quelques trucs alors je m'entraîne de plus en plus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher, en entendant ses mots, de me dire qu'il faudrait plutôt le faire venir ici pour qu'il entraîner tous nos enfants plutôt que d'envoyer Yui seule et de devoir faire la même chose avec tous les autres à tour de rôle…

Jiraya reprend.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas à y aller, finalement. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

-Oui mais Akane n'a pas très bon caractère, parfois. Elle est un peu comme moi !

Il acquiesce. De son côté, Sakura s'approche de moi et chuchote quelque chose à mon oreille.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'acheter des sous-vêtements à Yui, Sasuke.

Je fronce automatiquement mes sourcils et plonge mon regard dans celui de Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte, là ? Elle voit mon incompréhension et roule des yeux avant de revenir à mon oreille.

-Pour le haut, idiot.

Je rougis automatiquement et regarde ma fille avant de détourner les yeux. Je gigote, jette un coup d'œil à Sakura et hoche la tête en restant crispé.

Je soupire ensuite en me râlant intérieurement dessus.

-Ca va dada ?

Je redresse mon visage en sortant de mes pensées et rassure Yui. Puis je détourne une nouvelle fois mon regard. C'est vrai qu'elle est en train de grandir… Je me racle la gorge et déclare aller chercher Airi. Sakura doit encore voir quelques petits choses avec Yui. Les trucs habituels donc je m'autorise à sortir.

Je croise Hiroshi qui descend de l'étage. Je l'observe, et l'interpelle. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dois retourner voir Jiraya ?

-Non, ce… C'est pas ça. Tõya vient de me dire que vous entendiez tous votre démon, maintenant. Toi aussi ? C'est vrai ?

Hiroshi hoche la tête en semblant étonné par la question et me demande à son tour.

-On a le droit d'en parler ?

Je fronce un sourcil en haussant le second.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en parler ? Evidemment que votre papa et moi voulons savoir ce genre de chose !

-Ah je… D… Désolé… Oui, je l'entends. Ca fait quelques mois, déjà.

-Et toi aussi tu lui as donné un nom ?

Hiroshi sourit de façon un peu amusée et me dit que oui. J'hésite, et demande lequel. Il répond.

-Isamu. Il est super énergique et n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de grand-chose alors… Je trouve que ça lui va. Mais il n'est pas méchant, tu sais ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous dites de Kyubi ou de celui de Yui quand elle était petite, hein ! Il dit même beaucoup de bêtises, parfois.

Isamu est l'énergie et la bravoure. En effet mon fils a bien trouvé. Du moins si le démon ne lui cache pas son jeu… J'observe un peu Hiroshi qui semble se demander s'il peut continuer son chemin ou si j'ai autre chose à dire. Puis je l'interroge encore.

-Tu fais attention, hein ? Vous faites tous attention ?

Il hoche la tête et me répond que s'il avait peur ou s'inquiétait par rapport à ça, il m'en aurait parlé depuis longtemps. Puis il m'assure que tout va bien et que, si ça peut me rassurer, il en discutera avec Naruto. J'acquiesce et l'en prie, puis je le laisse reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Je vais chercher Airi. Je trouve cette dernière devant la serre à regarder les plants qu'elle a installées là.

-Airi ! Tu viens ? C'est ton tour.

Elle me voit et obéit en me rejoignant dans le salon. Elle me suit jusqu'à la salle d'arme et entre alors que Yui sort. Airi m'arrête devant la porte en prenant la parole.

-Je peux y aller toute seule, dada ?

Je m'étonne, prends un instant sans m'en rendre compte et hoche la tête en lui bafouillant que oui, si elle veut. Elle me remercie, entre et referme derrière elle. Yui, à côté de moi, prend la parole.

-Elle veut pas que tu la voies sans T-shirt.

Je tique, regarde Yui et repense à ce que Sakura m'a dit. Je me racle un peu la gorge et demande.

-Yui, euh… Tu penses que tu as besoin d'un soutien-gorge, toi ?

Je vois ses sourcils se hausser, puis elle se met à pouffer de rire en semblant comprendre quelque chose.

-Ah c'était ça que Sakura t'a chuchoté à l'oreille qui t'a fait devenir carmin, tout à l'heure !

Je rougis un peu, inspire profondément en prenant un air sérieux et autoritaire, et déclare d'un ton qui se veut ferme même si ça ne doit pas ressembler à grand chose vu ma gêne.

-Si je comprends bien tu n'en as pas besoin ! A te voir éclater de rire comme ça !

Elle se reprend et me dit que si, elle aimerait assez. Elle rajoute ensuite qu'elle préfèrerait voir ça avec une femme plutôt que moi même si la perspective de me voir complètement perdu dans un magasin de lingerie l'amuse un peu.

Je réponds.

-Je demanderai à Sakura d

Elle m'interrompt.

-Je préfèrerai y aller avec la maman de Hana, si tu veux bien. Et puis Airi, aussi. Elle m'en a un peu parlé.

-Airi ?

Yui acquiesce. Elle me raconte que Hana aurait un peu parlé à Airi de ça parce que Hiroshi a l'air un peu attiré par l'endroit, et qu'elles avaient décidé de demander conseil à Hinata. Je hoche la tête en déclarant que tout est donc réglé mais que j'en toucherai quand même deux mots à Hinata. Yui accepte, me fait un bisou et s'apprête à partir de son côté. Seulement je l'arrête et lui demande.

-Tout va bien, sinon ? Le reste de ton auscultation.

-Oui ! Très bien, même. Mon chakra reprend le dessus sur le démoniaque depuis quelques temps mais Sakura ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Je dompte le fauve !

-… A… Akane, c'est ça ?

Yui hoche la tête en souriant fièrement et déclare qu'Akane ne semble plus lui vouloir de mal ou avoir l'ambition de prendre le dessus sur elle.

-Dis-moi, Yui. … Tu lui as donné un prénom de fille… C'est une fille ?

-Oui ! Enfin… oui mais… Je me demande comment à fait le démon de papa pour…

Elle fait des moulinets avec ses mains. Je comprends par là qu'elle se demande comment un mâle à pu mettre un homme enceinte et où il a bien pu trouver des ovules. Je hoche simplement la tête sans répondre. A vrai dire je me pose aussi la question mais je n'ai pas très envie de chercher. C'est sûrement un truc style escargot ou grenouille… Ce sont des renards mais des démons avant tout, ils peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble.

Je reprends la parole en changeant de sujet.

-Tu peux aller chercher Tsuki, s'il te plait ? Elle va passer après Airi.

-D'accord !

Airi qui sort rapidement. Je m'en étonne un peu et l'interroge.

-Déjà ?

-Bah tout va bien alors on ne va pas y passer des heures, hein.

Elle sourit maladroitement. Ses joues sont un peu rosées mais j'imagine que c'est de s'être en partie dévêtue devant autrui. Je la laisse tranquille et la regarde s'éloigner. J'attends un peu, et entre dans la salle d'arme en laissant ouvert pour Tsukiko. J'interpelle Jiraya.

-Tout va bien pour Airi ?

-Excepté qu'elle est d'une pudeur éblouissante, oui.

Je m'assieds en rétorquant.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que de la voir se promener toute nue dans les rues.

Sakura sourit de façon amusée et me répète qu'Airi va très bien et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Je reprends la parole.

-Yui m'a dit que son chakra prenait le dessus sur celui du démon. C'est vrai ?

J'obtiens une réponse affirmative qui me soulage et me réjouis.

Arrive alors Tsukiko. Je lui demande de fermer derrière elle et de s'approcher.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Il prend son visage entre ses mains, passe ces dernières dans ses cheveux et soupire à nouveau en laissant ses bras retomber sur ses genoux. Moi je suis un peu en état de choc. Takeru me demande.

-Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours avec les pires trucs, dada !? J'suis un garçon !"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon y'en a pas eu énormément mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai allongé l'attente entre chaque chapitres ? Vous me boudez ? lol. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! Le prochain sera là dans 15 jours ! n.n**

Densetsu : Ils ont chacun un démon ? C'est vrai ?  
Nana : Bah on dirait, vu ce qui est écrit !  
Densetsu : Plaisante pas ! C'est toi qui écrit ! Dis-moi oui ou non !  
Nana : #gigote fièrement sur sa chaise, et sourit de toutes ses dents à Densetsu en répondant# Je-te-di-rai-pas ! n.n Héhéhé !  
Densetsu : T.T... Pourquoi t'es si méchante... ?  
Nana : Je ne suis pas "méchante". Je préserve les mystères et les surprises. n.n Nuance !


	102. POW Sasuke chap 102

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 102.**

Arrive alors Tsukiko. Je lui demande de fermer derrière elle et de s'approcher. Elle vient vers moi en regardant Jiraya.

-Il va me faire quoi… ?

-Il va regarder ton ventre. Tu n'as pas demandé à tes frères et sœurs ?

Elle hausse une épaule. Je tapote un peu son dos et lui dis de se rapprocher de Jiraya. Elle obéit et écoute.

-Alors ! Toi, tu as éteint le feu allumé par Daichi, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais je sais pas comment j'ai fait, hein ! Je saurais pas le refaire !

Alors, Jiraya lui demande comme à Daichi. De tendre le bras, de lever la main paume vers le ciel et de se concentrer pour essayer. Tsukiko fronce ses sourcils en semblant faire de son mieux, mais rien ne vient. Jiraya l'a faite essayer trois fois les yeux rivés sur le sceau à son ventre, mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Jiraya baisse les bras en soupirant un peu bouche fermée. Il a l'air contrarié. Il sourit finalement, et interroge Tsukiko.

-Et tes yeux ? Ils vont bien ?

Tsukiko hoche la tête et hausse ses épaules. Jiraya s'accoude à son genoux, observe un peu ma fille, et reprend.

-On m'a dit que tu es souvent fatiguée. Ca continue encore ?

Tsukiko inspire profondément et soupire par le nez en semblant réfléchir. Elle me jette un coup d'œil, hausse une épaule en regardant Jiraya et écarte ses mains sur le côté en répondant.

-Ben… Un petit peu moins ? J'aime bien tonton Gaara alors je dors beaucoup beaucoup la nuit. Très fort ! Comme ça, je suis pas fatiguée après et je peux être avec lui quand il est là.

Jiraya me jette un coup d'œil en se penchant un peu sur le côté. Je prends la parole.

-C'est vrai que ces derniers jours elle est un peu moins fatiguée.

Un silence s'ensuit. Jiraya réfléchit. Ca ne me rassure pas du tout et j'ai peur d'avoir eu raison d'attendre pour que Tsukiko soit la dernière à passer en pensant que cela serait plus long pour elle. … Avec ce que m'ont dit Gaara et Naruto…

Jiraya reprend en regardant Tsukiko.

-Donne-moi ta main.

Tsukiko hésite, me regarde et fait une petite moue.

-Dada… ! J'suis fatiguée…

-Ca ne va plus durer très longtemps, Tsuki. Fais ce qu'on te dit.

Elle me regarde encore un peu, et se tourne vers Jiraya en lui tendant sa main gauche.

-La droite, s'il te plait.

Elle obtempèrent. Jiraya prend son poignet par le dessus et le retourne. Il pose ensuite l'index de son autre main au creux de celle de Tsukiko en refermant un peu plus celle qui tient son poignet. Je le vois envoyer une petite décharge de chakra et, soudain, les cheveux de Tsukiko se soulèvent comme balayés par une énorme bourrasque de vent et le chakra de Jiraya est décuplé et renvoyé à sa source. Il s'écarte sur le côté pour éviter le retour de flamme mais garde le poignet de Tsukiko en main. Une boule de chakra vient d'enfoncer le mur dans le dos de Jiraya qui n'a pas quitté ma fille des yeux. Laquelle s'effondre soudain en s'évanouissant. Jiraya la rattrape et l'allonge doucement en prenant la parole.

-Je crois que ta fille est en grande partie possédée par son démon, Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux en demandant alors que je l'aide pour que Tsukiko ne se fasse pas mal.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Que le démon la manipule et que ça va finir par être dangereux si nous n'intervenons pas.

Mon ventre se noue et ma gorge se serre. Je pose une autre question.

-Mais… vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je peux. Mais il va falloir avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle ne te l'a sûrement pas dit mais elle doit déjà l'entendre et… il a dû faire en sorte qu'elle lui laisse un peu de place. Ca ne doit pas faire longtemps alors il n'est pas trop tard.

-Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait.

Sakura se rapproche et l'écoute pendant que, moi, je suis prié de m'écarter et de surveiller si jamais Tsuki se réveille. Si cela arrive, je dois la maintenir afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Quand j'ai entendu ça j'ai dû pâlir d'un coup et je me suis mis à prier qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant que Jiraya ait fini.

Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a fait. Ce que je sais, c'est que Tsukiko est de nouveau en sécurité pour quelques jours et qu'il va falloir lui expliquer clairement qu'elle ne doit pas faire confiance à son démon ni lui laisser la moindre place dans son esprit. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'ira pas me dire que ces grands frères et sœurs le font bien, eux. D'après ce que j'ai vu, eux s'entendent très bien avec leur démon. Du moins Hiroshi, Yui et Tõya.

J'ai demandé à Jiraya de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je l'ai mise dans son lit dans sa chambre. Jiraya est en train de prendre un thé dans la salle à manger et raconte un peu comment était Naruto quand il l'a connu. C'est-à-dire énergique, ne sachant pas réfléchir et répétant sans cesse vouloir être le prochain Hokage.

De mon côté je suis dehors et m'approche d'Airi pour lui poser quelques questions. Elle me voit venir vers elle et me reproche de ne pas encore avoir mis mon kimono pour ce soir. Je souris et lui rétorque que nous avons encore quelques heures et que je l'enfilerai au dernier moment pour ne pas l'abîmer. Puis je demande.

-Dis-moi Airi. J'ai un peu parlé avec Yui et

Elle m'interrompt en rougissant.

-Oui, je… Je sais.

-… Toi aussi ?

Elle hoche la tête sans me regarder. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Je force un sourire qui se veut calme et serein et reprends.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris que si vous ne m'en avez pas parlé c'est parce que votre papa n'en parle jamais de son côté mais j

Elle hausse un sourcil et fronce l'autre en faisant une petite grimace. Elle me regarde et me demande.

-Papa ? Pourquoi tu me parles de papa ?

Un petit blanc prend place. Puis je réalise et rougis légèrement à mon tour.

-Je ne parle pas sous-vêtements, Airi ! Je parle de votre démon !

Elle ouvre la bouche en ayant un petit mouvement de recul de tête. Puis elle rougit de plus belle et se tape légèrement le crâne. Je me racle la gorge et recommence.

-Je viens d'apprendre que non seulement Yui entend son démon mais elle peut aussi le voir. Et Hiroshi et Tõya sont dans le même cas. Je venais voir ce qu'il en est pour toi.

-Oui. … Elle me parle surtout le matin quand je me réveille ou alors quand je ne me sens pas très bien. Ca ne fait qu'un mois, tu sais. Et puis je la ressens surtout. Elle n'est pas très bavarde.

-C'est une femelle comme pour ta sœur, alors.

Elle acquiesce. Je grimace, et pose une autre question.

-Toi aussi tu lui as donné un prénom ?

-Oui. Comme la première fois elle m'a fait peur très tôt le matin, je l'ai appelé Asa.

Asa veut dire « aube ». Airi me rassure rapidement en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Elle est très calme et aime aussi la nature comme moi. Elle n'aspire pas du tout à la violence. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été très contente quand j'avais choisi de ne pas devenir kunoîchi.

-… D'accord. …

Je prends quelques secondes pour moi, et demande encore une chose.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils vous observe de là où ils sont depuis votre naissance ?

-Ils sont nés en même temps que nous, dada. Ce sont de petits démons. Ils ont le même âge.

-C'est un démon à neuf queues, pour toi aussi ?

-Nous tous, je pense.

-Ok…

-Hm.

-… Et… pourquoi ils se mettent tout d'un coup à vous parler ? Comment ça se fait ? Ils choisissent le moment ?

Elle me répond ne pas savoir mais qu'elle pourra demander demain matin lorsque son démon se mettra à lui parler.

-Tu ne peux pas lui demander maintenant ?

Elle grimace et m'avoue ne pas réussir à le faire d'elle-même pour le moment. Elle ajoute que Yui, elle, doit sûrement savoir. J'acquiesce, lui souris, lui fais un bisou et déclare aller voir Takeru. Mais je reviens après avoir fait quelques pas et rajoute quelque chose sur la discussion apparemment la plus gênante pour nous deux.

-Sinon, oui je sais que vous allez voir ave Hana et sa maman, toi et Yui. Je vous donnerai un peu d'argent pour vos emplettes.

Elle sourit un peu en rougissant et me remercie avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Je trouve Takeru dans sa chambre en train d'étudier. Il s'étonne de ma présence.

-Dada ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Jiraya veut me revoir ?

-Non, non. Jiraya n'a pas besoin de te revoir. Par contre il reste un peu pour Tsukiko qui s'est évanouie.

Je ferme la porte derrière et moi et vais m'asseoir au bord du lit après avoir demandé si je pouvais. Takeru me regarde sans comprendre, et m'écoute. Je recommence mon petit récit.

-J'ai appris que Yui entend et peut voir le démon en elle. Et aussi que Hiroshi, Tõya et Airi sont dans le même cas pour le fait de l'entendre. … Toi aussi ?

-Euh… oui, je… Oui.

Il se racle un peu la gorge en détournant son regard. Je poursuis.

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Un peu après notre diplôme de genin. J'suis encore le dernier…

-Non, Airi l'entend depuis un petit mois.

Il s'étonne, et réalise à haute voix que c'est vrai qu'il ne lui a pas demandé. Il en a parlé à Yui et Hiroshi qui savait alors pour Tõya. Je continue mes questions.

-Et il est comment, le tien ? Tu lui as donné un prénom ?

Il rougit un peu en baissant légèrement les yeux sur le côté, et hausse une épaule.

-M… Mon démon… est gentil. Oui. Et il m'aide un peu quand je m'entraîne.

-Comment ça ? Il te dit comment t'y prendre mieux ?

Takeru hoche la tête sans rien dire. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose.

-Tout va bien avec lui, alors ?

Il refait plusieurs mouvements affirmatifs de tête en me regardant les yeux grands ouverts comme pour paraitre encore plus certain de lui. Je fronce un peu mes sourcils.

-Tu lui as donné un prénom ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

Il sourit maladroitement. Il a répondu trop vite. Ce serait ça, qui cloche ? Le prénom du démon ? Je demande.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as appelé ?

-Euh bah… je… Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-J'aimerai assez, oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer… Vu comme il est gêné, il a dû trouver quelque chose sur un coup de tête et n'a plus pu revenir ensuite en arrière. Et maintenant il en a honte. Je soupire un peu pour pouvoir le lancer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as inventé comme prénom…

Takeru me jette un coup d'œil, gigote et m'annonce la couleur.

-Haya. … Je l'ai appelé Haya.

Je fronce mes sourcils.

-« Haya ». … « Hayato », plutôt, non ?

Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête et soupire. Moi je reste sourcils froncés. Haya veut dire rapide mais, surtout, c'est une prénom pour fille, ça. Takeru inspire profondément en levant les yeux au ciel et me dit enfin ce qui le gêne.

-C'est une fille… enfin une femelle, quoi… J'ai un démon fille…

Il prend son visage entre ses mains, passe ses dernières dans ses cheveux et soupire à nouveau en laissant ses bras retomber sur ses genoux. Moi je suis un peu en état de choc. Takeru me demande.

-Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours avec les pires trucs, dada !? J'suis un garçon ! La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé c'était quand je…

Il rougit brusquement, baisse les yeux et termine sa phrase à voix très basse.

-… me faisais du bien…

Je bouge un peu comme pour m'éloigner un peu de l'annonce même si je sais que c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis il semble épuisé par le fait d'avoir un démon femelle en lui. Il me raconte même complètement.

-J'étais en train de faire ça et quand je suis parti j'ai entendu une voix qui a dit « RAPIDE ! » super fort ! … Je… Je savais pas ce qui se passait alors j'ai répété et elle m'a dit que ça lui allait très bien comme prénom et… que j'allais décidément plus vite à faire ça qu'à comprendre les intitulés d'exercices qu'on me donnait…

Je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire un peu moqueur mais aussi attendri. Le pauvre… Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il soupire.

-Quand je lui ai dis que je l'appellerai autrement que ça elle n'a plus voulu changer… Elle s'amuse à faire des commentaires quand je me change ou… d'autres trucs, en plus !

J'inspire doucement et soupire en même temps que lui mais, moi, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne trouve qu'une seule chose à dire et ce n'est malheureusement, je le sais, pas ce que souhaite entendre Takeru.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir t'y faire.

-Elle se mêle de tout, dada !

-Je n'en doute pas, mon grand. Je te crois. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider… Ca… Essaie peut-être d'en parler avec ton papa ? Il saura sûrement plus quoi faire que moi.

-Tu crois ?

Je hausse une épaule en faisant une légère grimace. Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il va pouvoir trouver une solution. Je le lui souhaite, par contre. Parce qu'avoir quelqu'un qui fait des commentaires sur le moindre de nos actions… Je ne le supporterai pas. Takeru s'aplatit de côté sur son bureau. Je l'observe un peu, et lui demande.

-Sinon, … elle n'est pas… mauvaise ? Elle t'embête juste mais elle ne veut pas prendre le dessus ou… enfin…

Takeru réalise un mouvement négatif de tête et répète qu'elle lui fait juste tout le temps des remarques et surtout dans les moments où ça devient le plus gênant. Il ajoute ensuite qu'en dehors de ça elle l'aide à l'entraînement et pour apprendre certaines techniques en lui donnant des astuces pour se rappeler.

-Et ça marche ?

Il me regarde, attend un instant et sourit en me disant que oui. Il se redresse ensuite en ajoutant, comme pris de panique, qu'elle ne l'aide pas pendant les examens et les contrôles ou les exercices qu'on lui demandait à l'école.

Je reprends.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ? Surtout que tu dis en avoir discuté avec tes frères et sœurs !

Il me regarde d'abord sans rien dire et hausse une épaule en déclarant finalement ne pas savoir. Puis il rajoute que nous en parlons pas vraiment avec Naruto alors qu'ils ont tous pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Je soupire qu'il va falloir que je prévienne ses petits frères et sœurs qu'il faudra directement nous en informer quand ça leur arrivera. Takeru grimace. Ce que je vois et m'empresse de demander pourquoi. Il répond un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bah… Je crois que ça commence un peu pour Daichi…

-Hein !?

-Il m'a demandé si c'était normal qu'il entende une voix dans sa tête et si c'était le démon à l'intérieur de lui. J'ai été un peu surpris mais je lui ai dit que oui, sûrement. Et puis il n'en a plus reparlé. Alors bah… voilà. Je pense qu'il commence à l'entendre un peu. Ou alors ça s'est arrêté.

Je m'apprête à demander quand est-ce que tout ça s'est passé lorsque j'entends de loin la voix de Tsuki qui m'appelle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru en me levant pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'avons pas terminé la discussion, et sors de la chambre pour me rendre dans celle de Tsukiko. Cette dernière est dans son lit mais réveillée. Je m'approche d'elle et viens m'asseoir à genoux par terre à côté de son lit. Je posa ma main sur le haut de son bras alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi, puis caresse un peu ses cheveux en l'interrogeant.

-Ca va ma puce ?

-J'suis fatiguée…

-Je vais aller chercher Jiraya. D'accord ?

-Qui ça ?

Je hausse un sourcil, observe ma fille et me répète.

-Jiraya. Le monsieur que tu as vu avant de t'évanouir.

Elle me regarde sans rien dire. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rappeler. Je me tiens un peu plus droit sans la quitter des yeux, et lui demande.

-Tsuki, … Dis-moi. Quel jour on est ?

-On est vendredi !

Je fronce mes sourcils. Nous sommes samedi, pas vendredi. Je retire ma main de ses cheveux et la sent me la prendre et jouer avec mes doigts. Elle reprend la parole en souriant.

-Même que la semaine prochaine et bah c'est ton anniversaire !

Mon cœur a comme un raté alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Elle ne se souvient pas des deux semaines qui viennent de passer ?

Je m'écarte juste un peu en baissant légèrement la tête pour réfléchir sans y croire. Mes yeux vont de droite à gauche alors que je tente de comprendre. Il y a deux semaines, vendredi, … Gaara n'était pas encore arrivé. Il devait venir le lendemain. Tõya était sorti de l'hôpital ce vendredi là.

Mon visage se relève doucement. Je dévisage Tsuki.

C'est aussi ce jour là qu'Hiroshi a été blessé et que nous avions senti, Sakura et moi, un grand coup de vent dans cette pièce alors même que Naruto et Tsukiko dormaient.

J'entends la petite voix de ma fille qui s'interroge.

-Ca va pas dada ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Tsuki se répète qu'elle veut aller à l'école et rajoute que tout le monde n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas à cause de sa santé fragile et de son manque d'énergie. Qu'elle a accepté de laisser un peu de place à Chiyuki pour pouvoir faire au moins une année avec Daichi, Kaede et Kiseki. Je devine que Chiyuki est le prénom de son démon. C'est assez joli seulement ce démon là n'a pas l'air aussi pacifiste et gentil que ceux de ses frères et sœurs vu ce qu'il semble avoir fait. Enfin, … elle. "

**Merci pour vos reviews !** _(je ferai les réponses à celles du chap 101 dans la journée) _**n.n Je vais reste encore un peu sur un post tous les quinze jours, pour le moment. J'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas pour autant ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de voir la suite ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **  
**J'informe aussi celles et ceux que cela pourrait intéresser que le tome 3 de Meilleur ami est sorti et qu'il est disponible sur thebookedition. com !**

Densetsu : Ca se corse, tout ça... #grimace un peu#  
Itachi : #acquiesce sans rien dire#  
Nana : Et oui ! n.n


	103. POW Sasuke chap 103

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 103.**

Il y a deux semaines, vendredi, … Gaara n'était pas encore arrivé. Il devait venir le lendemain. Tõya était sorti de l'hôpital ce vendredi là.

Mon visage se relève doucement. Je dévisage Tsuki.

C'est aussi ce jour là qu'Hiroshi a été blessé et que nous avions senti, Sakura et moi, un grand coup de vent dans cette pièce alors même que Naruto et Tsukiko dormaient.

J'entends la petite voix de ma fille qui s'interroge.

-Ca va pas dada ?

Je la regarde alors qu'elle a arrêté de jouer avec mes doigt pour plonger son regard inquiet dans le mien. Puis je force un sourire réussi et lui réponds.

-Si. Si, si. Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je repose ma main sur le côté de son crâne en la regardant. J'ouvre la bouche, hésite et reprends finalement la parole.

-Tu as beaucoup dormi, Tsuki. C'est le jour du festival d'été aujourd'hui. Et Airi t'a fait un très joli kimono.

-J'ai manqué ton anniversaire ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines ma puce.

Elle écarquille les yeux sans trop y croire. Elle s'apprête à dire autre chose mais je me lève doucement en déclarant aller chercher Jiraya pour qu'il voie si tout va bien.

-Pourquoi pas Sakura ?

-Elle est déjà partie. Reste là. Je reviens.

Elle hoche la tête, me demande un bisou qu'elle obtient et se laisse border par mes soins. Je lui embrasse le front et lui souris en lui disant d'attendre sans bouger. Elle hoche la tête en se recroquevillant sous ses draps. Je la regarde un peu, puis sors de sa chambre en laissant ouvert derrière moi. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée où je retrouve Jiraya. Je l'informe que Tsukiko est réveillée et lui demande s'il veut bien me suivre. Il s'excuse à Daichi, Kaede et Kiseki qui l'écoutaient attentivement, et me laisse le précéder jusqu'à l'étage.

Une fois en haut près de la chambre de Tsukiko, je me tourne vers mon aîné et prend la parole à voix basse.

-Il faut que je vous dise, … elle ne se rappelle pas des deux semaines passées. C'est comme si elle avait dormi.

Il me regarde sans bouger, sans ciller, sans rien dire alors que je le lui dis. Il reste silencieux, hoche la tête et me demande s'il peut la voir. J'acquiesce et le mène jusqu'à elle.

Seulement, elle s'est rendormie. Je grimace un peu en regardant Jiraya et lui demande un instant. Je me rapproche de Tsukiko et la réveille doucement. Elle fronce ses sourcils et ouvre les yeux avant de les frotter. Elle demande doucement.

-Dada… ? J'ai encore trop dormi ?

Je souris et lui réponds que non et que j'ai amené Jiraya et qu'il faudrait qu'elle reste éveillée quelques minutes avant de se reposer pour ce soir. Elle s'assied en hochant la tête et tourne son visage vers Jiraya.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

Elle sourit et me jette un coup d'œil avant d'à nouveau regarder le vieil homme. Lequel s'approche et s'assied au bord du lit. Il va lui redemander d'essayer de faire apparaître un peu d'eau au creux de sa main. Elle n'a rien compris à cette requête. D'autant plus que le test que j'ai fait passer à tout le monde avec les papiers pour chakra, elle l'a complètement oublié.

Je vais l'observer alors qu'elle se fera ausculter. Une fois ceci fait, Jiraya l'interroge.

-Tu l'entends, le démon en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsukiko écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant, attend un peu et réalise un lent mouvement négatif de tête. Mais je sais qu'elle ment alors j'insiste pour Jiraya.

-Tsuki. Tu dois dire la vérité. C'est très important.

Elle gigote en grimaçant, et parle d'une voix gênée.

-Elle m'a dit de pas le dire, dada… !

J'aimerai dire quelque chose pour la rassurer et aussi surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, mais Jiraya prend la parole avant moi.

-La dernière chose dont tu souviens avant de te réveiller tout à l'heure, tu discutais avec ce démon ?

Tsuki tourne sa tête vers son interlocuteur et commence à se tordre les doigts les uns aux autres. Elle hoche la tête. Jiraya soupire. Tsuki prend la parole.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait m'aider à aller mieux ! P… Parce que…

Mes paupières se soulèvent alors que je vois Tsukiko commencer à pleurer en expliquant.

-Je veux aller à l'écoooooOOooole !

Je retiens un soupir en comprenant. Tsuki se répète qu'elle veut aller à l'école et rajoute que tout le monde n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas à cause de sa santé fragile et de son manque d'énergie. Qu'elle a accepté de laisser un peu de place à Chiyuki pour pouvoir faire au moins une année avec Daichi, Kaede et Kiseki. Je devine que Chiyuki est le prénom de son démon. C'est assez joli seulement ce démon là n'a pas l'air aussi pacifiste et gentil que ceux de ses frères et sœurs vu ce qu'il semble avoir fait. Enfin, … elle.

Jiraya se tourne vers moi pendant que je me lève pour venir prendre Tsukiko dans mes bras. Il prend la parole.

-Le démon a pris le dessus et s'est fait passer pour elle ses quinze derniers jours. Je ne vois que ça.

J'acquiesce. J'avais déjà compris, de toute façon. Cela explique son énergie inhabituel et sa façon d'être avec Gaara. Elle normalement si timide, son comportement m'avait plus que surpris même si c'était assez agréable de la voir aller vers autrui en dehors de ses sœurs ou de moi et Naruto.

Tsukiko sanglote dans mes bras en se serrant bien contre moi. Je caresse ses cheveux en la regardant, et parle doucement.

-Tsuki, ton démon est méchant. Je sais qu'elle te dit pouvoir t'aider et elle doit sûrement te répéter sans cesse que tu ne pourras pas aller à l'école avec tes frères et sœurs. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas y aller comme tout le monde en septembre et nous verrons comment ça se passe. Il ne faut pas l'écouter, d'accord ? Et tu dois refuser tout ce qu'elle te demande. Sinon elle va finir par te faire du mal et tu vas manquer beaucoup plus que deux semaines comme cette fois. D'accord ? Tu veux bien me croire et essayer de ne plus l'écouter ?

Tsukiko renifle, se frotte un œil et lève son regard vers le mien avant de le baisser en acceptant. Je lui fais aussi promettre de me dire tout ce que pourrait lui raconter son démon. Et j'insiste bien là-dessus sans utiliser de prénom qui pourrait adoucir le sujet. Je demande même à Tsuki de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Cela l'attendrirait et la rapprocherait de la bête. Je n'ai pas trop de préjugés dessus puisque Naruto vit très bien avec Kyubi, mais si ce démon prend le pas sur Tsuki et que cette dernière finit par disparaitre, je peux assurer à tout le monde que je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Il faut que tu sois très forte ! Tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup d'énergie pour faire toutes les choses que font tes frères et sœurs mais tu es intelligente, hein ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Que le démon est méchant ?

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête en me disant que oui et qu'elle me promet de ne plus l'écouter et de faire comme si elle n'entendait rien. Elle rajoute quelque chose après un instant.

-Elle dit des gros mots, dada… Et elle dit que je suis une trouillarde et que j'arriverai pas à aller à l'école…

Je la resserre contre moi en lui disant de ne pas l'écouter. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jiraya qui semble autant ennuyé que moi. Il va falloir la surveiller de près tout comme Yui. J'espère que cela s'arrangera autant que pour cette dernière.

Jiraya va s'en aller après m'avoir dit qu'il reviendrait la semaine prochaine avec Sakura. Tsukiko s'est rendormie. Je la laisse se reposer jusqu'à ce soir pour le festival. Elle est exténuée et je crois pouvoir dire que je vais devoir me préparer à la porter très rapidement, ce soir.

Je suis en train de servir un goûter copieux à tout le monde en ce moment. La discussion est uniquement axée sur le festival de ce soir. D'ailleurs Daichi demande à Tõya s'il pourra lui attraper un poisson rouge s'il n'y arrive pas. Yui répond pour son frère.

-Il ne pourra pas, Daichi ! Il sera avec son amoureux ! Il ne reste pas avec nous ce soir.

Daichi ouvre grand ses yeux en dévisageant Yui puis Tõya.

-Tu restes pas avec nous avec ton amoureux ? Il a peur de dada et papa ?

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Takeru intervient à son tour en déclarant que Naruto sera aussi de son côté avec Gaara et la Mizukage. Daichi s'en étonne aussi en ouvrant grand la bouche, et soupir en se laissant tomber en arrière sur sa chaise en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Je prends la parole.

-Daichi, s'il te plait. Faire la tête ne changera rien. Ton papa doit travailler et faire le tour des stands avec les autres Kage. Et il doit aussi faire un discours.

-Il est jamais avec nous aux festivals… !

-Il le sera une fois qu'il aura fait tout ce qu'il a à faire.

Daichi fait une moue boudeuse. Je sais bien que lorsque Naruto a terminé le festival est presque terminé. Son discours se fait toujours avant le feu d'artifice et, en plus, là, il y aura deux autres Hokage avec lui… Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vienne un peu avec nous.

Daichi va reste à bouder encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Tõya lui propose quelque chose.

-Si tu veux je prendrai un poisson pour toi durant la soirée et je te le donnerai une fois à la maison ! D'accord ?

Daichi lui jette un coup d'œil sans bouger, gigote un peu et accepte à mi-mots avant d'enfin manger son goûter. Il ne resplendit pas de joie mais au moins il boude un peu moins.

Kaede prend la parole à son tour en me regardant.

-Tsuki va venir avec nous ? Elle va avoir le droit ?

J'acquiesce en souriant un peu et demande, par précaution, à tout le monde de ne pas la faire courir partout au risque de l'épuiser et de devoir rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Je rajoute quelque chose en me disant que je leur fais peut-être peur.

-Enfin ne la mettez pas pour autant de côté, hein.

Airi intervient.

-Je resterai tranquille avec elle, dada. T'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris et la remercie. Kiseki la regarde, me regarde, regarde Tõya, Daichi puis moi à nouveau. Et il demande enfin.

-Tonton Itachi vient avec nous, hein ?

-Il sera sûrement plus avec Sai. Mais vous pourriez peut-être le croiser !

-Akihiro il sera là ?

Je hausse un sourcil un peu étonné en regardant Kiseki. Je souris et lui réponds que, oui, sûrement. Il se réjouit alors et échange un regard avec Daichi. Je devine par-là qu'ils se sont liés d'amitié avec les fils d'Hinata et Neji à son anniversaire sans que je le sache. Après tout j'étais rentré plus tôt avec Tõya ce jour-là.

Le goûter passe. Airi commence à rassembler les kimonos, les barrettes, les pochettes et tout ce qui va avec pour elle est ses sœurs avec mon aide. Les kimonos des garçons sont déjà près et il n'y a rien à faire à par le passer. Enfin sauf Tõya qui va sûrement hésiter pendant une bonne demi-heure sur comment faire pour son crâne et Hiroshi qui essaiera en vain de se coiffer puisqu'il a, malgré la couleur noire, le même type de cheveux indomptables que Naruto. Airi demande soudain.

-Papa rentre bientôt ?

-J'espère déjà qu'il va passer par ici avant ce soir.

Et qu'il va me prévenir s'il ne le fait pas où qu'il amène la Mizukage avec lui pour le dîner. Mais je pense plus qu'ils vont aller, à trois Hokage, dans un restaurant pour accueillir la Mizukage.

Airi émet un petit son d'accord. Elle est déçue. Moi aussi mais je fais mine. Je suis censé soutenir Naruto alors je ne vais pas montrer ma déception de savoir qu'il ne sera pas avec nous pour le festival ou ce soir ou même à chaque fois qu'il pourrait si seulement il n'était pas Hokage.

Soudain, la voix de Kaede se fait entendre.

- DADA ! TELEPHONE !

Je m'excuse à Airi et la laisse un instant pour me rendre dans le salon. Je trouve Kaede avant qui m'a apporté le combiné du téléphone.

-C'est papa.

Je la remercie et colle le combiné à mon oreille en prenant la parole.

-Naruto ? Tu ne rentres pas ce soir, c'est ça ?

Il hoquette au bout de l'onde et s'outre un peu.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux pas me voir ?

Je souris en sentant mon cœur se serrer un peu. Je réponds.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si je veux te voir ! Mais je pensais que tu irais dîner avec la Mizukage et Gaara. Ou alors tu les amènes ici aussi ?

-Ah mais j'ai pas dit que je mangeais avec vous !

Je souris malgré moi. Je savais bien. Naruto reprend.

-En fait je vais passer à la maison pour me changer et prendre une petite pause. Gaara et la Mizukage sont allés à la tour des messagers pour envoyer quelques trucs chez eux.

J'aimerai demander si c'est en rapport à l'examen chuunin qui arrive mais je me tais. Naruto continue.

-Donc moi j'en profite pour venir faire un petit tour à la maison ! Je suis avec Sai, d'ailleurs. Il et en train de prévenir Itachi alors il devrait aussi venir faire un tour à la maison.

Je souris et déclare que les enfants seront contents de le voir un peu. J'entends d'ailleurs au même moment la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. J'informe Naruto.

-Ca doit être lui qui vient de sonner.

-Je te laisse. On arrive dans pas longtemps aussi, avec Sai. Itachi et lui mangerons avec vous je pense, d'ailleurs.

Il rajoute que oui, Sai vient de hocher la tête. Je me réjouis déjà qu'Itachi mange ici avec nous. Cela veut dire qu'il va rester plusieurs heures avec nous avant le festival.

Naruto m'envoie un baiser depuis l'autre bout de l'onde et raccroche. De mon côté, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et salue mon frère.

-Bonsoir !

Itachi me sourit et avance d'un pas en me répondant.

- Bonjour cher petit frère !

Je le laisse se déchausser en lui disant que Sai arrive avec Naruto. Il sourit comme un bienheureux en me regardant. Je l'interroge.

-Tu l'as vu ce matin, non ? Sai.

-Oui mais en coup de vent. On a dû se saluer de loin.

J'acquiesce en restant souriant même si j'ai envie de grimacer. J'imagine déjà les embrassades et autres petits câlins plus ou moins explicites quand Sai va arriver. Itachi voit mon visage et devine ce à quoi je pense.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! Je sais me tenir !

-Qu… Quoi ? Je… J'ai rien dit !

-Tu as beau faire un beau sourire un peu amusé, je te connais. Tu es mon petit frère je te signale.

Mon air doit devenir un peu mal à l'aise. Je hausse une épaule et n'est pas le temps de répondre. Daichi est venu voir qui arrivait et vient de hurler le prénom de son tonton favori en courant vers lui. Itachi le réceptionne sans difficulté et le soulève du sol.

-Bonjour, toi !

-Tu viens nous voir pour manger avec nous et venir au festival et jouer là-bas avec nous ?

Itachi sourit et hoche la tête. Daichi reprend.

-Tu sais quoi ? Y'a le vieux monsieur Jiraya qui est venu nous voir, aujourd'hui ! Et dada est obligé de m'apprendre des techniques avant que j'aille à l'école !

Itachi hausse un sourcil en dévisageant Daichi puis moi en me demandant des explications. Daichi répond avant moi.

-J'ai fait FLAMBER la télé ! Et pour que ça refasse pas ça et que je brûle pas la maison, et bah dada doit m'apprendre à contrôler mon chakra et donc il est obligé de m'apprendre des techniques.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrent en grand.

-Tu as fait flamber la télé ?

Je raconte la journée plus que remuante à mon frère en l'accompagnant dans le salon où je vais en même temps lui proposer un café en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Une fois mon récit terminé, Itachi observe un peu plus Daichi en jouant un peu avec le bout de ses cheveux. Il lui sourit, et me propose.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir Kyubi pour avoir des enfants avec Sai, moi. Alors je m'en ferai un plaisir.

Daichi l'interroge.

-Tu veux m'apprendre ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Comment tu ferais ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

Itachi sourit, me jette un coup d'œil et hausse légèrement ses sourcils comme pour me demander muettement. Je souris à mon tour et prends la parole.

-Il te montrera après son café, Daichi. Mais laisse le un peu tranquille pour le moment.

Itachi acquiesce pour confirmer mes dires, et regarde autour de lui avant de m'interroger.

-Mais il y a eu une hécatombe, chez toi, au fait ? Où sont tous les autres ?

-Ils se préparent pour le festival. Je leur ai dit de ne pas encore mettre leur tenue puisqu'on va un peu manger ici avant de partir mais les filles, Tõya et sûrement Hiroshi doivent se battre avec leur cheveux.

-Yui s'est coupé les cheveux, tonton !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Daichi qui m'a interrompu. Mais je ne lui dis rien. Il est trop content de revoir Itachi. Au final, c'est Itachi qui va lui demander d'aller prévenir tout le monde de sa présence. Daichi s'éclipse après m'avoir entendu lui dire « sauf Tsukiko », et j'entends Itachi m'interroger.

-Ca va aller, toi ?

Je l'interroge muettement en le regardant. Il rajoute quelques mots.

-Le chakra de tes enfants. Et puis Tsukiko.

J'inspire profondément en faisant une petite moue impuissante en haussant une épaule, et soupire pour réponse. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y faire.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"-Tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment fait, toi ? V… Vous avez discuté, tous les deux, donc… Il t'a peut-être dit quelque chose que je sais pas ou… Tu aurais pu avoir une impression ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de moins en moins à en mettre, je trouve, mais je remercie quand même celles et ceux qui continue. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dans 15 jrs ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en attendant ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Qui parle de qui, là, dans la preview ?  
Nana : T'as pas une idée ?  
Densetsu : #n'ose pas dire tout haut ce à quoi il pense#  
Nana : #hausse ses épaules devant le mutisme de son Densetsu# Bah ! Tu verras bien, de toute façon ! n.n


	104. POW Sasuke chap 104

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 104.**

Itachi m'interroge.

-Ca va aller, toi ?

Je l'interroge muettement en le regardant. Il rajoute quelques mots.

-Le chakra de tes enfants. Et puis Tsukiko.

J'inspire profondément en faisant une petite moue impuissante en haussant une épaule, et soupire pour réponse. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y faire.

Itachi émet un simple « ouais » qui me montre qu'il est d'accord avec mon état et qu'il le comprend. Puis il me dit qu'il va essayer de montrer quelque petits trucs à Daichi avant le festival sans pour autant trop l'épuiser. Je réponds en souriant un peu.

-Oui enfin tu vas peut-être vouloir passer un peu de temps avec Sai, aussi, non ?

-Ne m'y fais pas penser.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en le disant et rajoute qu'il va attendre sagement ce soir après le festival d'être seul avec Sai pour ça. Je lui réponds automatiquement que je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Il sourit donc sans rien dire.

A cet instant précis et alors que je vais voir le café qui chauffe, nous entendons tous les deux le bruit des pas de mes enfants qui courent dans les couloirs de la maison pour venir jusqu'au salon. Puis de grands « TONTON ! » résonnent dans la maison. Itachi est assailli par plus d'une douzaine de bras voulant l'enlacer.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon avec une tasse de café pour mon frère, je le trouve croulant sous mes trois plus jeunes enfants réveillés et le canapé entouré par les plus grands. Je souris en m'approchant.

-Et si vous laissiez un peu d'air à votre tonton ?

Kiseki s'écarte un peu tout comme Daichi qui vient vers moi en me demandant s'il peut servir son mug à Itachi mais je refuse en apportant l'objet à mon frère qui me remercie une fois Kaede assise non plus sur lui mais à côté.

Yui se penche par-dessus le dossier du canapé alors qu'Itachi tend ses bras pour prendre le mug de café que je lui apporte. Il remarque sa nièce et ouvre grands ses yeux en prenant la parole.

-Ah oui ! Effectivement Daichi ne mentait pas ! Tu t'es vraiment coupé les cheveux ! Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié !

Yui rit un peu, hausse ses épaules et demande si ça lui va. Itachi sourit en lui certifiant que oui. Et moi je réalise qu'il va falloir que je prévienne Naruto avant qu'il soit mis devant le fait accompli.

…

Ou alors je lui fais la surprise ?

J'ai quand même promis à Yui de m'occuper de le calmer mais… il sera peut-être tellement sous le choc qu'il ne dirai rien ? Je soupire discrètement sans me faire remarquer et passe dans le couloir pour me diriger vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et fais quelques pas dehors en laissant ouvert. J'aimerai voir Naruto arriver de loin.

-Dada ?

-Hein ?

Je me retourne et aperçois Tõya qui vient vers moi.

-Bonhomme ? Ca va ?

Il acquiesce en s'approchant. Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il a hoché la tête mais n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Je l'observe un peu, et demande.

-Il y a quelque chose ? C'est pas rapport à ton crâne et tes bandages pour ce soir ?

-N… Non, je… Il m'a déjà vu comme ça de toute façon et puis… il m'avait rendu visite à l'hôpital.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il baisse justement la dite-tête et se tripote un peu les doigts. J'insiste un peu d'une voix calme.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Tu es stressé à propos de ta soirée ?

-Bah… oui. … J'aimerai bien...

-Qu'est-ce qui

Je m'interromps soudain en entendant les voix de Naruto et Sai rire de loin. Je me tourne vers Tõya et lui demande juste deux secondes avant de me précipiter vers Naruto dans la rue. Je rejoins ce dernier et parle sans attendre.

-Yui est allée chez le coiffeur.

Il écarquille les yeux mais mon débit de paroles est volontairement trop rapide pour qu'il puisse intervenir.

-Je sais que tu voulais y aller avec elle mais elle voulait absolument avoir sa nouvelle coupe pour ce soir alors je le lui ai permis. S'il te plait ne me crie pas dessus, Tõya veut me parler d'un truc alors j'y retourne.

Je m'approche, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et termine.

-Je t'aime.

Je fais demi-tour puis reviens un instant en arrière pour saluer Sai très brièvement.

Je reviens auprès de Tõya, souris un peu et lui demande.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Tõya voit Naruto et Sai arriver. Il ouvre juste un peu la bouche, et retourne à l'intérieur en me disant que ce n'est rien. J'en reste sur place. Naruto, déjà dans mon dos, m'interpelle.

-Ca a été drôlement rapide ! T'es sûr qu'il avait quelque chose à te dire ? Tu voulais pas plutôt faire genre la pilule est passée j'ai pas le temps de me disputer à propos de Yui ?

Je me tourne vers lui les yeux grands ouverts et un peu choqué. Ma voix doit paraître lointaine.

-Non, je… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, tu sais. C'est à propos de ce soir alors…

Je regarde en direction de l'intérieur de la maison en terminant que j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en parle avant le début du festival si jamais il y a quelque chose avec Ginji.

Je regarde ensuite Sai et lui dit qu'Itachi est déjà là, dans le salon avec les enfants. Sai me remercie et s'excuse en déclarant ne pas pouvoir attendre plus pour voir Itachi. Il me contourne et entre pour se déchausser et se rendre ensuite dans le salon.

Naruto m'interroge.

-C'est vrai ? Il y a quelque chose avec Tõya ?

J'acquiesce. Naruto pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit d'aller voir et de parler avec Tõya. Qu'il doit être parti dans sa chambre et que nous y serons tranquille. Il dépose ensuite un baiser au coin de mes lèvres et me dit de rentrer au lieu de rester planté là. Je referme la porte d'entrée derrière nous et laisse ma moitié se rendre dans le salon où tout le monde se trouve sauf Tõya. J'ai vérifié en passant devant, quand même.

Je vais donc dans la chambre de mon troisième fils. Je m'annonce, ouvre, entre et referme derrière moi. Tõya m'attendait. Il ne dit rien alors je me rapproche et m'assieds à côté de lui sur le bord de son lit. Je penche mon regard vers son visage, et attends. Il le devine et finit par prendre la parole.

-Ginji m'a dit qu'il allait rompre avec sa copine. … quand elle rentrerait de mission cet après-midi.

Il inspire doucement, et continue en constatant que je ne dis rien.

-J'ai peur qu'il l'ait pas fait et… qu'il fasse l'innocent une fois qu'on se retrouvera au festival. P… Peut-être même qu'il va m'y éviter.

Je ne dis toujours rien. Tõya lève les yeux vers les miens et me demande.

-Tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment fait, toi ? V… Vous avez discuté, tous les deux, donc… Il t'a peut-être dit quelque chose que je sais pas ou… Tu aurais pu avoir une impression ?

J'aimerai lui répondre mais il reprend sans m'en laisser le temps en baissant son visage vers le sol.

-Je me demande si je vais y aller, en fait. Il a sûrement pas rompu. Il allait pas faire ça ce soir. Il est trop gentil. Je ferai mieux de rester ici et d'aller au festival d'automne avec lui. Il aura eu le temps d

Je l'interromps.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, Tõya.

Il me jette un coup d'œil comme pour voir si je suis sérieux. Je lui souris, pose une main dans le haut de son dos et continue.

-Il est très amoureux. Et puis s'il n'a pas encore rompu avec sa petite-amie, il devra le faire ce soir un point c'est tout. Il t'a demandé de venir avec lui alors c'est avec toi qu'il veut passer la soirée. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais s'il ne l'a pas vue ou… qu'il a pas eu la force de lui faire du mal ou… J'ai pas envie de créer une dispute. Si jamais il l'a pas fait et que je viens et que j'exige qu'il le fasse ou que je les mets mal à l'aise en attendant quelque chose, il va me détester.

Il est vraiment stressé. Je lui demande.

-Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur de ce qui pourrait se passer avec lui, à ce festival ?

Il ne dit rien mais hausse une épaule. Puis il répète finalement qu'il ne devrait pas y aller et que Ginji n'a sûrement pas encore pu rompre avec sa petite amie. J'inspire profondément, et réponds.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut que tu y ailles, tu as dit à Daichi que tu lui attraperais un poisson. Et puis tu vas inquiéter tout le monde si tu restes ici.

-Je pourrais garder Tsukiko !

-Tsukiko ne voudra pas rester. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes cloîtré ici à avoir peur. Il faudra bien que tu revois Ginji un jour, non ? Et puis je te répète que c'est lui qui t'a invité. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne comptait pas fermement rompre avec sa petite amie. Il est très amoureux, tu sais !

-… h… Ah oui… ?

Je souris un peu de manière attendrie. Je passe mon bras sur l'épaule de Tõya et le fait venir contre moi en lui répondant que oui. Un silence s'ensuit puis il reprend.

-Dada… ?

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-S'il est avec elle, je pourrai rester avec vous ?

-Il ne sera pas avec elle, Tõya.

Il ne répond rien. Je le resserre un peu contre moi et lui demande.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je sais pas… J'ai un peu peur… En plus, il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait à l'entrée du festival mais et si jamais je l'attends en bas des escaliers alors que lui est en haut ?

Je souris un peu et lui réponds.

-Si tu l'appelais, Tõya. Tu as son numéro de téléphone ?

-… oui.

-Alors lève-toi, va dans le salon prendre le combiné du téléphone et appelle ton petit ami pour te rassurer. Il sera content de t'entendre un peu.

Tõya se redresse un peu en hochant la tête, me jette un coup d'œil et sourit maladroitement en me remerciant. Il se lève en même temps que moi et va jusqu'au salon pour prendre le téléphone avant de repartir dans son coin. Naruto me regarde muettement comme pour me demander si tout va bien. Je souris pour réponse et hoche la tête. Puis je constate très rapidement que mon frère n'est plus là.

-Où est Itachi ?

-Dans le jardin et on a interdiction de les embêter !

C'est Kaede qui m'a répondu. Naruto pose une question à son tour.

-J'ai appris que Jiraya est passé, aujourd'hui ? Tout va bien ?

Là, je regarde quasiment tous mes enfants présents dans le salon. Je souris un peu à Naruto et hausse une épaule en déclarant que oui, que je lui raconterai plus tard. Il tourna son visage vers la télévision, et insiste.

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

Daichi prend la parole.

-J'ai fait une grosse boule de feu, papa ! Itachi il va m'apprendre des trucs avant d'aller au festival comme ça et bah je vais contrôler mon chakra !

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, Daichi. Mais je ne comprends pas tout alors je demandais à dada pour savoir exactement ce qui se passe.

-Je t'expliquerai la journée après le festival. Tout va bien maintenant.

Enfin pour le moment… Normalement.

Je continue en lui disant d'aller se reposer un peu. Que je le réveillerai dans une ou deux heures ou quand Gaara et la Mizukage viendront le réclamer pour aller dîner. Kiseki réagit automatiquement.

-Tu manges pas avec nous, papa ?

-Non. Je vais au restaurant entre Kage.

-Elle est pas gentille, la Mizukage ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elle vienne manger ici aussi avec nous et Gaara et Sai et tonton Itachi ?

-On est déjà assez de monde comme ça dans la maison. Et puis Meï aime bien les garçons comme votre dada alors j'ai pas envie qu'elle lui fasse du charme alors que je suis là. Surtout qu'il y a aussi Itachi.

J'écarquille mes yeux et dévisage Naruto. Airi demande.

-C'est le prénom de la Mizukage ?

-Oui. Meï Terumi. Elle est assez… franche. Enfin de toute façon, non elle ne viendra pas manger ici avec tout le monde. On va aller dans un bon restaurant avec elle et Gaara. Et on ira au festival après.

Naruto se tourne vers moi et me dit qu'il va falloir qu'il se change avant de partir. Il m'embrasse ensuite du bout des lèvres et déclare aller dormir un peu avant ça.

Une fois qu'il est sorti du salon, Yui s'approche de moi et parle doucement.

-Il m'a rien dit pour mes cheveux…

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et lui réponds simplement que Naruto doit être déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'accompagner mais que je suis certain qu'il aime beaucoup. J'ajoute qu'elle est vraiment très belle aussi comme ça. Je me demande, en la voyant regarder en direction du couloir, si elle s'en veut d'y avoir été aujourd'hui et si elle est déçue de ne pas avoir l'impression de son papa.

Je change de sujet en déclarant qu'il faut faire la répartition de l'argent de poche pour ce soir. Kiseki intervient tout de suite en haussant la voix.

-T'avais dit qu'on aurait des sous au prochain festival et c'est aujourd'hui !

-Oui. Vous allez en avoir un peu et vous avez même avoir une petite pochette pour les filles et un porte-monnaie pour vous les garçons à mettre dans votre kimono.

Kaede s'extasie tout de suite et demande à voir sa pochette. Je réponds tout de suite qu'elle l'aura après le dîner mais que, pour le moment, elle peut demander à Airi de la coiffer si cette dernière veut bien. Je demande ensuite.

-Takeru, tu peux aller chercher Itachi et Sai, s'il te plaît ?

-Papa nous a dit de ne pas les déranger, dada !

-Vas les chercher, s'il te plaît.

Takeru hésite un peu, fait un pas vers le jardin, mais il revient vers moi en grimaçant et parle doucement.

-J'ai un peu peur de… de tomber sur eux alors que… ils feraient des trucs, dada…

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant, et soupire.

-Bon alors surveille tes petits frère et Kaede, s'il te plait.

Il me l'accorde avec joie et me laisse aller voir par moi-même.

Je sors donc dans le jardin et ralentis mon pas en longeant la maison. Ce que m'a dit Takeru me trotte un peu en tête. Et je peux assurer à qui que ce soit que je n'ai aucune envie de surprendre mon frère en situation… intime, dirai-je, avec son amant. Je m'arrête au coin de la maison, et appelle.

-Euh… ITACHI ?! SAI !

J'attends un instant, et vois mon frère apparaître. Ses cheveux son défaits et ses joues sont un peu rosées. Je soupire un peu en prenant la parole alors qu'il me sourit.

-Ok… Bonjour le « attendre sagement l'après festival » !

-On n'a pas su résister.

-Bon. … Et… il est où, là, Sai ?

-Il se rhabille à l'abri des regards.

Je me racle la gorge en passant d'un pied d'appui à l'autre, et reprends.

-Vous auriez pu prendre une chambre d'ami au lieu de faire ça sous les fenêtres…

-Personne nous a vus. T'en fais pas.

J'émets un son affirmatif.

-B… Bon euh… je… Je venais vous chercher.

-Je devine, oui. Daichi me réclame ?

-Non, … enfin… Il attend sûrement impatiemment.

-Je suppose que tu te réserves le katon de la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce en lui disant qu'il voit juste. Il sourit, puis reprend.

-Bon alors… J'essaie juste de lui faire malaxer un peu de chakra ?

-Quand Jiraya lui a demandé de refaire apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main, elle a atteint le plafond en deux secondes… Je ne sais pas si juste malaxer son chakra sera suffisant.

Itachi acquiesce, puis tapote mon épaule en m'assurant qu'il va trouver quoi faire sans que ce soit pour autant le Katon ou une technique trop difficile ou dangereuse.

Je me souviens soudain de quelque chose.

-Grimper aux arbres !

Le visage d'Itachi a un soudain mouvement de recul.

-Pardon ?

-Daichi a déjà grimpé à un des arbres du jardin sans réfléchir. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de lui faire apprendre ça !

-Bah s'il connait déjà…

-Il l'a fait inconsciemment. S'il s'entraîne pour le faire en le voulant, enfin en réfléchissant à ça, …

Itachi m'interrompt en me disant que c'est quand même une technique qu'on apprend plus tard et qui n'est pas forcément à la portée des tout genins, mais j'insiste et lui demande d'essayer ça malgré tout pour ce soir. Il m'observe un peu comme pour être sûr, et accepte.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Dada !

-Hein ?

Je reviens en arrière et passe ma tête dans sa chambre. Il grimace un peu, et demande.

-Tu crois que vous allez être avec les parents de Hana, ce soir ? C… Comme Akihiro est ami avec Kiseki et Daichi… Je me disais que vous alliez peut-être être avec eux… ?

Je souris en devinant où il veut en venir.

-Tu veux que j'essaie de faire en sorte que le papa d'Hana vous laisse tranquille ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'en recevoir. Ne vous arrêtez pas et, pour les timides, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! Ca fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que certaines personnes attendent le festival, il faudra patienter encore ! n.n' Mais il arrivera, ne vous en faites pas. (il est même déjà terminé là où j'en suis) En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui le font régulièrement ! n.n**

Densetsu : Espèce de dévergondés !  
Itachi : Mais Trésor ! C… C'est juste pour cette fic ! C'est un rôle !  
Densetsu : Que tu prends très à cœur, on dirait ! #croise ses bras sur son torse en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Itachi#  
Itachi : Nana ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Et puis quand on sait ce qu'il se passe dans Amour cach  
Nana : #plaque une main sur la bouche d'Itachi# Un mot de plus et je n'arrange rien du tout ! èé


	105. POW Sasuke chap 105

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 105. **

Itachi et moi retournons à l'intérieur de la maison, puis Itachi va en ressortir accompagné de Daichi. Sai attendait dehors. Takeru m'interroge.

-Il va lui apprendre quoi ?

Je tique, regarde Takeru puis Yui et Hiroshi qui sont présents dans le salon. Je réponds d'une voix un peu lointaine.

-Grimper aux arbres en marchant…

Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande un instant avant de me diriger vers l'ouverture menant au jardin. J'interpelle Itachi de loin alors qu'il allait montrer à Daichi.

-Dis ! Tu voudrais bien montrer aussi à Takeru, Hiro et Yui ?

Il sourit et déclare que s'ils sont là en quelques secondes ils verront comment faire. Je n'ai même pas besoin de transmettre le message, Takeru, Yui et Hiroshi sont déjà dans le jardin avec Itachi.

-On peut y aller aussi, dada ?

Je baisse les yeux vers Kaede et Kiseki. Je souris et leur accorde en leur demandant de ne pas assommer leur tonton de questions et de, si besoin, questionner aussi Sai. Kiseki m'interroge.

-Tu viens pas, toi ?

-Je vais aller voir si Tõya a terminé de téléphoner et puis je vais aller faire un bisou à votre papa, avant.

Kiseki hoche la tête et se laisse entraîner par Kaede lui ayant pris la main. J'observe quand même un peu Itachi et Sai s'ils ne vont pas être trop débordés, et m'éclipse en voyant que, non, tout va bien.

Je fais comme j'ai dit et me rends devant la chambre de Tõya. J'appelle depuis l'extérieur.

-Tõya ? Je peux entrer ?

J'attends un peu et vois la cloison s'ouvrir sur Tõya dont les joues sont un peu rouges. Je demande.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir ?

Il acquiesce. Je reprends.

-Alors ? Tu lui as demandé s'il a rompu avec cette fille ?

De nouveau, un hochement de tête est fait. Je patiente, enfin juste quelques secondes, et l'interroge.

-Et… ? Donc ?

Tõya sourit maladroitement, et hausse une épaule en me répondant.

-Oui. Il… Il l'a fait. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte d'être avec moi ce soir.

Je souris. Je suis rassuré même si je ne doutais plus vraiment de Ginji. Je m'amuse même à demander autre chose à Tõya.

-Il va t'attendre en haut ou en bas des escaliers ?

-En… En bas. Il veut le monter avec moi.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je retiens un petit rire amusé et assez fier, et termine avec une dernière question.

-Tu es rassuré ? Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. M… Maintenant je veux y aller même… si je suis pas très rassuré parce que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi mais… Je vais y aller quand même.

J'acquiesce sans le quitter des yeux. Il est vraiment ravi même si tendu en pensant sûrement au festival de ce soir. Je change de sujet.

-Maintenant que tout est clair avec lui, si tu veux t'entraîner un peu avant le dîner et la préparation de vos tenus et tout ce qui s'en suit, Itachi et Sai sont en train de montrer à tes frères et sœurs comment grimper aux arbres.

Il ouvre grand ses yeux en me dévisageant et me demande s'il peut aussi aller essayer. Je lui donne la permission mais lui fais promettre de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Il me certifie qu'il n'a aucune envie d'être fatigué pour ce soir, m'enlace juste un instant et par en courant en direction du couloir menant au salon et au côté du jardin. Je le regarde s'éloigner, et passe au suivant.

Je vais voir Naruto. Je le trouve étendu au beau milieu de notre lit dans notre chambre. Je m'allonge à côté de lui par-dessus la couverture, et le vois ouvrir mollement un œil. Je l'interroge.

-Tu t'endors ?

-Hmm… Un peu… Mais si tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec la télé et pourquoi Jiraya est venu et tout le reste, je suis pas contre.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir ?

-Je dormirai après ! … Fais court.

Je souris tendrement. Je l'embrasse, m'écarte et lui raconte les passages les plus importants. Ses yeux se sont ouverts en grands lorsqu'il a su pour la flamme montant jusqu'au plafond de Daichi quand Jiraya lui a fait refaire, et plus encore quand je lui ai dit pour Tsuki et ses quinze jours d'absence. Je lui raconte en même temps la dernière nouvelle à propos de Ginji ayant rompu avec sa petite amie pour se consacrer entièrement à Tõya, et aussi que les enfants apprennent à grimper aux arbres en ce moment-même excepté Tsuki qui dort toujours à l'étage.

Il prend la parole.

-Ok… Alors tout est réglé pour le moment. … Je vais dormir, maintenant.

Je souris et lui dis bonne nuit. Puis je me rapproche de nouveau et l'embrasse deux trois fois du bout des lèvres avant de me lever et de remonter la couverture sur lui.

-Tu penses à me réveiller tout à l'heure, hein ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il hoche la tête et s'endort.

Je vais sortir le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et monter à l'étage.

J'entre dans la chambre de Tsukiko sans faire de bruit. Elle dort toujours. Une hésitation me prend. Et si… si je m'approchais, une bourrasque de vent venait m'éjecter contre le mur ? Peut-être que le démon a déjà pris le dessus… J'hésite un instant, et m'approche d'un pas. Puis deux, trois, cinq, … J'arrive rapidement près du lit de ma fille. Je souris en me sentant rassuré. Je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre courant d'air que ce soit. Elle doit être exténuée.

Je vais ressortir de la chambre en refermant derrière moi et redescendre dans le jardin sur le côté de la maison. J'ai la surprise de voir Daichi déjà assez haut sur l'arbre sur lequel il monte. Itachi me voit et m'interpelle doucement en sachant que je fixe Daichi avec deux grands yeux ouverts.

-Il est doué !

Mon regard se baisse jusqu'à mon frère. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Daichi qui redescend, et prends la parole.

-Il le fait consciemment, au moins ?

-Je crois. Hiroshi y arrive aussi un peu. Tõya regarde juste et Takeru essaie un peu en vain pour le moment. Mais ça va venir.

-Et Yui ?

Itachi sourit en haussant un sourcil et m'annonce la couleur.

-Elle est montée jusqu'à la cime du premier coup !

-Hein !?

Je dévisage Itachi en me figeant de la tête au pied, et me tourne en cherchant ma fille du regard. Itachi m'éclaire en me disant qu'elle a profité que la salle de bain soit libre pour aller se doucher et se coiffer pour ce soir et qu'elle mettra bien, comme je l'ai demandé, son kimono après le repas. Mon regard tombe alors sur Kiseki allongé par terre les pieds à peu près posés sur le tronc d'un arbre du jardin et essayant de grimper en partant dos collé au sol. Ca me fait d'ailleurs plutôt sourire. Je l'appelle d'où je suis.

-Kiseki ! Prends de l'élan plutôt que de faire ça !

-Mais je tombe à chaque fois, dada ! Au moins là je suis déjà par terre !

Je ris sans m'en cacher en entendant sa réponse. Itachi me dit qu'il a déjà essayé mais que notre petit miracle à Naruto et moi veut faire comme bon lui semble pour le moment. Je demande alors.

-Et Kaede ?

-Elle a un peu essayé mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire mal pour le festival de tout à l'heure.

Je hoche la tête. Kaede est assise en tailleur pas très loin de Kiseki et le regarde sagement en, j'ai l'impression, lui donnant quelques conseils ou en l'encourageant.

Daichi arrive enfin au sol et vient vers moi en courant tout sourire.

-T'as vu, dada ?! Je suis doué, hein !

Je le félicite en ébouriffant ses cheveux et m'amuse à lui dire qu'il va bientôt pouvoir essayer de le faire sur l'eau. Il ouvre automatiquement la bouche en écarquillant ses paupières et m'interroge.

-On peut marcher sur l'eau ?!

-Il faut d'abord apprendre à nager. Que je ne te surprenne pas à essayer de marcher sur l'eau sans surveillance !

-Mais et dans la baignoire ?

Itachi éclate de rire. Je souris un peu je dois bien l'avouer. Daichi n'est pas très doué pour le calcul mais ses idées fusent à une vitesse phénoménale lorsqu'il veut apprendre quelque chose.

-Tu pourrais te faire mal dans la baignoire. Et même avec juste un tout petit peu d'eau tu pourrais glisser et te blesser. Fais d'abord correctement l'exercice avec l'arbre que ton tonton t'a montré. Tu vas apprendre à nager à l'école et on verra après ça pour marcher sur l'eau.

Daichi regarde les arbres du jardin sans rien dire. Puis il hoche d'un air très décidé la tête et retourne à son entraînement. Je le regarde se concentrer pour accumuler le bon dosage de chakra à la plante de ses pieds. Je suis rassuré de le voir se sérieux et appliqué. Cela prouve qu'il ne le fait pas sans y penser comme la première fois que je l'ai vu à la perpendiculaire d'un tronc.

Pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, les enfants vont s'entraîner. Takeru commence à faire deux trois pas sans tomber et Hiroshi serait arrivé à la première branche si je ne les avais pas tous arrêtés histoire de ne pas s'épuiser. Je prépare le dîner avec Airi. Kaede et Daichi sont préposés aux couverts. Ils sont aidés par Sai qui semble faire exprès de tous mettre n'importe comment pour les embêter. J'entends Kaede depuis la cuisine où je me trouve. Elle râle un peu après Sai en lui expliquant bien que telle ou telle chose se met à telle ou telle place sur la table.

Je crois qu'Itachi est dans la serre avec Tõya pour discuter un peu. Kiseki a réquisitionné les genoux de Takeru pour regarder la télévision avec lui en attendant le repas, et Yui est dans sa chambre avec Tsukiko qui s'est réveillé il y a dix minutes. La grande coiffe la petite avant le dîner en sachant qu'elle devra faire de même avec Kaede après pendant qu'Airi aidera Tsukiko à mettre son kimono. En sommes, ce soir, nous avons de quoi faire.

-Airi, tu peux aller réveiller ton papa s'il te plaît ? Il va falloir qu'il se prépare à ressortir.

-D'accord !

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue, et s'éclipse. Je l'entends demander à Kaede de ne pas s'énerver et lui dire que Sai fait exprès. Kaede pousse alors une large exclamation un peu excédée. Je la rappelle à l'ordre d'où je suis et passe dans le salon pour demander à Sai d'arrêter d'énerver mes enfants comme ça. Il sourit et s'excuse, puis il remet les couverts correctement sur la table. Takeru m'interroge.

-C'est bientôt prêt, dada ?

-On mangera dans une demi-heure.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sai qui semble attendre un peu de savoir quoi faire. Je l'interroge.

-Tu as pu parler avec Naruto, aujourd'hui ?

Il hausse une épaule. Je continue.

-Par rapport à… ta mission.

Il sourit et acquiesce. J'aimerai demander plus de détails mais je préfère le faire avec Naruto cette nuit ou demain à l'abri des oreilles. Surtout que, je l'ai vu, Takeru a tiqué. Il sait où se trouvait Sai et aussi qu'il accompagnait la Mizukage jusqu'ici.

Tõya et Itachi sont les premiers à revenir dans le salon. Tõya est souriant. Il s'assied à côté de Takeru en demandant ce qu'il regarde pendant qu'Itachi embrasse Sai du bout des lèvres avant de m'interpeller en passant son bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui.

-Au fait Sasuke ! Tu aurais un kimono de papa pour moi et un autre pour Sai ?

-Airi m'en a fait un neuf alors je pourrai prêter un des miens à Sai. Pour ceux de papa tu sais où ils sont.

-Merci. C'aurait été assez long de devoir passer chez moi puis chez Sai après pour nous changer.

Sai demande soudain.

-Airi coud ?

J'acquiesce et déclare qu'elle le fait d'ailleurs très bien.

Naruto va se lever, se laver et se changer, puis il va faire un bisou à tous les enfants en leur promettant d'essayer d'avoir un peu de temps pour chacun d'entre eux excepté Tõya et Hiroshi qu'il n'ira pas embêter, il salue Itachi et Sai puis il m'embrasse tendrement sur le palier avant de s'en aller. De notre côté nous allons passer à table. Je mange d'abord avec les grands puis Itachi et Sai accompagneront les petits. Ca fera un plus grand roulement dans la salle de bain.

Yui vient de redescendre avec Tsukiko qui nous montre, toute fière, sa coiffure pour le festival. La plupart de ses cheveux sont remontés sur l'arrière de son crâne et sont maintenus en partie grâce à une barrette ornée de fausses fleures pendantes sur le côté. Airi porte le même style de barrette mais en un peu plus large et de couleur rouge foncé et blanc. Tsukiko, elle, va être complètement vêtue de blanc alors Airi lui a prêté une barrette blanche. Yui a une grosse fleur disposée en arrière le dessus de son oreille féline gauche. Je suis un peu soulagé qu'Airi ne cache pas les siennes, d'ailleurs. Elle a laissé ses cheveux longs lâchés. Sa barrette en retient juste en demi-queue. Je souris fièrement en entendant Itachi me dire que nos filles à Naruto et moi sont vraiment magnifique. Kaede intervient depuis le canapé.

-Moi aussi je serai encore plus jolie quand Yui m'aura coiffé !

Itachi lui jette un coup d'œil en souriant et lui répond.

-Je n'en doute pas !

-De toute façon, elles trichent, Yui et Airi et Tsukiko. Elles ont de jolies oreilles de chat et même pas moi !

Je demande toute de suite à Kaede d'arrêter de dire des bêtises et qu'elle est aussi jolie que ses sœurs. J'ai remarqué Airi ralentir ses mouvements en entendant sa petite sœur faire cette remarque. Daichi intervient.

-Ce sont pas des oreilles de chats, c'est des démons renard, qu'on a ! Tu le sais, en plus !

Je le calme vite avant que Kaede ne rétorque que c'est du pareil au même. Itachi change de sujet en parlant des stands qu'il va y avoir et en demandant où va vouloir aller tout le monde. Takeru finit de manger en premier et va se laver un peu et se changer suivit par Hiroshi.

Les petits sont rapidement à table. Je suis en train de passer ma propre tenue et de chercher quoi prêter à Sai exactement. Il me faut quelque chose sans le symbole de clan et je dois dire que ça ne se précipite pas dans ma garde robe. Je suis fier d'être un Uchiwa après tout. Je trouve enfin ce qu'il faut et met ça de côté, puis je vais voir où en sont les garçons.

Je trouve Hiroshi dans sa chambre, habillé et prêt à partir. Il m'aperçoit à l'entrée de sa chambre et m'interpelle avant que j'aille voir Takeru.

-Dada !

-Hein ?

Je reviens en arrière et passe ma tête dans sa chambre. Il grimace un peu, et demande.

-Tu crois que vous allez être avec les parents de Hana, ce soir ? C… Comme Akihiro est ami avec Kiseki et Daichi… Je me disais que vous alliez peut-être être avec eux… ?

Je souris en devinant où il veut en venir.

-Tu veux que j'essaie de faire en sorte que le papa d'Hana vous laisse tranquille ?

Il sourit maladroitement et hausse une épaule en m'avouant timidement et de façon un peu gênée que oui. Je lui assure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit tranquille, lui dis qu'il est très beau avec son kimono, et le laisse.

Takeru est lui aussi prêt à partir. Yui et Airi ont l'air de l'être aussi et Tõya est encore dans la salle de bain. Je lui demande de faire vite pour laisser la place à ses petits frères et sœurs dès qu'ils auront finis de dîner, et retourne dans le salon.

Sai a terminé de manger alors je l'emmène se changer. Nous sommes suivis de près par Itachi qui m'informe que Takeru est descendu avec Airi et Yui et qu'Hiroshi est au téléphone. Je devine qu'il appelle encore Hana pour se mettre d'accord sur le point de rendez-vous. Je me demande s'il va se retrouver en bas du festival à attendre avec Tõya, ou en haut des escaliers juste à l'entrée. Ils vont avoir l'air bien, à attendre chacun comme ça. Enfin ce ne seront pas les seuls. Nous croisons beaucoup de jeunes couples dans ces festivals.

L'heure de partir est enfin arrivée. Nous sommes tous prêt. Je ferme à clé derrière moi en vérifiant une à deux fois que c'est bien fait, pareil pour le portail extérieur, puis je rejoins tout le monde dans la rue. Itachi a pris Tsukiko dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se fatigue déjà pas trop. Notre demoiselle aux yeux rouges est toute de blanc vêtue. Kaede est à l'avant de notre petite troupe avec Kiseki et Daichi. Elle porte un kimono rouge orangé alors que ses frères sont en bleu clair pour Kiseki avec des motifs de tourbillon blanc, et Daichi en noir avec le symbole des Uchiwa. Ce sont respectivement d'anciens kimono de Hiroshi et Tõya. Ces deux-là sont d'ailleurs restés simple en arborant un kimono traditionnel de ma famille. Tõya en a un noir au motif des Uchiwa tout comme le mien, et Hiroshi le même en bleu nuit. Takeru a lui un kimono rouge foncé avec des motifs de tourbillon en noir disséminés un peu partout. Airi a un kimono noir avec des motifs de fleurs rouges, roses et blanches peintes dessus. C'est le dernier kimono que je lui ferai pour les festivals alors j'ai voulu marqué le coup. Elle est vraiment la plus belle, ce soir. Yui, elle, en porte un rouge uni très simple. Je pense qu'elle avait remarqué le travail que j'avais à faire pour Airi et m'a dit qu'elle en prendrai un simple dans son armoire et qui lui irait encore. Je m'en veux un peu mais je lui ai promis de me rattraper au festival d'automne.

Nous arrivons enfin au festival. Je demande très rapidement à Kaede d'arrêter de faire tourner la pochette qu'elle a eu dans tous les sens et de la remettre autour de son cou en bandoulière. Elle obéit sagement, et demande à Kiseki et Daichi s'ils font la course jusqu'en haut des marches. Itachi garde Tsukiko dans ses bras pour monter. Je m'apprête donc à me joindre aux petits pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas directement seuls une fois là-haut, mais Sai le fait avant moi en leur disant qu'ils ont un ninja très doué comme adversaire. Daichi en est resté bouche-bée sous le choc. Je crois qu'il s'est dit que c'était de la triche mais, de toute façon, entre eux trois, tout le monde le sait, le plus rapide est Kiseki. Avant de monter à mon tour, je me tourne vers Hiroshi et Tõya qui se sont arrêtés et qui cherchent un peu du regard. Je souris.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je laisse le temps à nos amis de nous rejoindre, salue Hinata d'un mouvement de tête et serre la main de Neji pendant qu'Akihiro me salue poliment avant de demander s'il peut rejoindre Kiseki plus haut. Neji lui donne la permission, et se tourne vers moi.

-Ton fils s'est fait beau !

-Je suppose juste en disant que tu parles de Hiroshi ?

-Il veut séduire encore plus Hana ou quoi ? Il n'a pas assez d'échanger son horrible salive avec celle de ma fille ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Aujourd'hui (jour du post de ce chapitre) je fais la mise en commun des corrections d'Un pari fou, tome 4 et d'Une famille, tome 1. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore eu les réponses à vos reviews laissées pour le chapitre 104. Je suis vraiment désolée je vais en avoir pour le week-end pour terminer complètement la préparation d'Un pari fou, tome 4 et je ne répondrai donc très certainement à vos reviews qu'à partir de lundi. En tout cas sachez que ça me fait très plaisir que certain(e)s en laissent toujours. Vous être vraiment de moins en moins et je me demande parfois à quoi bon continuer de partager mes écrits mais je le fais grâce au petit groupe de personne qui continue de me suivre et de me le faire savoir. Merci, donc. Vraiment.  
Pour ceux que cela intéresse aussi, le tome 4 de Frères ainsi que le tome 4 de Meilleur ami sont sortis il y a 15jrs, sur thebookedition. com. Et pour info, le tome 4 de Frères clôture le premier volet. **

Densetsu : Le festival commence !  
Itachi : Mieux vaut tard que jamais...  
Densetsu : Tu crois que ça va bien se passer pour Hiroshi et Hana, avec Neji ?  
Itachi : Moi je m'inquiète plus pour Tõya.  
Nana : Chacun son préféré !  
Densetsu : J'ai pas de préféré ! C'est juste que Neji est envahissant...


	106. POW Sasuke chap 106

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 106.**

Avant de monter à mon tour, je me tourne vers Hiroshi et Tõya qui se sont arrêtés et qui cherchent un peu du regard. Je souris et les interpelle.

-Les garçons !

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi et m'écoutent. Je reprends.

-Pas de bêtises, hein ?

Tõya rougit tout de suite alors que Hiroshi m'assure qu'ils resteront sages. Je leur donne une nouvelle fois l'heure à laquelle ils doivent rentrer et déclare les laisser tranquille. J'espère que tout se passera bien de leur côté. Je crois que, si jamais je les croise de loin, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de les observer un peu. Je sens soudain qu'on me prend la main. C'est Yui. Elle me sourit en m'interrogeant.

-Ca va aller, dada ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pas pour Hiroshi et Tõya ?

Je souris un peu en la regardant. Je détourne légèrement la conversation.

-Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu te faire couper les cheveux si rapidement ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un garçon qui viendrait faire un tour ici et que tu voudrais croiser ?

-Je ne me serai pas habillée comme ça, si c'était le cas.

Je hausse un sourcil en restant souriant. Yui cache bien son envie de féminité, au final. Elle sait être coquette quand elle le souhaite. Elle rajoute quelques mots pour me donner une vraie réponse à ma question.

-J'avais peur que ce soit toujours remis, avec papa et toutes ses obligations.

Elle se resserre contre moi et me sourit avant de me lâcher et de se tourner un instant vers Airi qui nous appelle. Elle se trouve quelques marches au-dessus de nous.

-Les Hyûga sont là !

Je me retourne pour regarder derrière nous et aperçois Neji, Hinata et Akihiro. Je devine qu'Hana est avec Hiroshi mais je pensais qu'ils suivraient rapidement. Peut-être sont-il restés avec Tõya le temps que Ginji arrive. Je laisse le temps à nos amis de nous rejoindre, salue Hinata d'un mouvement de tête et serre la main de Neji pendant qu'Akihiro me salue poliment avant de demander s'il peut rejoindre Kiseki plus haut. Neji lui donne la permission, et se tourne vers moi.

-Ton fils s'est fait beau !

-Je suppose juste en disant que tu parles de Hiroshi ?

-Il veut séduire encore plus Hana ou quoi ? Il n'a pas assez d'échanger son horrible salive avec celle de ma fille ?

Je souris et ris un peu en le regardant. Je sais qu'il fait l'agacé pour donner le change. Il s'inquiète sûrement mais il doit savoir qu'Hiroshi sait se tenir. Après tout c'est sa fille qui a demandé à faire tout ça. Pas mon fils. Je change sensiblement de sujet pour ne pas rester sur la petite guerre que Neji livre à Hiroshi.

-Ils sont restés avec Tõya ?

-Il me semble, oui. Tõya a une petite amie ?

Je corrige en souriant.

- « un ».

Nous reprenons notre montée. Yui a rejoint Airi avec Hinata. Neji m'interroge.

-Tõya est gay ?

-Il semblerait. Sinon il « n'échangerait pas sa salive » avec un garçon !

Il sourit légèrement en me jetant un coup d'œil. Puis il me pose encore une question.

-Tu connais le garçon ?

-Pas vraiment mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il est un peu plus âgé alors ça m'angoisse, … Surtout qu'apparemment il a déjà expérimenté quelques petites choses avec certains de ses amis.

Neji s'étonne ouvertement de mon calme olympien face à cela. Je hausse une épaule en souriant maladroitement et lui raconte que Ginji est venu me parler tellement il est était mal et gêné par rapport à tout ça. J'insiste sur le fait qu'il m'ait dit être timide et ne pas vouloir être brusqué ou brusquer Tõya. Mon ami acquiesce en restant silencieux. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil en pensant sûrement que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il finit par dire quelque chose.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne ment pas ?

Je hausse à nouveau une épaule. Je m'attendais à cette question. J'y réponds donc calmement.

-Même si c'est le cas, Tõya doit bien apprendre. Alors… autant qu'il voie par lui-même.

-Tu dirais pas ça si c'était ta fille… !

Je souris en le regardant de façon amusée. Là, il a pensé à Hana et Hiroshi et non pas à Tõya, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je le rassure comme je peux.

-Hana ne risque rien. Tu le sais très bien.

Il émet un son affirmatif de manière un peu agacée et boudeuse.

Nous arrivons enfin au sommet des marches. Les enfants ont déjà l'air de s'amuser rien qu'à regarder les stands qui s'offrent à eux. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Itachi vient vers nous en m'interpellant. Il serre la main de Neji et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Daichi n'a absolument plus de problème avec les divisions, non ?

Ma tête a un mouvement de recul et mes paupières s'ouvrent grands. Je réponds.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il vient de voir le stand de takoyaki et m'a tout de suite dit le nombre de boîtes qu'il pouvait acheter avec ce que tu lui as donné ! Il avait l'air d'être sur un nuage !

Neji se met à rire en même temps qu'Itachi. Je souris, amusé moi aussi je dois bien l'avouer, et déclare qu'il faudrait lui présenter les problèmes comme ça, à l'école. Daichi arrive d'ailleurs rapidement à notre hauteur et m'interroge aussi vite.

-Dada ! Y'a des takoyaki ! Je peux en prendre ?

Itachi pose sa main dans les cheveux de mon fils et les ébouriffe un peu en le traitant de gourmand pendant que, moi, je réponds que non car il vient de manger il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ajoute ensuite qu'il verra d'ici une ou deux heures s'il a vraiment faim. Il fait une petite moue ennuyée mais oublie très vite. Il se tourne vers Neji et lui demande.

-Bonjour monsieur ! Est-ce que Akihiro a le droit de rester avec nous, s'il vous plait ? On le surveillera bien, vous verrez !

Je souris et réponds avant Neji.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut rester avec nous. Neji et Hinata vont passer la soirée avec nous !

Neji s'étonne un peu et me regarde de façon surprise mais ne dit pour le moment rien. De mon côté je reste aussi silencieux pour ne pas le lancer. Comme ça, s'ils restent vraiment avec nous, Neji ne pourra pas surveiller Hana et Hiroshi et les empêcher de passer une bonne soirée.

Nous commençons à marcher le long des premiers stands. Itachi et Sai s'amusent avec les enfants devant nous et je ne sais pas où sont passées Hinata, Yui et Airi. Takeru non plus, d'ailleurs. Je cherche un peu du regard mais ne m'inquiète pas de ne pas trouver les grands. Neji prend finalement la parole.

-Tu essaies de m'éloigner de Hana et Hiroshi ou je me fais un film ?

Je souris en plongeant mon regard dans le sien mais ne dis rien. Il émet un simple « ok » et soupire légèrement. Puis il me fait brusquement face en me pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant, et déclare.

-Je te préviens si Akihiro veut sortir avec Kaede ou Tsukiko quand ils seront plus grands, je ne t'aiderai pas le moins du monde !

Je ris pour réponse et rétorque que Naruto embauchera des anbus pour surveiller de très près Akihiro. Neji sourit doucement mais me demande de ne pas l'empêcher autant de surveiller un peu mon fils. Je le rassure tout de suite.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te fais marcher. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien les croiser deux ou trois fois dans la soirée pour être sûr que tout va bien. Mais pas plus !

-On va dire que j'essaierai de m'en contenter… !

Il a beau dire ça je vois bien qu'il regarde déjà assez souvent derrière nous pour voir si Hiroshi et Hana arrivent en haut des marches. Ce qui d'ailleurs se passe. Ils sont accompagnés de Tõya et Ginji. Je souris tendrement en voyant qu'ils se tiennent la main. Hiroshi et Hana de même mais c'est déjà plus courant maintenant. Ils avaient un peu arrêté il y a deux ou trois ans déjà, sûrement gênés, mais ils ont recommencé il y a peu. Je constate en même temps qu'ils vont vraiment passer la soirée tous les quatre car Hiroshi parle un peu à Ginji et semble montrer un stand.

Neji, qui a vu aussi, émet un « Bon. » un peu soulagé. Je souris et l'interroge.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Ils sortent en groupe. Ca devrait aller.

-DADA !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour regarder Daichi devant nous. Il m'appelle en me montrant un stand du doigt.

-Tu peux m'attraper la grosse peluche !?

-Tu ne veux pas essayer un peu ?

Il hésite puis m'avoue vouloir garder son argent pour des takoyaki tout à l'heure.

-Ah parce que tu veux que je t'attrape une peluche mais en plus c'est moi qui paie le stand ? A quoi servent les sous que je vous ai donnés, alors ?

-Bah… à manger ?

Je souris, pose ma main sur son crâne pour ébouriffer un peu ses cheveux et accepte de lui attraper le nounours à condition qu'il essaie d'abord deux ou trois fois. Kiseki va venir voir lui aussi. Il a un peu observé Neji puis s'est concentré sur les essais de Daichi. Kaede et Tsukiko sont parties avec Sai et Itachi un peu plus loin. Akihiro est revenu vers nous pour prendre la main de Neji. Il est assez silencieux. Il observe beaucoup et ne réclame pas énormément contrairement à Daichi qui, j'ai l'impression, veut avoir quelque chose à tous les stands.

Une petite heure plus tard, nous croisons Hinata, Airi et Yui. Kaede montre tout de suite à cette dernière sa boîte d'okonomiyaki en lui demandant si elle en veut. Yui accepte poliment en la remerciant. Kaede passe alors à Airi qui lui en prend aussi, puis Kaede s'arrête soudain devant Hinata. Elle perd son air ravi d'offrir un peu de nourriture et déclare.

-Il m'en reste pas beaucoup…

Itachi se met à rire et déclare qu'il va prendre une autre boîte mais Neji intervient en lui disant qu'il va plutôt en prendre une pour lui, Hinata et Akihiro. Akihiro qui le regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds. Kiseki lui avait proposé d'en prendre de sa propre boîte et il avait refusé mais, à voir sa tête maintenant, il en voulait vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous installés sur des bancs sur le côté des stands à manger soit des okonomiyaki, takoyaki où brochette de grillades, j'interroge Neji en regardant Akihiro.

-Ton fils est aussi timide qu'Hinata ou il a peur quand il y a trop de monde ?

-Il est plutôt d'une politesse maladive.

Tsukiko vient soudain vers moi et me demande si elle peut venir sur mes genoux. J'accepte et la prends sur moi en l'enlaçant. Neji la questionne.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Ca va ?

-Papa ou tonton vont me prendre sur leur dos si je m'endors.

Je souris légèrement en l'entendant. C'est à peu près ce qui est prévu mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle comptait vraiment dessus.

Alors que le calme commençait à s'installer un peu, je vois soudain un visage très connu. Neji l'a vu aussi mais je prends la parole en premier.

-Ah ! Votre papa est là !

Tsuki descend tout de suite de mes genoux et va voir tout comme Daichi, Kiseki et Kaede. Airi, Takeru et Yui se sont levés pour mieux voir mais ne courent pas vers lui, eux. Naruto est accompagné par Gaara et la Mizukage. Je le vois se faire assaillir par les plus petits. Kiseki salue quand même la Mizukage, suivi par Tsukiko qui réalise sûrement que c'est un peu plus poli, puis ils commencent à, apparemment, raconter leur début de soirée à leur papa. Je déclare.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille les rappeler à l'ordre…

-J'y vais !

Airi se lève et part à la rencontre des Hokage en présence pour dire à ses petits frères et sœurs qu'il faudrait les laisser tranquille. Neji, qui regarde aussi la scène, s'étonne soudain à haute voix.

-C'est moi ou j'ai bien vu Gaara sourire ?

-Ca te choque aussi ? Je l'ai même entendu rire, moi !

Neji me dévisage. Je souris et le laisse à son état de choc en me levant. Naruto vient vers nous. Gaara et la Mizukage aussi, d'ailleurs. Neji réalise et se lève d'un bond. Naruto fait les présentations avec la Mizukage. Personnellement je suis un peu crispé sachant ce que Naruto a dit sur les goûts de cette femme. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre un Hokage à dos mais c'est hors de question que je supporte des sous-entendus. Je m'inquiète un peu pour Itachi, aussi. Après tout nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

Mais en réalité, à peine deux minutes après les présentations, Naruto va insister sur le fait que je suis SON homme et que je ne suis pas à prendre. Il a fait à peu près la même chose pour Itachi même si, apparemment, Sai l'avait déjà fait sur le chemin jusqu'au village.

Gaara s'approche de Tsukiko et l'interroge.

-Je peux avoir un bout de ta brochette ?

Tsukiko se fige des pieds à la tête un instant et, sans répondre, se rue vers moi pour se cacher contre moi en enlaçant mes jambes. Gaara ne comprend pas. Je pensais que Naruto l'aurait prévenu. Ce dernier grimace d'ailleurs légèrement et chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami et collègue. Gaara semble tiquer, regarde Tsukiko avec un peu plus d'insistance et change de sujet grâce à Daichi qui lui tend sa boîte d'okonomiyaki.

-Si t'en veux je veux bien t'en donner, moi, tonton !

-Merci.

Gaara se serre juste un minimum pour donner le change et se redresse en jetant un coup d'œil à la Mizukage. Il l'interroge ensuite.

-Vous en voulez, Terumi ?

L'interpellée fronce légèrement un sourcil et déclare qu'elle a presque attendu. Gaara nous dit alors nous laisser un peu Naruto pour emmener la demoiselle, qui n'est vraiment plus toute jeune, manger ce que bon lui semble.

Au final Naruto va rester une demi-heure avec nous le temps de se restaurer. Puis il va embrasser Daichi, Kaede, Kiseki et Tsuki qui commence à s'endormir dans les bras d'Itachi, et repartir pour continuer la soirée avec les Hokage invités. Il m'a demandé si j'avais croisé Tõya ou Hiroshi. Ce à quoi je lui ai dis que non mais qu'ils étaient ensemble en petit groupe de quatre avec leur petit et petite ami respectif.

Nous repartons dans notre exploration des stands. Kiseki a essayé d'attraper un poisson rouge en vain, c'est Sai qui le lui a pris. Ce dernier a demandé à Daichi s'il en voulait un aussi mais mon petit bonhomme lui a rétorqué que Tõya lui avait promis d'en avoir un. J'espère qu'il y pensera, occupé qu'il est avec Ginji.

C'est d'ailleurs un quart d'heure plus tard que nous croisons ce petit groupe. Neji s'empresse de demander à Hana si tout va bien en prenant soin de se positionner entre elle et Hiroshi qui hausse une épaule en me voyant lui sourire de façon un peu amusée mais aussi désolée. Daichi, lui, demande rapidement à Tõya s'il a attrapé un poisson pour lui. L'interrogé montre alors un gros poisson rouge à son petit frère en s'accroupissant.

-Tiens. Mais si tu le prends maintenant il ne va pas falloir bouger dans tous les sens, hein ! Il est gros mais il est fragile.

Daichi fait la moue à l'entente de ces mots. Il gigote un peu de droite à gauche et demande.

-Tu veux bien le garder jusqu'à la maison… ?

Tõya sourit et lui répond que la mission est acceptée. Daichi jette un coup d'œil à Ginji, pose son doigts sur son menton et déclare aussi naturellement que s'il demandait ce qu'il peut manger le soir.

-Tu vas réussir à lui faire pleins de bisous même s'il garde mon poisson ?

Ginji et Tõya rougissent automatiquement en chœur. Ginji bafouille que ça devrait aller en chuchotant. Tõya le frappe du coude en lui reprochant du regard sa réponse. Il aurait préféré que Daichi n'en ait pas, sûrement. J'interviens en disant à Tõya de me donner le poisson. Que comme ça Daichi pourra le surveiller en restant près de moi et que lui pourra être plus tranquille. Tõya hoche la tête en me tendant le poisson sans pour autant arrêter de rougir. Il me remercie à mi-voix et revient près de Ginji en cherchant sa main de la sienne. Il se penche ensuite vers Hana et Hiroshi et leur demande s'ils continuent de leur côté. Hiroshi sourit directement en déclarant que, oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Il s'excuse poliment à Neji, reprend la main de Hana qui s'est écartée de son père et tous les quatre nous saluent en s'éloignant. Neji suit sa fille du regard avant de diriger ce dernier vers Hinata.

-Et toi tu dis rien !

-Hein ?

Yui pouffe un peu de rire mais se reprend rapidement en voyant Neji la dévisager. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et lui demande de se calmer. Kiseki l'interroge.

-Pourquoi vous êtes pas content ? Elle a l'air heureuse, Hana !

Neji le regarde un instant et se calme. Kiseki a raison et il le sait. Il s'accroupit devant lui et prend doucement la parole.

-C'est parce que je suis son papa. Alors je m'inquiète.

-Mais dada et papa ils s'inquiètent pas pour Hiroshi et Tõya, eux !

-Hana est une fille alors je me fais plus de soucis. Mais tu sais, ton dada se pose pleeiIIIiinns de questions.

Kiseki écarquille ses yeux. Moi, je laisse montrer à qui peut le voir que j'aurai bien aimé que Neji s'abstienne de dire ça. Mais c'est fait et Kiseki me demande si c'est vrai. Je hausse donc une épaule en répondant que oui, un peu. Je rajoute ensuite très vite que ce n'est par contre pas au point de Neji. Lequel se tourne vers moi en se redressant. Je vois à son visage qu'il ne me croit pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il est plus démonstratif pour que sa fille fasse plus attention et que c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus… protecteur que moi, disons. Mais c'est vrai que je me demande autant que lui ce que peuvent bien faire nos enfants respectifs lorsqu'ils sont seuls entre eux.

Kiseki ne demandant plus rien et, Hinata ayant demandé à Neji d'arrêter de suspecter autant Hiroshi, nous continuons notre chemin et notre soirée. Neji est Hinata sont partis de leur côté avec Akihiro pendant une petite heure. J'avais tout le monde avec moi excepté Hiroshi et Tõya. Puis Takeru, Yui et Airi se sont éclipsés de leur côté après m'avoir prévenu et Itachi et Sai sont partis avec Daichi, Kaede et Tsukiko qui dormait dans les bras d'Itachi qui ne voulait pas me la donner en m'affirmant qu'elle lui tenait chaud et qu'elle était bien calée contre lui. Je me suis donc promené un bon quart d'heure avec Kiseki à qui j'ai attrapé une peluche dans un stand après l'avoir laissé essayer une bonne dizaine de fois.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés pour le feu d'artifice un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Même Naruto, Gaara et la Mizukage, Terumi. Hiroshi et Hana étaient là aussi mais pas Tõya et Ginji. Hiroshi nous a informés, Naruto et moi, que son frère était rapidement parti de son côté avec son petit ami une fois que nous nous étions séparés presque deux heures auparavant. … J'espère que tout va bien et qu'ils ne font rien qu'ils ne devraient pas. Je crois que je ne vais pas attendre longtemps pour interroger Tõya demain matin. Peut-être même ce soir en rentrant. Bon, il… il est encore jeune et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qui ne lui correspondrait pas mais… ça fait tout de même deux heures et notre groupe est assez visible alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas avec nous ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Et si Ginji m'avait bien caché son jeu ? S'il n'était pas si timide et pudique qu'il a bien voulu me le faire croire et qu'il a déjà demandé plus à Tõya ? Amoureux comme il l'est, … Tõya pourrait très bien ne pas refuser…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« J'interroge Yui.

- Daichi y arrive ? Ca va ?

- Oui. Il se concentre bien.

- Tu en as fait un petit peu, toi aussi ?

- Pour leur remontrer. Mais j'arrive en haut sans difficulté donc bah… Autant les surveiller d'en bas. Si y'en a un qui tombe je le rattrape ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'en avoir. En plus, pour une fois, je suis à l'heure pour les réponses ! n.n Clapclapclap à moi ! Haha ! n.n' Bon sinon pour ceux qui attendaient Un pari fou, tome 4 et Une famille, tome 1 sur thebookedition. com jeudi dernier, la sortie a été un peu reculée et devrait avoir lieu lundi 8 ou mardi 9 au grand plus tard. Un GRAND MERCI à celles et ceux qui commandent. Vraiment, vraiment !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dans quinze jour ! Je suis de plus en plus en train de me dire qu'il va falloir reprendre un peu l'écriture de cette fic car je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance ! Je pense aussi à Frères et Un Effleurement même si, je l'avoue, dernièrement j'ai plus été sur Une famille et tout récemment sur l'avancé du tome 4 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu. Ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook le savent.  
Donc oui, pour en revenir à nos moutons ! La suite de POW Sasuke sera là dans quinze jours ! n.n En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt ! **

Itachi : Où est passé Tõya ?  
Densetsu : C'est suspect ! Je savais qu'il fallait faire passer un interrogatoire musclé à ce Ginji !  
Itachi : Même sans ça, faire peut-être attention...  
Densetsu : Tu étais sur place, toi ! T'aurais dû le faire !  
Itachi : Hein ! Mais ça va pas je suis le tonton cool, moi ! Je suis pas un enquiquineur comme Neji !  
Nana : ... vous voulez pas un peu arrêter, non... ?  
Densetsu et Itachi (en choeur parce qu'on peur en suivant, eux, l'avancée d'ACPV) : Pardon !


	107. POW Sasuke chap 107

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 107. **

Nous sommes rentrés du festival à minuit passé. Naruto portait Daichi endormi dans ses bras et moi Tsukiko. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, j'ai eu le soulagement de voir la présence de Tõya. Naruto et moi avons tout de suite annulé le clone que nous avions chacun laissé sur place pour le chercher. Selon ce qu'il a dit, Tõya venait tout juste de rentrer et attendait notre arrivée pour aller se coucher. J'ai pris sur moi et ne l'ai pas interrogé sur les dernières heures passées seul avec Ginji.

Je me réveille dans les bras de Naruto. Il a pris sa matinée, ce matin. Gaara est toujours là, chez nous, mais la Mizukage a eu le droit d'avoir tout un étage d'un bâtiment dans le centre du village pour elle et ses ninjas. En réalité l'immeuble est aussi pour les ninjas arrivés pour l'examen chûnin il y a déjà un moment mais la plupart sont déjà partis car ont échoués, et d'autres se sont éloignés pour leur entraînement en vu de la finale.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ouvre doucement mes yeux et vois le visage endormi de Naruto. Je souris. Il a vraiment l'air toujours autant idiot lorsqu'il dort profondément. Sa tête, face à moi, est légèrement penchée en arrière et sa bouche grande ouverte laissant un peu de bave sur l'oreiller. Je profite de son air d'imbécile heureux et le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. La maison est silencieuce. Tout le monde dort sûrement encore.

Soudain, Naruto gigote et fronçant ses sourcils. Ses paupières s'ouvrent puis il vient se coller contre moi. Je l'enlace en prenant la parole tout bas.

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama !

-Mh… Sasu… j't'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça…

J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne et caresse un peu ses cheveux. Je réponds.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'essuyer ta bave sur moi.

-Hm… c'est d'la salive… tu l'adores, ma salive.

-Oui mais dans d'autres circonstances que celle-ci.

-J'suis trop fatiguée pour autre chose…

Je lui chuchote de se rendormir. Il émet un son d'accord mais me pose malgré tout une question.

-Tu va demander à Tõya où il était passé, hier soir ?

-Oui. Tu veux que je t'attende ?

Il ne me répond pas. Il s'est rendormi avant de pouvoir.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, alors que je laisse Naruto profiter de la chaleur de mon corps, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir extérieur. Quelqu'un a dû se réveiller. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto et décide de me lever. Je m'habille, m'étire de tout mon long et sors de la chambre. Je vais voir dans le salon et la cuisine et trouve Hiroshi et Takeru en train d'installer la table du petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour les garçons.

-Bonjour dada !

Ils ont répondu en chœur. Je souris, tout comme eux, et leur demande s'il savent si les autres sont réveillés mais encore dans leur chambre. Takeru fait un mouvement négatif de tête et Hiroshi me répond que non. Puis il me regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance en restant figé alors que Takeru repart dans la cuisine. Je m'étonne et interroge Hiroshi.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Hiro ?

Il sursaute en hoquetant, rougit et chuchote.

-Je voulais savoir si tu savais où était passé Tõya, hier soir…

-Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

Il acquiesce. Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande si, lui, il sait. Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en rougissant. Je fronce un sourcil.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

-Je sais rien du tout, dada. C… C'est juste que Ginji est plus grand et…

Il hausse une épaule. Il doit sûrement se poser les même questions que moi sauf que, lui, il aimerait savoir ce que ça fait si Tõya a fait plus que partager quelques baisers. Moi je ne lui demanderai pas ce que ça lui a fait, je le priverai de sortie jusqu'à ce qu'il commence les missions, si ce que je redoute est arrivé.

Du bruit se fait de nouveau entendre. C'est Daichi et Kaede qui courent dans le couloir.

Airi et Yui vont se réveiller un peu plus tard suivis de Naruto. Kiseki et Tsukiko étaient très fatiguée hier. Ils vont dormir jusqu'à la fin de matinée et Tõya, lui, en fera de même.

Du moins une fois tout le monde réveillé excepté lui, même si Tsukiko se repose tranquillement dans sa chambre, je me demande si Tõya ne serait pas réveillé mais qu'il resterait dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à nous affronter Naruto, moi et nos questions. Il est 11h30. Naruto est avec Hiroshi et Takeru à l'arrière de la maison pendant que Yui surveille Kiseki, Daichi et Kaede qui s'entraînent à maîtriser leur chakra en montant aux arbres sur le bord du jardin. Airi est avec moi et m'aide à préparer le déjeuner. Elle prend soudain la parole.

- Tu ne vas pas aller voir Tõya, dada ?

- Je suis en train d'y penser. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il dorme encore…

Airi reste un instant silencieuse en regardant les légumes qu'elle épluche. Elle me jette un coup d'œil, sûrement en pensant que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, et déclare.

-Je l'ai entendu pleurer, tout à l'heure.

- Hein ?

Je me suis tourné d'un coup vers elle en écarquillant mes yeux. Elle gigote en bougeant l'épluche légume et soupire en reprenant.

-Je m'inquiétais, tout à l'heure… Il est toujours parmi les premiers à se lever et tout le monde était debout… J… J'ai ouvert mes oreilles et… je l'ai entendu. … Il pleurait.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurerait ? Il a passé sa soirée avec Ginji, hier ! Il était sur un nuage !

Elle hausse une épaule en me disant ne pas savoir. Je cherche un peu ce qui a pu arriver, et confie la cuisine à Airi pour quelques minutes.

Je me rends devant la chambre de Tõya, m'annonce et entre sans attendre de réponse. Je sais qu'il m'aurait dit de repartir ou n'aurait même pas répondu, si j'avais attendu. Je passe la porte et referme derrière moi.

- Tõya ?

Il bouge dans son lit mais ne se montre pas. Je m'approche et m'assieds au bord du matelas sans rien dire. J'attends un peu. Puis Tõya demande d'une voix basse et semblant fatiguée.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est presque midi. Le déjeuner est en cours de préparation.

- J'ai pas très faim…

Je me tourne légèrement et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule par-dessus la couette.

- Où tu étais passé, hier soir, Tõya ? Il est arrivé quelque chose avec Ginji ?

Il se crispe en se regroupant sur lui-même. Je vois le haut de sa tête réaliser un mouvement négatif. Sa voix se fait de nouveau entendre au bout de quelques instants.

-… j'ai honte… !

- « honte » ? De quoi ?

Il renifle et bouge sous la couette pour se tourner vers moi. Je la baisse légèrement pour voir son visage et sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant ses yeux complètement rouges.

- Tõya…

- J… J'étais avec lui, on…

Il grimace. Ses larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. J'y pose une main pour les essuyer et lui demande de se calmer. Il hoquette en pleurant encore un peu. Il finit par écarter ma main de son visage pour l'essuyer lui-même. Je prends la parole sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aller bien quand nous sommes rentrés cette nuit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'arrive à comprendre un « j'faisais semblant » prononcé d'une voix plus que serrée.

- Raconte-moi, Tõya. Il a fait quelque chose ? Il t'a… Il t'a forcé à… à faire quelque chose ?

Il me dit tout de suite que non en continuant de pleurer. Il sanglote en se frottant les yeux et en reniflant. Je retiens un léger soupir ennuyé et regarde autour de moi. Un regard qui tombe sur un paquet de mouchoirs sur le bureau. Je me lève et reviens armé. Je m'assieds par terre tourné vers le lit, m'y appuie et donne le paquet de mouchoirs à Tõya. Il le prend en me remerciant. Sa voix est tremblante à cause de ses sanglots.

- On… On s'était… installé d… dans un coin tranquille. … Pour regarder le feux d'artifice et…

Il renifle et sanglote encore une fois avant de reprendre un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez qui coule. Il reprend. Moi je m'efforce de l'écouter sans rien dire. Je suis toujours à genoux à côté de son lit. Mes bras sont croisés au bord et mon visage y est posé.

- On a commencé à s'embrasser.

Il déglutit. Ses yeux fixent le mouchoir qu'il est en train de malmener entre ses doigts. Il grimace un peu et ravale ses sanglots pour continuer de me raconter.

- On… On s'est vraiment juste embrassé, dada, tu sais ! Mais… j… au bout d'un moment, j'ai…

Il rougis en grimaçant. Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui échappe. Il hoquette encore un peu en essayant de se reprendre encore une fois. J'ai tendu mon bras droit pour l'aider à essuyer ses joues.

- Ca avait commencé à durcir et… j'suis… parti… s… comme ça, sans prévenir… !

Son visage est ruisselant de larmes. Je soupire discrètement en comprenant pourquoi il se sent si mal. Il continue alors que je me sens encore plus mal pour lui.

- J'ai pas réussi à le cacher, ça m'a tellement surpris ! J'ai… G… Ginji… Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave mais j'ai eu tellement honte ! J'suis parti en courant ! J'veux plus jamais le revoir !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr que si tu veux le revoir… !

- Non ! J'veux plus ! J… J'ai trop honte, dada !

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, Tõya. C… C'est de ton âge !

Je grimace un peu. A moi ça m'arrivait mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est si vrai que ça que ça puisse arriver à tout le monde. Moi qui redoutais que mes enfants subissent aussi ça, je suis mis devant le fait accompli. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Naruto pour savoir si… c'est normal ou… Ou si Tõya souffre du même mal que j'ai pu subir. Une fois que ça a été réglé nous n'en avons jamais vraiment reparlé avec Naruto.

Je reprends doucement en forçant un sourire.

-Tu devais avoir beaucoup pensé à cette soirée. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls ça a dû te faire tourner un peu la tête. Et partager quelques baisers n'a rien arrangé.

Il renifle en hochant la tête sans pour autant oser me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue en souriant très légèrement et déclare.

- Tu vas te reprendre un peu aujourd'hui et, demain, tu iras voir Ginji. Je t'autorise à sortir l'après-midi. D'accord ? Tu l'appelleras ce soir pour lui dire de venir te chercher un peu après le déjeuner.

- J'ai peur de le revoir…

- Tu iras faire un petit tour aux toilettes juste avant ! Hm ?

Il rougit de plus belle et gigote un peu sous sa couette.

- J…J'l'avais déjà fait avant le festival, hier. … ça a quand même… donné ça.

- Tu es encore jeune, Tõya. Ca ira mieux avec le temps. Ca s'apprend de se retenir. J… Je trouve même que vous êtes un peu précoces, avec tes frères.

- T'avais déjà embrassé papa, à notre âge.

Je réponds tout net.

- C'était un accident.

Il sourit un peu. Ce qui me rassure, d'ailleurs. Il m'interroge.

- T'avais pas aimé ça ?

- J'ai eu l'impression que ma bouche se putréfiait.

Il se met à rire alors que je souris. Il renifle, frotte une dernière fois ses yeux et déclare qu'il va se lever et venir déjeuner avec tout le monde. Je me redresse, embrasse son front et déclare le laisser tranquille après lui avoir demandé de ne pas paniquer à l'idée de revoir Ginji. Je me suis retenu de lui dire que ce qui s'est passé hier soir pourrait se reproduire. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça pour le moment. Il faut que j'en parle vite à Naruto et aussi que je demande à Itachi où se trouve la méthode pour réaliser les fioles qui m'ont aidé par rapport à ce problème.

Je retourne donc dans la cuisine et aperçois Airi me jeter un regard. Je l'interroge.

- Tu n'as pas écouter, rassure-moi.

- Non. Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va mieux ?

- Ca va aller. Il vient déjeuner avec nous.

Airi se remet à son occupation puis, après quelques instants, me demande.

- Ginji a rompu ?

Je m'étonne et hausse un sourcil en la regardant.

- Non ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait rompu ?

- Je sais pas, je… Je me demandais ce qu'à Tõya pour avoir pleuré comme ça. Il est plutôt du genre à tout garder au fond alors pour qu'il craque comme ça…

Elle s'arrête là.

Arrivent alors Naruto, Takeru et Hiroshi dans le salon. Takeru déclare occuper la salle de bain en premier. Autant quand il était petit il courait pour y échapper, autant maintenant il n'aime pas trop rester longtemps sans une douche après ses entraînements. Hiroshi me demande avant Naruto si Tõya est réveillé. J'acquiesce juste sans rien dire. Naruto me regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'Hiroshi qui est vite parti de son côté. Nous voyons aussi Daichi courir en travers du salon depuis l'extérieur en criant qu'il doit aller aux toilettes. Yui suit avec Kaede. Kiseki est déjà à l'intérieur, lui. J'interroge Yui.

- Daichi y arrive ? Ca va ?

- Oui. Il se concentre bien.

- Tu en as fait un petit peu, toi aussi ?

- Pour leur remontrer. Mais j'arrive en haut sans difficulté donc bah… Autant les surveiller d'en bas. Si y'en a un qui tombe je le rattrape !

Naruto tapote mon épaule et me parle tout bas une fois Yui et les petits éloignés.

-Tõya va bien ?

-Ca peut aller.

Il hoche la tête, comme rassuré, mais je reprends rapidement de façon légèrement gênée.

- Naruto… Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion quand tu auras un peu de temps. Je… Je voudrais te demander quelques petits trucs.

Il s'étonne et me questionne.

- Par rapport à Tõya ?

J'acquiesce. Il grimace et déclare.

- Il va pas si bien que ça, en fait.

- Ca va mieux maintenant qu'on a parlé mais… c'est… délicat. Mais peut-être pas non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de t'en parler. J'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison.

Je me dis au passage que Takeru m'a avoué être rapide quand il se fait du bien. Enfin il l'a avoué implicitement en me racontant sa première « rencontre » avec son démon. Je soupire discrètement sans m'en rendre compte. J'entends la voix de Naruto en sentant sa main prendre la mienne.

- Et toi ? Ca va ?

- Je me sens un peu impuissant, là. Mais sinon ça va.

Je lui souris en me penchant de côté vers lui et appuie ma tête contre la sienne en rajoutant quelque mot.

- Tu es là alors c'est parfait, de toute façon.

- Ou comment amadouer son Hokage.

J'émets un petit son amusé, embrasse sa tempe une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième fois en m'arrêtant alors qu'il se moque de moi.

- Tu comptes m'embrasser toute la journée, là ?

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Espèce d'idiot.

Je lui souris. Il me donne un bref baiser du bout des lèvres et me chuchote, en enlaçant ma taille, que je pourrai l'embrasser autant que je voudrai ce soir. Airi nous interrompt.

- Je dois vous laisser seuls ou je peux mettre la table ?

Kiseki pousse alors un gros soupir. Nous avions complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé. Il ronchonne après sa sœur.

- On allait avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs, Airi ! Fallait rien dire !

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, Kiseki.

- Ah bon ?

Je me racle la gorge, souris malgré tout à Naruto et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aider Airi à mettre la table en compagnie de Kiseki qui s'est vu prié de le faire avec nous. Gaara est dehors depuis ce matin. Il tente de faire des affaires avec la Mizukage d'après ce que m'a dit Naruto. Leur pays respectifs n'ont pas vraiment d'échanges marchands et Gaara aimerait assez.

Le déjeuner va passer tranquillement. Personne n'a rien dit sur les yeux rouges de Tõya. Ce dernier a appelé Ginji en fin d'après-midi. Il était plus que stressé à l'idée de le faire mais ça a apparemment été. Je n'ai rien demandé.

La journée se termine. Le dîner est fini depuis une heure passée et nous sommes en train de coucher les plus petits. Tsukiko dort déjà à point fermé, elle. Le festival d'hier l'a vraiment épuisé. En un sens je suis rassuré de la voir comme ça. Cela montre que le démon n'a pas repris le dessus. C'est assez paradoxal car j'aimerai aussi qu'elle déborde d'énergie comme les deux semaines qui se sont écoulées avant que nous nous rendions compte de ce qui se passait.

- Dada… ? Je peux lire un peu avant de dormir ?

Je suis dans la chambre de Kiseki en train de le border. Il tend ses bras vers moi, comme tous les soirs, pour avoir un bisou. Je me penche vers lui en lui répondant.

- Si tu veux. Je reviendrai te faire éteindre tout à l'heure.

J'ai le droit à un gros bisou pour remerciement. Kiseki va mettre un certain temps à me lâcher mais je suis habitué. Je lui refais un bisou sur le front et lui donne le livre qu'il veut. Au final ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose que je le borde.

Je laisse la porte entrouverte en ressortant. Je tombe sur Naruto qui referme celle de la chambre de Kaede que je suis aller voir en premier. Kiseki était le dernier à avoir un bisou de ma part. Naruto constate que la lumière est encore allumée dans la chambre de notre petit miracle, sourit doucement et m'interroge.

- Il a voulu lire un peu avant de dormir, c'est ça ?

- Il t'avais aussi demandé ?

- Oui. Et j'ai refusé.

- Ah bah moi j'ai accepté.

- Je vois ça.

Il hausse une épaule sans rien rajouter, s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Nous sommes seuls dans le couloir. Il chuchote.

- Les grands vont bientôt se coucher ?

- Ils sont avec Gaara. Ils discutent des missions qu'on peut avoir dans son pays à lui.

- J'ai hâte de dormir.

Je hausse un sourcil et rétorque qu'il peut y aller maintenant. Mais il fait un mouvement négatif de tête en me répondant.

- Non. Tu veux me parler alors j'attends.

Je m'immobilise un instant en me le rappelant. J'avais presque oublié ce que m'a raconté Tõya ce matin. C'est vrai. Il va falloir en reparler…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Il redresse son visage vers le mien.

-Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que ça se fasse maintenant ? Ca doit être mignon, tous pleins de petits renards à neufs queues dans la maison ! Chacun qui suit les enfants ! Ce serait super craquant, non ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore fait les réponses, je suis un peu HS, là. Je les ferai soit dans la soirée soit demain j'espère. Quoiqu'il en soit merci vraiment à celles et ceux qui continuent d'en laisser. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite sera là dans 15jrs, comme d'habitude maintenant. Je suis en train d'écrire le début de la grande fin de ce premier volet. Je pense pas que ça dépassera 115 chapitres. (et je vois large, là. Enfin je pense, on ne sait jamais avec moi ! xP) En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en review ! n.n D'avance merci !**  
**Pour celles et ceux que mes livres intéressent, sachez aussi que le tome 4 d'Un pari fou est sorti le 8 avril ainsi qu'un premier tome d'une toute nouvelle histoire ! Une famille. n.n J'espère qu'elle remportera autant de succès que Meilleur ami qui dépasse déjà les ventes des autres ! ^^ Héhé ! Merci à celles et ceux qui commandent. Je rappelle qu'un lien se trouve sur ma page profil de fanfiction. net**

Densetsu : Je n'aurai vraiment pas aimé avoir ce genre de problèmes...  
Nana : Comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne l'as pas ?  
Itachi : Parce que je lui dis toujours que c'est parfait ! n.n Et ça l'est !  
Densetsu : Et puis tu te plains quand tu nous entends, donc ça ne dure pas si peu que ça ! n.n  
Nana : ...


	108. POW Sasuke chap 108

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 108.**

J'avais presque oublié ce que m'a raconté Tõya ce matin. C'est vrai. Il va falloir en reparler…

Je soupire en m'appuyant contre ma moitié qui, lui, sourit.

- C'est à ce point ?

- C'est juste que je sens que je vais encore me sentir vraiment nul…

- Tu as un peu de temps pour te préparer psychologiquement.

Et il se moque de moi, en plus. J'inspire profondément et, sans bouger, le front toujours appuyé contre celui de Naruto, je déclare.

- En fait, je… j'aurai aimé savoir si…

Je me racle la gorge.

- Qu… Quand tu as commencé… à jouir enfin… éjaculer. Ca partait vite ou… pas ?

Naruto fronce ses sourcils et prend la parole sur un ton légèrement dur.

- Attends, là. Rassure-moi. T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que notre garçon de pas encore tout à fait treize ans commence déjà à s'envoyer en l'air !?

- Non. Je ne dis pas ça. Mais… hier soir, il est allé dans un coin tranquille avec Ginji pour regarder le feu d'artifice et il avait déjà commencé à s'exciter un peu… Ils ont partagé quelques baisers et Tõya est parti d'un coup. Alors… il est mal par rapport à ça. En fait il est rentré bien avant nous. Et… je lui ai dit que c'était normal de ne pas se contrôler, que ça s'apprenait mais… tu connaîs mon ancien problème… Sachant que Takeru a l'air de l'être aussi quand il se fait du bien, je… je voulais savoir si toi aussi tu allais vite étant plus jeune.

- Ah.

- Oui.

Un blanc s'ensuit. Puis les joues de Naruto se mettent à rosirent. Je hausse un sourcil puis deux, et demande.

- Quoi ?

- N… Non ! … Rien ! Tu… Tu voudrais pas demander à Itachi ?

- C'est lui qui m'a donné ces fioles en me disant qu'il les avaient prises jeune. Il a eu le même problème.

Il acquiesce, hésite en passant d'un pied d'appui à l'autre et demande.

- A Neji ?

Là, mes sourcils se froncent.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à une simple question ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Il soupire par le nez en évitant mon regard. Puis il me pose timidement une question à voix basse.

- Tu vas pas te moquer, hein ?

- Me moquer de quoi ?

- De moi.

Il boude presque déjà. Je le resserre donc contre moi en répondant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrai me moquer sachant ce que moi j'ai eu comme problème, Naruto.

Il baisse les yeux. J'insiste.

- Allez. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma première fois pour… lâcher tout ça… enfin… tu vois…

- Ejaculer.

Il frissonne un peu mais ne se formalise pas. Ses joues sont complètement rouges. Ca atteint même ses oreilles. Il reprend.

- J'avais seize ans, moi…

Mon visage à eu un mouvement de recul. Il chuchote encore un peu.

- J'en ai pleuré de joie… je pensais qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas avant que ça arrive… On… On allait bientôt revenir au village avec Jiraya-sama et… une fois ici, j'ai un peu sauté sur l'occasion quand Neji m'a proposé de sortir avec lui. Je voulais voir si j'allais réussir à tout faire correctement. … Même si au final j'ai mis un peu de temps à accepter d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Mais euh… c'était très peu de temps avant que je revienne, alors ?

Il ne bouge d'abord pas puis hoche finalement la tête. Je décide de ne pas trop l'accabler par des questions sur ce sujet bien précis, et reviens à ma première demande.

- Et alors ? Tu allais vite ?

- C… ça allait. … Enfin je pense.

- Donc il va vraiment falloir que les garçons prennent ces fioles, quoi…

Il hausse une épaule. Je soupire doucement qu'il faudra aussi en parler à Hiroshi. Voire carrément lui demander. Naruto propose.

- Tu vois avec Hiroshi, et moi je parle avec Takeru ? On n'est pas non plus certain de cette rapidité, c'est… c'est peut-être son démon qui l'a taquiné.

J'acquiesce et accepte. Il rajoute quelques mots.

- Pour ce qui est des fioles, on leur en parlera à tous en même temps. Enfin les concernés, quoi.

Il soupire à son tour en disant très clairement qu'il va hurler après Kyûbi de ne pas avoir aidé ses enfants lors de la conception. Je souris en m'excusant d'avoir apporté de mauvais gênes. Il me demande de ne pas dire de bêtises d'un ton net et enlace mon cou pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Puis soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose appris hier soir. Je romps le baiser et repousse Naruto pour me ruer dans la chambre de Daichi. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas encore. Il s'étonne de me voir et pousse une plainte alors que j'allume la lumière. Il me regarde ensuite venir tout près de son lit et m'agenouiller à côté.

- Ca va pas, dada ?

- Daichi. Dis-moi. C'est vrai que tu entends une voix dans ta tête ?

Il hésite un peu et hoche sa dite tête tout doucement. Il jette ensuite un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Sûrement à Naruto qui m'a poursuivi en se demandant ce qui m'a pris de rompre un si délicieux baiser. Daichi reprend la parole tout doucement.

- Takeru il m'a dit de pas l'écouter s'il est méchant mais il est pas méchant, en fait.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'entends ?

- Quand Tõya est parti se faire opérer.

Ca fait presque un mois. Daichi demande.

- J'ai le droit d'en parler ?

Naruto intervient.

- Evidemment que tu as le droit ! C'est même mieux !

Daichi s'assied dans son lit en nous regardant, et déclare.

- Il s'appelle Hideo et il veut devenir super fort comme papa comme moi ! Nous aussi on sera Hokage comme papa et Kurama !

Je fronce un sourcil.

- « Kurama » ?

- C'est Kyubi, Sasuke.

J'écarquille mes yeux et me tourne pour dévisager Naruto. Lequel questionne notre fils.

-Comment connais-tu ce prénom, Daichi ?

- C'est Hideo qui me l'a dit.

Naruto fronce ses sourcils à son tour mais ce n'est pas d'énervement. Il est plutôt en train de se poser des questions. Je regarde de nouveau Daichi. Je l'observe un peu. Il reprend d'une petite voix.

- Hideo il aime bien les dessins animés que je regarde alors je l'ai appelé comme ça parce qu'il veut devenir le héros du village.

Hideo veut dire Héros. Daichi rajoute quelques mots.

- Tu sais dada, moi je l'aime bien, Hideo. C'est pas un grand méchant démon. Il est plus petit que moi même s'il grossit vite.

Je pourrais le voir, je remarquerais un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Naruto. Je demande en passant une main dans les cheveux de notre petit bonhomme.

-Tu peux déjà le voir et parler avec lui ?

Daichi hoche la tête. Naruto vient s'asseoir à ses pieds sur le lit. Il l'interroge.

-Tu sais si Kiseki et Kaede entendent le leur ?

-Ils l'entendent pas. Ils voulaient pas me croire quand je leur ai dit que j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. C'est Takeru qui a bien voulu me croire. C'est mon plus gentil grand frère et il est super fort aussi, Takeru.

Là, c'est moi qui souris. Naruto confirme les dire de Daichi.

-C'est vrai. Il est très fort.

Il se relève ensuite en déclarant que c'est l'heure de dormir. Je borde Daichi qui se rallonge, lui fais un bisou et m'écarte pour que Naruto fasse de même. J'observe Daichi qui nous fait un signe de main en nous disant bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Daichi.

Naruto sort avant moi. J'éteins et m'apprête à fermer la porte lorsque j'entends Daichi chuchoter.

- Dada… ?

Je me retourne vers lui et demande sans rallumer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hideo il m'a dit que Jiraya lui faisait peur.

- C'est normal Daichi. Il était là pour garder vos démons un peu emprisonné. Sinon, tu ferais tout le temps de grandes flammes comme hier quand il est venu. Tu ne veux pas mettre le feu à la maison, hein ?

- Non. … mais Hideo il était triste…

Je reviens vers le lit. La lumière du couloir laisse la chambre dans une mi-pénombre qui me permet de voir où je me dirige. Je m'assieds au bord du lit de Daichi et pose ma main sur la sienne placée par-dessus la couverture. Je la serre un peu et parle doucement.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour pouvoir maîtriser les pouvoirs d'Hideo, Daichi. Il est peut-être encore petit comme démon mais il a beaucoup de puissance en lui et si on n'emprisonnait pas ce pouvoir, ce serait dangereux pour toi et tout le monde autour. Alors on doit appeler Jiraya pour qu'il l'emprisonne un peu. Tu as bien vu avec la télé et quand Jiraya t'a demandé de faire une petite flamme, non ?

Daichi hoche la tête en émettant un petit oui.

- Hideo dit qu'il comprend mais il a eu très mal, dada.

- Dis-lui que je suis désolé.

- Dada… ?

- Hm ? Quoi ?

- On va vite en ravoir une, de télé ? Si on n'en a pas vite, on va manquer pleins d'épisodes des dessins animés !

Je souris, l'embrasse et lui dis de dormir et que nous verrons bien pour la télévision. Il me redit bonne nuit en se tournant dans son lit en remontant la couette sur son visage. Je me lève et sors de la chambre pour de bon. Je m'étonne en voyant Naruto juste à côté de la porte. Il me jette un petit coup d'œil et sourit en venant m'enlacer. Je demande.

-Tu écoutes aux portes ?

-Je me demandais ce que Daichi voulait et, ensuite, j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu allais lui répondre.

-Je m'en suis bien sorti ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Admirablement. Mes félicitations.

-Dis-moi Naruto. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit plus tôt que Kyubi avait un prénom ?

J'hésite un peu et lui réponds que oui. Il me dit simplement qu'il ne voulait pas me faire peur.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Son visage se plonge dans mon cou. Il m'y embrasse un peu, et rétorque.

-Oui mais tu t'inquiètes pour les enfants avec ça alors si je t'avais raconté tout ce que je sais sur ça, j'avais peur que tu perdes un peu la tête. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vivent et tu ne pourras jamais l'expérimenter alors… voilà. Tu te fais déjà beaucoup de soucis. Je ne voulais pas que tu paniques encore plus en pensant au fait qu'ils allaient discuter avec s'ils en portaient un en eux, qu'ils les verrait et que, un jour, ils finiront même par se matérialiser aux yeux de tous. Ils ne sont pas vraiment scellés. Ils apparaîtront un jour ou l'autre.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Je l'entends pouffer légèrement de rire et lui demande automatiquement de ne pas se moquer. Il redresse son visage vers le mien.

-Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que ça se fasse maintenant ? Ca doit être mignon, tous pleins de petits renard à neufs queue dans la maison ! Chacun qui suit les enfants ! Ce serait super craquant, non ?

-Tu as vu la taille de Kyubi quand il se matérialise ? Perso je l'ai jamais vu en vrai mais de ce que m'a dit Orochimaru et d'autres témoins, j'ai aucune envie de voir sa descendance.

-Ils ne sont pas si gros à 6 et 12 ans, imbécile. Kurama a des centaines d'années.

J'ai eu un petit sursaut en entendant ce prénom. Je demande. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu… Tu vas continuer à l'appeler comme ça, maintenant que j'ai entendu ce prénom ?

Il s'étonne.

-Ca t'embêterait ?

-Il va falloir que je m'y habitue un peu mais ça devrait aller. Et pour ce qui est de voir des mini Kyubi poursuivre mes enfants, non j'en ai pas envie. Surtout pas celui de Tsuki, d'ailleurs.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point.

Un instant passe. Puis Naruto semble trépigner un peu sur place en insistant malgré tout.

-Mais pour les autres ce serait trop mignon !

Je me mets à rire un peu en m'écartant. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui demande d'arrêter de dire de pareilles bêtises. Il tente un mot mais je l'interromps.

-Descends voir comment s'en sort Gaara avec les grands. Je vais dire à Kiseki de dormir maintenant.

-D'accord. Un dernier bisou ?

Je souris et lui donne ce qu'il veut avant de lui mettre la main aux fesses pour le pousser vers les escaliers. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Kiseki. Ce dernier me regarde droit dans les yeux lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre et prononce quelques mots qui me figent sur place.

-Moi aussi je l'entends, dada !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands. J'hésite, et demande.

-D… De quoi tu parles, Kiseki ?

-De mon démon. Il s'appelle Makura parce qu'il est tout doux et que quand je rêve je suis contre lui pour dormir et il est super doux.

Makura veut dire oreiller. Kiseki en rajoute encore.

-Par contre, moi, il est super nul. Il m'a même pas aidé pour grimper aux arbres. Il m'a dit que quand il était dans le ventre de papa, et bah y'a Tsuki ou Kaede qui a essayé de le manger !

Je reste silencieux. J'imagine que c'est le démon de Tsuki dont parle Kiseki. Vu l'ampleur de la méchanceté du démon de cette dernière, … Quoique… Je ne sais pas comment est celui de Kaede. Je me demande si elle l'entend aussi. Je pense que non puisque quand Jiraya est venue elle m'a demandé si c'était vrai qu'ils portaient des démons en eux. C'est la seule qui semblait en douter encore.

Ils sont nés de Naruto. Peut-être qu'ils seront tous plus précoces que les grands pour tout ce qui se rapporte à leur démon. … Peut-être même aussi plus puissants.

-Dada ? Tu dis rien ?

Je sors de mes pensées.

-Hein ? Non, je… Je réfléchissais.

Je m'approche. Je prends le livre posé sur ses jambes par-dessus la couverture et vais le ranger sur son petit bureau avant de revenir m'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il m'observe et m'écoute l'interroger.

-Tu as écouté ce dont on parlait avec Daichi ?

Kiseki acquiesce. Il m'explique même.

-Makura, il est pas doué. Mais il m'a dit que si je voulais, parfois, je pouvais entendre pleins de choses. J'ai entendu la porte de la chambre de Daichi alors je voulais savoir s'il allait avoir le droit de se lever pour descendre avec tout le monde. J'aurai demandé si ça avait été ça.

Il baisse légèrement la tête. Je souris. Je comprends pourquoi il a écouté, maintenant. Il m'aurait dit autre chose je l'aurai peut-être puni.

-Daichi, quand il m'a dit qu'il entendait une voix, je l'ai pas cru. Mais après, moi aussi j'ai entendu une voix.

-C'était Makura ?

Il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Je demande.

-Tu dis qu'il est nul. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

-Il est pas fort. Et il dort tout le temps ! Quand je m'endors, je sais pas où je vais mais je le vois et il dort déjà. Je vais m'allonger à côté de lui. Il est tout chaud et tout doux.

-Il ne te parle pas beaucoup ?

Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en se répétant qu'il dort tout le temps.

-Tu as déjà énormément de chakra, Kiseki. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras très fort même sans lui.

Il acquiesce doucement, me demande un autre bisou d'une voix boudeuse et me fait un câlin en venant se blottir dans mes bras. Je le resserre contre mon torse, le berce un peu, lui fais un dernier bisou et lui demande de se rallonger sous ses couvertures. Il obéit, me laisse le border, lui faire encore un bisou sur le front et sortir en éteignant la lumière. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et me rend dans le salon. Tout le monde semble pendu aux lèvres de Gaara. Je crois entendre une histoire de scorpion mais n'y fais pas attention. J'observe la télévision ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste de loin. On la remplacera après l'examen chunin. Oui. Nous verrons la semaine prochaine quand tout sera bien passé pour de bon.

Je remarque soudain le regard de Naruto posé sur moi. Je lui souris pour le rassurer mais ne dis rien. Autant ne pas interrompre l'histoire de Gaara.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je réalise que nous sommes lundi. Dans trois jours, jeudi, l'examen chunin touchera à sa fin avec la finale.

**A suivre !  
****Nanarusasu.**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Puis je lui demande.

- Tu es monté jusque là-haut et tu as peur de tomber ?

- Mais je regardais pas en bas… ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Certains le savent, j'ai failli ne vous mettre ce chapitre que lundi. Finalement je viens de me réveiller, il est 00h40 et je me suis dite qu'au lieu de me remettre directement dans la toute dernière relecture/correction du tome 5 de Meilleur ami, j'allais au moins faire celle du chapitre de POW Sasuke pour que vous l'ayez le jour prévu. Par contre je ne pense pas répondre aux reviews du derniers chapitres avant lundi ou mardi. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension. (enfin pour ceux qui lisent les paratextes et qui du coup verront pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore eu leur réponse… n.n')  
****En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! La finale arrive, la fin de ce premier volet aussi. Le chapitre 109 est prêt, il sera donc posté dans 15jrs. J'espère que d'ici le mois prochain j'aurai terminé le 110. n.n' Je suis surtout sur l'écriture du tome 2 d'Une famille, en ce moment et j'ai quelques tableaux à peindre ou terminer pour début juillet. Enfin bon ! A dans quinze jours j'espère et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Certes je mets souvent quelques jours de plus à y répondre par rapport aux posts des chapitres mais je les apprécie toujours autant alors continuez. n.n A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Des minis-Kyu ? Pourquoi tu veux encore plus en mettre dans cette maison ? Tu veux qu'elle implose ?!  
Nana : Mais non. Je l'aime bien, cette maison.  
Itachi : Et moi j'y tiens, hein ! Même si je n'y habite plus !  
Densetsu : #jette un coup d'oeil à Itachi et fait un petit mouvement de dédain# Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que tu préfères celle de Sai où tu es toujours fourré, dans cette histoire… !  
Nana : T'es jaloux, Densetsu ? #sourit#  
Densetsu : Oui !


	109. POW Sasuke chap 109

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 109. **

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je réalise que nous sommes lundi. Dans trois jours, jeudi, l'examen chunin touchera à sa fin avec la finale.

Je vois soudain le bras de Naruto venir passer en travers de mon corps alors que ma moitié se blottit contre moi en se réveillant mollement.

- Sasu… ?

- Je suis réveillé.

Je me tourne légèrement et l'enlace à mon tour. Mes lèvres se posent sur sa joue puis se faufilent dans son cou. Je l'entends émettre un petit son satisfait puis chuchoter.

- J'en veux bien un peu plus… Il est quelle heure ?

Je réponds sans regarder.

- Assez tôt.

Je le repousse sur le dos en embrassant son cou avec plus de gourmandise tout en m'étendant sur lui. Ses mains ont tôt fait de venir se glisser dans mon dos, de le caresser un peu puis de descendre vers mes fesses en se faufilant sous mon sous-vêtement. Ma bouche remonte puis mes dents mordillent légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Je sens son corps se crisper un bref instant. Je souris et chuchote.

- Réveil sensible, ce matin ?

Il sourit en répondant.

- Pas trop, j'espère.

Je m'étonne, lui demande pourquoi et souris à mon tour en l'entendant me répondre qu'il ne veut pas réveiller les enfants. Seulement son espoir semble vain car à peine ai-je glissé ma main droite depuis ses côtes jusqu'à son bassin pour descendre son boxer, je l'entends gémir un petit peu plus fort que d'habitude. Mon sourire doit s'agrandir.

- Et bah dis donc… !

- C'est parce que je suis fatigué.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Il ne va me répondre qu'en retirant ses mains de mon corps pour se débarrasser de son boxer en me poussant un peu. Je l'imite et l'enlace en l'embrassant. Seulement je me dis que je ne vais pas devoir traîner et m'amuser parce qu'il fait réellement plus de bruit que d'habitude. Il se retient et ça s'entend, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit assez pour que les enfants dans les chambres les plus proches de la nôtre n'entendent pas. Ils sont censés dormir mais comme je n'ai pas vérifié l'heure avant de lancer l'assaut, je ne suis sûr de rien. Et puis ils pourraient aussi se réveiller. Je passe donc rapidement aux choses sérieuses et passe les jambes de Naruto sur mes épaules avant de m'amuser juste un peu, ce qu'il faut, à malaxer ses fesses. Naruto gémit de plus en plus même si c'est en grande partie pour se plaindre de ma lenteur. J'entre enfin en lui. Il se contracte un peu m'obligeant à étouffer tant bien que mal un râle de plaisir. Quelques mots réussissent à sortir tout bas de ma bouche.

- Fais pas ça… !

- Tu me tortures alors je te tortures.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage, surpris.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il sourit d'un air gourmand en commençant à se mouvoir très légèrement. Je me penche en entrant en lui jusqu'à la garde et souris avant de chuchoter.

- Naruto.

- Hein ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Il hoquette en ouvrant grand ses yeux pour me dévisager.

- Tu plaisantes !? Tu m'as chauffé comme ça et tu sais pas quelle heure il est ?

Je souris et vais l'embrasser goulûment en remontant bien ses jambes sur mes épaules et en commençant à me déhancher en lui. Il gémit au travers du baiser. Je crois qu'il est un peu redescendu à cause de mon aveux mais il recommence très rapidement à se perdre dans mes bras. Il tente de retenir un plaisir assez bruyant mais n'y arrive pas forcément très bien. Je décide donc d'accélérer les choses et, par la même, mes mouvements de bassins. Seulement Naruto en devient encore plus sonore. Je sens bientôt ses mains m'agripper et serrer ma peau alors qu'il gémit bientôt jouir. Si nous avions fait attention à ce moment-là, nous aurions entendu du bruit à l'étage. Naruto devient de plus en plus bruyant. Sa voix se fait un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'un râle rauque lui échappe en même temps qu'à moi. Je bouge encore un peu puis me retire en rendant ses jambes à Naruto. Il les laisse retomber lourdement sur le matelas en m'enlaçant. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Il répond au baiser en resserrant ses bras sur moi. Il pousse un son d'aise en repliant ses jambes avant de les relever pour entourer ma taille avec. Je souris en rompant le baiser et le taquine un peu.

- Tu te disais fatigué et t'as envie d'un deuxième round ?

- Où tu vois que j'ai envie d'un deuxième round ?

- A tes jambes et tes bras autour de moi. On a l'impression de voir un koala accroché à son arbre, là.

Il sourit en me lâchant et rétorque.

- Je profite de ce que j'ai à moi. C'est tout.

Je murmure être d'accord et l'embrasse encore une fois avant de me pousser sur le côté et de, enfin, regarder l'heure qu'il est. Je souris malgré moi et déclare.

- Tu es en retard au travail, Hokage-sama… !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

Il se tourne vers moi et passe son bras droit par-dessus mon torse. J'attends un peu, que ça lui monte au cerveau, puis je le sens enfin se crisper puis se redresser rapidement.

- HEIN ?!

Je souris et me répète. Ce qui a pour effet de voir Naruto se lever en trombe et courir dans la chambre à la recherche d'habits propres. Je le regarde en souriant. J'admire la vue qui m'est offerte.

- Sasu ! Dépêche-toi ! Si ça se trouve les enfants sont réveillés en plus !

Je souris en rétorquant.

- J'espère que non vu le boucan que tu as fait !

- Arrêteeee… ! T'es pas drôle ! J'ai honte de pas avoir pu me retenir plus que ça !

Je me lève et viens l'enlacer pour qu'il arrête de tourner dans tous les sens et lui réponds que, moi, j'ai bien aimé l'entendre autant. Que ça faisait longtemps. Il fait un petite moue qui se veut boudeuse en me regardant dans les yeux.

- T'es pas drôle.

Et pourtant je ris un peu et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je le lâche ensuite et m'attèle moi aussi à m'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, sans rien dans l'estomac, Naruto va partir en passant par les toits. Il m'a demandé de dire à Gaara de prendre son temps de son côté. Personne n'est encore debout. Je passe dans le salon puis la cuisine où vais tout sortir pour le petit déjeuner. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil en posant un dernier bol sur la table du salon et aperçois Takeru entrer dans la pièce en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

- Bonjour dada.

- Bonjour mon grand. Tu as faim ?

- Euh bah… je veux m'entraîner alors je vais manger, oui.

Je l'observe en fronçant un sourcil alors que le second se hausse. Lui ne me regarde pas et s'assied sans m'adresser un coup d'œil. Il est mal à l'aise. Je soupire par le nez en comprenant.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- … Y'a pas que moi. … Airi et Daichi aussi. … Il voulait descendre mais on l'a arrêté.

Je le regarde un court instant et reprends.

- Et là, ils attendent quoi ?

- Daichi est allé se laver et Airi attend qu'il sorte pour le faire.

J'acquiesce et retourne dans la cuisine me servir un café.

Une heure plus tard, Gaara s'en va en compagnie d'Airi. Il l'accompagne chez les Yamanaka où elle va passer la journée puis il ira rejoindre Naruto et Terumi au bâtiment de l'Hokage pour continuer les derniers préparatifs de la finale de l'examen chûnin. Dire que c'est dans trois jours… Je jette un coup d'œil à Tõya en y pensant. Il est en train de lire sur le canapé. Cet après-midi il doit aller voir Ginji dans le quartier marchant du village. Il est un peu anxieux mais je pense que ça ira. Moi je vais devoir aller faire un tour au quartier anbu. Demain et après-demain aussi, d'ailleurs. Les grands vont surveiller les plus petits ici, à la maison. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la première fois mais ça m'angoisse toujours un petit peu. Surtout en ce moment avec tous ces ninjas étrangers au village qui se promènent dans les rues et aussi… les rêves qu'a pu faire Takeru. Je me demande de plus en plus si nous faisons bien de ne rien dire à Tõya. Il pourrait peut-être dissuader Ginji de venir. … Quoique non, tous les genins du village sont tenus de venir…

- Tõya !

- Hein ?

Il sursaute et lève les yeux de son livre pour me regarder. Je reprends.

- Ta tête. Ca va ?

Il acquiesce et me demande pourquoi.

- Savoir. Pour jeudi. Je ne sais pas si tu devrais vraiment y aller.

- Je suis genin, je dois y aller.

Je lui réponds savoir. Il ajoute encore quelque chose.

- En plus je veux voir le niveau de ceux qui tentent de passer chunin. Je veux savoir si j'en suis loin.

Je souris, un peu amusé par une ambition pareille même si venant de lui ça ne me surprend pas, et déclare.

- Tu n'as même pas encore commencé les missions, Tõya. Profite déjà de ce que tu peux faire.

- Je veux devenir médecin ninja chez les anbu, dada. Et le plus vite possible. Alors je dois savoir le niveau pour passer à l'étape suivant celle de genin. Donc je veux aller à ce tournoi.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas avec ça, dis donc !

Il confirme et replonge dans son bouquin.

J'entends soudain la voix de Kaede qui m'appelle depuis le jardin. Je me rapproche et vois Kiseki au pied du plus grand arbre. Il regarde en l'air. Je suis son regard et aperçois Kaede sur une branche assez haute. Elle semble complètement figée. Je sors dans le jardin et vais vers l'arbre en question en interpellant ma fille.

- Kaede ! C'est bien, tu y arrives. Mais descends maintenant.

- J'ai peur de tomber, dada !

Je hausse un sourcil et la fixe sans bouger. Puis je lui demande.

- Tu es monté jusque là-haut et tu as peur de tomber ?

- Mais je regardais pas en bas… !

Sa voix commence à trembler un peu. Celle de Kiseki se fait doucement entendre. Il a un ton timide et très déçu.

- J'arrive pas à monter pour aller la chercher, dada…

Je pose une main sur son crâne et ébouriffe très légèrement ses cheveux en lui répondant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais y aller.

Kaede m'appelle encore un fois. Je monte rapidement, la prends dans mes bras et redescends en la tenant avant de la déposer à terre. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête.

- Je veux plus être kunoïchi ! C'est trop haut les arbres !

- Tu t'y habitueras.

- Je veux pas !

Elle commence même à sangloter. Je m'accroupis devant elle alors que Kiseki la regarde en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Faut pas pleurer Kaede ! Et puis si t'as peur tu prendras un parachute !

Je souris malgré moi en entendant ce que vient de dire mon petit miracle et l'informe calmement.

- Non, il n'y aura pas tout ça. Mais tu sais Kaede, quand vous commencerez à aller à l'école vous n'allez pas faire ça tout de suite. Tu vas vite t'habituez à la hauteur. Tu verras bien.

Kiseki l'aide à essuyer ses larmes en lui demandant de ne pas pleurer. Je le regarde faire en souriant un peu. Kaede se calme. Elle a juste eu peur mais je sais que dans moins de dix minutes elle va faire mine de ne même pas avoir tremblé. Je crois bien qu'elle est la plus fière de nos enfants alors elle n'aura pas de mal à passer outre sa peur.

- Dada !

Je regarde de nouveau en l'air. Je l'avais vu mais n'avais rien dit, Daichi est encore plus haut que Kaede tout à l'heure. Je me redresse et me tiens bien droit en appelant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daichi ?

- Tu me rattrapes si je tombe ?

- Ne tombe pas, ce sera mieux !

Il regarde le sol de là où il est. Il est monté à 7 ou 8 mètres de hauteur.

- Tu me regardes descendre ?

- Vas-y. Je fais attention. Mais concentre-toi, hein !

- D'accord !

Il inspire profondément et descend sans problème. Une fois devant moi, il me sourit en ouvrant grand ses bras avant de se tourner vers Kaede.

- T'as vu Kaede ? Moi je suis monté plus haut que toi et je suis descendu sans l'aide de dada !

- Oui mais toi t'es nul pour le calcul…

Elle a répondu d'une voix boudeuse. Elle est vexée. Daichi rétorque automatiquement.

- Y'a pas besoin de calculer pleins de trucs quand on est ninja ! Faut juste être fort !

J'interviens rapidement avant qu'ils se crient dessus.

- Il faut savoir bien calculer, Daichi. Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Et Kaede, on a déjà dit ton papa et moi qu'il ne fallait pas rabaisser Daichi. On a tous vu au festival qu'il sait très bien faire des calculs quand il veut.

Daichi rougit un peu et gigote en rétorquant qu'il avait envie de manger quand il a senti toutes les odeurs des stands.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le déjeuner, je me prépare à partir en donnant conseils sur conseils à Takeru. Hiroshi est dans le jardin et s'entraîne avec son rokushakubõ et Tõya est déjà parti. Yui surveille Daichi, Kaede et Kiseki qui ont recommencé à monter aux arbres. Kiseki commence à y arriver. Takeru me promet d'appeler Iruka ou Itachi si jamais ils ont besoin d'aide et aussi d'aller voir comment va Tsuki de temps en temps. Elle se repose dans sa chambre depuis une petite demi-heure maintenant.

Je quitte la maison et me rends au quartier anbu. Je croise Sai sur le chemin et le salue.

- Sai ? Tu vas au quartier anbu aussi ?

- Oui !

Il sourit et sautille juste une fois. Je m'étonne.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai ennnnfin pu passer une soirée et nuit entière avec ton frère. Donc oui, je vais trèèèèès bien.

Je souris de façon un peu gênée et réponds.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

Sai sourit et me fait un clin d'œil en rétorquant.

- Tu devrais être plus curieux ! Il pourrait peut-être t'apprendre des trucs très agréables !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Navré de ne pas être aussi « curieux », comme tu dis.

- Moi j'aimerai bien parfois que tu me racontes ce que vous faites avec Naruto. Ca me donnerait peut-être des idées pour le faire avec Itachi.

Je m'arrête un instant et souris faussement en répondant clairement.

- Tu peux changer de sujet, maintenant ? Sinon je sens que je vais te distancer pour ne plus avoir à écouter tes inepties.

Il pousse un râle qui se veut ennuyé par mon attitude en me regardant. Il soupire ensuite un peu plus discrètement et se tient bien droit en rétorquant.

- Je demanderai à Naruto !

Je tique mais ne dis rien. Du moment que je ne suis pas au courant, je m'en fiche. Enfin j'en toucherai peut-être deux mots à Naruto. … Je verrai.

L'après-midi va être dédiée à la sécurité autour du village. Nous avons renforcé certains endroits assez sensibles et bouclé d'autres. Naruto doit finalement prendre vraiment au sérieux le rêve de Takeru. Je me demande ce qu'il a dit au conseil pour qu'un tel déploiement soit organisé. Demain et mercredi, nous ferrons l'intérieur du village puis l'arène. Enfin les finitions parce que cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que c'est en cours.

Au soir, une fois mon travail terminé, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir Naruto m'attendre en face du quartier général anbu. Je souris et presse le pas. Naruto tend ses bras et m'enlace pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir… !

- Bonsoir, Hokage-sama !

- Rhaa ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Il me frappe plus ou moins gentiment et s'écarte en prenant ma main pour marcher. Il m'interroge.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ? Pas trop de mal à laisser les enfants ce midi ?

- Ca a été.

- Ca te rassure un peu de voir le déploiement pour la protection du village ?

J'acquiesce et lui souris en secouant un peu nos mains d'avant en arrière en rythme à notre marche. Je me rapproche ensuite un peu de lui et l'embrasse au coin de l'œil avant de lui dire que je l'aime. Il sourit fièrement et bombe le torse en répondant que lui aussi. Nous parlons tranquillement jusqu'à la maison.

A quelques rues de là, il prend soudain la parole d'un air amusé.

- J'ai vu Sai avant que tu sortes ! Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te décoince un peu.

Je soupire en souriant en coin.

- Ah oui.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Il a voulu me parler de sa première nuit depuis longtemps avec mon frère et j'ai catégoriquement refusé. Alors il a répondu qu'il te questionnerait sur ce qu'on fait tous les deux et qu'il te parlerait de ce qu'il fait avec Itachi. Histoire d'échanger ses idées.

Naruto écarquille les yeux et se met brusquement à sourire. Ses yeux semblent étinceler.

- Ah ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**   
"Nous sommes jeudi 6 août. C'est le jour de la finale de l'examen chunin."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir d'autant plus que vous êtes de moins en moins à prendre le temps d'en mettre... n.n' Donc vraiment MERCI à celles et ceux qui continuent de le faire. Le chapitre 110 n'est pas encore terminé, mais je vais essayer de l'avoir fini pour dans quinze jours, histoire qu'au moins une fic soit mise à jour régulièrement, quand même ! Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je suis plus sur le tome 2 d'Une famille, ceux qui suivent mon Facebook ont dû s'en rendre compte. n.n' Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous avec hâte d'être au prochain ! La journée de la finale Chuunin commence ! La fin de ce premier volet arrive ! Tindindin ! n.n A dans quinze jours, donc ! (j'espère.)**

Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse aussi, le tome 5 de Meilleur ami sort aujourd'hui sur thebookedition. com.  n.n C'est le dernier tome du premier volet ! Le second sera du point de vue d'un autre personnage, c'est pour ça que je découpe en deux volets. Attention à l'arrachage de cheveux à la fin ! n.n Je rejette toute responsabilité sur ce qui vous arrivera ou ce que vous ferez une fois ce dernier tome terminé ! Héhéhé ! Merci beaucoup et même énormément à celles et ceux qui achètent mes livres.** Surtout que Meilleur ami, que je gardais juste pour ça, rencontre un franc succès alors vraiment merci, merci et re-merci !** n.n

Densetsu : La finale ! La finale arrive !  
Itachi : Dis donc tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais lire, Trésor !  
Densetsu : #lance un regard noir de biais à Itachi# Arrête de te moquer ! Je sais que tout le monde l'a constaté et que je n'ai pas besoin de le redire mais je m'inquiète pour mes petits-enfants et mon fils adoré !  
Itachi : On te l'a déjà dit, tu n'es pas le père de Naruto dans cette fic.  
Densetsu : Même ! èé  
Itachi : #jette un coup d'oeil à Nana et hausse une épaule l'air de dire "on n'y peut rien...!"#


	110. POW Sasuke chap 110

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 110.**

Ce matin, je me réveille en tenant Naruto dans mes bras. Il est encore tôt mais nous devons tous les deux être prêts aux aurores. Nous sommes jeudi 6 août. C'est le jour de la finale de l'examen chunin. Je bougonne mollement et bouge très lascivement en me tournant pour attraper le réveil. Naruto s'assied pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

- L'est quelle heure… ?

- Cinq heure du matin, comme prévu.

Je me lève et m'étire avant de relâcher tous mes muscles et de me tourner vers le lit. Je dépose un petit baiser sur la joue de Naruto et lui dis aller en premier dans la salle de bain. Je lui demande de ne pas se rendormir. Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête et se lève à son tour en déclarant aller mettre la table du petit déjeuner en attendant de pouvoir aller se laver. Itachi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Lui, Naruto et les plus petits de nos enfants ainsi qu'Airi doivent partir à l'abri sans se faire voir avant qu'il ne fasse trop jour. Naruto laissera son clone spécial ici. Nous avons fait un petit test avant-hier. Je l'ai coupé avec un kunaï pour voir la réaction sur Naruto mais rien n'est arrivé. Ca devrait donc aller.

Une fois tout terminé dans la salle de bain, je repasse vite dans ma chambre et vais prévenir Naruto qu'il peut y aller. Je vais ensuite réveiller Airi puis les petits. Yui, Hiroshi, Takeru et Tõya peuvent dormir encore un peu, eux. Je vais d'abord réveiller Daichi puis Kaede qui n'ont jamais trop de mal à sortir de leur lit puis passe à la chambre de Kiseki. Ce dernier bougonne un peu et se recroquevillant sous sa couette. Je chuchote.

- Kiseki… ! Il faut se réveiller.

- …. Mm… j'veux dormir, dada…

- Tu pourras te rendormir une fois à l'abri. Allez ! Debout !

Il marmonne quelque chose en tendant ses bras alors que je me penche sur lui pour le soulever et le sortir de son lit par la même occasion. Il enlace mon cou et le resserre en y plongeant son visage.

- Dada… je peux pas rester à la maison dans mon lit toute la journée… ?

- Non. La maison est totalement désertée aujourd'hui. On reviendra ce soir quand tout ira bien.

Je sens sa tête s'immobiliser puis il se redresse dans mes bras et me regarde d'un air étonné.

- Parce que tout va pas bien, là ?

- Pour l'instant ça va très bien.

- Ca va plus aller tout à l'heure ?

Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'œil tout en sortant de sa chambre pour me diriger dans celle de Tsukiko. Je réponds.

- C'est la finale de l'examen chunin, aujourd'hui. Alors les plus petits comme toi doivent être à l'abri pour ne pas courir de danger.

- Va y avoir pleins de kunaï lancés dans tous les villages ?

Je souris sans rien répondre. J'ouvre les volets de la chambre de Tsuki qui se réveille en nous ayant très certainement entendus. Sa petite voix parvient à nos oreilles.

- Dada… ?

- Bonjour Tsuki. Il faut te lever.

- … oui…

Elle s'assied et se frotte les yeux avant de tendre ses bras vers moi qui pose Kiseki à terre. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de ma fille et lui demande si elle a bien dormi. Elle acquiesce et nous suit Kiseki et moi. Nous descendons rejoindre Daichi et Kaede déjà en bas. Je réveille Airi au passage. A peine dix minutes après qu'ils se soient tous installés pour manger, Itachi arrive discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il toque en sachant très bien qu'il est attendu. Je vais lui ouvrir et le salue.

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Ca va ? Pas trop stressé ?

Je hausse une épaule sans répondre et le fais entrer avant de refermer derrière lui en m'assurant que personne observe.

Itachi se fait accueillir avec joie par les enfants. Tsukiko s'est presque jetée sur lui pour être prise la première dans ses bras et Daichi a directement informé son tonton qu'il arrivait très bien à monter aux arbres et aussi que Kiseki commençait à réussir lui aussi. Kiseki qui rajoute quelques mots alors que je demande à Tsuki de finir de manger.

- Kaede elle a eu le vertige en montant ! C'est dada qui est allé la chercher !

Kaede fait une moue boudeuse en rétorquant.

- Oui mais après j'ai réussi à monter un peu et à descendre…

Itachi sourit et la félicite avant de lui demander si elle a un peu moins peur du vide. Elle acquiesce après avoir haussé une épaule. Je me tourne vers mon frère et lui demande s'il veut un café. Il refuse poliment et déclare qu'il faut qu'ils se pressent tous. J'acquiesce, lui confie les enfants et pars rejoindre Naruto qui doit se trouver dans notre chambre.

J'en vois d'ailleurs deux en entrant. Naruto et son clone pour l'examen, très certainement. Je les regarde tous les deux en cherchant à qui parler. L'un d'eux me sourit et s'avance.

- Itachi est là ?

J'acquiesce et souris maladroitement avant de déclarer que le jutsu est plus que réussi. Il me remercie, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et déclare aller saluer mon frère.

Un peu moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir pressé tout le monde, les plus petits, Airi, Itachi et le vrai Naruto s'en vont dans leur cachette. Moi-même ne sais pas où elle se trouve. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Naruto me l'a promis.

Son clone entre donc en scène et va réveiller les plus grands avec moi. Takeru est sorti de son lit pour courir dans la salle de bain en premier. Je crois qu'il est pressé d'être rendu en fin de journée. Au moins, nous serons tous rassurés si rien ne s'est passé une fois la soirée enfin là. Yui se lève mollement, elle. Elle descend en pyjama pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Hiroshi qui, lui, semblait déjà réveillé avant qu'on vienne le sortir du lit. Tõya est dans la salle de bain de notre chambre à Naruto et moi, et Gaara patiente plus ou moins tranquillement dans le salon. Il semble soucieux et ça ne me rassure pas. Il est trop silencieux. Enfin disons plutôt qu'il n'est pas silencieux comme d'habitude. Il y a quelque chose et je le sens mais je ne demande rien. Ca m'inquiéterait sûrement plus et, de toute façon, si je pouvais faire quelque chose je sais qu'il m'en ferait part.

- On part dans combien de temps ?

Je me tourne vers Hiroshi qui vient de me poser la question et lui réponds que nous serons partis au plus tard dans vingt minutes. Yui écarquille tout de suite les yeux et me dévisage. Je souris en la voyant faire. Je devine qu'elle est en train de réaliser qu'elle va devoir accélérer si elle ne veut pas sortir en pyjama. Hiroshi sourit à son tour en lui jetant un coup d'œil et reprend la parole sur un ton amusé.

- T'as intérêt à faire sortir Takeru de la salle de bain si tu veux y aller à peu près habillée !

Yui engloutit le reste de son petit déjeuner et se lève avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Je l'appelle d'où je suis en lui disant d'aller voir si Tõya en a fini si jamais ce n'est pas le cas pour Takeru. Mais elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire, Takeru apparaît suivi de Tõya. Ils s'installent tous les deux à table. Takeru lance regard en biais sur regard en biais à Tõya qui fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Seulement, Hiroshi ne le fait pas et s'étonne à haute voix.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder Tõya comme ça, Takeru ?

L'interpellé sursaute en hoquetant et dévisage Hiroshi en se figeant net de la tête aux pieds. Il manque de bafouiller mais déclare rapidement qu'il n'a rien. Un silence passe jusqu'à ce que Takeru reprenne la parole en direction de Tõya.

- Tu… Ginji vient au tournoi, aujourd'hui ?

Tõya acquiesce en répondant.

- Evidemment, il est genin.

- O… Ok. Et… vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous pour être ensemble dans les gradins ?

Tõya fronce un sourcil et hausse le second en fixant Takeru. Lequel Takeru n'est pas à l'aise. Hiroshi les interrompt avant moi comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Si tu veux, Tõya, on aura qu'à essayer de le trouver en même temps que Hana ! On doit se retrouver là-bas.

J'interviens soudain à peu près calmement.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant ? Vous venez voir un tournoi, des stratégies, des attaques et des défenses. Peu importe votre voisin, le mieux pour vous est de regarder les combats et d'apprendre. Pas de flirter toute la journée.

Un blanc s'installe soudain dans le salon. Un long blanc que Gaara rompt en nous rappelant sa présence sur le canapé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas quitter des yeux ce qui va se passer. Les tournois de ce genre ne se feront pas ici tous les ans alors apprenez.

J'acquiesce en échangeant un regard assez sérieux avec Gaara. Il est anxieux, j'en suis sûr. Et ça ne fait rien pour me rassurer sur la journée à venir. Je me tourne vers mes fils en reprenant la parole pour Hiroshi et Tõya.

- Si vous trouvez Ginji ou Hana tant mieux mais n'y passer pas des heures. On arrive, on s'installe. Point. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous agiter dans tous les sens.

Hiroshi semble quelque peu étonné. Il ouvre doucement la bouche et acquiesce en déclarant avoir compris. Tõya fait de même sans donner l'air de se demander ce qui m'a pris d'être aussi sérieux. Hiroshi, lui, continue de me dévisager. Takeru finit même par lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête. Ils continuent tous les trois leur petit déjeuner. Arrive le clone de Naruto qui était parti un instant dans la salle d'armes. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et hausse un sourcil en le voyant avec quelque chose de bien précis entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kusanagi ?

Je suis tellement surpris que je ne voie pas les garçons fixer Naruto et plus particulièrement Hiroshi. Naruto me répond.

- Tu vas quand même pas y aller sans, non ?

Je fronce mes sourcils en fixant mon arme. Il est sérieux ? Il s'approche de moi en me la tendant et insiste jusqu'à me la mettre dans les mains. Gaara prend la parole à son tour.

- Il a raison. Tu devrais la prendre.

J'inspire profondément et accepte. Je suis vraiment de moins en moins rassuré quant à la journée qui va se dérouler. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'enfermerai les enfants dans la pièce secrète de la maison. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me demander si le vrai Naruto, les petits, Airi et mon frère n'y seraient pas. Ils auraient fait le tour sans se faire voir et s'y seraient cachés. Ce serait astucieux puisque personne d'autre que nous savons qu'elle existe. Je fronce mes sourcils en réalisant. Non. Si c'est vraiment Madara qui est derrière tout ça, il est forcé de connaître cette pièce. J'espère que Naruto y a pensé. Oui. Evidemment qu'il y a pensé. Et puis Itachi aussi, de toute façon.

… J'espère qu'ils sont en sécurité.

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tous prêts, nous partons en direction de l'arène du tournoi. Hiroshi va jeter quelques coups d'œil un peu partout lorsque nous passerons près du quartier Hyûga. C'est à la sortie que j'aperçois Hinata et Hana. Je m'étonne de l'absence de Neji mais apprends qu'il est parti encore plus tôt. Nous sommes pourtant censés être parmi les premiers puisque Naruto et Gaara sont avec nous et qu'ils doivent arriver avant tous les autres. J'interroge Naruto.

- Neji fait parti de la sécurité de l'arène ?

Il sursaute, me regarde un instant comme pour réfléchir et sourit en répondant.

- Oui. Il doit être sur place une petite heure avant l'arrivée des Kage. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là.

J'acquiesce et salue Hinata une fois à sa hauteur. Hana se fait embrasser du bout des lèvres par Hiroshi. Je souris en me disant que si Neji avait été là, nos adolescents se seraient sûrement contentés d'un petit salut timide de main. Hinata ne dit rien sur la chose, elle. Hana prend la parole.

- On savait que vous passeriez par là alors maman a bien voulu qu'on se lève plus tôt pour vous croiser. Ca ne dérange pas ?

Elle regarde Naruto en grimaçant légèrement. Ce dernier a comme un instant d'absence et sourit soudain en déclarant que non, que ça fait de la compagnie. Je fronce un sourcil en le regardant du coin de l'œil alors que nous reprenons notre marche. Je l'interroge discrètement.

- Tout va bien ? Des deux côtés ?

Gaara me jette un bref coup d'œil mais je ne m'en inquiète pas puisqu'il est au courant de ce qui se passe. Naruto met du temps à répondre mais il finit par sourire en déclarant.

- Ca chahute mais ça va. Ils vont se calmer.

- … ok.

Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. Il met quand même du temps à répondre. J'espère que ça ne se verra pas ou alors que ce sera pris comme une forme de tempérance pour le choix des mots. … Même si ça ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que l'on se fait de notre cher et tendre Hokage. Je souris malgré moi en y pensant. Un Naruto comme Gaara 24 heures sur 24, ça me ferait vraiment bizarre. Je me tourne vers Hinata qui s'est postée à côté de Gaara et l'interroge.

- Tu as laissé Akihiro à des domestiques ?

Elle tique et me jette un coup d'œil avant de répondre de façon étonnée.

- Itachi est passé le prendre tout à l'heure. Il est avec vos enfants.

Je hausse un sourcil étonné.

- C'était prévu ?

Elle acquiesce sans rien ajouter. Elle doit savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. Ou alors ça devrait couler de source et je n'y ai pas pensé… Je décide de laisser le sujet de côté et continue de marcher tranquillement en regardant alentours. Naruto prend soudain la parole tout doucement.

- C'est bon. Ils sont tranquilles. Ca va aller, toi ?

Je lui souris en répondant que oui. Il reprend.

- Tu les emmènes dans les gradins pas trop loin de nous et tu me rejoins, ok ? Il faut que tu tiennes correctement ton rôle de garde du corps tant qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

J'acquiesce et tique soudain en voyant Yui s'amuser avec un tessen.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, toi !?

Elle arrête ses mouvements de main et me fixe.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? On a le droit, non ?

Gaara intervient sans me laisser le temps de répondre quelque chose.

- C'est même mieux que tu aies quelque chose sur toi pour te défendre à chaque instants. Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour.

Yui sourit fièrement et bombe la poitrine en me regardant.

- T'as vu dada ! Je suis une kunoichi prévoyante !

- Prévoyante et trop voyante. Range ça et ne le sors que si tu en as besoin.

Elle perd son air ravi et range son arme avec la seconde que j'aperçois. Je retiens un soupir. C'est sûr qu'il faut toujours avoir une arme sur soi mais elle n'a pas encore commencé les missions… ! Takeru demande soudain.

- Alors ça va si… enfin… moi j'ai pris ma lame courte…

J'écarquille les yeux et l'interroge net.

- Et où tu l'as mise ?

- Je l'ai attaché à ma jambe. M… mon mollet… sous mon pantalon.

Je retiens un soupir. J'acquiesce juste et lui dis de l'y laisser autant que possible. Il hoche la tête et fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Tõya à côté de lui. Le geste, ou plutôt le fait qu'il se retienne pour ne pas faire un dans la direction de son frère est assez visible pour moi mais Tõya ne l'a pas remarqué. Je jette un autre coup d'œil à Takeru, à Yui, et soupire en demandant.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a pris des armes, ici ? Hiro ? Tõya ? … Hana ?

Hana sourit maladroitement et déclare qu'elle a toujours son tessen avec elle. Je remarque au passage Yui qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Hiroshi déclare qu'il n'a rien pris et Tõya, lui, termine en me disant qu'il a sa pochette habituelle de baumes et autres objets relatifs aux soins. Il regarde un peu partout sûrement pour voir si Ginji est au détour d'une rue. Il soupire plus ou moins discrètement et se fait taquiner par Hana.

- T'es en mal d'amour, Tõya ?

L'interpellé rougit automatiquement et fronce ses sourcils sans répondre alors que Hiroshi chuchote à Hana de ne pas embêter son frère comme ça. Takeru donne un petit coup de coude à Tõya en l'interpellant.

- Tu le verras à l'arène, de toute façon. Non ?

Tõya acquiesce simplement. Je les observe tous les deux et m'arrête soudain à cause du clone de Naruto qui en fait de même. Tout le monde nous imite au bout de quelques mètres et se retournent vers nous. Je pose une question.

- Naruto ? Ca va ?

Un instant passe puis il soupire avant de me regarder pour m'expliquer.

- C'est Tsuki. Ca va. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il hoche la tête et sourit doucement avant d'interpeller tout le monde en leur demandant ce qu'ils fabriquent à le regarder comme ça.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard à l'arène. Je laisse Naruto un instant avec Gaara. Ils retrouvent la Mizukage qui est déjà là avec sa garde rapprochée. J'aperçois Sai au passage. Je ne m'étonne pas trop. Je lui fais un léger signe de tête en même temps qu'aux gardes de Gaara qui le retrouvent lui aussi. C'est vrai que ce dernier étant hébergé par Naruto, les ninjas de son pays n'ont pas été beaucoup vus… Et puis l'entente est plus que cordiale entre nos pays, maintenant. Hinata est restée dehors pour aller voir Neji normalement posté à l'extérieur de l'arène.

- A ton avis c'est où pour mieux voir les combats, dada ?

Hiroshi répond à Yui pour moi.

- Faut se mettre en bas près des rambardes ! On verra mieux !

J'interviens tout de suite.

- Non. Il faut vous mettre au milieu des gradins.

Au moins si quelque chose se passe, ils auront le temps de réagir que ça vienne d'en haut ou d'en bas… Tõya demande calmement s'ils peuvent se poster tout près de l'emplacements de Kage. Ils sait que les concurrents sont les mieux vus depuis là. J'accepte très facilement puisque c'est là que je voulais qu'ils soient. Enfin presque puisque les seigneurs et autre personnes haut placées sont plus proches et ont déjà leur place attribuée… J'ai une légère pointe d'anxiété en réalisant que mes enfants ne seront finalement pas si proches que ça de nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru qui a eu l'air de le remarquer aussi. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Il acquiesce et suit ses frères, sa sœur et Hana qui partent s'installer. Je les regarde s'asseoir, Tõya qui garde sûrement un place pour Ginji à sa gauche, Hana, Hiroshi, Yui et Takeru. J'attends un peu, les observe un instant puis les alentours, et je retourne près du clone de Naruto et des autres Kage. Je salue Sai est les gardes rapprochées. Naruto est en train de jeter un coup d'œil dans les gradins pour voir où sont les enfants. J'espère que tout va bien du côté de mon vrai Naruto. J'essaie de paraître détendu. J'entends soudain la voix de Sai qui m'interpelle.

- Itachi est venu assez tôt ?

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant et acquiesce.

- Oui. Ca a été.

- Ca a été dur de le laisser partir si tôt !

Je garde un sourire poli sans rien dire. J'aimerai qu'il arrête de parler mais je sais déjà ce que je vais entendre. Il sourit en s'exclamant.

- Le câlin du matin a été super rapide ! J'en aurai bien repris une seconde fois !

Je sens que la journée va être longue…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« - Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Ma gorge se serre et mes larmes débordent alors que ses muscles se relâchent. Sa main retombe lourdement. Ses paupières se ferment et sa tête s'abaisse soudain. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous n'avez été que trois à m'en mettre, sur le dernier chapitre ! n.n''... Alors franchement merci aux personnes qui en mettent encore ! Ca y est ! L'examen va débuter ! Il en aura fallu, du temps ! La fin de ce premier volet approche ! Tintintinnn ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte au prochain. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter ! Merci encore à celles et ceux qui en mettent ! Vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus rares ! :s... **  
**Je voudrais aussi remercier celles et ceux qui ont commandé mes livres sur thebookedition. com ! Je suis très heureuse de voir l'engouement pour Meilleur ami. n.n Merci vraiment beaucoup ! J'espère qu'encore plus de personnes commanderont dans les mois à venir. Merci, merci !**

Densetsu : Elle l'a fait ? Elle l'a vraiment fait ?  
Itachi : Je pense que non, sinon elle n'aurait pas mis une preview comme ça.  
Densetsu : Oui. C'est vrai. #se convainc à sa manière mais se tord malgré tout les doigts d'anxiété#


	111. POW Sasuke chap 111

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 111. **

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que le tournoi à commencé. Nous sommes au troisième combat sur cinq et tout semble parfaitement paisible dans les gradins. Une petite pointe de déception pour Tõya, Ginji est totalement invisible. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu et pourtant je l'ai cherché. J'ai aussi été étonné de voir Kakashi s'installer à côté de mes enfants. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au clone de Naruto qui l'avait aussi vu s'asseoir et ai failli demander si c'était voulu. En réalité j'ai deviné sans ça à force d'observer. Kakashi est vraiment là pour les enfants. Je me suis même souvenu que Naruto m'en avait parlé. En réalité un ninja plus que confirmé est assigné à chaque groupe de tout nouveaux genins dans les estrades. Je trouve la sécurité mieux faite que lorsque Naruto n'était pas Hokage. Bien que je ne dise pas du mal de Tsunade. Je ne l'ai pas assez connue avec ce titre pour ça, de toute façon. Je retiens un soupir en continuant mon observation des gradins et du ciel. J'entends soudain Naruto chuchoter.

- C'est trop calme…

J'aperçois Gaara acquiescer. Je chuchote à Naruto après avoir fait un pas de côté pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Et de ton côté ?

- Ca va. C'est calme aussi. Tu as repéré Ginji dans le public ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

- Non. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Takeru se serait trompé en se souvenant de son rêve ?

- Ou alors c'était finalement pas aujourd'hui.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la Mizukage. J'aimerai demander quand elle s'en va mais ce ne serait pas poli. Et puis le cas Ginji, ce n'est pas forcément aujourd'hui. C'est surtout que nous avons fait l'amalgame avec le rêve précédent de Takeru à propos de Naruto. Je retiens un soupir et regarde une nouvelle fois les gradins. Puis je tique en voyant du mouvement. Mes sharingan aidant, je prends tout bas la parole en sachant que Naruto va m'écouter.

- Ginji est là et essoufflé.

- Une panne de réveil.

J'émets un petit son affirmatif. L'adolescent a l'air de chercher des yeux mais très peu de temps. Il finit par s'asseoir après avoir demandé à quelqu'un de se pousser un peu. Comme l'a dit Naruto, il a certainement dû avoir une panne de réveil. Seulement quelque chose me fait tiquer légèrement.

- Naruto. Il s'agite. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose du reg

Je m'arrête soudain en tournant mon visage vers Naruto. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant une tâche s'étendre sur le tissu de sa tenue d'Hokage. Un tâche rouge sombre. Mon sang se fige net dans mes veines. Je me rue sur Naruto en me contenant pour ne pas hurler son prénom et donc tout interrompre dans l'arène. Si des ennemis y sont, autant qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui se passe ici. Gaara, juste à côté, a entendu et manque de se lever mais je le retiens d'un geste de la main. La seconde est plaquée là où doit se trouver la blessure sur la poitrine de Naruto. Son clone grimace et prononce quelques mots.

- Sasu… Il ne doit pas être seul, je…

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- T… ton frère a…

Il a dû mal à parler. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'arrive plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit ! On avait pourtant essayé de le couper et il…  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. C'est le clone, ici ! Ce qui veut dire que le vrai blessé est Naruto ! Je me jette sur lui en haussant un peu la voix, commençant à paniquer.

- Où es-tu ? Dans quelle cachette ! Naruto dis-moi où tu

- S… le sous-sol d… Hokage

Il a dû mal à parler. Sai n'attend pas que je le lui répète et s'éclipse en moins de trois secondes. Tout ça quand, soudain, trois explosions se font entendre autour de l'arène puis une au beau milieu. L'un des candidats s'est fait exploser. Gaara et la Mizukage se lèvent automatiquement. Pendant que la Mizukage se fait interpeller par Tsunade dans les estrades, j'entends les gardes du corps hurler de la protéger. Gaara se précipite à ma hauteur où le clone de Naruto est en train d'agoniser. Ce qui veut dire mon Naruto aussi. Il prononce encore quelques mots en se retenant pour ne pas se tordre de douleur.

- Sasu ! … F… protège… les grands, il… c'est pas Madara… !

Gaara demande.

- Naruto. De qui s'agit-il ? Réponds s'il te plait !

- J'vais…

Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Son sang se répand sur le sol.

- Sasu… ! Les enfants ! … l…

Les cris retentissent dans l'arène. La bataille a commencé sans moi. Je suis de dos et ne vois absolument rien. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Naruto. Gaara jette un coup d'œil sur le côté et informe Naruto que Kakashi s'occupent d'eux et que tout va bien pour le moment. Les muscles de Naruto se tendent. Sa main agrippent mon bras alors qu'il grimace sans me quitter des yeux. Je sens chacun de ses doigts serrer mon bras et l'entends prononcer quelques mots alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Ma gorge se serre et mes larmes débordent alors que ses muscles se relâchent. Sa main retombe lourdement. Ses paupières se ferment et sa tête s'abaisse soudain. Je le fixe sans comprendre. Je chuchote.

- N… Naruto… ?

Gaara prend soudain la parole très rapidement.

- Sasuke. Tes enfants sont visés. Kakashi a du mal.

A ce moment même, un ninja apparaît au bord de la loge des Kage et nous regarde avant de sourire, de poser trois doigts sur sa gorge et de crier. Le son se fait entendre de tous dans l'arène et peut-être même le village.

- L'HOKAGE EST MORT !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en le voyant sourire. Je m'apprête à me jeter sur lui mais Gaara me retient et m'emporte dans un élan derrière le grand fauteuil de Naruto. Il a vu le geste du ninja intrus. Ce dernier se fait exploser. Les cris redoublent soudain dans l'arène.

Je sens la main de Gaara sur mon épaule. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Les dernières secondes de Naruto me restent gravées en tête. Est-ce que c'est réel ? Si son clone est mort alors qu'il n'avait rien ici, ça veut vraiment dire que mon Naruto, le vrai, mon seul Naruto, est parti lui aussi ?

- SASUKE !

Je sursaute et tourne mon visage vers celui de Gaara. Il reprend.

- Va protéger tes enfants ! Tu ne sens pas le chakra déployé !?

Mon menton tremble. Je murmure le prénom de Naruto sans quitter Gaara des yeux. Lequel reprend.

- Sai est parti dès qu'il a su où il était. Il va s'en occuper. Reprends-toi et va protéger tes enfants dans les gradins !

J'entends soudain la voix de Takeru parmi les hurlements de la foule. Il crie le prénom de Tõya. J'entends une autre bombe exploser. Gaara part de son côté pour entrer dans le combat. Je me lève très rapidement à mon tour en réalisant que tout est en train de se dérouler. Tous les rêves récents de Takeru. Ses rêves de bataille, de mort, de Naruto ensanglanté et, aussi, de Tõya. Mes larmes et mon désarroi quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant se transforment rapidement en colère. Je contourne le large siège et traverse la fumée encore présente de l'explosion pour m'élancer dans les gradins du côté des enfants. Takeru m'aperçoit et me hurle que Tõya a poursuivi Ginji hors de l'arène. Qu'ils couraient après un ninja ennemi. Je les traite d'imbécile en voulant partir à leur suite mais j'entends Hiroshi hurler le prénom de Hana. Je me retourne et aperçois à quelques mètres de là la petite amie de Hiroshi se faire assaillir par des ennemis. C'est alors que Hiroshi se jette sur eux à toute allure en perdant son sang froid. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je reconnais le chakra des kyubi le recouvrir. Mon fils s'élancent vers les trois ennemis. Ses ongles sont devenus des griffes qui lacèrent d'un seul coup le corps des trois ninjas avant de venir enlacer Hana. Puis il se retourner devant elle pour faire bouclier à ceux qui pourraient arriver.

- DADA !

Je fais volte-face et vois Yui et Takeru qui vient juste de hurler. Il continue.

- TOYA !

Je lui crie que je sais et pars en direction d'une des sorties de l'arène en voyant qu'ils se débrouillent très bien et que Kakashi n'est pas loin. En passant à côté d'eux, je leur adresse quelques mots.

- Vous avez l'autorisation de vous lâcher complètement ! Faites attention les uns des autres et mettez vous à l'abri si vous pouvez ! Takeru ! N'hésite pas à faire comme quand tu as vu ton tonton pour la première fois mais ne perd pas la tête !

« Ni la vie », aimerai-je ajouter. J'entends Yui hurler une question. Elle me demande si son papa va bien. Je ferme les yeux en sachant qu'elle ne verra pas le geste ni la grimace qui l'accompagne. Je ne réponds pas. Takeru le fait pour moi en promettant à sa sœur que leur père va bien et qu'il est à l'abri.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, je me retrouve à l'extérieur de l'arène. Les rues sont légèrement plus calmes. J'aperçois le bâtiment de l'Hokage où se trouve Naruto et, j'espère, Sai pour le soigner un minimum. Je me demande où sont Itachi et le reste des enfants. Avec lui ou ailleurs ? Je fronce mes sourcils d'un air décidé. J'ai confiance en mon frère. Les enfants sont en sûreté avec lui sinon Naruto me l'aurait dit avant de s'évanouir. Oui. Je me convaincs bêtement qu'il s'est juste évanoui malgré tout le sang qui s'écoulait du corps de ce clone et donc, sûrement, du corps de mon Naruto.

Je suis les traces laissées par Tõya et ses prédécesseurs jusqu'à être à l'orée du village juste à la lisière de la forêt. Je m'arrête un instant et sens mon cœur s'affoler de plus en plus en voyant des traces de lutte. Et du sang. De larges traces de sang qui me montrent très clairement le chemin à suivre en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Je les suis très rapidement en priant pour que ce ne soit pas celui de Tõya. Les rêves de Takeru semblent tous vouloir se réaliser aujourd'hui. Ma gorge se serre en repensant à Naruto. Bon sang faites que Sai soit arrivé à temps pour faire quelque chose ! Je m'arrête soudain sur une branche d'arbre en regardant alentours. Je viens de sentir de l'électricité dans l'air. Ma main se pose lentement sur Kusanagi. Puis brusquement, j'entends la voix de Tõya hurler un « non ». Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je quitte la branche où je me trouve et fonce aussi rapidement que possible en direction des hurlements. C'est Tõya. Tõya qui n'arrête plus de hurler à l'aide, le prénom de Ginji, de m'appeler et d'appeler Naruto. Quelqu'un qui pourrait sûrement aider. Je sais déjà qu'un drame s'est passé rien qu'à l'entendre.

J'arrive enfin sur place. Je me fige quelques secondes en voyant la scène. Tõya est recouvert de sang et en pleurs penché sur le corps inanimé de Ginji. Il y a une pochette de soin totalement vidée à côté d'eux. Ce qu'elle contenait éparpillé tout autour. Je me rapproche aux pas de courses en regardant alentours. Je remarque un corps à quelques dizaines de mètres en direction du Nord. Les arbres d'ici à lui sont lacérés et des branches sont même tombées à terre. Tõya me remarque enfin et se redresse en tenant le T-shirt de Ginji étendu au sol.

- Dada ! DADA ! Soigne-le ! So

Il est en pleurs. Je m'agenouille en faisant attention à regarder autour de nous et pose mon index et mon majeur dans le cou de Ginji pour voir s'il y a encore une chance pour lui. Je déglutis en ne sentant absolument rien.

- Tõya. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Dada ! Gi… Ginji, il… Il faut…

J'adresse un regard à mon fils. Un regard désolé.

- Il est déjà parti, Tõya. C'est trop tard.

Il se fige en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens sont ruisselants de larmes. Seulement quelque chose change. Je fronce d'abord mes sourcils puis écarquille mes yeux en voyant les siens passer du magnifique bleu qu'il tient de Naruto a du rouge accompagné de sharingan. Des Mangekyou Sharingan. Je demande d'une voix lointaine sans vouloir y croire.

- Tõya, … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudain un peu plus grand en voyant quelque chose d'inhabituelle au sol à quelques mètres devant moi. Je ralentis et m'arrête pour mieux voir mais je me précipite rapidement en reconnaissant Gaara. Il est étendu par terre et ne semble plus bouger. »

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Ce que vous avez été bien plus nombreux que d'habitude ! J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver du temps de Frères premier du nom ou Un pari fou ! Haha ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a touché ! n.n J'espère que vous continuerez ! J'ai déjà prévenu il me semble, il y aura un second volet à cette histoire. Et tout le monde ne le sait pas mais le premier est terminé depuis une semaine maintenant. A savoir que vous avez un chapitre tous les quinze jours, il se terminera donc pour vous le 10 août de cette année avec 115 chapitres ! n.n **  
**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous serez autant ou même plus à en mettre pour ce chapitre et les suivants ! Vraiment merci ! A très bientôt !**

_Sinon ! Je pense que la plupart le savent via Facebook (si vuoo ne le savez pas encore, il y a un lien à mon profil sur ma page profil de fanficition. net), _je vais encore à la Japan Expo cette année ! _Et _si vous le souhaitez je me poserai quelques part à un moment chaque jour_ (j'y suis les 4) _pour mettre des petits mots et dessins SD dans mes livres que vous pourrez me ramener_. J'avais déjà rencontrés quelques personnes pour ça l'année dernière et vous serez plus nombreux cette année, je pense que tous les intéressés le savent déjà via FB mais je préfère le dire aussi ici. Vous pouvez demander plus de détail en review ou par MP, sinon via FB, hein. je répète que le lien est sur mon profil de ce site._

Itachi : #fronce un sourcil et demande doucement d'un air inquiet# Pourquoi Naruto parle de moi mais ne dit rien ensuite ?  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi de biais d'un air suspicieux# T'es un méchant ?  
Itachi : O.O Hein !? Non !  
Densetsu : ...


	112. POW Sasuke chap 112

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 112. **

- Tõya. … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il ferme les yeux en grimaçant et se penche sur Ginji en sanglotant sans répondre. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux. Il sanglote en prenant la parole toujours penché sur le corps inerte de Ginji.

- Je voulais pas ! J… C'est parti tout seul et… Il était à côté de moi… ! Dada soigne-le ! Ramène-le, je t'en supplie !

Je le dévisage sans rien dire l'espace d'un instant. C'est lorsque je trouve enfin quelques mots pour tenter de lui dire quelque chose que j'entends des bruits de feuilles. Je me fige net en regardant l'endroit d'où le son vient. Puis soudain, j'aperçois un homme voler à plusieurs mètres sur ma droite. Il tient quelque chose dans ses bras. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand en reconnaissant Tsukiko. Brusquement, quelqu'un d'autre passe au-dessus de nous à la poursuite de l'homme et Tsukiko. Je l'appelle en le reconnaissant tout de suite.

- GAARA !

Il me répond d'une voix forte et sûre sans même m'adresser un regard.

- OCCUPE-TOI DE TOYA ! JE RAMENE TSUKI !

Tõya hoquette et lève un instant les yeux. Il murmure le prénom de sa sœur. Je lui adresse un regard, décide de laisser de l'avance à Gaara et m'agenouille à la gauche du corps de Ginji juste à côté de Tõya.

- Tõya. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Il a été blessé en sortant de l'arène ! Il voulait poursuivre ce ninja et… Q… Quand je l'ai rattrapé, il était déjà blessé ! J'ai pas réussi à réfléchir ! L'homme était là-bas à rire en se moquant de nous, qu… qu'on était que des genins et qu… qu'on pouvait rien contre lui ! Et il a essayé de viser Ginji en lançant un kunai ! S… Seulement je… J'ai… J'ai eu peur et je me suis énervé et…

Un sanglot l'interrompt alors qu'il se penche à nouveau sur Ginji en resserrant le tissu de son T-shirt.

- J'VOULAIS PAS ! J'voulais pas ! … Ginji !

Je déglutis sans savoir quoi répondre. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de là où est parti Gaara et inspire profondément en voulant presser les choses et le rejoindre. Je force Tõya à lâcher Ginji. Non sans difficulté je dois bien l'avouer. Mais il finit par se laisser faire et par venir contre moi dans mes bras. Je déglutis en constatant à quel point il est recouvert de sang. Et celui de Ginji de plus… J'imagine que l'électricité dans l'air que j'ai senti venait de lui et que les branches découpées jusqu'au corps inerte de l'ennemi a été provoqué par de larges rafales de vent qui lui ont échappé. Des rafales si violentes qu'elles ont aussi blessées Ginji et, ce, mortellement. Ginji étant à côté de Tõya à ce moment-là, son sang a giclé sur lui. Tõya pleure et me supplie pour revenir en arrière en se serrant contre moi dans mes bras que je referme un peu plus autour de lui.

- Reprends-toi, Tõya. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

- J'ai pas pu le contrôler… ! Je voulais pas faire ça !

- Je sais Tõya. Je sais. Calme-toi.

Sa voix s'étrangle en une plainte aiguë. Je le resserre un peu plus en regardant autour de nous. Mon regard tombe sur le corps de Ginji. Il est lacéré de tous les côtés. Je comprends la quantité de sang sur les vêtements de Tõya… Tõya qui murmure soudain.

- … je l'ai tué… ! Dada ! Je… je l'ai tué !

Je ferme mes paupières un bref instant en l'entendant prononcer ses mots. Je le savais déjà, je l'ai malheureusement deviné dès que j'ai vu ses pupilles changer, mais l'entendre le dire lui-même est une toute autre chose. Il répète encore et encore qu'il ne voulait pas et moi que je sais.

Soudain, nous sentons tout les deux une énorme bourrasque de vent provenir de la forêt. Tõya sursaute en même temps que moi et regarde dans la même direction. Il se redresse très légèrement en continuant de s'appuyer sur moi et chuchote.

- … Tsuki… ?

Je sursaute et baisse les yeux vers Tõya.

- Tu l'as senti ? C'est Tsuki ?

Il acquiesce et déclare que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Puis il grimace alors que des larmes remplissent à nouveau ses yeux. Je déglutis en le regardant. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je le resserre contre moi et inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. J'ai pris une décision et je lui en fais part.

- Tõya. Je vais aller voir. Je m'inquiète même si Gaara est là-bas. Je vais faire un clone pour qu'il reste avec toi. Tu peux me promettre de ne pas bouger ?

Ses mains se resserrent sur mon haut. Il grimace mais hoche la tête en me demandant de ramener sa petite sœur. Je lui donne un bisou sur la tempe et m'écarte très lentement en l'observant pour être sûr que ça ira pour lui. Mon regard tombe sur le corps inerte de Ginji.

- T… Tõya, je… Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais… Est-ce que tu ne préfères pas aller ailleurs ? A… l'hôpital ou…

Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête et déclare qu'il veut rester avec Ginji tant que personne ne vient pour le récupérer. Des larmes coulent en silence sur ses joues. Je crois qu'il s'est résigné même si, j'en suis certain, il pleurera de nouveau une fois seul avec mon clone. Je me lève doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Puis je m'agenouille une dernière fois et lui donne un baiser sur la joue en lui demandant une dernière fois de faire très attention à lui et de s'enfuir sans réfléchir si quelqu'un arrive. Il acquiesce et me le promet mais je remarque qu'il prend malgré tout discrètement la main gauche de Ginji dans la sienne. Une main dont l'auriculaire et l'index ont été coupé. Je serre l'épaule droite de Tõya, créé un clone, adresse un dernier regard à mon fils qui observe Ginji en grimaçant et m'en vais après avoir inspiré profondément pour me donner le courage de le laisser là.

Je m'en vais et m'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt. Mon ventre se noue en passant à côté du corps du ninja ennemi que Tõya a terrassé. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître dans l'état où il est. Je ne saurais même pas de quel pays il est un traître si son bandeau frontal n'était pas là. Il est originaire du pays de l'eau. Son bandeau est rayé. Mes sourcils se froncent. J'accélère pour rattraper Gaara, Tsukiko et son kidnappeur. En le faisant, je pense à mon frère, aux enfants et à Naruto. J'accélère sans m'en rendre compte. J'espère vraiment que Sai est arrivé assez tôt pour aider Naruto. Et j'espère aussi qu'Itachi n'a rien. Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Sai va sûrement avoir perdu ses moyens en arrivant sur place et rien ne sera fait ni pour Itachi ni pour Naruto. Ni pour les enfants si quelque chose leur est arrivée. Ma gorge se serre. Je suis d'abord perdu mais surtout très rapidement en colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça nous arrive. Ou plutôt si et je trouve ça révoltant. Tout ça pour le pouvoir des kyûbi. Je suis sûr que tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui n'est en réalité que pour cette raison. Sinon pourquoi essayer de kidnapper nos enfants à Naruto et moi ? J'espère, je prie intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait que Tsuki. Et si jamais d'autres ninjas partaient dans des directions différentes avec chacun un de nos enfants ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudain un peu plus grand en voyant quelque chose d'inhabituelle au sol à quelques mètres devant moi. Je ralentis et m'arrête pour mieux voir mais je me précipite rapidement en reconnaissant Gaara. Il est étendu par terre et ne semble plus bouger. Je m'approche au pas de course en l'appelant assez discrètement tout en regardant alentours. Il n'y a aucun bruit ni mouvement. Puis soudain, j'entends avec soulagement Gaara pousser une légère plainte.

- Gaara ! Ca va ?

Il sourit légèrement en ouvrant ses yeux pour me regarder alors que je m'agenouille à côté de lui. Il est étendu sur le dos. Je crois qu'il rit même très discrètement. Ca me fera toujours étrange de le voir et de l'entendre faire ça. Ce n'est absolument pas l'image que j'ai de lui. Il répond.

- T'en as encore de bonnes, comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il perd automatiquement son sourire amusé et reprend son sérieux. Il répond clairement d'un air grave.

- C'est votre fille, Sasuke. Tsukiko. Le démon a pris le dessus. Si tu la rattrapes, tu le verras toi-même. Elle veut partir. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement.

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant.

- Qu…

- Ce n'est pas l'homme qui m'a fait ça. C'est elle. Le sable ne peut rien contre l'eau. Encore moins mêlée au vent. Et je peux… ghh…

Il grimace en poussant une plainte. Il est blessé. Peut-être même gravement mais je suis loin d'avoir une quelconque base de médecine. Il inspire et reprend son souffle un instant pour continuer de parler.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle maîtrise très bien tout ça. Elle a traversé mon sable sans difficulté. Ce n'est plus votre fille.

Je déglutis, regarde en direction de là d'où je viens puis de là où sont sûrement partis Tsukiko et son ravisseur. J'inspire profondément et souris nerveusement en adressant quelques mots à Gaara.

- Elle va forcément revenir ! Comme… quand Jiraya l'a ramenée. Il faut juste réussir à la rattraper et… quand elle me verra, elle reviendra à elle-même. Le démon ne peut pas avoir le dessus sur la fille d'un Uzumaki et d'un Uchiwa ! On a trop de caractère pour ça !

Il ne répond pas. Il me regarde juste l'espace d'un instant en se disant sûrement que je me voile lamentablement la face. De mon côté je souris toujours aussi nerveusement en le regardant comme pour lui intimer de me donner une petite once d'espoir, lui qui connaît ces satanés bijuu. Il grimace en bougeant très légèrement, déglutit et soupire avant de prendre finalement la parole.

- Tu peux toujours essayer mais va t'en vite si tu vois que ce n'est pas elle. Ne te fais pas trop d'idées sinon tu y laisseras la vie et tes enfants seront seuls.

Mon cœur se serre plus que jamais un bref instant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça arrive… ? J'inspire une nouvelle fois très profondément en regardant dans la direction où doit se trouver Tsukiko ou, plutôt, Chiyuki ayant pris le contrôle du corps de ma fille. J'adresse ensuite un dernier coup d'œil à Gaara et l'interroge avant de me lever.

- Toi. Ca va aller ?

- Je ne peux pas bouger mais j'ai mon sable si quelqu'un de malveillant arrive. Va chercher ta fille si tu crois qu'elle peut encore être sauvée.

J'acquiesce en l'observant, regarde derrière moi vers Tõya en espérant que tout va bien pour lui.

- Tõya n'est pas très loin si… Si tu arrives à te déplacer avec ton sable. Il y a un de mes clones avec lui.

Il acquiesce et me dit de me dépêcher avant que Tsuki soit trop loin pour que je la retrouve. Je me surprends à avoir peur d'aller la chercher et de constater qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Mais je chasse rapidement ce sentiment et me mets en route. Naruto ne me pardonnera et ne se pardonnera jamais si Tsukiko est perdue. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je vais courir encore plusieurs minutes de branche en branche, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt jusqu'à, soudain, entendre la voix de ma fille. Elle soupire de façon ennuyée. Je m'arrête dans ma progression et cherche du regard avant d'écarquiller les yeux en la voyant. Elle se tient debout sur une branche d'arbre à une petite centaine de mètres devant moi, son ravisseur juste derrière elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec cet idiot de Kazekage, dada ?

Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement l'espace d'un instant. Mon cœur se serre et ma voix se fait grave et menaçante.

- Laisse ma fille tranquille !

Elle sourit en haussant ses sourcils. Je fronce les miens et appelle.

- TSUKIKO ! NE TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE !

Je vois un sourire se dessiner aussi sur le visage du ninja qui l'accompagne. Je l'interpelle sans bouger.

- Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'avez-vous à ma fille !

Il répond sans détour.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle m'a suivi d'elle-même.

Tsukiko sourit fièrement en bombant son petit torse de fillette de six ans et me pose soudain une question qui me serre le cœur comme jamais.

- Papa est mort, non ? Son clone a dû disparaître d'un coup !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Elle joint ses mains devant elle et jette un coup d'œil à l'ennemi en souriant avant de se retourner vers moi en fronçant ses sourcils et en parlant d'une voix énervée et menaçante.

- Vu comme il voulait me retenir je lui ai fait un énorme trou dans la poitrine pour qu'il me lâche.

Mon corps se tend brutalement en entendant ces mots. Ce n'est vraiment plus ma fille. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Un haut le cœur me prend ce qui provoque chez elle un sourire amusé. Elle prend un air fier et frappe dans ses mains en riant de joie et de fierté.

- J'ai tué l'Hokage !

Mes sourcils se froncent. Les siens aussi dès qu'elle le remarque. Sa voix se fait sûre d'elle et menaçante.

- Maintenant tu vas nous laisser partir, « dada ».

Je la regarde dans les yeux en répondant très clairement que c'est hors de question. Seulement je n'ai même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une boule d'eau mêlée de vent fond sur moi sans sommation. Je me fais littéralement éjecter de là où je me trouve. Je me protège des projections de branches d'arbres qui se brisent au passage. Je hurle le prénom de ma fille en voyant qu'elle se retourne pour être prise dans les bras du ninja. Ils s'apprêtent à partir en me laissant derrière. Je fronce mes sourcils en le constatant et prends Kusanagi pour la planter dans le premier arbre croisant de près mon chemin. Je m'y retiens, pose un pied sur le tronc et m'élance en avant en reprenant ma lame. Chiyuki et l'homme sont à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi. Sharingan activés, j'aperçois Chiyuki tourner la tête pour regarder derrière eux. Elle me voit et fronce ses sourcils avant de tendre une main dans ma direction. J'écarquille mes yeux et dévie sur la gauche en accélérant. Je connais cette forêt bien assez pour savoir par où passer sans être vu. Je les observe de là où je suis sharingan toujours activés pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre de vue. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai l'espoir que Tsukiko reprenne juste un instant le dessus. Puis je me fais soudain repérer. Chiyuki m'a vu. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais. Et j'ai très rapidement confirmation en l'entendant me hurler de la laisser tranquille. Elle envoie une énorme boule d'eau mêlée de vent dans ma direction. J'arrive de peu à éviter la chose en descendant un court instant au sol.

- TSUKII !

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Mais je me répète et évite les petites boules d'eau qu'elle m'envoie maintenant à répétition. Je ne peux que les éviter sans riposter. J'aurai trop peur de la toucher et de gravement la blesser.

Soudain, je l'entends me parler mais pas du tout sur le même ton. Elle semble m'implorer.

- DADAAA !

Mon cœur se serre et mes yeux s'ouvrent grand tandis que je me rapproche.

- TSUKI !

- DADA VA T'EN !

Je répète son prénom en m'approchant toujours de plus en plus. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma gorge est légèrement serrée. C'est bien ma fille qui me parle et elle est en pleurs. Elle tend ses bras dans ma direction mais me dit de partir et de la laisser. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Tsukiko m'appelle en pleurant et, soudain, alors que je suis à moins de cinq mètres d'elle, son regard change. Un sourire apparaît et dans ses mains tendues vers moi se forme une boule d'eau et de vent mêlé. J'ai à peine le temps de prononcer son prénom en la regardant dans les yeux que tout devient brutalement noir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je réalise qu'il y a une personne pour qui on ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles. Je demande donc.

- … et… et mon frère ? Comment va Itachi ?

Il y a comme un silence qui dure une éternité. »

**Alors là plus que jamais depuis X temps, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Ce que vous avez pu être nombreux comparé à d'habitude ! (d'habitude pour laquelle je remercie VRAIMENT les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de reviewer, d'ailleurs !) Rholala si vous pouviez être autant à me faire d'aussi jolis reviews à chaque fois, je serai sur un nuage ! Haha ! Encore merci ! J'espère et, je pense, que ce chapitre provoquera sûrement autant de commentaires de votre part. J'y répondrai avec autant de plaisir que pour les précédentes, d'ailleurs. (enfin sauf les méchancetés gratuites mais ça c'est dit sur ma page profil. :p) Encore merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite ! Elle sera là dans quinze jours ! Encore un peu de patience vous est donc demandée !**

-Itachi : Euh… il se passe quoi, là, avec moi, au juste ? Ne me dis pas que Densetsu avait raison dans le dernier dialogue de fin de chapitre, quand même ?  
-Nana : Je ne dirai rien ! Tu verras par toi-même ! Et puis en plus tu le sais très bien ce qui arrive avec toi puisque tu as lu ce premier volet jusqu'au bout ! Tsh !  
-Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Nana# Oui mais c'est pour les lecteurs ! Je créé du suspens !  
-Nana : Bah oui ! Je sais ! J'avais compris !  
-Densetsu : Vous avez fini, oui ?  
-Nana et Itachi : #choqués# Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!


	113. POW Sasuke chap 113

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **!

**POW Sasuke. 113.**

Mon corps est lourd et douloureux. Je pousse une plainte en fronçant mes sourcils et ouvre doucement les yeux. Une voix que je reconnais être celle de Yui se fait entendre.

- Dada !

Elle a la gorge serrée. J'ouvre les yeux et vois ma fille se pencher un peu au-dessus de moi pour m'interroger.

- Dada ! Ca va ?

- Où…

- Tu es à l'hôpital. On… On t'a retrouvé dans la forêt. C'est le Kazekage qui nous a dit par où tu étais parti. D… Dada… Et Tsuki ?

J'inspire brusquement en hoquetant et regarde Yui dans les yeux. Elle m'implore du regard mais mon silence veut tout dire. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma fille. Yui force très mal un sourire qui se veut rassurant et prend ma main droite sur le matelas dans la sienne en passant sa main gauche sur ma tête.

- K… Kaede nous a dit que…

Mon cœur manque un battement. J'ouvre grand mes yeux et demande sans écouter.

- Comment vont tes frères et sœurs ? L… Les petits et… Et ton papa !

- Je suis là.

Je tourne automatiquement ma tête sur la gauche et aperçois Naruto dans le lit voisin au mien. Il me sourit en levant la main comme pour me saluer et reprend la parole.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

- N… Naruto ?

- J'ai pas su tous les protéger.

Il regarde au-dessus de moi. Sûrement Yui. Ses yeux deviennent humides alors qu'il s'excuse une nouvelle fois. Yui reprend la parole.

- Tõya est avec Takeru. Ils vont bien. Hiroshi n'a rien et Hana non plus, il… il l'a protégée corps et âme. Ils sont allés à la maison pour chercher des affaires et passer ensuite chez Hana pour… en prendre pour ses parents et Akihiro.

Je lève les yeux vers ma fille et l'interroge.

- Comment vont-ils ? Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ? Airi, … Kaede et tes petits frères ?

Elle inspire profondément en me regardant dans les yeux d'un air grave. C'est Naruto qui me répond. Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant.

- Le médecin vient de me dire qu'ils sont hors de danger pour les plus touchés. On a des enfants résistants, Sasu.

Un blanc s'ensuit. Un long blanc. Ma voix se fait grave alors que mon cœur se serre encore un peu plus d'anxiété. Je réalise qu'il y a une personne pour qui on ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles. Je demande donc.

- … et… et mon frère ? Comment va Itachi ?

Il y a comme un silence qui dure une éternité. Mon regard est plongé dans celui de Naruto. Mon estomac est noué et j'ose à peine respirer de peur de ne pas entendre la réponse à cause de mon souffle. Naruto me répond enfin.

- Il doit se reposer. Mais normalement il est hors de danger, maintenant.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu dis « normalement » ?

- Bah… Qu… Quand Tsuki a…

Je déglutis et acquiesce silencieusement pour lui faire comprendre que je saisis et qu'il n'a pas à en dire plus en ce qui concerne notre fille. Il reprend donc.

- Kiseki a un peu perdu le contrôle en me voyant blessé et en voyant l'homme venu les prendre.

- Tu sais qui c'était ? Il m'a à peine parlé, il… Il laissait Tsukiko le faire.

- Il a souri quand j'ai laissé échapper le prénom de Madara. Il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça. Que c'était un honneur.

J'inspire profondément et retiens un soupir. Je souffle juste à peu près discrètement. Naruto relève un peu les yeux et s'adresse à Yui qui écoute sagement.

- Yui, tu veux bien faire le tour de tes frères et sœurs pour leur dire que leur Dada s'est réveillé ?

Elle acquiesce et se lève rapidement. Elle se penche ensuite sur moi et me donne un bisou sur la tempe droite avant d'aller faire de même pour Naruto. Elle sort de la pièce. Je l'observe partir et l'entends s'éloigner après avoir fermé la porte. Mon regard se redirige sur le visage de Naruto. Un instant passe puis je prends la parole.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Je me sens soudain grimacer. Yui partie, moi seul avec Naruto, des larmes de soulagement m'échappent alors qu'il s'excuse mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me répéter.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur, Naruto… !

- Pleure pas… ! Je peux pas encore me lever pour te consoler !

Je ris doucement en essuyant mes yeux et le traite d'idiot avant de lui dire que je pleure si je veux puisque c'est de soulagement. J'insiste même en lui racontant l'absence énorme que j'ai eu alors que le combat commençait dans l'arène en pensant que je l'avais perdu à tout jamais. Il me laisse me reprendre un instant en m'observant et déclare finalement au bout d'un petit moment.

- Tu m'as fait peur aussi, tu sais. Quand ils t'ont ramené j'ai vu ton état et… tu respirais à peine.

- Tsuki a voulu m'empêcher de la poursuivre.

- Tu veux dire le démon.

Je fixe le plafond et réponds calmement en me remémorant.

- Non. C'était Tsuki. Elle a pris le dessus un court instant. Elle me disait de m'en aller. Elle a vraiment pris le dessus.

Je tourne mon visage vers Naruto et déclare très sérieusement.

- Je la retrouverai et la ramènerai, Naruto. Je te le promets.

Il acquiesce doucement sans me quitter des yeux.

Un instant passe dans le silence puis nous entendons tous les deux quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis l'ouvrir. Je souris et sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant Kaede, Daichi et Yui entrer. Les deux premiers se jettent sur moi au pas de course. Ils ont déjà dû venir pour Naruto avant mon réveil. Voir mon arrivée…

Kaede prend la parole en premier après avoir attrapé ma main gauche pendant que Daichi montait sur une chaise à ma droite.

- Tu vas bien ? T'as pas trop mal ? Tsuki elle est trop méchante ! Elle m'a fait mal au bras, il faudra la punir !

Daichi me coupe avant que je puisse répondre.

- C'était pas Tsukiko ! C'était Chiyuki ! C'est pas la faute de Tsuki !

Kaede fronce ses sourcils en resserrant ma main gauche dans les siennes. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yui restée debout à côté de son frère et l'interroge.

- Comment va Tõya ?

Daichi répond pour elle.

- Il arrête pas de pleurer !

J'émets un léger son affirmatif en hochant la tête. J'aurais aimé avoir une meilleur information mais je comprends tout à fait son état. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto et l'interroge.

- Il t'a raconté ?

- Je crois que j'ai deviné.

J'acquiesce de nouveau sans rien dire. Il rajoute quelques mots.

- Takeru est vraiment mal à propos de ça. Il s'en veut plus qu'à nous de ne rien avoir dit.

- J'imagine…

Je retiens un soupir. J'adresse un regard à Kaede qui me dévisage avec deux grands yeux ronds en espérant sûrement comprendre de quoi nous parlons avec Naruto, puis je me tourne vers Yui et Daichi dans les cheveux duquel je passe ma main droite en l'interrogeant.

- Et toi Daichi ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien eu ?

Il fait un large non de tête et me répond que Kiseki les a protégés contre Tsukiko une fois leur tonton et leur papa inconscient. Je souris en hochant la tête.

- D'accord. Il faudra le remercier, hein !

- Je le ferai dès qu'il sera réveillé ! C'est promis ! Je voulais déjà le faire, tu sais, dada ! Mais on n'a pas le droit de le voir.

Naruto bouge légèrement dans son lit en grimaçant. Il a dû vouloir se lever par réflexe mais il a trop mal. Il prend finalement la parole en disant à Daichi de ne pas m'inquiéter comme ça en présentant les choses sous cette angle. Il demande ensuite à Yui si elle a prévenu un médecin ou une infirmière que j'étais réveillé. Elle acquiesce en disant que Sakura ne devrait pas tarder. Qu'elle terminait quelque chose avec Neji. Je l'interroge tout de suite.

- Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ? Et Hinata ?

Yui hoche la tête en me répondant qu'ils vont tout les deux bien mais que Hinata s'inquiète pour quelque chose. Je hausse un sourcil en la voyant rougir légèrement puis fronce les deux en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto. Lequel Naruto me sourit en m'expliquant.

- Neji le savait pas encore mais apparemment leur famille va s'agrandir. Hinata a eu peur pour le bébé. Elle doit être en train d'être auscultée avec Neji sur le dos de Sakura.

Yui confirme. Moi je m'étonne.

- Ils vont avoir un autre enfant ?

Naruto hausse une épaule l'air de dire qu'apparemment oui. Ca va faire un drôle d'écart avec Hana… Ils comptent en faire un tous les six ans ?

Sakura coupe court aux nouvelles échangées en entrant dans la chambre les yeux grands ouverts à me dévisager. Je la regarde et hausse légèrement mes sourcils en me demandant pourquoi elle fait cette tête. Mais j'ai rapidement la réponse. Elle soupire et me râle dessus que, décidément, Naruto et moi lui donneront toujours des soucis pas possible. Elle s'approche de moi en laissant malgré tout un sourire soulagé de me voir réveillé apparaître sur son visage. Elle demande à Yui de retourner dans le couloir avec Daichi et Kaede. Daichi se penche sur le lit et me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de descendre de la chaise où il se trouve. Il me demande de ne pas m'évanouir encore une fois et me dit qu'il va faire attention à ses sœurs le temps qu'il sera dans le couloir. Je souris et le laisse rejoindre Kaede déjà sortie et Yui l'attendant pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Sakura prend tout de suite la parole.

- Airi est dans la chambre voisine avec Kiseki. Elle garde un œil sur lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle a été blessée mais tout va bien. Elle n'est pas en danger.

Je hoche la tête en suivant ses mouvements du regard. Elle remplie mon dossier et m'examine un peu en surface pour le moment. Elle fait bouger mes bras et mes jambes pour voir si je grimace trop ou non. Moi je l'écoute en prenant toutes les informations qu'elle me donne.

- Tõya a été plus que choqué. Il faudra le surveiller de près. Takeru n'a pas été gravement blessé. Il a quelques pansements mais il a l'air de cicatriser aussi vite que Naruto. Hiroshi a des brûlures mais elles sont dues au chakra de son démon qui l'entourait. Il va vite se remettre aussi. Et il a très bien défendu Hana. Je crois que Neji ne l'embêtera plus vraiment concernant leur relation.

Je souris un peu en entendant cette information. Elle continue.

- Tu as pu voir que Yui, Daichi et Kaede vont très bien. Kaede se plaint d'une douleur dans le bras mais je pense que c'est pour faire comme ceux qui ont été touchés. Il faudra quand même surveiller un peu. Je l'ai dit à Yui et elle m'a répondu qu'elle le ferait puisque toi et Naruto devrez rester au moins un ou deux jours ici.

Je l'interromps soudain en voyant qu'elle évite le sujet d'Itachi.

- Et mon frère, Sakura ?

Elle m'adresse un coup d'œil en prenant un petit temps de pause alors qu'elle regarde l'outil mesurant la tension qu'elle a mis à mon bras. Elle inspire profondément en me le retirant une fois la mesure prise, puis continue ses informations.

- Kiseki est resté inconscient depuis l'incident. On espère tous qu'il se réveillera vite.

J'ouvre doucement ma bouche en la dévisageant.

- C'est à ce point… ? Il… Il est juste inconscient ou… c'est plus grave ?

- Il dort. Je crois qu'il doit juste se reposer beaucoup. Il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra. S'il ne s'est pas réveillé demain matin, on… Je pense qu'on le sortira de ses songes de force.

Je déglutis sans la quitter des yeux, hoche la tête et demande encore.

- Donc il va bien ? Il n'est pas question de coma ou… de chose de ce genre ? Il dort juste très profondément ?

- C'est en tout cas ce qu'on pense.

Naruto prend la parole en coupant Sakura qui voulait me dire autre chose.

- Kurama m'a dit que Makura va bien et Kiseki aussi.

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne brusquement ma tête vers la sienne en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort l'espace d'un instant.

- « Kurama » ? Et… Et pour Tsuki ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Tsuki ou Chiyuki ?

Il grimace et ferme un bref instant les yeux en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête. Il répond.

- Elle ne répond pas.

- C… Comment il arrive à leur parler de là où il est ? C'est normal, ce lien ?

Naruto hausse une épaule.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est pratique pour se rassurer quand on est coincé dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Tsuki m'…

Je m'arrête en réalisant ce que je m'apprête à dire et me corrige.

- Cette Chiyuki, … elle… Elle a ri de joie en déclarant qu'elle t'avait tué. Elle se réjouissait vraiment. Voir le visage de Tsukiko de cette humeur en disant ça, je… Elle se réjouissait vraiment. …

Je détourne mon regard vers le plafond et déclare que j'en ai eu un haut le cœur. Naruto déclare soudain.

- Kurama m'a dit qu'il avait du mal avec elle. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à lui parler beaucoup contrairement à ses échanges avec les autres. I… Il est aussi désolé que nous, tu sais.

J'émets un son affirmatif un peu lointain. Je me demande si je peux le croire. Ce vieux renard nous a eu tellement de fois sans rien dire au préalable… Je sais qu'il n'est apparemment finalement pas si méchant que ça mais… ces démons sont ses enfants alors… si l'un d'eux à voulu prendre son indépendance en prenant possession du corps de Tsukiko, peut-être l'a-t-il laissé faire… Je ne veux pas avoir ce sujet de conversation avec Naruto. Il est beaucoup trop proche du Kyubi. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas y croire… Il faudra s'y prendre doucement pour parler du sujet, … peut-être.

Une ou deux minutes passent en silence puis mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers Sakura. Sakura que j'interpelle. Elle me regarde en haussant ses sourcils d'un air innocent mais je sais qu'elle a compris. Je demande.

- Et mon frère. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il… Normalement il est hors de danger, maintenant.

Je fronce mes sourcils en ouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer.

- Naruto me l'a déjà dit, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'a mon frère exactement, Sakura !

Sakura se racle la gorge et jette un coup d'œil à Naruto avant de me répondre.

- Il a reçu énormément de soins. … Airi m'a raconté. A… Après que Tsukiko ait attaqué Naruto et qu'elle a voulu emmener Kaede et Akihiro, Itachi s'est interposé. Elle a voulu l'attaquer mais Kiseki l'a prise de vitesse. Seulement…

Elle baisse les yeux en émettant un temps de pause. Pause durant laquelle je devine. Je déclare.

- Seulement mon frère était sur le chemin.

Elle acquiesce en reprenant.

- Il a été gravement touché. Son dos et l'arrière de ses bras sont complètement brûlés à cause de l'électricité. Daichi nous a dit qu'Airi les avait faits reculer mais que Kiseki lui avait échappé quand Itachi a voulu les protéger. C'est pour ça qu'eux n'ont pas été touchés ou juste très légèrement.

Je déglutis en la dévisageant et lui demande pour avoir re-confirmation.

- Mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il va se remettre !

- Il ne va pas mourir en tout cas.

Mon corps est comme figé. C'est quoi, cette réponse ?

- C… Comment ça, « il… » Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, au juste ? Il ne va pas mourir mais il ne

Elle m'interrompt en essayant de rester calme pour que je ne m'emporte pas de mon côté.

- Il doit recevoir énormément de soins, Sasuke. Il ne pourra peut-être plus exercer.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand tout comme ma bouche alors que je la dévisage sans y croire. Ai-je bien entendu ? Mon frère ? Ne plus exercer ? Arrêter la voix du ninja ? Un sourire nerveux se dessine sur mon visage alors que je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto dont le visage est grave avant de regarder de nouveau Sakura en l'interrogeant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu… Tu plaisantes, hein ? Itachi ne peut pas arrêter ! C'est le meilleur ninja de tout le village ! D… Désolé de dire ça comme ça, Naruto, mais… Enfin Itachi ne peut pas…

Je passe de Sakura à Naruto en leur parlant sans vouloir y croire. Mes yeux deviennent humides et ma vue se trouble alors que ma gorge se serre.

- Il peut pas être touché à ce point ! Il… C'est Itachi ! Enfin c'est… C'est pas concevable ! Kiseki n'a que 6 ans et demi !

- Il a six ans mais il a aussi un démon renard en lui.

J'en reste coi à la dévisager presque sans voix.

- Mais…

Naruto prend la parole.

- Makura ne doit pas être si flemmard que ça. Ou alors Kiseki a un chakra à lui vraiment faramineux. Plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Je reste sans voix à regarder ma moitié allongée sur le lit voisin au mien. Je tourne ensuite mon visage vers Sakura et lui demande.

- Est-ce que je peux me lever ? Je veux voir Itachi.

- Il doit se reposer, Sasuke. Il dort.

- Il dort comme Kiseki, c'est ça ?

Elle soupire légèrement et me contredit.

- Non. Il dort juste. Il était conscient quand il a été pris en charge. Une fois qu'il a vu que vos enfants étaient en sécurité avec d'autres ninjas du village, il a perdu conscience et s'est réveillé à l'hôpital en recevant des soins. Et là il dort.

Naruto prend la parole à son tour sans me laisser réagir.

- Il a demandé si on avait des nouvelles de toi. Il était très inquiet.

- On m'avait déjà retrouvé ?

- Oui. On a pu le rassurer.

Sakura déclare qu'il a été plus calme après ça et qu'il a pu s'endormir tranquillement. J'espère juste, en l'entendant dire ça, qu'il va continuer à se battre pour aller mieux même s'il sait que je suis hors de danger.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Takeru grimace et commence à vendre la mèche.

- J… J'avais… fait un rêve…

Tõya se redresse lentement en ouvrant un peu plus grand ses yeux. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tintintin ! Quuuu'eesst-ce que vous vous êtes inquiétés ! Haha ! Merci ! Ca m'a fait plaisir. (oui, je sais, vous me le répétez assez, je suis méchante). En tout cas vous êtes aussi nombreux que pour les précédents chapitres alors un grand, de nouveau, merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Plus que deux chapitres avant le fin de ce premier volet ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook (il y a un lien sur ma page profil de fanfiction. net) j'en suis au chapitre 3 du second volet, là. Héhé. Je me fais un marge en prévision. Il faudra être un peu patient(e)s une fois le premier volet terminé. En tout cas, encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez aussi nombreux ou plus à le commenter ! A très bientôt ! n.n**

Itachi : Je savais bien que j'étais pas un méchant ! Non mais c'est quoi, cette idée que vous m'avez mise dans la tête, là !  
Densetsu : # sourit en coin# Si. Ca t'arrive d'être méchant.  
Itachi : # s'étonne# Hein ?  
Nana:  # soupire en comprenant vu l'air un peu niais et malicieux de Densetsu#  
Densetsu : # enlace Itachi en parlant d'un air coquin# Mais si... ! Rappelle-toi. Tu as été très, très, très vilain. Cette nuit.  
Itachi : # rougit# Oh ! Euh... # regarde autour d'eux# Oui. Enfin... T'es pas obligé de le dire devant tout le monde, hein !


	114. POW Sasuke chap 114

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' et leur démons **!

**POW Sasuke. 114. **

A peine une heure après que Sakura m'ait ausculté, je vais être passé au crible par les yeux de Neji que j'ai félicité pour la bonne nouvelle à propos du futur bébé. Il m'a remercié et m'a demandé de ne plus bouger le temps qu'il regarde si j'avais des blessures internes graves. Mais tout va bien. Peut-être Tsuki a-t-elle freiné Chiyuki lorsque cette dernière a lancé ses attaques. C'est en tout cas ce que je me dis.

- Tu peux essayer de te lever ?

J'acquiesce. Je n'attendais que ça. J'entends Naruto me dire de faire malgré tout attention et de ne pas forcer outre-mesure. Je lui souris en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil pour le rassurer muettement et commence d'abord par m'asseoir. J'interroge Neji au passage.

- Et Itachi ? Tu l'as examiné aussi ?

Il acquiesce sans rien dire en continuant de m'observer Byakugan activé. Je demande encore.

- Tu as vu des lésions graves ?

- Si tu arrêtais de bouger et de parler, Sasuke ? Ce serait plus facile pour moi.

- Si tu me répondais clairement directement, je ne m'agiterai pas. Sakura m'a dit des trucs tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas y croire.

- Elle n'a pourtant pas dû te mentir. Ton frère souffre de brûlures externes et internes. Et pas des toutes petites.

Sakura m'aide en s'approchant pour que je m'appuie sur elle pour me lever. Je passe mon bras droit derrière sa nuque en m'appuyant sur ses épaules et laisse ma main gauche sur le matelas. Neji sourit et adresse un regard amusé à Sakura en déclarant.

- La fierté des Uchiwa prend un coup, là, je crois.

Je fronce mes sourcils sans rien dire et lâche doucement le matelas. Seulement je m'appuie un peu plus sur Sakura. Elle ne flanche pas un seul instant, en bonne élève de Tsunade qu'elle est.

- Dis-moi si je suis trop lourd, Sakura.

Elle sourit en haussant un sourcil l'air de me demander si je plaisante et m'informe calmement.

- Je soulève Jiraya-sama comme une plume, Sasuke. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui va me démettre un épaule.

J'acquiesce en souriant d'un air amusé. Naruto me demande de ne pas trop forcer de là où il est. Je hoche encore une fois la tête pour le rassurer en déclarant que je veux pouvoir vite marcher pour aller voir mon frère. Je fais mine de ne pas avoir vu mais Neji a tiqué et a relevé les yeux vers mon visage alors que je le disais. Je reprends la parole en retirant mon bras des épaules de Sakura.

- Ca va. Je tiens debout.

Je vais marcher un peu dans la chambre sous le regard de Neji et avec Sakura me suivant au cas où je tombe mais tout va bien. J'ai mal un peu partout, mais je tiens.

- Je peux aller voir Itachi ?

- Et si tu me faisais un bisou, avant ?

Je hausse un sourcil et souris en voyant Naruto tendre ses bras dans ma direction alors que je suis près du pied de son lit. Je m'approche en m'appuyant au passage un peu le long du matelas de son lit et, arrivé à hauteur de son visage, je me penche en chuchotant.

- T'es sûr ? Tu en veux un ?

Il rit doucement et me traite d'idiot en prenant mon visage à deux mains pour le faire venir au sien. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes juste un instant, puis encore une fois avant que Neji se racle la gorge pour faire savoir que Naruto et moi ne sommes pas seuls. Je souris en restant proche de Naruto et chuchote mais pas assez bas pour qu'on ne m'entende pas.

- Hokage-sama, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait, demander à être seul avec moi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Va voir ton frère si tu as un peu d'énergie. Et les enfants aussi s'il te plait.

J'émets un son affirmatif en hochant la tête et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois du bout des lèvres avant de lui dire que je l'aime. Il sourit et répond que lui aussi avant de tourner son visage vers Sakura.

- Tu peux l'emmener et le surveiller ?

Je la vois acquiescer pendant que Neji va ouvrir la porte de la chambre. J'aperçois Airi juste devant moi dans le couloir. Elle écarquille les yeux et sourit en me voyant.

- Dada !

Je tends mon bras pour lui montrer qu'elle peut venir m'enlacer. Ce qu'elle fait rapidement en me disant d'une voix étranglée qu'elle a eu peur. Je m'excuse en passant ma main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis que la droite s'appuie un peu à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Je l'interroge calmement.

- Comment vas-tu, toi ? Sakura m'a dit que tu as été blessée. Tu es sûre que tu peux rester debout ? Ca va ?

- Oui. C'est juste ma jambe. Il faut pas t'inquiéter.

J'acquiesce en la regardant et lui souris calmement en déclarant.

- Tu a été forte et tu as su garder tout le monde du mieux que tu pouvais.

Elle acquiesce en resserrant ses bras autour de mon corps alors que je passe ma main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. Ca l'a toujours calmé. Elle me lâche au bout d'un petit moment et demande si elle peut voir son papa. Sakura lui donne la permission. Airi me donne un baiser sur la joue et me contourne en disant à Sakura que Kiseki n'a toujours pas bougé. Sakura acquiesce et déclare qu'elle ira le voir avec moi dans quelques minutes. J'avance de quelques pas alors qu'Airi entre dans la chambre en interpellant son papa. Je fais moins d'un mètre et aperçois Takeru et Tõya au bout du couloir. Tõya assis sur une banquette et Takeru debout juste à côté. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Je les interpelle de là où je suis. Tõya relève la tête et la tourne en même temps que Takeru vers moi. Takeru s'empresse tout de suite de venir vers moi en prenant la parole.

- Dada ! Tu vas bien ? T'es sûr que tu peux marcher ?

J'acquiesce et pose une main sur son épaule en l'interrogeant.

- Et toi ? Ca peut aller ? Yui va bien, tu l'as bien défendue.

- Bah elle s'est plutôt très bien défendue toute seule, tu sais…

Je hausse mes sourcils en le regardant d'un air étonné. Mais pas pour le fait que Yui se soit défendue seule, non, parce que Takeru ne s'attire pas la gloire. Je souris tendrement et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds en déclarant calmement.

- Tu as vraiment grandi, toi.

C'est à son tour de hausser un sourcil. Il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Je souris à nouveau en me disant que c'est bien le fils de Naruto et déclare.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Il ouvre automatiquement ses yeux en grand en me dévisageant. Je m'en amuse et le taquine.

- Ca t'étonne ?

Il rougit et sourit un peu comme un idiot en regardant sur le côté en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Il répond en bafouillant.

- Euh bah… ç… ça fait bizarre de t'entendre le dire… M… Merci.

- Allez. Va voir ton papa. Je vais parler un peu avec Tõya.

Il tique, hoche la tête et grimace en m'interrogeant.

- Tu… tu vas lui dire pour… mon rêve ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois, me prend dans ses bras et passe dans la chambre. Je le suis du regard et aperçois Sakura qui attend patiemment. Elle me surveille sûrement pour être sûr que je ne m'écroule pas. J'hésite un instant et lui demande finalement.

- Sakura, … Je vais parler un peu avec Tõya avant d'aller voir Kiseki et Itachi. Tu… Tu peux rester là ? Je voudrais être seul avec lui.

Elle acquiesce. Elle doit être au courant de ce qui s'est passé et très bien comprendre. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris ou si Tõya a dit que c'est lui qui a fait ça à Ginji. En tout cas je m'approche et m'assieds doucement à côté de Tõya qui se redresse lentement en me regardant. Il force un sourire et prend tout doucement la parole d'une voix cassée.

- T'as fait peur à tout le monde, dada.

- Pas plus que ton tonton, je pense. Ni que Kiseki.

Il acquiesce en baissant les yeux. Il ne doit pas savoir quoi dire ni vraiment avoir envie de parler. Je l'observe un très bref instant et pose ma main gauche sur sa nuque en prenant la parole.

- Mais c'est malgré tout toi le plus touché, Tõya. Ne le cache pas.

Il grimace. Il essaie de se contenir mais il n'y arrive pas très longtemps. Il se tourne vers moi tandis que je l'enlace et le serre contre moi. Il va pleurer un long moment contre moi. Jusqu'à ce que Takeru sorte de notre chambre à Naruto et moi et voie Tõya en pleurs contre moi. Il s'approche les yeux grands ouverts et demande sans réfléchir.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Tõya renifle en se redressant et frotte ses yeux avant de regarder son frère et de l'interroger alors que je lance un regard à Takeru voulant lui dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Dis quoi ? Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Takeru grimace et commence à vendre la mèche.

- J… J'avais… fait un rêve…

Tõya se redresse lentement en ouvrant un peu plus grand ses yeux.

- Qu…

Je suis en train de chercher dans tous les sens comment expliquer la chose à Tõya mais nous sommes interrompus par Yui qui sort d'une chambre en appelant.

- Kiseki se réveille !

Sakura se précipite, moi à sa suite après m'être assuré que Tõya comprenait. Il s'est même levé en regardant en direction de la chambre. Daichi et Kaede, qui étaient à l'intérieur, en sortent. Je les confie à Takeru alors que Yui est restée à l'intérieur de la chambre. J'entre tant bien que mal et aperçois Kiseki qui a l'air de se demander où il se trouve. Il m'aperçoit et ouvre grands ses yeux.

- Dada ! Tsukiko elle est devenue méchante !

- Oui. Je sais bonhomme. Ca va. Tu es à l'hôpital. Ne bouge pas trop s'il te plait.

Il se calme et reste plus tranquille sans me quitter des yeux.

- Tsuki est partie…

J'acquiesce et lui réponds que je le sais. Que je l'ai vue et que je n'ai pas réussi à la ramener mais que je le ferai coûte que coûte. Il hoche la tête sans me quitter des yeux pendant que Sakura l'examine un peu. Elle a dû le faire bien plus lorsqu'il dormait, quand il est arrivé. Je pose ma main sur la tête de Kiseki en m'asseyant sur la chaise que Yui m'a amenée. Je parle tout doucement à mon petit miracle.

- Ton papa va bien. Il est dans la chambre à côté. Il te fait un gros bisou.

Il acquiesce et me dit de lui en faire un aussi s'il n'a pas encore le droit de le voir. Je reprends la parole.

- Tu as été très courageux. Airi, Kaede et Daichi vont bien grâce à toi.

- C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant la main toujours dans ses cheveux. Il tripote soudain le drap de son lit sans me quitter des yeux et grimace en posant une question.

- Et tonton… ?

Des larmes viennent se nicher dans ses yeux. Il doit deviner qu'il l'a touché en perdant la tête. Sa voix s'étrangle.

- Tonton, il va bien, hein ?

Sakura répond pour moi.

- Il ne l'a pas encore vu, Kiseki. Mais ton tonton est vivant. Il se repose dans une chambre voisine.

- Je lui ai fait très mal ?

Sakura tente un sourire qu'elle réussit en regardant Kiseki et déclare que son tonton doit être très fier de la puissance qu'il a su déployer même s'il a été un peu touché. Le « un peu » doit être plus qu'un euphémisme d'après ce qu'on m'a dit mais autant que Kiseki ne se sente pas coupable. Sakura prend calmement la parole.

- On va t'emmener faire quelques examens, Kiseki. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Ca va aller ?

Il hoche la tête en la regardant et demande si j'ai le droit de venir avec lui. Sakura répond avant moi.

- Ton papa va plutôt aller voir ton tonton et lui faire un gros bisou pour toi. Tu es d'accord ?

Kiseki tend alors le doigt vers Yui qui déclare qu'elle va venir avec lui. Sakura acquiesce et me demande de m'écarter un peu du lit et de débloquer ce qui semble immobiliser les roues. J'embrasse Kiseki sur le front et lui dis que je le reverrai tout à l'heure. Il acquiesce et me répète ce qu'à dit Sakura c'est-à-dire de faire un gros bisou à son tonton pour lui. Je le lui promets et le laisse être emmené par Sakura et accompagné par Yui. J'interpelle la première en réalisant quelque chose.

- Sakura ! Si je peux finalement rentrer chez moi avec les enfants ce soir et que Kiseki doit rester, tu n'auras qu'à le mettre dans la chambre avec Naruto. Ils se tiendront compagnie et je pense que Kiseki ne sera pas contre.

Elle sourit et acquiesce avant de me dire malgré tout que je ne suis pas encore sorti. Je ne réponds pas. Je suis juste le mouvement jusque dans le couloir en regardant Kiseki s'éloigner en proposant à sa sœur de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Sakura les emmène. Puis mon regard tombe soudain sur Takeru et Tõya qui surveillent tant bien que mal Daichi et Kaede. Enfin surtout Takeru qui surveille par la même Tõya du coin de l'œil. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise et doit s'en vouloir d'avoir fait un rêve pareil. Je me demande si Tõya leur a raconté ce qui s'est vraiment passé où s'ils ont tous simplement déduit que Ginji a été tué par l'ennemi sans que Tõya puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Tõya. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec mes parents mais… ce n'était pas moi le fautif… Je vais aller les voir juste un court instant pour être sûr que tout va aussi bien que possible, puis déclarer aller voir leur tonton. Takeru me montre la chambre de mon frère du doigt et me demande à ce que je lui dise que tout le monde pense fort à lui si jamais il est réveillé. Ils n'ont sûrement pas dû avoir eu le droit de le voir depuis qu'il est ici. J'entre dans la chambre et hausse un sourcil en constatant la présence de Neji.

- Tu es là, toi ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de, sans rien dire, faire un geste de tête vers Itachi étendu sur le ventre. Je le vois tourner la tête les yeux grands ouverts et sourire avant de pousser un son soulagé en déclarant qu'il a eu peur. Je souris et m'approche en essayant de ne pas fixer son dos et ses bras dénudés. Il a dû recevoir un nombre impressionnant de soin. Sa voix me sort de mes pensées.

- Ne te force pas à ne pas regarder si tu es trop curieux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'accabler plus.

Il sourit sans rien dire et me regarde m'asseoir sur un tabouret après l'avoir installé à hauteur de son visage à côté du lit. Il m'interroge.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que toi…

- Et c'est mieux comme ça. Je m'en serai voulu dans le cas contraire.

Je grimace légèrement en jetant, sans pouvoir résister, un coup d'œil à son dos. Itachi, lui, sourit en demandant.

- Ca doit pas être beau à voir, hein ?

- … pas vraiment…

Neji prend la parole à son tour.

- Oui mais tu es bien pris en main, Itachi. Tu vas vite guérir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser automatiquement une question.

- Entièrement ?

Ils tiquent tous les deux. Neji répond calmement.

- On l'espère tous.

Itachi ne dit rien. Je l'observe un court instant, grimace soudain en réalisant quelque chose et demande.

- Ils ne t'avaient rien dit de précis sur la suite ?

Il sourit juste comme il peut et répond calmement.

- J'aurais deviné comme un grand s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, de toute façon.

- Tu vas te remettre. Tu peux pas faire autrement de toute façon. T… T'es Itachi Uchiwa ! Pas le premier type venu.

Cette fois son sourire est vrai je peux le voir.

- Merci du compliment.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi. Et ça depuis toujours.

Je suis sûr que je dois avoir un visage légèrement boudeur qui doit amuser Neji et mon frère mais je m'en moque. Et puis je m'inquiète vraiment pour ce dernier. Mon regard se fixe à son dos recouvert de pansements humides et gras pour le soigner, de la perfusion à laquelle il est relié et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Mon cœur se serre. Si seulement j'avais été à sa place avec les plus petits… Peut-être que Tsuki se serait un peu plus battue contre Chiyuki.

- Sasuke !

Je tourne légèrement mon regard qui tombe sur celui d'Itachi. Lequel m'interroge.

- Comment va tout le monde ? Neji et Sakura m'ont un peu dit mais tu as dû faire le tour avant de venir me voir, non ?

Je souris malgré le moment qui ne s'y prête pas vraiment, bouge un peu sur ma chaise et lui raconte les dernières nouvelles pendant que Neji se concentre sur son corps. Je l'informe pour Yui, Airi légèrement blessée, Takeru qui semble déjà guérir, Hiro que je n'ai pas encore vu, Daichi et Kaede qui vont très bien, puis je parle plus gravement de Tsuki avant d'affirmer que je la ramènerai.

- Je t'aiderai. Ne t'en fais pas.

Neji intervient calmement d'une voix un peu grave.

- Pense d'abord à guérir, Itachi.

Itachi qui sourit un peu malgré lui en répondant.

- Oui, c'est sûr…

Il me jette ensuite un petit coup d'œil avant de me dire qu'il me rattrapera s'il met trop de temps à reprendre la santé et des forces. Puis une question vient soudain de sa part.

- Comment va Tõya ? Tu l'as vu ?

J'acquiesce calmement. Un léger blanc s'ensuit puis j'inspire profondément pour lui raconter. Neji écoute de son côté et va tiquer sans rien dire lorsque je dirai que ce n'est pas l'ennemi qui a tué Ginji. Que c'est bien Tõya. Je n'en dis rien mais je devine par-là qu'ils pensent sûrement tous ici, en dehors maintenant d'Itachi et Neji, que Ginji a reçu un coup fatal de l'ennemi. Tõya n'était de toute façon pas en état de raconter. Je savais très bien que personne en dehors de lui et moi savions avant maintenant. Une fois le récit terminé, Itachi me dit qu'il va falloir être vraiment présent pour Tõya. J'acquiesce en déclarant très bien le savoir. Itachi ne répond pas. Il doit se douter que, même si je n'en suis pas le coupable, j'ai vécu la perte de nos parents et de tout les membres de notre famille, proches comme éloignés, étant encore très jeune. Après quelques minutes de silence, Itachi prend la parole.

- Et Kiseki ? Neji m'a dit qu'il s'est réveillé. Il va bien ?

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux et souris en hochant la tête.

- Oui. Sakura l'a emmené passer quelques examens avec Yui comme accompagnatrice. Et Kiseki m'a dit de te faire un énorme bisou de sa part.

Je m'en amuse, attendri, et vois soudain mon frère ouvrir grands ses yeux en souriant. Puis je l'entends dire quelques mots qui me font me figer sur place.

- Ah ! Je veux bien, ça ! Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas embrassé !

Je hoquette en le dévisageant. Je ne le vois pas mais Neji sourit de façon bien amusée en me regardant en se disant sûrement que j'ai été pris au piège. Mon frère insiste sans faire attention à Neji qu'il ne voit de toute façon pas et qui, même s'il le voyait, ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

- Alors ? Ce bisou ? Ca va me redonner des forces pour guérir plus vite, Sasuke. Tu ferais bien ça pour ton grand frère adoré, non ?

Je me sens rougir légèrement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Et puis je me dis que, de toute façon, c'est après tout mon frère et ça fait longtemps. Il sait très bien à quel point je tiens à lui. Je me lève donc en m'aidant en m'appuyant sur le bord de son lit, et me penche pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Il s'en amuse alors que je me rassieds.

- Un bisou de mon petit frère. Ca faisait longtemps !

Neji rajoute quelques mots alors que je me sens rougir bêtement.

- Et en plus il ne pourra pas nier, je suis là comme témoin.

Itachi se met à rire avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur. Mais il reste souriant malgré tout en se calmant. Je soupire en faisant le blasé, me lève et déclare devoir le laisser se reposer. Je reste debout à le regarder un instant, et me penche une nouvelle fois pour lui donner un second baiser sur la joue avant de déclarer qu'il peut bien m'en demander autant qu'il veut du moment qu'il guérisse. Il s'en amuse et déclare qu'il m'en réclamera alors plus souvent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin en l'entendant me dire ça. Je sors de la chambre en demandant à Neji de prendre bien soin de mon frère puis, juste avant de sortir, je me retourne et demande.

- Et Sai ? Vous savez où

Neji répond avant que j'aie terminé et déclare que Sai est en bonne santé et qu'il est en ce moment même en chemin pour ramener des affaires à Itachi. J'acquiesce, jette un autre coup d'œil à mon frère et sors pour de bon. Seulement je m'arrête rapidement en tombant sur Tõya qui a tourné sa tête dans ma direction alors que je passais dans le couloir. Takeru est à côté de lui et m'adresse une grimace. La voix de Tõya se fait entendre très doucement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il dit.

- Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer et… Et… vous n'avez rien dit… ?

Takeru chuchote qu'il est désolé mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à le garder pour lui. Qu'il était obligé de tout raconter. Tõya se rapproche de moi en reprenant la parole.

- Tu savais ? V… Vous saviez et…

Des larmes sont nichées au creux de ses yeux. Je cherche quoi dire mais ne trouve pas. Je m'approche donc un peu en tendant un bras mais Tõya se recule en haussant la voix.

- T'APPROCHE PAS !

Je me fige net en ouvrant grand mes yeux en voyant les siens me fixer. Les siens dans lesquels sont apparus les mangekyou sharingan.

- T… Tõya…

Sa voix se fait dure alors qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ses mangekyou toujours activés.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais.

J'écarquille mes yeux un bref instant en me figeant. Au même moment, Neji sort de la chambre d'Itachi et nous regarde tour à tour Tõya et moi. Je ne le vois pas mais il a tiqué un bref instant sur les pupilles de Tõya. Ce dernier grimace brusquement et se retourne avant de courir à toute allure pour s'éloigner. J'aimerai le suivre mais Neji m'arrête en posant une main sur mon épaule et en prenant la parole.

- Sasuke. J'y vais. Toi, il ne t'écoutera jamais.

Je tourne mon visage vers Neji, l'observe un court instant et acquiesce en baissant les yeux. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Takeru qui ne semble plus savoir quoi faire. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il s'assied sur une banquette du couloir et m'installe à côté de lui avant de passer un bras derrière ses épaules alors qu'il s'excuse d'avoir tout dit. Je le resserre juste contre moi sans rien dire. J'espère qu'il comprend que je ne l'accuse pas. Je pourrais lui dire mais je n'arrive pas à parler. J'inspire profondément en ravalant comme je peux mes larmes.

Non. Je ne peux décidément pas parler pour le moment.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Fin du premier volet ! n.n

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Haha ! N'empêche, on voit quand il y a bien moins de suspens, hein ! lol. Donc je remercie vraiment vraiment les quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps pour une review, sur le chapitre précédent. Et merci d'avance à celles qui en laisseront sur celui-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je rappelle qu'il y aura un second volet, je pense en parler assez souvent sur mon Facebook (dont un lien est sur ma page profil) et puis c'est aussi marqué sur ma page profil du site. **_J'en profite aussi pour dire à celles et ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur FB que deux chaptires d'Un Effleurement sont prêts !_ **Donc qu'il y aura un chapitre mercredi prochain, puis le suivant en août ! n.n En attendant tout ça, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt !  
**_Encore une petite note pour celles et ceux qui ne suivent pas mon Facebook et qui, là, prennent mes livres sur thebookedition. com. Le tome 4 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu sortira dans le courant du mois d'août, normalement ! ;) ENJOY !_

- Densetsu : 'Tachi... Ton neveu n'est pas... # grimace #  
- Itachi : Il va falloir le surveiller de près.  
- Nana : # bah ils ont tout dis alors je ne rajoute rien ! ;) #


	115. POW Sasuke chap 115

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : NejiNaru, SasuNaru-NaruSasu, TemaHina, OroSasu (rapporté), KabuSasu et SasuKarin (rapportés sans détail s'il vous plaît.. n.n'.. Je l'aime pas Kabuto il me met hyper mal à l'aise. Et j'aime pas du tout Karin), NejiHina, ItaSai, SasuHina, SasuHanabi.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon (plus ou moins forcé parfois), Angst, Romance, deathfic, mpreg,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi ! _(snif__**) **_**Excepté les minis-Kyu' **! _(ainsi que les enfants Hyûga et Ginji.)_

**POW Sasuke. 115. **

Deux jours sont passés depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Tout le monde est rentré à la maison excepté Naruto qui le fera normalement aujourd'hui après la cérémonie d'adieu aux personnes disparues lors de la finale du concours chuunin. Itachi est lui aussi toujours à l'hôpital. Il ne pourra pas venir mais tout le monde peut le comprendre vu son état. Sai a élu domicile dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il ne doit pas travailler, il est avec mon frère. Je suis allé les voir hier et Sai n'a absolument pas perdu de temps pour me taquiner sur le fait que je faisais des bisous à mon frère à mon âge. Je n'ai pas relevé et ai demandé des nouvelles de la santé de ce dernier.

Naruto se remet très rapidement comme à son habitude. Les enfants vont bien aussi excepté Tõya qui ne me parle plus du tout et laisse quelques rares mots échapper pour ses frères et sœurs. Neji n'a pas réussi à grand-chose avec lui après qu'il ait appris que Takeru avait fait un rêve. Takeru qui ne sait d'ailleurs plus quoi faire à part s'entraîner à l'arrière de la maison. Il ne parle plus beaucoup non plus depuis la finale chuunin. Il s'entraîne et s'entraîne encore. La jambe d'Airi est complètement guérie. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux mais il semblerait que, comme elle n'utilise pas son chakra, tout s'est guéri plus que rapidement.

- Dada… ?

Je hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête vers Kiseki qui se trouve à l'entrée de notre chambre à Naruto et moi. Il tend les bras en faisant la moue.

- Tu peux m'aider ?

Je souris. Il me tend une cravate. Je m'approche et m'agenouille devant lui avant de prendre la chose dans mes mains pour la lui mettre et faire le nœud. Je l'observe un peu en même temps et finis par demander.

- Ca va ?

Il réalise un mouvement affirmatif de tête mais c'est assez vague. Je sais ce qui le tracasse.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton tonton va vite aller mieux.

- C'est quand qu'on ira le voir ? Il est vraiment vivant ?

Je hausse mes sourcils d'un air étonné en terminant de nouer la cravate et dévisage mon fils un instant avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! Tu crois que je serai dans cet état, s'il ne l'était pas ?

Il fait une petite moue en répondant tête baissée.

- T'es un ninja super fort…

Je souris malgré moi et pose ma main droite sur sa tête en lui répondant que je ne le suis pas autant que son tonton et qu'il reverra ce dernier très vite. J'ajoute quelques mots en me redressant.

- Je lui demanderai un petit mot pour toi la prochaine fois que j'irai le voir. D'accord ?

- Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de le voir, nous ?

- Parce qu'il est à l'hôpital et que vous avez déjà assez passé de temps là-bas. Allez ! On va voir si tes frères et sœurs sont prêts.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais je ne vais quand même pas l'emmener voir Itachi vu l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouve. Nous croisons Hiroshi au pied des escaliers de la cour intérieure. Il est déjà prêt, en costume sombre et sa cravate parfaitement nouée. Je l'interroge alors que Kiseki passe à côté de lui pour monter à l'étage.

- Tout le monde est prêt, là-haut ?

- Airi coiffe Kaede mais sinon oui. Enfin je crois. J'ai fait la cravate de Daichi.

J'acquiesce et le regarde de la tête aux pieds. J'aurai aimé que mes enfants ne soient pas obligés de porter le deuil et d'assister à une cérémonie pareille si jeunes… Nous entendons soudain une cloison coulisser. C'est celle de la chambre de Tõya. Il apparaît sa cravate à la main. Sûrement n'arrive-t-il pas à la nouer. Il nous voit Hiroshi et moi et s'approche tête baissée. Il me contourne et interroge son frère.

- Hiro', tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Je prends la parole en tendant doucement ma main.

- Attends, je vais te le f

Mais Tõya s'écarte sans me regarder et insiste auprès d'Hiroshi d'un mouvement de main en tendant sa cravate. Hiroshi me regarde de façon mal à l'aise mais aide son frère en me voyant acquiescer pour le rassurer. Au moins Tõya adresse la parole à ses frères et sœurs. Même à Takeru, ce qui m'a un peu surpris mais aussi soulagé. Takeru n'aurait pas supporté. En réalité je suis le seul à qui Tõya ne dit plus le moindre mot. Il a raconté à Naruto ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque. Je ne sais pas trop s'il l'a fait pour raconter et se décharger un peu de tout ça, parce que Naruto lui a demandé ou parce qu'il a pris la chose comme un devoir de ninja envers son Hokage. Nous verrons bien une fois Naruto à la maison. Je dois dire que cela me blesserait énormément que Tõya ne veuille plus parler uniquement à moi mais… Je serai aussi rassuré pour lui s'il le faisait au moins avec Naruto. Le temps aidera sûrement. C'est en tout cas ce que je me dis pour me rassurer. Je regarde Tõya puis Hiroshi juste un instant et me décide à monter à l'étage pour voir où en sont les autres. Une fois en haut des marches, j'entends Hiroshi dire à Tõya que ce n'est pas m'ignorer qui ramènera Ginji. Chose à laquelle Tõya ne répond pas. Ou alors je n'ai pas entendu.

- Dada ! T'as vu ? Airi m'a coiffé !

Je tourne la tête et souris à Kaede qui tourne sur elle-même pour me montrer. Je souris calmement et déclare qu'elle est très belle avant de lui demander de rejoindre ses frères au rez-de-chaussée. Je réalise au passage que je ne l'avais jamais vu habillée tout en noir. J'espère que je n'en aurais d'ailleurs plus l'occasion. Ou alors pas avant une bonne trentaine d'années. Je trouve Daichi avec Kiseki dans la chambre de Takeru. Je souris légèrement en voyant que Takeru fait de même en montrant à ses deux petits frères comme il est doué pour nouer sa cravate. Daichi fait des gestes avec ses bras comme pour essayer de se remémorer la façon de faire. Ca ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Je toque gentiment à la porte en y restant et les interpelle tous les trois.

- Vous êtes prêts ? On va devoir y aller.

Takeru sursaute et me jette un coup d'œil avant de se redresser en terminant correctement le nœud de sa cravate. Je m'approche et l'aide à l'ajuster en faisant tout pour rester souriant. Daichi me regarde faire et demande.

- Papa aussi il va venir ?

J'acquiesce en répondant.

- Evidemment. C'est l'Hokage, Daichi. Il va même devoir faire un discours.

- J'aime pas les discours. C'est long et après on a faim.

- Il va falloir rester sage, Daichi. On va dire au revoir à tous ceux qui ne reviendront pas.

Daichi hausse ses sourcils et m'interroge encore.

- Comme à Tsukiko ?

Mes sourcils doivent se froncer l'espace d'un instant. Takeru le remarque et répond pour moi.

- Elle reviendra, Daichi. Papa, dada et tonton feront tout pour. Et nous aussi. On va la retrouver et la ramener.

Kiseki, qui écoutait sagement, sort de la chambre sans rien dire en faisant mine de faire l'avion avec ses bras. Daichi le regarde faire et le suit en l'imitant en souriant. Je lâche la cravate de Takeru et force un sourire en lui disant qu'elle est bien mise. Il hoche la tête et pose une main sur mon épaule avant que je me retourne pour sortir de la pièce. Je m'étonne un peu et hausse mes sourcils en le regardant. Son visage est sérieux.

- On va la retrouver, dada. T'inquiète pas.

Un bref instant passe puis je souris juste un peu en répondant par une question.

- Depuis quand as-tu autant grandi, toi ?

Il s'étonne et me lâche alors que je lui demande de se presser pour descendre. Je sors de la chambre avant lui et me rends dans celle de Yui où se trouvent mes deux grandes filles. Je toque et les interpelle.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? On va devoir y aller. Tout le monde est déjà en bas.

Yui est en train de coiffer les longs cheveux d'Airi qui me jette un coup d'œil avant de demander.

- Papa rentre à la maison avec nous, après ?

J'acquiesce et m'écarte légèrement sur le côté alors qu'elles se lèvent et viennent vers moi pour sortir de la chambre. Yui sort la première puis vient Airi qui me fait un bisou au passage avant de m'interroger.

- Ca va dada ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle me regarde juste mais ne dit rien. Elle reprend son chemin dans le couloir. Je la suis calmement et descends rejoindre mes enfants qui patientent dans le couloir de l'entrée de la maison. Je demande en m'approchant.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Hiroshi répond la main sur la poignée de porte.

- C'est toi qu'on attend !

Je souris calmement et lui dis que nous partons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous croisons Neji, Hinata, Hana et Akihiro à l'entrée du quartier Hyûga. Hana se rapproche calmement de Hiroshi qui lui tend sa main. Neji ne dit rien sur le geste ni même ne lance un regard réprobateur à Hiro'. Je crois que Sakura ne s'est pas trompée en me disant que ce dernier n'aurait plus trop de gros problèmes avec Neji. Il est d'un calme olympien. Hinata m'interroge soudain.

- Comment vont Naruto et Itachi ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque Kiseki m'interrompt soudain.

- Tonton Itachi il va bien et il va vite guérir ! Et il est vraiment vivant !

Neji sourit en lui jetant un coup d'œil et prend la parole.

- Tu as raison. Il va de mieux en mieux.

Kiseki écarquille ses yeux en dévisageant Neji bouche ouverte. Il demande.

- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Bien sûr ! Je le vois tous les jours pour regarder comment il va.

- T'es médecin ?

Hiroshi sourit et répond pour Neji qu'il a des yeux magiques qui aident beaucoup. Kiseki interroge alors tout de suite une nouvelle fois Neji.

- C'est vrai ? Tonton va mieux ? Il sort quand de l'hôpital ?

Neji force un sourire un peu mal à l'aise en déclarant que, ça, il ne sait pas. Yui prend alors la parole en parlant à son petit frère.

- Aujourd'hui c'est papa qui sort. Alors tonton ce sera plus tard !

Assez vite, j'espère, me dis-je intérieurement sans en faire part.

Nous arrivons finalement sur la place où à lieu le rassemblement. Je remarque Naruto de loin. Il doit déjà être là depuis un moment. J'aperçois Gaara avec lui ainsi que la Mizukage qui repartira après avec les ninjas de son pays. Gaara reste encore quelques jours mais il n'est plus à la maison. Il a élu domicile, tout comme Sai, à l'hôpital pour être près des blessés de son village qui s'y trouvent encore. Il a été assez gravement touché à une jambe mais garde constance en s'aidant très certainement de son sable pour tenir debout. La Mizukage n'a aucune blessure, elle. Naruto nous aperçoit les enfants et moi et nous fait un geste de main de loin. Daichi était près à courir jusqu'à lui mais il s'est arrêté sur obligation car Tõya a attrapé le col de sa veste pour le retenir.

- Papa travaille, Daichi. Reste là.

Daichi fait la moue mais laisse Tõya le prendre par la main pour lui faire suivre le mouvement. Nous rejoignons la foule des villageois venus se recueillir.

Naruto va d'abord accorder un temps aux autres Kage pour quelques mots de paix puis il prendra la parole. Je ne sais pas si les plus jeunes des enfants ont tout compris mais j'ai eu l'impression que quasiment tout le village était là. Plusieurs haut parleurs ont été installés dans les rues pour les blessés qui ne pouvaient se déplacer ou les familles qui restaient près d'eux. Kaede et Kiseki regardaient un peu partout sans écouter. Ils observaient les gens et montraient un peu du doigt même si Yui les leur attrapait lorsqu'ils étaient proches d'elle. J'ai entre-aperçu Iruka et Konohamaru dans la foule ainsi que quelques autres. Pas Kakashi, il me semble qu'il est encore à l'hôpital. Airi m'a montré Sakura et Tsunade d'un léger mouvement de tête. Ces dernières nous avaient repérés et nous ont salués de loin très calmement. Tout le monde était là. Même Jiraya. J'ai d'ailleurs cru voir Tõya et Yui le dévisager de là où ils étaient. C'est vrai que le costume noir et l'air solennel le changent complètement.

Le discours de Naruto se termine calmement. Lui, Gaara et la Mizukage vont déposer une fleur sur la stèle où se trouve le nom des disparus. S'ensuivent Tsunade, Jiraya, les aînés du villages puis tous les autres très calmement. Certains se dispersent ensuite un peu pour aller sur des tombes individuelles. Je remarque rapidement un petit groupe de trois personnes qui, après avoir déposé une fleur près de la stèle, ont bifurqué pour se rendre un peu à l'écart tout près une tombe neuve. Un couple d'adulte accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Il ressemble à Ginji. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Tõya pour voir s'il a vu et remarque qu'il les regarde de là où il se trouve. Ce doit être la famille de Ginji. Je m'aide discrètement de mes pupilles et voit qu'il s'agit bien de la tombe de Ginji. Je déglutis calmement et interroge tout bas Tõya.

- Tu voudras y aller aussi ?

Il tique et me jette un coup d'œil étonné avant de détourner son regard sans rien répondre. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que notre tour passe et que nous posions une fleur devant la stèle principale. Nous faisons quelques pas puis je sens quelque chose retenir ma manche droite. Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'agit de Tõya. Il reste d'abord silencieux puis me demande tout bas.

- Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi, … s'il te plait ?

Mon cœur se serre de l'entendre m'adresser quelques mots. Il reprend la parole avant que je réponde.

- Ses parents savent pas, ils… mais je veux lui dire au revoir.

Je vois des larmes se nicher dans ses yeux. J'accepte avant qu'il craque en insistant et adresse un coup d'œil à Airi juste à côté de nous. Elle acquiesce pour montrer qu'elle a compris et qu'elle prévient ses frères et sœurs tout en gardant un œil sur les plus petits. J'aperçois Naruto nous observer un bref instant de loin. Tõya et moi marchons quelques dizaines de mètres puis arrivons près de la tombe de Ginji. Il s'agit juste d'une plaque au sol comme toutes les autres. Les parents de l'adolescent nous aperçoivent. Ils s'étonnent même sûrement un peu mais ne disent rien. Un très léger instant passe puis Tõya les contourne sans rien dire et continue sa marche. Je m'en étonne un peu mais le suis l'air de rien. Je le rattrape quatre tombes plus loin et l'interroge à voix basse.

- Tu voudras revenir quand ils ne seront plus là ?

Seulement nous sommes interrompus par un jeune garçon. Ce doit être le petit frère de Ginji. Il nous a rattrapés et vient juste d'agripper la manche de la veste de Tõya. Lequel se retourne vers lui en s'étonnant. Le jeune garçon ne doit pas avoir tout à fait dix ans. Il prend la parole d'un ton très sûr.

- Si t'étais un copain de Ginji, tu dois lui dire au revoir ! Je t'ai déjà vu avec lui ! Les autres ils viendront pas parce que c'était pas des vrais amis !

Tõya déglutit et me jette un coup d'œil en se faisant emmener par le jeune garçon. Je laisse faire et reste là où je suis sans bouger. J'observe juste de loin. Tõya se fait emmener et se présente, sûrement très sommairement, aux parents de Ginji. Comme ce dernier me l'avait dit, ses parents sont homophobes… Tõya doit très certainement juste dire qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon ami. Je les vois discuter un peu. Il me semble que le père rapporte que son fils avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment le matin même du tournoi mais qu'il y avait malgré tout été pour voir l'un de ses amis proches. Il parle en fait de Tõya sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son petit ami. J'aimerai m'approcher pour leur parler un peu mais je pense que ce n'est pas ma place. Tõya m'en voudrait peut-être… Seulement je vois rapidement qu'il me lance quelques coups d'œil. Je les prends pour un appel à l'aide et m'approche. Je salue les parents, le jeune garçon et leur fais part de mes condoléances pour leur fils. La mère fait de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. L'homme prend la parole.

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez aussi perdu une fille. Nous sommes vraiment désolée.

J'acquiesce et le remercie sans rien dire d'autre. Mais Tõya intervient.

- Tsuki est juste partie. On la retrouvera.

Ils hochent la tête en réponse et me jettent un coup d'œil. L'homme reprend la parole.

- Vous avez des enfants très forts. Nous avons entendus dire que le jeune Hiroshi a protégé corps et âme la fille aînée de la famille Hyûga.

Je souris poliment à nouveau et acquiesce avant de déclarer qu'il s'agit de sa petite amie. Puis je m'arrête de parler en voyant Tõya grimacer très franchement de tristesse. Je me rapproche un peu de lui et pose une main sur son épaule en reprenant la parole.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous recueillir. Encore une fois, toutes nos condoléances.

Tõya fixe la plaque au sol en grimaçant. Je crois voir deux ou trois larmes toucher le sol et sens son épaule trembler sous ma main. Je salue donc très rapidement la famille de Ginji et m'écarte en emportant Tõya avec moi. Une fois à quelques mètres, Tõya redresse son visage en reniflant et passe son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux pour les essuyer. Je l'observe un court instant et lui dis que nous reviendrons ici un peu plus tard avant d'ajouter que je suis vraiment désolé. Il réalise alors un mouvement négatif de tête en déclarant que Takeru lui a dit que nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il s'agissait de Ginji et qu'il comprenait un peu que nous n'ayons rien dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ajoute que, de toute façon, cela ce serait passé quoi qu'on fasse comme tous les rêves de Takeru. Je ne réponds pas. Autant ne pas l'accabler plus. Nous rejoignons le groupe de personnes venus écouter le discours. Ils se dispersent tous plus ou moins lentement après avoir déposé leur fleur ou, parfois, des lettres. Je remarque Sakura toute proche. Elle vient vers nous et pose une main sur l'épaule de Tõya avant de lui exprimer ses condoléances pour Ginji. Tõya acquiesce calmement puis redresse la tête pour regarder Sakura dans les yeux en déclarant.

- Je veux apprendre toutes les techniques de soins très rapidement. J… Je sais que… je n'aurai de toute façon pas pu sauver Ginji mais… je vais aussi sérieusement apprendre à contrôler les éléments avec lesquels j'ai des affinités. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas, professeur.

Sakura sourit légèrement en coin, hoche la tête et la penche sur le côté en demandant comme un service.

- Commence par continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom, s'il te plait. « Professeur » ça fait vieux.

Je sourirai et rirai sûrement un peu pour me moquer si la situation s'y prêtait. Tõya acquiesce sans y faire attention, lui. Sakura reprend.

- Je te laisse malgré tout quelques jours pour pleurer Ginji, Tõya. Tu étais très proche de lui et ce n'est pas bon de ravaler sa peine. D'accord ?

Tõya inspire profondément en grimaçant sûrement pour, contrairement à ce qu'on lui demande, se retenir de pleurer, et acquiesce avant de se frotter le coin de l'œil gauche.

Puis soudain, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Jiraya qui parle à Hiroshi et Takeru. Je hausse un sourcil et pose une main sur l'épaule de Tõya pour le prévenir que je vais voir ses frères. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura qui acquiesce en comprenant que je lui confie mon fils un instant pour qu'elle reste près de lui au cas où. Je fais quelques mètres d'un pas très légèrement pressé, et arrive à hauteur de mes deux autres fils aînés. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jiraya en haussant un sourcil pour montrer que j'aimerai assez savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Jiraya prend alors la parole.

- Tes fils ont impressionnés pas mal de monde, à la final, Sasuke.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Takeru et Hiroshi qui n'ont pas l'air de savoir quoi dire ni où se mettre. Hiroshi déclare finalement timidement.

- J'ai rien fait à part perdre la tête, moi… je…

Jiraya rétorque alors qu'il n'a pas à se rabaisser comme ça et se tourne vers moi en reprenant.

- Je me demandais s'il serait possible de, peut-être, me les confier. Ils pourraient progresser et mieux maîtriser leur démon et leurs affinités. Naruto m'a dit qu'elles étaient multiples.

J'acquiesce et déclare que Takeru est affilié au vent, à la terre et au feu et que Hiroshi, lui, est affilié au vent et à l'eau. Jiraya ouvre un peu plus grand ses yeux et se réjouit alors en déclarant à mes deux adolescents qu'ils vont pouvoir apprendre les techniques de leur papa puisqu'ils sont aussi du vent. Takeru finit par prendre la parole d'un air un peu incertain.

- Et… Et Tõya et Yui ? Ils pourraient aussi apprendre près de vous ? Tõya a aussi le vent comme affinité mais pas Yui enfin… le papier qu'elle avait a terminé en mille morceaux et elle n'a pas arrêté de nous dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus réessayer.

Jiraya acquiesce, hausse ses épaules et me regarde un bref instant en répondant.

- Si vos parents sont d'accord je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je déclare alors que j'en parlerai à Naruto et que nous verrons ça plus tard avant d'ajouter que ce n'est pas le lieu et encore moins le moment d'en discuter. Ils acquiescent tout trois puis Jiraya nous souhaite une bonne journée avant de me demander de transmettre ses condoléances à Tõya pour son ami. Takeru a tout de suite baissé les yeux en les détournant. Jiraya part de son côté et nous laisse. Je demande à Hiroshi de bien vouloir rejoindre les autres et me rapproche un peu de Takeru en prenant la parole.

- Tõya m'a parlé, Takeru. Tu sais, … Il ne t'en veut pas. Il sait que nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

- Il me l'a déjà dit.

J'acquiesce un peu en le regardant sans savoir quoi dire. Je reprends finalement.

- Tu sais Takeru. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu le sais, au moins ? Hein ?

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire. Puis finalement, il inspire profondément en ouvrant la bouche et finit par soupirer en me regardant.

- Mais et si je pouvais faire quelque chose ? S… Si je fais ces rêves, ce n'est quand même pas juste pour savoir avant sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit ! J… Il doit y avoir une solution, non ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire. J'aimerai répondre. Très franchement, j'aimerai réellement lui dire que quelque chose pourrait être fait. Je fais finalement juste passer ma main dans ses cheveux en déclarant que nous continuerons d'essayer d'éviter le pire. Il acquiesce sans rien ajouter mais je sais qu'il aimerait plus. Je reprends donc la parole.

- Tu en as parlé un peu avec ton dém… enfin… « Haya » ? C'est ça ?

Il rougit, sûrement à cause du nom et du fait que je sais d'où il vient, et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en déclarant qu'il n'arrive pas encore réellement à lui parler comme bon lui semble. J'acquiesce et le rassure en lui disant que ça viendra. Il confirme d'un simple geste de tête en émettant un son d'accord et me suit sur ma demande pour rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. J'aperçois au passage Naruto qui semble demander un instant à Gaara et la Mizukage. Il se rapproche de nos enfants en même temps que Takeru et moi et me demande une fois avec nous tous.

- Ca n'a pas été trop long ?

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête pour lui répondre alors qu'Airi lui affirme que c'était un très bon discours. Naruto acquiesce et la remercie. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Tõya qui nous a tous rejoint.

- Ca a été, avec les parents de Ginji ?

Tõya acquiesce simplement puis change de sujet en prenant la parole.

- J'ai demandé à Sakura qu'elle m'apprenne le plus de techniques de soin possible et… Et je lui ai promis que j'allais être très sérieux.

- C'est bien. Mais pense à te reposer un peu aussi, hein !

Notre fils acquiesce. Hiroshi l'informe au passage, en même temps qu'à Naruto, que Jiraya serait apparemment d'accord pour les entraîner eux quatre, Takeru, lui, Tõya et Yui. Yui qui tique à cette information et hausse un sourcil en prenant la parole.

- Vous parlez de ça à un enterrement de plusieurs dizaine de personnes, vous ? C'est délicat !

Takeru la regarde automatiquement mais ne dit rien alors que Hiroshi hausse une épaule en déclarant que Jiraya a commencé à en discuter sans prévenir et qu'ils n'allaient pas leur dire que ce n'était pas le moment. Yui ne dit rien mais je constate, un peu surpris même si agréablement, qu'elle ne cautionne pas vraiment la chose. Hiroshi reprend de façon légèrement agacée.

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas envie qu'un sanin t'entraîne, quand même !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Naruto intervient pour les calmer et leur demande de ne plus parler de ça pour le moment. Il ajoute ensuite qu'il serait très content que Jiraya les entraîne mais qu'ils verront ça plus tard car ce n'est effectivement ni le lieu ni le moment. Kaede demande alors.

- On va rentrer quand, à la maison ?

Naruto sourit et lui répond que si je suis d'accord nous pouvons repartir maintenant et qu'il nous rejoindra un peu plus tard. Il doit rester jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne ou presque. Kiseki intervient tout de suite.

- Alors on reste ! Je veux être avec papa, moi.

Il s'accroche à la jambe de Naruto au passage et semble la serrer autant qu'il le peut. Naruto pose une main sur sa tête en souriant et m'interroge en redressant la sienne.

- Je vais garder Kiseki et tu ramènes tout le monde à la maison ?

Yui et Takeru parlent alors soudain en chœur.

- Moi aussi je veux rester !

Daichi acquiesce en ajoutant que lui aussi. Je remarque que Tõya n'arrête, lui, pas de regarder la plaque au nom de Ginji un peu plus loin. La famille de ce dernier a l'air de se mettre sur le départ. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'Hiroshi veuille rentrer alors que Hana est toujours là.

Au final nous allons tous rester jusqu'au bout tout comme Naruto. Kaede a joué avec Daichi et d'autres enfants du village qui étaient aussi là avec leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

En fin d'après-midi, après que Naruto ait salué et rapidement accompagné la Mizukage à la sortie du village, nous le voyons tous revenir et l'entendons proposer d'enfin rentrer à la maison. Gaara était parti avec lui pour raccompagner Terumi mais il a dû s'arrêter à l'hôpital en chemin sur le retour. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tõya en entendant les plus petits se rassembler en bruit en disant que nous rentrons enfin. Naruto voit le geste et réalise que notre fils est devant la tombe de Ginji. Je prends tout bas la parole.

- Il y est depuis un quart d'heure…

- D'accord.

Un très bref instant s'écoule puis Naruto pose une main sur mon épaule avant de déclarer y aller. Je le laisse faire en le suivant du regard puis détourne ce dernier en entendant Hiroshi m'interroger.

- C'est vrai que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? Il… Il a vraiment… les mangekyou ?

- Oui mais n'en parle pas devant lui s'il te plait.

- Alors… t… toi aussi, tu…

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde un instant sans rien dire. Je suis assez surpris qu'il parle de moi alors que c'est de son frère dont il s'agit pour le moment. Il grimace légèrement et s'excuse. Ce à quoi je réponds calmement.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ca fait des années.

- Tu… Ca te…

Je comprends par son hésitation qu'il se demande si je vais bien à revivre la chose. Seulement je lui fais rapidement comprendre qu'il n'a pas raison de s'inquiéter.

- C'était tout autre chose que pour Tõya, Hiro'. Moi, je ne regrette pas. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il me regarde sans rien répondre. Il doit sûrement se poser un bon millier de questions. Des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. J'ajoute malgré tout quelque chose. Je demande à Hiroshi de garder l'information pour lui. De ne même pas le dire à Hana. Il hoche simplement la tête et me le promet avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa petite amie à quelques mètres de là en train de parler avec Yui et Airi. Je reprends la parole en la regardant.

- Tu l'as très bien protégée.

- C'est surtout Isamu qui m'a beaucoup aidé…

- Oui mais sans toi lui ne serait pas là.

Hiroshi hausse juste une épaule. Il hésite un instant et déclare.

- Je sais que c'est pas… le lieu et le moment mais… Vous serez vraiment d'accord pour que Jiraya-sama nous enseigne ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton papa ne le serait pas et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Donc oui, si Jiraya ne le disait pas dans le vent, ce qui m'étonnerait, vous serez entraînés par ses bons soins.

Hiroshi hoche la tête et manque de peu de sautiller de joie en jetant un coup d'œil à Takeru. Lequel acquiesce en souriant plus calmement. Je demande.

- Question de groupe ?

Hiroshi sourit tant bien que mal et avoue que oui. Je ne le cache pas, je suis un peu amusé même si l'endroit et le moment ne s'y prête pas.

Tõya et Naruto reviennent après quelques minutes. Naruto prend ma main et demande à tout le monde si nous rentrons. Kaede est la première à hurler un « oui » très enjoué et, sûrement, soulagé d'enfin rentrer à la maison. J'interroge Naruto alors que nous prenons le chemin.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Ca va. Je suis juste déçu de ne pas avoir pu éviter tout ça.

J'acquiesce et pose un baiser au coin de son œil gauche avant de lui dire que nous ferons tout pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Il acquiesce et déclare compter sur moi. Je souris et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre des pas courir vers nous et nous rattraper. C'est Hiroshi qui disait au revoir à Hana. Elle repart de son côté avec ses parents. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils devaient passer à l'hôpital. Daichi interroge son grand frère en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu lui as fait un bisou sur la bouche ?

Hiroshi bombe alors le torse en répondant tout sourire que oui. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

- En présence de Neji ?

Il sourit de plus belle et me regarde tout heureux en acquiesçant non sans rougir un peu. Je souris malgré moi en me disant que Neji a vraiment dû se contenir comme jamais en voyant ça.

Plusieurs minutes passent jusqu'à ce que Naruto me sorte de mes pensées en arrivant à la maison. J'ai le regard au loin et sursaute en entendant sa voix.

- Sasu ? Ca va ?

Je le regarde et force un sourire mais Naruto n'est pas dupe. Il insiste et obtient une réponse alors que les enfants entrent.

- Non, je… Je me demande où est Tsuki. … si elle va bien, …

Je hausse une épaule et regarde sur le côté en direction de la forêt par où est partie notre fille. Un court instant passe puis Naruto pose sa main droite dans le haut de mon dos en prenant la parole.

- On va la retrouver, Sasuke. Ne t'en fais pas. On la ramènera.

Je le regarde en acquiesçant et hausse une épaule en répondant.

- Je sais mais…

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ici on a huit autres enfants pour qui il faut être fort.

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête sans rien dire et le sens m'embrasser sur la tempe gauche. Je souris en redressant mon visage vers le sien. Je l'embrasse à mon tour du bout des lèvres et lui dis que je l'aime. Il sourit fièrement et se déclare être alors très chanceux car la chose est réciproque. Puis il redevient sérieux et me promet que nous retrouverons très vite Tsukiko et qu'elle sera en bonne santé et prête à reprendre le dessus sur son démon. Je hoche la tête puis nous entendons tous les deux Daichi appeler depuis l'intérieur. Naruto me regarde et donne un petit coup de tête en direction du couloir. Je m'avance, l'embrasse au passage et l'entends refermer derrière nous.

Nous sommes rentrés.

Fin du premier volet !  
Nanarusasu.

**Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! Du moins le premier volet, comme c'est marqué. Pour celles et ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook (il y a un lien sur ma page profil de ce site) et qui ne vont jamais voir ma page profil du site, il y aura un second volet ! Lequel commence dans quinze jours ! J'ai déjà 10 chapitres de faits, il y a donc un peu d'avance. (en fait ça va jusqu'à Nöel. Héhé !) J'espère que ce premier volet vous a plu et que vous avez déjà hâte d'être au second ! Celles et ceux qui me suivent sur FB savent que ce sera raconté non plus du point de vu de Sasuke mais de celui d'un narrateur omniscient, et que les grands mini-kyu seront un peu plus grands, et les petits un peu moins petits. n.n (se souvient, amusée, des réactions à propos des dessins et gribouillis de l'album POW Sasu II sur Facebook).  
Bref ! Voilà ! Un page se tourne ! Une autre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter ! J'espère en avoir plus que d'habitude puisque c'est le dernier chapitre ! n.n J'y répondrai bien évidemment, hein ! On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.  
**_Sinon, pareil, pour celles et ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur FB et qui, pour cette info', prennent mes livres sur thebookedition. com, je voulais dire que le tome 4 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu ne saurait tarder ! (autour du 20 août). Et que les prochains en septembre j'espère seront le tome 1 de Meilleur ami II et le tome 5, dernier, d'Un pari fou. Et qu'il y aura un chapitre inédit à la fin. _

Densetsu : Et voilà c'est terminé ! # verse sa petite larme d'émotion #  
Itachi : Oui. ... Et Nana ne m'a pas épargné. J'espère que je serai en meilleur état dans le second volet ! # regarde Nana de biais #  
Nana : Je ne dirai rien ! Mais sache qu'on va te voir et " t'entendre" dès les premières lignes du second volet ! D'ailleurs, Densetsu, je préfèrerai que tu ne vois pas ce passage. Pour nos oreilles et ta santé mentale. Alors il faudra que tu sortes un instant.  
Densetsu : O.ô ?

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations et, j'espère, à vos reviews ! Encore merci de m'avoir suivie tout le long de ce premier volet ! J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux pour POW Sasuke II ! _


End file.
